


Soul of Steel

by CeroAjax



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 381,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeroAjax/pseuds/CeroAjax
Summary: The dream of a lifetime was finally achieved by one attempting the Galar Region Gym Challenge: a trainer named Haru. However what is life afterwards for someone unsure of how to handle being Champion? What, if anything, lies next? Does he persist in his new busy life or move to something else? This story explores one such trainer  as he also finds that the consequences of his actions have come to bite him. With his friends like Hop, Sonia, and a new romance with a certain Water Gym Leader, Haru learns how to take the next step in his life.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia, Hop/Mary | Marnie, Rurina | Nessa/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Saitou | Bea/Original Character(s)





	1. All That Glitters is (Not) Gold

**\- A Soul of Steel-**

**Chapter 1: All That Glitters Is (Not) Gold**

Time froze solid and still as the air over the stadium echoed on the final hit.

''Critical' Hit!' showed in bright lettering across the marquees lining the stadium.

It had been almost a half hour, but even so the crowd goes wild as the stats for the Gigantimax'ed Charizard finally, and unequivocally, go to 0 Health Points. There's an explosion from the last hit occurring, and Leon withdraws Charizard back into his Poke Ball. The impossible had finally happened: Galar's Champion had been bested in battle, and a new Champion was crowned in that moment. "My time as Champion is over...But what a champion time it's been! Thank you for the greatest battle ever!" Leon says to the crowd; always knowing how to rile them up at any one point in time.

The trainer that stood opposite of him had done it, and the words on the large jumbotron screens surrounding confirming he, a trainer named Haru, had been granted the new status as the Galar Pokemon League Champion.

He and his 6 Pokemon would be inducted into the Hall of Fame. Lucario, Hatterene, Cinderace, Gardevoir, Glaceon, Tsareena. It was the best moment in his life at that very moment.

 _/I did it bro, I finally became Champion: just like I promised.../_ Haru thought to himself.

**~~2 Months Later, in North East Motostoke~~**

What transpired over the next few months was a big change of daily priorities and new responsibilities. The young man named Haru was thrust upon the new lifestyle; going from simply 'another Pokemon trainer' to 'Champion Haru' over the course of a year.

Parts of it were not too far removed from being a comic book hero of sorts: being asked to help resolve issues that required his expertise in battle or dealing with trouble-making ne'er-do-wells. The other side of the coin felt a little bit like a celebrity. He was a little warmed up to the idea since it was told to him throughout his time of being a trainer that a lot of folks were always excited to see HIM battle. The difference came with an acceleration of publicity and a need for a manager to help deal with it all. It appeared he would get pulled in for interviews for magazines, television, as well as getting swarmed online when he did an "AMA ('Ask Me Anything'). Thankfully the fans seemed restrained enough; nobody would form a flash mob and swarm him. No incidents yet involved crazed fans causing trouble. After all, he had security and his own Pokemon to make sure of it.

Still, Haru found it a little hard to spend time with some of the new friends he made along the way. Hop was busy investing time into working towards his new goal of becoming a professor, Piers and Marnie were working on reinvigorating Spikemuth to be a more open ended city with a Gym that's more easy to attend to, and Sonia was busy with her own new studies as well. Outside of those, it was a little more rough trying to simply find 'free time' to socialize. The silver lining in all of this was at least Haru was able to get a new home for himself and his Pokemon.

One evening after doing a meet-and-greet, after getting off the train to get to Motostoke, he's heard talking quietly to the tall fire-type rabbit Pokemon walking alongside him; fetching his house keys. He was initially from Central Motostoke but found a nice home to call his own not far from some flats on the North-Northwest of the city.

"Oy, if I never have to answer an array of questions about my early life it'll be too soon. But today's fans were at least very polite and understanding...even if I can't autograph a Poke Ball properly yet." Haru noted out loud upon opening the front door to his abode, and walking in. Cinderace was walking alongside him, having accompanied him for the day (being known as his 'iconic' Pokemon partner) as the other 5 popped out of their balls to stretch their legs and relax upon being home. Cinderace looked at him a little quizzically.

"Don't give me that look, Goji. It's not that I don't like it. Call me an introvert, but I guess I prefer the company of a few rather than having to be the nation's 'Champion' now. All the cameras..." he shivered a bit. "I like my privacy. You know this." he said to his fully grown fire starter, who hadn't understood his apprehension but gave him a shoulder 'bump' of support. Haru smiles at him.

One would probably expect someone who is a champion to rock a more regal look, but Haru still kept his appearance simple and a bit outlandish like Leon did: medium length wavy, seemingly messy ruby colored hair, and never wore his champion outfit when out in public. Instead he liked to cycle through the uniforms of Gyms he battled throughout his career and was currently rocking a sweat jacket that sported the colors of Nessa's Water Gym from Hulbury. His style was always to show support for all the other Gym Leaders he did battle with: hoping maybe someone got the idea to one day attempt the Gym Leader Challenge just by seeing a logo. As per with the winnings he got over his whole career as well as new sponsors, Haru got a large house big enough for himself and his 6 Pokemon, plus 1, that he considered his closest friends. Seeking help/advice occasionally from his mother (a veterinarian who was an expert at taking care of Pokemon) he was able to make sure the home would be able to accompany each one with enough proper space. However as with anyone who moved out on their own at a young age, homesickness kicked in a bit at times and would remind him how far he had matured.

"Yes mum..it was actually pretty okay today."

"...no, I made sure to eat earlier, but I missed dinner, so I'm making a late one as we speak."

Haru laughs a little. He was on the phone with his mother. "Trust me, Masako wouldn't allow me to skip even if I tried. Anyways, I wanted to just let you know in case you worried. I know you saw the program on the telly and-"

"Yes. Okay, g'night. Love you, miss you."

_Click._

"It's crazy, you know..." Haru began to say, putting his phone down and tending to the meal he was prepping himself as Masako, his Gardevoir, was beside him. They were in the kitchen with Yuri (His Hatterene) nearby organizing things, and Mirukon (his Lucario) opposite of the counter making sure all his items were accounted for as well. Luna, his Lunatone, Nora, his Glaceon, and Leafa, his Tsareena, were all working together on a giant 2000 piece puzzle he bought that would end up being a map of Galar. "A little over a year ago I was barely capable of remembering Pokemon types and figuring out how to train you all to your best abilities...and my curry was mediocre." Almost as if on cue, all 6 Pokemon turned to him with an unamused look on their faces, causing Haru to blush immediately. "Okay it was AWFUL! Don't rub it in!" eliciting a laugh out of them in return; they were merely teasing with their trainer. "But I eventually was able to memorize so many things that here I am: Champion." Haru sighs a bit to himself, rubbing his neck a little. "Kind of nuts honestly. Now people refer to me as some sort of 'hero' alongside Leon due to what Hop and I managed to pull off with Sonia, Milo, Allister, Nessa and the other Gym Leaders. It's nice."

Nearby Haru sees Hatterene using the appendage that she uses like an arm to get a Protein drink that he had from his inventory for herself. While discussing all this, Haru had his Lucario bring his collected League cards out to help him put them in numerical order. He was peculiar on things such as this, and for repeat numbers (such as those with multiples from one trainer) he would put them in order of rarity. There were so many he had gathered on his journey and was looking at them. For the moment, his meal was cooking so it didn't require constant attention. The Gardevoir put one of her hands on his shoulder, as if trying to understand where he was going with this topic. "Ah, sorry Masako. I must sound ungrateful if I'm already at the stage of reminiscing like this. I think I just sorta need to clear my head a little: Hop kind of pokes fun of my inability to handle stuff like this."

He glanced a bit at the timer he had set for the meal as his Lucario was holding up one of the league cards and looked at Haru. It was Nessa's Rare League Card: one of the ones he got when Hop, Piers, and him were settling down some rogue Dynamax Pokemon in the middle of a would-be crisis. "You're right, Mirukon. Maybe tomorrow I should take a 'day off' just for me and go visit some of my friends."

There's a noise across the other side of the room and it's Nora. She sounds a little upset cuz she thinks she lost a puzzle piece, with the others, Luna and Leafa, thinking she might have eaten it while trying to put it all together. "Hey hey hey what's all this then?" going over to where they're at and trying to see what was up. He got it, then helped them find it. The piece was simply shoved under a couch...almost conveniently where he had inexplicably dropped the previously held Nessa League Card. Taking a closer look at it, an idea hit him.

Haru sat on the floor with the ones working on the puzzle. "Hey Masako?" he calls out with his head tilting back a little, with the Gardevoir turning to him as she was doing her part for dinner too; setting down the kitchen knife. "You recall how Nessa said if we needed anything from her to just go see her again right? It was when we were helping calm the Dynamaxed Pokemon dealing with those weird brothers. You don't think it'd be...uncouth if I simply showed up and asked to just hang with her right? You think it'd be a good idea to go to her for...I don't know, advice?" The Gardevoir put a paw to her mouth as if pondering on it, then shook her head and let out a soft noise of confirmation. "Yeah you're right, I'm overthinking it. I guess I don't want to seem off-putting being 'Champion' already looking for help, yeah?"

The Gardevoir walked over a bit to him with a quizzical expression.

"Hiro would be chuckling a bit at the way I'm acting about this huh?" Haru said with a sudden shift in mood. All 6 of his Pokemon looked up at him. It had been a long time since he mentioned that name. "Well, either way I think my head will be a little clearer after we all get that food done. Don't worry about me guys. Tomorrow we'll head out early morning, and see if maybe we can knock two Pidgeys with one stone with going to Hulbury tomorrow."

**~The Next Day~**

In the early hours of the morning, Haru got up with his 7 Pokemon and got a ride on a bus heading to Hulbury. Normally he would call for an Air Taxi but today he didn't want to rush things and would take the time to pay attention to the smaller details he often missed when his only priority was making his PokeDex number bigger. How there's a few fields of trainers meeting up with each other ranging from students to police officers, and how if he tried he could see a Max Raid battle off in the distance from The Wild Area occurring. Though the day would be a might cloudy, he was still able to see that large Snorlax that some trainers no doubt were trying to catch.

Getting off the bus, Haru and Goji, his Cinderace, stepped onto Hulbury ground. It appeared that the shop he had bought herbs from had closed up for the time being; possibly to get more supplies from its sources. "Blast. Guess I'll have to get us some Revival Herbs another time, Goji. Let's not waste time though and head to the Gym."

Haru checked his phone. 09:22. The Hulbury Gym's lights were on, so staff was there at least.

"What, really? Not here huh?" Haru said, as one of the Gym Trainers saw him walking inside and stopped him when they noticed the Champion had made their way in.

"Yes, sorry Champion, she-"

"You can just call me Haru, it's fine."

"Right. Anyways, Nessa isn't here for the moment. She's had some business to attend to before arriving here for the day."

"Hmm. Don't suppose you know when she'll be back, do you?" came the question, but unfortunately to no positive answer.

"I don't. Sorry. Is it urgent?" asked the trainer.

 _/Aye...I was banking on her being here to make it less awkward, but she's probably maintaining something business related: being a Gym Leader and all./_ He thought to himself with a brief chin scratch. But he made sure to address the trainer without too long a pause. "No, it's fine. I suppose I'll just waltz about Hulbury for a bit: maybe I'll run into her when she comes back."

The trainer smiled and clasped her hands. "Sorry about that again. Would you like anything from the store inside here at least? Need anything?"

"No, I'm fine for now. Oh uh...give that PokeBall guy who's here my regards though. Hope he's doing fine!" Haru replied, walking out with a bit of finger-guns. As he exited the Gym with Goji by his side, both slumped forward a bit with a sigh.

"Okay. Well we travelled all the way here, so I might as well take some time to walk around I suppose. Orrrr..." looking down at his belt, Haru had an idea of a way to kill time.

Haru would walk back to the field where the outdoor shops would be located, and got a stick to draw in the dirt. He took out the balls that contained Nora, Leafa, Mirukon, and Masako, threw them to let them out, and smirked. "Plans changed a little guys. We got some time to kill so why not use it to keep ourselves busy, eh?" He would point to the miniature map he drew in the dirt. It was a crude representation of where they were currently at. "Let's have you guys do 20 laps around the whole city, stairs included, from where we're at, to the east corner where the cave entrance is at, to the gym, to the lighthouse, then across the gym going to the train station, to the Pokemon Center, and then back here. Goji?" His Cinderace perked up a bit in his direction. "Try to not show off too much, okay?" Haru teased. A few of them would audibly groan a bit, but Mirukon was up to the task.

They would book it and start off that exercise with some of the locals seeing what was going on, and Haru sitting at a table. In the meantime he brought out his PokeDex and took a look. Only 237 registered. Wonder if people would scoff at that number despite his position? Did it even matter? For now, the thought left him, as he took the time his Pokemon were training to have a snack that he brought with him.

"So is this what the Champion does in his off time?" came a voice from off to his side. He didn't notice who it came from as he was watching Goji not only get to the lighthouse but run up its side and backflip off of it. Showoff. "Not all the time, but I was waiting for someone and didn't want to just sit here and do nothing." he replied back. The voice came closer and stood to his side.

"I don't know. You kind of earned it, right?"

He looked to the voice's source and then back. "Yeah I su-OH!"

It was Nessa, sporting a black shirt with a sakura floral pattern, new earrings he didn't recognize, white/blue striped shorts, and sandals. "Oh, hey!" for some reason Haru didn't put 2 and 2 together and figured that was who he was speaking with, and grinned when it turns out he didn't have to wait long. She laughed a little at his reaction. "Sorry, were you busy? Did I spook you?"

"No, I guess my head was in the clouds, a little gobsmacked though: haven't seen you wear that before so it took me by surprise. Do you...have some time on your hands?" he asked. Mirukon suddenly came to a screeching halt in the field they were in: the first to actually win this 'race' he internally made up between himself and Goji. It seemed the ol' tale of the tortoise and the hare would come back but in a new Pokemon-y sense. Goji seemed to not really care but Mirukon was showboating a bit and flexing...if Pokemon could flex.

"Yeah, why? I got nothing but time for the rest of the day actually." she replied, head tilting a bit. "Okay that's a lie but, I got time for you. Not like the Gym can run away and do what it wants if I'm not there. So what's up?" Haru put his hands together in a sort of praying formation and looked at her. "I could use an ear, or a shoulder to lean on. From a professional."

**\- - - - 35 minutes later - - - -**

**\- - Hulbury Lighthouse - -**

**\- - Outside - -**

Haru was sitting next to Nessa overlooking the waters. His Pokemon had been recalled back to their balls; Goji notwithstanding.

"...and that's basically the gist of it." Haru said after a pause. He explained everything to her.

"Hmm. Okay, yeah I can see where you're getting at; this new lifestyle can be a big jump for anyone. I suppose Leon took to it like a Goldeen to water, and in general he's never struck me as someone who's been in a seat like yours. But...that's not a bad thing."

"Yeah. But I also don't want it to be known that I'm having moments where I just kind of want to go back sometimes. You ever feel that way?" he asked her.

Nessa put a thumb to her lip, looking to the side, then shook her head.

"Can't say I 'ave. Not in a long time anyway. I have to do more than just look after my Gym though. Probably moreso than some people." the water Pokemon Gym Leader said back to him.

"Ah..so it's like that then.." Haru said, sounding a little morose.

"Well it's not ALL peaches and cream. It's sometimes a little barmy you know: modelling and managing a Gym leaves me sometimes with little time to myself too. But being a Champion? Guess I never considered how different that may be." she would reply back, looking on with concern.

"You're a mod-...oh. Guess that would explain the league card you gave me." Haru began to say before pulling it out. He got it after helping Nessa: a picture of her wearing a pretty white dress, red heels and posing in a different manner than all the other leaders in their cards.

She smirked and chuckled a bit in response. "Yes it would. Perhaps you need a new goal to aim for now? You still seem to have an 'itch', but it's not like you're doing a Gym Challenge anymore..." Nessa began to say; legs crossed and a foot swaying a bit in thought.

"mmhmm. Currently outside of making sure my Pokemon are in top shape, I've..." he sighed a little, rubbing the back of his head. "...currently settled to completing a puzzle."

"Jigsaw puzzle? Of what?"

"A map of Galar. It's coming along slowly, but surely."

"Nice. Well...have you considered completing your PokeDex?" Nessa asked, extending a pointed finger outwards. Haru looked at her, then to his side with a side smirk. "I sorta stopped after becoming Champion. I got 237. Not bad, but not worthy of my title..if that makes sense. I mean...if I find something good, I'll find something good."

"'ow about Shiny hunting?"

"The odds of finding Shiny Pokemon are incredibly low, ainnit?"

"Well...it's something?" she said. When he slumped a bit more forward she slapped his back a bit and then both arms extended forward like she was a presenter. "C'mon, Champ. Surely there's something you can do now. You represent all of Galar now, and of all the champions we've had..you're the FIRST ONE other than Leon! That's crazy! Look at all the other regions."

"What about them?"

"Well, like Kanto, for example. Red and Blue. They weren't the first ones, and they certainly weren't the last. You're a rare exception! Take pride in it! Maybe consider travelling one day and...and.." she got a little animated and jumped up from the bench they were sitting at. "..and there could be a big worldwide Pokemon League where ALL of you champions fight against each other! Or hold some sort of grander challenge of sorts! From Kanto to Sinnoh to Alola to Galar! It would be nuts ay?" turning to him.

He blinked a bit but then ended up snickering.

Her face got some blush in her cheeks. "What's so funny?! I'm serious!"

"I'm sorry, Nessa. I'm just taking the piss, no worries. It's just...I really like how competitive you are as a person. I think that's something that's unique about you." Haru replied,smiling. He got a hit in the shoulder as a result, and she sat back down.

"Well, maybe we can get some of the others to help ya out ay?" she suggested.

"The others?"

"Milo, Bea, Allister, Piers, Raihan...etsetara, etsetara...just us Gym Leaders and Champion. Make it a get-together. Heck, we can have Leon too. If I wasn't able to help you completely figure this out, then who knows what you can gain from all of us together, right?" As she looked at him with a bit of fire in her gaze, causing him to ponder the idea.

"That would be nice, actually. Yeah. But..."

"But what?"

"As for actually DEALING with the whole..y'know..stress?"

"Ah, right! I got a little ahead of myself. Well, if you want my honest opinion? Take it one day at a time." she replied, big smile, hands on her lap.

 _/One day at a time/_ he thought, as a memory kicked back in hearing that. Haru's focus went away from her for a second, but not out of confusion, or disgust, but reverence.

"...hey. Did I say something wrong?" she asked, noticing a sudden shift on his person.

"No. I think you told me what I needed to hear. Simple, but effective." as Haru stood up, stretched for a single moment and looked back down at her. "Thank you, Nessa."

"Think nothing of it! It's the least I can do for ya!" hopping to her feet.

Haru extended a hand for a handshake. "I think I'll be able to handle being 'Champion' a bit easier now. One day at a time like you said." She saw the hand and just had a smug look, but walked closer.

"Posh, put that away. We're friends at this point!" giving him a hug which immediately made Haru freeze on the spot and go wide-eyed. He slowly responded in kind with a slightly delayed arm to give a casual friend hug back and smirked.

"Right. No need to hold you back from doing any battles later. Give the rookies hell for me, just like when I was fighting you!" he said encouragingly. Nessa gives a reassuring nod and narrowed her expression. "This raging wave never lets up for anyone!" as she turned and ran off, jogging to her Gym, and turning in mid-jog to wave to him. "Let's do a fight again some day, Haru! An exhibition match!"

Of course, every now and then that DOES happen to help the tourism in Galar. Suppose one time that could actually go down. The idea struck him as attractive: any rematch would be awesome. "Yeah!" he responded.

His Cinderace, Goji, had his arms crossed and was staring at his trainer with a side glance.

"...what?"

Goji produced a mirror (one it used for self care) and showed that Haru's face was almost as red as his haircolor; which was near ruby red. "O-ohh...It's nothing! Nothing." taking the mirror and putting it back. Goji was laughing while holding his stomach. This was the first time he ever saw his trainer rattled, and it was certainly something that got him curious as to why. "I'm..I'm just not used to hugs, okay? Anyways, let's see if we can run into some new Pokemon in The Wild Area. Maybe help some other trainers get some within the Max Raids, ay? How about it Goji?"

Goji nodded, fired up at the idea of beating down extremely powerful foes in groups, as Haru led the way.

_/One day at a time, huh. She's right. But what the heck was that all about? I've had a lot of conversations with her, why did THAT one make me all.../_

"-that guest of tonight, as no doubt you've all seen him. He started at the bottom, worked his way to the top, putting a heck of a battle against former Champion Leon and coming out on top. Ladies and gents, your Galar Champion, Haru!"

It was the broadcast of a recent program that Haru was invited and interviewed on: some late night television show that was quite popular in Galar with a well known comedian as the host. Haru walks out onstage to boisterous applause wearing a white suit and crimson undershirt with his hair slicked back, shaking the female host's hand with a side hug greet, waved again to the crowd and sat down while the promotional music played out.

Haru looked a little nervous but played it cool on camera.

"Welcome to the show, Haru it's a massive pleasure to have you!"

"Pleasure's all mine, Lucy. I tell ya...I still haven't got used to this despite all my battles I've done..." Haru joked a bit.

"What, with the cameras? No kidding? Not even with the televised battles while doing those Gym Battles?"

"Yes, still. But nah I'll be fine. Thank you for having me on: it's a pleasure. Love your movies." he said trying to keep professional but also friendly.

"Thank you, and the pleasure is all ours. So! I know you've been incredibly busy and have been picked apart by pretty much...

"Everyone." Haru simply replies, some chuckles from the crowd ensue.

"Yes, everyone. Everyone wants to know more! Get in your head! What is it that goes through your mind nowadays, having gone through a massive winning streak through, what is it...?" she began to ask, to which Haru chimed in to answer.

"Well..." he whistles, thinking about it. "If we're including all the battles in between each Gym Leader? Ah...several hundred? I forgot, honestly. It was over the course of a whole year. Even if we consider other battles like with, well, 'certain people', I couldn't put a digit on it."

"Yeah? From what I understand of your backround, your mother is currently a veterinarian in Motostoke, working full time, and has for a few decades yes?"

"Yes"

"Did you ever take away anything from that growing up?"

"As in, studying her to help myself for my journey before I started?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Ahhh..." Haru put a finger to his chin a bit. "Well, I learned how to look for certain signs of fatigue, stress, and body language on certain Pokemon. A few of them are quite difficult considering the facial structures of each is very different. Some can be easy to read with human-like emotion, others...show about as much as a Magikarp." this little bit causes some people to laugh.

"You ever try to take care of a sick Magikarp and figure out how exactly it's feeling? Not easy. But uhm...a large portion of what I ended up learning was throughout the Pokemon Galar Gym Challenge. Except...how to cook obviously.."

That gets a small laugh from the crowd.

"Bad cook?"

"Used to be. Horrible. I took some of that from Mum and books, but it was VERY hit-or-miss at the start. I felt bad cuz one time I actually made an Eevee of mine sick. Felt so bad about it that I just ended up going to a food stand for myself and her. Now? She's a top trained Glaceon and...my Pokemon tell me my curry is at least TOLERABLE now." he joked a bit, getting laughter, but then some 'aww's' as a picture of him and his Eevee was shown onscreen while outside in The Wild Area camping. Haru notices and smiles.

"So now you're a five star Poke'Chef?" the host teases. Haru winces his eyes a bit with his chin sticking upwards a little. "Ehhhhhhhh you wouldn't exactly have me kicked out of a competition on a food show's first round but...it's gotten the job done. Least I think."

" What do you think to those that have made comments such as 'well why doesn't he pick more top tier Pokemon?' " she asked.

Haru blinked a bit, looked at one of the cameras and audience. "I'd ask who were they?" causing some laughter. He waves it down a bit though afterwards. "In all seriousness I don't really have the best sort of way to answer that. I found out that aside from my starter Pokemon, Scorbunny, that the best kind of victory I felt was when the opponents I faced did not expect a victory from me using something that wasn't exactly 'competitive' or 'best rounded'. There's a few branches of publications, groups, clubs, and let's be frank, elitists out there that will tell you that in order to face 'this, this and this' leader you need a group that HAS to be 'this'. And I'll look over each one when I was travelling and just think 'Well if it's just this easy then the whole challenge would be boring now wouldn't it?' "

"So you did it to spite the challenge?"

"To spite the challenge I suppose but to change the ways how trainers think." Haru paused, taking a drink of water then setting the glass down. How lucky that talk shows had that in case guests needed hydration.

The host would take that moment to pull out some cards. "That sort of falls in line with a few comments and questions we got from the mailbag...such as one that says 'Some other trainers think you have no 'identity'. Whereas Leon was flashy, wearing a cape and always sporting his Champion outfit, you're a bit of a wildcard. Is this intentional, or do you just not care?' " Lucy speaks, reading from a card.

Haru just sorta narrows his eyes a bit, just to elicit a reaction, pursing his lips and crosses a leg. "Well, if anyone must know, I have always liked the idea of showing off everyone else BUT me. I don't might care for changing into graphic tees or dressing up a punk like Team Yell. As I went through my journey, I loved to showcase the colors of the other Gyms. Figure if anything, people would get the idea to try and one day do the challenge too because my insisting of wearing an outfit is away of saying 'Hey. THIS person is amazing and YOU should go meet and battle them and grow as a person.' It's about them, not me."

This gets some moderate applause as Lucy picks up another card and reads from it.

"What was your biggest lesson you took away from the Gym Challenge?"

"So okay, there IS merit to those lists we mentioned earlier and I'm not going to outright say that you shouldn't be studying them. Using a Rhyperior in a battle where a Rock/Ground type would benefit you the best would work and that's fine...but if you always go by what opponents think you'll do, it makes you kind of predictable doesn't it? I think the biggest lesson was, and you'll recall this fight perhaps, when I fought Nessa."

Several people in the audience respond in kind with a surprised "Ahhh", since she's early in the challenges of Gym Leaders.

"Nessa from Hulbury? She is the 2nd Gym Leader and made it into the Pokemon League competition: gave you a hell of a rematch fight." Lucy added for commentary.

Onscreen there's a picture of Haru wearing the Gym Challenge uniform and Nessa in her Hulbury stadium from the first battle. Haru doesn't count on the speed of the staff of the show retrieving such a picture but he points when he sees it. "Ah, yeah..see okay. So we're in the final phase and she gets out her Drednaw. I KNOW she's a water master. Planned for it. At this point I was still trying to figure on how to deal with her trump card: be it whatever it would have been. So I take my Gloom, because it was my best Plant Pokemon in my group, Dynamax it, her with her Drednaw. You recall the crowd went NUTS because despite my type advantage, she nearly KO'd Gloom with merely a few hit points left. Why? Cuz of how diverse Drednaw was in that fight at that time."

There was a pause from him as it showed a photo of the Dynamax'd part of the battle.

"...that and let's be frank she's an amazing trainer. Took me by surprise. It was fun!" giving a thumbs up.

"So Nessa was key to you having that epiphany you said earlier; about 'required top tiers everyone needs against trainers'?"

Haru nodded his head and threw a hand outwards to the audience in a sweeping motion. "Actually yes. The biggest challenge was her, Melony, and Raihan. Raihan definitely cuz...I had trained that entire time NOT knowing how to deal with two versus two battles, and that one Pokemon..erh...the snake-like one." he starts snapping his fingers trying to recall it.

-" Sandaconda! " someone from the audience calls out.

"Yes! THAT thing! God...nearly lost the plot during that match. I was sweating **BRICKS** during that fight!" Haru exclaimed.

Lucy chuckled a bit. "Sweating bricks? Usually it's 'sweating bullets'."

"If you had to face Raihan in a double match where you have to deal with a sandstorm and were down to your final 2 Pokemon at the same time as his? Yeah you'd be sweating bricks too. I must've lost 2 pounds during that fight alone due to the stress."

"Ya did beat him though."

"Whole time I swear to you I thought I was going to lose." Haru responded, whistling a bit.

"Ah but let's circle back to earlier. So...you did all that, came out on top. What've you been doing since? Put us in the mindset of what our 'Champion' is like!" Lucy said to some applause at the idea.

"Ah..well...it's not THAT interesting." Haru said with a bit lack of want.

"Oh come on! Tell us, you MUST have something new for us!"

"Actually...? I AM going around in The Wild Area a lot more lately helping other trainers catch Pokemon in Max Raids so there's one thing." as he shrugged indifferently.

"Well from what I hear you poked your head one time but yet to actually challenge the Battle Tower."

"That's correct."

"Waiting for something specific before you attempt it?"

Haru paused a bit and shook his head. "Actually no, not really."

"Are you Shiny hunting?"

Haru shakes his head a bit indifferently.

"Completing your PokeDex?"

"I mean...doing that requires a LOT of time to myself and to be a bit off my trolley and let's be honest I'm neither of those things." he admits openly. "If I'm honest, I'm happy being what I am now because now I am a new example of just because someone say something is impossible doesn't mean it is. For years people thought Leon was unbeatable because...HE WAS. Now? Who knows: someone else could come along and beat me. Could be tomorrow. Could be next month. Or next year. If I want to give out anything away...it's the idea that you should know your limits, intentionally break them, break the mold, and anyone who says otherwise can sod off. You can do it. Doesn't matter if you're 10, or 20. " as he slightly ranted he thought back to Hiro, and the memories he grew to have with Hop, Sonia, and the others. Felt empowered. He tried not to sound too cheesy, but shrugged it off in the end as he got applause from the audience after saying all that.

Lucy smiles. "Well for now it seems we have some extra time, so we are actually going to go to the audience Q&A where we'll pick a few audience members to ask you something live!"

"Oh bother. Put on the spot. Okay!" Haru teased, pretending to readjust his suit and hair but mostly just miming it. A few staff members go about and one is picked from the crowd. A gentleman who appears to be in his 40s.

"Yes, Mister Haru."

"Hello! Haru is fine actually, no worries friend." Haru replies, smiling.

"Favorite Pokemon type?"

"Ahhhh...favorite...honestly? My dream team consisted of Psychic, Fairy, Fighting, Steel, Rock, Plant and Ice. But I'd say Steel."

"Ah, thank you." the gentleman says then sits down.

A teen boy is chosen for a question and stands up with the mic given to him. "Hello Champ. Ah...I was wondering..er...two questions, if that's okay..?"

"Sure, no problem man. What is it?"

"Okay, first question is why did you pick your number?"

"Ah, 1? It's in remembrance of someone I fought Pokemon battles for: they were always #1 to me, and I strived to be that as well." Haru responds in kind.

"Thank you, uhh...*pause* and the other question is...would you like to trade League Cards later?" That gets some chuckles but Haru smiles. "Sure thing, just see me after the show, I'll give ya one."

It was a bit of an honest fanboy moment but he didn't mind. Off camera he sees his agent kind of shaking his head, but Haru just waves it off, as if to gesture back 'Seriously it's okay.'.

A little girl is given the mic, probably around 10 years old. "Hello h.h..Haru. I was wondering if you have anyone you like?"

"Anyone I like? Well I like everyone I met on my journey." he responded, a bit coyly.

"Ah. Oh but I mean 'like' like." the girl insisted with innocence in the way she was asking.

Haru blinked, and laughed a bit. Crossing a leg and his eyes going off camera. Lucy picks up. "Ohhh? What's this then? DOES the champion have someone he has his eyes on?"

"Ahh, it's nothing really. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. For now, I'm trying to stay focused on my job and responsibility of being a Champion so I can be someone YOU, little girl, can look up to."

Lucy looks past Haru, then to the camera. "We have time for one more question from the audience! Anyone?"

Someone is picked and it's a woman. "If there was one thing you could change about the journey you went through, be it the beginning or end, would you, and what would it be?"

Haru blinked a bit and seemed a little distracted in thought. His gaze went past the audience: for once he didn't have a quip to say back in a joking manner. Not for laughs or for a viral clip. Haru took a deep breath, looked back and replied. "Only one thing. That those that we lost along the way were still around. A lot of people went through many trials and tribulations, but not everyone made it. I only wish those were still around." he pauses a bit with some soft clapping afterwards. "I'd like to keep it at that, if that's fine." Haru said afterwards, looking to Lucy, who nodded.

**\- - - - After The Show - - - -**

"Thank you, Champ!" said the boy from earlier in the show who excitedly runs off with an autographed League Card from Haru. His Cinderace, Goji, and his security guard who saw him earlier sigh.

"Sir you should be more careful about who you're giving time to on such short notice. If you're reckless you'll gi-" he began to say but Haru waved it off, walking by him.

"Yeah I know I know I know, no need to beat it into my head, eh? Let's be on our way home though, I'm tired. Tomorrow I have some errands to run in Hammerlocke." he said as they exited the studio floor and got into an elevator; Haru completely secure with both his Pokemon and Guard right by him shielding him from people. "Oh? I wasn't aware of this." the guard said.

"Just got to do some shopping for myself, and will be meeting up with my Mum."

"I can arrange for-"

"That won't be necessary. With my Mum there, that's all the security I need, trust me." he and Goji laughed together.

He would exit the building into a private escort to an Air Taxi with him and Goji sitting inside it, as Haru overlooks the night skies of Galar. It doesn't take long for Goji to be comfortable enough that he falls asleep, but Haru stares restlessly for the whole flight back to his home. For some reason the last question from the show's Q&A echoed in his memory. Victory to become the champion was one of the best accomplishments of his whole life, and he made sure to make every minute count. He had a strong support group, strong relationship with his parent, a strong Pokemon team that loved him like family; everything short of immortality. Things that some people either didn't have, never got, and would wish for their own. Yet for some reason, he had an itch that was growing in the back of his mind that made him either unable to see the value of his own strengths, or something deeper. "Nobody on top of the world should be depressed. I'm being pathetic."

Goji mumbles in his sleep.

"heh...sorry bud. Stay rested." Haru pats his fiery hare Pokemon on the head. The young man then looked back out into the cloudless night and saw so many stars: visualizing things that had been replaying in his head.

 _/"Well, if you want my honest opinion? Take it one day at a time."/_ the memory of Nessa's words the other day played back.

 _/"It may feel like you're riding high, but don't forget us, Haru. You shouldn't have to burden this all alone. Come talk to me when you need me, okay? I'll be back in Postwick. You have my number, yeah?"/_ the memory of Leon talking to Haru after the Championship Match came back as well.

 _/"I want to do things that help others...!"/_ Hop said, on that fateful day when Zamazenta and Zacian became their Pokemon, and they had their big rematch together.

Haru stares then down at his Rotom Phone and goes through the list of contacts. All the trainers he fought repeatedly such as Marnie, Hop, and others like Piers, Milo, etc were there. A big support network, as someone like him would need.

When he arrives home his Gardevoir, Masako, notices his fatigue and helps him up to his room. The Pokemon had a bit of a maternal aura around her with her trainer and made sure he took care of himself. As the lights dim and she leaves him to return to the other 5 downstairs, Haru looks up at the ceiling.

 _/Everything that glitters is gold...right?/_ he thinks to himself before drifing to sleep.

**-END CHAPTER 1-**


	2. Motivation

**Chapter 2: Motivation**

The morning sun peeks out through the blinds in Haru's room as his alarm goes off on his Rotom phone: a tune from a game he played where you control a bug through a large maze-like world that seems close to the apocalypse. The tune playing was one of the more beautiful pieces heard earlier in it as Haru found it the best kind of tune to wake up; a slow build up that eases one out of Dream Land. As he did, he saw Nora, his Glaceon, was huddled up on the foot of his bed and tried not to wake her. The phone said '08:00'. He was expected to meet up with his parent within a few hours, and would do his best not to waste time idling in bed.

_*thump*_

His feet lazily land on the ground.

 _/There's no rush, I'll get to it when I get to it/_ He thinks.

Downstairs he'd notice that the other Pokemon were all asleep and did his best not to wake them just yet and going through the usual morning routine: preparing breakfast for himself and all of them. Doing his best to make sure to add in their Pokemon vitamins to give them an extra boost, and with a still sleepy look around his kitchen thoughtfully, said "Screw it. I've been good lately." in terms of his diet, and decided it'd be a pancake, bacon, eggs, toast with jam, and hashbrowns kind of morning.

The rest of the morning routine would be mostly uneventful, if not for the one outstanding notion that he had put off laundry still. The basket was full and needed to be addressed.

 _/Whoops. Right. Well that can wait. I'll just...make a mental note of that for the morning./_ He thought to himself, with his television on low volume and watching news. In between the meal he prepared for himself and having made six others for his Pokemon, he'd see updates on the day's weather, some news where the anchors were talking about a court hearing on some important figure that will be occurring soon, the usual saccharine 'positive' story, and snippets of his interview from the other night. "Guess they'll just put on anything these days..."

An hour would pass, and the reigning champion of Galar sets out ready to see the sunlight. While he gets his boots on, Haru looks to Goji who is standing in front of him as his trainer is about to leave. "I won't be gone long. Make sure you hold down the fort here, okay?" as he points to the tall rabbit-like Pokemon. Goji gives a confident nod and thumbs up gesture, as the champ gives a grin. "I know you will. Cuz if something DOES go awry I know Masako will tell me about it." making Goji keep that same face expression but with a bit of sweat forming on his forehead, peeking behind him as the Gardevoir briefly caught wind of the conversation and bore a hole in the back of his head just staring at him. "I'm sure it won't come to that though!"

**\- - Hammerlocke, Outdoor Mall and Shopping District - -**

"..but it'll probably come to that." Haru thought out loud to himself, getting off the Air Taxi he took to meet his Mom, who had already arrived. Punctuality runs in their blood: sometimes to a fault. He hears her calling out to him not far away, as she could spot him by the bright red hair he had, thick black rimmed glasses, and stature. Plus, being her son of course she'd recognize him anywhere.

"Ah, you're here earlier than I expected. We said 10 right? I wasn't expecting you until a little bit cuz my taxi got here early." Haru said with a half smirk after giving his mom a hug. It was 09:34.

"Yeah well...I was bored at home after having woken up early. Didn't feel like waiting. I miss my kid!" she replied happily. Haru's mother had decided to wear something more outgoing for the day since weather was permitting: simple jeans and shirt with some happy faces on it, a pin with Haru's face on it from when he won the Pokemon League Championship, and a hat she bought while at the Wyndon Stadium. "Yeah yeah. You say that all the time."

"Well it's true! But what're you..?" she began to ask, raising an eyebrow. Haru realized then and there that she wasn't really aware of how he carried himself when being out and about ever since the Pokemon Gym Challenge was a big part of his life. Figuring that he would be wearing his champion outfit or nicer clothes but instead was sporting some graphic t-shirt of a Gengar with a sweatjacket with certain Gym colors on it.

"What, this? Oh. Right, this is the logo of the Water Gym in Hulbury! Sporting it today." he would say, turning around a bit with his mother inspecting him a bit.

"But that's what you wear when you're on business. Haru...is this because you don't have anything else to wear and figured that, alongside groceries, you'd put that on?" folding her arms over themselves.

It was Haru's turn to sweat a little, looking to the side. "Nothing gets by you, does it? Well...yeah but also no. I just really like how this Gym jacket looks so I'm wearing it today."

She gave an un-approving "Mom" look and he held up his hands in surrender. "Honest, I swear!"

His mother didn't quite believe him but she sighed and went along with it regardless. "I'll be fine Mom. I kind of figured while I'm helping you with what you need to get, that I not only get myself more food but we stop by somewhere for me to get more clothes."

"Yes. You're old enough now to shop on your own but you just figure doing this knocks out two Pid-

"Pidgeys with one stone, yes." Haru said finishing the sentence at the same time as she did and nodding.

At time throughout the venture outdoors Haru's Mom would be asking him how things are going. She's kept up to date on most of what she managed to find on television, but says she does her best to stay away from tabloids since magazine publications aren't really trustworthy these days. Trying to insist that what's going on with him isn't as exciting as it seems, Haru also informs her the same thing he told Nessa a few days ago. When he finished explaining they would be in a part of the market helping to locate some appliances she needed for her home. Being as tall as he was it came in handy to spot the things she had on her 'to-buy-list' in places she didn't notice initially. There would be a part later when they took a break in a court area, to talk more about it.

"Do you think I'll have some sort of epiphany like you did?" Haru would ask her, as his Mom had her notepad out and was making sure they covered everything on HER end.

"Like what epiphany?" her glance met his with a quizzical look, putting the pen back to settle on top of her right ear.

"When you decided you wanted to take care of Pokemon: you've done it for so long. I remember as a wee lad you sometimes taking home little Growlithes that needed extra care longer than what the clinic hours allowed because you 'had to make sure this little one would make it'. Like..." he sighed a bit and gestured with his hands in thought. "Nobody just does that without comitting or realizing something right? Not unless they just gave up on trying everything else."

His mother smiled and put down her pen, thinking back. "Well, it just sorta 'came'. One of many great decisions I made of course. Not the best one, but one of them!"

"What was the best one you made?"

"Being your mom." she said with a full smile.

"Mum that's incredibly cheesy, even for you to say that." he sighed but couldn't help but smile from the emanating positivity she was glowing.

"It's true. But, I'll be back. You don't HAVE to accompany me getting clothes for myself since that's the only thing left for me. Nobody wants to have to stick with their Mom in a department store for that, am I right?" she teased, getting up and leaving her purchases with him as he rolled his eyes a bit but nodded. "No problem, Mum. I'll be here when you get back."

She wandered off into one of the open outdoor mall shops there, leaving Haru by himself. Surely with him being alone he wouldn't need that security he dismissed the other day. Surely...

Twenty minutes pass and he gets a text from his mother saying she's almost done. Haru reads it, then sets his phone back down. He ended up sitting on the edge of the bench where his mother and him were relaxing at and stretches, yawning. Someone 'bumps' into Haru while he's sitting causing Haru to turn immediately to the offender. "Hey, watch it!" he shouts to the person, who didn't even seem to stop to apologize. The person freezes and turns back to look at him. It was a semi tall gentleman, about 6 foot, moderately built with a cut physique, short buzz cut red hair and militaristic camouflage shirt with bland brown pants. He's by himself and walks up to Haru, who then gets up from his seat to stand near eye-to-eye level with the man. "What's that? You talking to me?"

Haru was about to say something before the gentleman cut him off. "Oh wait a minute...I recognize you. You're the Galar Champion, right?"

"...aye, I am." he said. Out of the corner of his eyes he notices a few people stop in their tracks noticing the boistrous fellow. Him saying he was the Galar Champion was pretty loud to attract at least a few passing glances.

"Tch. I remember, you helped me in The Wild Area a few days ago during a Max Raid. Real helpful of you champ." giving a thumbs up. "Sorry for bumping into you."

"Oh it's no fus-!" Haru began to say before the gentlemen grabbed him by the collar, reflexively having Haru reach for his own shirt. "But then again I don't feel so bad for someone who was able to capture that Lapras when I couldn't...and wouldn't you know it, I'm only ONE away from a full Pokedex. You stole my one chance to get that one! That specific type isn't spawning for ANOTHER YEAR!"

Haru sweat a little and looked at him. "C'mon. You really want to do this here? I can trade it to you. Besides...maybe you'll get lucky! Do you have a Shiny Riolu? I uh...want to have a friend for my Luc-!" he's caught off guard by the man getting irritated and now pushing him against a lamppost that had a Pidove asleep on top. The clash of him being pushed against it startled the bird Pokemon and caused it to fly away frantically.

"You tryin' to buy my sympathy?! You think cuz you're rich and a Champion now that you can just MAKE this problem go away! Not possible." the man said then pushing him against a nearby wall, causing a few people to panic and make space as Haru was cornered against the brick wall. "Not so tough huh? Why aren't you bringing out your Pokemon to save you from this, champ?" the man said.

Haru says nothing and just looks at him, never breaking eye contact.

"...it's because you don't have them on you isn't it? HAHAHAH! Well what dumb luck for you, isn't it, because I got some 'Shine' to give you as a 'thanks' for helping me!" as the man looked ready to throw a punch before the situation took a surprise turn. He was immediately cut away from his assault when seemingly out of nowhere he was thrust away by a hard kick to the side and a loud yell.

 _ **"HIYAH!"**_ Comes the voice of a girl who had kicked the man off of Haru, who almost lost his balance as the man's grip was yanked away from him, until another person came up and made sure he was back on his feet. "Holy Arceus are you okay Haru?" It was Nessa, sporting her own long sleeved sweat-jacket of white and blue stripes, slight mid-drift, white sports shorts, and white tennis shoes with blue accents. Haru nodded in response. Nessa was looking at his face, collar and his head when he was slammed against the wall. Haru noticed he had some unfortunate spittle from the loudmouth jerk, and was looking at Nessa while rubbing his face a bit. "Y-yeah I am..."he would say. The girl who gave the biggest dynamic entry to the scene then goes to pin Haru's assailant to the ground in a sleeper hold. "Aye! You should know better than to attack someone like him in public! Unprovoked even! How would you like it if I did this to you huh?!"

Haru recognized that fiery personality anywhere: Bea. The fiery silver haired Gym Leader of Fighting Type Pokemon was wearing a black and gold sweat-jacket, pants, her usual black/gold headband, and black tennis shoes, putting the man in a fierce submission hold.

The man is yelling in pain. "OWowowowow yes alright I won't do it again! Shit! Let go already woman!"

"C'mon Bea he's had enough." Nessa insisted, looking to her companion, having helped straighten Haru's shirt after looking for any bruises. She was looking at the side of his head having pushed Haru's face down a bit.

"What? I'm fine..." he insisted. The blue eyed water trainer raised an eyebrow, and after confirming that he was fine, looked back at the ground where Bea was finally letting the man go. Bea gives a huff, and gestures like she's going to chase him when he gets on his feet which prompts him to go off running. "Yeah that's right, get stuffed you daft cow! Don't let us see you doing that again!" she shouts. The people who had stopped to look seem much more calm now and thankful she came in when she did, as Bea's usual hardened look softens up when she sees Haru standing, with no harm done to him. "Are you okay?"

"Heck yeah I am. You're as quick as expected. Can't thank you enough, Bea. I had no idea what I was going to do." he admitted. Bea nods confidently, while Nessa cuts in. "Why are you here out without any of your Pokemon? Or security? You could have been seriously hurt or worse!"

Haru looks at her and sweats a bit, looking to the ground without a clever answer. "Well honestly I didn't think I'd need it today cuz...I'm on an errand run at the moment."

Nessa puts her hands on her hips. "That obviously was proven wrong now wasn't it?"

Haru laughs a bit nervously but she was right. "What about you two?"

Bea responded in kind. "Training! All Pokemon Gym Leaders should be able to say that not only are their Pokemon in tiptop shape but they too! We're doing a jog about, and Nessa was the first to spot ya. I was already at a good pace and then _THWACK!_ " Bea says, smacking her hands together.

"...and I can't thank you enough for it. Thanks. I owe you two." Haru would go on to say, and then looked at the direction the man fled. There's a slight pause before he looks at them.

"Don't suppose YOU two have a spare Riolu about ya do you?"

Both shook their head. He sighs a bit.

"I s'ppose not. Ah well. Maybe I can set some of my guys out on a job one day and try to surprise Mirukon with a new buddy from a caretaker center." he surmised, putting his thumb to his chin. "Ah, but don't let me stop you two from exercising. Go on ahead."

Bea smiles. "Last one up those stairs is an Alolan Muk!" she says to Nessa before bolting it. Nessa gives a soft smile to him as she walks off and waves to him, joining Bea. "It was nice to see you again at least Haru! Glad you're okay!"

"Oh, same! I mean, it was nice to see you too!" Haru says, waving back. He sees Nessa almost trip over herself, but then regain her footing and catch up to her partner.

"Well well...that was something, wasn't it?" came a smug sounding voice from the side. Haru's mother returned and was looking at him.

"What? Oh, you're done? That's good, I was beginning to wonder if you'd come back. You missed a whole fuss out here." noticing she came with just one bag this time and wondered what took her so long.

"..."

"...what? Why are you staring, Mom?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm talking about those ladies you were just speaking to: they're beautiful. Are you planning on introducing me someday?" as she gave a grin, causing Haru to blush rather fiercely. "Mom it's not like that! They're friends; basically business partners cuz I'm Champ and they're Gym Leaders! That's how it is!"

 _/HONESTLY what is it with people giving me guff over this topic lately?!/_ Haru thought to himself.

"Ohohohoho~ you say that, but I don't know. I think one of them would be a good fit for you at least." she insisted, reaching up to pinch one of his cheeks.

"Mum please, not this right after I nearly got beat up..." he sighed. "Besides, I don't know Bea that well, and Nessa has been key in helping me manage as a Champ. She's pretty smart, but that's to be expected from a professional like her! I've even gone to Leon too for this whole managing thing."

"Uh huh. How many times?" she asked with a coy smile.

"...once. But it's only because he was also a Champion too and is probably just as busy! I have them all on my phone contacts and can call them anytime..." Haru realized eventually that his mom wasn't buying the explanations and just exhaled. Deciding then and there not to push the point further.

"Well whenever you're ready to ask me for advice on how to ask out women you know I'm all ears." His mom said with complete innocence to the point it felt she was emanating the same energy as her shirt itself. Haru just grumbles a bit in response.

The thought came to him, however, that if it weren't for Bea and Nessa, he probably would have been completely snookered. Deciding to not worry about that, nor report it to any authorities, or his agent, or security, just went about the rest of his outing with his mom with little care. For the moment, anyway.

**\- - - Motostoke - - -**

**\- - - Home - - -**

Returning home from the eventful morning he had, Haru went back to his home carrying a few bags of groceries and one bag of clothes. Thankfully he still had plenty of time in the day to knock off that pesky laundry he avoided for a bit.

"I'm home everyone~" he calls out when he gets inside. He doesn't hear anyone coming immediately to greet him and calls again. "Guys? Nora? Goji?" He makes it to the living room den and sees almost nobody. "Miruk-!" he starts to call out but comes across something he didn't count on. Both his Lucario and Gardevoir are napping on the couch, as on the floor there's a few of his movies near them. Both completely and soundly asleep but with the Gardevoir subconsciously clinging to him. In the entire time he had been their trainer not once did he notice this and actually had no idea how to react. Pokemon, having connections like friends or family? That was common, especially amongst inter-species and humans too. However, like this?

He face softened up into a smile; finding the scene really cute and endearing. _/What an interesting thing to come back home to. What kind of man would I be if I was to wake them? I already work them all hard to the bone as it is, and they recognized my fatigue lately too. I'll let them nap./_ He thinks, finding a blanket and putting it over both. Masako shifts a bit in her sleep as her head still rests on his chest and Mirukon's eyes slowly flutter open...seeing Haru upside down and his face turning red. Haru quickly shushes him with a finger to his lips. "Just wanted to keep you warm. Go back and nap, bud." he whispers, walking away. The Lucario almost doesn't know how to react but gives a smile that his trainer is so understanding, then wraps his arms around Masako more.

 _/Well, that's a few of them. Let's find the others./_ His mind wanders. He finds that Luna is messing around the backyard with the big open area that the home had, as Goji, Yuri, and Leafa were doing their own Pokemon games they create together. Haru finds Nora waltzing around the second floor of the house and happily greets him with a pounce. "hehehe, hey girl. Got a rather boring rest of the day but since I'm back, care to help me do laundry and other things?" he asks. She looks at him with the same sort of look that a Pokemon doesn't mind as long as they're around their trainer.

Be that as it may, the laundry was in the basement and doing this would require multiple trips over the day. Haru had Nora to help him do some housekeeping since Masako was out of commission for the time being: on his shoulders with a duster in her mouth, and using her abilities to help him give a clean area to certain spots that a damp rag couldn't. When they got to doing the actual clothes together, Nora helped him keep his balance to iron what needed ironing, and later would sit down with him to help fold his clothes as Haru had a TV on in his room playing online videos of fellow Pokemon trainers uploading their daily discoveries. His life was already filled up too much recently with interviews, rumors, and today, assault. There was no need to even entertain the idea of watching or ingesting more news so entertainment was the way to go.

"Nora even on a slow day like today Pokemon like you make it more enjoyable. Thanks for your help, Nora." Haru would say putting some of his underwear aside in a drawer, as he hears the four legged friend of his happily 'squee'. "Now I've got a question for you that's unrelated...and be honest." as he would sit down with his legs crossed.

The Glaceon looked at him with her full attention.

"How long has...'that' been going on?" he asked.

She looked confused, tilting her head like a Growlithe would.

"You know, downstairs. In the living room." specifying the earlier scene he happened upon.

Glaceon widened her mouth in shock, realizing what he meant and hopped on one paw twice. Over time he trained his Pokemon, who couldn't speak natively, to have their own way to respond back if it involved numbers, 'yes' 'no'. Otherwise he had such a deep connection with them all that their communication transcended needing direct wording.

"Two weeks?"

She shook her head.

"Months?"

Nora nodded her head.

"Man. That...that means it's been going on at least at the point in time when we were inducted into the Hall of Fame. Possibly longer." Haru would say, looking at a framed picture that was taken when he was inducted while in the stadium. It was himself and the 6 of them that he used in that final fight standing in the stadium together not long after the battle against Leon. He remembers how happy everyone was that such a colossal task had happened. There's a small bit of his memory that tries to recall something, anything, if there was a clue. The only hint was seeing Masako tackle Mirukon in what would call a 'glomp' and hung onto him posing for celebratory pictures when local and national newspapers came to Haru and his group for comment.

"Huh...I wasn't even counting on that sort of thing being possible. I was just curious Nora. I guess not everything has to be out in the open right? We have experience with that lately huh?" patting her on the head a bit and smiling; Nora absolutely loving the petting as any Pokemon would.

A few hours had passed when they finished.

Haru was in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone; this time at an actual time-frame that was acceptable for responsible adults, as the sounds of cutting up vegetables caught the ears of a few nearby buddies of his. One female Gardevoir who slowly came to, and when she realized she had passed out on top of Mirukon went wide eyed, realizing there was a blanket over her and looked past the couch to see her master. "Good evening. Have a good nap?"

The poor girl was embarrassed, looking at Haru, then where she was, then back to him again and upon realizing they were caught she hid her face with a deep red blush.

He snickered a bit. "Don't feel bad Masako, I'm not mad or anything at all. I didn't want to disturb you because you two looked so comfortable." Masako slightly taps on Mirukon's face then his shoulder, causing him to wake up slowly too and sit up. The Gardevoir looks, for the first time the entire time she's been under Haru's care, speechless. She says nothing but looks thankful for his reaction.

"Just make sure it doesn't interfere with your abilities to work in battle, allright you two? That's all I ask. Or, anything else really. But I trust you two, cuz you two trust me." he would say, as both were looking at him from their spot on the couch, and nodded. feeling a bit cheeky, Mirukon is the first to properly sit straight upwards, but gives Masako a cheek kiss. She is heard making a noise Haru's never heard before. Sounds like what a Gardevoir would sound like if they could 'gasp'...so perhaps that's what she did. As a result of that, she just went face forward into the blanket and had a muffled _Poke-Scream_. A soft one anyway: she wasn't capable of being THAT angry or anything amidst all this, not when the Lucario who got up and walked off was smiling so wide like he got away with murder.

Not long later, Haru's Rotom phone rings, and he puts it on speaker. It was Hop calling. "Hey man!"

"Ay Haru! How's the region's number one guy doing?! Haven't heard from you lately and I found some time to talk!" came his cheerful companion's voice. Haru smiles and went back to prepping food as Yuri, his Hatterene, came in now to help. "Ah, rather boring day today but lately I've been fine. I'm managing. How about you? What's it like being a nerd now?"

"Funny."

"Yeah? I thought so." Haru snickered and both laughed it off.

"My day to day is quite different from when we were doing the Gym Challenge together. I spend more time with my nose in a book than I used to before, but as a result it has helped me appreciate our world a lot better!"

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well for one thing I've been looking at what sorts of things go on in other regions and their Pokemon. Turns out other regions don't have the Dynamax phenomenon like we do but one has..er..'Mega Evolution'-" Hop would say, causing Haru to blink like he couldn't believe it.

"Sorry, did you say **'Mega' Evolution?** " he asked.

"I did! It's a special kind of evolution that can occur in the middle of battle. Think of how your Pokemon transforms in battle here in Galar, except they don't get bigger per se. Their whole body instead changes. But they do get increased or improved statistics!" Hop would say as it sounded like he was reading from some notes he took down recently.

"Unless you're telling me they also learn their own unique moves, that just sounds silly." the champ would interject.

"Ahh...I could not find anything on that. It just seems to be a boost of numbers."

"Hmm. That's weird."

"..and then Alola has some Pokemon learning Z-Moves after doing a dance that unlocks a whol-"

"Whoa Hop, slow down. What? A dance? A move? Pokemon already have dance moves to boost their defense or speed or-"

"No no Haru. They do a dance, and THEN they unlock new moves! It's kind of ritualistic. Sorta."

"That sounds like a load of bollocks you just made up Hop."

"It's not! I'll even show you!" he'd say, leading up to something.

"Oh yeah? WHEN? This is the first I heard from you in awhile and we're both busy. Me, usually in the mid to late day." putting aside from spices after using them for a dish.

"How's tomorrow? Actually, Haru, DO you have time tomorrow?" Hop would ask.

A part of him wasn't up to date on all of his appointments, and Haru looked to Yuri who handed him a notepad he kept. For tomorrow all he had was looking into the jobs he sent some of his Pokemon out on, and a podcast recording for a Hobby-Centered Podcast that was blooming in Galar. That would be in the evening, however, to match up with the scheduling of the host and the co-host.

"Ah...Yuri reminded me that I really only have one MAJOR thing tomorrow and it's in the evening. What's up?"

"Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told ya now, right? I'll come by tomorrow morning, is that fine?"

"Only if you bring your Dubloo and Inteleon." Haru insisted, catching Goji's attention who walked back inside smelling food and hearing Hop's voice.

"Of course!"

**\- - - - The Next Morning - - - -**

Hop would show up at roughly 0900, Dubloo and Inteleon intact, making Goji a little more awake faster than he normally would be. Like Hop and Haru, Goji was best buddies with them as well. After welcoming him to the house, Haru had given Hop some of the breakfast he prepared and sat down with him.

"So, what's up then? What did ya bring me?" the redhead would ask before Hop flashed some paper in front of him. Paper that had been printed from a ticket booth. Tickets for a Gym Leader's Battle.

"I figured you could use some time to enjoy what we were doing for awhile, but from the other side; as spectators!" Hop said with a wide grin. They were Gym Leader Battle tickets he won from a contest and were good for any of the Gyms in the entire Galar region for front row seats roughly to the west of where the Leader would be fighting from. Row 1. Seat 07. Row 1. Seat 08. They were at amazing seat placements, causing Haru to blink at the value of such a prize.

"So these are good for any of them? Hmm...who to see." with the gears turning in his head, Haru began to think up of who would be exciting to see do battle. A new round of rookies had begun their Pokemon journey so he wouldn't have to worry just yet on defending his title, but the pacing was unpredictable. Some people would be slower than others; earlier in their collecting of all the Gym Badges, while others would be in the later half of their journey. Despite this, it meant that after a set amount of time there'd be another Pokemon League Tournament with whoever was at the end.

Yuri, uncharacteristically awake this morning, was with them, and decided to help Haru decide: holding up a die. "Ah, good idea." Hop would say, as she rolled it.

"1. Milo it is. I'll phone his Gym and see if he's got any registered trainers that are going to be dueling with him today."

It was a no go. He just finished the other day dueling with several trainers and handing out a few Plant Gym Badges, so it would be a bit before another Gym Battle day would occur.

The Hatterene rolled another die toss, and the number '5' came up. Both Hop and Haru winced at each other, and even Yuri had a face of disgust herself. "If I show up and Bede sees me in the audience, he's probably going to stop the match and want another impromptu duel with me. I don't wanna deal with that..." Haru would complain, combing his hand through his hair a bit.

Yuri rolled her eyes a bit but tossed it again. '4'. "Bea? Hmm, that could be fun. It's kind of like watching a kung fu tournament. I could learn something new from her. Ran into her the other day by the way!"

"Oh?" Hop said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...it was an 'interesting' run in. I'll tell you more in a second." Haru said quietly as he phoned her Gym. No dice. Turns out the last record of trainers that were heading in her direction hadn't reached her just yet, and so she was taken to training her fellow trainers within the Gym itself. It was something, but still no big Gym Battle day.

"Okay let's try this one more time. At that point if we got nothin I'll let you decide, Hop." Haru said, gesturing to Yuri to roll it again. She sighed a bit, annoyed with having to do this multiple times but also didn't mind. '2'.

"Well it looks like while Nessa did do battle the other day, she has more registered trainers coming in today! Good. We HAVE our 'Guy's Day Out'. Thanks Yuri." Haru had said, happy to have finally gotten that done as he got off the phone with their answer.

"...and here I am without my Water Gym Colors." the would-be professor bemoaned.

"Oh don't you worry, I have multiple shirts!"

"You **what?** "

...and so Haru did. Multiples of every shirt for every single Gym, including their sweat jackets and shorts, and the uniforms he won naturally by defeating every Gym Leader. Hop looked befuddled looking in the closet. "Why do you..."

"Now now don't worry about the details and wear this, huh? I got to get my own on, and some face paint too!"

"Why-"

Haru threw his hands out as if he were a magician trying to sell a hard crowd his act "Because you never know when you'll be able to go to a Gym Leader battle and ya GOTTA be in the moment! The food! The gear! The Gym Leaders fighting supported by that absolutely RIDICULOUSLY awesome battle music before we all chant together in the final phase! It's. To. Die. For!" as he posed like his League Card.

"Haru, you're weird."

"..and YOU'RE under-dressed. C'mon let's hurry up already."

Roughly 35 minutes later of Haru painstakingly painting the Water Gym logo on Hop's face, and having Masako help him have one put on his right cheek, Haru got equipped.

 _/""Why are you here out without any of your Pokemon? Or security? You could have been seriously hurt or worse!"/_ Nessa's words from the other day echoed in his mind. He wouldn't want a repeat of that moment, so he would make sure all of his dream team was fed, and took all 7 with him with Goji being the one outside the ball. He normally wouldn't bring all 7 but...one could never be too prepared in this kind of world where you're threatened at a random outdoor mall for being the Champion.

**\- - - - Hulbury - - - -**

**\- - - - Water Gym - - - -**

The loud echoes of the jumbotron announcer rolled throughout the stadium as Haru, his security agents,Goji, Dubloo, and Hop would arrive inside not from the usual entrance that they previously took before as Pokemon Trainers, but now as simple civilians. It was a much different experience, especially with Hop and Haru walking amongst normal people after having redeemed their tickets. While not taking too much time to chew the scenery, thankfully the routine of being so far out in the open in vulnerable territory like this was quite a bit less hostile than the previous encounter in some outdoor mall in Hammerlocke. The sounds of multiple ad-reads and promotional music would be playing throughout the speakers, occasionally switching to adverts of Pokemon products coming out or were hot sellers, and snippets of battles that already occurred, including the times where Nessa came out as victor. It would switch, too, to showcasing the statistics of the other Water Gym trainers onscreen: showing the Pokemon they liked using the most, their W/L ratio, small snippet of their bio, before cycling back to the ad-reads again.

"Holy moly..." Haru would say to himself once they got out into the stadium seating and were looking onto the Gym Leader field. It seemed like he was so much smaller being on this side than out in that field. Who knew all it took to notice was a change of perspective? Him and Hop got some bratwurst dogs and chips to go for themselves, as a loud voice boomed on.

"AS OUR TRAINERS ARE COMPLETING THEIR GYM CHALLENGE LEADING UP TO THE GYM LEADER EVERYONE GIVE A ROUND OF CHEERS FOR A SPECIAL GUEST IN THE STANDS, YOUR GALAR CHAMPIONNNNNNN HARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUu" came the loud voice from someone who was voicing the microphone as the hype-man. The jumbotron showed Haru and Hop in their seats, and when Haru noticed he had been found he simply just waved. Turns out that even with their reserved seating the seats next to them were also empty so their Pokemon could relax as well.

"This is absolutely crazy!" Haru shouts.

"I know isn't it?! Absolute madness; the way how this feels so differently. Forget any complaint I ever had before on this whole process: if I could I'd be going to these every day!" Hop replied, obviously into the competitive spirit.

It was still early, but about 25 minutes pass with lots of people in their seats, and a switch up in the jumbotron feed, the pyrotechnics would go off signalling the first battle was mere seconds away. As all the sides of the stadium seating would showcase multiple big name sponsors of Pokemon League companies and the Water Gym logo, there would be a new wide eyed trainer that started walking on the field.

The crowd cheers them on with excitement and Haru smiles. He hopes this trainer does well and that they can one day challenge him. /You know, perhaps this is the clarity I need. Seeing raw talent like this will give me an idea maybe for my defending title./ he thinks to himself, before seeing Nessa walk opposite of the trainer from the field. Him and Hop jump from their seats to join the fans of Nessa who like her, are sporting fan-made t-shirts and signs with either her face on them or phrases such as **"WHERE'S DREDNAW"** , **"WE DYNAMAX NOW"** , and **"BRING ZUBAZ"** ...whoever that was.

"I watched you earlier, trainer, but I hope you don't think this is going to be as easy as the others you've dueled up until now. Still, let's see what you've got!" she's heard saying, as both the long haired brunette girl trainer and Nessa would walk away. Nessa is fully in the zone, and as she poses, the battle music starts.

Haru is completely entranced and brought back to the very moment he fought in the Gym Challenge just like it was yesterday.

The first Pokemon comes out and it's not Goldeen, but a fully evolved Cloyster. The opposing trainer brings out their own Pokemon to duel: a Ludicolo. The audience, Haru included, all shout loudly as the fight ensues. There's a type advantage/weakness going on here, but it seems something is different with Nessa today. She's brought an entirely different group and has a new fire in her eyes. Haru found himself mesmerized at the intensity of the fight with both Pokemon duking it out. Nessa finds an advantage at first with Cloyster avoiding the attack at the last second, retaliating by making the indoor area produce rain: hoping to strengthen future Water-based moves. Another attack ensues, and Nessa's Cloyster avoids damage with another close dodge, shooting out a piping hot Scald attack...! It does hit but Ludicolo manages to hold on with what seems to be a Protect maneuver and her first one in Nessa's lineup goes down before the turn goes on much longer with a Giga Drain attack. The loud crowd cheers them both on as the score on the jumbotron goes "1 - 0" giving a point to the female trainer.

The next Pokemon goes out and the second phase of the battle ensues, and Nessa whips out a tricky choice for a second Pokemon: Quagsire. The audience, and Haru, are confused at this change-up but nonetheless go with it as the trainer decides to keep who she has currently out. /Actually wait, this could be a good idea. Hmm../ Haru thinks.

Which doesn't play to her advantage as Nessa orders Quagsire to use Sludge Bomb. It takes down the Ludicolo easily with what is left, causing the trainer to reconsider her strategy. It's 1 for 1, and the crowd's already hyped for this first fight of the day. Nessa smirks for the camera, as the trainer comes out throwing Ferrothorn. This causes another rise out of the audience. Haru blinks, recognizing that one as one of the best of its type due to its incredible defense with Grass/Steel and could be dangerous for Nessa in this round. Nessa tries to take it out as soon as possible, using what she knows of type advantages. She knows Quagsire is a sitting duck possibly, and orders it to go 'Dig'. He does, and avoids the oncoming Giga Drain attack from Ferrothorn. Quietly cursing to herself, the trainer tells Ferrothorn to go with Solar Beam knowing that it will take awhile and have to just hopefully outlast the Dig attack's damage. The screen showcases the health points nearly dwindle to below half from the Dig attack...only for Quagsire to eat the brunt end of the powerful Solar Beam move as the crowd goes wild. No amount of X Defense on Nessa's part would have prevented that loss.

This can only mean that the battle is in its final phase, where things get the trickiest to deal with if one isn't careful.

1 and 2. Nessa being down to her last one, she smirks. The trainer withdraws her Pokemon and changes it out to Thwackey, before Dynamaxing it for the crowd to go wild, just as Nessa brings out her final Pokemon: Drednaw.

 **"Flood the stadium and make it our ocean! Drednaw, time to Dynamax!"** Nessa cries out.

It's finally the part everyone likes the most of all the Gym Leader Battles when two Pokemon go at it with full capabilities. Haru joins in with the crowd, finally being able to chant in time with the music with everyone else.

The trainer's Thwackey was fully prepared to deal with Drednaw knowing what it could do: despite Ferrothorn probably having been the better call earlier in the fight she had faith in her Thwackey to pull out a move. Again, Nessa's the first to attack with Max Rockfall. A giant wall that might as well be a cliffside rises up from the ground and slams into the Thwackey. It rocks the ground of the whole stadium and is felt vibrating through the seats. The trainer's Thwackey retaliates with Max Overgrowth and both Pokemon are low on their health: the Thwackey having only less than half of it remaining and choosing to still keep it on the field despite the dangers.

"Wait what? She's not even going to use a Super Potion?!" Hop shouts; shocked.

 _/Super Potion wouldn't even do much in the case of a Dynamax Pokemon since their Health Points are double of what they usually are, but at this point trainers usually wouldn't have them anyways. Either the Pokemon has a recovery move we haven't seen yet that the trainer is waiting to use, or something else./_ Haru thought to himself.

Max Rockfall is ordered again and...

 **No!** It doesn't faint in the middle of battle as it's revealed the Thwackey was holding onto a Focus Sash and outlasts the move with only 1 HP left. Nessa's eyes widen in shock, as Drednaw eats another Max Overgrowth move and is taken out. The Pokemon 'explodes' from the impact of the move and her 3rd Pokemon is knocked out. The victor this early is a Pokemon trainer named **'Syra'** , who's very happy she wins, as the crowd cheers for her.

There's a period as Nessa walks to the trainer, congratulates her and hands the girl a Water Gym Badge, and as she turns to leave while another trainer was going through the Gym Challenge, she notices in the stands that Haru and Hop are there cheering her on. Her eyes widen and runs to where he's sitting in the stands. "Haru! Hi! It's so awesome that you're here!"

Haru got up from his seat and met her on the other side of the divide in the stands. "Nessa, your new team is amazing! Was that a perfect IV Cloyster; the one you told me about not long ago?!" Haru said. She proudly nodded, arms crossed. "You betcha! I had to breed a few hundred eggs for this one, but he's a real beauty! What're you doing here?!"

"Hop! He's the one who is responsible for this trip and well, screw it: I'm gonna be here for your matches today! This is really fun by the way, being on this side of the stadium. Man I'm hyped!" with both of his fists clenched it was obvious Haru was the more boisterous of the two. "I'll be in the loo, be right back." Hop said to him.

Nessa smiles, cheeks pink a bit from blush. His spirit was infectious. "I see you're certainly in the spirit." pointing to his face and clothes. "Ah well heck yeah: I have to! I couldn't get away with this when we were dueling of course, but out here I can go out here like this or buy a dumb foam hand if I wanted to and look silly all I want! But hey, I won't keep you from your next match."

"No, it's fine really. No bother." Nessa said, twirling her finger through part of her hair a bit and leaning from her part of the stands: almost eye level with him but a little bit shorter than usual due to the raised seating. At this point it was the 'break' or 'intermission' part and she had a few moments to spare.

"Ah well that's good then."

"You staying out of trouble? I HOPE you brought your Pokemon with you this time." eyeing daggers at him, Nessa pointed to her eyes with a "V" and then back at him. "Yeah I did. Goji is h-" he turns to point at him noticing he's gone, the Dubloo, however, was still there. It _'baa's'_ like it just had the time of its life. "Well he WAS here. But I also got my others!" turning his hips and showing Nessa he had his whole time. "Good. I don't wanna have to be upset with you doing something reckless like the other day again." her face softened up as a result of feeling good he was safe now. "I won't, I promise. I'd rather not be the reason you get upset again."

"Hmm? What's that mean?" tilting her head a little.

"Well, the life of a Gym Leader/Model is what it is. You have a lot to worry about, so I don't wanna give you another reason to stress looking over me."

"Oh? What if I wanted to?"

Haru smirked, raising his head a bit. "Well...that'd just be silly."

"Like you?"

"Yes."

They both just looked at each other then both broke out in laughter. "Gosh what were we getting to with that?" she asked, halfway hiding a laugh behind her hand.

"I don't know but it's fine. Anyway, go back out there and show them what you're made of, Water Master Gym Leader Nessa." giving her a thumbs up.

"Oh. I'll do **=exactly=** that, you watch me, and maybe you'll see how I will beat you one day!" turning away with a hair flip and retreating inside the stadium until the next trainer was ready. Haru sat back down, smiling, gave a pat to the Dubloo beside him. "You know Dubloo? This has been a good day." fist pumping to himself. The whole outing was proving to be very positive for his mindset that he's had lately, and it showed.

**\- - - - That Evening - - - -**

**\- - - - Water Gym - - - -**

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Haru said while in the staff rooms with Nessa and other water trainers who worked with her. By the end of the day he had actually bought some merchandise to support her gym and had his whole lunch and dinner there even if it costed him more than usual. "Yes, actually I ended up taking the idea we chitchatted about not long ago." Nessa pointed out, as she was tending to her Pokemon while talking to Haru. "Oh? You mean the one about the other Gym Leaders?" The Raging Wave herself nods in confirmation. "Yes! Turns out we're all going to have a big party together and it'll be in Stow-On-Side. Allister helped us get a big place for just us Gym Leaders plus you plus Leon. Raihan's gonna be bringing his special barbecue and I think Kabu his own custom curry."

Haru had a small laugh at that. "Well since he's the Fire Gym Leader bringing curry it'd better be hot!"

Nessa raised an eye after seeing her Cloyster was fine again from the last battle. "Ohh from what I hear he wants YOU to try some of his hottest and try to last. You think you got it, Champ?"

Haru fist pumps a bit again. "Heck yeah! _Now I'm motivated!_ I love hot foods! I'll take on anything he throws at me!"

"Even a Carolina Reaper?" she asks.

Haru immediately backs off the fist pump and turns away with a sudden sting of fear in his face. "Okay not that. I know my limits."

Nessa laughs loudly and fetches in a purse she had, handing him the notes she wrote down. "Here's the address to meet us all there. It's going to be tomorrow night." The card read 1900 for the time, and Haru puts it in a pocket. "Count me in. It was awesome being here, but I gotta run. See you at the gathering?" Haru says, finger-guns at Nessa. "Definitely. I'll be bringing something too. I'm glad you came: it was a nice surprise for my work shift!"

Nessa gave Haru a big hug and they held it briefly. Haru waves with his usual smirk as Nessa does the same back. "Be seein' you!"

She watches Haru walk off to go meet back up with Hop. Behind her some of the water trainers murmur amongst themselves noticing she kept looking at Haru leave the whole time until he was out of sight.

Getting onto an Air Taxi, Haru and Hop were chatting about the whole day and Haru felt perhaps that his depressed stint was coming to a close. One could only hope. Whatever it had been, he returned to his home: letting all his Pokemon walk out, and got ready for bed that evening. Taking a look at himself in the mirror, his thoughts ran back a few days up until today. Scanning himself, there seemed little remainder of doubt: the kind that was plaguing his mind-space for a bit. Whether it was the trips with close ones, or the outing to the Gym as a regular person, he finally got back exactly one of the things he needed again.

Motivation.

**\- - - - END CHAPTER 2 - - - -**


	3. Ruby and Sapphire

**Chapter 3: Ruby and Sapphire**

"You know, they did say it was a party, but I can't help but think I should actually try to dress up a bit tonight, you know?" Haru would say, looking in the mirror he had in the bathroom as Masako was standing outside of it with her arms folded over each other. At the moment he was wearing his clothes from the night before as he was planning to shower up before the night just to be extra presentable. There was no specific 'type' of party and since it was amongst fellow Gym Leaders it didn't have to mean it would be a suit-and-tie, but still Haru wanted to change things up a bit. He walked with Masako, his Gardevoir, over his walk-in closet and the two would look over all the tops he had that would be considered nice enough amongst close friends but not too 'preppy'. She'd pick one out, hold it against him, and shook her head a few times.

Haru would usually leave the decision to her and when he saw her do a double take, he asked "Did you find a good one?" and she turned back to him. Holding it up against his chest it was a silver dress shirt with maroon red strips alongside the bottom left part that would go upwards. It was asymmetrical in design, had a nice look that said 'Haru' on appearance alone, but was nice enough for such an occasion. The two would return to the mirror and an eyebrow raised. "Masako ya did good. Now just to get prepped for the evening since this took so darn long!" giving her a hug as she happily returned the affection.

While in the shower he'd get a few texts that he wouldn't see until getting out.

**[ LEON: Hey bud, a few of us are here so if you want to head over you totally should! ]**

**[ KABU: Haru, it has been awhile but I hope you'll be over soon. The curry will take a bit to prep but should be ready when you're here. ]**

**[ BEDE: Don't think I haven't forgotten our rematch: tonight isn't for that so be thankful I'm sparing you!]**

When Haru got out he saw the messages he would briefly look them over but not bother to waste time responding. He was already heading over a bit late, as by the time he'd get there it would most likely be a bit after 7. A few minutes later, he'd be fully dressed, combing his hair and applying deodorant, and took his Rotom phone out. A mere fraction of a second later and he would have simply told Milo, who he knew was already there, that he would be on his way but got a text from Nessa.

**[ NESSA: Hey Haru, Allister just came in, you almost here? There isn't gonna be any appetizers left if you arrive too late 'hero'! ]**

It made him smirk, but he wasted no time. This time there would be no need for security cuz he would be amongst several other friends...though he did decide last minute on taking Nora, his Glaceon. He promised to pay her back for the household help she gave and figured he didn't need Goji, his Cinderace, with him. If anything, it'd make Melony happy to see her again.

**\- - - Stow-On-Side - - -**

**\- - - 'VIP Room', Penthouse - - -**

"You laugh honestly but I think I could take him!" would be the familiar, arrogant tone of the Fairy Gym Leader, Bede, who was sharing a drink with his fellow Gym Leaders as Raihan, the Dragon Gym Leader, and Milo were sitting with him too. They had set up a card game and were all playing to kill time until Haru arrived.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Bede, but methinks you just need to not be so wound tightly as you are..." Milo interjected, drawing a card. Raihan looked over, and took a selfie for the occasion. Bede clicks his tongue in annoyance. "I'm just fine as is: you all are just too loose and unfocused; you can't see what I can do!"

"Oh we all saw allright, but tonight don't go trying to sabotage anything like you did during the League okay?" Nessa came, holding a plate she got for herself of some scones that Milo brought in.

"Yeah we don't need any sudden tournaments popping off out of nowhere. Just relax okay? Maybe leave the fighting to =actual= professionals." Bea said rather smugly, coming around the side and poking Bede on the forehead.

Leon was leaning against a counter watching everyone but checked the clock. It was 19:21. Haru was late, which was something he usually wasn't, even for a party.

 _/Did he back out at the last second and didn't tell anyone?/_ came a thought to Leon.

"Hey Leon, you okay chap? Looking rather long in the face." Gordie would say, taking a notice and putting a hand on the ex-champ's shoulder.

"Yeah it's not usually like you." came another voice from the opposite of him: the gothic looking rocker Gym Leader of Dark Types, Piers.

"Just curious if Haru is fine. The guy is usually punctual. Hope nothing came up." the spiky purple haired master would say, as a few overheard and pondered.

"OHOOOO!" Kabu is heard shouting from the kitchen. Everyone immediately reacts thinking he spilled something. There's a pause and he's heard sighing contently. "It's finished!"

"Oh good, because I could use a good meal right about now..." came another voice from the door where the entrance to this event would be held. It was Haru: wearing the aforementioned shirt, stark black dress pants, a silver-yellow hat with a flaming red Moltres logo on the center, and his Glaceon right next to him.

"Hey!"

"Haru!"

"Hey Champion!"

"You!"

"Hey you're here!"

"There's the star guest!"

...said several of them all at once and would go over. Milo being the first to greet with a big bear hug. "Owww...hey Milo it's good to see you too big guy." Haru winces, having been effortlessly picked up off the ground as all the others came. "Wow you ALL are here...even you guys!" looking at Melony, Gordie, Bea, and Leon. He didn't expect Piers to show up considering what he knew he was last doing but was surprised all the same.

"We pretty much traveled the world together at some point to handle what would have been a global issue, so showing up to some party to help YOU out would be no big feat for someone like me." Piers comments in his usual way he spoke. Marnie appeared as well beside Piers since she was the new Dark Gym Leader and nodded in agreement of her brother's statement. "I would have bugged him to come along had he refused, so I got your back, Haru." Leon comes and gives Haru a big slap on the back. "Like I said, we champions have to look out for each other and I told you to call me right?"

"Yes you did. But I just was unsure how to go about it...admittedly."

"Any road...let's not worry so much on the details tonight" he insisted.

"We were all told about this get-together would be a way to help you with some issues you're having: so how could we NOT all show up? It'd only be proper..." Melony had said with that tender expression of hers. Haru smiled when she gave him a big hug too: he already had a caring mother but having another mom-like figure was always reassuring. When she let go he looked past them and saw Bede still sitting at the table.

"Too busy playing something to say hi, Bede?" Haru asked, not being able to help but act a little smug.

"Don't think I didn't notice you here. I'm glad you're here." the pouty fluffy haired man said looking back at Haru with an intense rivalry in his eyes. The two mixed just about as well as oil and orange juice, but Haru couldn't help but retaliate a little bit after becoming Champion. Just a bit.

"Awwww you actually CARE about me, Bede. I'm touched." Haru joked. Nessa came up and smirked, finally being able to greet him. "Glad you're here! You look nice!" she said giving him a hug, and him back. She was wearing a dress similar to the floral patterned shirt Haru saw her wear when he came to chat with her at the lighthouse in front of her gym, and heels to match the outfit. "Same to you! Actually, gosh it's so good to see you all: ALL of you look great! Er..." scanning the room, Haru looks a little confused. Nora has wandered off around, her forefront paws up on the table looking at several of the dishes they had spread out, and was near Bede who just winces with it around.

Allister asks. "M...r..H..aru? What's wrong?"

"Where's Kabu? I see you all here, and I heard Leon but I don't-"

" **SIR! HARU** , you are FINALLY HERE and with YOU here we can get this whole shindig going: behold; my family recipe for the spiciest curry that has been passed down from several generations!" the man seeming very proud of his creation that he's brought.

Haru got a fire in his eyes, clenching a fist and looking to his fellow friends and comrades. "Sweet. No need to wait anymore on my account then!"

"Don't think too much, just take a bite, it'll be fine. Nessa has informed me you enjoy hot foods, so I made this especially hot for you." Kabu comments, as they're sitting at one of the tables as Haru takes a look at the meal he set up for himself. To go with the curry he had set aside several scones, lactose-free milk, and a cup of some hot cauliflower, broccoli and mustard soup.

At the table Nessa sat across from him, Bede next to him, Leon next to Nessa, and Kabu on the other side of Haru, all already eating but eager to see how he'd react. One thing Haru didn't let slide too much in public was his way of 'reacting' to things often was what the others would look forward to because he was either a big critic or just hilarious otherwise due to any rapid-burst response.

"Y-yeah...I should be fine." the champion said looking at his bowl and taking a spoonful. Slowly bringing to his lips he hesitates, getting a new whiff of it closer-up.

 _/Will O Wisp peppers, Centi-Reap-Skorchers...and...several other extremely hot peppers are in here...Mum if I don't live through this..please don't check my phone history.../_ he thinks to himself.

"Come on, Haru, don't be yellow. Do it!" said Bede in a challenging manner. "I dare you to down the whole spoonful in ONE-" he would begin to say as Haru did just that, tilting his head back causing those at the table to gasp.

Across from them, Milo, Raihan, Gordie, and Bea at their table would take notice cuz the other table got quiet, and as Allister was serving himself another plate one could almost make out an expression behind his mask. Piers was getting himself a hard drink and before he could take a shot, saw what the others were looking at. "Bloody hell he did it." Bede responded. Marnie goes over to where Haru was sitting and starts snapping her fingers. "Hey...! Haru, you okay?"

" _It's good._ " Haru said in a much higher pitched voice like he was straining just to hold onto consciousness, then exhaled slowly. Within mere seconds he was turning red from the spiciness of the peppers and sweating. The table where he sat cheered him on. "See, it may have been very hot but I made sure to mix a lot of good flavors as well. I made two flavors of curry just in case that was too much for you." Kabu comments as he was very proud of the reaction.

"...Haru?" Bede tilted his head.

Haru was just sitting there smiling with the spoon still in hand but it looked like he was using all of his energy just to prevent himself from combusting. "Hey...hey: eat, man! Use your milk or something!" Leon interjects.

 _/Sweet Arceus I haven't felt so much intense pain in my entire life...and I've rubbed my eyes one time accidentally after having hot food like this before! I've slammed my fingers accidentally into a doorframe, and scraped my knees while biking as a child. But this?! This is insane! How do people actually enjoy heat this high?! Is this man's family even normal? No mortal person could possibly withstand this!/_ Haru said, with his eyes watering, mouth quivering, and just sitting there completely mute while trying to just deal with the raw pain of the heat.

Admittedly despite his torture he was enduring Bede was enjoying it rather openly, and Nessa couldn't help but laugh. Leon just leaned forward on the table. "You know it's okay to quit while you're ahead man. No need to prove anyth-"

 **"I'm not about to stop now and insult this man's family or his legacy while I sit here as your Galarian Region Champion!"** Haru spoke up finally and would finish the whole bowl.

...eventually.

The rest of the dinner period would be mostly Haru taking spoonfuls of the curry, going completely mute for a bit, trying to calm the heat with whatever he could eat or drink, and Bede eventually trying to outdo him only to fail after the first bite in. Haru's Glaceon, Nora would attempt to help him as well providing ice for him to have in his time of need.

At the end of dinnertime, Piers calls out from across the room. "Who's up for karaoke?"

Haru shouts out loudly, fire seemingly still breathing from his throat like he was a Charizard. "IIIIIIiiiiiiii AMMM!"

Marnie looked at her fellow ex-Gym-Challenger-turned-Champion friend with a bit of a bemused look. She had never seen him so rustled up.

"Haru, please dear, at least take something to drink first.." Melony said, coming up to him with something she brought that may have helped.

In one of the corners of the room, Milo, Bea and Melony were chatting together as Haru had finally been in a manner to be able to sing karaoke with Piers. He's heard chatting with him.

"Bugger does this thing have any GOOD music?" Haru is heard, not irritable but definitely 'fired up'.

"What're you on about, this IS good music!" Piers says, insisting as they go through the whole menu on the large projection screen.

The Galar Region Champ would mutter a bit to himself as him and Piers go on for a small second about bands they like; turns out Haru was a bit of a music nonbinary fan as he would jump any second from edm to hard rock to punk to heavy metal. As they keep talking Haru's eyes scanned the screen then lasered in on one such song.

"Actually, let's start something heavy first. Do you know this one?" Haru asks Piers when he highlights something. A brief info reel of the performer and where the music made its debut would scroll via a marquee on the screen. The selection causes Piers to go full wide eye and step back but he elbows Haru's side. "Tch. I had no idea you were into this!" Haru would just give a smug look and point to him "Not many do. Just follow my lead when it loads. You can do the more growl-y parts. Can you manage that?" and the black-and-white hair patterned singer tossed his mic into the other hand and grinned widely. "You know who you're talking to, right?"

"Well he seems better now, yeah?" Bea said, chuckling and having an obviously good time.

"Yeah...that bit earlier gave me a might scare though." Nessa commented.

"I wouldn't worry about him. We've seen how tough he is...and he's got us. He knows that now." Milo commented as the karaoke setup would have something VERY loud start up and play. Despite there being no instruments but microphones, Haru and Piers start headbanging a bit and pretending they have guitars in hand, Haru already animated like he's into the moment. 'Motivated' as he said the other night. EVERYONE looks at the scene surprised instantly at what they hear.

"? I know who I am

The moonlit lake told me

"This is who you are"

My fangs are so long

My nails are sharper than ice

That is me

I wonder what that will prove? "

Haru turns, facing Piers and is swinging his arms as if he were a performer right alongside him.

" That is bullshit!

Blazing!

Still my heart is blazing!

If the "words" killed me

I dont need a new world order

You...soon you will know

We already know the smell of the game "

"Holy **moly**..." Leon said to himself. It was a big shock because despite all the very long years he has known Haru not once has he ever seen him sing whether it be around him, his little brother Hop, or anyone else. Raihan's foot tapping to go with the beat of the rock tune, throwing up the devil horns with one hand using his other to record a bit with his phone because -of course- he has to do it for that occasion.

Haru turned to everyone else and pointed at them while standing at a slight angle.

"Do you know who you are?

When you speak your words

Don't sound like your own

You're trapped in a dark cell created by this world

"That is who you are"

Norms, standards, rules and guidelines must be kept

So time to wake up!

Gravity keeps us on the ground"

Him and Piers pose together, as Piers is completely in the moment as if he was in a concert of his own making. It helps that the karaoke setup has lights strobing in sync to the music.

" That is bullshit!

Blazing!

Still my heart is blazing!

If I lose my wings

I dont need a new world order

You can't feel a thing

We already know the smell of game

Remember you are blazing!

Still your heart is blazing!

If the "words" made you

I dont need a new world order

You... soon you will know

We already know the smell of the game "

Haru would hang onto the last note of 'game' with an outstretched arm and fist.

The one who was seemingly the most surprised or outright encapsulated on the scene from the audience was Nessa. This sort of music wasn't something she was big on herself; she enjoyed it, but seeing the person she saw not long ago worried about how to handle himself being Champion so effortlessly control the whole room with such blazing confidence was something she couldn't pull her attention away from at all. During the whole thing, it wouldn't be as obvious but Haru would find that the karaoke was one thing he definitely knew he needed and was happy Piers decided to pitch in for it. Haru and Piers had been singing together in sync; instantly harmonized for the whole thing. Everyone saw that Haru was definitely belting his heart out.

" What am I? (repeat infinitum)

Mankind knew that they cannot change society

So instead of reflecting on themselves, they blamed the beasts

But they found beauty in the lives of beasts

And couldn't lie to themselves about it

I'm just a small part of the world...

But no one could break me!:

Haru and Piers resume headbanging with arms pretending to do guitars.

" Can't you see I'm blazing?

Still my heart is blazing

If the "words" killed me

I dont need a new world order

You... my tribe is my world

Your "words" will never make me disappear "

" That is bullshit!

Blazing!

Still my heart is blazing!

If the "words" killed me

I dont need a new world order

You... soon you will know

We already know the smell of the-

Know the smell of the-

Know the smell of the-

Know the smell of the game "

As it was finished, there was small applause from the others here, both Haru and Piers bowing going 'Thank you, Thank you'. Haru's face was red with blush having performed like that in front of everyone else but was grinning from ear to ear. He was riding high off of adrenaline. Piers taps him on the shoulder from the side and gives him a high five: both marking out a little at how well they did together on that song.

"Did you know he could sing?" Leon said, walking to the group where Milo was at as the others shook their head.

'You got this?'

'Yeah I love this song. It's not even the same genre but do you mind if I take this one by myself?'

'Lead away champ.'

 _/Who...IS this..?/_ Nessa would think to herself. Deep down something was changing, and it was causing her heart to race.

"?Calling the world from isolation

'Cause right now, that's the ball where we be chained

And if you're coming back to find me

You'd better have good aim

Shoot it true

I need you in the picture

That's why I'm calling you (calling you)

I'm the lonely twin, the left hand

Reset myself and get back on track

I don't want this isolation

See the state I'm in now?

Haru ends up jiving a bit, trying to imitate the music video in which the song came from.

" Callin' the hunter with a rifle

'Cause right now that's the ball where we be chained

Shoot it true

I want you in the picture

That's why I'm calling you (calling you) "

"Nessa..?" Bea called to her friend, noticing she was quiet.

The Water Gym Leader was completely focused on watching Haru sing for some reason. Her eyes were widened, hand on her drink she was holding but hadn't even took a sip for a bit now, and barely even blinked. Her face looked a little flush, be it from the drink she had, or something else.

"Yeah.."

"Hey Nessa...hello?" Marnie now tries waving a bit to Nessa's peripheral vision cone.

"Mmhmm."

"Nessa."

" **AH!** Yes! What? What happened?" blinking to Bea and Marnie, jumping a bit from where she was and looked at her friends, as the silver haired fighter narrowed her eyes a bit. "Leon was chatting with us and then askin' if any of us knew Haru could sing. I didn't. Did you?" as Nessa shook her head and then turned back to look at Haru still singing his heart out, wondering if the lyrics had any connection to what he was feeling. Or something else she hadn't considered.

" I'm the lonely twin, the left hand

Reset myself and get back on track

I don't want this isolation

See the state I'm in now?

If I pick it up when I know that it's broken

Do I put it back?

Or do I head out on to the lonesome track and let you go?

I'm the lonely twin, the left hand

I don't want this isolation

See the state I'm in now?

If I pick it up when I know that it's broken

Do I put it back?

Or do I head out on to the lonesome track and let you go?

Haru takes another bow as more applause is heard. Bede is heard shouting. "Sing Clint Eastwood!"

"Sing it yourself! I need a drink!" Haru replied, challengingly, stepping away from the microphone.

***th-thump. th-thump***

_/I had no idea this was ever inside him all along.../_ a certain water gym leader thought to herself, before looking away and noticing just how red she got. "Ah..uhm. Be right back!" telling her friends before jolting to the bathroom. "Guessin' she's drank too much?" Allister asked the group as she dashed right by him, almost making his mask fly off of his face. Bea kept her glance in the trail where her friend ran to with her gears turning a bit.

"..and did you what, stop there? You were caught at that point." Haru asked, snickering as he took down a drink of some canned beverage with a silver/white label and a large "M" on the side.

"No no no okay...so the stupid thing is I figured 'I've already gotten this far so screw it' and just ran down the hall without the outfit entirely!" Gordie said, explaining a prank he ended up doing and failing causing Haru and some others to burst out laughing.

"Okay so now YOU have to answer one, Haru." Allister perked up, pointing to him.

"Hmm? Oh, the stupidest thing I did?" Haru said, grinning and thinking about it with his eyes looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Ain't nobody here gonna rat ya out if you say it here so just say it!" Bea egged him on, a half eaten sandwich on her plate she had at the point.

"Ok ok...so...this was a few years back. Best friend and I were seeing a movie and it's this dumb movie about a bunch of weirdos. Completely lost the plot, stupid, it's a DUMB movie. But we laugh the whole time because I get to pay admission to see some stupid twat use a crane to pull up his friend in a port-a-potty. JUST because he could! Okay so-oh you guys know the movie I'm talking about?" Haru stopped himself briefly, snickering and looked at everyone, and they nodded. Nessa is munching on some chips and Leon takes a swig of another drink. Haru sips his "M" drink before continuing. "So anyway...it's way early in the morning when the movie lets out and I see some wanker has parked his car near my friend's. And it's the brand of car I absolutely HATE due to the people that drive it, because it's made it hard for my friend to get in the driver side without scratching it. I quickly say 'oh hold on I forgot somethin' while we were inside and since this twat did this I got something for him.' "

He paused causing those at the table to slightly lean forward. A single crunch is heard from one of the Gym Leaders chomping on something.

"So I piss on the other guy's door handle to his car and we quickly leave." Haru said slightly hiding his face remembering it as he gets mixed reactions of shock, laughter, and otherwise. But nobody berates him for it all the same.

Marnie ended up having to halfway hide her face from laughing too much. "Don't rightly know if that counts as much as Gordie's story but goodness..."

"I can't believe YOU of all people did that!" Melony said, shocked. It turns out only she was the one who berated him. But only just a little.

"Yeah well...I was feeling the spirit of the stupid movie, I had to do it to 'em, my friend had been so rudely had someone else park way too close, so I figured 'I'm too knackered to go inside for the loo, so this ass-hat is getting it instead.'"Haru explains, laughing to a point that he coughs. "It was bad enough he was laughing too so we got in his car and he drove off before anyone saw us!" explaining that final bit of detail, albeit to more laughing on his own part.

"I 'aven't done stuff like that since then of course." He'd say, before getting up to stretch.

"Heading out?" Kabu said, looking up from his seat.

"Nah...just gonna go out to get some fresh air. 'scuse me guys." the ruby haired champ said, moving from his seat to head outside to the patio.

Outside the night skies of Galar were clear so the stars were easily seen. Haru would just make out the silhouettes of some nocturnal Pokemon flying as he leaned over the railing to look over the cities below. Speaking of that memory brought back a lot of laughter but it reminded him of someone very special to him...and needed a moment to himself. The whole night had been amazing for his mental health. Singing with Piers,catching up with Marnie as she was the newer Dark Gym Leader, having Kabu's home cooked curry, playing Darts with Allister, talking to Melony, sharing dumb jokes and prank stories with Gordie, having a few drinks with Nessa, even so far as arm wrestling with Bea...and failing miserably. A small smile spread across his face and he looked up to the skies.

"I hope you're okay where you're at, man. I miss you. But I figured I'd tell the others about that night. Still stupid, but I loved that memory." He'd say to nobody.

A few minutes pass and he'd hear the glass sliding door open. It was Nessa.

"Needed a minute away from the others, too I imagine?" Haru said, smirking as he turned to face the water master herself.

"A bit. Bede is now trying to outdo you in arm wrestling and your score on Darts with Allister. Again." she says, sighing, joining him near the railing.

"Good thing the weather out here is nice. Otherwise I'd worry it would be cold for ya." Haru points out.

"Yeah...say..." Nessa began, pulling part of her hair back.

"Hmm?" his eyebrow raised and turned to her.

"Earlier. I uh...I gotta say I really loved hearing you sing." she said, turning to him.

"Thank you. Admittedly I was a bit rusty since I haven't done those songs in a long while. Okay except that first one: it is rather new and I absolutely love it." Haru would reply, now turning to have his back lean on the railing to face her more directly.

"It's not even my kind of favorite music but you're rather exceptional at it. It's stunning. How have you never tried to capitalize on that?" she asked.

"Pardon?"

"I know people in entertainment. Your voice sounding like that definitely needs to be heard more by other people. A little help from some people in the music industry, a voice coach to keep you in top shape and improve...you'd be amazing! Well, okay more than you showed tonight that you were but you get my point I hope." she said, making a fist and letting it rest on her abs.

Haru widened his eyes but then smirked, looking down at the floor. "I appreciate it, but...I don't think I would be a good singer. It's not my thing."

"Why not? When I heard the song choice I wondered if the lyrics in that last song was somehow linked to, well, recent events. That, of course, on top of how profoundly you sang!" her gaze narrowed a bit more on him; focused.

His head would raise back up at her and had a half smirk. "Tch. Guess you caught that huh? You are truly and absolutely amazing Nessa."

There was a small pause between them, as she settled both hands down with them clasping each other over her stomach. Haru sighs a bit but in a way that he was found out. "I don't really like telling people that I do that because I often do it in my home. To be honest I was rather nervous but I just let the adrenaline hit me and go past the anxiety of everyone hearing me do that for the first time. Not even Leon knew I did that...I doubt Hop knows as well." stopping for a second to see if that were true, then turning back to her. "Yeah, not even he knows. I sing for my Pokemon sometimes, and because I like it. I sang to some of my Pokemon when they were little or otherwise in their first forms. I sang my Goji to sleep when he was a Scorbunny and had to camp while dealing with bad weather. Same for Nora, and Masako...until she ended up singing herself. Heh. Feel like if I went and got into that sort of business I would lose the passion for it. Maybe. It's not often that I do it anyway because like I said, it has been awhile."

"I think I understand a little. I'm a bit of the same way when it comes to modelling." she would say, now leaning against the railing with him but on her side facing him.

"I suppose we have more in common than one would think." as he smiles wide, and her face softened up, smiling with him too.

"If it's not too much trouble, it would be really nice to hear you sing again sometime. It doesn't have to be tonight, or even tomorrow or next week. Just whenever you feel comfortable. I understand it took a lot for you to be okay doing that, and it was very pleasant to hear." Nessa would said while fidgeting a bit with her hands over each other.

That took him by surprise but it made him feel like he could open up to her a bit more. "Sure. But, nobody else: just you. How's that sound?" giving a thumbs up and grin.

Nessa looked at him and gave back a giddy expression. "Yes that'd be great!"

There was another pause and they were standing adjacent of each other, looking at the skies still. "One day, Nessa, I'm going to pay you back 10 times over for all this immense help you've been to me." he said, causing her to look at him with some shock and blush. But then turned it to a sly grin. "If it weren't for that initial conversation we had, I don't know if I would have come to this same spot I'm in now as fast as I did. Feels like I can be myself again."

"You can 'help' me by letting me beat you next time!" she grinned widely.

He ended up stifling a laugh. "hahahaha ohhhh no I could never do that, not so easily. Not even someone like -you- gets a free pass on that! Not even you." Haru said in a challenging tone. She laughs but kept that fiery expression. "One day this raging wave is going to completely steal your thunder, Champion, and you'll be flooded!"

"Ohhh will I?"

"Yeah!"

He stood an inch away from the railing crossing his arms while he met her challenging aura. "Yeah? Hmm. How's that going for you so far against me? **0 - 2?** "

She got up closer with teeth clenched and a fist in both hands. "I-I'm working on it! Just you wait!"

**\- - Inside - -**

"Leon"

"Yeah?"

Leon and Raihan were talking together about some errands they were going to have to do together and had been looking outside, watching Nessa and Haru talking together. Raihan turned to his rival and best friend with an inquisitive look. A hand of his gestured outside with his shot glass towards the two outside: it seemed whatever Haru said got Nessa rather animated and they saw both laughing.

The Dragon master asked him "What do you make of that?"

Leon put a long hard stare into the direction of the two and seemed to be pondering about the scene. "What, the Champ and Nessa? What about them?"

His fang toothed friend could barely believe he was being so obtuse. "I thought it would be obvious to someone like you. Aren't you and Sonia...?"

"What do you mean?"

Raihan just looked at Leon with a completely dumbfounded expression and sighed. "You're hopeless, man. Lost when it comes to directions AND women..." Leon had no clue what he was referring to and just scratched the back of his head.

It would turn out the night ended without a single hitch, and Haru would return to his home with Nora having had her fill for the night too. The little canine-like Pokemon asleep in his lap on the Air Taxi over and carried her inside his home. Returning inside he didn't want to shout 'I'm home' to wake Nora again so he just merely waved to the Pokemon of his that saw him, gesturing he would be heading straight to bed.

**\- - - - Next Morning, 0830 - - - -**

**\- - - - Hulbury - - - -**

**\- - - - Water Gym, Staff Prep Rooms - - - -**

"You're beautiful." Nessa said, hands on the shoulders of one of her trainers, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm beautiful." the blonde trainer nods, trying to believe in it.

"You're great"

"I'm great"

"...and you're a winner."

"- **I'M A WINNER!** "

"YAY! That's the spirit!" Nessa said with a wide smile, hugging her friend.

Nessa is giving pep talk to several of her trainers leading up to opening hours of the Gym, making sure everybody is doing fine. Sometimes taking a moment to counsel them if needed, hear their troubles, worries, thoughts, etc, as well as going over her large array of water Pokemon she had for possible teams. The last few rounds she battled in the Gym she was changing things up, and thought back to the other night.

 _/"Yeah? Hmm. How's that going for you so far against me? 0 - 2?"/_ she thought back to the other night when she was chatting with Haru. He was certainly right; his level of foresight and overall skill outweighed her own. To a point it made her feel a little detached on the idea of possibly beating him one day, but refused to let herself give into the negative thoughts. Nessa refused to feel sad or downtrodden and give into the idea she wouldn't win against him. She looked at a mirror while doing her stretches on the floor to stay flexible; always to make sure she was in physical form for battling and in general.

"You'll see. You may have done so well to become Champion..." talking out loud with no inner monologue to put herself in a zen-like state. The dark skinned woman would breathe in slowly and exhale slowly. "I'm beautiful. I'm great. I'm a winner." she would tell herself, remembering the other fights she had prior to that moment with him. Parts of her thoughts, however, were interrupted entirely by everything that wasn't one of the two battles she had against him. The time she spoke in-between the battles. The day he came to help her Gym with the Dynamax Pokemon. Several other instances when he decided to just show up and talk to her for advice on catching water Pokemon: having told her he was really bad at taming the ones he had. He even succumbed one day to seeking advice on better clothes for guys since one day he was told to get a 'better variety and would rather not talk to his own mom about it'. The mere idea of it caused her to laugh loudly that day but she went along with it, giving him a professional model's opinion. The day they spoke in front of the lighthouse. Seeing him nearly hurt outside in a public mall, and how that scene alone sparked a great fury within her, as Bea was there to help her out too.

"No, focus Nessa...c'mon. The victory. Think about the victory you're going to have against him..!" shaking her head and doing some more stretches, patting her cheeks.

More random imagery invaded her mind. Like all the funny faces he made at the party, him cutting up with the boys at the table, hearing him sing and seeing him own his confidence completely. Then his face as he was smiling talking to her, and him looking at her while dressed up.

Her face goes dark pink/red. She did the same thing when she would lose a battle and ran her hands through her hair with her teeth grit, and slaps her cheeks to refocus again. "I'm beautiful. I'm great...and **I'm a winner!** " telling her reflection that, getting up closer as if to combat that inner negativity. Pointing her finger to the mirror almost smudging it "Just you wait Haru, I'm going to take you down and you'll see my worth as the Water Gym Master!" backing up then throwing out the pose she would when holding a Dive Ball containing her first Pokemon in battle. A few trainers would overhear her talking to herself and poked their noses to see. She was huffing a bit and then could hear someone nearly trip over themselves from nearby.

" _Shit_ , busted!" one of the girls said as they all ran off.

"Tch...get back to work girls!" Nessa ordered, then looking back at the mirror. She was huffing a bit in annoyance at herself.

***th-thump. th-thump. th-thump***

**\- - - Wedgehurst, 0940 - - -**

"ha, didn't figure on seeing you, Champ!" came a cheerful voice from an orange hair, side ponytail woman.

"Sonia you can just call me Haru. Please. I don't need you to give me that nickname too." he replied with a half annoyed look. Masako was by Haru's side today, which meant the other Pokemon were at the house to themselves, as he had a reason for visiting the small town where Hop and Leon grew up. After the other night Haru's mood had finally gone back to normalcy and was fired up again in his passion for being Champion. However now he actually wanted to try pursuing one of the goals that was suggested to him: Shiny Pokemon. The little Yamper that was known to follow Sonia came by to greet him, happily yipping at his ankles, making Haru bend down to give him a pat.

"So what brings you here? I got some time for you no matter how busy I am!" Sonia would say, stepping down from a ladder with two books in hand and walking to one side of her desk. Hop wouldn't be in just yet for the day, so he wasn't around at the moment.

"I'm hoping you can help me on something I want to accomplish as the newly crowned Champion. Well...relatively new anyway. For some time now some people have suggested a whole slew of objectives I can pursue now. One of them was...'Shiny' Pokemon?" he began to say, turning to his Gardevoir. "Did I remember that right?" he asks, and Masako nods in confirmation.

"Ah...Shinies huh? That's...going to be a helluva task. Do you have any currently?" She would ask, looking up at him from her seat.

He extended an arm to his back to scratch it, confused. "How can I know if I have any?"

Sonia had an slightly confused look right back at him. "Huh? You don't know? Well...the short and sweet explanation is that a 'Shiny' Pokemon is one with an incredibly rare coloration that gives a 'shine' to it when you see it in almost any light at all. Seeing one appear in the wild will usually give a shine as you see one. Hang on.." she explained, thumbing through one of the books she had at the ready. "Okay okay...Fossil Pokemon...no..Legendaries...no...Mythicals..no...Ultra Beasts? Gosh no. Is it the next secti-aha! Shinies!" It would take a small minute but as she found the section she pointed it out to him: Shiny Magikarps, Shiny Eevees, and even a Shiny Gardevoir were shown as examples.

"Huh. So I could have had an aqua-colored Masako here? Huh. That's...neat. What else makes them different?" He asks. Sonia folded the book and sighed with one hand gestured to the side.

"Honestly? Nothing. Just their color and rarity. It's however even better if their individual statistics, or 'IVs' as you trainers call it, are all high because that's an exceptionally rare one to get at all. You already know how to boost the ones yourself because you've trained all of the ones you use in battle often. Now just imagine if you had, say, another team but they're all 'Shiny' Pokemon. You'd not only be the envy of everyone being Champion alone but having a full team of them would make you crazy well known." Sonia would so eloquently explain, part of her hair bouncing as she nodded while doing just that alone.

"Well that sounds fantastic! But how do I find them?!" He would ask, both hands on her desk. Sonia made a tense face and looked down at her desk. "I'm not sure you want to know the answer to that question."

"C'mon Sonia, what do I have to lose? I got all the time in the world. Okay...so say I go -right now- to hunt for these things: what are my chances an expert like myself can find one?" Haru inquired, getting out his Rotom phone to take notes.

" **1 in 4,096.** " she said flatly, looking at him as her hands were clasped over each other. Haru's face had frozen solid in the excited face he had prior to asking the question.

There was dead silence for a few seconds. Outside of her lab some bird Pokemon are heard chirping.

"1 in 4,096." she repeated.

"I heard you the first time **BUT ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I haven't even -SEEN- that many Pokemon in the wild, much less during battle! 4,096?! That's just for -ONE- Shiny Pokemon?!** " he yelled a bit frantically, causing Masako to instinctively wince at his temper, one paw going to her head.

"Yyyyyyup. Admittedly you can increase those odds in your favor if you constantly keep encountering the same exact Pokemon, or just breed them. A lot. But you know...there's also the Shiny Charm. It exponentially puts the odds in your favor but is still a big number. 1 in 1365.33, to be exact." she points at him with her pointer finger. Haru is heard grumbling and crossing his arms, as his forehead has a pulsating vein that he puts a hand to hide a bit.

"Okay okay...so that really sucks but I suppose that Shiny Charm would help a lot. How do I get -that- then? Do I just spend an obscene amount of time in the Battle Tower, or does it come from a store and it's just really expensive otherwise that costs regular money and not Battle Points?" He asked. Sonia looks to the side again, silent.

"...well? What's the secret?" he insisted.

"You...you have to fill out your Pokedex." Sonia answered him.

"Well I'm already doing th-"

" **Completely. Every single one has to be registered**."

Somewhere outside there's a Pidgeot that's heard cawing loudly, and the winds outside pick up a bit. It's quiet inside. Someone hears the mailman come by the next door neighbor's house and drop in the mail as a slot is heard opening and close.

Haru just slowly sinks to the floor slowly and lowers himself past the point where she can't even see his face but the top of his head because he sat on the floor. "Sweet Fanny Adams...You've got to be kidding me..."

"Hey, language!" She chastises him, flicking the top of his skull after leaning over her desk.

"Ow!" Haru rubs his head, then gets up. Masako then joins Sonia and does the exact same right afterwards. "Hey! Not you too!" causing the Gardevoir to laugh a bit. Haru turns back to Sonia, looking exasperated. "So you're telling me that when people suggested or talked about 'oh why not go Shiny hunting' and 'fill out my PokeDex' that they're directly tied to each other and they're so insane that the odds of doing so are that high?"

"Either you go the full monty or don't." Sonia said with a bit of a frown, knowing how excited he was when he came here, only to be leaving frustrated. Haru looked at the ground. It seemed like all the buildup he had gotten lately to figure out his post-Pokemon-League life would reset itself. His face had become crestfallen. "Such is life. Well...thank you Sonia."

"Is there anything else I can offer you while you're here?" tilting her head a bit and looking at him with a big sister aura of concern. Haru would pause for a moment and shook his head. "Nah. I...I either go on with this or try to figure out something else on what to do with my new livelihood. Thank you either way Sonia. Tell Hop I said hi. I'll be sending you, him and his mom some stuff that I got lately but forgot today. Collectibles. It's the least I can do."

She waved to him as he was leaving, as Hop entered at about the same time. Haru wouldn't stay though and just walked by him with a "Hey Hop, sorry but I'm heading out, chat later" comment. Hop entered the lab and looked at Sonia. "Hey do you know what's up with Haru?"

She sighed and would go back to open up the two books she brought back down from the shelves originally earlier. "Life of a champion just got another speed bump, from the looks of it..."

**\- - - - 4 days later - - - -**

**\- - - - Wyndon - - - -**

**\- - - - Front of the Pokemon League Stadium - - - -**

Some time has passed since Haru went to go meet Sonia at her lab and he was going through the motions. However big of a shock the incident was to realizing how grind-heavy it is to hunt for Shiny Pokemon wouldn't permanently taint his outlook. He refused to let it get him down and would remember what everyone at the party reminded him; he had a strong support network to lean on for help and would go to them if he needed to at any point. For the immediate moment however, it was a meet-and-greet day between himself and all the leaders of every gym. It would be several lines for all the tables where people could shake hands, talk to the Gym Leaders and get autographs if they so wished to do so. Haru would take this moment to relax and talk to new fans and old, posing with those that wanted pictures and giving tips if they wanted any. Of course, the giving out of League Cards was a definite must-have for those that collected the memorabilia of him, as well as the others. All the trainers would have some level of fame for each: some fans going well out of their way to showcase their love and support. The biggest indication that made Haru's heart melt was seeing a little girl dressed up as him who wore a tiny wig to imitate the hair he has.

"Awww you're so darn cute! What's your name little girl?" as he knelt down to her level, moving away from his table.

She seemed to be about 6 years old, with her mother right next to her. The little girl was a bit shy at first meeting him but spoke up after a second to break out of her shyness. "M..my name is Donna."

"Well hello Donna." he smiled wide. "What can I do for you today? I hope you're doing okay having traveled up north here."

What he didn't count on was that she just walked up to him and hugged him without asking. For a second his nearby security guard was about to speak but Haru just smiled wide. His eyes go to the mother briefly hoping it was okay to hug back, and when she gave a signal, he hugged her back. "Awww..what's that for? Thank you. That was such a nice warm hug. What did I do to get that?"

"You're my hero! Be..because you never let anyone tell you that you couldn't win just because th-they say you don't always use the best Pokemon. You found wh-a way to win!" as the little girl Donna swayed a bit from side to side looking at him with innocence.

"Aww well I appreciate that Donna. But I remember to take care of and love my Pokemon and in turn they love me back: you see how far love can take you with them don't you?"

"Mmhmm. And...knowing that one day even someone like me can be a Pokemon Champion!" she squeaked a bit, as her hair 'shifted'. Haru looked at it a bit perceptively and understood it was a wig. But it was a wig that covered up her medical condition. Only a few years old and this little girl was so inspired by him that she was willing to beat all the odds and wasn't going through life defeated. As a cartoon special put it, 'his heart grew 3 sizes that day'.

"No, little Donna, -you're- the hero. One day you and I are probably going to do battle, and I think you'll probably beat me. Don't ever lose your focus, okay?" he said, not calling attention to the wig malfunction, cuz Donna readjusted it, and she bounced in place. "Thank you, I won't! Can I have a picture?"

"Absolutely." he agreed, and would take a photo with the little fan of his, and handing her not just his regular league card but his rare one as well. "Donna I had such a good time talking to you, that I want you to have these okay? I believe in you."

Moments like that one made the entire meet-and-greet several levels higher in quality than the ones he did before. Kabu was presented earlier with some hand-knit scarves that some fans made in the pattern of his Gym colors, Nessa got some bracelets made by some little girls who only wanted to give them to her because they reminded them of 'a princess', and Allister did his best trying to socialize while there. He was improving at the very least. Bede was actually uncharacteristically very nice and positive to almost everyone he met; no doubt a different persona he had to put on for the sake of good PR.

"Hey Champ, tired yet? Haven't even seen you break for lunch!" called out Raihan from across his table as he got some food delivered to him while his line had a break.

"A bit, but I'll be fine. I got my 'energy' right here!" Haru said as he raised a familiar silver canned beverage. Nessa chastised him from across her table. "You shouldn't get addicted to drinking long-term you know, because it could be bad for your health!"

Haru narrowed his eyes but smirked in an understanding manner. "Only if you go to obscene lengths to drink it. One lad I heard drank roughly 5 cans a day. That's nuts. I can't even drink that in two days, much less 3 sometimes!"

Some of the other Gym leaders whistled, having heard about that. But they would go about their business like normal, Nessa puffing her cheeks hoping Haru didn't just write off her advice.

 _/I'll have to scold him later.../_ she thought to herself.

"Hey... , Champ? Can I get an autograph?" came a voice from another fan approaching Haru's table. He was facing away and turned back in his chair to face the new fan. "Oh certainly! What's your na-...!" he began to say before freezing solid.

 _/I...it's not possible..!/_ He began to think. Or at least he attempted to think, but his body took over. The young man that stood before him extended a small electronic device forward, it was his PokeDex and he seemed somewhat taller than Haru, long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, solid build.

Haru's heart races quickly.

"hw..wha..uh.. 's your..name?" Haru says trying to get out the words, as his pen starts shaking. But it falters from his hand.

"Mr. Champ are you okay..?" the man asks.

"H..eh...I'..I'm fine.." He lied, as he was obviously not fine. Suddenly profusely sweating, and his pulse racing. Something was...wrong. Milo is the first to notice and he stops what he's doing, signalling quietly to some of the others near him, tilting his hat a bit. Haru looks at the man again and then gets up.

" ...me...I need...to leave.." he says in a very shaky voice and almost falls over himself mid-standing-up. League Cards flutter from his table and he almost meets face-to-pavement looking like he was suddenly intoxicated.

"H..hey!" the man begins to say something but the guard stops him, unsure what's happening but is right on Haru like rain to an umbrella. "Sir! Are you okay? Did this gentleman do anything?"

Nessa had stopped doing what she was entirely, having written her autograph on a league card for someone when she saw Haru seemingly have trouble getting back up while clinging to his table and acting strange. "I'm sorry..everyone...!" and he ran off away to hide, and fast.

"Haru! Wait!" Melony calls out to him. "Won't somebody please check on him?" she said, to which someone did. Nessa's face goes pale when she sees him bolt and still have trouble keeping his balance while running. She tosses a Dive Ball out and lets Cloyster take the stand. "Cammie, guard my table! I'll be back okay? Something is wrong..!" she said and would run right after Haru to the direction he went.

**\- - - - Wyndon - - - -**

**\- - - - Behind A Tree - - - -**

**\- - - - ? - - - -**

"Haru! Hey..!" Nessa was able to keep up easily and as she caught up to him saw a sight she wasn't counting on. He was knelt down, clutching his chest like he was in pain and breathing heavily.

"Hey hey hey hey hey what is it? What's wrong? Does it hurt? Should we call help?" going to his side and kneeling down. She noticed his left hand was on his chest near his heart and had started thinking that her advice earlier on his energy drink was in poor taste; already regretting having said anything.

" ...huu..I can'...I can't..." he barely gets out the words, changing his position until he's sitting and leaning against a tree he came upon.

"Haru, look at me. Talk to me..." putting her hands on his cheeks. He looked so panicked. Afraid. Tense. Fragile. That's something he never appears as, at all. Something was happening. Was it a heart attack? Organ failure? Something else? Haru was shaking and audibly trying hard to control his breathing. She put one of her hands on his chest. "Is it here? C'mon...it's me. I'm here. Nobody else. Focus on me okay?" she tried again to soothe whatever was ailing him.

"h...I..I thought I saw him..." finally able to put solid words, Haru put a hand on one of Nessa's wrists. Tears started forming.

"!" Nessa blinked at him.

Haru looked to the side, then back her again because she told him to focus on her and it helped to do so immensely at this point. "When...when I looked at him, I could have sworn I saw...someone who shouldn't be alive. **Who -hasn't- been alive.** " Haru ended up saying, as the tears budding from the corners of his eyes finally fell down and he started crying openly. The sound of pure hurt and pain that no medicine could cure. Inner turmoil.

Her face went soft and realized a horrible truth of what this all was: anxiety attack, and a rather severe one from a trigger. Anxiety attacks can attack without warning, and usually immediately require mental strength to try and refocus the body's instinct that's going off like it's in danger when it isn't. For Haru, he thought he saw the exact person of his dead best friend in the fan whose only crime was merely looking exactly like him. Sounding exactly like him. But it wasn't him.

"I..I'm sorry...I shouldn't be like this..." he said, as Nessa held him close and Haru's face just looked at the grass between them and buckled feeling her warmth holding him close. "I miss him so much..."

"No no no no...no Haru. You didn't-you didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault." She had said rubbing his back. Nessa worked with trainers under her guidance at her gym and had seen all sorts of things. It takes a lot to perform in front of others, much less thousands upon thousands of adoring fans daily. Some couldn't handle it, and her job required her to stay and consistently do that. On top of that, she was a model who put herself out there in ways the Pokemon League didn't ask of her because of her beauty. Haru had experienced similar things when it came to performing...as a Pokemon League Champion, but she found out another fact about him that week and this time felt bad she didn't know, even if it wasn't her fault. The fact that behind every smile he ever gave and every confident speech he gave, he was hiding the immense pain of losing someone very close to him.

Someone that Haru knew named 'Hiro'.

"Why'd he have to die...?" was all he would say for awhile, and Nessa kept holding onto him.

The meet-and-greet was cancelled in order to be rescheduled at another time, and the leaders were informed eventually of what happened. Haru would be excused of course, and Nessa insisted on staying with him due to her personal experience of seeing this type of reaction up close before.

**\- - - - Motostoke - - - -**

**\- - - - Haru's Backyard - - - -**

"It was a severe heart attack, overnight. I didn't know, and was talking to him over the phone the night prior..I think I stayed up until 2 AM. It was something we commonly did. Loved to chat about nothing. He was the kind of friend you could do that to you know?" Haru was explaining, wearing an Ice Gym sweat-jacket that day and was outside with Nessa in the backyard. They were standing in front of a tiny tree that was planted. It had a small gravestone with the name 'Hiro' on it, and a rock with a painting of some wings for personal flair.

"The day after it happened, I got contacted by some of his friends wondering if I heard from him. I said I didn't and proceeded to blow up his phone because he was supposed to meet up with them for some tabletop games. It was one of those games that's narrative-intensive that I personally never got into but I knew he loved. That was one of his things he was amazing at doing because he knew just the right type of details to zero-in on. When nobody else could hear from him I started saying things like 'aye where the hell are you wake up already it's 2pm'. It was something common where I would hear from him waking up late because he was either playing games or writing something. You know. Then evening came and it was scary that none of us heard from him at all. I started to panic. His friends went to his home and then asked neighbors and..." Haru said, turning to Nessa. "They said they found out that police were at the house earlier and left with a body. I immediately stopped doing what I was doing once I heard that and traveled to meet up with his friends."

The wind picked up and Nessa just kept her somber expression: herself wearing the same sweat-jacket she wore when they met up at the outdoor mall in Hammerlocke. Haru would sit down next to the tree, and Nessa joined him. "When I heard what happened, I didn't want to believe it was even reality. That I was just dreaming. I told my mom, and Hop. He told his mom, and...yeah. His family couldn't afford a funeral so his body was cremated. My mom and I instead held our own private funeral and planted this tree in his memory."

"Hmm..." Nessa responded, looking at him. She hadn't experienced the pain of losing a loved one just yet, and hoped it wouldn't come for a long time at least. Death was inevitable for all living things. We could only hope to elongate it and keep it away as much as we could. For Haru's best friend, it was before he even hit the age of 40.

"So...there you have it. Hiro is the reason I chose my Pokemon League number. Why I decided to become a Pokemon Champion. It's why I had that reaction earlier. It's **why I fight every day to figure out what to do next** now that I'm -here-, in this moment, the Champion. So now you know..." Haru said, hugging his knees a bit. Nessa leaned forward while on her knees and on the grass still with him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry you went through this alone, Haru. Just know that if you need anything I'm here okay? He seemed like an amazing person."

Haru quietly nodded and hugged her back. His face was dry with the tears he shed earlier and had calmed down quite considerably, but the pain was still fierce and would most likely not go away anytime soon. Or ever. "He would've liked you a lot too, Nessa."

She let go and smiled.

"I like to think sometimes he's at peace somehow. That he's probably just shaking his head wishing he could tell me _'Dude it's fine, I can float now'_ or something. He was the type who would zero in on some detail like that. " The other 7 Pokemon that lived with Haru were all inside the house but looking outside to see Nessa with Haru. Nobody but them, Hop, and other close family and friends knew about this because Haru never spoke of it to anyone. He never let it slip even once in a single interview about this because he was so afraid of everyone's imagery of how strong he was as a champion would be destroyed.

"Haru you are **so much stronger than you think you are** , and moreso for keeping this in you and still having as much of the positive strength you exude daily. There have been trainers I've worked with who break apart before they even go to compete." Nessa would say, extending a comforting hand to one of his, as he nodded, listening to her.

"I want you to know though, that I don't want you to keep stuff like this from me. I can't take away that pain but you can lean on me for it. Okay? It's fine to lean on someone. If you need official help, I'll even assist you with that. Promise." patting the top of his hand. Haru just smiled a little, and got up. She joined him in standing.

"Thank you, Nessa. I think my anxiety attack has subsided entirely now. Even now it was still there, but I think it's gone." He said putting a hand to his chest, breathing in deep, and exhaling deep.

"Good. Let's go back inside and have some tea." she suggested.

"Sure thing. What'll you have?" beginning to walk inside. Inside all of the Pokemon scrambled away from the window so they wouldn't be noticed peeping on the scene outside, pretending to be going about their business as normal.

"What do you got?" she said with a perky smile.

When they got inside Haru let Nessa in first and followed, seeing a strange sight as all 7 of his Pokemon were at random spots being abnormally quiet. He looked around slowly and as such, Mirukon, his Lucario, waved to him. Haru's eyes narrowed.

"If what I think is happening IS happening...it better NOT be." he said sternly. That caused everyone to then just 'casually' disperse except for Nora who is merely just going to sleep early.

" So you know how you were trying to figure out a way to pay me back 10 times over?" Nessa surmised, holding a cup of black tea Haru had made for her, as he was drinking some with her at the same point.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked.

"A one-on-one battle. You and I. But!" she held up a hand with a pointed finger. "In my stadium. After-hours."

He looked down, snorting a bit, unsure where she was getting at with this.

"Today has made me think that what else would be good is we not only have our rematch but, well, maybe without the eyes of untold numbers of fans judging us every waking second. We can battle our hearts out." she explained, then taking a sip of the tea.

"What're your restrictions, then? Sure you don't wanna do anything specific?" The Ruby hair colored man said with a confident smirk.

"Oho, what you afraid you won't win this time and that I'll finally de-throne you in private?" she laughed confidently.

"Nothing of the sort. I dare you." giving back the same competitive glare.

" **One Pokemon. No Recovery Items. Any tier allowed.** That includes any legendary you may be having on you." tapping her finger on the table.

"Ohoooo I'll beat you again and not even take one with me. Won't even be a contest." leaning forward on the table.

"Hmm. My, confident are we? Let's do it a week from now. I'll let you in as our doors close around 2300. So arrive a short bit beforehand. How's that sound?" raising her eyebrow and leaning forward too with a confident head wag.

"Another victory before bedtime? Hmm. Interesting way for me to end my routine that day." grinning widely as he took the challenge.

"You won't even have time to realize you were taken out." she said firing back the same level of competitiveness.

"Deal?" she extended a hand.

Haru shakes it twice. "Deal. Count it Nessa; gonna go 0-3."

She just laughs with him and leans back in the chair at the dining room table, drinking more of the tea. The two would chew the scene a bit more before Haru saw her out the door and thanked her again for the immense help. She reminded him to look back at the contacts he has on his Rotom phone and to remember she's there for him. Haru waved her off as she began to head back but before going back inside and as he opened his door again, took another look to watch her walking away. Taking into account a certain view of how shapely she appeared walking away.

He closed the door softly as he went back inside and sank slowly to the floor. He exhaled slowly. Haru's Tsareena, Leafa, was standing there. There was some awkward silence as they met eyes, considering he was caught red-handed, and he was pointed out to have been blushing before he closed the door.

***th-thump. th-thump. th-thump***

His mind briefly flashed back to Nessa's features on her face and every single time she smiled. It went through every recent situation where they were talking and how often he found himself looking into her eyes, and having just reviewed mentally the fact he was slowly finding himself noticing her other features as well. Looking back at his Tsareena, he then hid his face in his knees.

" **Shit.** I think I really -have- fallen for her, Leafa." he's heard finally admitting out loud. The Tsareena has a confused face and leans forward like she didn't hear him. In actuality she did, but she wanted to hear him say it again. "I said **I think I REALLY HAVE FALLEN FOR HER.** " he said clearly now having lifted his head from his knees.

***th-thump-th-thump-thump***

Leafa nodded confidently, giving her trainer a comforting head-pat then walking away.

"...guess I have to have that conversation with Mom now."

**\- - - - Fairy Gym - - - -**

**\- - - - At that same moment - - - -**

"I can't believe it...that was in record time..." Bede said, in complete disbelief, withdrawing his final Pokemon in front of the large crowd who came to see him duke it out against new trainers that day. As usual the crowd loves it, with huge displays across the stands lining saying "MATCH OVER". The trainer across from him withdrew hers and would meet him back in the circle. He did his best to keep a straight face that was professional, but would be internally shook at the speed at which he was shut down. It was scary; limitations of the badges one held up to this point be damned. Almost as if impatient, she was the first to have gone back to the center and looked at him unimpressed. She had this air of one who was bored having fought him.

"Well you certainly showed me the full spirit of your team. For that and your victory I give you this; the Fairy Badge." he said congratulating her and handing the badge. The girl took it and smirked confidently.

"Thanks. Maybe when I see you in the League, IF I SEE YOU, you'll actually be worth remembering then." was all she said back the entire time of the fight, before adding it to her collection then walking off. Bede clicks his tongue in immediate annoyance.

As she made her exit, his irritated look would disappear having made a glance at the display on the jumbotron.

 _/'Syra', huh. What a very scary trainer.../_ He thought to himself.

**\- - - - Circhester, Grocery Store - - - -**

**\- - - - Next morning - - - -**

To change things up and have a little 'girl outing' Nessa asked some of the others to join her with some errands. Mostly for company but also to catch up with one of them whom she hadn't seen in awhile, Sonia. It ends up being herself, Bea, Sonia, Melony with plenty of time to themselves. Going through the town of ice, they go browsing through multiple shops while getting an arrangement of nutrients to train up one Pokemon Nessa was going to use in her rematch against Haru. There would also be time to get new clothes: no way were they leaving without something new.

"...at this point I had figured if there's one way to do this it's gotta be a one on one. No Dynamaxing either. Just a strict regular battle of wits during after hours with just the two of us." Nessa said browsing in an aisle looking through brands of protein supplements, calcium, and the like for the chosen attacker in her battle. It was time, they all figured, to break the ice of the conversation to Nessa too on what they were all thinking.

"Bloody hell where's the Iron supplements that this brand carries? Can't ALL be out..." she's heard grumbling. Refusing to pay for a generic brand despite that seemingly being the only one that was on the store shelves.

"So when are you going to ask him out?" Bea asks bluntly, causing Nessa to stumble forward a bit in shock. An employee nearby jumps thinking someone just fell over, and from the entrance door some beeps are heard indicating some people are either exiting or entering. She nearly hits her head on the shopping aisle tower.

"Wh-hw-h-wwh-what the hell sort of a question is that, Bea?" with her face immediately going pink and on the defense.

Bea rolls her eyes so hard into the back of her head that she physically appears annoyed. "Don't give us that. I think since the party from a short bit ago it's gotten obvious you have a thing going on."

Sonia, who was briefly having her nose going through a magazine and walking with them at the same time, perked up immediately. "Oohhhoh what's all this then? Are we talking about a crush someone has~?"

Melony would answer before Nessa could even gesture a 'hold on' with her fingers. "Bea is speaking up for us girls who were at the party in wondering if she's going to ask out Haru."

"It-it's not like that! Why would you even suggest that?! Come on he's the Champion, and I'm a Gym Leader we don't have -time- for 'people' like that! That's stupid! You're all being stupid!" as the water trainer began playfully hitting Bea, who nonchalantly parries every single fake punch. Some people stop in their tracks to look, before continuing to walk as they would be if nothing happened.

"So why are you having a private rematch with him at almost midnight?" looking at her with half lidded eyes. Nessa stops in her assault and confidently sticks out her chest with a big smile, and hand to her chin in thought. "Well if you MUST know it has to do with a strategy I'm coming up with to defeat him. See, I finally thought up of the perfect Pokemon to take him out and-"

**\- - - - 2 minutes later - - - -**

The 3 other girls all actually were surprised at how prepared Nessa had an answer for such a question because it was a legitimate one. It was a real Gym Leader level pre-battle strategy that may shake Haru's line of thinking up and give her a win. However Sonia would be the first to speak up, going "I suppose if your plan goes through and he hasn't thought that far ahead...you could actually have a chance?"

"Yeah, see? Sonia gets it!" Nessa goes, with fists clenched, then putting some supplements in the cart. She wanted to swim away from this conversation. Melony speaks up instead of Bea this time. "But that doesn't deter away from what some of us have been noticing."

"!" Nessa is heard audibly stopping in her tracks, and turning back to them. "What do you mean?"

Bea shows some understanding and decides to stop ribbing on her for once in awhile and goes up to her. She drops the aggressive tone in her voice. "Ness', the entire time when we had that gettogether? You couldn't stop smiling while looking at him at the table. Hell, you arranged that privately and -then- you got us all involved. When he got up for karaoke, you, out of everyone there in the whole room, looked absolutely -smitten-, unable to speak proper full sentences. A few of us noticed too how you 'look' when you're talking to him too."

"There's also that he was able to rely on you when, y'know, -that- happened recently. You insisted on staying with him despite knowing full well how it would look to other people and your first response was 'I don't give a damn!' " Melony explained, covering another point in time and having imitated her voice when re-enacting Nessa's commentary.

"There's also how caring you were not just in that moment, but remember at the mall?" Bea tilted her head. Nessa had gone completely quiet, looking at everyone. "I may have been submitting some jerk but don't think I didn't notice. " Sonia was only now hearing about all of this and didn't really have a ball in this court, but she did catch on how Nessa was reacting to this line of questioning. There's a short pause, and they resume shopping without saying anything until a few minutes later, Nessa is in the middle of grabbing something off a shelf. While she puts it in her cart and looks at them.

"Nessa. Talk to us." Sonia said, starting to worry they went too hard in interrogating her, putting a hand on her shoulder since Nessa had the physical look of someone who was cornered.

Her pink blush came back fiercely like before but her guard went down finally. There wasn't any quip she could fire that would detract from the topic at hand. Nessa looked at all of them. "..i...is it -that- obvious?" making all 3 gasp loudly.

"Oh. My. Goodness. You DO have a crush on him!" the orange haired professor said with a rather surprised look. Nessa's glance met all of them and it had slowly formed upwards into a smile. "..I haven't been sure what to do. It's not like I've felt like this, either."

**\- - - - Motostoke - - - -**

**\- - - - Haru's Home, Kitchen - - - -**

**\- - - - At that exact same time - - - -**

Haru had invited his mother over simply saying he needed to talk to her about something important, and was rather restless both in terms of needing sleep and his ability to focus straight. Not once in his life had he ever gone through these things and needed some guidance from someone who was not only experienced but much older than him. When his mother came he explained what occurred the other day since not a bit of news ever came out of it and the Pokemon League officially had cancelled the event due to what happened to him. He went over how he got over it and would include every detail on how Nessa was there for him, talked to him and made him feel safe and comfortable. Ending on the statement, for now, that.

"...I haven't been sure what to do. It's not like I've felt like this, either." fidgeting with some orange juice in his glass, looking to his mom. "We're business partners. We're supposed to be close. I'm really bad at being upfront sometimes, but with her I've been able to open up about so much. She makes me feel safe."

"Him and I are business partners. We're supposed to be close, sure." Nessa stopped shopping for a bit to find a nearby bench that shoppers could use to relax during their visit and looked at her friends. "I'm so focused on my modelling and Gym Leader career and I'm headstrong. He knows that, and I put up this combative spirit. But when I'm with him I've been able to open up about so much. I don't feel like I have to put on an 'act'. He makes me feel like I can be myself openly without being judged." she explained, leaning her head on her hands as her elbows propped up off of her knees.

"I'm so focused on being Champion and making sure nothing distracts me, especially after my promise to Hiro to become Champion one day. She knows that. Everybody does. I've always put up this positive, happy-go-lucky spirit. But when I'm with her I find myself able to feel like the world around us doesn't even exist. I can get lost in those eyes of hers and she makes me feel like I don't have to be Champion around her." Haru explained, as one of his legs was bouncing up and down, but his mother looked intently without making a sound until he was done.

"I can get lost in those eyes of his and he makes me feel like I don't -have- to be a model, or a Gym Leader or what-have-you around him. I think what I like most about Haru..." Nessa would try to explain.

"I think what I like most about Nessa..." Haru began to say.

"Is that with him around and it's just us? I can be ME. For the first time in a long time. I like that a lot...but is that okay to feel that way about him?" she frowned, looking at the floor.

"If it's with her around and it's just us? I'm allowed to be ME and not some 'hero'. I'm just some red haired dork who managed to become Champion. I love that so much about her...but is that okay to feel this way about her?" Haru said, putting his head in his hands and setting the drink down. "Am I in the wrong here?"

"Am I in the wrong here for feeling this way? You know what people say about those who get hooked up with someone else. They aren't 'pure' anymore..." sounding worried on her swirling emotions, Nessa sounded completely lovestruck but also perhaps too in thought about the reactions of others. The 3 girls looked down at Nessa smiling as she poured herself out so openly like that: allowing them to finally see her be honest amongst them. Bea, Sonia, and Melony all joined in on a hug because while she did this they could all tell how conflicted she became. But they also could see just how much she actually did have strong feelings for him.

"I think if you're honest with him the next time you see him, and don't hold back, you're going to find the reaction will be better than what you think it will be, okay? You won't even care anymore about what 'will happe'." Bea said, putting both hands on Nessa's shoulders and having her best friend look at her in the eyes. "Moreso, if anyone gives you crap for this I'll beat them up." making a fist. Nessa smiles widely and hugged them all back. "Thank you girls."

They would pause for a bit, and she got back up. "Now. Let's keep going. I still have more stuff to do to make sure I kick his ass on that fight."

"NOW you're talking!" Sonia would say while her smile beamed at her friend.

Haru's mother looked at him and got out of her seat and walked to him giving him a big hug. "Haru, honey, I'm glad you came to me to talk about this. It's very obvious you've been trying your best to be professional about this instead of leading yourself strictly by your feelings alone."

"Is it? Because sometimes I worry I've been -too- focused on the career side of this." as he sighed and held onto his Mom before she let go and went back to her seat.

"Well...at the very least you're being smart about it. You've never been the son who ended up doing drugs or getting into crime. You have always been steadfast in your goal. But, if I may make a suggestion: don't let your heart waver on this for too long. If you feel it deep down that you feel like this and THIS strongly for that girl you like, you can't have any regrets talking to her. Don't sit on this. You may find the reaction she gives you the next time she sees you will be better than you think." sipping her drink, putting on her smiley face cap she brought.

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so. Besides, I have a 'feeling'. Had a feeling." looking back at him from across the table. The look said it all: she knew he had some sort of feeling for her the second she came across the scene that one day.

"Thanks Mom. I appreciate the chin wag."

"Think nothing of it! Just glad I could see my kid again. Now, with that out of the way, you said you were preparing for a Pokemon fight against her right? Do you have enough money on you to get supplies?" as she began reaching into her purse.

"Wh-..wha? Mom, yes. I'm doing fin-" he began to protest.

"How much do you have on you now?" not looking back up at him, she was fiddling through her wallet.

"Mom please, I'm taken care o-"

 **"HOW MUCH?"** now eyeing daggers a bit at him.

Haru sighs. _/Women can be really scary.../_ he thinks. "Only a few thousand, but much more in the bank."

"Then take some of this so you have a bit more on you for the week okay? Let me know how that battle goes. I have to go pick up my Pokemon from the caretaker. Chat later okay? Love you." going to him and kissing his cheek.

"Love you too Ma." he said with a bit of the usual mannerism he would when bidding his mom goodbye for the moment. He saw her out then shut the door. There was a lot to think about from that conversation, and now in 6 more days he would have his fated rematch against her. What Pokemon to use in the fight, however? One glance over his picture he had hanging up of the Hall of Fame told him everything he needed for another victory.

"She's gonna feel bad when I make her get that third loss!" he says confidently out loud, before going to find the Pokemon and start training it.

**\- - - - - The Day of The Fated Rematch - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Water Gym, 2230 - - - - -**

Haru saw a crowd leaving the Gym as the last battle of the evening had concluded a few minutes ago and staff was helping them exit. Knowing who he was on a first glance, they see Haru and let him in through the doors as all the attendees were leaving. As promised, he came with just a single Pokemon, as shown by the Timer Ball attached to his waist. Having barely any foot traffic through the stadium made for an interesting experience as he saw a lot of the janitorial staff cleaning up trash, and some trainers left in the field. It was fun to hear how everything was echoing when there wasn't thousands of people in the stands.

"Ah you're here, Champ! Nessa's waiting for you, and says she'll be out in 30." came a voice of one of the trainers he saw; the same one who told him that one day she wasn't available.

"Oh yes, thank you! I remember you, you're...?" Haru would say, trying to recall her name and felt bad admittedly.

"Yuli. It's fine. We've only met a few times so it's okay you don't have it memorized." she said, beaming a bit. "Anyways, she told me to tell you to meet her out in the field so please be ready, and I hope you do well!" as she walked off, having clocked out and made her exit. Haru took a glance at the stadium and how big and empty it felt without all the people there. When there was no staff around it felt like nobody should actually own anything this spacious.

- **29 minutes later -**

Haru is heard humming quietly to himself while tossing his Timer Ball in his hands. He would look around, knowing any second Nessa would just appear.

" Yeah yeah yeah

I'll pay when tomorrow

tomorrow comes today "

He paused, sighing and looked back up to the lights that were still on. Even with everyone gone, it was an eery feeling to be able to be in such a spot with nobody else there but all the lights on as if preparing for another event. "Man...I'm just meeting her for a rematch but I can't relax."

***ththththump ththththump***

_/My heart is racing like mad.../_ His mind goes, thinking on just the mere idea of meeting her was causing his heart to go faster than some kid with high midichlorian counts.

"Hey there, Champ!" came the ever familiar voice of Nessa, entering from the side with the usual confident stride. She had a face full of confidence and was really happy he was there: making good on his promise to be there. They met in the center, and since Haru was tossing the Timer Ball in hand he stopped doing so and looked at her. "Ready for another loss? I've been training for this moment." he said challengingly.

But Nessa had a brand new layer of spirit as she spoke in a lower tone. "Bring. It." before walking away, catching Haru off guard by the way she said it.

 _/What was that...?/_ He thought wide-eyed to himself before walking away. Nessa would fold her arms and look back, focused.

"As you know, the rules are simple. No recovery items. One Pokemon each. Any tier. This also won't be a dynamax battle either. I'm sure you're fine with that, right?" she explained.

Nessa brings out her Dive Ball for the chosen Pokemon and eyes him with a new look that makes him get adrenaline from seeing it. "Hold nothing back, Ruby haired Champion."

"Won't even need the added boost of it to take down a Sapphire haired master like yourself." he said, reeling his arm back.

Both throw their balls forward and out pops their chosen fighters for this once-in-a-lifetime match. Haru has brought out Leafa, his Tsareena, fully charged from some vigorous training. On Nessa's side, a Pokemon he's not familiar with, Toxapex. This was going to be a rough battle that would either go on for a long while, or end very quickly. Despite the immediate advantage of Grass vs Water, Haru is taken back by this Pokemon he's not too familiar with; quietly cursing the fact he hadn't filled his 'Dex completely to study them all.

Haru holds out 3 fingers. "Allright, Nessa. I'm going to end this in 3 turns. Count 'em. Leafa, no need to worry about it too much: use your Trop Kick!"

Nessa's seen grinning, never breaking eye contact. "I'll end this match in TWO. Time to pay up, Haru! Toxapex, Baneful Bunker!" just in the knick of time as he orders his move. The Leafa lunges forward to do the move, almost missing but then hits right on target with a loud 'thwack!'. Hit points are taken off of the Toxapex, but not as much as Haru had hoped. It seemed this Pokemon he was unaware about had some major defense he wasn't account for at all. Leafa then stumbles forward a little, shaking her head. "w...Leafa what's wrong?"

Nessa's heard laughing confidently and points to him. " **GOTCHA!** I had a feeling that in the case you were going to use Leafa for this battle that this is going to end up a few ways. **One:** That because she's a Grass Pokemon she, of course, would have the type advantage, however, **Two:** that with the right Pokemon I could merely wait out any move you throw for at least one turn and retaliate immediately! Baneful Bunker, in addition to protecting the user from attacks this move also poisons any attacker that makes direct contact. Sure you got me with Trop Kick and the speed and accuracy you trained her in, but it doesn't matter since not only are you poisoned, but let me guess she doesn't have that one ability Tsareena's do in order for this to be nullified, does she?"

"!" Haru's eyes widened. He sweats a bit, then realizes something horribly wrong. His Tsareena had the ability Leaf Guard, but realized the true double genius in asking to fight her late at night. This would have helped him earlier in the daytime, but not at night. He chuckles a little bit, one fist clenched. "Amazing, Nessa. Well then, no time like the present Leafa: let's end this before things get ugly! Use Facade!"

Nessa looks shocked; him throwing out such a move to counter HER counter. For the attack it appears Tsareena is seen attacking the Toxapex which causes damage. Haru was hoping with the doubled power that came with such a move it would be enough. But now he's gone on another turn with more poison damage, and unfortunately his Tsareena wasn't best on defense: he often only used her to take out opponents quickly. It didn't help that her health wasn't the largest in terms of raw health points.

"Toxapex let's end things with Pin Missile while she's slowed down!" throwing out a hand gesture, with the Tsareena now having to hop around like she was a cowgirl dodging gunfire. Alas, instead Nessa gets the hard hits she wants. Five full Bug Attack hits, and with that, Leafa stumbles from the move and then faints.

"..." Haru blinks.

Nessa takes a second to breathe, before she explains. "Merciless. An ability my Toxapex had; its attacks become critical if the target is poisoned. Yours was poisoned on the very first turn, and that Pin Missile became your downfall."

 _/I lost...? I...I can't believe it..!/_ Haru thinks to himself, in disbelief and shock. Nessa finally lets the victory affect her and she jumps up and down in place all happy with herself. Haru looks at the Timer Ball that contained Leafa and set it back on his hip. In a legitimate one on one match Nessa outdid him by pure strategy and taught him a new way to battle. Had this been a League match she would be the new Champion. They both meet in the middle, and Haru laughs a bit weakly.

"I can't believe you did it. Yo...you actually did what you set out to do. I'm completely gobsmacked. Wow.." despite losing the match he was happy. Nessa felt really good about herself and all the prep work she did prior to the match and nodded.

"Yep I sure did! How do you like that, Haru? Wait, what're you doin-" she stopped herself after asking him that and saw he was beginning to pull out his wallet.

**Prize money.**

"Well you did win and even if this isn't official you DID put out a lot of time and effort to do this. You should be rewarded for it, no matter how big or small the victory. That's how Pokemon training and battling is, right? That's what makes moments like these worth it." pulling out a few bills of cash. Her face blushed, not expecting him to do this part and go that far for her, and the conversations of days ago came flooding back. Her feelings, too. Now that they were this close and her guard was a bit down, something told her to act.

 _/Even in something unofficial and selfish like this, he's still thinking about the other person. Still thinking about me.../_ She thought to herself. Nessa shakes her head and pushed his hand away. "No, Haru. Please. I can't accept this."

"What? Nessa, you WON. You deserve a prize." pushing his hand back towards her. She pushes it back, guiding it back to his wallet.

"No, not like this, please." with her face softened up and looking at him. Haru wouldn't argue anymore but then he noticed something.

Her hand was gripping his own by the wrist.

"...uh..?" as his eyes met hers and looked at her. Her eyes went to his hand and then back to him.

***ththump thththump***

"I don't want a monetary prize. Not that kind of prize." she said softly, as the grip on his wrists tightened.

"Nessa what-" he would say but then Nessa pulled him forward towards her with enough force to get him to stumble when he wasn't expecting it. She pushed her face forward, closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his softly while keeping the grip on his wrist. Time stood completely still for a moment as his eyes go wide, then eventually shut. His face turns red with a fierce blush. Her lips were so incredibly, unbelievably, legendarily soft. He felt her lips make contact and felt every single part of her lips on him. They had never been this physically close before, and he was almost wondering if it was even happening at all. His head was swirling. Her face was dark pink/red and then slowly let go, looking at him with a new level of unguarded softness. Haru looked back into her eyes and saw she was smiling at him with an earnest expression of affection.

" **THAT.** Is the kind of prize I wanted. Not money." She spoke up, one hand going to her hair and readjusting so part of it would be out of her face. He had never appeared more flustered and just kept looking back at her.

He fell to the ground while in sensory overload.

**\- 1 minute later -**

Haru opened his eyes and he just sees the dark skies of space and feels his center of gravity completely different to how it was mere seconds ago. His head was propped up and he sees that Nessa is sitting on the grass with him, as she's on her knees and has his head in her lap looking down at him.

"Haru? Hey...are you awake? Are you okay?"

"Oh. That...gosh I just ruined that moment didn't I?" he said, now embarrassed that even happened. But she shook her head and understood completely, one of her hands around his head.

"No. Not at all. It was cute. I never seen you get so red and speechless before."

He looked back at her as he noticed his hands were resting on his sides, with one on his stomach. It felt so comfortable to have his head on her lap like this and wondered if this is what Heaven was like. "Your lips are really soft. I haven't ever felt my heart leap out of my chest before now."

The black-and-aqua haired water gym master trainer would smile affectionately. "So are yours. I feel like my heart is pounding really hard right now."

"Heh. I suppose, we should both be a bit more open from now on. At the very least, I owe it to you for having outsmarted me. You know how to get into my head. In a few more ways than one." as she saw his eyes look back up at her.

"Is your head okay?" with one of her hands combing through his hair. The simple sensation of feeling another petting them was so unbelievably relaxing and intimate that he was still having trouble processing that it was happening. That someone was being like -this- with him.

"Yes, but, is it okay if I just stay like this for a minute before I head out?" he asked her, to which the gorgeous woman who was by his side smiled wider and nodded. "Absolutely."

She'd interject briefly, looking down at him. "You know, we keep _jokingly_ calling each other by our haircolors and multiple other things, but if you think about it, it does pair up nicely. Imagine if we were in a 2 vs 2 trainer battle against two others and the announcer has to call us in a battle..."

"Yeah you're right. We'd be completely unstoppable together. Hmm. What do you suppose our 'team name' would be?" Haru inquired, finding what he sees is a Wishing Star shooting through the skies. Hopefully it falls near a trainer and picks it up. Nessa smiled and confidently answered his query with an answer.

**"'Ruby and Sapphire'."**

**\- - - - - END CHAPTER 3 - - - - -**


	4. No Swords or Shields

**\- - - - Chapter 4: No Swords or Shields - - - -**

The next day comes, and for a second Haru wakes up almost having to take a minute to realize what happened the other night. He sees his usual bed companion, his Glaceon named Nora, and smiles. She wakes up right alongside him with her flat tail wagging a bit. Seems the clock would show he slept in a little bit in the morning: it was already a short bit past where he usually wakes up but not so far gone that he would be courted a slacker. "Morning, girl. I know I came home late last night. Things have gotten a bit interesting. Methinks we should up our game a bit." he said, getting up and stretching. Going downstairs, it seemed his phone was blown up by a few texts. His only indication that he got anything was the screen lighting up as he walked by it; a curious glance coming over him once it was picked up.

**[SONIA: Hey, come see me when you get time. I think I have something to help you in that goal you're looking to accomplish. I know Shiny hunting isn't your thing you're going to be interested in...but there may be someone else other than I who could lead you by the hand. Oh, and bring a backpack. You're going to need it. I'm in the lab all day today.]**

**[AGENT S: Sir just a reminder that today you have an exhibition match against Leon to promote the Galar Region. Bring whatever you consider to be your best team for the match; it really helps to sell the onlookers. You're doing well lately by the way, but do make sure you don't say something that will be a detriment to you later on. There are enough rogue-like Masters across other regions.]**

_/Ah right, I suppose that was going to come sooner or later. We hit a boom recently in tourism...guess outside of a bunch of normal television stuff I haven't exactly been in the prime advertisement for our region./_ grabbing himself a bowl, cereal, milk, and fruit. He saw Nora follow him to the kitchen and eventually saw his Lunatone float in. "Morning Luna." going back to check who else sent him messages. A smile came across his face when he realized several were from one person.

**[NESSA: Been thinking about it for a bit since I woke up, but please check your head. :C Not sure I was thorough enough in checking for any bruises.]**

**[NESSA: Outside of that...thank you again for last night. I feel like I can take on the world better now not just with my Pokemon but in other ways...I think you know what I mean. It'd be nice to see you again soon.]**

**[NESSA: I'll be in the Gym for the next few days, and not always by my phone so either come by or call to get back up with me. See you! XO]**

As he finished that last text he just smiled. Much like how Nessa was the one to act first out of the two of them, it was time he set in motion a retaliation move. Not wasting time, Haru set out to do his morning routine of self care, making sure his Pokemon team was taken care of, and then heading out. Before doing so, he decided to snag a new sweat-jacket for the day: the Fighting Gym colors.

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Water Gym - - - - -**

"OHHHHH THE RAGING WAVE STRIKES FIERCE AND HEAVY TODAY, MARKING DOWN HER FIRST VICTORY! LET'S HAVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR CHALLENGER TODAY AS THEY FOUGHT VALIANTLY AND HOPE TO SEE THEM AGAIN SOON!" came the booming speakers over the jumbotron. The crowd was already hyped for the day but they were happy to see how well Nessa was performing. Her and the challenger trainer met in the middle, and Nessa gave them an encouraging hug.

"You may not have won today, but I sincerely hope to see you again get stronger and challenge me again soon. You have massive potential, just don't lose focus okay?" she suggested, to which the trainer sucked in their pride at the defeat while Nessa raised their arm up in mutual respect for the battle.

A few minutes later, as the Gym would have its mandatory break in between each challenger fight, she's seen in the back staff rooms as several other trainers spot her and go immediately huddling in for support. They're all very surprised at the new charge in spirit they saw within their Gym Leader.

"Hey I don't know what's different about you today but you've inspired me. You battled like a true pro out there!"

"I didn't even know one could use such a strategy for just us who use water types. I need to take more notes from you!"

She wasn't used to this much sudden affection from her fellow trainers, and had a slight blush on her cheeks being hugged by her professional co-workers. They were all like family in her eyes.

The Water Gym Leader nodded, and made a point, saying "If you guys want me to help you all later today when I got time, I'll do it. Though it relies on a lot of factors, I think you all should use your own intuition when taking it into account."

"Truer words have never been spoken!" one trainer said.

"That's right, girls. You'd all do best to take a look at your newly invigorated WaveMaster Nessa herself." came a more masculine voice from the entrance of the room. It was Haru, with a smirk on his face, seeing the girls all huddled together with Nessa in the middle. Of course, Nessa was very happy to see him. He came in, walking with a wide open smile.

" **Haru!** H-how are you today? I had no idea you'd be here so soon." She dearly hoped to have seen him again as soon as possible ever since last night but didn't know it'd be right that second.

"I'm doing fantastic. But I have only one thing I'm here to ask of you." Wasting no time, Haru would inhale deeply, flaring his nostrils, smacking his cheeks then pointed with his left arm dramatically at her, not caring that the others were not only there but had all of their attention at once.

" **Nessa, the beautiful raging wave of Hulbury and Water Gym Leader of this very place, I, Haru, hereby ask you...** " crossing his arms to finish his question. " **...to a date with just the two of us!** "

Everybody gasped in shock. Some of them had been quietly monitoring Haru for awhile, and others had their nose stuck to 'the books' to try and keep their Pokemon teams in top fighting shape for the daily challenges from trainers who would attempt to defeat their Gym. But almost everyone unanimously knew or at least had a hunch that there was something brewing between the Champion of Galar and the Raging Wave of Hulbury. As he looked at Nessa she could tell his face went red with blush but was riding on adrenaline of the moment, and found it charming how he took such a forward step with her like this.

Nessa smiled and her blush she had from the earlier affection of her fellow trainers deepened and had no problem answering him right there. "I accept. Tomorrow. 6 PM."

The female trainers all around her gasped again with how Nessa didn't hesitate for a single second to answer him so confidently. Haru smirked, gestured his index and middle fingers together from his forehead to her direction, and grinned widely. "I'll be here to pick you up. It's a done deal. Kick ass today at the Gym, Nessa!" winking at her, causing Nessa to fidget a slight bit with a smile. That confidence of his was a surefire 'critical hit' to her when he got like this. When he was on his way exiting she waved, saying to him "I'll wear my favorite dress!". Haru lazily comes up with just some finger guns to gesture in her direction, and when the door shuts he hears all the female trainers inside squeal with glee; no doubt bombarding her with questions.

His heart was racing once again, but this time it was fully under a positive influence and without the trigger of an anxiety attack. Though he felt like he would explode at any second, he took the adrenaline from Nessa saying "Yes" to him and ran out full speed of the Gym. Immediately outside he would leap high into the air with a fist, land, and go.

**"HELLS YES I DID IT!"**

**\- - - - Hulbury PokeCenter - - - -**

**\- - - - RestRoom - - - -**

"Sweet Fanny Adams, I did it...but I don't know the first thing about going on a date. What am I going to do? Is there a method to the madness? Do I put on a tux, or is a dress shirt and pants just enough? Do I comb my hair back or make it look nice as it is? Do I shave? Yes I gotta shave: the slight stubble on my chin has to be cleaner than it is now. Do I bring anything else? Flowers? Girls still like flowers, right? That's not cliche yeah? What about chocolate?" Haru is staring at himself in the mirror, pale in the face.

Outside of the single bathroom door, Haru is heard screaming in agony to himself, causing a trainer who is taking her Mincinno to see the PokeCenter for healing leap nearly 2 feet off the ground reflexively, before walking a bit faster away.

"...I need advice. This has to be perfect for the perfect wo-" stopping himself, realizing he was about to call Nessa the perfect woman. It's not that he had to stop himself because he didn't believe it, but BECAUSE he did and saw just how head over heels he was; more so than he initially thought from the other night.

His gaze would go back to his mirrored reflection and he'd try to breathe slowly. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. His fingers go underneath his glasses and rubs them a bit before looking back at himself. "Just breathe champ. You got this. You can do this. Just...consider it like a different type of Pokemon battle. Except no attacks: just status boosts. Ride the whole thing out...and it'll go fine."

Haru would make his way out of the bathroom after washing his hands, and upon exiting he took a glance at his Rotom phone to the long list of contacts. Perhaps he would be able to seek out some advice for this while keeping the whole situation on the 'down low'.

The young man flagged down an Air Taxi, and upon telling the flier where to take him he'd zone out to look at the sun poking through the clouds. An overcast day for an overcast mind. _/Sonia is very smart, so perhaps she'll be able to help. She's already got me whatever it is that I need to take back home with me, so maybe I can get something else out of my visit./_

Surely, he'd have it all figured out.

**\- - - - - Wedgehurst - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Sonia's Lab - - - - -**

"Sonia, you can let go now. Please." came Haru's nonchalant tone as he was being squeezed in a hug by Sonia after having sat down to tell her what he was doing prior to coming to her lab. It came up as Sonia noticed his face was a little red and wondered if he was under the weather. When the words hit her ears she ran over to his chair across her desk and hugged him while sitting down.

"Awwwww you're being all bashful now that's adorable. I'm so happy for you!~" she teased, letting go and sitting back down. "Seeing you like this is going to be interesting to study going forward." The man was a bit left of words but gave her a strained smile. It was certainly a good thing to have gotten it all off his chest, and would hope the oncoming date would prove to be fruitful for both parties. For now, that would have to wait.

"Moving on; you said you had something for me?"

"Oh! Yes I did. Do you have a DVD player in your home?" she asked, getting off her chair to fumble through a box below the desk. She was searching for the 'things' she put to the side for him.

His face went and scrunched up a bit in confusion. "It's a Blu Ray player, but that also works for the media. Why? You have movies you want me to watch or something?"

His answer would come in the form of a tower of jewel cases with DVDs inside each one, all marked with dates and names. He'd see on the top **"RED"** , and the answer seemingly unfolded for him just as Sonia answered.

"I went back throughout the logs of every single Champion that's existed in recent memory. With the age of Pokemon many things occurred in human history and we've been through so much. However, only very few have been champion. You're a champion. As such, these contain the logs and documentaries of every single champion that's existed from every single region. What they did to get there, and what they did afterwards. Some of these aren't updated: the most recent recording being a bit over a year ago."

His eyes widened with awe, taking a brief glance at each one and putting them in his backpack he brought, as per instruction, and zipped it up. "Sonia this is amazing..! This will become homework, sure, but to see that there's video evidence of other champions out there will no doubt give me a lot more feedback. This is the kind of feedback I need: straight from the source!"

The chipper young professor nodded happily. "Glad to be of service to you. I'm sorry if some of the logs are shorter than others, but I did my best to find every single piece of information regarding them for you. When you're done, just return them here. I'll treat this as if you were renting from a library." as her sunny expression was infectious. Haru felt another wave of vigor that he needed from the past few days. It was enough, sure, that his personal life was in an upswing, but his actual career could very well depend on the insight contained within the videos.

Before heading out he thanked her again, and made his way out. Sonia also thanked him for the souvenirs he made sure to give her as he did make that promise last time. It was some very rare key-chains given to Pokemon League staff with matching lanyards. One for her, one for Hop.

Taking the Air Taxi back to his home, he had to make a quick drop before preparing for the exhibition match with Leon. The whole ceremony was almost nothing of big importance for himself, but it did keep his mind focused. Appearances were important, so Haru went along with the whole thing without making much fuss. The whole time he's with Leon, be it in the stands fighting him, or leading up to the event, there was one thought that recycled over and over.

_/Only within these videos will I possibly find the answers I'm seeking. What do the Champions of yesteryear have for me to uncover?/_

**\- - - - - Motostoke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Haru's Home - - - - -**

The Master Trainer would arrive back to his place after having visited Sonia and finally took a gander at just how many videos she lent him. There were 10 discs all crammed full of information of every single Champion. Of course, Haru didn't have it in order or knew initially who was the 'first', so instead he would go at random. Upon emptying his bag his Lunatone, Luna, floated over with Nora joining him and took a look at the pile.

"Hey you two. I have some homework to do. You guys know how I've been trying to figure things out and work out my next objective and life goal for myself? Well the answer may be in these discs. Each one details information about every other Champion in the Pokemon League from other regions up until now."

They both nodded with some awe to the idea so much had been compiled. Going over to his video player, Haru put in one at random, ordered some food to be delivered since he felt he should be focusing as much time on this ordeal as possible, and would break out a notepad and pencil to make notes.

Blue. Red. Trace. Lance. Steven. Wallace. Cynthia. Alder. Iris. Diantha. Even the trainers that would defeat them. While they didn't have much information on them, he still decided it would be important to note down. Each one was filled with between 1 to 4 hours of video footage and statistics of all of their teams. The included statistics would range from what they did in their early lives, how they got to their positions, to generally what they did afterwards. Haru wasn't going to go over every single piece of detail, but do his best to find out the information that was most important. This led to some trial and error of simply skipping sections but ended up coming away with a lot more insight. Some, like Blue, became Champion for a very short time, then would end up becoming the Viridian City Gym Leader to replace Giovanni after his leave when Team Rocket disbanded. It turned out that he was the one who took the mantle, and then would be heard later studying abroad in the Kalos region.

"That's an awfully big step of responsibility to take upon oneself; even for a big problem someone else caused and not him. That he was only Champion for so short a time, too. Ouch...ya hate to see it happen."

He took a note of what he just said. "Giovanni really likes to meddle in Pokemon affairs huh? I should be careful should his team ever bother to come here to Galar and try to start problems..."

There were others like Lance and Cynthia who seemed very heroic in of themselves due to their immense dedication to the role, but wondered about who this 'Red' was that Lance had to replace as Champion. All that was noted of 'Red' in the video, when he got to it in the Lance portion, was his dedication to continue training at Mt. Silver, and his exploits prior to the event. Red didn't speak much at all, so Haru blazed through his information in less than the timeslot it took for a show to air on television. Seeing Cynthia's dedication to history, mythology, and eventually putting a stop Operation Tempest gave him a bit of a reminder that not all heroes wear capes but sometimes they look dashing nonetheless.

"Hey Nora." Haru says, when he's munching on some of the delivery pizza that was sent to his home. They had paused on a frame of Cynthia in mid-battle. The Glaceon looked up at him as she was playing with one of the toys she owned, with a curious expression. "You think I could rock something like that? Or a cape even?" pointing to the screen. She didn't really seem to think much of it, and would go back to her toy. "Hmm. Yeah, maybe not. I'm not some model who could pull it off. But coming up with my own unique 'Champion' look may not be a bad idea."

When it came to others, like Steven or Wallace, he had a few things to say. He had to pause the video and get up and rant. Several of his Pokemon were watching their trainer go off and couldn't help but find it amusing because he was standing in front of the television like some professor making a speech to a class that's sleeping. "Okay but NO. ** _WHY._** Why would he stop everything just to look for rocks? I suppose I would understand if I were there or he was really over abundantly filled with work, or let go, or some other factor, but come on that seems silly. You're Champion Wallace, go get some help to find stones. What, you can't be bothered to do that in between your dailies? What, it's just too much to be Champion and do that at the same time? You think you HAVE to because your name has the word 'Stone' in it? Pft."

Getting the rant out of him made him feel better on the matter, but he did take note of what Steven's preferred type was: Steel. "Man after my own heart." Haru commented out loud, having filled out several pages of notes of Champion information for himself at this point. However, getting to Wallace, he had to take a second glance because he came to some really weird narrative similarities. Steven, a Champion who liked Steel, would be usurped by Wallace, who becomes Champion later. Wallace himself was not only a Pokemon Coordinator, but a Water trainer. He ends up chuckling, thinking that even though he himself isn't a Steel specialist, how interesting it was he was interested in a Water Trainer.

"La vie est drôle..." he mutters to himself quietly, with a smirk and continued his research.

Red was an interesting one to look into; while very prolific in his conquests it seemed he was never a big talker. The fact that there was a young trainer before becoming an adult at all within Iris, as she was trained by Drayden to beat Alder, threw him for a loop. However for some reason, the mere ideals of Diantha bugged him.

Haru's Gardevoir, Masako, took note of his audible irritation. He explained "Some people have -all- the luck; fame, fortunate, and then they decide one day 'I'm going to become a Pokemon Champion'." This would be his initial dismissal of her for about an hour into her vlogs and stories, but ultimately didn't end up outright hating Diantha. There wasn't anything she did inherently wrong but her background just rubbed him the wrong way. This, too, would surpass.

**\- - - - Haru's Home, late that night - - - -**

Almost to midnight, his Pokemon had gone to bed, and Haru was still in the living room with a lamp illuminating the papers he had written notes the entire time he was watching every single disc Sonia lent him. Every single Champion had their own unique goals, ways of approaching their livelihood, and how they got there. One thing that he came to the conclusion of, however, shook him towards an epiphany. He put the pencil he was writing within one of his ears so it would be secured, and just looked at a graph he made. It was something of his own spreadsheet that detailed what every Champion did or didn't do, but one thing that was the most 'checked' off on the list was a single solitary fact that stood out.

The thought came, and his eyes widened upon realization. _/Every single one either became a Gym Leader, or was a Gym Leader and became a Champion. Just like here with Gym Leaders, the position is decidedly chosen by either a democratic method or handed down like a promotion or passing of the torch. It can be done, of course, by other truly uncategorized methods, but it still happened for each one. They all refused to simply let the ideals of being a Champion restrict them, and every single one did so much not just for themselves but so many other people./_

He readjusted his glasses and looked up at the ceiling, focusing on that conclusion. What it meant was that his destiny was to either continue life as is, or pursue being a simple Gym Leader. _/Me...? A Gym Leader...? I have no desire to pursue history, collect rocks, or become a detective to take down any corporation. I did enough of that for one life just doing what I did here. Could I do that...?/_

Haru would get up slowly, putting the notepad with pages upon pages of writings from his hand on the kitchen table and would head back upstairs to his room where he would turn in for the evening. As he was preparing to enter the dimension of dreams, it felt like some clarity finally came into his mental space after battling with the new position of Galar Champion.

As he was heading towards his bed he spotted the picture of Hiro and him having some dinner together with Hop and Leon. _/We'd have to find a new area and then I'd have to get it be given the 'ok' by the whole region, run it by officials, get a whole team together to help me even build a stadium. That's an awful lot of redtape and policy work, not to mention money. Does the Pokemon League fund it so they can write it off on their taxes later? I'd have to pay my trainers too if it came to that as well, and that also means I'd have to build a team and get apprentices. It would give a possible new Gym for Gym Challenge trainers to pursue, but it may be healthy because it would bring out a new type maybe?/_

Haru sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the walls now. _/Then again, is it right to just toss away my title, and the opportunity given to me for my own desire like that? Is one job inherently more important than the other? I suppose sleeping on this will help myself out. Besides, tomorrow is a big day./_

Before turning off his lights he briefly glanced at the picture again. _/You'd probably just tell me 'Go with what your heart tells you', huh, Hiro?/_ The lamp turned off and he went to bed, looking listlessly again at the ceiling while in the dark. Upon closing his eyes the only thing that came was the thought of how best to sweep a lady off her feet; lest he be responsible for messing up such an occasion.

**\- - - - - Next Morning - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Haru's Home, Kitchen - - - - -**

He wasted no time upon getting up early to make a reservation, and would bolt to where his phone rested and dialed a number. It rang, and eventually someone picked up. "Yes, I'd like to make a reservation, please. AH...what's the slots you have for the evening tonight? How is 6:30 PM, do you hav-. Oh you do? Thank you, can you put me down for that? It's for two. Haru." He chuckles a bit. "Yes, -that- Haru. I'm treating a very special someone tonight so if you have any window seats for us to look out through that'd be lovely. GREAT. Thank you so much. Okay, bye bye."

_*click*_

After being on the phone, he took one glance at his Lucario who had walked in on him having the conversation as the Pokemon did a fake punch to his shoulder. Haru responded in kind, but then decided to go for the jugular as his star fighting/steel Pokemon walked off. "Trying to be as big of a lady-killer as you are, buddy." causing Mirukon to look back at him, blush a bit but regardless he'd nod in agreement. At this point there was no use in hiding that he knew two of his Pokemon were in a relationship, and he supported it. As long as neither one let their skills falter and they were able to continue operating well in and out of 'business' the man saw no need to stop any of it. The next big question now would be what to wear.

For now, he decided to consult only one person on his current thoughts, and would head outside to his backyard. Walking to the lone tree and gravestone he began airing his thoughts out loud.

"Hey Hiro. Been a few days since I came by to chat. I've been really trying to be the Champion that I told you I would be one day. Things are hard but they got a little bit better lately. That, uh, girl that came by not long ago is someone I'm taking on a date tonight so I'm kind of nervous. We haven't had a solid chance to really deeply connect since our rematch fight that ended up with myself losing. Heh. Would you believe I made a dumb mistake and lost to a poison and bug combination strategy? She had this really good, top tier water Pokemon that was really special. I had no clue what it was, so of course that overzealousness on my end cost me. I should have maybe brought an electric instead but oh well. Hehehe..." He'd say, rubbing the back of his neck, then sat down on the grass, not caring about the morning dew on his rump.

"You'd probably just say something like 'I don't think you should worry about the details' but you know I overthink a lot. You always did. Just wish you were still around to help me come to terms with things. I still can't come to terms with the fact you're gone. Not entirely. Be that as it may, it seems I'm on the cusp of discovering what will make me someone others can look up to; Nessa is helping me a lot with it. We had a party and I got to meet up with everyone again. Sang with Piers, which was fun. First time I sang in a long while, as you'd know. Got to talking to Allister and finding once you get a certain topic he'll happily open up his mind. Uh...challenged Bea to a arm wrestling match and promptly lost within seconds. Lots of stuff happened. Leon still gets lost easily, but I still managed to beat him to the party. Who'd have thought huh? But yeah Nessa...? Gosh. I wish you could meet her. She's so damn beautiful and is basically perfection."

Haru paused, as the wind picked up a little then settled. Some tears welled up but he held his composure.

"I miss you man. I'm going to try to move on forward so you can be proud of where I'm going. When I can, I'll bring her here again so she can say 'hi'. How's that?" he said, smiling.

Getting up from the grass, Haru turned and walked back inside with a clearer conscious. His goals were rounding up nicely within his head, but now was going to start making sure he'd do his best to balance both sides of the life he'd lead. Business could wait a bit longer: the Haru that would be available tonight would be the 'true' nature he held within him.

**\- - - - - ? - - - - -**

Two people are heard talking to each other in what appears to be a darkened lab room. One of them an older man sounding to be a young adult, and another a woman of similar age range.

"Can you talk to them again?" the woman asks.

"I..I'm not sure. The officials seem really tightly wound on their decision that's been a Galar Region Law for who knows how long. However, we may be close. Whether or not it will actually tie into this plan you're going to go through with, is another case entirely." the man responds.

The woman sounded like she was on the end of her run of patience. "Just do it. I don't want any more excuses. Nobody but me understands the gravity and why I must do all this; get this stupid bureaucratic hullabaloo done already."

He'd turn around in his chair facing her. "Look, I know that this can be important to you but aren't you perhaps taking things a little too far? I can't tell The Boss what to do, only he does to himself."

The woman folds her arms, looking away. "I don't care. You've been able to sneak in under their noses and manufacture what you have been all this time right? What's a few more rules being bent? Besides, things have been going well for me. It may take some more time to be absolutely, positively, 120% ready, but it relies entirely on you." She would turn back to point on the center of his chest.

He's heard grunting in annoyance, turning back to the monitor away from her. His view is blocked when she walks in front of it, sitting on the desk and then using a foot to press against his chest. "U...uh...what are you doing?" visibly sweating as her legs were crossed over and one foot dangled: the other making sure he felt the pressure from the other. "Now. You wouldn't want to make me mad, right? You'd do **A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G** for me, right?"

The man seems frazzled and now distracted, as her foot starts putting pressure on him and moving down his stomach as the heel dug in a bit. "Y..yes bu-but this has been difficult for all of us. It's not just you; explaining how and why we should be diverting resources so you can accomplish this plan of yours has been very hard."

" **Very hard** huh?" she teased with an evil grin, as she lowered her foot further down. He said nothing noticing her foot lowering and profusely sweating. Before the heel got too close to somewhere else however he then was met with a sweeping upwards motion of her foot to his chin making him fly out of his chair backwards and hitting the hard floor. The force of it manages to leave a red streak across his face, and she hops off the table and makes her way to the exit door. "See to it that it's done! **You're a part of something bigger.** **Act like it** , you sniveling twit!" and the door slammed shut.

**\- - - - Hulbury - - - -**

**\- - - - Water Gym - - - -**

Arriving to the Gym, Haru's dressed in a white suit and pants, hair normal, but combed, red dress shirt underneath it, and some dark maroon dress shoes. He'd be standing outside of the Gym, and took one very long inhale before walking inside. Upon entering some people would have to take two glances to realize just who it was walking in, and commented on it. He heard a few compliments and thanked them, but when asking about Nessa...

"Oh she's not here? Huh. Deja vu." Haru comments, with Yuli being the one to tell him once again she wasn't there. They had another trainer acting as interrim Gym Leader in lieu of her not being there as she was actually gone the whole day.

"No sir, but she actually told us as you left the other day that she was going to be preparing for the date by making sure she's ready. I'm certain that it will be worth it, as she said to wait by the lighthouse." the toned Water Gym Trainer replied.

"The lighthouse, huh.."

**\- - - - Hulbury, Lighthouse - - - -**

Immediately exiting, Haru took a hard steer to the direction of the lighthouse. Sensing another case of deja vu it wouldn't be long, as the sun was starting to set, that he noticed Nessa was there by the railing overlooking the waters. She had heard him walking, and then slowly turned to face him. She was wearing a beautiful long white formal dress, pearl necklace, new earrings, had her hair done with some braiding added to her usual long hair, light pink lipstick, and on her left wrist had a seashell shaped bracelet, and red heels with roses towards the top of both sides of them.

Haru was completely overwhelmed at how someone he already had come to terms was beautiful to his very eyes had somehow leveled up her own beauty. Words couldn't describe what he was feeling. Stepping forward, he looked at her with just the wind being heard.

"You look...so amazing. I don't have any words." Haru said, stumbling a bit.

"Thank you; you also look rather stunning yourself, Haru. Is that for me?" she asked, pointing to a tiny box he was holding. It was a wrist corsage, and he nodded. Opening it, she'd see it was a bright blue delphinium flower, the 'blue aurora'. She extended her right hand which luckily had nothing on it, and he just silently helped put it on until it was snug and completed the ensemble.

"I gotta be honest I was struggling to figure out whether to bring flowers or chocolates or what-have-you but I actu-!" Haru was trying to play off his nervousness due to how strongly he was feeling in the moment but Nessa helped him relax by giving him a big earnest hug and held him. She feels his arms close around her, and his face relaxed.

She looks at him "I **love** it. It's perfect."

"I'm very happy you do. With that in mind, dearest Nessa, shall we?" He asked, leading on with his arm extending and she happily grabbed onto it. "Yes, we very much shall!"

It wouldn't be a long walk, but they did pace themselves heading what was essentially around the corner to one of the finer places to dine.

**\- - - - 10 minutes later - - - -**

The two of them were promptly greeted, and when he stated his reservation name the waiter would find it, check it, then lead them two alone to a table. It was quiet inside but not so much you could hear everyone's conversations at the same time. While it was popular it was hard to get the better seats, and Haru was able to swing his influence around just a little bit to get one of the best seats in the whole place for just the two of them. Taking off his suit and putting it around his chair, he sat down and the two finally got time to catch up.

Admittedly the first thing Haru had to get off his chest was a reaffirmation from earlier. "Just for the record, I can't stop looking at you. I thought you were gorgeous already but cor blimey Nessa.."

Against the dark skin she naturally had, it was endearing to see how she got red hearing that. It made all the prep work she put into for the date worth it in the end. "I'm very happy you think so highly of me. Now we can move on and get to know each other a bit deeper."

"Okay, shoot. What do you want to know?" He'd say, briefly glancing at the menu and automatically going into the mode of looking for what sounded best to eat first instead of the price. No amount of money or charge could ruin any of this.

"I know you as Haru the Champion. But it hasn't been until recently that I've begun to see you as Haru the Person. What else do you like to do? Anything you haven't already told me in all the times we've chatted?" as she would prop her chin up on her hands.

"Well...hmm, outside of my Pokemon, I actually kind of have an inner child in me that still rages on. In a way. Are you aware of those little model cars that used to be popular in Kanto? It was a huge thing about I'd say 20 or so years back? They had race competitions with these little mechanical cars. Not simple toys: these things had their own engines inside them!" He'd begin to describe, but she shook her head as she had no idea about such a thing. Nonetheless she was interested.

"Okay well, the thing is, you have these tracks that have lanes that restrict where the toy cars go. You put batteries in them, and they just go forward wherever they land. That's it. But the tracks are designed to make each car turn alongside the track. You can customize them with stickers, parts, tires, so forth and so forth. You put up to 8 of them together and _WOOSH_ you have a race! " He'd begin to say before pausing. "I like to collect them. I think they're neat."

"Hmm. That's neat. I'd like to see your collection one day. The most I collect are all the outfits I've obtained throughout the ages being a model. This is actually one of them, but I don't get to wear it often." she gestured with glancing down at it herself.

"Can't imagine why. Do you have many others like it? I know I would have trouble picking out a suit myself if I had too many." he threw back as a possibility.

Her eyes went off from him to think on it. "Not exactly. There's such an insane variety of things I've been put in to wear for photo shoots. Swimsuits too." Her eyes went back to him, half lidded with a smirk as he was drinking his water. "Ones that _show more skin_ than my Gym Leader outfit."

Haru nodded, obviously 'hit' with the idea of that and blushing immediately. Nessa laughs. "Oh Haru you're so funny to just prod for reactions! I can see why you do your best to act professional when you can on business."

"That being outside the supposed troublemaker I've been in the past, huh?" Came the question back to her, more so referring to moments like that story of him and Hiro after the movies.

"Ah~ yes. But I would be lying if I said I didn't find that stuff something that makes one more..." the woman would gesture with her right hand trying to put it to words.

"Three dimensional?" He asked.

"Real. Nobody likes someone who's squeaky-clean. It comes off as unrealistic. You gotta keep people guessin' otherwise life's no fun! That's why I think that well...finding out that you sing that one night was a rather interesting fact." She'd say back, looking at him. The waitress would come and ask for their orders and after about a minute both had made their minds up and would be told it would be roughly half an hour for it all to come out. Asking for their patience before leaving, Haru said it was perfectly fine.

"Trying to come up with the courage to do that was in of itself a task. Hop, and no doubt Leon didn't know I did that. I don't really perform in front of anyone, ever. It has to come from somewhere for me to wanna do that. I don't play instruments, but I can do a -mean- table drum solo." the ruby red haired master trainer joked, tapping on the table the drums for one of the songs he liked with the full seriousness of when he sang. The point of it being a joke wasn't missed causing Nessa to laugh, and he would stop.

"Anything else you like doing?" She'd ask him.

"Hmm. I like writing. Are you familiar with roleplay?" he asked, leaning in with an eye closed.

"The concept of it, why?" tilting her head, not sure where he was going.

He took a second before continuing. "Hiro and I would create our own universe where we basically 'role played' a story of our own making. Think of it like two writers cooperating together to create a story that lands within a book that is continuously going and going. It had otherworldly beings, love, drama, action, it had everything! Spanned over the entire time we were friends together, and I have a document on my computer at home that has it all logged still. It's not an 'official' story per se but it's mine, and I love it. I treat every single character within it as if they were real and my 'children'. Like I do my Pokemon."

Her eyes lit up. Finding out that Haru had a bit of a creative streak outside of the competitive professional she had previously known him was such an eye opener. "I- okay this is a phrase I said already but I had no idea! Would you let me read some of it someday?"

He hesitated and looked at her.

She sank a little in her seat. "Y..you don't have to if you don't want to.." she backed off, worried that was a step too far.

"No, I just have to ponder on how far back to go, and find it. It was something we never really shared with anyone." She saw Haru fold his hands over the other as he looked at the table, then her. "But if it's you, I think I would feel comfortable letting you in the 'universe' we made. But you don't have to read all of it: it did span over many many years of writing."

There was a small pause, knowing they had indirectly brought up Hiro again and Nessa made an advance to try and add positivity to the moment. An advance for -them- as two adults now going on a date. Her left hand reached across the table and settled on top of his own. Instinctively, Haru's hand opened up and slowly closed around it to hold her own.

"I will never force you to share stuff with me that you and your big brother-like best friend did. Just go at your own pace. I just think one day I wanna know just how cool he was, and why he meant so much to you. No pressure. No deadline or anything." she explained, putting her other hand over her own and his, as the strength of her statement made him look visibly relieved. Simple but powerful wording like that gave him relief.

Outside there was the sound of a boat's horn going off, pulling into the bay.

"I'll just have you know we wrote some WEIRD stuff. Dorky stuff." Haru said squeezing her hand a bit before letting go. She returned the snicker. "Well I wouldn't expect anything less."

"So Nessa, what about you? What else can I find out about you that I don't already know?" Haru had prompted, while grabbing one of the complimentary breadsticks.

She had to think on how to approach her own background, but with a bit of looking at his eyes and a glance to the corsage from earlier, Nessa opened up. "Well. Every day is a struggle for me to keep my composure."

The man across from her blinked a few times in disbelief. "Really? You're so good at it: like how you open your battle calm then explode into this amazing competitive, fiery woman ready to take down the competition!"

She insisted. "You know I model, you know I am a Gym Leader. I take care of my trainers to make sure every day they can face the public scorn and cheers, and I have to do a mantra to hype myself and them up daily. You're a Champion so you already have some knowledge of what it's like to put yourself out there as a beacon of hope and class for everyone, yes? You challenged, you battled, and prevailed in the end. You were on that side of the whole coin. The -other- side of the coin is for someone like myself." Nessa took to pacing herself a bit going on for the next bit. "Being a Gym Leader means that I have a responsibility to help teach up-and-coming trainers strategies in battle, so that they can surpass my team's aesthetic and become better themselves. Being a model..."

Haru would guess. He attempted to see if she was going where he thought she would be. "...is something you don't enjoy as much or...?"

The tone of her voice went a little somber. Pained. Not necessarily of a longed regret, but as she would go on to explain Haru noticed how much she had been holding back for a lot longer than he figured. "...it means you're a form of gaze for so many people. The idea is multifaceted. It has nuance. You're a beautiful person so you must showcase how gorgeous these clothes can make others look; go buy it to support this brand of clothing. Go support this company because this beautiful lady is shown on a billboard in Wyndon. But because it's -you-, the model, that's wearing it, you're also putting yourself out there. People of all ages and types can see your every inch and find a spot to locate an insecurity. They can prod it like bait on a hook to a Seaking, and sometimes it catches."

Her face met his again and she continued. "Sometimes you're insulted or lambasted for it. Not for how you approach yourself, or how you look in it, but because of..." she was fighting to continue to say what it was, as she bit her lip looking down at the table between her and her date. Haru already had an idea and frowned.

"Your skin color?" he asked. She immediately turned to him and nodded.

"People are nasty. They can be absolutely brutal and ugly, even if you're already deemed a beautiful person by so many. It takes so little to break through that line of security you feel in yourself just to have photos taken of yourself and put online for others to see, or in magazines, to feel like rubbish." Nessa grit her teeth, trying not to let it get to her but she inhaled, exhaled, and regained her composure. Haru was the one now to had his hand over hers.

"Nessa."

"Hmm?"

"I think you're beautiful no matter what; I like you not due to the skin you have, but because you're you. It's just -one- thing of several that makes my heart skip a beat. People like that? The people who just comment behind anonymous names, handles, and even those that do share their identities to slam others? Lower than a Muk's trail of poison." keeping eye contact with her the whole time as Haru wanted her to know how beautiful she was to him. Now her hand clasped around him.

"Shit. You practice that?" She had a soft laugh, glad that she didn't tear up hearing that praise audibly.

"Nope." He replied.

"Gosh, you're blessed with being able to word yourself to a point you'll take the wind out of anyone's sails huh?" the both shared a laugh together when she said that, and she's seen smiling. The comment did a lot to put her heart at ease from laying out what her dual-career life was like to him. "I'm glad for that."

"Anyways...I hope one day soon I can showcase some of my modelling outfits for you." her face would brighten up with a renewed beam of positivity.

"Sure that would be fine?" he only asked because he legitimately had no idea if it was to be for the eyes only of staff she worked with, or if it was to be seen only in magazines. Then again, she was wearing one of the outfits at this moment.

Reassuringly, she had told him "I think I want to show them off just so you get to see the huge variety of things I've done. Plus I think a few of them might tickle your fancy a lot more than normal. It'll be fun. We'd have to set time aside for it of course."

"It's a done deal then." He'd shoot back.

The rest of the date would go on as both of their meals would arrive and they'd quietly chitchat on the quality of both. Haru joked a bit since his meal had a form of rice to go with it and said it was so good it might as well have been cooked by Arceus-led staff. The waitress that took their orders got a good tip as he paid for it, and when the dinner finished it was night time.

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Lighthouse - - - - -**

For once the night time air wasn't cold, but it did pick up a little in wind, so Haru took the gentleman's route and put his suit over Nessa as they sat on the bench to look into the cloudless skies to see the stars and beyond.

"Thank you." she says quietly, smiling as she felt his warmth leftover within the suit.

"You're welcome." He replied. The two were sitting closer together than they did before, and Nessa inched a bit towards him to snuggle.

"You were saying earlier about the other day...? Champions of old?" she would prompt him.

A finger would go to his cheek and he'd scratch a bit in thought. "Ah, right. Y'see, I finally found a lot of concrete answers about how to approach being Champion from now on. I got my answers."

Her eyes would widen a bit. "Oh? That sounds like the very thing you were hoping to accomplish for awhile now. What did you find?"

Haru had his turn now to be a bit somber. For now, he put an arm around Nessa with half of his heart ready to come out his chest for making such a move, and sighed. "I found out that, I'm conflicted. I looked through all the files I could muster of every single Champion of the other regions. Kanto, Sinnoh, Unova, Alola, you name it, I looked at the files. Every single one had a direct link to a history of being a Champion either for only a short bit, or they were something else and then -became- a Champion. In other areas of the world, it seems like it's just something that is passed around a lot differently than how we do here. At least, that's what I took from it. I could be wrong. But they all shared a similar link."

"What link was that..?" she'd ask.

"Every single one was either a Gym Leader who became a Champion, or a Champion who became a Gym Leader. In the case of those like Alder, he just simply retired. I have a whole diagram I sketched over all the cases that link together. So I wonder..." he said, slowly looking down at her, as her face was much closer than before having snuggled up to him. "...me? A Gym Leader?"

"I don't see why not. I think you'd be an amazing Gym Leader. We have a few types that aren't represented here. I could help you get to the right people to begin that. You'd have a lot on your hands to start though." she points out, one finger going to his nose and tapping it lightly.

"Yeah I took note of that, too. I'd have to gather trainers I saw who were exceptional and train them as apprentices. Take them under my wing. Get someone to design blueprints for the building, make sure it's up to code for the area...and when it comes to those trainers I'd have to make sure the ones I choose also understand whatever type I represent. I'd want to do that, instead of what the trainer Blue did." he'd point out. Her face had a quizzical expression on it.

Haru looked a little annoyed, eyes going half lidded. "He just used whatever Pokemon he wanted but still handed out the Earth Badge when he was leader of Viridian City's Gym."

"Oh well yeah; stick to a type. That'd be best." Nessa comments, laying her head back down against his chest snuggling again. Haru's face continued blushing as a hand stroked her face ever so slightly. They shared a moment of silence to just listen to the sounds of the sea.

"Haru?"

"Yes?"

"I'm very happy I'm here like this now. With you. Let's just stay like this for a bit." her face shifted to look back up and Haru found it so overwhelmingly cute he couldn't help but stroke her cheek a bit, smiling. Nessa smiled a bit with a satisfied 'hmm'.

He would one-up her suggestion on his end. "Yeah, me too. I'd like to do this again, too."

Nessa replies simply. " **Oh?** "

"Go on another date, that is." He explained. Nessa slowly sits up and while still in snuggle range looks at him. "Are you asking me out?" with a raised eyebrow. His heart began to race a bit at the question. However, for once, he actually didn't hesitate.

"Yes...!"

She blinked, looking at him. "Yes..?"

***ththump ththump***

His face went red again but he kept his composure and did not break away from the aqua blue eyes that so beautifully accompanied her own. **"Nessa, will you go out with me as...my dearly beloved girlfriend?"** he'd ask officially, that confidence aura coming back to him. For a second, time froze again with the two looking at each other silently. There then comes one of her hands exiting the suit she was holding onto so tightly due to the warmth from his body heat, and held onto one of his. The two quietly kept looking at each other, noticing they were inching a bit closer. Closer. His eyes kept looking at her, wondering briefly if she was feeling the same thing, and she of course kept inching forward. Haru could feel her breath on his face, and her too from his own breath. Haru would lean closer towards the final few inches as they both met lips and kissed. It being done from him would make her let out a muffled moan of surprise, with both of them holding that soft kiss for a bit. No words were exchanged. It was just the sounds of both of them breathing, and skin contacting skin. After a short bit, Nessa broke the kiss looking at him with her eyes glazed over a bit while on an emotional high. She'd then lean forward again now with their lips meeting twice and both of their hands would interlock as their fingers clasped over the other. The beautiful Water Goddess of Hulbury was kissing the then newly crowned Champion of Galar. Like before, no words were exchanged. There was no need anymore: they had broken all boundaries between each other for the moment to just let their emotions ride out. Knowing she did an exceptional job on her hair Haru broke from her fingers intertwining his own, not wanting to mess with her hair, cupping his hands around her cheeks, pulling away after what felt like forever despite being only a minute. Nessa looked deep into his eyes, and him hers. He kissed her one more time softly, much to her delight.

But of course he had to interject. "So...that's a 'yes'?"

She looked away to the side and snickered loudly, kissed him then held onto him with both arms, and his arms wrapped around her. Snuggling close with someone as beautiful as her was as valuable as winning the Championship in of itself to Haru's mind.

"Yes, Haru, you _dork_. I will." she laughed, going back to snuggling up next to him. Haru went to hold one of her hands and looked down at her. "Just had to make sure ya know."

"You know it's funny..." she began to say, continuing to look at the sea and listening to the waters. "The same spot where we spoke where you were a man down on himself looking for answers, is the same spot where you say you found your answers and well...yourself romantically with me."

For the first time in Haru's life he no longer felt the need to put up any defenses or have any attacks to keep an image. Nessa was right there with him, who was then quietly humming sweetly, as the two just kept looking out into the distance. It felt as if things would be riding high for now, and that would only be temporary. It was okay though: neither one of the Pokemon warriors at this point in time had any need for weapons. For once Haru felt he could move on without putting up huge fronts of defense, and Nessa could finally let herself open to at least one person she trusted.

No Swords or Shields were necessary, and that was perfectly fine.

**\- - - - - END CHAPTER 4 - - - - -**


	5. Beating the Shiny Odds

**Chapter 5: Beating the Shiny Odds**

**\- - - - - The Wild Area - - - - -**

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!"

"This isn't a part of what we do here!"

"It's supposed to be an equal shot for all of us, and we have to come to an agreement! We DID come to an agreement!"

Four Pokemon Trainers came together at one instance to take down a Dynamax'd Pokemon. It was a very common occurrence for the area. Catching these types of Pokemon would give rare benefits, and it was only through these types of battles that one could find rarer spawned Pokemon. Depending on the strength of Pokemon you would need up to four trainers to take them down. With four trainers and only one Pokemon the situation was always a calm conversation on who would be the one to try and catch it before it ran. You just had to be at the right place at the right time. For three of the four trainers here however they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. One trainer had gone rogue at the last second upon victory and commanded 3 of her Pokemon she wasn't even using in battle to pin and restrain every other trainer so they couldn't do anything. All discussion they had prior to on who would be there to catch this creature went out the window.

The female trainer with long velvet black hair would walk towards the defeated Dynamax Pokemon as she got her best ball for capturing purposes, and looked back at them. "Oh shut up. None of you could ever train this Alcremie to the full potential like me. None of you deserve it. Only I do. I did the most damage. I beat this thing. She belongs to ME now."

She throws the ball at the Pokemon, causing the now giant ball to fall to the ground with a loud crash. With three violent 'wiggles' upon capture, the center light of the PokeBall glowed green as it shrunk to a normal sized ball. The girl had captured it successfully. Withdrawing her Pokemon who restrained the others, she would make her exit.

"You bitch! How dare you! Bad enough you hid your face with that tacky mask, but we already said who was going to catch this one and it WASN'T YOU!"

"This is way too messed up...where's the cops when you need them..? This has to be against Pokemon League rules right?"

"I've been through 6 of these today and still don't have one. I guess it'll be going on 7 now..."

One of them would get up and make a run for her but the girl turned immediately to the oncoming enraged trainer and made them freeze in their tracks. She threw no punches but exuded an immense level of energy, and some other sense that made them retract from doing anything. Havin a devilishly satisfied expression, she looked back at them and smiled behind the cloth mask she wore. Despite no actual emotion visibly seen due to the mask, it was obvious she took immense joy doing this to them. Tossing her Rotom Phone so it could transform into a Rotom Bike, she put a leg up onto one of the pedals once sitting. "Hahahah! That's what I thought. Just sit there and wallow in pity at your own failure, scum. I appreciate the help!"

**\- - - - - Elsewhere in the Wild Area...- - - - -**

A half hour later, Syra is inside her tent as she tends to some private work that she doesn't want any ears to hear. No Pokemon are outside of her camping grounds currently, and a little makeshift stove is on to keep the interior heated. While on the phone there would be what sounded like a much older man speaking back to her. It seemed the conversation wasn't going well, and she insisted. "Look, all I know is that at the rate I'm going I'll be done soon. Maybe the next few months. One could say 4 at the latest. But that won't be enough to study what I need. More time is needed."

The older man responded. "We are doing everything we can on our end to keep up with the rate at which you're going. But someone also told me that the reason you're doing this is for very personal reasons. I'm sorry but I just don't get it?"

Syra sounded irritated; hating to explain herself twice and took a breath to calm herself down before answering. "What's **NOT** to get? They're not the squeaky clean person everyone thinks they are, and because I refuse to back down with no resolution, I'll reach out and create my own. I'm not telling you specifically the entire story. Only a few are allowed to know how deep my feelings go."

"I see. Well...hold on a minute." she would be temporarily met with silence as it appeared it changed who she was speaking to at the moment.

A new voice came on. "Syra. It's me."

Her eyes lit up and a big smile came over her. "Ah! Oh my gosh, it's _you_! Hi! It's been a minute!" she exclaimed.

"Please let me know what you need. You've been nothing short of excellent for our forces so far and there's no reason for me to not believe you. Just give it to me straight, okay?" The grizzly man spoke with a commanding but understanding tone. Syra finally softened up and answered.

For a second she focused her anger to one point and spoke more calmly instead of emotionally for once. " **Four or Five months** from now I should be finished, but my first phase will not be complete by then. It's been taking me longer to travel through some areas and it turns out that I may have to breed for better stats out of a possible team. That's before I even finish 'building' myself up if you know what I mean. Not only do I need more time after that to study my opponent but the plan cannot proceed if I don't have everything. You should be able to see how far along I've come already. The numbers have reached your desk, haven't they?"

He was heard chuckling in satisfaction and responded "That I have. Okay. Then it shall be done. Report back when you've moved forward, and Syra?"

She'd get up to move some of her food supplies to another spot while arranging her sleeping bag. "Yes?"

"Keep sending us what you have been. They're all marvelous." He said back to her.

An evil smile came over her face, standing up now having found a photo she kept around that would inspire her every single day. A photo that was cut from a newspaper article with 6 Pokemon standing in the middle of a stadium, and one man in the middle.

 **Haru and his 6 Pokemon** ; the day he was inducted into the Hall of Fame at the Wyndon Stadium.

"Absolutely. I don't plan on stopping. Just keep the pay coming and I'll be sure to keep it up, boss."

She hung up the phone then stepped away from her tent to the nearby clearing, grabbed the 6 PokeBalls from her waistline and threw them towards said clearing. Her Pokemon would pop out and she withdrew from her backpack a bag that seemed filled with a few candies, supplements, and equipment.

Syra would smile widely eyeing them all with their various heights and intimidating stature each one gave off. "Okay boys who here wants to get stronger today with more Max Raids? There's going to be a lot of new trainers coming by so let's see if we can't make some friends, hmm?"

**\- - - - - ? ? ? - - - - -**

"You see, my thing is, is that I found out in the end a lot of us would go on to become either Gym Leaders, or the other way around. That is, everything I told you up until now. I know it's going to be a lot of work, and I just need an idea of where to start. Please..." Haru bowed a bit just out of respect.

"Ex Chairman, Rose."

Haru was in a high security facility that contained prisoners and on the other side of where he sat was a divide in the room with glass to see the person on the other end. He was holding the prison telephone that lets someone speak to the person on the other side, and it was Chairman Rose. Having turned himself in for the crimes he committed, and in the ways he handled it, he never outright gave off evil vibes. In the short time he got to know him, Haru never felt like if it came to the right topic that Rose would steer him wrong. His goal for the day would to start gathering actual plans for this, and to think up of what to do next with his life. His personal life was in an upswing, sure, but business also had to be done.

Rose had his arms crossed in thought, and looked back once a few comments came to him. "Hmm, well I'm happy that you chose to come to me for help. Not sure how much I can tell you here with the limited amount of time I have here, but I do have some pointers."

Haru looked at him, getting his Rotom Phone out; ready to type notes. "I know your time is short here, so don't worry too much if it'll take too long. I'm sure I can handle the rest."

"Firstly, you need to have a plan on where you want to have it done. Where it sits in relation to the area. Simple things like the sun, wind, electricity, water, and so forth. What Pokemon reside and live there is another factor. You'll need to make sure you're accounting for ease of entrance from all sides: both Pokemon Gym Challengers as well as civilians who are entering to watch a game day. Take a look for any hills or any feature you want to retain around it."

"Like landmarks?" Haru inquired.

Rose nodded. "On top of that, you also have to ask which city will accompany it, and how easy it will be for others to get there. Not just with travel distance, but the location itself. Perhaps seek a more in-depth Galar Region Map. Ask how you'll try to accompany for the septic tanks in the construction process, see what land works for the spot. I can point you to some sources of help."

The man nodded, understanding the importance. "I've been investing ever since I started as a trainer. It'll take more, of course, but I can find some help for it."

Continuing to help, albeit with limited time left, Rose took the hint from the nearby policeman to 'wrap it up in 5' " You will need a staff of planners and builders that not only know your vision but being able to work together. You know how we managed to get all the gyms we had here in Galar? Wasn't easy; especially with certain Challenges changing up whether or not to hit certain Gyms."

"That makes sense. Sometimes people show up with Fighting Gym badges, and sometimes Ghost Gym badges, or they're just allowed either or. I think." He was honestly guessing at that point since on his journey he fought against Allister.

Rose continued for a few minutes to give him the skinny on it, as a lot of it was beyond Haru's comprehension. He had to understand the land, the underground area, how it would look, what type of Gym it would be, who would be his direct staff such as Pokemon Gym Trainers and who would he contract with for concessions, gift shops, and so forth. That was all before one would get into the sponsor deals of who would advertise inside it, and build the interior items like the score marquee, jumbotron for the video feeds, speakers, etc. Rose left him with the one phrase that would stick to him as he left. When Haru left the cells and was outside of the prison, he took into account that Rose said while his goal was just that it may not be easy to try and squeeze in one more Gym no matter how noble he seems. It would have to take some sort of push to get officials to consider it since he no longer was helping to manage things as he used to in the past.

Taking a glance at his Rotom Phone again, Haru scratched his head a little while trying to refocus into a zen-like state of mind. Things had him all too cluttered, and he felt in his heart this would be a good thing. "Ugh, so much work ahead of me. All this stuff; building consents, land permits, construction...but if it is something I earnestly want, then I can face anything."

His mind saw Nessa's face and it was enough to give him another battery-induced charge of strength again. The memory of the other night flashed back to him with him talking to Nessa.

_/"...me? A Gym Leader?"/_

_/"I don't see why not. I think you'd be an amazing Gym Leader."/_

Going into his phone he found one such contact, and dialed it. The dial tone rang for a few seconds before Haru heard someone pick up.

"Yes? Hey. It's me. Can you meet up? It's really important."

**\- - - - - Wyndon - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Battle Tower - - - - -**

Two men were standing at the top of the tower together overlooking the grand view of what they could make of the Galar region from the city. Wyndon was known for being the city that housed the Pokemon League Tournament and was a very popular tourist attraction. While leaning against the glass with his back towards the bright daylight sun, Haru spoke to the one next to him with a renewed fervor. Goji is seen standing amongst them, with a familiar Charizard as well by his side. "I'm going to need the help of the other trainers again with something, but I'll need your coordination of the years you were Champion to help me out. This doesn't involve a party or anything this time around which is why I've come to YOU first over everyone else."

The one having lent his ear to Haru was ex-Champion Leon of Postwicke, turning to him. "I'm all ears. Still; shame you didn't come here to compete in the Battle Tower. Sure you won't reconsider?"

Haru gestured with a dismissive wave. "I'm sure."

There's an awkward pause.

"I don't...think I want to be Champion anymore."

Leon took a step back and was in shock right alongside Goji and Leon's Charizard.

"What?! But you traveled and fought for so long, a little over a year to do it! You've even gotten the hang of being one right now! You're better at interviews than I was starting off." Leon would say, turning to him. Haru tilted his glasses a bit to re-align them and looked back with a serious expression. "I know I did, and I know I am."

"So why do you want to give it up? Are you moving somewhere, did an emergency happen with your mother? Is she okay?" the spiky, purple haired charismatic performer would ask to no avail as

Haru simply shook his head. "No no, everything is fine. But I've recently come to a conclusion. I think Galar needs a new symbol of heroism that they can look up to. When the Pokemon League Tournament happens again, whether or not I successfully defend my title, I'm going to announce to everyone that I'll step down."

There was another pause and Leon narrowed his eyes to his friend. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Mmmhmm. I've been pondering on what to do with my life ever since I became Champion. Don't get me wrong, I love it at the top, but I also don't think I'm just -that- type of person." Haru turned to him and began to think of all the battles he went through. Every single Gym Battle showed to everyone that Haru was the most happy and excited he ever was no matter what ended up as a result of the battle. He was very persistent even when he lost a few times against Allister, and would strike back with almost twice as much power when it came to the Pokemon League itself. Every time before he even went to the center circle painted on the grass fields of the Gym Stadium, there were moments where he closed his eyes to just take in the sounds of people cheering in excitement. Be it for him or against him, he couldn't get enough of it. However, being a Champion meant missing all of that. His new life would involve maybe encountering such an excitement no more than maybe a few times a year; if even that much.

"Leon, every single time I walked out on that field it was like I was reborn; coming in as one person and exiting a completely different one. I got so attached to just the idea of the battle alone that my highlight through my career was almost not even winning the League, but just the battles themselves in the Gyms and getting to know everyone. But..." he sighed.

Leon didn't interrupt, having an understanding of where this may be coming from. They grew up in different households and especially different backgrounds, but as two men who were/are Champions he understood Haru's point of perspective completely. He may get lost easily when it came to physical directions, but he understood character of man well enough.

Haru inhaled a little, exhaled and took off his glasses to clean them with a cloth he kept for such a reason. "...I can't enjoy any of that anymore if I've become nothing more than a mascot; a PR card to have our Region look pretty to tourists and become some 'celebrity'. I don't think I can continue my growth to inspire other people if I just occasionally wave, look handsome on the telly, and pay lip service just to be the 'greatest Pokemon trainer' in this region. Honestly? I'd rather give it back to you."

Leon blinked. "So you're giving up?"

"No. Yes. Well, it's a little nuanced. I have a new goal in mind. The Galar region has all the Gyms we do right now as it stands, yes? Laws limiting the Pokemon allowed in our region aside, we have a lot here to offer people. Part of me has been thinking that I should help us gather the other Gym Leaders, and together we help create a new Gym."

"A new one? But for whom?"

Haru pointed at himself with his thumb, in a commanding aura that showed how serious he was in stating it. "For me."

Haru's Goji is heard making a sound similar to a human going "Ooooh~" and the Charizard from Leon huffing some small fire while exhaling. Haru leaned against the glass dome of the Battle Tower again. "Until that building is done, after I defend my title, I'd like you to come back as Champion, and therefore help me pave the way for new blood to be the next Champion someday. I ask you this as a friend, Leon."

Leon looked as Haru extended a hand for a shake. The two gentlemen locked eyes and Leon gave a hearty laugh before shaking it sternly. "You got it. In that case, let's make sure we enjoy your one time as Champion to its fullest!"

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Water Gym - - - - -**

The Gym was bustling with activity today, as some of those who lost to Nessa prior to, alongside new ones, came back today to attempt it again after having retrained. With the news of his plans moving along in his mind, Haru saw to it to visit his new girlfriend in between the intermission. He would actually attempt to pay for a ticket upon entering, but the Gym Trainers who saw him stopped him from doing so, saying he's been granted access regardless and let him in. A nice surprise, to be certain, as upon entering the stadium he'd see that Nessa was just about to start another match. Haru chose no seat currently but instead stood in the middle of an aisle as she was making her way to the center to meet the trainer. Her eyes briefly scan the crowds, as she would normally, and spots Haru, smiling. Her heart skipped a beat with him there to watch her now, and would put an extra step forward to the battle against the new Gym Challenger.

A quarter of an hour passes by, and she's able to break away and bolts it immediately to where Haru is; noticeably having a spring in her step. It could have been anything, but the truth was that he was there which made her happier.

"Hey you did good out there!" he said, grinning.

"I lost again, but thank you." Her eyes looked to the side.

"That's fine. Doesn't make the quality of you as a trainer any lower for it. BUT! Speaking of Gym Leaders..." he leaned forward so only she would hear and it not get picked up by other ears. Catching his signal she also leaned forward from the other side of the stands so the two were in earshot; lowering his volume for just her ears. "I managed to get Leon to help me with the Gym idea. I decided I'm going to go through with it."

Her eyes lit up and she gives a hug. "GREAT! Hon that's wonderful! Just come to me if you need a single thing; ANYTHING at all to help prepare!"

Her man would laugh a bit, happy at the thought, and inquired "Are you available to come by tonight? There's a lot of stuff I don't understand that I took notes when my visit with Rose was done."

Nessa folded her arms a bit with a thumb to her chin. "Yes, I am! All I have to do when I'm by your place is remember to send the raws of a new photo shoot to my manager and that's it. I need you to remind me okay?"

Haru jumped, briefly hearing some horns going off in the crowd due to the usual fan excitement, as the jumbotron feed was now cycling through its usual stint of adverts from sponsors, local merch, and Gym Challenge highlights. "It's already logged into my head. But yeah, it's a bunch of technical and real serious stuff. Figure you could help point me in the direction. Having only a few minutes to talk to Rose was good but not enough to get a full picture of what I need to do..."

Nessa had a proud look, putting one hand to her chest near her Water Gym broach "I'll be able to help with that a lot. You should know that out of the two of us **=I'm=** business savvy and if you require being taught I'll be happy to help."

He snickered a bit and gestured a 'I don't know' expression with both arms "Hey that's fine. I'm kind of dumb on some things like this."

She puffed her cheeks and poked him in the forehead "Haru! You are NOT dumb! Don't say that!"

They laughed a bit when he wouldn't press on the matter.

She leaned forward on her arms towards him as they continued talking "Also, Haru, you should know that eventually you'll have to meet my parents. I'd like to introduce you one day to them both."

His face went a little blank and a bead of sweat formed on his temple. _/Oh. Oh No./_ He thought. "Is uh...is your father okay with us? Does he know me?" Haru had to ask, since Nessa herself also needs to meet his mother but that visit shouldn't go too badly. At least, Haru thinks the meeting wouldn't go too badly. Another series of video feeds switched on the jumbotron and the crowd would get noticeably louder.

"Believe so. Don't stress it'll be fine!" she insisted, patting on one of his hands encouragingly. His glance had been looking past her for the past few seconds when she said that wondering if the idea of meeting her parents shocked him that badly. "Haru?"

Nessa turned to what he might have been looking at, and saw that the video feed on the jumbotron was fixated on THEM. All four screens were showing multiple people in the audience with an impromptu 'Kiss Cam' and someone had zeroed in on the two of them talking. Nessa continues looking as Haru speaks.

"hehehe, sorry. The audience got hype all of the sudden and I had to look. They showed a cute couple prior to and I guess they're fishing for some reaction eh? Fans, am I right?" Haru said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"...Nessa?" he asked since she didn't respond to him. Nessa was halfway looking at the video feed and the audience around her; some sense of pride starting to well up within her. It was equal to the feeling of wanting to prove herself as a Gym Leader or a model. Something that would say each time 'This is who I am'.

Haru saw Nessa turn back to him; eyes locked onto his with red in her cheeks. She's seen sighing as a smile comes on.

" **Screw it. Let them watch for all I care.** " she says.

"Wait Wha-" Haru begins to say as his girlfriend extends her arms from her side while still on the field, and Haru literally right on the opposite side within the stands. Both of her hands stop at his collar of his shirt and Water Gym sweat jacket, yanking him down to her level and full mouth kisses him. His eyes go wide with shock, and immediate intense blush as what feels like several thousands of camera flashes go off as the two share a rather brief but intimate kiss. Nobody expected her to do anything at all, but the revelation of this has almost everyone freaking out. Her lips pressed intimately against his own, with the added adrenaline of no longer hiding their feelings for each other. Haru's hands go back around her face softly since she had yanked him down. It's seen that this may have been more than just a simple 'kiss for the cam' as the people get the idea that these two are romantically involved.

She lets go with the kiss slowly, feeling a slight line of saliva between them. Her face is as red as can be and smiles at him pulling a bit of her hair back. "See you later, love. I'll call you after work so you know when I'm heading by!" she said, turning to wave and having a slight added strut in her walk. Haru just looks at her walk off, readjusting his shirt.

 _/What a woman.../_ is Haru's only thought as right behind him some fans of his ask for hugs and fist bumps due to such an open display. He can't help but feel the infectious energy and ends up high-fiving several fans too. When she disappears beneath the stands to prepare for the next match, Nessa is seen giving off a giddy squeal leading to a jump for no one but herself as she is beaming. _/Gosh everything is just...tickety-boo for me. I never felt such a charge like that before..!/_

The rest of the day would move on like a storm as within mere minutes throughout the day a few news outlets would pick up one story: " ** _Popular Gym Leader with The Champion?_** ". That would be one of the headlines, anyway, with it currently being aired alongside one of the smaller gossip types of news blurbs. From all across the region, the other Gym Leaders found out when they got to their respective homes with wildly different reactions. Raihan would come across it while having his late dinner and froze mid-chew seeing it on the live news broadcast, Bea, who was doing nightly stretches, had taken to just chuckling lowly; satisfied with herself when she saw it. Melony was told right away what happened when Nessa told her after a match during her time at the Gym that day so she didn't need updating just because the news got a hold of the story. Gordie would bump into Haru as he was talking to him earlier that day in lieu of searching for good trainers and had heard what happened by then. Haru got a shoulder bump and slap on the back in support, and said he'd pitch in for extra security if he had to. Piers, Milo, Kabu, Marnie, Allister, and Leon had caught wind of it by seeing the news shared amongst other Gym Leaders in a mass group text sent by Bede of all people.

**[[BEDE: I know that everyone by now has probably heard of the news already. Much as I'd hate to admit it, it would be bad if the media tried to swarm over Nessa and Haru over the next few months. Not sure on what I can do from my end but if we can do anything to lower unnecessary tabloids I'll pitch in; I know firsthand what it's like to be in negative light and have that be the only thing people know about you for too long. My own arrogance and mistakes cost me for a bit and there's no need for them to go through something similar for even dumber reasons.]]**

**[[MARNIE: I dunno, Nessa herself has been able to handle plenty of bad paparazzi moments. Wouldn't this just be another one like this?]]**

**[[PIERS: It's not really up to us to butt in; they're adults. They can handle it. But take it from a musician: let's make sure we don't say anything that would compromise the two. I've let a thing or two slip and it wasn't easy to clean it up afterwards. Just know that some guys will do what they can to put a 'spin' on this in a negative way trying to create drama. If anything, those two deserve to be happy.]]**

**[[RAIHAN:...and each other, yes? That's what you were going to say?]]**

**[[ALLISTER: I don't know how much I can do because a lot of this is beyond my understand. But I'll make sure nobody bullies them!]]**

**[[MILO: Having been the first one of us to have been considered a 'rival' to Nessa once, I'm not sure we'll need to do anything, really.]]**

**[[RAIHAN: Why is that?]]**

**[[MILO: There's been a few times where I've seen her explode defensively, but it's only been a few times. I wager that if someone pokes the bear in the wrong way on her she'll be doing the defending herself plenty. We already know Haru is the type to just ignore whatever he doesn't want to answer.]]**

**\- - - - - Motostoke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Haru's Home - - - - -**

"Well, you are the master of waves, and look at the surf you created, hon." Haru had said with a bemused smile. He was sitting in the living room area where his couch and television would be within view. Nessa came over as she said she would to help him in what he was planning, with both glancing at the table. Some brief clip from her kissing him earlier had played from an amateurishly recorded phone camera footage and got some sports-based hosts talking about the two of them. With the television muted and some music playing from a smart speaker he recently bought, they didn't actually hear what the people had to say but it didn't matter.

She flashes a confident smirk back to him. "What _-we-_ created together, m'dear. "

He glances briefly at his phone and sees his agent has been trying to contact him for a bit and has left several messages. His eyes roll a bit, and just mutes it so he can spend time with her. "Yes, indeed. By the way, sorry on my handwriting. It's a mess, I know..."

Nora, Haru's Glaceon, poked around with a curious expression on her face as to what was going on with all the papers, and why Nessa was there at all. Haru of course lets her investigate, giving head pats when she walks by. Nessa's seen almost scrutinizing the notes he made and looks back at him from across the table.

"What?"

" _Only_ going to scout for 4 gym trainers?" she said with an in-flexed tone.

"Yeah, what's the problem with that? That's how many are usually at Gyms right?" he'd ask as she started drawing a few lines with simple sketches to show 'people' on the paper.

Pointing with a pen, she brought his attention. "Well for one thing, you can't always count on all 4 of them to be up to the standards of what you want for your gym. When they're there, you'll have to make sure they're not too easy and not too hard depending on your combined strength as a Gym. Look at it like job applications; not all of them are going to be a perfect fit. You'll want to aim for maybe 10 total so you can see how everybody does and then slim down your choices from there."

"Huh, okay that makes sense. Wouldn't be overkill if I went for more than that would it?" He'd ask.

She gave a studious expression that then turned into a smile again. "I mean, you could, but it'd be more work for you to figure it out and may not show you as an efficient leader if you're constantly cycling out people daily to go through who knows how many. 10 is a good number, so when you get to that step, go for 10."

"Will do." He noted, and taking a minute to look at her working through what he wrote; even though all she was doing was reading.

"Other than that I think you have a solid head on your shoulders to go from here. The League probably won't be able to fully go through with these plans until after you defend your title at least once, but it won't hurt to come to them about it. Tomorrow I'll see if I can try to help you figure out on numbers for attendance. I always seem to sell out but I actually don't know how many seats one would need depending on the area you choose." She said, handing him back the papers, to which Haru took them back but not before leaving his hand on hers for a second.

When she noticed, their eyes met. "Gods you're beautiful."

Her face went a slight pink but she smiled proudly with that compliment. He'd get up from his seat and found a place to put all of what they had collectively done together into a file. Thankfully having reminded her about her photo shoot raws, all she ended up doing was just using what in-home online connection he had to do what leftover work she had.

"So, whatever this new photo shoot of yours will be...any chances I can get a hint to what you'll be wearing for it?" he would ask, making his way to walk back to her with a refill of her tea and his own. Nessa would look back with a confident smirk but rested her chin on her hand.

Her eyes looked at his and had that same sort of look when she got competitive. "Hmm, should I? Or would it be more fun to see you writhe around a bit, guessing?"

"You do that plenty already." having fired back.

Around the corner his Gardevoir, Masako, and his Lucario, Mirukon, were watching the two chatting up rather animatedly. Neither of them had ever seen Haru be so open with anyone to this degree, and while Mirukon looked like he was groaning with the overly saccharine display before him, Masako seemed rather content. She had nudged him with an elbow when she caught his expression, and the two Hall of Famer Pokemon quietly left their Master to his guest.

Bringing the tea to her lips and taking a small drink, Nessa replied back "I never said you wouldn't be the first one to see the finished product. There's also the idea of me showing you my closets of clothes."

Haru blinked, stopping himself from taking a sip. "Wait. **Closets**? As in more than one closet?"

"Oh honey, I have a **=lot=** of clothes. I'm a model, remember?" giving back to him a teethy smile.

"Aye, that's fair. That reminds me; will you have to head out soon then for tomorrow?" he asked, taking a look at the clock on his wall. She took into account of her duties and would briefly think about it and how well her sleep had been lately.

"Hmm. I don't have to leave for at least a little bit. What do you feel up to doing?" she asked. It took him a second to think of it, but Haru had a good idea.

In the next few minutes the two of them would be huddled up together on the couch as her boyfriend brings out a binder containing photos of the past few years detailing his pre-Pokemon Gym Challenge journey to now. Within them she would see younger photos of himself hanging with Hop a lot, and then come to meet Hiro himself. A tall man with a slender figure, long straight brown hair and a trimmed beard, who was wearing clothing indicating he loved the outdoors and camping a lot. Several photos of him and Haru eating outside, and a few from parties." He uh...did't like to get photos a lot. Very self conscious. So the few photos I have of him over the years, I treasure immensely."

Nessa smiled, looking at Haru explaining who Hiro was as her eyes scanned the pictures with him. "He mainly wore boots a lot, and liked to just walk around the neighborhoods and camp. Sure he didn't own any Pokemon but if he was ever a Pokemon trainer he'd probably be pretty good at it I'd wager. It's called 'bush-craft' if I recall correctly." Haru would say.

Haru saw Nessa lean closer as her head rested on Haru's shoulder. "Hi Hiro...nice to meet you. I've heard a lot from your goofy ass little brother. You should have seen him lose the plot a bit back just from a simple kiss when I beat him because he was _-so-_ in love with me already."

"Hey!" Haru said, turning to her with just a glance. She turns back and cutely sticks out her tongue at him playfully. They kept going through the years to the point it was starting to be too much for Haru to take.

"Wait, what's past this point? There's more, right?" she asked, putting a hand on the page, noticing Haru was trying to close the binder prematurely.

She saw him sweating a bit. "It's uh...y'know. Me as a kid. Mom kept a lot of duplicate photos and the- HEY!" he began to explain before she yanked it out of his hand and ran off. "OooOooo I can see teeny tiny Haru too?!"

"NESSA **PLEASE!** " Haru wasn't as athletic but he got up and tried to corner her, as she was holding the binder in hand, trying to take peeks when in enough distance away from him. It wasn't easy but she was of course fast on her feet and in reflexes.

She had that intense, spitfire personality coming just due to the fact her lover was red in the face trying to stop her. "Hah. You can't catch me if I'm the one trying to get away!"

"Damn it Nessa!"

Due to the sudden noise, Haru's Tsareena, Leafa, had to see what in the world was going on and sees the two doing something confusing to her. Whether it was a chase or a fight she couldn't figure out but looked irritated, finding one of Haru's earmuffs he used for winter from his hangers in front of the front door then walked back off into the hallways as she put it on.

"AYE what?! Too ashamed to show me kiddy Haru in his wittle booties or something?!" She teased, having nearly to get up on the kitchen counter above Haru and raising her arms.

"All. In. Good. Time...! Shit! Why are you so fast?!" He would say trying to catch her, and would actually be laughing.

 _/I live for these reactions of his!/_ she thinks to herself.

"Sorry, I'm Nessa, have you seen my career? I make it a point to be this fit you know!" she said in a sarcastic manner, laughing. Nessa thought the whole thing was hilarious as her athleticism put him in way over his head. If it was anyone else she probably wouldn't have gotten such a charge seeing him get so flustered. There's a moment when she's cornered, and Haru feels like he's a goalie.

Both arms stretched outwards, he had gained one slight upper hand. "Babe I got you. There's nowhere else now unless you plan on wrestling that cushion to try and leapfrog over it."

She looks left and right, then tries to bolt for one side before one of his arms catches her by the waist.

"NOO!" she yells, still holding onto the binder and legs flailing a tad while laughing.

"GOTCHA! Let go!" he shouts, both still laughing but now having moved onto trying to out-wrestle the other one. She simply ends up leaning against the wall facing him and sticks her hand up holding it at full arms length. "Nuh-uh!" Deciding to play dirty, Haru grabs her by the waist and kisses her. The sudden feeling of his lips to hers causes her to be briefly distracted. Both of them relax from the high of this silly chase to kiss genuinely. The juxtaposition of the moment meeting up to a kiss made them both enjoy it more than either initially thought.

...before Haru then yanks the binder away from her. "AHA!"

"You bastard!" Nessa yells, then jumps after him, tackling him down successfully. He actually can't keep up anymore and taps the floor, letting go of the binder. He's panting while on the floor, and Nessa sitting next to him.

"Learned that one from Bea, love." wiping her forehead a bit as she eventually stops laughing. She sees Haru is just laying on his back staring at the ceiling, then leans over him from the other side of his face. To his view, she's upside down.

"You doing okay there, 'Champ'?" she asked, pulling a strand of her hair back.

Having a much messier head of hair after all that, Haru would respond "Yeah I am. That was fun. You totally won that bit too."

"2 and 2." was her only response to that, before giving him a peck on the lips then sitting on her knees to look at the other parts of the binder in victory.

"W...what are you going to be keeping score from now on? Is that what you'll be doing?" he said, getting up finally and looking at her with a befuddled expression.

"Maybe, maybe not. Whatever keeps getting me to see you flustered like this." turning to him while turning a page with one hand and then giving him another kiss; proud of herself 'winning' that chase.

The worst offense within the binders that Haru would find, was that they contained photos of him down to his years when he was only of age 2. It seemed the binder he had wasn't completely crazy embarrassing as he thought, but Nessa still considered it a victory having outmaneuvered her lover like that.

Time continued to move forward for everyone but the two young lovers. Every day Haru would move a bit towards his newfound goal of becoming a Pokemon Gym Leader by either spending time with another Gym Leader for advice and ideas, or training his Hall of Fame team for the oncoming Champion match that may arrive. New Gym Challengers were unpredictable in their speed, so he had to keep moving. Needless to say, every day he made it a point to drop by Nessa's Gym at least once to see her matches live, and each time when they managed some time together he'd escort her out. One such night the two of them were surrounded by some paparazzi, to which Haru simply just keeps walking with her holding onto his arm a bit tighter. The whole time he goes out he makes it a point to his agent that he would rather not have anyone else with him except his Pokemon to keep him safe. While it took some long bickering back and forth, the man he hired eventually agreed.

_One month goes by..._

Haru is seen at Milo's town of Turffield buying a large bouquet on their one month anniversary, showing up to her Gym inside the staff rooms. The two spend the entire evening doing nothing but just watching the waters of Hulbury's bay together at the familiar bench near the lighthouse.

_Two months go by..._

Haru has been pestered online by large numbers of fans who aren't happy he's with Nessa; be it they jealous or otherwise. The one single social media account he owns is still filled with positivity and understanding with only the occasional slander. One day he ends up going to just outright ask what the deal is amongst his fellow friends, and it's Hop that tells him that they're 'trolls'. "Oy, you can't please everyone, man. I wouldn't let it get to me." he would say to Haru while on the phone with him.

At that point, Haru was making a new type of curry with Masako in the kitchen with him and briefly knocked over some peppers, sneezing.

"I figured, but it's still annoying. I could say a lot of things to these people, but I think the only thing that would go through my mind is a simple 'Boy some of you are mad'." he said, readjusting his glasses after the sneeze and hearing Hop laugh.

**\- - - - - Four months later...- - - - -**

Four months have gone by since the two began dating each other openly and decide to spend an off day doing nothing but being indoors. Her Gym would be closed for the day for maintenance on the indoor pipes that she used for the puzzle each Gym Challenger had to solve before getting to her, so that gave her an excuse to come by. The two were watching a movie together; Haru having Nessa leaning against his chest while in front of him like two spoons. At times she'd do small, cute things like feeding him the popcorn from the bowl they had popped, and keeping chatter to a minimum. To a degree, it was one more in the long line of most rewarding things Haru had ever done with anyone.

When there was finally a quiet moment, Nessa spoke up. "Hey hon? Question."

"Answer." he said back, causing her to laugh at his phrasing. For the question she actually went and paused the movie.

"Okay so...the bad guy went back in time to change time for his past self right? It's why he stole that time machine." pointing at the screen, with the gears in her head turning.

He was nodding, glad she at least remembered the basic detail. Then again it wasn't a complicated movie."Right, and now they have to fix it."

Her hands stretch outwards in confusion. "Okay but if that's the case how is it when he changed time of his past that he's back in -this- future?"

Haru is heard going quiet.

"...hon?" her head turns slightly upside down at him while still being the small spoon on the couch with him.

She saw that he was looking off to the side trying to explain it away. "I...damn it. I don't know. Huh. Maybe time just sort of took a long time to catch up with him and that timeline because you see him 'die' a delayed death but..."

" **See?** " she gestured with a hand.

"Nessa please don't ruin this movie for me..." he wasn't serious in saying that but he chuckled because she had a really good point bringing that up. "We can just chalk it up to 'the director and writers didn't think that part through'. " she surmised.

The only reaction he could give at that point was one serious asspull explanation. "Maybe they just watched The Doctor and are operating on his form of time travel? Wait, no that doesn't make sense."

Nessa is heard gasping and looks back at him. "But could you imagine if The Doctor met these guys? I wanna see -that- movie."

She went quiet again before un-pausing the movie as Haru snuggled her from behind. The couple ended up watching an assortment of movies from either his childhood favorites to some she knew he hadn't seen. For how silly some of the ones he suggested, the least he could do is deal with one chick-flick; so he did. Thankfully they had shared a mutual appreciation for rom-coms since he was less enthusiastic about slow paced drama flicks.

For this point of the Pokemon League Gym Challenge, Haru's possible Championship would have to be defended soon, as a few trainers had been close to finishing their goal to collect all 8 of the Gym Badges they were assigned to get. He was well on his way to finalizing plans, and for what everyone could see, he was riding high on the wave of being in a very healthy relationship with the most beautiful woman in his eyes. Nessa of Hulbury didn't have to do much 'defending' their relationship against the media, but anytime someone tried to bring attention to the relationship she merely had nothing but good to say about it and demanded to move onto the next question. If the interviewer persisted, she left the interview outright. Haru had his agent buckle down on him a bit harder than he wanted, but would let him continue to live his life thankfully. They were only his hired men, not his babysitters, and had begun a healthy new lifestyle where he could grow in multiple ways.

If anything, Haru had beaten the shiny odds, and found his own unique treasure in the world. Someone he valued very much as her own person, who was helping him grow and her as well. Her colors were her own and there would be no 'variant' of her to exist, but to him, she was more valuable than anything he'd have to try and find within the odds of 1 in 4,096. In his eyes, she was 1 in 1,000,000.

**\- - - - - Spikemuth - - - - -**

"Tch. What do you want, following me around like this?" Syra said, as she was exiting the town of Spikemuth after having taken down Piers the Dark Gym Leader. Around her a bunch of random trainers had shown up; mostly all male of near age to her own or older. There were about 7 of them, and all of them without PokeBalls on their waists. Either they were fans of hers, scouts trying to recruit her for a Gym position, or something else.

"Not here. Follow us. Someone wants to talk to you." came one of the guys talking to her in a gruff tone. Seeing no way out of the situation, she would be herded into an alley that had a small clearing with just a skyline above and one exit. There would be more men waiting when they got to the spot, now numbering 12 in all.

A man wearing a blue vest, jeans, and a do-rag hopped off a barrel looking at her intently. "There's a rumor coming around the bend that there's a Pokemon trainer that's been stealing other people's Pokemon after battle. Using illegal technology that hasn't been seen but rumored to have come from some island that housed Mewtwo originally. You know, **the same legendary that was involved in that Rhyme City incident** a few years back? It's outlawed, and anyone caught doing so can face serious consequences."

Syra kept a neutral expression, eyeing him as he walked around her in a circle.

"Wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you, miss? Around these parts, you never know what could happen. It's dangerous out there. You saw how quickly you were jumped just on the challenge alone here by Team Yell didn't you?"

Syra kept saying nothing, not a peep to compromise herself in any way, shape, or form.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" the man said, now angrily standing in front facing her.

"What do you want me to say?" she said plainly, almost bored.

"I'm saying we know it's you! You're the infamous trainer that's been going around filling her PokeDex, taking Max Raid captures that don't belong to them, forcing every other trainer to give up their strongest Pokemon to fill her team in regular battles, and then selling any duplicates you got from said captures to a certain group. A certain group that is very good with trafficking Pokemon for money. That's how you've been able to ride high with so many support items, so many balls. Each time it was reported by trainers that someone of your height and appearance would be the one doing it." he insisted, pointing a switchblade at her direction.

Finally some emotion hit her face, and it's just a cheeky, sly grin. Her face gave the impression she was innocent as she put on an 'act'. "There's a lot of girls that look like me. I change up my outfit pretty much every single time that I go to a new city. What proof do you even have that it's me? Sounds like a lot of wasted hot air coming from some loser who has to threaten a girl."

The man who might as well have been a gangster with his own hoodlums acting on their own, put his knife away into his backpocket. "Because when that person got away on their Rotom Bike about one month ago from a Gigantimax Machamp raid, someone took a photo of the person wearing a helmet and we used our own methods to track them. It's YOU. Now I won't ask more than once: give back the Pokemon you stole, lady, or you're going to be in a world of hurt."

Syra sighed and just turned away from him, ready to exit. She started walking back from where they came from. "Look if you don't have any solid evidence it's me then I'm just going to leave. It's not what you 'think', it's what you can 'prove'. Nobody wants someone acting on their own feelings to pretend and act heroic when they're no better than anyone else, and even if I was that person, what did you plan to do? How would you explain what you're doing to me right now to the authorities? Who do you think they'll believe more: some idiot flashing his weapon who speaks too loudly and needs better hygiene conspicuously returning stolen Pokemon to people from an unknown source, or a young woman like me, who says she was threatened by a bunch of guys and can't afford to defend herself since she's well on her way to **becoming the best champion of all time?** "

Without answering, he would lunge at her from behind, brandishing the weapon, but would then find himself being thrown off balance and having his face smashed into the concrete wall with one of her palms before kneeing him in the back. He's knocked out cold immediately. The sheer speed of Syra reacting to the assault catches everyone else off guard. But one by one the rest of the men go after her. Using her frame to leap off of one, she kicked another in the face, grabbing a giant mallet off the ground to pound one of the assailants across the torso, and using the brief distraction of immense pain to sweep him off his feet. When he hits the ground she grabs him by the ankle then swings him around before tossing him into some of the others like a bowling pin. They all crash into the wall, with one trying to come at her with some sweeping kicks. Not off guard, and focused, Syra dodges at one point, using her own leg to sweep his leg in the opposite direction, breaking his knees causing him to fall down hard. She sends one fist downwards to his face to knock him out cold. Another tries to go for a sucker punch before she dodges it effortlessly, hitting him with a 1-2 punch then headbutts his nose hard. The man reels, to which she walks over to his writhing body and stomps on his chest.

"Gotcha, bitch!" one man yells as he gets her from behind in a reverse bear hug. It doesn't stop her as she uses her weight to flip over and then behind him, bringing her arms to put him into a full nelson before slamming him into the ground. Before the man cries out in pain from the quick reversal she kicks across his face to shut him up. A few men are left and try attacking once before she parries a few side swings and gut punch before firing back with several fists to their gut and crouching under a swing of the other assailant giving him a hard uppercut. She would put some extra force into her fist as his jaw is felt breaking, and sends him flying. Looking around, she sees that everyone is passed out or groaning in pain. Moving to the one she head butted in the nose earlier, Syra yanks him up by the collar and slaps him so he pays attention.

"If I **=ever=** see your stupid faces again, I won't stop until all of you have to eat through a straw. Is that clear?"

He can barely speak, trying to respond, and Syra shakes him again. " **I SAID 'IS THAT CLEAR'?!** " Her eyes are blazing with a scary look the guy had almost never seen before. Whatever was inside this young lady, put her on a whole different level than everyone else of intensity.

"ye...Yes...!"

"Yes _-what-_?" trying to pry for more as she tightened her grip now.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again. I swear." the assailant says.

"Good. Now piss off and have a good nap." Syra comments with a low tone, letting him go and standing up slowly before kicking him in the ribs. The girl leaves after rearranging her jacket and looks at it when she passes by a reflection in one of the windows in the main streets of Spikemuth.

"Ugh. Of course...what's a lady to do in order to keep up her appearances?" she comments, noticing a few splatters of blood on her skirt. Wiping it off with a thumb, Syra then looked back down the alley she came from, then back towards the exit of the city. It was later discovered, and reported, that a group of gangsters in Spikemuth got into what was said to be a 'territory battle' and would go in for questioning. Not a single one mentioned the velvet haired girl that kicked everyone's asses in that moment. Their pride wouldn't let them.

Her pride wouldn't let her have any distractions like this from reaching her goal. She had simply gone too far to let something like this take her down.

In an almost completely different tone from her normally aggressive manner, Syra is hop-skipping happily after taking a glance at her Galar Map. "Now then...only one more left to go. Might have to put a delay on things, but Raihan should be fun to take on!"

**\- - - - - END CHAPTER 5 - - - - -**


	6. Crazy Diamonds

**Chapter 6: Crazy Diamonds**

**\- - - Playground Area - - -**

Several boys had him surrounded, demanding for more lunch money even though he already gave everything he had. Kids can be needlessly cruel, and for them it was just an excuse to pick on the smallest kid in the classroom.

"Give them back! I can barely see without them!" cried one of them with a head full of red hair, as the 3 surrounding him were tossing in between each other.

"If you really wanted it you'd catch it right? What's wrong?" one teases.

"Lay off, wimp!" said another before pushing the redhead to the ground.

"HEY!" shouted a new voice who appeared. The kids looked behind them and saw a bigger kid come by who seemed about 4 years older than they all were, who had happened upon the scene and saw one of them was slightly beat up and having his glasses tossed about.

He flinches when he gets closer with one fist in the air and the 3 disperse. "Beat it, chumps!" watching the other kids run off hurriedly. The tall kid goes to the smaller one, getting his glasses for him and taking out a cloth he carried with him meant to clean glasses.

"You let those bullies beat you up for free?" he asked.

"Nuh-uh. They stole my lunch money, and now I can't eat later. I'm not good at defending myself. Guess they just like to go after me cuz I got them angry." the red hair child said as the tall kid handed his newly cleaned glasses back.

The tall kid sighs. "Well, I have some extra cash. We can eat together. Do you have lunch around 2nd period?"

"Yeah I do! But are you sure it's fine? That means I'll owe you again and I don't want that to happen." the four-eyed kid now said in response as the taller one helped him up to his feet.

"It's okay. Let's be buddies from now on and I'll also help you learn to defend yourself at the very least. Do you trade Pokemon cards? I got a lot!" the anti-bully kid would say to the smaller one he saved.

"Yeah I have about 47 different Pokemon cards, not counting the duplicates. Just started collecting too! I'm Haru. What's your name?" asking as he started following his new friend back inside the school.

"Name's Hiro. Real cool to meet you!"

**\- - - - - Haru's Home - - - - - -**

Haru felt something tugging at his collar as consciousness fully came to him eventually. The first thing he saw was his Glaceon, Nora, pawing at him with a worried expression. He was confused, and while looking at her, sat up yawning in bed.

"Ah, bugger. I woke up late. Guess I missed that appointment with the stadium folks." he yawns again. "Hey Nora what's wrong...? You hungry?" he would ask, but then found that there was something on his face. One hand goes across his cheek to scratch the sleep from his eyes but felt something else. Tears. He had been crying in his sleep for awhile unknowingly, causing his Pokemon to worry.

Collecting himself, he figured it out from that alone. _/Ah, I see. Makes sense now, since it has been ages since I dreamt of that day. Funny that; I never did end up learning how to properly defend myself. We just ended up getting wrapped up in the things we liked together and were best friends from then onwards./_

"It's okay Nora, I'm fine. Just had a dream of some really good pastimes when I was a kid." he replied, giving her comforting head pats so she'd be secure in knowing what he had replied to her. She gives a smile back and understands what her trainer said; hopping off the bed and starting to head downstairs.

 _/For some reason I feel a little uneasy. That was nothing more than a memory, sure, but I already feel like today's going to be 'off'/_ Haru pondered, briefly going to the loo to wash his face before heading downstairs.

Downstairs, Haru sees that all 7 of his Pokemon are there. Luna (Lunatone), Nora(Glaceon), Leafa(Tsareena), Goji(Cinderace), Masako(Gardevoir), Mirukon(Lucario), and Yuri (Hatterene) were in different spots looking at the television quietly.

"Uh...good morning guys what's-" he stopped himself midway into the question, as his Pokemon turned to him then back to the screen as his eyes widened. Onscreen he'd see a developing news story:

**BOMB EXPLOSION AT WYNDON STADIUM, AUTHORITIES ON SCENE CURRENTLY**

His eyes widen with horror. At this point in the year the Pokemon League wasn't until they had enough to hold the next League Tournament so no attendees would be in danger. However Haru knew that since he was going to visit it that day that he counted his blessings for not having woken up in the timely manner he had planned. He was going to get an official to help him plan designs for a possible Gym by visiting the interiors, and now was worried said official or anyone else in the area could be hurt. For the moment, there was little information to go on and multiple vehicles with police, forensics, firemen and EMS crews were showing up consistently onto the scene.

**\- - - - - Ballonlea - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Fairy Gym - - - - -**

Bede is returning inside after having beaten a Pokemon Gym Challenger when the speakers across the entirety of the stadium air out an emergency alert. It informs everyone that there has been an explosion at Wyndon Stadium and are immediately investigating if any of the others have been targeted; that everyone must remain calm and for the time being to 'please obey any orders the Security of every Gym gives to make sure they are safe'.

"What the hell..?" He audibly said out loud to himself, rejoining some of the Gym Trainers that he worked with in a staff room. Hearing a lot of foot traffic, it was obvious that the entirety of Security was immediately en route.

**\- - - - - Hedgewurst - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Sonia's Lab - - - - -**

Outside there was a bunch of towers of books with tables lined up, and several of Hop's Pokemon there with him. He was helping Sonia to re-organize some of her research and air out some of her older editions of encyclopedias, files, bestiaries, maps, and the like when on the radio that was playing music outside had switched to the emergency broadcast of the news. Him and his Pokemon, Dubloo glanced at each other in worry. Sonia had heard it and her face went crestfallen.

"Is it the twins again, I wonder? No, this doesn't seem like their M.O." He'd inquire out loud with no inner monologue, as Sonia held up a finger. "This could be very bad for the League if it isn't."

"What do you mean?" He'd ask.

"I mean if it's someone who is a trainer, or someone who is working with one of multiple different rogue groups of different regions, it could be a bad look for the League." she would say with a slight wag of the finger.

His eyebrow raised. "You mean like Team Yell?"

She shook her head and would go to search for one specific book in the multiple piles they had outside to locate what she was trying to find. After a minute or two of some page flipping Sonia comes across several dual-page spreads of what was logged under 'villain teams'. Hop studiously scanned the pages and saw them all; Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, Team Rainbow Rocket. Team Yell had no such blip since those were recent events and almost everyone agreed they weren't actually villains but overzealous fans of one 'Marnie'.

The scientist-in-training and scientist assistant would meet eyes, hoping that what she said wouldn't be the case.

**\- - - - - Spikemuth - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Dark Gym - - - - -**

Marnie was about to have a battle herself when she heard the news from her brother, who comes barging in with the news. Piers brings up a livestream of said news on his phone, as the two look at it together, and a horn sounds off within the city since his Gym didn't have a stadium to call its own.

"Piers do you have any clue who's behind this? Bad enough we had to deal with our own issues..!" the punk-goth girl said with visible frustration.

Her big brother, who usually looked halfway asleep and halfway awake, visibly appeared to be shook by this news. "Whatever it was that Haru, Hop and I managed to fix a bit back should be put to rest. This can't have been a splinter group from those twins, and I doubt it has to do with that spy that snuck in as Sonia's assistant."

Marnie turns worriedly to see some authorities arriving down the alley to hopefully contain any possible threat. "Then who would be behind such a thing..?"

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Water Gym - - - - -**

While in the middle of a battle that was ending, Nessa is in the middle of handing off a Water Badge as the news hits her stadium's speakers. Her and the trainer that beat her in battle look a little confused, but the first thing that goes to her mind when it finally settles in is immense worry.

The gravity of the situation hits Nessa when she recalls the other night. She was visiting Haru and talking about the oncoming goals he was noting for his possible upcoming Gym creation.

_/"So what'll you be doing tomorrow?" she asked him while flipping through the earlier segments of his past, finding a picture of him with some Pokemon toys._

_/"Tomorrow I'm going to Wyndon bright and early. I got in touch with an official to let me scan the interior and get an idea on how I want mine to be designed. From there, I'm going to look for architects who know how to add the unique flair Gyms have and see if there can't be a conversation to be had for it all. Hoping to be there roughly before the Gyms usually open up all around the Galar region so that there won't be anyone but us staffers walking around."/ He explained to her._

_/"That'll be good for you. Getting someone to decipher your writing will be a job in of itself!"/ She teased at the time, making Haru blush._

_/"Hey my writing isn't THAT bad! I was in a hurry to make notes; you know this!"/ he replied as his flustered expression made her laugh a little._

_Nessa looked back at the photo they came upon again and smirked. /"I know. Let me know how that goes okay? I'll most likely be in the middle of a Gym battle by the time you're there."/_

Great worry hits her face, and she apologizes to the trainer; bolting to run full speed back behind the stands. There's a bunch of men and women who are guards for the whole stadium running past her. It appears a lockdown happening as the officials are unaware if any of the other stadiums are a target and if anyone else is in danger.

 _/Haru..! Please tell me you're not there...! Please be okay!/_ the panic inside her head was loud, trying to get to her phone to text Haru to see if he was okay with tears welling up in fear.

**\- - - - - Wyndon - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Pokemon League Stadium - - - - -**

Haru didn't hesitate after he saw the news to hurriedly do his morning routine and gather all of his Pokemon together. Even though trainers only take 6, just for extra security he'd have Goji out of his PokeBall and carry the other 6 around his waist. To him it made no sense not to go in this location without full possible protection. His agent was trying to call him the entire time but after the 4th call Haru simply told him "I have my entire team with me, so just let me handle things for a bit on my own" and let it be. Being Champion meant having to be the first in line for emergencies like this, so be that as it may Haru responded as fast as he could upon seeing the news. It was luck that he didn't wake up on time for the pre-planned visit.

The stadium was in complete disarray, with lots of emergency service and police vehicles having pulled up and several groups of Pokemon ready to help with first aid if needed. Having landed there after riding an Air Taxi, Haru leaps out of the basket after paying the flyer, as Goji follows.

"Champ! It's not safe here!" calls out one of the staffers from the nearby Battle Tower, who was amongst the teams. There was a very sizable chunk of the stadium now missing as billows of smoke were pluming into the skies above it. The fires weren't completely taken down, and he noticed that the ambulances thankfully didn't have any injured people for the moment.

"I know, but I came here to help in case we find anyone. Does anyone know what happened? Was anyone caught or questioned yet?" He asks, noticing just how many people were there; both officials and onlookers alike.

"Nothing yet. No suspects. We're trying to keep damage to a minimum and also figure out if the other stadiums are under attack." the lady responded.

 _/Other stadiums...? Nessa..!/_ the thought came crashing to him as he pulled his phone out of his backpack. 14 texts and 6 missed phone calls. He felt bad seeing the last of several messages be the first thing on his screen.

"Hoo boy, I goofed.." the master trainer muttered under his breath.

**[[NESSA: Hon please answer me are you okay? I saw the news, please tell me you're okay.]]**

**[[NESSA: Haru answer me]]**

**[[NESSA: Love please answer me I don't want you to be hurt.]]**

**[[NESSA: Haru I swear you'd better not have this on silent mode, you're making your lady panic over here!]]**

He saw as another message was in the midst of being sent to him as she was typing and sent one back immediately.

**[[HARU: Babe I'm fine. Sorry. Phone was in my backpack.]]**

**[[NESSA: Are you okay?! They're holding every stadium on lockdown, and for now our battles have paused. Lots of security everywhere.]]**

**[[HARU: I actually woke up late and saw the news on my television. I've flown to Wyndon on an Air Taxi to see the damage up front and if they need any help. So far no casualties here at ground zero.]]**

There's a pause for a bit.

**[[HARU: Nessa, you okay?]]**

**[[NESSA: You jerk, you had me nearly crying out of fear of losing you.]]**

**[[HARU: Sorry love. Please forgive me for not reacting sooner. For the moment I'm going to see if they can use help. If I'm shoved off I'll let you know. This lockdown may be a problem for everyone for a bit, especially the League itself.]]**

**[[NESSA: I'll keep you updated too. Not sure if we will close early today, but please please please be safe.]]**

**[[HARU: Absolutely, gorgeous. Talk later, 'Sapphire'3]]**

**[[NESSA: Right back to you, 'Ruby' XOX]]**

Goji taps on Haru's shoulder as he was finishing, having seen some firemen pulling out some staffers who were caught in the debris. Haru nods to him. "Go help them, Goji. You're a fire type and they can use your speed and strength to their advantage."

The humanoid hare Pokemon leaps towards the scene as officials continue surveying the damage, looking for other people.

Haru crossed his arms with one hand settling under his chin.

_/I wonder if our region has been invaded by one of the 'Teams', because this isn't like Team Yell at all, and with Rose in prison this doesn't scream 'revenge for usurping a political figure in the Pokemon world'. This feels like it was a personal attack, maybe. I could be overthinking it, but.../_

**\- - - - - The Wild Area - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Stony Wilderness, A Camp - - - - -**

" **Are you out of your fucking minds?!** " came a loud pissed off tone that belonged to one such Gym Challenger named Syra. Inside her tent she set up, the day's list of 'To-Do' was just to build up some teams before taking on Raihan. She wasn't fully confident that her current team makeup was going to be enough to take him down and was focusing on trading with local trainers. The big 'catch' of the day would to get more Gigantimax Pokemon. However before she could even get any of that done the news that so many others had found out had reached her attention. One could say she was less than pleased.

" _Wow_ holy cow you're angry." Came a voice on the other end of her Rotom Phone. It was the usual person she spoke to in order to communicate with her employer.

" **YES** I'm fucking angry! Look what you idiots did! You've put a possible target over yourselves, the authorities are going to get involved and start looking into things which may directly HARM ME. If this plan fails I may be put in for questioning or worse! Honestly...NOBODY ELSE but Haru matters. All I said I wanted was for some help to increase my time here. I was going to go about my business figuring it out whether I sat out this Pokemon League Tournament or wait for the next one just to 'grind' as they say. But NO. I wake up and see this stupid news that you guys did. This is bullshit. You guys better have a huge shipment coming for me to make up for this otherwise-" Syra shouted; half ranting, half exasperated.

"Otherwise what? I recall that you don't have a lot of options available to you, and if you back out now, what will your family think?" the male voice came back coldly.

Syra's eyes lit up and grit her teeth. "You bastard, you wouldn't..!"

As usual during the call, the man replied coldly but with more determination to continue the conversation than let himself be pulled around by her. "Do not test my patience today Syra. I think you'll find that we prepared to deal with several layers of what could happen. This was a direct order given to us by the boss himself. We did this whether or not you would have been okay with the decision."

She stared at her phone with an intense anger and anguish from the second when the thought of her family getting involved came up, then sighed. The girl pushed aside some of her hair as she leaned forward with one palm on her forehead as the feeling of a headache came up. "Just...tell me that you guys are going to make it up to me on this one. Whatever the Pokemon League officials are going to do as a result of this will work with what I had planned anyway but they may do something different now. Now that this has happened I may have to weed out other trainers leading up to this tournament. They may have to change it a bit now to have more instead of the usual 'top 8' bracket they use: I honestly don't know. We may have more contenders for the crown meaning I'll have to plan to fight more people and re-organize my team again. I've already come up with 5 different teams; 2 of which are filled with perfect IV Pokemon."

The voice would give a low chuckle. "You can expect a package coming that should be arriving soon. What we're giving back to you has not changed a bit, nor do you owe us anything different. However when it arrives it should please you greatly. Thank you once again for your patronage."

She sighed contently. "Good, thank you."

Before even waiting for her to come up with a quip the voice came back as if to make a point. "Remember Syra; ultimately it does not matter if your own 'plan' fails, but the second you compromise us on this deal our partnership is over, your goods will be forfeit, your money you earned through the battles you won specifically through your 'means' will be forfeit, your badges will be taken from you, and you know how ugly that will be for you, yes?"

There's a long pause between the two of them, and her aggressive nature falters for once. "I understand...the Team is what matters, and the goals within it. Not me. It is thanks to you that I am able to do what I wanted in the first place. I am just an instrument."

The cold voice came back reminding her of her order "Good girl. Report again when y-" Syra hung up then slammed the phone to the ground as it bounced a few times before letting out a loud yell of frustration. After getting that out of her system, she sits while holding onto her knees thinking about what was at stake and why she's doing this; memories of the painful past came back. The girl buried her head within her arms and started crying to herself after a minute.

 _/What I'm doing is for a good reason. I have to keep doing this to make things right. If I fail or make them look bad, it could be a very big issue for everyone and not just me. There's no other way. Otherwise they'll be in trouble and I can't let another big event happen again to them./_ wiping her eyes a little while thinking about it all despite more tears falling.

 _/Why do I feel so bad about this now...?/_ was her final thoughts before going out of her personal camp to start her day.

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - In Front of the Water Gym - - - - -**

Over the course of the day things were increasingly chaotic. With the attack on Wyndon's Stadium, all Gyms would be closed. Thankfully it was found out that no other bombs or such attacks were planted at the other Gyms and nobody was killed as a result of the damage to the stadium. There were a few people injured at the time the afternoon settled in and every one was being treated promptly at a hospital within Wyndon. Haru set off 30 of his top Pokemon to help with the damages, and searching for others in case anyone else got hurt. For now, only a single Pokemon would be joining him as security just in case, a ball containing Zamazenta; one of two legendary Pokemon from the Galar region itself. Leaping off the Air Taxi when it touched the ground near the Hulbury PokeCenter, Haru paid the flyer, and bolted to the Gym. He saw that a few people were still in the process of exiting with the whole building being sectioned off only for authorities and police to investigate. In front of the Gym, was Nessa, who was being informed of everything up to date prior to the moment Haru came up.

He's seen by her quickly and she doesn't hesitate to go into his arms for a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." she said, wrapping her arms around him tightly as his arms go around her with one on her head. She sounds stressed out, panicked, and relieved all at once.

"Told you I'd come by as soon as possible. I left my Pokemon in Wyndon to help with the damages and people there just in case. For now I have Zamazenta with me." he pointed out, tapping on his waistband.

"Hey..." he says softly, tipping her face to his. "I'm here now, love." The two share a kiss and Haru could see just how worried she was throughout the whole day, as so many questions were thrust forward and very little answers to that second.

Taking a deep breath, she'd tell him what was the latest tidbit from officials at her Gym. "The Gyms are all being shut down possibly to update every single security force that looks over our attendees and to implement new practices so that this doesn't happen elsewhere. I don't know if it'll be for a few days or a week."

Haru scanned the Gym and admitted internally that it was offputting to see police tape around the building. "I guess that means outside of modeling you have a bit more free time. Just not the kind of free time you wish happened. How did it go otherwise for you today?"

She sighed, starting to relax knowing her beloved was there, safe, and right there with her. "Only got one battle in today before the incident had everything put to a halt. So it was rather boring to be honest. I did laps around the stadium to keep occupied. We may hear an update on what the Pokemon League is going to do later about the Pokemon League tournament. At worst, it just means that you'll be Champion officially longer."

"It also means I'll have longer to plan out my Gym if everything goes smoothly." Came back his reply but that comment seemed to make Nessa upset and he took notice. "What's wrong, hon?"

"I think it would be best to find out more about this situation before you go on trying to plan more of your Gym seriously. It's unknown if this was tied to anyone or anything. We don't know how far this goes, but I don't wanna see you hurt. Or worse." she said while having her big blue eyes gazing up back at his own. For that whole conversation alone, he could tell that she was very protective over him and the idea of him attempting to go about this 'make my own Gym' business just made her upset. While there was no concrete answer whether or not it was tied to Gym Leaders, the League itself, or him, she had a bad feeling she couldn't shake. Haru decided not to argue the fact as his face lightened up in understanding.

"I can't give up the idea and I know that's not what you're suggesting. You're right, so for now it has to be put on hold until we know more about this whole thing. What kind of man would I be if I intentionally went out to upset and worry you?" he turned, holding her hand and walking with her to try and calm both of their minds. The comeback from him resulted in Nessa smiling fully, and the first quip since he had shown up.

"Good. Because if I cry wearing this makeup it's going to look just -awful- and you'll be sorry." she insisted. One such Rotom Phone is heard making a tune upon receiving a text. It was Haru's phone. For now it would go unread since he was moreso focused on just being with Nessa and making sure she was okay. For hours throughout the day, panic was at an all-time high and the last thing that they needed was another reason to have one. At least not immediately. He'd peek at it later when the two began a walk together through the nearby mine towards Motostoke since Nessa was held up at the Gym all day with almost all activities being frozen before checking the message. Being stuck in one spot made her feel antsy and needed to do something to keep her mind busy, and just simply walking with him put her heart at ease.

**[[MARNIE: Hey Haru! You hear the tosh that's been going on today of course right? Piers and I want to chat with you when you have a chance okay! Also we're fine, just FYI. You should come by Spikemuth soon when this whole terror alert dwindles. I don't have an answer for you that the authorities don't, but I have a hunch. Just come see me when you got time. It's well known your schedule is busy and you're probably volunteering Pokemon to help with the damages, but there's no rush.]]**

Putting down the phone as Nessa and him got to a bench when they walked through the second Galar Mine, Haru comments with a slightly perplexed look. "Marnie may have something for me, she says. Unsure of what she'd be going on since she has no connections or way to figure on something the feds haven't, but has a 'hunch'."

Sipping some water she brought with her, Nessa comments "I'd say go visit her as soon as you can once this airs out. If she has a hunch, I'd believe her."

After taking a bite of some protein bars from his backpack, the young Pokemon master would point out "Still...it did happen suddenly. One can only hope that this doesn't set back trainers for too long. It took me this long to figure out my true calling. There could be others like myself out there right now who could be the NEXT big Champion too; what about their goals? If this came from someone with a grudge it makes you wonder if they even bothered to consider that at all."

Nearby on the upper layer of Motostoke, Syra is seen getting supplies for her Pokemon and sneezes loudly, before rubbing her nose. "Oof. Someone's talking about me. Better not be some shite commentary from one of those losers from the other day." the girl thinks to herself out loud. Walking by some other shops in the marketplace Syra scans around hoping nobody is following her from what occurred that day; having to now look over her shoulder from time to time. She had slight paranoia only from the onset of today's events but nothing would prepare her for the next bit of her evening as she halted within her tracks immediately and hid behind a building corner. Her eyes lock onto a couple walking by a fast food place that was popular for those in Motostoke, as her Inteleon pops out of his ball to look with her. "Shh...don't make a sound." she says to him quietly.

"What, tomorrow? Sure I guess I can do that, but how early?"

"6 in the morning!"

"Wha-...Nessa are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh please, you got time, I got MORE time thanks to this, it's fine right? You could always use some stamina. Bea won't even be around tomorrow because of her own morning schedule for tomorrow."

It turns out Syra was within mere feet of the one she was pursuing in the long run: Haru, the Galarian Champion himself, with his girlfriend The Raging Wave herself, Nessa of Hulbury, the Water Gym Leader. Her eyes widened and felt her pulse increase sharply but stayed quiet the whole time.

 _/WHAT IS_ _ **HE**_ _DOING HERE?! Isn't he supposed to be dealing with the fallout of what happened earlier today? I don't get it. No. It's not a big deal he probably just simply took on a job for his Pokemon. No way would he just be out here by himself relaxing. Still...maybe I can study him now that he's so close./_ Syra thought intensely to herself, hearing Haru and Nessa speak openly and setting up plans to do some early morning exercises. After what felt like forever, the two would start walking off with them continuing to hold hands.

Syra would stay just out of sight but not so much she couldn't track where they were coming from by voice; hearing something about future plans.

"All I'm saying is, if we ever fight again like we did before, I'm going to get back at you and you'll never see it coming!" she'd see Haru tease, to which Nessa bumps him with her hips sideways.

"Is that so? You wanna keep this score count going? I recall someone being pinned on the ground the other night when he couldn't keep his family memories away from me and tapping out!" getting a cheeky grin back to him. Syra takes a second to pretend gag herself from hearing this part.

"Trust me, but it has to be when this is all said and done. It'll be like last time: 1 Pokemon only, no recovery items, any tier." Haru exclaimed, puffing his chest out a bit just to be silly, making Nessa just nod.

"Okay, okay, I see you Champ, I see you. But have you considered that you're just naturally weak to me now no matter what?" she confidently said with one hand going to her Water Gym broach that was usually seen with her.

"What do you mean?" absolutely confused, he had to ask and looked to her. Nessa stopped him and leaned up to him closer and unfortunately Syra couldn't make of what was said next.

"Haru, m'love, you're full of weaknesses and I intend to find out every-single-one." whispering to him slowly with one finger trailing up his chest to his chin as her fingers went to his lips delicately on the last 3 words, with Haru shivering with the way she said those words.

His mannerism of reply is shaky and set off by the now reddened cheeks. "O-o-o-ooo...oh. Yeah. That's what you mean. I don't even know what you mean but I DO know what you mean." the poor unfortunate cherry boy said, as both shared a laugh but then Nessa stopped herself halfway, still looking at him. Something distracted her from their moment.

Nessa looks to her left, causing Syra to immediately back away and start sweating.

 _/Shitshitshitshitshitshit/_ is all that goes through Syra's mind.

"Babe..?" his nervousness from Nessa flirting with him in public disappears as he follows her glance. Her perceptiveness works for her this time.

"You can come out now, or I can -make- you come out." Nessa says in a commanding tone, with one hand reaching to a Dive ball around her waist that held Drednaw.

Syra's heard gulping a bit hard; her cover is blown. Quietly recalling Inteleon back to his ball, they both see an arm stick out the corner 'waving' before she steps out. Haru's eyebrow raised and Nessa keeps her eyes fixed on this person.

"AHahah...s-sorry! Guess I'm caught huh..." Syra said, walking forward.

"You were following us for some time." Nessa spoke plainly.

"Hey I remember you, you challenged Nessa awhile back and won yeah? I believe I saw you actually in-person when that occurred!" Haru said with a fist going to a hand with a flattened palm. Syra's eyes meet his for the first time and she holds it well.

"Yes, I'm Syra. Nice to formally meet you Champion!" extending an arm and shaking his hand, to which he shakes firmly.

"Sorry about it, but it may not be awhile until we actually compete against each other. That is, if you make it to the top spot. 'tis a shame really." his arms fold over each other, before noticing, and feeling, that Nessa has moved a bit closer to his side putting one arm through one of his own.

"Why were you following us, Syra? I didn't take you as a stalker." Nessa would inquire, keeping her gaze.

"Ahh..well...truth is I was camping nearby here earlier and getting supplies for my Pokemon. I'm building a team that I'm really proud of and aiming for a team of purely Gigantimax Pokemon! That way no matter who I end up using, the crowd would go 'Look this trainer has unique Pokemon, AND she's winning so quickly!'. Simple stuff, really." she explained. Haru took the comment in stride.

"Makes sense honestly. I never paid much attention if one I caught had that sort of form but if they did it was neat for me. I attempted to get shiny Pokemon recently but I've sorta thrown that out the window for the time being." he said with a half laugh.

Nessa wasn't buying the story she gave, but for the moment had nothing else but her curiosity to go on. "So you were here before deciding to head back to The Wild Area I assume?" she asked Syra.

The velvet haired girl nodded eagerly "Basically. Every now and then I come back into one of the cities I've visited already just to get supplies and trying to also gather food since my Pokemon are getting sick of my curry all the time. I'm trying to change things up. Speaking of...I should get going."

Haru waved a bit, giving her an enthusiastic thumbs up. "You had 7 badges last I heard, right? Can't wait to hear an update on you taking on Raihan so that we can meet again later! It's a promise, okay?"

Syra looked at him and matched his gesture with her own back, and waved to both of them before running off. When she was out of sight, Haru quietly looked over to the woman clutching onto one side of his arms.

"Hey honey? Are you...?" he began to ask her.

"Something's wrong, Haru." Nessa spoke plainly.

He blinked: that was NOT the reply he thought she would be saying. "...sorry?"

Nessa kept her eyes to where Syra disappeared for a bit before looking back at him. "Something is off about her. I don't know what it is, and I may just be overthinking things thanks to today's events, but she didn't feel like the same person I fought in the Gym. I felt something very intense that it was overwhelming me just to even speak to her."

"Overwhelming you?" it sounded serious, and him asking her about this now only brought more questions to the table. Exactly the kind of thing he was hoping to not have by the end of the day. The Water Gym Leader would look back at him with a renewed expression of worry that came from a different source entirely from their conversations earlier, but spoke carefully while grabbing one of his hands with both of her own.

"Haru? My Love? Please don't take this the wrong way, but I want you to be -very- careful around that person. There's something...wrong about her. I-I don't know what but something is telling me to be very cautious."

**\- - - - - The Wild Area - - - - -**

**\- - - - - East Lake Axwell, the stairs that lead to/from Motostoke - - - - -**

"Hey watch it!" shouts a girl who is bumped into by someone running past them, nearly tripping.

The girl who blazed past another while getting off the stairs is heard panting violently to herself, barely leaning onto aforementioned giant stairs that led those from Motostoke to The Wild Area, and vice versa. She bolted from the city where she was mere seconds ago to this spot and isolated herself near the giant walls where the stairs resided and a tree that was growing some berries for her Pokemon. One fist goes to the wall and she punches it hard, with another hand over her face. Her eyes are swirling and body is shaking. Face red as sweat pours down her face. She pants loudly, sounding like halfway to panic attack and halfway to going mad.

 _ **/Hate. So much hate. FUCK! I actually met you in person Haru, and now I feel an odd sense of clarity as if I remember again what I'm doing! If only I could tell you to your stupid freaking face how much I hate you for what you did to me! Fuck. Those eyes and that smile exuding that charm, knowing that I, Syra, stood there before your presence!/**_ she hits her fist against the wall again, causing some skin to bruise. _**/If only I could lay out every single cell of my body next to each other on the Earth itself and had the words 'hate' spelled out on every single one, it...wouldn't even equal to a fraction of the hate I felt for him in that single solitary instance!/**_

Syra is seen punching the ground now with both hands, heaving like someone would be if she had to vomit from being sick. Her eyes had an intense, crazed look. / _ **Ohoohoohohhohohohooohhooh it's going to be so much fun and so satisfying to see you fall from that throne. They called me crazy when I came to them for help, and that's fine: you'll regret the day you ran into me. It's not going to matter who calls me what when it's all said and done./**_

She breaks away from her near panic-attack induced rapid breathing and ends up laughing out loud to herself like whatever joke she heard was the best comedy bit in ages.

**\- - - - - Later That Evening - - - - -**

Haru took out his Rotom Phone and listened to the latest broadcast after him and Nessa ended their walk together, with her holding onto him a bit longer to say 'goodnight'. They take some extra time to just hug after having spent the afternoon and evening just being around the other, before the two kissed and he let her back into her home.

The events took a toll on everyone a bit differently. The Galarian Pokemon League came out to comment finally that some decisions had been made as new information had come to light as all would be effective immediately. The first, was that the attack that happened at Wyndon seemed to be an isolated event targeted to delay the Pokemon League Tournament that will decide either a new Champion of the region or see Haru keep his title. No explosive parts leftover have been linked to anything just yet, but to combat the possibility of this occurring again soon all Gyms will be closed for 3 days to implement new measures to keep all attendees and staff safe. The second, is that due to the damage of the stadium at Wyndon itself it will take upwards of 6 to 7 months to repair fully. Anyone willing to help repair is openly invited to do so, as some work has been set in stone to see to it as soon as possible. The third, is that due to the waiting time for the Pokemon League Tournament, there will have to be another round of entrants to slim down the numbers to the Top 8 so that the Championship can then resume as normal. The representative comments that while this may make the act of a new crowned Champion a bit more difficult to proceed that they hope everyone understands since everyone deserves an equal chance. For the time being there will now be donations set up throughout every Gym for attendees to pitch in should they feel it in their hearts to do so in order to help the process go by faster.

As the radio broadcast went on, Syra is pulled from her tent as the sound of a large crate is heard being dropped off by her tent, with the Corviknight flying off. She's seen using a crowbar to prop it open, and sees the promised package that the voice spoke of earlier: a case with over 10 Ultra Balls, 5 Dusk Balls, 1 Master Ball, and 4 Timer Balls. Each one has a small sticker label in front of them to show her what is contained inside each causing her to smirk in satisfaction. Looking all directions, she brings out a Coalossal from a PokeBall and commands him to burn the crate immediately using Incinerate. Syra then shoves the case back into her tent with its contents. As Coalossal obeys her command, the crate goes up in smoke to make sure tracing its contents would be harder...but not before seeing the crate collapse in on itself showcasing the faded stenciled 'R' on its side.

Haru couldn't help but think back to what Nessa was telling him earlier on his Air Taxi ride back home. The warning about Syra was something she never did on anything. He was the #1 trainer in all of Galar for the moment. Not invincible, surely, but he was at the top. With even the hardest of difficult fights there was never any given 'brooding' feeling with challenging them no matter how intimidating they may come off. One couldn't help but wonder what was going on that made Nessa feel on edge. Her eyes must have picked something up much faster than him, or seen past it.

 _/I may not have seen just yet what my dear beloved was talking about, but a part of me wants to face whatever Syra is deep down even moreso. There's no reason for me not to trust Nessa's intuition 100%. The world is full of shining, crazy diamonds like this 'Syra': this is only one region after all. Maybe she's just someone extremely gifted?/_ the man thought to himself, looking back in the direction of where he came earlier, then back towards the horizon and seeing the full moon out.

Haru lets out a chuckle at his own silly wording. _/Crazy Diamonds huh? That's a good one. I'll have to write that one down./_

The only remaining factor that would change from that day onwards, is that Haru was no longer going to be able to simply live a simple quiet life. The hands of fate moved forward as new events had already been set into motion.

**\- - - - - END CHAPTER 6 - - - - -**


	7. Just Count to 151

**\- Chapter 7: Just Count to 151 -**

Morning would come much earlier for Haru this next time he would awake, with the familiar tune of one of his favorite games playing on his phone for his morning alarm. It truly was the best, slow way to wake up; the soothing piano melody graced his ears and then his consciousness as the eyes of his opened up. Outside it was still dark, and his Glaceon, Nora, still asleep on the foot of the bed. As per the conversation him and Nessa shared the other day, he was awake very early because she suggested something new to kill time; him joining her on a morning jog. Hilariously he would react a bit negatively but it's not that he was overweight or underweight, it was just due to the fact he hadn't exercised often in order to maintain his own stamina for doing such things. He was more of a lifter, and even then you wouldn't see 30 pound dumbbells laying around his home.

"It should be illegal for humans to wake up this early..." he mutters to himself, slowly heading to his shower to prepare for it. Dressing up, getting a protein shake, and leaving a note for Masako, his very strong and motherly Gardevoir that would keep the others in line when he wasn't around, saying "I'll be back later. Went to exercise with Nessa."

Not wasting any time since it'd go to figure that she would be waiting, he took an Air Taxi to fly himself to Hulbury. The very early morning did at least come with the caveat of viewing the period of which the sun would eventually rise from across the horizon.

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Nessa's Home - - - - -**

The man who'd be pet-named 'Ruby' by Nessa made his way towards her place, still groggy, and knocked on her door. She opened mere seconds after it came.

"Ah, you did make it! Good morning sunshine: the Earth says hello!" came her greeting, already in a non-swimmer athletic version of her appearance that mimicked her Gym Leader clothing. Of course she would also be cheerful and much more awake than him first thing in the morning.

"Buhhhhh." he muttered as if slurring the idea of trying to respond like a normal human.

"Still sleepy I take it?" walking out to him, after grabbing a small pouch with two water bottles inside them.

Haru nods, yawning. His hand gestures apologetically from doing so before rubbing his eyes. "Apologies m'love. I'm a morning guy but it's not often that I actually wake up this early."

She'd be a bit understanding on his point before asking "So how active would you say you would be, Haru? I don't want us to go at a pace that's too much for you but also not too easy." For a second Haru had to think on it.

"I would honestly most likely be able to keep up a brisk walk-almost-jog for a good while. There was a lot of hours where I would do that with breaks in between when I was attempting the Gym Challenge, but back then there was also the parts where setting up camp for my team was necessary in between PokeCenter visits. Plus anything else that's small or filler stuff." he'd say with whatever amount of 'awake' he had within him to answer seriously before looking her up and down. "Can't say you won't make me eat your dust because you may do that but...I should be okay to endure. What are we going to do this morning?"

She'd point in a certain direction from where they were standing: roughly south-southwest. "We're going to go to The Wild Area and run two laps around it!"

"Ah I see, so will we-" Haru began to ask but Nessa cut him off for the mic drop.

"Ah-ah. We're going to also RUN there, too." She'd state matter-of-fact-ly with an index finger pointing at him then tapping his nose. The lady saw how crestfallen he became but gave a promising follow up by saying "I'll move only at your pace. If you ever feel the ability to go faster, we'll go faster. But don't feel bad if you need a break. Nobody makes progress without pain, but nobody makes progress on too much pain. Got it?"

Despite the looming thought over his head of doing such a task just for a simple morning exercise, Haru would find himself not exactly cursing the morning. Sure, it would probably take more breath to talk doing so, and they'd gain a lot of ground, but without the focus of catching Pokemon it would be strictly just to be in better shape. With that in mind, his expression looked strained meeting her face but with a willingness to pursue regardless. "I'm going to fall behind...but I trust you."

The Water Master herself beamed bright like she were the sun herself. "Good! Let's get some dynamic stretching in, and then get started!"

**\- - - - - The Wild Area - - - - -**

**\- - - - - The =Entire= Wild Area - - - - -**

It...took some time for Haru to be able to maintain some sort of an attempt of a rhythm. Encouraging him the whole time would be Nessa, thankfully being a bit more of an effective push than most people had been in the past to get him to exercise more. If anything, it gave them time to talk on every 'break' they took. When they got down the stairs from the Motostoke entrance to/from The Wild Area, Nessa laid down the way how they would go about regiment. At the lakes they would both take a break to stretch and relax; not for too long however as that would make it a little less effective and would only hinder his performance later. Haru had been here many times before when he was unable to sleep and wanted to go catch some newer Pokemon or help with Max Raids, but told Nessa that being here under an entirely different premise gave him a different kind of appreciation for the scenery.

Alongside her background in fishing, in which she learned from her father, Nessa told him that the region was often just a 'really big playground' to her. Sure she liked the lighthouse a lot for personal reasons, but had grown an appreciation over time for her home. Having experience in fishing herself it was that which got her the idea of learning how to take care of water Pokemon, but also help feed the local area. Her mom is usually often very busy as well being a marketplace manager, but to make up for it helped her learn how to micromanage so that she would be better as a Gym Leader when it came to her dual-life as a model that's also a Gym Leader. Even now, she was still only somewhat managing, behind the scenes. It's at this point Haru divulges something new when they take another break, when stretching together.

"So...I suppose here's something new I can tell you." he'd begin, taking a second to control his breathing, as Nessa is standing on one leg with the other lifting high above her head. "I'm not -entirely- Galarian by blood. I'm part Alolan."

" **What?!** Get out, really?!" she'd exclaim in a pleasantly surprised tone of voice. He nods, standing up and doing his arm circle stretching.

"Yep. My grandmother was entirely full blooded Alolan, and my mother is half. So that makes me a quarter Alolan. The other half is Galarian but I don't know to what extent my father was Galarian and if he had anything else on his side. I never really got to know him." he admitted, adjusting his glasses and finding himself looking at the fact she was so incredibly, amazingly limber. Seeing the fact she could hold her leg up while standing in an almost perfect straight line sparked a blush to spread across his face, and his mind to go to places he hadn't considered previously. This pose was already shown to him before when she threw her Dive Ball at the start of her Pokemon Gym Leader battle, but with her being his romantic partner it added a bit of extra flair to knowing they were together.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." Nessa replied, now standing on both feet as the two began jogging to the next point. At this section Haru was at least able to keep a conversation going so he would continue. While jogging, she'd be shown an old photo of his biological parents together. "Wow look at him! Shit, sweetie you take after him!" Nessa said with a full smile.

"Heheh, thank you beautiful. But nah don't even fret about those details my dear. Mom never trash talked him, so I have no reason to either. He sounded like a cool guy even! It just turns out they just didn't pair up together. Said he felt responsible for the 'mistake' of giving her me and was willing to make up to it and marry her. But she didn't like that it only came after the fact. From what I understand, it was a bit rough but they maintained contact. But it wasn't long after that he passed away. I must have been 2 years old, if even that before he went to join his ancestors." Haru would go on, recalling what he could about his own beginnings with his dad. "I just feel bad when I do a certain thing and Mom says I 'look like him' or 'that laugh you just did sounds like him' because I can't help it."

Nessa chuckles, pacing with Haru down a hill, avoiding some passers on Rotom Bikes and the sun peaking out finally. "Well, I'll at least say one thing was passed down from your father." Once they got past some Pokemon that were trying to chase the two and lost sight of them, he'd turn to her.

"Something passed down to me? What would that be?" he'd ask, shrugging.

Coming to a stop with Haru and walking up to him, Nessa let a hand grace his cheeks. "His dashing good looks!"

The sun starts to rise a bit more as colors of the morning would mix with the clear skies of night that would fade. A few stars, and the moon itself would be seen slowly disappearing under its immense and powerful shine. It was still very early in the morning, but for the scenery alone and the conversation, it turned out it was all very worth it in the end already for Haru. "Tch. So you say huh?" he blushed, turning and about to start jogging again but she stopped him.

"Hey..! It's a compliment. Take it: you're allowed you know!" she insisted, seeing that hesitation for accepting it.

That she reacted so quickly and didn't let him off made Haru react, blinking and then looking away with a half smile. Caught red-handed. "Sorry, you're right, love. I'm getting used to it." turning back to her. "I appreciate it, thank you."

There would be a pause in conversation when they began again as Haru was starting to lag at roughly 3/4s in. "You must find it really sad that I can't keep up on something you consider so easy for you huh?" he would be heard questioning, with his breath growing ragged. A quick pop off a bottle cap of water and a sip would do him good, as his morning 'coach' Nessa replied. "Not at all. Everyone has to start somewhere. You're not just born an expert on something. Nobody is. You weren't a Pokemon expert out the gate right?"

"Right" he'd say.

"Then you're not going to be better at doing stuff like this until you keep at it. Even when you're doing this in one swoop, look back at the progress you made!" she says swinging her arms behind them to showcase how far they had jogged already. It felt like so long ago that, to him, it would take forever to attempt such a thing. She was, however, absolutely right in saying this much.

"Thank you. I'll continue doing my best...and..." he was speaking in between breaths. "..making sure I don't look down on myself despite the progress done."

"THAT is the Haru I fell for, now come on! We can have another chin wag when we reach back at the stairs to end our first lap!" the athletic, cheerful water trainer said taking him by the hand to lead him to follow her again.

The two would then continue exercising with the intention to complete those two laps as planned. Haru unfortunately felt his 'limit' hit him about a quarter into the second lap, and for that morning, Nessa receded and said it was okay for them to stop there for the day. It turned out that of course, they had things they still had to work on. Haru with his self esteem from his upbringing, trauma of a lost best friend, and generally trying to keep up his appearances for the sake of being 'the better man' at any given situation. Nessa with her own dual career of modeling and being a Gym Leader who was one of the fan favorites of the region. In a way, they both had to keep up appearances and had their own fights.

"Will you be okay, hon? You did eat breakfast right?" she's seen asking him while the two are resting at a lake having 'called quits' to the exercise finally.

"Pardon? Oh..." a bit of sweat forms on his forehead.

" _Haru_..?" her tone lowers a bit and eyes him seriously. Multiple beads of sweat form on his forehead and he looks away slightly.

"UHhh...?"

Nessa is suddenly closer to him on the grass and eyeing daggers as he's looking away, many beads of sweat on his whole face.

" **HARU**. If I learn **-right now-** that you skipped breakfast..." her eyes go half lidded with a sudden tense aura around her with Haru looking back nervously.

"I had a protein shake..!" He began to explain rather poorly.

" **A PROTEIN SHAKE!?** Haru that's not a meal! You can't DO something like this on just a few grams of protein in the morning! You need sustenance! You're saying you were doing this entire exercise on a near empty stomach?" she said in a heightened tone, flicking his forehead.

He held a hand to his forehead. "Ow!"

"Haru you realize you could have passed out if we exerted you too hard right? That's NOT a good thing! You could have damaged yourself if you were any worse...!" her face changes to worry like that of a mother chastising her child. It wasn't for an energy drink but that moment where she'd chastise him finally came.

"...but isn't it bad to exercise after a meal?" He'd ask, rubbing his forehead.

Nessa is seen rubbing her forehead a bit. He stressed her a bit but couldn't help but see it for what he was and smiled. Inhaled, and exhaled. She didn't want to sound irritated explaining it. "A -heavy- meal, yes. That's why you go with some fruit, maybe a sandwich but nothing heavy. Just so long as you're not running on fumes."

Haru rubs his head a little and looks like he had his hand caught in the cookie jar. "Then let's go get some breakfast then, together. I'll pay since it's my own goof-up."

"I ate already." she replied, stretching her arms behind herself.

"One would guess...but you still wanna spend time with me don't ya?" he winked with a side grin, with his head leaning on his hand. Her face would change to one from nagging him to a receptive one and smiled.

 _/That damn charm of his.../_ "I could -definitely- use some more time with you, yes." taking his hand and smiling.

"Hey, before we go...I need to say something." he said, still holding onto her hand as she stopped herself, turning to him. She holds both of his hands now as her full attention is back to him. The lake next to them has a few Magikarps flop from the surface of the water then back into it, as he takes a second to look at her seriously.

"Okay...what is it?" Nessa said with some hesitation. She would see that the moment from earlier had passed from his mind with another expression taking over; one very similar to what she sees when they're just simply enjoying each other's company but in a new way.

He looked her straight in the eyes with a softer demeanor. "I love you."

Her heart immediately skips a beat as her face goes red right along as his cheeks turn red too. "wwh...wha..?" she almost can't logically register it.

"I know we've been dating for awhile to this point. We've kissed, and had so much fun together already for everything we've done. Cuddled a lot, watching movies both good and bad. We're so close. We've said everything around the phrase except -THE ACTUAL words-. I know it took me awhile and...I'm very sorry I made you wait. There came a worry that a part of me was simply infatuated with you and my mind wouldn't be clear enough to tell after a bit. But...I **do** know now. My heart is more sure now than before: I love you. I'm -in- love with you, Nessa, the Hulbury Water Gym Leader, Model and gorgeous woman altogether. So, SO very much."

As she heard those words spoken outwards to her, a tear beads at the corner of her eyes. Inside a spark ignites as if it was waiting for this very trigger to occur, and is going off inside her very interior. "Haru..." was all that would be muttered from her while leaning forward as the two shared a kiss together; still holding hands. Her lips part from his after a moment as their eyes maintain contact. "I love you too. I'm so happy we feel the exact same way..."

He chuckles, confidently smiling wide, teeth showing. "Yeah. Wouldn't change it for the whole world, my darling 'Sapphire'." Nessa goes to lean her head against his chest to share a quiet moment as some Pokemon are heard crying out in the distance while they go on a morning hunt for food for themselves.

So to it that they would go on their own 'hunt' of food as well. The couple would traverse out of The Wild Area back to whatever was open for food back in Motostoke: which at that moment just amounted to a convenience store.

"With that in mind, make sure you drink plenty of water okay? Next time we do something like this I'll get you to take some swimming lessons with me how's that?" Nessa went on to explain, in full micro-management mode as Haru held a bag of some quick pick me ups. Fruit, a few croissant sandwiches, jerky, protein supplements, and some equipment he needed for his Pokemon. It had been a hot minute since he made sure they were all physically fine (outside of bathing) and sought to rectify that later in the day.

Haru took a swig of a refreshing chocolate protein drink he got. "Sure, that's actually not a bad idea. I can swim, just not very well. But where are you headed to now, babe?" She looked none too thrilled with her answer to it.

"Since the whole attack having our Gyms being shut down for a short bit we Gym Leaders are also being asked to attend some conference. I imagine they'll basically just be us addressing if there's anything we will be doing to help the repairs may just be fluff to keep some journalists quiet. But honestly I'm not too sure since we had this planned for a bit for a few months...though it accelerated to today because of the aforementioned events. It would have just been centered around other publicity events otherwise." she would say, one hand on her hip looking to the side. Modeling and photo shoots were one thing, interviews were another. . Haru saw as she sighed that she was only apprehensive since it had been awhile and, to be frank, a lot had changed since the previous conference she attended.

"Whatever it is that happens, call me if something goes awry; be it to vent or anything else." he suggested, putting a hand on her shoulder. The two hugged it out and then parted ways; being a busybody adult in the world of Pokemon meant almost never having a dull moment. Despite the boring oncoming conference looming in her mind Nessa took to thinking back on the fact Haru and her had breached new grounds in their relationship, and ended up laughing. The whole ebb-and-flow of almost every interaction they had daily constantly made her excited just to see him, and now the cherry on top?

 _/"I love you."/_ she heard play back in her head. Hearing him say that caused her heart to perform somersaults in glee. The day was already wonderful; there would be nothing that could ruin it.

**\- - - - - Spikemuth - - - - -**

**[[HARU: Marnie are you available to talk?]]**

He wouldn't get an answer while in his Air Taxi, glancing over at a part of Galar he hadn't visited in awhile. Haru recalled during his Gym Challenge journey how just getting to this point was a weird roundabout way of doing things...almost wondering how the city went on as long as it did appearing as empty as it did on the outside. Certainly nothing wrong with a small town since Hop and Hiro came from small towns too, but wondered from time to time the inability to Dynamax battle for the challenge hurt visitors and tourists. Since he was the newer, fresh face of the Pokemon League, he at least hoped it wold encourage people to not judge a book by its cover.

Touching down near the city, he'd see that there was a bit of populace that made it appear much more lively; a thankful addition compared to last time. Haru's phone vibrates with a tone.

**[[MARNIE: What? Maybe in the next 10 minutes, why?]]**

He smirked a little, glancing at the large double door entrance to the city before replying.

**[[HARU: Too late. I'm already here.]]**

**[[MARNIE: WAIT HARU WHY]]**

**[[HARU: You took too long to reply and have to pay the consequences of me visiting you unprepared. Oh no.]]**

**[[MARNIE: Well I guess this works but seriously give me a few minutes.]]**

**[[HARU: I have already walked past the Pokemon Center at this point, Marnie.]]**

He didn't get a reply back after that text, figuring she just yelled in a mixture of confusion and exhaustion. _/It's fun to tease her a bit like that, but why would she be in such a tizzy? No need to get collywobbles over a mere meeting. It's not like I haven't shown up at random before./_

One such Galar Region Champion would find the answer to his interior query as he noticed Piers was nowhere in the 'Gym' the city held, and would just continue walking past where he knew the two resided. Just around the bend and down a few other alleys before coming across their residence, Haru gave a proper knocking upon seeing their doorway. A rough half minute passes before Piers leans inwards, seeing that it's Haru before he turns back inside.

Piers comments, "Yeah it's Haru allright."

" **BOLLOCKS.** Psh. Okay well let him in then." Haru hears Marnie in a whiney sort of voice.

"Bad time?" he asked Piers, who lets him in.

"Nah just...maintenance." Piers explains, helping him take his backpack off for courtesy. Piers had Haru follow him since he knew why he was there and saw Marnie hiked up on a chair with a big apron surrounding his body now eyeing him harshly from across the tile floor in the kitchen. Piers was helping to trim and style her hair so it maintained its length.

Haru's cheeks puff out a little, stifling a laugh.

"WHAT'S so funny?!" Marnie blurts out looking at him.

"Nothing. You just look kinda cute sitting there with just your head appearing from the hair apron. Also I had no idea he did your hair. I figured maybe you had a stylist from your Team Yell or whatever volunteering for it." taking a look at the floor to see the clippings from the scissors and other bladed tools Piers was using.

"They're many things for me, but I wouldn't trust them doing this with a ten foot pole. Besides, how else do you think we do our looks?" Marnie huffed as her arms crossed underneath the cloth.

"I...hadn't considered that. But speaking of not doing things with trust or whatever, I came to talk to you about what you sent me the other day. I had time to drop by!" folding his arms, Haru looked at her. "About the hunch you had."

"Oy. Well as long as you don't mind Piers finishing up-" Marnie began to say as Piers walked away. "I'm finished, sis."

She just sits there and huffs again, smiling afterwards. "This whole attack on Wyndon Stadium the other day; you saw the aftermath and came onto the scene, yeah? Come with me for a sec'." she gestured with a wave, having Haru follow her through their small place. Multiple awards for Piers' performances in music and her own achievements would be hung up on the wall as they walked down the hallway. Funnily enough, Haru noticed how neither Piers nor Marnie looked anything like their parents and chalked it up to his tiredness messing with his brain somehow. Marnie's Morpeko followed them closely before all of them stopping in her tracks to hand Haru a folder. Within it were some newspaper clippings of past events involving either her brother as a blooming celebrity or herself just getting her own 'fanbase' via nepotism or just fanboys being fanboys. These events involving crazed fans weren't up to the same level as rioting fans of opposing teams for sports events, but several times they had to rely on those that employed them to keep them safe.

"So...at times you two have dealt with fans taking things a bit too far then. That about the gist of it?" Haru asked, thumbing through the small folder, sitting on a stool.

"There's that, yes, but overseas these are child's' play." she began to say, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Haru's left eyebrow raised with a hint of hesitation to know the answer.

"Overseas in other regions, celebrities got fans so gobby, so _off one's trolley_ that at times authorities have to get involved. Things like fans bullying a celebrity so much that they apologize for having a relationship as the celebrity shaves their head to 'apologize' back to the fans. Rabid stalkers. You know how Team Yell tried to be an inconvenience to you and Hop all for the 'sake of cheering on' me to win and how I always told them off? Imagine that, but with far less control over them. Think of a much bigger, worse Team Yell. " Marnie stated, but then switched the angle of the topic slightly. "You're the #1 ranked Galar Trainer; the Champion of our whole region." she would point to Haru decisively.

He sweat a little bit asking. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Her head would roll to the side and kept her glance at him. "You don't think that just because you get along with all of the Gym Leaders, are dating one of said Gym Leaders, are life long friends with the ex-Champion, and even are on good terms with Ex Chairman Rose **that you created any enemies along the way?** "

His eyes widen as the understanding of her point came through, with one hand going over one of his cheeks in thought. Could someone with a grudge against him be the reason those events occurred, and why certain events are happening? As Haru's look went from Marnie to the floor, she broke the silence. "Of course, that's just a hunch I have since we know that nobody here has the resources to do that, and a majority of the staff that worked under Rose now are employed at The Battle Tower in Wyndon. There's no official comment past what we know, and it is simply just a hunch. But from now on until it's resolved, I suggest you be careful okay?"

Marnie saw that Haru wouldn't say anything to combat the notion; taking to heart the warning she gave even if it was currently on a hunch. Neither of them could confirm or deny anything. With him having visited, she'd let him stay for a bit for some tea before heading back out to run the rest of his morning routine. There would be only one place left for Haru to go to before arriving back home.

Before taking the Air Taxi back, Haru took a second to ponder a few things. One, was the fact that there were many people aiming for his title coming up with this whole slew of events pushing back the Pokemon League Tournament. Two, that he had met one of them on two occasions and on the very first time he met that person outside of a Gym was given a warning by his beloved Nessa after they left. The third, was that while nobody had answers, someone close to him, his friend Marnie, had a piece of the puzzle that Nessa did not connect. Whether he could figure out if neither were correct or incorrect would be led up to time itself.

 _/This is a really weird moment in my life where I find myself excited to be 'me' but also worried. Are things pacing themselves to some sort of end, like it's part of some big plan? I wish Hiro were here...he would have something really smart to say at this point./_ came the thought, overhearing the Corviknight letting out a loud cry. His train of thought would be interrupted, but resided to just not overthinking it and peeking down at the bag of food he still had with him. "...I should probably start finishing this food up before Nessa finds out I bought it then didn't eat any of it."

**\- - - - - Wyndon - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Galar Pokemon League HQ - - - - -**

"Ladies, and Gentlemen of the Pokemon League HQ here in Galar, I know you all are busy and currently at the moment there's a conference starting up soon that will be involving the Pokemon Gym Leaders with someone no doubt being a mediator. I won't take too long of your time today, and am very thankful you all decided to meet up with me." the office of one such Pokemon League building nestled in Wyndon had the top staff for the League itself meeting with Haru, watching him standing in front of the room gesturing to the round-table.

"Miss Chairman, thank you for coming today." Haru said, looking over to the familiar face of one such woman who had one leg crossed, half lidded eyes, and an expression that would normally give way that she was strictly the 'all business' type but had made strides since the Eternatus incident.

Oleana nods, gesturing with a hand. "You said this was something concerning the Gyms that isn't the current situation, as I understood it? Understand that this is not the type of meeting to discuss policy or international Galarian Law, as there is currently a heated debate going on with officials. No such proposals or talks of that ilk can be accomplished here. Now Haru, if you please."

Getting some folders out, and a bunch of notes with a projector near him, he lays out his short presentation. Onscreen it shows some of the things he's been doing recently. It comes quickly to the point that when he settles on Pokemon Champions of the past, and how he can better instill an identity for the region (as well as his own calling), that the staff understands. It is put to the front of everyone's attention when he plants a hand on the table as rough draft comes up with the words **"Steel Gym"** onscreen, causing several of the staff members to gasp, and start muttering to each other.

Before it got too noisy and distracted, Haru held up his hands. "Allow me to explain. We already have a pretty robust system going on that no other region has; in Stow-in-Side we have two Gyms that rotate between two leaders from time to time with Bea and Allister. The same instance occurs in Circhester with Gordie and Melony. While 'Fighting' and 'Fairy' couldn't be more different if one tried, it's hard to argue how well a single location is for 'Rock' and 'Ice'. In that line of thinking, that's how I came to the idea we can put a 3rd one in the same region; just not the same spot of Circhester that those challenges currently reside. We all know how the challenges are handed out to those taking up the quest: be it they are given the 'Sword' or the 'Shield' goals and go from there. Both sides converge at the end when any and all trainers meet up in Wyndon to compete in the Pokemon League Tournament at the end. This happens after the aforementioned trainers defeat Raihan, who is the current 8th Gym. We know this already. Now what I'm proposing we do...what I wish to do, is add another stadium entirely."

A gentleman with short black hair, goatee, glasses and some expensive watch on his left wrist spoke up. "All well in good intentions, Champion Haru, but unless you plan to propose a brand new step to the process involving the Isle of Armor and the Crown Tundra...I don't see how this could work. Those areas are also already taken care of, and well...it doesn't feel like an organic fit for either area for our home."

Another staff member spoke up, a woman with long red hair and thin glasses. "I have to agree. Where do you propose this new Gym be added that helps trainers know to 'go here' or 'there' depending on which goal-set they're given? It took our forefathers a bit of time to make a workaround, especially once we had other Gym Leaders involved sharing the same spaces. We're not exactly as large as other regions, mind you." Haru smirks confidently, and makes a pointed gesture to the screen, as it shifts to the Galar Map that's often sold to tourists at shops.

"This is what I thought as well for awhile and is why I went over and over on the spaces trainers already walk around. It took me awhile to think on such a decision. One couldn't make sense to have anyone suddenly go out of their way, west or east, to hit up some new gym be it the first or the last one in the challenge. However, if I may direct your eyes to this part here in north-northeast Circhester..." their attention would be directed as Haru pointed to the area, then expanded the view to photographs of the mountains where he was hinting at putting it. There would be a hike that would have to be taken in order to get there, similarly to when one gets off the train station to Wyndon, or as Haru pointed out earlier 'like **Champion Red** when he went to train to **Mt. Silver** ', but it could be done. Before he got ahead of himself, a few things had to be made clear. "I realize what I'm requesting is more than just a stadium. A footpath to not only allow trainers to come and challenge the aforementioned Gym, but enough to let people come in and see the games going on during the day. It has to be an extension of Circhester without being a town because quite frankly, I'm not asking you all to help me build a town. That's just silly."

There would be some mumbling between everyone, as Oleana raised a hand to shush the crowd after a bit with herself speaking. "So your plan, no, your request is to have a new Gym instated. Who's going to lead it? Do you have anyone in mind? As it stands out, we would have to search for someone new to take over the supposed spot, and unless it draws in traffic, help the economy, and has a foundation of strong trainers under the Gym Leader's wings, it would complicate things."

Haru narrowed his eyes and decided it had finally been time to tell them all. "I suppose you've made me have to say it, Ms. Chairman Oleana. Yes, I am proposing a new Gym of the Steel type Pokemon variety, as Galar does not currently have one. Yes, I have someone in mind to lead it already and have confirmed it with them behind the scenes here."

An eyebrow of hers raised, half looking interested, half looking satisfied. "Oh? Whom is this mystery trainer?"

He put his arms down to their sides and raised his chin up a little confidently. **"That would be me."**

The whole room suddenly got real loud but Haru kept a straight face and his posture straightened as several staffers spoke amongst themselves, at him, and otherwise. He had only been a Champion for under a year, and was already ready to give it up after Leon had been it for so long. To their eyes, it would be a problem with the League already under way for this round of Challengers. Oleana had to calm everyone down, putting her foot down and leaned forward with her elbows on the desk and face resting on the top of her hands. "Champion Haru, are you really so willing to throw under the bus the entire career you now see yourself in: what do you propose we do in the meantime? Did you think this through?"

The redhead nodded, as he turned off the projector. "Ms Chairman. I will defend my title for the upcoming Pokemon League. **Win or lose, I will hand it back over to Leon.** The discussion has already occurred and he has accepted it. When the topic came up, I told him that it felt he was a better fit than I to keep giving new trainers hope. It's not that I dislike my position at all, please don't misunderstand. But there's a part of me that's burning bright and vividly to give new trainers a new way to feel encouraged: to be shown that they can do it if they take care of their Pokemon, study, and work hard they can become a Champion as well."

"Mr Champion, if I may interject, that is a bit cliche to assume that -anyone- can become Champion. Otherwise more people would have done it. You're only the second most recent Champion this region has had, what gives you the right to think that doing this is any more worth doing?" spoke up an older gentlemen of white balding hair and slight overweight. The man did not budge from his look as Haru made eye contact and confidently made his response.

"Of course I know not everyone can do it. It wouldn't be a challenge if it was so easy. We'd have far less of a working economy and different jobs that have Pokemon assisting us in our daily lives if more Champions existed. It would stagnate everyone and everything. However, I believe it's very important to make sure the Gym Leaders are out there every day putting themselves out there and seeking new blood. **As a Champion I don't feel I can do that as effectively.** As a Gym Leader, I can seek apprentices and constantly build a new family of my own liking." he replied, gesturing to another staffer; a lady with dark blue hair and side ponytail that sat next to Oleana's left.

"Ma'am. Have you been to a Gym Leader game recently?" he asked off the cuff to her. It took a second for her to notice he was speaking to her but she nodded. "Yeah? What was it like? Whose game did you go see that day?" Haru asked, crossing his arms.

"My...my husband got me VIP seating to tickets for a game day for the Gym Leader, Kabu. He knows that fire type is my favorite type of Pokemon, and we had been struggling to figure on a good anniversary gift. As it turns out, we spent the whole morning and mid-afternoon there enjoying the atmosphere, and even got a chance to talk to the Gym Leader himself at one point!" she would go on to say with a bright smile, as reminiscing on the events made her happy.

Haru grinned a bit with a teethy smile, and would speak definitively. "Your experience is your own and nobody can take that away from you. Whether you rooted for the rookies or the Gym Leader is entirely your own way of enjoying that date you had, right? It's just one way how Pokemon can bring people together. Knowing how much I loved the act of fighting Gym Challengers and hearing those speakers blast the battle music was enough to make me see stars before my very eyes every single time. It's not just a bunch of battles, it's an experience. But as your Champion, I'm rife with a lot of other responsibilities. I want to take inspiration from what the other Champions of other regions before me did, and I feel it's my calling. I ask all of you here, to back me on this request and grant it. Not just as your Champion, but as a future Gym Leader who could lead more people here."

The whole room went a little quieter, while still having some mumbling going on as Oleana was seen with a smile. There was a certain way he presented the arguments and his direction that he had spoke that reflected himself as someone who wanted to lead. She saw he wasn't satisfied merely representing oneself as an 'icon'. As the sounds of the staffers murmuring and talking to each other went on, Oleana kept her glance at the man who stood proudly before everyone with the confidence that rivaled Leon when he struck a pose in front of untold numbers of people watching him. For some time now, she had seen of his exploits and recalled how he helped her in the past.

_/"I know this is selfish of me, but I must beg your assistance! I want you to head into the underground power plant and stop Mr. Rose!"/_

The memory of Haru helping her before at her lowest, recent point of her life came back when the entire region was threatened. Her own blind loyalty had led to a near apocalyptic scenario and it was thanks to Haru and his friend Hop that turned it around; prevented it from happening. Oleana breaks the sounds of the staffers talking with some clapping. Haru's eyes lit up, looking back at her, as the woman then stood up and definitively smacked a hand on the round-table. "Haru, **I accept.** We'll be in touch soon to discuss this project further, once I get some currently idle hands to be sent your way. For now, we will keep this under wraps until it is possible for us to announce it to the public." He felt his heart was going to burst in pure joy, before going to shake her hand. Oleana met his handshake and smiled. "After all, it's the least I can do since it was thanks to you we stand here today. Taking on my selfish request that day is something I can never repay you in full...but I'll try to do so with this new Gym you plan on leading. "

"I won't let you down, Ms. Chairman Oleana!" putting a fist to his chest, Haru stood straight and nodded. She's called out to by some of the staffers, as Oleana smiles to the extent she could do it, and walks down the hallway.

Haru's dream had finally, and officially gone underway to its first step.

**\- - - - - Wyndon - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Public Library - - - - -**

It was all well and good that Haru had not only settled on a new Gym finally with the officials but now came the question on which Pokemon to try and aim on getting for a team. The best types of teams would try to have a good foundation but not go overboard with dual-type teams. On one hand, it could offer more types of moves they could use in battle. The flip-side of that same coin was they could have double or even quadruple the weaknesses they would have and that wouldn't be a good thing. Upon entering a local library, Haru asked the front desk for assistance, asking about books containing battle data of Steel types, and bestiaries. The kind librarian responded with a note in which she'd write down a few rows to check out before handing him the paper.

"Thank you, miss." Haru said, before he was stopped on heading to check it out.

"Uhm before you go look at that, can I have your autograph? Big fan and all.." the librarian said a bit quietly poking her desk. At this point how could he say no?

With a big grin, he'd say "Absolutely." and signed the back of her League Card she had of his image, and the man went off leaving his fan flustered.

A few minutes pass and Haru has a small stack of 4 books on his arms. It turns out that there had been a lot of research done of so many types of Pokemon, and some were just logs from previous trainers and Champions. Even if he couldn't use such things like Mega Evolutions or Z-Moves, the more knowledge, the better, he assumed.

 _/This must have been what Hiro went through when he started writing anything. I remember him putting his nose in so many topics at once to make sure what he was going to attempt would be absolutely nuts./_ Haru thought, and once he found a 5th book, sighed and found a seat. The memory of Hiro made him a little sad again. He knew that Hiro would have loved to see how far he had gotten, and while knowing a form of him was somehow maybe aware of such things, it wasn't the same. Despite his day being so good to him, depression would knock on his door with a 'How do you do' and ruin his high wind that he was sailing.

That is, until he heard a familiar, tiny voice calling to him.

"Mista Haru!" came someone calling to him from nearby in the library, with another voice telling it to make sure not to yell. Haru's head rises and his eyes meet a pair of very familiar people.

"Donna, and your mother, Martha! What an absolutely pleasant surprise to see you two here!" his face brightened up immediately seeing the little girl from the meet-and-greet awhile back show up unexpectedly. The fact he recognized her however made the fan of his much happier as a result, with him getting out of the chair he was sitting on and took a knee to her eye-level. The little girl, like last time, went and hugged him as he gave one back. "What are you two doing here, if I may be so curious?"

"Donna wanted me to take her here so she can start studying all of the Pokemon. Not for a project, but of her own interests. You know she's taken after you, Mr. Champion." her mother said, pointing to a big book in her arms that was easy for children to read that contained the entire current PokeDex.

Haru whistled. "That's a lot of Pokemon, Donna. You do know we don't have every single one here, why would you want to study all of them?" he had to ask. Per usual, the girl answered with her undying optimism.

"Well what if one day we had more here? Plus if I become a Challenger one day, I would already know everything there is to know a-" she takes a breather. "-and...cuz they're pretty." Admittedly the answer made him chuckle a bit.

"Research is it? Well, nothing wrong with that, then. I suppose it makes sense too, for homework and such. I'd love to sit by and chat with you two but I promise we will meet again." as he put a hand up as if to pretend to whisper. "I got a secret project I'm working on...but don't tell anyone. Promise?"

Donna went wide-eyed at the idea the Champion asked so much of a little kid like her and gestured with her hand in a line across her lips. "Promise!"

He stood up, and took the books he had previously set down. "Good. If we meet again soon, I'll let you two in on it. Be good to your mother Martha, okay?"

With that excitement out of the way, the 3 of them bid goodbyes to each other and Haru just snickered a bit. Watching the girl with her cheerful personality walk off with her Mom in the library, Haru looked off to the side of where he stood as if to address someone that wasn't actually there.

"Okay Hiro, _I get it_ : you aren't going to let me brood for too long anymore." chuckling a little as he reflected upon himself and made his exit after taking the books to the same librarian that he spoke to earlier.

**\- - - - - Wyndon - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Outside, Shopping Area - - - - -**

With a bag of books and a renewed sense of lease on his life, Haru made his way towards the Air Taxis that he took to get there earlier. So much had happened in the day that it hardly felt real. His mind was so cluttered that another thought came up as he passed by some buildings.

 _/Nessa and I's half year anniversary is coming up in a bit. At the moment there's no telling if she will be open for a date but she is most likely already preparing to spend time with me, or trying her best to have time. I wonder what should I do to celebrate with her? It has to be something special: a woman of her caliber deserves it. Does it even have to be a traditional 'gift'?/_ his mind wandered until coming past a school for dancing. A passing glance has him catching people on the inside dancing to slow music in pairs; a familiar song playing being heard from within. His eyes glance over the male instructor moving with the music and also making sure he took care of his students who were still learning. At first came the thought of 'Me? Dance? That's stupid', but then considered briefly the idea of how much Nessa would be swept off her feet if he showed his drive to do something out of his comfort zone like that for the mere sake of being romantic.

It was too good of an idea to pass up, he figured, as he walked inside and made an inquiry to be officially signed up for classes.

**\- - - - - Stow-In-Side - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Bea's Gym - - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Interior, Conference Room - - - - -**

Lots of news reporters and journalists of all types were sitting down as the Gym Leaders of Galar all filed in alongside the tables at the front. There were multiple tables with glasses of water alongside each microphone. In the far west corner there would be a gentleman in a suit with a Pokemon League logo on his breast pocket who would act as mediator. "Good day everyone. I'm Marco, here with the Gym Leaders of Galar as your mediator. With all of the leaders here, let's keep things orderly as we all know why we're here. No questions shall be asked afterwards, and I'll be here to make sure everyone here stays on topic. Who wants to go first?"

All of the Gym Leaders are questioned on basic things pertaining to the incident of the Wyndon Stadium the other day. Lot of the information gathering here is based on journalists wanting to find out more information from their perspectives. Milo is found to be setting up a temporary shop that will be sending whatever money it makes to help fund the repairs, and for now Marnie is getting a fundraiser with her brother's help.

Someone asks Raihan about the apprentices he was training and if he's made sure that they had their records looked into, to which he puts down his phone and replies "Everyone I chose to help out my Gym is clean. You're not going to find myself or anyone tied to this at all. First thing I had my men do when we were alerted of the event, was to secure the place, as one does, and I personally investigated each one."

"You don't suppose that doesn't instill confidence since you're not a figure of authority and it could be misconstrued that it's a case of 'we investigated ourselves and found we didn't do anything'?" said the journalist back to him.

"I already took care of it by also having them looked into by authorities; not just them but my entire Gym staff. It'll take a bit, but it's so far clean. Take that as you will, I'm not going to feed into your paranoia." the Dragon Master said, sounding a little ruffled.

Tensions were no doubt high as it was also important for them to maintain their skills, and someone decided to put one towards Nessa. "Hey Nessa! You certainly are a great trainer, and yet you're still stunningly beautiful! What's your secret?"

Bede is heard coughing a bit as he was drinking from his water, and upon hearing such a crass comment tried to stifle whatever may be happening since Nessa looks like she's just been smacked sideways by a surprise backhanded compliment. One that she's not taking lightly but does her best to stay calm. "If you must know, even with this all going on I haven't stopped doing all my routines to stay fit. Mentality of a swimmer like myself, who happens to take pride in being a model. You all know I do both so I shouldn't have to explain in detail how I do it. Thank you." she said, putting emphasis on the last two words at the journalist who asked.

Bede interjects after she says that going "Remember, folks, we'd like to keep this on the Gyms. It's not about us, it's about doing what we can to keep Galar safe."

The mediator, Marco, nods. "Please do you best to refrain from such comments, thank you everyone." aiming that at the media. Melony, who sat next to Nessa puts a hand on her shoulder to quietly mouth if she's doing okay and Nessa just quietly nods back.

"Hello, Kabu? Cid from GND8, with your locale being the centerfold of the first trio of Gyms in the area are you doing anything to help make sure nobody gets by you? What I mean is, your city is very vertical over some others and-" the media man started to question before Kabu cut him off.

"Sorry but I don't believe physical architectural height is of a concern. What I do know of this morning is my city has a low crime rate. I don't imagine anyone can even fit the modus operandi that pertained to the stadium attack. But to answer, yes. I'm doing what I can, including sending out some of my most trusted groups of Arcanines to help assist cops as they are not only good for police, but mine are especially well trained. That is all I can comment for this moment." the salt-and-peppered veteran of the Gym Leaders table said.

Another hand came up and was picked by the mediator. "Nessa! Hello, Kaitlin from Monthly Motostoke Report. With what's been going on, aren't you worried your relationship has made you weak? What's your secret to staying strong? Do you have any cheats your willing to share?"

Marnie leaned into the microphone immediately. "Hey does anyone here _actually want to talk shop_? Hmm?" with Nessa having a sudden mixture of emotions hitting her at once with her eyes twitching. Melony saw that her friend's hand was shaking a little before moving to the microphone and saying.

" **No. I'm fine. And no to any of that. My relationship is none of your business. Kaitlin was it? Perhaps you should stick to tabloids rather than reporting on official Gym Business.** "

Her response got several immediate exhales and one gasp from others around her as to the other side of Nessa, Bea leaned over to whisper something to Nessa right afterwards. Whatever was said, caused Nessa to just lean back in her chair and cross her arms. At that point the Raging Wave was starting to imitate the very marquee 'title' she had gained. Sam would intervene, reminding the media again to please stick to topic. However the crowd only took what he said lightly to heart since this crowd of media reporters had several vultures within the crowd.

Another person started to speak, before a hand was even called upon. "Hello, Cal from APDD91; a radio program. You seem to be getting slightly bigger, are you expecting? Should you still be a gym leader in this condition, and if so is this going to hinder your ability to make sure others are safe?". For once not many were sure whom it was aimed at, except for Nessa who saw the person eyeing her specifically.

She was frozen as if something finally snapped. Melony and Bea move in, as Bea grabs her own microphone. "Do you lot not have any manners? What the bloody hell it wrong with you?!" she'd shout but then was interrupted when Nessa stood up from her chair, eyed what felt like lightning strikes to the person who inquired, and walked off.

"Nessa..?" called out Marnie, seeing her get up rather quickly.

Marco leaned forward. "Pardon me everyone, please stay seated as we will take a brief intermission."

Nessa is seen exiting into the hallway as Sam follows her behind. "Nessa! Nessa, where are you going?" to which she immediately turned her face back to him with a fierce glare.

"I'm leaving. This interview is trash! _Did you or didn't you_ screen these vile cretins that dare to be called journalists?! Nobody has any right to talk down to me like this! Nobody deserves to say such things and prod as if assuming my relationship is making me weaker! Who the hell do they think they are?!"

He had backed up a bit since she was yelling; his guard up with his palms facing her direction. "I-I-I apologize Nessa, it won't happen again. What should I do? Should I let them know you're going to be a bit?" the mediator asked, but Nessa turned around and continued walking.

"Tell them whatever you want. I'm done. They can all rot for all I care!" as her walk went into a full sprint. The earlier exercise still weighed on her physical form but heightened with adrenaline and the rise of her blood pressure being asked such vile things made her unbelievably angry and hurt that she had to escape from everything. To her it was insulting to have to answer such questions publicly since it would only invite more of them. Finding the nearest station for an Air Taxi, she tosses some money at a Pilot, and gets inside.

"Where to ma'am?" he asks.

"Motostoke, please." she replies, angrily before huddling up on her seat.

**\- - - - - Motostoke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Haru's Home - - - - -**

"Masako your mane has grown a little...may have to take a minute to trim this properly." Haru is heard commenting as he's sitting in the kitchen maintaining his Pokemon. Surrounding him were the other Pokemon who lived with him that were already maintained/cleaned. Haru had to make sure his Pokemon were all physically at their peak not just for battle but for hygiene and maintenance. It had somehow slipped his mind but upon brushing his Gardevoir the length of her green mane came to his attention; it had nearly grown to shoulder length. His comment got her to turn around and start cutely swatting his hands away.

"O..oh? What, do you want to grow it longer?" he asked, leaning a bit forward with the hairbrush still in his left hand and some scissors in his right. To his left foot was a kit he had for trimming the fur and various other things found on his Pokemon's skin and hair with multiple tools. For others, like his Lunatone, Luna, he carried several bottles of dry wash to keep it polished and clean similar to rodent Pokemon.

The Gardevoir, Masako, nodded with a blush when he asked about her mane length and shrugged at her response. "Okay but like before with you and Mirukon, don't let it interrupt your battle skills okay? Do you want me to curl it on the ends or straighten it out?" he'd inquire her. She mimed something to him as he understood immediately. "Curled on the ends it is, then. Nora, can you hand me the-"

There suddenly came a knocking that interrupted his thought process, as Yuri, his Hatterene, came and floated towards the door before looking through the peephole. She turned back to Haru and gestured wildly. That having caught his attention he saw who was outside and then opened the door.

"Nessa? Honey hey wha-?!" he began to say before she had already walked forward into the house and clung to him. Haru looks behind him to Yuri, who uses her giant hand-like appendage to close the door and floats away. It took a second but he hears Nessa crying.

"Babe? What happened? Talk to me." both of his arms going around her waist with one hand on her head. It now has gone to sobbing.

"The conference was a bust for me. Why are people so rude? I don't get it!" she's heard saying. "Some people earlier were asking me 'do you think your relationship has made you weaker' and 'you look a little bigger'...and that's not even half as bad as what I've overheard on my way to it. Why not just make the whole conversation about me then? I can't change who I am, and that I'm dating, and it shouldn't matter!" clearly she had heard nasty things being spoken about her whether it was about her, her relationship with him, or otherwise. Haru walked with her inside, sitting on the couch and just held her close. He knew the makeup she wore was probably running a little but didn't mind it.

"Hey hey hey...hey..~" Haru said soothing her with an embrace. "I know. People are cruel. Jeez, I didn't think that was going to happen to you today. I'm sorry, hon. Really." His head turned, looking to the Gardevoir, who blinked at him. "Care to help a fellow girl out?" he said quietly. Haru didn't have to say anymore before Masako used one of her moves in a way to help Nessa: connecting the idea of the move 'Calm Mind' to do what she could to ease her hurt. Haru wasn't certain if this breakdown was simply just from today, or if she had been getting comments like this for awhile...but it didn't matter at the moment. All he knew was he had his beloved in his arms crying from internal pain and was just holding her tightly while Masako did what she could.

A moment passed and the Gardevoir sat on the floor near Nessa, having done what she could. The other Pokemon would stay at this point just to listen to her talk, and if nothing else, lend their ears even if they couldn't speak back like her or their master do. Nessa sits up and wipes her eyes a little. "I'm sorry, I made your shirt all dirty." sniffling a bit.

"Nessa, a dirty shirt can be made clean by being put in the wash. It only takes a bit of time to do it, but a hurt heart takes much longer. It's okay, really." giving her a small kiss on the lips and using a thumb to help dry the tears that didn't have run makeup on it. "I'm sorry those awful things were said about you. People can be heartless, banal things with nothing important to them other than to bring other people down. Maybe they're jealous? I don't know."

Her reddened eyes looked back up at him, nodding a little. "I just...I know I'm only the 2nd Gym Leader. I'm not dumb in knowing where I stand in the grand scheme of the whole challenge. I'm not supposed to be the hardest challenge; far from it. Still, I do it every day because I love it, and others depend on me. You already know that."

With a confident nod, Haru agreed. "I do. Part of the reason I got so damn attracted to you. Still am. Besides..." he looked at her hands. "You were there for me at my worst moment when I had that really violent panic attack. I'm here right now **for you.** Here, give me your hand, sweetie." he gestured to her right hand. A little confused, and still emotionally charged, Nessa offered to him her right hand which he takes and kisses it. Then guides it back to her chest. "Now I've transferred that caring kiss back to your heart with your own hand." he'd say before doing it again but to his own hand and placing it in the middle of her own. Admittedly he hadn't felt her body at that point but there was no sexual tension: he just wanted to give some sort of gesture that he cared so much.

"...and now, directly to you." he said, as Nessa would lean forward with her head resting on his shoulders.

She mumbles with her eyes glancing away, then back to him. "Haru, that's incredibly cheesy of you. But...I like that. That means a lot hearing such words coming from you." her tone had softened up. The hurt wouldn't be gone so quickly, but the comfort from him was helping to mask what her heart endured earlier.

"I may not be a speech-maker, but does one really have to be in order to express themselves to another? I don't think so." Haru calmly spoke to her, with one hand rubbing her back, and giving a kiss to her cheeks.

"Can I stay tonight?" she asks, causing his heart to go from 0 to 60 in a split second. It initially catches him off guard but for once he keeps himself in check.

"Sure. Don't want to go back home tonight?" he assumed. Nessa shook her head. "Well, I have a shirt you can borrow if you want for tomorrow, and a jacket if it helps. Shorts or whatever you need."

She rubs her nose a little and smirks at him with some of the light back in her eyes. "Ha. That's funny."

"What is?" asked a suddenly confused Haru.

A smile came to her face and his heart skipped a beat again. "That you think me, as your girlfriend, am going to 'borrow' something you wear and not just own it."

His face winced, but couldn't help but find it amusing. "Is THAT how it works?"

She nods. "Yup."

Haru takes a look at his Lucario, Mirukon, who's at a corner of where the glass doorway leads to the backyard. "Hey Mirukon. Do you think that's fair?" The Lucario looks at Nessa and him, then Masako, who simply raises a glance at him like she's judging his answer, and the Lucario just waves his hands back and forth as if refusing to answer. "Okay yeah I get it bud. I got no way out of this huh?" to which both Masako and Mirukon nod in agreement.

Haru finally hears Nessa laugh for the first time since she got there, and sighs with a smirk. "Gotcha. Well in that case, let me get a few blankets and a pillow." as he kissed Nessa before heading upstairs.

"Wait, for what, exactly?" she calls out once he got up. Haru turned to her when he took the first step.

"Well, I need to have some covers for myself, love. You're taking my bed which is plenty stocked with its blanket and pillows. I'll sleep down here. It's no problem: it's comfy and I've napped down here anyways before." before he's heard walking back up. For some reason she found herself slightly unsure how to react.

 _/He's going that far to be a gentleman for me? I mean...sure he could have invited me up but that also wouldn't really be like him. Then again, I kind of.../_ her thoughts stop her realizing that her heart had been slowly growing more intimate thoughts of the two of them. Her face goes red upon realization and Haru is seen coming back with a big blanket for himself and a pillow.

He gave the biggest, dumbest grin. "I apologize if the bed is a bit large for you, but it IS comfy!"

**\- 1 hour later -**

Nessa had found something she was going to change into tomorrow, and for the moment was just wearing one of his shirts and was on his computer while Haru took to some of the books he brought home from the library. After setting up a profile for her on his computer, she would initiate a video call with Sonia, whom she hadn't talked to in awhile and told her everything that happened that day.

Sonia is heard on the other end, just as pissed as Nessa was at the first second those questions were flying. "What a bunch of gobby assholes!"

Nessa rolls her eyes a bit, nodding in agreement."Agreed. I don't know what happened when I left, and I don't personally care. I said what myself and my girls are doing to help and that's all that matters. If there's articles that show up tomorrow, then screw it. I basically ran as fast as I could from that Air Taxi to here."

Sonia was seen putting up a binder, and nods. "Right, right. So did your man come in for you when nobody else would?"

The question elicited a very happy smile from Nessa who looked behind her to her left to where Haru was reading, then back to Sonia on the webcam. "More than I could hope for."

"You two are adorable." Sonia says, before sighing a little. "One day I'll find me someone."

Both Nessa and Haru are heard speaking at the same time _"Why not Leon?"_ catching Sonia off her guard.

"Wha..? Hmm. Maybe. We -have- known each other for a long time." she surmised, with one hand upholding her chin. Nessa looked to the side, realizing something when Sonia commented.

"Speaking of long time, I just realized I didn't eat except before the conference. I'm hungry." giving an extra pouty lip towards the camera then looked back to Haru who was still reading but now somehow apparently paying attention.

"Haru, sweetie?" she called to him.

"Yeah?" he responds.

"I'm hungry." she says again cutely; pouty lip still out.

"Okay well...it's really late. So you don't have that many options. I could cook but that may take awhile depending on what you're hankering." he begins to say, with him putting a bookmark in a spot in his book and turning to her while on the couch.

"Hmm. Not really hankering anything big. Just something to nibble on perhaps." Nessa points out. Sonia has now seemingly invested herself into this random bit of slice of life that is Haru and Nessa as a couple.

"Okay well, I have some leftover curry. Could pour you a small bowl after I re-heat it. We can get something from the nearby store, or that fast food place you like." he's seen counting with his fingers, to which Nessa is seen narrowing her eyes scanning the air as if thinking.

"...or. I have a sandwich in the fridge." he comments.

"What's in it?" her eyes go back to him.

"It's an Alolan sandwich. Wasn't able to finish it because I bought too much after we did our walk. Been home reading and taking care of my Pokemon and you know the rest of course, hon." he points out, getting up to walk to the fridge as if to show it to her.

"I will have the meat of it." she says plainly and definitively.

"Okay you don't have- **NO**." pointing at her now suddenly as he was mere inches away from opening the fridge when she said that, and Sonia suddenly feels like she's stuck.

"What do you mean **'No'**?" Nessa asks, with her eyes re-narrowing back to Haru and begin pouting again.

"I..babe..." he's seen putting both hands to his forehead. "I...that would just leave me with the croissant, and..condiments...and..lettuce I think?"

Nessa is seen wondering where this is coming from but finds some amusement already in pressing on this "Okay but Haru? I JUST want the meats in it."

"Then just..oh my gosh, Nessa just-! Just eat the sandwich! It's not even that big!" he's about to seemingly freak out from this very confusing decision as Sonia is heard speaking up.

"Hey uh should I leave or..?"

" **BABE.** You know that I just want something small, and I think a few slices of meat will do it: I gotta maintain my weight!" Nessa says in a slightly louder tone.

"You have cheat days: what's a few extra carbs?" he's seen gesturing with his arms in an arc.

Nessa huffs a bit. "Haruuuuuu~ Come on!"

One of his eyes twitch trying to process what kind of person does this. "Okay but that wouldn't leave me with much. Lettuce, bread, condiments...? I mean would **YOU** even eat that?! **Would YOU?** " he asks pointing at Sonia on the camera because he sees her.

"Sweetie just add some jam to it- Haru what are you doing?" Nessa asks then notices him open the fridge anyway.

"I am going to put this sandwich **into the FUCKING TRASH!** " he shouts. Some of his Pokemon is seen dispersing a bit from seeing this go down as Nessa leaps out of her chair.

"Haru! Don't! I'll legit fight you for this!" running to tackle him as Sonia is able to see the two seemingly wrestle as Haru is trying to make his way to the trash can.

"You're going to eat a sandwich _like a normal person!_ " he yells half angrily and half laughing because now Nessa is wrapping her limbs in places that he knows he's going to lose if he seriously tries to pursue 'winning' this debate. Nessa got up very quickly and has already gained an upper hand while still somehow not winning immediately.

"Damn you Haru! I'll make you submit! You're going to lose again on this shit!" she shouts. Sonia sees that Haru has Nessa on his back trying to pin him down to the floor or otherwise grapple him in a way he can't walk. Sonia can't see what happens after a point until she sees Nessa's legs flailing from Haru trying to get her off. A loud thud is heard with Nessa going "AHA!", yanks the sandwich from his grasp, gets the assorted meats from within it and walks back to the chair quietly eating it satisfied. Haru just grunts a bit in irritation looking at the unfinished product that sits inches from his face and decides to not let it go to waste by eating what's left of it.

There's about a few seconds that goes by before either one says anything but Nessa has the happiest of faces on herself looking at the video call with Sonia, then turns her head back at Haru again. Both end up laughing a bit.

"Haru~?" she calls to him. Haru raises his head, defeated, but ruffling his hair a bit from the random pay-per-view event that unfolded in the downstairs area. "Love you~"

Haru just gives a small laugh, sighing. "Love you too Nessa~" then taking a defeated bite of the leftover sandwich bits.

"Cor blimey. You two are rather fierce behind the scenes huh?" Sonia says, scratching her cheek a little having watched both of them fight over the 'rights' to eat a sandwich in parts.

**\- 45 minutes later -**

Nessa is in Haru's room, having slid herself under the covers with herself looking at him as he's showing her where certain switches were at, and unplugs his alarm so it doesn't wake her until she's willing to wake up. Leaning over her while she's laying in his bed, Haru caresses one of her cheeks of her face. "See you in the morning, queen. Love you, and sleep well."

Her face was a little red thinking about how well the night went, all things considered. "Love you too, sleep tight."

_Click._

The lights go off and she stares a little at the ceiling for a bit in thought. Time and time again Haru went out of his way to do so many small things just to make sure she was taken care of; paying for a Pokemon battle he lost was one of them. Switching places for sleep so he could just get the couch without being asked was another one. In an occupation where she is constantly being given 'big' things such as publicity and endless fan praise, it all zeroed in on one thought.

_/He's always thinking of small things to make me laugh or smile. A dumb comment. A ridiculous over the top reaction. Willing to deal with my bratty moments like earlier. Most guys would feel scared by that kind of a woman. He also has shown up to my gym with a single flower for me to put in my hair. Texting me saying 'You're so beautiful'./_

An arm goes over her forehead. _/Gosh. I should pay him back sometime by doing something 'small' for him back./_ Her eyes would wander a bit before closing, as an answer to her own self imposed idea came to her before drifting off to sleep.

**\- - - - - Morning - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Downstairs - - - - -**

The couch proved to be much comfier and able to put him to sleep than Haru had anticipated. Perhaps he ran himself ragged with the exercise earlier in the morning, or it was the mental exhaustion from reading the books he did. Either way, he slept hard and past the time he was supposed to be up. It didn't seem to matter however, with him soundlessly asleep on his side and glasses on the chair across from where he slept. Something eventually broke him out of his drift in Dreamland as a sensation started to physically make him come to; something soft, elegant. The sounds of a kitchen already being used. Could be another dream. Maybe his Pokemon got hungry. He was unsure but as his consciousness came back his brain recognized the sensation of what felt like small little kisses peppered on his face, before turning in his sleep waking up slowly and getting a small kiss on the lips from Nessa. She was on her knees on the carpet where he was sleeping and giving him a different wake-up alarm than any clock or phone would, and once his eyes fluttered open she smiles back.

"Good morning to you~" she said cheerfully with one hand stroking through his hair.

"Wow...good morning love..I didn't expect-" almost in disbelief he got such a warm wake up from her, being greeted with another kiss. He sniffs a bit. "- that. Are you...?"

Nessa nods "Making breakfast, yes."

His face goes a little red. "Did I oversleep? I'm sorry. I would have made breakfast for you myself. Shit." as he sat up, yawning and rubbing an eye.

"You spend so much time doing small things for me, even before we were dating. So I decided to do something small for you back as a nice gesture." Nessa explained, standing up and then heading back to the kitchen with the other Pokemon helping her finish it since it was mere minutes away from being ready.

 _/Did I really just wake up from being kissed to a girlfriend that's cooking me breakfast..? Yes, yes I did./_ Haru thinks to himself raking his hand through his hair a bit before getting his glasses and going to wash his hands and face.

Within minutes the meal is prepared and it's a full spread of everything that anyone could want for breakfast. Nessa gives a flourishing "Tada~" with Haru sitting at the table in complete awe. All of his Pokemon have their own dishes from her, specially prepared. The second any of them take a bite, they are immediately infatuated with the food and begin eating faster like it's the best thing they've had. Haru takes his first bite, with Nessa eyeing him very closely.

"This...these are the best eggs, and the grilled tomatoes...ahh~" Haru is almost speechless. He looks at Nessa like she's the greatest chef to him. "Once again you're absolutely amazing." which gets her an even bigger smile in response.

"It looks like your Pokemon also think so..." she'd say pointing to how eagerly they were eating.

They'd enjoy each other's company before showering and attacking the new day; whatever it may bring. At that point Nessa didn't want to be approached by a single person from any media firm at all for the rest of her foreseeable future, but knew that if anything happened it wouldn't matter. All they could do was 'talk' and make comments. Still, sometimes the words hurt her, and she knew now more than before she could rely on Haru to be her shoulder to cry on. The two of them were growing ever more intimate with each other with seemingly no way that it could be stopped.

**\- - - - - ? - - - - -**

A bunch of men exit an elevator together; another day, another slew of arguments, allegations, and endless pontificating with no end in sight. It was another day that the Galar Government was dealing with the usual grind for the political side of their ever evolving Pokemon world. One man is seen airing out his gripes to another while waiting outside for his driver to show up with his expensive car. "All of the things being discussed today, and they want to focus on not being able to count all of Kanto's 151 recorded Pokemon...and beyond! The nerve; Mew is just a myth; a legend of something that existed long ago, and Mewtwo is missing after that incident in Rhyme City. Who knows where they are now? The law is the law, it can't be changed so easily. It's almost like other regions want to walk all over us. We're wasting time."

"That may be true but it doesn't stop the others from bringing up the National PokeDex. It is what it is: people want to be able to bring over their whole collection to our shores." said his fellow party member. The conversation would be cut short as the driver pulled up for one of them, and he made his exit into the vehicle's back seat that stretched like a limosine.

While inside the man raises the divider so the driver doesn't hear or see what's going on in the back seat and gets his phone, punching in a few numbers into the phone. His attitude changed entirely from when he was speaking to the party member and speaks with a more assured tone of voice. "Yes? Direct line to the Boss. Yes I'll hold."

The car passes a corner into a busy street as many those within the region have no clue to the actual deep happenings surrounding their area.

"Hello, _Giovanni._ Glad you had time. We need to talk..."

**\- - - - - END CHAPTER 7 - - - - -**


	8. The Girl with the Burning Eyes

**\- Chapter 8: The Girl With The Burning Eyes -**

"Honestly, I know it's a lot to ask but can you cook for me again someday?" was the first thing coming out of Haru's mouth when he left his home with Nessa by his side. His Cinderace named Goji followed the two as Nessa joins his side.

She'd go up and poke his nose a bit before taking one of his hands with the two clasping together. "Of course I wouldn't mind doing it again as long as I'm going to be given a solo performance by you."

"Oh, just you wait. Been practicing again on a few surprises for you that I'll reveal soon." he'd say back, deciding to walk with her to Hulbury.

"Speaking of revealing surprises, I know it came up awhile back but my parents have contacted me and they want to meet you soon. We'd have to all cooperatively arrange a time so you should let me know when's a good time for you." Nessa explained, turning to Haru who nodded. This time he didn't look like a deer in headlights in terms of anxiety.

"I'm starting to look forward to it honestly. Hopefully they don't have any issues with me, as it'll be my first time meeting anyone's parents in this context. From what you've told me, they seem nice. Shame I can't chew the scenery with your dad about fishing but I hope we find some good middle ground. Maybe I can with your mom though since we both are invested in making our own recipes and she does that-" He had caught himself in mid-sentence when in the midst of traveling from his home to Hulbury on the bridge overlooking The Wild Area the two of them would run into someone familiar. A lady wearing a dark purple sun hat and a grey/blue capsule day dress was walking their way and Haru froze a bit.

"Haru!"

" _ **Mom?**_ What are you doing out all the way here?" He exclaimed, catching Nessa by surprise when the word 'Mom' came out. Goji looks at all 3 of them, unsure of where it was going to go next.

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Small Marketplace - - - - -**

"All these months and only NOW I get to meet the lady that swept up my son off his feet? Come on!" Haru's Mom said, having her arms crossed but was more than willing to finally talk to Nessa in person. Hands were shook and the 3 of them would find a table to sit together. Haru seemed a little anxious with this going on so suddenly, since he had a few ideas of where this was going to go as his mom sat with a leg crossed. To let the 3 of them have some privacy, and because he was there doing laps each time they arrived, Goji would spend the next few minutes doing laps around the whole city.

"With introductions out of the way Nessa is it okay if I get to know you a bit? I know you're probably busy but there's a few questions I've been meaning to get off my chest." she'd say, to which Nessa gestured politely

"Go ahead and ask away, Miss...?" she remembered that Haru never outright told Nessa her name.

"Lana. You can call me Miss Lana." Lana responded happily but narrowed her eyes suddenly to go into the mode Haru wasn't really willing for Nessa to deal with now. "What are your intentions with my son?"

Haru got a bead of sweat on his forehead and looked at the two, but Nessa didn't back down and answered as politely as she could. His mother was an empath and could sense within most people if they hid things from her either by speaking or touching them; not always immediate but it was enough to carry her through her livelihood. With a smile to Haru that reassured him that she'd be fine, Nessa answered "I intend to keep loving him and dating him for the remainder of my days as long as we both can manage it. Nobody else strikes me quite like he does, and last night he proved that when I was at my lowest point in awhile by being a shoulder for me to cry on. All because the media is full of poisonous beings, like a bunch of Ekans."

"Oh, so you two are rather close then? That's good. I got that idea from the way he spoke about you so much, but it's good to hear from the lady herself. **Do** you love him?" Lana fired back: a genuine question but had the air that she was making sure Nessa was being legitimate.

The Raging Wave herself smiled brightly and sat a little closer in her side of the table towards him. "I do, very much." with full confidence. Haru blushes a bit, finally finding some sort of relaxation at the moment.

Lana put both of her hands on the table and folded both over each other. "I don't want to hear of you pulling head games or doing anything stupid to hurt him, okay? Do you hear me? _I hate_ sharing, and it's taken a lot as a mom to be able to be fully okay with it. He's an adult, sure, but as a mother that's just how I am. Surely you understand the 'mama bear' mentality: don't poke fire and I won't ever feel a reason to come back twice as hot!"

Haru's relaxation was short lived. "heh...okay Mom.."

The look in Nessa's eyes stayed focused and calm, not phased by the light questioning and smiled. She squeezed one of Haru's hands. "I assure you, Miss Lana, that nothing of the sort will happen. Honestly I was worried he'd be scared _of me_ since I'm usually so headstrong myself, but he's been nothing short of a gentleman the entire time. The worst that seems to happen is your son gets really protective of me wanting to see certain photos of him way back in the day as a child, or have part of a sandwich."

"Ugh..." He grumbled, making her laugh and his mom raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry, _WHAT_ was this? _NOW_ I have to know!" with Lana now trying to stifle a laugh at whatever absurd event this was even referring to of the past. Nessa gave her a digest summary of what happened, causing Lana to look at Haru with a bemused grin, then back to Nessa. "Honestly, if you want those photos I can just lend my binder that I have, which contained even more!"

"Mom, first of all, please. Secondly, you still have those?" Haru began to beg, with Lana raising a finger in protest.

"AH-ah. It's up to your girlfriend, not you...and of course I still have them: I have almost everything saved from when you were a little boy. " Lana would say as her right hand made a pinching motion with two fingers, with Haru grumbling in response.

"I absolutely would! That'd be great to see firsthand!" sounding grateful, Nessa shook her hand but then was brought in for a hug. Lana speaks in a low volume.

**"Please don't break his heart. You don't want to see me angry okay?"**

Still not shaken by what Lana had said up to the point, Nessa confidently raised her chin and proclaimed "Nobody is going to hurt him anymore as long as I'm around. He's taken care of me, so I'll be there to take care of him." as she turned back to Haru who was still sitting. "Right 'Ruby'?"

His face blushed a bit with how confidently she was saying all this in front of his mom, but it was really endearing to be defended so vividly by another. At the point they were talking, Haru saw that his mother's guard went down giving her a full hug. His mother and her may not be close just yet but he saw that Lana was no longer going to grill Nessa for dating him. "That's right, 'Sapphire'."

The 3 of them would disperse, as his mother had to make up for the lost time they took to speak. As the skies clouded up and thunder was heard on the horizon, Haru took a look at Nessa. "Better get you home, sweetie. Miss Chairman is supposed to contact me later today for the you-know-what." winking to her. Getting to her home, Nessa looked at Haru and went in for an embrace. He accidentally loses his footing when getting to her door as a hand slips to her chest getting a handful.

" **AH!** Shit, sorry about that hon I didn't mean to just up-and-grab it for no reason unannounced!" Her 'Ruby' spoke unsure how to speak on it; flustered from the brief half second he accidentally pressed against one of her breasts with his right palm. Not even missing a beat and doing what she could to level him out, Nessa stepped forward and held him close in an embrace. Its calming effects soothed him at once.

"You have no idea how much you did for me last night. Thank you." she says as they hold the posture for a bit. Her lover gave a squeeze around her and looked back into her eyes with a sensation that he couldn't pin down just yet. He only knew that what she said earlier in the confrontation with his mother and what she did that morning made the mere act of being around her an even more pleasant experience than before.

"You're very welcome." He said before they kissed. Nessa would then pull him in with one hand going around his neck.

"It's fine by the way." she spoke in his ear.

Haru blinks. "What's fine?"

"That you touched it. I don't mind." it was her turn to have a flustered face, as when she spoke that he just went quiet. Somewhere nearby a Pidove is heard crying out while settling atop a lamppost.

"...ah. W-well..I could..in time get used to it. It's only natural to.." He began to say noticing that her eyes were looking at him with the same intensity he was feeling. "Ahhh..Nessa I'll...take a rain check on that! Love you immensely, my Sea Goddess." giving her a kiss on the cheek and then waving, with her doing the same back and watching him leave.

 _/'It's fine' she said? It only makes sense then. Perhaps I should start being a bit more physical../_ He thought to himself while flagging down Goji so the two of them could head back home.

 _/I could take what he said at face value and think he isn't ready, but the poor guy just doesn't know yet how to fully deal with a woman that's forward like me, huh. It's cute. I think that we're ready for more, but I've got to be careful not to make his brain explode./_ Nessa thought to herself once entering her home and setting her things down. Going to her living room and spotting a recent photo of the two of them at a carnival while he had a speck of food still on his face, she smiles. _/Actually, no. Maybe I -ought- to actually push those buttons of his./_

**\- - - - - Route 09 - - - - -**

It may have been cold, but with proper equipment and Pokemon that could help keep you warm, Syra had little to worry about. Leveling up her teams as she had been continuing towards her goals, a grin flashes across her face when the Ball she threw closed; capturing the creature she had been looking to get for awhile.

"That officially puts me only 100 left until a full Pokedex here in the Galarian region. Haru, I've long since surpassed you, and now I'm almost complete." she monologued to herself in satisfaction. It almost feels like fate itself was moving things into place for her, and for what she dealt with up to this point it was all the more pleasurable.

**\- - - Several Months Ago - - -**

**[[SYRA: Hey, I know it's been awhile but I haven't heard back from you in a bit. Gabriel says he misses you. Same for me. You're probably doing something important with some research or something but I also wanted to tell you I've begun as a Pokemon trainer! Not very strong just yet but I'm doing some research at home before I take on the Challenge seriously. Chose Sobble for my starter, and he's a good boy. You'd like him. Anyways, text back when you can, Holly. Miss you, love you.]]**

Syra sighed, putting down the phone. The last she heard from her friend was a bit over a year ago when she got paired up to do some service for 'someone very important relating to the history of Galar' but couldn't divulge details yet. Not one to press on the matter, Syra could only just hope that she would be safe and when possible, contact. However, months had gone by with no contact whatsoever.

 _/She wouldn't forget about me...right? I knew that she went to a great school and everything before getting her job, but those types of people don't just leave you behind...do they?/_ the velvet haired newbie trainer thought to herself, patting her newly chosen Partner Pokemon, Sobble. "If she ever contacts me again, I should have you meet her. I think you'd like her. She's very intelligent, but there's not a thing about her job I could tell you since I don't know what she's been doing. It's probably research-related. Maybe she's a scientist or professor by now. Really pretty too."

Her phone ends up buzzing right when she said that, causing Sobble to briefly cry out at the noise. "What the...? A message?!" going to the phone and scrolling to see who it was.

**[[HOLLY: I am so sorry this took me so long. Things have been incredibly rough, but it's no excuse for me not having contacted back in awhile. I haven't been in the best mindset; not in a good place. It's so wonderful to hear back from you my gorgeous Syra! I loved the picture of you that you sent: got taller, and bigger definitely!]]**

Syra's face turns pink when she reads the word 'bigger' poking her own chest a bit. "I'm not -that- big..." muttering to herself before starting to reply back.

**[[SYRA: You're alive! Sorry that's too soon of a comment to say: I just got worried overtime. Even my dad was wondering! Where are you now?]]**

**[[HOLLY: Yeah about that, I'll fill you in. Can we meet somewhere?]]**

**[[SYRA: Yes, but where at?]]**

**[[HOLLY: Your place.]]**

**[[SYRA: Okay. Just give me some time to prepare and I'll be ready. I assume this can't be said over text then or a phone call?]]**

**[[HOLLY: That's exactly right. It's a lot to go over and I'd rather not tire out my thumbs doing it, and no need to have a phone record of the conversation. Well...I dunno. I just want to see you. You won't mind right?]]**

**[[SYRA: Of course not! Please come by...I'll make sure to meet you outside!]]**

**\- - - - - 35 minutes later - - - - -**

A slightly taller woman would be entering in front of the yard, with Syra's father outside working on his garden as he would be accompanied with a pair of Bellossoms he hired for a job. She had dark blue hair that didn't go past her neck, thick black rimmed glasses, and a lab coat slung around her shoulder. The man in front of the yard recognized her and spoke up while carrying peppers in one hand. "Holly, it's been a bit. What, letters don't exist where you went off to? You know Syra's been wondering about you for a long time!"

Her father was a tall burly man with a stubble, medium length black hair and eyes that shone hazel.

"Yes, Ritsu, it has been awhile. Sorry...my job was not as inviting or rewarding as one thought it would be." She began to explain before their faces went to the sounds from inside the house of someone leaping from the stairs.

The front door burst open as Syra came running out to her with the intention to tackle her with a big hug, to which the lady caught easily. "You're baaaa~ack. I've missed you so much. Please tell me you'll stay at least for a bit now that you're here!"

The woman looked upon Syra with a slightly pained expression as the two embraced. Syra looked so happy that one could imagine seeing her with hearts floating above her head. "I need to update you on what's happened...alone."

"Is it..bad?"

**\- - - - - Upstairs - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Syra's Room - - - - -**

Syra sat on her bed with her legs crossed over and Sobble in her lap as her friend had told her what occurred as the glowing vibes she emanated upon meeting Syra again slowly dissipated into despair. She was employed by 'two very important figures' to help them on what she thought to be an important task, and up until now had no time to even tell her this since she has been out of employment for awhile. The job required complete secrecy with a nondisclosure agreement until it either was broken due to a falling out/failure of the task at hand, or the parties that created said agreement were taken in.

"Why don't you just ask my Dad to help you? He...knows people." Syra said, almost hesitantly. She knew that her father was employed by some nefarious group that he didn't want to name and rarely spoke of how he would come home to sums of cash that showed up.

"I...don't know. Syra, it's been rough. Before I was even taken in I was having problems making ends meet. Now? It appears due to my actions in what my involvement was that I've been blacklisted." Holly said, looking at the floor.

"Wait, **W H A T?!** So what've you been doing this whole time? Don't tell me you've been sucking away what little left you have just to stay afloat?!" Syra shouted, with Sobble making a noise of affirmation that he agreed. Holly just looked dumbfounded, like she was defeated at this point.

The woman sighed before answering. "Yes...I have been. I'm trying everything I can to see who could let me come aboard. Nobody is hiring me: intern, assistant, or not. They don't want someone who was a part of a blight on our history as a region to sabotage them. Even though I apologized to the lady I tricked, it's still not enough. Syra, I was a part of something really bad. My name can't even be pardoned because the ones I was secretly working for are spending who knows how long behind bars."

Syra saw some tears streaming down her cheeks: Holly had been keeping her appearance and smile up the whole time and was finally letting her pain out, and was embraced by Syra within seconds. "I don't know what to do...I don't want to be homeless!" she cried out.

All Syra did was hold onto her and think on options. "All because of what those two people did to you huh?"

"Yes. I think one of them was named Haru...he didn't speak much when I saw him." she replied, to which Syra's eyes widened. Her embrace loosened so she could look at the torn up woman on the floor with her.

"Back up. Haru? What did he look like?" loosening her embrace and meeting the eyes of her friend.

"Uh...is it really important? Bright red hair, thick glasses. Wore a Water Gym sweatjacket and red shoes." sniffling a bit, Holly rubbed her nose.

 _/...it couldn't be./_ Syra's face goes into horror, remembering how she watched on television the Pokemon Gym Challengers and saw his face a few times; noting how he was an 'up and coming' promising contender for a bit before becoming Champion. Her eyes refocus back to Holly and held onto her tightly. "I...I'll figure something out Holly. Even if you have to live with me as a roommate. We won't let you go hungry."

**\- - - - - 2 Days Later - - - - -**

"Da~ad, have you seen Gabe?" Syra called out, walking down the stairs to the living room/kitchen area.

"He went out with his Yamper you caught for him a bit back." the gruffy man said, while on his computer assembling something she couldn't fully get a good look at, with a bunch of parts laying around. They showed no discernible brand or unique appearance to them except for the large "R" on the side of one of the components.

"Traded, Dad." she insisted on correcting him.

"Huh?" he replies, holding up a hand to his right ear.

"SURPRISE TRADED, Dad. I got it by sending out a Pokemon I caught that was an extra, and I got a Yamper back! That's how Gabriel got it, remember?" waving a finger like a teacher using a ruler to point at a chalkboard.

"Ah, right right. Well if you know his usual spots you may find him." poking his head finally past the display and looking at Syra. His expression hardened a bit as he got up and walked to her.

"...Dad?" she said, backing up a little as he got closer to inspect. "What is it..?" looking suddenly tense from him getting so close suddenly.

"You going out wearing that?" eyeing the fact she was wearing some new pink leggings she got, one of the graphic shirts he got her as a present from an overseas region, boots, her bag for Pokemon and supplies, and a plaid violet skirt.

"Yes, why?" sweating a little, as her dad planted a hand past her on the wall as Syra looked away.

There was an awkward quietness, before he turned and walked back to his work station. "Don't want any young boys getting the wrong idea about you is all. I know how they think around your age. Ya ain't bringing anyone back outside your brother got it?"

Syra turned back to him angrily. "DAD. Okay, I got it. But please, I'll be fine like usual. I just want to go out and see my brother; hang out with him."

He lets out a gruff exhale. "Sorry, I know how they are, and I have to remind myself sometimes how gobsmacked I get over how you've grown. Had to make sure you'll be fine out there. Then again, I did train you to defend yourself, right?"

Syra nods at him, internally hating the breath of some alcoholic drink on his breath. He'd be seen kneeling down back to his workstation sifting through a box of PokeBalls.

"I'll be headin' out myself later and see if I can't get some extra money for us for the week. Come back at a decent hour, y'hear?" he calls out. Syra doesn't answer immediately. _**"SYRA!"**_

"Y-YES! Dad, I heard you. I'll be back at a good hour like a good girl!" she said back, before exiting and muttering under her breath. "Bastard needs to bugger off..."

It took Syra a few minutes but she finally found her brother. What she wasn't counting on, however was the scene that was there on her arrival.

"Gabe..! There you are, I've been looking...what's wrong?" she ran to an eventual stop when it became noticeable that he wasn't in a cheerful mood as usual. Getting closer she saw he was hunched over the Yamper she gave him, who lay still on the grass.

Her brother tearfully looked back up at his sister. "He just...stopped moving. Sis can you help him? Please? He's been like this for almost a minute."

Immediately going into action, Syra dug into the small bag carried around her waist and got out 2 bottles: a Full Restore and a Revive. Unsure of whether the little pup-like Pokemon was knocked out, poisoned, or otherwise, she used the Revive on him first. No response. She used the Full Restore on him. No response.

Her brother got noticeably more panicky. "Syra I don't wanna lose him!"

"We're not going to lose him! Help me pick him up carefully: we're going to the nearby PokeCenter."

The two siblings would bolt to the nearest Pokemon Center that was open without wasting any time. The only thing on her mind was to simply hang out with her brother and try to teach him some of the basics she had learned of being a Pokemon Trainer with him; she would be unaware of whatever cursed their day.

**\- 1 week later -**

Syra is staring out the back window from within her own room, looking over her brother who was outside. Gabriel stood before a small dirt mound that had been dug up with some flowers, a few stones, and a picture buried with the mound, too. How the happiness within their family suddenly came to a crashing halt was something that was plaguing her mind. It turned out that there was a birth defect with the Pokemon her brother had; low IVs that gave way to problems enabling it to breathe as well as others within the same PokeDex entry. No matter what they tried at the PokeCenter, nothing could be done to reverse however it came out. It was merely born to just perish, and unfortunately it fell to Syra to feel the guilt of the whole thing. This would have been fine just by itself, had it been not for the conversation that morning with him.

_/"Sis, is this what it's like to raise Pokemon? Is it always going to be like this?"/_

_/"Gabe, I'm sorry. I-I should have been better to check him before just giving him to you. I haven't even begun the Challenge yet because I'm staying here to study first...but that's no excuse. Even if it wasn't mine, and I got it in a trade, that also doesn't excuse it."/_

_/"No, it's fine. But...I don't want to be one anymore. I'd rather just become some office worker, or maybe whatever it is Dad does. He was my best friend...and I let him down."/_

The conversation broke her heart; all the blissful happiness she saw her brother have with a little companion beside him disappeared swiftly as the thoughts and life of another went with him. He wasn't exactly dreaming of aiming for the Championship title, but she knew he wanted to go in a similar path that she was pursuing.

_/"Dad what are you talking about, 'not enough'? You're paid by your job right? What are you saying it's too much or you're waiting on something else?/_

_/"I'm sayin' that earlier when I went out some little snot kid cleaned me out! We had an extensive battle, but he managed to win. So of course I owed him. Not everything mind you, but enough to warrant being prize money. Still, it doesn't mean we're poor, it's just...Syra, I can't. Even though I want to give Gabe's friend a proper sendoff..."/_

_/"Okay, but can I ask you something? Did you get a name?"/_

_/"Now don't go getting any ideas young lady. He beat me fair and square, and that's how it goes. We who work for my Boss aren't supposed to take it to heart if we go down. That's how it is, you know."/_

_/"Dad, a name, please. Something, anything. Maybe I can take this person on and make it right somehow."/_

_/"...fine. So I didn't catch his name, but he's some kid with curled bright red hair, thick black glasses-"/_

_/"-and was he wearing a Water Gym Sweatjacket?"/_

_/"Yes, how did you know...?"/_

Syra thought back to the other conversation and her fists clenched. Was fate itself toying with her? What did she deserve to have two events happen back to back involving him of all people in her life? They never even met a single time, nor did she ever have any ill will towards the guy. He wouldn't even be aware of this either, most likely blissfully ignorant as his journey to Champion still continued. It wasn't fair. Something had to be done. She felt like her sanity was going to snap any second, and that it would only take one more push to have it realized.

Then a thought occurred to her, and Syra ran downstairs to check on something. Going to her brother's room she would search for the leftover PokeBall that at one point contained her brother's furry friend, opened it, and checked the number inside it. "Good, the ID number is still inscribed on it. I can check this at the PokeCenter."

**\- - - PokeCenter - - -**

Syra put the PokeBall inside the machine that printed League Cards, helped trainers manage their boxes of Pokemon, and other tasks; choosing to look up the number of the original trainer that she traded. The thought didn't occur to her initially to attempt looking up the numbers at home, wanting to confirm her hunch from an official source. It was traded twice over, meaning that the ID of the original person she got it from had it traded to them. Searching up the numbers given brought up only one result onscreen.

**[[ ORIGINAL TRAINER: Haru ]]**

Her eyes widened in horror, then searched up that same trainer ID on her Rotom Phone for records just to double-check. She had thought that perhaps another database within the region could help her make sure she wasn't going crazy by punching in both the name and ID at the same time. Alas it wasn't the case. Syra almost dropped her phone upon the search results. She saw multiple news posts and live data of the now former Gym Challenger Haru; bright eyed after defeating one of the Gym Leaders as it was a report on his career's beginnings, and grit her teeth.

The very same person who was now Champion was the very same person responsible for **three different acts** that caused pain to her. Pure venom ran through her veins upon confirming the suspicion she held, and her body reacted. Her eyes shut while her hands went to wipe her eyes as she was holding back tears that came back: now filled with a rage. The tears didn't stop, as the crying she wasn't doing for those few days started to stream down her cheeks. Each time one eye closed to wipe them, Syra got a flash back of seeing the events that led her here. Three times he distinctly was responsible. This was one hell of a **very bad day.** There was no words to describe the feeling. Part of her wanted to laugh. The other to yell. Another part wanted to shout obscenities. She merely settled for a mixture of all of them before pushing past several people to exit the building.

As Syra ran out of the PokeCenter, multiple images flashed before her eyes. Her friend Holly; blacklisted from working and nearly in poverty. Her brother; losing his best friend after becoming so close and happy as it came to her in a trade by him only to lose his ambitions after falling into a deep depression. Her father; having to pay Haru money after losing a Pokemon battle and being unable to afford a proper sendoff to her brother's friend. Adrenaline fueled Syra's legs as the girl blazed past everyone sprinting at full speed without taking rest for a single second. New thoughts invaded her mind. Anger was beginning to grow into what felt like hatred, and the mere idea of just letting sleeping dogs lie was not in the books for her that moment.

The girl found her way home, and burst into her room quickly gathering some change of clothes, a suitcase, and withdrew all the money she saved from the small Pokemon battles she got as well as money she earned from small jobs. Leaving a note on the kitchen table, she bolts out the front door without saying a word to anyone.

_'Dad, I'll be back soon. At times like this I am thankful for what you taught me, but for what happened to us recently I cannot sit idly by and do nothing. I'm going to make it right for you, for Gabe, and Holly. Please don't tell Mom. I know you two don't talk to each other but still. Don't phone for me either. It won't be long._

_\- Syra'_

She took the train to an airport station and upon entering it, would get a two-way ticket to one location she knew she had to get to no matter what was about to come her way.

**\- - - - - Kanto - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Saffron City - - - - -**

It was a very, very strange place compared to her homeland. Syra had only gotten to the new place mere hours before arriving here, but thanks to some snooping around her Dad's desk and looking into logs on his computer when he was unaware, she traced where his real job was at and decided to take things to a new level. Upon entering the Game Corner, lots of people were seen playing what seemed to be gambling machine games with noise so loud it could make a normal person deaf. Even hours later after landing in the region, Syra was high off of her discovery. Waltzing to the lone man standing near a poster on the wall, he's seen twitching a little in surprise towards her marching up to him.

"Hey, what is it? Did you want something?" he asked, tipping his hat up to see the girl who was a little taller than him. Syra said nothing and pointed to the poster behind him. "I'm sorry but I can't let you in."

"Suit yourself: I'll let myself in, then." she replied.

"Wait, what..?!" he shouts as the last image he saw was a foot rising to his face.

**\- - - - - Kanto - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Team Rocket HQ - - - - -**

**[[WARNING INTRUDER REPORTED AT THE TOP FLOORS! BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR A LONE GIRL: LONG BlACK HAIR, CARRYING ONlY ONE POKEMON ON HER WAIST]]**

The warning blared in the underground lair that was hidden beneath the Game Corner, as several Grunts filed together and would run upstairs to meet their intruder head on. She wasn't having any of this: not now, not ever. Leapfrogging over some of the grunts, it was shown she currently had no patience to do a Pokemon battle and brought one simply to have as extra security. Pummeling them all down with her fists and feet before they so much as threw out their PokeBalls at her to challenge her to a fight, Syra bloodied multiple grunts that got in her way utilizing her knowledge of self defense; being an unruly child did have its perks. Grabbing a female grunt by the collar after pinning her to the wall, Syra points to the floor tiling next to them. "YOU! Tell me how to navigate this archaic, stupid maze of yours so I can meet your boss!"

The female grunt coughed up a little spittle in Syra's direction, causing Syra to change her expression from anger to arousal. "oooh~ I love it when other girls play hard to get who look cute like you. Sorry, but I guess I'll just figure it out !" headbutting the grunt to knock her out, then turning to the grid and rubbing her wrists. Syra spits a bit of blood to the side. "Man, without your Pokemon you guys are pretty weak. Then again, you ARE from Kanto."

A large double door would be kicked open, causing one of the doors to fall a little off its hinges as Giovanni stood up; surprised as his Persian hissed at her ready to attack. Syra just eyed the Pokemon with a stare strong enough to paralyze most people, and took out the PokeBall that she carried with her up until that point. Tossing it to the side, a tall multi-armed Pokemon came out: a perfectly bred Machamp that had its strength maxed out.

"What the-?! What's the meaning of this, who are you?" Giovanni shouted, looking as the Machamp had leaned forward menacingly.

"Just as an aside: I can't tell this Machamp what to do since I don't own any badges. However I assure you that I can suggest you follow what I'm going to say otherwise he'll do more damage to you than I did to your pitiful grunts upstairs." she spoke in a soothing but evil tone of voice. She flicked some of her hair past her shoulder since it had gotten some dirt in it from the fighting that finished mere minutes ago. "Name's Syra. From Galar."

"I see...from what can be gathered in the short time you took to get here, you're what, a daughter of someone that works for me? A disgruntled ex-employee?" the man spoke back; annoyed, but not shaken.

"You employ my father, Ritsu, of Galar. I traveled all the way here to speak with you personally." putting one hand on her hips.

Giovanni readjusted his collar and spoke with reverence."Speak your piece, girl. Before you cause any more trouble and bring in the likes of some other meddlesome youths like yourself here. I'm a busy man, and it doesn't look like you're here to settle things with a Pokemon battle."

She confidently nodded in agreement. "I'm sure you are. I've come to ask a favor of you..."

**\- 10 minutes later -**

Giovanni had poured himself a drink upon listening to Syra's story, as she had sat at the chair across from his desk. "Understood, girl. Your friend shall be given a home here where she can flourish her intelligence and work for a purpose greater than herself. After looking into what she did myself after you gave me her name...it seems she will be very useful. Anyone who's defying anyone related to Team Rocket shall face a penance."

Syra's arms crossed over each other with a smirk. "I know you want something in return for me busting the faces of multiple grunts of yours. Name it."

Giovanni thrust out his glass before taking a sip again from it. "Galar is a region I do not have a threshold inside yet, and currently have been fighting just to continue working with; it has many Pokemon that do not exist anywhere else. Our HQ has many projects with many interested 'eyes' looking to us for help. Buyers, if you may so nicely call them."

"Okay then. You want Galarian Pokemon? You got it. I'll send to you as many as I can gather. But only if you can help me on this idea of, oh I don't know, making things right by defeating this unruly man that thinks the only thing that matters is 'being the best'; damned the consequences?" she would reply with a leg crossed over the other.

"You give me someone with great smarts; someone I would have found most likely. Since I request you bring Pokemon here, and you're doing that much maybe I'll help give back some of my Team Rocket's finest bred Pokemon and Pokemon supplies possible. But a warning to you: part of this deal means that you do not bring suspicion to Team Rocket by any means necessary. If you compromise us while on your so-called 'quest', you can kiss your progress goodbye. Whatever Pokemon you get from us, the money you earn using them, and badges earned, will be revoked." the nefarious leader of Rocket said, standing up extending an arm.

A sickly, evil smile came on her face. "All-or-nothing? Heh. That's fine. It's time I stopped putting my face into the books anyway: it's been almost 2 months since Haru became Champion, and I'd better make sure it doesn't last much longer. All I'll need is an endorsement." Syra grabs the hand and shakes firmly, before turning back to leave and recalling the Machamp into her PokeBall.

"You'll get your endorsement, and we'll keep in touch, girl." he calls out before she leaves.

She pauses before facing him again one last time. "Good. But seriously, you need better security. I was trained by my father which is how I barely had to use Pokemon to get here, and he's told me my perceptive abilities and reflexes are above normal. Guess you found that out too hmm? Looking forward to working with you, Boss. Oh, and I'll send you my measurements for my uniform."

One of the door shuts as the other still hangs a little of its hinges; Giovanni relaxes finally with his Persian going to his side. "What a scary woman she is...I've seen ambition like her before and I know better than to fight against it."

Upon leaving, Syra makes her way past the multitude of grunts she physically knocked out, and comes to the one female grunt she almost liked enough to be serious earlier. Leaving a small note, her full number and placing it on her hat with the words "Call me" written on it.

**\- - - - - Galar - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Syra's Room - - - - -**

A few days later, Syra arrives abruptly and manages to avoid running into her Dad for the moment. Going straight up to her room after putting the Machamp Pokeball back in the same spot, and then getting to her computer, Syra goes hard into preparation mode. The first thing she searches for is the entirety of Haru's career.

_/No doubt he would be angry with me for doing this and spending as much as I had to in order to travel to such a location. He's probably going to get chewed out for it, and then chew me out for it, or punish me in some other way, but I don't care. This has gone on beyond what anyone here wants. It's about making things right. If I'm going to make this work out, I have to know everything this piece of shit has done and out-smart him. Strength isn't everything, you repugnant, tomato colored, tosh eating ponce. You do something to my family once? That's fine. I'll even look the other way. Twice? That's pushing it and I'm annoyed._ _**Three times?** _ _/_

Syra clicked on his profile and started a video file of his battles that was logged by some fanbase page of 'Champions of the Pokemon League' for Haru and hit 'PLAY'.

_/You're going to face me, then, and I'm going to find anything I can that will ruin you on top of what you've done./_

**\- - - - - Present Day - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Motostoke - - - - -**

_/They're just lounging around...nothing really worthy of taking note. How does he make sure they're in top shape?/_ The thought ran through Syra's mind, perked up on a building's roof with binoculars in hand pressed towards herself to see through them. Viewing from afar, she got a perfect glance of the backyard of Haru's home. She'd see 7 Pokemon, not 6, playing around or doing what they could to self train.

The binoculars were moved from her eyes in disbelief at the count; thinking at first she saw incorrectly. _/Ah...7 instead of 6 are your 'chosen' hmm? Just an extra in case you need to cover another base? Pft./_

Goji, his Cinderace, was sitting near a small fire he made to do his best at controlling the flames. She'd notice he'd try to control it as if to fire bend, and was taking notes.

"Haru's Cinderace may be a problem. Might be doing what he can to control fire better which may lead to increased PP for his moveset, or more critical hits. Knowing he does that without his trainer means their relationship is strong together as a trainer and Pokemon. Got it." Syra muttered to herself with a notepad near her; laying on her stomach to view the scene.

His Lunatone was appeared to be chatting with the Hatterene and Tsareena while the nearby Glaceon took to sitting in on the conversation; doing some self-care of her fur. Nothing terribly interesting or eye catching would be going on with exception to one detail Syra happened upon. Towards the entrance of where the backyard would lead into the house itself, she saw 2 Pokemon were together on the lawn with each other in an embrace. The Lucario was laying in what was a modified lawn chair that reclined back as a female Gardevoir had joined his side. They too, were having their own conversation but appearing much more close than anyone else.

Putting down the binoculars, Syra wrote a few more notes. "Interesting. Didn't even know that close relations was a thing Pokemon could experience." Upon putting the binoculars back to her vision she saw the two do what looked like kissing, with the Lucario ending up giving a happy reaction and pulling up the Gardevoir off her feet to join the others. For that second it seemed almost...human. The girl spying on the whole scene sat up, putting away her gear and just looked at her notes with a slight red on her face.

"Here I thought Pokemon would interact with each other on their carnal nature, or instinct. What's all that about...? Haru has a nice relationship going and even two of his own Pokemon have one too? Makes me sick." hesitating a little to comment further to herself once her backpack was fully zipped back up again.

 _/Why do I feel kind of jealous of those two? NO! No, this is stupid. All that matters is why I began this whole thing in the first place: there isn't any time for stuff that will only distract me./_ She thought to herself, running down the stairs from inside the building she spied on them from and exiting out to the main streets. Upon stretching out her arms and legs from having laid down for an extended period of time, her phone pings with a text message. Getting it out immediately, her eyes fill with joy.

**[[G: Syra, the Pokemon you requested us to send you is on its way.]]**

**[[SYRA: Holy cow thank you! It's just the trump card I'll need.]]**

**[[G: Good. Report back tonight your results of your current status.]]**

**[[SYRA: Will do, sir!]]**

Putting the phone in her sweat jacket's pocket on the right side, Syra heard thundering in the distance. Putting up her hoodie, she prepared for any storm that may be heading her way.

**\- - - - - The Next Day - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Water Gym - - - - -**

It had been a few days since Haru had Nessa meet his mother on a surprise visit when the two bumped into her, and was thankful that since the aforementioned event they were getting along. Now occasionally he'd be getting group text messages with the 3 of them in a chain being able to talk to each other freely. For Haru it was just another way to feel a slight embarrassed because Lana would discover new photos or things she had tucked away of his memory then share it to the group on the phone going "Look Nessa!" making him sigh.

This continued right up to the point when he decided to visit Nessa for a morning before any of the battles started with other trainers, carrying a bag full of to-go breakfast goodies that he prepared in his kitchen. He ran into Yuli, the cheerful Water Gym Trainer when going down one of the halls. "Hey Yuli, you seen Nessa anywhere?"

"Oh hey Ch-...er Haru. Yes, she's actually doing her morning stretches so you can find her in one of the prep rooms." she said, eyeing the bag he carried a little.

"Uh okay but can you point me to which one?" He'd ask kindly.

"Good morning beautiful." he'd say the second he walked in, as Nessa was indeed doing her morning stretches alongside some music that was playing to put her in the 'game mode' for the morning.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you this early!" she cheerfully said before embracing him into a kiss, greeting her boyfriend. "What's this?"

"Breakfast." came the answer from him.

"You bought breakfast for me?" looking up at him.

"No I _made_ this all for you actually. If there's anything you can't finish though, it is safe to re-heat at a later point." he said beaming a little confidently.

The Water Gym Leader herself poked around in the bag and saw an assortment of things she enjoyed to eat before big matches would happen, and no doubt would be able to chow down on during any intermission periods. "It smells great, love. Thank you. But uhm, you got a minute?"

The bespectacled Champion glanced at her with interest. "Sure, I don't have anywhere to go for a bit, what's up?" he asked before she took his hand.

"Let's talk for a minute where we aren't interrupted...since we got time." Nessa replied in an unusually lower tone of voice. It wasn't filled with dread or anxiety or disappointment but something Haru couldn't pinpoint on.

**\- - - - - Nessa's Office - - - - -**

Haru whistles when he gets inside seeing multiple framed pictures of past events, past Gym Leaders, past celebrations, battles, meeting with Leon, a lot of trophies she won for fishing, and other assorted shelf decorations. Nessa was a decorated person in several ways, and even though they had been together for almost half a year this would be their first time with him seeing her personal work space.

The desk she had would be large but had no computer; relying on her own laptop computer she brought there which sat inside a case next to the desk. Haru hears the distinct sound of the door shutting.

Then locking.

"Honey, have a seat, please." she said again in the same tone as before, as Haru took to what she said. Sitting in the chair that was most likely as comfortable as the office chair that she had for her own desk, it then struck him odd he didn't hear the sound of her walking from behind him to the desk. Instead what happened was the chair was spun backwards to face her as Nessa stood above him.

His eyes widen when she just quietly and slowly straddles him in the chair and lays her head on his chest. One of her feet dangles off due to the seat itself not being a recliner.

"I just...want some time to us without any eyes barging in on us for a bit." Nessa spoke quietly, as one hand held onto his red shirt that poked out of the Water Gym sweatjacket he was sporting. For some reason his mind went to thinking of the worst scenario from the way she set this up, but saw that she just wanted a quiet moment with him. One of his hands goes around her back in an embrace while the other half wraps around her other side only to have his hand caress her face.

"Work stressing you out?" he asked.

She shook her head "Mm-mm. I'm actually dealing with it well. Thankfully nothing else came of that stupid conference that I left. Nobody has been bothering me about it, outside of the occasional remark I hear. Just like the seas of Hulbury, I too, ebb and flow. For now, I'm easily going with the flow." her blue eyes settled on his hand that was near her face and nuzzled his hand a bit.

"I suppose this sort of thing is something I'll be dealing with too once I transition to being a Gym Leader. Like before, if anything happens I'll come to you for advice. Smack talk from jealous people however, I can handle." Haru chuckled a bit, thinking a bit out loud.

"I've been wondering something lately..." Nessa said, slowly shifting until her face met his and readjusted herself so that her body faced his entirely. "Haru, do you find me 'sexy'?"

***th-thump, th-thump, th-thump***

"Ahhh~ Well, of course I do. I can't stop thinking about how damn beautiful you are: you were so captivating to me on the first day we met. One of many things...that..." Haru said, albeit with a little bit of a rising sense of the moment marching towards something. The way she looked back pierced through the veil in his mind, knowing exactly how he was feeling or would think at any second. "...I like so much.." he ended his thought.

"Haru?" she started to ask, almost in a breathy tone.

His heartrate spiked a little at the next question.

"Do you ever think of wanting to touch me, like you did the other day?" Her face leaned a little closer without blinking. Despite having his heart leap to his throat, Nessa saw just how honest he would feel by not pulling away his gaze from her own. He gulped a bit audibly and maintained his look to her eyes.

"AH...uhm..sometimes..." trying his damndest to control his speech and actually maintaining it.

"What if I told you that I would be okay with that..?" she said in a whisper, sitting there.

Haru had to bite his lip, as his eyes finally broke away from her gaze for just a split second. "Y...you did say that, I remember..."

"But...REALLY touch me, I mean." she said back in the same tone that got Haru's body to harden up in several ways.

"Nessa, we're in your office and this.." His eyes looked a little off to the left before one of her hands goes to his chin and directs his view back to her face.

"Nobody has to know. They don't ever come in here unless I'm here and am not busy. I'd say I'm _pretty busy_ right now." she spoke in a near hypnotic tone as her right hand that wore the glove for throwing her Dive Balls pinned a finger center of his diaphragm and went in a small circle. "I think it's fine to have those thoughts, but not to hold back on them. Otherwise it'll just build up and up and up and up.." her finger went up the nape of his neck to one of his ears. Nessa saw that doing this made him physically shiver a tad and found a new pleasure making him react just by her fingertip and voice alone after reinforcing the thoughts in his head. Haru was basically melting underneath her but had kept his eyes back to her, lest he attempt doing that again. "...and you just can't take it anymore."

Her eyes suddenly went wide and blush came to her cheeks, turning behind herself at the sensation of his hands grabbing on both sides of her hips, then slid down a little to get a handfull of that derriere that belonged to her. "Ah..!" she briefly yelped.

The poor guy had been mentally overloaded for the moment and was just keeping his hands there. "Does this help you figure out how damn sexy I think you are? I don't know what anyone viewing your modeling shoots say or those that try to get side glances of you in this irresistible swimmer-like outfit, but this ass of yours..it's just too much..." he flared his nostrils with his head hitting the chair.

Despite the arousing sensation of his hands squeezing her rear, Nessa looked back at him and then wrapped her arms around him. A thought hits her mind after seeing how strained he was trying to handle this whole thing, as her high left her.

"I'm sorry." she says.

"Huh..?" almost snapping him out of the whole moment while she said that phrase.

"I must have broken you being like this. I think we're close enough that we can, y'know, be a little more physical. I don't want to push you past what you're comfortable with: I really only just wanted to know firsthand if you think that way about me." Nessa would go on to say, sitting upright with a hand rubbing her neck feeling a little bad.

Haru had to readjust his glasses before looking at her straight. "I get that...I think I just need to mentally prepare myself. I think I can be ready for that soon. My body, however, says otherwise." It was time for Nessa to have her brain broken. The two of them just looked at each other with Haru letting out a small chuckle of embarrassment.

Shifting to get up, she felt THAT poke her and had to hang onto his shoulders so her balance wouldn't falter with the two of them on the chair together. "You're doing great hon. I'm sorry if it was too much." she said again, now embracing him in a sweet way. Finally, Haru's mind was able to think clearly and held her close.

Giving her a kiss, their eyes met again. "I'm glad we're going at it at our own pace, my dear Water Goddess. However don't think for a second that I don't feel you're the sexiest woman alive."

 _/I could have just gone through with it and said 'damn with the consequences', but it doesn't feel RIGHT for now./_ was the thought running in his head.

 _/I could have pushed myself onto him even if he said he wasn't ready, and taken him right here but that wouldn't be right of ME right now./_ she thought back in her mind, looking back at him.

"You still trust me right? Not just, y'know, for this." she asked him, while getting up off of him slowly and helping him to his feet.

He would reassure her there. "Nothing that just happened would make me think lesser of you, babe. Of course I do."

A wide, innocent smile spread across her face as she bounced a bit happily. "Good! Then I'll continue trusting you too, sexy!"

Haru's face went back to being red and nodded with her.

"Oh come on you called me sexy, so you deserve to feel like a king too!" she said laughing a little tapping him on the shoulder.

Shaking his head a bit, it took him a second to regain his composure. "Y-yeah, just give me a second to take that last compliment in."

The two looked at each other as Haru broke from the flustered mannerism he was in for a bit to be serious. "I think we're both ready to go further." as Nessa smiled brightly and felt her guilt from a moment ago disappear. It took the two a bit to work it out, but the level of consent and comfort was moving onward between them with no leftover issue.

To be fair, Haru was the type of person who was used to giving compliments, affection and care to other people but rarely able to learn how to receive them. Throughout this whole relationship he was beginning to grow to be used to hearing things. Comments such as him having the good looks passed down to him from his father, being as good of a person that he was, being able to move out of his own comfort zone for his life, and approaching adult topics with an adult mindset. Nessa was teaching him a lot more about himself as he was to her. So far they were going through a few rocky moments but came out of each one a lot stronger from them. The thought that maybe if he ever were to attempt finding 'Shiny' Pokemon again that it wouldn't matter to him as much as the fact he may have found a 'Shiny' person in his life.

The two exited her office, with her hanging onto one of his arms. "I'll be sure to enjoy the food you brought, love. But before you go I would like to point out one last thing."

The Champ turned to her when she brought up the possibility of there being more to this topic with a look of interest. She leaned forward into an embrace and whispered in his ear. "I now know one of your weaknesses...which I said I would start finding."

The ability to resist getting another reaction from him had waned though it did seem to fire back immediately since Haru gave a kiss goodbye, and a slight 'tap' on her rear causing her to yelp a bit. One wave and wink later, his exiting farewell was "So you did, Raging Wave. So you did. Love you."

"Love ya too!" she calls back, huffing a bit and realizing what just transpired.

Nessa made one of her hands into a fist and huffed from the adrenaline of having him visit. _/Okay. Now I'm really fired up for today's matches!/_

**\- - - - - Hammerlocke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Outdoor Markets - - - - -**

Taking a detour from his usual day-to-day routine that became the norm for him for a bit, Haru decided on getting his Pokemon some supplies and new clothes for himself. Admittedly he reached a new point of 'laundry needs to be done but I'm being lazy so I'll get some new clothes first', so the necessity came for new clothes.

 _/I really should get better about doing this, but after seeing the sale they're having for graphic t-shirts representing some of the other Champions.../_ He thought, eyeing several racks of them. A nice silhouetted one of Red and other figures representing his Pokemon team, another of Cynthia, and one that was a minimalist of Diantha. His shopping was interrupted a few times by those who were fans of his matches throughout the Pokemon League; a common occurrence at this point that meant he carried a felt tip market for autographs. One person came up and offered their apologies for some of the people that have been giving him problems over his relationship to Nessa. Haru, being a social media person with a lot of followers, only was able to slightly recall who this was but accepted the apology on principle.

"Look it's honestly real cool that you're doing it, and are still so outspoken, but I'm also an online moderator so if you need someone to help manage anything online for you let me know." His fan said: a girl with brown hair and ponytail. She wore a league outfit that had stamps of every Gym Leader's Gym, and stockings with black and red lining the sides.

"Thanks, I'll look into it since you gave me your contact information, Miss...?" glancing at the note that said 'Monika'. "Monika. Got it." The two parted ways. He mumbled a bit to himself after looking at the contact information again, flipping both sides of it. "Huh. No last name huh? Just Monika. Hmm."

Outside Haru would immediately have to re-think how he'd get back home without stumbling around too much up to the Air Taxi that could pick him up. Those thoughts would evaporate after running into someone else on the street. Someone he met before.

Facing him almost immediately upon exiting to his left, _a very familiar long velvet haired girl_ stood to him.

"!"

"!"

Both of them met eye to eye with the exact same type of intensity one would give off before challenging the other to a Pokemon battle, and Haru just cursed a little under his breath.

 _/I only have one Pokemon on me and if she were to challenge me right here it probably wouldn't be that good of a fight. She may be fully prepared.../_ Came the thought to his head.

"It's interesting to have met you again, Haru. Having a good day I assume?!" Syra spoke with one arm going behind her, fetching one Pokeball sneakily from within the bag she kept.

A bead of sweat formed on his forehead. For some reason as the two locked eyes, the intensity from her staring him down was shadowing her physical appearance. The words of Nessa awhile back came to his mind again as Syra stared him down hard with a poker face; noticing her breathing was calm. Haru could almost physically make out a ridiculously violent aura of power surrounding her body.

_/"Haru? My Love? Please don't take this the wrong way, but I want you to be -very- careful around that person. There's something...wrong about her. I-I don't know what but something is telling me to be very cautious."/_

"Sure am. You know how it is...being Champion. Days are rarely not busy. Even though I'm not hunting for Shinies I still got plenty to do." he spoke up with his eyes staying locked to hers.

 _/Being right here in front of him makes me feel so alive. He looks like a prey caught in the vision of a predator. That brief moment of despair is such a turn-on. I couldn't tell exactly when I was following him not long ago...but now I can tell. He's as dangerous as everyone said he was in battle./_ Syra thought to herself, seeing an equally large aura of power looming around his body too and taking careful notice of one of Haru's arms going behind his back slowly as the other had set down the bags he was carrying.

The intense quietness of the two saying nothing to each other for a period of time and meeting in the middle of the street caught the attention of a few people.

"What's it gonna be, Haru? You man enough to go a round, or are you too Pidgeyshit to face a random challenger in the streets?" She called out with her eyes glaring at him. Haru catches wind of her expression and another bead of sweat forms. He got the feeling that there really WAS a dangerous person deep down that was just wanting to break out at any second. Was he going to see what this person was like, right here in the heat of a moment?

"You know, I didn't exactly come prepared. I only brought one with me since it was supposed to be an off day and my team is back home. To what do I owe you for this? How shall this go, then?" He calls back, as the two barely blinked and felt some sort of a clash growing.

"That's fine, then. One Pokemon. I'll only use one of the Pokemon I have on me. Just an exhibition match to test myself. This won't count for the League, but please just this once, satisfy a curious Challenger's request for a duel." her thumb clicked the PokeBall in hand to get it ready to throw.

 _/Even the way she's speaking.../_ He began to think before replying to her without a long wait. "Sure thing. Syra was it? I accept."

Syra's eyes kept at him but her gaze breaks away to look past him as something caught her eye. There's something that shines in the light past him from an elevated surface, as she's able to make out the shape and color of a figure wearing all black. She sees a few floating objects rise up then fly towards them. Syra runs towards Haru.

**"GET DOWN!"**

**"WHAT THE-!?"**

She tackles him to the ground suddenly as several large rocks go flying by both of their bodies and colliding into one of the outside benches causing several people to run in fear; thinking it's another terrorist attack like at Wyndon Stadium. Haru looks up at Syra who's straddling him with her chest in his face, then upside down from the ground towards where the attack came from. Syra looks down, blushes and then gets off of him. "HEY! YOU!" she calls out to the figure who is seen withdrawing a Pokemon then setting off to run after hopping down a trash chute into the alley. Haru makes chase with Syra after she sets off.

"You know, being able to spot something like that and react so quickly: you got excellent reflexes you know! Did you catch anything specific?" He asks as he's able to keep up at the same pace as her. Syra parkours over a fence with Haru doing the same but more clumsily.

"All I saw was that whoever this was sent what appears to be the attack 'Ancient Power' and was wearing black! Definitely sketchy, and they're interrupting our match before it even happens!" she yells back at him.

Several more rocks are thrown at them, but with the Challenger and Champion expecting to be attacked they both avoid it. Haru narrowly escapes being scraped on the side of his jacket as Syra is seen tossing out a Pokemon: Corviknight.

"Hey Corviknight: help us trap this jerk that tried to kill Haru just now!" she calls out, as the Pokemon cries out before flying off. It's heard putting a stop to the assailant who ends up running into the giant bird face-first. Syra and Haru catch up, Haru a bit more out of breath than Syra who was still standing. She points to him. "YOU. TURN. AROUND."

Her eyes widen with several emotions hitting her face at once. The person was donning the colors she knew all too well with a giant red "R" on the front.

 _/What the fuck...?/_ was all that ran through her mind.

"Team Rocket's ACTUALLY in Galar?! What does such an organization want with me?! Why did you do that, you could have killed me!" Haru is heard yelling, as it was Syra's turn to start sweating on her forehead.

 _/What the hell is going on? Giovanni you didn't tell me I was going to be getting someone else here...! Damn it! This is turning into a mess!/_ she thought, gritting her teeth angrily.

The person does nothing but just holds up a PokeBall in guard. "Stay back you two! I'm doing this for the sake of the greater good of our organization! Haru is a problem that needs to be taken out!"

Haru looks at Syra, and walks up to her before putting a hand on her shoulder. Her nervousness disappears when he does that and looks at him. "Syra, you had a bigger team right? Why don't you handle this? It could be a way of you showing me how strong you are in person."

 _/WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GETTING SO CLOSE AND ACTING SO CHUMMY TO ME?!/_ Syra thought with one eye twitching as he said that, but looked back to the Grunt before her and exhaled slowly. "Okay, look. I don't know who you are, but because you pissed me off you'll have to leave and never come back if I defeat you. Got it?"

The Grunt said nothing and threw out a Pokemon: Mamoswine. Syra smirked and found the perfect Pokemon to recall into the fight, sending out Arcanine.

"Look, Team Rocket, I don't have time for your shit right now. All that matters to me is having a nice match with our Galarian champion right now. So I'm going to have to do this in one shot. Unfortunately for you, that seems like an impossibility." Syra would say before pointing forward an attack at the same time as the Grunt herself shouted.

"FIRE BLAST!"

"HYPER BEAM!"

Haru had to hide behind a large dumpster before the attacks fired off, seeing that the Arcanine from Syra's side jumped to avoid the attack and gave a critical hit as the flames swarmed over Mamoswine's body. The attack knocks it out immediately in one hit. Before The Grunt could get a chance to try and escape, Syra runs at them again and tackles them down, whispering to their face.

"I don't want to see you come-...hey wait a minute." she held off on her own assault from beating up the Grunt as her eyes glazed over the details. Seeing the stitching of the outfit up close, including the red "R", a new conclusion came as she looked back to shout at Haru. "This is a fake! They're not with Team Rocket at all!"

"What?! How can you tell?" he poked his head from around the corner of the building. Syra yanks the person up off their feet and uses another arm to restrain them. He saw up close the poor stitching and the poor quality of the overall outfit. The two ended up laughing a bit at the pathetic attempt of mimicking Team Rocket realizing it was just someone being overzealous and reckless.

**\- - 10 minutes later - -**

The fake Team Grunt is taken away by authorities cursing Haru for who he is; the summary they both came to was that he was simply an overzealous fan who wanted to get 'back at him' somehow because he was a Nessa fanboy and figured wearing a disguise would pin the blame on them instead of himself. Syra stood watching as he was taken away with her arms folded. Her buzz was killed, with Haru being none the wiser for the moment clapping for her taking him down. His mind went back to what Marnie said to him upon visiting her and Piers' home.

_/"You don't think that just because you get along with all of the Gym Leaders, are dating one of said Gym Leaders, are life long friends with the ex-Champion, and even are on good terms with Ex Chairman Rose that you created any enemies along the way?"/_

Haru wondered if this was related to that incident, or if it and the explosion at the stadium were isolated events. That, too, would pass as he walked to Syra giving a back pat to her, with Syra looking back at him with her face seemingly perpetually pissed off.

"You reacted rather quickly, and had just the right Pokemon to take him down. Pretty amazing that you came prepared. Otherwise it would have been a little harder to deal huh?" the redhead said with a bit of pride seeing how good she battled.

Syra looked to him and huffed, blushing. "It wasn't for you. Besides, we still have to fight."

"Ah, of course. Let's not waste more time before getting to that, hmm?" he would say, walking some distance away from her before about-facing. Syra's eyes changed back to what they were before the two were rudely interrupted with an arm going back to reach for another PokeBall.

It was completely quiet for a bit before either one moved an inch as the intensity of the atmosphere before rose up again. Neither one moved before both threw out a ball at the same time. Haru's chosen one was Flygon, and Syra's was Arctozolt.

"Okay that's a new one I haven't seen." he spoke out.

"Like him? He was a rough one to get for a bit, but I'm proud of this little baby. I traded a Shiny for him." Syra said proudly with her arms folded over each other.

"YOU GOT A SHIN-grr.. Sweet Fanny Adams, how is it everyone else has luck like this but I don't? Whatever, it doesn't matter!" Haru said, flustered upon hearing that but shrugged it off. Haru calls out to his Flygon. "Flygon let's try to make this go as quickly as possible: see what she's made of. Use Superpower!" His Flygon cries out and goes straight for the opponent in front of it with the move, causing a good deal of damage. Upon coming back to its side of the battle however, Haru notices Flygon seems a little frozen in its state.

"HA! Paralysis. Guess you didn't count on this one you have no knowledge of also having the ability 'Static'. In it, my opponent, you, had a 30% chance of having your Pokemon getting paralyzed through physical contact." Syra proudly exclaimed with a cocky laugh coming on, before throwing a gesture out commanding Arctozolt to use 'Blizzard'. Haru shields his eyes as the opponent blasts his Flygon with the intense ice based move and knocks it out in a single hit. Not knowing that despite them both at an advantage of the other, Flygon would be weak by more than double of what it was dishing out against her own.

Upon retrieval of the Pokemon, Haru sighs a little feeling a bit bummed on the loss...but since it wasn't an official match and he had no preparation without a good team he doesn't let it go to his head. Syra on the other hand, looks quite pleased with herself and is smiling proudly. It wasn't a legitimate match but it gave her some experience as the act of defeating Haru even once filled her with so much joy she looked like she was going to cry happy tears.

"You did good, Syra. Admittedly Flygon wasn't my best choice but he was one of my best ones. Even though you beat me, in an exhibition match like this, I still owe you." walking back towards her, causing Syra to look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" with her raising an eyebrow and looking to his hands as he got out his wallet. Her face blushes and angrily shouts. "HEY! I don't need your damn money! This isn't something where I need your charity!"

"Whoa hey hey~ okay...but you still won-" he began to say.

" **LOOK!** I don't need your money or anything! Just knowing I beat you was enough!" She replied, balling both hands and trying to hit him over the head. Haru puts his arms over his head to guard but is slightly laughing since she's a tad shorter than him and can't help but find it amusing. The moment is put to a halt when he hears her stomach growling loudly and Syra holding onto her stomach with one arm.

"Well. Okay. I can't pay you like we're supposed to be doing when someone loses but I can clearly do something else for you that's probably going to matter more in the end." The Champ would say in an almost smug manner that had Syra look away gritting her teeth. He came back teasing her some more for his own amusement. " _You sure_ you don't want something for your trouble?"

"I don't need anything from you. I'll come back with a full team and we're going to fight in the Pokemon League Arceus Damn i-" she would say before the sound of her stomach growling cut her off again. The pain of her hunger made her kneel down to the ground with her arms around her stomach. It was so aggressive it brought tears to her eyes and just looked back up to him with her still very pissed off expression. "Fine. I want a KarpBurger Meal!" she says almost in a bratty fashion and red blush on her face.

**\- 10 minutes later -**

"You have an intense aura about you when you're willing to fight in a Pokemon battle, but you're really just like anyone else aren't you huh?" Haru jokingly said as the two walked out as she had a small bag from a fast food place munching on freshly fried chips. Haru had treated her to a full size meal to go with herself eyeing him with a throbbing vein in her forehead.

"Don't think this means anything; like I owe you! But thank you." Syra fired back, holding the bag to herself as the two fellow Pokemon trainers exited. Despite the aggressiveness and deep seeded hatred she supposedly held against Haru, the two were able to somehow keep conversation going almost the whole time. Eyeing him the entire time they were there except for ordering the food, Syra would be at new odds within herself. The thoughts she was having would be interrupted however when someone called to both of them.

"Aye, what's all this then...?" came another voice, a shorter girl wearing a punk looking jacket and pink frilly top. It was previous Gym Challenger and current Gym Leader of Spikemuth, Marnie, and next to her the Pokemon, Morpeko.

Syra just eyed daggers at Marnie munching on another chip slowly. "We had a Pokemon battle earlier and instead of the usual prize money, Syra here wanted a meal." Haru would explain, gesturing to her. Marnie looked her up and down and felt some clash of lightning-like tension when their eyes met.

"You're en route to challenging the Pokemon League when the stadium gets rebuilt right? I'll be watching you, so good luck." she'd say trying to break the ice between the two of them.

"I hope so. I want everyone to watch. Thank you Haru but I must be on my way. I'll be seeing you in the Wyndon Stadium." looking back at him waving with a chip in her hand. Haru waves back and gives a confident shout back when she's walking away.

"Don't think the next time will go like today, Syra." was all he had to say to get her to immediately turn back and lock eyes with him again. The casual attitude she had disappeared; replaced with burning eyes that demanded she take him down later in the Pokemon League when the time came. They both kept the glares for a bit before Syra broke it off to continue walking. Morpeko was heard hissing a litle in Syra's direction.

Marnie would be the first one of the two left to get Haru's attention back. "So, I'm glad that it -wasn't- what I initially thought it was; then again there's no reason for me to think you'd do such a thing to Nessa."

There was a pause before Haru turned to Marnie with his arms crossed. "...huh? Is it really that big of a deal to take someone out to eat that's the opposite sex?" Haru asked with a winced, almost exasperated expression looking at Marnie because the notion sounded absurd to him.

She just ended up sighing a bit, looking at him with a palm still on her face. "So, what was she like in battle? Did you learn anything?"

He turned and gestured for Marnie to walk a little with him and kept his voice low so only they could hear between each other. "I'm unsure if it's related to what I was told before but there is something -very- different about her over everyone else. You can imagine how many people I've battled. I said before in an interview the count is in the hundreds. Syra, however...was very unsettling to me. Nessa told me herself to be very careful of her the next time I met her."

"What Nessa said? I didn't hear about this." raising an eyebrow, the goth girl didn't know about what he was referring to at all.

Putting a thumb to his lip, Haru looked at Marnie with a bit of concern growing on his face. "She said that she had a bad feeling about her when we both ran into her not long ago. It was a bit of an odd situation where she just showed up but I didn't think much at the moment. I just thought I was casually meeting someone who was maybe a fan or something for me. Nessa battled her in the Gym Challenge and gave her a Water Badge. Nothing too big. But for some reason on this last occasion she gave the impression that Syra was completely different. Neither of us are really sure on the trigger to explain it either, but the entire time I was standing near her I felt it."

"What did it feel like to you?" both Marnie and the Morpeko looked to him, with her Pokemon riding on her shoulder and glancing over.

He finally zeroed in on a way to describe it and felt horrified about comparing it to another situation. His mind flashes back to a long while back when him and Hop were facing down what felt then like the end of the world. A large beast that loomed over them with a raging storm in the skies with no discernible face to express its dark powers but still gave off the feeling of true despair. Back then, it felt like he was just a mere pawn doing what he could to fight off a titan.

"It was like Hop and I were fighting Eternatus..." he said slowly, with his eyes meeting Marnie. For some reason, the statement alone made him uneasy to his stomach.

"Wait, you're saying Syra gave off that impression by herself?" the goth/punk girl would exclaim. Her friend would nod, before shuffling with his bag of clothes and Pokemon supplies as the sounds of thunder echoed through the skies. Turns out that the forecast may have been a bit inaccurate to say that rain would come later, and as such he'd have to head home sooner than later. Not one to take into account things like broken glass or stepping on cracks being bad omens, Haru wouldn't be shaken up by the weather change. He had learned throughout his adventure that the most dangerous things to exist weren't necessarily supernatural forces beyond his comprehension, but people themselves; cliche as it were. _/No, that'd be silly. There's no way I should be feeling this way about just a simple girl with burning eyes...right?/_

**\- - - - - END CHAPTER 8 - - - - -**


	9. Karaoke

_ Author's Note: This is the full intended release of this chapter containing an intense lovemaking scene. Any such scenes like the one later on here will be shown as is, but do serve the purpose of furthering the relationships shown. Thank you for your understanding.  _

**-**

The time on the clock read 05:01 AM. Haru stood looking at himself, forcing himself to deal with the imagery of one who slumped away from his bed and had yet to become fully 'awake' as a hand lazily is caressing a blade across a tiny bit of facial hair near his chin. The events of the other day persisted in his head all night, and parts of him were at a mental battle within itself.

 _/I was...so incredibly un-cool in that moment. Nessa probably thinks I'm not nearly as ready to move on as she'd like me to be. It was such a lame reaction, even if I ended up managing to do something. I know I'm ready...so why did I just leave her hanging like that? She even apologized, too.../_ his inner monologue would be shouting at himself as his hands combed through his messy hair and pulling a bit on his eyelids, cleaning the razor of leftover facial hair. There wasn't much at all, but he enjoyed a clean shave. Him and Nessa talked it out like perfectly reasonable adults on where they were currently standing, but Haru knew they were actually comfortable enough to go a little further. For some reason a part of him panicked in the moment of being so overwhelmed by how turned on he got, and was regretting it.

 _/Nessa is clearly capable of holding her own when taking the initiative on anything, be it business or pleasure. I love how she's like that, and I'm good on the business part, but since I was the one who asked her out, I should also be a man about this and make her realize I'm not backing out. There's no need to be like this anymore./_ he'd think over, as his glance to his reflection hardened, as if speaking to the man in the mirror. Haru grabbed a toothbrush, toothpaste, and started slowly on getting his daily routine on, all the while still 'coaching' himself through what to go on with next.

 _/It's enough that she makes me melt so easily because that domineering part of her transforms me into putty...but I know more than anyone that relationships are strengthened by communicating strongly; a give and take. I'm already well on my way to becoming more comfortable around her, so I should act like that's true. I need to show that to her. If everything else goes smoothly too leading up to it.../_ his eyes glance to a tiny calendar hanging that had their 6 month anniversary circled by a red marker, and the words "CLASS!" and "SWIM!" labeled for that day.

 _/...no. It will go smoothly. It's time I put down that side of myself that overthinks on the smallest of details when it comes to these things. I should give myself more credit to how far I've gotten. I've become Champion, have a good number of Pokemon; 7 of which I consider my extended family...and the most beautiful girlfriend on the planet./_ spitting out the toothpaste, then washing his mouth, his mind goes to Nessa. In his own way, he was initiating a 'Calm Mind' move that he knows Masako, his Gardevoir, would be using in such a situation.

With a few slaps to both cheeks, Haru looks at himself straight on. "Whatever psyche lock I have within me is going to be destroyed before we reach that moment. There won't be a need to hesitate or feel afraid. There's no reason to do so. You got this, Haru." pointing to the mirror.

 _/She wants to feel sexy to me just like how I want to feel sexy in her eyes. It's only natural, with how deeply we've connected up until now. I won't make her feel like she made a mistake like that again./_ was his last thought before heading downstairs, freezing on the last step.

 _/I should bring her something, as I get ready for swim lessons./_ The thought came to him, turning then to a fishing pole that was last used when she took him fishing way before they ever dated. It was during a time when he had trouble getting certain fish Pokemon to bite and ended up spending some time hanging with her. The flashback gave Haru an idea to go looking through his kitchen cabinets to look for something before pulling out a small container with an 'aha!'. Looking at the clock, he would waste no time then getting ready.

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Water Gym, Indoor Pool Staff Area - - - - -**

The sounds of agony came from one Haru being whistled at loudly by his coach on the sidelines. For once, Haru was thankful none of his Pokemon were there to see him like this since the 2 he brought with him were in their balls at the moment sitting inside his backpack.

"C'mon babe, show me that stamina! Show me that spirit!" Nessa shouts, standing by the poolside with a whistle in her hand having blown it, timing Haru. Part of the exercise she had him doing was swimming from one side of the pool to the other, and the poor guy was tired from doing it to just one side.

Haru wasn't an athletic swimmer like she was, but being able to maintain the action itself, albeit slower than her by far, it put a smile on her face seeing him trying. He was gasping for air and doing his best to maintain the rhythm so that fatigue wouldn't take over. Kneeling down to the edge of the pool where he'd have to 'tap' to indicate he did a lap, Nessa sticks her hand out. "C'mon babe you're almost there! YOU GOT THIS!"

He couldn't manage a reaction to say audibly but Nessa watches him clumsily, however eventually, get to her spot. The second his hand hits hers, she clasps around him to help him stay up so he can rest. Nessa is able to see he was past his limit but was beaming. "Look at you love! Both on this and the exercise we did together in The Wild Area you weren't looking forward to either of those due to your strengths but you still managed to do so much!"

Haru took a bit to answer, now leaning against the wall of the poolside where Nessa's hand now just rested against his face. "Part of me feels like doing anything other than my absolute best would look uncool to you, so there's that too." he says before coughing, trying to catch his breath. Nessa lends him a hand to just help him out of the pool with more ease since he was tired out; grabbing himself a towel.

"You know, you don't have to do that much just to impress me or anything. Watching you try your best is , and thank you for the custom feed you brought: I'll see if this helps boost any of the stats of my water babies." she said, sitting down with him with her legs hanging off the poolside, and him joining her.

"You're welcome love. But about the whole 'not needing to impress'...I'm aware. Still, I like putting my best foot forward, and beyond. You've probably had people you've trained not having as much willpower either quit or down themselves too much right?" He'd ask back, with the towel hugging over his shoulders and one hand holding onto one of her own.

Smiling and clenching her hand to his, she'd go on to think back on people she'd train with, or help in the past. "Every person has their own limitations. Some people just choose whether or not to keep going once they hit them so that they can break them." she turned her head to him. "I think that's what drew me to you once I started to have feelings."

His eyes widened a bit, but would press on. "How do you mean by that?"

"Well for one thing...there's been plenty of times where you weren't comfortable doing very new things but still didn't let that stop you. You never once shied away from asking me for help, and if I'm honest that's more than some trainers ever do. For goodness sake, you came to me one time when you wanted to 'look more manly' since I have a model's creative eye. It was one of the first times anyone who was a Pokemon trainer saw me for being who I was outside of this job and it was one of the first times we got to really chat together too. Things like those are why I was able to feel like I can be Nessa, the person, rather than just whatever titled position that was needed." with the aqua blue eyes of hers looking back at his as if remembering the past.

"That's weird to me honestly. Sure there's a lot of you Gym Leaders, but trainers rely purely on them for growth. To me that alone is the entire point of Gym Leaders. If you're just in the Gym one moment and then never look back afterwards as if it's just another step in the road...then did you really learn anything?" the still wet redhead would say back. This caused Nessa to frown a bit, going on the topic another way.

"Being a Gym Leader is mostly a thankless job, Haru. You're basically one of the main reasons trainers come to do what they want to do, so you're the reason they wake up. You fight them. You hand them a badge, and they leave. I imagine stuff like that is why you pushed yourself to the point you're at now, right? Being Champion, that is." she asked him, to which Haru nodded. Nessa continued "Some days you win, some days you lose. You're expected to lose so you can pave the way for more possible Champions and create a healthier world where more people understand how Pokemon can benefit our lives by living mutually with them. I know where I stand in the whole challenge: I'm only Gym Leader #2 out of all of us. I have no illusions about what my numerical value is...so I do my best to not let it get to me and think of the better picture: what it does to benefit others. It's like...think back of your mom."

"My mom? How does she fit into this?" as the mentioning of Lana caught Haru by surprise that he stopped trying to dry his hair with the towel.

"Well, it's a hard job. She has to help take care of, diagnose, medicate, heal, and repair Pokemon on a daily basis on top of any clerical duties. It's a job that nobody really asked her to go out of her way to do, and yet she knows she wouldn't give up the position at all. It's the same with being a Gym Leader. I wouldn't give this up for all the riches in the world." she said with her feet swaying a little, as her voice echoes in the empty pool area.

She saw Haru smile after all that, and look back after bringing her hand up to his lips and kiss it. "Similarly to what I told Leon: I feel like being a Gym Leader is my calling so I can help be a new example to new trainers. One day I was going to lose my title. It may be with the next trainer, it may not be. Plus there is one much better reason for me to be a Gym Leader." his eyes went half lidded in a smug expression back to Nessa.

Her head tilted, trying to figure out where he could be leading with this but came up with no answer. "Okay, I give, what is the 'much better reason'?"

His free hand that wasn't holding hers gave a definitive point to the ceiling. "A -much- better song to play as I'm fighting trainers." she ends up laughing, making Haru give a sheepish grin. "Hey, it's the truth."

She shook her head. "I know but GOSH you're a fucking dork. A dork I love, anyway."

He let go of her hand to shrug. "Hey, I'm serious. Gym Leader Theme is WAY BETTER than the Champion Theme. I heard the crowds chanting it when I fought Leon. I know my musical tastes."

"Speaking of your musical tastes, when am I going to hear you sing again? Your lady here wants to be serenaded still you know." Nessa would say stretching her arms above her head and relaxing both hands on her knees.

"Very soon." Haru replied without a shred of hesitation.

The quickness in his reply caught Nessa off guard but a hint of interest sparked in her eyes. "Really? Anything ELSE I can expect 'very soon'?"

His mind briefly went to earlier's monologue within himself. "You'll see. I'm working on something, actually. Something I've been hard at work for a bit. Also, I wanted to get off my chest that I was REALLY uncool the other day to you, Nessa."

Her eyes showed some concern where he was leading; mostly that he was apologizing even after they talked it out. The thought of him feeling bad over his hesitation right in the face of her sexually taking charge made her sad. "Honey, it's okay. You don't have to feel bad."

"Still, at this point you should know that you're not the only one who feels like we can move on forward even further. I reacted instinctively, and to be frank you make me melt when you are so..." he fumbled on a word, with Nessa moving her head alongside his own as if to follow his thought process. "...domineering."

Her face flushed a bit with red. "I'm sorry, is that bad?"

" **ARCEUS** No! I rather get an immense rise out of it, actually! I love it! But...If I can...if I can.." He began to say, looking at her, then the pool, then her again.

"Haru...what is it?" she pressed him.

Something deep within him told him that it wasn't the time to dilly dally on this any longer, and as their eyes met his body reacted, moving towards her as the towel from his shoulders slides off.

"h-Haru!" she yelps, with herself being laid down on her back suddenly.

There's a soft sound of impact as Haru is leaning over Nessa who's looking back up at him. Due to the position, she had to open her legs a little with one leg bent. She really had no idea what to do, and for him, neither did he. But he felt sometime egging him to move on. For a moment neither one of them spoke, with him taking on the role of someone who was being on top. Seeing her expression drove a deeper part of him to come out a little, but had landed mentally back on everything they spoke of up until that moment. As two adults, and as two deeply in love, one of them took action first. Nessa's eyes close when Haru leans down to her body while still above her on the ground kissing her deeply. They had kissed many times before this point, but Haru's position itself and what suddenly led up to it was the first time that she actually felt on the receiving end of such a romantic 'assault' of the senses. Knowing that he was being so bold made her heart leap out of her chest. That he would suddenly 'attack' her drove a new thrill in her heart. He was using his hands to lean over her as one elbow propped him up before the other hand rested near her stomach. He broke the kiss to look at her, gauge her face and could not help but find it satisfying.

Her face showed her looking far softer than before: he wondered if this is the exact same type of face he showed her when she took on the same role he is in right at that second. All those times when The Raging Wave would say a certain phrase, or physically do a certain action that made him stutter just to get another reaction for her amusement; it made sense to him. The understanding of what drove her to fish for those sorts of moments dawned upon him.

"...Babe...?" he asks, taking a breath.

"...hmm..?" is all she manages to say.

Wordlessly his hand just starts snaking up her torso slowly, as if trying to figure out the consent level they were both comfortable at with each other. He didn't want to rush this, and was figuring her out with any signs given to him. He had gotten a glimpse of where they stood thanks to such physical contact being teased in the past: once on accident, and the other deliberately in her office. Both of them felt this had a much stronger implication of intent, and her face was fixated on just letting the tiniest of sensation of his touch illuminate her senses. Working himself up her torso towards the middle, with her breathing quickening, their eyes met and he knew with a simple smile. He was given the 'okay' by her.

Nessa's eyes close instinctively as she let out a small, cute moan the second she felt a hand of his slide over her chest. Feeling the full mound in his hand over the fabric of the Water Gym colors itself and giving it a few small squeezes causes her to let out some noises Haru never heard her make. "Oh my gosh..." was all she said weakly, lips quivering a little. Groping her slowly, and the texture of the swimsuit top aside, Haru felt exhilarated putting Nessa in such a position. Going slowly to enjoy it and not overdo the moment, his eyes fixated on her face.

"Never knew these were so incredibly soft..." was all he said.

Nessa gives a cute, whimpering "mm-hmm" as a reply. Even if he was feeling them on the outside of her top and not the bare skin, it took him by surprise how bulbous it was to cup his hand around them. He leaned up again to her already very reddened face as their lips met again, noticing this time she was giving him an even more passionate kiss due to what he was doing.

Their tongues would make their way to each other as the drive to enjoy wherever this was going to go became more the center of attention. Her reciprocating his physical advances with such passionate kissing paid her in kind with a rhythm of gentle and not-so-gentle groping. Nessa tenses up while kissing her lover before biting a little bit of his lip before pulling away as Haru looked into her eyes deeply. "Hon you're making me go absolutely nuts here...a-and I'm sensitive there you know.."

She brought him back down to kiss her just as deeply, now with both of his hands groping her chest. Even with the swimmer outfit she wore, his palms and fingers could feel nearly everything that her body had to give underneath it, and it drove him insane. Feeling her tongue swirling against his own; the passionate aggressiveness had only gone up.

His eyes then briefly look at the clock behind her and sighs. Nessa worries she did something wrong until Haru nodded to the wall behind her. She lets out a loud grunt of dissatisfaction. The two noticed the time: her Gym would be opening soon. Trying his best to coax her so they wouldn't get caught, Haru kisses her again and helps Nessa sit up with him.

"Aw...fuck...You're going to leave me soaking wet it seems..." Nessa whined a bit, noticing the timer with her face more red as a result of what happened. Giving him the puppy eyed treatment and a pout, Haru rubbed his neck before reaching across to her cheek trying to cheer her up.

While giving a weak chuckle, his only response was. "Well...there'll be time for more, my sweet Hulbury Goddess."

She looked none too happy being reminded she was there for her job for the day, but was noticeably much happier knowing the two of them were that much closer. The lightning strike of pleasure that coursed through her veins the second they got to that level of intimacy drove her absolutely wild and would no doubt be thinking about it for a bit. The two of them had a few things to work through, but Haru breaking through his shell to 'take the lead' as it were had come out with very positive results. It was a big stepping stone for both of them. However sexually frustrated they both would end up being from this, jobs had to be done.

The two would kiss before he left, with her telling him that she'll let him know on when they'll meet up for the upcoming date during their anniversary. The idea of having an interim Gym Leader struck her, but would have to ask around about it. Going back to her office when he left, her face scrunches up noticing how excited he got her physically and muttered. _/Damn...I never would have guessed he would have such magnificent hands that knew how to 'work' me.../_

**\- - - - - Wyndon - - - - -**

Haru winces, with another voice instructing him to follow his lead "Yes darling, you're doing great. Remember to slo~w it down. And! Follow me, deary~"

"ah...ah okay.." he'd say with a slight apprehension in his voice.

When he happened upon what looked like a class to learn how to dance on one day, Haru ended up actually taking the plunge. In secret, he was taking lessons for his own health and to hopefully surprise Nessa when his lessons were over one day. The only thing he had trouble with was keeping balance on one part, and was slowly moving to a point he could succeed. Footwork was a different beast altogether compared to throwing a pokeball properly or jogging a lap around The Wild Area, but Haru mentally now wondered if those in Alola had to do crazy things 'such as this' in order to unlock the ever curious 'Z-Moves' Hop told him about one time. At this level within the class, Haru was no expert, but felt with more practice he'd master being able to pull this off without thinking too hard.

The gentleman talking to him was his personal teacher, bearing a black-and-magenta striped shirt, stretchy leather pants that shone brightly in the lighting of the dance room and its floors, short jet black hair styled so it covered one eye of his at a neutral glance, and heels. Despite him looking so extravagant, and the slight height difference of the two, Haru was able to follow along throughout the several weeks he had been going.

"Gorgeous! Absolutely stunning, darling!" his teacher said again, as Haru would finish the set he was practicing.

"Hey...can we break before we try doing the partner dance portion? I need a minute." Haru said, trying to stretch a little but also relax. Having done both swimming in the morning and now this, the day was already weighing heavy on him when it came to the physical aspect.

Knowing how far he had come since the first day, the instructor clasped his hands together and nodded. "Sure thing honey let's take 5. Got your water?"

The now very messy from sweat redhead walked to his bag that he carried with him at all times, nodding to the Hatterene he brought with him, and pulled out a big water bottle with a small bag he could mix with it for protein. Sitting next to his teacher, Haru started mixing the contents and looked up at the man sitting next to him.

"Hey Matias? How long have you been a dancer for; was it something you always wanted to do?"

One hand goes to Matias' lips in thought, looking back at Haru. "For quite some time now but I can't remember! Pokemon training isn't my thing exactly, but I adore how they have such a large array of ways to express themselves in the universe. I suppose because I had that thought come to me, that I wanted to help others realize they can be just as beautiful as these creatures are to us. Just like you." winking back at Haru.

The Champ took the compliment in stride, taking a drink of the bottle. "I have another question and this one is more personal. Feel free to opt out though if you don't have an answer."

"Shoot, I'm all ears for you." Matias spoke up.

"After I finish my lesson here and can pull this off, how would you go about, say, romancing someone with this? You know the reason why I came here awhile back and why I took this class." closing the bottle with a twist of the cap, the bespectacled man looked to his senior with some slight worry.

The mere idea of his student asking for any sort of romantic help made him giddy. "As I recall, you came here to learn a new skill set that could spark new flames in your relationship with the Water Gym leader herself, yes? Are you asking about how to set that up?"

Haru nodded back, looking to the wall that showed nothing on it other than bars hanging from the wall to help students balance themselves on more advanced moves. "Currently there's a general idea running in my head that I have, but I want to know if you'd think it'd be that..." his right hand made a fist and he thrust it forward horizontally. "..you know. The 'oomph' that is a perfect finish to an evening or something."

As the shine in his pants glistened a bit across Haru's eyes, Mathias would cross his legs and lean back. "Tell me what your plans are for this 'perfect night' then. I'll be the judge."

**\- 5 minutes later -**

"...and I'm hoping when I finish with that, that it'll make everything worth it in the end. It's not too cliche is it?" Haru would finish explaining, after putting away his drink and looking to the effeminate man.

The teacher, fired up from hearing his plans for the 'perfect night', leaped back up and helped Haru to his feet. "Matter of fact? I think it's so good, that I've decided your break is over and we're moving onto the practical application. Embrace me, and show me what you've learned!"

A spark ignited in Haru's eyes looking to the other man and smiled wide. "Before you know it, I'll sweep you right off your feet, master!"

**\- 1 hour later -**

The end of Haru's dancing lesson would conclude with him being able to properly apply the lessons and teachings he took up to that point with a single standing ovation from his teacher. Teasing that Haru indeed 'swept him off his feet', the light flirting just bounces back off of him. The man would be standing near the entrance with the intention to exit the building with his Hatterene floating next to him. "Thanks, teacher, but you know I'm loyal to my lady. But I'll take the compliment that you think I'm so dashing to heart. If that whole 'thing' I said earlier was good for you and that I should go through with it, then surely it'll work out!"

Mathias lightly tapped him on the shoulder with a fist, beaming with pride. "You'll come back again right? Even after this? I have to know how it goes, and I don't think you'll find anyone else who knows how to get your feet moving like I do!" striking a pose at the end of his statement, Haru got a laugh out of it.

"There's a good chance I'll come back here, yes. Sorry to have kept you from your other students today. Stay fabulous, Mr.M.!" he said with a wave, pushing the door open and exiting with Yuri floating by his side.

Outside in the streets of Wyndon it was far less chaotic than it had been months ago. The repairs to the stadium were going along well, and while security had amped up considerably for a bit the general hustle-and-bustle of those in the streets had returned to normalcy as if nothing happened. Yuri uses her large hand-like appendage to tap his shoulder and point to his pants pocket.

"Oh, right, my Rotom Phone. Had it on silent the whole time. Thanks, Yuri." as they'd walk past a few benches and sat down. A few texts came by with one being a spam that was advertising how to 'get free Master Balls in bulk' that he'd ignore, but a few stood out.

**[[NESSA: Damn it Haru, you made my heart stay pounding the entire time that I almost couldn't concentrate during a few battles already this morning! Not that I mind, but earlier today it was like seeing that same fire you had battling as a challenger. Just, you know, in a different way for the two of us. For my eyes only. Got to go, they're sending in another Challenger who's rematching with me from the other day. Love you, 'Ruby!' XOXO ]]**

It made Haru smile reading that message, as it just reinforced to himself that they stronger than before. Sliding his thumb over to the other message, however, made him raise his eyebrow. Yuri peered over his shoulder as her master gestured for her to look at the message with him.

**[[AGENT S: Sir the Pokemon League Chairman Oleana is asking for your presence whenever you can meet us. If you find time, please contact me immediately. There's a problem we have to inform you. Wasn't given any details but it may be your first assignment as a Champion in terms of defending the nature of Galar as a region for Pokemon trainers.]]**

"...huh. Wonder what that's all about. What say you, Yuri, we're here in Wyndon anyway: fancy some more time here?" looking at the Fairy Pokemon with an equally quizzical expression that she had, with the two turning to a shuttle bus that drove by that he got on with her.

**\- - - - - Pokemon League HQ - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Oleana's Office - - - - -**

Sitting at her desk, Oleana handed Haru a folder that was somewhat thick. Inside it were police reports of witness accounts alongside anecdotal evidence for something Oleana starts to explain while he sat in the opposite of her desk.

"Roughly since the start of your time of being Champion there has been a gradual rise of a unique set of problems that may or may not link to a bigger issue. It's gotten so out of hand that it's reached my desk, and I've come to you now for assistance. To date, there's numerous reports from folks who have seen an interruption of Gym Challengers, and people who stop the challenge altogether."

His eyes look over the paper, reading it thoroughly but still commenting back to her voice. "You mean like their scheduling of Gym Challenge matches is now thrown out of whack? Both the Sword AND Shield goal set variants? Is it because the trainers lose their will to continue after losing the battles to the leaders? Lack of attendance?"

She exhales after taking a drink from her freshly brewed tea. "Quite the contrary: it seems they happen to stop not long after some people finish battling Gym Leaders."

His glance shot up from the folder to her. "What...? But that doesn't make sense. Getting an endorsement is required. It's not easy, and to just stop if you're making progress is not natural."

"That's correct. That's because some people are reported talking about someone who is out there sabotaging Pokemon battles and Max Raids. Say that they are utilizing something that, while not entirely illegal, is something we haven't had a problem with in a long while. As you know, we rely on the general cycle of the Gym Challenge to help our economy thrive. It's one of many ways Pokemon's relationships with humanity is a mutual benefit, but it is the main draw people have to them: to see them fight. Pokemon help Pokemon Center staff members, Pokemon are hired for small jobs, hired for big jobs. You know all this, but thanks to this whole 'event', the natural rhythm seems to be thrown astray. Certain Gyms are getting more repeat losers who come back with an entirely different team just to go to another Gym to breeze through it. Trading has gone unaffected, but haven't you noticed how other Gym Leaders are still being challenged by what feels like the same set of Challengers for awhile? Even in YOUR tenure doing such a thing, we had more going for it." setting her cup of tea down, Oleana started to pace a little around the room.

Haru just shook his head, confused and kept on reading. "You bring up some valid points, but you mentioned some 'method' earlier...what exactly is that method?"

The office lady would continue to pace, but slower. "Are you familiar with the term 'Nuzlocke', Haru? It's a strict set of rules that require people to capture Pokemon that they run into, no matter the order, and if they faint once in battle they don't revive them whatsoever. Leaving them to die. It's not something we've been able to make exactly illegal, but it's frowned upon because it's deemed cruel and unusual. It upsets the balance of taking care of Pokemon like they're our equals. Some trainers still do it. However, there seems likely that a sect of trainers out there take the same 'one and done' principal of that type of run and applies it towards another aspect." she would stop in front of her desk, settling herself on one side facing Haru with her arms crossed.

"Let me guess, instead of giving up the Pokemon by letting it die, they give that Pokemon away to the victor?" Haru said, taking a shot in the dark while looking up from the folder to Oleana.

She held up a finger decisively. "Bingo. We don't know of what means this person may be doing this. There's unsubstantiated rumors that this person may be using illegal technology, and there's just as many unsubstantiated rumors they may be simply agreeing to do what you proposed. We don't know if it's for personal gain, or simply to get a 'rise' out of the defeated. Those of us who gathered this information together are thinking this person is gambling the rights of Pokemon away by defeating them in battle."

Oleana would be handed back the folder after Haru had taken out some blurry photos that were taken of the suspect. In every single shot they were wearing masks to obscure their face, and had their hair either very short, or hidden somehow to make it harder for them to be able to be spotted.

"Why would anyone do this? Why not just catch and train Pokemon like the rest of us? Hell, just set up a Surprise Trade post and sit there for a few hours and you'll most likely get some amazing trades. I've done it myself! Breed a few eggs and see if you'll get a perfect IV Pokemon! I only have one myself of course, but still; I managed to do it and it increased my appreciation for the act alone. My mother raised me to take care of Pokemon like they are an extension of your family...except if that family had hundreds of brothers and sisters, and maybe one or two who never call you like Mew or Mewtwo. You may not even know exactly if some other brothers or sisters or uncles even exist like Giratina or the Ultra Beasts...I think that's what Hop told me they were called." he animatedly said looking to Oleana, who only looked back with an even more half lidded expression. "Okay my analogy fell apart there in the end, but Ms. Chairman, this is just wrong! Someone out there is doing this...but one thing I didn't see in those papers was a motive. We only had our 'maybes' to go on. Do you have a clue?"

Oleana snapped her fingers with a hand as if finalizing on a thought, before going back to her chair at the desk. "My hunch is that this person has an intense grudge to settle with someone, and for them, it's not about the means: only the end result matters. They're doing what they can to get as many Pokemon as possible and building up towards some sort of goal. None of us can pin it, and that was only a guess I had. It's not so much that the others disagreed, but they all had different perspectives. Some of them think this person is doing it because of a job, and if that's that case we may have an even bigger problem. Do you get what I'm alluding to, Haru?"

His eyes scanned her and the room for a short moment before finalizing on a thought that made him go pale. "...that this person may be related to whoever it was that did the attack on the Wyndon Stadium because of how unnatural and sudden this has been?"

A small smile spread on her lips. "Right again, Champ."

"...what if it's the third possibility? What if it's all of these, or none of these?" handing her back the photos he took out from the folder as Oleana retrieved them, neatly tucking them away.

She would then lean forward with her elbows propped up on the desk and hands clasping each other; eyes peeking just a little above them. "Then consider what I'm about to tell you. For this moment, with you as our designated Galarian Champion, I, Oleana, Chairman of the Pokemon League, hereby request your help to find this troublemaker. Look for any unnatural battles occurring on your daily routine. Listen for anyone mentioning this person that's responsible for these actions. I can't grant you investigative powers like our policemen and detectives have, but I can formally ask that if you find this person to deal with them however you see fit."

"As your Champion of the Galar region, I'll do just this. Whether I find them before my defending title match as Champion, or afterwards. I'll bring them in." Haru said, standing up and looking her in the eyes.

Her olive-colored eyes looked back at him, with her face unchanging in seriousness. "Good. Meanwhile, I've successfully arranged for your Gym to be fully funded and will require you to send me your plans within the week. I have a team ready to meet with you so we'll have to start on this so within a few years you'll have your Gym. Any later and it may be a little difficult to work it in the scheduling. Our region has a lot on our table, such as currently working on some plans with our brethren in the Isle of Armor and the Crown Tundra."

"Thank you, !" extending a hand for a handshake. She merely looks up at him, then his hand, then him again with a smirk.

"Always so formal with me...but that's fine. You've been nothing short of dependable thus far. Make sure those plans meet my desk: within the week either by proxy or in person." shaking his hand after standing up to meet him.

Yuri watched the two shake hands and wondered if there was something she could do to help in this whole 'rogue Pokemon trainer' business that could assist her master better. For the immediate future all she could hope for is to be the best help he'd require for any given battle or otherwise.

**\- - - - - The Wild Area - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Near Dappled Grove - - - - -**

"So you're telling me that someone attempting to go after your target dressed up as us, so that at a first glance they wouldn't be identifiable?" Giovanni said, while on a video call with Syra. She was inside her tent while having some curry that was made earlier; hudding up to it for warmth due to the current cold air that was enough to bite outside.

"It wasn't a really solid plan because it turns out they were just some really really big fanboy of Nessa and had been trying to see if they could do something to hurt Haru really badly. Fucking stupid, honestly. The worst part about it, is that not everybody believes him even though he went on testimony to say so; some going so far as to say that Team Rocket 'told him to say this to deflect blame'. You realize the problem with this situation?" she pointed a spoon at the screen.

"It means that with the explosion, and this, some authorities may be onto your movements. Especially if rumors have begun circulating on some of your methods on increasing your Pokedex logs. Your goals may be endangered." The man replied, folding his arms and turning his chair a bit to the side.

"...what do we do? If I have to lay low, I'll do it. Of what I have left...I can simply find the remainders and continue sending the good ones towards you. But now I'll have to stop doing what I've been doing up until now to get some of them. I'll have to 'be legitimate'." she complained, gesturin air quotes with a hand.

"Syra, I believe it's time I put forth the last shipment." he began to say before Syra spat out her curry to the side.

"The **LAST**?! Are you **NUTS?!** You can't cut me off like this, I didn't even do ANYTHING!" yelling at the screen.

He put a hand forward trying to calm her down, not being put off by her aggressive nature. "You didn't let me finish. This last shipment coming is going to be the last but we'll make it the best. You're still missing a particular Pokemon that I believe will be key to your team. You may already have it, but one doubts that you'll find one as good as this one. Catch what I'm saying?"

She huffed softly in frustration and looked at him as such. "Suppose it can't be helped, then."

"Expect it within 2 days to get to you. At the level you're at, you have plenty of money to drown in so supplies won't be an issue that you'll need us anymore. Your report tells me you'll be facing Raihan soon, yes? Seems you really held off on facing him until you are fully ready. Hmm. Let me just say there's a 'trump card' we've yet to send you...and if it brings the connection of Team Rocket closer, with you as its upcoming Champion, then it'll be all the better." Giovanni smirked, hoping she caught on.

Feeling a little better on the situation, and trusting in him, the girl nodded. "Okay then. Sorry for shouting. I'm grateful for your assistance, Boss."

The video call ended, and Syra dug out her Pokedex within the Rotom Phone while finishing the curry while the winds outside her tent blew more intensely. In her mind, she had already assembled some very top tier fighters that may be key to defeat Haru if he was going to assemble 1 out of 4 possible teams. "He may be from Kanto, and failed numerous times in his plan for domination but he hasn't let me down yet...so trusting in him shouldn't be a problem." she re-assured herself.

Her Rotom Phone made a signal that it received a message, and upon going to it just looked a little uneasy. It was her dad.

**[[DAD: Syra, just checked the mail. Money was received that you sent back to me. Thank you. Been busy making sure nobody makes connections to you to our family. Take care.]]**

"Tch...not even a 'miss you' or 'love you' or anything? Just wanted to say that? Fuck. " she muttered to herself in a morose manner, looking at the ground for a little in silence. She decided not to venture out again like she had previously planned on doing so; instead choosing to put her phone, finished curry bowl, and the cooking tools up so she would be able to nap. Her arms wrap around one of her pillows while flashbacks played of the past that led her here, as well as other memories she hadn't thought about in a long time. Part of her knew this was the right choice for herself in order to move forward, but despite her progress it felt like she was moving further away from the things that mattered. The girl couldn't figure out if it was brought on to her by homesickness, or just the sum of all the moving parts of her life at that second that did made her feel that way.

Syra's consciousness faded. _/I miss Mom.../_

In a few minutes, she broke a little out of her stupor while trying to sleep feeling something going down her cheeks. While in her confusion, it came to her that they were tears. Without truly knowing why, she just started sobbing to herself and clutching the pillow to herself with nobody else but her gear, clothes, the sounds of the outside weather and the 6 PokeBalls warmly tucked away in her bag to keep her company.

**\- - - - - Motostoke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Haru's Home - - - - -**

As his body ached from the exhaustive morning routine, the Champ himself would be home putting his nose into organizing everything that was formally logged about his Gym. Oleana had sent him contacts on people who could help him scout for Gym Trainers that would be his staff for his Gym, and was filling out tax information. He wasn't exactly the best at figuring those out, so he made a video call to Nessa when evening arrived for more examples. Using multiple tools to let her see what he had already gotten done, it was making more sense.

"I should honestly be paying you for assisting me with this much. Never been good with numbers on this sort of thing, and I probably would have made an error or two and wasted Ms. Chairman's time..." Haru had said with a pen nestled in his ear after writing down some information on some blanks in the paper.

On the screen, Nessa is seen in one of the shirts he 'leant' to her: ergo she had owned it for awhile.

"You can pay me back by giving me more of that attention you did earlier, babe." wiggling her eyebrows in a near comedic manner but meaning every single word said.

His eyes met hers on the webcam and blushed, thinking back. "Oh, that was going to come back to you regardless of my asking for help. Sorry to have left you like that though, but we both left that scene frustrated."

She's heard sighing and seen slumping in her seat. "Nice to know I can get a 'rise' out of you. But...yeah. Adulting CAN suck sometimes. Oh, but that also reminds me, dear. I feel bad because I told you I would show you the raws of the photo of a shoot that will be published soon and I never got around to it."

"Babe, you're a Gym Leader and a model. You're also a fisherwoman, and, for your staff, counselor and extended family. That's a lot on anyone's plate to manage. It's no bother that you couldn't do just one thing like that for someone like myself." Haru said, readjusting his glasses then taking them off when he saw that they were dirty.

Nessa didn't seem to take his answer 100% to heart. "It's just...I guess I got busy lately and forgot. But I don't ever do that. On top of that, I tried to see if we could have time off for our anniversary coming up. So far, it's no dice until I get off at the usual time...which really sucks if I can't manage."

Haru went a little silent at first, but looked at her with patience because he saw her face expression showed stress on keeping up on so many tasks. "Honey...if we have to, we can do it the day before or the night after-"

"It won't be the same, Haru! We don't -get- another first time for our 6 months!" she shouted, then realized what she did as Haru leaned away from the computer a bit.

"I...I'm sorry. Shouldn't have shouted." Nessa hung her head a little and looking back at him through the video window feeling guilty.

"Nessa, if there's more on your mind you can talk to me, you know. We never hide anything from each other. Also, it's okay. I'm not hurt or anything." trying to sound as understanding, Haru put away the business papers on the desk and gave Nessa his full attention.

Giving a few breaths, Nessa would go on. "I've been having some thoughts..."

 _/...oh no. Please tell me this isn't what I think it is...did I go too far earlier? Is something wrong with us..?/_ was the immediate first reaction in Haru's mind as his face showed panic.

"Thoughts about what?" He asked with visibly tense eyes looking back.

He'd see it put to rest immediately as Nessa waved her hands. "Oh no no no nothing with us like THAT! You're fine love! WE are fine! Trust me! It's actually a more positive thing I wanted to discuss!"

 _/Felt like I just lost a year off my life panicking like that for no reason. I really ought to stop that../_ Haru thought, with his heart slowing back down to normal rhythm. "Okay, I trust you. Do you mean, like earlier today?"

"Well, no. We've been getting even closer than before and I had wondered what your thoughts were about...moving in?" she would ask with a cute half smile.

"I'd be up for it." He answered without a second of hesitation.

The speed at which he replied so definitively threw her off her guard, and blushed. "W-wait, really? How can you say that so immediately without thinking?"

"Nessa, if I would have to give up everything I had to move in with you? Whether it's your home or us finding a new place together? I'd give it all up. I'd give everything up. 'Course, I'd have to make sure there's space for my Pokemon to live comfortably, but I can easily get rid of the fancier stuff here. What we have is more valuable than whatever roof I have over my head. It's just STUFF. You're irreplaceable. " he took the pen out of the folds of his ear and pointed to the screen to her.

The Raging Wave bit her lip a bit as her face turned a little red. "You'd do that? But I didn't...I wasn't even going to ask you to do that necessarily..or not yet anyway. I suppose I was just..I-i mean it was hypothetical."

He stood up from the chair while still in view of the webcam. Nearby, Mirukon was playing a card game with the other 6 Pokemon in hand and looked up at Haru. He saw his master gesture to the house he stood in, as some of the other Pokemon started to look with him. "Nessa, I don't think you understand just how much I am willing to sacrifice. When..." he looked at the floor a bit, then back to her. "When Hiro died, a large part of me felt uneasy. Directionless. Pointless. At times, I wanted to die. Hop would come over and suggest one day we both actually stop fussing about and do the Gym Challenge if we could get Leon to endorse us together. Hop went out of his way to do that for me, and it's why I'll stand by him. He was a great friend when I needed one, and it's thanks to that moment that I am where I am now."

Nessa hung onto every word he said, awaiting for him to continue as Haru sat back down to face her on the webcam window.

"I decided to go for the number 1 spot of becoming Pokemon Champion because one day long ago as a kid, I promised Hiro that I would do just that and then show him how cool of a world this place can be. But he never saw that world. He could never leave: he was held up in his home the whole time, and always dreamt of a better world beyond his scope of understanding. By being who I am, I'm trying to live for himself and I. When I came to YOU for help, you pulled me out of a dark spot that once again felt directionless. Pointless. Uneasy. I already attained my goal and people would be, and probably are, jealous that I'm the Champion. There technically shouldn't have been a reason for me to feel so awful. I sought answers within myself again, and came upon you for some reason that escaped my mind at the time. We already hung out several times before then, but it wasn't until I reflected on those moments that I started to feel for you. When you gave me a hug at the lighthouse it was probably my first sign to myself 'oh geez what is this feeling why is my face so red'. Because of you! You're the most intelligent person I've ever met, on top of being damn beautiful and a great trainer. You could have..." Haru gestured his arms halfway juggling due to him trying to make up a statement.

"I don't know, you could have shoo'd me away once you understood maybe I was having thoughts and feelings for you that I myself didn't realize I did. You could have just let whatever I said to you when we hung out bounce off of you like rubber to glue and just let me talk to myself. 'Oh Great now I have another person in the League hitting on me. Better let him off nicely as a friend and then maybe slither away so I'm not bothered.' I know you don't think that way at all, but that's what I was worried about initially just before going to communicate more with you. You COULD HAVE done any of those things. But you never did. You stood by me. With where we're we're at now...?" his eyes had watered at this point with a tear going down his cheek having worked himself up. Haru takes a second to use a thumb to wipe it off and look back at Nessa on his computer. "As we are right now, my mind's never felt clearer. This is why I can say these things so definitively and boldly to you: like the fact I would do -anything- for you. That's how much I love you."

Her face looked like she had been hit by the biggest emotional gut punch in a long time with her lips quivering a little, as the couple just sat there in silence smiling.

Once again, even though there was no need, he apologized to her. "Sorry, I went off on another tangent again."

"You really do have a way with words, Haru. Don't be sorry." she'd finally say to him after a minute.

"I try. But I mean every single word. If..." he breathes deeply, noticing all his Pokemon are now looking back at him and hang on the words he say just like she was currently. "If the possibility of moving in together is something you'd like to discuss later some day, then I'd be for that when possible. You know where I stand."

The dark skinned water trainer seemed to beam brightly more than he was with giving that answer, and just looked ready to shout for the heavens. "heheh...that makes me happy. Are you open for another big question that's similar to what I asked then?"

"Shoot." he answered right away.

"Have you ever considered having kids?" tilting her head to the side looking at him.

Haru looked back as his focus slightly faltered, but not due to outright shutting down the thought. "I actually never thought about it. I guess being an only child in the family and without a father it's not something that came up to my mind. Hmm."

"Is it something you're afraid of because you didn't have a dad?" she asked him.

"...I don't know. But I don't think I'd ever be against it." shrugging off the hesitation his mind briefly held, she'd see Haru was being honest. It was a much better answer than she expected at the current point of their relationship. "Where did that question come from, if I may be bold as to ask?"

"It wasn't my intention to ask you that, but rather my mom and dad were curious. I told them that you and I aren't that far into our relationship just yet. It's not something I'm against either, but it would be something to think about considering my jobs." both of Nessa's hands folded over each other while her blue eyes met his own.

"That makes sense. They want to make sure I'm looking out for you and your best interests rather than giving the ol' rumpy pumpy. They're being how parents should be. In any case...maybe it's time we set up a day to see them?" he suggested with a hand uncurling towards the camera in her direction.

"I think I can manage this Saturday, how does that sound?" she asked while getting out her pen and notepad on her side.

He took one glance at the calendar and then back at her. "Saturday it is. It's time I met the parents that made it possible for me to meet the loveliest woman on the planet."

"Just so you know going in, their names are Tilia and Armstrong. My dad will probably initially mess around with you to make you think he's uneasy but then let down his guard. It's probably my mother that will take a bit to get around to you. We BOTH know what that's like, right?" giving Haru a wink with one of her eyes and giggling.

He rolled his eyes a bit remembering when his mother met Nessa out in public and couldn't help but put a hand to his forehead as if a headache came upon him. "Right. Okay so now it'll be my turn to feel the heat like you did back then."

Both of them wrote down the date, and Nessa would put Haru on mute while giving her mother a call right there. Haru saw that the other Pokemon were looking at him still studiously since the part of the conversation when he brought up Hiro and had all gone closer to him. "Don't worry guys, I'm fine. I just got a little worked up. You're all family to me, and I'm grateful how far I've gotten up until now. Nessa needed to know what I felt, and you all too."

They embraced him in a group hug, as Nessa unmuted herself and hung up her Rotom Phone. "They said they're looking forward to meeting you and will be making a big dinner for 4. So there we go!"

"Wonderful. I'm looking forward to it!" the Champ said with full confidence and possible naivety, all things considered. He had no clue what her parents would truly be like until they actually would end up meeting but since the shoe was on the other foot and he'd have to experience what Nessa dealt with his mom it couldn't be that bad.

Right..?

**\- - - - - That Saturday - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Nessa's Parents' Home - - - - -**

Haru sat at the dinner table in silence as he was looked upon by the one at the head of the table; the man of the house himself, Nessa's father. Being brought into the cozy small home did little to help him relax considering that it only meant being in shorter proximity to two adults he was doing his best to assure he was 'right' for their daughter. Multiple pictures of trophy-awarded fish Pokemon caught, charity auction commemorative photos, family pictures, and Nessa's achievements when she was growing up all hung around the house. The dining room/kitchen area would be much smaller than Haru's own but had an air of comfort that wasn't too far removed from visiting one's grandparents...at least that's the comparison Haru drew mentally. It was one of the many things he tried to focus on while in his position.

Right from the start, Haru would be introduced to both parents by Nessa herself with short but well-intention greetings. For the moment however more time had to be 'killed' in order to make the food that was being prepared fully ready. It appeared Haru found difficulty making conversation, as the older man looked at him with a studious expression. The man looked to be in his late middle ages with a salt-and-pepper beard, aqua eyes, short hair, and seemed to be rather dapper of a gentleman.

"Mister Haru I'll be blunt with you. I love my daughter dearly, and I know she spoke very highly of you for awhile. But you make one wrong move one day and we're going to have a 'chat' and go fishing. Do you catch me? That smile she's wearing now is something I haven't seen on her in a long time, and I don't want my baby girl crying. Do you follow me?" as the gentleman folded his hands over the other.

Haru nodded rather quickly with multiple beads of sweat going down the side of his face. "Y-yes sir. Understood! I have no intentions of leading her astray or anything, and have been doing my best to be a good person that's able to provide and have a good foundation...! I love your daughter very very dearly, and am thankful for the invitation here. You and your wife have been very welcoming so far." he spoke as confidently as he could, with the look never breaking away from her father.

There was some silence again as the two kept their eyes locked to each other even as Haru felt a little shaken on the inside. Suddenly, her father burst out laughing. "I'm just taking the piss, my good boy! No need to feel scared or anything: I just wanted to judge your character for a moment."

The Champ sitting at the table with him was seen visibly exhaling like he was able to put off some weight from his shoulders, as his face was pale up to that second.

Nessa is seen poking her head around the corner from the kitchen. "Dad you're not hazing Haru are you? I asked you not to!"

"I know, I know, but I just had to check on him for myself when you weren't in the room! It's okay. We understand each other now." gesturing to himself and Haru, who looked like death just passed by his home.

She pouts a little at him and then looks at Haru. "Hon don't mind him, you'll see he's almost as big a goofball as you can be while having the hard exterior."

"Y-yeah...exterior." He replied, readjusting his red-and-dark-violet plaid dress shirt that he wore for the occasion.

Her father extended an arm holding the pot of brewed tea from earlier, offering a refill to Haru's cup; he took it in kind. "As my girl introduced me to you earlier, you can call me 'Armstrong'. It is a pleasure to meet you. I've kept up with your career right about when you battled Nessa in the Gym Challenge and past that! You're quite the decorated trainer."

Finally Haru was able to relax and sighed contently. "Thank you sir. Er... . Yes, it took a long while for me to do it but I feel pride in how far I've came and where I plan on going. There's things in place as we speak that I'll be able to formally announce to the public when the time is right, but rest assured, I'm at least guided by smarter people than myself that have helped me here."

"Is your mother a former trainer herself?" Armstrong asked while taking another sip of his drink.

Nessa would come in cheerfully humming and going "It's do~ne." to herself starting to set the table's main dishes and contents.

Making sure he was out of Nessa's way, Haru would answer her father's query."No sir. She's actually a caretaker; a vet for Pokemon. I learned all that I have about going the extra mile to look after Pokemon thanks to her, and I became a trainer as a means to pay respect to my big brother."

"Your big brother? Nessa told me you were a single child...did I remember wrong?" Armstrong took to putting a thumb to his chin in thought, as Nessa caught the last few words what her beloved was saying.

"Hon..." she began to say wondering if he planned to have that answered.

He just smiled and looked to Armstrong. "DID, have a big brother. Best friend who I knew for a large part of my life. He passed away a little over a year ago, before I ever started my career so to speak."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, son." Armstrong spoke in reverence but Haru handwaved it politely.

"Thank you, but it's fine." with his eyes looking to Nessa who came back with another pot of food and setting it down since she looked worried at the mention of Hiro. "I'm fine. But yeah, it's why I also chose my number on my uniform. Cuz in the end, to my eyes, HE was #1, not me. I'm just trying to mimic him and pay respects." giving a wide smile of pride.

Another voice came from a slightly taller lady who bore a resemblance to Nessa herself but with her hair much longer so it would be in a dolphin-tail split; containing blue in it like her daughter but far less. Herself bearing piercing golden eyes, the woman sat down with the last, and biggest pot. "Not to interrupt the lovely chat you gentleman are having but dinner is now served! Haru, I'll have you know that I made this from a unique family favorite recipe so please tell me if you like it."

Across the table Haru's eyes lit up and scanned over the selection. Special Homemade Tropical Curry (the family recipe), some Razzberry Scones, Kedgeree, steamed vegetables, and fish-n-chips.

"Darling it smells wonderful" her husband said as she sat down next to him.

"No kidding it does...I'm kind of overwhelmed at all the different things I'm smelling. I gotta say I'm probably going to dive into that curry first considering my preferences." the redhead would say as Nessa joined him with everyone filling their own plates.

He took one bite and immediately knew what his personal 'grade' would be. Nessa seemingly got the more 'aggressive' parts of her DNA from her mother because the second Haru went in for something new on the table she'd be eyeing him in a similar manner that his girlfriend did before Pokemon battles. A few seconds after he chews his portion and swallows, Haru lets out a contented sigh.

"Thank Arceus this is so delicious...and it goes down so smoothly. Every single part of it compliments the other. Sort of like pineapple on pizza, which I also love." he said having an almost comical expression on his face.

"Well I'm so glad you like it, Haru, but pray tell why were you curious about it first over everything else?" Tilia would ask before taking a spoonful herself.

Nessa held up a finger, answering for him. "The last time he had something home-cooked that was curry was at a get-together with myself and all the other Gym Leaders, and Leon our ex-Champion. Kabu made his own curry extra spicy considering -someone- here really likes spices and demanded he go all out." putting emphasis on the 'someone' part, her eyes narrow to her beloved right beside her.

Both of the parents saw Haru's lament as plain as day. "Kabu's curry was so delicious but it was so spicy that I was in pain for so long. It made me feel like I evolved into a Charizard right on the spot. Yet despite that pain, I ate the entire bowl given to me."

"Well Haru, we've got plenty here so please feel free to eat up. Hubby here caught the fish meat from Pokemon that swim in Hulbury, so in the kedgeree and fish-n-chips provided it's all locally caught! Nessa did the de-gutting herself." Tilia proudly exclaimed, as Haru looked at Nessa with surprise.

"Oh wow, I had no idea! Then again it makes sense because I understand you took Nessa under your wing to learn how to fish, . Guess we all took something unique from our parents at the table hmm?" eyeing Nessa on the side, Haru just whispers again how delicious it was making her blush with pride.

"Now, I must ask Haru, and please let me know if you're not allowed to say but, what does a Champion actually do?" Armstrong would propose the question, putting something in his kedgeree.

Haru let out a small laugh at that, taking a scone for a moment and looking at Nessa, then both parents. "Honestly for a lot of it, I'm just doing public relations as some sort of mascot/talk piece. I get asked to basically be an extra arm that the police or other authorities rely on for help since I'm the current number 1 trainer of the whole region. But, with it, the fame, the promotional deals, I'm also given new opportunities that are exclusive to myself. Several that I...actually had to rely on your daughter for help on."

That seemed like a good answer enough to get Armstrong to take down a few more bites of his portions, as Tilia would chime in. "Can't imagine it myself, honestly. I don't even know how Nessa does it sometimes with her careers. Are you planning on doing anything like that?"

"Like what? Modeling?" Haru ribbed a bit for humor.

Tilia chuckled a bit but shook her head. "No, I mean something more than just what you're doing now. As I understood it, your job only truly requires you to be in a Pokemon Battle when you're either doing expedition matches to promote the region or defending your title. I'm sure you're aware but my daughter is a very headstrong person who can take on a lot, so what are you bringing outside of that?" eyeing him a little different than Nessa's dad did.

Her boyfriend met the glance that Tilia was giving him, and thought about the answer he'd be giving. It was either a choice of giving the professional answer that provided no clear information, or something 'under the table'; off the record. Haru took a look at his curry bowl serving, emptying it with one more spoonful and held it towards her to ask politely for another serving.

"Well, there is -one- thing I have in mind but I haven't even discussed it with Nessa here."

Nessa's eyes enlarged a little in genuine surprise, turning to him. Tilia took the bowl from him and refilled it while still keeping her eyes on him as she handed it back.

Haru continued. "See, there's a project I'm working on that I'll formally announce when I defend my title. Win or lose, I'll be announcing it either way. But there's something else that I'm working on that will have to be proposed to Chairman Oleana...a safe haven of Pokemon."

All 3 of them at the table had their attention now fully immersed on what Haru was saying, with Nessa the first to speak up. "Hon, you mean like what your mother does?"

He nods in agreement. "I can't say I'm a veterinarian. There's no schooling for me to back up the knowledge that is necessary to make sure Pokemon are taken care of on a scale for such a task. However, I can easily get others who do know. I plan on having it be like the caretaker stations you see in several cities. Take The Wild Area for example, or our Pokemon Boxes. How long do you wager those Pokemon get attention? What about the ones who are let go, left to fend for themselves after being attached to a trainer but really only know how to act in lieu of a master they're imprinted on? It's just an idea I'm working on, but the idea of something in-between what the other places are is something attractive to me. It's something I'd love to see be made and if possible, the man you see before you would be managing it."

Tilia had a look of being impressed and felt more comfortable from the straightforward nature of the answer. "Haru, I'll be honest, I'm not like my husband and wasn't nearly as sure about you up until that point just now. I don't trust easily and I hate sharing Nessa with anyone."

The bespectacled trainer looked back at the mother with a neutral glance. _/Deja vu.../_

"You should understand that when I hear about her having a boyfriend that I want to make sure you're prepared and aren't just going to parade the fact since she's so unique and beautiful. Just hearing that from the Ponyta's mouth feels reassuring that you're not in this relationship willy nilly. You have goals in mind. I feel much more comfortable now that you're dating Nessa now." Tilia's face softened to a wide smile.

Haru felt humbled and gave a small bow at the table. "Thank you both. Again, I feel honored to be here enjoying this meal with you folks."

He was elbowed a little on the side by his lover. "Haru~ I think it's a great idea: that whole safe haven thing. But let's start with the other thing you can't say just yet, eh?"

"Oh of course. That has to be settled in first. When that time comes, I wonder if you two would be able to help direct me to some folks who could help?" Haru said after taking a bite of a scone looking to her parents.

"What will you be needing us for?" Armstrong asked him.

"Well you both are in different areas of expertise than I know anything about, and have knowledge that could help me expand my horizons. Sir, you're a fisherman, and ma'am, since you're in the marketplace I imagine you both could help me make sure how to reasonably accompany the needs of aquatic Pokemon. Be it their food or...climate. I'm kind of just shooting this idea at the side here of course but it would be of great help."

Armstrong took off his glasses and got out a silk cloth to clean them. "Considering the options before me? I could see a benefit to this. Imagine if more people got to enjoy our locally caught fish Pokemon. It would only benefit Hulbury."

"I'll have to think on this one, Haru. But the offer is nice." Tilia replied with a half smile. "Surely you understand that I'm not that immediately inviting."

Haru would wash down the bite of fried fish with the tea from earlier before answering. "Yes, yes, understood. Thank you again at least for listening."

"Although I would probably be more open to more talks like this as long as you don't leave any curry left." Tilia would say with a hint of a scary aura around her.

Around his part of the table Haru still had a lot left to eat and just sweat a little. For a second he considered how his workout regiment had been going lately and then realized it was his 'cheat day'. _/Screw it. As long as I pace myself and everyone else has a decent amount I can finish this no problem!/_

"Heh...sorry love. My mom has an immense pride in her cooking and we almost never have leftovers since she knows how big of portions to prepare." Nessa apologized, seeing how Haru was scanning what much he had left.

Haru held up a fork and quoted himself from the party. "Now my beloved Sea Goddess, I'm not about to sit here and disrespect this family's legacy as your Galar Pokemon Champion, and NOT finish what I've started." giving her a grin afterwards.

"Oh Good! Then you won't mind if I refill your plates then?" Tilia said reaching over the table to his side with her 'aura' gone. All of his plates, sans curry, were halfway done.

"Ah...I uh.." he began to protest but her eyes shot open and looked right back at him with that scary aura immediately flaring back up around Tilia.

Putting down the hand he was holding up to protest, Haru felt defeated. "Y-yes! Go right ahead!" _/I guess I know where Nessa gets it from huh..? I can almost hear Hiro laughing nearby seeing me like this./_

Looking nothing like the overpowering person she appeared microseconds ago, Tilia resumed eating and glanced to everyone else. "There~ you go, eat up. You're still a young man after all."

Putting another spoonful of curry in his mouth, as Haru saw Armstrong commenting to his wife about something related to family friends only they knew, Haru pondered in quiet. _/Nessa's family is something else, but I can see just how close they all are: not to mention how different they are to my expectations. Nessa's family is a lot like how mom and I are together, even if the way they go about things is different./_

Looking at Nessa while the 4 of them continued dining together, his heart felt light as the evening turned into night time. After dinner, all of them would sit together in their living room exchanging stories from their side on Nessa growing up, how the parents met, and what brought them to Hulbury together. They found out about Haru's mother's background a bit more, and Haru told them he was only partially Garlarian, with 1/4 of his blood being Alolan. When it came to her father's stories, he previously wanted to go into what he thought would be a 'comfortable office job' to get away from his own father taking him fishing. One trip turned into many more trips, and thus it became more than habit forming and into a way of life. The shoe would meet the other foot, however, with Nessa trying to not get Haru to see older pictures of her much younger self that were still hanging along the hallways. He'd cheekily just answer that his score had gone up 'yet again', with her pinching him by the left ear.

The biggest surprise of the evening is that Nessa finds out her father shares another trait with Haru: their mutual love of the collectible vintage cars that Kanto had that he spoke about on their first date. The two would excitedly start talking about several things they both did getting one, as Tilia manages to just mutter 'Boys with their toys...' with a bemused expression. The conversation ended with Haru saying if he finds the model her dad is looking for, he'll give him a Shiny Tympole. The two men shook hands, and Nessa laughs.

"Haru did you honestly just make a deal with my Dad over toy cars with a Pokemon?" she said, only lightly teasing him.

"Why not? As a kid I traded my rarest Pokemon card for a video game!" He exclaimed, sitting back down with them on the cushioned seat of the couch; Nessa to his side.

"You did that? Those can be expensive can't they?" Tilia asked, remembering a few times Nessa wanted one growing up as a child.

She'd see Haru nod in agreement, pulling up a screenshot on his Rotom Phone of what the card looked like to show it to Tilia and Armstrong. "You're correct but it was worth it. First print, first edition Lugia to a buddy from school way back in the day." grinning from ear to ear.

It felt really good to have some more people to share these memories with, and when he had the chance he'd tell Hop all about the night. He knew it had been a long while since they got a chance to hang out together, but understood as an assistant to Sonia at her lab and himself wanting to become a professor one day how important it was to be by her side. Nessa kept to Haru's side with her arm around his, and the rest of the night went without a hitch. Upon leaving, Haru is given a firm handshake by her father, and a warm hug by her mother. It's at this point walking with Haru that she pulls one final surprise.

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Nessa's Home - - - - -**

"Wait, really?!" he asked, as his face went wide with even more happiness than what the evening brought to him.

"Yes, really. I explained everything to the others and not only did they decide to let me take off, they said 'Are you crazy? Why didn't you ask?'. When I told them that none of the schedules for them lined up to any possible changes and I would have to be there anyways, they just told me to not worry about it." the blue eyed woman looked at him with an expression that made Haru's heart melt.

The two embraced each other and kissed softly, while Haru gives her a squeeze. Their 6 month anniversary was a confirmed personal day to just themselves: she had successfully gotten the majority of the day off and they'd be able to do everything both of them planned on doing. To have the time from the previous few weeks pay off the next day just sent a 'Hyper Beam' attack to whatever remained of a burden off of Haru's shoulders.

"Nessa I'm so happy. You're going to love what I have in store. At least I hope so...gosh. Man what a way to end a night!" he couldn't help but smile and kiss her again.

"Also they're giving me the day afterwards too...so in case I drink a little too much celebrating with you I can be assured I won't be battling with my Pokemon hung over." Nessa would say, pulling some hair behind her ear.

He would give her a half confused look. "But love, you're not really a heavy drinker."

"Maybe not, but you know how loud the stadium gets." she counter-pointed.

His face faulted. "Oh. Okay, point given. Screw it. We can both sleep in or whatever: couch or whatever if we party too hard! Considering that it's us two and I don't want anyone disturbing us I'm probably only going to bring Zamazenta to guard. Masako can make sure everything at the home stays nice and tidy. Oh! I know JUST the movie to bring, too!"

"Which one?" she head tilted.

"Oh it's a REALLY stupid one that you're probably going to be SUPER mad at me for bringing. Which will make it even better." eyeing her expression.

"Haru it's not that dumb movie you saw with Hiro is it...?"

"Nope, but just as cheesy!"

For some reason she couldn't stay mad at him professing such an odd thing for their date night and just sighed before embracing him in her arms. The couple stayed like that together: Ruby and Sapphire. Both inseparable. Both equal. The moon shone brightly its reflected rays onto the Hulbury skies as plans would be set in motion.

**\- - - - - Hammerlocke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Hotel - - - - -**

Huddled in front of a computer, Syra was doing last minute prep before her match against Raihan the next morning with herself having been fully refreshed from the night shower and dinner she got delivered to her room. Having brought out her laptop, she was looking at the screen with a satisfied grin. Leaning back in her chair and a leg crossing, a laugh started to come out from deep within her as if the most enjoyable joke had been dropped on her. Onscreen her research had brought her to finding out one thing: Hop, the assistant to Sonia, who grew up in Postwicke, was not only close friends with Haru but was one of the two people responsible for what happened to her close friend. He was the other person that put her through ruin and also the Pokemon trainer to the other purported legendary Pokemon, Zacian.

"Well then...that's really funny. Considering tomorrow's badge is all but guaranteed, I'd say that I ought to make a trip down to Postwicke. Let's see if Haru's other best friend can put up a better fight than he did not long ago." holding out her hands together like a camera lens. "You're going to pay for what you did to me, Hop of Postwicke, and I'll take that Pokemon of yours, too."

**\- - - - - Motostoke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - The Next Day - - - - -**

As the morning settled in, and Haru woke up knowing exactly what the day was, he took one glance to the calendar and set out to make sure it would be the best day of his life possible. '6 Month Anniversary' was written on the calendar hanging on the wall, and his heart made a leap to his chest. Time was not to be wasted that day, so he would be seen halfway power walking past his Pokemon who were waking up within the house to make sure they were fed, get his own breakfast, showered; the whole morning routine.

"Masako not many things leave me feeling this anxious, and you should know since we faced a few Gym Leaders together and went through so many battles before..." He spoke in the reflection of his mirror as his Gardevoir was helping him look as dapper as possible. She was helping to assist him in making his tie around his neck. She looks at him once it's tied up and stepped back to hand him what he needed for his hair...tilting her head when he made the comment about past battles.

"Be that as it may, I suppose it's because this time the goal is different. I'm not fighting for anyone or trying to have some sort of 'victory' out of this...but trying to make my beloved as happy as can be. I suppose you can relate now, right?" he said, looking at her within the reflection while applying some gel to slick his hair back. The Pokemon had a soft smile with some blush going on her cheeks and nodded. Unbeknowns to Haru, the relationship she had been in with his Lucario was going on much longer than he was led on to believe from Nora's answer a bit ago. Then he believed it to be a little over '2 months' but the truth was the pair had been together for slightly longer.

There would be some silence as once he got finished applying whatever he could to make him smell and look better, he went to the closet and got out a different suit from before. Instead of going 'white and red' like he did before, a certain pull was making him choose the just simple straight black. Without saying much, Haru slips it on as Masako goes to his side to help pat it down straight. He turns a bit in the mirror, fully clothed but with no shoes and stands straight.

"Well? How do I look? Like the next Gym Leader?" he asked, posing. The Gardevoir looks to him with a slight hesitated judging glance, and waves a paw at a 'halfway' point.

"Okay, how about...do I look like a proper gentleman befitting of Nessa's presence? A proper man?" He'd ask again, to which the Gardevoir gave an immediate thumbs up. Haru laughed a little.

"Okay that makes sense. Guess I would need more business-like clothing to be a Gym Leader, like a Steel-type Gym Leader uniform. I don't have that yet. In any case, I'm going to see when Nessa is ready but head out myself. Look after the house: make sure everything's fine yadda yadda. You know the whole spiel by now." Giving her a big hug, though upon letting go she looked confused. "Oh, well I'm going to get something for her fi-OH! Right! I just remembered!" he said, cutting himself off and going hurriedly downstairs; Masako following him. Mirukon is in the middle of enjoying a Potion drink when he sees his master whizz by him and looks at the Gardevoir that followed. Neither of them know where he's going in such a hurry.

Haru is seen being at his computer and finds on the tower of it a small jewel case with a blank CD inside it. "Can't forget this! This is essential for tonight! Anyways, I gotta go fellas." giving headpats to his Pokemon before putting the CD in his inside suit pocket and putting on nicer dress shoes that were a deep maroon color.

**\- - - - - Turffield - - - - -**

The weather outside was thankfully cooperating with the errand of gathering something 'traditional' for the date. If it had been storming or any less nice outside Haru would have to rethink where he was going to go with it. Not having a whole lot of knowledge on flowers wasn't doing him any favors but the main thing he did want to do was to have a nice looking bouquet that seemed to compliment the receiver of it.

"Here's what I was hoping for, if you have them. I'm not good at arranging where I'd like these in a bouquet but I saw pictures of them online and they're very beautiful. To me it's perfectly suited to whom I'm giving these as a gift." He explained handing a small note of a few flower names he written down.

"Let's see here...blue delphinium, black roses, tye dye dendrobium orchids...anything else? I'm guessing you just need something like these together as soon as possible hmm?" came the voice of the shopkeeper who was assisting Haru.

"Yes ma'am. I'll wait, but I would like it done now. If it's extra, I'll pay no problem." showing he needed it now but without pushing it.

"For you Champ? Anything." the lady smiled, heading somewhere in the back where she'd disappear for a short moment. A text came up, and it's a photo of a close up of Nessa's face. Only showing her lipstick and part of what she was applying to her face.

**[[NESSA: Getting ready for you as we speak, darling. See you in an hour?]]**

The tease of a picture got him flustered as he responded quickly.

**[[HARU: You got my heart blazing, and yes! In an hour!]]**

**\- - - 20 minutes later - - -**

The florist would come back out with a beautifully ensembled bouquet of the choices he requested, much to Haru's delight. She'd be paid in full, plus some as a tip to show his thanks for her patience and ignorance on flower decorating before leaving.

"...say, ma'am?" he asks. "You wouldn't know of any nearby grocers would you?"

There was another local marketer that had set up shop not far from the florist spot and would direct him to the location; with no time to waste, Haru grabs some last minute necessities and finds an Air Taxi to call down.

Equipping himself with only one PokeBall on his waist as 'security' for the day, the only thing on his mind was getting an Air Taxi to Hulbury to see the woman waiting for him.

 _/It's funny how focusing on the anticipation of someone's reaction to something inherently increases your giddiness leading up to it. Couldn't stop doing that when Hiro was around, and guess I've gotten back to that. 6 months huh? He'd probably would tell me that I'm overdoing it to a degree...but screw it, in the end for me, she is all that matters./_ He thought to himself while sitting inside the casket. Doing his best to set down the bouquet in his lap while holding it, his heart weighed heavy with the constant cycle of happiness.

"...bollocks, did I get the...?" muttering to himself checking one of the bags of groceries for something. "Ah, good. It's here."

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

"Here ya go, chap. Keep the change." Haru says cheerfully paying the Air Taxi pilot before walking off with a grin.

"Thank you Champion! I'm indebted to you!" the pilot said, getting another customer right as Haru hopped off.

Some people took notice that they had the Champion showing up in public with two small bags of groceries and a large bouquet while wearing a fancy suit. A few would call to him as he would only be able to then respond in kind with a simple nod of his face in their direction, while not stopping for anyone along the way. It may have been a little past an hour due to the time it took to fly there was delayed from gathering something extra before heading to her house...it would be worth it. It had to be.

He pressed the doorbell ring and took one long deep inhale. Exhale.

'Comi~ng!' he hears from inside the house. There's some shuffling and seemingly quiet muttering that Haru assumes is her second guessing whether she looks good or not. The door opens, and Haru is greeted by the same beauty that he saw before. Nessa wore the same dress as she did on their first date but was also now sporting a blue flower similar to the corsage he gave her around her neck instead of the usual Water Gym amulet. Before she could even say so much as a "Hello dear" she's cut off by Haru leaning forward and presenting the large bouquet to her.

"A splendid day we have upon us, my love. This is for you: I hope you like it." with her eyes fixated on the assortment of colors and multiple different flowers.

"Haru they're absolutely gorgeous! Thank you" she said with her eyes lit up. "Please come in, handsome." bringing him in with one arm going around his waist, half embracing in a kiss before she walks to the living room to find a perfect spot for the vase. There's a short few seconds before she holds up a finger in a 'eureka' sense of way before jolting to one that held some fake plants she kept for scenery. Now it had the new bouquet given to her from him and was beaming.

"You didn't have to do that...but I can say that for a lot of things by now, now couldn't I?" turning to him with a smile, then seeing the bags he was holding. "So what else did you bring?"

"Dinner." he responded, chuckling.

"W-..really?" blinking twice.

"I told you a bit ago that I would cook for you remember? What ended up happening was I slept past my alarm and was so intimately woken by some lady who kissed me awake to serve up breakfast." Haru said cheekishly while going to the kitchen area with a smug grin.

Nessa had one right back; recalling the memory as a fond one. "That's true, I did do that for you. I'll do it again too!"

"Which I invite you to do, but fair is fair. I figure I prepare us a dinner for two and brought several things. Not just the food and flowers mind you. Today marks 6 very long months we've been together. Things have changed...but I couldn't be happier. SO!" he'd begin to proclaim while taking off his suit slowly and taking one of the two things out of his suit pocket. A small card addressed to her.

She looked at the card and back to Haru as he was setting several of the things he bought for food on the counters. "Gosh...and here I didn't get you anything fancy other than one back. Well, that, and I did my hair and makeup extra well for you." setting it down and then going to get his card.

Once he received it, he set it down and would start prepping the food while getting the cutlery out. Even if it was meant to be just him cooking for her, Nessa couldn't sit still and decided to help him. Initially having a back-and-forth playful argument on the fact he wanted her to relax since she was always so headstrong and active, he settled on one her being his 'soux chef'. There's a moment when he's marinating the meat and is rubbing it all together when Nessa surprises him from behind bringing her arms around him; hands clasping.

He doesn't turn around since he feels her on his back. "Planning on helping me with this step?"She's heard giving a 'hmm' and felt shaking her head. "Just wanted this for a bit. But if you don't mind, I could make sure it's -really- done well."

For a moment Haru was unable to criticize her decision or say anything of merit.

"You're saying I can't enjoy how well your hands work something? Or see how you do this up close?" her voice would say in a lowered tone while having a mischievous hint of sexual tension.Haru's face goes red from the implication and just continues in the makeshift dual-meat-prep mode that he was set in now. Once it was done, he'd slightly turn his head to the woman embracing him from behind without having to make her move away from the spot, saying "I have to set this...aside to prepare the sauce, Nessa.."

So he did, but Nessa would follow all the same; herself hung on his back like a Slakoth. Getting the sauce ready, he snickered whilst his lover continued to cuddle him from behind. "So is this sort of like when someone is in the middle of baking cookies and is trying so badly not to ask for a taste of the dough without being rude right?".

She appeared all too pleased with herself that he was either acting too innocent or was still doing his best to be a gentleman. "Hmm. I suppose so, sure. Let's go with that, then." Nessa replied while humming a small tune to herself. Moving along with him at any point when switching from one space to the next was necessary, Haru eventually attempted a look behind himself while holding a small ladle. "Just you wait: before either of us can recite all 151 Pokemon from the Kanto Dex, we'll have ourselves a feast, love!" holding up the spoon and gestured as if asking if she fancied a taste.

The lady chuckled calmly but shook her head. "You know, Haru...your hands really are something else." Nessa said before letting go of him but continuing to stand where she was as he turned around. "Mind if I take a taste test by the way?"

"Sure, let me get another spoon so we don't cross contamina-" He looked at Nessa as she now presented herself with a fierce glare at him that reminded him of how she looked at the poolside not long ago.

Before he could ask what was going on, she took one of his hands and slowly brought it to her face after dipping it in the sauce he had just conjured up. "uhhh...?"

"Like I said, your hands ARE something else...and I'm sure this sauce will be finger-licking good." her tongue going over his thumb on one of his hands and sucking one his fingers a bit with a quiet 'pop'.

The drastic nature of this shift, as well as complete confusion as to why this was sexually arousing had completely confused and mind broken Haru that his face reverted back to the insane levels of red blush from before and just stood there as Nessa was tentatively cleaning his hand herself.

Sucking on one of the fingers before popping it off, her eyes glance to the side. "Well now I know the sauce is perfect! That was good! 'kay, you can keep going on now." satisfied with herself, she walks off giving one devilish grin.

Being unable to speak and now having a raging 'problem' of his own kind, Haru just haphazardly manages to nod before continuing his prep.

 _/Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit what was that and why did that turn me on? Fingers?! Who does that with fingers? That's a thing?! How did I never know that was a thing?! What other secrets does mortal man possess I've yet to uncover? Screw filling out the PokeDex for my own completionist sake, I would be way more interested in figuring out more things like this! Arceus have mercy on my humanity.../_ Haru would think to himself while starting to make the sauce and just looking over to where Nessa finally got wind of what movie he brought.

She's heard making a disgruntled noise of confusion, holding it up to his vision. "Babe REALLY? I heard this movie was bad. Are you sure?"

He couldn't help but get a big laugh out of that."Hey I liked it! Saw it in theaters once and didn't really understand what made people hate it. Sure it's overly crass at points, and it's essentially some taxi driver who gets a cop who's half blind for comedic reasons but I thought it was funny! You may come around to it, may not. If you're not digging it in whatever time you ain't, we'll just watch something else."

Nessa makes a sideways pout, but gives way to a smirk. "Well, you haven't steered me wrong just yet. I'll trust you on this. Even the few really bad ones you own we both got a kick out of making fun of them together."

"I mean...remember Pocket Monster Squad?" he chimes.

"The Center Intelligence" she answers, adding to the list immediately.

He stops for a second to think of another, looking at her studiously. "Defriended"

"Quiet Hill Revelation." Nessa has one hand out counting the bad movies now.

"Combat Annihilation?" He says, mixing the sauce in the bowl while getting ready to add the rest of the ingredients together.

"Mother...you're alive...?" Nessa begans to quote, standing up.

Haru points with the ladel in his hand to Nessa. "Too bad you...WILL DIE!"

The two of them break out laughing due to the absurdity of the lines of bad movies they've watched before but still found enjoyment in together.

"Yeah okay you have a point, hon. If I'm going to have a laugh then it might as well be with my adorable boyfriend on my anniversary who got really red a few seconds ago and gave me these pretty flowers. The color red and blue very much having strong play today don't you think?" the gym leader would tease him sticking her tongue out.

The delivery of her line almost gave way to the physical embodiment of seeing his ears emit smoke from it...but after getting the meat ready to cook and setting it, he joins her on the couch. "Now then there's some time. How about you see the card I got you, and I'll open yours?"

Going right along with that, Nessa would take his but let Haru read hers first. On the front of the card was some stylized painting of a couple sitting by a lighthouse, and inside would be the simple words "Being with you makes my heart skip a beat. I love you so much" and a small letter inside from her that was hand written.

Haru takes it out and reads out loud as the girl beside him would lay her head on his shoulder reading it with him.

" _' Dear Haru. 6 months have come by for the two of us and it's really interesting how things have changed so drastically for the two of us. From the first time you came up behind me in Hulbury at the lighthouse, and we met, it felt like something locked us in place. I don't believe in fate necessarily, but that you exist for a reason. Learning more about you and your past, I'm certain that you don't seem to know how valuable you are to others, much less me, because you may undercut your own achievements and value. To me, you're more than a Champion. I jokingly called you a 'hero' before but I truly do mean it._

_When I look back at our past I see how initially scared I was before becoming the first one of the two of us to take action; kissing you as my 'reward' for beating you in my Gym's stadium. I say this of course, knowing I that if I acted on my heart and if I was honest then there would be no regret. There was always something egging me on to reach out more to you and I suppose in the end that happened without my even knowing it. You always make me feel comfortable to be around you every day we're together, you're funny, very handsome, an excellent Pokemon trainer, and I feel so lucky to be dating you. I know that sometimes my nature can be intimidating but ever since you told me you don't mind (and rather invite it), I've done my best to not feel as bad about it anymore since you've never made me feel bad for being myself. Others felt intimidated, but not you. You saw me for who I am deep down. These are just a few of many things that got me to fall in love with you before realizing it myself. You can blame Bea, Sonia, and Melony for assisting me to realize it before it was too late by the way. There's not much else here I can write to tell you how I feel so I'll just say it plainly: I absolutely love you Haru. You being Champion just makes me feel more proud that you 'chose' me like you chose your team of Hall of Fame Pokemon. I choose you right back._

_\- Your darling 'Sapphire' Water Gym Beauty_

_Nessa'_

On the last part of the letter there's an imprint of her lipstick near her name. Haru's face softens when he finishes due to the emotional impact the words leave him and gives a kiss to her.

"Nessa I...fuck. You probably outdid me on this one. 4-3 now. Point to you." wiping an eye of his while grinning ear to ear.

"Awww c'mon sexy." giving him a gentle hug as the two held each other for a quiet moment. After which she'd give him a peck on the lips before opening up his card he got for her. This one had a cover of some Pokemon running in the fields together with the words 'You make me feel alive' and the insert part of it having the words 'Alive with the love you have given me every single day. You're my 'Shiny' Pokemon.' and a handwritten letter to her.

"Oh, so you did the same thing then?" she asked taking the letter out as Haru chuckles a bit.

He had to readjust his glasses after cleaning them for a second. "It's why I was a little surprised when I saw what you wrote. Kind of dwarfs my own. It's not even a competition but you know...you're a powerful writer in your own right."

Nessa takes the letter out and begins reading it, now turning so she became the little spoon and him the big spoon. His arms wrapped around her with both of them reading it together.

" _' Dear Nessa, My how these 6 months have passed by so quickly, it feels dream-like. One wouldn't be able to find ways to describe how amazing this time has been getting to know you and falling head over heels for you...but I wanted to tell you upfront in this letter why you mean so much to me. The fact that when we met you were a very forthcoming and supportive Gym Leader who never looked down on me, and became my own sort of 'rival'; when I saw you were the first opponent in the Pokemon League I was ecstatic because it meant more time and that my journey was only reaching its apex. I almost accidentally let it slip that I'd like to see you again right after the tournament whether or not I became Champion but considering I was a challenger back then wasn't sure how that would be taken. Of course, I say that the moment there was my apex but then again, that's a bit of a lie since my apex is right here at this moment having you read this. I love how wide your smile gets when you show absolute genuine affection for the things you enjoy, or when I tell a really stupid joke that you find funny. I love your eyes. I love your smile. I love your dedication to your staff and your water babies that are your Pokemon you take care of and train. I love your hair, your skin, your striking presence and the way you speak with such astute clarity. You were given the nickname 'The Raging Wave', but the only thing I find myself washed away..._ "

Nessa had to pause, reading the next line as she bit her lip as her eyes glazed over.

" _...the only thing I find myself washed away is that all of that is attached to you. You're the woman that made me realize I could actually be 'imprinted' to look beyond dimension, beyond appearance, beyond reason and see what the meaning of the words 'true beauty' is in actuality. Holding back my infatuation, I did my best to remain professional when we were friends of course. But the more we kept talking and merely hanging out the more I found myself hanging on every word you spoke. Looking at you twice. The simple way you laugh a bit more when I visited your games. How you carry yourself. I love the fact we have such an open communication with each other when I had trouble just figuring out how to respond to a mere hug months and months ago. You've never made me feel stupid or responsible for a problem, and have never talked down at me with the intention of hurting me or making me upset. When I was at my lowest moment on that day in Wyndron and showed you my vulnerability despite being Champion, you made me feel safe. The realization now has hit me that this letter is long so I'll wrap this up. The point I ultimately want to get at, is that every single day I'm with you makes me feel just as filled with Butterfrees in my stomach like -that- day near the lighthouse. It has never gone away, and I don't think it will. I may have defeated you in Pokemon battles before, but you defeated my heart and have claimed it yours. Honestly, I wouldn't give it up for all the Shinies, Legendaries, Mythicals, or Ultra Beasts that exist in this or the other dimensions. I love you so much, my dearest, bluest Sapphire of the Sea._

_\- your loving 'Ruby' Champ_

_Haru'_ "

Her hands were trembling a little finishing reading it as his own clasped over hers. "Damn..."

"See? Told you, we both wrote ve-MMHH!" Haru began to say before Nessa quickly 180'd her direction and straddled him to the couch in a deep kiss. The two would sit there together with both of their lips caressing the others'; skin on skin with the calm sounds of the outside weather and the food cooking being the scent that filled the house. Both of her arms cling to him, as Haru felt herself press against his chest. As their bodies pressed against each other, Nessa practically lays on him looking down from above feeling an obvious 'rise' coming from her assault.

Her body pulls away as she looks down with a satisfied smile. "...you wanna try finishing that sentence?" she asked him with a finger pressed to his collar.

His eyes dart a little back and forth, needing a second to catch his breath and assess the situation.

"...we both wrote very well-MMH!" he was cut off again by another deep kiss as she yanked him by the collar with both hands up to her level, now both of her legs propped on the couch cushions and basically putting him at her mercy. She let one last kiss happen before slowly departing and taking special notice of his eyes when she did.

"...well in our letters to surprise the other." Haru finally finished.

"Good boo~y!" she snickered, as a bell sounds off nearby. He had the food timed for him to flip the meat so it wouldn't burn.

The rest of this would have to wait until later, as the food had to be completed otherwise the rest of the evening would have to involve take-out which he didn't want.

**\- - 2 hours and 35 minutes later - -**

Dinner went without a single hitch: Chicken Tikka Masala was a hit with them both, and Nessa wound up eating more than Haru did. To him, that was the best compliment he would get out of all the prep from before. Following their private dining, the two managed to find some comedy in mocking, but also enjoying the movie he brought over together. Nessa couldn't quite get into it the same way Haru did, but it was fine since his commentary in between scenes made the movie better. To her what made it best was any line Haru superimposed on the character who had surgery for his eyes that got gradually 'better' as it went on to the point they had to pause the movie due to laughter.

Things wouldn't come to a stop just there however, as he got up to take the movie out his head turns to Nessa. "Say hon, I know it's night now, but I do have one final thing for you."

"OH COME ON honey! Really!?" she says in fake protest, and honest surprise that he even had anything else.

"All I need are two things; for you to help me move the couches back so we have more room, and for you to help me find the music player function of this." he would say pointing to her player. Honest curiosity hits her face, while she gets up and helps him scoot the couches with him beside her.

"So...what exactly requires us to have more space? Now there's just enough for us to play Twister or any big party game..." She would ask, looking around. Haru had hopped over to where his suit was hanging in the hallway and came back with what looked like a CD, inserting it into the player. Grabbing the remote to 'pause' it so it doesn't start immediately, Haru would gesture her to sit on one of the couches even though it had been moved far far back from where it was just a moment ago.

"Okay so...my dear. You asked me awhile back to sing for you again? I said I would do it on the basis it would be just you as my audience. Well, I wanted to find something more personal this time. Something better suited for an audience of 1 person. So this track comes courtesy of someone going by 'B.P.'. It's a cover of an already popular song and I asked Piers to help me make this track completely vocal free so that YOU can appreciate my singing it. I hope you don't mind." he would explain, gesturing to her with a pointed hand.

There's a second and she gets really excited,leaning forward a little hearing him say that and goes "Oh yes please! Sing for me Haru! I want to hear you do it again!" rather giddily while giggling.

"Then allow me to serenade you, my dear."

 _/It's now or never, Haru./_ He thinks to himself pressing the 'Play' button. A song track starts to play that is primarily just acoustic guitar and piano, as Haru takes a few deep breaths.

Inhale. Exhale.

 _/Now is the time to give Nessa everything I have./_ His mind tells himself, and he starts singing.

_'?When the rain is blowing in your face_

_and the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love '_

Nessa is 'thrown back' by the very different tone that Haru is singing, feeling like this is the true voice he has deep down. On another level entirely from before, as her heart starts beating a little faster.

Haru gestures briefly to the windows near them, moving along to mime the song.

_' When the evening shadows and the star appear_

_And there's no one to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love '_

He gives a wink to her as his arms have held onto himself before continuing and eyeing her as he continues.

_' I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I wouldn't ever do you wrong_

_I knew it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you'd belong '_

_' I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_Nothing in the world I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love '_

He sees that Nessa is just as, if not more captivated by him doing that before and takes the moment as the piano solo kicks in to kneel slightly extending an arm.

"May I have this dance?" he asks, as her eyes widen. Double shock.

"Y-yes!" is all she manages to get out taking his hand. Haru pulls her up gently, embracing her as he was learned by his teacher and is now using the extra space they made with the couches more-so out of the way to slow dance. One hand clasping hers, another hand around her waist holding her to him: his feet perfectly match the rhythm needed to mirror her own.

"So...having fun, dear? I hope the dinner was at least good enough for you." He teased, talking to her while sharing the dance floor so to speak in her home.

"It's all so lovely. You uh..you're really full of surprises tonight, sweetheart." The Water Gym Leader was finding it hard to come up with the proper way to express the intense beating in her chest. Somehow it was like falling in love with him again.

"I try to do things that keep you on your toes. Like this of course!" it was a bad joke, but since he made it with the intention of being super literal, she couldn't help but giggle. The whole moment was romantic, and made her feel like she was floating on air.

"H...Haru you didn't tell me you knew how to dance..." she began to say, flustered quite thoroughly and finding trouble looking him in the eyes. The man before her had an intense charisma; the same kind that got her to find him attractive in the first place.

"That's because I didn't, originally. I went and learned how to dance." He said softly, before uncurling the arm that was on her back letting her spin in place before bringing her back to him.

"Yes, I quite see that you do. How long have you been doing this? I never even had the idea you were doing this at all. You sneaky jerk!" his girlfriend said in a huff.

"Several months actually. Went every other day to practice my balance and my breathing. Took the class in private and now I get to tell my teacher that I was able to apply it finally. He'll be happy. It's only fitting that I also had training by someone else too hmm? Help my stamina? Wonder who that was...?" he teased Nessa letting her spin again before reversing the stance with her back facing his front, kissing her cheek and then going back to the regular stance but switching which hand they were holding together.

Before she can respond knowing that it was also thanks to her coaching and exercising with him that he got better at this, he actually continued singing while dancing as he faces her and adds an extra part to the song at one line.

_" The storms are raging on the open seas_

_And down the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_My dearest Nessa, You ain't seen nothing like me yet'_

Haru changes again so that they're back to the first stance after spinning her and retracting back again delicately. Her heart is pounding, with her eyes looking back at him in a somewhat daze.

_" I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_Nothing in the world I wouldn't do_

_to make you feel my love..."_

He stops and then dips her properly as one should, with one arm to properly support her as one of her legs lift up a little.

_"To make you feel~ my lo~ve~"_

He sings as the song finally ends, bringing her back to standing straight with him embracing her.

The two of them stand in silence for a bit with the only sound coming after it was Nessa's breathing. Haru took it initially that she simply hadn't practiced dancing as much as him, even though she could definitely keep up. She had been staring at him nearly without blinking when they finished dancing together, with one of his hands going up to her cheeks. Taking a hold of the hand and then yanking him towards her, Haru's met with her lips and tongue near immediately. Nessa starts to aggressively push against where he's standing making him have to walk backwards... until the back of his foot hits the couch and he ends up falling onto it.

Her body follows his and pins him to the couch with herself straddling him and both of her hands going to his face kissing it over and over. Feeling the sexual tension rising, Haru took the way she was going at him and let his hands go to her hips then lower to her ass before giving a hard squeeze. He hears her moan into the kiss before she pulls away, and start trailing kisses down his neck's right side before finding some spot that audibly makes him whimper.

She takes that as an immediate sign to attack and Haru feels her teeth bite down on a certain spot of his neck. For any normal person, being bitten would be painful and a turn-off, but Nessa somehow finds the one spot he himself didn't know he had as one of his eyes closes reflexively and lets out a rather loud unbecoming moan. Her biting him after kissing one very specific spot got him incredibly turned on.

"ha...a...okay that's new..." Haru said in a breathy tone as the way she's pressed against him while on top has advanced to him leaving one hand on her ass to give another squeeze while another trails up to her chest.

Nessa breaks away from the kiss to gasp; letting out a whine. Her face is wincing and looks deep into his eyes.

"Haru..." she says before leaning forward to one of his ears.

His hand is felt being grabbed by one of her hands, then moved underneath her dress top while it was still on her body so that his hand goes to feel the actual skin of her breasts. Making his eyes go wide. "Nessa..?"

" **Take me**. **Please...** " she begs.

The two would almost halfway wrestle trying to get up to her bedroom without it looking like they were trying to force the other one off their balance but the fact of the matter was that the last willpower to hold back had completely decimated by the events of that evening. Upon reaching her bedroom she locks the door and pushes him onto her bed so he's on his back.

Nessa pushes herself onto him as the two finally have seemingly no more boundaries that either one wants to keep from the other, as Haru feels her fingers going into his dress shirt unbuttoning him from the bottom upwards. Her lips going down his stomach up to his chest before pulling it off, leaving him in just the tie before she helps him undo that as well. At this point, instinct helps instruct Haru where this would be going, and feeling himself slowly become bare to her with his top gone set his spirit aflame. Every single tiny kiss, every single touch of a finger made him shiver.

Nessa's delicate fingers glide over his chest and stomach, wanting to feel every inch of him before both of her own hands go up feeling her own chest to emphasize them for his eyes only, then circle back to her own back. She'd see Haru's eyes were fixated on her as her hands went to her dress top.

"Just follow my lead, darling, and this raging wave is going to help you ride the whole tide~" she purred with her eyes half lidded looking at him.

Haru gulps when the zipper is heard being undone, slumping to her shoulders before taking it off. She gets up, taking the dress off while leaving her heels on, and goes back to straddling him again as her clothes hit the floor silently; panties and all.

Her dark frame stood bare before his eyes, as he took in the imagery that was right in view. "You're so beautiful..." is all he says quietly. Nessa smiles, leaning forward towards him, taking both of his hands and bringing them to her chest. Her skin felt so warm thanks to how turned on the two of them got, but was so incredibly soft to the touch. The second both of his hands grace her breasts she inhales softly.

"C..careful. Like I said they're sensi- _HYAA!_ " Nessa's not capable of finishing without getting cut off as Haru leans towards her chest and goes face forward into both. She feels the sensation of his lips and tongue glide over both breasts slowly, puckering around her nipples. She ends up wrapping her arms around the back of his head and holding him onto her. "Haru you're really...REALLY enjoying them huh.." she managed to say.

"Seeing these bare before me, they're just perfect. Every single inch of you screams out wanting to be touched." squishing both of her tits together with his hands. His face looks up to her, brought forward to a deep kiss once again. In a crossway grope, he feels one of her hands go to his pants' belt and disassembling it slowly. Before knowing it he notices that it loosens, snaps open and goes completely wide-eyed the second Nessa fishes out his member. Haru 'buckles' a little leaning back when her hand grabs his cock jerking him slowly.

"Well now, look at this big swimmer here~" looking down at his dick then his face with extreme satisfaction.

"I get like this almost all the time around you. I just never try to draw attention to it. Th...though...I suppose that's impossible now..." Haru whines feeling her expertly pump his member with her hand as another cradles his balls. The way she was feeling his member felt so intense all he could do was just stare at her which was enough to stay rock hard.

"Oh. You mean how you're just throbbing and aching right now because Nessa, the Gym Leader, is going this to you? Mmmm. I wonder..." she purred, changing position until she was nearly on her stomach with her face near the raging meatrod. Haru's expression showed a newly heightened level of arousal and she just couldn't help herself but go once again on the attack.

"Nessa, wha- **OHaahhhhhnnn** ~" Haru began to say, but to no avail once her wet tongue started to glide up and down the shaft of his member. Against her tongue she feels it throb again and smiles rather widely; satisfied, but not anywhere near done of course. Flicking her tongue as she licked it slowly, she wanted so badly just to make Haru shiver and melt completely.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say this is your first time on this." she decided to say in a sexy but cute tone while pressing her cheek against his cock. The visual alone of her face right there caused some pre-cum to ooze out as Haru was biting his lip.

"mm-hmm." is his simple response.

"Uncharted waters huh? Well then~" Nessa purrs as one hand goes up to his chest letting her fingernails grace his skin before he face aims downwards on his member and is seeing making his cock disappear down her throat.

Haru goes cross eyed at the intensity of the new situation as he instinctively just moans her name out loud and relaxed, making his legs widen a little. The Hulbury Gym Leader started bobbing her head up and down, letting both hands worship him by feeling his chest; eventually resting on his hips to 'grip' herself. Hearing him moan her name got her charged up, wanting to do anything to make him enjoy himself.

"This is...insane." he manages to say while watching her. A few times her head goes all the way down and just sits there to make eye contact with him before slowly rising again. Occasionally popping his member out to give kisses, he noticed her lipstick was leaving marks on his dick.

Taking his cock out Nessa changes position once again, this time laying her body down directly on him facing the opposite way in a 69 as Haru's face looks directly at her snatch. She was soaking wet, and seeing her bare wet due to how turned on she was got him in turn encouraged to give some pleasure back. A hand holds onto her ass while he leans forward with his face and tentatively gives a lick. Nessa's heard giving a muffled whimper while still bobbing herself up and down on his member. Haru goes moreso on the offensive and presses his whole face against her snatch letting his tongue go inside her walls causing Nessa to pop his member out.

" _ **GYAH!**_ HO....okay..hyahh..your tongue's really in there.." she halfway turns herself to look back at him eating her out, biting her lip.

Not wanting to 'lose' to her in the oral part of this, Haru's assault kept going. His tongue glides across the insides of her walls tasting her in every way he can as a finger plays with the opening and clit that was showing itself. His lover buckles a little when he gives the one-two punch of sensory overload and decides to go back down on his shaft hungrily. The two of them in a somewhat 'competitive' match to find ways to make the other reach their 'peak' first.

The redhead ends up gasping with a line of her juices partially covering his face, using a finger to get the remains as he has to rely on his hands once again to try and 'attack' her body. Both hands fingering her with one moreso gripping on her curvy ass.

"Nessa...i...hey...I'm....g..." he starts to speak but can barely make a full sentence as a new sensation started to take over from within his hips.

 _/Yes that's it, do it!/_ she thinks to herself. Getting off of him she takes his lack of ability to keep up as a 'win' and goes back to pinning him on the bed sucking him off normally away from the 69 position.

Nessa knows exactly what's coming and starts deep-throating his member, him feeling her lips touch his balls each time her head went downwards. Her face shifts a little, pulling her hair back and looks him in the eyes. He's unable to hold back anymore as both hands go to her head. He grips onto her hair and thrusts upwards a few times. Her cheeks puff outwards while Haru lets out another loud moan with his toes curl up, blasting her mouth with hot, thick strings of cum. The whole time he's 'blasting off', Nessa looks at him with half lidded eyes and an increase of blush when the taste hits her tongue.

Her mouth stays down on him for a second before bobbing a little, causing Haru to twitch. Being super sensitive post-orgasm causes him to feel what just happened several hundred times over as her tongue 'cleans' him up before popping her mouth off the member with a loud gasp. All the cum that was in her mouth is completely gone and she has to take a second to catch her breath.

"You came so much~ That was tasty." eyeing his dick and then him with a much higher level of arousal. She noticed that his cock wasn't wavering and couldn't help but get wetter now finding out he had a lot of stamina in -another- fashion.

Wiping her cheek a little with a thumb, Nessa faces him while grabbing his member and spreading her legs.

"Hey, you wanna know something about Raging Waves, Haru?" she says in a low, sexual purr.

"W....what about them?" he clumsily asks, seeing her opening was hovering over his still raging cock that just fired off in her mouth.

"They **BUCK**!" she said, biting her lip before pushing her weight down and impaling herself on his dick.

Haru doesn't even say any actual words, but manages to utter a combination of a moan, gasp, and whimper all at once. Her face winces making a similar face expression that she tended to make upon losing matches, before relaxing onto a weakened expression. They're finally connected with their bodies, as well as their hearts, and considering how wet she was up to this point he slid right in.

"So Champion...how about you show me what the cock of Galar's #1 is like...when it's assaulted by a 'tide' who won't let up...?" she breathfully says leaning forward with both hands going to his face forcing him to look at nothing else but her face. She feels his hands go to her hips and starts bucking upwards to bounce her on his member and the two shared a kiss that would serve as a muffle for both of their moans.

Her insides felt otherworldly, with every single part of her insides squeezing and massaging his cock as she rode him. Making sure to not leave all the work to her, Haru would thrust up into her each time; a rhythm being found between them rather quickly. Each time going all the way down, she let out a cute whimper to accompany the 'plap' noise that was invading the bedroom. There's a bit where she has to stop riding him and just lets out a loud, long moan because she reached orgasm from this, before milking him again like it didn't happen. He could tell, however, because her insides squeezed him due to her cumming.

"Nessa..." he moans, as she rode him, arching her back so she'd be a little closer.

One of her hands goes to his interlocking with his fingers "Yeah?"

"You're so amazing.." he pants.

"Shhh...come on lover boy, don't go weak on me now~" leaning down until their bodies rubbed and just used her hips to bounce on the cock inside her, searching for that 'weak spot' on his right side of his neck and bites down on it.

He lets out another loud moan of pleasure while speeding up suddenly. She ends up kissing his neck over and over again as he pounds her and then leaves a hickey unbeknownst to him at the time.

"That's right, fuck me Haru.." she whimpers.

His speed increases, eliciting another moan from her. "Yes, **fuck me**!"

After a second, she changes it up by getting off and crawling on the bed to his side on all fours and arcing her back so her ass faced the ceiling. "C'mon..." she whines.

It doesn't take very long before he re-inserts himself from behind and grabs her by the hips: the way her back bent so they'd both get the best possible position with her ass raised up drove him mad. Her hair had gotten a little unkept at this point, and his view changing to see her pressing that ass of hers onto his hips with her on all fours he saw her face was nearly pressed into the bedsheets. Nessa kept moaning repeatedly, cursing just due to the sensory overload of being pounded from behind mercilessly.

He slaps her ass which causes Nessa to let out another yelp. "So you like being spanked huh?"

"H..Haru..don't..d...g..you're gonna make me.." she's unable to finish the sentence as he spanks her bare behind again. She's unable to really speak and tenses up with her hands gripping the bedsheet and ends up biting it with her mouth.

She orgasms letting out a long cry of pleasure, throwing her head back as the black and blue colors of her hair amidst their intense lovemaking made him feel like taking the offense again. Haru leans over her from behind while still thrusting inside her pussy, feeling her ass press against his hips.

"There there, dear, that's it, just let your man please you..." kissing her with his tongue from behind, occasionally slowing down his thrusting before speeding back up again.

A thought occurs on the fact neither of them bothered to address him with a condom, but knowing her own 'cycle' Nessa didn't bother to bring it up and was actually rather enticed to keep going despite it.

"H..Haru..." she managed to gasp out and say with her face turning back towards him with the assault not letting up.

"Nessa...I'm getting close..." he moaned, going harder as her ass jiggled while she bucked against him not wanting him to stop.

Her eyes look at him, with one of her arms readjusting to grip the bed. "I want it...cum inside me. Do it."

That surprised him, but regardless he didn't question, instead going for a passionate finish. One hand going to her hips, as another one grabs an arm to pull back she'd suddenly feel another orgasm coming along. Both of them say nothing but keep going as if mutually marching up towards a peak neither will be able to top. Being taken so aggressively like she was pushed Nessa to a higher peak than she knew possible, panting. The lover behind her grunts, moans loudly and pushes himself all the way inside before her pussy constricts around his member, having another orgasm as Haru starts firing off repeated thick shots of cum inside her bare pussy. The intensity of the sensation is almost enough to drive anyone to pass out, and yet both seemingly freeze together. He lets go of her arm while leaning forward her from behind, as Nessa turns to meet his face and starts kissing him. Their lips meet while he was buried in her cunt, and eventually some cum slides down her inner thighs; the contrast of her dark skin and thick white cum looking like a match made in heaven. Both of them would be riding high off their passion and mutual feelings for each other.

"Haru...I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Nessa..."

He'd slowly take himself out and saw what mess the two of them made. She giggles a bit in pride at how aggressively the two went at it. After some clean up, she'd turn down the lights as the night skies would illuminate enough for them to still see each other in the dark. Nessa cuddles up to his side in the bed and wraps herself up cutely.

"You're amazing you know that?" he says while a hand goes to her hair petting her.

She smiles widely and looks up to him. "I'd say that makes two of us. You can go multiple times; immediately even. That's something that can only improve as we go on, sexy." with a finger tapping him on his bare chest.

The Champ would say while giving her another kiss. "So I can. I can't believe I'm so lucky to be with you."

"No. I'm the lucky one here. Also the sleepy one." she'd reply with a yawn coming on, before burying her face a little into his chest.

He had never experienced intimacy like this before with anyone and with her so close with him as the two were minutes away from passing out he just took the time to look at her face. She got the feeling he was eyeing her and turned her head so her gaze would meet his own. Not saying anything at all, she readjusted as the bedsheet slipped off from her shoulder showing her bare nakedness to him again. One of his hands caresses her cheeks, with her now doing the same back to him. Leaning down to his level they kiss again and would be asleep holding each other not long afterwards.

**\- - - - - Next Morning - - - - -**

Morning would come, and it would come early. The distinct noise of an alarm clock going off at the break of dawn would sound off, and Haru's first visit back to his consciousness had several questions. The first was 'Wait this isn't my alarm clock, did I change it without realizing I did?' and the second was 'Why is my bed a different size than it normally is, I don't even feel Nora at my feet'. All of these would be nonverbally answered with him laying there as he feels an arm that wasn't his lazily lean over him and slam down on the clock to turn off the alarm.

 _/'Oh. Right.'/_ He thinks.

His vision comes to slowly and looks upon the scene that shouldn't even be real, but is: a dark skinned beauty lay cuddled up to him in bed with her hair undone, messy, and hand lazily placed on his stomach as the covers kept them both warm.

"nnggh....I forgot to change the alarmmmmmnn.." Nessa would say sleepily while right beside him but not opening her eyes as he feels her face nuzzling his chest.

"Morning, sexy. Good thing you got the day off, hmm?" One of his hands would go to her back and just stroke it softly, causing Nessa to curl up to his side moreso than before.

She lets out a cute yawn.

"Les' just go back to sleep, hmm? You're very warm and comfyyyyy~" she replied in a kittenish manner.

He wasn't one to argue with that, and for once he actually wanted to stay in bed of his own volition without worrying what the rest of the day would be like. Gazing upon her bare skin and the memory of the other night coming back while awake, Haru just smiled softly.

"Yes, I also agree you're comfy too, dear. Sleep is good." agreeing with her.

No further counterpoints to be made, she just turns her face up to him in her bedhair look and smiles. No words had to be said, because the smile said it all, and so did his.

~~

_Lyrics of "Make you Feel My Love" originally by Bob Dylan. The cover implied to be sung here is performed by Ben Peterson from the album/works "That Old Feeling"._

**\- - - - - END CHAPTER 9 - - - - -**


	10. Second Wind

_ Author's Note: This is the full intended release of this chapter containing an intense lovemaking scene. Any such scenes like the one later on here will be shown as is, but do serve the purpose of furthering the relationships shown. Thank you for your understanding.  _

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**   
**\- - - - - Nessa's Home - - - - -**

Having gone back to sleep after the initial 'way too early' alarm that was silenced earlier, two lovers found themselves deep in rest. This wasn't due to any miracle herbs or 'special formula' but simply by coming to an apex in their relationship the other night. They had known each other for a long while now, and in the passion of their 6 month anniversary had breached boundaries as two consenting adults madly in love with each other. Nessa would be the first to wake up of the two, with her long black-and-aqua-blue hair strewn about finding herself curled up next to the one she considered her 'hero: the Galar Pokemon League Champion, Haru. For a moment she takes in the sights and sounds of her immediate surroundings.

Flying Pokemon outside chirping. The windows in her room, while shut to prevent light from crashing through, still had some illumination from the rays of the sun outside from the morning. Soft crashes of the nearby Hulbury waters. The silent breathing of a messy, medium wavy ruby-red-haired man naked in her bed looking just as peaceful as he could be. It takes her awhile to really let the idea set in that this is how her life is like right now at this moment, and it made her unfathomably happy. Content. Safe. Peaceful. She just lays there having scoot herself up a little closer so her face went from to laying on his chest to resting on his shoulder with a hand of hers lazily gracing up and down the skin.

Her mind wanders a little aimlessly, doing nothing but just looking at his figure and softly letting her fingers touch him. She sighs contently. Another moment passes and she starts leaving small kisses on his chest; little pecks of affection. Haru mumbles a little in his sleep, his head turning unconsciously towards Nessa's face. The hand she used in simply feeling his bare skin goes to his face and starts kissing it, and the second she sees him opening his eyes goes right towards his lips kissing him deeply. He's confirmed awake with the simple body language of lightly bucking his face towards hers when his mind wakes up to the sensation of her lips and mouth on his own and a warm tongue starting to dance with his own. The two young lovers hold the posture for a bit , with a hand caressing his cheek and his auburn eyes looking back at her beautiful blue ones.

"....well then.." he says tiredly but with a tone that resounded with comfort as a hand goes towards the one she used to caress him so delicately.

"Good morning to you, handsome. How did my Haru sleep?" Nessa replies cutely, with her face going into the pit of his shoulder and neck kissing the 'weak spot' she discovered the other night and kissing it again. Goosebumps formed along his arms as he shivers when she does that.

His left hand rakes a little through part of his hair, noticing it was slightly damp from the sweat of last night's activity. "Probably the best sleep I've had in a very, VERY long time. I didn't know anyone could sleep so comfortably. Didn't even entertain the idea of such peace being possible."

Nessa was very pleased with that answer and laid her head on his chest again. "Hmm. That makes two of us. Even now as you're rested, I can hear how fast your heart's going."

"Must be because of whom I'm in proximity with, then." came a quip from him, smirking.

"Yeah, must be. So...what did you wanna do today?" She's inquire, drawing invisible circles on his stomach.

"I know later on today I have to meet up with Ms. Chairman to give her my finished papers and will be announcing the Gym later. She didn't really give me an exact timeframe, but said to just come in today when I was able to make time. That's basically it as far as I'm aware. But if it pleases the Raging Wave, I'd like to spend some more time with her." He'd say with a cheeky grin, causing Nessa to sit up as the blanket fell to her stomach, still showing her bare self to him.

She puts a hand to her chest as if addressing like royalty. "The Raging Wave has heard your statement and will consider them. She accepts!"

There's a slight pause and she tilts her head noticing he barely blinked looking at her. "What is it? I know I'm a mess but that's YOUR fault you know."

"To be fair, we're both at fault for how we look." Haru's face blushed deeply and let out a small chuckle.

"Well...what is it?" she asked again.

"I just really like looking at you. 'Mess' or not, you're so beautiful to me." he replied continuing to enjoy the quiet moment as her hand went from his chest to his lips.

She kept looking at him, smiling, as her heart rode a tide of happiness hearing him say so much praise. "You never grow tired of saying such things, do you?"

"Why would I? Be it the 10th or 10,000th time, I mean it every single time." Haru insisted.

"Hmm." Nessa appeared to be beaming hearing that. "You're gorgeous yourself, my dear. Don't forget that. In any case, we should shower soon because of how intense we got." Nessa paused, sat up so she could stretch her arms. The view of her bare back visible to Haru, with the side of her chest bouncing. She'd be about to get up from the bed and turned to him. "...and YOU'RE going to join me."

She could almost see steam coming out of both of his ears, as Haru's only answer was to nod in agreement and follow her to the adjacent bathroom near them as the door definitively shut when both got in.

  
**\- - - - -Bathroom - - - - -**

Nessa is the first of the two to get the shower ready with running water, with her bent forward to get it to a temperature the two of them could handle. "So how hot are you good wiAHHhhWHoA.."

She slightly catches herself offguard looking at Haru's bare figure and his member that's raging stiff, staring right at it.

"Seems I got some 'morning wood'...sorry about that. It hasn't gone down since I woke up.." Haru said in a slight complacent way, to which got Nessa panting a little looking at it.

Tearing her gaze away from it for a second she looked back up at him. "It's no big deal. Besides, I think we can -both- help settle it down." turning on the shower head and taking him by hand to lead him into the reasonably roomy shower while another hand reaches down to grab his member.

Haru winces, with the water now casually crashing against both him and Nessa's bodies as their hair flattens by the weight of the water and her hand stroking him off a little. "I'm certain you're not going to complain, right?" she'd say to him, eyes going half lidded. They were both standing partway under the showerhead with his back to the wall, leaning towards him until they start kissing each other. Her fingers start working his shaft expertly as she felt the veins in his dick throbbing. As her tongue goes into his mouth, Haru moans a little. Standing up and getting a shower while engaging in lewdness was beyond what he imagined would be happening in his week, much less his lifetime.

"While you stand there looking so weak with just my hand working you like this, I'm going to take care of you first." Nessa would say confidently, reaching to get the liquid soap dispenser, putting some on her hands and body before rubbing herself against him. Feeling his own body get lathered up slowly as both of her hands would roam around him led him to inhaling and exhaling at an accelerated pace. He'd keep eye contact with her as he felt himself getting worked up just by her simply rubbing her wet self as the soap suds spread along his skin, and herself exploring his back as well.

With him turned away at one point, she'd tease rubbing her breasts against his back and nibbling on one of his ears causing him to let out a moan that he himself didn't know was going to happen. The reaction is too cute for her to not do again to the other ear before whispering to him. "For someone who is so manly you sure do like to whimper when your woman puts you in your place."

"..i....I can't help it. I'm discovering a lot about where my areas are most sensitive. Kind of takes it out of me." he admits while her hands wrap around him in an embrace from behind, with herself soaping her hands again before sudsing his front.

"Oh~ you mean like th~is~?" she would purr before biting the right side of his neck from behind with one arm clinging to his chest as the other went to his throbbing member. In such a reverse embrace as the both were wet, Haru let out another loud moan with one of his eyes closing instinctively with how intense the sensation felt good. Her lips give a kiss to the same spot and smiles. Turning the showerhead to him, she gives him a good rinse.

"Be sure to get my 'good sides' too now." she'd purr handing him the same bottle. Haru lathers himself up before having his hands start exploring every single inch of what could only be perfectly described as a curvy athletic body that demanded to be taken care of intimately. She lets out a small whimper when his hands go to lather her chest and stomach: unable to keep her balance without leaning on him when feeling his touch near her inner thigh and crotch region.

"Nessa, to me, every part of you is a 'good side'. Though, I can't help but notice you love being touched in certain spots." Haru would say in a lowered tone when she was turned away from him. One hand goes to her ass and squeezes one cheek while another free hand goes to just below her diaphragm. The curve of her flat stomach is slowly touched and lathered before being rinsed that she had all but foregone trying to soap him up without just rubbing herself against him.

He rinses one hand and just lets the other soap up the area it was before one if his fingers goes towards her face turning her to him. Still positioned behind, her face had gone a little red feeling his raging erection nestled against her ass cheeks.

"We both seem pretty good at making the other go quiet.." Haru said before trying to experiment on something again from the other night. As a clean hand caressed her face, he angled her to look towards him. When it got close enough, her tongue licks the thumb before her; lips kissing the fingers of his before taking one in her mouth sensually. Like last time, Haru is confused as to why exactly this is so damn arousing but seeing her facial expression get so into it not just during this but the whole thing activated a deeper part of understanding. He'd shift position so he was in front of her wanting a more direct look at watching those lips and tongue play around, the shower having long since run off any soap either had on each other.

As her focus would shift between giving oral play to his hand caressing her face and no longer being sudsed up, her attention would be quickly diverted back down below as she feels his member slide inside her quivering pussy while he looked at her from the front. Slightly holding her mouth open, Nessa lets out a breathy groan with a smile growing. "Ahhnn~ you're inside me again." her mouth closing on a thumb and suckling it.

She leans on one of the bars in the shower to help her keep her weight and lifting her own leg up as high as she normally would when posing to throw a Dive Ball for her Gym Leader match as Haru starts thrusting into her against the wall. The two are able to keep at it so neither one slips and Nessa is able to use the bar for support. Seeing her flexibility up close and in such a lewd position from something he's seen her do up close made his dick throb more: needing to give it to her more enthusiastically.

His body leans forward as her leg that's in the air pointing to the ceiling rests against his chest feeling her pussy constrict and squeeze him every time he goes deep. "H...Haru....that's it..."

"Having seen you do this pose every time you throw your first Dive Ball into battle; there's no way I eventually didn't think about doing this to you! Those short shorts, these gorgeous legs, and all in that tight swimmer outfit!" Haru pants, pounding her hole as one hand grips her by the hips and another keeps her leg steady on his body.

Nessa lets out an orgasmic cry with her wet hair now partially over her face with one eye peeking out. She flips it back looking at him. Each time she felt his shaft go inside her, the ends of her toes curl up in pleasure. Knowing she was so flexible and able to take his length like this only fueled his passion. It felt so invigorating to feel his throbbing dick inside her again. For some reason a part of her decided to tickle the imagination with her next sentence. "Y..yeah? Like what, taking me right then and there? In the stadium?"

He blushes heavily, not having even considered that in of itself but Nessa's answer comes in the form of feeling him fuck her harder. "No, but now I'm thinking about it!"

Their eyes would meet again and she licked her lips after tensing from nearly cumming herself. "What if I let you...?"

"Hh..huh?" he pants.

"What if I let you fuck me in a stadium? What would you do, then?" her hands would tense a bit more around the bars she was using to balance herself before feeling him start to really get into it.

She lets out a surprised yelp with each sound of her pussy being slammed bringing her closer to pleasure heaven.

"H...H..Haru..slow down...I'm...gonna cum again..." her body leans against him while one leg is still up with her nails digging into his skin and tenses up. She cums in front of him in the shower as he's nearly balls deep into her. Letting her orgasm ride itself and the waves of pleasure out before continuing, Haru then lifts her hips off the ground carrying her by the waist as Nessa instinctively wraps both legs around his waist. She feels him then go face into her boobs licking both mounds openly.

"See, now the problem is I'm imagining it..." he pants. Both of her arms are now gripping the bar to help herself bounce in rhythm to his thrusting as the sounds of skin meeting skin are much louder with water splashing every time.

"Imagining just tossing your PokeBalls away...pushing me down...taking me right there..?" she pants, looking him in the eyes and gyrating her hips every time her weight helps her slide down his dick.

"Yes...like it'd be an exhibition match at this point...but then I just do that instead to you..." Haru says weakly, leaning forward and kissing her as their lips and tongue wrestle with each other.

They part mouths for a second with a string of saliva separating the two as his speed and strength increased rather intensly.

Her eyes fixate on the expression he held fantasizing about such a nonsensical, crazy 'what-if' situation and the fact the closest they even dabbled in such a thing before was merely kissing on camera at the stadium. "You're thinking about forgoing the whole match, bringing me onto your lap and slamming into me. The visual of me just riding you out and milking you dry...and cumming inside me in front of a whole audience."

She couldn't help but have an evil satisfied look when Haru's expression got weakened. "Nessa...I'm going to cum."

She bit her lips and smirked at him, purring "I know you are." as she watched and felt him plow her relentlessly. Nessa felt his balls slap against her pussy and watched how enthusiastic her lover fucked her. Both of his hands dig into her sides cupping her ass while leaning hard against her body and arching his back.

Nessa lets out a cry of pleasure. "Give it to me!" her eyes close in a moment as she almost sees stars. Her man pushes himself into her once again and before long her insides are blasted with rope after rope of sticky, thick, hot cum. Haru feels her legs wrap around his waist pulling him inwards towards her. Thick globs of cum repeatedly shoot into her hole in a stream as powerful as the night before.

The glow of riding the waves of pleasure embellish both lovers, with hearts pounding and full of intense love for each other. Lips meeting lips, they'd kiss while what remained from his balls would empty into her hole. Nessa had shivered from a full body orgasm after he had already came inside her, and Haru not having let go of her the whole time. Lowering her until she's able to stand they kept kissing the whole time. She reaches behind him and turns off the shower entirely as the two stand there dripping together with just the fan on to circulate the air.

"In the process of us washing each other to get clean we ended up going at it again~" she mewed, looking happily at him.

He felt a little bad letting it get to this point, but didn't feel as guilty when the woman before him embraced him like earlier. "We got a little crazy, but I'd like to think that's fi-mmFff!"

Haru was shut up promptly when Nessa just leaned forward and kissed him, reaching past where he stood to grab a pair of towels. Parting lips, she just smiled up at him. "I basically instigated it, so really it's on me. Then again, I feel rather empowered now because I know I can really mess with your imagination so easily!"

"I'll have to think up of something else that'll turn you on just as much then." Haru commented while drying himself off with one of the towels as the two met the mirror. It took a second for him to notice but that comment from him had Nessa look to the side rather cutely with her index fingers meeting each other.

"W...who said anything about that scenario being only your fantasy situation, huh?" as both of her cheeks flushed upon admitting that to him openly.

The two would look at each other in mutual understanding causing Haru to raise an eyebrow. "....oh! OH! My aren't you a kinky one~." he'd tease.

Exiting the bathroom with an extra strut to her walk and a towel wrapped around her body, Nessa turned back to him with a wink. "Waves and tides can be unpredictable you know, Haru. You're going to have many surprises with me, I'm sure of it."

He'd join her right when she said that to head downstairs after getting dressed for some morning breakfast, and to see what the rest of the day would offer. Neither one truly cared all that much about what anyone else thought about them at this point, and were so happy simply just being. 

**\- - - - - Afterwards...- - - - -**

**\- - - - - Downstairs - - - - -**

Poking his head into the fridge and getting some things to make brunch, Haru's seen wearing a graphic shirt of one of the former Champions he looked up a bit ago, Steven. Equipped with just that and some shorts, Nessa reaches past him to grab for some pills of various vitamin types and nuzzles noses with him affectionately. The small loving gesture makes him giddy on the inside. He takes a second to locate where he placed Zamazenta in its ball on the counter.

 _/Good, haven't forgotten where I put 'zenta in case I need them later./_ Haru thinks to himself.

At this point in the day her hair is no longer messy but is wearing it down and straight, having put on one of the shirts she ""borrowed"" from him a long time ago not wanting to change into anything too formal as events prior to tired her out and just wanted to relax. "So darling, I know you don't know the whole PokeDex but since you're doing the Steel Gym as your 'thing' have you settled on a team?"

Sitting at the table with his brunch fully made, the thought came back on how he would work as a Gym Leader.

"Well I know that I want to have the absolute best team I can manage. I have a few ideas, but it's going to somewhat suck having to specialize now that I think about it." bringing the tea that was brewed up to his lips for a sip. Nessa pokes her head around him from behind while he's sitting and gives a peck on his lips before sitting down.

"What do you mean? That's what you wanted, isn't it?" she'd ask with her arms folding and her head resting on one palm.

"Oh of course! Definitely! Though I know how happiness can drain away from a Pokemon if they're not open and freely being used in battle. Sure you can tell them what to do if you have the badges and even more so if you're a Gym Leader or a Champion, but once I go into Steel, it's no going back for my Hall of Fame buddies of mine unless very specific situations called for it. After having made them my best friends I can't help but hope they won't feel abandoned." looking down at the cup frowning a little, then Nessa.

"You're right, you have a point. I don't think that will be a problem." Nessa said while gesturing with a pointed hand at the ball sitting on the counter.

The cup of tea is put down with just his sandwich in hand. "Why do you say that?"

"Pokemon are intelligent. They're like us humans. They understand us and we can talk to them even if we don't really understand what they're saying. It's the feeling that matters. You have full conversations with all of your Pokemon don't you? Truly they understand where you are going with all of this, otherwise none of them would have stayed by your right? Trust in them..." she'd say smiling softly at him. "...like you trust me."

She'd see Haru exhale, looking relaxed from his slight worry that came over him.

She noticed him take off his glasses and start cleaning them with the cloth he kept at the ready. "You're right, Nessa. Thank you. I think part of me just forgets some things because I'm thinking from the perspective of a trainer rather than a caretaker, and am mixing up the two. My mother is a very smart woman so while I was able to take a lot from her growing up I still feel like I'm learning a lot about them. Guess the only thing I can be proud of is that at least one of them is a perfect 100% IV Pokemon that is my lifetime buddy."

"Oho~ so while I have Cammie who is my perfect Cloyster I gotta know whose yours! Have I met this one before?" she leaned forward as Haru told her without hesitation immediately in a whisper. Nessa clasps her hands thinking about the future. "Well it makes sense then how you two are basically best friends! I hope then for your Champion defending match we see her as your trump card!"

"I'm thinking on changing up my team a little so that whoever I'm defending my title against doesn't come completely planned to take out who I used to become Champion. Also, your toast is done I don't know if you noticed, babe." Haru said sipping his tea as Nessa shoots up from the table having completely been distracted talking to him.

He teases by turning towards where she ran and whistles when he looks at her rear end. She responds in kind by wiggling her hips a little. Before either can say anything back his phone goes off, and upon returning to the table Nessa gives him his phone. Turning the lock off, Haru sees something that throws him off.

**[[SONIA: Haru, are you busy? I don't know what you're doing or where because I know last night was your 6 month anniversary thing with Nessa, and I know this isn't official Champion business but someone just showed up to our lab and...I don't know who they are but they're demanding to talk to Hop for some reason. Very angry person. They're the first person to walk through my lab's doors and my little Yamper is barking at them. You know they don't bark at anyone so lightly!]]**

"Bloody hell, what's this...?" He says to himself.

"What's wrong?" Nessa asks hearing him comment.

"Someone's at Sonia's lab possibly causing a ruckus with her and Hop." he begins to explain as he gets another text message.

**[[SONIA: I can't even tell who they are because they're wearing a mask and glasses. But it's a girl, I do know that.]]**

"...a girl wearing a mask?" Haru comments to himself out loud.

**[[SONIA: Shit! They know Hop is one of the two people that has one of Galar's heroes! Haru can you please get here? I have a bad feeling about this!]]**

He stands up from his chair reading that message. _/Someone found out about what Hop and I did to save the region and that he has Zacian? But...other than Sonia, those twins, maybe that spy, and the police, nobody should know! Nobody! I know he doesn't carry his team around him much anymore and only takes Zacian as a means of security like I do. But Hop isn't a trainer anymore! If he doesn't get backup, they could find out more or do something to hurt him!/_

_/"You don't think that just because you get along with all of the Gym Leaders, are dating one of said Gym Leaders, are life long friends with the ex-Champion, and even are on good terms with Ex Chairman Rose that you created any enemies along the way?"/_

The words that Marnie spoke to him when he visited her and Piers echoed again in his head.

"Babe...?" Nessa says worriedly seeing him get up.

"Nessa, I may have a problem that I have to resolve now. Not sure. Someone has figured out that I was the one with Hop to put a stop to that nonsense the twins did awhile back. Remember THAT? It was when you gave me your Rare League Card. While people are aware that I helped the efforts to calm the Dynamax Pokemon, only Sonia, Leon, Piers, and you and other Gym Leaders know that him and I hold the heroes of our region as Pokemon! Someone SOMEHOW found this out and I think they're targeting Hop for some reason!" Haru explains, then shooting a glance to the ball on the counter.

"Darling, go. You should go there and resolve this!" Nessa gets up from the table herself and moves to him.

A little frustrated at the events, Haru just bemoans "..b...but...I mean we were going to spend a day just lazying about...!"

She calms him down by giving him a hug and then a soft kiss with both hands going to his face. "We have time, love. You're needed. Go be the amazing hero I fell for, okay?" looking past him and nodding to the ball with Zamazenta inside it.

Haru knew he had to act on this and quick: otherwise a big problem may evolve into an even bigger one.

**\- - - - - Sonia's Lab - - - - -**

Hop looks at the girl who stands before him wearing a cloth mask that had illustrated fanged teeth on it tied to her face and a black hat showing the Pokemon League logo on the center. She was rolling a ball around in one of her palms eyeing him carefully.

"So. Since I was able to track you down I have some questions. You don't mind a curious individual asking more now would you? After all, I'm no trouble maker here...just a simple Pokemon trainer." Syra would say, keeping her identity hidden and having worn a black biker jacket with a turquoise colored top underneath.

Hop eyed her a little nervously, noticing that Sonia had put away her phone after most likely contacting Haru. "You already figured out that I was involved in the incidents some time ago. What of it?"

Syra readjusts the glasses she was using to disguise herself and angrily huffs at the tone in his voice. "When you were taking down other challengers, trainers, and doing what you can to discover your place in this region did you ever once think about the other side of the coin? About who you messed with after all it was said and done?"

"I...I'm not sure I follow, you, miss...?" the purple haired boy would start to say before one of Syra's fists clenched.

"My identity is not important! Answer me this: was it not enough that you so arrogantly helped Haru take on the crisis he himself instigated that you had to harm others?" She yelled at him, stepping a little forward.

She threw her fist out before Hop had a chance to reply. "Don't act coy either! Because of you, someone's life went to hell in a hand basket due to your meddling! Those stupid royalty twins with the awful hair are in jail just like ex-Chairman Rose but they gave purpose to some people! Some very close people that I know! You were there, and because of that I've been working hard to get back at you. It wasn't just because you were able to stop their plans, but a cavalcade of several other problems that occurred because of it!"

Hop's mind flashes back to the events of the past: losing to Haru in the Pokemon League, going with him to find the legendary Pokemon Zamazenta and Zacian in the flesh, having one of them taken away from him, only to be 'rescued' when Haru resolved the whole conflict. Events like those, and prior to had reminded him of what brought him to his current position in life. Readjusting the lab coat he wore, Hop decided to take the offensive. "What's your point in all of this? Anyone involved in all of that on the side you're claiming to defend was no ally to justice, and whatever occurred to them they chose of their own free will. We all take a risk when we battle. There is nothing in this world that is free of consequence. What about you, unnamed, masked girl who's charged in here? What do you stand to lose here, if anything at all?"

Syra grits her teeth and growls towards Hop while full of spite. _/He speaks just like Haru does...fuck that really pisses me off!/_

"I came all this way on a personal journey to not just be a Pokemon Champion like you once claimed you wanted to be. At least, that's what I gathered on looking at your data, and the fact you did compete in the tournament. But it's more than that for me. Part of what I'm doing is on a personal journey, and part of that means showing people who hold positions of power like yourself that if you're not willing to use it you're harming the balance of life. You're less than worthless and should be willing to give up what's given to you to someone who will put it to good use!" putting her ball back on her belt, Syra looks back at Hop.

"So, what, you want me to just give you my whole collection up to this point simply because I'm an assistant to Professor Sonia? You think you're better suited just because I'm not a trainer? That's not how this works! That's not how any of what we do works!" sounding annoyed of her shtick, Hop had asked this while seeing from a physical cue by Sonia that Haru was on his way.

"Inaction breeds contempt and fear! You're not someone who's doing anything with your Pokemon so just leaving them be is harmful: like someone who gets a pet then does nothing but put them in cage. I, on the other hand, actually care for mine individually. I cycle through nearly all of them and give them all attention. You're the kind of pet owner I speak of, Hop, that does the former. So no, I don't want your whole collection because frankly that will give me way too many duplicates that I'd just give away." Syra would explain before pointing at him.

"There is but one in particular I'll take from you. You know the one." she slowed her speech to add emphasis on the wording. Hop understood and met her intense gaze right back.

"Zacian. I won't just give him to you. That's not how the rules go." he would say, throwing his hand to the side in a gesture of defiance.

Syra threw her head back as Hop could almost see a sickly evil smile behind the mask around her face. "Oh I'll take him right under your nose; right after I defeat you in battle. I have to show you that even as you hold that Pokemon in your possession you'll fall just like everyone else I've fought because you don't understand their strengths and weaknesses like I do. You take it for granted. Plus...if I defeat you, then I know without a shadow of a doubt I'll be able to take down Haru. See. I have a problem with people like you and Haru. You get very VERY lucky to have certain opportunities and then build yourselves up and up and up. Then you decide that one day you got so far that instead of trying to make up with all that you've gained you'd rather waste away."

Both him and Sonia's eyes widened, and she spoke. "So Haru's your actual target in the end?!"

She turns to them with a more angry expression hiding behind the mask. "My endgame, sure. Originally I was just thinking on becoming Champion, taking the title from him, maybe change some rules of the league, hold a custom tournament between other champions from other regions. I have a bucket list of things I want to do. But after learning about you two? Two prominent figures who offer us nothing? Figured I'd knock you down a few pegs. It's infuriating how you just gave up everything and called it a day once you got the legendary Zacian in your grasp and sit around doing what you can to 'study'. I KNOW someone who is far more qualified for the same spot you're trying to become; you're not even close to their level."

Sonia interjects. "Excuse me miss, but you have no clue just how helpful Hop has been to me throughout his entire time being my assistant. He may not be a veteran like my Yamper here, but he's been learning a lot more than he did before and isn't going to just sit here and let you lecture him on his life!" turning to Hop, who just huffed a few times.

Hop throws out a hand trying to get where she was going with all of this pontificating. "So...a battle? I defeat you I go back to doing what I was, and you leave? Lose, I give up Zacian?"

"What about it, Hop? We do a battle right outside the lab. Bring him out. I want to see if you truly are worthy to be noted in the chronicles of history as someone who defended our region..." Syra began to say taking one specific Poke Ball out, tossing it upwards then catching it in mid-toss. "...or if you're just some boy who's gotten lucky this whole time riding on your brother and best friend's coattails who had both bail you out repeatedly."

Hop tensed hearing that, as it reminded him of Bede saying similar things when they were early on in the Gym Challenge. Sonia walks forward a little bit.

"You know it's rather uncouth of you to just barge in my lab and acting haughty. I ought to report you for being a domestic disturbance as is, honestly. Do you have any standards to follow? Is this what the Pokemon League takes nowadays as challengers and trainers?" she'd say with her arms crossed.

The masked trainer would let out a haughty laugh. "What do I care about what you think should be 'standards'? When I become Champion I'm actually going to make this region proud to have me as a symbol!"

Doing her best to be the big sister type of friend, Sonia put a hand on Hop's shoulder, as he had gone quiet. "Hop, just wait for Haru to come here. I've already alerted him to the fact you've barged in here trying to start trouble here and it won't be long now until he gets here."

Syra folds her arms. "What, you going to let him fight your battles some more? Let him save you once again from humiliation? Got no balls?"

"I'll do it! I'll take on your stupid request! But you have to leave right afterwards!" Hop finally speaks, shouting at her sounding irritated and gesturing to follow him outside behind the lab.

 _/Bingo. Got under his skin. Now to go in for the kill./_ Syra would think to herself licking her lips slowly in satisfaction. _/Meanwhile, if Haru even thinks about getting close I'll know it since I have a special treat for him.../_

The two would walk outside as Hop reaches inside his assistant lab coat and pulls out one Pokemon contained within a ball, looking at her. "This is going to be a quick battle for either of us. So I don't plan on entertaining you long no matter which way this goes."

Revealing a full belt of 6 different balls and only pulling one of them out, Syra tosses one confidently in place. "That's cute of you to think your fate isn't already sealed."

Sonia tries to interject one more time, with her Yamper growling at Syra. "If you continue going down this pathway you know, you're going to have a bad time! Taking on someone like this in this manner won't pay you back in the way you think it will: it won't bring you true resolution! I don't know who you think you are, but having seen this attitude up close repeatedly in the past isn't going to reward you!"

Glaring immediately in Sonia's direction, Syra's eyes widened. "Neither of you can comprehend what this will mean for me. Now enough talk, have at thee!"

**\- - - - - Nearby, 3 minutes later - - - - -**

Sitting inside the Air Taxi, Haru looked over the town of Postwicke and its neighbor Wedgehurst. Having only one Pokemon on board, he only hoped that whatever was going on at the lab wasn't going to be out of hand by the time he got there.

"Ah...sir? Professor Sonia's lab there, you see? Is there any way we can speed this up?" Haru points in the distance.

"Aye aye champ! We'll land as close as we can, but I have to consider Ace's stamina for the whole day you know. You won't be the only passenger." his pilot calls out. Suddenly the Corviknight that's carrying him cries out and swerves as something flies by the Pokemon at an intense speed. The swerve away from danger causes the lifted car to sway in the air.

"What the hell?" Haru poked his head out towards the direction of the anomaly and sees a glimmer in the distance. Of what little he can make out there's an Inteleon perched up on a building with one arm extended aiming at them. "Someone's got some Inteleon sniping at us!"

"Sir I can't land near it! Zone is 'too hot' as they say!" the pilot would shout back before Haru handed him some extra money.

"I'll make my leave now okay? Don't worry about me!" getting up as if meaning to jump from the sky.

The pilot began to slightly panic."Wait! Champ you don't even have a parachute!"

Haru grins confidently, getting his Master Ball out. "Don't need one."

He jumps from the skies and throws his ball downwards. " **Zamazenta!** Come out to my aid!"

In a flash a large canine-like beast of a Pokemon appears howling loudly; its shield-like mane giving a bright glimmer in the sunlight. Haru lands on its back, breaking his fall as both him and the Pokemon make a soft landing with him clutching to its fur.

"Thanks 'zenta. If I need you in a second I'll call on you again. We may have a problem, and you're my only hope, buddy." giving the Pokemon a serious look before withdrawing it into his ball. He'd only hoped that whoever set up that anti-air measure for him specifically getting closer to the lab wasn't counting on actually having to take him out on the ground. It'd cause too much chaos, and too many eyes would trace it to him.

On the ground, Hop bites his lip as he retrieves Zacian back into his ball as Syra's Arcanine exhaled as if to flex on the battle's results, with her laughing loudly. Hop looks at the ground, clutching onto the ball with a look of defeat.

"How pathetic! I fought the Gym Leaders and Raihan was my biggest challenge yet! I figured someone who was half responsible of those events I learned about would pose a much greater threat! But either you've lost your touch..." she would begin to say, walking towards him with the Arcanine being retrieved back into her ball and leaning towards Hop. "..or I'm just that much better than you. Now. You know what the deal was: hand it over."

Sonia at this point has been dialing Haru and Leon's numbers in her phone to try to see if either one is any closer to this.

"No." Hop says angrily looking at her.

A vein in her forehead pulsates with irritation. "What do you mean 'No'? **YOU LOST.** The way the fight was going to work out-" Syra would begin to spew her rhetoric again but Hop cuts her off.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care! I may have lost this battle but it doesn't mean I'm any less of a trainer than what I was yesterday! My value is not determined simply by numbers and statistics: Pokemon are more than just the data points of value that we write on them about. That's what makes them unique! Zacian was, no, IS a guardian of our region, and I'm not turning it over to some power hungry brat who probably used a stolen team to beat me! You reek of someone who's gone power hungry: who's unable to take 'no' for an answer. Someone who doesn't know the true value of being a trainer. In my eyes you have the guise of someone who fits these descriptions only because of your victories, not in spite of them!" He'd say to her, having just 'had it' with her endless speeches and her boasting upon winning.

Syra stood there with her arms lazily to her side and had quieted her breathing. Before Hop knew it, everything suddenly went dark as an intense pain in his gut took over as her fist had rammed into it. Her eyes had shown a great menacing aura deep within as a smile came over her. "Really? That sounds like something a loser would say to me." going to knee him in the face to make sure he was knocked out cold. The loud 'crack' of the attack causes him to fly backwards unconscious as her hand lashes forward to yank the ball from inside his coat. He hits the ground hard on his back.

"You little bitch, how dare you lay your hands on Hop like that!" Sonia would come up from behind tackling Syra from behind trying to stop what she was doing.

Syra turns her head behind her as her arms are constricted by a hold from Sonia behind her. "Oh you wanna go, lady? Guarantee you won't get me like this!" shifting her weight to throw Sonia off of her, still holding onto the ball. Sonia hits the ground hard, but uninjured and starts to get up.

Rubbing her cheek, Sonia looks up to the girl. "Was it not enough to have defeated him?"

 **"HEY!"** calls a voice not from far away.

Syra's head jerks in the direction of it. It's Haru. He's running full speed at her and she just grunts. Her heart rate spikes in anger. "Oh COME ON!" before taking off. Haru sees her running off and sees Hop unconscious on the ground and Sonia. He slows down briefly.

"Sonia what happened?! Who was that?!" asking her while kneeling down. The girl has begun to make her exit; retrieving a perched Inteleon when he wasn't paying attention.

"Haru don't mind me and Hop! That girl's taken Zacian for herself and is making a run for it!" gesturing him with an arm to 'go'.

 _/Shit..!/_ is all he thinks, trying to find out where she went before he hears a loud 'thud' from something that sounds like someone landing from a grand height.

Running as fast as he can towards the sound, he sees the masked assailant locks eyes with him. Haru points at Syra. "Stop where you are! I won't let you get away with what you did!" making chase as she runs off.

 _/Just my luck that I can't even get out of here without drawing attention. Good thing nobody notices who I am thanks to this stupid getup, but also good thing that shit of a Champion can't match me physically...and I know that from personal experience!/_ She thought to herself, tightening the mask around her face and running around a corner of a few buildings.

 _/Okay Haru, you've been running with Nessa for a good while now, and even though you're no athlete you're a lot better off than before! Just control your breathing when sprinting, and you got this!/_ Haru thinks to himself, trying to control his breathing and stamina.

She's very fast, and her ability to parkour over a few gates in the town and tossing anything remotely in her way to slow him down was unmatched. While not as well trained in keeping up with whoever this person was, Haru now had the stamina to somewhat keep up considering he had been training under Nessa for a good while now and wasn't out of breath.

 _/Oh what the hell is this: NOW he can keep up to a degree? I'll have to find ways to slow him down!/_ Syra grits her teeth hard, taking off her jacket to use as a makeshift parachute to help her land a little softer from a larger jump from a tall hill onto an alleyway. She lands into a tactical roll and Haru follows doing the same thing.

"You won't get away with this!" he shouts in her direction.

"Oh yeah?! Seems I'm doing a great job of it currently!" Syra calls back, laughing before using her legs to break a stand holding some heavy amounts of fruit to crash. Haru's able to at least speed up enough and take a large leap. Accidentally running into someone he helps them stay up.

"S-sorry! Gotta go!" he'd say before bolting again after the girl. Syra clicks her tongue in annoyance and happens upon another busy scene then takes out her knife. Bolting around a corner, Haru quickly jumps out of the way as Syra had sent a bunch of large crates crashing near him that was being held up on a lift due to a cut. "Oh come on-my tools and paint materials!" cries a worker. Haru hits the ground, landing on all fours with his elbows keeping him from getting his face banged up.

"hehehe...get past THAT, Champion..." she giggles confidently to herself, putting away a knife she would normally use for camping to slice the rope. It seemed doing that slowed down Haru's pursuit and hoped to have lost him. Bumping into sparse crowds while sprinting full speed, Syra spots an idling Air Taxi waiting for passengers and yells. " **HEY! YOU! TAKE ME TO HAMMERLOCKE'S POKE CENTER! NOW!** " flashing a few bills and sprinting until she was near the carrier and leaping full speed into it head-first.

"Hey what's goi-" the pilot began to ask before being handed forcefully a wad of cash.

"JUST DO IT! NOW! GO!" Syra yells again at him, as the Corviknight gets instructed, flapping its wings beginning to take off.

" **ZAMAZENTA! GO!** " is heard being called out nearby as Syra sees Haru riding on the back of Zamazenta and having caught up even though she's up in the air.

 _/Damn it, what kind of luck does he have?! Go figure he has the other one with him!/_ One of her eyes twitches in annoyance looking down at the four-eyed Champion that looked at her making escape. He simply sees her floating away while he was sitting on the Pokemo; flashing him a middle finger insult.

Haru leans forward while on the back and pats on the Pokemon's mane. "Okay listen to my heart Zamazenta. I know that's not a Dynamax Pokemon. But this is important. SHE contains Zacian. She stole your friend! Listen to my heart and do Behemoth Bash! Knock that carrier down so we can get her on the fall and bring your friend back! We're not going to hurt her, but bring her in!"

Syra would hear the Pokemon's legendarily loud howl and its mane glowing with what looked like several tectonic plates shifting onto its face. Throwing one last PokeBall inside the carrier she lets out one command on emergency. "Solrock, use PROTECT!"

The canine legendary shot up into the skies towards where she was and upon getting there, Haru and it would see at the last second the Pokemon within the carrier flash once and repel both of them away. As if hitting an impenetrable wall, Zamazenta bounces off down back to the Earth with Haru riding on it. The force of being repelled in mid-air for a collision nearly made him fall.

Seeing the Air Taxi fly off successfully with the masked girl having taken Hop's legendary made him angry. Haru hops off and kicks hard into the ground, looking into the distance. He'd look at the humongous partner of his that stood next to him on all fours, and sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't faster, 'zenta."

He'd hear Zamazenta let out what sounded like a depressed, low rumbling call. "I'll find out who that was and bring Zacian back okay? You have my promise. For the meantime, let's get back to Hop and Sonia: find out what they know."

There's one final pause before Haru just exhales, frowning. "Damn it all! What the hell is going on?"

Inside the Air Taxi the pilot looks back at the girl in her seat. "Hey miss? I know it's not my business, but I guess you got some bad blood with the Champion huh?"

She doesn't say anything and just looks at him coldly.

"Right right. I won't say anything else." he comments, before she shuts the window that separated between the passenger and pilot so he wouldn't hear anything she says.

Syra takes off her bag and sighs contently. "Oh Haru, if you only knew what kind of face you had on just now. It turns me on knowing that's the sort of face you make when you have no options and can't even come out as the victor. Oh! Almost forgot..." readjusting herself in her seat she gets the ball out that held Zacian and brings up her phone.

Checking the statistics over Zacian, Syra would look at everything she just got by collecting him. Amazing IVs, and still has room to get stronger. Kicking her feet in glee, she puts it away and starts dialing into her phone.

"Hello, Giovanni? Syra here. Just to clarify out the gate, you guys are still keeping me 'green' right? Okay good. Now that we have that out of the way as my identity is crisper and cleaner than a morning shower...you would never guess which Pokemon I just got my hands on~"

**\- - - - - Sonia's Lab - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Outside - - - - -**

Haru's gotten a medical team of Pokemon and officials looking over Hop putting him onto a rolling gurney. He has a blanket over him as well as something on his forehead and chin with Haru sitting on the steps of the lab. Sonia came out with just some dirt on her coat, and goes to sit next to him. "They're going to take him to get looked at, but initial report looks like it's nothing more than some light bleeding. They won't know until later.

Haru looked at Sonia with an increasingly morose expression after having texted Nessa what occurred from his arrival to the current point. "Ms Chairman Oleana is also going to have to hear this because this ties to something she assigned me. Whoever that person was may very well have ties to bigger things."

There was some silence as Sonia puts an arm around Haru, letting him lean on her shoulder in a 'big sister' kind of way. She was one of the few people he felt so comfortable around. "Hey...I'm a good person, right?"

She turns to look at him with a confused face. "Huh? Haru where did that come from?"

Her Yamper would waddle up to Haru and extend a paw at him before leaning up on Haru's knees. Haru responds in kind by giving headpats to the little electric canine.

"It's just...there's been a lot happening that has led me to think I'm not as great as everyone thinks I am. Makes me wonder that if someone has gone up to this point to do all this, and if it ties to me, then maybe I did something so horribly wrong and it's a bad thing I don't even know it. How could I be so callous? Imagine doing someone wrong and then not even knowing you did it. Now even Hop's on the receiving end, and it may be because of me." He'd say before Sonia just pushed his face into her ample chest for a comforting embrace. He didn't get a chance to protest as she squeezed him against her.

"Haru, hush. You're not a burden or a bad guy or any of those things you think you are. You're the friend I got to know over time who became our new Champion, best friend to Hop, best friend to Hiro, Leon, you're a lovable, flawed human being like the rest of us, and if it were't for you I would have never been able to find my calling! Hop too!" giving him a pat on the head to try and comfort him.

There would be no struggle to argue against her point, as Haru just sighed deeply due to the fragrance she wore smelling like oranges.

Sonia kept his head there before bringing him back up squishing his cheeks together. "Plus, you're dating one of the most popular Gym Leaders, are going out of your way to help the region itself with a new Gym, and maybe go on to do more good things. Give yourself more credit. You've come a long way."

Haru's seen sighing a bit but finally smiling. Sonia stops squishing his cheeks and lets go of him. "Thank you. Nessa's help me see I have issues accepting my accomplishments and seeing what good I've done since I'm used to helping others. It's not unreasonable to think I'm just letting this get to me. I'll continue to work on that front."

The orange side ponytail'd woman gave him a pat on the back. "See? There you go! Already back on the upswing. You're no skive, you're not useless, you're not a bad person, you're just Haru. For those of us close to you, that's enough."

She'd see Haru readjust his glasses turning to her. "You really know how to give me a pep-talk, Sonia. Thanks."

Suddenly both would see Leon come to a skidding halt. "Where's Hop?! I got your texts and came as fast as I could but..well you know. What happened?"

Leon would see Sonia get up from the ground, dusting her coat a bit. "I'll explain it all to you Leon and actually direct you to where he's at now okay? Haru, you have business to do yes?" winking at him a bit.

"You're right, I do. will be expecting me. Please tell Hop that I'm sorry I wasn't there when he wakes up, but will visit him soon." as he stood up, watching Sonia animatedly talking to Leon on what was happening but taking note of how physically close she was to him too. His arms cross and a smirk stretches across his face.

 _/It may be beneath my ability to play 'matchmaker' considering how I ended up where I am but...I can't help but wonder if either of those two are going to pull the trigger./_ Haru thought to himself, and pulling out his phone. Pressing on the screen for one specific contact, he's connected within a few seconds.

Making his walk now casually to an Air Taxi station, the line connects and Haru speaks. "Ms. Chairman, do you have time? Don't suppose we can meet a bit earlier? Not only can I meet you for the you-know-what, but something else has occurred that may require your attention. I apologize in advance for what you're going to hear, but it's about my assignment."

**\- - - - - Wyndon - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Pokemon League HQ: Oleana's Office - - - - -**

Before making his way to the office, Haru had stopped by his home to get documents that he knew was necessary to be brought to Oleana's hands at the same time as his report on the current day's events. Several folders of properly and arduously filed paperwork with help of Nessa to oversee the process, and one final re-look from Melony got him to be confident in submitting the papers.

She'd overlook everything that he brought; several 'mm-hmm's and page flips later, the woman finished looking a bit happier.

"Everything's in order here! With this all squared away we can hold an official press conference to announce this and get immediately under way. You've certainly done your homework, Haru. Though I can't say that once again I am a little bummed you've decided to forego your title in lieu of pursuing this side of the professions within the Pokemon League itself. Before I stamp these pages with my approval, are you **absolutely, positively certain** this is what you want? **There's no going back.** " she'd ask once more holding a stamp in one hand while fetching a pen in the other to give a signature on any area that required it.

Haru narrowed his eyes and looked at her with the same assertiveness as when he presented before her and the other officials in the conference room. "Yes, I'm certain. This is how I can continue to help other, younger trainers. Plus there is one benefit to being a Gym Leader over a Champion." he spoke confidently, raising a finger.

"Oh? Pray tell, what is that?" she'd ask him.

Haru would pose like he was about to toss a PokeBall in his seat. "The best battle music the league has!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

She broke the silence in laughter.

"What?! I'm serious! You can't tell me you don't agree!" Haru insisted, blushing from feeling a little embarrassed.

Oleana wiped a tear from her eye and began to sign the blank spaces that required her penmanship, and stamped any area that required her seal. "As a Chairman I can't honestly say I agree or disagree as I must remain neutral...but your enthusiasm has its high points, and you've done everything I asked to the book, so to that I'll sign and stamp these papers. Haru you really are something else. You're going to be a fantastic Gym Leader: I know it."

"Thank you." He would bow respectfully in gratitude.

"Thinking back on it, it only made sense how you and Nessa got together. You two are practically made for each other with the way your personalities match and compliment the other.." her olive eyes would dart up to him briefly before finishing on one final blank space.

The comment made him a might flustered but he took the compliment in stride.

A few taps of her flattening all the papers together before filing it, the two would get up from their chairs with Oleana leading the way out of her office; gesturing him to follow her. "Now, come with me. There's a place we can broadcast and get the media here so your announcement can get to the appropriate channels. -Then- afterwards you can report to me on everything else you had to discuss." with her head halfway looking at him while they walked. She had referred to the earlier incidents with Hop and 'masked girl vigilante' who assaulted him earlier.

It wouldn't be a fun topic to revisit but Haru hoped getting this big announcement into the public eyes and ears would invigorate him.

**\- - - - - 30 minutes later - - - - -**

**\- - - - - TV Studio, Pokemon League HQ - - - - -**

The people behind the camera all line up as several reporters are in the room having microphones on a pedestal with Oleana at it as Haru is beside her. "On in 3! 2!..."

The video would be broadcast immediately across all televisions across the Galar region as well as radios. Oleana smirks and opens up "Good afternoon, all who live in Galar. This is a special broadcast that comes in the form of an announcement that I hope everyone watching, listening, or otherwise absorbing in proxy, will find to be very exciting. I have with me our recently crowned Champion, Haru. He has something he'd like to tell everyone and for the moment no questions will be answered."

She turned to him with a wink in a way to say 'I got your back on this'. Taking a deep breath, Haru walked up to the pedestal with multiple cameras going off by several newscasters.

The signal of the broadcast would reach every Gym on their intermission between Gym Leader battles. If they were currently in a battle, the broadcast would air afterwards in a post-recording.

At that same time, Nessa would be home after having run errands seeing the television shift to the live broadcast and blushed into a smile having a feeling her honey was going to announce the project he had been so passionate in pursuing for a bit. She was seen leaning forward a bit towards the tube by a Sobble she was raising, who sat on the arm of the couch with her.

"Once again, good afternoon everyone. I stand here before you as your Champion in the very proud region of Galar. Over the course of my career I was able to pursue the Shield Challenge with my fellow colleagues and befriend many people. We currently have a very unique Gym setup unlike any other region. One day you can go and see Allister using his expertise to trick opponents with a Mimikyu, the other you can see Bea showcasing why she's the go-to opponent for her knowledge on fighting types. There's wildcards like Piers who to this day doesn't Dynamax but still shows how strong you can be without needing to use that technique in battle. Our region can be proud of many things. Gym Leaders are essential in the growth of Pokemon Trainers learning how to become better trainers, better professionals in their own right, and maybe.." he looks directly to the camera.

Nessa blinks feeling like he was looking at her through it.

"...maybe even become better people due to those you meet along the way because they are a puzzle piece you didn't know you needed in your life. I know that describes me to a T. I'm certain I don't need to tell anyone standing here whom I mean by that statement." he smiled.

Sobble sees Nessa briefly cover her face with the flush of red on her cheeks and wobbles over to her curiously.

"So yes, I'm a Champion. I defeated Leon in battle, and since then he's endowed me with knowledge on how to handle things alongside the mentoring from other Gym Leaders. However recently I haven't exactly been giving a lot back to you folks outside of promotional materials and meeting some of you personally since then either through interviews or what-have-you. Which is why I decided that my newest venture for the Pokemon League..." he inhaled a little, realizing that he was going to announce it to the world.

"C'mon sweetie. Tell them!" Nessa says to herself shaking both hands into fists at the television screen.

"...is a new Gym. It will be constructed in the North-NorthEast section of currently undeveloped land around Circhester, and will be home...TO THE STEEL GYM!" his voice doesn't crack as his enthusiasm shows. "Starting today, applicants will be received for Gym Trainers as we move into the beginning phases of construction. This is but one of two projects I am allowed to inform you all right now. We have a Gym Leader in mind already of course but as of this moment I think I'll keep you all in the dark on who that is: a true Champion doesn't reveal his entire deck of tricks at once right? Ms. Chairman Oleana informs me that this project will be finished approximately 2-3 years from now so some of you may not retain all of this announcement. So...let's just say you may hear more about this soon, and that you should definitely come down to Wyndon Stadium when the Pokemon League Tournament resumes where I shall defend my Championship title." he bows briefly.

"Thank you everyone. That is all." he leaves the pedestal as the media ignores entirely what she was saying earlier about no questions and remarks herself.

"For now this conference has come to a close, thank you everyone for watching and have a wonderful night." Oleana waves and the broadcast cuts.

Mere seconds after the cameras cut off, Haru's phone rings. Oleana walks over to him, seeing that his phone is going off and sighs. "Keep it brief. In my office when you're done." she'd say curtly before walking off. Haru answers his phone.

"Hello Ms Raging Waves." he'd say cheerfully.

"Honey you did it! After all that prep you finally got started on this project!" Nessa says back, sounding very giddy herself with the sounds of a Sobble making noise in the background.

"heheh..yeah I did, didn't I? Talking directly to the people like that was a little more intimidating than doing an interview or being in the stadiums for a battle but I managed it somehow. My legs feel like jelly."

"Oh~o? THAT'S what made your legs feel like jelly then, huh?"

It takes him a second to understand what she means by that and his face goes red. "Y...well yeah. ONE of the things that do anyway. You should know that more than anyone, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm! Rather intimately too."

"C'mon babe don't bust my balls here. I gotta report to Ms Chairman over what happened earlier...she did allow me to answer your call at least."

"Ah! Gotcha. Well call me when you can later! Oh, and Ami says hi." Nessa is heard talking away from the phone receiver saying 'Say 'hi' Ami' before Haru hears a Sobble making a noise. "See? Told you."

"Tell her I said it back. Anyways, I'll talk to you later, gorgeous. Shouldn't be home too late."

"Love you~"

"I love you too, Nessa." he does the 'kiss' sound, with her being heard doing the same before hanging up and makes his way to Oleana's office to debrief her on the events of earlier.

Oleana sat in her office chair hearing the whole story of what Haru was able to gather from Sonia from his messages, what he came across upon immediate arrival at Sonia's Lab, his chase of the rogue trainer, and what occurred afterwards. Sitting there with a troubled expression, Oleana shifted in her office chair facing sideways from Haru's view putting a fist to her lips in thought. Having no identity or anything substantial to zero in on didn't help either. Telling him that her having long dark hair wasn't enough as their database would simply come back with hundreds of female trainers having that exact same kind of hair. Him being unable to find out her eye color didn't help them match it to an ID either, since her outfit matched several other trainers as well of similarly dressed female trainers.

Haru slumped in his chair having both hands clasp around each other. "In the end all I'm aware is that she somehow found out what occurred with Hop and I dealing with those stupid 'royalty' twins that are still in prison to this day, and went after Hop first. Bad enough I already have someone who's giving me weird vibes that may also be either a 'hater' or something."

Oleana finally turned in her chair back to him.

"...OH?"

"Yeah. I've met her a few times. Heck I even battled her too. I lost but that's cuz I literally was unprepared. It was an unofficial one that ended up with me just paying for her dinner. Her name is Syra. Really good trainer, too." he shrugged at the mention.

Oleana got a big hunch however when he mentioned a name and started tapping away with her fingers on the keyboard with the computer in front of her.

"Ma'am?"

"I'm looking up this 'Syra' you just mentioned. Does she also have long dark hair?" not looking away from the computer, Oleana came across a long list of trainers with league cards that were updated daily.

"Yes. Black, actually. Magenta/Red eyes I think too." Haru comments.

"Is this her?" The chairman would shift the monitor back to him showing Syra's latest League Card: herself wearing a dark cap that had the logo of an Articuno on it, red sweater and jeans in a pose where she had her arms crossed. The number '365' and a checkerboard gloss applied to the league card were given to it recently.

He nods to confirm. "Same number I've seen her wear. Yup, that's the same one."

"Let's see her records, then. We may be able to see if this Syra has anything to do with what you have been dealing with, Haru. Any anomalies should point us into a possibility.." Oleana's fingers went faster than Haru's eyes could keep up with as he briefly wondered if she was part-machine.

His eyes widen in shock. "...wait, are you saying she could be a suspect?"

There was a brief respite, as Oleana leaned towards the screen biting on a thumb.

"Hmm...guess not. Her records are clean. Chose Sobble as her starter, then quickly obtained all 3 of the starters and has specialized in all 3 of them. Let's see...used Thwackey to defeat Nessa in the Gym...spends a lot of time in The Wild Area helping others in Max Raids...has a lot of the Gigantimax forms of Pokemon. Let's check on those Pokemon. Hmm. All Pokemon she's caught are ID'd to be owned by her, or through trade. She's done a very good job engaging in the Pokemon Gym Challenge. Has gone on record playing fair when she fights other trainers either for sport or for the challenge leading up to Gyms. It seems she's building up her team for the tournament. No anomalies detected anywhere. It's neither here nor there."

She turns to him. "Sorry, Haru. Guess that was a red herring on my end. But since you gave us that much we will possibly narrow down our searches on our end."

Haru sighed. They came to a dead end, and on top of falsely thinking for a moment Syra was the one behind this, he had no leads to the girl from earlier. "I'm sorry ma'am. I won't disappoint you again on this case."

"It's of no consequence my dear. In the meantime..." her eyes shift back to him without having changed her body away from the computer monitor. "You just got some more homework didn't you, Mister-Steel-Gym-Leader-To-Be."

She'd see him stand up and shake her hand again. "Thank you. I'll get to work on recruitment from my end and see if I can't get started."

The sound of her door shuts and Oleana goes back to look at the image of Syra's league card, with her eyes narrowing. She had found absolutely nothing on Syra's records to lead her to believe she would be linked to these cases at all. The data points on the computer told her as such.

 _/...and yet./_ Her gut told her there may be more to this but as it stood currently she had nothing else to go from it but to move on.

**\- - - - - Hospital - - - - -**

"I was useless once again. Perhaps that girl was right.." Hop sat upright in bed, talking to his older brother, the ex-Champion of Galar, Leon.

Leon would shift a bit in the seat near the hospital bed that Hop sat in, who had a few bandages wrapped around his face and some basic equipment to keep a check on his vitals in case anything else was damaged on the inside. "Hey, don't talk like that man. It's not your fault. I'm sure Haru and the others are trying to figure out who that was and get your Pokemon back. You know Haru is your best friend who'll do anything to make right by you."

His little brother hung his head a little further. "...do I even deserve to have it at all? Some of the things that girl said to me admittedly do make sense. It made me very angry to have heard all those things said because in the end, it's all similar to what Bede would say to taunt me early on in the Gym Challenge. The difference here is that she spoke with so much more conviction. For some reason it wasn't just whatever petty angst or confidence she had, but I can't put my finger on it. She just exuded much stronger energy."

Leon sat there with both of his hands clasped over the other. Outside of the room Sonia was talking to a few League officials who were curious on Hop's condition, trying to give the brothers some space. "Hop, I can't say I don't understand your perspective. But if someone like that girl did this to you after spouting some rhetoric like she was in the 'right' then I don't think she had much faith in her own words, so neither should you."

"What do you mean?" the would-be-assistant replied looking back up at Leon.

Sighing, and putting his arms across the other, Leon took his hat off for a second to look Hop in the eyes. "I'm saying that if she was willing to give all that but then put you in this hospital with the intention of getting her way anyway, then it doesn't matter what she said earlier. Words are only words, but words can be legendary if one acts upon them. Otherwise you're just someone who talks a lot. Let's take this assailant for example. She might as well be using those words just as a dressed up coating to defend her flimsy, anger fueled point of perspective. Even if she was right about all of that, who's going to care about any of that when it sent you here? She's the type to use force: 'might makes right'...which seems to line up with that spiel you told me about her going on and on about 'using the power given to you'."

Sitting in silence, the brothers shared a moment with nothing else to say for a little while. Hop eventually lays back down on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"I won't say you're not right, Leon. But it still hurts; what she said. At the end of the day, I lost, and her point of contention on looking after Pokemon properly was correct. You have to at least admit to that much."

His fellow spikey haired big brother sighed. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. You're my brother. We're here for each other. Now get some rest, okay?"

Sonia sees Leon exit and follows him. "Hey, so how is he now?"

Leon sighs a little, gesturing with a nod to the adjacent vending area. "Fancy a coffee?"

A finger goes up to protest "No thanks..I uh..." before she catches him looking at her a certain way, then re-thinks her statement with her heart briefly skipping a beat. "Y-yes, actually I will."

Putting some money into a machine as a cup dropped down, Leon sighs. "Hop's doing okay but he blames himself for the actions that happened. Says he thought about the words the girl said even if it led him here. I'm trying my best to convince him to not take it to heart but I don't know if it's working."

He turns to Sonia, seeing her frown a little and messing with the side ponytail of hers. "I see. The pain on the inside can have more effects on us than we normally think it would. The human mind can be a dangerous thing. In that respect, I think I understand."

"Here, you first." Leon says handing her the first cup while putting in another order for his own.

"Thank you Leon." Sonia goes, blowing on it to cool the temperature a little.

"What you said just now, let me guess you were referring to our fellow red-haired friend?" Leon asked, looking at the clock absentmindedly.

"Mmhmm. Hop was the first to take action when the event occurred, seeing how Haru reacted to the news. Basically wouldn't go a day without making sure he was managing and spent as much time with him as he could." She says, finding a nearby seat and looking at Leon.

"At that time when it happened, I was touring. Hiro was a great friend of ours, so I can only imagine how rough it was to have discovered it on the day of...well, you know." His eyes meet hers as Sonia just exhaled.

Her memories of that time came back as she saw Haru buckle down having heard the news. He was with other people who were friends with Hiro, and looked pale with intense pain cycling in every vein of his body.

"Parts of me still think back to it all like it's not even real. I felt bad since I wasn't as close to Haru back then like I am now...but decided to change all that learning about the whole thing. We never really know when we're going to be gone and can't plan around it. I think Haru began to regret every single day he existed with what's called 'Survivor's Guilt'. Hop is probably going through his own crisis at the moment since he threw away his previous ambitions to come and help me, and yet signs of the life he once led have come back." The professor would say with a bit of pained eloquence.

Sitting next to Sonia, Leon would look focused on his cup of coffee to help him gather his thoughts. He sounded drained. "While in there all I could do was just feel bad that he was on the receiving end of such pointless drama. None of this had to happen. But because it did all I can do is just be here for him. It doesn't feel like it's enough. Never before have I felt like I couldn't do anything to help someone. It's irritating."

He'd feel one of Sonia's hands go over his own, as she smiled. "I think Hop knows how badly you want to help, and that alone is enough to make him feel better."

She's finally see him smile for the first time since they got there, as Leon takes a sip of his drink. "When you're right, you're right, Sonia. Thanks."

Sonia smiles wide. "I've been getting that often today."

The two end up looking at each other, with Leon looking down at Sonia's hand on his. "...uh.."

"OH! Sorry! I uh..got caught up in the moment." her face goes red and looks away.

"Hello there!" came a feminine voice from nearby. The sudden new voice in close proximity causes Sonia to twitch in her seat, yelping. The two look towards it and find it's Marnie, who was carrying a small bag, with Moripeko beside her.

"Oh, Marnie, you came!" Sonia said with some relief that she didn't have to focus for long on the awkward moment between herself and Leon.

"Is Hop in that room?" Marnie gestures with her head nodding in the direction of an open room. On her way over, she was told the number Hop was resting in and made a guess on it considering how the rest of the hallway was ordered.

Leon's seen pointing to the room with his coffee cup in hand. "Yes. He's resting but you may be able to catch him before he falls asleep. I take it those are something you brought for him?"

The gothic-dressed girl nods. "Snacks I got from Spikemuth for him. Figured they could at least brighten up his mood. Thank you." she'd walk off towards the room.

 _/Phew, things got a little much for a brief second there../_ Sonia thinks to herself with a hand on her chest.

Marnie pops her head out to look at the two again to make a cheeky comment. "You two look adorable together by the way."

Sonia gets flustered and clenches both hands "Hey! You're visiting him, not us!"

"Right!" Marnie disappears back into the room.

Sonia's then heard hissing as having done that made some of the coffee spill onto her hand. Leon doesn't get why she was reacting as such, points to the mess she's made on herself, only causing Sonia to draw more attention by continue to blush from it. It seemed the two went in a circle of misunderstanding; something not uncommon for Leon.

**\- - - - - Motostoke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Haru's Home - - - - -**

The day had been long, and short was Haru's patience. After dealing with the events earlier with Hop, his talks with Oleana, and being stopped by a few people who reported for several media outlets he no longer had any patience for the common person and simply just wanted to be home. Slumping his way into his home, his Gardevoir, Masako, greeted him with a big hug. Feeling defeated, he sat down and told all of his Pokemon that lived with him what went on so they would all know in case he had to rely on them to deal with the renegade trainer at some point in the future. As a Champion, it was his duty to keep tabs on it. Even after explaining everything however, he just felt down and had to see if Nessa was available to talk; bringing his computer up and phoning her for a video call.

A minute goes by and she picks up. "He~y gorgeous." she cheerfully greets. Haru is seen somewhat lazily waving. "Hon what's wrong?" she'd notice that his energy seemed at a little under half of what she expected considering he got his project off the ground.

"Nessa, I need to update you on what occurred earlier, and there's some things relating to that as well. Hop was...attacked. He lost a Pokemon battle to someone who was very very skilled. They were prepared enough to take him on and then in some form of agreement, take his legendary Pokemon, Zacian. You know how I hold Zamazenta? Well he held Zacian. _HELD_. Now he no longer has it...and I came onto the scene as it just ended when this person forcibly took Zacian from his hands through brute force. They had a falling out from the results of battle, and I made chase." Haru raked a right hand through his hair before continuing. Nessa sees that he looks exhausted going over the events again, but not in a physical manner.

"I was able to keep up a lot better thanks to you being my coach in doing morning runs together for some time now, and there's also the swimming I've been doing. But whoever this person was, was amazingly skilled at keeping away and doing anything possible to slow me down. I met them as they left in an Air Taxi and tried to knock them down so I could capture them. But they used a 'Protect' move at the last second and got away." His eyes narrow, looking at the keyboard.

"When I talked to Ms. Chairman about all this, we both came to a conclusion that this could very well be the same person that I'm supposed to be pursuing who's been stealing Pokemon from people. We can't figure out why they're doing it, but they're doing it and now Hop's been sent to the hospital!" balling up a fist.

Nessa had a pained expression seeing how troubled her man was, detailing the events of that morning to her. "Honey I'm sure you did absolutely everything you could do in the moment. Hop isn't the kind of person who would blame you."

His eyes look back up to her as he has to take off his glasses to rub his eyes. The stress was getting to him. "On top of that, we briefly had a moment where we may have zeroed in on a possible suspect, but no such data backs it up. At least, for now. Unrelated: I forgot to tell you but not long ago I bumped into Syra in the streets."

She almost looked like it was her turn to blow up, but only on the pretense of the bad feeling she had the last time both of them bumped into her in public. "You **WHAT?!** Wh-...well did anything happen?"

"You could say that. We had this very, very intense lockdown of stares between us and we spoke for a bit. Felt like I was in the 'wild west'...before she tackled me to the ground because someone nearby was attempting to knock my lights out using a Pokemon. We chase them down together and apprehend the suspect. Some person wearing a makeshift Team Rocket outfit. Reports came back they're just an angry ex-fan before I started dating you...so I guess they're just very jealous to a fault. But I got to see Syra battle up close. Afterwards, her and I did a random battle out in the streets where we met up originally. I wasn't prepared at all, having only a Flygon with me, so I lost. Instead of taking some reward money she ended up just asking for food. That was it. Marnie even bumped into us to say 'hey' at the end of everything." Haru takes one long inhale then exhales.

"So...did you feel anything?" Nessa crosses her arms.

"That's the thing. The entire time when Syra and I were speaking to each other, both before I was attacked, and before the actual battle AND afterwards, I kept getting this irregularity of an aura coming from her direction. She isn't just a very talented trainer who is aiming for my title if she makes it to the League's Top 8, there's something..." He gestures with a hand in a circle trying to come up with the words.

"Deceitful? Crazy? Spooky?" Nessa begins throwing words out to try and help him finish the thought.

She sees him in the chat window lean back in his seat. "Overpowering. It's this weird thing I got a sense for when I was doing my Challenger run where just being near another Pokemon trainer I get a sense of what type of person they are and how good they can be. I heard that sometimes trainers can get this sense, so it seems I'm one of them. The first time I got that was when I battled you for the Water Badge. Then later I 'felt' it again fighting Piers, then Raihan, and then the entirety of the League Tournament. Rose was a powerful trainer but I never felt any true malice from him. There was however, one time and one time only where the sensation was so powerful I felt like my knees would buckle if I didn't focus on a positive victory as the end result."

"Let me guess, Eternatus? A lot of us across Galar felt that energy everywhere, so I can't even imagine what it was like standing mere meters away from such a creature." the Water Gym Leader would guesstimate, as her fellow Sobble, Ami, was seen on the desk where she was sitting.

"Yes. I remember it like yesterday. But now there's another time when I've felt that: standing toe to toe with Syra. I don't know if she..."He sits on a word and can't bring himself to say it without feeling more tense. "..hates me or is a sore fangirl of someone I defeated. I don't know if it's how I look, or it was something I said, but I definitely felt a constant stream of just absolute, pure intensity from her. Maybe it's anger. It wasn't until she had left that I physically felt better. The whole time it felt like an oncoming panic attack that kept building up but then never caused my body to go into shock. Probably the worst feeling. Does that make sense?" He asks, looking at Nessa with a little bit of an embarrassed face.

The two went quiet, with Nessa's expression going serious. Knowing that Haru felt the exact same level of uneasiness that she did when they were approached that one day was very reassuring, but worrying. To know at any one point that your hunch isn't 'just you being crazy' helps when someone else confirms it, and for Nessa this would be one such moment.

"Yes it does, sweetie. You're not crazy. It's a bit of a relief to know the two of us now got the exact same feeling from her. I wish I could say why she may be any one of those things you're guessing about, but I've got nothing. In my eyes, you've done nothing to deserve anything like that at all! In the end, I am thankful you're okay. But..." Haru sees Nessa clench a fist and lean towards the camera. "...if that girl so much as lays a finger on you attempting to hurt you at all, or gets too chummy, she's going to get a complete makeover with a custom 'battle' with ME and my team of TWO FISTS!"

For a second Haru feels relieved that Nessa is willing to put herself up to defend him like that, and sighs, contented. "Thank you, hon. I'm hoping it won't have to come to that. Sonia had a pep talk with me earlier that I should look at my achievements and give myself more credit. We have this situation with Hop, whoever did the Wyndon Stadium thing, that random fanboy that tried to seriously hurt me, and whatever the deal is with Syra. 3 of those things somehow feel connected to me and I don't really know how to process that."

"Do you need me to come over there? Because I will!" she points to the screen, ergo, him by extension.

"Threatening me with a good time, then?" his eyebrow raises with a cheeky grin.

"I'll do it! I'll go over and cuddle the shit out of you!" she insists, with the Sobble near her making an excited noise.

Haru briefly loads up a tab on his computer that held the mail he was getting from possible applicants for the Steel Gym. There were already over 30 applications. It would take a bit to go over each one and make calls from there for interviews.

_/"In the meantime...You just got some more homework didn't you, Mister-Steel-Gym-Leader-To-Be."/_

He thought back to what Oleana said, and closed the tab looking at his mail, to go back to the video window with Nessa on it. "Sure. Come on over. I can take at least tonight off to not look at the oncoming applications for my Gym. Bring a movie over, and I'll order out."

His reply gets Nessa to cutely bounce in her seat. "Awesome! I'll be there soon then!"

Haru smiles. "See you soon, Nessa my dear." before closing the window. He's nudged on the elbow by his Lunatone who's hovering near him with a movie on hand. It was an animated movie about how two estranged lovers, one of them being half-human, half-wolf, fell for the other and had a family with them. "Good one, Luna, but I'm letting her pick this time."

Nessa arrived shortly thereafter, much to the comfort of Haru's soul and cheerful greetings by all of his Pokemon too. Bringing over a comedy that she thinks he'd like about a lawyer who has trouble telling the truth, and a simple phone order for delivered pizza, the two sat on the couch like two spoons, enjoying each other's company. As if history found a way to pay tribute to previous events, Mirukon came later to check on if his master was feeling any better from earlier.

He'd instead find that Nessa was huddled up on top of Haru on the couch with both of them asleep and the television having turned off from inactivity. Her hand was seen resting on his chest, facing him, with Haru having one arm around her back and the other on top of her head. The Glaceon, Nora, was seen curled up at the foot of the couch from the two. Haru's Lucario saw this as a cute way to see the same thing his master saw long ago when he was in a similar situation and decided to pay the same respect forward. The two of them were soundly asleep, and didn't want to interrupt either one. Finding a blanket and carefully placing it over the two, he saw Nessa cuddle up a little closer but not wake up. Not wanting to overstay the breach of privacy, Mirukon walks off softly trying to not make any noise. The two sleep peacefully.

**\- - - - - 4 Days Later - - - - - -**

The news would hit every single radio station, television channel, broadcast, podcast, you name it: the Pools Tournament for the Pokemon League will be held in 1 week. Reminding everyone that this tournament is because the Wyndon Stadium's attack held back the League's Tournament and since by then more people will have completed the Gym Challenge they have to narrow the entrance down to the Top 8 that will be competing. Syra hears about the news and goes to work in her own private 'lab time' going over all of the Pokemon she's collected trying to get the best time for the job. Haru, several days after his Gym announcement, hears the news at home while having printed out his 37th application for a Gym Trainer that he plans to have interviewed. Yuri, his Hatterene, looks over to him in curiosity of the oncoming Championship match that will no doubt be happening not long after that. The end time of his title is nigh. His brain goes back to the conversation he had with Nessa on his own Steel-based team, and starts making notes of possible candidates.

At the same time this information is announced, the Pokemon League informs everyone that when this occurs to head to Motostoke where Kabu's Gym resides for this event. During that time, no battles will be taking place for his badge as it is a necessary step to get the whole Gym Challenge back on track.

**\- - - - - Wyndon - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Pokemon League HQ - - - - -**

The day after the announcement, all of the Gym Leaders would assemble together early in the day into a conference room where they sat along several tables with microphones and speakers. Haru himself would be at the center of every Gym Leader, with the rest of them in order of their Gyms in respective to the Sword or Shield Goal Set. The idea was to have the Gym Leaders ask a question or two for the group of Pokemon trainers that Haru handpicked for interviews. Those that were called in for the interview would also be asked to go over their respective achievements, what their teams would consist of, what they could offer back to the coming Steel Gym, and asked every trainer if they had any questions for them in return. Unbeknownst to the applicants, those that answered the most favorably from what Haru asked would most likely be considered later. Their answers would range from generic, to the very few being outstanding.

"Well, I have a family that's based in construction. My father is the one who helped teach me to weld and always had hoped we'd eventually get a Gym for the Steel type..."

"My PokeDex is complete for the region, so I can use any one that you'd need! Of course, not to outdo whoever the Leader is, and I don't want to brag per se..."

"I breed Klingklangs."

"There isn't that many Steel types that I have registered, so I would hope the quick versus battles I've had that show on my record can be enough..."

"I already have a 6 Pokemon team ready right now actually, and was really happy to hear about a Steel Gym coming! Which, by the way champ, thank you for setting it up, and..."

There'd be one person in particular that stood out towards the end of the session of interviews when Allister proposed the simple question of 'what is it you can bring differently to this Gym over others?'. Of all the applicants prior to, this one would stand out.

"I'm not really sure what there is there that I could offer differently, but if you do need someone who has what she believes is a good team that can pass on the torch to others through battle, as well as someone to design your interior Pokemon Gym Challenge, I'm your girl! I also have expansive data entry skills to add, so if you need someone to help with that, again, you can rely on me!"

The quotes came from an energetic girl that Haru found familiar. "Hey, I think I recognize you. Sorry that it took me this long even after the introductions, but you spoke to me when I was in Hammerlocke. It was outdoors, and I had ran into another Pokemon trainer that same day too. You're _THE_ Monika that I met and handed me her card, right?" Haru said into the microphone.

The brunette with a ponytail nodded. "Yep!"

Piers looked over her profile again as the Leaders went quiet for a second. "You told us that you could help design the interior challenge? How is that possible? The construction has started on the area surrounding it as we speak. You'd need an extensive kind of knowledge on that sort of thing, since it involves what the Steel Gym, heck, any building requires: architects."

Haru raises a hand. "To be fair...there never came up a design document on the challenge. It is yet to be decided."

Gordie hears this and turns to Haru for a second. "Really man? That's really important you know. You don't just expect people to walk in do you?"

The ruby red hair Champion just gave an impassive shrug having no answer, seeing Gordie readjust his shades in dismissal.

There'd be a small chuckle of confidence from the applicant as she puts her arms behind her. "If you look where I did my schooling, and on the achievements I've done outside of being a trainer, I think you'll see I'm quite qualified."

Haru decided to speak up."When I met you, you offered me to be a moderator for my online activities, such as any livestream I personally hold that's not regulated by my security. I assumed then it was nothing more than just a babysitter to keep bitter trolls in place. Of course that in of itself is a simple job, but are you saying you know the ins-and-outs of computers so intimately you can do such a thing as help us design the initial Gym Challenge of the Gym?"

"Haru, hey, look." Melony asking him to pause, brings his attention to several spots in her education. Mastered knowledge around carpentry, construction management, architecture, software engineering. Both Melony and Haru just look back at the girl standing before them with a newly heightened shock and surprise.

Haru sounded completely baffled to the qualities, as Melony pointed it out to the other Gym Leaders sitting near her and they had to do a double-take. "If I may be blunt, Monika, it seems you're a lot smarter than I initially took you for: no wonder you offered me the position so seriously. I just gotta ask how you were able to do all of this up to your age. As of right now I don't have anyone that's quite like this at all."

"My Dad says it kind of came to me as I was young. So I advanced through schooling at a much more accelerated rate than others have and..." she gestures with her hands on her hips. "...here we are. But for me being a part of the upcoming Gym would be a new way for me to express myself. After completing the Gym Challenge I decided to hold back and continue my knowledge of both Pokemon and everything you just read in my file because I figured 'one day this may help someone else instead of me, and that's more important than trying to become Champion'."

"If that were the case why did you attempt the Gym Challenge at all, then? If I may, Miss Monika?" Bede would ask in a polite manner.

" _Just Monika_ , Mr. Bede, Monika is fine." smiling wide. "To answer the question, I did it to obtain the firsthand knowledge of what other trainers would go through so I wouldn't be so naive in my pursuit of knowledge. Adventuring is a part of the process of growth, and you can't risk losing anything with just your nose stuck in books. My file shows how much time I already have done doing that, much less computers. Well rounded knowledge is better, even if you don't exactly become what the League refers to as a 'Pokemon Master'."

Raihan asks one, after taking a sip of his water as at this point Haru is trying to think of what to ask from this point onward, if anything. "Why focus so much on that aspect when you could have gone the route others did? We must remind you that being associated with a Gym isn't such a willy nilly job you can simply choose one day to 'leave'. You have expectations every day as your position is greater than yourself. Your presence is is there to help others grow. Like a teacher. Why does that inspire you?"

The bowed brunette ponders for a second, and exhales before answering. "I think it's important to better teach others through action, not just text on a screen or some books. I love reading, but I also love helping others a lot more. I'm aware of what this job requires, and honestly there's nothing about it that seems like an issue in my mind. After all, at this point where I'm at now so many others out there start to think about either the Gym Challenge, or they've already completed it. Or they've quit before finishing. They may feel lost, or are looking for a new purpose like I am right now. Nobody should have to feel so lost. Adventuring and getting those badges was fun, but my heart figures I would take my gifts and do something that was selfless since that sort of ideal brings me comfort. I see becoming a part of a Gym as a means to empower others: whether it's a matter-of-fact celebrating a kind of Pokemon with a Gym through battle, or wearing their merchandise wherever you go. You know about that particular one, don't you, ?"

There's some talk amongst Haru and Nessa. He gets back to Monika with a hand held up. "Give us just one moment, Monika. I'll be right with you." gesturing to the other Gym Leaders to join him in the adjacent room.

They all huddled together in a circle, with Haru in the middle. "Is it possible to hire someone as not just a Gym Trainer but as other positions as well? Can I do that? Cuz I really don't see why she should be stuck just doing the task of fighting other Gym Challengers daily. She could be a wild card for my Gym, and the whole league if I bring her in. She is too damn smart to just be assigned to one thing."

Bea flashes a thumbs up with a neutral expression. "Don't see why you couldn't. You know from personal experience my own staff isn't just there to flash cool moves and pose with Machamps."

Milo comments. "Two of mine are people you see helping my town with the plants and produce that are grown there, so I too am fully aware of this!"

Nessa nods, raising a finger up. "One of the ladies I have employed is a nurse who helps keep the others in check in case they're sick or aren't feeling so tough. Even if I'm the main person people can rely on to keep their spirits up, we do have someone dedicated for more serious issues."

Bede was being professional due to the nature of the process and offered his own two cents as well. "A lot of what I've gone through has been an interesting process. You know what the challenge was like in of itself since part of it takes place in a stage. We've used it for productions, like plays: it's a hit with kids you know. No way do I handle that by myself however, I have someone on board who manages that sort of thing."

Raihan slaps an arm on Haru's shoulder. "When you fought me you already knew what I was doing: I was training all of mine to become my personal apprentices, so we all have our own ways of handling our trainers. I say this: if you feel it in your gut she's a perfect fit to your Gym, then do it!"

Haru looked at everyone and nodded definitively. "Thanks, guys. Just needed that extra insight." gesturing with a hand to return to the conference room.

They would see Monika was still standing patiently as they filed back into their seats, with Haru going to Monika herself on the floor and extended a hand for a handshake. "You're hired. Welcome to the upcoming Steel Gym."

Her eyes light up brightly and she jumps a little in place excitedly. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU HARU! Thank you everyone, I won't let you down!" she'd exclaim then shook his hand.

"Absolutely welcome, Monika. The Gym is still a ways off until it's completed, but I'll keep in contact to get our Gym Leader to train you when the time comes okay? Glad to have you aboard. All I'll be needing from you are your measurements so we can order official Steel Gym uniform clothing for you okay? I'll give you the address to do so." She'd be told by Haru, who went and stamped a big 'approved' print on her application.

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Nessa's Home - - - - -**

The same evening that Haru had approved Monika to be a staff member for his upcoming Gym, Haru brought home a printout that he had of every single Steel-based Pokemon he caught, as well as the entire region's Dex of what Steel-based Pokemon existed in the area. He wanted to make sure that whatever he chose would be right, and had brought Goji, his Cinderace, with him. Since it was awhile having taken him out, he figured Goji could use the time to at least hang with the Pokemon Nessa kept at home to have a 'break' from the others; at the very least Mirukon and Masako's constant canoodling. It went late into the evening, and Goji got tired, looking for a place to crash as Nessa helped set up a spot for the bipedal hare Pokemon in a spare room.

Upon returning to the study room Haru was in, Nessa would lean over him from behind as he sat in his chair with her head resting on top of his own. Haru would notice her embrace from behind, smile at her and give her a quick kiss before continuing to write.

"So, have you come up with anything close to a team at this point, hon?" she asked.

Amongst the several sheets of paper and dozens of notes Haru was writing in, after calculating the strength of IVs and overall team balance, he looked like his brain was going into overdrive. "Possibly. I'm really feeling up for putting a Ferrothorn, and adding Mirukon as my possible last guy; the one that I would Dynamax at the end of a match. He's a high IV Lucario, and since he's a Hall of Famer I picture myself throwing him at the end of a match and driving the crowd wild. He could be a fan favorite!"

"Hmm." She'd hum, listening to him with her arms squeezing his chest from behind in a reverse embrace. "You should call it for the night, Haru. You've been at it since you came over; longer if you consider the whole applicant process earlier. Your mind needs rest. You don't need to overwork yourself. The Gym won't be finished next week."

"I don't know, Nessa. There's still a few Pokemon left I haven't..." he paused for a second feeling one of her hands going inside his shirt from the top opening and slide down. Very. _Very_ slowly. He feels her nails grazing his skin. "...haven't looked over."

"Uh-huuu~h. So?" Nessa couldn't help herself and just gave him a small peck on the cheek from behind. Then another on his neck. Then another.

"T...the ability to have a well rounded team is paramount you know. Like...you and your Drednaw.." Haru's face leaned a little but only gave Nessa more open leeway to attack him, as he feels her nibble a little on his ear affectionately. The attack causes him to exhale sharply.

"So I...have to stay focused..." Haru bit his lip as her other hand went inside his shirt and inhaled a little. His ability to focus was waning.

"Yeah? How's that working out for you, then?" she teased with a low chuckle. Her face would start nuzzling his neck in a romantic way, one hand going out of his shirt then to where his right hand was holding the pen that had been writing notes for so long. He ends up letting go of the pen when her hand clasps over his own, and nuzzles herself into his neck again before kissing it. Every single tiny bit of contact that her lips made to his skin made him react by shivering ever so slightly from head to toe.

All Haru ended up doing at this point was just quietly breathing a little more rapidly than he was minutes ago when she came into the room and started 'attacking' him. The careful and very calculated way her hand was touching his chest, paired with the kissing was sending innumerable hairs to stand on end along his arms.

"Haruu~~uu..." she purred into his ear directly.

"Hmm?" he'd answer in a much higher pitch in a half-whimper.

Nessa lets a tongue lick the top of his ear causing him to moan. " _Come upstairs_ with me okay?"

His glasses had nearly slid off from how his face was angled, and nods. "o...okay.."

The late night came, and all of the worries of earlier just melted away as he took solace in the one he loved over everyone else. Laying nude in bed, with pieces of clothing from himself and Nessa having been lazily tossed to the floor from earlier, one of his hands rest underneath his head while staring at the ceiling. His work had been left in the room, but was so deep into what he had been focused on for so long that parts of him were just running numbers and calculations. It felt good to finally get work officially done on all of these things.

Nessa would rejoin from the connecting bathroom and hops back into the bed right alongside him. A slight bounce from the impact, as Nessa wraps an arm around his stomach and presses her bare body with his own and smiles. "Aha, I'm back. Gotcha!" Her hair is slightly strewn about with part of it covering a bit of her face when she snuggled up to him.

"Tch. So you have. Didn't even need a specific kind of ball to do it either: as expected from an expert like yourself." Haru teased a bit, looking down at the dark woman who had cuddled up to him affectionately. The display was adorable to a a degree he could picture hearts floating above her head.

One of her fingers goes up to his nose and taps on it lightly. "Nope, but I did weaken you in order to 'catch' you all the same."

The two share a mutually deep red blush from that statement, with him chuckling. "That you did, Nessa, that you did." They shared a kiss, and Nessa hums to herself in a sing-song-y manner.

They share a quiet moment just laying there as they join hands as the sound of the ceiling fan relaxed the two towards the oncoming slumber that awaited them both. Her eyes were fixated on him as the smile that was perpetually stuck on her face didn't seem to leave nor want to leave. "I already said you were attractive multiple times, Haru, but ever since this whole Gym-thing happened? It's like seeing a rebirth of you as a whole. I can't look at you now without feeling like my own heart is doing laps."

"Is that so? How do you figure?" His eyes narrow, looking back.

Nessa shifts a bit to make herself a little more comfortable as one of her legs lay over one of his under the bed covers. "Confidence is sexy, and you should know that you no longer seem nearly as distraught as before. I'm certain it's not all gone of course. Sure, you had a downer of a moment thanks to that renegade trainer and recollecting everything prior to, but you know what? You've become a much bigger man as a result. You should know how far you've come."

"Heh. Perhaps it's some form of second wind I'm feeling. Who knows. Meh, that doesn't sound very 'steel-y' of me. Hmm. Maybe I've been 'reforged'." Haru began to comment before one of Nessa's fingers went to his lips.

She had to stifle a laugh. "Nuh-uh, hon you had it the first time you dork. 'Second wind' is right."

Sleep would find its way to the two of them eventually, as all Haru and Nessa ended up doing was just making more small talk with each other while in bed baring themselves to the other. A lot of things had been happening that had taken a lot of focus but she was correct in stating his ability to stay on the top of his game was getting better. For many reasons, Haru felt like these events all came at the proper time.

The day-to-day depression that loomed over him about Hiro that used to plague his mindset every moment was no longer controlling parts of him to focus on them, instead choosing to let the memories fuel his ambition. With Nessa by his side as intimately as the two were at this point, Haru found it a lot easier to find the strength to continue moving forward. He may not have the pursuit anymore of seeking to be a Pokemon 'Master', but he was becoming far more satisfied with the few things he had managed to have within his life.

Nessa was having her own second wind in being able to continue her dual career and find the strength to not let what the critics and media say about her affect her as much anymore. They were all becoming just word salad. Meaningless banter. The expectations of her from other people became less of a focus for her stress, and had found that she was able to continue going about her day to day life simply by reminding herself that she bagged someone like Haru. As much as he made her feel safe, she made him feel accepted, and vice versa.

Tomorrow is yet another day for these two, but even now their love felt endless.

**\- - - - - END CHAPTER 10 - - - - -**


	11. Pools Closed

_ Author's Note: This is the full intended release of this chapter containing an intense lovemaking scene. Any such scenes like the one later on here will be shown as is, but do serve the purpose of furthering the relationships shown. Thank you for your understanding.  _

"I'm here to register officially for the upcoming Pools Tournament?"

Syra had made her way to Motostoke's Gym that had Kabu managing it in order to put herself officially into the registry. In short time she would be competing against a large number of others for the right to have a chance to compete against Haru for the Championship title and to be rightfully called the new Pokemon Champion in the Galar region. Look at the gentleman at the desk, she notices there's a new check system in place. Assuming it to be security for the fact this was a brand new type of event for such rare occurrences (mostly due to the delay), she wouldn't protest nor hold conversation; merely obeying. It required for her PokeDex to be scanned to reassure that she was the person she said she was, and to check her team she would be taking into the competition.

"!"

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Syra raised an eyebrow, wondering why the man behind the desk hesitated with one hand on her hip.

"All checks out ma'am. Sorry for your wait. Here are your Pokemon again. We look forward to seeing you compete since you got the badges! When the first day starts, we'll require you to be here early. Here's your packet of information."

The gentleman handed her some basic information on the slightly different way the matches would be going on during the whole event, how security would be checking everyone, how teams would be checked, etsetera, etsetera. Kindly waving to the polite staff member, she smiles then exits. "You fellas are looking at the one person that will dethrone Haru here! You won't want to miss it!" confidently shouting before the double doors shut behind her.

As she had made her departure, the man looks back at the registered Pokemon and sweat beads form around his face. "Holy cow...are _all_ of the trainers that will be competing in the pools be this strong? That girl is something else entirely..!" he monologues to himself as his eyes scan over the screens again.

**Every single one of the Pokemon registered was at their maximum statistical level of '100'.**

**\- - - - - Southern Wild Area - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Train Station - - - - -**

At the same time that Syra was off registering herself for the upcoming events, Nessa is seen signing some documents while talking to people whom she traded fish Pokemon and fishing supplies. Since she herself was one of the big contributors to her own town of Hulbury, and it had seen a boom in business recently, the Leader-and-Model herself made the visit to speak in person with those responsible for delivering resources.

"Now I know you're new to Unova, but you'll do fine. I already spoke with them ahead of time. They're expecting this shipment. Just follow the notes I gave you and if you need any help you already have your senior staff who can also help translate in case their accent throws you off or they suddenly go into speaking Unovan. Also, try to be off to bedforshire; it's a long trip." Nessa was explaining part of the process to a person she worked with in trade that was relatively new, pointing to the spreadsheets of data.

Behind her would be a person that was seen asking several people for information as he got off the train. Wearing a black dress shirt, black denim, messy black hair with glasses, and dress shoes, the gentleman wore a certain logo of another country on his back. A moment passes, and Nessa kindly waves to the people she was speaking to and reminded them to call her if anything goes awry in the process but trusts their ability to keep up.

 _/Whew. Got all that finished then. Tons of fish heading off to more places...and as such the cycle begins anew. I should think about trying to look for shiny Pokemon more though. The companies may pay more if I just had one straight of those. Then again...that's an obscene amount of time possibly wasted, and I'd lose money attempting. Hmm./_ her train of thought on the possible change up to shipping fish Pokemon was interrupted when someone tried to call for her attention.

"Excuse me, miss?"

" _'Miss'_...?" she'd almost mockingly repeat, turning, but finds the gentleman from before who was inquiring others in the same place.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was hoping you could help me locate someone. I've only been here in this specific part of Galar for a bit so I'd chalk it up to bad luck, however if I may borrow some time..?"

The man before her stood then clasping hands in a prayer formation, as if being ultra formal. It fit, considering how nicely dressed he was for the occasion, with Nessa folding her arms over the other.

"Okay, I'm listening. I got some time; take it you're new or something? Who are you looking for, exactly?" she'd inquire him with an intense studious expression, scanning him from top to bottom but kept a smile on her persona.

"So first off, just wanted to say I'm a fan: love your model shoots! After now realizing you're Nessa I feel a little more relaxed. Secondly...I'm looking for the Galar region Champion, Haru. I was told that you could be of help from some of the locals. They pointed me to you." the man replied.

"Oho...thank you! Always happy to meet a fan up close." Nessa's eyes shot open wide a bit and went on the defensive. "Wait a minute Why are you looking for him?" She immediately leaned closer. "...you're not FROM **the media** are you?"

His hands went up on guard to Nessa's look."There's seems to be a misunderstanding here. I'm not from the media. Honest. Look at my clothes. You can inspect me for a microphone or tape recorder and you won't find any! I'm not tapped or anything!"

Nessa held her hands up this time on guard. "I'll pass, thank you." she'd say before looking at him again, sighing, and settling on just a slight pensive stare. She decided to be a little vague on the off chance the information he was feeding was only half right. "Okay then. From what I understand he's busy trying to do a case for Ms. Chairman Oleana. I don't know who you are, but he is very busy with the Gym business he's setting up. I take it you've heard?"

She'd see the man put a thumb to his chin, eyeing her with a confused look. "Haru is a gym leader now? Since when, I heard he was the champion?"

Nessa extends a hand to gesture, explaining. "He's the head project lead in setting up one. Not..." She stops herself realizing the wording of what he said just there.

_/Gym Leader? How the hell did he find out about that? Haru hasn't even announced that part of his involvement!/_

Both of her hands ball up into fists and start walking towards him, backing him against a wall.

"Hey uh what's going on-" he began to ask, sweating a little on his forehead.

Nessa looked ready to throw down with him at any second as if going back to the earlier time of her relationship when people were looking for every tiny detail to just simply mess with her and Haru. "HEY! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT! Who **ARE** YOU? **Who told you?!** Are you some super-fan? An agent of some kind? Are you a stalker? **Talk!** You got 5 seconds to speak your peace! He's already had enough harassment from you tabloids folk!"

Some of the people nearby saw that the Raging Wave came out a little suddenly and decided to ignore, though some were partially now listening in on the conversation.

"Whoa whoa now hold on there!" The man began to explain before opening up the breast pocket and taking out his badges. They were from another region entirely, and it had a special insignia to go with them. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sam, I was the Johto champion up until a few months ago. Ms,Chairman Oleana called me in, she gave me Haru's number but didn't give me his address. So I'm looking for him. I need to ask him some questions."

Her face changed from being aggressive and ready to defend Haru from anyone to settling down as if she were a pot of tea that was letting out steam. A spread of blush goes across her cheeks and she sighs. "...oh. I'm sorry, I got defensive because...-well anyways. Since you're here for business and you're a Champion just like him, I'll contact him myself. But in the future just be careful what you say about him to certain people."

Eyeing him up and down then turning away to call Haru on the phone.

Sam would ask, before Haru answered his phone call from Nessa "Why is that?"

Nessa turned to him with a glance before heading outside where the person couldn't hear her conversation. "Some people would like to see a man as grand and amazing as him fall from grace."

**\- - - - - Hospital - - - - -**

Haru was visiting Hop instead of conducting what Nessa had described as 'Gym Business' to the newcomer, and had been there for a good while. Hop was on his way to leaving later in the day since thankfully the injuries he sustained weren't bad enough that he needed surgery but a cold compress and keeping his bandages where they were, as well as medication to ease the pain would be enough. The majority of the visit was Haru just simply apologizing over and over again.

"Haru stop. You're basically repeating yourself at this point. We're both adults, we accept our circumstances that are given to us." the usually cheerful friend of Haru's would say putting a hand on his shoulder.

The Champ smirked back at him. "That's true, but I still want to make it up to you. You made an honest effort to continue living your new life after you took your knowledge you gained from reading books that Leon lent to you and the Pokemon Gym Challenge that both of us completed together. You've been nothing short of a good friend to me: the best. We've both been incredibly busy though. However my schedule has somewhat more free time. We should have a Guy's Day Out together man. Just doing whatever."

Hop would look him over and saw the look in his friend's eyes "You ever grow tired of giving so much?"

"Why would I? It brings me a lot of joy. 'sides. That's what my new career will basically entail won't it? Being a Gym Leader will basically be passing the torch onto candidates who 'pass the test' in a way." The champ said with a tired but positive expression, before his phone rang.

Haru gestures with a finger held up, walking out for a second. "Ah, give me a minute. It's Nessa."

He walks out to the hallway, keeping a low voice to not disturb the nurses hard at work. "Hello and good morning to you, Queen. How goes?"

"Good morning, King. I uh...have a strange request of you." Nessa is heard on the other end, responding cheerfully.

"...wouldn't be the first time but I'm open to wherever this is going."

"There's someone here who says he's been sent from Oleana to help you on your case. I can't say for sure but I assume some new discovery has occurred that may be tied to you for some reason because he was asking for you specifically. He comes from Johto, and was the recent Champion."

Haru's eyes lit up. The brief time he spent studying all the previous Champions of other regions had many names listed, but remembered Sonia telling him it wasn't every single one since it was leaving out the newer ones of recent times.

"Huh. Ya don't say. Tourist from Johto coming to meet me huh. Well then. Tell him I'll meet him in Motostoke, in front of the Boutique they have on the main streets. Today I'm wearing a Dragon-type sweatjacket and the paired pants to go with them. That should be easy enough for me to be spotted."

There's a pause as Haru hears Nessa telling Sam about the meetup location and his description.

"He says he'll see you there soon. Also! Before you go hon, I wanted to let you know that I got something special that I'll message you on text later."

A single eyebrow raised half an inch high on his face. "...oh?"

She whispers to the phone receiver. "I think you're really going to like it. Anyways, talk later sexy! Love you MWAH!" she kissed the phone on her end as Haru did the same.

"Love ya too."

_***click*** _

Haru returned inside the hospital room to sit with Hop as Hop was the first to speak up before continuing. "Haru you should really consider getting maybe some extra sleep."

"...huh? How do you figure?" the sudden concern for his health came out of nowhere, considering Hop was the one in the hospital bed.

"Your eyes gave it away. My guess is you've been spending abnormally high hours on this Gym research bit haven't you? I mean, sure, I heard about it from you over these months, but maybe Nessa ought to just have you sleep more? If I can't get you to relax, she can and _should_."

Haru lets out a sigh but smiles regardless of being called out. "You know, despite getting some of the best sleep thanks to how happy I am with her, you're right. I'm burning the candle at both ends when I'm not reeled in, and with this Gym business having started I've ended up sleeping a bit later. Kind of an issue but when you're right, you're right Hop. Suppose I'll take more naps."

"Ditch the drinks, too, or at least cut them back!" Hop called out as Haru stood up stretching.

Haru waved a bit grinning. "Okay 'Dad'! Tell me when you're feeling 100% okay? We'll have our day out together."

There's a pause before Hop calls out again. "I mean it Haru! Get some rest! The Champion can't operate on a gaslight level of fuel!"

Exiting the room, Haru would be smirking to himself but did consider the fact that perhaps he ought to take more than one day 'off' for himself. Perhaps another evening in a conference room with the Gym Leaders and other friends with nothing but drinks, food, and games would be up for order.

His last thought exiting the hospital would come to him upon taking a look at some Corviknights that landed carrying Air Taxi cabbies. _/...so what's this business about some Champion from Johto coming to meet me?/_

**\- - - - - Back at the Train Station - - - - -**

Nessa hung up the phone and goings back inside the station she previously exited to meet the gentleman that was patiently and quietly waiting for her conversation to be over. "He says he'll meet you in Motostoke, in front of the Boutique. Can't miss it as it's in the large street when you enter."

Sam exhales, relieved. "Thank you. Sorry to have bothered you, I'll be off now. It was a pleasure to have met you in person, Nessa!" as he goes off to find Haru after locating a nearby Corviknight monitoring its Air Taxi cab. Flagging the pilot down, the man from Johto set off to meet up with Haru doing his best to waste no time.

His memory of the conversation of a day prior to came back to him, sitting inside a small dining room having some food as a tall woman walked by him before sitting down across the table.

 _/"So I take it that I'm not the only reason you're here, is it? It's been what...3 months?"/_ It was Oleana, who was addressing Sam at the moment, before folding her arms together and drawing invisible circles on the tablecloth.

Sam took a bite of a a croissant that he had brought with him and looked at the chairman, with one hand bringing out some photos he carried on his person. _"I wish I were here simply only to see you again. However...you are correct. The reason I'm here is because there's been odd number of shipments going to and from Kanto. I'm only aware of it all due to people I've spoken to who, at first, made me think it had to do with previous issues I've endured in the past. Lake of Rage, maybe. But they're going to all the regions. Galar had a intake of them in the past few weeks. My hunch tells me that...it looks like Team Rocket has been making a move. I need hard evidence though."_

Oleana's glance went away from Sam and sighed, with her face leaning on one hand. _"So you're here for business_ _ **as usual**_ _but can't confirm or deny any suspicions you've been having, nor your fellow men of other places. So it's led you here."_

She's heard sighing, visibly frustrated before putting some fingers to her forehead to rub it due to an oncoming headache. _"Just once in my life I had hoped we wouldn't be so pressed for time. It feels like...no, pay it no mind."_

Taking off his hat, with a big head of messy black hair poofing outwards, he rakes one hand through it due to an itch. _"I'm really sorry darling. The signs and what I've been able to piece together lead me to believe that the organization just simply doesn't know when to give up. So regrettably I need your help. Do you think your region's champion Haru can assist me with this?"_

She turns to him, then her eyes glance away again. For some reason the answer disappointed her, as her heart began to feel anxious. " _...the whole time you were here I thought that...*sigh*. "_ looking down at her drink continuing to draw circles on the tablecloth before stopping. _"Right, I shouldn't get too fussy now, given my position."_

He put down what he was doing and stood up from the table, walking over a bit towards her. All Oleana did was just have her eyes follow his movement but she seemed uncharacteristically vulnerable. _"I know, I haven't been there for you especially when you took over for Chairman Rose. I still can't believe he was doing it all this time: but like I said before, I don't blame you for what you did because I would have probably done the same in your position."_

There was a bit of silence as he exhaled, and continued with another thought. _"Look, I've been thinking about...staying in Galar. You know, once I'm done with all of this. I'm no longer a Champion and with the way my life is now, I'm basically set to do whatever I wish without much obligation. The new Champion of Johto will do fine. They're an excellent trainer. They can do that without me looming over their shoulder. I can be here. Not as a trainer, or private investigator, but as your partner. I can't keep staying away from you. I've missed you Oleana."_

Even with him coming near her making her feel better, Oleana just looked a little away if only because her ears were unsure they were hearing correctly: chalking it internally to delirium. There would be no reason for her to feel her insecurities flair up now, but they were anyway. There was some silence from her that seemed a little cold as one leg huddled up. _"I was worried for a second. Like you were just merely going along with what we did. Satiating some sort of need, or want. What we did earlier wasn't a lie, was it?"_ with just her eyes glancing back at him.

Sam interjects. "No! Of course not!"

 _"All those months without contact, do you have any idea how sickly worried I was but had to hide it all? How much it bothers me I can't just openly say anything about us? Until the heat and politics surrounding me die down, I can't. There are those that still don't trust me so I need you to understand, Sam."_ her voice picked up in frustration...but only due to heartache of her feelings for him.

His head hung a bit, before standing up straight and confident with a fist going to his chest. _"I know, I'm a huge jerk. There's no excuse for what I did to you. But I want to be there and support you with everything. I'll do my best to help you anyway I can and from now on, no more secrets. No more of my disappearing act."_

The woman looked back at him finally, albeit with a side glance, as one tear was forming on the edge of her eyes. _"Okay. I know where you live is a dangerous place like our own, but remember your other duties outside of business: don't let it control you anymore. Please..."_

 _"I won't, I promise."_ He goes hugs her tightly and passionately hoping she forgives him for his behaviors, as the two embrace each other. /

Looking outside the window of the Air Taxi cab, Sam put into his breast pocket the leftover wrapper of a travel snack that still had a portion left. "Hmm. I said all that of course but it was sorta in the heat of the moment. Then again, I suppose it wouldn't be so bad to come live here. I hope this Haru is as nice as he appears on the broadcasts I saw."

**\- - - - - Motostoke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Front of the Boutique - - - - -**

His visit to the more busy parts of Motostoke brought him some attention from passersby; including the one fan that was unfortunately the one who was the cause for his panic attack at the Wyndon meet-and-greet. Apologizing from both himself and the fan who sees him, Haru would go on to make it up with a copy of both his regular and rare league card, took a picture with him and took the time to chew the scenery. Thankfully the Champ found out that the guy didn't take offense to it, understanding that people can't always plan for everything; giving great relief to Haru to hear such words.

He'd be interrupted when another gentleman came up to Haru readjusting his own hat. "Haru, the Champion of Galar I take it?"

Haru looks at the man who walks up to him, then the fan. "Remember! The Wild Area later today! I'll see if we can't take down some Max Raids together and I'll help you nab some of those 'mons okay?" When they left, Haru glances to the newcomer that announced himself rather openly. "So, you're the one from Johto I take it?"

"Sam. Ex-Champion from Johto. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." extending an arm, shaking a hand.

Taking a second to give a firm handshake, Haru takes off his glasses to clean them and comments. "Haru, current Champion of Galar, as you yourself know. Care to explain why someone from another region is coming here to ask me for assistance on something? I can't promise I can spare a lot of time, as I've recently announced the creation of a new Gym. Applicants have been coming daily in great numbers, mind you, and I'm on call for a mission under Oleana herself."

Sam takes a second to look around their surroundings as he wasn't fully familiar with the region. Having only visited once before long ago, his memory to retain where everything is at was at best mediocre. "Is there somewhere you and I can speak without a lot of ears around us?"

Haru leads the newcomer with him to the upper part of the city of Motostoke where he'd have Sam follow through a more industrial sect. Giving way to what would only be describable as a fishing dock near several large transport cars, the two were then mostly isolated from everyone else. Haru sits down alongside the edge of the dock letting his feet dangle.

Pushing up the bridge of the glasses he wore so they would readjust on his face, Haru looks at Sam when the fellow sat near him. "Okay, fellow 'ex' Champ, talk to me. Why did you travel from one region to here just to get in contact with me?"

Sam takes off his hat and takes out a cloth to wipe some of the sweat from his forehead. He was yet to become acquainted with the different climate that the Galarian land contained. "There's been a concerning issue that's started back in my hometown that I believe may require some extra 'firepower'. See, there's been some strange shipments arriving on the shores of Kanto and Johto. Myself and a few others who work with me didn't initially pay much mind to them until one of my associates noticed they were carrying Pokemon."

Haru raises an eyebrow as Sam continues. "Most of the time, none of us would bother to pass a second glance at it since trade of Pokemon is common. You know that; everyone does. However a few things stood out. The first is that ID numbers being registered in our region came upon on...lets call it a 'radar'...can be tracked to here. Galar. Again, it's normally not an issue. However your land is very strict on what Pokemon comes on your shores and has been a constant government issue with the Pokemon League."

He saw Haru sigh a bit rolling his eyes because he was aware of at least that much. "So I've heard. When I talk to some of the other Gym Leaders, we unanimously agree that it shouldn't be a problem but we're also not all entirely in agreement with the oncoming red tape that may occur. Legal fees to bring them, different policies, who knows. I try to only focus on my own duties, and especially the Gym I'm helping to get created here."

Haru got out a bottle of water as Sam would continue, reaching into his bag for some of the evidence he brought with him overseas. "The second problem, and this is the one that stood out to me the most, is that these were all shipments to proxy locations that would be offloaded to unnamed, generic drop-offs. Which would then circle back to a certain organization. My group and I have only confirmed one such shipment leading to them but you'd know who they are, since they're always _'blasting off'_."

The statement alone was enough to have Haru choke on his water upon swallowing, then gasping for air. " **Wait** are you actually serious?!"

His fellow Johto traveler nodded seriously. "I believe that if my hunch has led me here, it's because someone is here on your land trafficking Pokemon that shouldn't legally be on my shores. That the person is breaking the law. Then again, with how talks are going, it may no longer be a broken law. With what I've been able to gather up, there's a few areas that I'd like to investigate further but I'd need not only your blessing but assistance."

After nearly choking in mid-drink, Haru had to wipe his chin from the spittle and held up both hands as if to guard himself. "Whoa hold on. I'm already on my own case: I don't even know if I can handle something else entirely okay? Mine may involve someone or some people and I don't know if it's wise to deter my attention away from it. People's livelihoods could be at stake and I wouldn't even know. there's a situation here where someone is stealing Pokemon to fill their own Pokedex, and they may or may not be involved in a bombing incident against one of our own stadiums."

"Do you truly believe that these events could be isolated from each other, then? Do you think honestly that they have no relation to the other?" Sam would ask plainly.

Holding up a finger to speak, no sound came out of Haru's mouth as he went quiet. The hand withdrew, and his eyes looked to his left. "You're perceptive, I'll give you that much. It's a good point."

Taking a moment to stand up off his feet and dust his legs, Sam sees the Galar Champion look down to him. "Tell me what areas you want to investigate and I'll lead you to them. I can't guarantee manpower on myself specifically to help, but I can dedicate some time to feed you any information you need to continue your case here."

"Excellent! Haru of Galar you're truly a man of his word as they say! Nessa was right to speak highly of you!" He laughs, getting up and shaking Haru's hand again.

Upon shaking hands, the redhead started to stretch and looked at the man from Johto with a half smirk. "Think nothing of it. Now, since the Wild Area is basically outside this town, let's take a walk together and see what we can find. Care to do some jogging with me? I didn't get my exercise in earlier and I need to burn some calories."

**\- - - - - 1 Hour Later - - - - -**

**\- - - - - The Wild Area - - - - -**

It hit the middle of the day as the sun finally broke through the clouds and shone down upon the two Pokemon Champions. Sam wasn't able to keep up with Haru as well, so Haru had to slow down for a bit to pace themselves better. Going from East Lake Axwell counter clockwise (as it would appear from a map's point of view) they would cycle back and forth with each other on possible places Sam expected someone from Team Rocket would be hiding. Considering only one of them had dealt with the group extensively, Haru mostly relied on him to give him a detailed history on how the group worked. Led by a money and power hungry individual named Giovanni, who seemingly only had the goal of conquest by collecting rare Pokemon of every type.

"If what you're saying is true, Sam, that this 'Giovanni' is the type who hungers just for the rarer Pokemon that exist, then it would collude with my own case. Also...why the hell am I looking at the side of a cliff?" Haru would say as the two ended up near a cliffside near Giant's Seat. Sam had one of his own Pokemon out as a means to help him investigate the immediate area.

"I know it seems silly enough, but one of their hideouts involved hanging a poster on a wall to be a normal looking advertisement to people who were none the wiser. To Team Rocket members, it was the quiet way for them to know 'this is where we meet up'. I had a feeling about this wall but it seems I was wrong." The Gallade that Sam brought with him made a noise excitedly as it started to pick up something and gestured to the two humans that were near it.

"Did he find something?" Haru asks.

"Man I hope so, my feet are killing me. C'mon Gallade lead on!" following the tall Pokemon, who would stop for moments to try and sense where it got a trail. Quietly the two masters watched and followed the Gallade until they had walked halfway to to corner near a natural bridge. Spotting what would normally appear to be just dirt mounds, Sam notices his Pokemon is pointing at the land and starts sorting through several piles of twigs and seemingly broken firewood that was used to heat up pots for curry.

Looking around, Haru sighs audibly. "Sam I can't help but notice that he's pointing at spots that may likely have been camp. Lots of people camp out here, what's the big..."

The Gallade holds up a piece of what appeared to be a piece of a crate that was burned to a crisp.

Sounding a little complacent, Haru held out a hand somewhat confused and finished his sentence."...deal? Okay that just looks like a piece of a box; a crate possibly."

Sam quickly holds up a hand to shush him as his Gallade hands the piece over. "This isn't just any piece of a box. I recognize this print. Hang on, give me just a moment." he spoke with a certain studious tone as if on a mission. Hoping it wasn't just a red herring, he compared the notes that was in a notepad he brought, alongside several other photos from the beginning of his case. The Gallade leaves, then comes back trying to see if it can find anything else and comes across another, but smaller, piece.

"Haru?"

"Yes..?"

Sam turns around after pointing at his laid out work and the burnt piece. Leaning over, Haru glances at photos that match the way the markings of the piece they found to a logo of a red "R" logo.

Haru feels a certain weight fall through his chest to his stomach. "So it's true, then. Team Rocket really has invaded our shores..."

**\- - - - - Motostoke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 35 minutes later - - - - -**

Sam called up his team that he employed to help him on the case, as the group would arrive not long later to scavenge the entire corner of where they were at in The Wild Area. Leaving the team to their work, Haru led him back to the city of Motostoke towards an upper area where they overlooked a part of the city. The two of them were alone, albeit only accompanied by people entering and leaving the nearby train station.

His phone was put away after telling Nessa via text 'Got some news to share with you in a second. Will get back to you but it involves my case Oleana has me working on.' as Sam came back from the building nearby with some drinks. "Thanks. You didn't have to get me anything."

Opening up a bottle of imported tea that he bought for himself, Sam takes a second to sip it before answering. "Nonsense, it's the least I can do for you helping me out with this whole shindig."

Haru cracked the silver can open and took a sip, leaning on his elbows as his arms rested on the chest high wall of the building. He hissed a bit as the taste pinched going down. "Mere hours of you being here and you helped me resolve something that may very well be linked to what I was ordered by the chairman herself to figure out. "

Readjusting his own cap, Sam glances to his left. "Right, you mentioned that before. What was it, again?"

One would notice the eyebrow raise, as Haru sighed a bit in recollecting himself. "Like I said earlier: the whole 'someone stealing Pokemon' nonsense. Now there's reason to believe whoever is here may be associated with Team Rocket because it's their M.O. as you told me yourself."

The nearby Gallade that followed Sam everywhere on the trip was seen talking to a nearby trainer's Ralts; having their own conversation at the same time. Pushing back another sip, he throws another inquiry to Haru. "Right, have you had an encounter with them at all recently?"

"Nope. Just one red herring of someone who initially I thought was one because I was in the middle of about to battle another trainer in the streets. Turns out they were just an overzealous fan of my rela-...er.." he stops himself not sure on revealing personal information like that so soon to a new acquaintance.

The bead of sweat on his forehead goes away once he clears his throat. " _Aaaaaaaanyway_...so are you at least enjoying your stay here so far? Barring this? Hopefully you aren't just alone here in the entire region by yourself and your team. I'm at least glad Nessa was able to help you get to me so soon."

The two of them settled on locking eyes as they saw a swarm of Corvisquires flying by several Xatus sitting idly by on some poles. "Just let me know if you do though so we can compare notes. It's a long way from Johto that's fine sure. Your gyms are very different from mine. I'm really like it here. Though to get back to your earlier comment: I'm not alone, I got a place here and yeah, seeing Nessa in person was great."

The thought occurred to Haru that it'd only make sense she'd be somewhat known outside of Galar; being the only person in the entire League who dual careers alongside Cynthia. He recalls briefly the dumb comment he made to his Glaceon, Nora, wondering if he could sport a fabulous kind of garment like how she does but for a guy. For the moment, Haru feigns some ignorance. "You a fan of her? Guess that makes sense that she'd show up nationally, then. I'm..aware of her magazine spreads and interviews."

Sam answered with a big grin. "I've only seen her in magazines, she was intimating at first, but she's really nice. She's cute too."

"Yeah? You think so, huh?" Haru having stopped drinking to just stand idly there, but gave Sam a neutral look. For some reason the way he said that got him a little tense.

Not taking the hint, Sam went on, finishing his bottled drink and tossing it into the nearby recycling bin. "I think so. Though I'll admit that since some of the interviews she's done, much fewer nowadays than before, that I'm curious if she's seeing anyone? Some hubbub of it has made way to my circle of fans so one could only guess right? There's a lot of people who like a strong woman. Me personally? I wouldn't know. Then again..."

The sound of the can in Haru's hand is heard making a crack noise as if one were to be finished with it, but the pitch the aluminum made indicated there was plenty of liquid left. "Yeah? What if she is? That's not gonna be a problem for you is it, _Sam-from-Johto_?" Haru's head slowly leaning to actually look at him this time instead of idly looking at the bird Pokemon that were flying by.

Sam couldn't help but notice Haru's glance and suddenly saw a large dark cloud emanating from behind him as if his personality had changed. "Wait whoa. Haru why you are getting so defen... wait a minute, Haru are you getting this way because you're...with Nessa?!"

"Huh...defensive?" He saw the can in his hand get a little crushed up and noticed the damn thing was squirting the drink on his hand. "SHIT. Ahh...wait. Hang on." gesturing by waving his hand a bit and now trying, but poorly, to dry himself.

"Hey man. Look are you okay? Was it something I said..? Are you two rivals or something? **IS IT** that you're going out?" The man from Johto had to haphazardly come up with something to say as the tension was getting to him; albeit it was slipping away with Haru's increasing flustered mannerisms at the moment.

Haru just looks at him then the can and hastily drinks the rest, dealing with the sting of the acidic flavor and looks at him a bit annoyed. "I...don't have to answer that." looking at him but then looking away; the telltale sign he wasn't being truthful to him.

"You're dating Nessa aren't you? It's okay you can tell me, you're not breaking any bylaws or code or anything." Sam tried to say, attempting to be helpful as he was unaware of the situation with that in of itself.

Haru just sighs, looking at him. To him, Sam has the recollection from earlier with Nessa's encounter.

_/"HEY! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT! Who_ _**ARE** _ _YOU? Who told you?! Are you some super-fan? An agent of some kind? Are you a stalker? Talk! You got 5 seconds to speak your peace! He's already had enough harassment from you tabloids folk!"/_

_/"...oh. I'm sorry, I got defensive because...-well anyways. Since you're here for business and you're a Champion just like him, I'll contact him myself. But in the future just be careful what you say about him to certain people." /_

_/"Some people would like to see a man as grand and amazing as him fall from grace." /_

There's a pause of silence, with Haru readjusting his glasses, having gotten a little steamed from his overreacting. "Y-yes. I have been. We uh...just recently hit our 6 month anniversary."

For some reason the conversation had completely shifted moods. "6 months already? Dude... that's awesome! Congratulations! Tell me, do you love her?"

He looks briefly at some people walking by and just waves to them, then looks back at Sam. "Hey hey...keep it down. Yes, I do. We both do, very deeply. It just uh...sorta bloomed over time. You came here fully aware of my career, as you said right? It's been surreal: remembering who I'm with and such." with blush now replacing his face's color.

"Ah I'm sorry man, you have my word about this matter. Oleana must have forgot to mention it to me when I was at her office. I'm happy for you." Haru saw his arms fold over themselves, nodding in a super serious way. To a degree, he thought Sam may be the kind who took things too seriously at times.

Haru handwaves it, and just leans a bit. The whole ordeal had him stressed but the mere thought of Nessa had him starting to relax a little. "Well it's fine. Honestly? _The entire region_ knows about it anyway, but it's not something we profess or make a big deal out of for the sake of attention. We don't bring attention to it which is why you don't hear much from Nessa: we keep our lives private and that's how we like it." saying it like it wasn't even a big deal.

Reflexively, Sam began to nod, though his body reacted faster than his brain had time to process the statement. "OOohhhh I see. Everyone kn-wait, what do you mean everyone in the whole region knows?"

His eyes glance over to Sam as Haru switches position to have his back lean against the wall. "It's just as I said. Watch."

There's a few people walking by as Haru calls out to them. "Excuse me!"

The two guys come to a stop, with one of them having made notes on where to go for an oncoming trip. "Yes? Ah, Champ! Nice to see you!"

"Hey, afternoon to you as well. Quick question: you wouldn't happen to know whom I've been romantically involved with, do you?"

"Uh...that's an odd question. Nessa from Hulbury. The Water Gym Leader."

Haru snaps his fingers and looks at Sam. "See? EVERYONE knows. Told you."

He then apologizes for interrupting their day and lets the two men go about their business. "It's ah...an interesting thing really, how everyone found out. Wasn't planned or anything but it DID just sorta happen. Tell me, Johto Sam. Can I call you that? Anyway. Do you watch broadcasts of any of our Gym Leader matches perchance?"

Sam smiles "Yeah it's fine. I watched your matched against Leon, why?"

After one very long breath was taken, Haru would narrate back to the iconic moment of his life. "Well, outside of that, Gym Leader matches tend to have downtime between matches like soccer games. These sorts of things also happen earlier in the day before any matches occur. Anyroad, so I visited her one such fateful day as she did a battle against a trainer. Afterwards she notices I had visited her and we talk during nearly the whole intermission. The crowd suddenly gets louder and it distracts me for a second. I look at the giant jumbotron and notice they're doing one of those 'kiss-cam' moments that staff inside the stadium do to people they think may be couples. Well one such pair of eyes spotted how physically close we were, and got the idea. The whole crowd goes berserk because some people shipped us two together; completely unaware."

Haru took to looking through his phone for one of multiple photos that was taken of the exact moment coming up. "I had jokingly called attention to it, saying something like 'Fans: am I right or am I right?'. Nessa doesn't say anything but keep looking at the screen. I thought something was wrong until I saw her turn back to me. She said 'Screw it, let them watch for all I care.', leaned forward, yanked me by the collar of my shirt towards her and full mouth kissed me in front of untold thousands of people. Live on camera. If I wasn't already closing my eyes enjoying the high of adrenaline it gave me, I would have been probably blinded by all the flashing camera lights that suddenly went off during that moment. Crowd got much louder during that part alone more than they do during the final Pokemon phase of any Gym Leader battle. "

He recalled the entire event as if replaying a video in his head, with the blush on his cheeks increasing substantially but looking far more relaxed and even showed Sam the photo once he happened upon it.

Sam's eyes were wide and he had looked moreso blown away by the admission itself like it was the craziest thing he heard. "So she did that? Holy cow she wastes no time."

"You're under the false pretense that it was rushed. It's not so much that, as we had already been going out by the time that happened. But...you become Champion and happen to be seen walking with her a few times and some people tend to think _'oh they would look good together'_. **Then** when you confirm that for untold numbers of eyes? You get that reaction. So there you go." Haru gestures with both hands settling down to his pants pockets.

Being satisfied with the answer, Sam lifted up his chin. "I may not know you very well just yet, Haru-of-Galar, but I wish you two the very best of luck!"

Haru feels his phone vibrate with a timed alarm, grabbing his attention. Bringing it out, he catches wind of the current time. "Thanks. Moving on though...until we find out more from what your team digs up I have no leads. So I suppose I should actually go out to meet up with some folks in The Wild Area and help them with Max Raids. I need to train a new team of Pokemon that require Champion-Grade training for something that I can't quite reveal yet, and then get home to look over more applications for the upcoming Gym."

Haru was met with Sam shuffling into one of the smaller pockets in his backpack and taking out a PokeGear. "Right, I understand that. We should exchanged phone numbers so we can keep in contact with each other."

All Haru did was blink in complete awe and bewilderment. "...what the hell is that thing?"

The whole machine looked like it came from an old science fiction flick that he'd watch with Nessa when they had their own personal date nights. The shape was so odd and completely alien looking to him, but for Sam it seemed to be 'just right'. "Oh this? It's a PokeGear, it's the first cell phone. It was all the rage back in the day; especially in the Johto and Kanto regions."

The two gentlemen just looked at each other with Haru sighing trying not to offend him but couldn't help but laugh a little. "You need to upgrade, man."

**\- - - - - Syra's Home - - - - -**

"H...hey. What's all this for?" the girl couldn't help but look uneasy as she was being embraced by the tall man that was her father. It had been a long while since she had bothered to come home; her only form of contact with him being either through sending whatever money she earned in battle or brief texts on phone. Homesickness wasn't something that was in the cards for her, but her dad had spots of having trouble letting go. 'Empty Nest Syndrome'. Even with her little brother still around, but currently out with friends of his own, he missed her dearly.

Letting go of his daughter, the man spoke with a sigh. "Listen, Syra, I know communication is something our family is really hard at being able to pull off but I really have missed you a lot. It's good to see you home, if even for a little bit."

"Thanks. But I won't be here for too long: as soon as my clothes are done being washed and dried, I'm heading out. Didn't feel like heading into the nearby town's laundromat to do it, so I took an Air Taxi here to save money. I need it for more supplements." Syra spoke with an air of neutrality that didn't give any hint of emotion. She headed to the room where the washer machine/dryer were located and started putting in loads. For a moment, the two of them did not speak. As her dad said before: communication wasn't really a strong suit they shared together. Not out of dismissal or hatred of any other family member or anything, but they all found it hard to talk sometimes which may have stemmed from the split family.

A brief glance at a photo that was in her own wallet showed a green haired woman and herself. Mom and Daughter were in it, dated about 6 years prior to that date. She had not passed on from that life, but she decided to leave upon finding out about what her husband's life entailed. A few legal battles here, many frustrated phone calls there, and tears shed, and he was the one who ended up with the kids.

Despite all these things going against her, Syra stayed the strong one of the two children and, outside of hacking into her dad's personal things to find out where he worked and breaking down Team Rocket's doors, stayed obedient.

She comes across something that was packed with the rest of her clothes she forgot was with her and decided to pull it out. A white top with a "R" on the front as the bottom of it split, black skintight top that would go underneath the white top, short white skirt, black long legged boots and long-sleeve gloves.

_/Oh right, I got this quite awhile ago after busting Giovanni's chops and I guess I never did showcase this to dad. Maybe I can at least break the ice since tension is always high with me being gone, and I don't know if he's forgiven me for yanking some funds from him before just to make that initial trip./_

"...this isn't even dirty. Why did I fold these all like this?" she comments to herself out loud, after sniffing it to re-check it.

Turning the machine on, the loud mechanism would begin its wash and she hops to the bathroom that was near her in that part of the house. Reappearing a few minutes later, she pops her head into the kitchen.

"Hey _da~ad_. I never did show you how your fellow co-worker slash daughter looks in uniform! Check it out! Really cool huh?" hopping forward and posing while in the full gear. For a second he gives a laugh while holding a cup of coffee and looking her over.

"Not bad. You look like you can pass as one of the fellas I got to know awhile back. Only difference is you've accomplished a lot more in your time in the Gym Challenge than they did in the...gee, how long have I known them?" Ritsu looked off into the distance recalling their names and cringing. The memory that they were always trying to mess with this one kid and his Pikachu and failing horribly every time came back and he just sighed.

"What, so I remind you of someone who was a failure? Gee, thanks dad that really helps sell the look I got going for me. Good pep talk." Syra said flatly, putting her arms over each other.

He held up a hand. "Tosh, don't be that way, m'dear. I'm merely saying that in terms of appearance. Your skills and looks could make you pass as a veteran! Perhaps someday you'll surpass the Boss. I don't imagine the others took too kindly however: I'm still laughing about how you did all that with only one Pokemon too."

She walks by him, to the fridge and bending down to get a drink from inside it as the heels of her boots click-clack on the tile flooring. "It's what happens when yours truly has the book smarts and street smarts to take care of herself you know."

"...and you're certain that you'll be able to finish what you started? That Champ isn't going to be a pushover, you know." her dad comments, taking another swig of the joe in his cup.

Standing upright, chest giving a light bounce and making a fist as if to proclaim herself like a usual Team Rocket Grunt would be doing, she declared henceforth "Just watch. I'm going to make things right by winning that title! Then I can just come back home, relax, and then do whatever someone who has the power a Champion can be. You'll see!"

**\- - - - - Hammerlocke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Outdoor Markets - - - - -**

Sitting outdoors near the steps that led to Hammerlocke's entrance to The Wild Area, Haru was chatting up with the fan he met earlier. Willing to help him on some Pokemon hunting through the Max Raids that were currently happening, they even managed to trade with each other a few Pokemon that the other needed.

"...but see, I can't decide just yet how my startup would be either. Because I have roughly 30 that I'm cycling through in my mind on that defended title match. Then again what if my competitor foresees that, too?" Haru asked rhetorically while his Cinderace, Goji, was munching on some Protein while on their downtime.

The fan who had now done some raids with him and had gotten to know the Champ a bit more, threw out a suggestion. "So let's say you absolutely must at least have a good team to help secure a win, right? You need to have a 'bread and butter'; someone who you know you're going to rely on for a victory because they've never let you down. Minimize that to as few Pokemon as possible, and throw in maybe 3 that are completely new so you can cover different bases as before."

Haru took to making the note on a small notepad with a pen. It was incredibly basic and easy to write, but it was sound enough he wanted to remember it. "So, for example, I'd take Goji here, have him lead the whole fight, then have one or two others from my Hall of Fame lineup while the rest would be new? Hmm. That's a thought. Goji's been here since the beginning and it was only on the rarest of occasions I left him behind so he wouldn't take unnecessary knockouts. Good idea. But this is kind of shitty of me to say now but I have yet to get your name."

"Valen. I go by that or 'V'. Valen is fine though, ."

"Just 'Haru'. It's been a pleasure. I hope that Gigantimax Toxtricity was good though: did you check its values?" Haru would ask before his phone rang. "Pardon me, chap. Got a call."

"Oh it's fine! Yeah it's a good 'mon allright, but I'm actually going to head out myself. Let's keep in touch! Thanks again, Haru!" Valen would say, waving as he ran off into the wilderness, with Haru answering his phone.

"Hello again, my Royal Sapphire." Haru spoke with a smug look.

"Hello sexy Ruby. Do you have time? I have a bit of fun news for you that I need to share!" Nessa said on the receiver.

"Fun news? What would equate as that, between us at this point?" He'd ask.

"Well, you're aware of what happened to Hop because you were the first on the scene to him and Sonia. I just got off the phone with Leon and we're going to set up another night like we did for you and this time it'll be for Hop. Leon is the one hosting this one but once again we'll be getting everyone together. Since none of us can really do anything except try to track down who the culprit that stole his legendary, we're giving him the same T.L.C. that we gave you!"

"Nessa, holy crap that's such an amazing idea! In that case, this'll be a good chance for us to get some board games. Last time we had a distinct lack of them. Long as Kabu doesn't bring his curry again..."

"Awww I thought you loved it" Nessa comments with heavy sarcasm.

He huffs a little. "I did, but my tongue was a little burned throughout the whole evening and made appreciating the flavor of everything else a bit more difficult. Plus, I don't wanna be a Fire Type, I'm a man of Steel you know!"

She's heard laughing on her end. "Yes that's true, and just like Steel, you turn red when you get hot under the collar."

His face would blush a little as if on command from her pointing it out. "Who knew Water was strong against Steel huh? Weird how that works out even if nobody knows right?"

"Yep!" she sounded proud of herself.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

Nessa's heard sighing. "Well, not much. For now the Gym Challenge has halted the pace of more Challengers arriving here since it seems everyone who's going to be in the upcoming Pools Tournament leading up to the Pokemon League is registering. We've been getting a few newcomers but the pace has slowed down so we may close early tonight."

"Wouldn't happen to have some time to help me look through applicants would you?" He'd ask, gesturing for Goji to stand up as they began to walk into The Wild Area towards Motostoke in order to get to Hulbury.

"I could do that! How many are you sitting at now, last you looked?" with some extra cheer in her voice.

Haru sighs with some exhaustion, his gaze watching some people who were exploring ride by quickly on their Rotom Bikes. The sun started to beat down on where him and Goji were at but was thankfully not too hot he wasn't able to handle it. A light gust blows through, kicking up dust as Haru pulls up the collar on his Fire Gym sweatjacket to cover his face a bit. "84. Is there any way I can put a stop to applications once we fill out the other 3 trainers? Right now there's only one. Just Monika. Part of me thought about giving a call to one of the others when we were in the conference room the other day but then again, nobody really stood out and I don't want to let the number of files stack up too high before holding another slew of interviews."

There's a second before Nessa replies, as if to confirm with herself. "Sure. What say we meet up at my place at 8?"

"You got it, hot stuff." He replies, smirking, causing Nessa to giggle a bit.

"One of these days you're going to run out of pet names to give me, you know." She says with a faux disappointment in her voice. Truth be told, she never wanted him to run out of pet names for her.

"I don't think that'll be possible, and even if it is, there will simply be so many I'll have to start recycling them. Besides, I have fun coming up with new ones for you!"

She bit her lip a bit with a smile holding the phone a bit closer to herself before getting ready to head out back to the Gym for her upcoming match. "I never said you had to stop. But I gotta go. See you at 8! Love you!"

"As a Pokemon once said: Ditto! Love you too, Queen."

Haru hung up the phone and sees his Cinderace giving him a disgusted expression. "What? Goji don't even: you're stuck with me like this forever. I'm going to only get worse with this lovey dovey sort of talk the further this relationship goes on so buckle in buddy!"

His fiery rabbit Pokemon just rolled his eyes, beginning to jog ahead of his master. Seconds afterwards, Haru would begin to do the same: intending to keep the pace all the way until both ran into more Max Raids to help other trainers.

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Near Nessa's Home, 7:55pm - - - - -**

Haru decided to not just shuffle his entire team of Pokemon before heading over to Nessa's: keeping the reasoning behind his team secret from anyone curious that he met up earlier. Before getting to her place he had to make a stop by his home to get his portable computer and clothing since he would probably end up staying up late while over Nessa's overnight. The two were comfortable enough with each other that such a thing became commonplace for them.

"Goji, I know she said 8pm and we're running a bit behind compared to my usually early self but it's fine. We managed to get some stuff for tomorrow morning." He spoke to his buddy Pokemon, who was tossing a rock in place while walking with his trainer. Goji looked at him, smiling.

"Ah wait..." Haru stopped walking in the middle of the street, looking absentminded to the distance. "Did I feed Nora and the others? Yes, I did. Okay sorry!"

Haru shakes his head, trying to relax a bit. His mind had been overwhelmed with the activity of the past few days since the announcement of the Gym, and what occurred with Hop that he found himself second guessing every mundane activity that occurred. The streets were mostly clear at that time of the evening. Haru noticed that the booths he once saw were gone are now back with newly restocked herbs and local items being sold. Of course at this time of the evening a few were closing down so the owners could go back to their homes, so Haru made a mental note to go have a chin wag with them when he could catch them possibly the next morning. A few of the Hulbury locals wave to him, with one kid who was piggyback riding on their parent excitedly calling to Haru.

Going down the street where Nessa's home was located, him and his fire starter would stop in their tracks when someone familiar appears across from them on the sidewalk. The sound of a Corviknight-flown Air Taxi is heard landing in the distance as tension suddenly got so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Standing before them was the ever familiar appearance of a long black haired girl with a Champion League hat, pink leggings, Eevee graphic shirt, and dark blue jacket.

"It's been awhile...Haru." Syra spoke coldly, frozen in place and looking at him.

Haru decides to keep his glance on Syra just as intensely as before, before briefly putting a hand to the 5 PokeBalls on his waistline, with Goji being the possible 6th on the off chance he's needed. "So it has been. Good evening to you. Been well?"

"Yup. Guess you could say that. Waiting for the upcoming Pools has given me a lot of time to enjoy myself and build up for the inevitable future I shall carve for myself." She'd state, nodding to her waistline that held several balls of her Pokemon team at the moment.

Goji and Haru exchange glances, as Haru folds his arms. "It's a bit earlier than what you said as per the timeframe we'd meet and fight again, but I suppose fate can be funny sometimes. What has you out here in Hulbury at this time of night?"

"Hmm. Just doing some cleaning up on my team that I'm going to use that will be your official defeat in the League Tournament. Meanwhile, I wouldn't mind slapping some of your team about for a bit. Maybe you'll learn a bit more. I say you could use some humility." She spoke with an air of confidence, sticking her chest forward.

"Well I do love the song by the same name." he joked.

She didn't take the joke well enough and shouts. "Lay off of the swagger, false idol! Bring out your team and face me!"

Haru shifts a bit so he's facing her from the side. For once he was finding it a little difficult to just shrug off her attitude. _/Must she always be this tense around me? Seriously, I can't even crack one light rib around her./_

"You know, you sure speak a lot of victory and love to talk a big game, but you don't exactly strike me yet as someone who has their eyes on the things that matter."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?! I beat you once before, I'll be able to do it again, you know." She'd proclaim, with Haru just putting both of his arms down to their sides.

" _'The superior man is modest in his speech, but exceeds in his actions.'_ " He spoke with conviction, never breaking his eyes from the girl who stood before him.

The phrase itself made one of Syra's eyes twitch. "You saying I'm too weak to take you down? That I got lucky? Don't insult me: I'm not the same girl that I was before, and I already have a victory over you."

Goji had to take a step back. The last time he saw his master act this serious without a single comedic quip in his bones was in dealing with Chairman Rose, Eternatus, and fighting Leon. "That's not at all what I'm implying. Syra, I'm saying that anyone who constantly has to be boasting about trying to win, and talks so much about doing so is open to a big downfall themselves. What comes up, must eventually come down. I trust that you're a very excellent trainer and you may just actually defeat me, but Pokemon battling isn't just about numbers! Look, you seem really talented and may shut me up one day."

There's a gust of wind that blows by the two, as some passersby notice Haru having a standoff with Syra and talking to her. "...but that ego that you have may make you too blind to see the forest through the trees. I've seen you battle up close, but you appear to be letting it get to you. Don't let it. I want to face you when you're focused. Calm."

Syra slumped a bit, then leaned back with a glare so intense it could stab him. "So is this why you say stupid shit in interviews like 'don't trust the tiers'? I watched that broadcast, Haru. I watch all of them. Why you're so cocky when being provoked about the variety of Pokemon and who to actually use? Why you're so arrogantly pushing some narrative that since you got lucky with your combinations you'll win even over the best? How's this? **FUCK** you _and_ your narrative. "

He winced. The way she worded that managed to finally start to irritate him, if even a little. His right hand goes to his forehead in exasperation. "What...what is your angle?! I can't figure you out!"

The girl gave a giggle as if one saw a predator locking onto their prey. "Trust me. I'm a rather simple person in the end. If you truly must know: I've been nothing short of focused this entire time I've been in the Gym Challenge with you as my endgame."

A gust of wind blows again as a sizable crowd has gathered around. Some people in their homes were wondering what the conversation going outside their windows was coming from, only to see Haru having a stare-down with some girl who was not only smacktalking him but putting him off his guard. At this point in time, people were used to the idea that if Nessa was brought up in a topic he may skirt the subject since he liked keeping their relationship private, but that she was the only female that would be able to make him visibly sweat. Now, there's another: the only challenger who repeatedly met him and went out of her way to make a statement.

"Well I hope saying all that made you feel better. You've held me up for some time but I've been needing to get somewhere for a bit now. Now if you'll excuse me, my beloved is waiting for me." Haru spoke, gesturing with his head with Goji. His glance goes to the people that had centered around him and Syra.

"Sorry folks, you all don't get to see my parlor tricks tonight." The two would walk towards her and with the intention to pass Syra.

The instant the two crossed paths, she turns to him, cupping her hands together like a megaphone as Haru walked away. "So, the Champion publicly turns down an offer for a fight against a Challenger then because of it not going up to your standards? What kind of man are you even if you're not ready to prove yourself? Who cares if this is too early? Who gives a shit about your 'perspective' on tiers or your 'heart' with your team? You know how many people actually care? I'll give you a hint: the number is a lot smaller than you think! You plowed the whole Gym Challenge easily, and now all you wanna do is just be too choosey with your time? What, am I not good enough for your time? Do you honestly think that walking away from a problem would make Nessa proud of the person you are; who knew she'd date a weakling!"

Haru had paused, not looking at Syra but giving the body language that he acknowledged what she said but simply did not care. He took a few steps forward before Syra threw in a gut punch. At this point in the confrontation, some of the locals were starting to talk amongst themselves, with a few questioning if this was the same Syra they saw in the challenge at all. To them, she seemed way more aggressive outside of the stadium than everywhere else.

"... **Or is Nessa the only thing you've been able to 'plow' nowadays, Haru, instead of numbers of wins?** "

Immediately everyone within ear range of them gasped or 'Oooh'd. Haru froze solid, felt his heart racing as the statement alone caused Goji himself to turn back immediately to her. Goji's face goes back and forth between Syra and Haru,; the Cinderace going into in a slight panic from whatever Haru was going to do next. The expression on Haru's face had not changed at all compared to before, but his presence was now filled with a level of conviction not ever sense before. To Syra, it was as if staring back at a titan: being completely overshadowed by something. A part of her wonders if her commentary has gone too far...but then chooses to ignore that sign by going for another punch.

"I would be shamed to be paired up with someone who had no balls, honestly." Syra spoke again, locking eyes as now she felt a new, unforeseen surge of lightning clashing with her. Even staring into what felt like a fire, her conscious instinctively told her to not let up.

His eyes had fire in them, and felt like he was pissed off, even if he physically showed that he wasn't. " **Don't. You. EVER. Speak of Nessa like that, Syra. EVER!** ".

Slowing his mind down and taking a moment to count to 20, Haru closes his eyes then looks at Syra. "You wanna do this, then? Okay. You have 3 Pokemon on you? Fine. I'll give you your match."

One of her hands made a fist; clenching it tightly. "Good!"

She'd blink in disbelief when he had brought out his phone instead of a PokeBall in silence and started tapping away on it and getting several small speakers that would have been used for his computer from one of the bags he carried. "Uh...what the hell are you doing?"

Haru looks up to her while on the ground. "Oh. Well, see, Loudreds aren't allowed here in the Galar Region so-"

"I'm asking you why you aren't starting the match and are bringing out speakers. What, do you think this is some coffee shop?! I don't give a damn about you wanting a Loudred!" Syra fires back, clearly annoyed.

"Well, I'm a Champion, but I have no Gym or Stadium to call me own necessarily. But we can't have such a battle without music, now can we?" He would state nonchalantly while browsing his phone's library.

" **ARE YOU OFF YOUR TROLLEY?!** What barmy wanker has to set up something like this with battle music?! You're a _fucking_ professional! **Just take your bloody Pokemon out and lets get this started already!** " She yells at him, twitching and a blood vessel in her forehead seen clear as day. Syra got so angry that her dialect kicked in without meaning to, growling while shaking with irritation at Haru. A few people who were watching this go down laugh to themselves at the humor seen with Haru taking a step back to set up the spot. Kneeling down and finding just the track on his phone, he snaps his fingers.

He's seen comically trying to dig wax out of his ears as if Syra was shouting so loud it hurt him. "Hey Hey Hey! You can't undersell the importance of ambiance, and for this I'm not going to just use the music the Gym Leaders use, nor am I going to use the music my own battle would use against you or anyone else. You know people who play video games sometimes compete in official leagues by bringing headphones? Anyways, when it comes to us battling, I have this nifty tune by someone who did a cover in tribute to the ol' Champion named Steven!"

"Steven? The Steel Champion from Hoenn?" she asks.

"Yup. The very same." Haru stood up, stretching a little before taking one of the balls on his waist and sighing. He turns over to her and Syra actually feels a shiver go from her shoulders to her neck and down her back. The way he looks back at her is the kind of feeling that seems to match her own spirit as Haru holds the ball outwards and holds the pose.

"Well then, Syra. You've done nothing but talk the talk. You caught me off guard last time and beat me fair and square. To be honest, I think I actually may feel a little sorry on how this may go down. Then again, you invited it on yourself by insulting Nessa right in front of me. You want to know what a proper Champion fight with me feels like? You got one. Come at me!"

At that second, his Goji tapped on the screen as the song began to play, with the few people watching admittedly a bit excited to see Haru battling outside at this hour with another trainer.

Syra smirks, panting a little in excitement. "I'm going to wipe that smug grin off your face, Champ!"

"Go Guts!"

"Go Alphonse!"

Haru throws a ball with a Perrserker popping out, with a Haxorus following suit from Syra's end. The anger and agitation that Haru had from the commentary of earlier faded completely and he's in the 'zone in a much more zen-like state compared to last time.

Haru throws an arm out as the music fuels the fire burning with him. "Guts, use Iron Tail!" with the Meowth-lookalike Pokemon shrieking, lunging at the larger Pokemon with a steel-like tail attack. Syra tries to get her Pokemon to avoid it but it takes the damage, as her annoyance has her clicking a tongue in response.

"Alphonse, use Rock Tomb: bury that Pokemon alive in the battle!" Syra calls out.

Her Haxorus starts throwing boulders at the Perrserker and just as hard as it was hit by Perrserker's move does it hit back. Not as much as she'd like, but noticed that the move by itself slowed Haru's Pokemon down. It was enough for her to move in for another attack. "Go with another one and give that Perrserker a Rock Slide why don't you?!"

Once again boulders are hurled at the Perrserker but in a different enough fashion that the move hit its target. Usually it would have a chance of flinching, but Syra sees that Haru's Pokemon shrugs it off like it was nothing.

"Guts, you know exactly what to do. Use Payback!" He shouts, gesturing with a definitive point. The Perrserker calls out, and rams the move in a manner so explosive of a hit that the Haxorus falls over a few times into the street.

Syra notices that its hit points go all the way to nothing, and she retrieves it. Haru retrieves his Perrserker and she looks back at him. _/Son of a bitch, he got one on me. NO matter, I still have two left. I have to give him credit for this much at least!/_

"C'mon Goji, get in there!"

"Go Koopa!"

Goji was called into action and hops over rather excitedly as a large Ludicolo appears in front of him. There's a moment in Haru's shock that for the first time in awhile his Cinderace is slower, as Syra calls out the move. "Koopa give that Cinderace a wash with a piping hot Scald attack!"

Normally avoiding such a move wouldn't be a problem for Goji, but unfortunately his star pupil of a Pokemon tanks the hit and Haru sees that for once, his defense not being the highest for a starter would be a problem. Syra laughs haughtily. "How do you like that? Another hit and you're not going to survive this one, 'champ'!"

Haru looks nonplussed and has faith since he knows of the trick up his sleeve. "Goji, give the nice Ludicolo over there a Pyro Ball!" to which Goji excitedly sets aflame to a rock he had handy, kicking it around like a hackey sack, and sending it flying to the Pokemon that it faced. The audience cheered as the Ludicolo is set ablaze instantly and its hit points go to nothing immediately.

Syra's seen sweating, grunting in annoyance.

Haru rubs his nose a little. "I'll be honest, Syra, that was a bit hairy for me. But Goji had a certain ability that lets him power up drastically should his health be under one third of his total hit points." he gestures Goji to withdraw and looks back at Syra with a smirk. "Too bad for you."

**\- - - - - Inside Nessa's Home - - - - -**

"Where the hell is Haru? He's late. I thought he'd be here by now and he's not answering..." Nessa says, in a slightly worried tone, talking to her newly adopted Sobble, Ami. Getting a hunch that told her to take a look outside, she's seen exiting her home and happening upon the scene that was unfolding.

Her eyes narrow, trying to catch who it was he was talking to and battling against in the dark. _/Oh, he was here but...hey wait a minute../_

"This match isn't over yet!" Syra yells as the two locate a Pokemon on their belts to use then throw one out at the same time.

"Go Sly!"

"Go Nia!"

Haru's brought out a Thievul, who stares down almost in boredom at the opposing Espeon across from its location. A few people who are fans of Syra's battles take to cheering her on a bit, though it doesn't seem to be working. Despite this, she calls out a move. "Nia, Bite that garbage across from you!" her command rung out, while the petite Pokemon latches onto the Thievul sinking its teeth into the others' fur with a hard Bite, as Haru sees the attack causes Sly to stop moving.

"Hey Sly you okay? Come on, get in there!" He calls to the mischievous fox-like Pokemon.

"Nia, give it another Bite! Make him flinch again so he can't get in another attack!" Syra calls out in a booming voice. Sly tries to dodge the move but is tackled down and bitten again. Sly's hit points are nearly zero, but Haru exhales a sigh of relief when the fox is able to move finally.

"Sly I'd say this battle needs some Assurance, don't you? Go and use that move!" Haru shouts back. Immediately, Sly hops into action sending the Dark attack straight at the Espeon who takes the hit rather poorly and collapses.

At this point the battle music that was playing amongst them finishes and Haru retrieves the final Pokemon that he was using in the battle. Syra looks completely shaken up, looking back at him. Haru stood before her as if the same person she completely trumped easily the first time wasn't the same person that floored her whole team in victory over hers. To be fought back so hard that she lost without even a single point in the whole battle shook her to her core.

"Haru!" Nessa pipes up, emerging from the crowd of people who were applauding, smiling widely from watching him fight on the sidelines.

The seriousness in his expression disappeared completely when he hears her calling to him and smiles. Haru looks to Nessa, with a bit of a blush. "Sorry I'm late, hon. Just got caught up you know?"

The two embrace openly, with Nessa not caring she's standing in between him and Syra in the post-battle moment. "I thought you were in trouble or something but it seems I came across a certain kind of other scene entirely."

"Guess you could say that." His face goes back to Syra and walks to her, extending a hand. "Hey."

Syra looks up at him, while biting her lip and tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Hmm?"

"I'm eager to see how you'll get even better next time when we fight in the League Tournament. But in the future? Leave Nessa out of it." seeing that she got upset from the fight, Haru wanted to make amends with her. Syra just slaps his hand away and looks at him and Nessa; who doesn't look pleased with the way Syra reacted.

"A loss right here isn't worthwhile! C'mon! 2 out of 3, let's go! I don't accept that loss! You cheated somehow, admit it!" Syra yells at him right in front of everyone, grabbing him by the collar, causing Haru to actually lose his balance due to Syra's raw strength.

Haru's eyes widen, his anxiety spikes a bit since this is the first time he physically feels what her strength is behind that body of hers. "Hey what the hell?! Let me go!"

In Nessa's eyes there's a brief flash when she recalls seeing Haru being roughed up by some thug looking man in the outdoor markets when she was hanging out with Bea. Back then neither her nor Bea were there at the 'Ground Zero' of the conflict, nor was she dating Haru. Now? She was right there seeing it happen. Time had barely passed in the act alone before Nessa had run over and shoved Syra away, readjusting Haru's top and looking back at the girl. It took a heavy shove to do it but Syra stumbles back, noticeably pissed and tried to go for an actual physical attack again: stopped when Nessa stood in front of her.

Her face was furious, and no longer giving the benefit of the doubt from prior encounters. "You know Syra you've got some fucking nerve putting your hands on him like that!"

Syra clicks her tongue in annoyance, with Nessa now walking to the girl, not waiting for Haru or anyone else to say anything. If standing in front of Haru in full 'battle mode' was enough to feel like facing a titan, Syra finally got a taste of the surname why Nessa was called 'The Raging Wave' as the woman spoke in a lower voice. "Go ahead. Throw that punch you were about ready to do. I almost dare you. But if I catch you doing that or anything else again to him? I'll make sure everyone hears about it, and authorities will be alerted. The League. Your family. **I'll have you give up the Challenge entirely. The second you let your hand slip up, and push things too far? It's over.** "

Syra had actually been backed up against a lamppost, as everyone saw Nessa zero in on the flustered girl to make sure she heard everything loud and clear. "Now I want you to understand something. I don't mind what happens to me because I can take whatever you can dish even if I'm not as adept as Bea. You know her, yes? I can take it...but **don't. you. ever. put your hands on my man. Ever.** "

The intimidation somehow worked, as Syra didn't blink the whole time the blue eyed water master was staring her down.

Haru's face falters a little and sighs: knowing full well that trying to step in when Nessa got like this was futile. A part of him was spooked, but then again seeing someone defend him like this was actually kind of nice.

Still, Syra at least persisted one last time, without getting physical and looking back at Haru. "C'mon! Heal your Pokemon and I'll do the same for my own! Let's go! Right here right now Champ!" At that point Syra seemed like a bratty little child throwing a tantrum. Admittedly, she was a little shaken up now with Nessa having an intense staredown to her to a capacity Haru couldn't compare.

She instead saw that Haru spoke plainly, folding his arms over each other. "It wouldn't make a difference."

The losing trainer just shook her fists with teeth clenched."Why do you say that? You can't determine that right now!"

Once again, Haru tries to be neutral, bordering on positive. "Look Syra, the match that will matter that ultimately decides if you are what you say you are will be in the League Tournament. Granted of course, if you make it out of the Pools and meet me after defeating whoever ends up in the Top 8. Otherwise, you should re-think your strategy. I want you to outsmart me. You did it before you can do it again."

Having stood there in front of others taking such a humiliating defeat after talking up herself so much made Syra feel sick to her stomach, and the way how Haru spoke to her only pissed her off further. Both eyes give way as they close in frustration. "I...cannot...stand the way you talk...you're so annoying that I hate it! You are NOTHING!" she manages to say, but before he could get an idea what she means by that Syra turns away and starts sprinting.

"HEY wait!" He calls out as he sees her quickly disappear into the dark of the evening until she can no longer be seen. Syra had quickly made her exit out of the town of Hulbury. Haru just lowers his hand after looking back at it: that she slapped it out of the way and flexes it.

Nessa had retreated now back to where her beloved was standing, putting an arm around him. "So I know that was a lot to deal with, but are you okay? You handled that rather well."

Haru looked confused, pained, and all around befuddled that such a state of affairs occurred. Those thoughts would be put to rest when his eyes met hers and was filled with the same overwhelming love he always had for her. Being put in a situation like before where he was probably going to get beat up, it felt nice to see Nessa react that way even if he didn't explicitly invite it. "Yeah, I'm definitely more than okay now. Thank you, Water Goddess."

She laughed a bit, smiling as the two turned to head to her home while holding hands. "How many petnames do you have stored away in that brain of yours!?"

"Honestly? I lost count." came his retort.

**\- - - - - Galar Mine #02 - - - - -**

Syra ran full throttle and passed several of the Pokemon that were indigenous to the cavern, as well as some late working miners to find a corner for herself. The entire time she made her sprint out of Hulbury she hid her face from everyone along the way. Not wanting to be seen either, she finds a corner to herself and collapses. Nearly falling apart and shaking, her emotions were at an all-time high. Tears streaming down her face and huddling up with her arms around her knees.

 _/How dare they...how dare he! Both of them! Humiliating me in front of other people like that. It wasn't enough that he beat me, that alone I could deal, but what happened afterwards. No. I don't accept those results! Fuck! Get it together Syra, you're better than this: You're just frustrated./_ She tries telling herself but the tears don't stop. Moments like these didn't happen often, so a part of her was trying to figure out what exactly triggered it. The battle. The confrontation. Perhaps something deeper. Her mind unwillingly cycles through several different situations of both tonight and of previous nights.

_/Don't you EVER mention your mother again, do you hear me?!/_

Syra holds her head with her hands, shivering.

_/You really going out looking like that?/_

_/She's not here to defend you anymore, so either you fight this off, or you're taking the full force of my moves!/_

_/You're practically a woman by now. Shocks me how much you've grown up.../_

_/When are you going to stop asking so many questions?!/_

_/You wore this outfit on purpose, didn't you?/_

_/Might is what makes right! That's how we've survived up until now, or do you not appreciate the things I've given you! The roof over your head and the meals I provide?! Huh?!/_

"Stop...please..brain. Please stop reminding me...!" Her brain briefly flashes to the memory of earlier in the day when she visited her dad, and just yells loudly to nobody. Whether it was her past, or the fact she truly resented Haru, the events of the night brought her down to nearly snapping.

No matter how anyone saw it, Syra just had one very bad day.

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Nessa's Home - - - - -**

Sitting at the dining room table, Haru was having some late dinner with Nessa while having his computer off in the other room. While not exactly disturbed about the events prior to, she could see he was a little tense. Goji had gone to the guest room after being given a Full Restore to sleep early, while Haru let the other Pokemon he brought with him bunk up with him as well giving them the same potions. "I just don't get it. No matter what I go through in my mind, I don't see what it was that I did that set her off."

Nessa joins him by coming behind where he sat and put her hands onto his shoulders to give him a massage. "Whatever it is at this point, I think there's one thing you and I can agree on. She's not an ally, or a friend. Maybe she's a crazed Leon fangirl. The person who dressed up as a Team Rocket grunt was a crazed fanboy of me, right?"

Leaning into the massage, she'd see Haru look upwards at the woman before him. "Maybe. But something tells me it's a lot more nuanced to simply be something like that; I just can't figure it out. Even the most egregious of losses that people suffered in battle against me, I always made sure to tell them 'Good match' while others I even made friends with...and for one, I became a lot more to them." giving a cheeky smirk to her. Looking back down at him, her face blushes and kisses him from above.

A passing thought came to her mind, with a need to get it off her chest to him. "Hon...do you think maybe once your Gym is completed that you'll be able to take some time off before opening it officially?"

He blinks. "It hadn't occurred to me. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Other than tonight, I guess I'm just trying to look out for you, and part of me worries what sort of shape you'll be in when it's all complete." she had stopped massaging his shoulders and would just hug him from where she stood like she's done multiple times in the past. "I've started to worry a bit about you. You don't know this but you sometimes talk in your sleep."

His eyes widened, and a little bit of shame came over him. "I'm sorry...if it wakes you up."

She shook her head. "Oh No! No you've never woken me up! I notice when I wake up to use the restroom. Which isn't often since thanks to you I sleep pretty soundly. You're also a sound sleeper but you sometimes talk. Most of it is garbled, but some of it does come out." Nessa took to kneeling down now next to him in the chair.

Haru ended up facing her now, a little nervous. "What sort of things do I say?"

" _'Please don't go'_ is the one I hear the most. _'Why even live'_ is another. It's usually those two phrases." her face had faltered a little to a frown, trying to study the reaction her boyfriend would give when being told these things. He ended up looking like he took a metaphorical stab to the chest, feeling a part of his psyche come out. Be that as it may, she pressed on leaning her face a little closer to him. "Honey, are you scared of something that you're not telling me?"

His mind flashes back to the image of a girl that was not Syra or anyone else he had bothered to think about for a long time. A memory that was blocked out mentally in his head for an unknown length of time un-blurred itself to come back. He sees himself collapsing on the grass outside of what would be his home, shouting to nobody but making no noise. Another memory where he looks back at his phone to see the final text message he ever got from Hiro, and another where that same day he just poured out a drink, cursing his own existence.

Nessa pressed again, but had a softer tone of voice. "Hon? Talk to me."

Unbeknownst to himself, Haru's eyes glazed over. He held Nessa tight to him. She gasped a bit at the feeling of him shaking. "Please tell me this is real...I've spent so long getting this far, that I'm so scared of losing everything." he says in a weakened voice. The lady in his arms nuzzles her face into his chest.

A hand of hers goes to the back of his head. "You don't have anything to be sorry about at all. You didn't do anything. You won't lose me."

Haru clenched his teeth and let the tears just flow down his cheeks. "I'm scared something will happen, but I don't know what. It's like an omen or just self doubt? I don't know, but I hate it. All this pressure to be Champion, leading a life knowing Hiro never saw any of this, and to be the symbol for others who still do have this chance. There's no quotient for me to place on it, but I honestly can't wait to give it up. All that goes in my mind now, is I want to be a man that you can admire, but I'm scared I can't live up to that."

It was a rare sight to see him so honest and vulnerable. Before it was a trigger that he couldn't help, but this felt like something he wanted to get off and say for a bit yet fought to have the wording. The fears within him began to subside when Nessa took a hand of hers and placed it on his face. "You're already the man I admire. The one I'm in love with and plan to stay with: I'm not going anywhere. Hiro would be very proud of you, as am I."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Not far off, the two lovers hear the distinct sound of rain hitting the windows and roof of the home they're in, as if offering a somber change to the mood. As the two held the embrace, an idea hits Nessa. "While you remind yourself that your water lady isn't going anywhere, I'm going to slip into something else for the evening. You should continue on your meal. You'll recall earlier I said I had a surprise for you, right?" helping Haru up and then pointing at him before she got up the stairs. "You may want to prepare yourself for this, by the way."

He joked. "What, is it a one-piece pajama or something?"

"Naaah~ you'll see." she teases, before continuing to her room.

**\- - - - - 12 minutes later - - - - -**

Instead of going to the room where he usually would be working on anything business related, Haru just settled on having his computer at the dining room table since its size made it easy to set up. He put up his plate when finishing his meal, and had brought up the League account he used to look at applications for the upcoming Steel Gym. The distinct noise of Nessa coming down the stairs was heard, and he began conversing without breaking sight of the screen. "So there's now at least 17 more applicants. Roughly 100 in total. Gosh. At this point I should try to be a bit more stingy on what I pick and choose to interview. After going though so many it's gonna be hard."

"I see." is all she says.

For some reason Haru finds the response a bit too short, and decides to eye past his screen. It takes a second glance for it to fully register but when it happens his eyes go as wide as dinner plates with his face going dark crimson red. "Nessa...?!"

Before him she stood in a tight, sleeveless ice blue showgirl top that showed her cleavage and bare shoulders, fishnet stockings, ice blue heels, white bracelets, and long ice blue rabbit ears. The earrings were the same as before, though she now had some lipstick on.

His heart was going a thousand miles per second as she just strut herself a bit over to him, leaned down for a full eye view down her top. "So~o, what do you think of me as your own personal bunny girl?"

He gulped a bit, with one of her fingers tracing his chin keeping his glance on her at all times. "You look amazing."

"I mean, what _IS_ the point of having a model girlfriend if you don't get to personally see her in some of the many outfits she has, right? Not all my outfits show up on a magazine spread, _and some will never be_. Just for _your_ eyes only." she'd turn around in a circle, showing she had the fake cotton tail and if not for the fishnet leggings her bare ass would be on display to him. It might as well be.

His eyes glance over her slowly, meeting back up to her eyes. "Y-yeah. Uhm...this is going to make it ve~ry difficult for me to get applications looked at, babe."

She smirks. "I know."

He gives a faux protest. "REALLY difficult."

She now got up on the table, crossing her legs giving him an eyeful closeup of her thighs. "Yep."

To be honest, there wasn't exactly a timetable that he had to get any of this done since the Gym only required a low number of trainers and he could go about this process at his own pace. Haru considered his options, looking at the beauty before him.

"Whelp." he shuts close his laptop, unplugs it, and lazily tosses it onto the couch as it landed safely on a cushion. "I suppose some things can come later. YOU on the other hand..." his eyes look up to her, getting up from his chair as Nessa wrapped one leg around his waist while he stood on the floor against the table where she sat on.

"Yes? What about me?" she insisted on knowing, toying him by forcing a direct confession.

Haru leaned towards her neck, starting to give some kisses on her bare shoulders up to her neck, causing Nessa to exhale contently. "I think I'll just be fine forgetting about work for one night and giving YOU some 'hyper training' of my own."

"Oh? I could use a lot of specific IV boosts so you're going to have to work hard, you know." she smirked, feeling his lips on her collar and then up to her lips as they lock and slowly make out right there on the dining table. She pulls him towards her with one of his hands resting on her chest.

A moment goes by of some heavy groping between the two before Haru pulls away slowly from the kiss. "I believe I've currently run out of Pokemon battle puns to keep this going, Nessa, so let's just settle for _'I'm going to rut you'_." he said flatly, but with a grin that gave away the spirit that he was feeling.

The other leg wrapped around his waistline. "Good."

As Haru went face down into Nessa's cleavage, her fingers would graze over the hairs on his head in an encouraging gesture. Wanting him to lose himself in the moment. Wanting to enjoy themselves with each other. To a degree, she felt this was a long awaited thing she wanted to do with all the teasing of seeing her wear multiple outfits since modeling was her career. There would be no harm in shoving an intense visual before his eyes, she figured, and was doubly confirmed when she felt the erection of his growing. As one hand of her own went down to his waistline to fish for his member, Nessa arches her back to buck her own chest into his face.

"Y-you know...I've had to get more birth control to thanks to you.." She ended up telling him, exhaling a little while he peppered kisses along her collar and neck.

Haru has a hand roam over her waist, gyrating himself against her crotch as she was still on top of the table. "Well then, I suppose _that's my fault._ " A finger goes and slips inside the folds of her vagina; feeling how soaked Nessa was at this point. The ease of being able to simply pull a part of her outfit to the side for insertion got him fired up.

"I...I'm not complaining. Honestly, I..hate the idea of condoms. S..." She tries hard to speak feeling her lover not only slide a finger in and out of her quivering cunt, but rubbing her clit. "So...it's fine. Besides..I... **AHHH!** Haru...???" Her eyes go completely wide, not figuring the following would happen next but was: him kneeling down with his face shoving itself into her pussy and letting his tongue speak Alolan poetry.

"Oh... **FUCK!** " she cries out. The sudden shift at which he went from heavily making out with and aggressive petting to worshiping her pussy causes Nessa to have her strength sapped from her whole body. Looking down at him, she gains a new sense of intense enjoyment feeling his mouth and tongue go to town on her lower region. Delicately and slowly, he'd slide both of his hands up her inner thighs and around her hips to pull her towards him to invite his tongue deeper.

Her legs quiver, as Haru simply goes quiet outside of letting out some moans so she'd feel him 'vibrate' with just his voice. Nessa has to regain her center of gravity feeling his tongue lick her insides so expertly that she ends up climaxing; both legs twitching and wrapping around his head. He embraces her moment of peak pleasure by putting both of his hands on her hips and grabs onto her ass. The one focus on his mind being to soak in the juices she just gave him.

"You were about to say something, dear?" He teases, standing up slowly wiping his chin before sucking off one of his thumbs of the 'leftovers' she gave him.

Nessa was still panting from post orgasm and looked at him weakly. She did manage to speak her mind finally, biting her lip and lightly flicking his forehead. "Before you so _RUDELY_ interrupted me by making me cum so hard..."

He winks cheekishly at her. "Sorry, but also not sorry."

Her irritation was only in jest, as the expression given right as she continued was one of her having her switch turned on. "I was going to say that...I love the sensation of feeling your essence slide out of my body when we do it raw. Y..you also make some of the most intense, cutest faces when you're seconds away from blowing your load."

"We're going to ruin this table. Possibly the floor." Haru said in half hearted, half sarcastic tone while leaning over towards her. Taking the moment to let her consider their options, his belt would fly right off from the confines of his pants, and his member would go free as the rest of his bottoms hit the floor.

Her eyes go down to scan the oncoming assault she was about to get, then back to him as one of her legs wrapped around his waist. "A small price to pay for what you're about to give me, isn't it?"

There was no audible answer, only one of action. Giving her a deep, intimate kiss, Nessa feels the throbbing shaft of his insert into her fully with a confident, hard thrust. Mid-kiss, she gives a squeaky moan that Haru feels vibrate within his lips and begins pounding her right on the table. As usual, she felt heavenly, and tonight was soaking wet from the fetish in play as well as him using his tongue on her entrance.

Instinctively, her other leg tries to wrap around his waist. Nessa finds herself already working towards another orgasm with how fiercely his cock is hitting her insides. "FUCK! Haru..you're fucking me so deeply..!"

His head had leaned over past her neck and whispered in an ear. "There's no way I could hold back, with you dressed up like this!" Both hands then go to her knees to push her legs back, opening her legs wider for him. If pleasure was a state of mind, Nessa's mind was filled with every possible sense zeroing in on how deeply she was being pounded. Haru told her he was going to rut her, and so far he was absolutely living up to that promise.

"Yeah...? Why's that?" she pants, embracing him fully.

"These leggings accentuating your thighs, and how well this just highlights your beautiful body. It's too much for a mere mortal like myself to handle!" Haru halfly shouts, slowing down to pause his thrusting just so she could feel every inch of his member.

"Like...like you won a real 'jackpot' at some casino huh? Aren't you so lucky?" Nessa yelps at the end, with him slapping her ass before picking up speed again.

His cock slams into her with a loud 'plap', pausing between thrusts briefly. "Mmmhmm! So take it, bunny girl!"

Every single time their bodies met, the wet sound of sex echoed, if even briefly. Both of her feet eventually start dangling lazily past his hips, as the bunny girl that he was making intense love to briefly goes cross-eyed: letting out a loud moan. Haru stops, to let her ride the waves of the orgasm in peace. Some of her liquids form a small residue between their bodies on the table, with some splashing onto the floor.

"Y...ou. Haru..fuck I love you so much..!" Nessa cries out, using one hand to steady herself and the other to yank him by the shirt and kiss him. While their lips attacked each other, Haru takes to his own shirt, pulling away from her to strip it off of his body before continuing.

"Nessa...I love you...I'm getting close..." he whimpers. The rapid pace that his fucking was going at the moment, which was already fast, had sped up a little bit more.

She looks at him with a heavy blush and smile. "Go ahead. Empty everything you have into me~."

As their eyes lock to each other, his face weakens. "Take it, Nessa...."

"Yes! Do it..!" She encourages him to the peak. The two, very sweaty, and already heavily invested in their moment, froze together with full body shaking. Her back arches with her tits bouncing, fingers clawing at his back as her lover grabs her by the hips; his fingers digging into the folds of her ass-cheeks while giving her inner walls a new paint job. 'Redecorating' her pussy with thick strings of hot semen, his hips lay the entire force onto her body as his balls swell with the need to attempt procreation.

A line of drool actually leaves Nessa's lips from the intensity of cumming with Haru like this, and gazes back upon him with a dizzied, 'fucked silly but yet satisfied' expression. Nessa's eyes look down between them as she coos "Ah~ there's so much. So warm, too. You always seem to have so much to give me huh..?" She'd ask that, but her moment of peace was interrupted when not even a minute later, still inside her pussy, Haru started thrusting again. The surprise causes all possible thought processes to cease.

Nessa legitimately has no idea how to speak or react to this other than the simple question on her mind. "H-Haru???!"

He had pushed his cock towards the walls of her womb already by giving her the intense creampie merely half a minute ago, but was now already back to 'work' lifting one of her legs up to rest on his shoulder.

While having a thigh rest against his chest, both of Haru's palms go to her torso like he's gripping her for mating purposes. "Nessa! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me..!!" The sounds of sex had increased in the volume in both sound and number of times she hears her pussy get slammed within a minute.

It was honestly overwhelming to her. For a second she considered telling him to stop so she could rest, but a new wave of pleasure had started to hit her from this new high, and when Haru carried her from the table to the carpeted floor she was put into a mating press. A new, gutteral sense of animalistic lust had unlocked from being put into such a submissive position that she couldn't help herself but keep moaning.

 _/Ah..I've never felt him this deep in me before~/_ would be the one thought that enters her mind when she's put into the new position and was only able to communicate for a second in moans.

As both of her feet pointed to the ceiling being pushed into a new position she hadn't experienced, Nessa looks up at Haru with tears forming on the edges of her eyes. Not from sorrow, but from how pure the love was being felt on both sides mutually. "H-haru..fuck. You're way too good to me.."

"Yeah?" he says, focusing on the sounds of his balls slapping her entrance each time his member plowed her.

"I'm such a lucky girl..ahhh~" Nessa cries out, her eyes closing. They both took a moment to let the senses ride them both into overdrive. One of her hands goes to his, bringing it to her face and gripping it so he's caress her face. "Don't ever stop, please. Not until you give me everything."

"Babe...you saying that...~" he warned,picking up the velocity. Nessa feels her pussy get fucked faster and squints her eyes when meeting his own.

Her bunny ears had managed to stay on the whole time, but were close to being tossed off from just being roughed up so passionately. "Don't stop, please~..!" Nessa is unable to finish her statement as both her eyes close, rolling back into another orgasm. Haru's face does something similar before while letting the whole of his weight lay onto his crotch in the mating press as Nessa gets a second group of shots right into her cunt. The position itself, and Haru cumming inside her twice in a row causes some jizz to overflow immediately as the soft white color of his essence stood out on her darker, bare skin. Neither of them having done this before, the new grounds brings them to new levels of sensory overload. The woman underneath his body making unintelligible face expressions as her man cums inside her again, and him slowly emptying what remained of his balls inside her.

Slowly motioning himself to relax on the floor next to her, Nessa's legs lazily fall to the floor as she tries to catch her breath. Her exposed hole oozing with twice the load of his essence, the cosplay was definitely a 'win' in her mind. As the two took a moment to recollect their thoughts from how sweaty they got, Nessa would slowly sit up and looks down at her lover. She had the face of pride and self confidence that suited such a lady like herself, saying "So this is definitely one of your favorite outfits of mine then. I can't wait to see how you'll react to the many others I own."

He felt her lips once again as she leaned down to kiss him again. Not wanting to ruin the mood with a reminder that they did, indeed, have to clean up the immediate surrounding area, Haru just lays there without complaining or bringing attention to it. "I am very excited for whatever else you have planned when it comes to your wardrobe. "

She blushes, twirling one strand of her hair from the compliment."As you should be, sexy. Much as I enjoy the comfort of my floor, let's clean up and go somewhere much more comfortable."

"Hard to argue against having a bed to cuddle in." He'd sit up, meeting her halfway into another kiss.

"Shower **first** , but yes. Bed." Nessa replies with a definitive point upwards.

The two would spend a short bit making sure they could get rid of any spots that was 'left' thanks to their lovemaking and would only head upstairs together when finished. In the bedroom, both of them would lay in bed together talking about some of the things they'd like to do one day as a 'bucket list', before falling asleep. Haru revealing that he'd like to actually seriously study in a line of work similar to his mother's occupation so that nobody would have to feel worried about their Pokemon if they couldn't look after them, and to one day visit Alola.

"What?! You've never been there?!" Nessa asks, tossing a bit of her own messy hair to the side while cuddling.

One of Haru's hands was stroking her cheek. "Mom says I've been there when I was a kid but I don't count that: not like I can remember it. I want to see it now as an adult. Probably when I get this Gym stuff done, or at least at some point afterwards. Knowing how busy you get with the Gym, I'll just have to work it out."

Beaming at the possibility of a global trip with her love, Nessa jitters a bit in the bed with him. "If you do go, you should take me with you! I know someone there personally that would be a good tour guide, and someone else you should meet. It's beautiful there!"

The rain had been settling down to a nice, sleep-inducing white noise to the point Haru just lets out a contented sigh as Nessa laid her hand on his bare chest. "Well then, I'd say it's a date. Promise."

"Promise."

The two fell asleep soon afterwards, feeling the height of their lives merely ahead of them. It was only a shame that morning came afterwards sooner than both had anticipated. For the one named Haru, however, he would wish such a morning would never have come.

**\- - - - - The Wild Area - - - - -**

**\- - - - - That Morning, 8:32 am - - - - -**

Two policewomen stand near each other while wearing full raincoats while out in the fields of the Stony Wilderness. A man walks up to them, also wearing a raincoat who seemed to be working with them.

"Have you identified them all?" asks one of the policewomen.

The gentleman sighed, as if for some reason his findings impact him a bit more than they would normally. "Yes ma'am. All accounted for, and all ID'd. It all links up to the same trainer."

The older policewoman takes a puff of a cigar she had held and sighed. Before her were multiple black bags that were zipped up, some of them much larger in size, and some police tape that was being set up so that nobody would trespass on the environment. Several late venturing trainers were curious on the scene they happen upon, and were being directed away.

"Shit. Okay. Call it in then. I'll contact him. He'll want to know. Make sure the damn media doesn't get wind of this until he finds out okay! I don't want any of those snakes near this spot!" she shouts.

The man sighs, writing down something into several sheets of paper. "Right. Time of death for all accounted for...roughly 12:10 am..."

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Nessa's Home - - - - -**

"Haru! Honey, wake up!"

His consciousness comes back to him, somewhat slowly and notices first thing the worried tone in her voice as she is also fully dressed. "Morning. Hey, what's up with you?"

"Honey...something bad has happened. But you need to come with me, and stay calm." she'd gesture with both of her hands reaching out in a 'calm down' motion, and one hand then going to his shoulder.

For some reason the manner of which she spoke of this vague news immediately put him to a '11' in terms of alertness. "Nessa...? What happened? That's an alarming first sentence upon wakeup."

All she did was frown, and look to the bedcovers. "The police called. There's...there's somewhere you need to be, Haru. It involves your Pokemon."

His eyes shot open wide, and he feared the worst. Haru wasted no time from that second onward getting dressed, and as Haru and Nessa exited her home, she held onto his side. Taking an Air Taxi directly to the spot in The Wild Area, Haru leaps out of the seat, with Nessa following directly behind him. "Babe, don't leave me behind okay? You're going to need me for this!"

Haru began to run. If anything was going to be the case for him to get morning exercise, then it would be this. The athletic lover of his was able to keep up with his sprinting, and could tell that the looming sense of doom was hanging over him.

In the distance, he sees a large area warded off by a bunch of what look like policewomen who were guarding a spot. Seeing that made Haru have a flashback to the same feeling he got when he hadn't heard from Hiro by text message or phone call, and worried for fear of the worst possible news. They were all wearing raincoats, as The Wild Area had a shower earlier but had lightened up; only cloudy skies would hang above the region.

His speed would pick up and ran right to the cops standing out. "Hey! What's going on?!"

"Champ? Hey, sorry to have to call you out here, but we've got something to inform you..." says one of the officers, who goes to him; Nessa catching up immediately. Before he gets a chance to be told anything, Haru looks behind him and sees several zipped up black bags laying on the ground of various sizes.

"H-hey...officer? Tell me those...those behind you.." his voice got shaky, and Nessa went and grabbed one of his hands for comfort.

The cop nodded his head and frowned, taking off his cap. "Haru, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we received a report late last night, that someone took 48 Pokemon and had some sort of conflict out here. Instead of healing them up after what may have been a battle...I...I'm sorry. We ID'd them, and need you to confirm that these are indeed, yours." handing him a list.

Haru has no idea how to react initially, seeing small profiles of 48 Pokemon that he registered over his career. The part that stood out to him, was that these were all the ones he ever used in a Gym Challenge battle at any of the stadiums. Alongside each name had his ID number, the time of capture, and the recent time of withdrawal. The end of each one showed what the coroner had written as the estimated time of deaths.

"Haru!" Nessa calls out as he drops the notepad and runs over to one of the bags and opens them up.

The cop calls out "HEY WAIT! You can't mess with those!"

"I have to make sure! This has to be a mistake!" Haru immediately fires back on the cops, opening one up and sees a torn up body of his Raichu that he raised. His instinctual urge to vomit suddenly comes up before he has a chance to do anything else and turns away.

Haru's knees buckle underneath him and he just stares at the dirt with both hands clenching a fist full in each palm. He's joined by Nessa on his side who brings him up to face her, as she's worried. "Hon? Hon, I'm right here."

She saw his eyes glaze over, turning back to the crime scene and one hand going to his head to clench some of his own hair. "H..w...who would do such...a thing...? I...Nessa...All of them...they're dead. I wasn't there to protect them..."

"I know...Haru I'm so sorry..I'm right here..." the sadness in his voice was getting to her too.

"I _failed_ them Nessa... _all of them_..." He spoke one last time, and was no longer then able to hold back and hung onto his girlfriend.

The sounds of Haru's pain rung out on the spot; only accompanied by Nessa's quiet voice doing her best to soothe the aching in his heart. He broke down into full sobbing as both eyes shed tears and fought to understand what he did to deserve such ain. To him it was an unexpected and cruel move by fate, wrought to him by someone or something, and he cursed the fact he was alive but unable to protect any of them. It weighed heavy on his soul thinking about how scared they were being captured, and then ultimately brought to their final destination without him anywhere in sight. Hiro's death was quick and painless; that much he knew. But knowing that all of his Pokemon suffered a slow step to Death's doorstep was what kept bringing on the tears down his cheeks. That he was simply too late on acting on his new change of perspective in life to make that 'safe haven' for Pokemon. He thought that maybe if he hadn't pussyfoot around for as long, that they all would have been safe.

But they're gone. Outside of the team he brought with him to fight Syra, his Hall of Fame Pokemon that live with him, and Zamazenta, he had a substantially low number of furry friends to call his own. It seemed whoever targeted him specifically withdrew all of the ones he used for all of the Gym Challenge matches and took them 'out'. He couldn't bring it within to forgive himself, with Nessa trying to do everything she could to comfort the immense sorrow that he felt. She never saw him like this, and felt powerless to do anything to change: holding onto Haru tightly while he cried. Over and over again he's heard asking 'Why', and is only able to find what little solace he has in the fact her hand was raking through his hair to comfort him. Every now and then just kissing the top of his head and using another hand to stroke his back.

In the time spent there, Haru spent the majority of it being unable to speak properly, so he relied on Nessa to speak for him when the time came. He would hold no funeral for them, but decided to have them all buried in Postwicke. For the entirety of the rest of the day, Haru is followed by Nessa to his place as he embraces all of his Pokemon who were there in a large group hug.

He decides to not go anywhere or do anything, choosing instead to just simply have Nessa help him alert the rest of their friends about what occurred and asks if they'll be able to meet up the next day.

**\- - - - - Next Early Morning - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Postwicke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Fields Near Slumberin Weald - - - - -**

Placing a ribbon atop of a mound of dirt, Haru sheds another pair of tears. 'Best Buddy' was written on it, and it was for the Raichu that he at one point owned. Him, Hop, Leon, his mother Lana, and all the other Gym Leaders were there with him paying their respects, all wearing black colored formal outfits. There would be no formal ceremony except for the speech that Haru gives talking about the companionship that he shared with every single Pokemon that he raised himself during the Gym Challenge. Going as far as to talk about certain memories and the personalities of every single one of them, Haru ends simply by saying his only regret was he did not see them as often as he wished. Knowing that while he should not curse his past actions, that they are all at peace.

It was still too early in the grieving period to hold his own without feeling like he'd start sobbing at any second, so the speech would take some time to be done before he spoke his part. Kneeling down to one of the graves that he had quickly made for them all for their final resting place, he ends up getting his suit pants dirty and just stares at where they lay.

Haru's eyes look almost empty. _/Perhaps...they're all playing with Hiro now, since he knew I was going to attempt the challenge one day. I'm sorry guys. Maybe I'll be a better trainer that you all will be proud of someday./_

The others around him gather around to give Haru long, affectionate hugs. A few times Haru just silently cried right there, but wasn't shamed or had attention drawn to it from any of the others. The only shame felt was inside Haru's own mind. At one point he had almost gotten over his survivor's guilt with Hiro's passing, and now with this occurring, he'd have trouble once again being able to move on.

 _/It seemed the life of a Champion was too high of a price to pay, or this is my punishment for something I'm unaware./_ Haru thinks to himself, knees huddled up to his chest. He thanks everyone for coming on incredibly short notice, as only Hop, Lana, and Nessa stay behind to console him.

For the remainder of the day, Nessa would stay by Haru's side being as much of a support as she could and reminding him constantly that she loves him dearly. All he can do is just suffer quietly and try once again to move past a horrific event.

A few days later, it'd be reported region-wide what happened. News outlets picked up the story and ran with the most basic of detail: 48 Pokemon found dead in The Wild Area, with the owner being unnamed currently. Gyms everywhere wouldn't put much focus to this, but to just remind everyone who was a Pokemon trainer or otherwise friendly to Pokemon to take care of them and love them as much as possible.

To Syra, this meant nothing as she was focusing on the Pools Tournament that she was finally taking place in; the competition is all that mattered. Stretching her arms in place and going over her own team details, she almost coldly just looked at the marquee that reflected the scoreboard of all the contestants currently in the competition in the prep room. The best part of the day was seeing another name disappear from the list with her own having its number rank increase one by one. Moving from the prep room to the break room, she spots a few other trainers muttering amongst each other.

"Hey who do you think did it?"

"Shit really sucks. That's a lot of Pokemon to just be left out there, fainted, leaving them to die from the severe damages."

"What kind of monster does that?"

"Someone either with a grudge probably, or legitimately has only one thing in mind."

Syra calls them out. "Hey! I know you guys are having fun discussing what happened recently, but as professionals we can't afford to lose our focus. What happened, happened. Nobody can change that."

"You're right. I just hope whoever they were owned by, is okay..."

The long haired girl looks at them, putting her hair up into a ponytail as if to focus more on the battle as her own eyes lower. "Me too. Either way, for you fellas, before you know it it'll be 'Pools Closed' so don't lose out on your first match." she flashes a 'V' with her fingers indicating her own victory and walked out to where trainees would be on standby.

A part of her wonders what the hell happened, and the worst thought came that the 48 Pokemon was somehow tied to Haru. Unfortunately for the moment she didn't dwell on anything and began to decide what her own 'Champion outfit' would be.

"Hmm. I think a flashy, leather outfit would do good for me. Yeah, that'd be nice." she proudly exclaims to nobody's ears but her own, and with her first step upon being called, Syra walked out onto the large stadium to her adoring fanbase.

Day 1 of the Pools Tournament had started that day, but only one would end up being a winner in the end of it. For Syra, her day was just beginning. For Haru, the love of the Pokemon League, and his own career was in jeopardy. Only time would tell on what tip of the scale he would end up on.

Steel _does_ tend to break when under immense pressure.

**\- - - - - END CHAPTER 11 - - - - -**


	12. Man of Steel

**Chapter 12: Man of Steel**

**\- - - - - Galar - - - - -**

**\- - - - - The night after Haru's Pokemon were taken - - - - -**

**\- - - - - ? - - - - -**

Somewhere in a dimly lit room, a man was sitting at his computer idly typing into a command prompt to log into a deep web server. Booting up the 'VM', which stood for 'Virtual Machine', a whole different server appears on the dual monitor setup. Nearby, evidence of him dumping into the trash some perishables he had been meaning to get rid of, and a checklist of Pokemon with 'x's crossing off over each one. Whether it was for collections sake, one couldn't tell. Before getting to one specific location while on this sub-genre of the interconnected network, the man takes a second to close all the blinds and put up the black towels he put around the windows to further insulate all light from coming inwards.

He receives what sounds like an imitation of a phone call tone, and returns to the office chair before taking the hat off from his head to let his buzzcut red hair stick up freely. A tap on the keyboard initiates the call to be answered, and he was met with a familiar visage. As the large video window was displayed on a screen, Giovanni was seen calmly stroking the head of a Persian that sat next to him.

"Boss, the deed is done."

Giovanni looks pleased, and speaks straight to the point. "You took them all out?"

"All of them. There won't be any way for them to tie this to me, or you. It took me a bit since the Pokemon were all excellently trained, but I managed. Nothing I couldn't do within the span of under half an hour. The Pokemon you sent me may not exactly be the 'real deal' as you say, but they are certainly just as powerful!"

The boss of Team Rocket switched up the position of which his legs crossed. "Of course they are; I made sure of it. You have that girl to thank however for this process being sped up, if even a little. However, for now that is all I shall require of you."

Taking a drink from the beer bottle that sat near him on the desk, the man inquired with some hesitation and confusion. "May I ask, why did you ask of me to do this again? Not that I mind: he had it coming."

None too amused, Giovanni repeated himself; a task he hated doing. "As you're well aware, the one you know as the Gym Challenger named Syra has been working for me on another mission entirely unrelated to your own. She's someone who has proven very reliable for me. However...several things have occurred since her employment that have been...sloppy. Outside of one such incident, I'm not sure I can count on her anymore. With what's been going on, he may find out about my plans."

"You mean, Haru, sir? I suppose it doesn't help matters that there was a rabid stalker that tried to kill him wearing a bootleg of our outfits either. Then again, nobody at large truly believes the crazed lunatic anyway, and he's doing time."

Giovanni stands up as the camera follows his movement, with the gentleman pacing to one part of the office. At this point it was noticeable that whatever damage Syra did in the process of invading his HQ was repaired by now. "He was going to get in my way sooner or later, since there's audio that you captured where he was speaking to a man from Johto. Their ex-Champion seems to be onto me, but when you came to us and suggested a way to throw him off his game, opening the doorway to Syra succeeding in her mission to become Champion, ergo giving us more leverage and for Team Rocket to blast off once again...in Galar of all regions...my, well I had a tear in one of my eyes that moment."

The man leaned forward as one of the lights in his room that was on lit up part of his face, showing him to be a well built man with red hair in the form of a buzzcut, wearing camo pants. "Pleasure doing business with you. For now, I'll just keep that Lapras you bestowed me as payment."

"I won't pretend I know the value of you folks and the 'Gigantimax' forms, but since it was one of the multiple Pokemon Syra herself sent over to my headquarters, and a little voice told me that's what you were seeking, I only found it fitting." The boss said, smirking with his arms behind him.

"Thank you sir. Signing off for now, ."

**\- - - - - Team Rocket HQ - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Giovanni's Office - - - - -**

The video call would end right there, as the never absentminded conqueror looked back at all of his accomplishments since hiring Syra. He said all of that to the gentleman in the call, but a part of him also wondered if he would truly miss out on anything at all letting her go. Part of him needed to confirm something, so he decided to have his Persian follow him to an accompanying lab that was on the floor.

Walking by multiple Team Rocket Grunts, a woman with long magenta hair, a Meowth that was talking, and several groups of scientists, Giovanni makes his way into one of the labs where all findings would be analyzed. There, he sees a few of his top lab researchers eyeing samples either through complex machinery, or writing notes while viewing a large one way window. On the other side of the window there would be an even bigger room showcasing hundreds of Pokemon in stasis; each with their IV statistics constantly monitored.

Giovanni makes his way to one lady who was hunched over a desk and stands behind her before clearing his throat. The woman with dark blue hair that didn't go past her neck, and thick rimmed glasses turns to him without being told twice.

"Mr. Giovanni?"

"Holly. Nice to see that you're busy at work as usual. It has come to my attention that you've been excelling since your initial arrival here and I merely wanted to express my thanks."

She seems hesitant to a degree, but accepts the compliment. "Thank you sir. I've been trying to keep up with the pace set before me."

He gestures with a handwave, before laughing. "Think nothing of it! Your superiors have only been telling me how fast you've worked, and it's thanks to you we recently had a breakthrough."

"Is that so?" one of her eyebrows raised up.

Giovanni nods, with his right hand making a fist. "You see, when your friend Syra brought us one of the multiple Gigantimax formed Pokemon from your home region and your analysis team put heads together, we were able to finally move forward to our next phase."

"Which is to distribute these worldwide, yes?" she inquired, having been told that himself at one meeting.

"You're...half-right. Come with me." he gestures for her to follow him.

Giovanni leads Holly to a different room that housed Pokemon in stasis similar to the ones she studied, and comes across a different wing of the underground headquarters she was working at, as Giovanni began to speak. "As you know, shinies are rare, with 'perfect' Pokemon being just as, if not harder to find. Your analysis has sped up everything, but we aren't fully able to completely pull through with this goal in mind until Team Rocket is able to do this every single time we breed a new one. Using our accelerated methods, it's come to my attention that because of the differences of Galarian Pokemon to our own that..."

She was distracted while walking with him, seeing a few rooms of some Pokemon laying limp on the floor covered in bruises while others bloodied. The mere sight of seeing Pokemon being hurt for prolonged periods of time hit her hard as his next line was spoken. "...we need to continue to rely on your studying. Our methods of making sure we get just what our shareholders want are brute, yes, but think of what this could mean when it's all said and done!"

" are those...Pokemon..?" she had to stop herself from vomiting, as her face went pale, and a hand went to her mouth.

He turns back to her, noticing Holly had stopped in her tracks. "Dead? Yes. Well, some of them are, but rest assured nothing is wasted here. The circle of life continues, and we make sure to use their results towards the same research you've been doing. They become food, or lab results for your teams. Nothing here is wasted."

"You mean to tell me I've not only been studying what we've brought in but...but _our own that we've killed for the sake of the goal?!_ This is barbaric...! I-" Holly had realized just how deep she was in, joining such a group of criminals. For once she thought her mind would be utilized like before, but without worry of her integrity failing.

Disliking her tone, Giovanni coldly walks up to the shivering scientist and eyes her straight. " **Do you have a problem, Holly?** I could just send you back, you know. You can go home at any point in time."

She blinked, unsure of where this was going. "w...w..what?"

"Your friend Syra, who has grown to be an amazing asset to us, sold me on your intellect firsthand. If you're telling me that she was lying, that you wouldn't be up for the task at hand and are getting cold feet, then I have no problem sending you back. But as I recall, you weren't with a job that pays you as well as you are now, yes? Mere days away from bankruptcy. It'd be a shame if you left, leaving Syra to fend for herself after we drop all support of her, her family, and yourself. You'd go back to having no job and in worse condition than when we found you: making what she did for you worthless. You're not that type of person, now are you?" his back turns to Holly, with her unable to have a good response.

Holly couldn't say anything because he was absolutely right.

Satisfied by her silence, Giovanni walks off with his Persian giving her a second glance. "You understand your place here, yes? We are making the mother of all omelettes, Holly; you can't fret over every egg. If you understand that, then please continue onward. You'll find a nice bonus in it if you do...just like if you were a shiny Pokemon yourself." He chuckled a bit to himself in saying that, and the double doors that ended the hallway swung open and closed.

The woman would look back at one of the viewing panes of glass that showed a charred body of what could only have been a Snorlax, and felt her stomach get upset, with her heart sinking. She took the moment to self reflect. _/I have to leave this place...somehow. I didn't sign up to be used like this! What we're doing here is cruel, and for what; money and stocks? I have to leave Team Rocket../_

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Lighthouse - - - - -**

Time seems to move a lot slower when one is overcome with grief, and for Haru, he chose to stay in that immense grief. The death of so many of his Pokemon was something he fought every day internally in order to keep on a straight face. Having only brought one Pokemon with him while venturing out, Goji, his Cinderace, just silently sat by him on the ground as Haru stared out onto the waters of the Hulbury ocean. The morning routine was done entirely in silence. Haru looked blankly at all the text messages he received, and didn't respond. The only one that got any response from him was from Nessa, who would leave daily messages ever since the occurrence. All he would leave as a reply would be simple emoticon reactions, or a 'read at' time-frame. That day, she was attending to her Gym, so she was unable to spend time helping him until later. The Pools Tournament leading up to the Pokemon League Tournament was well under way, but new Gym Challengers were always something to count on. Receiving no answer, Nessa began to worry about his state of mind.

As the day went by, those that recognized Haru visiting Hulbury took note that he didn't move from the bench that looked out at the waters. He never spoke to anyone, or walked away from the spot to get himself food. The man was simply sitting there for the remainder of the near entire day just simply thinking. Thinking back to what he could have done to protect his friends, and how much of a shitty person he was for leaving them behind. Vulnerable. Open. It weighed heavy on his soul to constantly think about what their last moments were like, and found he would have almost no release whatsoever.

Evening came upon everyone, and Nessa would bolt past everyone that worked under her in the Gym. A quick apology to her fellow Gym Trainers, she waves. "Sorry ladies, but I have somewhere to be so I can't stay around!". Not even caring to change out of her Gym Leader uniform, she sprints out of the stadium and looks at her phone to see if any response from Haru came back. Nothing. She got a feeling in her gut to look around her surroundings, and off in the distance saw Haru's back hunched over with his Cinderace next to him.

 _/Honey...has he been here all day..?/_ She'd worry, making her way towards him before stopping once her ears picked up that he was in the middle of a song.

Haru sat there, with some rocks he was tossing across the waters in one hand, thumbing an eye to wipe away dried tears via the other one.

_So, so you think you can tell_

_Heaven from hell_

_Blue skies from pain_

_Can you tell a green field_

_From a cold steel rail?_

_A smile from a veil?_

_Do you think you can tell?_

Haru tosses a rock across the waters, and watches it fall down. His eyes look empty, but just continues, as the song plays in his mind. Memories of raising his Pikachu and turning it into a Raichu, eating curry with his Gloom, falling asleep with a Togekiss having weighed down on part of his body while camping, and the tears come back. Despite this, he continues singing the short song to nobody but himself.

_Did they get you to trade_

_Your heroes for ghosts?_

_Hot ashes for trees?_

_Hot air for a cool breeze?_

_Cold comfort for change?_

_And did you exchange_

_A walk on part in the war_

_For a lead role in a cage?_

Goji notices that Haru has stopped throwing the rocks entirely and just tosses what he had left into the water without bothering to try. There's a lot of instrumental interlude for the song, in which he uses the moment to try his best and hold back the pain. It doesn't work, as more tears stream. Not even meaning to, his mind doesn't go to his Pokemon that were killed, but thinks of Hiro and kneels down in a crouched state before the last lyrics would be sung.

Nessa slowly makes her way to him from behind but keeps a distance to listen until he's done.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here_

_We're just two lost souls_

_Swimming in a fish bowl_

_Year after year_

_Running over the same old ground_

_And how we found_

_The same old fears_

_Wish you were here '_

He sniffles, huddling up his own face into his knees. "I wish you were all here. I'm sorry..." His self loathing would be slightly interrupted when he feels two arms wrap around him from behind and pull him backwards into a hug as it's Nessa. "Wha-?! Oh. Hey Nessa.."

Even when holding him, she kept a motherly tone of both worry and chastise. "Haru. Have you been out here the entire day? You haven't been answering your phone at all." He spoke no words and simply nodded his head.

He ended up losing his balance and falling backwards, to which Nessa utilized to her advantage and brought his face to her lap. While stroking a hand through his hair, as the other one held his head, she took notice of how drained of life and energy his face showed. Even with Goji keeping him company, it seemed to do little to help ease his pain. The appearance of seeing him in such a low state broke her heart.

"Honey you look like shit." She said flatly, but also worried.

"Sorry." Haru replies just as flatly.

"Also sweetie...it's 8:32 pm." Nessa brings out her phone and flashes the lock screen to him as the time displays to him.

He blinks a bit at the screen. "So it is. Sorry...guess that'll explain why I'm hungry too."

"You know we have that get-together to attend to right? The one we've organized for Hop?"

"Ah...I forgot...shit. Sorry about that too."

There's a bit of silence between the two, with her voice cracking.

"Haru..."

"I know. I'm sorry."

She made a fist and shook it, almost cutely, before going to pet him again. "Stop apologizing, damn it! You didn't do anything wrong!"

He sounded exasperated but didn't want to fight her trying to comfort him, so he stayed laying his head on her lap. " _Yes_ I did. By doing nothing, I did something, and that 'something' was leaving my Pokemon to die. They're dead, Nessa. Nothing can bring them back. I'm trying so hard not to mourn for them for too long, but I'm just so confused. I'm so confused how these events just happened."

There's a gust of wind that picks up as Haru feels one of her hands lay on his chest, and he sits up slowly. The two of them would move to the bench to properly sit in comfort, with her having an arm around his back, and his gaze half looking at her, half looking vacantly through her form. "Talk to me, please. I'm getting worried about you."

"What's there to talk about?" he said, slumped forward. Nessa is heard exhaling, and her face became crestfallen. It takes a second but Haru notices and suddenly looks a little more alive than he was prior to that visage of her shocked face. "What?"

"What do you mean _'what is there to talk about'_? Tell me how you feel! Haru, **I'm your girlfriend, your love of your life right?** " She seemed upset with his lackadaisical response up to this point and felt frustrated.

He blinked, his glance moving more towards her now. "Well of course you are, why wouldn't you be?"

Him not seeming to understand got her visibly flustered, so Nessa raised her tone. "You've been quiet lately, and distant. I understand you're hurt, so please talk to me. We're in this together okay? When you're in pain, I'm in pain."

While noticing the agitation, Haru looked away. In his mind, he was only meaning to have that be taken as a means of saying 'I don't know how to verbally apply what I'm feeling' but Nessa takes it as him willingly not wanting to bother.

She took a second to breathe before continuing. "Haru, you can't leave me out of the dark like this for an extended period of time. You...you've gone for hours per day recently not saying anything, you don't eat as much, and from what Hop tells me you're pushing yourself further into the Gym stuff than before; staying up to 4 in the morning or even later!"

Haru pulls a bit downward on his face in exhaustion and depression. "Hop told you huh? Tch. Guess that bites me back since I would message him sometimes late in the morning while having insomnia. One may say I've become more of a workaholic, I suppose."

One of her fingers tapped on his chest near his heart. "It's very understandable if you need space, but I also know how long you spent in isolation as you had your feelings build up. You told me yourself. Now? You're just...overworking yourself and needlessly pushing hours answering to every call that's business."

A hand goes through his hair, gripping it partially. "Because that's what I **have** to do. I'm the Champion, and I have a Gym to set up. It's what people expect of me, and I have to live up to those expectations. It is what it is, but I also feel like my head is filled with so much that I can't focus...! You'll remember that it's like how we were here long ago and I came to you for advice! Except now Pokemon have died. My furry, scaly, sometimes pocket-sized best friends. Because of me! I know I can't just wallow, yet here I am wallowing! _Ugh_!"

"I'll have none of that, thank you very much! Your Pokemon wouldn't want you to blame yourself! They, and I, won't allow you to do it!" Bits of the 'Raging' in 'Raging Wave' were coming through, but only due to her frustration in his pity party.

"I almost wonder if I should even bother trying to pursue the person who did this. It's so much to take in, and the Pokemon League is coming up. Just about almost forgot what I was going to make my new team and then I have to remember to be a good person to you. A good boyfriend-" he was hushed when she put a finger on his lips and had a determined look on her face.

Nessa leans back and takes a deep breath. " **First off:** you have to take care of yourself before you can take care of others. You're not doing a good job of that first bit lately, and this recent slew of events has only stretched you thinner. We can take care of, and work on that starting now. **Secondly** : you never stopped being a good man or a good boyfriend to me." Her voice got much softer, as she began to feel saddened. "Haru, please stop destroying your self image like this with so much self doubt...or is everything I've told you about yourself all for naught?"

The words hit him like a train, and the gravity of such weight hit him differently. "I...Nessa, I didn't mean that at all. Shit."

She shook her head, and continued."If we're talking purely hypothetical? Like if this were me in your shoes? I'd pursue action in a heartbeat. You're beating yourself up too much over this, and it feels like you're shutting me out. Please don't, okay? Nothing worries me more than seeing you not talk as much, and I don't want to think it's something I did to you..."

The words hit his ears, but he wasn't quite sure what she meant by them. "You didn't do anything wrong. What did you mean by 'If it were you' in this case?"

Nessa bites her lip a bit and tears started streaming openly. "If it were you that was hurt? Or killed? I'd hunt down the person that did it to you, and make them pay for the rest of their life without question. If I couldn't find them? I'd die of heartbreak. Actually...I probably would anyway, all things considered."

It seemed seeing her starting to cry snapped Haru, if even briefly, out of his state of blind self pity. "Nessa, I never want you to think you're in the wrong here or for what you're trying to do for me. I...shit, I'm so stubborn even on receiving help. None of this was ever meant to make you feel like an obstacle or that you're wrong."

"So don't make me feel that way! I want you to keep relying on me! You know, like the few times you've broken down before. My embrace is still here for you. You being indifferent cuz of this or whatever won't do you any good! I don't want to lose you, both in a literal and metaphorical sense! Babe...if you have to take some time off from all this Gym stuff and stay with me at my place then do it. The woman you see in me before you won't love you any less for being selfish and doing some self care! We all need those moments every now and then! But you.." she starts sniffling, causing Haru to panic in a near comedic way with his arms flailing a little. "...you can't go quiet on me for a few days at a time and not make me worried about us! Please. You know why that would make me worry."

It seemed the tables had turned on the moment. In Nessa's plea to have Haru get some help, as well as go back to being open with her in his time of mourning, she managed to open herself up about her own pain and worry to him. The realization on how badly his own grief was having him subconsciously shut others out brought him back to reality and put his arms around Nessa; holding her body to his own. The two of them shared some shed tears together, with Haru apologizing repeatedly, and his hand stroking through her long dark blue/ice blue hair to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Haru...I didn't mean to come off aggressively again." she cried a little.

His head shook to the sides. "No no. In my own selfishness I shut you and others out so you wouldn't have to deal with listening to me. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that I suppose there's still a tiny part of me that was afraid to open up. I was wrong about that, Nessa. I'm sorry I did that to you. You're right that I'm not wrong to feel sad, but I shouldn't be such a stranger to you. You're my foundation, and nobody should ever have to feel like they're being ignored."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you just now too, but remember we're a team. That's what true love is: seeking solace in each other at our lowest points and accepting each others' faults." she sniffled as both of her hands clung to his back. "We're gonna be called 'Ruby and Sapphire' one day together, remember? I'll do anything for you."

The redhead smirked, remembering that moment back in the day when she first kissed him in her Gym after a battle late at night.

_/"...is it okay if I just stay like this for a minute before I head out?" he asked her, to which the gorgeous woman who was by his side smiled wider and nodded._

_"Absolutely." She'd interject briefly, looking down at him. "You know, we keep jokingly calling each other by our haircolors and multiple other things, but if you think about it, it does pair up nicely. Imagine if we were in a 2 vs 2 trainer battle against two others and the announcer has to call us in a battle..."_

_"Yeah you're right. We'd be completely unstoppable together. Hmm. What do you suppose our 'team name' would be?" Haru inquired. Nessa smiled and confidently answered his query with an answer._

_"Ruby and Sapphire."/_

Nessa brings her hands to Haru's face and has him look at her. "I love you so much. Don't forget to lean on me more okay? For the time being let's just put aside that official business stuff and do more fun things okay? I'll help you with your upcoming League team if I have to, as well."

"Do you have a Shiny Riolu or something? You know, for Mirukon." He half joked, to which she shook her head but smiled a bit before wiping a tear off her cheek. Standing up with him, the two began to walk hand in hand towards an Air Taxi. Goji would follow shortly after.

"Not quite. I know a trainer who may be able to help you get a few that you showed me that you're missing. For now, let's head off to our friends, okay?"

Finally, Haru smiles and decides to try putting aside all the other stress that he was feeling for the good of simply having a fun time amongst his extended family. Nessa would once again be the one factor in his life that kept Haru grounded in reality, and was thankful that after hours of moping to himself that she broke him out of the dark mood. Just like before, simply being in her presence was enough to make him feel happier.

He catches her looking back at him with a full smile, as his heart skips a beat again. _/I may or may not be able to defeat this depression I've been feeling, but since this beautiful lady is willing to stick with me then there can't possibly be anything I can't surpass./_

**\- - - - - Stow-In-Side - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 'VIP Room', Penthouse - - - - -**

Inside the familiar conference room that held a certain get-together, several people had joined up to have another late night round of fun. The idea was to put the same energy that was done to lift Haru's spirits up when he was struggling to figure out his 'post Champion' life towards helping Hop to feel better from the recent events. Outside of just simply the encounter with Syra, he was still adjusting to working under Sonia. Many hours would be spent trying to expand his own knowledge of topics from before, but doing his best to keep up with the newly crowned professor of Galar.

The festivities would be varied from when Haru had entertained his fellow friends by attending a party aimed at him. Karaoke would return as a favorite from last time thanks to Piers, but the one supplying the board games had still yet to arrive. For the time being, the Gym Leaders, Sonia, Leon, and Marnie were catching up with everyone else. As Leon would go in for a toast, two more people would file in with one of them carrying a bag.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to make sure I brought the games." Haru says, gesturing to his fellow friends with Nessa right beside him. Before the two arrived, he had left Goji at his home and decided to bring Luna with him in a ball on his waist.

Nessa sticks her chin up a little with confidence. "He's also late because I had to go fetch him after my day ended, but now the party can really get started, right?"

The others would cheer with an 'Ayyyyyy~' kind of call, with Hop and Marnie being the first ones who greet them. "Ay Haru, you came after all! I was beginning to think you wouldn't due to the whole shindig that happened to you, but I told Bede I'd bet you'd show up regardless so now he owes me. _Isn't that right_ , Bede?" Marnie said in a smug manner, tilting her head back to where he was sitting at a table. The puffy haired man said nothing but decided to stay professional for the time being.

"So what sort of games did you end up bringing, Champ?" Hop asked, following Haru to one of the tables.

The bespectacled trainer with red hair looked at Hop with a smile, and nodded to the other Gym Leaders who were nearby and curious. "Oh you know, just some good ol' drama and stress free board games that **_absolutely_** will not have anyone cursing at each other by the time tonight is over." He had emptied the contents of the bag he carried and put them all out neatly. Chess. Reverse Charades. UNO. Cash 'N Guns. Werewolf. Then came a plop of another box that wasn't of a board game but cards that presented funny 'what if' scenarios where people at the table judged which one was the best pairing.

"My guy, you can't just bring this all here without-" Gordie would look at the stack that Haru brought and was about to insist that they would need more drinks to enjoy them. He'd be met with the answer of his inquiry as Haru had taken off the backpack he would sometimes carry and handed Gordie a giant can.

"You were saying?" Haru replied smugly.

Raihan catches wind of the brand of drink Haru brings and walked over after cutting off his conversation with Leon and Sonia. "Shit Haru you brought the goods?"

"Hey hey, I only got one for everyone who asked me to bring one you know. Me? I'll just stick to whatever is here already." his eyes glance to Nessa from across the room, who had gone on to talk to Melony for a moment. "For now I'm not going to drown myself in the sorrow I've been feeling and just focus on having a good time. If I have a drink, I have a drink."

There came a hard slap on Hop's shoulder, as Haru flashes a thumbs up. "This is all about you, Hop. Which means tonight you're going to see a new side of me too. You do karaoke?"

Piers is heard chuckling and giving a thumbs up to Haru: he's all for more singing tonight. Gordie, Bea, and Raihan seem extra interested in Hop's reaction. "Wait what? I don't sing, man."

Haru elbows his friend a little in a way to show he's not being too serious and is trying to help Hop lighten up. "Awww c'mon just once tonight? I'll pick an easy one. We'll even do one with Piers together, eh? EH?"

"I think you should at least try!" Marnie chimes in, looking at Hop and throwing in her 'two cents'.

A few drinks and a karaoke setup later, Haru and Hop are teamed up with each other and Piers, being led into a song. For the evening, everyone focused on bringing some of Hop's favorite foods alongside general 'party favorites'. Kabu would bring curry once again but this time took caution not to make it nearly as spicy as last time; settling for better flavor rather than raw heat. It was something Haru thanked him repeatedly for throughout the whole night. Nessa is seen as the main 'attendee' who spends the entire time not talking to anyone during karaoke: only wanting to listen to Haru's performance as he sings his heart out. Despite all that however, she couldn't help but notice from the nearby table where Bea, Kabu, Leon and Sonia would be sitting that the latter two were so deep into conversing with each other that everyone else might as well have been ghosts. She takes a bite of some homemade tropical flavored curry she had brought from home while in thought.

 _/If I didn't know any better, and I'm certain I do, those two have some sparks finally going._ / She thought to herself.

_If it's love is electric_

_It'll be flowing on the streets_

_Night after night_

_Just to get through the week_

_Sometime it's hard_

_Right now_

_Sing yourself out of depression, rise above_

_Always searching if I know your heart_

_Electric is the love_

The room was silent. Melony, Marnie, Hop, Bea, Sonia, Allister, Haru, and Nessa sat at a table holding numerous cards in their decks giving each other poker faces of concentration.

"Hop...do you have any 6's?"

"Hmm. Go fish for Goldeens, Bea."

"Damn."

"Nessa, do you have any...2s?"

"Grr. I have 1." She hands the card to Haru, who promptly disposes of it.

"Allister I'm coming up close on you, don't think you've won just yet man."

Allister sits at the table watching, as he has only 2 cards in his hand left, eyeing everyone else. "Right!"

Allister ended up winning, but that didn't hold off everyone from going another round with a different set of players and enjoying their time leading up to it.

After cycling through everyone in the few rounds of 'Go Fish', Bede decided to start up a few games of UNO with himself, Nessa, Haru, Gordie, Marnie, Leon, Sonia and Hop. He hadn't forgotten that the last time they all had a meet up like this, that Haru never did challenge Bede for more 'glory' points despite being invited to do so repeatedly. Not seeing anything wrong with meeting his fellow rival to the challenge, Haru accepted, citing 'It's not like UNO is that intense, right? It'll go by quickly.'.

 _They ended up playing for over 2 hours_.

To make things interesting, Bede throws in the idea of treating it in a 'winner stays' fashion. The one who had the most cards out of the losers of any one game would be the one 'out' and would continue this until there was only one person left as the victor. Haru would unfortunately get booted at the very first game, much to Bede's enjoyment. He scoots his chair closer to where Nessa's seat was at, and just laid his chin on one of her shoulders. "Suppose he'll take anything as a personal victory huh?" he whispers to her.

She gets a bit of a giggle from his comment and turns to Haru. "I'll avenge you, don't worry." Nessa kept to her word and would avenge him as promised for every game...except the last. The 'final' UNO game ended up being Nessa vs Bede, and she lost when he pulled out a 'Skip' card and then a '3' that was the same color immediately afterwards.

She sighs, shrugging her shoulders as Bede stood up from his seat and laughed. "Finally! I've proven myself. You all saw it! Luck is on my side as my wits stayed about me! Taking down everyone here, and of course with Haru as my first victim it's only a matter of time before you lose to me in everything else!"

Haru just looks at Bede; distracted from watching Milo and Kabu playing a seemingly heated game of 'HangMan'. "Hmm? Oh right."

"You bastard, even now you're choosing to ignore me?" The poofy, arrogant mouthed Gym Leader shouted at him. The attitude fell on deaf ears as Haru just yawns from the 'food coma' settling in of all the eats he was digesting from the party.

Sonia leans back in her chair before taking a swig of the fruit-base alcoholic drink she made for herself. "You'd think I was playing this whole damn thing being legless, but I'm not! I have only a slight buzz going! Damn cards. Urgh."

"Hey don't stress too much Sonia. I usually am rock solid at these myself but when it's something as chaotic as UNO? It tends to go this way. 'Least it wasn't strip UNO, amirite?" Gordie eggs on with a bit of a half laugh.

Leon nudges Sonia with his elbow. "Why don't you use that brain of yours then, if it's supposedly still working at 100% capacity, and see if you can get one over on me in chess? You didn't drink too much yet that you'll be an easy opponent right? Plus from what I see, nobody's done any chess game tonight yet. Since Bede here's enjoying himself too much let's just head over on there, aye?"

Having no hesitation to take Leon up on a challenge like that, Sonia's fighting spirit kicked back in and eyed him fiercely. "I'm going to destroy you in under 10 moves."

"AHA! Bring it!" Leon making a fist right back at Sonia: meeting her challenging spirit.

Bea's seen having secondary cringe being within 20 meters of Bede, a Gym Leader, overreacting while Raihan was recording the last game for memory sake. She had to put down the brownie that Marnie brought to the occasion. "Calm down Bede, it's just a card game. You're being a bit cheeky."

"Yeah mate, it's no good if someone is taking the whole thing too seriously. We're all here to just take the piss you know?" Marnie points out, with herself chomping away at one of the many finger foods the others had brought, and feeding one piece to her buddy Morpeko that was usually seen by her side.

"Once again I see nobody here is going to take what I did at face value and just underplay it. Like always...ugh." his eyes narrow looking to the other Gym Leaders and friends. Nessa interjects with an open shrug with both hands going outward in a 'oh well what are you going to do' sort of manner.

"You are right for one thing though, Bede. You did actually beat Haru. You beat me. You proved without a shred of doubt your mind is sharp and luck is on your side. It's honestly kind of scary, and I feel a little jealous if I'm frank." the Water Gym Leader herself said, meaning every word. That she kept eye contact with him and gave a smile was enough for him to feel some sort of relief.

Bede puffs his chest a bit and sat back down at the table, looking proud of himself. "Thank you, Nessa."

With both elbows resting on the table, and Bea beginning to collect the cards from everyone so they could put up the whole game, Nessa rests her head on the top of both hands; fingers interlocking and spoke eloquently while holding a perfect smile as if delivering a normal pre-battle speech. "Sure thing Bede. You beat me and Haru allright. In this case, you legitimately are irrefutably better than both him and I on this, and everyone else at this table. Maybe in this room." She held up a finger. " ** _But he's still Galar's Champion, and as far as I'm concerned? Haru folds me in half every night so who's the real loser here?_** "

The sucker punch comment cut straight through whatever anyone else was currently focused on with a resounding " _OOooooooooHHhhhhh~_ " coming from Piers, Milo, Raihan, Hop, Gordie, and Marnie. The others, like Sonia, Kabu, Melony, and Bea, were completely caught off guard by the cutthroat comment by Nessa and would end up laughing a second or two later. Allister doesn't get the phrase so he just ends up laughing due to the contagious nature of everyone else laughing. Leon nearly choked on his drink, and Bede had comically fallen from his seat to the floor looking like he was dealt the biggest defeat of his professional career.

"What does she mean by 'fold in half'?" Allister asks, completely oblivious to it. Milo interjects, telling him that he'll understand when he's much older.

"He just fell arse over tit!" calls Hop, honestly unable to help himself from laughing. It wasn't often that anyone could just shut Bede down so fiercely.

Haru's face turned beet red on the fact everybody now knew such a detail about himself, and that Nessa proclaimed it so vividly to the others. The fact she also held him in such a high regard to share that with Bede in order to cut off his 'victory lap' moment forced Haru to have to stifle a laugh. He almost was in disbelief, looking at Nessa with his face still red and his hand gesturing to point at Bede. "Holy shit babe, you _fucking_ killed him."

She leans over to where Haru was at, winking then giving him a kiss on the cheek. Feeling rather confident and satisfied with her own reply, Nessa gives a very giddy smile. "Yeah, but you still love me."

One of his hands rakes through his hair. "I do."

" _Yeee~ah_ buddy we ALL know you do now!" Says Raihan, who tilts back another drink before swatting Haru on the back a bit. Haru has no idea what to even say or add to it. He just looks at Nessa, who now shares some blush of her own, and smiles. Bede would recover from that wound...eventually.

**\- - - - - 1 hour later - - - - -**

More stories were exchanged between everyone, and unlike last time Leon had to leave a little early for something that he had plans for: of which nobody knew. A few eyes would follow him upon leaving the establishment when Sonia met him at the door as if to bid him farewell...only to then follow him outside. At one table, Haru sat with Nessa, Hop, Marnie, and the now vacant seat of Sonia. Everyone exchanges glances at each other, with Haru breaking the ice after tipping back a drink Nessa made for him: a mix of Goldschlager, a 'Dr P', Amaretto with a capful of Everclear.

"So. Who here wants to bet one of them is going to finally ask out the other before she comes back in?" he asks.

Not wasting a second, a hand slaps down some bills on the table, as Marnie speaks up. "I bet 10 that Sonia asks."

"Wait, really? You were prepared for such a thing tonight?" Hop's eyebrow raised, seeing that she legitimately did put cash on the table.

Hearing him ask that causes her to twitch a bit, blushing. "M-Maybe? I don't know. The jury is still out on that unless someone else decides to bet against me. I'm allowed to live a little dangerously: it is a party for you, you know. You'd better be having fun!"

Hop holds his hands up in a sheepish guard. "Aye aye, I am! This has been an amazing get-together. What about you, Haru?"

Haru slaps double of what Marnie bet on the table. "I bet it'll be Leon that does it."

Feeling a little inspired by the two of them, Hop takes a look into his wallet and puts down his own bet: same amount that Marnie puts down. "I bet that neither of them do it and we're just going to see Sonia come back to tell us nothing happened."

Nessa stays quiet, just tipping the drink in her hand and watching this play out.

Everyone at the table decides to keep the bets there until Sonia comes back with a little bit of extra pep in her step but takes a second to blink in disbelief seeing a small pile of cash sitting in the center. "What's all this then? You folks making bets on something? Doing another game?"

Her aqua-themed friend sitting with her legs crossed spoke up first. "The boys and Marnie here were making bets on something, Sonia, and we want you to be honest..." Sonia looks like a deer in headlights. A thought occurs to her that she may have an idea where this was going, and prepared herself for it. "A lot of us have wondered for a bit if you are ever going to ask Leon out because it's obvious that you have feelings for him. I think some of us noticed how close you were tonight and it's more than just how you two usually are. How long has it been...?"

"Whwhwhwhw...wha?! Oh come on Nessa, is this revenge for when I did it to you?" the young professor blurts out, her face red and instinctively messing with her side ponytail. Her friends didn't want to bust her balls too much, and only let Nessa carry out the rest of this to confirm or debunk their bets.

The response made Nessa laugh a bit, having to hold back from spilling her drink. "Well, Sonia? Did you? Come on. Out of everyone here that I know, you deserve a chance to be honest with him. He may get lost easily, but being blunt with him won't go above his head." Haru, Hop and Marnie stare at Sonia, and she would look at the table.

Underneath the tablecloth both of her feet crossed over each other by the ankles and would fidget slightly. "Yeah uhm...about that. I know I took a bit before coming back inside and it's because there was several things we wanted to get off our chest. I can't share details, but I had to start a sentence or two several times over before ultimately blurting out the same thing he did.."

A drink is put down on the table with a light 'thud'. "You _what_?" Haru asks in disbelief.

Their orange haired friend elicited a soft laugh, straightening her posture in the seat and smiled from ear to ear. "We both asked each other out at the same time!" While the news in of itself was good, groans were immediately resounded from Marnie, Hop, and Haru, with Nessa being the sole person who clapped her hands in congratulatory fashion.

"Wait why are you 3 groaning? Did you not want me to?" Sonia looks befuddled.

Nessa interjects before any of them could answer. "They made bets on whether or not you would ask Leon out. One made a bet that you would, one that Leon would, and one that neither of you would. Since you both ended up asking each other out at what I assume will be the same time, that means all 3 of them lost their bets."

The Champion himself gave a shrug, not wanting to sweat the details too much. "At least it wasn't much, but oh well."

Marnie crosses her arms, huffing a bit, as Hop speaks up. "Wait so if we all lose then who gets the money?"

Standing up from the table to stretch, Nessa reached across and pushed the wad of bills in Sonia's direction. "I think it's only fair that due to the content of this gamble, you use this extra bit of dough to do something special. Treat yourself, either for a date or just because. It's only fair, right?" There were no objections between any of the friends at the table, with Sonia looking at them all. She was grateful that she was surrounded by so many supportive friends, and although initially didn't want to take any of the cash from their playful gamble everyone else insisted on it.

**\- - - - - 1 hour later - - - - -**

Outside, Haru is chatting with Hop one-on-one. They had spent so much time earlier in the evening talking to multiple people at once, eating a lot of food, and playing multiple games together that the two best friends didn't have a lot of time to just catch up by themselves. Knowing that they had the whole evening to themselves before needing to leave, Hop would be taken aside by his friend for one more chinwag.

"So would you say that tonight was a success, Hop?" Haru asks, tilting his-now-5th drink made by Nessa. He had an intense buzz about him from how strong the drinks were, but not enough to the point he couldn't speak properly. Haru was the 'happy guy drunk' when the time was right. In the meantime, Hop only had a single one for the whole evening.

"I would say so: I may not have Zacian around me for the moment, but I feel a lot less guilty about the whole thing. Granted, there wasn't really a lot of time for me to wallow in pity. The entertainment brought to me from all my friends and you really pulled through to me. Playing the games, shooting the shit, and singing. _That's_ a first for me. I won't be winning any competitions but you're right: it felt good to get it out." Hop would say, leaning on the railing. " _You_ , on the other hand..."

A blush hits Haru's cheeks that wasn't just from the drinking he had been doing and gives a weak laugh. "Ah, right. You've known me all this time but never heard me sing huh? Yea~h. That's something I sorta revealed to everyone at the last time we held a big party. Now I mostly just sing for Nessa, in private if anything. Tonight was an exception."

Both boys would chuckle a little, thinking back to earlier. Haru points at Hop with a bit of an angry look. "Hey, don't go thinking I'm gonna be doing that again okay? **I'm serious: I** ** _only_** **sing for Nessa, now.** "

Hop gestures as if he were surrendering. "Aye, I gotcha pal. I won't push you to do it again."

A small wind blew through the outdoor patio they were standing with, as Haru hangs his head a little. The two hadn't said anything for a bit. Only deciding to break the silence when Hop notices that Haru's face had faltered for a bit, and spoke up. "Hey...are you good, ol' chap? Ya went quiet on me."

"Huh? Oh I did. Sorry. Just thinking, is'all." Haru seemed absentminded when he answered like that. Hop decides to lean along with him in the same manner his friend did.

In the distance, the two saw as an Air Taxi had just landed, as Haru considered needing to take one with Nessa to make sure he doesn't fumble over himself trying to get to bed. He was buzzed enough to be able to carry himself phonetically, but not fully trusting his ability for some motor functions. Hop spoke up. "Hey...I know your mind is probably going through a lot lately. I can't even begin to imagine what that's like. Just tonight you reminded me how good of a friend you are to me, and I want you to know I'll never forget that okay? We're brothers, you and I."

Haru's gaze had landed on a few other people who were walking the streets from their own party of sorts. A group that was talking rather vividly to each other, with them exchanging contact information: it was to be assumed they managed a few Pokemon trades during the party and found some common ground as Haru hears one exclaim they were 'looking for a Ditto for a long time'. His eyes scan over to a location across from where they stood to a barcade. The memory came to him that at one point in his life he recalled wanting to make his own and open it. Yet his ambition and love to doing such a move made way for other things in his life that took hold. "Hey Hop? Can I ask you a hypothetically charged scientific question?"

"Sure, bud. Shoot. What's the question?" Hop was more than eager to answer, but he was also curious since Haru never inquires on anything relating to his work. The two would speak up on anything but: sticking to topics that entertained them rather than simply what his findings were with Sonia. If Hop ended up talking about it however, Haru didn't shut him down. It just tended to go in one ear and out the other due to his inability to comprehend some of the things spoken.

"You're aware of the Pokemon Arceus, right?" He asks.

Hop nods, solemnly. "I do. Haven't seen it for myself outside of the logs I've run into, but I know they exist. Why do you ask?"

There's an awkward pause, and Haru stands up straight before looking at the crescent moon. "Do you know if there's an afterlife?"

The expression on Hop's face widened. "Pardon?"

Haru turns his face to Hop. "You heard me. _Do you. Know. If there's an afterlife._ Hop? With something as crazy as Arceus written down and its scientific backings, I'd like to believe there's something more than just what we have here. I refuse to simply believe that maybe someone can just simply be here one moment and gone the next."

The fellow purple haired friend of his went silent; unable to find a proper way to answer the query. It took Hop what seemed like forever to come up with a proper reply. "T...there are some anecdotal records that hint to its existence. There's a lot of supernatural things we don't fully get about Pokemon. There's a thing I read once about an incident involving parallel universes, and some incident in a city where a man discovered how to elongate his life by fusing his mind with a Pokemon's body. But from what we know about Arceus, it wouldn't be out of the ordinary. We know that energy cannot be destroyed. Energy can only be molded, shaped, and changed. I'd like to imagine the same goes for the souls we have as humans; they must go somewhere when they exit our bodies. Emotions, memories, the code for our beings...all of these and more have to go somewhere, right?"

The drink in Haru's hand would tip back to his lips one final time, emptying the glass as he hisses from the bittersweet aftertaste. His face held a smile that hid the pain behind it. Thanks to Nessa talking to him earlier, he was able to say the following without bursting into tears. "I'm not upset or anything Hop, so don't worry too much on the 'why' of me asking that. I'd just like to think that...you know...Hiro just got himself a lot of new friends to play with thanks to what went on recently."

Having heard that out loud, Hop smiled and gave an arm around his best friend for a side hug. "You know what man? I agree. Hiro's having a blast right now."

**\- - - - - Earlier That Evening - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Wyndon - - - - -**

"I know it seems a bit of a stretch, but part of me has this gut feeling that Team Rocket was behind this one. There's a few things that don't add up, and I'm going to investigate tonight since I have a few leads."

The voice of Sam, the ex-Champion from the Johto region was on a video call with someone he held in high regard who was assisting him with his own case and had handpicked his investigation team prior to arriving in Galar. On the screen was a man with short brown hair, a brown detective coat and a plain looking suit underneath with the screenname in the bottom left corner shown as 'Looker'. Sam went to contact him by heading to a nearby internet cafe, deciding to rent a private room that was sound proof from the outside. Looker, as usual, was in an undisclosed location, as he traveled constantly in a nearly never-ending pursuit of criminal organizations.

"You said that when you were there, you happened upon the evidence the police lent to you from that region's Champion's Pokemon. It's such a tragedy..." Looker replied, folding his hands together and leaning on the desk with his elbows.

Sam had brought forth a notepad with notes written of what he found out. "With Pokemon Box withdrawals there's a record of anything a trainer does within it, be it something as minor as shuffling their Pokemon around, withdrawing or depositing new Pokemon from captures. What we gathered was that, at the Pokemon Center within Wyndon, at around 9:20 pm, there was a large withdrawal: 48 Pokemon. Usually for something this large, it would be if a trainer was preparing either a massive pre-planned breeding for a Shiny, big group trading, or letting Pokemon go back out into the wild."

Looker let out a grunt of disapproval, not having seen something so careless and seemingly aimed on a personal account like this in awhile. "Go on, Sam."

"At first nobody thought anything of it, until the incident itself was reported by some trainers who saw the dead bodies. Police linked it to the withdrawal, and found out someone had brute-forced their way into the system under Haru's identification, but it was too late. The most that I have are a few witness testimonies that involve the people that were there when the person made the withdrawal." Sam would continue, shuffling into another page of notes and continuing.

"The head nurse, Joy, said she recalled the man having a tall build, red buzzcut hair. There's a lot of trainers with that same description so it would take me forever to nail it down. I wouldn't have anywhere to start...had it not been for another witness saying they could barely breathe thanks to the "Eye Vee" body spray they wear."

Looker looked a little confused, turning in his chair to the side. "You mean deodorant? How does that give you any hint whatsoever?"

Sam sets his notes down and looks at the screen to his fellow detective. "Because while the name itself isn't anything to stand by, it's only sold in one location here. You can get bootleg versions in other places like Sinnoh or Kanto, but here in Galar it goes by only one name and isn't sold at any traditional place. There's an upper class place here that sells things like that, while also allowing you to eat dinner, hang out with women who are paid to talk to you, dance the night away, you get the picture. Thankfully it does not run on reservations being a priority or a necessity, so getting in there won't be a problem. These places still exist in Johto and Kanto but they aren't as popular as they used to be when, say, my father was around. Anyway, those places could be a hotbed for unruly types like our possible culprit."

"...and you linked it your case because, what, exactly?" Looker asks, turning himself physically to meet the camera fully again.

"Because aside from the testimony on the person's appearance, the time withdrawn, the smell of their spray, we have reason to believe it was due to stolen technology. Police informed me that when the intrusion was done to the Pokemon Box, a faux identifier was created. Every Pokemon Trainer has an identification number and serial code that confirms to the computer that its them. A Trainer's Box can only be brought up if it's by one of two kinds of people: high ranking Pokemon League Staff, and the Trainer themselves. This person used a tool to mask themselves as a 'HostPLS00' which made the computer think it was simply a withdrawal from Pokemon League Staff...even though it wasn't. While the first part of that ID matches up with what you would see as a login attempt, the last two numbers are never the 0s you see. So someone is using a tool that they should have no right to own, and I have confirmed with Ms. Oleana that no such tool within the League exists, as they have cards to identify themselves on."

Looker's eyes widened, fascinated that Sam was able to find out everything in the few days from the incident, funeral, and up to now. "Impressive. So what are you going to do now, Sam?"

The dark haired ex-Champion made a fist and had a face filled with determination. "Our culprit used such means to target Galar's Champion, and I'm going to zero in on who it was, and why they did it! Whether it was for personal gain, or money, or something else, I'm going to find out. I'll report to you later, and as well!"

Looker laughed confidently, happy with the report. "As I expect you to do so. Good job...but Sam? You don't have to call her 'Ms' Oleana to me. I already am aware of-"

"Hey hey! That's not-! I can't help but be formal, you know that! Anyways, I'm going to head out now. I only rented this soundproof station for a few minutes. I am to be off. I'll contact you again, by phone." without a second to hesitate, Sam logs off without a formal farewell and exits the facility after paying for his short time. He was asked if he'd like to stay longer, as that was the normal procedure from those employed at the cafe, but he declined and thanked them.

A few directions asked by citizens walking the Wyndon streets here, and a sprint there, Sam came to a medium sized building that had been located in the eastern part of the city. It would be sandwiched between a hair salon and convenience store, and being across from a shopping mall made sure that it didn't stand out too much. He looks up to the neon colored sign.

"Club Eye Vee. Guess that's a play on the acronym to describe Pokemon statistics. This place may be trying to play cute, but we'll see if it's hiding something, won't we, Ferraligator?" the man smirked, looking at his waist that held a PokeBall of his Johto region starter. Entering into the building, his ears were immediately met with lively pop music booming and the overwhelming scents of many conflicting things at once. Cigar smoke. Alcohol. Food. For some reason he thinks that he picks up on fire but that wouldn't make sense. Peering into one room that he passes by, he sees that it leads to what he would only guess was a lower level: hearing the sounds of a Pokemon battle happening.

Trying to ignore a few passing glances from the other guests, Sam looked like a fledgling tourist with how openly he was scanning every inch of the place. _/So on top of what I've found out so far, this place may be holding their own gambled battles too, hmm?/_

He eventually gets to the bar and takes a stool. There's a lady with dark black hair with a few streaks of red and yellow within it, who addresses him. "Good evening there hon, what'll ya have? Can I get you started with a drink?"

Sam looks to her, nodding and takes a brief second to think of something before slipping her cash. "Can you make me a 'Thunder Stone'? I'll have that."

"Comin' right up!" she happily takes the bill, getting him change and starts making the potion before him. A few of the nearby guests look onto him curiously but don't approach. Men in their middle ages dressed in grungy, biker-like apparel, with a few others looking like they came from a 'spaghetti western'. Trying to keep a low profile, Sam reaches within his breast pocket and pulls out a small wire, linking it up to his right ear. After turning the hidden device on, he goes silent and partakes in the drink the bartender made for him. It takes awhile to parse through some of the conversations going on at once, as in such a place multiple topics are to be expected from several people.

"-then I think she even winked at me." "C'mon, Syra does that to all her fans. Don't read too much into it, man." "What, you don't think she'd go for an older guy?"

"You taking bets on who makes it out of the Pools Tournament?" "Not necessarily. I'm more worried about if my team makes it throughout the season for my fantasy league..."

"Sinnoh? Maybe. Have you bought the ticket to head to The Isle of Armor?" "I did, but there's a backup in reservations to go there. I'm on a waiting list. In the meantime as an apology I'm being sent a gift. Not sure what it'll be. Can't be too bad, right?"

Sam takes a swig of his drink, hissing at the sweet, strong taste. It tasted like drinking a liquid form of candy; able to parse the orange juice that paired with what was probably grenadine and some soda to give it more carbonation. A thought crossed his mind that this would have to be the only drink he'd take that evening, so nursing it slowly would have to be a priority. His ear picks up something in the wire, causing him to shift slightly in his seat and look for where the sounds were coming from.

"You mean the champ? Nah, not a fan of the guy." "What do you have against him?" "Cheeky bastard took me out leading up to Wyndon. I actually got nothing against him at all: I just wouldn't mind seeing someone else take the seat." "You're confusing."

"Hey hey, keep it down, jackasses. You wanna rouse up a fanboy or two? This area is known to have fanboys and fangirls of him. You'd probably get decked for talking so callously like that here."

"Oh hey, Luke. What's with the cap? You go shopping for Galar uniforms now that you aren't a trainer nowadays?"

"Oh this? Oh, right. No I just liked the design of it. Black and Red goes well together."

"Didn't see your ugly mug come in. Got in late thanks to your 'work'?"

"Hmm? Nah. Nothing done today anyway. I already finished up with that; you know, I told you when it went down."

"You did say you got a new gig. Pay well, I assume?"

"Oh yes. Far. I won't get into it but uh...shit's dangerous work."

"Ahhh~ our boy Luke here is an independent contractor now!"

"Hey, whatever works right? Ain't the best kind of clean job, but someone's gotta do it."

Sam's eyebrow perked up a little, and decided to fiddle with the device in his breastpocket to zero in on the location of which booth was having the conversation. Once it pinpoints to a table in the corner that has a lady with long red hair in a ponytail and bikini top, with a guy who had a medium build and cap that matched what the guy was commenting, he decides to listen in squarely on that conversation.

He hears the gentleman named 'Luke' speak lower in tone. "Anyroad...I probably won't be doing that again. Fuzz is already squaring up to make a move at some point. They may have already, since the incident made the news. Though I made sure not to leave anything to me."

"Well, yeah...considering who boss wanted 'razzled'. Very high profile. It's the champ, aye?"

"Shhhh! Shut it! Yeah, you're right."

"Oh right, sorry."

"Arceus' sake. It's a miracle you even are here with that mouth of yours, lad. THIS is why you only work in accounting! As it stands now, the boss likes to keep things brief, so I won't be hearing from them unless they contact me with something else."

"Pay well?"

"Outside of the money? Yeah. I got a Gigantimax Lapras out of it."

"A bloody Pokemon?"

"Hey hey, this one doesn't spawn often you know-AAH!"

A chair is heard being pulled up, and it's Sam who has practically teleported to the table in question, causing the two men to jump a bit in their seats.

"Aye mate you fucking scared us. Can we help you?"

Sam had changed his outfit from what he would be normally known as outside of the Johto region before heading over here, so he didn't imagine these two rogues would be able to catch onto him. Readjusting his cap that had the logo of a Zapdos silhouette on it and crossing a leg over, he laughs. "Sorry about that fellas. I'm not from here but I couldn't help but overhear something about good independent work and the word 'Lapras'? Wouldn't happen to know any good dens I can rely on where I can find good spawns, would you?"

"Who the hell are you, and why're you listening in on our conversation?" Barked the main guy with a cap, named Luke. The manner of which Sam held to himself was irritating already.

His schtick would come out like it was completely natural to put on a facade. "My mistake, gentleman. I'm a little nervous and tend to have overly sensitive ears/short attention span when I'm unfamiliar on a new area. Plus, I'm a few sips into m'drink here. I come from the Kanto region. Name's Jay. You see, I'm traveling here trying to find a solid way to keep my feet grounded but as of now, nothing. Guys like you two look like you're well versed for 'street smarts' here."

It came off so naturally that the two had no real legitimate reason to suspect him of any foulplay, so the built man would just laugh. "Ah, phew. I had thought for a second you were with the League or feds or something."

"So you were about to go on about, let me guess, some high ranking person you worked for?

"You a trainer, yourself?"

Sam shrugs a little, lying just to keep the conversation going. "I've been known to...challenge Gym Leaders or two. It's nothing I take too seriously. My main interest is in archiving and discovering new things on the world around me. Maybe not like Professor Oak, mind you, but more of those 'bushcraft' folks."

"Those what-craft?" the comrade sitting near Luke would question him.

The man that was actually from Johto readjusts his cap. "You know; camping. Living out in the wild amongst other Pokemon via a mutually agreeable biome."

Both men, and the one lady go "ooohhh" in understanding.

Luke speaks up after sharing a drink with the lady next to him, blushing."Well you'd probably not be hired by my client then if you're so easygoing. They'd want you to do some dirty work and you don't strike me as someone capable of being underhanded or getting a one-over on someone else. I'm talkin' 'deep dive'."

"Oh? Try me. You'd be surprised. Ask me something." Sam tilts his head and has his hand rest on his chin.

Luke would cross a leg over in thought, putting a thumb to his chin inquisitively. It took a short bit, but he'd start firing off questions to 'Jay' here to see how well learned he was of the darker sides of the regions.

"Who's the team behind the incidents on Kalos, our neighboring region?" Luke asks first.

Not even waiting a second to think on it, Sam answers. "Team Flare; though I hear they've disbanded. I know that Malva, of the Kalos Elite Four, was once a member of the group, and that a detective in Kalos apprehended some scientist named Xerosic who was trying to do something nutty after the group went under. Had to do with experiments. Guess they were upset after the Champion in that region put a monkey wrench in their plans and even caught Xerneas...or so I hear."

"Who is Silver, from Johto?"

"Son of Giovanni; the leader of Team Rocket."

"What are the odds of encountering a shiny?"

"1 in 4,096. Can be substantially lowered through repeat breeding of a complex 'chart' of ways utilizing a Ditto. If you want perfect IVs, you incorporate other Pokemon in the mix and essentially go back and forth between them. Shiny charms also exist to help bring shiny Pokemon out of hiding more easily."

"What was the incident that occurred at the Lake of Rage?"

"Trick question: it was formed due to a bunch of Gyrados making a violent storm that ultimately made an impact on the Earth. The crater from the combating Pokemon filled with rainwater, and we got the Lake of Rage. If you're referring to the irritable red Gyrados that used to reside there, Ex-Champion Gold found and captured it himself. It was causing a fuss due to radiowaves that were disturbing it."

"Do you think time travel's possible?"

"It's possible if we consider the full strength behind Celebi. Then again, would you want to see a Gardevoir create a black hole? We'd all be dead."

"Fair enough. Who was the Champion before Gold?"

"Lance, who was the Elite Four in Kanto. Related to Claire, and responsible for taking down Team Rocket at their headquarters with Gold. He trains specifically in dragon Pokemon, and his home is Blackthorn City."

"How many Pokemon are in the Galar Pokedex?"

"400 in total...which may change due to the recent discussions with your government, if I'm correct."

"Who was the first Pokemon ever recorded?"

"Depends on if you mean Arceus, Mew, or Bulbasaur." Sam smirked.

Impressed at the speed and detail 'Jay' had answered all of these questions, Luke leaned back in his booth. "Ok bud, last question. Not sure if you can get this one but it did happen recently so let's see if your world knowledge will help you. What is in the Hall of Fame for our champion, Haru?"

"While his team consists of 6 just like every other trainer, he is known to carry 7 around his person often. These consist of a Cinderace, a Gardevoir, a Hatterene, Lunatone, Glaceon, Lucario, and a Tsareena. His Pokedex at the time I last checked was only a little over 260." Sam would answer in a matter-of-fact notion, with his arms crossed.

Luke snaps his fingers, with the lady clapping and his comrade just nodding in approval. "Hot damn, you know your stuff, my fellow traveler! Perhaps you would be a fine addition to the 'team' after all!"

 _/There we go, I'm getting somewhere./_ Sam thought to himself. "Oh, team? Like a league of elite trainers I assume?"

Luke gestured for the new conversing pal of his to lean in closer. "Not exactly. See...it's like I said friend: deep dive stuff. I work for a buncha rogues from offshore. You already mentioned them as Team Rocket. Anyways, it's probably not much coming from me but I can put in a good word for you if you don't mind some quick, immediate pay right?"

Sam was handed a small card with almost nothing on it except for a letter "R" and a phone number on the back. "Personal experience, then? Are they trustworthy?" He had hoped that the electronic recorder that was on his person was still going; getting a sense of a confession about to happen.

Luke leaned forward again so that he'd have to whisper behind Sam's ears. "All I'm saying bud, is if you don't mind being paid to do rusty work like, I don't know, taking out someone's Pokemon, they're who you can rely on."

"Hey now, I don't think I can do anything that crazy! But if they need a like mind like myself I suppose it wouldn't hurt!" Sam laughs, feigning interest, with his eyes narrowing.

"It's all good: not everybody can do it. Frankly I don't give a damn. These creatures are all dispensable in my eyes. I just see it as a means to an end for a goal, and sometimes those goals are just simply wanting to ruin someone's day. It's like hunting: all sport to me." Tossing back a drink, Luke would be seen putting it down.

Sam stood up, smiling. "In that case, I don't suppose you'd like to accompany me on a favor for being such good help for a traveler like myself would you?"

"Eh? Mate, my food isn't refilled yet, and unless you're a waiter I suggest you beat it before someone gets wind of our talks. I gave ya info to help you get on your feet, now get on!" gesturing with a handwave as if to 'shoo' Sam away.

Keeping the same smile as before, Sam only decided to detach one of the PokeBalls on his waistline and tosses it. Out pops a Ferraligator, who roars upon being let out which causes some of the people to freak out. Sam hears someone go 'Hey what the hell, that's not legal to have here! Get that guy out!' and the lady who was accompanying the gentlemen gets up to leave. Luke's 'friend' also leaves too wanting nothing to deal with what he got himself in.

Luke starts to sweat as Sam reaches inside a pocket and shows a recording device. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to come with me, sir. It may be true that I'm a traveler, but I'm no 'newbie'."

"What the hell is this?!" seeing the large water type Pokemon lean forward, sniffing him. The Ferraligator turns to him, as if confirming the scent earlier from the investigation is on this person.

The ex-Champion laughs, keeping his smile on and puts a comforting arm on the back of the bipedal water lizard. "My real name is Sam. I'm the ex-Champion of Johto. Now. I'd like you to come with me to answer some questions I have for you based off of the information you gave me...unless you really want to tempt my buddy here. He's a little irritable when he's hungry and has been known to nip."

The Ferraligator leans in close with its tongue dangling out as if to intimidate the unruly man. "I can't believe this...!"

Sam's eyes open up finally and looks him in the face with a menacing stare. "You wouldn't happen to know of a certain incident involving 48 Pokemon being killed that belonged to your Galarian Champion, Haru, would you? Perchance, under the hat, would you happen to be a red buzzcut fellow who wears the body spray of the name of this club?"

**\- - - - - ? - - - - -**

The land before Haru's face was completely barren, with only the darkest of greys and dull browns adorning the skies. The ground on which he stood on felt rubbery and unstable, though it did not give way. There was no grass, there was no concrete or natural bridges around him. It was as if the Earth itself had transformed into a glass-like planet when he wasn't paying attention. In the distance he sees three giant bird-like creatures having a violent fight in the stratosphere. He calls out to anyone nearby, as there were no people or buildings surround him either. His voice makes no sound, but inside his head he can hear it. Looking down, he notices that the clothes on him mimic him only wearing boxers. Despite feeling like he should be freezing cold being outside like this, no temperature is registered. No winds are heard blowing by, no sunbeams from the clouds piercing his skin.

"Where is everyone? Hello? Nessa? Honey are you here?" Haru tries to calls out but with no sound, though he knows that's what he's saying. Something catches his attention before he can try to make any noise at all, and turns behind him. There before him, he sees what look to be reanimated corpses of all 48 of his Pokemon walking towards him. All of them groaning, as if they are in pain, calling out to him. The barren wasteland that he had previously passed by this point now had turned into what could only be described as some enormous, almost alien-like indoor pool or nature biosphere that had them all trapped in with them. Haru knows this scenery isn't natural at all, and tries to run away. His legs move but is unable to make any traction: going nowhere.

A loud 'crack' is heard, and Haru falls forward into what could only be described as a nearby pool. His throat and lungs seemingly fill with water and starts choking as the weight of his body goes upside down, sinking to the floor of the pool. The 'bottom' of the pool gives way and he falls through the other side as if the water itself was floating freely in a vortex of its own. His feet land slowly, as if hovering down to the ground with sudden superpowers to be able to levitate. Once again giving no sound, he sees a pile of bodies before him: they're of his Pokemon again that he used to have. Freaking out, he trips while getting out of this pit and starts to try running for a nearby exit.

A hand on his shoulder stops him, as it pulls the attention of Haru to behind him as a taller man who also looked like a reanimated corpse groaned out. "Whyy~~ didn't you~ save themm~?"

Haru buckles to the floor with his arms covering his head as multiple uncountable numbers of arms start reaching out to him as tears flood down his cheeks. Being unable to make any sound, he only just huddles up in a fetal position and wishes the creatures would leave him alone. His cries still make no noise.

"Haru?"

A voice is heard calling out to him amongst the crowd that's swarming over him from all the arms and hands. It keeps calling to him and progressively gets louder and louder.

_"Haru?"_

**_"Haru, hey!"_ **

He manages to look up just as he is swallowed by the moving corpses, and sees a hand reaching out to him before his vision goes white.

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Nessa's Home - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 2:31 A.M. - - - - -**

Nessa is leaned over Haru, with a greatly concerned expression on her face shaking Haru lightly and calling to him multiple times. "Hey Haru please wake up. Honey...hey!"

His eyes shoot open and his body twitches a little, gasping for air and looking around him, as Nessa puts both hands on his bare chest. He looks visibly shaken, with dry streaks of tears having run down his face and a pool of sweat from his forehead. In the pale moon light that was somewhat seen from the blinds that shielded the outdoors, Haru makes out the naked figure of Nessa looking right at him. It takes him a second to realize he had woken up from a nightmare.

A hand of hers goes up to his forehead, then to his cheek. "Honey...are you okay? Whatever it was, it was just a bad dream...you sounded scared."

All Haru could do was just look at her as his chest felt like it was pounding from a raw panic attack. A few deep breaths and a minute later, he was able to speak, as the woman just caressed his figure to try and calm him down. "I...I'm sorry. Saw my dead Pokemon. Couldn't even tell you where I was, or what was happening. It was one of those dreams you can't make any noise or speak. There was a weird indoor living...colony? I don't know how to describe it. I got swarmed with zombies of my Pokemon and the last thing I saw was Hiro as a dead person guilt-tripping me and so many hands, limbs, and paws trying to grab at me. It was horrible. I'd never felt so scared in my life, and horrible. It sounded just like him!"

Nessa helped him lay back down on his back, before putting both arms around his head and bringing it to her bare chest. "Haru, honey listen to me. Put your head here."

A blush goes across Haru's face and the side of his face presses against her cleavage. He hears the distinct, muted noise of a heartbeat within Nessa's body. Both eyes closing, he's able to finally start breathing deeper. "Your heart?"

The beautiful long haired lover of his nods while having a hand stroke Haru's messy hair. "I want you to focus on the sound of my voice, and the sound of my heartbeat. Just remember that I'm here right now, and I'm not going anywhere. Keep embracing me okay? Those pesky bad thoughts from your dreams can't harm you out here." She would hum a little to add to the tone of a song she enjoyed that may help.

The panicked tempo of his own heartbeat had started to settle. Being held intimately like this helped the champion feel a lot safer, and cared for deeply more than anyone else had ever done in his whole life. Keeping both of his eyes closed, his arms had stayed wrapped around her slender body and his face in her chest. "Thank you, Nessa."

"You're welcome, dear. Just keep thinking about me and breath deeply." His lover told him with a melodic, comforting tune to her voice. Her long fingers that traced the contours of his head, petting the hair that was on his scalp felt extra comfortable to the touch. His mind goes back to when she did that the first time either of them showed affection for each other: when he passed out and ended up having woken up to her petting him with his head in her lap. Moments like those brought a lot of comfort to him, and this would be no different. For every second that went by she made sure to do this slowly so he could focus on anything else that wasn't the grief and panic from his dream. The tingle of her nails curling around hair strands from his head, the stroking of a finger on his cheek, the sound of her heartbeat with his face pressed against her breasts, the warmth of her skin against his own. Security could only be granted of such quality so rarely, and sleep aid medicine could not ever hope to be nearly as effective as what she was doing.

A few minutes pass by, and she notices Haru has fallen asleep with her petting him. The distinct noise of his breathing having slowed down and grown only more silent was the confirmation of it, bringing a wide smile to Nessa's face. She sighs happily. "Oh my dear beloved, yet over-stressed Haru, what am I going to do with you?" giggling a little to herself in satisfaction.

Kissing the top of his head, her blue eyes went half lidded. "Don't you worry...I'm not going anywhere, and never will be."

**\- - - - - Wyndon - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Pokemon League HQ - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Television Studio - - - - -**

Haru spoke in front of the cameras as his voice bellowed directly into the microphones pointed at his face on the podium. Oleana, Nessa, and several other Pokemon League staff that he would recognize from when he proposed the Steel Gym were there in the studio. They had gathered behind or next to his person for the broadcast announcement that would not come as a 'alert' or an emergency conference, but more of a means to tell everyone of something exciting to look forward to in light of recent news. Sporting the Dark Gym colors on a sweatjacket for the day, everyone that decided that they were watching the telly or the announcement on their phones would see their champion wearing a smile despite the tragedy that occurred to him.

"Good morning people of Galar. It's good to have your attention. Whether you're watching this live on broadcast or livestreaming, I'm glad that more eyes and ears are on me for what I'm about to bring to your attention. Today it's not about me; not entirely, anyway. By now a lot of you have heard of a recent event that occurred not long ago that was a big tragedy where some trainers in The Wild Area came upon a rather terrible scene. 48 Pokemon were found unconscious, and pronounced dead. While ownership of these Pokemon has remained under wraps until now I have been given the 'okay' to inform you...that they all belonged to me."

He took a second to pause, just silently clenching a fist underneath where the television video would not show it. Nessa is seen looking at him from behind, as she was to his right.

"At one point someone decided to take action, withdraw Pokemon that belonged to me illegally, and take their lives. It is only thanks to efforts from the police, some other officials, and my lady Nessa, that I was able to give them all a proper service in private so quickly. May every single one of them have peace and serenity where they may be now, with Arceus looking over them. But it didn't have to be this way. I won't speak of security measures for Pokemon Centers, nor pin blame on 'he should have' or 'she should have'. It's nobody's fault except the person or persons that were responsible for this directly. But it could happen to anyone."

Elsewhere, some trainers were camping out near one of the multiple lakes in the Wild Area and had set up a tablet showcasing the livestream of Haru talking to everyone: comments showing live on a corner of the screen.

"We can only carry so many Pokemon on ourselves at one time, and we deposit the rest either in a daycare center, or in a box. Places like Kanto have their newly established 'GO Park' while our sisters in Kalos have places like the Nebel Plateau. You could argue that our Wild Area is nothing more than a massive version of Johto's Safari Zone Gate. This presents a problem however, that I ask everyone watching me now. What, other than The Wild Area, do we give back to our Pokemon? It's a violent location with intensely differing weather hotspots depending on where you're at, and considering it's where the brunt of where trainers hunt and fight each other it's not really a haven of any sort."

Haru is seen flipping through a page that is laid out on the podium that contained notes of points to bring up for his speech. "Today I have been given the approval by the Pokemon League, and , our Chairman, for a new project. Galar needs its own safe haven. Aside from the upcoming Steel Gym that is currently being built near Circhester, I will be the founder and head of a place for Pokemon to come and go as they see freely without worry of battle. No longer should anyone have to worry about their Pokemon simply living in a collection of boxes within Pokemon Centers. I'll be working with experts who know a lot more than I do on the details, but I'm going to use my knowledge of caring for Pokemon that my mother taught me, as well as my own research, to make sure nobody else has to suffer through what I've been dealt. To me, it may be a bit too late for those friends of mine to be safe, but that doesn't mean I can't offer the help to all of you who are watching. More information will be coming in the future. Thank you."

Haru is seen bowing slightly and stepping down from the podium, as Oleana takes his spot. "For now this brief conference will be coming to a close. Information packets will be sent out to all who have registered even a single Pokemon to their name, and will also come with application information. First priority of the moment is the Steel Gym, but with this we are happy to be working with our Champion."

**\- - - - - Wyndon - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Outside the Studio Room - - - - -**

Walking hand in hand, Nessa looks to Haru as they passed down from the adjacent hallway to one of the elevators. Oleana would be the one handling the majority of the pre-setup for this new project; requiring Haru to step in when they got to its later stages. "So what will you be doing now?"

"Well, a Gym Stadium has a lot more of a personal touch than a safe haven so they don't really require me to stay on this as much as the former. I imagine that I'm going to have an entirely different set of staff to manage this whole thing. Guess that even when I'm trying to relax I can't bring it in me to lighten my own load." Haru surmised, pressing the button and waiting with her for it to arrive to their floor.

"You know...with this it'll become a little harder for both of us to see each other if you don't have the right training and know-how." he'd see that Nessa looked worried, glancing up to him with a worried face.

"It's something I was thinking about not long ago, but back then I never acted on the idea because up until now my thought process was 'how do I help trainers in a different way than being a Champion?'." He'd walk with her onto the elevator and press the "L" button to go to the first floor.

Her hands went together and she still didn't look completely eased up. "...and now your thoughts are on how to help their Pokemon. I see. It makes sense."

"Nessa, is there something on your mind?" Haru could tell there was a deeper subject she wanted to bring up. The way she was speaking gave away that there was something they should be discussing together.

Taking a moment to collect herself Nessa worried a little about his response, if only due to her own slight insecurity on the nature. "Haru...we've been romantically and physically intimate for awhile. Considering both of us having the jobs I do, and you taking on two new things at once...what if you need to be at home more?"

Nessa looked to him with her eyes making contact to his. "What if I need you home to take care of, you know...a child?"

His heart dropped from his chest to his stomach and turned a deep shade of red. Before he got a word in however, she held up a hand. "I'm not pregnant, hon! It's okay. It's not even something on my mind for the moment. You should know that much." giving him a little cheeky smirk. "But it does make me wonder, you know, on the possibility of it happening. I know personally I would probably want to take a break from modelling for awhile, as the security from being a Gym Leader helps keep my lights on at home."

"You'd take time away from your modelling for that?" He'd ask, to which Nessa nods confidently.

"There'd be no question about it. I'd do it in a heartbeat." raising a fist to her chest.

He's seen exhaling with a smile and crosses his arms, eyeing the long haired water vixen.

"If it comes to that, I'll take off the needed time. My father wasn't there for me, and I know children isn't something you just choose to have willy nilly. It's something that's not on both of our minds currently. But if I have to have my Gym open for half the time and manage my haven from home, so be it. It's only proper they be given a good upbringing."

She meets him in the elevator as it gets close to the lobby floor, only mere inches away from him. "Are you sure? Haru, this is a big decision."

His two hands went to her own and held them up to their faces. "I know it's a big decision, but I think I can make one pretty soundly right here and now. So...yes. I'm sure."

The two embrace as they exchanged a soft kiss; their lips pressing against the other. She sees that his face has receded in blush only slightly but had the radiance of sincerity that she knew came from him. "Yes Nessa, I would. Plus...can you name one time when I made a decision then backed down from it?"

She's seen giving a wide smile as she gave another quick peck on the lips, with the doors of the elevator opening and the two walking out hand in hand. "You bring up a good point."

Exiting onto the lobby floors, they made their way past the portraits that hung on both sides of the walls. Each one depicted former and current high ranking staff members of not just the Galar region Pokemon League but of other leagues of other regions as well. Considering the marble decorum and vast size of the place, the sound of Haru's phone going off for a phone call was much more easily picked up than it would be outside. A hand goes to his pants pocket and pulls it out. 'Sam' is on the screen.

"Huh, it's that ex-Champion from Johto calling." Haru comments, looking to Nessa, before he taps 'accept'. "Hello Sam, what's up?"

"Ah, I'm glad you answered, Haru! Hello it's Sam! Are you perchance busy at the moment? I know at some point today you were to be giving a speech on something yes? You told me the other day via text messaging but I was uncertain on time!"

Haru chuckles, waving to a few passersby as him and Nessa finally exit the building and find a bench to sit for a spell. "Just finished not long ago actually. The broadcast will be recycling throughout the next few days, I imagine when it comes to news, and online it will be archived. It wasn't going to take long."

"Oh okay good! I need you to come to the police station in Motostoke."

Internally, it feels like he got hit with a defibrillator. "Wait...what's this about?"

"We found, and have apprehended the murderer of your Pokemon."

When Sam said those words Haru's eyes go wide with a mixture of several emotions that he couldn't solidify properly. The thought of meeting his Pokemon's killer filled him with determination to know the truth, as well as rage of such a scumbag being caught. Fear also crept up into him, however, wondering who it would be in the end and how that would affect him.

Nessa reaches her hand out to the one that's holding his phone. "Honey? What is it...?"

The phone receiver is heard calling to him. "Haru? Hello...?"

"Y-yeah? I'll be there. I'll get an Air Taxi and see you immediately." he hung up and looked at Nessa. "I need to head to Motostoke. They found the killer of my Pokemon."

"I'll come with you."

He shook his head. "Don't you have to head to the Gym in an hour? If you take the trip with me to it, you'll be late. I don't want you to mess with your own scheduling on my account, babe."

The Water Gym Leader wasn't having it. "No. I was there for you when we found the Pokemon together, and I'm going to be with you on every crucial step of this process. Plus...I have a feeling once you see whoever this person is, you'll need someone like me to lean on."

As per usual, Nessa was correct in her assumption. Taking the nearest Air Taxi and making a flight path to Motostoke, the two rode the whole way in silence. Haru kept thinking about some of the things he would want to say to the man or woman once they meet, but also thinking back to what Nessa told him when he had been going through grieving earlier on. How if it was him, she'd make sure to make that person pay for the rest of their lives...that she'd be out for blood. As the two saw Motostoke below them, Haru looks over to where Nessa was sitting, with her back turned to him. The thought had already come multiple times over prior to this scenario, but he was reminded once again of just how dedicated the Raging Wave herself was to see a situation through with him.

_/I should be thankful for how dedicated Nessa is to making sure that she sees this through with me until the very end. Even back then when we were just simply buddies, she always took time out of her day for me. When this is all over, no matter how long it'll take, we'll have to do something to commemorate. No way am I going to let whoever this is get away with it: justice must be served./_

Something within her tells her that Haru was looking at her, and her eyes meet his, giving a full smile.

**\- - - - - Motostoke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Police Station - - - - -**

The two got out of the Air Taxi cab and started heading right to the police station. A few blocks away, near the industrial part of the city, and not far from Haru's own home, sat the police station. A squad of policemen with Arcanines and Growlithes were outside, getting a call of a local disturbance as the Champion and Raging Wave made their way inside the station. Upon entry, they would be greeted by a checkpoint where the doorway would lead to the back rooms and holding cells. There, they would be told to meet up with Sam, who saw both of them coming down the hall. At this time, he wore his black hat, letting the usually fluffy black hair spill sideways and still carried around with his somewhat formal attire.

"Haru, Nessa! Glad to see you both came here so quickly." shaking hands with both of them, Sam sees that Haru is glaring at him.

"Take me to them." Haru spoke to the point.

"Ah. Y-yes. Right this way." gesturing the two to follow him.

Going down a hallway, Haru looks at the back of Sam's head feeling his own heart was ready to burst out of his chest. "Tell me, Sam, who is it? Who took my babies away from me?"

"Haru...I must tell you first before I show you the culprit that violence against the cellmates isn't allowed even though I completely agree it's warranted." Sam tried to keep his composure down.

The group simply hears Haru grunting in disapproval.

They get to one door leading from one block to the next, as Sam opens it. "...they said they know you. That they met you personally."

"Thanks,Sam, that narrows it down to several hundreds of people." Haru sounded annoyed, with Nessa immediately chastising his tone with a click of her tongue. "Sorry. You can understand how pent up I am about this."

"It's understandable. From what we learned, this person met you personally very recently..." Sam explained in a volume that Haru would be able to hear him past the cursing cellmates that were high on drugs or otherwise acting crazy.

 _/Wait...it's...it couldn't be.../_ He begins to sweat, fearing that it was Syra. Haru thinks back to their recent encounter and his mind wanders. A part of him worries that their last public fight had somehow made her snap to a point that she went off the deep end. It wouldn't make sense, and try as he might to tell himself otherwise that such a thing was absurd, he did have to deal with the fact that so many of his friends were dead thank to the culprit.

Then the 3 of them got up to the cell. Sam gestures with an arm to the cell, as Nessa gasps whilst a hand goes to her mouth in disbelief.

Haru came face to face with the person responsible for their deaths: a very familiar, tall built man with a red buzzcut hair. He looked roughed up and was sitting lazily in his cell with a leg up on the makeshift bed the holding cell contained. Immediately Haru's blood pressure rose up to adrenaline pumping levels and lashed out. Both of his hands clasp onto the bars and his eyes grew wide with righteous fury. **"YOU! IT WAS YOU THAT DID IT?!"**

Sam goes after Haru and tries to pull him off. "Haru, wait!"

The man is seen smirking at Haru in defiance.

 **"You son of a BITCH! WAS IT WORTH IT?! I'll get you for this you piece of shit!"** Haru yells with the most anger he's ever had in his entire life burning in that moment. Every vein in his forehead pulsating, and his fists clenched around the bars, he pulled a little as if wanting so badly to break through the cell and beat the man within an inch of his life. Realizing that it was the guy who threatened him in the marketplace over a lost spawn, it irritated him so greatly. Even after the man was shut down by Bea and Nessa comig to Haru's rescue, he hated knowing those events were possibly responsible for the event.

Tears filled up the corners of Haru's eyes as he yells again."TALK to me you asshole!"

The man is seen turning away to lay on his back facing the outside barred window. "What's it to you if I say yes or no? What's done is done."

The indifference pissed Haru off even more as Nessa is able to calmly pull Haru away with both of her hands going to one of his own. Breathing heavily and working his way between both a panic attack and just adrenaline from his rage, Haru does his best to speak more clearly. "You're a monster. Knowing that you're the last thing my Pokemon saw before taking their last breath... **I hope you rot in a cell for the rest of your life!** "

The man laughs, his face turning back to Haru.

Sam has to intervene, helping Haru walk out of the holding cell area with Nessa clinging to one of his hands tightly. He's heard cursing the murderer the whole time as several of the other inmates got agitated from the sudden loud noises within their halls: disturbed sleep or otherwise irritated seeing Haru in person.

Sam would bring Haru and Nessa with him into one of the offices of one of the policemen that worked on his case as the Champion would be pacing a litte back and forth. For the moment, Nessa lets Haru get his energy out of his system. Seeing him stop and point to Sam they would both hear him clearly. " **Get. Me. A lawyer.** "

"We're working on getting you one Haru, just sit down and drink some water. My colleague Looker will be bringing in someone for you." Sam suggested, handing him a cup of water from the cooler that was in the hallway.

It takes Haru a solid few minutes to take it all in and relax well enough to carry on the topic without feeling he would burst again like a hulk.

"Looker? You mean the same detective who's helped in multiple other cases from other regions?" Nessa inquires, as the name stuck out to her.

Sam takes a moment to work out a tense muscle in the back of his neck before sitting on the edge of the work desk, facing them. "The very same. He has been key to helping me on my own case, and naturally since this may have had ties, he is assisting me with you here, Haru."

Holding the cup in his hands and staring at the water with laser focus, Haru delivered his next sentence with the full venom of all the pain and sorrow he felt from his Pokemon's deaths. "I want the best lawyer Galar has for my case, Sam. That man needs to stay behind bars for his whole life. I want multiple sentences. **I want to wring this subhuman, Muk-slime-trail garbage for every single coin possible.** There's no way this is ending with him going free!"

"Oh don't you worry about him. Not only do we have charges for what he did to your Pokemon. We also went through his background." Sam replied, going to a folder that was brought with him. Flashing the front of it, but not its contents, Haru and Nessa see it's labelled for the suspect they both just met mere minutes ago. "He hasn't met his parole officer in a few months."

The office goes quiet for a bit. Taking in the day was already a toll in of itself. Promising a safe haven for other Pokemon, a new possible second career for himself, and now a trial that will be happening with the murderer himself? Haru began to wonder if his life would ever reach normalcy ever again. A hand of his own goes and tenses around his face and cheeks, taking deep breaths. Haru thinks of the immediate things around him that can calm him down merely thinking about it. Nessa sitting right next to him, his new friend Sam having helped bring to justice the murderer of his furry friends, the sensation of the cool water going down his throat hydrating him, the warmth of his girlfriend clasping one of her hands around his own.

 _/Breathe in. Breathe out. Hold. Just repeat this until I'm fine.../_ Haru thinks, focusing on himself for a moment. "Thank you, Sam. This means a lot to me. I owe you big for this."

The man from Johto flashes a thumbs up and puts down the file on the desktop. "You're welcome Haru. All of us here, and myself have your back. Why don't you go home for the rest of day? It's going to be awhile till Looker comes. He's coming from the Shinoh region: as it stands now, he's been helping the Cynthia a bit."

Nessa blinks. "THE Cynthia? The ex-Champion? With what, exactly? Unless you can't tell us."

Shaking his head, their far traveled companion explained rather openly. "No no, I can fill you in on it. You may be hearing about it soon elsewhere anyways: it's not just Galar that's dealing with Team Rocket. It's everywhere. From Sinnoh to my home region of Johto. We don't know how or why. Every Champion has been dealing with it."

At that point Haru looked back up to Sam with a little bit of confusion. "I thought your case was related to mine because you were wondering about shipments leading to Johto, and then when you came here we found evidence that they're here. We both found out that due to this they may be connected in the person stealing Pokemon and found actual evidence of their supplies. Last I recall, neither of us have figured out who is doing it, but now you have word that the gang is spreading out?"

Sam took his hat off, letting his head get some airflow back to the poofy head of hair on his scalp. "I didn't want to cause a panic in this peaceful region by telling you this any earlier, especially when you had to deal with Chairman Rose."

Haru looks outside, thinking back to the moment him and Hop were tackling much crazier adventures together. "Right. The whole energy crisis possibly leading us to another 'Darkest Day' advent. Ugh."

Gesturing with a hand to Haru's direction, Sam concluded. "I got the word to tell a select few. Haru, you were Champion. You have the right to know, and Nessa since you're here with him you should know as well."

The group sat there thinking about how things felt like they were all connected in a strange, supernatural sense. Whether it was fate, Haru felt that his interactions with Team Rocket would come to a threshold at one point or another. His case was far from over. Standing up with Nessa by his side, he bid farewell to the Johto ex-Champion. "Right. In any case, I guess we all got things to do...and with my project having been announced earlier, I can rest a little better knowing this much. You have my information, so when that amazing lawyer is available, come get me. You've done a lot for me already."

Giving a firm handshake to Sam, Haru brings him in for a hug. "Seriously, Sam. You've given this one peace of mind. It's much appreciated."

**\- - - - - Elsewhere, at the same exact time: Motostoke, Kabu's Gym - - - - -**

The crowd goes wild with cheers as a loud explosive hit ricochets across the stadium: wrought by a Max Strike attack. One final Pokemon attack echoes far and wide, and on the jumbotron screens hanging in the middle of the arena one final PokeBall indicator disappears for the opponent.

 _ **"THERE YOU HAVE IT! SYRA MOVES IN WITH A TURNABOUT VICTORY AT THE LAST SECOND, AND WILL BE IN THE TOP 8 OF THE POKEMON LEAGUE TOURNAMENT~!"**_ the announcer shouts throughout all the speakers.

Syra withdraws her Pokemon, wiping a few beads of sweat from her forehead while looking at her opponent, and then to the many many fans sitting around her. It takes her a second to realize just what her journey has brought through all her months and months of planning. Even while a little overwhelmed at the idea of moving forward to having a chance to take the title of 'Champion' away from Haru, she still manages to keep a confident face. Meeting her opponent and shaking her hand with them before leaving, Syra takes a moment to wave to several very loud groups of people in the stands that are chanting for her specifically.

On the giant marquee at the west end of the stadium, her name would be shown to be highlighted amongst 7 other contestants. All she needed to do was to simply repeat what was done here and her revenge would come nice and cleanly to her: Haru would be defeated finally, and her lifegoal completed.

She took the time to fall in line with the other contestants when they came back outside to attend the closing ceremony, and thought back to one such event that led her here...

**\- - - Three Days After She Came Home from Team Rocket HQ...- - -**

**\- - - Syra's Bedroom - - -**

Sitting at her desk with a pen in her mouth, and one of her favorite bands playing on her stereo, Syra kept typing on her keyboard. The new goal to become a Pokemon trainer worthy enough to take down Haru from the reign of Championship weighed heavily on her mind due to the recent events that took place. In short order, she had found that her best friend Holly was nearly made homeless due to Haru's actions with her employers. Word got around that due to her contribution towards the resurgence of the national crisis surrounding Galar and another 'Darkest Day' level event, she was blacklisted, and had trouble finding employment. Her little brother used to have a little Pokemon that he considered to be his best friend, only to have it die due to health complications and was also unable to have it given a proper burial. The former, due to a lazily made 'Surprise Trade' from another trainer, whose original ID matched to Haru himself, and the latter due to Haru having battled her father in a Pokemon match and leaving him strapped for cash.

Today she would learn of one more thing.

Her father is heard walking up the stairs and is seen carrying a plate with a half cut sandwich and fruit. "Syra? You've been at it for a few hours. Take a break with your old man and talk for a little bit."

Her gaze didn't break from the computer. "Can't. I'm on the cusp of figuring out the ol' Champs' personal history. Did you know that his mother was a veterinarian? Neat. I guess that explains how he was able to take care of his teams so well leading up to the final matches."

Ritsu sighed, setting the plate near her and looked over her shoulder, seeing her findings. Her screen was filled with a tab that was opened on a spreadsheet with numbers, and a news article. "Syra, dear, we actually need to talk about him for a brief moment. If you're going to pursue this as aggressively as you already have...considering you got me in trouble with the Boss himself, then you deserve to know a little more on maybe why you should go this route. We've had some talks lately about our family and...I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm sorry, but we need to hash it out now."

His daughter turned her head towards him; the chair swiveling in place. "What...do you mean?"

The two had sat down on the carpet floor together, with Syra's Sobble in her lap nibbling on a part of the sandwich that she broke apart for him. Her full attention was given to her dad, who had promised to inform her a little more on her new 'quest'.

"It's going to be a little tough for me to go back on this but I did some mental digging. First, let me preface this by reminding you that this 'Haru' you're seeking a match against is tied to someone I know personally. You recently found out that this person is a veterinarian, yes?" Ritsu exhales after taking a sip of some wine he brought up from downstairs.

Syra had an arm folded over the other, with her Sobble now climbing onto her shoulders. "Lana? Yes. She's an expert in the field of Pokemon biology, but chose to simply become the head of a clinic for Pokemon not long before Haru was born."

"Did you know that she was also in the Pokemon Gym Challenge?" Ritsu asks.

Syra's eyes go wide. "WHAT?!"

Her old man nods, flicking some of the alcoholic liquids from his small beard. "I battled her myself in the Pokemon League Tournament. We both made it to the Top 8...but she defeated me. Both of us were rivals in our own right, but she was amazing."

The imagery of a long haired brunette girl with her hair up in a ponytail, and himself with short, spiked sideways hair came back to him. Smelling the stadium air, feeling the weight of the Earth beneath his shoes meeting her on the field while both wore League uniforms. Flashes of the fight between them came back. He lost using a Gengar in the fight, and her with a shiny Grimmsnarl. Looking back into the stands, he sees his then girlfriend, to-be-wife, doing her best to give him encouragement despite his loss.

"I lost in the middle of a match after the two of us went back and forth...only to give her an easy win at the end. Still, it was fun. The problem however, was what occurred a years later. I had decided not to go for a second run of the League Tournament and became a father. Your mother, Amiri, had only known me as 'the really intense businessman' that brought home the dough...and occasionally had to say he would be 'off on a trip'. She, like any adult, knew that governments have secrets and we can't always tell our loved ones everything we want to sometimes." Ritsu paused, thinking back to it and trying to narrow down a number. "You must have been 10 years old at that time. I believe Gabriel was almost 2. Well...somehow Lana had found out what my actual job was and decided to inform Amiri about it."

_/Amiri, I know this is a lot to take in..but please. As your best friend since childhood you can't ignore this. Do what you must from this but I want you to be careful./_

_/Careful?! You're out here telling me my husband has been working for Team Rocket this whole time, jeopardizing our family's safety to a gang of thieves?! What am I supposed to feel about this?/_

_/I don't know..I'm sorry. Look, I won't go to the police about this: you should handle it between you and him. I won't tell anyone. Besides, I have a son to look over and if I-/_

_/No, you're good, Lana. But my baby girl Syra...what am I supposed to do now? She's in danger. She's been -in- danger all this time./_

_/Do what you feel is right in your heart./_

_/Ritsu! How could you lie to me all this years over this!?/_

_/I didn't lie to you, I really am a businessman with a boring office job!/_

_/A LYING businessman that works for the snake of a group named Rocket! All these years I've trusted so many things to you, and I never once argued with you over your job because I know governments have things that are done we can't always get answers to...but this?!/_

_/Amiri...hey-hey look. Please don't cry../_

_/Ritsu, you lied to me...you put our daughter and baby boy Gabriel at risk. All for just...I can't../_

_/Hey we can work through this.../_

Syra sat there now with her mouth agape, staring at her dad. The expression he wore was one of fatigue, and one that expressed regret. "There's nothing that I wouldn't give to turn back the clock that day. Say something different. But your mother and I couldn't work things out from that point onward, and we split. I haven't been fully honest with you on how it all went down, but since you're going on this quest now, it only felt proper to tell you now. There's a lot of dumb things I did back when I was younger, and especially with how I am now...I guess there's still some things I must ask for forgiveness. A father isn't supposed to be acting the ways he has to you, and it's not right."

Teeth gritting and a hand making a fist, Syra sat there fully enraged. To think that the legacy of Haru meddling so deeply within her family that it courses back to the split of her household connections infuriated her on a level so deep that no noise came from her mouth. No yelling, or crying. She merely sat there, tensing up every muscle.

"So you're telling me this...because Haru's mother was responsible?"

"What? No, I just thought if you have any regrets, making any bad mistakes you'll look back on before going into becoming a Champ-"

"DAD. You told me this, so in my mind it can only make sense that the sins of the mother now fall to him!" Syra stood up, as her Sobble had to re-balance himself due to the speed she got up. "I'm going to make that bastard pay for ruining this family! It was one thing when it came to Gabe, you, and Holly, but to the entire family at once when I was only a kid?!"

Ritsu sighed heavily. This was not the message he wanted her to take away from the conversation. "Syra, please, I'm already exhausted from ear-"

"Dad? I don't care. What happened to you and Lana is one thing, but knowing that thanks to those events, Haru was able to have a good life without knowing what divorce is like, and what that all brings within it? Fuck him! I'm going to now beat him so hard at Wyndon Stadium that he won't ever want to hold another PokeBall ever again!" she yelled out, going back to her desk and putting on some noise cancelling headphones.

Her father grunts while getting up slowly and looks at the girl before him. She was arrogant and pigheaded to a fault, but he also knew that with this knowledge there wasn't going to be anything that would stop her from achieving her goals. A part of him began to wonder if it was a bad idea to fill her in a big part of her past at this moment.

**\- - - - - Present Day, Wyndon Stadium - - - - -**

Syra recalls those events while putting on her casual clothing in the female locker room, putting on the bra with a 'snap' from the back and looking vacantly at nothing. Putting on her bright blue biker jacket, white shirt, black short shorts and hot-pink-and-black leggings, topped off with a Pokemon League 'Champion' cap, Syra takes one last look at herself in the mirror.

_/As long as my voice inside me says 'go' I'm going to keep running forward with this. It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right. Haru, you're going down. I'm going to make sure of it!/_

**\- - - - - That Evening, Motostoke- - - - -**

**\- - - - - Haru's Home - - - - -**

Haru had walked into his home feeling like some form of a weight was lifted off of his shoulders, and embraced Masako, his Gardevoir fully. "It's good to be home. It's only been a few hours but I missed you."

Slightly confused, but getting a sense that it was related to his fallen Pokemon somehow, the Gardevoir gave her master a big hug back with a smile on her face. "Forgive me if I'm a little quiet, but I do need to get to work on something. Not Gym related per se...but the upcoming Championship match. I need to make sure I defend my title."

Speaking to her, he walked to the living room where he was greeted by his Glaceon, Nora, who happily sprang up to his arms from the floor. Catching her, Haru just laughs at the affectionate four legged friend of his. His other Pokemon also came into the same room and welcomed him back, but he had to tell them that he wouldn't be going anywhere for the remainder of the day. That would open them all to either training, house chores, a mix of both, or some other thing. That 'some other thing' for now would come in the manner of Haru opening up a group chat while on his computer for himself and several others on a social media platform. Bringing up his spreadsheet of his leftover Pokemon and his Hall of Fame team, Haru finally makes a decision.

"Goji? Masako? Nora? I need you three here." he calls out.

Within seconds all of the called Pokemon arrive to his side, as if prepared to perform any command at that moment. He gestures a 'relax' motion with a hand, and smiles. "I'm going to use you guys for my Pokemon League Championship Title Match...but I also want you to know I'll have you coordinate with a few others that I'll be seeking out. These newcomers are probably going to be arriving in the form of trades, so I want you guys to get along with them in the short time we may have left. No infighting or bickering of any form. Is that clear?"

The small group of Pokemon nodded, giving their master their word of compliance.

Haru takes off his glasses and rubs the lens with a cloth to clean. "Good. Goji, you're probably going to be the frontman but I may rely on you for a backup; a turnaround in the battle. Masako, you'll be used as someone who will give a lot of pressure to the opponent. Nora?" he looks at the Glaceon, who is wagging her flat tail back and forth. "You'll be my trump card: the reason I win the match at all. But! I need you all to align with me when that time comes, and just trust me. I'll go hunting for candies to level you guys up as well as your new teammates, but keep these in mind okay?"

They look pumped up from the discussion, as Haru dismisses them finally. Bringing up his contacts on the computer before him, he starts up a group chat window, tagging several people at once. Knowing that everyone is managing their Gyms at the moment, with the exception of Kabu, it may be a bit before he got a response back.

**[[3:44PM. HaruOfSteel: Hey Guys, I know you all are at your gyms currently so respond only when you can...except you Sonia, Hop, Marnie, and Leon. Anyways. I am in need of some coordination. I'm looking for a few Pokemon to add into my League team. I think a change is necessary for me to make sure it's defended...a gut feeling tells me to do anything but would be to my own folly.]]**

**[[3:44PM. Hop2Hop: Aye, what do you need mate?]]**

**[[3:50PM. SoniaBestYS: Ah, I completely forgot I even had this app on my phone! Where's the fire, Champ? ;)]]**

**[[3:52PM. HaruOfSteel: I said to not call me that, Sonia. Ugh. =_=; Anyways, I'm in search for a few Pokemon. Don't mind if they're Gigantimax or not. A Toxtricity, a Coalossal, and an Aegislash. I'm aware that if an Aegislash cannot be obtained, then I have a Dusk Stone on me to evolve a Doublade. This isn't necessary to respond immediately, as I'm going to be doing chores around the house, so respond when you folks can.]]**

**[[3:53PM. SoniaBestYS: Sorry :P I'll see what I can pull up for you!**

**[[4:01PM. LeonZardo: I honestly don't recall if I have a spare Toxtricity or Aegislash. For now I'd have to pass, buddy. I've been focusing on training within the Battle Tower.**

**[[4:03PM. SoniaBestYS: ...and other things. ;)]]**

**[[4:30PM. SpikerPRC: I mean, I had a Toxtricity but recently traded it to someone that needed one for a shiny Grimmsnarl.]]**

**[[4:40PM. Mrn13: He traded it to me.]]**

**[[4:41PM. SpikerPRC: Yeah, Marnie has it. Sorry, Haru.]]**

**[[5:02PM. HaruOfSteel: No worries, you two. Gmax variant?]]**

**[[5:04PM. Mrn13: Yep.]]**

**[[5:24PM. MiloMilo: No such luck here, Haru. There was a trainer however, that came through my Gym recently that had a Honedge. Would that help?]]**

**[[5:25PM. HaruOfSteel: Not unless you want to try sifting through your attendee information to maybe recall his or her name? :\ ]]**

**[[5:30PM. MiloMilo: That's a good point. I'm about to go out there now and fight another challenger as we speak. Hope you find someone!]]**

**[[5:31PM. IceIceMelony: I'm not sure there's much I can do to help, but I'll start asking around. Let me see if my son can assist you...he's not busy at the moment. I'll have him come in.]]**

**[[5:33PM. HaruOfSteel: :O Thanks Melony! Just let him know, although he probably already has the notification on his phone. It's all good though either way!]]**

**[[6:01PM. Rag1ngQueen: Haru did you tag me in something stupid again? :T]]**

**[[6:02PM. HaruOfSteel: Of course not, as a man who is serious all of the time between everyone here, and in our relationship that never has happened. Ever.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ]]**

**[[6:04PM. Rag1ngQueen: LOL! 3 Oh sorry, took a second to read the thread. Looking for some Pokemon then?]]**

**[[6:04PM. HaruOfSteel: I already picked my initial starters for the match but I just need these others to help 'finalize' the team.]]**

**[[6:04PM. RockTheGordie: Whoa okay wow wall of text here. Haru you need help man? You know I got the connections for at least one of these! You want a Coalossal? I'm your boi. Just give me a bit to get it from my box.]]**

**[[6:09PM. HaruOfSteel: Gordie you sure?]]**

**[[6:09PM. RockTheGordie: I have like...11 of them. It's fine.]]**

**[[6:16PM. HaruOfSteel: When you find out the IVs, send me the numbers on DMs ok?]]**

**[[6:16PM. FightingBEAmers: I got nothing, Haru. Sorry. But I'm going to watch your match all the same!]]**

**[[6:17PM. Kabu10282020: Many apologies, but I'm unable to assist you with this assignment, Haru.]]**

**[[6:30PM. SoniaBestYS: Haru! I got someone who can help! They have a Toxtricity that has pretty good IVs that should be right up your alley. They can meet you possibly tomorrow.]]**

**[[6:32PM. HaruOfSteel: Heck yes! Sonia send me the IV numbers in my DMs. :D]]**

**[[7:01PM. SSDrag0nBoy: Man I missed out on this whole thread huh?]]**

**[[7:01PM. FinalBedeasyVII: I got nothing for you, Haru.]]**

**[[7:44PM. Rag1ngQueen: Babe! I got someone who can send you an Aegislash! One of my trainers is dating someone who has a spare! All they're asking though is an autographed Premiere Ball with whatever you can manage.]]**

**[[8:00PM. HaruOfSteel: Holy crap, I'm settled then! Finally the Premiere Ball will be useful for once. If you can Nessa see if you're able to find out the IVs. If not, it's fine. I'll get some supplements for them and hit The Wild Area first thing when I get these guys!]]**

**[[8:01PM. Allist3r: Oh. I missed out on everything here? At least you got your situation resolved, Haru! Good luck!]]**

**\- - DIRECT MESSAGES - -**

**[[8:39PM. Rag1ngQueen: Hey, do you have time? I'm home now if you want to video call.]]**

Haru takes a moment to make sure he at least looked presentable, and sent out the video call to Nessa. The window opens, with her in a silk nightgown and her hair let down. "Good evening, sweetheart."

He whistles at the screen. "Heyo~ you're looking fantastic as usual."

She was brushing her hair and gave a confident smirk with that whistle. "Thank you. So outside of what we're all doing currently is there anything else I can help you with at all? Once this upcoming match at the Pokemon League is done, you'll be dedicated towards your Gym and basically be 'off the hook' so to speak, right?"

After a moment to think on what he'd respond, Haru replied, albeit sounding a little tired. "I'm going to round up my final Gym Trainers since I haven't really held any other interviews in awhile, contact Monika and see if we can't set up a plan together for the challenge. I know the crew will want that as soon as possible since digging underground to make space for it will take awhile, and I want to rely on her know-how to help me plan for one. I got the idea in place finally."

The camera on Nessa's end would switch 'modes' as she changed it to show better lighting in her room, and sat on the edge of her bed: thighs on display. "What did you decide?"

Confidently, a finger points to the sky as if to declare his idea without restraint. "Challengers will be in a location where they must connect and disconnect small bridges. The idea is similar to your Gym where Challengers must work out the puzzle for your pipelines in order to get to you, and along the way they must face the Gym Trainers. Simple, effective, and relates to the Steel type in a way that isn't far fetched!"

As if the gears in her head turned, Nessa was able to visualize how it would most likely appear and looked excited. "I like it! Can't wait to see how you set it in stone."

The Champ would chuckle a little and sighed as both arms rested on each other. "Is this what it's like for you, by the way?"

"Hmm?" she gave a raised eyebrow of confusion.

Haru took off his glasses and kept them off since at that time of the evening, the idea of sleep became more and more attractive. "Every day I mean. Being a Gym Leader, always pre-planning, being excited for how trainers will see you, etsetera, etsetera."

She smiles back and gave a nod. "Yep."

Haru yawns, apologizing immediately before speaking. "I kind of like it. Having this sort of goal to look forward to every day from now on? Gotta say I've grown excited again at the build up to this. It's been tough, and I know we've had our talks but I think as long as you're with me I can face anything."

A line of blush spreads on her dark face as her blue eyes look to his own. "That's correct. I'll be here for you along the way! When you get a uniform, you'll have to get spares, too."

His left eyebrow raised. "Wait, what? Why is that? Don't tell me I'll have to buy uniforms in duplicates for my own staff too.."

Nessa hand-waves. "Psh. Well aside from that, no, not for them! For me!" Haru looked somewhat confused until she elaborated. "Aside from being your girlfriend who will no doubt steal your uniform at times, I want one because...I'm your biggest fan! Allow me to be your first fan of you as a Gym Leader-to-be!"

The sunny disposition radiating from the smile she gave was infectious, and had made Haru relax in return. "That's true. Thank you, dear."

A short while later, Haru shut his laptop and took a look at the analogue clock on the wall, smirking. Beside him was Nora, who had been watching the conversations occur onscreen while huddled up on his lap for almost the entire time. "Think I'll head to bed early. Tomorrow can't come soon enough, and I got some new pals to welcome to the family. You coming with?"

Nora hopped off of his lap onto the floor and looked back up at him. "Gotcha. Well then, let's go face tomorrow after some rest, shall we?"

**\- - - - - 1 Month Later - - - - -**

"-funding in excess will be going to any of the victims caught in the blast. In the meantime, the Pokemon League of Galar has released a statement, quote: 'The Pokemon League is proud to announce we will hold our League Tournament in one week! The Top 8 contenders featuring the best 8 Gym Challengers who obtained 8 Badges whether through the Sword or Shield Goalset will be facing off against each other for a chance to obtain the title of 'Champion' from the current reigning #1, Haru! We are happy with the patience and support everyone has expressed to us during the period of repairing Wyndon Stadium, and await to see you there!'. Tickets are on sale right now. In other news-"

Looking at the screen, Haru turned the television off and opened a package he received in the mail. He wanted to get reservations for a possible vacation with Nessa and him in the Isle of Armor, but was put on a simple 'waiting list' due to how many people are there currently. As an apology for his wait time, the company responsible for handling the travel sent him a box that was rather light. Confusion came upon him when he opened it to see a pair of uniforms inside the box: one with a Pikachu graphic pattern, and the other with an Eevee graphic pattern.

Haru winces; the loud appearance of the uniforms were garish to him. "...the bloody hell am I supposed to do with these? What size are these, anyway? Guess it makes sense why they asked me on the form online to submit my sizes."

It was a size too small. Sighing, he just looked at the note that came with the package. " ' _Thank you Haru for your purchase of tickets for 2 to the Isle of Armor. While we cannot provide you with a timely arrival here currently please accept these uniforms on our behalf while we make sure your stay will be as relaxing and reinvigorating as possible! We thank you once again for your understanding, and await your arrival!. -G***F****'_. Hmm. Must be their parent company. But come on!"

He held up the uniform in front of his face as his newly obtained Toxtricity walks by, eyeing the outfit. "Look at this Crane. Kinda iffy innit?" Haru asks. The Toxtricity turns the outfit around, and holds up a finger. It runs off, then comes back with a framed photo of him and Nessa, pointing to her. "Ah! Maybe she'll like this then! Good idea, chap. But enough of this..."

Putting the uniforms and the box away, Haru walked outside with the poison and electric Pokemon outside to see his Hall of Fame 'family' of Pokemon now getting along with, and training with the newcomers. Goji was sparring with the new Coalossal, of which Haru nicknamed 'Optimus', and the Aegislash, who was sparring with the Gardevoir named Masako, was nicknamed 'Polnareff'. His Toxtricity would join everyone else as Haru pulls out his Pokedex and a large bag filled with all of the supplies he needed.

"Allrighty guys, once you all are done sparring for half an hour, let's all hit The Wild Area and beef you all up. You're all going to be even better Pokemon than you were before, and if I'm not a future Man of Steel,then you all aren't winners. But we all know that's not true right? Let's kick ass in that League fight!" throwing a fist upwards. All of Haru's Pokemon, including the new ones, let out a cry and threw up either a paw or fist upwards. Nora, his Glaceon, just lifts up a small forefront paw and howls.

Things would be turning around, and with one fated week left to the end of his Championship run, Haru had a new fire in his spirit. The same time elsewhere, Syra would be amongst her own Pokemon as well, running diagnostics on all of their statistics and re-working her own team for the end. Taking one final glance at Haru's winning portrait when he became Champion, she puts the phone down and exhales slowly.

"What a Champion of a time it's going to be. For me."

**\- - - - - END OF CHAPTER 12 - - - - -**


	13. Una Sabbatorum

**Chapter 13: Una Sabbatorum**

**\- - - - - The Evening Of One Week To The Pokemon League Tournament - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Oleana's Home - - - - -**

The clock had gone past midnight, and Oleana tried to pay little mind to the slowly growing anxiety that threatened her evening. Several things had been taking up her mental space for a bit, but if there was anything she could count on to come home and relax with it would be the notion Sam would be coming in the door any second. Since he wasn't home even as half of the hour went by, a thought came: whether or not he got held up due to this being only his third time being in Galar, or 'held up' by some troublemakers in the streets. To her own dismay, the novel she was working on reading was losing its ability to contain her focus.

_/If he only had a more advanced phone then I could at least ping his location...but he insists on keeping that PokeGear from Johto./_

Oleana openly sighs to herself. Being unable to stay in one spot, her trustworthy partner and best friend Garbodor sees her pace about for a bit after putting the book down. "It's only because he still has yet to drop that personality quirk of his of overworking, so I wonder if he's simply done more overextend-" the Chairman halts her speech upon hearing the front door of her home having its keyhole twisting. The sound of her home being entered and the door swaying opened showed the disheveled figure of Sam slowly making his way in, fumbling forward with great fatigue.

"Oleana..? Hey, I'm back...sorry I'm late." he calls out.

Her anxiety had finally exited her body and came over to him immediately. When it was discovered he came over to the region, she asked him to cancel his stay-over from the hotel he chose and to just room at her home instead; any reason to save money and an excuse to see him before she would begin her long days was good enough. He sees the large Garbodor make its usual cry to greet him, with the noticeable noise of heels clacking on the floor in his direction. The figure of the tall woman that was his lover, the chairman of the Galar league herself, Oleana, showed up and gave him a big hug.

"A-ah...sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Sam initially asks, with the hat of his being lifted off his head by one of her hands before caressing slowly with her fingers. Her olive green eyes vacantly look at him before narrowing from visible slight exhaustion.

"Your phone _better_ be dead. You're home much later than I had thought you'd be." She spoke in a usual 'matter of fact' tone, but was also patting him down from some noticeable dust and not minding the smell of sweat. She grew used to being around Trubbish as a little girl, so being near him like this didn't bother her at all. Digging out his PokeGear, Sam tries to press a button on it to check...only to see the screen not light up at all.

He sighs and looks up to the pensive female that eyed the device and him. "Huh must have died when I was in the Wild Area all day." Sam gives an innocent smile, trying to play it off.

Oleana didn't think too much on that and would bring him alongside her into the living room. Being the former vice president of Macro Cosmos turned Chairman of the Pokemon League afforded her the ability to have a rather roomy home, so not only would he have space to relax but some Pokemon as well. Popping his Feraligatar out of the ball, Sam exhales, finally able to sit in something more comfortable than the cab of an Air Taxi he took to get to her place. "Did anyone tell you that you need to upgrade that thing? Tell me you ate at least, please. All I know from earlier is you wrapped up a new case today which will be going to lawyers...due to you helping our very champion himself."

The man from Johto, ex-Champion Sam, took a moment to stretch and feel fresh air on his feet: he was walking for probably far too long, and his body had yet to adjust to the Galarian timezone and weather.

He notices that when Garbordor sees his Feraligatar it's unsure of what to make of the water lizard. While there is no tension between the two vastly different Pokemon, they hesitate getting too close before settling down at their own respective corners in the living space.

"Sam?" Oleana waves her hand in front of his face.

His messy fluffball of hair sticks out while he blushes, feeling bad for zoning out. "Hmm? Sorry, just took a moment to see how you decorate your place is all. About my phone: Haru mentioned it awhile ago, but this was given to me when I first started my Pokemon journey. It's the only way to contact my parents back home...and to answer the other question: yes my love, I did eat thanks to a packed lunch and having something before heading here. The case is going to take awhile but today a lot of good strides were made."

Oleana looks back at him and just smiles. "Good all around." leaning close and examining his eyes with her body being close to him, and then going to hold onto both of his hands. "Don't move."

It goes quiet between them before she gets up and heads to the kitchen that's connected in the hallway. "You say you ate...but you appear dehydrated. I'm getting you some water before you even think of sleeping."

Alongside the walls, Sam saw that Oleana had several pictures. A few that hung on the walls were of her recent ventures as the new Chairman of the Pokemon League, with others from her cross country trips that were organized by her former boss and ex-Chairman Rose. International relations within the Pokemon League was always important, and she traveled with him when the Galar League had met with others across the globe.

There was one, however, sitting on a shelf in the living room of what looked to be taken during a staff dinner. The picture was dated a few years ago with Oleana standing near a buffet line with the then-newly-crowned Johto Champion, Sam. Back then, she had no wish to talk much shop with him, but keeps a picture of the day they met as a means to look back when she was far more 'intense' and business oriented that she wouldn't even give him the time of day outside of formalities.

_/Hello there! Sorry we didn't get much of a chance to say much earlier but, I'm Sam!/_

_/I know who you are...you're why I'm here. It's why Chairman Rose brought me along with him and why we're having this dinner./_

_/a...ah...yeah you're right!/_

_/.../_

_/Uhm..you're...Oleana, right?/_

_/Mmhmm/_

_/.../_

_/.../_

_/S-so...do you come to Johto often?/_

_/This is my second time here. I'm...going to try this 'Krabby Rangoon'.../_

_/O-oh! Okay. Yeah we're all hungry here whi-oh...she walked off. Hehe...man I was probably too intense./_

Thinking back on it made the sensation of his own face caving inwards due to what would only be defined as 'cringe': he tried so hard, so poorly to initiate conversation with Oleana. Despite her usually staying short while speaking to him, it appeared his persistence paid off. She saw that he always spoke to her like he would to his best friend, and the fact she never made him feel inferior spoke volumes. The romantic connection would only come much later, like a Thunderbolt attack captured into a bottle.

Having reminisced about the past got him a might flustered, and Sam spoke up when he hears her getting his drink. "Hey...thank you for taking care of me during my stay here. I really appreciate it: I don't want to be a bother."

Smugly, she came back handing him one of the larger workout jugs she was given by Bea and filled it with ice and filtered water. Coming back she sat down, handing him it and sighed. "It's you. Why would you be a bother to me? At least you didn't collapse on my doorstep. You don't seem to have acclimated here yet. Jet lag?"

"That may be it...as it probably wasn't the best idea to also consider exploring a section or two of the Wild Area." Sam said after take a large gulp of water, water dripping down his chin.

Sam sees the olive eyes of hers look at him with the usual studious half-lidded stare. Her lips puckered up a little. "That's a large amount of land if you're not riding one of our Rotom Bikes which requires a Rotom phone...which you don't have."

"Well I took an Air Taxi to get to one location...'Lake of Outrage' since it reminded me of home, then I took a popular trail from there. It seemed like a good idea; I needed to do some walking anyways." Sam said while looking at her, hoping she doesn't get too upset with him.

The woman who was taller than him lets out a huffed sigh. "...did you at least ride a Pokemon around, or have you been doing some exercising when I wasn't paying attention? Not that I think you're weak or anything: you have _stamina where it matters_ but Johto is a lot different than Galar." tapping him on the nose with a smirk.

Sam's face went red at the implication, and shrugs. "I haven't been exercising properly as of late and I wanted to increase my stamina a bit on the off chance I need to chase suspects. Feraligatar was also...enjoying the place. I think he's acclimating." he said while rubbing the back of his head. The water starter of his let out a low growl while stretching on the floor, finding a spot to lay down.

"You should try to not have him out where some officials may see you, as you do realize your Pokemon is technically illegal and I'm an accessory to that with having let you bring him here, right?" Oleana's face stays straight.

He clasps his hands together. "I know! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for possibly bringing any trouble towards your way! I'll make sure not to make your work even harder...!"

_/That's without even going into the strange sight I came across the other day when I was here...but perhaps that wasn't what I thought it was. Who knows.../_

The overly proper and formal mannerisms of him never ceased to bring her guard down. Back in the day she loathed how his sunny disposition never wavered in speaking to her, but now it was endearing. "Just...be careful okay?"

He got up to plug his PokeGear into the wall then re-joined her side, taking on another long gulp of water.

She continues, pulling out a small tablet. "In any case...I still have to make time to take you to some of the newer locations that have popped up since you last came here about a year ago. When your case is over and you've done this Team Rocket 'thing' you'll have to promise me to finally stop triple-booking yourself, okay? That's coming from a Chairman who is basically doing that daily with League Staff on the daily." folding her arms over the other, pushing her cleavage up.

The constant point of contention even when she met him was that Sam had a tendency to over-focus on a single goal and stick to it to a fault. If Haru was someone to be known as initially complacent and having issues planning, Sam was someone who is always planning and almost never resting. Haru was currently almost to that point, but Nessa would never let him get there.

Oleana sees Sam look at her with a strained expression. Taking a final sip of the mug, he threw in his thoughts on the matter. "I know...I'm sorry. I swear after all this is done that it's going to be the last time."

"You said that same thing when you came and surprised me at my office as your way of saying 'I'm back in Galar.'...though I didn't let you get much of a word in at first because you made my heart leap out of my chest!" It was Oleana's turn to blush. The day he came back made her metaphorically and physically jump for joy. He arrived when she had spoken with Haru about the possibility of Team Rocket being around, stealing Pokemon, and the minute Haru left, Sam had arrived to her office. The rest of the day may as well have been a blur, but it stayed on her mind ever since.

"Yeah. I've been working hard and I rarely check in, if at all. I can't do that anymore. But with that being said, I meant what I said back at your office."

There was an awkward pause before Oleana had started to understand what he meant. "W-wait.." she began to protest, but failed spectacularly when Sam interjected.

"Oleana I want to be there for you. I've been thinking about this a lot. Once the job is done, I think it would be best if I stayed here with you. This discussion has already gone on with my folks back home and they gave me their blessing. By the time I was Champion I had already been away from the 'nest' for awhile, but the fear of leaving the region was something I was unsure of until both of them helped rest those fears of mine. They said I should come to my 'home'. Not in Johto, but here." Sam said looking at her with an serious look.

In older cartoons, the sensation of steam coming out of one's ears was indicative of being excessively flabbergasted, embarrassment or arousal, and it was this that described Oleana's reaction to those words. Sure, they had made the long distance work between them, and the few trips in between was nice when they could see each other...but these were very big commitments he was making.

Oleana would seemingly flail her hands a little in her attempts to understand and confirm what was just spoken to her. "Wa.w..w.a...wa..wa..ait. Wait. Okay...no seriously, **wait**. Sam, you have so much left in Johto! What about your other friends there? You can't just make such a big decision over someone like me, just at the drop of a hat." she seems to have been hit off her guard.

"You may be right about the whole...'much left in Johto' thing but that doesn't change how I feel about you. My parents are fine and all my friends are busy with their lives. Adults change, friendships don't have to end on distance, but I have my own life and I have GOT to stop putting you on the back burner! I've been doing this for too long yet you have supported me for the same amount of time. It's not fair that I haven't done the same back to you. There's also the fact I've been almost everywhere else in this world already. To me there is nothing more important than you. I've already been Champion, so it's high time for me to live my life how I want it when this is over."

Sam grabs her hands and holds them close with his own, as Oleana blinks; her full attention is on every word he delivers. "I promise you, I'll come back to you once all this is said and done."

Oleana just sits there and smiles with her hands being held and looking deep in his eyes. Her face rests and head tilts to the side after a moment as the gravity of his statement weighs on her heart. "So then you've thought about this for awhile before even coming here to Galar, huh?"

"Yes I have, it's been on my mind for awhile before I was sent here for work. I haven't discussed it with Looker yet because I wanted to tell you and I want to hear your opinion about it." Sam said looking at her

A hand of hers exits from being held as a pointer finger goes to her cheek in thought. "W-well...since you don't have anywhere else here it would be unwise and catty for me to insist you...g...get a house here. S...so I guess you could just...room here with me..." with her face progressively getting more red thinking about it.

"I mean...if that's fair to you? Even if we're being generous on the conversion rate here in Galar, I don't think I have enough to buy a house." Sam laughs a bit.

She wraps her arms around him and the two embraced. "Thank you for what you said."

An eyebrow of his raises in slight confusion. "Hmm?"

"Thinking about me. Nobody put you up to it, but you went and did so much since we last saw each other. Thank you, love." Oleana spoke quietly before kissing his forehead.

Sam responded in kind with another sunny, wide smile. "You're welcome."

"Bugger...you got me all flustered thinking on it." she got up and heads to the kitchen to empty out his mug when he drank all of what was within. "So I plan on showering in the morning I didn't know if you wanted something for tomorrow morning for breakfast since I'll be up before you."

"Looker said to hang tight for the time being since now the situation has become a more of a case for the legal teams to handle, so I can't really do anything until we get more info from the suspect." he gets up and stretches "Ergo I have some free time for once and not sure what I want."

Oleana just smiles and sets the coffee timer while he's trying to think of an official answer. "Well I won't say that I'm not happy you decided all this, but it has taken me by surprise. Suppose that's one thing you have over me for now..."

She walks back and sees that he's passed out on the couch...quietly asleep. Oleana exhales a little, silently and folds her arms together. "...if only I could fall asleep that quickly." Seeing Sam pass out made her smile and decided to take in the image. It was nice to have him back. He was the ultimate reminder that there's more valuable things past her office hours. Not taking long to gaze on the scene though, she readjusts his body on the couch so he's on his back before Garbodor finds him a pillow. A few blankets are retrieved to cover him, and before long he was set to swim to the Land of Dreams.

Kneeling down so that her face was eye level to his own, she just strokes his face slowly as the fingers course through his hair. She sighs. "You're not even a champion anymore and still pushing yourself to the limit like you have something to prove. Guess that's why I fell for you..." then kisses his cheek before exiting the room with the lights off.

**\- - - - - 6 DAYS REMAINING TO POKEMON LEAGUE TOURNAMENT - - - - -**

**\- - - Battle Tower - - -**

"Honestly? I think the colors suit you." Leon would say to his fellow friend, from one ex-Champion to the current, Haru. Haru had walked to the Battle Tower first thing in the morning after landing in Wyndon. Circling back to several comments where people wondered if he should ever seek new activity or purpose, Haru chose to test the Battle Tower. Upon winning a few rounds and understanding how much differently it was in comparison to normal League battles, he decided to talk up with Leon on his thoughts leading to the upcoming tournament. Emblazoned with a Steel type sweatjacket and his newly created Steel Gym Leader uniform hidden underneath, Haru smiles widely.

"Thank you. I looked at myself in the mirror a few times when I was putting it on and it's hard to realize just what's coming up soon." Haru replied, zipping up the jacket from the front and leaning against the domed plexiglass of the Battle Tower itself.

Leon put a thumb to his lip, before taking off his iconic cap that he wore. "What, the Pokemon League Tournament? Well you've been there a few times already, so I imagine the idea of being there isn't what's on your mind." Leaning forward until both gentlemen were looking down at the view of Wyndon itself with an arm resting against the domed glass, his gaze went to the profile of Haru next to him. "It's the fact that your Championship is ending, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm." The expression displaying itself across Haru's persona was ill equipped to show morose emotion or apprehension, but reverence for his journey.

"You don't seem nearly as worried now as you were when you started on this: that's a big improvement compared to last time we had a talk about this...so what part of it is standing out to you now?" Leon pressed on.

Haru's eyes look down watching a few trainers outside trading Pokemon towards the foot of the Battle Tower, and chuckles. "Just thinking about what exactly happened to me throughout this whole time. I got to know so many more things becoming Champion as a whole new world came before me. I thought at first maybe I'd have to act like I was a celebrity, so admittedly hiring an agent slash security guard was the first thing on my mind when the checks cleared. I politely let him go awhile back, but that was one of multiple things on my mind of 'I must do this when being Champion' in order to be part of the new status quo. Complacency became the normal, where for some reason I got so wound up in the idea of 'needing' to do something to feel alive that it hounded my mind."

Around this point, the Charizard that accompanied Leon's side would curl up in its own circle to nap. Seeking to rebuild strength for the next fight, it felt no need to be awake just to listen to its master and friend hash it out.

Haru continued, now looking at Leon. "The recollection of your advice came to me one night while I was re-organizing things around the house with my Pokemon, and I went with an idea to go talk to someone about what life is like 'post Championship'. Hop, Marnie, You, Sonia, Bede all already had your plans figured out, but I was just...'here'. Meeting up with Nessa helped me see that one doesn't have to necessarily look to new venues that are given to you to find meaning: that life isn't always going to give you an answer so you have to make one yourself."

Sighing, Haru scratches his head in his own search to figure out how he would say this out loud.

"My own insistence on seeking out the next 'challenge' made me overwhelmed because I was still thinking like a trainer instead of a champion. I guess you could compare it to thinking like an adult instead of a pre-teenager. I didn't care for Shiny Pokemon back then, nor did I care about the Pokedex of mine being filled out. But now...? I realize that I don't have to look so narrowly. For me, a new reason to live was right around the corner." The ruby red Champion turned to Leon and smiled. "When my mind goes back to that period of rediscovery, I kept going back to thinking about how Nessa tackles things, and how her personality stood out to me uniquely amongst everyone I ever met. How often I ended up...thinking about her. Normally someone so headstrong wouldn't jive that well with me but damn it, getting to know her more and more was so eye-opening! One day, without even trying, I got the idea one day to continue being an inspiration to others by becoming a Gym Leader. As much as I went out of my way to become Champion, it'll all end that day Leon. I'll be the next Gym Leader, and live a new busy life meeting many more trainers who had the same goals in mind as I once did."

There's a little bit of awkward silence before Haru breaks it up with a half hearted laugh. "I'm sorry, I went on another chin wag with myself there..."

Flowing with the punches as he was, Leon handwaves Haru's explanation. "No, man, it's fine! You've always been passionate, and that's nothing to shoot yourself in the foot for at all! But, you were leading up to what's standing out to you on that day?"

Haru smirked, folding his arms over each other and uses his back to lean against the domed glass. "What's standing out to me is that I never figured I would be happy stepping down from such a prestigious position. That I'd be okay with just 'giving it up' so quickly. When I think back to the months I spent being alone and aimless, I compare that to when Nessa was able to give my life a new spectrum of color, ergo expanding my mind's eye! People try for their whole lives to get to this point and many never reach that point...but I'm there right now. I'll step down from this position, and I'd like to live a quiet life with my love by my side."

Taking another glance outside, Haru sees the skies clearing up from the earlier fog. "I would move mountains for Nessa, because she went out of her way for me."

Leon chuckles a little, tipping down his cap a bit with one hand. "While Sonia and I aren't quite there yet, I can't help but feel a little jealous of your happiness. It's infectious, you know?"

"It's a bit much at times, I know, Leon. You can say it." Haru says with a little of a smug grin on his face while the two gentlemen laughed it off.

There's another pause as Haru brings out his wallet and takes out a small picture to show to Leon. The picture is of Haru with all the Gym Leaders and ex-Champion at the Staff Dinner during the Pokemon League when he became Champion himself. It's of Haru sitting next to Hop, with Marnie on the other side, and Nessa having put an arm around him to crash the selfie he was taking at the very last second. "To sum it all up: I'm happy. Maybe one day I'll even decide to search for Shiny Pokemon and fill out that PokeDex."

Unexpectedly Leon would lean towards Haru and give him a big bear hug. There's a bit of a surprise from Haru, who reciprocates the action by hugging the big guy back. "You know what Haru? I think you're gonna be a great Gym Leader. I can't wait to see what your team will be, and what you'll bring to table. Though...maybe consider a cape or something to go with the uniform."

"Oh come on! Not you too!" Haru's face goes a little red.

The spiky purple haired would-be Champion bellowed out a laugh. "Milo has his hat, Allister has his mask, Raihan has his jacket, I have my cape: it's all a thought!"

Though the idea would be considered, Haru was flustered all the same. His lack of a 'true' fashion sense only was due to the wish to only wear what he felt was comfortable to him, so perhaps a conversation with someone who had a better eye for detail would be in the cards soon.

**\- - - - - Syra's Home - - - - -**

Syra decided to take at least one day away from overworking her Pokemon League teams to visit her old home again and get dirty clothes taken care of by putting them in the wash. Thankfully at the time she was there, her brother was actually home and as such decided to treat him to lunch. With a call of "Dad we're going out! Be back soon!" while heading out the door, the two head out to one of the local restaurants that was owned by family friends. The first thing to come to conversation was her own apology for being unable to keep in much contact with him after leaving to go on her Pokemon Gym Challenge. Making no excuses and owning up to the mistakes made, she couldn't help but ask over and over again for him to forgive her.

"Sis it's fine. I'm not mad, I just got a little lonely after awhile. Dad puts in the hours he does, and I have my own friends I've been making ever since. You have a life, too, you know..." Gabriel comments, while taking a few chips from the basket in the center of the table.

Readjusting the blue jacket she wore and taking off the cap with the Pokemon League on it, Syra pensively responds. "Right, right...we're not joined by the hip. Still, I kept in touch with dad and on the short times I visited I never even bothered to leave you a note or anything. That's not right of me, especially since I started this so long ago. You deserve a better big sister out of me, Gabe."

A waiter comes by to ask the two siblings for their orders and leaves shortly after taking them. Gabriel took after Syra similarly in appearance: straight black hair that parted to the sides and magenta-red eyes. While younger than her by a large margin, he was well spoken for his age. The difference between the two would mostly stem from his upbringing being with mostly his father while Syra at one point got to live with both parents. "I'll forgive you if...maybe you get me an autographed league card!"

Syra puffs her cheeks a little. "Oh _come on_! I'm not Champion and I can't just go and buy one. They're expensive on the secondhand market, Gabe!"

Her outburst drew attention from a table over who recognized her voice, making Syra sweat a bit and waving to some fans of hers. Gabe's eyes narrowed a little and exhaled. "Well if you become Champion it won't be hard right? Or at least get me some gear from one of the Gyms? You know I'm not good with large crowds like that, so unless I got one of those expensive V.I.P. seats I wouldn't last very long at one of the games. Well..maybe. It's hard to tell at this point."

The Challenger that was his sister got some motivation back and flashed a thumbs up. "You got it then! But moving on from that...are you doing okay? I know I've been gone a long time but you're..."

She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She still worried about his mental health ever since 'that' event occurred within the family. Gabriel looked nonplussed and nodded with a proud face. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I've been keeping active both mentally and actively. You should see some of my drawings."

Despite his insistence otherwise, Syra felt a little awkard for thinking he would be in much worse shape. Moving her hand to take a few chips out of the basket, Gabriel's next sentence would throw her completely off her guard. **"I know what you're doing, by the way."**

Her skin turned pale and Gabriel sees Syra for the first time shaken up. "W-wha...huh? What do you mean?"

 **"It means I know what you've been doing.** ** _All_** **this time."** Gabriel had his hands folded together and looked at her straight. For some reason the idea of her being caught by him made her feel guilty, and tried to play it off.

"U...uh...hang on back up. You wouldn't...be referring to...uhm.." Her hands fidgeted together and was noticeably uncomfortable despite trying her best to keep a confident profile.

Her brother answered with a confident, low tone. "Yes, I am, sis. How much longer are you going to keep up the facade that there's nothing going on?" the look on his face showed immense disappointment and sorrow. Knowing the truth behind his older sister broke his heart.

 _/So...he knows, huh. I don't even know why I thought I could hide it from him, but I guess even I slip up sometimes./_ Syra looked down briefly and letting out a low sigh. Her eyes had landed on the badges she collected over all of the Gyms, and how far she had gotten while trying to maintain what felt like another personality hidden away from even someone like her brother. Raising her head after a moment, she puts on the most confident face she could and smiles. "Don't worry, Gabe. After all this is over, it won't even be an issue. You'll see."

Her brother looked a little frustrated and not pleased with her answer as his eyes look outside at some couple who walk by, hand-in-hand with a Flygon trailing them. "I hope that's true, but Sya, for my sake? Seek help. I...I don't want to remember you like this years from now."

"Duly noted."

**\- - - Later That Day - - -**

Syra is seen walking by herself after having hung out with her brother during lunch. Keeping to herself while on her way down one of the busier towns in Galar, she's been checking her phone for messages from someone. With the recent events all seemingly coming to meet at an apex in her mind, the Pokemon League Tournament's results meant one thing no matter the end result: her life would be forever different at the conclusion. She was quietly pondering whether or not it was right to go to Team Rocket for help, and how she would hide that part away of her once becoming Champion. Albeit with an open mind to other options, there weighed another thing on her heart.

_/I know that the way I've been feeling has been so wrong. Over time I've been giving into the desires, acting crazy, and outright being shitty. I could stand to lose so much if word got out, and people would spread whatever they could in order to get their '15 minutes of fame'./_

She had gone down to one of the more seedy looking areas and looked both ways before putting on a face mask as she crossed the streets towards a hotel. A text appears on her phone from the number she expected a message from:

**[["Will be there in 10 minutes. Don't wait for me and head inside."]]**

Replying to the messenger with a simple "Ok" and putting her phone away, Syra heads towards the elevator to get to the hotel room. It was convenient that she had already been given the key to the room, but while getting into the elevator still wearing her mask with the ensemble she chose, her heart was beating irregularly. Anxiety and uncertainty filled her mind.

_/One way or another, Giovanni's services to me, and I to his will be coming to an end soon too. Once I become Champion, all of this is going behind me. Gabriel's words to me earlier brought me back to reality, so I should rectify all of this. Today./_

The door is opened, and then closed. Inside Syra sees the way how the hotel is just as high class on the inside as it is the outside, and at least takes a moment to relax on the nearby bed. Grimacing in disgust that it was shaped like a heart, she takes off her hat and runs both hands through her face, breathing deeply. "Okay, Syra...just...when he arrives...and you have *that* talk about this...stand your ground." The oncoming conversation was going to be tense, dramatic, possibly ugly. She begins to pace back and forth along the carpet, and before she knew it a few clicks are heard from the hotel door. The sound alone causes her face to immediately swivel in the direction of the door.

"Syra, glad you came."

Her eyes narrowed coldly with the full intention to stop it all, as both hands went into fists. **"Hi, Dad."**

He made a smug expression, eyeing her with the thigh highs she wore and short shorts that was her iconic outfit that was emblazoned on her League Card. "Mmm."

"Surprised you were able to even leave the house convincing Gabriel of you heading to some late work. Again." Syra's tone in her voice shows how not 'in the mood' for him she was for anything.

The tall burly man with long hair tied back set down his suitcase that had a few things included that would be displayed once snapped open. PP Up, PP Max, Ether, Elixir, Full Restore, Max Revives, Dire Hits, X Accuracy; the whole lot of supplements that Syra could use was brought in the room, causing her interest to at least wane back to the positive side of the scale. "I didn't come empty-handed. I brought what I said I would in hopes you could use this for your tournament fight."

 _/Take it and leave.../_ she tells herself upon seeing the contents out in the open, having walked over. "From Giovanni, I assume?"

Ritsu held up a hand and pointed, chastising her. "Ah-ah. He's 'Boss' Giovanni to us, Syra. You know better."

"Right, right. Well. I...wanted to talk to you about something."

"We can talk later." he was curt in his response with one hand going to her shapely ass, as her hand swats it away.

"HEY, we can't-!" her voice was cut off as Ritsu had cornered her on the nearby table that the suitcase sat on.

"What's with you? You normally don't fight back. You know you've gotten real mouthy this past whole year since you became a Gym Challenger, daughter of mine." He bellowed out, looking down at the raven haired girl before him with both hands starting to roam around her figure slowly.

"Look, I've decided I don't want to do this anymore...and when I become Champion, I'm taking Gabe with me. **He knows** , by the way." raising her eyebrow to her dad, who lets out a surprised gasp.

_**/"It means I know what you've been doing. All this time."/** _

"Gabe knows about me being with Team Rocket. He knows that YOU work for Team Rocket...and he also knows...about us!" her face grew dark with blush and she couldn't make eye contact with Ritsu as shame filled her demeanor. A hand swipes across her face, causing Syra to yelp in pain.

"You _**dare**_ raise that tone with me?! After everything I did for you-" Her father began to yell at her, before Syra cuts him off holding a cheek with her hand.

Tears filled the corners of her eyes as she glared back angrily. "What _you_ did was _you_ kept the family apart because you still haven't owned up to the fact you fucked up with Mom and instead of becoming a normal human being with a normal life, you just pushed yourself all on me! It's why you are always looking over our shoulders to keep her away from us! Sure, I've gone along with your shtick for awhile because I was afraid, as you not only trained me yourself but groomed me. Used me. Threatened to hurt me if I fought back. Y...You did so many other things, but not anymore! That time I came over not long ago? That was the last straw."

Her mind flashbacked to the time she showed off the Team Rocket outfit she got to him, and what ensued afterwards. She had wanted to tell him this for awhile but had only recently built up the courage and words to say it all. Ritsu ignores her plea, angrily pushing her against the wall with both hands on her shoulders and exerted as much force as he could.

"Hey stop!" she cries out, immediately struggling, before he puts one hand over her mouth.

Ritsu's free hand began to work, yanking on Syra's collar and pulling her top open making her cleavage jiggle from the harsh motion and grabbing her chest with the intention to disrobe her. "If you're not going to give me what I'm here for, then _I'll simply have to_ _ **take it from you**_ again! We're not doing this now, not ever, so just lay back and take it like the good girl I know you are, Syra."

She would be pushed against the wall, feeling his hands start to roam around her chest and inhaled deeply in rejection. _/Now or never.../_ she thought to herself.

His hand slipped over her mouth and Syra used the brief split second to bite down hard on the palm, breaking the skin. The second he reels back was enough for her to strike: using the wall as a means to leverage Syra pushes a knee into Ritsu's stomach as hard as she could. The air escapes his lungs due to the increased force behind it, and without skipping a beat Syra throws several palm strikes across his face that send him flying back on the carpet with a loud thud. Panting a bit from having to exert more force than normal due to how hard of a body he had compared to normal thugs, Syra's face was flustered. Riding high off of her own adrenaline, there was no way she would be able to come back from this.

" **Fuck you!** You're a piece of shit father! You took away my innocence, forced yourself on me over the years and continued to manipulate me! I told you that this ends now! I'm not doing this anymore! You're dead to me!" she would hastily get her boots back on, ignoring the supplements that he brought and looks at his writhing figure on the floor. Blood had began to seep from his nose, and Ritsu none to happy with her actions. When he sat up, he saw Syra's imagery one last time looking back at him. Empowered. No longer seeking validation from him and succumbing to the awful mixed lifestyle. At this point onward she was her own woman.

The hotel room door slams and she runs out onto the streets. Mask now re-applied around her face, it's not until she's several blocks away behind a vendor's booth before breaking down into tears. Several years of abuse, manipulation into thinking it was okay, and harsh upbringings finally made her say 'Enough is enough'. The Pokemon Gym Challenge may not be finished yet, but one of her goals had already come through: leaving the home behind her. She pulls out her phone, and wipes more tears while texting.

**[[SYRA: Gabe, if Dad says anything or does anything to you, you tell me ok?]]**

**[[GABE: Wait what? What happened, sis?]]**

**[[SYRA: I ended everything with him. We were going to exchange goods that I could use for the league on account that...well you already know what he was going to do to me. I told him that he's dead to me, so I can't be home anymore. I don't care if any of my stuff is thrown away, but please find the pictures of Mom we have saved away and put them in a safe spot okay? Once this tournament is over I'm going to get you and I our own place..maybe move back with Mom. But for now, I'm going to at least make sure one loose end wraps up before then: taking down Haru, our Champion.]]**

**[[GABE: You're not hurt are you?]]**

**[[SYRA: No, but he is: a bite and several hard strikes is going to leave a contusion or two. He just almost tore part of my clothes but they're fine. I have enough money to last at a camp if I wanted to but since he would probably expect me to be in the Wild Area I'm going to just find a random place. I'll send some of my Pokemon remotely to pick up my things okay? I'm sorry Gabe. Love you, I'll chat soon.]]**

Syra typed those last words through frustration and what was years of problematic living conditions finally put behind her. The world would soon find out what kind of man Ritsu truly was at his core.

**\- - - - - 5 DAYS REMAINING TO POKEMON LEAGUE TOURNAMENT - - - - -**

**\- - - - - The Wild Area, Dappled Grove - - - - -**

It was a good thing that the weather was so nice for Haru and Nessa, and also a good thing that he was used to doing laps in The Wild Area with her. In the time that passed since they first started doing this cooperatively, Haru was able to consistently hit the morning exercise goals of at the very least jogging around for two laps. The breaks were shorter, and he made sure to not repeat the same mistake as the first time by actually eating something so he wouldn't be running on empty. Today the goal was to set out into The Wild Area and train his Pokemon League Tournament team, so once him and his beloved were done she would head off to her Gym in the morning.

The two run into Sam, who's out with his Gallade; the two training and trying to catch some of the Galarian Pokemon that were about.

Nessa is the one to raise a point, folding her arms. "Hey, while we're here and talking about Pokemon: you should at least invest in registering a Galarian Pokedex for yourself here. I don't know if you have to head back to Johto after your case is over, but I'll at least make sure nobody messes with your 'mons you collect here!"

Sam's Gallade bellows out, as Sam himself seems to reciprocate the notion. "Huh...yeah that's a good idea actually. Not like my one from home can update to the 400 you have here now could it?"

"You may not be able to take some, or any of them home as of this moment so just leave one box here in my care. I'll make sure they stay fine." Haru suggested, nudging with an elbow. "Who knows? You could learn to try doing a Max Raid here, too. Give it a shot with a few other trainers."

"Max Raid? Oh right..I did read about that. The whole time I've been here I've seen those 'dens' that you guys talk about but haven't bothered with any. I should give those a shot. Anyways, sorry to bother you two! I gotta see a man about a dog. Thanks for having a chin wag with me!" the Johto ex-champion would wave to the two of them, with Haru kneeling down onto the grass as a wind blew by the two.

Nessa joins his side, stretching her legs. "Going to take 5?"

Haru takes off his glasses and exhales on one of the lens before using his shirt to rub on them softly. "Aye. Plus, we already did 2 laps, right? I should be good to go maybe another half lap but I'd rather just relax for now. Will you be able to head to your Gym relatively on time after all this?"

The limber water gym leader who never skipped a leg day nodded confidently. "Shouldn't be a problem. I do have to tend to my water babies after all, and to any possible challenger that will be arriving today. How do you feel right about now?"

Haru looks at his glasses pensively before putting them back on his face. A few trainer whiz by on their Rotom Bikes as Nessa eyes him. "Feel like I have worked myself up a post-workout appetite. I may stop by a place or two after you head off to get some grub before working on my Pokemon League team. My new guys I got have been getting along with everyone else and I've given them nicknames already."

"Okay...so you have Mirukon, Masako, Leafa, Yuri, Luna, Nora, and Goji. What did you go with on the newest 3?" tilting her head to a sideways glance.

He almost seemed too pleased with his choices and held up his right index finger. "Hehe...the Coalossal is Optimus, my Aegislash is now Polnareff, and Toxtricity is Crane!"

The winds picked up as Nessa eventually let out an audible exhale with a slightly smug look. "Goodness, dear, did you really go with those choices? I know you're a dork but come on!" laughing out loud, she couldn't help but find silliness in what he had gone with for them. Reacting to this, Haru just puffed his chest up a bit and stuck his chin upwards.

"That may be true, but for the quality that each one of them will bring I figure they all deserve powerful names to go with their personalities and traits! You'll see!" he exclaims confidently.

The laughter coming from Nessa had calmed down, as she wiped a tear away. Her giggling was only in jest, since Haru tend to find ways to make her laugh. "I know of the first two references...but what is the third one: the one for Toxtricity?"

Haru's eyes lit up a little as he loved having any reason to gush about his favorite comic book series. "Based off a popular comic book villain...though it's from the villain's actual name. Same as Nora. He was in that movie we watched together a few nights back!"

It took her a second to recall the details of the movie but when she did, Nessa snapped her fingers. "Ah! Okay: CubatMan Begins! Considering that Toxitricity has Poison and Electricity moves, that's a perfect name."

Both of them took a moment to enjoy a protein shake that was brought on the morning workout as the skies had cleared from the clouds that hung above them. Only the sounds of trainers out in The Wild Area capturing Pokemon, and conversations being heard murmured from afar would accompany the airwaves around them.

Flipping part of her hair back with a hand, Nessa looked to Haru with a peaceful look on her face. "You know...before any of 'this' between us ever happened, a lot of what I focused on was just myself. I would wake up daily and choose to multi-zero-in on my modeling career, making time to help get fish for my town, and being a prominent figure as a Gym Leader. Some people thought the 'model' me and the 'gym leader' me were two different people. I suppose there's some truth in that, but it's just rubbish. Then on the side I would probably make as much time as I could for other, smaller things on the side. Now? I'm getting into some new things thanks to you, and even the more mundane activities feel new."

Taking the hint from the silence, as Haru simply just blushed dark in response, the ebony skinned lady chose to lean against his side, with Haru extending an arm around her waist. Nessa's head leans on Haru's shoulder. "I enjoy doing anything that makes you unable to speak." she spoke proudly.

He was unable to really say anything back because when Nessa put her mind to small things like that, it made his heart skip a beat. Be it as it may, he was distracted; thinking of a way to work towards something on his mind. "That Sam fellow. What do you make of him?"

The bright blue eyes went half lidded in thought. "I think he's a genuinely good fellow. A bit formal at points, but his heart is always in the right place it seems. You two get along like buddies. Kinda like you and Hop, and from what you told me of you and Hiro." one of her fingers goes to 'boop' his nose. Satisfied that Haru lets it happen, Nessa giggles a bit in amusement.

"Yeah...say, Nessa...I've been thinking." His tone changed, as her attention was now entirely on his words.

"Yes, dear?" she asked, as the two ended up watching a few Pokemon trainers across the lake from them on their Rotom Bikes going across the waters to catch some of the fish Pokemon that lived within. One of them throws a Timer Ball on a Gyrados, and cheers when it stays shut.

Haru spoke as the hand that was around her waist hugs her with a light squeeze. "Awhile back you had suggested on the idea of us moving in. Back then it was only a 'metaphorical' question. Do you remember asking me about it?"

"I do! Feels like yesterday. Why do you ask? Are you...?" Nessa turned while on the grass with her body shifting so she'd face him. The expression matching hers was one of Haru smiling. His heart felt like it was seconds away from leaping out of his chest, but he pressed on.

"After I become a Gym Leader officially this week, I'd love to look at some places to move in with you. It's going to be awhile before my Gym is even finalized, as the area has to be continuously constructed at every day for the next few years. We can sit down together at either of our places and...look at some homes. It can be somewhere you and I can still work our careers, and we can use this opportunity get to know each other even more. That is...if you're ready to take the next step with me."

She blinked at him a few times as a dark blush spread across her face, and then tackled him to the grass. The two lovebirds embraced each other, as Nessa's body was on top of his own, peppering his lips with kisses and then his face with affection. "Haru I would love to do that with you!" she exclaims, bringing one of his hands to her cheeks and nuzzling it. He would sit up with her still straddling his lap and gave another squeeze of a hug.

"Then it's settled. We'll look for a place you and I can call home for us and our Pokemon after the Tournament is done!" He proclaimed.

Nessa laughs a little at the idea and squeezes her 'main squeeze'. "Man...to think this is where we're at now huh?" The memories of the recent past she now shared with him cause her to smile wide.

"We were both kind of stuck in our heads that the idea of us being together just 'wouldn't be right' for a bit hmm?" the redhead Champion would say, finding himself lost in her eyes.

"Hmm..." was all Nessa would say back.

"I know that I started out this whole...relationship really hesitant and scared considering I've known you for awhile as a headstrong person. Back then I never figured I was going to be good enough or you'd care if I kept trying to chat you up duri-mmph?"

He began to go on a tangent but Nessa pressed her right index finger against his lips to shush him. Doing this with a smile, however, she spoke when releasing his lips from her finger. "That's what a relationship is supposed to entail: empowering each other. But it's fine, dear. You got me already."

"Hehe...right. We both _do_ go on..." His face blushed with slight embarrassment though it was only in jest.

Her free hand that was clinging to his hand against her cheeks clasped it before kissing him lightly and grinning wide with her teeth showing. "Yea~h, I kno~w."

The two laid there for awhile just listening to the wind blowing and the sounds of a raid happening nearby until Nessa broke the silence. "...wait. Haru, you _did_ tell Sam he needs a Dynamax Band in order to even do a Max Raid in the first place, right?"

His face went pale. "Ah. Uh...I'm not sure he knows." several beads of sweat form on his forehead in anxiety.

Nessa had switched posture to just laying her head on Haru's lap like a pillow. "Eh. He'll be fine. I'm sure he'll figure it out."

**\- - - - - Later that Same Day - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Wyndon, Downtown - - - - -**

Some whipped cream had flung right off the cup's lid, as Mathias spoke in protest, frustration, and boisterous noise.

"You've kept me long enough in the dark darling. I'll have you know I'm not a very patient man and it's been awhile. EVEN THOUGH you told me you'd update me on everything awhile back you didn't call or drop by or text-" Mathias was giving Haru an earful while at a coffee shop before Haru held up a finger.

"I know I know. I'm sorry, teach! I just got caught up with a lot of things. I owe you, and I appreciate you taking the time to come out today. It's just I got caught up and a little overtly into...things. You know: Nessa, my Pokemon, dealing with some other interpersonal things. That was no excuse of mine but trust me I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark!" Clasping his hands together to ask for forgiveness, Haru bowed his head a little.

The two had met up at a small coffee shop to play 'catch up'. Haru had been spending several hours training his secret 'League Team' for the upcoming tournament and felt it necessary to start tying up some loose ends before making the announcement. As the two had met up, Mathias was only playfully frustrated for being put on 'hold' for so long and asked for the largest size for his own frappuccino in return. The extravagantly dressed dance trainer for Haru sipped his cup with a smug expression.

Flipping his hair back, showing the new makeup he wore and the newly straightened 'do, Mathias smiled. "All is forgiven Haru...but do tell what's on your mind! You may have caught me on a bad hair day but I try to make myself work on my personal appearance for you!"

The champion-to-be-soon-gym-leader narrowed his eyes. "I want to continue doing some lessons and learn the advanced techniques. Eventually I want to be able to do things that continue to keep the flames high between Nessa and I..." Haru's face grew dark with blush. "..especially since the first time I danced with her it resulted in a successful anniversary night."

"Nothing's gone wrong since then, has it?" The gorgeous man teased, as Haru's face blushed stark red.

"N-no! Matter of fact, it's only gotten better daily! Nightly even!" both of his hands balled up into fists, only realizing at the end that his flamboyant teacher was merely trying to goad a reaction out of his student. "Grr. Damn I went and said all that, but the point remains! She's my everything. But also, it was a very fun way to exercise so I would like to continue!"

Mathias just chuckled and took the cup in his hand, eyeing Haru a bit more. "So you want to come back to me for some more private lessons and to expand your horizons! Wonderful! Beautiful!"

Haru gave a full, hearty laugh at his teacher's excitement at having more time to spend with him. He never minded the 'bold' nature at how Mathias carried himself so being around such a bubbly person was fulfilling. "I also want to ask a favor of you, if it's possible."

"What is it? Do you want your own makeover like moi when you've graduated?" Mathias teases.

Haru would slip him a photo along the table that Nessa took of him wearing the Steel Type Gym Leader uniform he would be wearing. Lowering his voice to a whisper, Haru gives the photo to Mathias to look at carefully; making sure nobody else notices. "Do you think you can direct me to someone that can make me shinguards and bracers? I think if I had something to compliment the steel type uniform like that, it would complete the image."

Eyeing the photo of Haru, and then Haru himself, Mathias had a serious judgmental expression. A finger tap on the chin and some 'mm-hmm's later, the purple eyed man glances at his compatriot, going "Shinguards? Creating an ensemble for your big debut hmm? Are you sure about this idea?".

Confidently, Mathias sees the champion give a nod of certainty with a fist being clenched on the table. "I'm certain. Nessa and Leon helped me figure it out since all of the Gym Leaders have their own fashion-based thing if you think about it. Milo has his hat, Nessa her anklets and arm bands, Allister his mask, you get the gist of where I'm going right? Gotta stand out and look 'complete'! All of them look fabulous and iconic, and I want that too!"

Taking a sip of his hot cocoa, Haru sees his friend take out his own phone and scroll through the contacts. In a moment, a new text appeared from his teacher, who sent it to him even though they were sitting at the same table speaking to each other. "You'll want to contact this girl. Her name is Cassie. She's a smith who also specializes in Steel Pokemon care, so if you tell her I sent you then she may even run you a discount. Heck, she may do it anyways because of who you are."

Haru waved his hand. "I'm not one to shortchange someone for the labor they put in, so I'll have to decline any such 'discount' offer and will pay her properly. Thank you, teach. With that in mind...will I see you at the tournament? My Champion title is on the line you know." winking so that if anyone heard him talking they'd think nothing of it. Going right along with the hint, Mathias gives an 'ok' hand gesture and would continue chewing the scenery for the moment before making his exit later. Before doing so however, he insisted Haru stop by more often. While no promises were made outside of his own to continue learning more ways to dance, the Champion would see his friend off with a smile.

**\- - - - -That evening, Motostoke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Haru's Home - - - - -**

Taking one step into the door of his own home, Haru popped open the balls containing the Pokemon that he took with him to allow his compatriots to freely walk in the home. Goji, Nora, Masako, Optimus, Crane, and Polnareff exit and stretch. "Welcome ho~ome" Haru hears upon entering his own abode from a familiar voice. Nessa had seemingly been in the kitchen upon Haru's arrival. The second Masako got done stretching her limbs from the rough training earlier, she would find the Lucario named Mirukon and give him a big hug. Luna, his Lunatone floats over to her master and obviously wanted attention. Haru manages to pick the crescent moon-shaped Pokemon up and then looks at his extended 'team' members.

"Tonight before I go to bed I'll have to make sure you all get your maintenance. Especially you, Luna. Gotta make your rock-like exterior look polished!" he said grinning a bit.

Thinking nothing of what would be awaiting him, Haru set down the Pokemon and broke out his Rotom Phone to check on everyone's stats. Noticing that his team only needed a bit more of a push before feeling fully confident in the win of his defending the Champion title he bore, he sighed with relief.

_/For some reason I'm looking more forward to everyone's reaction of my announcement than my own Championship battle. But yet, also looking forward to that moreso than I have before in the past. Long as I don't overthink things I should come out victorious! Go out on a high note!/_

The thought of the sounds of thousands of Pokemon League Tournament attendees and fans of his own filled his soul with determination. A part of him even pictured his little fan girl that he met, Donna, at the stadium. "Ah...I hope she and her mum are doing okay too and that they'll be there!" he spoke to himself.

"Har~u are you talking to me?" called Nessa again from the kitchen. The smell of something tropical filled the air of the hall, and beckoned Haru to walk towards its origin. Following his nose led to the epicenter of such delightful smells that would no doubt be devoured soon, if the scent was anything to go by.

"I was just making a mental not- **WHOA MAMA~**!" Haru exclaimed in the middle of his own sentence. Before him was the sight of Nessa cooking in his kitchen wearing an apron.

Nothing _but_ an apron.

She was completely bare with exception to the aforementioned kitchen gear and had caused Haru's face to turn redder than his own haircolor.

The epicenter of delightful smells also seemed to have delightful sights as well tonight. Laughing at the reaction, Nessa turns around to him with a ladle in hand, having stirred a pot with a delicious stew she was making. Brimming ear to ear with a smile and a blush on her face, she greeted him. "Good evening, honey. It won't be long now. Like what you see, by the way?"

It was hard not to look over every single inch of her bare body. "I can't...Nessa you're just..."

Putting the ladle to the side Nessa embraced her man openly and grinned. "It may be _cliche_ to say this you know but, there are multiple things up for dinner tonight. You're currently looking at one that's almost done and one that's been ready for you before you even arrived..." she would whisper. Her tongue carefully gracing along his right earlobe causes Haru to shiver and exhale purely through his nose. Letting out a low giggle, the barely clothed chef in the kitchen looked at him, satisfied. "We~ll what do you want first?"

Nothing more needed to be said. A quick audible warning to one of his Pokemon that was within earshot, Haru would embrace Nessa right there in the kitchen: the two losing themselves in their passion for the evening. It would be another night spent enjoying what little time was left before the upcoming big day.

**\- - - - - 4 DAYS REMAINING TO POKEMON LEAGUE TOURNAMENT - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Stow-On-Side - - - - -**

The lady behind the hotel counter looked up curiously and politely made the reminder to the girl across from the counter. "We have one room available for extended stay, but it's one of the cheaper rooms: one double size bed, microwave, free internet. I can set you up with that if you're willing, for only 7800 a night. Are you certain you wouldn't like to go with the previous one mentioned?"

Syra stood there with a Machamp holding several suitcases full of clothes from her home, and a Toxtricity carrying a large sack. Equipped with her now colorful backpack she got while shopping at Wyndon, Syra tips her hat down to avoid eye contact from some fans walking by. "Y-yes. That'll be fine. I may extend my stay but if I pay for two weeks up front is that okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Say are you...?" the lady began to comment but Syra just nods to stop her. The lady lowers her tone to a whisper. "Right. Staying low profile. I understand. Was curious cuz I'm rooting for you for the league!"

A few minutes later, Syra walked down the hall to the room she would be staying in and slid the keycard in its slot. A quiet 'click' is heard, and she walked in with her Pokemon. The hotel wasn't as high class as the ones in Motostoke, Circhester and definitely not the ones in Wyndon, but it would work. Watching her Pokemon set the suitcases down, she got her phone out and sent a message to her brother that she had made it.

**[[SYRA: Hey Gabe. I'm here. For now this is where I will be: sending you the address in case you need a place to stay. Don't let dad see this!]]**

**[[GABE: I wish I could leave with you, but Dad has been on edge. The stuff you told me seems to have him really pissed, though he's not showing it.]]**

**[[SYRA: ..yeah. Like I said before; when I win the tournament, I'm taking you with me and we can start a new life with Mom. I'm gonna try to find her and see if I can't do something about what Dad's been doing to me. It's gone on longer than you probably think it has, Gabe, and I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did. Anyways, ttyl. Have to unpack.]]**

**[[GABE: Hey, Syra. It wasn't your fault. None of it was.]]**

Syra stared at the last text he sent before putting her phone up, as she took another glance around the basic looking hotel room. It was a far cry from her own room, but without running into her abusive dad it was the best she could manage on such a short notice.

"Champ" her Machamp spoke to her, noticing his trainer's morose expression and putting one of his multiple hands on her shoulder. Syra looks up at him and smiles a little weakly before going to sit on the hotel bed softly, looking at the carpet.

"I'm okay, Diamond. Just a little zonked is all, so just...give me a bit. I'm sorry that I put you all here in this situation. But you know I couldn't be there any longer."

Her Inteleon had come out of his ball, noticing his trainer was feeling down and just cuddled up to her side. The massive height difference and slender figure was a little hard to effectively hang onto, but since he was the Sobble she took at the start of her journey it was always comforting to have him by her side. All Syra does is just lay her face onto its chest and quietly cries; the other Pokemon going to her side.

Moving ahead was going to take awhile; Pokemon League Tournament or no.

**\- - - - - Elsewhere, at the same moment in Stow-On-Side...- - - - -**

Two people sat out on the side of one of the cliffs that would look over the horizon: Bea and Haru. He had come to her for some early morning training that she specialized in, and instead was offered something referred to as 'tai chi' and meditation. He was so used to the exercises that he did with Mathias' dance class, Nessa's jogging in The Wild Area or swimming in the swimming pool, or elsewhere; never once realizing that doing some activities merely slower could also result in a heavy workout.

They wouldn't be alone either. His Cinderace, Goji, stood alongside and attempted to do the same activity as him. A Machamp that Bea had as a partner Pokemon for herself was also there doing the same activities. While the group had gone for half an hour cycling through their dance-but-also-kung-fu like exercise, they would end on meditation.

"Clear your mind, Haru. Just remember to continue to breathe in deeply, and out deeply. Let go of everything around you." Bea instructed: sitting with her legs crossed, back straight and arms relaxed as her eyes were closed. Meditation for her was a state she could get into if need be for her own physical training, but didn't mind keeping her mind 'active' in order to at least tutor her friend in achieving the same amount of peace.

As Haru sat there in a similar manner that Bea was doing, he did his best to let any and all thoughts escape him. Part of him tried not to focus so hard on the instruction of doing the actual meditating while the other tried to not drift off in thought of upcoming events. Eventually, he wouldn't be distracted by anything at all. Merely listening to the winds of the Galarian skies above him, and making sure his breathing stayed consistent.

His head nodded forward, and almost as if sensing this in an ethereal fashion, Bea sends a lightning-fast 'thwap' to his side. Haru jolts up. "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

" _Shhhh_ ~! Again!" she simply instructs him, exhaling slowly through her mouth and breathing through the nose. "It's not a 'process' you have to think about, Haru. You just simply let go of everything. Surrender yourself. Pay attention to nothing at all, but be awake at the same time. Your mind must grow quiet."

She stayed quiet and let him do his best to let go.

A quarter of an hour goes by as her phone vibrates its alarm time for the meditating. Shaking his head and blinking his own eyes open, Haru then leans back until he lays on his back on the hard ground. The silver haired fighter next to him stood up and stretched while eyeing her 'student'. "Do you feel rejuvenated now? Did you achieve what you wanted?"

His eyes looked uncertain, glancing left and right without focusing on any one thing. "I...think I did? I'm not sure. Having never done that before I can't say for certain if I feel anything but relaxed."

Bea leaned down and tightened one of the wrappings around her ankles that she had put on before starting their regiment. "'Relaxed' is good. Doing this will help your body in ways you could never guess, so if you do this at least once per day you may see an improvement! Can you tell why I enjoy this?"

She saw him slowly get up from the ground and dusting himself, while Goji had unfortunately meditated too hard; a 'nose bubble' seen with him being passed out. "The jury is still out on that one. I'm mostly glad that I didn't fall arse over tit when we were doing the slow stuff earlier: I got my dance teacher to thank for that set of skills. Not sure if any of this will help me in my upcoming Pokemon League Champion Title defense...but I do feel like a better man all the same because of it!"

The champ turned to Bea as both bowed as one does after any martial art training, and put his hands on his side. "I very much appreciate that you took the time out today to allow me this opportunity. S'ppose the rest of my day will go much smoother now!"

His 'tutor' as it were looked proud to be of help, and shadow boxed a bit in place before holding one fist outwards. "Be that as it may, I was going to get myself something of a post workout treat. You down for some gelato? I know a good place!"

"You got a sweet tooth craving eh?" he asked.

Bea blushed a little and puffed a cheek. "H-hey, don't blame me! The place is amazing! You'll see, too! C'mon, I know the folks that run it! Try to keep up with me, 'Champ'!"

She would take off, dashing in the opposite direction of where they stood, with Haru following somewhat closely behind. At the end of the day, his team was almost ready for the upcoming tournament.

**\- - - - - 3 DAYS REMAINING TO POKEMON LEAGUE TOURNAMENT - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Lakes of Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 4:30 a.m. - - - - -**

In the early hours of the morning, two gentlemen would be sitting on a small boat with fishermen gear, plenty of bait, and just the calmness of the Hulbury waters surrounding them. Haru had been invited to go fishing one day with Nessa's father, Armstrong, and was looking forward to having some one on one time. 'Perhaps I'll pick up a few tips on the way' was a thought that came to him while arriving to the fishing piers, but Haru would get a bit more out of the whole visit than just some tips on getting better fish Pokemon.

"As promised...here y'go son." Armstrong said, handing Haru a Premiere Ball. A little baffled, Haru looks up to him.

"Sir?"

The older gentleman gestured towards the waters surrounding them as they were in the fishing boat. "Go ahead and throw it!"

Not wanting to second guess Nessa's father on such a random request, he takes the Premiere Ball, pressing the center button and throwing it forward. Out popped a small water Pokemon with a bright yellow and black color scheme, making Haru's eyes go as wide as dinner plates.

"It's a shiny Tympole, as we agreed." the bearded man smiled widely, taking pleasure in Haru's sudden excitement. He had remembered about the agreement on if he found one of the collector 'pocket circuit' cars for Armstrong that he would, in turn, get him a shiny Tympole.

The face of pure elation filled his soul with glee, but tried his best to also be quiet. Retracting the Pokemon back into the ball, Haru shakes Armstrong's hand. "Thank you! It's been awhile but now I remember! Man...this is my first shiny."

Giving a firm handshake and a tip of his fisherman cap, the man stroke his beard a little at the youthful burst. "Good on you for keeping low volume, son. You'll scare the fish away otherwise."

"Ah...y-yes!" Haru immediately shushes himself.

The two had been meaning to take some time to go out fishing in the waters of Hulbury, as he wanted to help expand Haru's skillsets. With only a few days left until the tournament, one morning spent fishing instead of rough exercising would be just the thing to break up the monotony. Several other small groups of fishermen were also seen off in the distance either doing the same for collection sake, or food.

"So, my daughter says you two have been getting along rather well and are even thinking of moving in together soon? Do you have a place picked out yet?" he asks, after pulling in a Magikarp and putting it in the container where they've been saving their catches. Grumbling only due to his lack of catches in the morning so far, Haru nodded in affirmation.

Rubbing his hair a little bit, eyeing his fishline, Haru quietly kept the conversation going. "Not yet. That's actually going to come after the Pokemon League Tournament, as my schedule will be freed up quite a bit for some time while the area near my Gym is constructed. We're going to go over the details and shoot back and forth some ideas. I'm looking forward to it but I'm also nervous."

The veteran fisherman looked over to the young man tensely. "Really? Why is that? If a man like you is the man you are then what's there to worry about? You love her, don't you? I know you do."

"Of course I do! Not even a question. I'll take care of her and look after her until I can't anymore! I guess...to a degree I was unsure where I was going to see myself awhile back when I started dating her, but it's only cuz I spent so much time second guessing things. Part of me worries she'll see something after we move in together that'll make her go ' _oh I'm not sure I signed up for this_ '. You ever do that?"

Nessa's father raised an eyebrow curiously. "Do what?"

Haru went on to explain, though now his attention span heightened as his line seemingly 'hooked' a lively fish. "...think you're just some schmuck who got 'lucky' and go ' _what does she even see in me_ '? It took me awhile to even accept myself for who I am. It's not something I really question anymore. Nessa says I've had problems accepting compliments, but I've gotten better at it over time."

Reeling it in reveals that it was a somewhat small Basculin, which makes Haru happy that after sitting there for half an hour with nothing that he finally caught something. Armstrong ponders his query and raises a finger. "You know that even while we're married, I sometimes still wonder if I'm worthy to be around Tilia. But then I recall the things we did to make things work out between us over the years, and I look at Nessa. Those thoughts then just fade away easily. It wasn't easy back then, I'll tell you that much for free."

Armstrong would pull in another fish, this time a Seaking, and put it in the container with a sigh. "Haru, here's what I'll say. If your heart is in the right place and you love a woman you are going to have moments where that bubbly feeling you have for someone isn't going to be there. You'll think 'is there something wrong with me' and worry you aren't in love with them anymore. But just because that happens doesn't make you any less 'in love' with someone: too many young people mistake that part as such and it leads to poor relationships. You're going to have ups and downs, but what makes love last is the will to work things out and keep things going. Whether it's a Pokemon or a human, love finds a way to make things work. The important thing isn't to mistake what I said as 'it's gone'. Think of it as 'it's settled'."

Crossing his legs and leaning back in the chair on the boat,Haru folded his arms."You're right...there have been a few times where it's not exactly the best of times, but those moments are quickly fleeting. What keeps putting me back into perspective are the smaller things too. I try my best to cycle through the 'love languages': words of affirmation, quality time, gifts, acts of service, physical touch. Just simply being around her is enough for me."

Armstrong stroked his beard again and nodded solemnly. "Hmm. Those are all good things to remember. Also...I'm over you, 5 to 1. The box is almost full already."

With that, Haru would slump a little forward, causing the old man to chuckle to himself. "Gah...you're so good at this! At least you'll still teach me how to de-gut a fish right? I'm only used to preparing meats after they've been sold on the market."

The old man chuckled a bit, popping open a bottle of beer he brought with him. "Sure thing, sure thing..."

Haru takes in what he said and then blinks after realizing something he had just finished saying. "Wait...did you say ' _whether Pokemon or human_ ' when it comes to love? That's...a thing? Pokemon and humans together ' _like that_ '?"

Hissing a little from the taste of his drink, Armstrong put it down and threw out his fishline again. "Trust me, it doesn't appear as often as you think, but it's a thing."

It took Haru a little bit to just settle on the idea of romance like that even being possible, but he withdrew any doubts once he thought back to his own Pokemon he took care of and had become 'family' with back home. "I mean...I care for my own like family so I guess it's not too beyond the realm of possibility. Huh...guess there's a lot more out there about Pokemon that I have yet to learn."

**\- - - - - 2 DAYS REMAINING TO POKEMON LEAGUE TOURNAMENT - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Motostoke, Haru's Home - - - - -**

Haru's Glaceon 'Nora' was on the carpeted floor in the center of the living room with Haru as he had several sheets of paper and his PokeBalls sitting around in a somewhat 'organized chaos' sort of way. Bottles of Full Restores, potions of multiple kinds, battle boosters such as 'X Attack', 'X Sp Defense' and the like were sitting out as Haru was now going over everyone's stats, what moves they knew, and his stack of TR's and TM's. He pondered whether or not he should replace a move or two on any of his Pokemon to change up a strategy for the oncoming battle as the television was switched to the sports channel for all updates for Pokemon League information or other events related to it. Around his house, his Gardevoir 'Masako' was floating on her way to the outside as the rest of Haru's team was preparing for the fight. 'Leafa', his Tsareena, sees her master on the floor with Nora and decides to join in on the pre-battle discussion.

"...and you have Mirror Coat, Freeze-Dry, Blizzard, and Last Resort. Thankfully we've never had to use that one. If the opponent uses any other Ice Pokemon it could be good since you have the 'Snow Cloak' ability...hmm. Oh hey Leafa. Just planning and running through the gamut." Haru looks up to his Tsareena with a pen in his hand, with Nora sitting down. Almost as if sensing a way to help, Leafa goes through his backpack where he kept other items for the Pokemon team to use in battle.

"...are you trying to find something?" he asked. He wouldn't get an answer for a bit as his attention went to the television, as an update for the Pokemon League Tournament came onscreen. Up to this point Haru had somehow managed to miss entirely what the lineup for the top 8 for the tournament would be, and was curious who would be competing. No Gym Leaders are mentioned in the lineup, as it would consist entirely of new Gym Challengers. He recognizes none of the Challengers...except for one.

The screen flashed the image of Syra's League Card interspersed with footage of her previous matches, and the hairs on both of Haru's arms stood on end. This was the one person who was gunning for his position all this time, and the person who he had several run-ins already during his time of being Champion. The fact that she was able to back up all that smack talk during all the times she met him felt like an omen. As the footage of Syra's career played onscreen, showcasing her stats, Haru took note of the League stats and something speaks to him deep down inside.

Looking to his Pokemon who were in the room with him, Haru eyes his strategies that he laid out already. His Tsareena is still quietly looking through his backpack when he put a hand on top of Nora's head; giving the Glaceon a small pat. "Nora? You're going to be my trump card: the reason I win this Championship match and defend my title. I'm going to move you to the back of my lineup as my final defense. If something happens in the fight and I have nobody else to rely on...it'll be up to you to do it. Can you do that for me girl?"

The Glaceon looks at her master with the same determination as he had and nodded. At that moment, the Tsareena near him pulled out an item and brings it to Haru. "A Focus Sash huh? Leafa, good idea. I may have to change out who wears this for the match." His eyes glance back at the screen and narrowed when it switched to raw footage of Syra during a league match. She had looked directly at the camera when the question she was asked was done, and Haru felt a certain intensity build up.

_/Bede was one thing...but this girl may actually end up as my one true rival. The 'Blue' to my 'Red'. Syra, I hope you bring your 'A Game' to the League Tournament. I'm not going to go easy on you!/_

At that same time, in the hotel room that she was holed up in, Syra was on the carpet with an equally looking chaotic mess. Her own assortment of PokeBalls containing her chosen team, both pre-battle and in-battle supplements laying around, and a pen resting on one of her ears as she was watching the same broadcast as Haru was in his home. The footage had gone through the Top 8 finalists and was now going through Haru's own battles within the League. The fire in her eyes burned bright, as she stood up from the carpet floor. Extending one arm outwards when he was onscreen and giving a 'thumbs down', Syra felt she was finally ready to tackle this battle.

_/The last time we met, I had gotten lazy. It's what gave you your win over me. But when we meet next, and I see you Haru...you're going to be taken down. There's no way my team will lose, and I'll take your Pokemon to complete my PokeDex. The whole world will see that I'll be the best there is and ever will be!/_

Before he got too focused that he'd be holed up in his home for the whole day, Haru received a phone call. Grabbing the phone and muting the television, Haru sees that it says "Sam" on it, and answers.

"Morning, Sam. How goes your day?" Haru says, putting him on speaker and setting the phone down on the carpet.

Sam is heard sighing on the phone. "Ahhh...not great, Haru. Do you recall awhile back that we were investigating what would be a coup d'etat where Team Rocket was going to invade other regions and how we alerted the other Champions? Well uh...turns out it was a red herring. Which means we still don't know who is stealing Pokemon and trafficking them from Galar."

" **WHAT?!** So you're NO closer to figuring this out than I am now? What, we've just caught a guy who killed my past teammates and that's it? Not even a link to-...okay..okay I need to calm down." Haru put a palm to his face and dragged it sideways slowly.

Sam retained his formal sounding personality by remaining calm and collected despite the circumstances. "Yes I know, I'm not happy about it either. I can't even say for sure if we'll come up with anything but call it a hunch: maybe at the tournament? If this person or persons have been doing this for awhile you may meet them or we may meet up with them or catch them at the stadium? We're working around the clock. In the meantime, the enhanced security measures will obviously be taking place to make sure everyone is safe: attendees, challengers, yourself, staff, everyone in between."

Nora goes up to Haru and paws at him, noticing his dismay. "...all this time I feel like I've been letting down Miss Chairman Oleana on investigating this thing with our region and yet up until now I have come up bupkis. Then you come here and we make one discovery and then bupkis. Ugh. This is frustrating! Anyways, thank you Sam. I'd like to chat for longer but I have to prepare for the League Tournament. I suppose I'll see you there, right?"

Sam responds quickly. "Yes, both I and Oleana will be there. See you there then, bud."

"Yep. Later!"

Haru hung up and began to put the pen to one of his papers before freezing in thought. "... _wait a minute_. He just said 'Oleana'. I didn't even ask about her cuz of course she'd be there and he didn't say 'Chairman Oleana'...just her by name. No title." His eyes narrow, and felt like several mathematical equations just started firing off in his brain at once analyzing how Sam just nonchalantly spoke of her like that.

"...I'm probably just overthinking that detail."

**\- - - - - 1 DAY REMAINING TO POKEMON LEAGUE TOURNAMENT - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Hulbury, Water Gym - - - - -**

The final day before the Pokemon League Tournament would grow long for Haru as his own anxiety had ramped up considerably leading up to the final hours. As he had finished his preparations on the day before, he decided to take another visit to a few Gym Battles. Earlier he hopped on by Kabu's Gym in Motostoke, and was planning to go to Raihan's later in the evening. Having his full team on his waistline at the ready, Haru walks into the stands to a sold out Hulbury Stadium. The crowd is going nuts as Nessa takes out the Gym Challenger with a Dynamax Drednaw attacking its Pokemon. Much to the dismay of the Challenger, they would have to come back sometime to have another Go at Nessa's Gym.

As Haru got to his seating area, he notices that the stadium suddenly get noticeably much noisier. There wasn't another battle happening already in the stadium, but the staff using the giant jumbotron had zeroed in on a certain attendee in the Gym: Syra. Almost looking like she was relishing the noise, Syra noticed that she was on camera and took in the immense amount of cheers given to her when her fanbase sees her. Closing her eyes and raising her chin upwards as if to 'smell' the excitement, and raising a fist upwards like she was ready to claim the upcoming title of 'Champion'.

"Already soaking up the limelight, huh?" Haru monologues to himself, seeing how she was posing as such to the thousands of people within the stands. The blue jacket wearing Challenger then opened her eyes and scanned the crowd studiously until Haru noticed that her eyes lock right onto him. The way she didn't take long to find him and stare him down was almost like she was able to sense his presence. Following her glance and direction of view, the staff monitoring the jumbotron screens then put Haru on the screen. The crowd now notices that Syra has locked eyes in public with Haru and got even louder.

"What in all of Galar is going on out there? I haven't even walked out yet..!" Nessa says, poking her head out where she would normally enter onto the field and sees the jumbotron screens. Not only was her lover there in the stands now, but Syra as well. It made sense now. "Oh. That makes sense now. She's here..."

Hundreds of flashes of cameras seemingly go off as Syra then held out a thumbs up to Haru as if to wish him well in the upcoming League Tournament...only for her to turn the hand upside down into a 'thumbs down' causing her own fans to rile up. Haru just kind of laughs it off and readjusts his glasses. "So _that's_ how she wants to do this huh..." keeping his glance on her. Even as the crowd cheered them both on, Syra did not blink even once. There was something new in the fighting spirit that Haru felt welling up. He could tell that something had changed in Syra, if ever so slightly, that has her willing to gesture a 'victory' for herself so publicly.

**\- - - 2 hours later, Intermission - - -**

Towards the 'halfway point' of the day, Nessa took a brief respite from the Gym Challengers she had been facing to walk with Haru. After a small lunch break for herself, and with some time to spare, the two would be walking inside the stadium hand-in-hand for a bit. "You're not doing so bad today, gorgeous. Roughly 50/50 on the victories and defeats. Methinks you're getting better!" Haru teased, squeezing her hand and then kissing it.

Nessa tilts her head a bit and smirks. "I've been cycling through a lot of the Pokemon I have and looking deeper into their abilities, but I'm trying to make sure I keep my Drednaw as my backup. I owe everything to him."

"What, no thanks to me?" Haru asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmmmmmmm...okay maybe a teensy bit of thanks to you~." Nessa giggled, with Haru just chuckling right alongside her. Their talk would be cut off short when in the hallway they both come across a girl with long raven black hair wearing a newly purchased Water Gym t-shirt underneath a blue jacket, short shorts, and black-and-hot-pink leggings.

"Hello Syra." Haru says plainly, with her keeping the cold eyes right back at him.

"Hello **Haru**. Nessa." Syra responds, her magenta eyes looking at the two of them. Nessa keeps to Haru's side, ready to either defend him or throwdown...whichever happened first. Doing no such thing as throwing down for a Pokemon match before the League Tournament, or getting into a fistfight over what occurred last time between them, Syra exhales and looks at Haru alone. "Sorry for how weird I was being last time. It was uncalled for, and it won't happen again."

The apology throws Haru for a loop, as he's unsure how to respond. "O-oh. Right. Yeah I hadn't been really thinking about that for long. But thank you."

Syra begins to walk, as if meaning to pass by the couple. " **Tomorrow's going to be your last day enjoying being Champion. I'd suggest getting plenty of rest.** " tilting her sunglasses down past her eyes now and walking past them. As she passed by them, only Nessa looks behind herself to see the girl move past them, as Haru just kept looking forward to nobody in particular. The way she felt standing near him was much different than the previous few times. The intense aura of fighting ability and spirit was quite a bit more intimidating than before, causing a bead of sweat to form on Haru's forehead. Something about the way she carried herself made him feel uneasy, and Nessa caught onto his apprehension. The hand that wasn't holding onto Nessa's had turned into a fist; clenching and shaking a little.

He turns to her. "Nessa, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. I'll be okay. Whatever it is she has planned acting all weird like that, will be fine. Something tells me though that I have myself a heck of a time ahead of me tomorrow."

"That's all fine, but...here." Nessa let go of his hand and reached around her neck, un-snapping the necklace she wore and handing it to him. "I want you to wear this tomorrow. Put it on you as a good luck charm. As a means of having me down in the battlefield while I watch from the stands. I won't be able to do much but maybe it's something."

Looking at the Water Gym medallion for a moment, Haru's eyes glance back up to hers."Nessa are y...are you sure? You wear this at every single Gym Battle you do. It's as iconic as everything else you wear at your battles."

"Yes I am. Keep it on you. Also tonight, after I get off, I want you to come by my place and spend the evening. Tomorrow morning I'll make you a big breakfast and you'll be able to fight with all of your might as you defend your title as Galar's Pokemon League Champion." one of her hands extends and places it on his chest. " _My_ Champion."

There would be no more debate from that point onward, as Haru did exactly that. Meeting Nessa later in the evening after her Gym closed, Haru had brought over only his essentials and his entire Pokemon League Team with him. The night would disappear before he even realized it, and destiny awaited him.

**\- - - - - THE DAY OF THE POKEMON LEAGUE TOURNAMENT - - - - -**

Haru looks at himself in the mirror in Nessa's bedroom after putting on his outfit. On the first layer was his Steel Gym Leader uniform, and on the outside, the side that the audiences far and wide would be seeing, was his Pokemon League Champion uniform. Assembling his whole outfit and hiding the fact he would be revealing himself later as the Steel Gym Leader, he chose to attend the event publicly wearing the Water Gym sweatjacket, as it had been one of the most common items he wore during his career. There's a moment when he's eyeing himself and feels like he sees a taller man standing behind him. He immediately turns the complete opposite direction as if to try and 'catch' whatever apparition was there...but alas to no discovery.

Haru exhales and wears a smile on his face. "Okay Hiro, I know you're here. You're watching me right now and are going to cheer me on today aren't you? Heh...thanks brother."

Smelling the completion of a hearty breakfast downstairs coming from Nessa's kitchen, Haru then looks to a handknit scarf that his mother, Lana, had made for him. Putting it on around his neck and taking one final glance in the mirror, Haru imagines just how the audience will react to seeing their new Gym Leader. He reminds himself of the time he spent being a Pokemon Champion. "One week has gone by. Today is the day. The day I step down from being Champion. My, what a Champion of a time it has been then..."

Flipping the scarf around his neck one more time, Haru went downstairs, quietly singing to himself a theme he heard time and time again.

"I wanna be the very best...that no one ever was..."

**\- - - - - END CHAPTER 13 - - - - -**


	14. Red vs Blue

**Chapter 14: Red vs Blue**

**\- - - - - A Few Days Ago - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Haru's Home - - - - -**

The morning dew had settled on the morning grass as Haru stood outside looking at a still-growing tree. Though it stood not much bigger than a sapling in terms of size, it was the meaning behind it that held a lot of comfort for him. A memorial, no, a tribute to his fallen brother and best friend Hiro, the little tree is brushed by the soft wind of the Galarian skies above it.

Haru inhaled deep and exhaled a little as both nostrils flared. Viewing the tree was a way to help him get his thoughts out of his head and to talk to his friend. "Hey man. It's been a bit, but I wanted to update you on what's going on. Pretty soon I'll no longer be the Pokemon Champion of Galar. I believe I told you what I was planning to do but...the idea is I want to become a Gym Leader. Our region doesn't have one for the Steel type of Pokemon, so I'm going to head one myself. I already have staff picked out for my own Gym Trainers, and construction has been going smoothly for some time. Even as I am in a state where I am 'hands off' since I'm no construction worker, I still overthink about all the things that could possibly go wrong. You'd tell me to just 'not worry about it'. You'd most likely say 'It's whatever man. Anything you set your mind to will work itself out because it always has in the past' to cheer me up. Heh. Stuff like that is why I wear the number I do on my jersey: it's all cuz of you."

The champion kneels down to the grass. It's cold and wet, so he sticks with only going onto his knees: both hands laying on his thighs. "I...have been having less panic attacks thinking about having lost you. I almost was unable to move forward and do something as minor as enjoy a video game that you were looking forward to playing...like I'm giving myself a violent pity party and thinking I'm being selfish for enjoying something you can't. Cuz you're not here." He sighs. "Hop and Marnie had a talk with me at a party and helped me come to terms with my survivor's guilt. If it wasn't for people like them I wouldn't be as strong as I am now. I'm so used to being so confident in myself so often...but eh...you know."

A wind blows by, making the scarf he wore now flair a bit in the air current before Haru grabs onto it to pull it into his shirt. "Nessa has also been there for me. She's making breakfast at the moment, so I wish I could stay but I just wanted to let you know that I'm still thinking of you. We're going to be planning a move-in together soon...and don't think for a second we won't take you with us." Clasping his hands together in a prayer-like fashion, Haru bows his head a bit. "Arceus...I'm not much of a man of faith but if Hiro is up there somewhere with you please look after him."

There's a sudden gust of wind that blows through, almost knocking Haru off of his knees. He re-configures his center of gravity while standing up and puts a hand on the cap of his hat. The small sign gives him just enough of a reason to smile, and heads back inside where Nessa was at the moment.

"Tch...guess ya heard me then. Thanks."

**\- - - - - Present Day - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Wyndon - - - - -**

"COME ONE COME ALL FOR FRESH WURSTS"

"FRESHLY BAKED POKE'COOKIES, PASTRIES, YOU NAME IT"

"I HAVE TWO TICKETS TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIP GAMES TODAY, WHO WANTS 'EM?"

Syra had a face of disgust and annoyance walking down the streets of Wyndon. She checked into the Stadium earlier to register but the tournament itself wouldn't be starting for a bit and took to the streets to kill some time. /There's so many Ekans Oil Salesmen here selling useless pieces of shit to people and scam them out of their own money. It's one thing to get full off of concessions food, but scalpers I guess won't ever go away. Wonder if I'm really attracting that big of a crowd-/ Syra's line of thought would be interrupted walking by the Poke'Center that was in front of a large fountain and overhearing some conversations.

"Syra, no question."

"Why?"

"Well I took a look at the recent stats of the games she's done, and I think her Pokemon are all so strong that she's just going to one-shot her opponents."

"Is that the only reason you're a fanboy over her?"

"Sh-shut up! I like a girl who can kick my ass, okay?"

Hearing fans talk about her out in the open was an occurrence she was getting used to as she was advancing on her journey to be the next Galar Champion but it never got any less overwhelming. She wasn't used to being showered by praise of any kind from many sources within her upbringing, so her confidence only came from within. These exchanges and more served to be the only thing that would possibly make her face turn red and hide a little in her blue jacket. Her ears pick up a few other conversations.

"You think Haru is going to successfully defend his title?"

"Syra's going to be the one to challenge him, bet!"

"I wonder if I can manage to get a league card of her later.."

"At least this year ex-Chairman Rose won't be halting it. That was a disaster..."

The constant talk was annoying her, and eventually Syra slithered her way in the opposite direction from the talk to a line of vendors alongside the nearby river. /It's noisy here...I need to get my mind off of the damn game for just a few minutes. Today is the day I change my life for the better. I'll be able to use the prize money and upcoming sponsorships to get myself out from the home and even have Gabe come with me. I'm not sure if I can really do anything at first about Dad but...for what he's done to me I can possibly look up a lawyer and go from there. Maybe I'll be able to get in contact with Mom, too./ Even as she tried to take her mind off of things and get herself a freshly cooked meat stick to nibble on, Syra found her mind at unease. There were so many factors to take into account for the final 8 that even though she knew the levels of her chosen Pokemon, the worrying thought of 'What if I screw up just this once?' was weighing on her.

"Hey there."

"Hmm?" Syra lifts up her head to meet the voice that spoke towards her vicinity. She sees a slender, slightly dark skinned girl with short silver hair and a hairbow wearing the Fighting Type uniform before her. It was Bea, the Gym Leader of the Fighting Gym. Not expecting to meet her, Syra spoke with a bit of pep. "Oh, hey it's you, Bea!"

Bea nodded and smiled. "I've come to watch the games today. The circumstances surrounding it are a bit different than how they run; us Gym Leaders didn't really have time nor a proper means to be in the 'finale' but since the Top 8 are still as skilled as they are, there's no reason that we shouldn't be there...so we're all going to watch and cheer you on."

Syra took the compliment in stride if only to downplay her own stress and not bring attention to what was on her mind. "I'm sure I won't be the only reason people are here. I held on a strong face up to this point but I'm actually really nervous." In hearing that, Bea held up an index finger before diving into a knapsack that she carried on herself: bringing a small candy bar. "Take this then. It's one of my favorites and helps keep me in high spirits if I ever need a pick-me-up...which it seems like you may need one." A little unsure at first, Syra took the gesture in kind and smiled to the Gym Leader. The wrapper indicated it was a 'cookies and cream' flavor, to which Syra smiled softly and thanked Bea for the gift.

"You're welcome! I recall that you were an amazing opponent when you took me on, so I am really hoping to see how great of a performance you put on today in the Wyndon Stadium! No power-hungry, misled chairman is going to ruin the performances today unlike last time." Bea balled up one of her hands into a fist. Seeing Bea outside of the Gym and chatting it up made her smile upon hearing such words of encouragement. Syra bowed her head a bit with her cheeks going pink. "Yeah, that's a relief. I'm trying to relax before I head to the stadium and wait for my match. I don't know how the brackets will be organized but I already have an idea of how big of a turnout it's going to be. I heard a staffer say it was sold out seating. Is that true?"

Bea sat next to her, all the while nodding. "Yep. You've drawn quite a crowd with your reputation. Well, that's what I was told anyway...it seems the whole of the Top 8 is drawing people from all walks of life to this one event. Then again, you yourself have consistently been in the limelight during this run of the Gym Challenge."

The velvet haired challenger blinked and rubbed her head. "Is that bad? I know I've been really aggressive to...well, our Champion and some trainers along the way. There's no way that sits well with everyone. I'm a different person entirely when I fight."

"Hmm?" Bea tilted her head and looked at Syra inquisitively, while Syra looked the other way.

"I'm aware of the rumors of what they say about me, and it's led to some discourse on whether or not I should be allowed to compete at all.." She tries to play it off a little with a chuckle. To her surprise, the spunky girl who was known for her fighting spirit shook her head.

"Not at all. I was referring to the rise of your own fandom you've had since you started, and your positive influence throughout!" Bea points out. This is a complete surprise to Syra, who turns back to her. "You know how other girls here in Galar have competed in the Gym Challenge, right? Not just Gym Leaders like myself, but Nessa took on the Gym Challenge herself. Think of the other Champions from other regions who have come and gone. How many of them are girls who were talented enough to say 'I'm the best'? Not many. There's probably a few I've forgotten, but I know there's Cynthia, Diantha, and Iris...but you could be right there alongside them! While our own Nessa may not have become a Champion herself, it's always inspiring to see someone who isn't a boy rise up to the occasion you know? People like you show that it can be done." Saying all of this with the enthusiasm one could expect out of Bea, it was endearing to get some encouragement from a hardened fighter like herself.

Having heard the discussion of past female Champions had made Syra second-guess her methods on getting to this point, and her eyes narrow. _/...and for all it's worth, I've practically been cheating for the majority of my progress to here. If only they knew.../_

Hopping up back to her feet, Bea stood up and bowed to Syra. "I have full faith that no matter what happens, that you'll give everyone a good show! I'll be rooting for you!" The two wave to each other as Syra continued to munch on the rest of her vendor food. For some reason it helped to have some confidence reinstated from a fellow Gym Leader, and it didn't help that she found Bea to be attractive. The thought of going on an outing with her when this was all over came to her mind.

"Well that was nice. Maybe I do have a chance after all.." Syra would comment to herself, munching on her meat stick a bit in outer monologue.

"That is unless you were to run into an issue pre-tournament, Syra."

The coldness in the new voice that was heard near her put Syra on high alert immediately, almost choking on the piece of meat she was chewing. Jumping to her feet, she sees that several middle aged men were surrounding her with the figure of Ritsu coming forward in the center. He was wearing a band-aid over the part of his face that she attacked him the last time they met up, and underneath his suit he wore some wrappings around his abdomen. Taking the last piece of meat from the stick and tossing it into a nearby trashcan, Syra just locked eyes onto Ritsu.

"Oh...I see you brought some friends, Dad. What the hell do you want? I'm about to go to a Tournament to win the title of Galar's Pokemon Champion. Why aren't you home with Gabe?" she angrily growled to him. _/He brought some friends with him. This couldn't have come at a worse time..!/_

"Never you mind that, dear. I need you to come with me, Syra. We need to talk about...what you did last time." Walking forward, Ritsu would walk towards her as Syra found herself herded like a Wooloo being pressed to move in a direction. On her opposite, there were a few other men around the same build and age as well. Two of the men grab her by the shoulder and follow Ritsu's direction. The scene alone catches the attention of a group of people nearby.

Syra wouldn't go as quietly, but not to a point that she'd be torn apart in the open. "Hey! Watch where you're grabbing!" she barks. Annoyed, one of Ritsu's 'friends' grumbled back. "Shut it, girl and move along!"

**\- - - - - Some alley in Wyndon - - - - -**

"Can't you just leave me alone? I told you I'm done being your personal 'toy'." Syra yelled, being pushed forward into the center of the alley. Around her the group that Ritsu had brought with him had surrounded the girl with the intention to keep her boxed in. Ritsu sighs, un-crossing his arms around each other and looked at her with a side glance.

"You roughed me up really bad last time we met, you know. This whole time throughout the year you've been sending me money, joining me for our mutual employer and taking whatever supplies were given to you with no infighting. As your father and guardian, I took care of you, raised you, and made sure you were the best daughter anyone could ask for of any man. When it came down to the stresses of life as a single dad, you went above and beyond to help your poor ol' man to get over what a failure he was at times. You did everything that I could ask fo-" Ritsu began to say with the callous lack of self awareness before Syra cut him off.

"Above and beyond to _help you_? As if I had any choice! **You used my body** for your own selfishness! The second I started growing in places that 'mattered' you di-" she was cut off in retaliation as a hand sideswipes across her cheek with a loud slap from Ritsu. Holding her cheek, Syra looked up to him with one tear budding on the edge of an eye from the slight sting of pain of it.

The lack of care for what he was doing to her weighed heavy on the tone in his voice, like a true man who wasn't a parental figure but more evil like Team Rocket. "When did you become so rebellious? If you had simply done what we agreed upon, especially from the last visit I had with you, we wouldn't be here right now. Now you've gone and are trying to humiliate me amongst friends." He gestured to the men surrounding her.

"So what is it that you aim to accomplish here then? If you do anything to me here now, I'm bringing you to the police!" Syra threatened, stepping forward and reaching towards the pocket where she had her Rotom Phone...only to go pale in the face when realizing it wasn't there. One of Ritsu's men held up the phone in question and laughed. _/Fuck...one of them got it without me realizing./_

Ritsu held his head up, his eyes filled with contempt and ill suited to be anyone's guardian, much less hers."Do I really have to explain myself here? You're old enough, Syra, you can figure it out. Maybe by the end of this you'll simply just forgo this whole thing and come back home: be a good big sister to Gabriel and the lady I knew you for..because I won't forgive what you did last time to me."

"Enough of this familial discussion shit, do you want us to do what we planned with her already or what?"

"Hey Ritsu, you didn't tell me she was this much of a looker. I'm already at half mast here!"

Syra winces in disgust at the comment from one of the guys looking at her and huffs. Ritsu adds in a detail upon seeing her being reviled "All of these are buddies of mine that have sparred with me much like how you did with me growing up. Do you honestly think you can fend off us all on by yourself?"

Despite how well she had fought him off last time, Syra had to give her dad that much: he completely had her surrounded. Every single time in the past with exception to the last time they met, he was able to overpower her because he knew every weakness of her physique. Hypothetically speaking, the second she tries to fight them off, they may be able to overwhelm her if they're all along the same skill level. A bead of sweat forms on her forehead as she begins to deduce the situation in her head. _/I tried to end it last time and he wouldn't listen to me, so that's why I broke his nose. There's some debris here that could become weapons if I break them into pieces, and the height disparity between myself and this bald looking asshole standing to my left can easily have his elbow broken. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bat laying around. That's...convenient. I'd have to miss being hit for a bit before pulling this off however. Shit. If I somehow make it out of this...maybe I should call for help again../_

Her mind flashed through images of her brother and every single time throughout her years that she had her intimacy forcefully taken from her. All of the innocence she would have had going in was all removed thanks to him and him alone. Syra inhaled, ready to scream for help. "HAR-!" she had meant to yell for Haru, who she knew would be within the streets of Wyndon somewhere but to her surprise aid came in another form.

The sound of one of the men's bodies flying sideways and hitting the concrete is heard as a loud yell of a familiar person rockets by all of them. A figure is seen flying by the group and into several trash cans with a loud crash. Someone had put a great amount of force and speed from a kick. Landing next to Syra and getting into a defensive position, her savior would shout out. "So then in _that case_ she won't be doing this alone then!" It was Bea, who had come to investigate after initially coming to try and find Syra for something only to see her being ushered into an alley. Biding her time before knowing she could knock out one of the men cold, the two girls were now back to back.

 _/Bea came back for me...? I...is this really happening?/_ Syra thinks to herself.

"Hey, Syra! They didn't do anything to you yet, right? Are you able to defend yourself as well as he says you can?" the silver haired fighter smirked to the girl next to her.

Smirking widely while crouching enough to center her gravity and assuming her own defensive stance, Syra confidently replied. "Try to keep up...but leave him to me." gesturing to Ritsu with a nod of her head. With one of the men already being knocked out cold, the group was still relatively large: 9 against 2. It would be a challenge, but it could be done.

Ritsu nodded to his friends, of whom all tried to swarm the girls before the velvet haired girl grabbed the formerly fallen friend by the ankles and threw his weight towards the men. A few of them stumble back from the weight; a stun that only served as a distraction before Bea lashed out with some high knees to an assailant near her. The second the limp body lands, two men try to tackle down Syra with a charge. One of them manages to get her into a grapple, but she holds them back while shifting her own weight. Shouting loudly in retaliation, Syra rocks back before headbutting the man in front of her and reversing her position to behind him.

"Syra, behind you!" Bea shouts before ducking a punch from the opponent she had knee'd earlier, as Syra lets go of the man she grappled onto to avoid being hit with a crowbar. The loud **_'thwak!'_** is heard making contact with her own assailant knocking him out with a trail of blood that follows. "Shit! You were supposed to duck, moron!" he says before trying to get Syra again with said crowbar. Bea is exchanging blows with one of the other men who seemed to be well versed in boxing, and would find herself turtling up in defense: tanking hits left and right. An opening is foreseen, as Bea listens to her body's instincts to duck left, left, and then under a punch before throwing the whole strength of her small form into a pincer point with an elbow strike. The man tries to correct himself when he sees the girl assume the stance but found out his speed was too slow: face-down-in-the-dirt too slow. His body is pushed back, holding onto his stomach and collapses onto the cement.

Syra is seen taking on two men: one who tries to mimic moves he's seen Hitmonlee perform in dojos with other fighters, and the other who found the crowbar from before. With the Gym Leader now paired up beside her, the group of guys remaining would try to rush the two. Without so much as a plan beforehand, the two girls felt a unison 'click' within their fists and feet. Both of them dodge what looked like mirrored punches before parrying another set. The feeling of fists flying catches them at the right time, and then a loud sound of a crack from a wooden bat is heard: Syra having broken it across one of her opponents' heads before throwing a leg sweep. An armed man carrying a crowbar falls, and the diversion of it has it sent flying out of his hand as Bea catches it in mid-air. Doing all this before dodging a few leg strikes to sideswipe two of other guys. The steel bar clashing across their hardened skin would leave bruises that would show up much later, and be tossed aside afterwards.

"What the fuck Ritsu she's too good!" one of them shouts, going into a defensive stance while Syra twirls a bat in hand.

"I don't like fighting with weapons. Do you want it?" Bea comments, to which Syra smirks. "Well I have no problem using it, but forgive me if I stick to this baby in my hand. HIYAHH!" Whether it was the height of the moment or the fact she had a weapon in hand, or support from another girl who was a Gym Leader altogether, Syra's eyes burned bright with adrenaline and malice. The sounds of her bat bashing against the other men who wore Dynamax bands as a split second defense. Opposite of her, Bea has gone on what looked like breakdancing in order to avoid so many fists going in her direction: the misdirection of her own moves causing her own opponents to clock heads and be knocked out.

"Bea watch out!" Syra yells as Ritsu attacked with a bear hug around the small framed woman in an attempt to squeeze her to unconsciousness as his arms wrapped around Bea's frame and locked hands with himself.

"Syra! Call off your friend and let us do what we came her to do or I'll break her in two!" Ritsu shouts, looking at the girl as his hands clasped over the other and tightened in grip. The remaining men who were fighting stop throwing attacks for a second to see what Syra's reply would be. "You know I can do it, you've seen what I'm capable of, now do it!"

Syra looks at Bea struggling to get Ritsu off from squeezing her from behind, as he's lifted up the little girl off her feet from his grip alone. For once in the whole fight her confidence wanes, and her grip on the bat loosens up a little. In light of the predicament Bea keeps on a positive face. Her face slightly turned to the large man holding onto her. "You're pretty strong there for a man your age and build, huh. Played college football or something?"

Her eyes briefly flash to Syra to show she had a plan without saying a word, and bit her lip. Ritsu just chuckled: proud in his own accomplishments. "You could say that."

The tanned girl didn't sound impressed with his answer and even in her position, snickered. ".a...at some cushy Sinnoh academy?"

"Try Kalos University. I could've gone pro if I didn't move here and do the Pokemon Gym Challenge! Didn't succeed, but I'll take anything as a victory, really. When I'm done here with Syra, I wouldn't mind giving you a fun time." He sneered.

The silver haired girl snickered and looked behind herself to the large man. "It's a shame you'll have to fail twice, then." confident in what Syra and her were sensing together, she used the leverage he gave with her body being held up to swing a foot backwards into his chest. It was enough force to loosen his grip, and Bea to break out, sprinting into a kick at the men who were waiting for their own opening. Taking the hint and reacting to the opening, Syra leapt off the nearby cement wall and slams one of her feet across Ritsu's face. In the brief moment, too, Bea uses her small frame to bob and weave out of the sloppy attacks from the remaining men to knock them out with rapid punches and an elbow strike to one's chin which sent him flying to the wall.

Syra used the fraction of a second distraction Bea gave her to let out a flurry of hard punches to Ritsu's frame. Every single hit she sends to him is filled with the years of innocence lost upon her that she won't ever be able to get back again. After a flurry of hits, Syra stands there with Ritsu kneeling over with an arm holding onto his stomach and slams a palm downwards across his face. The force of difference of her height to him kneeling over causes him to finally drop his guard and is 'knocked out'.

 _ **'THWAK!'**_ goes the last sound of a kick from Bea to a remainder assailant, as she looks over to Syra who stood over the fallen figure of her dad. Walking to where Syra stood, she sees the Gym Challenger-would-be-Champion spit to the side of herself with some blood landing on the ground and wiping her nose with a thumb. "No more. This was the last straw. I'm taking you to the authorities for this and putting you away."

Bea stood there speechless. What could she even say in such a hard situation that she happened upon by chance? Knowing that one of the Gym Challengers had such a horrible situation brought upon her that would have gotten much worse, and had already been dealt a hard hand in life? _/I don't understand why this even had to happen? Syra doesn't deserve to have anyone treat her like this: family or no family./_ These were the thoughts Bea had made watching Syra pick up her old man up to his feet and dragged him to his feet. The intention was to bring him out of the alley and get the attention of Pokemon League staff and local authorities.

She is seen throwing Ritsu toward the ground of an open space of the road where people could see them, as Syra shouts loud enough for people to hear. "CALL THE POLICE! THIS MAN, MY FATHER, JUST TRIED TO ASSAULT ME BEFORE THE POKEMON LEAGUE TOURNAMENT!" was all she said at first, catching the attention of several groups. For now, she didn't have her phone back and would rely on this to get help for the time being.

**\- - - - - 3 minutes later - - - - -**

Several groups of police officers and Pokemon League staff surround the area of the open alleyway where Syra and Bea stood at, with Ritsu and his men in handcuffs. Syra had someone assigned to her immediately to help take care of the bruises she just incurred, and was going to be guarded on her walk back to the stadium. After talking to some of the men who was helping to get the story from not only Syra, but Bea, Ritsu and his men would be taken away on several serious charges. The level of which these crimes would be in detail would be discussed later, but Syra speaks to one such officer and informs that she wants the best lawyer she can get with her money as she wants to punish him to the fullest extent of the law...but after the tournament. A few reporters get wind of this in lieu of the scene and try to ask Syra for answers, but she turns them down saying she will answer questions after the tournament.

While on the way to the stadium, a security guard, a shiny Machamp, Growlithe, and Bea walk beside Syra to make sure she's safe on her way there.

"Syra I had...I had no idea. I'm..I'm sorry you had to go through that for however lo-" Bea began to say, but was cut off by Syra just hand-waving it with a half-hearted smile. "It's okay, Bea. I'm just glad I had someone help defend me before things got really messy. I've lived like this for years...but today was particularly ugly. It could have been much worse..but you saved me. You're my savior. I'm grateful."

The fighting Gym Leader exhaled as if to express disdain for the recent events, and looked at her before Syra would comment again. "Hey uhm...when this is over will you be available?". A little unsure of where the conversation would head, Bea thinks it over before replying with "The Gym Challenge is an annual event, so I'll be free for awhile before needing to be absolutely required for Gym-related duties, why?". Syra's face turned a little red, looking away and almost stammering over her words. "I.. .i..i...wanted..to know if you..you'd like to go out with me some time when this is over." Bea blinked a little. "Huh?" as if not sure she heard Syra correctly. The black haired girl shook her head and started running. "Nevermind! I uh...we need to get to the stadium!".

"Hey, Miss Syra! Don't run ahead until we get to the stadium! You need protection until we can make sure you're safe!" calls the guard with the Machamp and Growlithe. The pair follows her in their heightened pace, as Bea's face suddenly goes red. _/Wait...did she ask me out on a date...? But we're both.../_

The thought wasn't a bad one, but considering how out-of-thin-air it came at her, the spunky girl had to admit she may not turn it down. For now, however, different priorities lay.

**\- - - - - Wyndon Stadium - - - - -**

As predicted by a few figureheads and some Gym Leaders alike, every single seat in the stadium for the Pokemon League Tournament was filled. The VIP seats were sold out a mere hour after the date's announcement from those who were looking forward to the day's matches. Some would call it one of the most important tournaments in 'recent memory' when it comes to the build up alone. Syra herself would be one of the biggest heavy hitter competitors of the tournament, sure, but she still had to best through several other trainers to get to the end. Chairman Oleana looked out from the window looking over the stadium with her arms folded, smiling. She turns to her side as a familiar red haired man stood, silent. "Pre-tournament jitters, Champ?" she asked.

Haru made a fist, inhaling deep through his nose and exhaling slowly. "Just excitement is all, ma'am. A lot is happening today. The other Gym Leaders are all here, and underneath all of this I'm wearing what will be my Steel Gym Leader outfit. Today, no matter the result, I announce my retirement during the ending ceremony. It's going to be a very big moment." His fist shaking a little before resting at his waistline. The dirty blonde haired woman chuckled while one hand goes to her chin. "It's interesting how the last time I was here, things were very different. A lot has changed since then, hasn't it? Perhaps I should have put faith in you sooner."

He would turn to her and shook his head. "It's of no consequence, ma'am. Right now, what matters is we put on the best show for the fans: hardcore Pokemon fans and casuals alike. Civilian, or trainer. Breeder or scientist. We're here for everyone, and the globe will be watching us! To be honest...I couldn't have asked for a grander stage in my whole life, and I'm going to give them everything I have within me. The people will never see Haru the same after today!" Haru grins, before turning to walk off, as he would not be required to be out on the field until his match. For now he would be making his way to the special seating where he, the Gym Leaders, Nessa, Hop, Marnie, Sonia and Leon would be located. It would be at a room near the top with giant glass windows near one of the scrolling marquees, as Oleana would soon make the announcement in the form of the opening ceremony.

A half hour goes by and Oleana is seen walking onto the center of the large grass field to thunderous applause, with a small microphone headset for her to speak to the whole crowd. "Welcome everyone here in Galar to the Wyndon Stadium! I am proud to welcome everyone who has made it here to the Pokemon League Tournament! The time has come for the final 8 challengers to battle it out until only the greatest challenger remains! We apologize for the long wait that everyone has had to endure leading up to this moment, and thank you for your patience."

The interior of the VIP room showed all of the Gym Leaders looking in excitement and anticipation, with Nessa turning behind her as Haru was staring at one of the screens that detailed the brackets with information of the final 8 contenders. This would be the screen that the jumbotron displayed to the audience, aside from live video of Oleana talking to the crowd. Deciding to let him have his concentration, Nessa turned her attention back to the view outside, with Hop bouncing a bit in his seat.

Oleana makes a grandiose sweeping motion with one arm while maintaining the expression she was known for and shouts. "With that out of the way, allow me to say this: let the Finals matches begin!" as several pyrotechnic displays explode in display, eliciting a positive response from the fans. Several sections of the audience are already chanting names of trainers they want to see win.

Haru tips down the cap he was wearing and readjusts the scarf, looking at his belt of PokeBalls containing his Champion team. _/Soon, guys. I'll be trusting you all today with my life./_ Eventually, he made his way back to where everyone else was sitting quietly with both hands to his side but not taking a seat. As Oleana was making her way off the field, the jumbotron would announce the first match's contestants.

"Hey Haru...so how are ya feel-..." Hop began to comment noticing how hard his friend was staring outside the window. The air he gave off was something he hadn't seen before, even when competing for the Championship. Leon, thinking Haru merely didn't hear him at all piped up. "Hey, buddy! Hop's trying to say something to you, y'know."

Haru continued to not say anything, but turned to his two friends and smiled. It was all he gave as a response. Sonia tries her best to change the topic. "Ah...perhaps it's pre-tournament jitters, you two." The lack of a usual bouncy response from Haru got Nessa's attention as her aqua eyes had centered on Haru's profile; uncertain what to make of his sudden mood change. After a moment, the champ was seen walking off to the connecting hallway of the VIP room without so much as a word.

The other Gym Leaders and Haru's friends looked at each other, while Piers would be the first to make a comment when they figured he was out of hearing range. "So...what's up with him? Is he actually nervous or something?"

Down the hallway, Haru kept his eyebrows furrowed and both fists balled up. The only thing that he was doing was staying focused, making his way down the hallway towards where the Champion would be called within his 'quarters'. From within his own collar he reaches in with one hand and pulls out the amulet that Nessa handed to him as a good luck charm. Clutching it with one hand, he took several deep breaths and closed his eyes.

Marnie just smirked amongst the small discourse of her comrades, pointing out with a finger "I don't think we have anything to worry about guys. We're thinking about it too hard. As one of the people here who battled him multiple times, I think he just is in his own headspace." Nessa would lean forward in her seat at the first battle that was already well on its way on the field and had a flashback; imagining herself on the field battling Haru in the Finals on that day. Thinking she could take him on and the face he showed her before the match began.

**\- - - - - At the previous Pokemon League Tournament - - - - -**

The loud speakers of the announcer is heard echoing throughout the stadium. "A TRAINER ENDORSED BY THE CHAMPION HIMSELF, CHALLENGER HARU! HIS OPPONENT IS...THE RAGING WAVE! THE MASTER OF WATER TYPES, NESSA!"

Haru walks to the middle of the stadium and sees the woman before him that he had seen once in Hulbury and the second time greeting him as he left Motostoke for the Gym Challenge.

 _/There she is again, that one Gym Leader who almost took out my team despite having a type advantage. If I'm off my game even for a second, she'll end my run right here and now. I can't have that.../_ He posited on himself right up to the last second when they met. It had been a bit, sure, but he forgot just how much of a presence she held being physically near her.

She folded her arms with an eyebrow raised. "I can tell you've grown far stronger since you faced me in Hulbury Stadium. I've got to hand it to our undefeated Champion. He's got a proper eye for talent, too."

Haru's eyes furrowed a bit, with his left hand balling up into a fist. _/Is she mocking me...or was that a genuine compliment? Bah, not everyone here is out to get you like Bede, Haru. Calm down, man../_

He saw as Nessa lowered both of her arms to her sides and seemingly looked relaxed before closing her eyes. "But you're not the Champion, and you'll never become the Champion, either." The statement alone and tone change put Haru on defense as he thought back to the team that was on his belt, looking at it and then her again. She continued her thought. "Do you know why? It's because I, Nessa, am going to defeat both you and Leon!"

Her eyes opened up and her right hand made a fist as the same combative glare Haru was familiar with last time met him again. "I'm not going to underestimate you again. I'll use Dynamax to wash you out to sea and beyond the horizon!"

The two trainers eyed each other intense for a second, with Haru staying quiet before they both about-faced and walked away. Inside his head he knew the strategy for the tournament meant keeping a well varied team while trying to make sure he could account for any makeup, while also not knowing who would be his next opponent. Be that as it may, his soul burned. _/Nessa, you may not like me after today but I WILL defeat you. As pretty as you are, I'm going to have to watch you make a sour face of defeat!/_

The two would meet after the match ended, as Haru came out victorious and he couldn't help but have on a smile from the victory. She would be the first to pipe up, sighing a little contently despite her loss. "You and your Pokemon are just too much...even with my Dynamaxed partner, you weathered our waves and stood firm."

He looks somewhat confused, but kept up his appearance despite the thought in his mind. _/Wait...she's complimenting me? Here I thought she was going to make this more awkward or something. Huh, that's something./_

The dark beauty herself continued "Now that I think about it, Sonia was saying something about how amazing you were. I wish I paid more attention to what she was talking about. I bet everyone in Galar's got their eyes on you now." with a smile at the end. For a moment, deep down in his psyche, Haru had no idea that the way she carried herself even in defeat would awaken something. But to her taking the fall gracefully, he only nodded back.

"You defeated my team, so now you've got to ride that current all the way to the end!" Nessa would say, before the commentator of the match began to go over details concerning the next match.

**\- - - Minutes later, in the locker room where the Gym Leaders and other contestants met - - -**

Haru walked around after his match with the Gym Leader Nessa and goes to where he sees her sitting. Noticing that she is holding onto a cup of some drink while looking at the screens. On it, another match was happening at the moment so it would be a little while before his own match continued.

Looking down at the cup in both of her hands, Nessa's eyes furrowed and she let out a quiet huffed sigh. _/It happened again...I was defeated in the first match of the League Tournament. I can almost sense the Chairman himself making his way to come mock me again./_

"H-hey Nessa!" came a voice to her left side. The tone of voice catches her attention, as it's the ruby head trainer she fought earlier, Haru. "O-oh, it's you. Hey again. I almost expected you to be someone else..."

He would preemptively apologize."Ah, well sorry but it's me." Nessa hand-waved him and pulled back one of her hair strands. "It's okay. I only mean it in jest. What was it you needed?"

She was met with the same excitement that she would expect of a fanboy from her modeling career except with no creep vibing behind it. "Okay well...listen I just wanted to thank you for a fantastic match. I don't want to admit it, but you were actually really tough to beat this time and if I hadn't pulled out what I did you probably would have..uh..w...washed me away. To be frank...it was kind of like when I first battled you."

His slow attempt at utilizing the language she herself would use tried to do what he considered 'breaking the ice'. She's seen sighing again and looked at him with her head tilted. "Thank you, but you don't have to butter me up after winning. It's okay. I'm a lady who can handle her defeats when she's out." she would begin to say but Haru interjected. "No I'm serious! I don't know what it is about you, but the way you strategize is actually something that I got surprised on both accounts. The fact you had me nearly panicking both times is really scary: you're smarter than you give yourself credit for!"

A few of the other Gym Leaders notice the energetic way he was speaking to her but carried on their conversations they were having...except for Bea who was taking note of how the two were talking.

"You do know that _'almost'_ only counts in horseshoes right? It's fine. I hope to see you continue onward and do what only I could dream of, Haru." she held up a smile trying to hide the pain of losing another tournament on the first round. Still not satisfied, Haru calmed down and lowered his excitement. "But I'm being honest though. It may not mean much coming from me, but I'd like to battle you again someday. I don't know how or when, or even if it's even a thing I could request if I become Champion to do for exhibition matches...w-wait, not that exhibition matches could even be the only reason we would fight."

"Huh?" she looked at him confused with her head tilting, causing Haru to blush, completely embarrassed. "Uh! I mean...it's not that..." he sighed. "Look, I'm aware of some of the struggle you may have because of what people have said...with you being a model and a gym leader."

Nessa just blinked at him, remembering for a second when Chairman Rose tried to intimidate her out of her modeling career to 'choose one over the other' essentially. The way Haru was trying to speak to her was honest and endearing to a point that made her face turn a little red. She gave an open mouth smile, as her self doubt was interrupted when Haru continued. "Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't think this through much enough and I'm not good with words sometimes. But I don't buy that bollocks personally! The fact that you can do both and still manage to get as far as you have means you're a lot better than you say...at least that's what I think! So I'd like for today to not be the last time we see each other okay? Or is...is that not proper of me?"

Nessa was caught in what felt like a Geodude and a hard place, mulling over what Haru was saying. _/Does...he really believe in me? Here I thought he was only excited to meet me again because I would be an easy win, and that's what Gym Challengers want most. The Gym Challengers I've seen don't even bother to look in my direction or care about the other low tier leaders once they reach the top, but Haru's talking to me like I'm just as important as everyone else. Nobody's ever done that to me./_ "H-hey, so...I'm not used to getting so much attention like this but if you'd like to talk shop after all this is over, sure. I suppose I can spare some time for you." she said continuing to smile up at him.

"Good! I'd understand if you have a busy schedule. The truth is, I want to get to know everyone here a bit better...but for some reason I think you should be the first one. There's more to being a Champion than just being some trainer with a strong team, right?" Haru began to say before lifting his head. Over the speakers within the room, he would be called out for his next match, and he sunk his head a bit.

**'WILL THE COMPETITORS FOR THE NEXT MATCH PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE STADIUM? CALLING HARU AND ALLISTER.'**

"Hey 'Ruby'." she teased, making him lift his head back up with an inquisitive look. "Go knock 'em dead for me. You got this." winking. He nods in response and heads back. Though he mulls over why the nickname 'Ruby' and snaps his fingers realizing it had to do with his haircolor. _/Huh...I like that nickname. First nickname I've been given that doesn't feel like it was tacked on just because I am a Gym Challenger./_

**\- - - - - Current Day, the VIP Room - - - - -**

Nessa smirks upon remembering that day, and looked to her fellow Gym Leaders and friends. "Let's all believe in Haru. Right now..." she would think back to the image of him walking down the hallway with his eyes narrowed and full of focus. "...he's got a Soul of Steel and is doing his best to keep on a strong face. To make sure he puts on the best form he has out there for everyone. Not just for himself."

**\- - - Elsewhere in the Stadium - - -**

At the same time Haru would go off to find a quiet spot to focus for the upcoming Championship match, Oleana had made her way back to the interior halls where only security, league staff, Gym Leaders, their 'plus one's were allowed. Right behind her and following her back to the VIP seating area, Sam would be not far behind. The two had been discussing the logistics of the event and walked into an elevator to head back to the same space as the others. "Ten-fold the security you say? Ordinarily I would comment that such a measure is overkill, but considering what we've endured before, that sounds about right." she says to him. Nodding to her statement, he continued to explain.

"In general, there's no reason for us to believe that Team Rocket would do such a thing as make an attack here since the red herring we investigated before was indeed just that...and they aren't the type to pull such a stunt here since it would risk them being captured. Their goal is most likely still just to take Pokemon, so I don't have any reason to believe they could just simply be here. Taking that all into account, as well as trying to be cautious, I told Looker and others that we should be extra safe anyways. There should be no issues for the Championship Tournament this year." The elevator door opened and the two exited as Oleana's glance at him showed some hesitation; a gut feeling telling her that something would still go awry. "H-hey...Oleana. It'll be okay, trust me." he did his best to assure her, taking one of her hands into both of his own in the middle of the hallway.

The lady spoke with an unusual tone of worry that she didn't let him hear often. "Sam...you know if this gets worse or could lead somewhere dangerous...I want you to consider all options before charging in like you usually would."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why is that? You know I can handle them just fine." as the chairman looked down at him with a frustrated expression and spoke quietly. "Remember your promise, Sam. Please..." she pleaded. At the point of this conversation ending, Haru appeared from the other side of the hall. He ends up catching the two sharing an intense glare at each other that seemed romantically suggestive; handholding notwithstanding. Oleana blinked at Haru, as Sam's face turned red immediately.

"Uh...I was..-" Haru began to say before Oleana walked over to where he stood with an incredibly overwhelming aura of intimidation and muttered. "Not a word to anyone else, Champion. Not. A. Word." As several beads of sweat formed on his forehead, Haru simply nodded in affirmation. "Yy-yes ma'am. Duly noted.

**\- - - - - 2 hours later. . . - - - - -**

Everybody was at the edge of their seats, as a Gigantimax form Duraludon exploded on the field, with a Dynamax Arcanine roaring victoriously. The giant screens displayed,to thunderous applause and confetti the final result. Haru gazed upon the screens of the jumbotron, and the commentator announced it for not just the audiences there but also anyone who was watching this match live internationally...

**"AND THE POKEMON LEAGUE TOURNAMENT WINNER WHO WILL GO ON TO CHALLENGE THE CHAMPION IS NONE OTHER THAN SYYYYYYYYYYYYY-RAAAAAA! GIVE UP A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR HER AND THE OPPONENT, VALEN, WHO PUT UP A FANTASTIC FIGHT ALL THE SAME FOR YOU FOLKS!"**

On the field, Syra tossed up her Timer Ball that she had housing Arcanine and caught it...flashing a grin to everyone that was watching her. There were untold thousands upon thousands of fans cheering for her, and she was relishing in it like a chef smelling a complete dish that was prepared for devouring. After shaking hands with her opponent Valen, Syra took a moment to look around and wave to everyone. Despite all of her own problems, her own struggles and challenges she came out on top and would go on to challenge Haru in the match she wanted since the day she started.

At the same time, everyone in the VIP room was on the edge of their seats cuz they knew what was about to go down. Haru had returned to the VIP room to watch the previous games with everyone else after focusing on preparing for a bit, and when Syra came out to be the one person who would come to challenge him, everyone was looking for the reaction that would come out from him. Nessa turned to Haru in her seat and held onto one of his hands. Haru looks back at her, smiling.

"Just like before..." she began to say, prompting a 'hmm?' from Haru, who was wondering where she would go with this. "go knock 'em dead, Ruby. I have faith in you." she'd say, her heart pounding in her chest before giving him a good luck kiss. He returned it in kind, and stood up as the scarf was seen following his rapid ascension from sitting to standing. Readjusting the cap with the Moltres logo he wore for this battle, it was time that Haru unzipped the sweatjacket and revealed the same Champion Uniform that Leon was known for wearing. They were now his colors, and it was time for the Champion to defend his title.

"Haru, you got this!" Hop said with a fist pump.

"I believe in you, Haru! Make your last match a good one to go out on, no matter what!" Marnie said.

"Trust in your Pokemon, bud! Leon and I are rooting for you!" Sonia said, halfway on Leon's lap during the last battle due to how intense it was getting. Assuredly she wouldn't be moving for Haru's fight either.

The rest of the Gym Leaders gave their own cheers and roots of support for Haru, as he nods to them and turns to the hallway before looking back at Sam. "Hey Sam. I think it's time you know how a Champion of Galar does battle. Keep your eyes peeled cuz you won't see this twice!" Understanding the brevity of his words, and it coming from one champion aimed at another, Sam nods. The fire in his own eyes met Haru's own, and the Galar Champion would start making his way downstairs.

The battlefield called for him.

The commentator spoke through the speakers one last time, saying **"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WE HAVE AN UNPRECEDENTED MATCH OF THE CENTURY LINED UP FOR YOU BUT STAY TUNED: THE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH WILL BE UNDERWAY SHORTLY! BE SURE TO GRAB WHATEVER CONCESSIONS YOU NEED AND TAKE WHATEVER BATHROOM BREAKS BECAUSE THE NEXT ONE IS HARU. VS. SYRA!"**

**\- - - 25 minutes later - - -**

Syra was led to the same locker room that she was before that all Gym Challengers would walk through when going to the battlefield, and looked down to her waistline to her Pokemon team. _/This is it...this is the team that's finally going to do it for me. In just a little bit, I will change my fate. Haru. You're mine!/_

"Miss Syra? You're going on in just 5. Be ready!" says one of the logistics crew members wearing a headset and glasses to her. Syra nods in agreement and jumps a bit in place before slapping her cheeks lightly. Doing anything she can to lower the heartrate and limit the chance of a panic attack, she internalizes the goal. Focusing on nothing else but the results of a victory itself. What this means to her, and where she would go from here.

Syra shouts out loud to herself as if to blow off some excess pent up energy and throws her hands to her sides, closing her eyes to think. _/This is also the moment where I get to tell him everything...because I've worked so hard to make it here and be as good as I am. Nothing is going to stand in my way. NOTHING!/_

The commentator would sound off through the speakers as video of Syra would start playing of her whole career and flashbacks to earlier's battles that she won. This would be her 'hype reel' to get everyone, both audiences there and virtually attending a chance to be excited once again for the match. The lights around the stadium highlight one side of the field where she would stand as multiple laser-like strobe effects draw out the shapes of her Pokemon onto the dome of the stadium itself as her intro began. Some music would start playing as her 'theme' relating to something called ' _Devil Trigger_ ' would begin.

The logistics man gestured to Syra to the stadium field and said "Go on when the spotlight is on your side." as the commentator was heard once again. "This is it folks, you've been waiting patiently and we are finally on our way to seeing the possible match of the century with two legendary trainers about to duke it out! Whether or not we will have a new Champion is up to them to decide! May I direct your attention to the Challenger side!" the jumbotron would then start cycling just Syra's league card; one hand over half of her face in a mocking expression. **"Coming from the Challenger side: a girl who studied the techniques of former champions and other trainers before her, is smashing the PokeDex entries and crushed the Gym Challenge in record time. She stands 6 feet tall, always smirking in the face of her adversary and coming to possibly be your new Championnnnnnnnnnnnnn~, Syyyyyyyyyyyyraaaa~"**

The spotlight would shine on her side and as planned she began to walk towards the field with a near deafeningly loud crowd. From all walks of life they were excited to see her compete and cheer her on. "GO SYRA!" "YOU GOT THIS IN THE BAG JUST LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE!" "MARRY ME!" "TAKE DOWN THE CHAMP!" "TEAM SYRA!" would be several of the cheers she heard while waving to the crowd and blowing kisses multiple times. On a television screen in one certain home, there would be a boy who was glued to the screen while at his desk in his room. Combing some of his maroon hair away to the side, he watches Syra on the screen while fanboying in his own right. He hears his mom call out for him. "Isaac, are you watching the game?!" He would reply "YES I AM! THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!"

Getting to the center of the field, Syra posed right there the same way her league card was, and relished in the sensation of hundreds of camera lights flashing in her direction. Raising her chin up she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. _/This is the audience I wanted. These many eyes are going to watch me...it's almost too much to take!/_

Piers grins a bit, smirking as the lyrics were kicking in of the song. "I gotta hand it to her at least, she chose a perfect hype track to introduce herself to the crowd. I wonder what Haru is going to go with as his official track." he asked out loud to the ears of his sister and friends who were near him. Nessa smirked, knowing exactly the tune. Without giving any hints away she looked over to her fellow Gym Leaders. "You guys all know that Steel is a type of metal, yes? Well...it's also a type of music genre, too."

Syra turned to the other entrance where Haru would be walking from as the crowd started chanting his name. He was holding off on entering the field just to get them more hyped up; a musician that would wait an agonizingly long time before coming back onstage for an encore. The mere thought of Haru being so grandstanding pissed her off. Without warning after a few minutes of only the sounds of the audience chanting his name, all of the lights went off in the entire stadium as something akin to industry metal started to play in its intro. Onscreen Haru's name showed up and flashback reels of his battles prior to that moment, including his League battle. Lights would turn back on and start strobing as a tune named " _The Only Thing They Fear Is You_ " started its long buildup.

On ground level, Haru was tightening up the Dynamax band he wore on his right wrist and tilted his head back. "Okay Hiro...this is the moment. I can feel you're here with me right now. Watch me, okay?"

The heavy guitar riff of the song starts as the commentator is heard once again speaking. A spotlight appears from behind where Haru stood to illuminate him in a silhouette form from his side of the stadium entrance. **"And from the other side, we have a man that needs no introduction. Standing 5 foot 5 inches, he's someone who has 509 victories and ZERO losses. He is one of the two heroes of our recent Darkest Day Crisis, a man who loves to take care of Pokemon, and needs only the passion of one Raging Wave to sustain him: YOUR GALAR CHAMPIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnn HARRRRUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~"**

The main opening riff of his hype tune plays as Haru is seen with pyrotechnics exploding from the side entrance of the stadium and the stadium's volume exploding even louder than before. Walking onto the field to everyone while wearing a Champion Uniform, his Moltres cap and Steel-patterned knit scarf are on display while he held his head up high, closing his eyes and basking in the light of the stadium. Finding out where Nessa and the others are sitting from his spot from the ground, he points right at them and then pretends to 'catch' whatever kiss she blows in his direction before moving to the center field and meeting the girl who was waiting for him. Syra had never looked more irritated and pissed off; the wish to see him defeated was only rising from being near him for the 'real deal' match she so sorely wanted all this time.

 _/What a piece of shit he is../_ she grumbles to herself in thought, watching him make his way while he waved to everyone cheering loudly for his entrance to the field.

Haru manages to move a bit to the rhythm of the music; not dancing per se but gyrating in general to it before posing like his League Card once reaching the center as the music fades off and the lights slowly all fade back in. The crowd seems to not be letting up in their cheers as the jumbotron displays both Haru and Syra staring each other down hard and the balls representing their teams show up within the headers of both screens.

The two stand apart from each other, and back home on the screen was Lana, Haru's Mom. She had hooked up with Hop's parents and grandparents to hold a big party to watch the game and was nearly leaping from her chair while seeing her son about to compete. Elsewhere in the stadium the little fangirl of Haru's, Donna, was at the game wearing a giant sound-cancelling headphone on her head so she could stand the audience with her mother by her side in the nearby seat. She wore a kid-sized t-shirt of Haru's face and his Lucario.

"Well well well...looks like you did it, Syra. You got exactly what you wanted. Me." Haru began to say, folding both of his arms together and speaking to her one-on-one. "So, how does it feel? We've both drawn a crowd together. There's more people here than when I challenged Leon. You have any idea what kind of feat that is in of itself? I hope you brought nothing short of your 'A Game', because this is where you see my full capabilities."

Syra just looked at him with disgust and unfurled her arms so they would rest at her sides. "I should say the same. I've been waiting for this moment right now for a long time to take you down myself. In front of untold thousands of others. Haru...I have to ask you something." the expression on Syra's face changed from one that felt like she would burst into anger at any given second to a more controlled, neutral glance. "Do you recall the events of when you stopped Sordward and Shielbert?"

Haru's face went pensive at the mention of something so incredibly specific. "What about them?" Syra continued onward with another question, saying "Do you recall that your help to stop them in their plans caused for not only them to be stopped, but that there was a then unknown assailant who spied on Professor Sonia while interning for her? She was the one who snuck under your nose and took what she needed. It was a woman with dark blueish hair and wore a lab coat much like Professor Sonia herself."

When Syra mentioned the woman and the very events of her betrayal, all of the memories of that day flooded back to him. A single bead of sweat formed on a corner of his forehead. "Aye. I do. When I was able to tame Zamazenta after stopping the twins, I recall that she apologized and left. I never was able to see what happened to her afterwards since the twins took on the brunt of punishment and, like ex-Chairman Rose, are doing time." the answer angered Syra as she throws an arm to her side. "That woman is my best friend, and her name is Holly! Thanks to everything you and your friend Hop did, as well as the other Gym Leaders, she got blacklisted!"

His eyebrows tensed up, and in the sound booth one of the staffers reminded the other to turn on the microphones attached to both trainers on the field; from this point onward the conversation would be heard. "Blacklisted? Are you serious?" Haru asked, which got Syra more pissed off. "Are you sodding kidding me? Why would I lie about such a thing right now? It's thanks to those events on that day, that she nearly became homeless! When things got really rough she sought help and comfort from my family. We aren't really a tightknit family and we have a lot of problems; more than most, but she is one of us! Everywhere she went, multiple employers turned down hiring her, and she nearly went bankrupt! If it wasn't for you and Hop intervening, I wouldn't have had to see her life go down the drain!"

Folding his arms together, Haru started to look irritated. "I don't know where you get this idea that I am to blame for her actions prior to the date, but she went in knowing what may have occurred. If I hadn't stopped the twins from what they were doing with the Dynamax Pokemon on that fateful day, then we may not even have a Wyndon Stadium right now to call our own. Are you so naive that you are actually trying to seek payback for me making someone take the hit for serving a pair of men with evil intentions?"

" **EVIL?!** Are you calling my best friend evil?! Tch. Barring that insipid comment right now, do you think this is just about her too? Do you recall combating in your Pokemon Gym Challenge a tall man in his middle ages named Ritsu? He would have been wearing overalls that were black and blue." pointing her finger at him. Haru stood there for a second trying to recall a single trainer that he fought out of the hundreds of battles he endured, and shook his head. "Well that man is my father, and as the rules of Pokemon battles go, each win constitutes a reward of prize money. But the money you won from that fight was supposed to go towards something special..."

"Look, I don't recall this man, and I am sorry for whatever this was, but the rules are as they are, and you can't hold this against me. If he fought me fair and square then he gave the prize money out of a mutual agreement. The same would have been so if I lost to him too..." Haru began to explain before Syra cuts him off. "That money would have afforded my brother a proper funeral: burial and everything for a Pokemon that YOU Surprise Traded to him!"

Haru froze in shock from that, and some of those in the audience were heard audibly gasping. Some murmurs are heard starting up. Inside the VIP room, the Gym Leaders looked at each other. "Wait is that true? Where the hell is she going with this...?" Gordie said, getting a little irritated hearing Syra's actual personality coming out. Nessa and Marnie, almost feeling validated for their bad feelings about Syra, had been leaning forward a little in their seats watching. Silently.

"What are you talking about?" Haru asked Syra slowly, both of his arms going to his side. "A long while ago, you Surprise Traded a Yamper to a random trainer who gave back to you an Eevee. It belonged to my younger brother, Gabriel. He got the Eevee in a trade as he was trying to get a Yamper: he thinks it's cuter than Eevee. That's on him...but the point is we traced the origin of the Pokemon ID to you. I say this because the stats given to that Yamper were so poor that it could hardly be considered battle worthy...and because it was so poor it developed poor health conditions."

He saw that Syra's fists were shaking, with her looking to the ground. "The Yamper died in the middle of playing with my brother, and thanks to your stupid match with my Dad we were unable to afford the proper respects. So we just had to settle with a simple dirt mound in the back of our house! Meanwhile, the report that came out of your Pokemon dying and you were able to hold a funeral posthaste nigh immediately! It's unfair."

She threw up one of her hands to stop him before he would speak again. "I'm not finished, either. You spent the whole beginning run of your Championship bemoaning the position and acting complacent. It honestly was infuriating to watch you go on live television talking and acting like you're such a big shot because of the title you hold, saying stupid things like you don't care about stats of Pokemon. Do you know how many voices you reach when speaking? How many lives you influence on the daily? You are using your powers for selfish, stupid reasons without a care in the damn world! Ever since you started the Gym Challenge, our region has been met with TWO large crisis events...but for me, it didn't start when you were a challenger. There was something before even then that linked us two together."

Confused, Haru could only look in awe as Syra was spelling out the very reasoning behind her rivalry for him: her intense dislike and why she was constantly at odds end with him every time they met face to face. Someone from the audience shouts "Start the match already!" to which Syra whiplash turns to the sound and yells **"OH PISS OFF!** " and looked back at Haru as if it didn't happen. "Your mother is the reason why my family fell apart because she told my mother what my dad was truly doing behind the scenes...and thanks to that, things were never the same anymore. If you only knew the rough beginnings I have been enduring up to this point, and what... _controversial_ measures I had to take. If it weren't for these things, I probably wouldn't have had to be so, let's say, interesting in order to _fill up_ my repertoire."

It suddenly clicked within him with the way she spoke, as Haru pointed to her. " **You**. **YOU'RE the one who's been reported taking Pokemon**...haven't you?" to which the whole audience would start to murmur louder. Syra would not confirm exactly except for a smirk that came on her face. "Listen up Haru. I did what I could; what I had to do in order to make sure my Pokedex would be fattened up and to become skilled enough of a trainer to take you down myself. When this is over, I'm going to complete it because I want only one more Pokemon." herself slowly pointing to him. "The legendary Zamazenta. I found that you and Hop were the ones who have him and Zacian. Well...okay...Hop _had_ Zacian. Shame that you couldn't keep up that day, hmm?"

Haru grit his teeth when she said those words. _/She's the one I was chasing that day! The one that got away..! Is she also the one who is working for Team Rocket?!/_

"But _who cares_ about my controversial method of getting Pokemon? Who cares about any of that at all when you, in your position, have been so blatantly a bad example of a Champion? With what I said, and your lack of regard for the balance of Pokemon livelihood and nature: you're even allowing cross breeding to occur within your own very home." Tilting her head back with disgust.

Haru's eyes widened in shock. "Wait a minute, are you referring to Mi-"

Syra cut him off. "Your Lucario and Gardevoir. Yes I am. It in of itself isn't a big deal, but considering your lack of care for stats and what it led to my younger brother, do you think it wise to just let something like that happen uncontested? Once I'm Champion, I'm going to do everything in my power to make this region forget you entirely and wipe your legacy clean. You don't deserve that position for what you've done to me, and what your image does to the nature of Galar itself.

From that alone, Haru simply folds his arms, smirking. He's in thought for the moment and Syra continues to berate him. "For my past, I've worked this hard to get to this position that will become rightfully mine. What have you done, hmm? Do you even understand half of the pain I've endured? What I've lost to get to this point? You have a caring mother who is a caretaker who was in the Pokemon Gym Challenge Finals herself, and close friends that you gained throughout the Challenge itself. You even had the audacity to _romance one of them_ like you deserve it any."

There's a pause with the wind blowing as Haru just grins now, looking at her. The inaction of any main reply from him causes Syra to go back to a fit of rage. "Damn it! You've been standing here the whole time with that judgmental expression, and every time we've met you've been nothing short of patronizing to me. You make my skin crawl and blood boil. _WHY_ do you act like you're so much better than me when you went through so much!? I don't get it! You could have pushed this position to get what you wanted, just like I did to get here! I did this through my own hands! People in positions of power like yourself who do nothing to use any of it but hold onto it like some fucking trophy piss me off! What's worse is you go around all nice like you're one of us! You're not! Seeing you parade every day with that smile makes me fucking infuriated. Do you not feel bad about any of this?! What you've done to me? My family? My friend?!"

Haru narrows his eyes at her like he's growing tired of her rhetoric. "Of course I do, but that's what separates us Syra. I want to make it better for you by seeking a means to resolve this peacefully. It seems the events that led you here caused you to take on whatever negativity you had and essentially let it control you. I can see it's caused you a great deal of pain. It's absorbed into your very psyche. You're choosing to lash out at me over all these things, since most of these have been mistakes I made. But say I took it out on the man that killed my Pokemon the same way you are acting now over what you have been through; that would make me look awful. THAT in of itself would be a bad example. You?" looks at her, unamused and determined

Syra raises her eyebrow, wondering what he'll say next.

"You're just a girl throwing a tantrum. You went and chose to direct that anger at the first person who would accept the full brunt of it: me. What else do you want from me? Do you want to make me beg for forgiveness after you MIGHT defeat me?" he asks.

Syra just grimaces. "I want to make a mockery out of your so-called legacy. Call it madness, call it megalomaniacal, but your very presence throws the whole Pokemon League and our lives into a bigger challenge than before, which invites conflict to our region and THAT in of itself was obvious the second your League career began. In a little over a year our whole region was almost destroyed because of your naivety! We almost lost our energy resources, and lives were almost lost permanently! YOU breed possible catastrophe. So just stand there, and accept that you don't deserve what you have, and let me take it from here. I'm going to beat you fair and square and you're going to learn what it's like to face **a REAL Pokemon Master. Me**."

There's silence and she goes "Nothing? How can you stand there looking smug and prideful like that?"

Haru takes a glance to the stands and makes eye contact with his friends within the VIP room. Sam takes notice that Haru is looking back up to the room, and Nessa as well. Her heart swells up with how much of a matured aura he's putting out. Haru then remembers all the positive feelings of deep very intimate love he has with Nessa, and why through anything at all in life he was dealt with, that Nessa existing and doing so little as smile at him brings him back to 100% every single time. The Champion would then look back at Syra with the same fiery determined look he had over a year ago when he faced Leon.

"Because I've heard it all before, and I chose to make myself a better person, surrounding myself with those who care for me deeply and love me. Instead of wallowing in my own filth, in my own depression, I chose to rely on them. Leon told me as a Champion that I should be open to go to them for help. As everyone here in this stadium, with Arceus as my witness knows, Nessa is my #1 in my whole life and has been THE KEY to helping me steel myself into a better person and trainer." Haru would say this before turning to blow a kiss back to Nessa's direction, grinning shamelessly: a callback to the fact she kissed him in front of everyone on a kiss-cam in her stadium as a means to pay it forward. Multiple sections of people in the crowd 'aww' at it but also rightfully cheer him on as it's growing apparent there's an actual battle of fans between who's on Haru's side and who's seeing Syra's points. Nessa has turned beet red being praised like that publicly.

 _/A year ago he would have never said so much of this from his position. Haru, you've really changed over the past year.../_ Nessa thought to herself.

Haru looks back to Syra after rolling both of his shoulders, as they had grown a little stiff from standing there without a battle starting. "I did all of this _in spite_ of my problems and trauma...instead of looking for blame like yourself. I lost someone very near and dear to my heart. Someone I knew for over half my life. Your brother is still with you. You can make him proud by putting all those emotions aside and doing this peacefully. Professionally. Making new friends who can understand you. Shit...if this was going any better, I'd offer to be your friend. But...it doesn't seem like that's something you want, is it?"

Syra went silent, one of her eyes twitching in response as Haru continued. "Despite this...I know with what I've done that my fallen comrade is smiling down upon me. What about you, Syra? " not backing down and acknowledging her fully that she is his mortal enemy. He goes for the jugular. "Can you say the same? Can you say that you'll come out better when this is all done, whether you defeat me or not?"

He takes one of his PokeBalls out and rolls it across his fingers like magicians do with cards, then points at her definitively as his scarf blows with a breeze. "Here's something we can agree on Syra, and I think we can put the stakes here since you're at your final step, and whether or not I win, this is mine. If I lose, I will give you Zamazenta. You can have him. Do with it as you must, because clearly you will have proven my point of perspective wrong whether or not I agree with it. In the end, the Pokemon Battle's results is what matters: my words are merely just words. But if I win..." he tosses it in mid-air and catches it, posing for his Gym Leader-to-be throw posture. The hand facing outward from the center of his chest as the other hand rests on his waist.

"Then you have to return every single Pokemon you ever stole back to their trainers. All of them, even if that includes one you're about to use right now. That includes my best friend Hop's Zacian."

The pose and Haru making such a statement showed to everyone there that the match was finally about to start very shortly, as Syra felt the ends of her hair stand up on end. He was boiling her blood internally. The last statement pushed her final button. "H...how DARE YOU ORDER AND LECTURE ME! You want to know what it means when I beat you right here in front of everyone else?! Do you know what I'll come out 'better' as? I'll tell you! **I'll be the Most Powerful Pokemon Trainer in the world!** "

The screen on the Jumbotron flashes to indicate that the fight is about to start, as both Haru and Syra step back before throwing their first Pokemon into the ring as the whole stadium explodes with cheers. The Big Finale has started.

Inside the VIP Room, all the Gym Leaders and Haru's friends had exploded with cheers. "HELL YEAH HARU YOU TELL THAT HARLOT WHAT'S FOR!" Marnie said, standing up on her chair. Next to her, Melony and Bea were high-fiving each other and Oleana had to admit the whole exchange, while long-winded, was a very nice build up to the fight itself. Nessa had simply sat in her seat the whole time grinning from ear to ear like she was the proudest person to be there watching this go down. There was nothing she could say to herself that would add to the grandeur before them.

"Go Goji!" "Go Kora!" Haru and Syra shout out, as Haru's iconic Cinderace popped out of his ball and a Flygon appeared on the battlefield from Syra's direction.

With Haru looking back at her carrying the hardest game face on him, Syra thought to herself. _/Looks like I may be able to get an upperhand. I just need to strike hard and fast: take out his powerhouse Pokemon from the get go!/_ Throwing her right hand forward and pointing. "Kora! Use Bulldoze on his Cinderace! Let 'im feel it!"

 _/Crap..so her Flygon had a higher speed than my Cinderace it seemed..!/_ Haru braces for the impact when he sees her Flygon attack Goji as the ground beneath them shook violently. The stats shown onscreen from the jumbotron show Goji taking the attack head-on due to the accuracy and type difference. Slowly getting back up from the attack, Goji looks at Haru with a bead of sweat as if to say 'Sorry about that' as his own speed was lowered from the attack. The Champion shakes his head. "Don't worry about it much, Goji, and hit her Flygon back with a Mega Kick!" He would hope that despite the lack of accuracy in comparison that it would connect.

It was a blink-and-miss it as Syra watches in shock as Goji seemingly pumps himself up and launches itself at the Flygon with supersonic speeds. She's off her guard as her Kora takes the hit; flying more than 30 feet away from the impact as its health goes all the way to 0. The crowd explodes in excitement as the first Pokemon is knocked out and Syra withdraws Kora from the battle and keeps on a strong face.

 **"OOHHHH ONE IS DOWN FROM BATTLE FOLKS AS HARU'S CINDERACE LANDS THAT MEGA KICK ATTACK AND SENDS HER FLYGON PACKIN'! WHAT WILL SHE DO FOR HER NEXT MOVE?"** The commentator says over the speakers, doing his best to keep the audience and radio-only listeners excited.

Haru holds out his PokeBall to withdraw Goji for another time in the battle as Syra grumbles. "Don't think that this will go like last time Haru! I've maxed out my team purely to see you fail! Caster, I choose you!" she tosses another ball into the ring as a Mimikyu pops out. Haru grins, looking at his waistline and popping off another ball he hopes may help out. Tossing it into the ring, Masako, his Gardevoir floats onto the battlefield and looks back at him. Remembering that she was one of the more important within his team, she hopes to be of service to him in this moment.

_/Remember what we went over Masako, hyper training and all. Mimikyu can handle at least one attack so we will have to hope you can hold out until then. But Syra isn't going to just let me attack relentlessly without prepping for it, and I don't have any X-Special Defense on my person. In that case.../_

Not wanting to waste time, Syra gestured to her Mimikyu interrupting whatever he could be utilizing at the moment. "Caster, take it down with Shadow Sneak!" with the priority taking the advantage of whatever Haru could be using to strategize, as it would hit his Gardevoir: the impact echoing in the stadium and taking him down some points.

 _/Okay, damn. Good one on her part.../_ Haru throws out a hand and shouts. "Masako, use Calm Mind!" The command goes through as the Gardevoir hums to itself, seeking serenity within itself: clearing its mind and improving its Special Attack and Special Defenses. The Gardevoir stares down at Syra and its Mimikyu, ready for anything.

From within the VIP booth, Marnie leaned forward a bit. "This was probably a dumb move on Haru's end. I don't think he'll be able to stagger through this one unless somehow by dumb luck he sticks it out." she spoke to nobody in particular, as Leon nodded and folding his arms together. "Haru's playing with fire in a figurative sense here. If he chose a different type it probably would have helped out his case better."

"Masako! Let's not waste more time okay? You should be prepped so use Psychic on Mimikyu!" Haru shouts; the Gardevoir obeying and shooting a heavy psychic attack in the direction, if only to destroy the protective 'disguise' that Mimikyu contains. Syra smirks, having let him deal with that if only to retaliate. Both of her hands on her hips, she proudly exclaimed. "Caster, use Shadow Claw!"

The Champ hissed a bit, cursing that her Mimikyu knew a move as his Gardevoir takes the whole hit and in front of a whole stadium of watching fans his Pokemon collapses. _/Shit..!/_

 **"OHHHHH SYRA ISN'T OUT OF THE GAME YET FOLKS WE ARE JUST GETTING STARTED! THE MATCH NOW SITS FIVE TO FIVE; BOTH TRAINERS DOWN ONLY ONE POKEMON! WHO WILL BE NEXT? WHO WILL SWITCH WHO?"** The commentator says, carrying the crowd's hype on his shoulders while they all cheer on. Syra and Haru exchange glares that the crowd can clearly see has lightning-like clashes going on in between the two.

"Goji! Come back out and finish the job!" Haru yells out while tossing his PokeBall onto the court. Before Syra is able to retaliate with another priority move, a gut feeling hits him. One that speaks to him from previous battles when he knew to rely on his starter for other challenges in his struggle. "Goji! Pyro Ball that Mimikyu back to its ball!"

The fire hare kicked up a small piece of earth from beneath its feet, lighting it on fire after kicking it around like it was juggling for its own amusement before sending it straight to the ghost Pokemon in waiting. Syra puts her arms up to shield her vision from the bright flames of the explosive move and sees the Mimikyu she nicknamed 'Caster' wobble a bit forward, then faceplant onto the ground. Gritting her teeth, she withdraws the Pokemon.

The speakers echoed once again with another announcement, with a chant going for Syra and another for Haru. The whole stadium was lit aflame of hype, and even the VIP room exploded as Nessa leapt from her chair raising a fist. Her face blushing from watching him perform as the commentator of the match spoke again. **"HARU PROVING ONCE AGAIN WHY HE BECAME OUR CHAMPION WITH A QUICK RETALIATION BACK TO THE GYM CHALLENGER SYRA! CINDERACE'S PYRO BALL WAS JUST ENOUGH TO KNOCK HER MIMIKYU DOWN AND OUT, LEAVING THE COUNT FIVE TO FOUR! WHO WILL COME NEXT?!"**

Haru withdraws his furry friend Goji once again and looks at Syra. "I'll admit you have me sweating. You must really want this title, huh?" She simply flipped her hair and kept on the poker face, as her magenta eyes looked down to her waist and threw another ball out to the field at the same time Haru tossed one. "Guy, I'm counting on you!" "Optimus, it's your turn!"

The screen showed the Coalossal facing off against the Hitmonlee that was bouncing in place to keep its center of gravity, and showed onscreen that Syra herself was almost mimicking the same idle stance her Pokemon was doing. _/I have to make this turn around, and he may have slipped again. I could go all out here...but if I miss it'll hurt me bad. Still, nothing ventured, nothing gained./_ she planned to herself before shouting out. "Guy! Use High Jump Kick and bury that Pokemon of his into the ground!" The Hitmonlee prepped itself for attack and sent itself hurling towards Haru's Coalossal. The large rock Pokemon that looked like a train car filled with charcoal perceives the attack just quickly enough however to dodge it, as the Hitmonlee's kinetic move causes itself some damage.

Cursing under her breath, Syra's left eye twitches. She hears Haru shout his command. "Optimus, give that Hitmonlee a Fire Blast!" The audience watches the powerful fire move blaze through the fighting Pokemon, causing some damage but not knocking it out. _/Is he just going to keep relying on powerful fire moves to get him by? Is he mocking me?/_ the velvet haired challenger thought to herself before nodding to her Hitmonlee again. "Guy, try for another High Jump Kick!". Understanding his master's intention and feeling at unison with her, the Hitmonlee once again tried for the same attack as before. Haru watches as his Pokemon fails to avoid the attack this time, however, as it flies back from strength of the hit. The screens don't lie as Haru withdraws the Pokemon back.

Another Pokemon had fainted on his side as the odds of his victory were starting to come into question: they both had lost the exact same number of Pokemon up until now. No matter what was going on, Syra was matching him hit-for-hit. Despite the tantrum behind her commentary earlier...she was actually proving her worth to him this time.

Inside the VIP room, Oleana looked over to Sam while they were watching the match together. Sam has a thumb to his chin and has barely blinked the whole time. "This is crazy...this is the strength of trainers here in Galar?" he asked. Bea perked up to reply to Sam's question, holding a neutral expression. "You'd better believe it. They're usually intense, but I'd actually say you were lucky to be here now witnessing it. The last time we had a match this intense was when Leon was facing Haru."

Sam blinked in disbelief and looked at them all. "Seriously?! So when you say Leon was undefeated...you truly meant it..." with his jaw hanging a little open in disbelief. Raihan would raise a finger to interject for a moment as they were discussing the battle. "The thing is, those fights usually were perceived one-sided; type advantages be damned because of how well in unison Leon is during battle. When Haru came to the stadium and had the fight with him, you'd better believe the place was on fire."

Nessa had her hands on her lap, with both hands interlocking with her fingers and bit her lip. "...and here we are, watching the same thing happen again. Haru is right in the moment. He's in the zone."

Haru had stood there for about what felt like a minute pondering on who to switch to, with his arms crossed and tilting his head back. Syra chose not to withdraw her Hitmonlee and was starting to get impatient. That is, before Haru brought his gaze back towards her and quickly threw another ball. "Come out, Crane!" he says as a Toxtricity flexes like it's air-guitaring. Turning her nose up at Haru's new partner Pokemon on the field, Syra thumbs her nose and then points towards the opponent. "Guy, use Focus Blast!"

The fighting Pokemon stood there, internalizing what it could of its fortitude and strength. Focusing in on one spot before sending an attack to the poison and electricity Pokemon from Haru's end. The Toxtricity leaps to the side as the blast hits the grass, causing a small explosion of dirt and dust to fly outwards. Haru smirks, throwing his left hand with a point. "Crane! Take down the opponent with your own 'fighting spirit' with Poison Jab!". Before the Hitmonlee saw it coming, the Toxtricity got up close and personal within its space; several blurs of purple shooting through its vision before the sensation of the attack registers. The leg-centric Pokemon stumbles after the Poison Jab hit registers, and faceplants. The screen shows that another one of Syra's team has fallen.

Haru's Toxtricity howls and air-guitar's for victory as the champ kept his look on Syra's face. Reading her mind the best he could and doing his best not to get riddled by whatever she pulls out next. _/She's been counterpicking me really well thus far, but despite that I've been able to knock her back down each time. If I can push through to the end, I can come out on top.../_

He watched as the girl across from him laughed for a small moment and comb her fingers through her hair. She's heard across the stadium saying "Haru I'll be honest. Right now I know it looks bad on me, but I've never felt more alive! You're the one opponent I wanted to test my might against to the fullest of my abilities, and I'm so glad I got here!". All Haru does in response is give her a small nod, as if approving of her spirit despite the clash leading up here. He withdraws Toxtricity for the moment before both him and Syra call out their next Pokemon with a simultaneous throw.

"Go Polnareff!"

"Go Sol!"

An Aegislash pops out from Haru's side with a shine to its metal exterior as Syra had brought out a Klinklang. Steel vs Steel. Both of them wince; not counting on the fight having a part of their battle be a dual of odds with the same type. Instead of focusing now on trying to see which steel Pokemon would best the other.

**"WHAT'S THIS? BOTH TRAINERS HAVE BROUGHT OUT TWO DIFFERENT STEEL TYPE POKEMON OUT AT THE SAME TIME?! WHAT A TWIST, WHAT A CHALLENGE, BUT LET'S KEEP GLUED TO THE ACTION FOLKS AND SEE WHO COMES OUT ON TOP!"**

"Well this is annoying..." Haru mutters to himself, putting both hands on his hips and shaking his head. Syra had to agree with him on that much as well, going "Tell me about it. Even so with this much, I'm not going to give up. Sol, use Metal Sound!" gesturing to the Pokemon that obeyed her every move. The gear-shifting Pokemon charged up before firing the piercing loud noise-based attack. Haru ends up wincing when the attack vibrates off of his Aegislash's body the second it hits, and notices that as a result Polnareff's Special Defense lowered. "Crap. Polnareff, use Sacred Sword!". In watching the sword-and-shield-like, Haru cringed when the blade-piercing move completely missed the opponent. The Klinklang floats out of the way of the attack and almost mocks his attempt like Syra would: imitating a laugh with the grinding of its gears.

"Aren't you done trying to stall this?" Syra says with one finger pressed to her forehead; irritated. For a moment, he doesn't respond to her call but brings out a single item and uses it on his Aegislash: X Speed. "Trying to get another edge in this? Fine. Sol use Flash Cannon!". The Klinklang revs up its gears at a violently fast speed before a beam shoots towards the Aegislash with every intention to capitalize on the lowered Special Defense. The attack misses as the Aegislash manages to float out of the range of the shot, and Haru capitalizes on the increased speed from his side."Polnareff use Sacred Sword once again!"

In a clash of steel on steel between two Steel Pokemon, the Aegislash charges the opponent wielding its blade in a favorably critical hit that is 'just enough' to take it out. The score counter on the jumbotron flashes an update: 'HARU (4) vs SYRA (2)' as the crowd once again raises its voice. Not wasting any time, Syra withdraws the fainted Pokemon and looks down. She only has a pair of balls and is mulling over what to do next. The crowd starts chanting for her regardless and she looks up to the stands, hearing her name.

Back in the VIP room, Melony makes a comment that brought everyone's attention to a different perspective of the fight. "Does anyone else feel like Syra's still holding back despite how intense the fight is going? She could be mulling over whether or not to end it all now or keep whatever one of the two left for a fight." The statement alone gets her son, Gordie to raise an eyebrow and lower the shades he wore often. "What do you mean, Ma? That Haru still doesn't have it in the bag despite the advantage of numbers?"

The snow-white haired lady nodded. "I heard that at some point she got an idea from battling you on obtaining another kind of Pokemon. One that you wouldn't be remiss to use in your own battle since you head the Rock Gym...and if Syra has that one in her team..." The conversation had caused the Raging Wave Nessa to turn back to Melony, her fiery spirit fully coming out as she had caught the hint that there may be a certain 'pseudo legendary' on Syra's team. "He won't fail! Just you watch!" and turning back to the window view. Both of her hands fold over each other. "...he has to win.

**"SYRA HAS COMPLETELY STOPPED THE MATCH AND IS THINKING ON WHAT SHE WILL BRING OUT NEXT! WILL IT BE THE POKEMON SHE NEEDS TO WIN OR WILL HARU KEEP HIS TITLE AFTER ALL?! WITH ONLY A PAIR OF POKEMON REMAINING ON HER SIDE, IT'S ANYBODY'S GAME!"**

Syra closed her eyes and put a thumb to her chin to take a deep breath and review the playing field. /If I bring him out now, I could end things easily. Maybe. But if I bring out the other, it could just as easily turn it back to my favor. I'd have to work hard for it and hope priority and my defense is good enough to outlast whatever he has left. I've studied him this much...so if he has who I think he may.../ Opening her eyes finally, she makes her choice and throws a ball out onto the battlefield as an Exadrill appears. "C'mon Velvet!"

 _/Okay that can't be good, but maybe I can tank the hit..?/_ Haru ponders to himself, thinking of a move to counter her. It's not enough as Syra's gestures to her Pokemon and shouts "Velvet, take out the Aegislash with Drill Run!". The crowd goes wild as the mole-like Pokemon dives forward in a drill-like fashion, landing with one of its claws flexed outward upon landing. The Aegislash falters from its usual floating stance and the counter goes down one more for Haru; the counter reading (3) for him and (2) for Syra.

Syra begins to laugh a bit more than she usually would and eyes him. "That! THAT RIGHT THERE!" she points to Haru, who actually showed a bit of tension in his eyes. For a split second when she pulled out the move it appeared as if he was worried. "That is the face I want to see coming from you Haru! What I worked towards! Please reward me by continuing to take what I have left to give you, okay?" she would taunt, laughing. _/Even if he takes out Exadrill, his run is done after this next battle./_

Haru doesn't respond and tosses a PokeBall into the battlefield as Goji pops out. He notices that Syra doesn't choose to withdraw Exadrill, who responds when Syra shouts "Velvet! Rock Slide that Fire Pokemon out of existence! Take him out of the battle for me!". The crowd watches as Goji leapfrogs out of the way from Exadrill's assault, and upon landing goes to an idle state similar to when it was merely a small Scorbunny; hopping from one foot to the other. "GOJI! WE ONLY HAVE ONE MORE AFTER THIS SO HIT THE EXADRILL WITH FLAMETHROWER!" Haru shouts, feeling fired up just like his own Fire Pokemon would be in the same moment, as Goji puffs up its chest before blasting the opponent in a large torrent of flames. The blast creates a heatwave so strong that the audience near the lower seats of the stadium feel it, and with Exadrill fainting, Syra withdraws it into her PokeBall. She looks at the final ball that's left and holds it.

**"SYRA IS DOWN TO HER FINAL POKEMON! WILL SHE BE ABLE TO GIVE US A TURNABOUT VICTORY OR WILL HARU RETAIN HIS TITLE OF CHAMPION AT THE END OF THIS MATCH! REGARDLESS OF OUTCOME YOU CANNOT DENY THIS WHOLE FIGHT HAS BEEN EXPLOSIVE, FOLKS!"**

Parts of the crowd are chanting 'Dy-na-max' to the battle music that was playing, as Syra starts tossing the ball in her hand. Her mood has changed, and the idea of her mood change along catches Haru off his guard. For a moment, he is unnerved. "What exactly are you smiling about, Syra?"

"Just smiling because I'm right now the center of the attention right now...and with who I have left, everyone is going to watch what happens next. I'd recommend that you'd not hold this against me." she said, grinning and throwing it to the battlefield. Out of the ball popped a large Pokemon who lands with a loud thud and roars upon landing. Everybody's eyes widen as the commentator speaks for everyone.

**"SYRA HAS BROUGHT OUT TYRANITAR! THIS COULD BE THE KEY TO HER VICTORY, AND WITH IT BEING THE LAST ONE IN HER TEAM, IS SHE CHOOSING TO DYNAMAX THIS BEASTLY 'MON FOR THE FIGHT?"**

Syra and Haru lock eyes. The stadium surrounding them didn't matter. Nobody else mattered. Nobody else even existed. The sounds of the chants from fans were but hundreds of miles to both of their ears. She didn't even need to say a single thing before holding her arm out to the Tyranitar as her right wrist glowed a bright pink color and energy flowed to the ball upon its withdrawal. Suddenly the ball housing Tyranitar grew multiple times in size, as she uses both arms to toss is behind her. Before the entire audience and Galar itself, Syra slowly turns over her shoulder as a beastly Pokemon that was her Tyranitar grew to several stories tall. The full weight and heigth of its Dynamax'd state causes the Earth beneath them to crash as the deafening sound of its roar could be heard for miles away. Its roar is met with the louder sounds of the audience now on her side of the battle...with Haru looking at her and the new Dynamax'd Pokemon.

The VIP Room had everyone go quiet with the exception to Sam who had his own unique reaction. "Holy shit! This is bad..." he notes, as almost nobody is denying that fact alone. Nessa stood up from her seat and had both of her hands ball into fists. The intensity of the match was getting to her, and felt like yelling. Despite knowing Haru's techniques just as well as everyone else in the room, the connection shared with him put her on a different edge than her Gym Leader comrades. The chairman herself would fold her arms together. "Something about this fight reminds me of another battle I witnessed in footage I watched one time..."

Haru decided in the moment that he would not want to test the waters...and try to aim for Cinderace to do at least some damage. "Goji! Here!" using a Max Potion, Haru uses it on his Fire Pokemon. "It's no use Haru...not when I order my Tyranitar. Kars! Use Max Rockfall and bury it!"

A large pillar of rock rises up from the earth that looks intimidatingly high in stature and thick with sediment. The Tyranitar pushes it over and has it hit the Cinderace full on, causing the Fire bunny to go flying from the impact. The jumbotron updates as Haru withdraws the Pokemon: 'HARU (2) vs SYRA (1)'. The crowd goes bonkers from the fight no longer having a guaranteed victor, and Haru is now at the same point Syra was not long ago with trying to decide who to bring out next out of the pair remaining.

There's a group of fans within the stands that are chanting for Haru that has risen in volume now, as he takes a few seconds to go quiet. No quips. No jokes. Looking up to Syra and her Dynamax'd Tyranitar, he yanks on one ball and tossses it to bring out his Toxtricity once again. "Crane! I need you to do at least SOMETHING when it comes to damage! Anything please: you have the speed advantage, so use Poison Jab!" he commands. It does a tiny bit of damage, as the stat screen on the jumbotron shows the Dynamax'd Tyranitar on Syra's side only go down by a small bit. This causes Syra to laugh a bit more in an unhinged manner as she holds her stomach, wiping a tear in her eye. Her right arm shoots out before her hand balls up into a fist. "Kars, use Max Quake and take this one out! Make it regret coming out to face me!". The ground shakes as the monstrous ground-base move devastates Toxtricity with the immense, near volcanic displays of dirt shooting up into the dome from the attack. Haru's Toxtricity faints in battle and the counter now changes once again.

'Haru (1) vs Syra (1)'.

Almost every single person sitting in the stadium is standing up from their seats. Those who came here wearing fan made merchandise of either trainer is either flashing the camera, doing their best to put the merchandise on display, shouting at the other fans from the competing side, or continuing to chant. Everyone in the VIP room is also now on their feet alongside Nessa. They have moved from their seats closer to the window as Nessa had done earlier in the battle. Admittedly at this point not just to stature but from seating arrangements, the shorter folks like Hop and Marnie were towards the front. Oleana had finished her inner thought from earlier when it came to this point when Sam looked at her, with a question "What were you going to say? What did this remind you of just now?" with the dirty blonde woman looking at him commenting. " _It was when_ _ **Red**_ _was fighting_ _ **Blue**_. Look at **Haru** and **Syra**. Do you not sense the same type of intense rivalry? It's so intense, I feel like if I don't put my all into focusing on it I'll pass out."

The man from Johto looked back down, sweat beading down from his forehead. It was a whole different ballgame when it came to seeing how the Galar region handled Gym Leader battles, but the difference in handling the Elite Four by eliminating them entirely for a tournament such as this, and putting it on display like a sporting event was such a colossal change-up. The excitement and energy radiating in the air reached him to the core of his person, and in that he saw Haru's stance there in the battle. For a second, he had no envy for the amount of pressure put in his position.

Haru looked at the remaining ball on his waistline and held it up as if to take into account of who was left, as his mind ventured back to earlier within the year after he became Champion.

**\- - - - - A few days after becoming Champion. . . - - - - -**

"IVs huh? What's that even supposed to mean?" Haru was talking with Sonia after having defeated Leon in the Pokemon League Tournament. The two were taking a break from helping Haru to move into his new home, and she had made a comment about it.

The orange haired ex-journalist-turned-professor tilted her head to him with an eyebrow raise. "You're telling me that you became the new Champion and you never once bothered with the IV stats of your Pokemon?" the comment itself wasn't inherently incorrect. The friend of hers would chuckle weakly like he was a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "It's not so much that, but I haven't bothered with the Battle Tower and even prior to being able to head there myself it just wasn't on my mind. Is...is it a tool to help me figure out what Pokemon of mine are better than others?"

He'd get a response in the manner of a flick to the forehead. "Ow!"

Sonia walked over to his Glaceon who was resting on the one couch that was put up at the time and took out a small electronic reader. "So you see this? This is called an 'IV Checker'. I have one just on hand for my own reasons...but you can use this to study a Pokemon you have within view of it to give you the same stats that your own Pokedex does, and more!"

Haru set down a cardboard box labeled 'movies' and looked over to his friend with one hand combing his red hair. "Ah okay...so what does it say about Nora, then? I'm not really planning on doing any serious battling until probably before my Champion Title being defended again but it would be nice to see where I can strengthen my gu-"

"HOLY MOLY!" Sonia shouted and physically reeled back like she had a bug land on her face.

"What? WHAT?! Is it broken?" Haru began to ask, walking over to Sonia, who showed him the screen. Both of them were aghast. Next to Nora's current level and numbers detailing her stats read the word "Best" alongside every single piece of information.

The ice Pokemon yawned, looking up at Haru before wagging her flat tail happily as he knelt down to her. "You know...I thought you were something special when I caught you as an Eevee. One day I may rely on you for an important win, Nora. Who knows..?"

Haru held the ball in his hand and squeezed on it before looking back at Syra who still stood across from him, ready for his final assault. "I'm sorry, Syra."

Immediately her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" she says, almost under her breath. Haru rolls his shoulders forward a bit, and turns back towards where he knew where the VIP booth was at, and grinned. Nessa catches the fact he turned and felt her heart skip a beat. He turns back to Syra and holds up the ball."I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but I couldn't have asked for a better match: just like you said."

His hand curls around the PokeBall and tosses it forward: with Nora, his Glaceon appearing. Without saying a word afterwards, he aims the Dynamax energy that was saved up in his Dynamax band towards the Pokeball after withdrawing Nora back into the ball as it multiplies in size. Throwing it back behind him, his final move is in Dynamaxing Nora as the ice type canine lands on the ground and bellows out its own cry. The crowd, seemingly, is set to make the stadium burst with the final part of the battle set in stone. The battle will conclude definitively in the next match and nobody knows who will come out on top. Type advantage across both sides has everyone freaking out, and the commentator matches it. **"THIS IS IT FOLKS! I HAVE NO WORDS! YOU WANTED A BATTLE OF THE CENTURY, AND YOU GOT IT! WHATEVER GOES DOWN NEXT WILL BE RECORDED IN THE HISTORY BOOKS!"**

Cheers of the audience grow in response to that statement as Syra seems pissed off. No longer is she holding onto any form of professionalism and is purely trying to defeat Haru out of spite. /I don't have time to waste on refilling the bit of health lost from Poison Jab. I have one last move in Dynamax left and I have to use it now./ "HARU! THIS IS WHERE YOUR LEGACY ENDS! KARS! MAX ROCKFALL!" she shouts with the large slab of rock coming from the ground just like the last time it used the same attack as it slams against Glaceon. The thud alone catches everyone off guard as it shows that the Glaceon takes a lot of the damage with the counter drastically decreasing.

But it stopped. Syra's face falters completely for just a brief moment. _/B...but that means my Dynamax mode for Kars will...!/_

Haru points forward and feels the Earth beneath him vibrate as he commands Nora with full confidence 'Max Hailstorm'. The Glaceon calls forth giant bodies of ice that rain from the sky and slam against the Dynamax'd Tyranitar. The ground shakes as the ice itself turns into snow from the impact. Syra holds both of her arms up to shield from the crashing ice, and when the dust settles her gaze looks up to the Pokemon behind her and not only sees it standing there, but the screen behind it. The counter on its hitpoints goes all the way down. She feels her heart sink to her stomach.

Time froze solid and still as the air over the stadium echoed on the final hit.

''Critical' Hit!' showed in bright lettering across the marquees lining the stadium. Like the ice itself, the moment itself brought a cold air to Syra's lungs. Her thought process would be interrupted as her Pokemon 'explodes' with its health being brought down to nothing at all, and withdraws it. Haru's Glaceon turns back to normal size as the screen updates.

**'CHAMPION HARU WIN'**

Back at the house where Hop's parents, grandparents and Haru's mother were having their party, they all hooted and hollered in unison. **"MY BOY DID IT AGAIN! LOOK AT HIM! THAT'S MY SON!" Lana shouted with pride and punching the air.**

Donna would be there of course in the audience doing her best that she could to cheer on the fact Haru got another victory. She was as happy as could be. The crowd cheers for the win, no matter who they were hoping would come out on top before if only due to the intensity and pedigree of the battle itself. The VIP room full of Haru's friends and fellow Gym Leaders all leap upwards with them immediately all gathering in a group hug. Leon tosses his cap into the ceiling. "OUR BOY DID IT GUYS!" Nessa yells out loud with her arms flailing, jumping in place. **"YOU DID IT BABE JUST LIKE YOU FUCKING SAID YOU WOULD! I KNEW IT! THAT'S** **MY** **HARU!"**

On ground level, Haru kept his glance fixated on Syra as the crowd reacts to the commentator's iconic last words of the match. **"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, HARU RETAINS HIS CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE. LET US GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THESE TWO MASSIVE BODIES OF TALENT TO GIVE US ONE OF THE GREATEST BATTLES IN POKEMON LEAGUE HISTORY IN GALAR! THE FIGHTING SPIRIT OF SYRA IS SURE TO BE FELT FAR AND WIDE, AS SHE DID NOT MAKE IT EASY AND WILL BE A TRAINER TO BE REVERED! GIVE IT UP, GALAR!"**

Pyrotechnics would be shooting off as Haru would meet Syra at her end of the battlefield...though she had frozen in place and wasn't looking at him. Her hair was hanging a little over her face, both hands down to her sides balled up in fists, shaking. He had no malice for her left and wasn't even going to bring up the promise they made before the battle mutually. Despite the crowd cheering around him, Haru paid them no mind and focused on Syra.

"Hey..." he said with a much softer tone than he used in the whole fight. Syra didn't look at him, but he knew she heard him because her head lifted up just a little towards his direction. "You did really good okay? That's something to hold your head up for...and if it's any consolation...I'd like to help yo-"

"You don't get it..." she's heard saying, in a shaken tone.

His eyebrow raised as Syra slowly lifted her face towards him. What he saw broke him. She wore a sullen, morose expression with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I...I..needed this...to escape...not just for revenge. This was my one chance...and I blew it..."

The Ruby haired trainer softened his face immediately. _/...there's more here than what she told me here. That she would show me a vulnerable state even now is something I wasn't expecting. The pressure must have finally broken her./_ "Syra...hey..."

"I blew it..." she would walk towards him slowly while saying this, ignoring the initial gesture for a handshake. "H-hey, Syra wai-" Haru began to interject but couldn't do much once Syra leaned against him.

Both of her hands stayed to her side but he was able to hear her. "I can't look at anyone like this...much less myself." he heard her say, and Haru took on the gesture of hugging her. It may have been instinct or something else that told him to do it, but with him being the one who ultimately won the match he would try to go for something, anything at all that would lessen the blow of her own loss.

The stadium broke out in applause that was in support of Syra's performance as Haru seemingly would look for one of the multiple cameras aimed at him and just simply gave a 'thumbs up' gesture. He remembered back when Nessa talked to him about the support she would give to her own Gym Trainers daily, and while she herself wasn't the medically certified expert to help them at their most critical, that she was there to support them if needed. A part of Haru reached out to him seeing Syra like this and simply hugged her.

Perhaps that was something that she needed.

**\- - - - - END CHAPTER 14 - - - - -**


	15. Critical Hit

**Chapter 15: Critical Hit**

Inside of the Wyndon Stadium, the cheers and support of the two recent trainers who gave the performance of their lives would continue to echo throughout the dome. On both sides of the stands, be they standing in applause, or in their ticketed seats, fans united in showing their appreciation and love for both Haru, the Champion of Galar who defended his title, and Syra, the Gym Challenger who tried to take the title of Champion from him only to fail in the final act. Internally, it was a mockery that she not only failed at the last moment, but that she ended up breaking down in front of untold numbers of fans. It was unbecoming of her image, and she felt awful.

The Champion's time may have ran out by the end of the whole event, but Haru asked staff behind closed doors to give him some time before he would come out with the Gym Leaders and Oleana for the closing ceremony.

Leaning against a wall, Haru spoke on his cell phone to the head of logistics and Oleana viva la conference call. "Syra should be there with us regardless of what went down, and to know that despite what occurred, the people aren't going to turn their backs on her. I don't think I know the whole of her story despite what she told me...I think she just needs a moment okay? Give me a moment to have her regain herself. Is that fine?"

"It's fine, Haru. I think a lot was said between you two and more than just words will be remembered after today. Do what you need to do." Oleana was heard speaking on the receiver.

"Sure thing, sir. But do know that we have a timetable to keep, not counting any post-tournament party you may be holding within the company." replied the logistics head.

Haru looks over to Syra, who was slumped in a chair. The two of them had secluded in an office where League Tournament Staff or competitors would be held up in, and Haru had made sure they wouldn't be disturbed. "Thank you, two. I'll phone again when we're good for the closing ceremony."

His thumb tapped the screen to end the call and sat opposite of Syra with another chair pulled up. Both of his hands folded together after he took off his cap that he wore to the battle. It was a little awkward being there alone with her after everything that had transpired between the two. She had been intensely aggressive, violent, and hateful towards him almost every step of the way. He recalled moments where even at her worst, he caught glimpses of what her true personality would be if she lowered her guard. At some part within Syra sat the true girl that bore the blue vest, 'Champion' cap, and short shorts that she often did when not adorned with the required League uniform.

Syra sniffs and rubs her nose while looking to the side. "I couldn't tell everyone out there more of the truth...but what you heard was most of it. What happened to my friend, my little brother, and my family." Her eyes look up, lifting her head slowly.

She sees Haru raise an eyebrow and lifting his head up to meet hers only to be met with sunken eyes that showed fatigue. Her hair looked somehow flat. Her intense aura and strong persona had faded to reveal a girl that was putting on a mask; one that helped her perform at her best at all times. "Is that so? So what aren't you telling me then? What's going on with the _real_ Syra within you?" he asked. She took a moment to inhale deeply and started to comb her own hair slowly. Her own hand stops to grip onto the tip of her scalp in frustration. "Syra. It's okay. I won't tell anyone if it's that big of a problem."

"When I said that I needed to win that match in order to escape...? I wasn't just talking about making things right with my friend. I wasn't just referring to maybe helping her get out of her situation. It was for me. Outside of Holly, my little brother is my only friend I have ever made. From what I gathered about you when I was..." she sighed and rolled her eyes at Haru before admitting it outright. "...spying on you, and if we're comparing here for a moment, then I know that you had a good upbringing. You have a single mother, sure, but you ended up becoming what you are today through hard work, the friend you had within Hop, and someone whom I found a blip about named 'Hiro'."

Haru smiled a little weakly and nodded. "Hiro was someone I considered to be a big brother. He passed away suddenly, alone, in his home one night. I spent my Gym Challenge career doing my best to honor him."

"That's really nice." Syra smiled sweetly for the first time without any hint of venom at Haru. The expression didn't last long as her head sank a little again. "My own wasn't so nice. At a young age when my brother was just a baby...my father was divorced from my mother. There was an issue at the time with the court that when it came to money, or some other bullshit, that they saw that he was a better provider so he got the custody between the two. I think. It's fucking stupid: maybe he paid off the judge, but that's...all I was really told about it. I haven't seen Mom in such a long time but I do keep in contact with her via mail. I miss her a lot, and she always reminds me she loves me. But the whole event knocked a chain reaction where my Dad gained violent tendencies. He would take me aside and start to train me to learn self defense. Said one day I would 'need them'."

The velvet hair on Syra was flipped as she attempted to give herself a self esteem boost, looking at Haru. "You know from personal experience that I excel when it comes to the physical side of self defense. Martial arts is what I know aside from my own expertise in Pokemon. I'm physically the image of my mom but throughout all this, I gained the toughness from my Dad. Every single day we would spar for a few hours, and Gabe would see me show up with a few bruises. Dad called it 'tough love'. Well...one day that went too far. Too far that...well, I'm still healing from it."

Haru said nothing but only let the slight increase of his attention show with his eyes widening in silent horror. _/Is...is she inferring what I think she is..?/_ he began to think, before Syra continued. Sighing and waiting with baited breath, she would explain to the most detail she was willing to part with him. "Dad... _did_ things to me. **For years.** Eventually my little brother found out. I..it's cuz of all this that I...have problems trying to open up to others and making connections. You'll have to forgive me for stumbling over myself on this. All the times we've had any sort of interaction with exception to this one, my behavior is commonplace for me and anyone else at all."

The gravity of hearing such detail broke Haru's heart. Knowing his mom was a key factor in her family being split apart made him sad. He knew she was not to blame, but was now analyzing for any one thing that he could say or do to make up to her. Maybe not now, but at some time in the future. Syra would lift her head up gritting her teeth and now making eye contact with Haru, not tearing away from him this time. "That doesn't make it right, though, so I also understand that it warped me. Do you understand me now? With everything that's gone on **I've tried so hard to get away from him** to write my own fate. I know that I fucked up but maybe I just told myself that doing what I was doing was going to somehow make it okay if I went out and..." she sighed, looking away and feeling ashamed of herself. "...destroyed your legacy."

Haru blinked in disbelief and physically reeled a little in his chair when she mentioned that, as Syra rolled up her right sleeve to show some swollen skin on her arm from the fight earlier. "Before the tournament today, that bastard showed up and _was going to have his way with me_ and probably do something worse. It goes to reason that he would shame me so badly that I would just walk away from this whole thing and come back to him. When you beat me in the stadium and said all those things...I hated you in the moment because you were absolutely within your right to say all those things. You weren't wrong at all. I _am_ absolutely guilty of throwing a tantrum and wanted to look for someone to blame for my own misdeeds and shit I have gone through." She would ball up both of her hands into fists as they rested on her knees and her nose flared in frustration.

Tears filled the corners of her eyes again as her eyes shut to try and make them not fall from her cheeks, only to fail while she hung her head again. "You walked away from all of this without so much as a fucking scratch, and I've had to live with an abuser who screwed me both physically and metaphorically that I don't know how to act! He took away my innocence! Fuck, I don't even know why I'm even telling you all this: why do I care, and why should you, huh..?"

"Hey, Syra...look.." Haru began to say, being so close to pain she felt was putting a heavy toll on him. But she kept going to get to her points, and shook her head.

"I fucked up badly, Haru. I...I hate it. In the entirety of this Pokemon Gym Challenge not only was I going to take you down, but attempt to make some friends. I figured by the time I reached the tournament itself I would have a new social circle to call my own, but I only secluded myself further than when I was home. I got so wrapped up in the idea of revenge against you that I just completely lost sight of trying to fix myself, even if it would have been a little. It sucks trying to 'fix' yourself when you deal with...someone who has no clue of the meaning of the word **'No'**. This is the most I've spoken with anyone that wasn't Gabriel. I don't even know why I'm fucking telling you all of this when you made me so angry. But what's worse than all of this, is knowing that others actually liked me for being a Gym Challenger. Maybe the world was cursing me. I don't want anyone to like me, because they'll see what I really am like, and nobody wants this type of woman with them as a friend or...more. Or do they? I don't even know!"

She slammed her fists on her legs and continued. "Shit, I don't even know if it's correct for me to feel this way because I've never really spoken about these problems...but I know that I have to succeed or it doesn't matter. It's what I was raised on."

Her mind flashes back to training with her Dad.

_/She's not here to defend you anymore, so either you fight this off, or you're taking the full force of my moves!/_

_/You're practically a woman by now. Shocks me how much you've grown up.../_

Syra took another deep breath before continuing. "When I failed in front of thousands of fans, to me that says I can't best my own fate as damaged goods. That my body, my image is only to be shown in limelight, to be adored, lusted after but then tossed away once it's messed up or my time is simply 'up'. Maybe I fucked up by saying as much as I did to you on the field. Maybe my fans hate me. Maybe I betrayed so many of my fans' trust saying what I did and then losing to you...and now I'll have to go back. "

"Syra..." Haru began to speak, as Syra held her own with tears still flowing.

"I don't wanna go back...I can't." her magenta eyes were now reddened with frustration, and ended up glazed from the sorrow that cut through her ethereal core. Haru did his best to open back up to her on his side and turn the tide by placing one hand over one of hers. For the first time since knowing him, she did not reel back.

The man before her did his best to speak as calmly and with understanding in his voice. "Syra, you didn't betray anyone. The fans out there aren't going to turn their back; they've dealt with worse heels in the Pokemon League than someone who simply stole Pokemon or did whatever you did. At the end of the day, I'm honestly not even going to judge you for it. If anything,you have proven that despite your background and what you've been through that you can spit in fate's eye and do what you've managed to do. Lesser people have crumbled before completing _Kabu's_ Gym. You're an amazing Pokemon trainer, and I can sense that you'll possibly succeed the next time you compete in the tournament. Sure, that's coming from **ME** of all people, but I'm being serious. I know that I have absolutely no way of understanding the pain you feel. There's no way I can relate, but I can't simply walk away here today knowing you'll just deal with more of it. I can't promise a solution, but I can promise you I'll listen. I'll take all of what you have in you if you need me to be that 'punching bag'. It's the least I can do since our families crossed pathways before I was even aware of it. Allow me at least this much as the Galar Champion."

Syra managed to catch her breath from sobbing and ended up having her voice uninterrupted. "Fuck, how are you so good at saying stuff?" she'd weakly say before giving a weak, defeated laugh. Haru hung his head a bit and smiled halfly. "I don't make an effort to say shit that stands out like that; it just comes to mind."

The two shared a bit of a laugh together with Syra using her sleeve to wipe her face again. She took a few deep breaths and turned her head briefly to some chanting that was heard on her name, then looked back to Haru. "I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I'll return the Pokemon I took from the trainers I did, and Hop: as promised. When I can, I'm going to train and then compete again in the Pokemon League Tournament...and I'll beat you."

Haru nodded, looking satisfied in her response in comparison to when they first came to the room together. _/If only she knew what kind of announcement I was about to make in front of everyone at the ceremony. Oh well, everyone in the region will find out soon enough./_ He'd clasp both of her hands together with both of his and shook them once. "Now THAT is the way an _actual_ legend in the Pokemon League speaks; exactly the kind of person I said you were just now. But let me know if you need some more time to collect yourself before we head out for the closing ceremony."

The girl nodded. "Thank you, Haru. Uh...I also apologize for the comments I made about you and Nessa. Those were very crass, irresponsible, and it was wrong of me to make a jab at your sex life. That's petty shit that only kids do when they have nothing else to say. I'll have to properly apologize to her in person when I see her again and have a moment." Haru's eyebrow raised in surprise. "You two are perfect for each other, and I guess I'm a little jealous of the unity you two share. You've definitely become a strong guy with her by your side."

"Heh...thank you, Syra: you're forgiven. I'm very fortunate to have her in my life. But I'm also thankful to have met you, Syra. I don't know how, but I'm going to help you with this situation okay?" the redhead would say, as Syra turned her face to the side with an apprehensive look.

There was insistence in her tone, but an underlying sensation she wanted his help. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather just...let me deal with it and figure it out? I always have in the past."

"You dealt with all this by yourself all these years, right? I don't even know what I can do, but we'll figure something out together." He flashed a thumbs up with a smile. Syra blinks when he did that and looks away. "S-sure."

"Awesome!" he let go of her hands and then stood up. "I'm going to give you whatever time you need, but I'll be outside the door okay? Just tell me when you're ready to head to the ceremony." waving briefly to Syra and walking out. Before he exited she reached out towards where he walked and almost spoke out his name, only to cut herself off when the door closed. Syra huffed a little at the resolution she found herself in, and recalled what just occurred.

She leaned back in the chair she was sulking in and stared at the ceiling as some pink spread across her cheeks, as her eyes went half lidded. "What the fuck, when did he suddenly look so cool..?"

About a quarter hour goes by and Syra re-joins Haru outside the room where she had held herself up before reconvening with him. The two made haste in their walk towards where the league staff would meet up for the final ceremony. She's holding her head up high, and has calmed down considerably since discussing her backstory with Haru. Knowing that not much time for his 'role' remained, Haru didn't want to let there be any loose ends and was occasionally checking that she was okay during the walk to meet up with Oleana. The Chairman was outside in a connected hallway where the VIP Room was located when the official herself saw the two trainers talking animatedly together.

"Bullshit, that's the shiny you got?" Haru is heard exclaiming in disbelief and annoyance. Syra had her head held high with the widest of prideful smirks encompassing her face and exclaimed aloud "Absolutely. I can show you myself once this ceremony is done. He's a beautiful Machamp, I tell you!"

"I see you two are getting along quite a bit moreso than during the earlier match." Oleana is heard commenting as she looked at the two trainers. As the pair met up with the chairman, Haru looked a little strained from his own annoyance at being shown up by yet another trainer who had at least one Shiny Pokemon compared to his collection of none. "We had a good talk. There's...still a rivalry to be sure, but...I believe we're making good progress on everything else. I wish to help Syra with a few personal beats after the ceremony, so I am hoping to get this done soon. Are the others already on their way downstairs?" he inquired, briefly scanning his own outfit to make sure it can still be prepped for a dramatic reveal.

Syra would have a confused look at Haru's sudden interest in his cosmetics but paid it no mind when Oleana replied. "Yes, and I would like for us to make our way there. However I must get at least one thing out before I forget. Syra..." she began, making the velvet haired trainer look up. "You were such a fantastic challenger that I have to give you credit for doing something that only a few Champion battles in the past were able to do: give me chills."

Syra bowed a bit in respect with some blush on her face spreading. "Th-thank you! I know I told Haru that I said a lot of mean things, but I am hoping to keep up my image and improve myself in a lot of ways: both as a Pokemon trainer and as someone people can look up to..!" The Chairman herself gave an honest smile, and extended a hand. "If you need somewhere to train so that you can compete properly in the next annual Gym Challenge, I know of a place-"

The sound of a phone ringing echoed amongst the 3 of them, with Haru and Oleana looking at Syra. "a...ah. Excuse me...it seems that someone is calling me." _/It can't be dad, he's in a holding cell. Is it Gabe? He may have seen the match and is trying to console me since I'm not on the telly yet.../_

Haru thought nothing of it but took notice when Syra stopped walking with him and Oleana, to which Oleana also looked at Syra. The girl was holding up the phone and looking at the screen with a pale face. Her complexion, he swore, had turned paper white in fear. _/N...no...please...it can't be. Not now!/_

 **'[CALL BY: G]'** showed up on the screen and Syra was shaking.

"Hey Syra, you okay? We should go, the ceremony is starting soon, you know. We have to make our way there now-" Haru would begin to say but Syra shook her head violently. A gut feeling hits Oleana. "Pardon me if I'm a little forward Syra, but why haven't you answered?"

Syra jumped a little, looking at the two of them as she started to sweat nervously. "Oh! Uh..." Oleana tries her best to calm her down with a suggestion rather quickly. "If they understand that you're a Gym Challenger, they won't have an issue on calling you later."

Syra visibly gulps a little. She taps the 'decline' option on the screen and puts the phone back in her pocket. "You're right ma'am...they can wait." _/Deep breath. It's not the first time that he called, and I can tell him what happened in a bit. He doesn't have to know I failed, yet.../_ she would rejoin the others taking a few steps forward with Haru and Oleana. The woman with them raised an eyebrow inquisitively; the nagging feeling that something wasn't sitting right was keeping her attention. The girl does her best to distract from hanging up on someone in front of them by changing the subject. "So what exactly happens during a closing ceremo-" her phone starts ringing again and Syra freezes. This time both Haru and Oleana stop with her and turn completely to face her due to the fact Syra shrieks in what sounded like retaliation of the phone going off again.

There is a hint of frustration and worry in Syra's face as she hastily takes the phone out, but is stopped by Oleana who holds up a finger. "Sorry, Syra but perhaps it's best you just answer them right here." her eyes narrow after saying this as Syra's face expression had faltered. "Syra...is there a reason you don't want to answer that you're not telling us?"

 _/Fuck...she's onto me!/_ Syra was internally panicking. Half of her mind was ready to give up, while the other wanted to see where it would go. Either way, she was put in a tight spot: unable to escape. The phone is still ringing, and Haru has no clue why Syra is refusing to answer the phone either. "Syra..? What's up with you suddenly?" he asked, taking note of her shaking.

Oleana asked again, annoyed. "Syra. Why have you clammed up?"

_*click*_

Syra takes a deep breath and puts it on speaker. "h...hello?" her voice is shaky, and the one that responds catches Oleana by surprise.

"Syra? Why the _hell_ did you take so long to answer the phone and why did you hang up on me?! You've been nothing but a thorn in my side for a little bit and you dare try to act up with so much as trying to 'ghost' me?! Do you still not know your place?" said the man on the other line. Haru looks to Oleana's face which turned to surprise and shock; like mentally all the pieces had suddenly lined up. In that single moment alone, Oleana knew who she was speaking to, and within her mind felt an incredible level of disappointment that had yet to be matched. Syra just continued the conversation, her face looking defeated once again and holding the phone out speaking back to him.

"S-...sorry. My thumb slipped." she lies, and her face winces when he yells at her again aggressively.

"Your _THUMB_ slipped?! What?! Ugh...anyways, I wanted to call because as my memory serves me right, you were going to be facing the Champion Haru at this time of day, yes? I recall that was your goal all along after coming to me for help." he is heard, now talking in a calmer tone. Oleana clicks her tongue hearing those words and has to hold back from interrupting the call herself. Syra's eyes meet with Oleana's and fall to a point where she appeared dead inside. Whatever ambition and positive spirit that was whirling within her core had started to wane due to having the feeling Oleana had figured out who she really was all along.

Syra bites her lip and nods. "Yes...that is true."

Giovanni is heard readjusting himself in his office chair. "Ah well, I'm sorry to inform you that I'll no longer be needing your services, so what you do after that is of no concern for me at this point."

The waning spirit that Syra was feeling suddenly reverted on itself as the announcement shocked her senses. "Wait WHAT?! What the hell do you mean _'no longer needed?!_ " the hand that wasn't holding the phone immediately balls up into a fist.

"I'll be blunt with you. Do you honestly think you were the only playing piece we used just because of the Pokemon you gave us? The truth is that your placement in the plan was a bit more fortuitous than a necessity. It is a fact that all this time throughout your journey you have been an amazing asset as our one-way-ticket to getting DNA from Galarian exclusive Pokemon. Being here in Kanto has proven to be a little difficult to break those shores without causing eyebrows to raise. I told you, and I was honest, in saying that we would be able to make new strides in science with Pokemon the way that my team does thanks to your efforts. Without you, we would never have been able to utilize the intellect of your friend Holly. It is because of her breakthroughs that we were able to repay that in kind. You know this due to all those supplies sent back to you. However..."

"However WHAT?! Not only is your timing impeccably awful, but there's a _'however'_ to this, too?" Syra's voice is cracking a little under the pressure, and her grip on the phone is tightening. Oleana's mind is racing fast on the realizations being met there in front of her, and is quietly notifying security.

"...however at some point I grew tired of how you were belaying the plans. It is true that due to some..unfortunate events that your goal was delayed. But let's say that thanks to some other influences I no longer require you to be my way in to the shores of Galar for trade. There is someone else on the inside; someone that I was able to get a hold of to do what your role was used for. You know Syra, connections are an important thing, don't you agree? But...I am a generous man: you did not necessarily fail me, so I'll allow you to keep the Pokemon we sent over."

"What about Holly?!" Syra yells back.

"What _about_ her?" he sneered from the phone.

Syra blinks at her phone. "Well for one thing...I thought you were going to use the Pokemon sent to you and her brains as a means to help broaden the understanding of them to others across the globe. You know firsthand how smart she is thanks to me. I figured from what you told me that my findings would end up...I don't know...being auctioned for science? Sent to research centers after they went through your teams first? Is she doing fine? Now that...you know, this is all over or whatever can I at least talk-"

Giovanni replied plainly. "That is absolutely true, but we are using them for my vision."

The girl came back with only more questions swirling her own mind as the resolution that she felt was in front of her was now fading away. "Wait, your vision? That's not what you told me you needed them for, and answer my question about Holl-"

Giovanni's tone was no longer someone who was on her side, much less wanting to entertain any request or conversing with such a person at all. "There is no reason I should tell you. I believe you have completely misunderstood where you stand now Syra. What you are right now is simply just a random civilian to me, as I have plans that don't involve you and your piddling attempts to persuade me any further. You don't get to ask anything more of me right now, as I have given you a parting gift. You know that I'm a gentle man who is reasonable... **or have you forgotten what could happen to your mother and brother?** "

Syra froze. Her nose flared up in fear again, with Oleana and Haru looking at her back. Haru so badly wanted to say something audibly on the phone for him to hear...even though the conversation was all but confirming the worst fears and worst possible scenario. He didn't want to believe that she was behind this, but this was outright telling him Syra was the one behind the acts he was investigating.

"Team Rocket will proceed as we always have been, and I shall not let even a professional relationship such as the one we had stand in the way of it. I have things to do. If you've a Pokemon Battle to attend to, then it doesn't concern me. Thank you for giving us your friend: she will continue to serve Team Rocket well.." the venom in Giovanni's voice was easily picked up by all the listening parties as he was heard chuckling. Oleana had alerted the security of what was just discovered in their presence, and down the hallway were a few groups of policemen and security staff-men.

"If that is all, Syra, then I bid you adieu. In the future, make sure you do not step out of line like you're attempting to do now and I'll keep my promise to your family. It will be my final gift to you. Are we understood?" Giovanni's voice rang out amongst the group. Syra looked defeated as she was caught redhanded in front of the Galar League Chairman, Oleana herself. Her involvement with what Giovanni of Team Rocket had been planning was completely laid bare, and Syra saw the encoming future would involve jail bars. Twice that day she had tried to avoid such a bad future that she would do what she had to do in order to get away from her abusive father, and now that she has now lost the match in the grand finals of the tournament against Haru and is now caught to be involved with Team Rocket, her spirit was broken. The cost of her actions came back finally.

_Yet in one fraction of a moment, Syra was filled with determination._

She inhaled deeply and shouted at the top of her lungs. **"TEAM ROCKET IS THE ONE BEHIND THE WYNDON STADIUM ATTACK! IT WAS ALL THEM! I ONLY SENT THEM POKEMON ON ORDERS BECAUSE THEY SAID THEY WOULD HELP ME DEFEAT HARU, SAID IF I STOPPED IT WOULD MEAN TROUBLE FOR MY BROTHER, MOTHER AND I!"**

The staffers and policemen that were in earshot, alongside Oleana and Haru froze in their spot. Haru's eyes widened as his frame had physically reeled back as if struck by a blunt object. The girl before him had suddenly changed in a split second in what felt like was the beginning of a big retaliation. _/What. Is. Happening?/_

"Syra...!? What the hell..?!" Giovanni is heard saying on the phone.

The velvet haired challenger was filled with determination to save whatever ounce of humanity she could within herself that remained and looked at her phone angrily. " **FUCK YOU** Giovanni! You want to fuck me over? Well guess what?" Her eyes flared up as she looked at everyone for a second but then eyed Haru as if to tell him specifically everything that was left of her story. "I went to Team Rocket because my friend was having issues getting a job and I went to THEM to give her an employment opportunity. I only went to them because I felt I had no other choice: many businesses here in Galar blacklisted her for her involvement with Sordward and Shielbert. I know now that it was a bad decision on my end to go to such a chaotic organization but all I knew was that my Dad knew of them, and I had to do something to save her! I felt that I had no other choice, and after the events that led me to have a plot of revenge aimed at Haru occurred, I felt the only course of action was to storm the headquarters of my father's employer and demand help in person. It is because nobody would hire my friend...and...I wasn't thinking clearly! I fucked up! Giovanni agreed to everything, but he said in order for it to be equal I had to give something back for this favor. I was promptly told 'Get us Galarian Pokemon'."

The boss of Team Rocket sounded irritated. "What exactly are you doing, you stupid-"

She aimed her look back at the phone as if it was Giovanni physically in front of her and just shut her eyes in a gesture of shame for her actions. "Shut up! You'll let me finish! I see now in my final moments that not only was I stupid for doing this and that nothing would come back to bite me in the ass, but even worse is that you...you swindled me! You wanted to use me for other means and even threatened to take away everything from me like this? **FUCK YOU!** "

Standing there in front of everyone was putting Syra on an adrenaline high that her legs where shaking but her resolved helped her to keep a tight fisted cling to her phone as she continued confessing her sins. "Galarian authorities just heard the entire thing, and since I am going in for what I did, I've got nothing else to lose...especially because I know where your headquarters is located, and I plan on telling them everything!"

Her phone made a 'click' noise, indicating that Giovanni hung up on her. The assumption was that when he heard that she confessed everything he would simply now have to move onto his plans much quicker than previously designed. The girl looks at a nearby police officer and then the others. Oleana steps forward with her arms folding over each other as Syra was cornered by the authorities at this point. "Syra, I am _incredibly_ disappointed. For now, I will withold your arrest until the ceremony is done. We can decide on what to do about your involvement at a later date...in incarceration. What's important is that the Galarian people see you standing alongside everyone else due to the role you played. We've stood here long enough."

Any more delays would start to upset the audience. Knowing this much and having expended whatever adrenaline she could in exposing herself, Syra silently walked with Haru, Oleana, and a group of authorities and league security staff. What just occurred in front of him shocked Haru to the core. How could he have let the entirety of the case for what he was assigned to do go on as long as it did only for it to unwravel right in front of him? Furthermore, how could he believe that Syra was the one responsible for so much and deal with a destructive background as she did? Part of him wondered if it was naive to immediately start planning ways to try and fix this, but knew logically that as his heart weighed heavy from this that Syra was a criminal.

 _/I refuse to believe there's nothing I can do after what I just witnessed.../_ He thought to himself. Haru ended up only asking Syra one single question as they were about to head outside to the stadium on the ground floor. "Why, Syra? You could have walked away from all of this..."

Before the two made it outside Syra replied with a voice that was unlike even the one she carried earlier. Lifting her head up and having the face that knew her time was simply 'up', she said "Because I have nothing left to lose. All of it was true, and I have to pay for it Haru. I know this isn't what you wanted at the end of the day, but...I guess I couldn't avoid this any longer. I'm going to be taken away...but I'm okay with this turnout. You said it yourself, right? Things have to be equal. I'll give the stolen Pokemon back as I know which boxes contain them. The second I heard Giovanni say all those things to me I figured 'Fuck it'...y'know?" In that moment she looked completely crestfallen.

She sighs and looks forward,not wanting to make eye contact as a tear goes down her cheeks. "I just wish my friend could see me stand up for myself since I realized I was wrong for what I did. She needed help, and I didn't know where else to run. I hurt a lot of people Haru...and I'm going to go away for awhile. So...there you have it."

The second the group reached the outdoors, they see the Gym Leaders are awaiting for them at a stage that was on the field as the crowd starts cheering loudly. Oleana waves to the crowd with Haru seeing that Syra puts on a facade to wave and blow kisses to her fans. _/Is this really how her legend ends...?/_

The group reconvenes as Haru goes behind Oleana towards the center as she addresses the audience. It was a pleasure to have Haru back near her side, as Nessa was bubbling with pride seeing him for the first time after his victory. The only one not joining them for this final ceremony would be Sam, as he was from Johto and not of Galar representation. He would be merely waiting on the sidelines outside on the grounds of the battlefield near the stands. Everyone's attention would heighten when Oleana announced to the whole stadium that the Galar Champion himself, Haru, would like to share a few parting words to close out the ceremony. Stepping forward to the microphone stand that was on the stage, he clears his throat, and after taking one final look around at the audience surrounding him, spoke with clarity.

"People of Galar who have come to watch the Pokemon League Tournament matches today: I thank each and every single one of you for taking the time out of your day to watch the performances! Whether you are livestreaming this very broadcast, watching on the telly, listening via radio, or are right here in the stands with me, history was made and you all were active participants. Miss Chairman herself already gave you all her parting words so I must also give my own as well. As your Galar Champion today it was an amazing feat to be challenged by one of the best trainers in the entire League itself: Syra. Please give a big round of applause and support for the larger-than-life performance she gave us!" he smiles, turning around towards her and claps himself. The audience and the Gym Leaders near him all decide to join in on this very moment, causing Syra to bite her own lip hard to hold back the tears.

 _/Haru, you don't have to do that for me...but thank you../_ Syra thought to herself, a budding tear on the edge of both eyes as she looked to everyone and bowed gracefully. The applause slowly edged off as Haru turned back to the crowd with the microphone in front of him. "Be that as it may I hope, nay, request to see even more new blood compete in the tournament next year! Perhaps we shall see greater things not just from Syra but from many others. As the man I am today, I hope to see many of you on the battlefield."

He's heard exhaling into the microphone, closing his eyes. The time had come, and although he was not ready to see it end, he knew it was the required time. Glancing back to Oleana, she nods silently; her knowledge of the oncoming moment helps her signal to Marnie and Raihan to come up to both sides of Haru. The ruby red haired champion continues as the jumbotron and video signal that would be broadcasted to thousands of eyes close up on Haru's face. "However... **I will not be here next year as your Champion of Galar, for you see, I'm here to tell you all I'm announcing my retirement.** "

Surrounding them was a near simultaneous gasp of the whole audience, and Syra herself being shocked more than anyone else. "What!?" she says out loud. No doubt Haru hears her and nods, making a wry smirk behind him. He faces the crowds once again. "Galar, it has been a pleasure to be your Champion, but my time as Champion was going to come to an end today no matter what the result was going to be. I wanted today to be the best match of my entire career...and I was not disappointed in the slightest. Do not weep for me, Galar. I thank you for everything you have done to support me in my time when I was a mere Gym Challenger up until this very moment. You all know that I've been working towards helping this region already even as a Champion by setting up a Steel Gym. Please look forward to it in the upcoming year."

Haru bowed as he then turns away from the podium as if to make his exit. The audience has been talking amongst themselves the whole time as if they were discussing how to exactly take the idea of Haru retiring as a Champion. However, what they saw next subverted all expectations. He was seen extending both of his arms outward to the side as Raihan and Marnie cooperatively yank the sweatjacket that he wore clean off. There's a sudden zoom-in by the person that was monitoring the feeds as the audience audibly exploded. Imprinted on Haru's back was a very distinct pattern: a silver, black, and neon green colored uniform with his number "1". Alongside the hat and scarf he was already wearing, Haru bore steel bracers and shinguards, with a distinct belt carrying a sword and shield charm on the waist. He turns back around to show the symbol of the Steel type and proudly exclaims into the microphone. " **Galar, I, Haru, shall be your Steel Gym Leader!** "

The screen showcases a new border that centers on Haru's face. Embolded text display the words "STEEL GYM LEADER: HARU" much to the very loud approval and praise of nearly everyone there. As the crowd continues to applaud him, he takes to the microphone one last time. "Before I leave today, I am honored and very happy to introduce to you a few of my Gym Trainers that will be battling all Pokemon Gym Challengers who take on the 'Shield' variant challenge!" using his right arm to gesture with a sweeping motion a few people who began walking onto the field. A girl with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail with green eyes, a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes, and another girl with medium length brown hair. They all meet in the center in front of the stage and faced the crowd in sync. Haru takes a second to soak up the massive amount of support he is already receiving in his new career that has been officially unveiled to the masses, and exclaims one final time. "Thank you for coming out to see my final performance as your Champion, Galar. Gym Challengers of tomorrow: I await to see you on the battlefield as your new Steel Gym Leader! Have a wonderful evening everyone, and please have a safe trip home! To those of you watching internationally: Au revoir, Auf Wiedersehen, and Arrivederci! Good night!"

Pyrotechnics go off around the top corners of the stadium as Haru and the other Gym Leaders wave to everyone in the cameras as well as the audience as they slowly make their exit. Haru himself turned behind him to pick up his sweatjacket and sees Syra looking back at him in disbelief of what she just witnessed. She wore a weak smile of both defeat and self reflection. "Haru...right to the very end you surprised me. It now makes sense why you battled with all of your might to the very end: you saw your end in sight no matter what occurred."

He ends up rubbing the back of his head and laughs. "I guess, yeah? I have the support of my friends and Nessa to thank for this, but don't sell yourself short!". His conversation with her was quickly intervened by Gordie who elbowed Haru's side, exclaiming that all the Gym Leaders were gonna hit up a nearby locally owned 'BBQ' joint. The image of seeing Haru surrounded by the other Gym Leaders, and one Nessa, who took one of his arms around her own made Syra feel isolated. She had worked her way all to the tip top of the mountain, only to be pushed back down. Perhaps it was the connection between others that prevented her own victory, perhaps it was ego of her own actions.

The would-be Gym Challenger looked around to view the audiences that were exiting the stadium slowly and sighed to herself. _/I never stood a chance against him. He's truly amazing. If anything within this journey has left me, it's that my story ends here: witnessing a new era for the Pokemon League here in Galar./_

She hung her head to acknowledge the invisible distance of power between herself and Haru as the whole group was escorted back inside the walls of the Wyndon Stadium. All the Gym Leaders and Sam had gone with Syra near where the Restrooms were located to have a brief intermission: talking amongst themselves all the way. Haru catches the back of Syra's head walking along with them and says to 'wait for him here'. Before she could make one last effort for her own freedom, Syra herself was escorted personally by Oleana away as authorities put her in handcuffs.

After exiting the Men's Restroom, Haru inhaled as if to ask Syra if she would like to join them for the staff dinner. "...Syra?" The new Gym Leader, Haru, was met with silence, realizing she was taken away already. The person whom he had an intense rivalry with for the many months of his Championship tenure, and had only begun to turn into a camaraderie had already come to its sad end.

She was gone.

Within a moment, the other Gym Leaders made their exit from the restrooms as they saw Haru standing in the center of the hallway seemingly staring at nobody and at nothing. The last to appear would be Nessa, who saw the others grow quiet as Haru was not answering to anyone's calls of attention. The Raging Wave gestured with a nod to 'Go on ahead' as she walked up behind Haru's side and slowly put a hand on one of his. "Babe? Hey, what's goin on? You weren't responding to the others. Are you okay?"

The man slowly looked to her with a morose expression. "Nessa...there's something I need to talk to you about concerning Syra."

His girlfriend tilted her head; hanging on every word about to come. "What is it, Haru?"

He took the hand that was on him within one of his own and began to walk with her to meet back with their fellow Gym Leaders. "Do you recall the case that I was working on for Miss Chairman?"

Nessa nodded. "I do. It was something you had to focus on outside of just your upcoming Gym."

He looked back and sighed. "It's been resolved, and you should know what the entire truth laid bare is in its entirety...but it's not going to be easy. Would you be okay with knowing what happened?"

As both of her bright blue eyes looked at him, she had confidence in the strength of his words and squeezed onto his hand. "Tell me everything."

**\- - - - - WYNDON, GYM LEADER AND STAFF DINNER - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Private Party Room - - - - -**

At the event that evening, Haru was at a large table that had himself plus all the Gym Leaders together and decided to tell them everything. The matters would no doubt be a public event once word eventually got out and the legalities were finalized, but he felt that it was important to tell them the details since any of them could be pressured into giving answers should tabloids pick up on what occurred earlier. Before discussing any of it, he asked for the staff that was not strictly Gym Leaders to exit the room until he asked. While confusing at first of the odd request, those that heard him obliged. As he put down his first plate, Haru explained first to everyone that a large part of his own anxiety leading up to today was a mixture of not only the prep for today's match and becoming a Gym Leader, but a certain case that Oleana had asked him to resolve. The only ones that would not hear any of this would be Leon, Sonia, and Hop. Leon had made his exit with Sonia before the Gym Leaders would end up going to the dinner, and Hop had to study on some new research he was piling up that came from Sinnoh's scientists.

He would start by telling them about the 'stolen Pokemon' reports, and how there was a growing suspicion that there may have been someone that was doing it that was also linked to a greater issue. He would start by referring to the attempt on his life by someone pretending to be from Team Rocket, the attack on the Wyndon Stadium, and the linked case from reports of suspicious materials spotted in Johto. The part that got him to hesitate on details was when he brought up the moment where Syra confessed in the hallway.

Eventually Haru had both of his elbows resting on the table with his hands clasped together to let his chin rest on them upon finishing his tale. "Today was my last day as the Galar Champion, and in my last day I feel like I failed because I could have helped someone who was so far gone they went through such difficult measures to get back at me. Sam, the guy you all met earlier, is most likely interrogating her with renowned investigator, 'Looker' himself. The real reason Oleana could not join us for the dinner is because she is most likely investigating the lengths of what Team Rocket may be doing, if anything, in addition to what we found out with Syra."

Marnie was twirling a spoon in her hand from the curry she ordered and looked over to her friend. "Hey...it's not your fault. You're not responsible for other people's actions." Her point was seconded by almost everyone agreeing with either nods or 'Aye's. The snowy white mother of the group, Melony, leaned a little on the table and looked at Haru. "As this moment comes to a close, you have to know that we are all responsible for our own future. She chose her path. It sounded like she was trying to make peace with you and others by throwing Giovanni under the bus: 'burying the axe' as the phrase goes."

Allister spoke up, since he had yet to put his few thoughts into the mix. Even in his youth, he showed a high intellect enough to warrant commenting. "You may have been a Champion for awhile up to a point today, Haru, but as a Gym Leader you are now tasked with merely being moreso on the sidelines. To watch, guide, and encourage fellow Pokemon trainers in their journey to become better people is what we ultimately do at the end of the day."

Kabu had his arms crossed and nodded sagely. "From this point onward, perhaps it is best to simply let fate handle the rest."

The ruby red Steel Gym Leader sighed but he had to be honest with himself: everyone was correct. "Fair enough. So now you all know. Bede. Nessa. Milo, Melony, Marnie, Gordie, Raihan, Bea, Allister, Kabu. Thanks for hearing me out. I've uh...taken up a large part of the dinner just expositing all this so...let's just enjoy the rest of our dinner, okay?"

Nessa had grown silent; thinking about the whole situation and reflecting on all the times in the past she ran into Syra while staring at the cake before her on a plate. Hearing Haru firsthand tell her that Syra apologized for how she acted towards herself was one thing, but was fighting to reach the same peace that her lover attained. Her quietness would not go unnoticed, as it caught Haru's attention right when the others would begin to talk amongst themselves. "Nessa? You've been unusually quiet."

Taking a bite of the cake she had on a plate, Nessa gave a bit of a huff in frustration; venting her own confusing thoughts. "It's not that I don't agree with your pain, darling, nor your wishes to make it right, but I'm not quite there yet in forgiving her for what she did to you or I. Not yet. I also am not sure what you're feeling is right." Hearing that much, Haru didn't blame her one bit nor did he hold that against her.

"You're perfectly reasonable to feel that way. I think for now I'm not going to spend so much energy in trying to put a bandaid to this, however if I can find a way to help-" Nodding his head and taking a sip of the drink he had, but Nessa interrupted him.

"HELP her?! After what she nearly did to you and this league?! Why would you? You don't owe her anything: WE don't owe that ponce an ounce of sympathy!" raising her voice and looking at him. True to her word, Nessa wasn't quite ready to put what Syra had did past herself and Haru saw her frustration. Feeling the tension rise a bit, Raihan would exit from the table to feign needing to _'spend a penny'_. "Let's not forget what she tried to spread about not just you, but me too! In front of untold thousands of people she just aired out her grievances and venom not just on this but how you are as a caretaker of your own Pokemon! She doesn't know Mirukon and Masako like you or I do, and what is it anyway to anyone on how well their possible little ones' stats are, huh?! It's none of hers or anyone else's damned business anyway!"

Haru took a bite of a calzone that was left on his plate. "I can let that be her mistake, since I can easily quiet the public with any misconceptions. If they speak smack, then let them."

Putting a hand to her forehead, Nessa seemed a little more than irritated. "You can't be this laissez-faire about such a problem, Haru! You and I both know personally with the garbage we've dealt with in the past. I won't let you leap into something that could lead into another problem."

"We've dealt with those Arboks-in-human-clothing before. If it's an issue, I'll simply tell them that they don't know what they're talking about: the same as you and I have handled any such idiot journalists talking about us." he tried to assure her, winking.

To that end, Nessa somewhat caved into the idea, angrily eating a part of cake from her plate. "Nessa, if I can try to make things right, I will. I have plenty of time from now until this situation with Team Rocket actually concludes that I can, at the very least, see to this whole 'Holly' thing. Sam is an expert on things in Johto, but he may require me for assistance if we have to settle something with Team Rocket...though then again I'd have to look into this aforementioned person, however." He began to explain, as Nessa scoffed and leaned her head on a hand.

"Honey I know you want to be a hero still, but you can't just throw away yourself to anyone with a sob story. Don't forget that Syra had a planned revenge for you; she made her bed, she can lie in it too!" Nessa counter-argued with a spoon in hand.

She saw Haru tilt his head with one eye halfway closing as if putting immense thought into the scenario. "How can I walk away from that, hmm? Am I supposed to just let her deal and not try to make things right? I've done it before."

She was known as the Raging Wave, but Nessa's face then faltered. His logic made sense, but fighting to get to the same point he was currently residing was a struggle. "Be that as it may I just don't feel right trying to push what she did under the rug. Not for myself at least."

She'd see Haru put his plate a little to the side to gesture with both hands folding forward. "I don't blame you for that, and I won't force you to come to the same conclusion I'm at now. Let me figure out what I can do for just my own reasons. My view is that there are some things here that haven't truly concluded that don't involve the legal side of this, that I think I can help with, if possible."

That line of dialogue confused the Raging Wave, as her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that, exactly? Is there more you aren't telling us? Did she blackmail you?"

Taking a look around the room, Haru scooted his chair closer to Nessa and whispered. "In actuality, I only trust you currently to know the full truth. Let's chat on the balcony."

Her curiosity spiked, as the black-and-aqua haired lady raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

**\- - - - - WYNDON, STAFF DINNER - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Outside Balcony, 15 minutes later - - - - -**

The winds were calm that evening with the skies being overcast as no stars illuminated the Galar atmosphere. Haru stood with Nessa by his side as both lovers held each others' hands and Nessa looked to the ground of the balcony they stood on. He had finished explaining the more personal details behind Syra's backstory that he refused to air out amongst the Gym Leaders, and it hit her more deeply on why he had made the points he did.

"I understand now why you chose to say what you did. Syra confided in you in possibly her weakest moment of her whole life. I guess alongside myself, we are the only ones that know her true struggle. I can't even begin to imagine the pain she went through." Nessa spoke with a voice filled with the notion of second guessing her previous opinions.

Haru squeezed her hand and gave a half smile. "Love, I still don't hold it against you; your feelings on her are perfectly reasonable. We don't even have to agree on the same thing. Heck, we haven't before on everything. But now you understand why I feel some form of responsibility to at least make an attempt to help her out, or help her redeem herself, yes?"

Nessa sighed, nodding before looking at him. "Mmhmm. She did to you what I once did when I felt comfortable. It was roughly when we had our first date that I began to let you in on the more 'raw' side of my history. She's trying to find a way to repair herself, so I can respect that much at least."

There was a small pause between the two of them before Nessa broke the silence. "Can I ask you something, Haru?"

"Sure, what is it?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Do you always do this? Find a way to be such a good guy to almost anyone you can?" she teases, letting go of one of his hands and reaching over to poke him on the nose. "You started this Gym Challenge and since then have saved our region twice over, are making a new Steel Gym, possibly getting a new Pokemon sanctuary started, and haven't once stopped to help others be it myself, Hop, Marnie, or Sonia. Not to mention anyone else you've met since then."

Haru laughed a little and embraced Nessa with both arms as the two shared an intimate moment of simply wanting to feel better after such an intense day. "If you had asked me this when we started dating I would have made some coy remark of 'oh I don't try to be'...but I guess I won't bullshit you. It is a growing habit of mine, I'll admit."

"You make it hard to be angry at for long." she had almost a smug grin on her face but the comment from her was only in jest. The way she said it made him halfway snort to a laugh himself before she continued. "Then again, it's only due to how well you communicate with me and don't put me down...especially in front of others." she squeezed his hands once again before leaning forward to nuzzle his nose; their foreheads touching. "I appreciate that, Haru. Thank you."

The two shared some quiet time together before heading back inside to enjoy the rest of the meal and conversations the other Leaders were having. Nessa retained that the whole story had made her far more comfortable in knowing where Haru stood on the situation, but since he respected her position on the matter, she felt far less tense. The rest of the staff dinner between the Gym Leaders went without a hitch, and for a little while Galar was quiet.

**\- - - - - 3 Days Later - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Pokemon League HQ, Wyndon - - - - -**

Over the next few days, Syra was key in helping Oleana, Sam, Looker, and anyone that interrogated her to find out what Team Rocket could have been planning. There wasn't a lot they could grab out of her that would give any big leads outside of her own knowledge of the headquarters, how Giovanni acted, and her own accomplice that she worked with the few times she was in Kanto in between the lull of her own Gym Challenge. It was a male Rocket Grunt who she was able to 'influence' very well due to her intense presence alone but was also the one who would end up speaking to her when the boss himself wasn't around or able to contact her. This man, simply named 'Iggy', would be her in-between with her and Giovanni, and was the first Grunt she took down initially when having invaded Team Rocket HQ.

Even with the addition of Syra's knowledge, Giovanni's 'plans' were always kept nebulous; out of sight and mind. The few times when she got a whiff of such things when having a video call with the boss, it was cut short. For a bit, Oleana had considered putting a halt on the whole operation...until a contact from within Johto called for a meeting with Sam, and he carried the message to her. The contact simply stated that it had information pertaining to Team Rocket coming from an anonymous, but trusted source. Oleana looks up to Sam when he presented the message, as the messy, raven haired man said "If there's anyone I trust to give me something like this, it's him. I believe we should call some of the others."

The woman who held the glue together of the Galar Pokemon League stood up with a pen in her hand, pointing to the glass window that oversaw the horizon of Wyndon. "No. Let's call everyone."

"Everyone, Oleana?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

She turned away and had a confident smirk come up before pulling back a strand of hair. "Yes. We're getting **everyone** together in on this." speaking with a tone of order, Oleana held her phone up to her ear after dialing onto it. A meeting of the minds would have to take place that would turn this situation around. Sam sees her turn back to face him; phone still in hand.

"Yes? This is The Chairman. Connect me to the Kanto League. Tell Lance it's important..."

The next day, Oleana had brought Haru, Leon, and Sam together to the conference room on the same floor as her office and locked the door. As one pair of security guards stood both inside and outside the room, the opposite of the room had several holograms projecting the images of other people as if they were in the room with the current Galarian Champion, Galarian ex-Champion and Johto ex-Champion. While not in actuality there, Haru looked upon the projected images of several Champions that he researched months ago, and the informant. A man with straight red hair wearing a blue jacket joined the conversation. His name was Silver, and was 'positioned' next to Blue. Red, Lance, Steven, Wallace, Cynthia, Alder, Iris, Diantha, and Professor Kukui had also joined in on the conversation. The first question would be aimed at Silver, from Oleana. "Now that everyone is here, I must thank you all for taking time out of your schedules to meet. Depending on today's findings I may require some or all of you to help out. Blue, I'd like to thank you for getting Red to join us today.

Blue sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I apologize for the last minute confirmation, ma'am. It took a bit." All Red did was nod in agreement, with Oleana smirking.

Haru narrowed his eyes as a thought came to him. _/Man, so even now Red ghosting people is still that common? I know he just sorta...went wherever after Mt. Silver, and was something called a 'Battle Legend'...I don't remember if the tapes Sonia loaned me had anything much on that part of his life./_

The chairman clapped her hands together to call attention for everyone. "For now, Silver, I'd like to hear from you what it was you contacted Sam about the other day. You possess the most important piece of information for us all before we start our discussion proper."

Looking at Sam, Silver then made a 'step' forward, bringing out his own copy of the findings that he had spoken to Sam on the other day. "Thank you, Miss Chairman. A few days ago, while I was out taking a break from training it had come to my attention that there was something sent to my email. Initially I had brushed it off as just another piece of spam due to the weird nature of it all, but something told me to take a second look into it. Its contents read like it was code that one would find from any bot programmed to send scam messages, though something nagged in the back of my mind. Usually spam messages are filled with actual messages such as _'free way to get a perfect bred Eevee click here'_ but this message looked as if it had to be decoded. Since I was unable to figure it out by myself and went to ask Professor Elm for assistance. After some time with both his and an assistant's help, we discovered that the hunch of this message being encoded was true. This message had been through several proxy locations before somehow ending up in my hands."

Oleana's eyebrow raised; confused. "Care to elaborate?"

Silver is seen sharing a screenshot of what the message looked like before it was decoded. "Outside of the jargon you all see, this was bounced from Saffron City, to Mahogony Town, to Ecruteak City and about 4 other locations...before ending up in my inbox. Whoever sent it wanted to get their message out to someone but to try and make whatever 'trace' they had hard to decipher. When we look at it decoded.." he gestured with his left hand, and a new screenshot came up which causes Haru's eyes to go as wide as dinner plates.

"...you see this as a letter of warning." Silver would go on before reading the contents out loud for those in the 'room'.

**{TO THE PERSON READING THIS:**

**IF YOU HAVE DECODED THIS MESSAGE THEN YOU ARE POSSIBLY CAPABLE OF ASSISTING ME IN MY PLIGHT. MY IDENTITY IS NOT IMPORTANT, BUT I BRING A WARNING THAT MUST BE SHARED WITH THOSE IN POWER POSTHASTE. IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU SHARE THIS IMMEDIATELY. THIS MESSAGE WAS ENCODED SO THAT MY IDENTITY COULD NOT BE FOUND BUT YOU MUST TRUST THAT WHAT I AM ABOUT TO SAY IS SOMETHING THAT WOULD PUT THE WORLD, OUR WORLD OF POKEMON AND HUMANITY, POSSIBLY THE UNIVERSE, IN DANGER. I AM ONE OF MANY RESEARCHERS THAT WORKS FOR TEAM ROCKET, AND WHAT IS CURRENTLY BEING WORKED ON THREATENS TO CHANGE THE WAY HOW POKEMON BATTLING, BREEDING, AND THE WHOLE ECOSYSTEM OF POKEMON IN WAYS THAT ARE NOT NATURAL. WE HAVE BEEN TESTING ON POKEMON FROM THE REGION OF GALAR AND EXTRACTING THEIR DNA THROUGH...CERTAIN MEANS THAT CAN ONLY BE DESCRIBED AS INHUMANE. IT WOULD BE ONE THING IF THEY WERE EXTRACTED THROUGH PAINLESS MEANS OR SIMPLY LAID TO REST WITHOUT SUFFERING, BUT I HAVE SINCE WATCHED AS HORDES OF POKEMON ARE PUSHED TO THEIR LIMIT THROUGH TESTS OF 'ENDURANCE' AGAINST WHAT I CAN ONLY REFER TO AS 'SUPER' POKEMON. IT TURNS OUT THAT WE HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TAKE THE REMNANTS OF ENERGY THAT ALLOW POKEMON IN GALAR TO DYNAMAX OR GIGANTIMAX AND COPY IT TO OTHERS SUCCESSFULLY WITHOUT THE NEED OF A POWER SPOT. I HAVE SEEN POKEMON THAT ARE 'POWERED UP' WITH THIS ENERGY FIGHT REGULAR POKEMON AND TAKE THEM OUT AS IF THEIR STRENGTHS HAVE MORE THAN QUADRUPLED. AS IT TURNS OUT, WE WERE ABLE TO TAKE THE VERY CHEMICALS AND MAKEUP OF WHAT ALLOWS GALARIAN POKEMON TO DYNAMAX AND GIGANTIMAX AND CENTER ALL OF ITS BENEFITS ONTO POKEMON WITHOUT CHANGING THEIR PHYSICALITY. ALL THE BENEFITS OF IT WITH NONE OF THE DRAWBACKS. THEY KEEP THE SAME PHYSICAL SIZE BUT REAP THE BENEFITS: A MEGA EVOLUTION WITHOUT THE NEED FOR A KEYSTONE, A Z-MOVE WITHOUT THE NEED FOR A DANCE. IMAGINE A SNORLAX WITH ITS AVERAGE HEIGHT BEING ABLE TO COMBAT HORDES OF POKEMON WITH THE SAME STRENGTH AS ITS FRIGHTENING GIGANTIMAX FORM. PUT ONLY A FEW OF THESE ON THE FIELD, ANY FIELD WHATSOEVER, AND IT COULD VERY QUICKLY BECOME CHAOS. AGAIN, POKEMON BATTLING WITH THE MAGNIFIED STATE OF STRENGTH, SPEED, DEFENSE BUT WITHOUT ANY CHANGE OF THEIR PHYSICAL SIZE COULD THREATEN EVERYTHING AS WE KNOW IT. ONE FINAL THING. I WAS ABLE TO DISCOVER THAT HE HAS COME TO POSSESS A POKEMON SO INTENSELY POWERFUL THAT WE HAD TO LIMIT ITS PHYSICALITY. INJECTING IT WITH THE DYNAMAX DNA SEEMS TO HAVE IMPROVED IT ALL THE SAME LIKE ALL THE OTHERS, BUT LEFT WITHOUT THE ARMOR IT'S WEARING, AND IT WILL BREAK FREE OF THE CONTROL GIOVANNI HAS PUT ON IT. WITH THIS SECRET WEAPON, GIOVANNI PLANS TO MARKET THE RESEARCH THAT WE CAME TO REALIZE AND SELL IT ACROSS THE GLOBE: TO EXPAND TEAM ROCKET'S REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE. I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO WORK FOR AN ORGANIZATION TO BETTER UTILIZE MY MIND TO HELP US UNDERSTAND POKEMON, EVEN IF IT WAS THROUGH UNCONVENTIONAL MEANS...BUT WHAT I HAVE WITNESSED HERE WITH MY OWN EYES, AND LEARNED WHAT I HAVE, I CAN NO LONGER KEEP IT HIDDEN. I HAVE TO ATTONE FOR THIS IF I EVER GET TAKEN IN, AND I PLAN TO IF FATE SMILES UPON-}**

Silver looks to everyone. "...and the message ends right there abruptly. It can be assumed the person had to send it before being caught."

Leon crossed his arms, as Cynthia was the first to speak up. "Well this could be bad. I've dealt with plenty of things in my day, but this could lead on to its own road of problems." Sam spoke up, stepping forward. "You think that's bad? I was there when Team Rocket initially tried to come back and thwart Johto. I was just a kid with my dad in the Radio Tower incident back then, of course, but I know that Gold stopped them before they ever came back. If anything, I feel responsible for letting them re-organize under my nose when I was Champion. I lived in the region that they re-assembled in, damn it!"

Alder rubbed his stubble and spoke up after raising his hand to speak. "Hmmmm. Hatsu, I know you've dealt with your own form of an evil organization and forces before but I wonder if someone your age can even handle this, much less Sam here. We're talking about something larger than what your region has been dealt before."

Haru felt a blood vessel throb in his forehead. "First of all it's 'Haru'...second of all, Alder, I wouldn't worry about me. I plan on being here for every part of the operation from the beginning to its natural conclusion."

Steven had stepped forward. "Just what _is_ that natural conclusion anyway? To just 'stop' them like before? It doesn't even seem that simple. Did you not all see the letter? They're a lot more smart it appears than last time, and until any one of us finds out personally, it's to be assumed it's a lot more dangerous than all the other incidents involving them."

Blue spoke up. "If it's like before, since we couldn't get Gold to join us, then naturally Red and I will take down Team Rocket. We've done it before and we didn't need a group like you guys to do it."

Sam held up a hand. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, Blue, but with all due respect you were Champion for all of 20 minutes, so I wouldn't exactly hold high regard for someone like yourself saying you 'don't need' anything. We're all here because of the dire nature here."

"You little...! I've been doing a lot more things than you could imagine back when you were just getting your first Pokemon!" Blue shouted back, with Red merely looking on quietly after folding his arms together. The silent Kanto ex-Champion chose, just like normal, to not say anything.

"Guys we're all missing the big picture here! Regardless of position and experience we all have something to add to this and Miss Chairman is asking us for help due to the possibility that not only would Team Rocket be waiting for any attack...but investors or suppliers. It could be bigger than just them." Iris says with a wagging finger. Oleana takes a bow, as if she wanted to say exactly that. "Thank you, Iris. I expected you to be able to come to that conclusion."

"What, so now the child prodigy is going to lecture us?" Blue points out, before Alder steps up. "If she has something to say, she'll say it. Watch your step young man."

Diantha is seen looking to Professor Kukui as both sigh. Diantha pressed two fingers to her forehead in a disappointed glance. "Look at us, we're all complaining and bickering about nothing here when Team Rocket could be planning for an attack."

The statement shut everyone up as Oleana, arms crossed, snapped her fingers. "I'll devise a plan and get back to you all posthaste, but I'm going to most likely require everyone here to back me up. Silver, can you say that you will help us, now that you've come this far and divulged the information you just did?"

The redhead rubbed his neck. "I can't make any promises, but since their headquarters is near where I live, I could make it out for this operation."

"Thank you..." the chairman sighed contently. Haru was eyeing the floor intensely, as Leon looked over to see Haru going silent. "Haru?"

The ruby redhead Steel Gym Leader had his arms crossed and one hand up to his chin; deep in thought of possibilities and ideas. Steven called out to him. "Haru, c'mon, speak up. We don't have time." With that being said, Haru looked up to the fellow Steel Pokemon trainer and nodded. "You're right, Steven. We don't. Ergo, I propose we bring in someone else to assist everyone on this mission, as I believe they will be the necessary key of victory for such a mission." putting his arms down to his side and raising his head up in defense for a possible blow back to his suggestion.

The somewhat short Gym Leader spoke again. "I propose we bring in Syra."

The suggestion was not welcomed by everyone else except for Sam, who stayed quiet, and the others immediately started blasting him with questions.

Oleana looks over to the one man she had trusted to resolve this situation before it got to this point get a new look in his eyes. _/He must be putting on such a face because he feels guilty about failing to stop this before it got worse. Haru, I do not blame you for any of this, but once again you're putting yourself out there like this. The more things change, the more they stay the same, hmm?/_

"Syra? You mean **the girl responsible** for aggravating this problem into an even bigger issue than before?" Cynthia said, looking disappointed.

"That's a stupid idea." Wallace replied, turning his head to the side like the idea alone was beneath him acknowledging.

"Haru have you gone mad? If you bring her with us she may jeopardize the whole thing!" mocked Blue.

Yet despite all this Haru kept firm in his stance and had physically turned to Oleana; ignoring the detractors. "Miss Oleana. I believe that Syra is the key to helping us all resolve this: she's already made a turn for the better and has been more than open on doing her best to make amends. Let's run down the list, shall we?" He gestures with his right hand counting. "Firstly, she has told us everything she knows personally about the headquarters. As far as we are aware she was able to charge the whole headquarters with just her fists and feet before she even got a badge to begin with because she was purely fueled by hatred. Hatred of me."

The master of Dragon type Pokemon, who was quiet until now, is seen sighing. "This is all well and fine, Haru and that's all nice but I don't see how-"

"Lance of Kanto, I am not finished. With all due respect, I am going somewhere with this so have faith okay?" Haru held up his hand to gesture with two fingers, as this quieted everyone. He was controlling the conversation now. "Secondly, she herself had a change of heart and threw Giovanni and all of Team Rocket under the bus by telling the authorities of what his responsibilities were to another big incident here in Galar. One that I myself took part in its fallout of, and personally saw to its conclusion. She could have easily not said anything but she threw her own career under the bus and admitted to everything in front of Oleana, Galarian authorities, and myself. Throughout all the interviews that Sam and Looker were able to carry out up to this point in time, Syra told us she was having second thoughts about leaving the organization anyways. Thirdly, with her expertise and knowledge of almost the entirety of Galar's Pokedex AND her battle strength more than attest for her capabilities. There is nobody else I trust more than her to be a big asset to us on the field of battle. "

There was a pause from the entire room as Sam looked at his new friend he gained while coming to Galar. Once again he was reminded of Haru's personality that Nessa had hinted at since he came across the shores here, and how when the chips were laid down he was a no-nonsense, strong trainer. While he had only heard about the Darkest Day incident from across the pond, he never got to see what type of strong leadership Haru had displayed until now.

Oleana took the chance to ask the question on the others' minds, looking at Haru. "...and if you're wrong?"

Haru does not hesitate to reach into his pockets and pulls out a medalion with 8 badges inserted into it. It was his collection of the Galar Gyms Badges when he completed the 'Shield' challenge. Holding it up, he looks to Oleana. "If I'm wrong, then I'll turn this in. **But mark my word, I won't be wrong...and I'm willing to put myself on the line for it.** If none of you can see that, then I'll go at it alone. This involved my home first and foremost. I, and my best friend Hop took down ex-Chairman Rose together, handled Eternatus, defeated the twins Sordward and Shielbert, and protected this region. Twice. If I have to save Galar again, but alone, I will."

He was straight to the point in his confidence and bowed to Oleana. "Pardon me." turning to exit, he left the room. Sam was speechless and was unable to comment. The man hadn't seen Haru so fired up on personal matters before. After a moment, the chairman bowed to everyone in the holographic call. "I'll get back to you all about this within a few hours. That's all for now, everyone. Dismissed. "

Haru walked down the hallway of the Pokemon League HQ where he was marching to the elevator. Intending to head down he pressed the 'down' arrow, huffing to himself with his arms crossed. He had been thinking about the reaction that everyone was giving about the suggestion and it burned him up.

_/"Maybe I fucked up by saying as much as I did to you on the field. Maybe my fans hate me. Maybe I betrayed so many of my fans' trust saying what I did and then losing to you...and now I'll have to go back."/_

He thought of himself in that room talking to Syra as she poured her soul out to him.

_/"Because I have nothing left to lose. All of it was true, and I have to pay for it."/_

Sam came to Haru's side, meeting him at the elevator that was still on its way to the floor. "WHOO boy you uh...made waves there, man. But can I ask if you're actually certain about the decision you've made?" he would ask turning to the fellow friend.

Haru kept looking at the numbers of the floors the elevator was elevating past; focused on the mission ahead. "Syra has gone throughout her whole life with people constantly either not believing in her, or always being against her. She has lived in a constant state of being on 'attack mode', and it's ended up with her making rash decisions. Nobody was there to give her directions, assistance, or even give her sympathy. The only ones there for her were her brother, her mom, and her Pokemon. I can't even imagine what it's like to be in the life that she's had, but it's put her where she's at right now. If there's anything I can do to turn this around for everyone's sake, I'll do it. Someone has to extend a genuine olive branch to her because nobody has up until now. She didn't have the support like I did, and I think I'd like to be the first one to be that support."

Sam smirked when Haru finished. "You remind me of when I became Champion of Johto. I'd feel bad if I wasn't already set on my own future but hearing you talk like that is inspiring!"

The elevator dings, as both trainers walk in, with Haru pushing the lobby button inside. "I've picked up a lot from watching Leon's matches before I became a Gym Challenger."

"Yeah, is that so?" Sam asked, halfway smirking.

Haru takes his glasses off and starts cleaning them with a cloth. "That...and I think it's what Hiro would want of me." The doors close and the two trainers are transported downwards, on their way to pay a certain raven haired girl a visit.

**\- - - - - Holding Cell, Police Station in Wyndon - - - - -**

"...and as of right now, that's where everybody stands. At this point a team-up operation is on the horizon where Oleana will assemble several trainers to take down Team Rocket before their plans can come to fruition. It will most likely require several Champions and other prominent figures in the history of the Global League to do it, but even so they let me approach you on the subject. Because they allowed me this much I'd like to ask you formally about joining...Syra." Haru spoke, bowing forward a bit while on the other side of the cell as the raven haired girl looked back. Her expression showed the same indifference she had previously only due to her own defense mechanisms.

Syra folded her arms and looked up at him from the flat prison bed she laid on."Out of the two of us, you had the most victories. You're the Champion who took on Macro Cosmos, saved the day from another Darkest Day, and are now tasked with fighting Team Rocket. I'm more likely to believe you don't need me."

"That's not tru-" Haru began to say before Syra cut him off. "Look, I know you're a really nice guy and I can tell that from personal experience, but not everybody is worth being given a second chance. Not everybody is worth saving, and that includes myself. I haven't fully considered what my life will be like after all this, but I know that part of it will most likely revolve around starting the Gym Challenge from scratch since I did cheat through a majority of the whole thing: if I'm even allowed that much. My only regret is losing some of the Pokemon that were not actually my own."

The tense air between the two trainers was thick enough to be cut through by a knife; Haru finding it hard to fault Syra's logic in what she retorted. "I'll do what I can to make sure you're reunited for this operation. Plus, even if that is true, a part of me believes we need you for the takedown of Team Rocket. Let's attack this from another angle: don't you want an opportunity to reverse what you've done?"

"Of course I do, but will everyone else be okay with letting me back on? Teamwork for something this serious requires all parties to be able to coordinate with each other and have no bad blood, and with myself joining up with other legendary people in the League I would only stall things. Ask yourself: what would that even accomplish, Haru? Be smart about this. If this succeeds, it'll just show that anyone can do evil things and get a slap on the wrist. I don't want to be another example of that: I should be punished. It was problematic of me to think the way I did and push things to the limit-" Syra would be interrupted as Haru stomped one of his feet.

"I've told everyone that on the small chance you turn against us, I'm willingly betting my entire Gym Badge medallion." Haru replied, pulling out his collection of badges that assembled into a medallion and showing it to her. The 'mic drop' of a twist caught her off guard and she sat up from her bed, and walked to the bars, reached through and grabbed him by the collar bringing him to the bar until they were inches apart. The 'clang' of the bars was loud that it caught attention of the other prisoners in the same holding cell block. Haru and her locked eyes as the height difference between the two caused him to have to look up to her in a defiant manner. She seemed genuinely irritated at his willingness to make amends.

"Do you get a rise out of doing this? Putting your life on the line for people like me and being a hero? Are you feeling nostalgic for what you did before that you see me as an opportunity to revisit those days? What do you get out of trying to help someone like me? **I. broke. the. law.** I deserve to be punished just like anyone else and-" She began to say before Haru cut her off as his fists clenched.

His eyes narrowed and the fire that was there was the same from his Gym Challenge journey. "You've been going your whole life at constant war with everyone and working by yourself to resolve your own problems. You had to resolve those things because nobody else helped you through them. The way I understand it, is that nobody has ever been there for you, and it's partially due to our connected past. While you were angry at me at the stadium, some of what you said definitely did ring true: I _was_ complacent as a Champion at one point and I _did_ let the fame get to my head a little. But I had help...so let me help you."

She had found her fighting spirit and ability to argue against him had waned considerably ever since the conclusion of her Pokemon League battle and hearing him say this made her face go pink with blush. _/What's his damn problem...?/_ Syra thought to herself.

The Steel Gym Leader kept his steely gaze up at her. "You deserve a second chance, Syra."

Letting him go slowly, Syra turned her back to him, leaned against the bars and folded her arms. "Fine! I suppose I can go along with this if it'll be for the greater good. It gives me a chance to give that shirty Giovanni his due."

Haru pumped his fist and smiled. "Awesome. I'll inform the others that you're on board with this and we'll start getting everything set up." Turning away from her, Haru began to exit the small room where her cell was at and then turned back to her before leaving. "You know, I'm looking forward to actually cooperating with you like we did in Hammerlocke."

As the former Champion of Galar left, Syra looked back and spotted that he was smiling: no doubt cheerful at the idea of battling by her side. She huffed to herself and looked at the floor while leaning against the iron bars of the cell, pulling some of her black hair back. "Damn it, he's actually really cool now and causing me to look at him differently."

"Oooo someone's found the Champion real fit huh?" said the voice of a man in the cell next to her, causing Syra to immediately yell out with her whole face going dark red "Get stuffed, prick! I am not! I'm just not good with words when people are like that to me personally! Augh!" punching the wall next to her where the man was commenting. The small shockwave caused him to jump and move away. Syra went back to her bed and laid on her side facing the wall with a pout as the prisoner in the nearby cell couldn't help but laugh at such a reaction.

**\- - - - - Hulbury, Nessa's Home, late night - - - - -**

While on his way out of Wyndon, Haru had taken an Air Taxi towards Hulbury to inform Nessa of what was being done. She knew that he had been called by Oleana to meet up for 'something important' and was unaware of the contents until he had come back to meet her at home. Upon arrival to her abode he got a message from Sam while in the kitchen.

**[SAM: Oleana has accepted your proposal entirely. Looker and the others have brought Syra in and are explaining what she will be allowed to do while working with us. We've let her have her entire Pokemon team back as well. As of right now, it appears everybody, us included, will be meeting up with Blue, Red, Silver and Lance in Vermillion City. We leave tomorrow early in the morning. I would recommend bringing your best team.]**

As Haru read aloud the text he looked over to Nessa, putting his phone onto the counter. "So that's that, then. I'm heading to Kanto tomorrow to take part in this. I may have to get whatever sleep I don't get tonight on the trip over there." he said, noticing that she went quiet. While the dinner she was making didn't require the fullest of her attention due to having made it innumerable times before, the raging wave had seemingly laser focused on it. Biting her lip and inhaling deeply, a welling sensation of worry rose from within.

"I see. So you're going to head out again on another daring mission just like with Eternatus? Just like those royal idiot twins, hmm?" She spoke quietly and not looking over to her lover.

"Hiro is speaking to me, and my gut tells me this is what is right. Giovanni must be stopped. Whatever it takes." Haru spoke while leaning opposite of Nessa against another counter, as she put down the knife she was using to cut vegetables.

" _Whatever it takes?_ How can you say that so casually?" Nessa turned to face him as she held her hands down to her side. "Haru, we are talking about an entire organization that is banding together with the means to spread globally to face you and every Champion that's joining in the fight with what can only be described as ludicrously as 'Super Pokemon'. If they are like Macro Cosmos were in the past, then they will be armed to the teeth with a legion of grunts with several Pokemon each or more."

"Which is why I'm bringing Zamazenta with me and several key Pokemon that will be necessary that I've used for Max Raids myself. If I were to guess? Oleana will put everyone into teams and I'd like to be paired with Sam and Syra myself; him being an ex-Champion like myself who I've become good friends with should be a plus for our coordination. Syra I have battled multiple times so in my opinion that's a plus." Haru replied, making sure he spoke calmly but to listen to Nessa if she had more...which she did.

"...and what if something goes wrong? What if you arrive under-prepared, or the show of force from Team Rocket is heavier than you anticipated?" Both her fists clenched and while the Queen of the Galarian Seas kept her eyes on him, Haru noticed some tears had began to bud up at the corners of both eyes and her voice went weak. "What if this is the last day we have together?"

Haru stood away from the counter and held a hand up. "h...Hey, hon..."

"I don't want to lose you, Haru! This could be as big as that Rhyme City incident where the population was suddenly turned into Pokemon under a subservient Mewtwo, or in Hoenn where the entire planet was almost destroyed until we had Rayquaza settle things all because a single trainer was able to find them, or you and Eternatus! I-I don't know what to expect here. Who's to say that they have something as strong as it or even stronger? It's not that I'm frightened at your inability to fight these goons off, but I'm scared on the small chance..." her eyes began to stream tears slowly, looking at him. "...that you're going to leave and never come back. Haru...I...I don't think my heart can take that kind of shock."

This wasn't something that would be resolved if Haru spoke the right 'hero' line, so he let her get it out and chose to listen to her worries instead of trying to come up with a solution. Nessa looked down at the floor. "We've been together as long as we have, and I believe in you so much because I love you. Maybe it's selfish of me but I almost wish you wouldn't go and just let everyone else handle this."

Nessa walked a few steps towards him and leaned forward until her head rested on his shoulders, placing both hands on him as her eyes that were watering got his clothing wet.

"N..Nessa...?" Haru said quietly. Both of her hands went onto his shirt and clung to him.

She began to cry softly. "P-please don't go...just ghost the message and don't go. Please..."

Haru ended up carefully taking his glasses off and putting them aside before holding Nessa closer to him. "You know I can't do that, darling. I chose this path, so it's what I must do."

Nessa lifted her face to look at him, as her tears ran down her cheeks freely. "I know. I know you won't dismiss this because I know you've chosen to put this burden upon yourself. Please don't think of me a shitty girlfriend. The first sign of you being heroic like before and I'm reacting like I don't want you to respond to the call."

Her hands clung to his uniform and Haru felt her shaking from the fear of losing him. "I trust in your ability as a Pokemon Trainer...but I don't trust in the opposition to play fair. What if the reason Red disappeared and is so hard to contact by even Blue of all people is because of his history with Team Rocket?" She looked away, ashamed of the way she was reacting. "Nothing has had me so shaken like this before. I must look weak to you..." The two shared an embrace while she openly sobbed at the worry of losing the one she held so dear. Letting one of his hands rub her back, Haru spoke quietly. "You're not a shitty girlfriend. Don't ever think that, darling. I promise you that when this is over, I won't put myself into a situation like this again okay? The focus will stay on my Gym and my eventual Pokemon sanctuary. As far as personal matters go, I'll focus on my best friends, my Pokemon...and you."

Nessa blinked, looking at him. "Haru, you don't have to do that for me.."

He shook his head. "No no, it's only fair. Being in a relationship is not just about you and I finding out about each others strengths and weaknesses; lifting the other up when the other falls, but compromises. So..." Haru inhaled a little and exhaled with a soft smile that met her gaze. "...So I'm willing to put that life behind me for **us** , okay?"

She met his look as she feels one of Haru's hands caress her cheeks, wiping one of the tears from her face as the two kiss softly. Holding it for a bit, Haru pulls away and embraced her, stroking her back. "I promise you that this will not be the end, Nessa. When I return, I'll pay back that kiss 10 times over, okay?"

He had felt satisfied saying that much until Nessa had turned her face to the side and side-eyeing him. "A...are you _quoting the anime I think you are_ to me?" she blinked at him as Haru's cheeks went red. The ex-Champion laughed a little; embarrassed. "Yeah. Hey, I thought the line was a good one to use at this time."

Haru and Nessa shared what felt like a long period of silence; albeit only a few seconds before she responded back with a narrowed set of eyes at him. Nessa then turned away from him and got open a bottle of homemade sauce out of the cabinet above her and started pouring it into the mix she had for dinner's prep. "In that case I'm making your batch extra hot."

Haru immediately panicked. "H-hey, wait..I'm sorry that wasn't-!"

Nessa yanked him by the collar close and gave him a quick kiss. Grinning from ear to ear, the Galar Goddess of the Seas laughed at Haru. "Psych! But do that again and I'm going to add in Kabu's mix too. Now let me finish this up, it's my night to cook anyway."

That night had started off a little rocky, but the two had thankfully come to a resolution towards the end that calmed both of their spirits. Haru would be blasting off to take down Team Rocket tomorrow, and if anything was certain, he would have to be in tiptop shape of mind and spirit.

**\- - - - - The Trip Over. . . - - - - -**

The plan was set in motion, and Oleana stayed behind in Galar to monitor the situation and stay as the Galar League Chairman in her region. Sam was the one put in charge of the operation, and he, Syra, Leon, and Haru would be flown from Galar to meet up in Vermillion City where they would rendezvous with the others in 's Gym. There, they would be equipped with extra gear and 'one special key to victory' that was teased from Silver. The trip itself would not be long, but due to the night before, Haru decided to nap on the way over. Syra would get sleep as well since the trip was much more comfortable than a cell bed. For the first few hours, Sam stayed awake with a laptop on his lap and his phone to his side on the armrest of his seat.

Occasionally looking outside, the upcoming operation was playing out in his head in multiple ways. While Gold had been the reason they were driven out of Johto in the first place, he wasn't going to be there now and had to rely on his own knowledge of the group and his own Pokemon expertise. On the screen of the laptop were a few programs open, with one tabbed to display everyone's team makeup and the other with who would be grouped with whom. Sam's eyes looked over the Pokemon that Syra had and compared it to Haru. Despite the slight difference in levels, he was impressed on how Haru still pulled out the win regardless and looked over to the sleeping ex-Champion.

 _/To think that I saw him on TV acting almost dismissive about team makeups, hidden abilities, EVs and IVs, but in reality he was prepared for someone who maxed out their team's strengths. It may have been a close match, but he still won./_ The poofy black haired man from Johto had combed through his hair and constantly darting his eyes from the numbers onscreen to the fellow sleeping passenger. Haru was asleep with a sleeping mask with the graphics of all the badges of Galar on it.

_/...was that just all an act or something? If so, then he's a lot scarier than he lets on./_

**\- - - - - Kanto, Vermillion City - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Vermillion City Gym - - - - -**

"So nobody's going to be interrupting us, right?" Sam asked, halfway yawning and getting his bearings as a tall, brawny man with buzzcut blonde hair walked from the entrance. Outdoors there was a "Closed" sign on both sides of the entrance of the Gym and some of Surge's Gym Trainers keeping guard. "Yes sir. Until everybody here gets their bearings I'll make sure nobody messes with you...though I gotta say Champ-" the man began to say, as his companion Raichu walked up to his side.

Sam held up a hand, correcting him. "EX. Champion. Remember, I lost my title to another trainer. But thank you, Surge...it's appreciated." The Gym Leader flashed a thumbs up, with the Raichu bouncing on its tail happily. "I gotta say though...the whole situation is bad enough that you got the 'world warriors' here in one spot huh?" he asked, looking to the side as every single Champion and person that was in on the operation had their backpacks open and were going over all their tools and gear with a few of their Pokemon walking out. The space that usually occupied surge's Gym Trainers was cleared out entirely.

Professor Kukui was making small talk with Diantha and Haru, who made the comment about wanting to visit Alola eventually. Diantha smiled at Haru and put hand on his shoulder. "I had been reading up on your exploits in between breaks while on movie sets, and was trying to make around to congratulating on the fact you're with Nessa. She's beautiful, and I can see you two going the distance, if you don't mind my saying so." The compliment from both her and Kukui made Haru's face red. "Haha...thank you. You know it's come up that I would like to take her to Alola one day. I hadn't considered it for any particular occasion but you two talking about us have me redder than my Cinderace's fur."

Kukui flashed a grin and a thumbs up to Haru. "Just tell me when you two decide to drop on by and I'll show you around. Though I'm surprised you don't know any Alolan." teasing the Galarian man a little. Haru looked a little deflated. "I'm only quarter Alolan and my mom is primarily Galarian so..."

The others, upon realizing that Syra had actually been temporarily absolved of the previous events were eyeing her. She had her back hunched over and her Intelleon standing to her side while munching on a protein bar and drinking a black canned energy drink with a "M" on the side. "Hey, new girl." came a voice from behind. The rival of Haru turned behind her to be met face to face with a man wearing a black button-up shirt and green pants who had one hand on his side.

She rolled her eyes. _/Oh for the love of../_

"You're Blue, right? What do you want? I'm busy getting ready to save your town alongside everyone else here." Syra replied, turning away to re-focus her effort on what items to have her Pokemon hold leading up to the battle and was pondering on teaching her Gothitelle a different move.

"Yes. Anyway. You should know that we may be joined up today, but I haven't fully accepted your partnership here. Be sure not to pull a fast one on us and don't get left behind. The battles here are different than what you're used to in Galar so-" Blue would begin to say before he was cut off by Syra speaking.

"Hey so do you have something actually interesting to say or am I just going to have to mentally check out and ignore this aggressive aura you're trying to put off here?" Not once did she look back at him and handed her Intelleon a HP Up bottle to use.

The spunky veteran from Kanto felt a vein in his forehead throb a little, and he stepped forward. "Don't mistake what this is here, Syra. This is a temporary union, and after this is all done it's going to take more than Haru over there defending your position to right the wrongs."

Syra stood up slowly after putting down a bottle of Carbos and turned to Blue; readjusting her hat until it was straight and looking him in the eyes. " _Wow_ big man Blue. Are you done? Did it feel good to try and flex just now? Making up for lost time and legacy, or is it due to something else? If you really have a problem with me then just say it, coward."

Gritting his teeth a little, Blue leaned forward back to her. "Never had a problem that I couldn't resolve myself, girl, so don't think for a second you've rustled me. I've taken down people that were twice the trainer you are."

Raising her eyebrows a bit, Syra got a wry smile. "Oooo~ooh, see, I like that confidence you have: where did it come from? Is it maybe your own substitution for the intellect you're lacking?"

Red had moved next to Blue and tapped on his shoulder, silently nodding his head away in a gesture to 'put a lid on it'. Blue shook his head and eyed Syra before folding his arms together, sighing and putting the last comment aside. "Right, so anyways, do you want to get in some practice before we get this all started?"

The confidence shot back into Syra's face in such a manner that Haru had a gut feeling he knew what 'mode' she was channeling. "We don't exactly have the time. The only sort of training I would want to do with you would be the type that doesn't involve Pokemon at all." turning to her side while still making eye contact and squeezing one of her hands into a fist. It was at this point that Haru took a step towards the two with the intention to defuse the situation before he saw someone step forward and use himself to pull the two apart.

"Okay okay. Blue, stop. Talk like that isn't going to get us anywhere; well intended or not, and you were out of line to approach her like that in the first place. What matters is she's here and has the same goal as anyone else, which is stopping Team Rocket." Silver had stood in between where Syra and Blue were standing, eyeing the fellow from Kanto. Uninteresting in continuing, Blue walked off.

Silver sighed and looked up at Syra. "He's a bit rash at times but it's only a bit misplaced. For what it's worth, I myself had a change of heart on your assistance and am glad you're here. I'm looking forward to seeing what you're capable of, Syra."

She was unable to come up with something clever or witty as a reply, and readjusted her hat so it partially hid her face before turning away. "W-well...thank you, Silver. I heard good things about you too." holding a fist out and bumping it to Silver's own. Haru's arms were crossed as he held the most satisfied, smug expression as his new friend, Sam walked over.

"That was rather unexpected..." Sam said, before Haru turned to him. "But not unwelcome. Now tell me what was this new tech you were going to explain that you're giving us? Something about a new ring? I'll have you know that I don't think of you like that, Sam: I'm loyal to Nessa." lightly ribbing him. It gave some brevity to the situation as the two walked over to a tarp on the floor that had an opened briefcase. Cynthia was seen already getting one equipped herself for Garchomp.

"It's a different way to battle, sure, but it just may be the one thing we all needed for this operation. Good call, Sam." The blonde said with a smirk. "Is Mega Evolution that big of a game changer? Hop was talking to me about this at one point." Haru asked, seeing that within the open briefcase was a set of stones and bracelets that Haru did not recognize.

"It's what we can use to boost our side without the advantage of Power Spots from Galar. These, Haru, are Key Stones and Mega Stones. In order for us to get an advantage for this battle, it was best that we get these." Sam began to explain, handing Haru a Mega Ring that had a stone inside it, and another stone. Having a slightly confused look, the Steel Gym Leader-to-be glanced at his friend. "Okay...how does this work exactly? It's like a bulkier Dyanamax band, which, by the way, I already miss. Not having any Power Spots here in Kanto is a bit of a buzzkill."

Sam held a finger up and pointed to the Lucarionite in Haru's hand. "First, you must be wearing a Key Stone on your person within a Mega Ring, which is already inside said Mega Ring, and your Pokemon must have a Mega Stone on them. With these, and the strong bond you share with them, they'll be able to 'Mega Evolve'." At the same time Sam was explaining this, almost the whole group of Champions were nearly finished getting set up.

"Okay, so how does Mega Evolution work then? Is it like Dynamaxing?" Haru asked, bringing out his Lucario, Mirukon, and handing him the Lucarionite Mega Stone. Keeping it brief after he took a glance at his phone for the time, Sam further explained. "Not quite. Your Pokemon gets a massive boost in all of their stats similarly to Dynamaxing, but it's not over nearly as briefly. When the battle is done, they will revert back to their normal forms. Even though I have yet to do any Max Raids in my short time in Galar, I would still say I wish we could do that here. Who knows what lays ahead."

Turning around to look at the others, Haru gave a wry smirk. "Are we shorthanded? I notice not everybody here has one." Sam shook his head but also held up a hand to gesture 'yes but also no'. "The thing is, unlike Dynamaxing, not every Pokemon can Mega Evolve. We believe that in time we may be able to discover more Mega Evolutions but as far as things stand now, these are the stones we have on us. As far as the Professor here is concerned, he insisted on being let alone as is, showing me that he had his own key item to help out with his Incineroar."

"Right, Kukui was talking to me about that...and that was another thing Hop mentioned. Shit, I probably should have paid more attention when he was sharing that information with me. Then again, that was quite a bit of time ago." lamenting, Haru shook his head. Just as there had finished, Leon put a hand on Haru's shoulder and flashed a wide grin. "You two good? I think everyone is almost ready so let's run through the plans and head out."

The Johto ex-Champion had a serious look and nodded. "Yes. Let's get this started: we have a world to save."

Everybody met in the center of the west side of the Gym interior as Sam ran through what was going to occur; team makeup and the operation details for who does what action. The teams for everyone was written on the whiteboard as such...

**[ Red, Blue, Lance as Group 1 ]**

**[ Silver, Cynthia, Steven as Group 2 ]**

**[ Alder, Iris, Diantha as Group 3 ]**

**[ Haru, Syra, Sam as Group 4 ]**

**[ Wallace, Kukui, and Leon as Group 5 ]**

Sam put his left fist into his right palm, reviewing the plan with everyone. "Silver, you'll be on the front lines with us, but will stay on guard outside the building when we all arrive. if we get into Team Rocket HQ, I'd like to have you stay within both Ground Zero of the fight. I had you grouped with Cynthia and Steven, but I must admit that I need you to stay outside once we reach the building and help anyone who may be getting into the crossfire stay safe. For now we don't know if they've taken over the whole town like they did way back when, but you won't be alone. Wallace, Professor Kukui, and Leon will be your backup as we're going to have them try and approach the headquarters via flanking."

Silver nodded and looked to the Crobat alongside his waist, then back to Sam confidently. "Got it. I don't have a PokeGear anymore so alerting you guys will come easy for me." Sam then turned his attention to the remaining members of his group.

"Cynthia and Steven: upon breaking through Rocket's front lines I'd like you to join my group in taking on the building itself. While there's one main entrance we will spread out as far as we can when we get inside of it, but I'd like to trust you as a team to rescue the Pokemon being tested on that are still there."

Kukui spoke up, juggling a single Pokeball in his hand that contained his partner Pokemon. "What will you be doing? Hopefully after all this is over we should all have a go in a Battle Royal of our own: 4-way of course."

Throwing out two fingers to point at Haru, who was standing next to Syra; stretching both of her arms like she was about to throw down fists once again. "Syra, Haru and I will pair up with Red, Blue, and Lance and will move to stop Giovanni or at the very least rescue that rogue scientist and any other outliers. We have reason to believe that they are not the only one that wanted out of this whole thing but were unable to leave of their own accord, so we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Lance nodded and looked to the side, as his Dragonite was confidently flexing its wings. "I had hoped that after the Lake of Rage incident, going through Mahogany Town's secret lair and stopping Team Rocket with Gold's help that I wouldn't have to involve myself with this sort of situation once again. It seems our job will never truly be finished until today is over."

Steven smirked, tossing his own few cents. "For the moment, we can't focus too much on failure or 'what-if' conclusions. My only regret now is I was unable to supply the type of stones everyone here needed to completely equal the strength of Dynamax."

There was a pause before Wallace walked over to Steven, nudging him a bit and shook his head. "Now that's something we shouldn't go into this performance with, Steven: regrets. I trust that you'll see this to the end!"

"As I trust all of you to not only see your fellow partner's back as something to defend but to remind everyone why you were such remarkable figures in the Pokemon League's history. Moving on..." Sam turned his attention to Iris with a sweeping arm motion. "Iris, you've had experience with situations like this before, so I'd like to have you be at the front of the pack when we approach the building since we will need someone capable of helpin us pull a 'Pinsir' Maneuver. If you have to, pull back or move to support Silver, Wallace, Kukui or Leon. The latter, I'm unsure if I really need to direct since he was, at one point, known as the 'undefeated Champion'." Leon throw out a fist pump and readjusted his cap as Iris kept smiling, albeit with a confident stance.

"Blue, since you will be with my group heading into Team Rocket's headquarters with Red and Lance, is there anything else you can tell us that we may not know from Syra's intel?" Sam asked, turning his full attention to the veteran.

The rival to Red took a second to ponder it over as his fellow trainers looked at him, but Blue shrugged. "There may be a few rooms that require us to solve puzzles, and since we know they have bigger laboratories where the Pokemon are being tested it stands to reason there will be more grunts and scientists. Some of those may even be equipped with Pokemon but they may or may not end up with these 'super' Pokemon...although that's just a guess. It's also easy to assume that ever since our girl Syra came here on her own accord awhile back that they've increased security."

Syra felt a vein in her forehead throb before Haru raised a hand and stepped forward. "If I may make a point? Since nobody here but Syra, Leon and I are native to the Dynamax phenomenon, I feel it necessary to point out that not _all_ Max Raid Pokemon are powerful. I want to keep you guys in check about this: we in Galar classified them on a scale of 1 to 5 stars. '5' is used to label any Max Raid Pokemon the most powerful or difficult class of Max Raid Pokemon, with '1' being the weakest. I won't deny at all that they've possibly used the DNA to enhance regular Pokemon for this battle, but let's keep this in mind." He was interjected by Syra at the end, who politely added "We should still attack as if every single one is a 5 star Pokemon and not let up at all, and Team Rocket is full of people who also may release their Pokemon that they deem 'weak'. The way I see it, we may end up with some Pokemon that should be rescued and rehabilitated. As we attack these Grunts, don't feel limited to 1-on-1: use more if you have to or group up with others. Max Raids require multiple trainers back home, and they're not going to be playing fair game with us at all."

Her 'Red' equivalent, Haru, folded his arms over each other and raised his chin up a bit. "Good points, Syra, thank you." Her face went a little pink as she looked away. "It was just a point I thought we should all keep in mind: nothing too extravagant."

Turning back to the whiteboard, Sam nodded confidently as it appeared everybody was on the same page and it was time to stop discussing things and to go forth and do them. The time to act was upon everyone. "Then it's all settled then: we all have our objectives. This is Team Rocket we are facing here, so we know they will not let up. Don't forget for a second that we're fighting for all of our regions. Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Galar: all of them." He extended his arm forward with his palm facing the floor as everyone else put their arms forward with their hands on top of his own; Syra's own reluctantly ending up at the end.

"Haru?" Sam prompted.

"Hmm?" The bespectacled Gym Leader wasn't counting on him to say anything else directed at him.

In as little time as they had, the two had grown a bond befitting of great friends, and Sam had a feeling of confidence in Haru that was budding to the surface. "You're the one that helped me with this case, so as the main person assigned for this, I'd like you to lead. Do you have anything to say before we head out?"

The man of Steel type grinned, turning his other hand into a fist and proclaimed. "Let's light a fuse under these rockets, guys."

**\- - - - - Saffron City, Team Rocket Headquarters - - - - -**

"Okay. Okay so I knew there was going to be a lot but uh..." Leon started to speak, while next to his Charizard. Him and the entire group, with Iris and Haru at the front of the pack, laid eyes on a tall building that reached the skies many floors up. Surrounding the building was a small army of Pokemon and Team Rocket Grunts standing behind them. The outdoor army consisted of Alakazams, Kadabras, Weezings, Arboks, Toxicroak, Golems, Persians, Murkrows, Golbats, Vileplumes, Houndooms, Raticates, Sandslashes, Hypnos, Voltorbs, and Marowaks. The city itself was barren. Whatever Team Rocket had done to get people to stay within their homes or otherwise off the streets seemed to have worked for the moment.

Riding on the back of Zamazenta, Haru took a hard look before glancing to Iris. "So then...this is it." he said, looking back at his fellow trainers. Everyone looked back with the same determination he wore, with Iris commenting. "The pain of the Pokemon inside...I can feel it."

"I know what you mean, Iris. We're right here staring down at pure evil here. Is everyone who has one have their Mega Rings ready?" Haru called out, with those who contained one raising their arms with a unified "Aye!". In the distance, he saw some clouds gathering and took one small pause to look at the army before him. For one moment he was shaking. Perhaps he had bitten off too much this time. "Everyone have their communicators on their ears right?" he asked again, to which he got another resounding affirmation from everyone.

Haru pushed all thoughts of doubt to the back of his mind, raising up his own arm that had the Mega Ring. "Allright guys, light up those Rockets and send them flying straight to orbit!" then pointing forward. Zamazenta roared, shaking the foundations where the outdoor Rocket Grunts were waiting, and the fight was on as the large crowd of Rocket Grunts also had their own war cry. As Zamazenta 'equipped' itself into its enhanced form, Haru hung onto the mane while several attacks fly by him. Hyper Beams, Rock Throws, and Pokemon using the attacks 'Slam' and 'Body Press' would signal the start of the fight. Zamazenta shrugs off a Pokemon that hits it by the side using 'Body Press', with Haru being launched off of it, hitting the ground. Jumping to his feet, he narrowly dodges a Thunderbolt with Zamazenta protecting him. The large lion-like Pokemon looks to its master. "Thanks 'zenta. Now that we're on the ground together, let's try to weed these losers out!" Haru says, grinning.

"Get them and leave none of them standing! We can't let these guys invade the building! Send all Pokemon out, now!" shouts one Team Rocket Grunt who was most likely a leader, before Iris got close with a large steel Pokemon next to her. "Aggron! Go out there and show them how we do things from Unova!" Iris shouts, raising her arm to Mega-Evolve her companion. True to the description of previous intel in the operation, her Aggron undergoes a new evolution with boosted stats, as the Mega Aggron shouts. "Use Earthquake!"

The ground near a faction of Rocket Grunts breaks up and shakes violently as a section of Pokemon feel the intense damage, with some catapulting through the air from the ground-busting attack. "Hey, try to mitigate damage to only the Grunts and within or around their building, guys. Let's not bring any collateral damage to the city itself!" Silver had shouted, with his own Sneasel fighting with an 'Icy Wind' attack."

From within the dispersed armies, several Hyper Beam shots fly across where Diantha stood, as her Gardevoir deflected it at the last second before casting 'Moon Blast'. Kukui came to her aid, running up as a piece of debris landed with his Incineroar shielding them from the blast. "This is certainly a lot more chaotic than I figured, but if I'm honest with myself this is interesting. Incineroar, let's get fired up and use Inferno Overdrive!" The red cat-like Pokemon flexed its muscles as if performing in front of an audience, and let out a blaze-like glory of flames at several of its opponents. The fire ends up going past some of the Pokemon and instead setting fire to some Team Rocket Grunts' outfits, and thus retreat.

Sam strikes a fist pump. "So Haru and Syra were right! Not all of these Pokemon are as strong as we thought: they are enhanced, sure, but with our Mega Rings we've evened the odds! Some of these are on the weaker end of the Dynamax 'Super Pokemon' end, guys!"

Syra hands her Gothitelle a 'X Accuracy' supplement and grunts after hearing that. "Yeah yeah, it's your first time doing a Raid battle, Sam. You popped your cherry and we're _alllllll_ ~ proud of you." She'd say sarcastically but meant it only in jest. Sam was physically near where she was located and when he sheepishly had looked where she was at, all Syra did was stick her tongue out. "Psych. You'll get used to it, rookie!" running past him to command 'Future Sight' with her Pokemon. The man from Johto blinks, before yelling. "Wh-what? 'Rookie'?! Who are you calling 'rookie'?!"

On the east side, the Grunts would not be given much time to respond when a large blast of fire came from the skies: Leon and Red simultaneously having a Charizard of their own. The attacks spread out, with a few of the strengthened Psychic Pokemon using Max Guard. Initially satisfied with having taken down a few Pokemon, Leon winced. "Should have known this was going to happen!" with Red looking at him in understanding.

"What the...?" Blue is seen, after noticing that a Hydro Pump attack with his Blastoise ricochets off as an Alakazam fires back a Confusion Ray. Syra comes in next to him with her Gothitelle who uses a Shadow Ball attack in retaliation. She looks to him. "It's Max Guard. Think of it as the move 'Protect' but it's what Max Raid Pokemon use..but if we force it to keep using it then it may not work! There are some moves that ignore it of course but...well we should just keep firing to exhaust them for all they got!"

Sam, who still had no experience currently in Max Raids even with his time in Galar, spoke up with his own Feraligatr using Shadow Claw, having started to attack another group. "So basically just keep hitting them and don't let up." His answer came when Haru had shown up riding on Zamazenta's back as the large Pokemon bowled through a part of the army as it used its attack 'Behemoth Bash'.

Leaping off of the large, lion-like Pokemon once they were out of sight from one of the waves, Haru knelt behind a parked car with Zamazenta following. "Tch. A lot of these guys seem to just be assaulting us by telling their Pokemon to do one move over and over: Sandslashes with Hyper Beams, Kadabras with Psychics...we'll be in trouble if they are able to figure out how to use Dynamax Moves. These guys are attacking like those in the GO League do." He popped his head around the corner and then ducked quickly to avoid being seen by a troupe of Arboks, Persians, and Weezings go by him. "The GO League?" Syra asked him, confused. Haru responded after searching for some Ether capsules. "It's a unique league, and like us, they too, have raids. Difference is, their way of battling is a little different. It's kind of like in the Ferrum League, except it's not!" he shouted, yelping a bit as an explosion from a Voltorb went off a block over.

"That doesn't make any sense, Haru!" She shouts back in the communicator, with her Shiny Machamp coming out to fight. "Have you looked around you, Syra? This whole situation doesn't make sense either but here we are! Gah. Cynthia, how are things going on your end? Have you been able to get through?" Haru calls out, as nearby he saw Alder had changed his current Pokemon from Bouffalant to Volcarona hoping to penetrate the massive Psychic based defenses with Silver Wind.

Not hearing any answer for a few seconds, Haru called out to her again. "Cynthia?"

"I'm here, Haru, but it seems they're guarded on all sides. I may have to get drastic for us to get an entrance opened up!" she's heard replying, with Garchomp fighting off another group. Lance's Dragonite is seen flying overhead spreading Thunder Waves below, in hopes that it will do something to slow them down. Seeing this, Haru moved from his previous spot to another, tossing a PokeBall out after retrieving Zamazenta to have his Lucario,Mirukon come out. "Lance that may not help if these Pokemon are utilizing Dynamax Pokemon energy! Even if they get paralyzed we may not-"

Haru ate his own words watching a small group of the enemy's Pokemon, including their trainers, get hit by the electricity based attack. Commanding his Dragonite with fervor, the Dragon Master shouted "Now, give them a Hyper Beam right back, Dragonite!". The would-be Steel Gym Leader shrugged. "Son of a bitch, he did it anyways. Must be how he held onto so many victories in Kanto. Or was it Johto? Either way, he showed me up. Let's not fall behind. What do you say, Mirukon: should we level the playing field?" eyeing his fellow friend and Pokemon. The bipedal Pokemon tensed its muscles and focused on the bond he had with Haru throughout the journey he's spent so far, and as Haru raised his Mega Ring upwards the Pokemon shone with a new light never before seen. Then, before his eyes, Haru saw that Mirukon's body had transformed into a Mega Lucario form...much to his own delight. "Holy shit! So THIS is what Mega Evolution is, huh? It's like a Gigantimax form, but tiny! How do you feel, buddy?"

In asking his own Pokemon that question, Haru comes to face with a troupe of Marowaks who stare down his own Pokemon. All of them with bones in their paws, they all raise their arms; readying their attack. Before Haru finished uttering the words "Close Combat", Mirukon had already disappeared into the enemies before him, before reappearing next to its trainers. The Marowaks all faint, and the Team Rocket Grunts commanding them freak out. "Sweet. Merciful. Arceus. That was AMAZING, Mirukon! Hahaha!" high-fiving the Pokemon, and tossing him an X Defense and X Special Defense to recover the debuffs from such a move.

Through the rubble, Wallace walked up to Haru, calling to him. "Hey, Haru! Figured you would need this since you withdrew one of your Pokemon already and it took damage." tossing him a Full Restore. To protect the two of them, he had his Milotic stand guard, using Surf to buy them time. "Your Pokemon is part Steel, yes? Then the fire damage it sustained should be healed up with this." The red-haired trainer smiled back confidently. "Thanks Wallace! I was going to keep stock of them until later but these guys are a lot tougher than I figured. Do you have any ideas how we can break through this?"

Kneeling down where his companion was at, Wallace looked at the ground, then met eyes with Haru. "I believe so. In order to get an opening we may have to get risky. Consider where we are positioned for a moment: let's see if Cynthia's Garchomp knows Giga Impact." Haru's eyes widened at the idea and took to asking the blonde ex-Champion on the communicator. She responded in kind "It does, but as it currently stands I don't know if that's enough to give us enough of a clearing."

Syra decided to speak up on the communicator after ducking from Golbats divebombing towards her, even as her Machamp was defending her position. "Hey, this is Syra here. I have no problem giving you my Dire Hit and X Accuracy if you need to buy time to make sure it's just enough! It's my only one I was able to procure from the inventory, so you'd better use it well!" She'd end up yelping defensively as a loud blast from a Flash Cannon attack shoots by her, and a Magnezone floats by with its Rocket Grunt trainer not far behind. Her eyes widen in horror for a split second before a Druddigon roared, using 'Rock Throw' at it: aided by a Conkeldurr who used 'Stone Edge'. Both Iris and Alder leapt at the last second to Syra's aid, with the old man turning to her. "Youth is the future, and that's something I'll fight to protect. Go get Cynthia those boost items: we'll defend you here!"

Iris gestured Syra with one hand waving. "Go, go!" It felt completely different to be on the receiving end of some aid in her life, but Syra did not waste the opportunity and sprang to her feet after withdrawing her Machamp. "Cynthia I'm coming to you! Be ready to catch the bottles okay?"

The blonde looked around with one of her hands on her earlobe where the communicator lay. "Okay, but be careful!" she warned. Syra smirked confidently, relying on adrenaline to fuel her ability to duck and weave through the battlefield. Everyone's attention came to a screeching halt however when a glowing Golbat summoned a large gust of wind in the form of what was called 'Max Airstream'; causing destruction to the buildings where it shot. Several of the trainers are hit by it, as their Pokemon are damaged by it.

"Damn it, these stupid Grunts are starting to realize how to use Max Moves effectively now. If we don't stop this right now then we're going to be done for right here and the city will be the first to pay...!" Haru shouts, frustrated. "Okay, let's think this through, there's no-" His body freezes suddenly when he sees a large slab of rock rise from the ground in front of him and Mirukon; 'Max Rockfall' as it was named. At that moment he did not see anyone near him, and upon viewing this, felt his life flash before his very eyes as the large slab of cemented rock felt as if it was aiming to squish him in slow motion.

The day he began to collect Pokemon Trading Cards. Meeting Hiro. Getting to know Hop and Leon, and their family. Nessa. Everything about Nessa. He saw her face in his mind...death had finally knocked on his door.

**"GROSS!"**

**"DOS!"**

Haru was kneeling down defensively thinking he was going to meet his maker before being countered on the Max Rockfall as a Mega Metagross and Mega Gyrados appear near him. Steven and Wallace stood side by side, both using their Pokemon in a last-second shield for Haru via 'Surf' and 'Meteor Mash'. The giant slab of rock breaks apart entirely and both attacks hit their target. Both of the men turn to look at Haru and help him to his feet. "We've both heard a lot about your exploits, and it would weigh heavily on our conscious if you met your end here." Steven had said, with one arm down to his side.

Nodding a bit and keeping his chin up, Wallace agreed, putting a hand on Haru's shoulder. "Hmm, yes. Steven is right. I've been dazzled by the performance you've put on thus far, Haru, and I don't just mean today! I know you must think yourself not so elegant, but don't lose hope yet, Haru. After all, you've a woman to come back home to, yes?"

"You two...damn. Tch." He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed being saved by at least two figures he grew to silently admire when he did his research awhile back, but shrugged off the feeling and looked to his Lucario, Mirukon. "I'm not going to be shown up by veterans so easily...so I won't let you guys down!"

"Cynthia! I'm going to toss it to where you're at, okay? Get ready!" Syra calls out, leaping over the hood of a nearby car. In a second she sees Cynthia with her Garchomp and throws the two items in her direction. The Dragon Pokemon took notice when it called out to its trainer, and snapped its jaws to catch both supplements in its mouth. "Thanks, new girl!"

Wasting no time at all, Cynthia applies both supplemental items to her partner Pokemon and with one arm yells the command loud and clear: "Garchomp, use Giga Impact and create an opening for us!"

**\- - - - - Goldenrod City, Johto - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Goldenrod Radio Tower - - - - -**

Running into the office of the manager, a man holding a phone with the receiver covered shouts. "Boss! We have urgent news to report...!"

"What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost!" replied the veteran with salt-and-pepper facial hair. Without a word, the younger man handed the phone over. On the other end was someone living in Kanto who worked in Saffron City near the Pokemon Gym. Widening his eyes in shock, the manager quickly turned a few knobs on a soundboard and turned to the employee who ran up to his office. "We're going live...this is bad. Everyone has to know what's going on."

All across multiple regions of the world, Team Rocket was now being watched, as amateurishly captured video footage from citizens living in Saffron City were spreading news far and wide about the event involving Team Rocket. Not long into the assault would a few News Station branded helicopters would fly by at a possible safe distance.

"Sinnoh News Net coming at you live with a Breaking News segment! As of right now, Team Rocket has begun what looks like an all-out assault against-"

"CTV is here live! We're reporting a lot of collateral damage in what appears to be WAR! War between Team Rocket and figures of the Pokemon Leagues-"

"-involving those such as Lance and Blue from Kanto, Diantha from Kalos, TV Mauville is still confirming the appearances as we speak-"

"Whatever is going on is chaotic, so we at GND8 must warn you what you're about to see may not be suitable for all audiences-"

**\- - - - A House In Galar - - - -**

"-every single figure in the Pokemon League from many regions are here, but what's also curious is the one inclusion of the recent winner of the Pokemon League in Galar who succeeded in all but taking the Champion title: Syra."

The TV program in one house was running the live broadcast as it was using live footage from a crew that was on ground level with the battle that was happening live. A young man facing the TV had hits eyes light up wide when the footage revealed Syra in her iconic blue jacket, shorts, cap, leggings, and her partner Pokemon, Intelleon, who was using 'Snipe Shot' from around the corner of some debris.

"Oh my God! Mom! LOOK! See, this is why Syra's still the best even after everything that's happened! Even after what occurred at the Wyndon Stadium, she's out there risking herself for us! Gosh...she's not only terrifyingly beautiful, but to think she's this selfless too? What a woman." Pointing at the TV, the teen who was named Isaac bounced in his seat. His mother, sighed but smirked at him. "You don't think she's doing this for ulterior motives do you? Have you not kept up with the reports coming out about her since her battle with Haru?"

"I don't care! Syra is the ideal Pokemon trainer, and someone I admire!" Almost starstruck and not wanting to have his opinion of her challenged, Isaac turned back to the TV watching the video switch to showcase Sam from Johto healing his Feraligatr with a Max Potion. _/One day I'm going to go to a Pokemon Gym Leader battle and meet her face to face!/_

For the rest of the evening, Isaac would be able to stay glued to the constant barrage of news coming out from the event.

Elsewhere, others in Galar were also paying attention. Sonia had decided to pay Nessa a visit since she knew her friend was probably anxious from having Haru leave, and needed some time with her bestie since Leon was there doing the exact same thing. At Nessa's home, her Drednaw was on the floor next to her in the living room with the pair watching the TV. Occasionally it would flicker from what damage Team Rocket's army of 'Super Pokemon' was causing to the locale itself, to reporters trying to figure out just who was all there.

As the camera changes to show the News Anchor on TV with multiple images of amateurishly captured shots of Syra, Sam, Cynthia, Leon, and Haru, Nessa felt her chest tighten up. On one hand, he was still okay and looked well within his element. On the other hand, she worried something would happen live on television that would traumatize her.

"Nessa...? Hey. We'll both get through this." Sonia replied, looking next to her, and giving Nessa a big hug. The two girls embraced each other with the dark beauty clinging. "I know I will. I'm glad you're here, Sonia."

"Trust me. I know I'm putting up a strong front here, but there's a bit of worry I have for Leon, too. We haven't been together as long as you and Haru, but that goofball is in uncharted territory.." The orange haired professor said, and in response, Nessa had leaned back and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Snickering, Sonia replied "It's a brand new location he's never been to: he's going to get totally lost if the others aren't constantly looking out for him!"

It was a moderately cheesy point to bring up, but Nessa took in the humor easily and smiled widely. "Good thing Haru is there to help direct him around. Both of our goofballs are there fighting for us."

The TV interrupted their thoughts together, as the newscaster cut herself short. "Sorry, I'm being given the signal to switch to our live reporter that's at Ground Zero of this attack on Team Rocket's Headquarters. It-...oh! Oh my." the video showed a large dustcloud from several Pokemon being flung about from the Garchomp's Giga Impact attack, with Cynthia waving her arms to signal someone to follow her lead. The camera changes to show a group of 6 people running.

"I-it appears that we have Cynthia herself assisting some fellow trainers into the building; of what may be a heist or operation of some sort to stop them! I believe those below are Lance, Blue, and Red from Kanto. Oh my goodness, that's also Sam the ex-Champion of Johto, and with him are Syra and Haru from Galar! Whatever this is that's happening now folks, we will continue to report on the events here! If so many prominent figures are here, including Syra, then this has to be a very big event!"

Nessa leaned foward and got on her knees, putting one hand on the TV as the camera showed that Haru was on the ground level and on his way to enter the building. "Haru...he's there. If he's going inside then that means he's part of the main force that's going to possibly fight Giovanni." Her face turned into a pout and she shouted. **"HARU YOU BETTER COME BACK TO ME IN ONE PIECE DAMN IT OR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"**

**\- - - - - Saffron City, Kanto, Team Rocket HQ - - - - -**

Lance, Blue, Red, Sam, Syra, and Haru rush in after Cynthia's Garchomp was able to clear the way for them all to come in. Haru had begun to make a point on where to go before he reeled his head back and sneezed loudly. The others looked at him and blinked. "What, is it the dust?" Blue chuckled.

Rubbing his nose and sniffling, Haru shook his head. "Nah. Maybe? I don't know. Perhaps someone is talking about me."

The 6 of them saw that everyone on the first floor had dispersed, with the lone receptionist hiding behind the computer. Blue and Syra walk up to it with both kicking the desk. "HEY you! Tell us where the laboratories are located and how to get to them!" Syra yelled, with the girl behind it yelping full volume, and then slowly handing Syra a map. Snatching it away, Syra takes a second to look her up and down briefly and then points. "Oh right I remember you. I fought you the first time I came here right?"

The girl simply nods and continues to hide behind her chair.

Red looks at the map after it was handed to him by Blue, who then hands it to Lance, and so forth. Sam, being the progenitor of the operation, looks to his fellow trainers and motioned everyone closer. "Okay, so it looks like things may have changed from when you described their flooring plan, Syra. Any of this look familiar to you?"

She leaned forward and rubbed her chin, narrowing her eyes and grunting when looking at it a second time. "Thinking about it right now, it seems there's a few things that's new. I must have honestly overlooked them or not gone through them when I visited her the very few times I did, and when I initially came here. They most likely have doubled their security, and considering the army outside that's being dealt with, I'm unsure if they have many left and were probably just banking on that stopping us."

"But then there's Giovanni. Gold and Red were the ones who've fought him before, and he's not the type to run away. He'll be ready for us." Sam pointed out, then looking to Syra and Haru. "You two, I want you guys to go through the areas that Syra is familiar with and see if we can't find Pokemon that are able to be freed. We don't have enough of a crew to take care of them safely until we're through and get Emergency Services out here, so use the Balls that we got from when we were in the Gym to transport them safely."

"...and if there are so many that we can't safely capture them and transport them safely out without a Ball?" Haru asked, raising a hand up inquisitively.

"Haru has a point. We all may be able to rescue a considerable number as we are, but again, this is a whole organization we're looking at here." Lance added to Haru's question, both of his arms crossing.

Rolling his sleeves up, Sam pondered this then replied. "Then come back to them later. We have to do our best to rescue as many as possible, if not all of them. I know that we generally only keep 6 on our person at one time for our team, but let's use the bags we got and brought with us to carry extra, and if possible, use the computers here to transport them safely to boxes. It's safe to assume that Team Rocket's intel and laboratories utilize such technology. Syra, you were able to mess around with your Dad's computer and find this location. Do you think you could do something similar but for the minor task of transporting Pokemon into boxes?"

Syra looked to the ground in thought, as the others leaned forward in their huddle quietly. "It shouldn't be too hard, honestly. If I find my friend, then this is all but guaranteed. That is...if Giovanni hasn't done something with her at this point already. I hope she's safe."

Red looked around, and then gestured to his comrades, Blue and Lance. They understood him perfectly fine without words. "Honestly it's surreal being back here, but hopefully this will be the last time. I think what the 3 of us will be doing is trying to knock out the rest of the force and open up a way for us to get to Giovanni." Blue said, bringing out a Pokeball that had his Blastoise in it.

"Lance, Red, Blue. It was a pleasure meeting you all. Let's meet up soon and contact us on the communicators when you find out something." Haru said, reaching forward and shaking their hands before gesturing for Syra to lead him down where she was in charge of. Before joining them, Sam looks to the others...thinking back on how Lance, Blue, and Red once saw him become the Champion of the region there, and yet here he is once again doing something for his hometown.

**\- - - Team Rocket HQ 12F - - -**

The floor that laid before the trio was all new territory to Syra, but with the layout and general map knowledge they were carrying with them it did not feel as the group was running blind. They only came in contact with a duo of trainers that attempted to stop them in their tracks, though the talking Meowth and strength behind the team did nothing but annoy them. The time expended simply dealing with them was barely worth the trouble, with Syra and her Tyranitar blinking in disbelief at each other before withdrawing it into her ball. Seeing the group run off and shouting about 'blasting off again' made Syra wince, looking to the side. Almost in a smug manner, Haru looked to her.

"Friends of yours?" he asks.

Her face went pink and she sighed, holding her hand up to shield her face from looking at them. "Just...some people I knew and ran into a few times while here. Not particular a group I was ever fond of, but...I don't hate them. They're no 'Giovanni'."

Sam stared at the direction the Team Rocket goons ran off and shrugged. "I dunno. They seemed funny at least. Are you sure they were legitimate employees here? Do you all do that here?"

"ENOUGH TALK ABOUT THE DAMN TEAM ROCKET GROUP WE JUST DEFEATED! They're stupid and already gone! L-let's just move on okay?" Syra huffed, walking down the hallway with Haru and Sam snickering. The hallways were much larger and wider than the ones previously. It did not seem to be meant for those such as the Grunts to be funneled into, but where the research Pokemon would be contained. One such hallway had one-way glass panes with containers inside: some filled with Pokemon who were alive and kept for 'testing', others were the already-enhanced 'Super' Pokemon yet to be utilized for the plans from Giovanni.

The group went to the first double doors that they came across leading to where these contained Pokemon were at, where Syra cursed when coming to a new roadblock. After trying for a little while to come up with a password hack, a new prompt came onscreen for 'fingerprint confirmation'. "Shit! How are we supposed to surpass this now?!"

"Well that's a shame. Let's try busting these walls down..." Sam suggested, getting one of his own PokeBalls in hand and ready to throw it. He stops himself before even attempting to do anything, prompting Haru to look at him. "What is it?" he asks. Sam shakes his head. "That would be too reckless of me. If they have these Pokemon cooped up in here then doing anything but the regula-"

 _ ****THWAK!****_ Syra punched the wall in frustration. "DAMN IIIIIT! What do we do? They're right there!" the outburst prompted Haru to walk up to her while his forehead sweat a bit nervously. "H-hey let's try not to bring any more attention here to us. What do we know that could be of help here?"

The demeanor in which he approached her caught Syra off her guard, though she did focus for a second and calmly looked over the situation again. "Well, I could try to see if there's any way we can forg-"

"S-Syra?"

Syra turned around whipping herself to the direction of the voice before her face softened up to come face to face with someone very familiar. Before her was a woman with a lab coat, dark blue hair and glasses. Haru and Sam looked with her, and then looked back at Syra; visibly confused. "H-holly...?"

Syra's eyes glazed over into tears and she bit her lip, with both hands clenching into fists. "H-h...holly..."

The two women met in the middle as Syra ran full speed; embracing in a tight hug. As her hat fell off her head from the speed at which she ran towards Holly, Syra had finally come to see her friend again. Whatever doubt she had before in not being able to meet her friend, or that she was hurt disappeared entirely upon seeing her best friend. Syra began to cry openly, being held by the longtime friend of hers, as Holly began to talk to the group. "I take it you're with the others that have attacked the building?"

"Yes we are: I'm Haru, the upcoming Steel Gym Leader and ex-Champion of Galar. This is Sam, the ex-Champion of Johto. YOU were the one who sent the letter?" Haru replied, introducing himself and his friend.

The rogue scientist nodded, still holding her friend and now petting Syra's hair openly since the hat flew right off with the speed in which Syra lunged at her. "I have been trying to escape this facility and this organization for awhile so I sent that in a hurry. For awhile I thought I would never be able to leave, but with this, there's hope. I can possibly atone for my sins I've attributed towards."

"Can you help us unlock these doors so we can rescue the Pokemon within, and is there a way to send these to some Boxes? I was attempting to do that but it appears that the security for these is tighter than I had figured." Syra finally asked, wiping her reddened eyes and looking up at her best friend. The lady smiled, and with a renewed fervor, nodded with certainty. "Not only will I do all that, but I'll try to give you guys the information needed to revert these Pokemon back to their normal, un-tampered form. First, however, we need to get them to safety. A lot of these Pokemon have been damaged for long periods of time with little rest and low numbers of restoration items."

Sam looked around to see if anyone decided to pick up on their trail, and if they would get ambushed. Grabbing onto one ball from his belt, he threw it, and out came Feraligatr, who roared confidently once it came out. "I'll guard this part of the hallway here, you guys. Do what you have to do, but do it quick! We have to make our way to Giovanni after this and rendezvous with the others!"

Flashing a thumbs up, Haru, Syra, and Holly all agree to this objective, and the next phase of the plan would initiate.

**\- - - A Short Time Later - - -**

Quietly tapping away on a computer not far from the holding cells where the captured Pokemon lay, Holly kept her face glued to the screen before her. Haru, Sam, and Syra had been using the balls they brought with them to safely transfer them to a Pokemon Box account that would house them; away from Team Rocket's eyes. While tapping away as Syra took turns handing balls to Holly, the woman looked at Syra from the corner of her glasses. "The boxes here are almost already filled up. We may have to transport these out of here soon on foot to another location: it's already risky transporting so many at once."

Turning to the side, Syra tries to contact the other group that had left earlier. "Blue, Red, Lance, have you guys found anything at all yet?"

The communicator would buzz in her ear with some static before Lance responded. "We got to Giovanni's office but he's not here, though it's presumed he hasn't left since the only way out of here is through the lobby. Nobody else has reported finding him, so he must be on his way down. There's a lot of papers strewn about, so it can be assumed he was in a hurry to make his exit like last time when Red took him down. We did however come across records of that weapon that the letter spoke of however."

"Yeah? What did you guys find out?" she asked. Silence. "Hello? Lance? Blue? Guys are you there?"

Holly looked to her friend, and Syra looked back with a shrug. "Just lost contact with the others, but they said Giovanni isn't in his office."

Sam and Haru come back together with another cart they wheeled that was loaded with Pokemon-contained balls. Tipping his glasses up a little, Haru heard the last part and frowned a little anxiously. "Wait, if Giovanni isn't there that could make things far more risky than they were before. We're not done yet!" he exclaimed, before everyone's attention went to the sound of a loud clicking from the side.

" **I'll be the one who will make sure that you all are 'done'. Turn around slowly with your hands up.** " came a booming voice. Syra, Holly, Haru and Sam froze in fear and slowly lifted both of their arms up to the sight of Giovanni holding a pistol aimed at the group with his Persian right next to him. He was standing opposite where Feraligatr was keeping guard, rendering the defenses asunder at that point. "Syra. How good of you to come back home. I don't recall you being on the payroll anymore. You there, with the messy black hair!" he called to Sam. "Recall your Feraligatr, now, or you'll be coming to a short end, boy."

Hating that he would be obeying such requests in such a circumstance, Sam held up the ball that Feraligatr would be paired with and withdrew it back. The venom in Syra would come up from the pits of her stomach as her eyes pierced his gaze. "Giovanni. Love what you've done with the whole place when I was gone. It was just missing some changes and a good ol' touch from yours truly." Haru's face had faltered completely, sweating bullets and hadn't said a single thing at all. Looking to her new friend, Syra just quietly gestured to him with her eyes to 'keep calm and let me handle this'. "Regardless of why you're here, it's pretty easy to see that you're the reason my beautiful Team Rocket is under attack. Not only that, but my dear Holly; how disappointing it is to find you here. You would so easily toss our goals and visions to the wayside after all you've done?!" the mob-like-boss of Team Rocket shouted angrily, still keeping his gun pointing at the group.

Holly did her best to keep calm and hands raised still while answering. "All things considered, Giovanni, you know that I had issues with the means and nature of all our work. Given what you had gotten away with already it was only a matter of time before it came to this flashpoint. I'm doing what I can because I still possess my humanity, unlike yourself. I guess you could consider this my two-weeks-notice."

 _/W-wow. I've never seen Holly so fired up and confident like this before. It's pretty cool!/_ Syra thought to herself, eyeing the rogue scientist from the side and staying still.

Narrowing his eyes, Giovanni looked to the floor and shook his head. "Short-term vision for long-term goals."

***BANG!***

Holly falls to the floor with a loud 'thud', holding her left knee as she wailed in pain, screaming. Syra screams "HOLLY!" before angrily growling at her former boss. Haru tries his best to not let it be known that he's shaken up, but his face changes to defiance and looks at the boss with Syra in the same manner. **"You won't get away with this you piece of shit!"**

Walking around where the wounded scientist lay on the ground, Giovanni clicked his tongue in annoyance; Persian keeping to his side all the while. "Oh Holly, it's such a shame that it has had to come to this you know. Had you merely kept on track and done what I asked you to do, you wouldn't be in such a miserable position." he took aim at her again, with Syra now huddling her whole body over Holly. Chuckling lowly, Giovanni smirked. "You would work so hard to get to this point, just to die over her?"

"Absolutely. I would die trying to protect her, since she represents my home, and what I fought for! She, and Galar, are everything to me!" Syra angrily shouted. She winces as she hears the gun cock, fearing her last second is near before the building shook violently. Outside, a Max Strike attack from one of his own Grunts backfired and sent shockwaves strong enough to destabilize everyone standing in the hallway as the floor shook. In a split second, Sam's arms reeled behind him and lunged forward: tackling the leader of Team Rocket and knocking the gun far away. Unable to keep him down, however, Giovanni kicked him off with the Persian running to his side. "Syra, Haru! Take Holly down to the lobby and get her to Silver!"

"Wait, dumbass! I got as much stake in this as you do!" Syra yelled back as everyone saw Giovanni make his way through a "PRIVATE ENTRANCE" door that locked upon closing. Through the door it would lead to a staircase, and at its end was a single elevator leading to the rooftop. Turning back, Sam brought out his Feraligatr again. "NO ARGUING! We don't have time for this! It's important that you two make sure she's safe. We'll figure out how to save the rest of the Pokemon later! Group up with Lance, Blue, and Red, save Holly, and get out of here! I'll handle Giovanni: he owes me!"

Turning to his water starter, Sam stretched out a hand and pointed to the now locked door that the boss retreated through. "Feraligatr! Use Crunch on the door!" he shouted as the blue-and-red water lizard crunched on the door hard and pulled away with its mouth. The door crumbles and hits the floor with a loud clang as Sam makes chase with Giovanni. _/This is finally my chance to make things right...! Oleana, wait for me!/_

**\- - - - - Team Rocket HQ - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Rooftop - - - - -**

Walking onto the roof and pulling out a phone, Giovanni dialed a number and looked around. Before him were plumes of smoke from the constant attacks happening around his building as the outside armies of Pokemon he had lent to his grunts were still doing their fighting. He hadn't thought it would rouse as much attention as it was due to the several helicopters hovering nearby, but it made no difference. His plan would start that very day and nothing would get in his way.

Back in Galar across network television, the broadcast showed an amateurishly captured piece of footage of the clad-in-black man with a phone to his ear. The headline onscreen was "WAR WITH TEAM ROCKET". Immediately the on-site news reporter went straight to business. "Folks right now as we can see, Giovanni, the former boss of Team Rocket, has been identified and seemingly confirmed to be the reason for their resurgence! Whether or not he has taken back his position as leader remains to be seen! We'll keep shooting as long as possible to see to today's conclusion, folks!"

**\- - - - - Galar, Wyndon: Pokemon League HQ - - - - -**

Sitting in her office, Oleana was monitoring the situation from every conceivable angle she could while doing what was necessary of her at home. As the many many cameras from many news stations were reporting on the events, her eyes dart back and forth from her computer to the multiple screens. Keeping herself busy was one way she would be at peace; often finding herself late into the morning hours leaned forward and coding away. Her position had changed, but her quirks remained all the same.

Attention got diverted, however, as some of the news stations began to change tone reporting another newcomer on the scene. It didn't click with her mentally upon first scanning the screens initially, but her gut told her to look again and she ended up standing on both feet, gasping. Both of her hands to her side, Oleana clenched them into fists. Before her eyes she saw the image of Sam standing defiantly on the rooftop: PokeBall in hand.

**\- - - - - Team Rocket HQ Rooftop - - - - -**

The mad man was seen turning to his phone with a slightly agitated demeanor. "I don't care about specifics, I just need it now. We have run out of time!" he would say to the fellow Rocket on the phone. Turning to his side, he met eyes with Sam, who had made it up from below. From how high the two were above sea level, the winds were somewhat aggressive though the clouds from earlier also had stayed above them to set the scene. In Sam's eyes it felt like fate had welcomed him there.

"You're right about one thing, Giovanni. You have run out of time. I'm going to put a stop to you right here and now. For everyone in Johto and Kanto that you terrorized, I'm going to take you down for them!".

"Hurry that order up; I've a guest to entertain and need everything ready." the man said into his phone before hanging up. Putting both hands into his pockets, he laughed. "So! To what occasion do I honor the ex-Champion of Johto's presence? I must say it is an interesting arm twist of fate that I have seen you here, though I suppose it wasn't unexpected. I must ask, however, of one thing before we begin."

Giovanni extended an arm forward in a near narcissistic way with his chin tilted upward. "What business do you even have with me that you would seek to take me on by yourself? Are you that confident, or just stupid?"

"This is about what you owe me for what you've done. Not only am I here to make up for lost time and my duty as former Champion, but to fulfill my end. You see, we met awhile back when rumors of you coming back to reform Team Rocket surfaced. I'm not exactly sure how, but you slipped away from me, and I've not stopped regretting it since."

Looking at Sam with eyes squinting, as if to study him more intensely, Giovanni chuckled. "I have a very faint memory, but I remember this encounter now that you mention it. It's taken a bit of time but it appears we've come to a crossroads once again, haven't we Sam? I recalled that you were ex-Champion right away, but it did only now strike me that we had a little history together, haven't we?"

"I had just gotten used to my new life as a former Champion and was put in charge of finding out if it was true that you came back. After everything Gold and Red did to stop you, it would have been bad news if you ever resurfaced. Silver told me that you had a conversation with him that amounted to you only coming back when you would be able to become a better, or stronger person. Quite frankly I don't care about your motives back then. It seems you've gotten to where you are now because you surpassed your past self. When I tried to prove the possibility that you were back, nobody but Looker believed in me. I don't know how you kept your presence hidden, who you paid off to keep silent, or why you chose to come back in the first place! You even chose to head to the same building as before, restructured it in secret under a faux company name until you were ready to shed that coat like the snake you are but make no mistake, Giovanni!" Sam exclaimed, bringing out the ball he was holding. On the inside he was a little scared but had refused to let that control him nor let it be the reason he would back down. "It ends today!"

Giovanni looks down to the Persian next to him and reaches within his suit, pulling out a PokeBall. Speaking with confidence, the villain laid his intentions bare. "I warned you back then, boy, that if we were to meet again I wouldn't let you off so easily. You should have taken the hint when your fellow officials told you to drop the hunt. Though I suppose if Looker was involved..hmmf. In any case, we've spoken long enough by now. It's time you faced the renewed strength and might behind Team Rocket!"

**\- - - - - Team Rocket HQ - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Lobby - - - - -**

Lance, Blue and Red had met back up with Haru and Syra. Holly was laying on her back with her leg kept still, with Silver inside. Outside, the majority of the forces were contained with the remaining forces fighting back the Grunts towards a climax that would be occurring soon. The mood was shifting in the favor of the operation...until Blue delivered the findings that they got when investigating Giovanni's office.

The severity of the situation had skyrocketed. "I understand how you may feel. Red is the only one here out of us that's ran into it alone and survived, but this is different from before." Blue commented.

Haru and Syra's faces turned pale, as he looked to Red. "..i..is this true? THIS is what the secret weapon is..?!" _/This is bad...this is REALLY bad! How did we overlook this badly while making our climb up to the top floors? Sam's all alone and there's no way he will survive against this thing! Forget failing the mission, I'll never forgive myself if I have to tell Oleana he was mortally wounded or worse!/_ Haru thought to himself with one hand going to his forehead. Red nodded with his arms crossed as Silver looked up to the others. "Things are going to get worse if that thing is unleashed, but we have to have a plan. No splitting up of forces unless needed. Leon, Diantha, Cynthia, and Kukui are still managing outside, but everyone else is helping to wrangle up those that have already been defeated."

"Though none of that matters if Sam can't do what he's attempting to do right now." Syra said in a matter-of-fact fashion, turning to walk back to the elevator. Without saying anything at all, Haru followed. "Hey what are you doing? Didn't you just look at the document? You know exactly what's waiting up for you! With the DNA from the Dynamax phenomenon, it'll be nigh unstoppable! You've seen the damage it's done before, and that's not taking into account its Pokedex entry and accounts from those who have seen it!" shouted Silver.

Both Syra and Haru turned back to him with Haru giving a confident smirk; addressing everyone else with her. "So it's a Max Raid Pokemon, then. That means there's one surefire way to take it down that we are both VERY familiar with, then." to which Syra finished his statement with her left fist pumping towards herself. "We kick its ass with a lot of Pokemon, obviously! Stay here and keep Holly safe, Silver. We'll be back! For now, this concerns us Galar natives: we're used to this pressure."

Riding up the elevator to the same hallway where they had left previously, the intention of Haru and Syra was to head to where Sam was fighting Giovanni and finish the job. For Haru it was a finale to the entirety of the last year, and for Syra, it was an end to a grueling past she brought upon herself. With victory in their sights, the two hashed it out a bit on the ride up.

Haru looked to her with his arms crossed, leaning on one side of the elevator. "So, you nervous?"

Shaking her head, Syra turned her hat inside out to get dust out from it before putting it back on her head. "Not really. This thing has to be a 5 Star strength Pokemon, but considering what it is, it may even be a 6 star. We could be the legendary few trainers who take it down and save the world! It's exciting to me to think of it like that."

Haru glanced at the changing number of the floors they were rising past. "Hmm. Gotta say I actually agree to that, though I better be careful, or Nessa's probably going to kick my ass. Tch. We probably won't even get any rewards from defeating this thing, either."

Syra gave a small laugh and winked at him. "No XP candies."

"No treasures."

"No rare TRs."

"It's not even a shiny, either."

The two looked at each other smugly after they shot back and forth with those statements and began to laugh. "That means we can go all out today and never look back." Haru said, feeling his fighting spirit swell up and shook hands with Syra. Grinning back, it felt good to her that maybe after all of this is over she can have some sort of inner peace. The elevator door opened on the familiar 12th floor from earlier as they run by the torn door that Sam had used Feraligatr to destroy.

**\- - - - - Team Rocket HQ - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Rooftop - - - - -**

Nidoqueen roared out loudly on the haphazard battlefield as Giovanni grew irritated at the progress of the battle. Sam commanded his Gallade to use Pyscho Cut, and the Nidoqueen faceplanted as it fainted. Melting through his team, Sam kept his chest outwards while Giovanni cursed him, as the attack hit and he had to retrieve Nidoqueen from the match. In the past, this would have been the point where he would have retreated to the shadows but instead started to chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny? Is there a point to the humor in losing a battle? I've taken out your team, and you've no other options. Turn yourself in, Giovanni and maybe, just maybe, we can give you a comfortable bed in prison." the ex-Champion said, as his Gallade flexed its arms in an idle stance for battle. It looked to Sam, as if it sensed something wasn't right. True to the bad feeling his Pokemon felt, the floor beneath him shook as a large shutter door was slowly opening. Moving away immediately from the large opening, Giovanni kept laughing. Nearly to the point of tearful cackling, the mob boss from Kanto took to one more taunt. "You complete and utter fool, you may have gotten this far but I'm afraid this is where your journey ends. Behold, the truth behind what Team Rocket has gone out of its way to obtain!"

Spreading his arms out wide as if an actor on a stage, a large tube that was covered in smoke and glowing from within its container was brought up on a platform to where the two men were fighting. The container has multiple large pipe-like wires plugged into the bottom where the base lay, and the faint image of a Pokemon floating within was seen. In a brief second, a blinding light flashes from the tube as it explodes. Sam shields his face as the broken glass flies outwards; some of it cutting his arms from the sharpness of the pieces. The explosion of the container bursting from within creates a small fog and his Gallade suddenly is held up in the air from something using telekinesis.

"Giovanni! WHAT IS THIS?!" Sam shouts, as he then sees his Gallade slam into the ground of the rooftop a few times, then shot by a large beam of energy multiple times in a row. Sam sees the Pokemon gets knocked out immediately, withdraws it, and once the smoke clears his face grows pale. Standing before him was a Pokemon that was 6 feet, 7 inches tall and covered in a mechanical-like armored suit that stood on its hind feet. Its eyes glowing from within the helmet. Making sure to continue the pressure, Giovanni steps forward. "Sam! I want you to meet the legendary that once resided here in Kanto, escaped my possession, ran amuck years later in Rhyme City, ran away from that city only to be caught back by yours truly: Mewtwo!"

The fog completely dispersed finally and what Sam saw was an intense aura of pure power emanating from the Pokemon. "Giovanni you bastard! That Pokemon is one of the most powerful to have ever come to being! What do you plan on even doing with that much strength?"

Walking next to the monstrous Pokemon, Giovanni put his hand on one of Mewtwo's and helped to lower it. Mewtwo merely stands there speechlessly as its master began to pontificate. "Ah~ where to start? A villain only exposes his plans once he believes he has truly won, so why not? I'll entertain your query. We used the research thanks to your fellow friend, Holly, to enhance its already monstrous DNA to the upper limit. It was difficult to track him down, even moreso to catch it, but with enough time we were able to make our own Master Ball-like technology. I lament that adding our research to its own immense strength made it grow completely mad, but we were able to contain its consciousness and mold it to our own. The last time him and I met, he merely adopted such a piece of armor. Now? There's no longer a will that it can call its own and simply obeys me. In short: Mewtwo has truly surpassed any and all Pokemon that have come before it and ever will! With him by my side, Team Rocket is stronger than it was ever in the past and will become a national, no, even a global power to be reckoned with: you've got no hope to survive this so make of what time you've got left!"

 _/Damn. He took out Gallade in a single shot, and considering that Mewtwo was recorded as a Psychic type, this meant even with them being the same type he was simply far stronger than Gallade that it didn't even matter. I have to try and play smart, but what can I do?/_ The situation turning for the worse had Sam up into a mental wall before tossing out another ball and shouting "Feraligatr, I choose you!"

The blue water type roared loudly, seeing the Pokemon before it and huffed; just as fearless as its owner in many of the battles it endured. "Feraligatr, we don't have a lot of options at the moment, but I want you to try and constantly focus on taking it out with Crunch!". It didn't last long, as the second the Feraligatr lunged forward for the attack, a giant, near skyscraper size of a psychic wave hit Feraligatr, tossing it upwards high before it collapsed back onto the rooftop with a hard 'thud'. In one move, the Pokemon shut down Sam's attack and he watches as the Pokemon is then withdrawn into his ball.

Giovanni lets out a laugh and points. "That! That right there, Sam!" he shouts, as Sam looks up to him with his face tensing up and forehead sweating. "That is the expression I so dearly wish to see from everyone now thinking they can take on Team Rocket!".

"Go Typhlosion!" he throws out another Pokemon into the battle, as Giovanni folded his arms. "Tell you what, Sam. I actually feel just a tiny bit bad for you, so I'm going to allow you to give it one free hit." holding up a hand with one finger extended, he smirked in a very confident manner. "Typholosion, use Sunny Day and then hit it with Flamethrower!"

The clouds above them opened up as the Pokemon utilized all the energy above to help give it an ample boost for its fire move, and Sam crosses his fingers behind his back. "Now, use Flamethrower!" The Typhlosion burps out a huge torrent of flames, immediately coating the armored assailant before them. As the flames dispersed, however, Mewtwo appeared right in front of Typhlosion, reeling back a fist as a giant representation of a fist appeared before it, and punched it hard enough to elicit an explosion in retaliation. The fire Pokemon falls backwards from the impact several times over, whimpering before it faints and Sam recalls it.

Looking down at his belt of remaining Pokemon, Sam starts to fear his wits' end. _/This is really bad.../_

**\- - - - - Team Rocket HQ, Lobby - - - - -**

"Holly, how are you feeling right now?" Leon asked, as he had come inside the building after cycling a shift from battling with other trainers at the moment: one by one rescuing whatever Pokemon they could. Before they could get a response out of her, she ended up pointing behind them. Silver, Leon, Red, Blue, Lance had turned to where her finger led as all of them widened their eyes in shock. Silver got up from where he was kneeling, completely baffled out of his mind. "Y-you..! You're here..!"

**\- - - - - Galar, Lana's Home - - - - -**

Haru's mother, Lana, was on the phone with Nessa at the moment trying to see if she could figure out what exactly was going on. He wasn't answering his own phone at the moment, and with what was being broadcast on television had her so worried that she was pacing around the house relentlessly. Hop had come by with his own mother to keep her company since they knew she tended to worry a lot over her boy. "Please, Nessa...if there's anything at all.."

"Lana I'm sorry but all I know is what you see. Haru only told me as much and didn't give explicit details for fear of any of it coming back here. Since it was as big of an issue as it was, I'm sure he did it to make sure those like yourself and I were safe. But trust me, I'm just as worried!" Nessa replied from her end on the phone.

Looking at the screen, Lana saw the scrolling marquee of "Mewtwo Under Rocket Rule" as she watched a trainer battling with it. Sam was doing his best to try and bring the situation back into his favor, but was failing almost immediately as the Pokemon shut it down in a single attack every single time.

"Sorry to worry you like this. Hop and his family have just arrived to keep me company it appears, so I'll let you go." The mother of the ex-Champion looked to Hop, who greeted her. "Hello Mrs Lana. I ran here from Sonia's lab and told my Mom of the idea of coming here along the way once I got wind of everything. I can't do much, but with us all being here together maybe...I don't know. Haru WILL figure this out! I believe in him!"

The brown haired lady looked at the boy she had known for years confidently look back without a shred of doubt. Reassuring her, Hop said again after looking to his own mother. "Haru will pull this off!"

**\- - - - - Team Rocket, Rooftop - - - - -**

Sam is kneeling. He sustained some debris damage from the intensity of Mewtwo's Dynamax and Gigantimax attacks being relentlessly aimed near him, as all of his Pokemon except for one had been used. He, just like Giovanni, was only a single Pokemon away from defeat...the tables however turned completely in the opposite direction of what they were before. Standing before him, Giovanni, Mewtwo, and a slightly ruined rooftop that had taken some damage from the battle, painted the image of a losing battle. Despite this, Sam yelled defiantly. "You won't get away with this, Giovanni! You lost before to Red, to Gold, and I' certain if there's another universe that you have already lost there too! There won't ever be a universe or timeline where you will come out on top! I won't allow it!" clenching his fist.

"Look where you're standing, boy. Do you think I plan to simply be satisfied leaving you with a full team that's defeated by yours truly? No. After this is over, I'll make sure to give you a quick one-way trip to your demise. I want your final moments to flash up to the point of today and remind you until eternity that it was I, Giovanni, who took you down myself, and went on to become a ruler over all the lands! In my new Pokemon world, with Mewtwo leading everyone, a new species of Super Pokemon will prove how 'Might Makes Right'!" the villain shouted as he was basking in his ego. "Mewtwo, with my final command, I want you to use Max Strike and take him and his Pokemon out!"

Suddenly the Mewtwo was struck HARD by a large set of rocks from the side, and then uppercutted by a fist attack. "What the blazes?!" Giovanni says, sweating a little from the sudden attack that came out of nowhere as a Mega Tyranitar and Mega Lucario land at the same time before turning to Mewtwo.

"Now this party's getting crazy!" Haru was heard saying, appearing next to Sam as Syra walked from the other side of him. Caught completely off his guard, and rightfully confused, he looks to his friends. "Wait?! What the heck? Guys I told you to stay down in the lob-" his speech was cut short as Syra yells. "DUMBASS! Do you honestly think it was worth getting yourself killed here for your own personal glory?! This is Giovanni and Team Rocket we are talking about here!"

"Which, by the way, how did you say it Giovanni...?" the ruby Steel Gym Leader said, as Mirukon flexed; ready to fight. " _'Short-term vision for long-term goals.'_? Syra and myself have the one long-term goal, and while it would have been nice to let Sam take one for the team, we know that all Pokemon are better in strength together! They have us, and we have them. That kind of unity goes for us trainers, us leaders, and even Champions."

Sam looked at the two and felt himself tear up a little. "You guys..."

"No need to have the waterworks now, buddy. You have to get this stuff over with so I can go back to jail and pay my sentence, right?" Syra said, grinning from ear to ear and nudging him with an elbow. The fact she spoke so casually of her past mistakes caught him off guard, but she wasn't wrong. _/I'm not sure it would be wise to lock her up after everything she's been shown to do here. Looker can help me file it later, but right now Giovanni must pay./_

"So Sam, I know you haven't done a Max Raid fight yet, but just so you know, they require multiple Pokemon to take them down. So...we're going to bend the rules a bit because screw it: the whole planet is riding on this!" Haru said before tossing out another ball as his Toxtricity, Crane, appeared alongside the Mega Evolved Lucario, Mirukon. "Besides, it's not like this asshole is playing by the rules so why should we? C'mon and bring out the last 'mon you have, Sam. Let's take this guy out!"

Tossing out another ball, Syra brings out Gothitelle, as Giovanni yells in frustration. "You trite Pokemon trainers are nothing in the eyes of Team Rocket, and you'll fall just like your friend was about to right here and now!"

"Not unless we stop you right here and now, and we will!" came a new voice that none of them recognized. Haru, Syra, and Sam turned to face the new voice behind them as Sam's eyes widened in pure shock. Standing before them was a man wearing a red vest, black pants, and a black-and-yellow striped hat. He seemed to be a bit older than the 'old days', but his appearance was unmistakable, and the Typhlosion that stood near him was the icing on the cake to confirm his appearance.

"GOLD!" Sam shouts. It was the very man who helped him get his foot started on his own Pokemon journey, coming to also help in the battle. Haru and Syra looked at him, and then Gold again. " _THE_ Gold himself?! Holy shit!" Haru says, aghast that the fight had brought so many legendary people from the past to unite for one single goal. Not wasting any more time, Sam brought out his final Pokemon: a Charizard. As the winged fire Pokemon appeared, Sam raised his arm up and Mega Evolved it using Charizardite X. Now joining the battle was a blue flame spewing Charizard with black coloration of skin alongside its fellow teammates.

Crossing his arms, Haru looked to everyone that was now beside him. "You know, after this is over, I can safely say this will be the highlight of my career outside of handing out my first Gym badge to someone...hehe."

"We'll make sure you'll be able to live a long life to create many more memories, Haru." Gold said confidently, looking to him and then Sam. "It is good to see you again, my friend. Let's take him out together."

With no further words needed, the team fired back a glance at Giovanni. Standing with the Mewtwo, the boss angrily shouted in frustration. "You'll pay, you'll pay for it! Don't mistake this for anything less than a bigger loss! Mewtwo! Attack all of them, now!"

Syra looks to her belt and throws out a 3rd Pokemon to use in the ring, Exeggutor, who knew the move to use as they discussed prior to: Trick Room. The entire arena gets a completely different shift in tone as suddenly the Mewtwo, which was previously running circles around everyone. "Mirukon! Crane! Attack that Mewtwo constantly with Aura Sphere and Poison Jab! Don't let up until it's down!"

"Kars! Use Giga Impact, Gothitelle, use Imprison, and Exeggutor, use Protect!" Syra commands all of her Pokemon at once. "Charizard, use Air Slash and cut away until it can't stand it anymore!" Sam shouts confidently. "Typhlosion, Shadow Claw it until it can't stand!"

All of the Pokemon lunged at once as Mewtwo attacked, but now with its focus being stretched thin it wasn't damaging nearly as fast nor as much as before. Giovanni struggled to keep up, constantly shouting moves until he realizes that Mewtwo freezes. It seemed to be struggling to use one of its moves thanks to the use of 'Imprison', locking itself out of one of the more damaging attacks. It seemed to be acting upon its own however, upon receiving the damage, as it stood still and recovered its health. "You can't defeat Team Rocket, you fools! Mewtwo knows to recover its health when it needs to, and with its enhanced strength you can't hope to take him down!"

Haru stood by, making sure to keep his Pokemon on the field recycling the same moves, and occasionally giving them Potions to keep them in the fight, spoke back. "Yeah? Well we won't know until we try now do we?!"

**\- - - - - Nessa's Home - - - - -**

"Nessa...? Hello?" Sonia waves her hand in front of her friend's face. All the worry that Nessa had previously from earlier had completely zapped as the raw footage of the live event was showcasing Haru onscreen. The way his stance had shifted and was actively commanding his own Pokemon showed him in an entirely new light. The only time Nessa had seen him battle was in her own challenge duels with him and the recent Pokemon League Tournament. She was aware of the active dangers he dealt with in saving Galar with his best friend Hop from the Darkest Day from ever happening again and had only heard it through proxy of what type of person he was in such situations.

Yet now she was able to see the complete shift in personality that he never showed even in the Pokemon League itself, and it had sparked a new level of attraction to her own partner. Feeling as if hearts were actively floating above her own head and swelling until they popped, the Raging Wave almost didn't blink. "Man...look at him go. He knows what's at stake but look at how he's handling things."

 _/I remember when I got to know the more personal side of him outside of battles. He was sensitive, at times emotional, and definitely a bit stubborn. He takes a bit to come around to some ideas, and he was complacent at one point. But now it's like he's done his own 'Dynamaxing' revealing his true self./_ Nessa thought to herself, smiling. She turned to Sonia. "I heard you, Sonia. I was just...thinking. Parts of me were simply just admiring the strength that Haru has grown into."

"I bet Leon is doing the exact same thing...though I wish I could see what he did too! Hmpf." the orange haired, brightly professor had pouted a little. The air around the whole battle had begun to change in tone, while showing what appeared to be a Max Raid-like encounter with a legendary Pokemon.

**\- - - - - Team Rocket HQ, Rooftop - - - - -**

Mewtwo is taking hits constantly from all those that are circling around lobbying moves in its wake. As one Pokemon takes a hit, every single other one makes their mark from the other side, angrily spewing off a Hyper Beam from both hands. In the short time it would need to recover, the Pokemon is hit over and over again: hearing every trainer call out the same moves. It shouts loudly before its body glows and recovers its health, turning its attention to one Mega Evolved Tyranitar and firing off a Blizzard attack. Jumping in to defend it, the Mega Lucario from Haru's side jumps in with a Protect shield and then comes back with Close Combat. It knows that each time its used, its own statistical strengths lower and as such dips in and out of Mewtwo's close range.

Yelling loudly, Giovanni throws his fist down. "You brats shall not be the end of me! I won't have you stop me again!"

Syra laughs a bit and commands her Exeggutor to start using Seed Bomb attacks. "Maybe it won't be enough for now, but seeing you pissed off in person is pretty entertaining to say the least!"

"Ugh...but he's right, the damn thing is so strong that the armor is basically shoving off all our attacks! We have to take Mewtwo down but that armor is strong!" Haru shouts, giving Giovanni the one compliment that he had to say at that point. Snidely, the boss replies, saying "That's the beauty of Team Rocket's aim for the stars: our technology and values are beyond what simple mortal men like yourselves could ever achieve. Mewtwo here is the pinnacle, and he will crush all of you!"

Sam yells out loudly in a command to send his Mega Evolved Charizard to give a Mega Punch straight to Mewtwo. "If your aim is to go for the stars with such a terrible ambition then Charizard and I are going to bring you back down to Earth and bury those ambitions!" The fire Pokemon pushes past its limits and uses all its strength into the single Mega Punch, then using another one, and then recycling. It's enough to push Mewtwo back, if even for a little. Roaring loudly with the union being felt with its trainer, Haru's Mega Lucario even joined in on the approach as both it and the Charizard joined together with its own attack in the form of Close Combat. "Sam's right! We're going to ground you once and for all: you AND your organization, Giovanni!" Haru shouts back as adrenaline pumps through his veins. Joining in now with a trifecta physical assault alongside the Lucario and Charizard, Syra's Mega Tyranitar also joined in with its best attempt to Giga Impact alongside its new companions: Syra herself giving a fist pump. "You may have gotten your way this far by essentially cheating the system, the people, and even me, but it stops today! I was a fool for going to you for help and getting swallowed up in the quest for revenge. The only thing that matters is stopping you, and if I can live in a world where both my brother and my best friend are safer...and where I can see my Mom maybe...then I'll fight for that too!"

Underneath the helmet, Mewtwo appeared annoyed being pushed back by the trio of Pokemon that were in close quarters as Gold's Typhlosion kept firing from the sides, as well as those remaining in middle or long range. "Mewtwo, come on! Fight! Don't let these naive children set you back! Recall that you're fueled by Dynamax energy and mankind's greatest research, and release Max Strikes on them!" Giovanni yelled in retaliation.

As one of Mewtwo's arm gestures, several attempted shots of 'Max Strikes' aim for the Pokemon, with each one either missing or barely scraping by the team. Syra's Pokemon takes the brunt of Mewtwo unleashing repeated Max Strikes, as she uses one Max Potion one of them and sweats a little upon seeing what little she had left. "Hey guys? Don't know about you all but I'm running low." Sam looks into his backpack briefly and shouts. "Crap...he's going to run us dry if we keep this up!"

"I have an idea!" Gold suggests to the others, as Sam looks back at him. Nobody says anything, but with the attention aimed, he's allowed to continue uncontested. "We've seen Mewtwo recover in the fight, but he's also wearing armor. Do you guys notice how it's starting to wear down? I say we all aim in one spot and fire that Mewtwo with all we got at once!"

"Got it!" Haru agreed.

"Sounds sexy: I like it." Syra replied, thumbing her nose.

"Let's do that, then! Charizard, here!" Sam says, tossing it a Dire Hit and several boost items. Mewtwo looked at them and stumbled. It was growing tired from using all the moves it had to use constantly and was running low on energy, and looked silently at its opposition. "Mewtwo, get up! You're still full on health so don't go pretending that those fools over there are actually hurting you! Attack them already!" Giovani shouts, to which the Pokemon looks back at him. For a split second it appeared to have regained its own consciousness. The moment fades as it stands upwards and created a shield.

"Everyone, on the count of 3, we fire it with everything we got!" Gold said, holding a hand up, as the group assembles their Pokemon all in a line. "1, 2, 3!"

Everyone shouted at once to their Pokemon.

**"Aura Sphere!"**

**"Thunderbolt!"**

**"Hyper Beam!"**

**"Solar Beam!"**

**"Dark Pulse!"**

**"Fire Blast!"**

**"Flamethrower!"**

The unified attack caused Mewtwo to be pushed back, holding one of its hands outwards as if trying to shield itself from it. The multiple hits from the moves and intensities of them being from highly skilled trainers was too much to handle at once as even under Giovanni's spell, the Mewtwo was unable to respond. It appeared that slowly, but surely, a crack started to form on its helmet. Then another. Then another. The Mewtwo is heard letting out a human-like voice that sounded like it was yelling in defiance before something else entirely occurred. As everyone's attack swelled into a center point and continued to damage the armor, a bright light emits from Mewtwo and then a large explosion that wasn't unlike that of a Dynamax Pokemon being knocked out in battle. The difference here was that the shockwave was much stronger, and as such knocked away several of the monitoring helicopters on the scene and all the trainers, Giovanni included, were blown off their feet onto the rooftop. While not a mushroom cloud by any means, the intensity of the explosion and brightness of the light was enough to cause confusion and panic by everyone watching globally.

Nessa, Oleana, and many others got up from their seats: worried that the effect of such a blast would have had some fatal feedback from the explosion. As the dust cleared up, Haru is seen knocked out cold, Syra was hurt, and Sam had a newly sprained wrist from the force of the fall. Gold is kneeling and looks over to his fellow friend from Johto. "Sam, are you okay? Can you stand?"

"Ghh...shit...I think my wrist is broken..." he winces. Looking around he sees that all the other Pokemon are fine, if not a little damaged from the explosion. Mewtwo isn't seen anywhere, and Giovanni appears to be a little shaken up. With one of his sleeves slightly torn, the boss frantically looks around for answers to what just occurred, only for Sam to laugh at the display. "You've lost, Giovanni. It's time to finally get turned in for your crimes."

"...tch...none of this would have happened if you hadn't come back and stuck your nose in business! I told you that if you pushed your luck you'd pay for it..!" scrambling into his coat, Giovanni pulls out a smaller, replacement gun that was hidden and draws it on Sam. Before he's able to do anything, however, Giovanni's body is held still and the gun floats away from him.

 _"No more, human. You've done more than enough."_ echoed a loud, booming voice that everyone heard.

Haru had sat up slowly, with Syra following suit. "Did that Pokemon just talk...?"

Mewtwo was seen floating above the rooftop by a few meters, now encasing Giovanni in a Psychic ball that he could not break out of and had looked towards the others. "I must apologize for the terror that I had brought here. It is once again regrettable that I was held against my will, but you all united together and were able to free me. As my own thanks to you, I will heal you and your Pokemon for you." True to his word, a calming aura surrounded everyone and their Pokemon,including those in their balls, as Mewtwo had healed up everyone.

Sam noticed that the pain in his wrist completely zapped away, and looking to his fellow friends, stood up. "Oh hey, I'm better. Thank you..!" "Mewtwo, you're one Pokemon that I've only heard stories about but was unsure of ever capturing, much less seeing in person. I had hoped that the one time I met you it would be under less dire circumstances, and as someone who dealt with his own dire situations thanks to human greed..." Haru looked at Giovanni and thought about ex-Chairman Rose. Briefly getting a flashback of that whole situation brought back bad memories that were thankfully far past him. "I apologize that humanity still has a long way to go."

He's elbowed by Syra, who walks up to Haru's side, snickering. "Don't go getting mopey in front of the legendary, Haru."

"Oww. Either way, I am thankful we were able to free you."

Looking with equal disappointment and irritation at the man who imprisoned his mind, Mewtwo is seen shaking his head. "As many times as I am disappointed with how mankind will seemingly never stop to find new lows to stoop to, am I also impressed with the few who stand on the right side of history. That being you all." Scanning all of them, he saw Gold walk up with Sam and exchange a firm handshake in a congratulatory way. Crossing its arms, Mewtwo looked at Giovanni. "Now then, let's bring this one here to those that need to take him in: I'm certain you humans will be able to figure out what's best suited for him."

With a newly refreshed vigor, Syra had smugly walked over to where the newly captured 'Giovanni ball' was, and stuck her tongue out before turning to the tall Pokemon. "Guarantee it."

"Guys. I think it's safe to say that we did it." Sam had said, meeting them all in the middle, raising his hand up. Without needing any permission or pretense, Haru, Syra, and even Gold matched high-fives and took one glance on the horizon overlooking Kanto.

The battle was finally over.

The next set of events that happened all were carried out within the day. Giovanni and his Team Rocket staff were all taken in. Holly, alongside a pair of other rogue scientists, were brought in for questioning, and given ample care. All the Pokemon that were alive and captured were safely rescued as their lives would continue onward without any more capture at the hands of such a disgusting organization. Though they would have to go through extensive rehabilitation to have their 'Dynamax enhanced' bodies return to normal, the Pokemon were happy to take extended stays at Pokemon Centers from the regions their homes were originally.

Standing outside of the ship that would be transporting Syra, Sam, Leon, and Haru back to Galar, Haru was speaking to Steven.

"You know...you and Wallace really came through for me in my time of need. It was great to fight alongside you two, and, as a fellow Steel Pokemon fan, it gave me chills to see how you operated. Though...next time we meet I'd like to take you on in a no-holds-barred duel if that's fine." tilting his glasses up, Haru smiles. Giving a laugh as a response, Steven nodded and then shook Haru's hand firmly and placed his own hand atop of Haru's. "It would be an honor. I must go home and see to it that everything there calms down...since no doubt things will be hectic for everyone after this is played out through the media."

The two parted ways, with Haru about to take a step on the ship before Steven called out. "Oh, and Haru!"

"Hmm?"

"If you ever want to have someone help you find a perfect diamond for Nessa, I'm your guy!" waving to him and giving a sly grin.

Haru's face turned red with blush at the idea and shouts back. "Go back to Hoenn already, Steven, or I'll kick your ass in a Pokemon battle right here and now!" he huffed, walking on without looking, only to laugh about it afterwards. All of the fighters that came on for this operation had finally separated, and Mewtwo had once again disappeared into the far reaches of the planet.

Whether or not he would be found again was up for fate to decide...

**\- - - - - Inside The Ship, Near Haru's Quarters - - - - -**

Haru had faceplanted the bed from fatigue. The battle had worn him completely out and as the Drowzee within his mind started to perform 'Sing', he made sure to contact Nessa.

**[[Haru: Hey darling. I know it's been a few hours since the battle but I wanted to let you know that I'm fine and am about to go dark since we will be heading back to Galar soon.]]**

**[[Nessa: Damn it Haru, you really had me worried for a bit but you pulled through again. I'd like to battle you again someday, but one can't help but wonder if I would win with how you were fighting as the cameras were rolling! ;P]]**

**[[Haru: Long as you're not trying to destroy the planet I don't think you have to worry about me going fully gung-Ho-Oh on you.]]**

**[[Nessa: You told me to believe in you, and I did the whole time. Get some rest though okay? When we come back remember what you said you would do?]]**

Haru shifted so he was laying on his back and idly looked around the bare room before replying on his phone.

**[[Haru: Finding a new place for us to live together. I remembered.]]**

**[[Nessa: I'm glad you do. Be safe, and love you!]]**

**[[Haru: Love you too, gorgeous. I'm going to konk out here in a second. See you when I get to Galar.]]**

"Hey Haru." his attention was diverted as Syra stood in the doorframe of his room and flashed a thumbs up at him. "That was pretty amazing work out there. I may not have won the battle with you, but fighting with you was pretty damn cool."

He sat up and grinned widely as his glasses slanted a bit; needing to readjust before he replied. "Tch. Don't sell yourself short. It's like I said that one time: I knew you were a great trainer, and this whole shindig proved it! I was never the type to undersell someone no matter what people thought of me, and I'm glad my hunch was right about you!"

Her eyes narrowed, looking at the floor. "Still...I'll probably have to go back for some time before I can attempt the Gym Challenge again."

She saw Haru raise a finger, having a question for her. "Speaking of the whole...stuff that you did, considering you told me at Ground Zero that your Tyranitar was Team Rocket-supplied, what did the officials say about it? You were able to fight alongside it just like it was your own: stolen or not. Mega Evolution wouldn't have happened if it were just simply caught and trained."

"Turns out it was stolen...but was a wild Pokemon. I was essentially its first trainer when it was a fully beefed up Larvitar, and raised it since. Word came around that they've allowed me to keep it...at least for now. Still, since I may be punished I want you to know something." She stepped forward with her cheeks blushing and both hands to her side. Haru noticed this, and then looked back up at her.

His head tilted a bit to the side. "What is it?"

"You said you were going to create a sanctuary for all Pokemon to be safe, right? Did you mean that? I know it'll take awhile because that sort of thing requires a lot of research, studying: big brain shit, right? It's not just because of what happened with my little brother, is it?" her magenta eyes had a fire in them that showed that despite everything she really cared for each of her Pokemon like they were family. Haru nods definitively. "Absolutely. It's something I think Galar needs, and although one could argue that the Isle of Armor or Crown Tundra could possibly work better as that...I'd like to manage one with supervision and a team that cares to preserve Pokemon life. Lapras were once endangered, but people banded together and helped that species no longer be endangered. I could be the type of person that someone is able to rely on to keep Pokemon safe. At least as far as home is concerned."

He gave a wide smile, making Syra just snicker and tilt her head before she combed her hair. "Anyways, we're about to shove off shore so I'm going to also get some sleep. Although...I _did_ want to thank you though for all this."

Haru's eyes dart left and right before settling back to making contact with her own eyes. "...for what, exactly?"

She walked over right to where he was sitting and looked down at him. The two had locked eyes, were less than a foot apart, and Syra bit her lip. "Use your imagination, Haru."

At that moment, Sam had finally made his way to his quarters as he was reporting to everyone about the mission. "Hey guys! Operation 'Critical Hit' was a success, and we're about to head off. I just told Leon that we should be-" Moving his way into the room Sam freezes. Syra had yanked Haru up by the collar and leaned down to where he was: completely lip locked around Haru's own mouth in a kiss. The poor guy, in his naturally defensive state and shock that such a thing was happening had both arms completely extended to the sides, and his eyes were wide open. On the off chance that anyone had walked in, they would know immediately that he did not bring this upon himself and she did this on her own. To Sam's view, it looked like Haru was 'T-posing'.

"Uh..." was all Sam managed to say before Syra pulled away from Haru with a quiet 'smak' from their lips meeting. Her face being pink from blush and looking at him, before pouting. "That was for everything up until now, and believing in me so strongly." She pushed him back down so he was sitting on the edge of his bed, and eyed daggers at Sam.

" **What are YOU looking at?!** " she yelled once she got to where Sam had been standing and leaned towards him as her face was still pink. He reeled back a little, profusely sweating and just shook his head. As Syra walked off into the hallway, Haru looked back at Sam, his face flush with blush and embarrassed. "Okay so you saw that right? I had NOTHING to do with that! At all! She picked ME up! You know I'm loyal to Nessa, I didn't even ask-"

"Haru, Haru. Buddy. It's okay, man. I'm a Johtian, not a Rocket Grunt: backstabbing isn't in my blood. I'm not gonna tell Nessa, but I'd be lying if I didn't say that was shocking..." rubbing the back of his head and sitting next to his new best friend.

Haru felt the phantom sensation of another woman's lips on his own and just shook his head. "The hell was that for, anyway? Aye. It's a non-issue, as long as she doesn't make it one. You were going to say something upon entering?"

When his friend looked over, Sam snapped his fingers. "Oh! Yes, I told Leon that we should be home in about 13 hours, so get plenty of rest okay?"

Haru had readjusted his uniform, and tapped himself on the cheeks with both hands. "Right...I had figured it would be that long. Okay, thanks for telling me."

Smiling on the fact of putting this all behind him, Sam shook his head. "No, thank you Haru. I was unsure how far everyone was willing to go in order to help protect a problem that involved my homeland...but I guess since it directly had you along for the 'ride' you stepped up just as much as I did. I am very grateful for you. From now on I'd like to consider you just as much of a friend as I do good ol' Gold."

"Geez, Sam, we aren't that far apart in age difference! Don't think of me as old as he is, c'mon!" the ruby red Gym Leader teased, laughing. The brevity of the moment gave Sam a chance to finally and completely relax. Gone are the months of mystery, and what laid ahead was a brand new future with no Team Rocket and a world once again at peace.

As she attempted to drift off to sleep, Syra had laid on her side and brought her phone out. She was still unsure of what was going to be happening when she was brought home but after doing what she did to Haru, it reminded her of one loose end she had hoped to tie up. In contacting Haru through text, a new message popped up on his own phone.

**[[Syra: Hey Haru, I know we're both about to fall asleep but I have a favor to ask of you before you pass out.]]**

A few minutes went by and Haru finally answered.

**[[Haru: Sure, what is it?]]**

**[[Syra: Do you have Bea's phone number?]]**

Haru almost did a double take upon reading the message before replying back.

**[[Haru: As in...Bea, the Fighting Gym Leader?]]**

Looking at the phone, Syra's eye twitched a bit, halfway hiding her own face in her own shirt's top from blushing.

**[[Syra: Yeah. I don't know when I'll get out, or if I'll be able to get a good lawyer. I know that outside of this, I also have my own problems with my own father to sort out and I plan on fixing my past up one by one. But I would at least like to know her number. If nothing else but to follow up a thing I said I would do with her. You don't have to if you don't want to, I can understand if what I did earlier made you uncomfortable to the point of not paying back another favor since you've done so much.]]**

**[[Haru:** ** (Bea) ** **\- That's Bea's phone number right there, Syra. Knock yourself out. Also...just as long as you don't tell anyone I won't mention it either since it just sorta happened.]]**

**[[Syra: Fair enough.]]**

Syra tapped on the screen to add in Bea's number and would spend a good half hour trying to think up of an ice breaker of a conversation starter to Bea. Before she even hit 'send' however, the raven haired trainer fell asleep. Exhaustion caught up with everyone: Leon, Sam, Syra, and Haru had crashed hard on the beds that were assigned to all of them. Leaving the Kanto region was a moment for all of them to reflect on everything up until now. While Haru initially cursed his inability to stop the problem at the sources prior to this event, he was happy that it resolved.

In his final moments of consciousness, the sensation of a hand patting him on the shoulder was felt. The touch shocked Haru so violently that he sat upright, stiff as a board. Looking around, thinking that he was being pranked last minute by Syra, there was nobody around. He had noticed, however, that he accidentally knocked his phone and wallet to the floor. Kneeling down to pick it up, Haru sees a photo of Hiro facing upwards. Exhaling a bit of a sigh, and smiling, he sits on the edge of the bed and takes a minute to look at the photo.

"Thank you, Hiro. I'm glad to know you're proud of me, brother..."

**\- - - - - END CHAPTER 15 - - - - -**


	16. Professional Griefers

**Chapter 16: Professional Griefers**

**\- - - - - The Day Operation Critical Hit Began, Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 6:35 AM - - - - -**

"It'll be fine. It'll be fine. You've lived your life facing all your challenges and trials. You'll get through this." Nessa told herself while facing the mirror after having put on some sweat pants, a sweat jacket, and tying her hair up into a high ponytail. She briefly peered back to the empty part of her bed where Haru had previously been sleeping at, and exhaled. Taking a few deep breaths as she descending from the stairs, Nessa would trek out to keep herself occupied.

Nessa wasn't the type to believe in 'karma' or bad omens. She preferred to take the life she had before her and mold everything into the shape as she saw fit. This is how she approached her casual and her professional life. Yet walking outside early morning from her home as Haru had left that day to go to Kanto for the big operation against Team Rocket left her uneasy. Outside, the morning dew was thicker than on most mornings on the grassfields, the fog had rolled in, and the nearby lakes were a bit more noisy than usual. Magikarps were leaping from out of the waters and a small school of Chinchous were all above water; something that they normally don't do.

 _/Huh..that's strange. They're normally sea floor dwellers unless trainers fish them out through certain means. Wonder what's up with that...? Those karps here are also so noisy.../_ she thought to herself, while out sprint-walking along the town limits for her morning exercise.

At this early time of the morning, there were vendors setting up their booths ready to sell goods such as incense and vegetables. These and more would always be offered to both Pokemon trainers and normal citizens alike, but with the Gym Challenge having just round up recently they had to switch their inventory up to stay afloat. Upon sprint-walking by these people, Nessa looked back upon herself on how things have gotten to the point, and recalled a memory. The day that she fell to defeat at the hands of Milo in the Pokemon Gym Challenge within the finals, and compared it to the memory she had when Haru was the one who defeated her instead.

The former memory brought back irritation no matter how many times it replayed. Ex-Chairman Rose had come to do what one would call a 'back handed compliment' in something not uncommon for one in power such as him. Meeting her in the locker room at Wyndon Stadium, he would congratulate her on her fighting style in Pokemon matches and even show that he was a 'fan' of her modeling career...only to then suggest that she leave one of her careers entirely if she 'truly cared to improve herself.'

_/"What do you mean by that...Chairman?"_

_"Oh nothing really, it's just...exactly how high you'll reach...is up to you."_

_"!"_

_"Hmm? Don't you agree?"/_

_/At that time, I was so frustrated with myself. Sure, Milo had type advantage, but any trainer worth their salt should have been able to plan for that and reverse psychology the opponent into one's own victory. Come up a winner. That bastard had the audacity in his position to assume I should have just quit one of my passions on the spot./_ She thought to herself over and over that moment.

It had long since passed without any repercussion or blowback. Rose had been serving ample time in prison for his crimes, and he was no longer a threat to her livelihood. It wouldn't be the first time she was told to simply 'choose one or the other'. Powerful women, especially those of color like herself, would face oppression like this all the time. At one point she had yelled at a paparazzi to just 'Go interview Cynthia' if they were going to lob useless and whiny drivel at her, and she left.

Fanbases for a model are one thing while those for a Pokemon trainer another. If you were, however, a Gym Leader of all things, your limelight is shone on in quite a different respect and have to do what you can. Sometimes Nessa would hear about how those dedicated to chronicling her modeling career would have absolutely no interest in what she did with her Gym. The idea that you could separate a person like that was maddening to her...though it made sense: sometimes interests don't match up to certain individuals.

At recent times, Nessa had been pondering if the others dealt with such struggles that were at best contextual. Allister was a shy boy who had the leadership skills and responsibility thrust upon him to be a Gym Leader, but she figured perhaps that wasn't the same thing. It would be silly to even begin comparing. The only thing that she could even start to think that may understand would be her best friend Sonia: an ex-researcher-turned-professor of the Galar Region who lives up to the reputation of her grandmother.

She decided to do a few laps with her friends on her mind to keep her mind at ease and away from the very real danger that her love had put himself in with the important position he had been imposed. Upon one of her laps Nessa had slowed down in front of a truck that had been setting up for outdoor concessions. While it was still early, they were open up for business, and the scents drew her to investigate. Inside she noticed a few Pokemon were wearing small aprons and hats as uniforms; accompanying them was a girl putting up a small menu. It appeared to be an extension of some cafe from a franchise she didn't recognize, but the smell of the truck caught her attention.

"Oh good morning!" said the girl inside, as a Scorbunny waved, going 'Bun!' excitedly. Nessa smiles, coursing over the menu. "Top of the morning to you. I've never seen this truck here before. Are you new to Hulbury?" she asked. Readjusting the cap she wore, the girl on the inside made sure her nametag was visible and nodded. "That I am. What can we get you?".

In a few moments, Nessa walked away with a small sandwich that was cut up into the shape of a Diglett and a protein fueled drink. Spotting the name 'Leah' on the receipt, she found her favorite spot near the lighthouse and sat down on one of the benches to stare outwards. The fog had slowly been lifting from the ground to give way to more visibility, though for what it was worth it appeared the whole day would be cloudy. No sunny blue skies for her to enjoy, but at least the morning snack was worth it.

Her mind goes back to the chain of thought she had before and compared ex-Chairman Rose's approach to her during her loss to Haru's victory over her in battle at the Wyndon Stadium. For the first time she was positively reaffirmed and felt like what she was doing mattered to someone. He had given her the biggest set of compliments even though she was the one who was defeated, and was a bit aghast when she was approached in the locker room.

_/"Thank you, but you don't have to butter me up after winning. It's okay. I'm a lady and can handle her defeats when she's out."_

_"No I'm serious! I don't know what it is about you, but the way you strategize is actually something that I got surprised on both accounts. The fact you had me nearly panicking both times is really scary: you're smarter than you give yourself credit for!"_

_"You do know that 'almost' only counts in horseshoes right? It's fine. I hope to see you continue onward and do what only I could dream of, Haru."_

_"But I'm being honest though. It may not mean much coming from me, but I'd like to battle you again someday. I don't know how or when, or even if it's even a thing I could request if I become Champion to do for exhibition matches...w-wait, not that exhibition matches could even be the only reason we would fight."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Uh! I mean...it's not that...Look, I'm aware of some of the struggle you may have because of what people have said...with you being a model and a gym leader. /_

Taking a bite of the Diglett sandwich again and finishing it off, Nessa crossed one leg over the other and smiled. Thinking back on it, the face expressions he was making trying to talk to her after a match was rather cute. It hadn't quite hit her until much later after the fact, but the memory of seeing him stumble over his wording was something to behold.

_/"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't think this through much enough and I'm not good with words sometimes. But I don't buy that bollocks personally! The fact that you can do both and still manage to get as far as you have means you're a lot better than you say...at least that's what I think! So I'd like for today to not be the last time we see each other okay? Or is...is that not proper of me?"/_

"You're out here earlier than usual." Came a familiar voice to Nessa's side, as she looked over to see the face that was paired to that voice. It was Sonia; wearing her old coat and having a scarf on. Happy to see her friend, Nessa smiled wide and patted to the empty spot next to her.

"I could say the same for you, Sonia. What has you up this early, or are you now the type to be exercising like yours truly?" Nessa asked, though she had raised an eyebrow when Sonia sighed. There was an air of exasperation in that exhale, as she caught on. "You and Leon doing okay?"

Sonia laughed it off with a hand wave and shook her head. "Oh of course! W-..we're doing fine. Actually, I've been low key on it, but it turns out that ever since the two of us confessed that we've been enjoying each other's company in ways I wasn't sure was possible. It's...different, though it seems to open up some new problems."

"Problems? What, did you have your first fight? Haru and I have had some, though they're resolved in our own ways pretty quickly." Nessa said, almost smugly. Her mind goes to the point when they were wrestling over some food she was trying to eat from the fridge and wound up making herself chuckle.

"No, nothing like that. It's this whole 'Team Rocket thing'. Leon couldn't tell me anything but insisted he'd be fine. It's not that I don't trust in his ability, and I know he's strong. I saw him become the 'Unstoppable Champion' at one point in my life for goodness sake!" Sonia seemed exasperated and threw her hands up in a surrendering gesture.

Balling up the wrapper from the sandwich's remains, Nessa turned to her friend and leaned back on the bench. "It's because now that you're invested with him romantically you don't want to lose what you had before. Team Rocket doesn't play fair, and Leon was there with Haru and Hop when we had our own problems, right?"

Not far from the two of the talking, a Wingull had landed on a lamppost and caw'd before preening its own wings. Sonia had been stressed on the very thing her friend pinpointed and chose to stare at the bird Pokemon to help her laser in on what was on her mind. "Basically. I know I shouldn't feel all...shambolic or anything about this, but it's gotten so bad I couldn't bring myself to simply go to the laboratory and begin a new day of studying. I told Hop on a written note that I'll be there later, so if he gets there soon he'll probably just find something for himself to do."

The two shared another moment of silence before Sonia looked to Nessa. "How do you manage when you find yourself in some sort of...way where you lose the plot or feel like you might?"

The Raging Wave closed her eyes momentarily and breathed deep before exhaling slowly. She'd turn to Sonia with a spirit matching her persona. "I just focus immediately on what's in front of me and see what makes me happy about that one thing. Speaking for myself, it's the town that I help while being a fisher-woman. It's the people in Hulbury Stadium. Things like that. Sometimes I'll think about all of those that come to my stadium to watch the matches and think about what kind of memories people are making. As a Gym Leader I go through those often when the Pokemon Gym Challenge is occurring and don't really think too hard about. My focus is on the battle. However, leading up to it you can't help but think about the lives of the people who go there to see not just you, but to experience what you give them with their friends, family, and whoever else they may bring."

"Hmm...those are good points." The professor said while tipping back some water that she brought from within her coat pocket.

Continuing, Nessa held up a finger. "Everyone here may remember the time when I kissed Haru in front of untold hundreds of people in-"

" **Thousands** , Nessa." Sonia corrected her.

Nessa's face grew dark red. "T-that's not the point! Anyway, that's just one moment. Think about the fact that every single person going there is another life. Everyone there has a story on why they're there. Maybe they're someone who hasn't yet discovered their love of Pokemon, or maybe they're someone with a love of sports. Maybe they're celebrating an anniversary, a friendship, good school grades, or some other thing. When I face my fellow Gym Trainers in the mornings of those days, I tell them that the best they can do is what matters, and the people will recall that for a lifetime. When I go out there and perform, I'm riding the highest wave and surfing it right to the end of the day. To them, it's not just a game day, and in a way I think people out there know exactly how to appreciate Pokemon like we do."

In her excitement, Nessa had balled up both of her hands into fists and pumped both energetically: recalling past matches she's had. A smile spread on her face and her cheeks went red again. "I think Haru understands that, and has always understood that. Even when he was a mere Gym Challenger, he knew exactly what audiences perceive and the strength of battles beyond the simple ideas of competition. That's why he wants to help continue putting on a show for others while also guiding future trainers. He understands perfectly and exactly what it's supposed to be like as a Gym Leader."

"We're still talking about how to deal with stress, right?" Sonia teased her friend, as Nessa took it in stride and nodded.

Turning to Sonia, Nessa kept up her energy and smiled even wider. "Yes. Basically take the principle of looking what's in front of you and remember why you do what you do. You're a professor now, and you've written a book. Doesn't it fire you up knowing that you're inspiring new minds to care for Pokemon in a nurturing way? To know that others may one day seek to come here and study Pokemon and help out everyone else?"

Leaning on one of her hands as her elbow was propped on her knee, Sonia looked out on the same waters Nessa was staring at earlier and smirked. She ends up chuckling and exhaled. No exasperation detected in her tone, the happiness came back and helped enlighten the mood. "You're right. I think if I can do this, I can also approach things in the same way you do. By doing this, I can also continue to make Leon and many untold others proud. Thank you, Nessa."

"What are friends for?" The athletic dark woman gave a tight side hug squeeze to her best friend as the two continued to watch the waters for a little while longer. Eventually Nessa stood up and told Sonia that she had to continue on her morning regiment before heading to a nearby hill. As the two departed, their own 'fog' within their minds cleared up. The morning may have been rife with its own bit of noises, but there would be nothing but serenity for both the ladies' mental constitutions.

**\- - - - - Same Day, Circhester - - - - -**

The snowy town had seen more active days, but the lull that came after the annual Gym Challenge always brought with it a chance for those such as Melony and Gordie to shift gears. If it wasn't for the recent events and the Pokemon League Tournament, Gordie wouldn't have said much to his mother anyways, and had decide to go into another spurt of time avoiding her outright.

As those within Circhester know, the conflict between the two was so legendarily chaotic that it split the two apart in both Pokemon Gym Type allegiance and as a parent to her son. Melony had the appearance of a caring, loving mother but was often rumored to have 'ice cold' mannerisms in the Gym. Matter of fact, this split would have continued if not for what occurred during one of Gordie's social outings. While getting ready for a fan meet, the burly Rock Gym Leader saw that his phone was going off. Notification after notification made his screen light up, telling him he was missing not just text messages but voice mail as well. By the hint he got from those messages, it appeared Melony had been trying to meet him halfway on some mutual ground.

Frustrated by the repetition of voice mail, Gordie picked up the phone when she called him again. "Yes?" he answered coldly, with no indication that he had any means to keep it going long if he could help it.

The tone from Melony came back apprehensive. "Hello Gordie. It's been awhile since we spoke..."

Gordie rolled his eyes and pressed two fingers under his glasses to where his own eyes were as if displaying stress. "Uh huh. I'm...kind of busy at the moment. Getting ready to head out."

At that same time, Melony was in her home and looking at the other children of hers playing with each other. As her eyes settled on one of the last happy photos she had of herself and Gordie, her expression grew somber. "Right, of course you are. Listen, I know we've had our differences, but I'd like to talk to you about something. I understand that there are some things that we will never agree on, and for what it's worth-"

"Mom, I know you really want to have it out right now but I just don't know if I'm capable of doing this now. For all we know, this will go just like last time." Gordie sounded as if trying to find a way to end the call there without resorting to just tapping 'hang up' immediately.

"No, please, this is important." She was heard, starting to plead. "We barely speak a word to each other and after thinking about what's possibly going to happen with that Rocket situation, and...and what happened with Syra...I keep thinking on all the lost time."

"Do you really? If you wanted to help see a change between us then you know it won't be that easy." Gordie fired back.

"I know it won't be, but that's..." she had to take a deep breath as her heart was racing. Even if her son was antagonistic she still loved him all the same. It pained her to have this separation be felt still to this day. "Gordie, please-"

"Or what? Or you'll start the same fight about following in your footsteps? About whether or not I'll be continuing the bloodline? Living up to your name? Don't think I've forgotten. I'm focused on ME and only ME for now."

"Yes I know, I understand Gordie but-" Melony tried to find a way back into the conversation but her son's Rocky exterior proved dangerous as he wasn't having any of it.

His voice raising in irritation and volume. "BUT WHAT?! I played nice and professional, especially amongst company but don't let that fool you into thinking-"

It was Melony who interrupted Gordie this time as she raised her voice for the first time since their infamous fight. "WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH!? I need you to hear me out!"

Her kids that were in earshot briefly turned to look at her while she was on her phone before dispersing, all of them sensing the tension in the air. The hand clenching onto the phone shook a little. "I'm sorry. I know that nothing I say will truly bring back or repair entirely what occurred between us since that time. But Gordie I can't stop thinking about what I learned at the dinner. What Syra went through, and what she did to get to where she was at? The struggles she was dealing with? When Haru said in the battlegrounds that 'you still have time to fix what you have'? Look, I know that I'm cold and strict. Others across all of Galar know it...but at the end of the day we should be able to have a dialogue as two adults. As family."

She was on the verge of tears as if holding back a dam that was starting to crack. It was the longest Gordie had let her speak to him in a long while, and her getting it out of her system felt cathartic. "As a mother to her son, I want to bury the axe between us. I don't want us to end up like what happened to her."

Admittedly hearing her starting to break on the phone took the wind out of Gordie's sails. Even in his own hardened state and defensiveness in the mere notion of talking to her was he lowering his walls. "I...see. I'm not exactly sure where to start, but you're right. We were all there and heard from both Haru and Syra what her situation was...and I don't want to repeat those same mistakes."

A second or two went by as she had to hold back from sobbing a little directly into the receiver of the phone. "I'm not asking you to forgive me right now because I know such a task would be impossible at the moment, but I am asking to begin to help me help us get past it all. Circhester's been known for awhile to have this rift that split us and the Gym Challenge...but it doesn't have to in the future. Let's at least try to move past that much. One step at a time."

For the first time in awhile, Gordie had sounded a little unnerved: finally hitting an emotional similarity to what Melony had sounded like on the phone with him. "I'm just...afraid. I'm afraid that it'll be like last time. I don't want that to happen, so...so you'll have to excuse me for this. Shit. Okay...I haven't been helping by not listening to you, either, Mom. You were only doing what you thought was right, and even if I disagreed, it wasn't fair to you how I reacted."

Briefly interrupting Gordie with a gesture of 'let's head out soon', a publicist who would be escorting him to his fan meet saw that he was on the phone and did only that in silence. He knew that he had to leave soon in order to be on time, but for once he wasn't going to rush to it. "Hey...mom? I gotta go now. Maybe soon we can...move past this together. If you'd like, we can talk it over later. Is tomorrow fine?"

She almost couldn't believe her ears. The usually ice cold mother smiled warmly through tears and wiped off one with a thumb. "Absolutely. We can meet midday."

For some reason the idea of seeing her alone didn't immediately make him tense. Perhaps in his own right, Gordie was starting to soften up from his own rocky shell, or perhaps it was just proper timing. For better or worse, the whole encounter between Haru and Syra was sending shockwaves throughout the community. For two Gym Leaders of Rock and Ice, a new start was peeking around the corner. He didn't promise anything, nor was the conversation ended on a "I love you" even though they were related by blood, but for one short moment Gordie didn't feel his blood pressure raise just by speaking to her. For one short moment, Gordie felt that the town of Circhester may begin to advance once again right along with him.

Hanging up from her end, Melony smiled and exhaled in satisfaction as she gazed upon another photo of the two: the day he caught his first Pokemon. Tomorrow may not have been promising a return to those soothing feelings, but she may soon be able to feel the weight of her past collapse away like an avalance.

**\- - - - - Ballonlea, Ballonlea Stadium - - - - -**

At the same time that everyone else was getting ready to deal with whatever new publicity stunt or moment that would be fixated the news, a certain Fairy Gym Leader was busy in the office within Ballonlea Stadium. Walking past the stage that was used in the past when Opal was seeking successors for the same position he himself was in, Bede had returned from delivering some outgoing mail and holding a small pile of things from his inbox. Mundane things such as management of the Gym finances, promotions for upcoming events, and fan letters were in the mix.

The past year had seemingly gone through his mind as quickly as his own journey that had led him to the very spot he found him in. 'Home' was no longer just the product of some circumstances that happened to him from ex-Chairman Rose, but of a warmth from being a Gym Leader in the somewhat isolated town of Ballonlea. He didn't show it often amongst his peers, as Haru had a tendency of bringing out the worst of his own personality, but Bede had since mellowed out considerably in comparison to his origins.

Sitting at his desk with a Hatterene following, Bede let out a long breath as if running back what was going on lately. The events that were playing out lately did little to involve him outside of merely baring witness to the Pokemon League Tournament, but he couldn't help but feel things took another shift. "Ever since that girl waltzed into my Gym and took the badge I gave her, things have felt off. Now ever since Haru told me everything at the staff dinner in inclusion to what was revealed at the Wyndon Stadium, I feel uneasy. Perhaps...it got me thinking, 'Rene."

The pastel colored Fairy Pokemon shifted her glance at him, thankfully not getting into any violent outburst from how low Bede kept his demeanor around her. Glancing over to her, Bede brought out his planner, a pen, a calculator, and a notepad that he kept a list of professional contacts. On the desk to his right, he would bring up one of the sites he had bookmarked of organizations and had now zeroed in on one location: the original 'home' of whence he came, his orphanage.

Floating over to his side, Hatterene looked studious, prompting Bede to speak up. "From what I've gathered thanks to Haru and that entire match, Syra dealt with a very rough upbringing. I didn't even have as bad as her, and the result of what her past was is something I would never wish on anyone. But if you think about it, she's not an isolated case. There are others out there in far worse situations; with or without parents." He was flipping though the pages of his notepad and had his pen in his mouth, getting ready to write down something. "Like it or not, the attention that this has brought to everyone is something we will all remember. I was lucky to be picked up by someone in that orphanage and given an opportunity to compete in the Gym Challenge. It led me to be disqualified and ultimately turned into..."

He gestured around him to the whole office, implying his Gym. "This. But perhaps there's something to be said here about the whole thing."

Looking over onto his desk, he spotted a picture of himself begrudgingly accepting the Gym Leader uniform from Opal. It was snapped in a hurry and in the photo, Bede didn't look entirely pleased. While fate had been thrust upon him multiple times in the past, he was thankful of where those events led him currently. "I've decided to not act complacent on this, Hatterene. So here's what I'm going to do..." taking the pen out of his mouth and pointing at his computer. "Let's start from the top and find some people that can help me set up a fundraiser for some orphanages. Maybe an outreach program. They have those, right?"

Hatterene's paw-like appendage that would mimic a hand if needed had landed on her master's head and she smiled. Without saying much, he knew that she would be 'all in' to support him on such an endeavor.

The pen glided across the papers before him, writing down lots of notes consisting of numbers, names, and a bullet point list of ideas to discuss to higher ups within the Galar League. Bede takes a sip of some freshly brewed tea and paused for a short while before writing again. _/Thankfully Syra is a unique case where she was able to manage and pull through thanks to sheer tenacity. Her fighting spirit is much like my own, but not everybody is so lucky. We are all human. We all have our flaws and need direction. Perhaps as a Gym Leader I should help redirect some attention to those less fortunate./_

"Right. We've got a lot of traction to make, and now with the Gym Challenge officially over before restarting for some time, let's focus on other, better things." He noted, as if to remind himself on what was important. Tomorrow would be another day, and Bede was filled with determination anew.

**\- - - - - Current Day, On the Way Back to Galar - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 2 hours from landing - - - - -**

The day that the crew had woken up and were only a mere few hours away from being back home, a few things had changed. Syra was told that throughout the evening Sam was talking to others that were involved on the more 'legal' side of the operation and the investigation that led up to it. Spending more time than he wanted in order to get a point across, it appeared that something would have to eventually be discussed with Oleana and others in the Galar League but something was making headway.

That 'something' was Syra's punishment. He had been arguing into the early hours of the morning with officials about what to do with her; saying how she laid her life on the line multiple times throughout the entire mission for the sake of the better future. Sam had collected testimony prior to the call from Haru himself that Syra not only said but did the very things he was vouching for, as it lined up with the reports coming from everyone else. Those that had met Syra within the operation all vouched for her ability and willingness to work as a teammate, with Haru vouching for her willingness to sacrifice.

At the point the 'decision would be made in the near future', but for now nothing would be handed down to her, and she no longer needed to be held up in a jail cell.

Upon being presented the news however, Syra had one second of feeling elated before yelling like she was realizing some horrid truth. The volume made Haru twitch and put a finger into his ear. "Holy shit, what? Did you forget something in Kanto?"

" **I FORGOT!** I put my dad behind bars for what he did, but where is my brother going to live? Where are WE going to live?! I haven't said anything to him and it's been days and..." As Syra's instinct to be a big sister kicked in, she went to the floor squatting to the point her knees met her face as both hands pressed to her forehead. Repeatedly saying "No no no" to herself over and over, she was dreading the worst. All this time she had completely forgotten on trying to make sure he was safe since the two siblings kept in contact leading up to the tournament only for her to forget about keeping tabs with him.

"Okay Syra to be fair, you were jailed for a few days before heading out to do this shindig in Kanto. They took your phone, and most likely had a LOT of things on your mind." Haru knelt down to her level to try and make the velvet haired girl calm down. But she shook her head.

"No no no no you don't understand. I'm supposed to be there to take care of him. I'm his only family he can trust. Sure, I got rid of the asshole would-be, useless-as-a-cold-bucket-of-semen would-be father of mine so he could no longer damage the family...but I did it without a plan so..." her breathing had increased, whereas Haru had recognized the beginning signs of an oncoming panic attack. Holding his hand out to Sam before he said anything, he merely went along with it.

"You're absolutely right, I apologize. Let's do a mental exercise together okay? Let's focus on something together. It's something that Nessa helped me learn to do...c'mon." Haru spoke softly, helping Syra to her feet. She walked along with him as Haru did his best to ground Syra mentally.

Leon walks by as he sees Haru helping her onto a nearby set of empty seats, going to Sam. "Morning, Johto Man. Heard anything from home?"

Sam crossed his arms and leaned against a window, peeking outside at the view. Catching a brief glimpse of a rainbow for a split second, what was running through his mind was his own personal 'next step'. "Oleana will be meeting us when we reach land. I'll have to report what I have to her...and then head back to Johto to see to it that Rocket finally answers for their crimes. Considering the amount of research, the scientists involved, damages, and Giovanni himself, it may take awhile. But since I was a major part of the investigation I have to see through it to the end."

Taking his own cap off, Leon walked to Sam's adjacent side to ruffle his own hair a bit before putting it back on. "You don't want to go, do you?"

Sam sighed as his head leaned seemingly further onto the window pane. "No I don't."

Leon gave a smirk, with a hand raised in front of his face as if to cover a smirk. "You want to stay in Galar, don't you?"

The once ex-now-actual-champion saw Sam look at him without changing the direction of his own head. "Yes I do, but the operation requires me to at least go back to Johto once landing here and wrap things up. It eats away knowing I have to head out one last time." Sam sighed, but gave a smirk when Leon was matching his own grin back. "I guess you've already put 2 and 2 together about why I'm apprehensive, huh?"

"You could say that; I'm known to get lost, but I can see it rather plainly with you. It's the chairman, isn't it?" Leon asked.

Sam had hesitated initially to answer since not even Haru had made a comment on it, but felt right as rain to confide a bit to Leon. "I'll be honest. It's been really confusing knowing how to 'pull the trigger' without overstepping my boundaries. She has her world in Galar managing the League, and at one day I just...decided that I wouldn't exactly 'commit' without either moving there or doing something to mitigate the long distances between us. Hearing secondhand what happened with Macros Cosmos irritated me since she was able to turn herself around, but was dealing with that all in solitude without any immediate comfort from me. Initially I was mad hearing someone named 'Haru' had done what he did, but I pushed that aside when Oleana contacted me and informed me she was doing better."

Sam ended up looking back to where Haru had taken Syra to be calmed down from her little breakdown and then leaned against the wall with his hands acting as a makeshift rest for his head. "She insisted that things were fine, but I counter-insisted on seeing her soon. Leon, I do not recommend the 'half long distance, half close distance' approach...as I'm someone who regrets doing it for so long."

He saw that Leon tipped his head a bit downward with a serious expression and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Exploring the world is something I imagine was amazing, but thanks to what you share with her, you don't want to be a traveler, do you?"

Shaking his head and lowering it, a ping of guilt seemed to creep up on Sam's face of all the time lost. "I don't. At one point I wanted to travel the lands, searching far and wide beyond just Johto itself. Before I knew it, I DID travel those lands! Ever since going through the Ruins of Alph, I had a strong desire to check out other areas. In the end, I went through Hoenn, Sinnoh, and even your neighboring region, Kalos." His enthusiasm dwindled for a bit, thinking back on it. "I've been mumbling for a bit. I apologize."

It was amusing to Leon how he saw several parallels between Sam and Haru and how two gentlemen have two completely different lives while pursuing their relationships in similar manners. Doing his best to keep the conversation lighthearted, Leon gave a tap to Sam's shoulder. "So you went and explored a bit of the planet while doing your best to keep a relationship, long distance as it was, while also taking time to make sure she knew you cared. As far as your personal career is concerned, you checked this off your 'bucket list', and now that you've had some time to think about it, you want to put that all aside, right?"

"Right. I've...done enough taking the piss on this whole thing. Maybe one day I'll even pursue Galar's Gym Challenge for fun. But as far as going crazy and being a globe trotter? Once this whole case is over? I'm going to head back to Galar. But please try to keep this lowkey. I don't think now would be a good time for others to realize that I'm with the Chairman herself; professionally speaking." Sam rubbed the back of his head and laughed a little weakly. At that point Haru had poked his head out into the hallway and waved Sam down. Syra seemed to have calmed down from her anxiety spike earlier.

"She's doing fine now, Sam. How much longer until we hit land?" he asked.

"Roughly a few hours. Should be enough for a solid action or kid's movie. " Sam coyly replied. Haru was seen pursing his lips together and looking off to the side studiously. "Means we have some ample time to relax before hitting home. Now that you mention it, do we have any onboard movies? Anything recent to kill time until then?"

"Uh...we should? I haven't looked." Sam hadn't even considered it since they were all so focused on the operation as Leon raised an eyebrow. "In-house entertainment huh? I hope you don't have any stinkers, Sam. You wouldn't wanna disappoint Galar's Champ now would you?" teasing the fellow man.

"Do you have the movie?" Haru called out, to which Syra appeared next to him, walking out of the room with a completely confused look on her face. "I'm sorry, the _WHAT_ movie?"

"Oh, it's a video game movie adaptation but turned out really well! You'd probably get a kick out of it!" Haru replied excitedly. Sam was too busy trying to look through whatever library that they had, while Leon went to use 'the loo' and Syra had the most tense and confused expression on her face. She said nothing but stared at him.

"What, you too old for a kid movie or something? What does your brother like to watch?" Haru would nudge his elbow into Syra's side as she rolled her eyes a bit in annoyance.

"He's reaching 'that' age and has begun shifting to checking this series name F*te due to seeing the blonde girl wearing armor and sword. That seems to tickle his fancy now. He tried to get me into it but honestly I'm not a history buff so I can't appreciate it." Syra would end up smiling a bit thanks to Haru showing some genuine interest in her side of the family she was on good ground with, as Haru raised a finger.

"Aha, but you gave it a shot right? Well then why not the adaptation of one of the best MEGA video game characters put to film? Besides, you of all people could use some stress relief! Sam! You should help us find that movie and put it on and join us." there were stars in Haru's eyes as the prompted idea of watching the movie for the possible 329th time in the past few months still ran wild with excitement within his veins.

"Fine, but if this movie is awful, you owe me a Shiny." Syra muttered to him whilst crossing her arms.

"Wha-you know I only have one which was a gift from my girlfriend's dad right!? I can't just give that to you! We went over this befo-" Haru looked flabbergasted as Syra held up a pointer finger definitively halting his speech.

"One Shiny Pokemon. I said what I said."

His cheeks puffed outwards, and almost enjoying his irritation she replied once again "Make it a Shiny Scorbunny. How's that?" _/Maybe I can have Goji help me out on this.../_

After what felt like forever but was in fact only mere seconds, Haru shook her hand while making eye contact. "Deal. But you're gonna laugh at this flick. It's SUPER stupid and very enjoyable!"

Syra's magenta eyes had narrowed until they appeared as slits. Her mind had almost physically been seen as though she were calculating Pokemon IV stats in real time. "Wait, stupid but...but that implies it's not a good movie right?"

"Of course it doesn't. Wait...you've never seen something that was stupid AND fun?" Haru looked over his shoulder back at her while he was rummaging through his backpack to see if he had any leftover travel snacks left.

Almost like she was insulted at this point of contention, much less her own intelligence, Syra turned away raising her chin up. "No, because they're usually GOOD movies with GOOD acting. I prefer action flicks that are grounded and have serious punch to them."

"Name one." Haru had walked back up to her and was holding a small bag of Razzberry-flavored candies.

She spoke without hesitation. "Combat Annihilation."

Haru broke out into laughter, holding onto his stomach, causing Syra's face to go red with blush as she was flustered. "What's so bloody funny?! I'm serious!"

"I thought you said 'good movies with good acting' Syra but that's one of the worst rated films for adaptations yet!" Haru wipes a finger across his eyes and is stifling his laughter now at this point. The raven haired girl looks back gritting her teeth and puts both hands downward into fists.

"You bastard, you hold your tongue! You just don't understand it like the rest of the critics that slammed it! Not only is its soundtrack perfectly indicative of the era it was filmed, but it's martial arts and acting at its cinematic golden peak!" fake swinging punches in his direction.

The two had a stare off before Haru asked her. "You're serious huh? Well in any case you should have fun with this movie due to its stupidity and silliness. You ever see a mascot character eat chili dogs at light speed?"

"Excuse me, what?" Syra now looked completely baffled, with Haru emphasizing while taking a slow bite of a candy.

" **Have you. Ever. Seen. A mascot character. Eat. Chili dogs. At light speed?** " munching down with a loud 'crunch' on the candy at the last word.

"Trust me, when Haru says something dumb like that, it usually pans out in the end." Sam replied, grinning ear to ear.

"Remember, if this sucks: shiny." Syra reminded the to-be Gym Leader one final time. Leon would eventually join the crew, but as she sat there surrounded by them, Syra would occasionally look over to Haru and found herself smirking. His personality was too infectious to not put some faith into something so benign as this, and she knew from firsthand experience that if he insisted on something like this he meant it. Folding her arms together and proping one leg over the other, she found herself relaxing with the crew to check out the movie.

 _/This is nice. I wonder if...if this is what it's like having friends./_ were her final thoughts before everyone grew quiet as it started up and they all watched. Thankfully, Haru was right and Syra would enjoy it alongside the rest of the crew as its balance of comedic timing and silly storytelling hit home to her in a spot she didn't expect.

One would hope that her life will continue to roll in more pleasantries like this, but for now, wrapping up loose ends was of utmost importance. One such loose end would be waiting her alongside Oleana as the crew was almost back home in Galar.

**\- - - - - Pokemon League, Wyndon - - - - -**

At that time, Oleana had long since been in talks with multiple figureheads within the whole league to determine who it was that was the mole working with Team Rocket. While it was regrettable that such a person had slipped in under her nose during this time, one bit of good news had come out of it: Galar had expanded their horizons on what Pokemon were to be within the land. Such a move would bring a new economic boom to the whole region, and it was one thing that brought a positive light to 'Operation Critical Hit' and its repercussions. Already within a day people were trading new Pokemon in and out of Galar as many trainers were happy to get new additions to their own families or teams.

Before the Chairman was to head out to meet Sam and the others, her attention was focused on someone who had come there that neither her nor anyone that would later find would expect. Standing before her was a comparably tall woman with long flowing green hair with a business-like attire similar to the Chairman herself. She made her business briefly known, and within seconds Oleana knew that there would be one change to be made: this woman would accompany her to meet the others. It was important that she arrived alongside Oleana.

"Excuse me. Yes, this is Oleana. I'm going to require some more security as I'm to head out. It won't be for myself, however, it's for someone of great importance to the 'it' that I'm following up on. Yes. Yes. Thank you." Hanging up the direct line to security, the phone clicked definitively as she had her sights on the new woman who stood before her.

"Come with me, madam. We have much to discuss, and I'm very interested to hear what you have to say. Although, pardon, what was your name again? You spoke it once but as Chairman I have many names to memorize over time." bowing briefly apologetically before extending a hand to shake the woman's hand.

Reaching forward, the other lady smiled and warmly replied. "Amiri."

**\- - - - - Galar Borders, Portside - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 2 hours and 31 minutes later - - - - -**

The large private boat that had contained the troupe that came from Galar for their contribution to "Operation Critical Hit" had reached Galar shores. Seeing the coast within view, the crew looked out together as their captain informed everyone they would hit land shortly. As the sun was at the middle of the skies for its midday shine, Syra got a clear view, if only a tiny glimpse, of what appeared to be several officials standing where their 'Welcoming Party' would be. Her face faltered, remembering that upon leaving she was a criminal to be tried in court.

"Hey Haru...?" she turned to him. Looking up to her, Haru met her gaze, noticing that her tone was serious. "I had a really fun time. I hope to do this again, though I can see that as soon as I'm back home, I'll most likely have to go through capital punishment. I know what was already said about me of course, but Galar Law is something that doesn't screw around. You know how it is. Tch...that's my guess anyway. So if it's any consolation-"

"Hey Syra, look I'm certain that things wil-" He was counter-interrupted by her putting a finger on his lips as she then withdrew it to fold her arms together.

"It's fine. At the end of the day, I'm glad I got to come back with a clear conscious, help my home and save my best friend. I was a bitch to you quite directly, but you still helped me even when nobody asked. If I ever get out of jail then we need to have a rematch of some sort. Make it an official, or exhibition: I don't care. But I WILL be back and I WILL defeat you." She extended a hand down to him with a confident smirk. What was left of her attitude had dwindled to one that no longer carried the heavy burdens of her own action. She had an 'edge' to her, truly, but no longer held any hatred for him or his actions.

Her hand was met with his own, shaking it firmly and smiling back. "Promise. I'll see you on the battlefield in an official match, and like before I won't go easy on you!"

"I'm counting on it." She grinned widely.

A short while after hitting land, Sam was the first to head out in front of the group and saw several notable figures. Oleana was in the front and center, while multiple security guards surrounded her on all sides. As the crew operating the boat was still onboard, Leon, Syra, and Haru would eventually join up with him. Walking off the walkway, Sam met with Oleana as the head of the group and spoke cordially.

"We've arrived, ma'am. As reported earlier while we were on our way back: the mission is complete. I have a full report for you right here to look over in detail: triplicate form. After getting my own things ready I'll have to head back to Johto to see to it Team Rocket is put away for good. As stated, the scientists and those injured in the whole operation are in the hospitals in Kanto, while the Pokemon recovered are being rehabilitated. Their timetable to release varies depending on the Pokemon, and Mewtwo escaped."

As his own eyes met Oleana, she quietly took the folder with all his findings. It pained him to be told once again that he had to leave, but for this situation it was strictly and professionally business related to make sure it was done. She was seen clasping her hands once together and giving a soft smile to the group.

"Mewtwo leaving is fine, as it appears our world will be safer without him being bothered. That being said. Sam! Leon! Haru! And...Syra. You 4 were a small group of a much bigger operation that saved countless lives, and not just the League, but the world shall thank you all. Many eyes bore witness to the entire event, and this will be something that will be taught in the history books. For now...you all may rest."

Syra had stepped forward; head lowered and ready to take any blow aimed her way. "Ma'am. I know what I did was very wrong. It was against the law, I endangered our region, and put everyone here and our region's reputation at risk for my own selfish endeavors and gains. It was agreed upon that I was to group up with Haru and everyone else, per his request, and I've fulfilled that condition. If there's nothing else to be said, then I'd like to head back to my cell so I can continue to pay back society."

Sam quietly had locked eyes with Oleana, who looked to him, then Syra. The tall woman inhaled slowly and walked forward to Syra. The girl had tensed up briefly as if expecting to be physically escorted off the premises just like at the Wyndon Stadium but opened her eyes in disbelief when all the Chairman did was merely pat her on the shoulder with one hand. "That...will not be necessary, Syra."

The girl had frozen in disbelief and looked back at Oleana. "What..?"

Halfly apprehensive as well as enjoying that she was going to 'stick it' to other council members that would most likely give her an earful later, Oleana withdrew her hand and put both behind her back. "I said that won't be necessary. I, and several other members within our Galar League were watching the whole events unfold very closely, as well as the aforementioned untold numbers of people around the world. Sam relayed all of the report findings from his own firsthand accounts all last night, and there was plenty of video footage of innumerable news stations and broadcasts showing everyone what you and the others did. I was even able to get ahold of Gold, who spoke to me himself and confirmed everything that I had learned. It has been decided that any such punishment that would have remained after this would merely just be salad dressing on the very big plate of which you delivered your own 'justice' to Team Rocket themselves."

Syra took a step back looking at Oleana. She could not believe her ears and had begun tearing up slowly. It was simply too good to be true for where this was leading. Haru was hoping things would be heading this way but had no idea Oleana had already made a decision.

Oleana sighed once but gave a wide smile. "I don't make it a habit to toss big preachy phrases like that often, but it suits what you did. It would be nice, sure, to have you be ordered to do more community service or pay back the Galar society and people with your time, but in my judgment you more than paid it all off by doing what you've done. What you did to help Cynthia. Coordinating with Blue, Red, and Silver. Saving the scientist who was the whistleblower. Fighting and helping take down Giovanni definitively, as well as standing up to him when your very life was directly threatened. Despite all of these odds against you, you more than cooperated when you could have turned coat on your fellow trainers. Considering your life that you almost paid, and the risks involved all throughout...and because your specific involvement was a Galar Pokemon League issue, I have certain powers that others in this case do not."

Another voice came forth in the form of a woman with a much more mature tone. The lady with long green hair and a suit similar to Oleana's had come from behind the group of security guards and held her hands together forward. Syra's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and the tears flowed freely near immediately. "It has been thanks to all of this, as well as some information I was able to supply to them, Syra, that you are welcomed back without any inhibitions. You've already paid it all back in full."

Syra locked eyes to the woman who walked forward, almost unable to speak. "M...mom..?"

 _/Wait...her MOM?!/_ Haru's thought silently came, physically turning to look at both Syra and then Amiri in a triple-take.

Amiri smiled warmly. "Hello Syra. I've come back..."

Syra dropped her bag as the tears started streaming continuously, and Oleana confirmed what the lady spoke with a nod. "Syra, I've granted you a complete pardon. As a leading official of the Galar Pokemon League, and with help from a certain someone...you're free."

 _/A FULL pardon...?/_ Haru thought in disbelief, though happy for his friend.

The girl had flung herself to the woman with green hair, clung tightly to her and cried openly as Oleana smiled, turning to Sam. "I reviewed all of the information very carefully that you gave me. I imagine that I'm going to get an earful from doing this, but considering that several of the biggest offenses were taken care of by her and your group, I took action. For one, she was not the one who bombed the stadium. We were able to confirm that thanks to the information she gave us while in captivity. Secondly, with all the data you gave me Sam, and everything else, I was able to find that any such 'time' she would have done would barely equal to the same cost as what she did...and she chose to do it in the most dangerous of conditions. Plus, her mother, Amiri here, has provided me additional information regarding Team Rocket since her father was a member. Thanks to this joint information we may be able to further keep them all down."

At the time the two were talking, the woman who came forward was on the ground holding onto Syra. Like a child who was lost, Syra could not hold back the flood of emotions that were bottled up in her. Amiri held Syra tightly, knowing that whatever pain Syra was dealing with would come out and could only do as a mother would: simply comfort her with a tight embrace. In the same time, Amiri had informed her daughter that her little brother, Gabriel, was safely at her home and would be awaiting their arrival patiently.

After a bit of sobbing, Syra looked up to Oleana, wiping her eyes and bowed briefly. "Thank you...thank you thank you thank you thank you so much. I don't know what else to say..!"

"Just try to stay out of trouble, and do let me know when I can expect to see you fight again, how's that?" Oleana would reply, giving a dry response but with as enthusiastic of a smile as she could physically muster.

**\- - - 15 minutes later - - -**

Haru stuck around with Syra and her mother if only just to formally get to know her for a tad bit before making his own departure. Sam had left to go finish up the business he had with Oleana, report to Looker, and get his own things together to head back to Johto so he could wrap up things from his end. Before he left, he had told Haru and the others he was unsure how long it would take, but that 'mark my words' he would be back once it was over. Leon had since made his way to Sonia as he figured she would want to see him as soon as possible and even see if his little brother would be up for some lunch. He had to ask directions a few times before getting to an Air Taxi station.

As Syra was getting her bearings together, Haru would introduce himself and explain a bit of his own history with Syra from his own perspective to Amiri. The whole time as they chewed the scene together, Amiri had given a smirk; studying him up and down slowly. It was obvious to Haru of which side Syra had taken her appearance and personality from, as the woman, despite her age difference, looked remarkably young and was slightly bustier than even Syra herself. Leaning forward, her heavy chest had bounced and looked back to Syra when he had finished up discussing about their on-boat shenanigans. "You know, she had written me several letters during her Gym Challenge and always made sure to insert some lines about you. At the end of the day, I can see why my daughter had a crush on you."

"WHwwh..MOM! It hasn't even been a SINGLE DAY! I HATED HIM THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE CHALLENGE OR DID YOU MISS THAT PART?!" Syra immediately exclaimed, as her face turned as red as Haru's hair. Haru himself had blushed, but gave a loud laugh from the way she reacted: it was amusing to see this new chemistry firsthand.

"Well to be fair this entire time she's kind of been a pain in the ass as my rival but she's a pretty cool trainer in her own right!" he'd respond as Syra tried to swing for his face with a fist and missing easily.

"That does NOT make things easier with you saying that, dumbass!" she was flustered and had to look away afterwards, grumbling. _/Shit, why did she have to say that now? Now I feel all fucking weird with him damn it! Bad enough I didn't even tell her that I kissed him but yet she's onto me!/_

Amiri gave a hearty laugh, standing upright and smirked. "Hatred and Love are two sides of the same coin my dear Syra, don't you know? Though to be fair I guess I don't blame her. If I were her age, I'd probably feel the same way towards you myself."

It was at this point Haru saw the scenery for what it was beginning to be and held up both hands defensively. "I'm flattered Miss Amiri, but I'm loyal to my dear Nessa. Actually, I should be seeing to Nessa right about now. I'm sure she'll want to know that I'm fine and home finally."

He bent down to pick up his backpack from the ground and nodded to Syra and Amiri, looking at his new 'rival' he had obtained. "Hey Syra. One Shiny Pokemon. I'll let you know when I get one." tapping onto his Rotom Phone and letting it form into a bicycle. Immediately Syra held a hand out with her face still blushing from what her mother was saying outright in front of him and took a step forward.

"Wait you don't have to do that, I loved the movie we watched earlier remember?! The deal was if I hated it, you'd get me one shiny, remember?!" stretching a hand outwards.

Putting on the helmet that he took from his backpack, Haru snickered and got onto the seat before nodding to Syra one final time. "I know, but screw it. I still feel like gifting you one. I'll have someone help me out okay? I think I know a girl who specializes in breeding. For now I have to head to the Air Taxi station and head to Hulbury!"

Before she could respond, Haru had already started bicycling his way out and was waving back to the two of them. "Arrivederci, Syra and Miss Amiri! Stay safe!"

The two watched as he slowly disappeared past some hills as Syra exhaled with fatigue. Throughout the past year so many things had happened that were of so many disparagingly highs and lows. The Gym Challenge, joining and then leaving Team Rocket, taking down Giovanni, taking in her father for the abuse and grooming he put her through, and making some friends while being pardoned completely was a lot to take in. Her mind had centered on the forbidden topic about her father and looked back at her mother.

"Hey Mom? There's something we need to talk about while we head to the house..." Syra's tone had shifted to one that was filled with shame. Confused, Amiri had tilted her head and raised an eyebrow in worry.

"What is it, dear?" she asked.

Crossing her arms and almost holding herself physically close, the now fully pardoned ex-Team Rocket girl herself had looked to Amiri with a frown. "I...I need to talk to you about what Dad's been doing since you were gone. Things I never wrote to you about in those letters. It's not an easy subject for me to talk about. Can we leave now?"

The entire time they had a few security guards still around them. While those that were with Oleana and others had already dispersed, a few that were remaining had orders from the Chairman to make sure Amiri and her daughter were safe at the port.

Her mother looked back. In the pits of her stomach she had a sensation that told her that what Syra was about to dilvuge to her would make her twist into a rage henceforth unforeseen and never felt in her life. "Yes. But don't force yourself to say anything if you don't want to, okay?"

"No. It's important I tell you everything..." was Syra's last words as the two were escorted by security guards into a vehicle that would bring them both to Amiri's home. There, Syra would begin to tell her everything in as much detail as possible. A new chapter had begun for the girl from the wrecked home, and it began with an honest to goodness true family.

...and a friend in the very person she once hated, Haru.

Having left his fellow group behind, Haru had fulfilled the last mission that he said he would do before focusing entirely on the 'smaller', personal things in life that didn't require him to throw himself into danger. For the past few years he had gone through a lot and while on his Rotom Bike, passing through the outskirts of Wyndon, the chronicles of those events flashed through his mind.

One day fate had decided that Hop and him would take the Gym Challenge together, and before he knew it, carry the legacy of his fallen friend Hiro on his back to a Championship. Along the way the likes of Sonia, Marnie, Bede, and all the Gym Leaders would each have their own interactions that seemed to grant him more of a tumultuous livelihood than simply being 'that son of a caretaker in the small town'. He even thought about ex-Chairman Rose, misguided and vain as he was in his plan to fix the Galar energy crisis.

Haru hit a hill, soaring through the air briefly before both wheels of the bike landed decisively and thought about the first time he entered into a Max Raid with other Pokemon Trainers; how the immense world crushing size intimidated him on the first encounter. He thought about the first time he was in a Gym Leader battle with Milo, and how the music was so intense that he started to move his feet while commanding his then newly evolved Raboot, Goji, into the final phase of the battle.

The comment came to Milo after the battle that he was flustered on almost losing his composure standing in front of so many people but that he is happy to have been there.

A Machamp held out one of its multiple arms to stop Haru and some other bikers to help direct traffic as another memory hit the young man's mind. He thought back to his first encounter with Nessa herself, and some others throughout his journey. The thought of being a Pokemon Master in honor of Hiro was so thick within his mentality that if he had been any more dense continuously at the end of his career, one would have guessed he didn't have any actual humanity in him.

**\- - - - Hulbury, Early in Haru's Gym Challenge - - -**

/"You must be a Gym Challenger, right?" Nessa spoke, not facing him. She was looking out onto the lakes near the lighthouse before turning to face him.

 _/Whoa...those eyes of hers..!/_ Haru thought, clamming up entirely.

She gave a confident smirk, eyeing him a little bit. "You're one of the ones endorsed by Leon, right? You've become something of a hot topic among the Gym Leaders."

Haru was still finding himself unable to really say much, but flashed a slight grin of pride. _/I'm...a 'hot topic'? You sure that's not you, lady? Geez! I mean...I remember Hiro and I talking about you over magazines and being introduced with your League Card...but the pictures don't do justice!/_

"Here you go, Mr. Famous. I already heard about you, so you should learn about me, too." Nessa had extended a hand to him, giving Haru a copy of her League Card.

Before walking away, Haru spotted a glimmer of her combative spirit within. "Let's head to the stadium. I love fishing, but I love Pokémon battles even more and I'm itching for a battle with you!"

Watching her walk into the Gym, Haru glanced at the League Card and read the back of it to himself quietly while standing near the bench. "'...met Sonia during their Gym Challenge, and they continue to be close friends. Nessa often gives Sonia fresh seafood from Hulbury. She has declared that Milo of Turffield is her rival, but Milo responded by saying that his rival is himself.' Wait, she knows Sonia? OOo~oh, so this is the friend that Sonia told me about awhile back. Holy shit. Well...good to know my friend knew Nessa back when I only had seen her in magazines. I couldn't even say anything to her face and just clammed up. Ugh. Anyways...she's the second Gym. I can do this!"/

There were so many things that the world of Pokemon contained within that he only got a chance to start exploring and checking out the second that his journey guided him through Galar. _/One day I may even go to the Isle of Armor, but that's not at the forefront of my mind./_ Haru pondered, waiting as some Pokemon were crossing a street. Walking onto a train with his Bicycle turning into back into its phone form, he decided to ride the rest of the way there to Hulbury instead of his previous decision to use an Air Taxi.

Viewing the countryside while taking on seat near a window, Haru had more memories flash through him. Working long hours to make sure his Pokemon were strong and taken care of, and how unfortunately a lot of them were no longer around. It pained him how he could now never go back and see if they were doing okay when he would be home in Galar, but at least the one caveat throughout all of this was he was no longer alone.

It's to be said that humans are social creatures, and despite his own characteristics of being both introvert and extroverted, and how Hiro passing made him wish to be left alone for indefinite periods of time, none of those he met throughout his Pokemon career filled a certain void. The void within him was one he didn't know was growing until it was starting to be noticed by other people. A simple few passing thoughts of wanting to see Nessa, the Water Gym Leader from Hulbury, and comments to post battle from both at her Gym and at Wyndon Stadium were simply seeds that were sewn for more things.

Impostor syndrome still reared his head from time to time. Haru took time to reflect during the train ride to Hulbury on whether he still even deserved to be with someone like Nessa, whether he was ever really a 'champion' or deserved anything. Whether she could 'do better than me' or 'if I'm even right for her'...but then thought back to the way how the two of them eventually got together. Both of them refused to put anything that would take away their passion or focus from their careers, but since they both recognized that and were secretly hoping someone would take down their guarded walls...

The ex-Champion smirked to himself.

_/I was such an earnest fool. To belay all of those things to myself out of a sense of remorse, pride, or maybe guilt. Melony told me at one point that I had survivor's guilt ever since Hiro passed on. Maybe that's why when Nessa did what she did I had to try and convince myself that it would be worth a shot, and acted in an outburst the day after it became obvious we both had something going on./_

He leaned towards the window, using his elbow to prop up on the sill and use his palm to let his chin rest on it.

/"Nessa, the beautiful raging wave of Hulbury and Water Gym Leader of this very place, I, Haru, hereby ask you...to a date with just the two of us!"/

_/Geez, that was rather excessive huh? Heheh...well, maybe not. I've spent an awful lot of time trying to do so many things to resolve things for other people when I should be focusing on myself. Nessa saw that, told me, and as usual, she's right. Now that this whole thing is over, I have the rest of my life ahead: a Gym of my own, a Sanctuary that I definitely have to study for.../_

Pausing for a moment, as he heard the conductor announce that they were approaching the Hulbury Station, Haru looked within his wallet. He had a picture of the two from their first date when they were sitting next to each other a the lighthouse. He was wearing his formal outfit at the time, and her a white dress; the same one that she was seen wearing in her rare league card. Smiling, he puts it away after kissing the part of the photo that had Nessa's face.

_/Hiro and Pokemon gave me this passion that have allowed me to act this way for many years of my life...but it does not control me so much that I've been blinded to what matters to me more than anything else now./_

Dusting his shorts due to the dust from the seat on the train, Haru got up, grabbed his backpack and walked off where him and the others that were riding on the train were exiting. Facing the familiar lakeside and small port town, he took one deep breath and exhaled with a smile. "Hello Hulbury. I believe you have someone that I need to see right now."

**\- - - - - Hulbury, Water Gym - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Indoor Pool, Staff Area - - - - -**

As the news had no doubt been springing up globally about the situation with Team Rocket and how many notable figures from around the other parts of the world were involved, news sources were curious to find out as much as possible. As the story was developing before Sam, Oleana, or any other figure that was in charge of the investigation part of the operation would divulge information, it'd be one 'for the tabloids' to pick up the slack. Many theories came about already from the televised portions seen by untold thousands, and others would be wondering what would come out of it.

For Nessa, she had long since been scheduled a modeling shoot and interview on the day that the others would be returning back home. Despite wanting to just stay home to take care of her 'water babies' and wait for Haru to return, the professional world required her today.

Next to the pool sat Nessa, wearing a red spaghetti strap top and black spaghetti blouse that had a split down the side; an outfit she had worn for a previous shoot. As the photographer and other staff who had been assisting with the shoot finished up, she was pulled into a small interview that would be for a Hulbury paper.

"As we move on into another year of lull for the Gym Challenge, some of our readers would like to know what, if any, of your plans are coming up?" said the lady, who had a notepad, pen, and audio recorder on hand.

Taking a moment to consider the angle this may go at, Nessa replied as professionally as she could, leaning into her side as she tossed part of her hair back. "Well...Galar went through a lot this year, and Hulbury itself experienced a bit of a tangent in terms of the local businesses and how the events therein played a role into the Pokemon League Tournament. Lots of things were seemingly unbalanced without us ever knowing it, such as the stadium attack. I'd like to take some time and see that we work on making sure nothing like that happens again. I'm...not the kind of person who would open up a sanctuary per se, but since I am a model as well as a Gym Leader, I have a responsibility to uphold an image not just of myself but of the people I help daily. Having seen the others pull their weight has left me feeling like I can do bigger things."

As the reporter wrote down in her notepad, she was seen humming along with Nessa's comments. The Raging Wave looked to the clock that was hung on one of the walls nearby and lamented that it had not reached lunchtime. _/The shoot today took awhile, which was fine, but I wasn't counting on this so suddenly./_

"Ah yes, the sanctuary. That's something Haru had mentioned about doing in retaliation for the unfortunate event that had happened to him. Has he said anything to you about it that you could relay to us?" She inquired, with an eyebrow wiggle.

Playing a little coy, Nessa raised her chin a bit with a smirk. "All I'm aware of is that he is going to go through the proper education and preparations leading up to it, and will be getting the requirements taken care of just like he is for his gym. Though, if I'm honest it took some direction from me so it would look bad on myself if he made a mistake." laughing a little in kind, as the reporter shared a chuckle.

The laughter had come to an abrupt end from the inquirer's end with the next question. "Right! So Nessa, now that the Gym Challenge is indeed complete, and Rocket is presumably behind bars, what are you and Haru going to do? You two have been dating for quite some time and it's no secret that fans want to know the details. Is there ANYTHING you can give us?"

"Nothing at all." Nessa replied simply, now crossing one of her legs. There was an awkward bit of silence between the two before the Gym Leader pressed on. "Next question."

"Apologies, miss...but we really want to know. I..it's-"she would begin to try and court Nessa for a response but was given a simple wave of a hand in a 'Stop' gesture.

The dark beauty had then leaned the side of her head on the palm of her hand and narrowed her eyes, throwing invisible daggers with just a glare back at the reporter. "I'll leave you on this, and you can take with it as you see fit or you can see yourself out, how's that? We like to keep ourselves private. No amount of dressing up the question is going to get us to talk about it in lengths to others, as I won't have his integrity nor mine challenged."

The look that Nessa had been piercing through to the other person had shook them to the point they had to readjust in their seat.

From across the swimming pool area one of the doors would open as Haru poked his head inside. Having noticed how quiet it was but seeing all the lights were on, he knew that Nessa had to be somewhere. One glance and he'd see that she was sitting in one of her modeling outfits conducting an interview and decided to simply walk towards where she was at without making much noise.

"Ah...well onto another topic entirely then." The reporter stopped herself when she noticed that Nessa had slowly gotten up from her seat.

_***th-thump. th-thump. th-thump*** _

The sound of Nessa's heart beating faster pounded in her head as the blue in her eyes had brightened up looking back at another pair of eyes from near the pool. She saw Haru with his uniform on slowly waltzing alongside as his hands were in his pockets and felt like her heart would leap out of her chest. The second his glance met her own and she saw him smile back it was the greatest joy she had felt in so long.

She had inhaled slowly, biting her bottom lip while walking towards him; both eyes budding into happy tears.

He sounded tired, but all the same happy to see her and nodded slowly. "Hey Nessa, I'm home."

Nessa's slow walk of near disbelief about him being back turned into a slight sprint, as the woman had tackled her dear love fully with both arms. Catching her the best he could, Haru held onto Nessa only to feel that she had pulled him sideways into the pool next to him. Haru's backpack, which he was holding with one hand due to his fatigue and knowing full well that Nessa would be embracing him upon seeing him there, had flown completely out of his hand and landed near the pool.

The couple had resurfaced from the water with Haru and Nessa's hair completely going flat and both of them soaking wet. But with her standing strong and holding onto Haru tightly, her hands cupped his cheeks and started to kiss him slowly. She did not want it to be known that she was worried during the time he had gone to Kanto to resolve the Team Rocket problem with the others but was all the same very relieved to have him back.

Being held by her tightly, Haru kept his face tilted up to meet Nessa's stature and loving embrace. It did not matter that the first minute upon seeing her that he was thrown into a pool and, in turn, the scene caused the reporter to ditch the possible idea that there would be any more interview following this meeting. As his glasses had fallen off and both lovers looked deep into each other while standing in the pool, Nessa could not smiling as she looked into his eyes. "I love you. I'm so glad you're back home."

Being as cheeky as he could be, Haru grinned widely and clasped one of his hands around Nessa's. "Told ya I would be."

"I know we already had this talk before you left, but I was worried something was going to happen when you were in Kanto. A bunch of news stations had broadcast the outside of what was going on at their headquarters and when an explosion occurred on the rooftop nobody could get a closer view of things. So I panicked for a bit until I saw you later on the ground and...and..." His lover had begun rambling before shaking her head. Ridding herself of the doubts and negative thoughts from earlier, it only mattered that he was home now. Cradling his face, she leaned down until both their foreheads touched as Haru saw some tears stream down.

Slicking his hair back with his right hand, his left had rested on her hips and smiled at her. "As I promised to you, that will be the last 'heroic' thing I do. From now on, my focus is to the Gym that is being constructed, doing what I can towards my own sanctuary, my family, friends, and you."

Saying that much brought back a warm smile and sense of security to her life. Exchanging a few more kisses between them, Haru looked to the side and chuckled. "I suppose you'll have to do that interview another time, huh? Sorry about just showing up in the middle of it."

Following where his eyes had been glancing, Nessa rolls her eyes and lets out a chuckle before making a dismissive handwave. "Oh, pft. Don't be. It wasn't really going anywhere. I was doing a modeling shoot and they just sorta..." She had stopped herself when her eyes met his own again. Try as she might, she had gotten hung up on his return back home and brough his face into her chest.

"Hmm...?" He blinked, feeling the back of her hands pulling his face onto her chest as the two stood together in the poolwater.

The back of her hand had started to stroke the back of his damp head. "Let's just stay like this for a bit and then go home, okay?"

Though they were no replacement for the sounds of natural waves crashing on the local shores of Hulbury, the silent ambiance given by the pool itself lent to the somber moment between the two lovers. Cradling her previously somewhat reckless partner close to her own body, Nessa felt at peace. For at least the near future, no more 'Eternatus' or 'Team Rocket' level events would prompt Haru to spring into action and focus on such things. The two could start peacefully focusing on themselves while she would also begin to give him more pointers to being a Gym Leader.

**\- - - 2 weeks later - - -**

As soon as it was possible, Syra had shown up to Nessa's home one day and spent roughly half an hour apologizing profusely for her actions in the past with a gift basket she had found.

"H-hey...you know you don't have to do this..." The Water Gym Leader said, sweating a bit from the forehead as she was handed the basket. Off the handle, there was a pair of balloons of a Vaporeon and Cloyster floating, with candies and a gift card inside. Syra hung her head forward while she kept her hat off her head.

"No! I was very much a bitch to Haru and especially to you. I said very cruel things to your face that was uncalled for, and even behind your back and that's not the type of person I should aim to be. I'm not that kind of person anymore, and I don't want to be remembered for it! While this may not cover nearly the amount of guilt I feel, I hope this at least helps to bury the axe." As her long raven hair hung low, Syra eventually went to the ground placing both hands on the concrete and kneeling until her forehead touched them.

Nessa looked down at the girl and narrowed her eyes studiously as a frown spread across her lips. "You said some extremely callous and uncouth things. Things that I would be called simply for existing. For just being. You didn't let up at all, and slandered me."

"Y-yes! I did...I did all of those things." Syra replied, looking at the ground still.

Sighing, Nessa's face had lightened up granting a neutral expression. "But you're also one of the only people whom, after saying such things to me, has apologized. You even did it to my face which takes a lot of courage and self reflection. I can recognize that you want to change things and do better, so I thank you for that, Syra."

The girl lifted her head up and smiled: relief finally coming to her face. "Yes! You won't regret it! Thank you..!"

Sighing one final time, Nessa's neutral expression then gained a small, if slightly indifferent smile. In her heart she had begun to push aside what happened between them. "I'm not comfortable quite yet with being so inviting, but give me some time and I may consider going for a match or two to whip you into shape again since you'll be doing the Gym Challenge again." Waving a hand with a finger pointing.

"Of course!" Standing up, Syra gave a thumbs up and quickly bid her goodbye.

It was a little awkward being put into such a situation after everything that occurred, but Nessa brushed it off and went about the rest of the day as if it didn't happen. For now, she had houses to look for with Haru.

The advent of the ordeal where multiple ex-Champions grouped together would be later referred to by multiple news outlets as 'The Global Team Rocket Assault'. Oleana would make her comment succinct and to the point on what exactly was going on and where Galar was involved. She had told reporters about the larger involvement of a bigger scheme that had developed right under the people's noses. How Syra was only a tiny piece of a larger effort to get Galarian Pokemon to be researched, how a man inside the region had been secretly working with Giovanni, and what it meant for the other regions that assisted within the operation.

Sam was seen on television with Looker commenting about the findings, what they were able to recover from the scientists, and the constant effort by those able to reverse engineer the 'Super Pokemon' to their normal states. Holly was interviewed for her extensive knowledge of this, and, like her friend Syra, she was given a new lease in life as she was then currently helping the Pokemon League staff in the Wyndon HQ building. Under the publicized radar, it had come to light that after Syra returned the Pokemon she stole, that she was allowed to keep Tyranitar. While it was considered stolen goods, it originally had no home to call its own and did not want to leave her side. Since she was able to be one of multiple figureheads helping to resolve the whole case, she was allowed to keep it as a partner. The 'biggest' punishment however was that she would have to restart her Pokemon Gym Challenge of Galar, and had made a comment to Haru via text that she 'has no problem working her way to beat his ass'.

Many people had mixed reactions about learning what they did about Syra both in the match she had with Haru in the Pokemon League Tournament in Galar, and what was revealed publicly in the news. A turnabout occurred as many then learned the full details of a report on the events in 'Operation Critical Hit'. After knowing that she laid her life on the line with the others, several fans began to rally behind her eventual return in the next Gym Challenge: **now nicknaming her 'Miss Blue'** for her personality being similar to Blue from Kanto and being a mirror to Haru himself.

The other event that would be brewing under the radar eventual big legal case of Syra and her father. As Syra had her brother Gabriel as her witness, the two informed their mother of the way how their father had spiraled down into an abuser of verbal, physical, and sexual natures. She had told her mother, Amiri, everything that he did to her over the years. Informing Amiri that with her gone, Ritsu had taken 'advantage' of Syra multiple times and at one point groomed her into his liking. She went as far back as the 'tough love' training she endured to when she knocked him out with Bea by her side in Wyndon. Amiri was horrified at the knowledge, and apologized profusely over and over at her inability to be there for her own daughter.

Both children bore no ill will or anger at their mother, but now united together in a new goal. Syra was going to put him behind bars permanently and would be seeking a lawyer to assist with the whole debacle. Knowing that it may take a bit of preparation and infinite patience, Syra was unfortunately not happy to look to the horizons. While she would be able to take on the Gym Challenge again, her priorities had temporarily shifted. She'd have to let Haru know about this whenever possible.

At the same time, Haru contacted Sam and asked for his own lawyer to assist him in putting the man responsible for murdering his Pokemon in the slammer. Due to overwhelming evidence, a great lawyer with just as much of a flair for style as himself, and a proper judge, Haru was able to win his case within a week as the man was sentenced to life imprisonment. The paperwork would be a long post-case ordeal, but he would start to funnel any money from the case winnings into his bank for the future. It wasn't much that could be done in order to give his fallen friends justice, but it was the best he could do for now.

The next best thing he could do was start figuring out what goes into the process of managing a sanctuary for Pokemon and what knowledge goes into it. Before that, however, he made the call to ask Oleana on how the progress of his Gym was turning out and it was going to be 'roughly 2 years, give or take'. In the meantime he would be using that time to train his chosen Gym Trainers, and having a new goal to apply to himself: studying Pokemon deeper than he did before.

He grew up under the care and knowledge that he obtained through his mother, Lana, but Haru figured it would be best to apply actual knowledge on how to take care of the Pokemon that may be left in his sanctuary's care. What got him through his career as a Pokemon trainer-turned-ex-champion would not be enough to properly maintain everything there. The current future looked a lot less active than Haru was used to: house shopping, studying for a Pokemon sanctuary that would be heralded by himself, and training with his Gym staff when the Gym got close to opening.

'One day at a time' he figured, and so with a few books from Sonia to start, he ended up taking the time to study in between 'house shopping' with Nessa one day as the two were cooped up indoors. Outside he noticed the Galarian skies went from their usual orange tint in the evenings to darker greys from an oncoming shower, and like most people, the sound of rain helped his focus. Nessa had her laptop and several papers and pamphlets strewn about the floor near where she sat, while Haru took a brief second out of the evening to answer a call.

"Sorry, what? Are you sure that's going to be fine? You'd be missing a whole lot during that time period you know." Haru spoke into his phone whilst having it on the 'speaker' function. It was Syra on the other end, who had called to inform him of a few decisions she made recently.

"Yes I'm sure. This whole thing with my Dad is going to take awhile, and honestly after learning that your Gym won't be open for a good while means I can spend some time rebuilding myself again. For one thing, I have to spend some time getting to know my Mom personally: play 'catch up' with her. With her back in my life right here and now, I can at least try to close in on any gaps that are between us. Don't worry, it's not like we don't get along: we do! Outside of that though, I need to be around for Gabe as we transition into this new life, and I have to also do what I can to make sure to put that bastard in the big house until the end of his days." she spoke with that same spunky confidence she had.

Haru's Pokemon, Masako, had appeared in the room with a tray of snacks for her master and Nessa. She had prepared some miniature sandwiches for them as they were shopping for houses.

Thanking Masako quietly for the opportunity to snack, Haru replied back. "Well if you really do want to wait all that time just to have another shot at me, then I guess I can't push you to do otherwise. I won't be able to get back to you on the timetable of when my Gym will be finished. That part of the whole process is out of my hands since we finally secured its puzzle design in terms of matches leading up to me. When I'll be able to open it nobody can say but I'd guess it may not be for another two Gym Challenges. Are you sure you'd rather wait to take down Leon AND me in one shot huh?"

"Damn straight!" Syra shouted back with a laugh.

"Then it's settled. We'll have our rematch and I'll see you when you are assigned to the Shield Challenge variant. But I gotta go: got a few houses to scout with my love here." His eyes wander upwards to Nessa, who meets his gaze just as she chomped down on the 'wich she was holding.

"Right, right. Ciao, you two!" Syra hung up.

He leaned onto the couch after putting his phone down onto the floor and exhaled. Nessa got up and handed him a pamphlet by laying it right on his face. "Gah! What, did you find something?" His hands reached up instinctively.

"I've _-been-_ finding 'something'. More than you." she winked, teasing him.

Pulling the pamphlet from his face so just his eyes appeared above the paper to her, Haru raised an eyebrow. "Hey this is technically my second time doing this you know!"

"Did you find anything, then?" Nessa cocked a look with her hip thrown slightly to the side. She was greeted with him holding up a highlighted area of a home that was in northern Hulbury. It was in a patch of land that was a bit of distance from the Gym there, with the view of the port much further than it was currently. She would still be in Hulbury and able to manage both her Gym and able to fish effectively, but far away enough that they both could gain privacy.

Biting on her thumb and sitting down next to Haru where his feet were at, Nessa looked it over from back to front. "Okay, you get one."

"One what?" he asked.

Her eyes darted to him without moving her head; eyeing him from the side. "You get ONE."

"What's the...I mean what is this grading? I got one GREAT location out of...however many 'good' or 'okay' ones..? One out of ten..?" Haru had raised an eyebrow confused while Nessa raised a hand as if to interrupt him.

"That is the END of the answer: YOU GOT ONE!" snickering as Haru tossed a pillow at her from the other end of the couch as she slapped it away before it 'hit' her.

He had to know for sure, however, and asked. "I clean up well then it seems. What do you think of that spot?"

She took a look around at her own place she had lived at for awhile, with Haru looking back. No doubt he was thinking of his own home at the same time. Studying both the details of the asking price, locale near the place, and her own gut feeling, Nessa looked back at him finally. "I say we check this place out when we can and go from there. How's that?"

Haru signaled a 'ok' hand gesture and smirked. "Sounds like a date."

**\- - - - - The Next Morning, Motostoke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Haru's Home, Dining Room - - - - -**

The dining room only had one light turned on for the moment, but it was enough to work for a sleepy Steel Gym Leader who had run into a very 'interesting' morning gift. After waking up and while on his way downstairs, Haru had bumped into something he initially didn't pay mind to since in his sleepy stupor the size reminded him of his Champion Trophy.

Except this wasn't a trophy at all. The texture was all wrong, and when his ankle hit the side of it, the object rolled over. Slowly coming to, Haru turned back to look at the ground and his face went pale in a mix of horror, irritation, and annoyance.

"Okay. That. Is _not_ what I wanted to walk into this morning." was the very first thing he said in a somewhat normal volume, waking up the sleepy Glaceon, Nora, who was still on the edge of his bed and looked up slowly at him. Locking eyes to Nora, Haru pointed. "Hey, did you know about this?"

The Eeveelution took a minute to 'wake up' but she walked over to where he was at and, in the dimness of the room figured what he was pointing to and shook her head. It seemed that the object was planted overnight, or was being moved around for a bit and made its way to his room somehow. He knew what to do and it revolved around having an early morning, very stern talking with two Pokemon of his own.

The tension in the air was thick enough to substitute as a broth for curry that Haru would make in the morning. As he sat at the north end of the table, his Lucario, Mirukon, and Gardevoir, Masako, would be sitting at the east and west sides of the table. Everyone would be facing the object in the middle of the table that Haru had placed, with the two unable to look at their Master in the eyes.

Keeping his hands linked together, elbows propped on the table, and leaned forward so that only the top half of his face was seen above his hands, Haru looked back and forth at the two Pokemon and the object in question: an egg. He pursed his lips together and thought about where to start this conversation off first thing in the morning. He had to be delicate about this, but he had to be smart.

"Okay. So. You two recognize what this is, don't you?" Haru spoke in an almost matter-of-fact tone that gave a hint of one trying to re-organize his thoughts. Mirukon looked like he was sulking. The Lucario seemed to be in a bad way on having fought when to tell his Master about this thing and was eyeing Masako from across the table. The two pairs of eyes met and they looked back at their Master with an affirmative nod. Haru let out a sigh.

"Okay then, I'll move on. This isn't an egg that you two found from a breeder, or in the wild, is it?" with the sound of one of his feet tapping on the floor quietly. Both of them went quiet in front of him and the Lucario had moved a paw to the back of his head. Seeing where this conversation was going, Haru exhaled and scratched his chin with a thumb. "Right, I'll be more specific. This is an egg from within the team, isn't it?"

His Lucario had let out a mumble, as if to express dissent but the Gardevoir from across the table held up a hand. She looked to Haru with a new expression he wasn't aware of quite yet, but seemed to understand. "You two are the parents, aren't you?" He asked them directly, putting both hands down and arms folding over each other.

Both nodded slowly.

_/Okay...this puts things on hold for a bit. For one thing, now that Mirukon is going to be a dad he's going to have to raise that little one right with Masako. I haven't bred any Pokemon, so I'll have to ask for pointers on what to do but to have this happen now? This is certainly one way to start a morning. Suppose we have a possible Riolu or Ralts on our hands here./_

Their master closed his eyes and let out a 'hmm'. Masako stood up and put both arms around the egg before looking at Mirukon, who eventually joined her on the other side of the table. Laying one of his paws on it, he smiled at the Psychic Pokemon who he considered to be his lover and the mother of his child; eyeing Haru with determination.

Haru sighed and stood up from the table, initially putting both of them on their guard. He exhaled and smiled at the two. "Mirukon. Masako. I want you two to understand something. That right there is your child. Whatever may hatch from that is something you two created in union together, and since I know you two have been a thing for awhile I feel it's come from a sense of deep affection, right?"

Mirukon had walked from his end of the table to where Masako was and curled an arm around her waist; pulling her towards him. It took her by surprise, but she then looked back at Haru and nodded once more. Letting out a soft laugh, Haru leans his head back a bit and then shook it. He wasn't disappointed but a decision had to be made. "In that case, Mirukon, I can't use you for my Steel Gym."

"!" The Lucario blinked, thinking he was being 'released'. Holding up a hand, Haru held him from thinking any such thing. "You two are going to be parents, and I may be an ex-Champion, but I'm not one to push a stressful life on you of being a father AND a combatant just to make me look good as a Gym Leader." He looked down at the egg and walked towards it, putting his own human hand gently on the top of it before looking at the two again. "You two have to raise it together. I think it would bother me if I were to take this little one's father away from its early life growing up just so I could take on Pokemon Trainers wanting to collect a Steel Gym badge. So as far as I'm concerned...you gotta stay home with it. You have to promise to take care of it okay? It's a baby Pokemon, and it's going to rely on you two and probably myself for a lot of things."

Both of them had let their hands drift off the egg and hug their trainer, as Haru sighed giving a hug back. "Honestly, you two are already a handful as it is and to give me such a shock first thing in the morning? Jeez."

Looking at the two Pokemon embracing each other, Haru pondered a few things. He knew that now his period of studying Pokemon leading up to his sanctuary would involve prep work for the baby to hatch, but he gained a smug expression when one final thought came to him.

Before he could think up on the thought for too long, however, he got a brief flash of an image in his head. He saw himself with one of his hands holding a much smaller hand in his own while walking. As a result, Haru ended up being the one in the room more flustered than either of the expecting parents. _/The Wild Area waits for no man, and now that I've had this talk I need to get ready for today. Nessa's out fishing, if I recall correctly, so I have to do this morning solo./_

Heading back upstairs, his eyes glanced over to the window to see how the outside appeared. Weather seemed fair, though he noticed some joggers wearing some sports gear and a towel around their neck. Knowing that the day ahead would be fair was the first of several indications of how the rest of the day would pan out.

**\- - - - - Hulbury Lakes - - - - -**

"Hey Dad...can I ask you something?" Nessa would ask as she was bundled up in a full fishing outfit while wrangling bait onto a hook. Scratching his own salt and pepper colored beard, Armstrong had made sure to keep his volume low but replied back to her. "What's on your mind, dear? Everything going okay with that spritely boyfriend of yours? Haru, yes?".

He grunted and reeled his fishing line as the familiar sensation of a tug came: a small Magikarp was on the other end. Putting it into the cooler, he looked up as Nessa threw out her line and sat down. "Yes, everything is fine. So...I've been with him for awhile and the thought crossed my mind over time about what things would be like a few years from now...possibly even longer." She brushed a finger alongside her nose to stifle a sneeze that felt like it was going to arrive any second, only to pass her by entirely. Her father hummed a bit inquisitively and then raised an eyebrow. "Well...that's a good thing, yes?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you about actually. Is it okay that I'm having such thoughts, or do you think I'm jumping the gun? At one such part we had a talk about the possibility of, you know...if I ever had a child. For a second I was worried it would scare him...but he came back with an answer I'm not even sure I was ready to hear." She had found a spot on the water to focus her attention on while the fishing line sat there unbothered as the lure was idling; drawing in what it could at that early hour.

"Hmmm...I'm not sure this kind of topic would suit me. Your mother may be better, but since you asked for my perspective, hmm. What was Haru's answer when you approached him on this possibility?" Armstrong asks.

"That if it came down to it and he needed to, he'd put down everything to make sure he'd help. That he could say something so definitively so early and mean it...is something I'm somewhat jealous of you know?" Nessa laughed a little weakly before turning back to her dad after hearing a can open.

Tilting his head back after popping open a small can of an alcoholic drink, Nessa winced. "Isn't it a bit early for that?" "Not when you're retired it's not!" her dad joked, taking a sip and hissing. It would be after that she got her reply from him on her thoughts. "It is always a good thing to try and plan for the future but do not be dismayed if things turn out different than what you tried to aim for. Are you worried about such things because of feelings for Haru are changing?"

Nessa sat there with her feet turning inwards and her boots tapping slightly as she had readjusted herself in the seat. "No. It's actually because they're going so well that all these other thoughts are coming now."

Her dad egged her on for a response. "Nessa..."

The Gym Leader took a deep breath and exhaled slowly with low volume. "I pondered on what I would do if I ever chose to walk away from this life. Everybody in our world is so obsessed with working or living with Pokemon...and while that's just tickety boo for many people, I wonder if it's going to be okay for me in the long run."

She tilted her head up to look as some Magikarp had catapulted out of the water and back in it with a loud splash. She recalled her love of the water, water Pokemon, and how many things in her childhood led her to this point. "I love being a Gym Leader and a model. Both of those things are my passion, and being able to reflect on those things with a much clearer head gave me time to think about it all. Like...would it all be worth continuing to do them if I ever mothered a child? Would I still want to do those things at all? Should I even worry about having one at all?"

The older man took another sip of his drink, quietly hissed and allowed the zen of the lake's sounds elevate his own comfort of their parent-and-child talk. "Hmmm...quite the book of spells you've conjured up for yourself m'dear. Have you spoken to Haru on these new thoughts? Things aren't actually rockier than you said earlier, right?"

Nessa shakes her head and a smile spreads across her cheeks; face blushing. "Up until his...'more direct' involvement in my life, I guess I didn't have anyone be as fierce as myself that would push me, so it's a little weird to me still to feel as empowered as I do now. In turn, I push back. As much as I've seen him be able to find out things he's passionate about, I wanna make sure I'm not left behind."

Taking off his glasses, Armstrong would get a lens cloth out and rubbed his 'seeing eyes' clean. "Nessa, you're a fantastic Gym Leader, a model, and a person. No matter what the media, or what the Pokemon League says, you'll always have those that care about you most back you up. I've seen you grow from a small, sunhat wearing girl eager to make friends with a Feebas she sees in our lakes, to the superstar you are today. You can do anything."

"To this day I still think about the fact I wish more could look up to me. As a Gym Leader, I'm only the second...yet there are those that still look down on me due to..." She couldn't finish it, and her father dared not to finish the thought for her out loud. The battles she had with Milo in the past still would come back to bother her; try as she might to push it past her. To look at the 'glass half full' was sometimes a struggle even for one as multi-capable as one 'Raging Wave of Hulbury'. "Anyway...to a degree I suppose I want to feel more like an actual Leader that people can look up to instead of just fawning over me due to how beautiful I'm perceived to be. There's a pretty infamous Gym Leader in Johto that I learned about, who is also early on in their Gym Challenge for all trainers. However, outside of one of the Pokemon she uses for her strategies, people don't really care to bring up much about her outside of it. In the grander scheme of things, she's kind of forgotten. When I think about that Gym Leader, I also worry about not wanting to fade into obscurity."

She narrowed her eyes and grew pensive thinking about such a possibility. Armstrong got up to stretch his arms from the long period of sitting that he had been doing, and would slowly retract back to his seat without rocking the boat and alerting nearby fish Pokemon. "Going back to earlier, Nessa. Whether or not you ever choose to have a child, retire, or continue pursuing your dreams. That doesn't make you any less 'valid' as a person, and whatever you choose to do will make me proud. Choosing to do such things doesn't make one 'boring' or 'normal' or anything. You're the you that you are right now because you worked to this point, and despite all your shortcomings you've made it here."

"Are you sure that's not selfish of me? After all...I'm a woman." Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed a tad.

"So? What about it?" the father of hers responded with a raised brow.

She seemed confused about where she was going, as the topic had been a little on the fly. Leaning forward, she put a gloved hand to her forehead in frustration at her lack of self realization. "We're supposed to be the ones to help extend a species, so we get stuck with such roles and responsibilities. If we step out of line, or pursue 'too many goals' we get blowback for it from all sorts of audiences. On one hand, I want to never stop doing what I'm doing now."

The waters went quiet as neither of them had said anything after that for what felt like forever, though it only be a moment. With no response needed to continue, Nessa changed her tone again and smiled. "Then again...what you say is right, Dad. Plus, the more I've been thinking about it...the more I remember how I feel when HE'S around. That maybe as long as he's around I can do what I want and...if...if that includes the possibility of...having a family?"

Her dad felt one of his ears perk up a bit to listen.

With one leg huddled up to her chest, Nessa said in a near whisper. "...then I think that would be really nice."

The redness in her cheeks had deepened considerably. Since the two had begun being sexually intimate, she had moved from her original form of birth control to another to fit her lifestyle and relationship, but occasionally the thought of saying 'Screw it' and removing it from the equation entirely had started to enter her mind. It was not an easy decision to make, nor should it be made so soon either. Be that as it may, the fantasizing of such things seemed to have brought her joy.

Before this shift in her life, the micromanagement of model and Gym Leader had such a ripple effect that it became one of the footnotes of her League Cards. Being known as "The Raging Wave" was both something she was proud of and lamented. Nobody likes to be known as 'that person' who takes losses poorly. In the professional world of wrestling you have characters such as 'heels' who intentionally act as the villain-like opposite to fan favorites, but now it appeared she began to finally care less and less on such things. To a degree, she hated knowing that in the past people created weird rumors of there being 'two different people' even if it was partly true.

The rest of the morning ended up as it usually would: her and her dad would 'compete' to see who would catch more fish and one would come out the victor while the other had to cook for lunch. Nessa got fired up from the talk to her dad, and sought to then make sure what she cought would be ready to be sold for Hulbury's local fish markets.

Before leaving with a few boxes of freshly cut fish Pokemon, her father would come out of the house and gave Nessa a tight hug. "I'm glad you went along and fished with me. I know how busy you are and that everything you're going through is hectic to say the least. I don't have all the answers, but I'm glad I listened."

It was such a simple gesture, but since she had to get so many things off her chest it was a relief. "Thank you Dad, this helped."

**\- - - - - Wyndon, Pokemon League HQ - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Oleana's Office, later that morning - - - - -**

On one of the monitors laid the live broadcast footage of one of many things Oleana had to monitor. While location and other factors had prevented her from being at the scene on the telly, it was important to watch: the court case of Giovanni and Team Rocket was starting today. She saw Sam, Looker, and his team on their side of the room getting ready to go over everything. There should be no reason to believe that this would turn out into anything but a success for the League and all Pokemon trainers globally, but with such a nefarious group it would be hard to pin down if this was going to be a long, drawn out battle.

As it displayed on the screen, the words that were spoken to Haru echoed back to him multiple times over. Standing across from her desk was Haru; fully decked out in his Steel Gym Leader uniform. His pupils had shrunk, forehead sweat slid down to his cheeks and his face went pale. As his hands started to shake, the words of what the Chairman had just said to him did not even register as reality. He gulped. "Ss...s...sorry..? I must be hearing things incorrectly...but...did you...did you want to repeat that? _**My Gym...it's not going to happen?**_ "

The businesswoman sighed and nodded her head, making sure to be as professional and as understanding as she could. Oleana pointed upwards with her right hand. "It is being 'paused'. No doubt you and many others are the reason that many people are safe today, and since taking down Team Rocket it's more clear than ever how seriously you take the safety of our citizens and those that look up to you while you were Champion."

He tried to hide it, but for once Haru felt his legs were close to giving away. "So then...why? Why has my Gym, no, my future been stopped like this?! Who the hell is responsible for this?!" both of his hands balling up into fists and teeth gritting. Oleana sighed and clasped her hands together studiously.

"The case that's being levied against the completion of your Gym is linked to the new information that's come to light ever since the Pokemon League Tournament. Most of what has occurred since then has been forgiven to you both by you and Syra's relative fanbases. However...some of the other members of the board believe that ever since then you have...been playing 'favorites' with her. The word being brought forth is 'collusion' with you being the prime suspect. That you would bank on Syra so heavily into joining the operation that perhaps you had planned it all along to allow things to get so such a dire state. As such, they ceased on continuing to fund the construction of your Gym. For now, this will have to be something I fight back."

Grabbing onto his hair with both hands and clenching, Haru squatted while leaned slightly forward. Oleana could see that this was devastating him. _/This...this can't be happening...! This was my dream: I retired! I gave everything up for this! I was so passionate on moving on with-...Now what...? Am I going to let everyone down and be unable to fight back just like that?!/_ he panic-thought.

"I'm going to fight this, Haru. I'm uncertain on how complicated it will be, but because I was there to oversee the whole thing, and can vouch for you and all this, I'll combat these old todgers and make sure that the money spent to construct what we have so far doesn't go to waste." Oleana spoke, nodding, and then stood up while looking away. It pained to see someone she relied on a few times in the past look like this, and now the tables had turned: he would have to rely on her. "Your efforts for what you've done won't be in vain."

"I don't get it." Haru said flatly, standing back up from his squatting position and having both of his hands hang to his side. "Hmm?" Oleana hummed inquisitively.

"I don't get why this has to be a political thing. Playing 'favorites'? Really? Why anyone would see me or my past actions and think it was pre-meditated, or that I had set this up and am untrustworthy? I get that I'm a former Champion, hell, I actually understand that since I wasn't able to fulfill my mission in apprehending Syra earlier was my fault, but it's not like I was a mastermind of the criminal kind! Up until recently, I didn't even know what a damn shiny Pokemon was: do they honestly th-..." he stopped himself from ranting or putting anything more against his case and sighed.

As Haru hung his head low and looked to the floor, Oleana walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have done a lot for me in the past. For now, do what you're doing to study for the Sanctuary: I heard that you're well on your way to memorizing the egg groups of many Pokemon and are studying viscously." she offered a smuch of a smile as she could offer

Looking back up to her, Haru felt a little awkward being so close suddenly. But she was correct on the studying. "Yes...I am right now learning about mating habits of certain species, why certain groups match and why they work the way they do, how those classifications came to be, Professor Oak's notes, and am even studying about Pokemon and Human relations on that front. It's a lot to take in but I figure it's knowledge I may need to know to better understand how to take care of them since it'll be a peaceful home to them."

Removing her hand, Oleana went to sit back down at her desk. "Details will come to you when I have resolved this and your Gym will be back 'in progress'. I am truly sorry to have told you this, Haru."

He bowed in respect as both hands clenched, one of them shaking and nodded. "No need for apologies, ma'am. We were just doing our job. All of us." Oleana stood with her arms crossed with her eyes glancing back to him. Haru hadn't said anything but just nodded once again, bowed, and exited the office. When he exited she looked to the floor with a morose expression and sighed. _/Yes, we were ALL doing our jobs./_ She thought to herself.

He took the elevator back down to the main lobby floor in silence, and ignored the greeting from another employee who got in the elevator with him. Stepping out, Haru didn't say a word to anyone whether they were a fan, a friend in passing, a colleague, or outdoor market workers telling folks to try their 'new hot dish'. Up until getting to an Air Taxi station, he walked in silence.

"Ah, hello there ex-Champ! Good to see ya. Where will ya be heading?" says the pilot, putting away his newspaper and readjusting the goggles he wore for aerial transport. Stepping into the cab, the Steel Gym Leader just dryly replied. "Motostoke, please."

The ride back to his original home left him feeling empty, and like any other time when life was making him feel shitty, a certain landmark in his backyard would be his go-to comfort zone.

**\- - - - - Haru's backyard - - - - -**

Even as it was merely middle of the day, the clouds had started to clump together as if to signal a storm. It appeared that they were merely 'hiding' until Haru had arrived home, but then again weather in Galar going from calm-and-serene to loud-and-chaotic wasn't unheard of: the whole region sold its appeal in The Wild Area and other parts of the region on such unstable weather.

Not caring for much of anything, one man went to his backyard to talk to his best friend at the small tree that had been growing for awhile. Hugging his knees together as he sat down, Haru looked at it and decided to speak.

"Here I am again...like this is a fucking confessional in a church. Tch. Sorry, bro, I didn't mean that. Things have been...interesting yet somewhat rough. I went and helped save the world again but with many new people I never met. I saw Steven Stone. That was cool. Helped take down Giovanni while on my first trip to Kanto. Guess you could say it's not all bad. I was even able to make a new friend and help resolve some the bad blood she held onto."

Scratching behind one of his ears, Haru looked at the tree and started to tear up. "Damn it. By now I would hear some quirky comment from you. You didn't always have a response that could cheer me up, or a solution but..."

Haru heard it thunder in the distance. Looks like rain was on its way, so the personal talk would most likely have to be cut short if the formations and families of flying Pokemon sailing past him were any indication. Perhaps he had been holding it back for awhile, perhaps he had never truly gotten over the death in the first place, but for some reason the thing Oleana told him broke him in two. He felt no direction whatsoever. _/Fuck I can't even speak...I've been relying on coming here like it's going to somehow solve my damn problems but it won't! One minute I'm holding it together in front of my peers and even think I'm getting better, but I'm not. If I can't become a Gym Leader and help other trainers blossom into realizing their life's goals what good am I?/_

Nobody but him was at the house, and he stayed away from telling Nessa about the events entirely. Haru instead just shut himself away from everything for that moment and cried a little: wishing once again his friend was there to help alleviate the stress.

Evening showers came for everybody at Motostoke as Arceus pushed Time itself onward regardless of what everyone else had to say. When he was contacted by Nessa later, the two would speak together on their finalized plans for moving. It turned out that over all the places the two had cycled through, only one fit the true bill of the things they needed. Reaching a perfect medium between what both Haru and Nessa had spoken about, they settled on a home further north of Hulbury. The distance of it in comparison to everywhere else would mean that the train station would be only a little bit visible if one stood on a tall hill in the distance. Not everything would be going so well for him as of late, but knowing that there was something else to look forward to helped all the matters.

New home meant new beginnings, and for the meantime it seemed he would take as many 'new beginnings' as he could get.

**\- 1 MONTH LATER -**

The fateful day had come: Haru and Nessa bought a house together and were in the process of slowly moving their things to it. As exciting as it was, the two of them knew that this means a whole new laundry list of responsibilities and even more things to do. This was the act of two people moving in together with their things being brought under one roof. They had been through so much together already, but in spite of it all their relationship had deepened enough that moving in together was 'right'.

...and then Haru looked at the list Nessa helped write up. By 'helped', it means that Haru wrote down only a few things he thought they would need while Nessa compiled 4 times the number of items.

While in her kitchen and taking a look at the list after helping to vacuum, Haru felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead. "Haha...ahh...this is quite a list huh babe. I actually didn't consider a lot of these."

Nessa had her hair pulled back into a bun similarly to how she would have it while wearing one of her favorite hats and turned to him while holding a feather duster. "...I'm surprised you didn't comment on the bidet inclusion." waving the duster in his face with a teasing smirk as Haru waved it off a bit.

"A bi-day? Oh. The word with the silent 'et'. Is that another Pokemon I don't know?" Haru coughed while turning his head to the side but this response prompted Nessa to give him the most blank stare of silence.

She folded her arms together and looked to her Drednaw, who had a feather duster in its mouth to assist her and back to him. "It's not a silent 'et', it's just pronounced differently, but you really don't know what a bidet is? I had thought you'd find one after going to Kanto. I guess you really must not have stayed there for long, huh..."

"I guess it must really be useful then, right?" Haru was being completely serious, while giving a passive shrug.

**\- - - - - Department Store, Hammerlocke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Steelfix - - - - -**

"Oh...so THAT'S what a bidet is..." said the man with a somewhat half disgusted, half confused look while Nessa pretended to demonstrate what one would do while sitting down and getting back up on one while down the bathroom aisle. Having brought Goji with them to help push the cart, he would be cooperating with Nessa on what was going to be done or at the very least set 'in stone' that day. At this point of the day, the Cinderace had noticed the cart was starting to get full, so he looked apprehensive being taken to the 'bathroom' section where they were at currently. The cart he had been pushing this whole time was filled with some paint rollers, paint, masks, vent covers, frames for pictures, caulk, caulk gun, new fishing rods, tackle box and some towels. This was only a part of what they would be able to complete on their list; visits to other locations would be necessary after they were finished here. Now Nessa was trying to convince Haru that one of he new necessities they'd need for their place was a foreign-type toilet.

As the aisles were crowded with employees walking with Machokes carrying supplies, and some Magnetons near the ceiling helping to fix some wiring alongside their human partner, the area they were currently at was not that busy. People were too preoccupied getting woodworking supplies, or making sure not to be in the way of the lifts being pulled by Golurks.

Nessa had gestured with her arms wide looking at one of the display graphs of the extra features that would come with such a thing and was focused talking to Haru about it. "Okay so consider how much we both spend on TP. For one thing, let's forget about the type of piping we need to make sure it has warm water for the 'cleaning' laser of water. This would save us BOTH a lot of cash, you're 'cleaner', and we'd be in-and-out to do our mornings quicker too."

Haru held up a finger, darting his eyes left to right. "Why specifically mornings?"

She ended up walking back to him and handing a pamphlet of comparisons between it and its 'competition'. "Because that's when your body really needs to GO, you dork. Anyways, just consider it! C'mon darling, I've seen your boxers and you could use something like this that helps clean your derriere a bit better!" Teasing him with her elbow.

He somewhat muttered to himself a bit quieter on the side while Nessa was in earshot as he looked over said pamphlet: the two studying their options quietly. "At least I don't bleed for days on end..."

" _HARU!_ " Nessa gasped, looking at him wide-eyed in surprise.

"What?" He replied coyly as she fake-hit him on the side and was laughing.

"You little shit! I can't help that!" with Haru chuckling right along with her,shielding himself from Nessa who was trying to pinch his arm as a defense. For a bit Haru and her would be going through the whole list of things that would be needed to make their upcoming home a bit more welcome...though not alone. They'd be stopped a few times to make small talk with a few fans who would spot them, and leave them with a selfie if they wanted. After much deliberation and some more joking around the couple settled on getting a 'bidet' latrine for their home, and would ask to have it delivered when possible since they did not want to overload the Corviknight cab with it and their cart's full of items.

Towards the end of the visit, Haru was the one pushing the cart at this point with Goji helping Nessa grab something from a higher shelf. "I think with this, we're actually finished aren't we?" he asked, a little tired but nonetheless having been in a relatively good mood throughout. Pulling out her phone and opening up a notepad app, she 'checks' one final box and turns to him. "That's it. We may have to hit another place, but for now this is good. No need to shop for everything today, and too much at once means we'll overload the Air Taxi cab. With this we can head out back home and put these aside for when we head to the new place!". Sighing with a bit of relief and chuckling, the redhead grinned back at her. "That's wonderful."

Though his mood was shortlived as a voice came from nearby from someone he despised: a news reporter. This one was someone he recognized from being interviewed a few times during his Gym Challenge run and would later bug him over and over about him and Nessa. He didn't go out of his way to memorize the name but the appearance more than gave it away: short spiky blonde hair, lean build, a little taller than himself, green eyes and a tendency to cut straight to the chase. Wearing a cap with a Zapdos symbol on it, this man who came to be known as Blake. "Haru! Champ!" he called out waving. Knowing who it was the second the soundwaves hit his ear drums, Haru pushed his cart forward and ignored it.

"What's up?" Nessa asked, noticing that he had hunched a little more over the cart and had a tense face suddenly. All he did was grit his teeth and gesture in the direction where the voice came from. She'd walk alongside him after taking note of who it may have been since the man gave it away waving. "Please let's just...go right now. C'mon Goji, we should be heading-"

"HEY HARU YOU MUST HAVE NOT HEARD ME! I was trying to get your attention!" The voice was far closer and in much quicker time than it should have taken any human to get there realistically.

Haru tensed up as his left hand instinctively went to guard his face and Nessa stepped back. His sudden appearance even surprised her as well, and Goji only looked on pensively. _/How did...? I didn't even hear him run over here, son of a bitch./_ "H-hey...uh...what was your name again?" Haru asked, though it wasn't like he cared to know.

"Blake! I was the one who tried to get an interview wh-" The excited man tried to say as Haru held out a hand towards him, holding onto his forehead as he felt a vein throbbing and spoke for him. "-when the news came out I was dating Nessa. I remember. You wanted my whole life story leading up to that and kept asking all the wrong kinds of questions, so I left."

Blake had taken a few steps back and held his hands together like some Ekans Oil salesman hoping to strike well with a sales pitch. "Yeyeyeyes. Again! I apologize, I just...I gotta know if you got a moment or two to spare. I SWEAR it will not be about Nessa and you's relationship. You two have a wonderful thing going, that's great. Cool. I just wanna see if I can hear about some things and get them confirmed." He saw that Haru ended up folding his arms and looking at Nessa. Neither of them said a single thing but kept their eyes locked for a short while. The rising tension of neither one of them providing Blake a satisfactory answer did not make his pursuit any easier and that intention was made crystal clear. At this point in their relationship they were developing the ability to sometimes say nothing and know exactly how the other was feeling: Haru didn't want to deal with this just as much as Nessa did in her daily life. It was bad enough the two got hounded on other matters, and for a busy day like today the Steel Gym Leader was not having any of Blake's time.

So he didn't.

The two said nothing, turned to Blake, and then proceeded to walk past him with Goji following behind. Haru thought he would be rid of the pest until he heard some words that froze him right in his tracks.

"So I suppose I won't be getting that comment about there not being a Steel Gym anymore huh?"

Nessa's eyes widened in shock and confusion from the statement itself. There was no way that was true, she figured 'Haru would have told me by now if that were true'. "Honey...is what he said t-...true?" She briefly stammered over herself for a moment when she looked back at Haru because his face showed a new emotion that had never been on his face once. Not with his Gym Challenge Career, not around Syra, not even when the other things in his life were stressing him out. This was something brand new. He looked completely torn, and in what felt like a flash of lightning Haru had appeared where Blake was and leaned towards him. Both hands balled into fists downwards, the man she had grown to know as 'Haru' was speaking like someone else had taken the controls of his mind.

"So it's not enough that your kind _slithers_ about daily, hounding people for clicks, hoping that you can get ad revenue by making sure to tell people that someone like myself is dealing with an array of issues. It's not enough that the day I had a panic attack, YOUR news organization ran a hit piece trying to claim that my 'upbringing was a lot more chaotic than people would like to expect, what does this mean for Galar's new Champion?' and that Nessa 'made a mistake in being with someone secretly unhinged'? What exactly do you DO, Blake, I wonder? What's your purpose with all of this? What do you even contribute to society?" Haru had begun walking towards him until Blake was getting cornered onto a shelf display.

"H-hey hey wait, look I'm just doing-" The man began to whimper, but he was cut off short.

As his voice grew more shaken, Haru's left eye started to twitch and was speaking with his teeth gritting. "WHAT, your 'job'? Your 'job' that views the lives of those with goals biger than life through a microscopic lens?! You know, the same goals more meaningful than simply telling people 'Oh it's going to rain today and guess what Melony may be having another child but is it by her husband? We don't know! Check out our article for the reasons why we think so!' or 'Is Haru secretly just an apologist for ex-Chairman Rose because he didn't publicly speak out against his actions after becoming Champion'? I can't tell what you people actually get out of doing this! Honestly it's hard to tell whether or not you actually give a shit about the people you try to get information about if it's a charity or a sanctuary they want to build to give Pokemon a safe haven, but no! You'd rather say you're an ally to justice and the "truth in the printed word" but turn a blind eye when those same words cause someone to spiral into a depression and commit suicide due to harassment campaigns your ilk invites! So you all just continue onward, and for what, so you can continue to drink your soy lattes with your gluten free lunches from all that blood money you've earned?! **You fucking trail of Muk-slime!** ""

A few people had gathered by now noticing how loud Haru was getting as Blake had been starting to cower in the corner. "Instead of reporting on the good things that those of us who carry the weight of the world on our backs actually do, you'd rather be making sure your shit tier media friends would ask whether or not I spent 'too much time going on dates instead of training'. Oh wait! I'm sorry, that's giving you guys too much credit, since you'd rather stoop to printing a 12 page story you helped get published in a fucking tabloid that implied I was boning Syra on the 'side'. The one where your only piece of evidence was the fact I got her some fucking fast food!"

At this point Blake was kneeling on the floor holding both hands up in a guard. The rage radiating off of Haru's face was so fierce it was blinding since almost nobody had seen it. "All you journalists are the fucking scum of the planet. Now. To answer your question...sorry, it was about a Gym of mine right? **How about instead of answering that, YOU, tell ME, where you found out about that information.** " Grabbing him by the collar and yanking him up off his feet. " **ANSWER ME, ASSHOLE!** "

" _ **HARU THAT'S ENOUGH!**_ " Nessa shouts. She had her fists balled up and was shaking, having to call out to him to break him out of his spell. It was something she had never seen before and her only course of action that came to mind to stop all of this before it got violent was to yell at him. Haru turned to her with his face locked onto her own expression...and it softened.

"Tch...go piss off, wanker." Haru grumbled, letting go of Blake by the collar as the man ran off. He turned to look at everyone staring at him and just walked back to where Nessa and Goji stood silently. The 3 of them got in a line for the cashiers and Nessa was fully on guard.

The Water Gym Leader was quieter than normal and seemed frightened to the point of being emotionally vulnerable. In the entire time of being together she never saw him blow up like this, and couldn't look at him directly for a moment. The face he wore was not the one she knew from the man she loved, and was worried something happened. "Haru...you...you're scaring me." Sighing from the comment, and now filled with shame, he kept his head low.

He couldn't look back at her out of fear that his face hadn't relaxed at all. "I know. I'm sorry...I uh...I don't know what came over me." Putting a palm over his eyes and dragging it downward, he was worried that the word would come around quick. If Blake was asking about such a thing, how widespread was this knowledge? Did it get reported already as a fact, or was it in the 'Rumor Mill" currently?

The couple quietly paid for everything at the front cashier booth, and Haru withdrew Goji into his PokeBall for the trip home. When the two got out of the Steelfix Department Store, they flagged an Air Taxi cab, and with the several bags they carried into it, asked to be taken back to Hulbury.

As Nessa took a moment to try and cut through the thick, awkward air between the two, her logical side came back and did its best to get right to the issue. "Haru. What aren't you telling me? What happened back there...? In all the time we've been together I've never, not even once, seen you blow up. Sure, you've gotten playfully mad with me, and we've had a few bouts of disagreements..." She had began to say all this to the man sitting next to her, who was staring at the floor quietly.

The Raging Wave had become the 'Calming Wave' at this point and tried to speak to him again, letting her hand rest on the cab set and then clasp around one of his own. "Haru, look at me. Please."

He lifted his head and revealed a familiar face of defeat that once overcame him, and depression. When her hand held onto his own, he was able to start putting his thoughts into words. The face he showed her was similar to the one she saw when he broke down at Wyndon's Fan Meet. "It's...true. Someone on the inside of Galar's Pokemon League Council thinks that I, for one reason or another, orchestrated the entire last year's dealings with Team Rocket. They think that I had somehow colluded with Syra to have these things occur, and that why I spoke up in Syra's defense to get her on the operation with us would be 'evidence' of those 'facts' they're claiming. They're taking into account everything that was said out loud at the League Match...and..." He has to wipe a tear that suddenly shows up at the corner of one of his eyes. "Yeah. I'm a Gym-less Gym Leader. A man who gave up his life of being a Champion to reign over a Gym that's not even going to be happening anymore. Miss Oleana told me she's going to fight for me on this, but we both know the power that the Chairman has in comparison to the Council. It's like our government branches."

Another tear came on the other side of his eyes and then both. They started sliding down his face and shame came to him once again, lifting his arms up to wipe his eyes. "Nessa I'm so sorry I did that. I can't believe that I let this all just hit me at once, but I guess doing all of this only to see my passion fail sorta made me think 'Did I fail Hiro by doing this?' and 'Did I fail myself'? I didn't tell you because I wanted you to stay proud of me and to see me continue to study and work myself. Having built this stupid image of being 'the hero'...it's so exhausting. This world of Pokemon has brought me so much joy, and throughout everything I've been dealt with while being a Gym Challenger I've done nothing short of staring at it in the face. But now it's threatening to take parts of that same life I've made away from me...and I'm scared. I'm scared and angry I won't be able to make much of what's left; my time being so far 'gone' that I may as well not be in it. To a degree I understood why Leon was the way he was for so long who thought he was trying to find a new meaning in his battles. Here I've found that 'new meaning'...and now it's gone."

Biting her lip, there was nothing that came to Nessa's lips that would resolve the pain. "Haru...there wasn't a point where I wasn't proud of how far you've come. But bottling all of that up inside you is something I don't want you to do in the future, okay? That's why I'm here for, to talk to me." In her usual ability to try and be optimistic for situations like this, Nessa felt just as lost. She didn't have anything grand that came up to say to help take the pain away from Haru, nor did anything logical come up at all to try and deter from the situation. It was a very complicated, but very real thing that was eating away at him. The tension had lowered considerably since he began to speak, and even though there wasn't any true solution to the problem, all his lover could do was gently pull him close and laid his head on her lap as she started to stroke her fingers through his hair.

Initially feeling the need to ask what brought this on, only to stay quiet, Haru narrowed his eyes and the shut them. So much guilt and shame clouded his mind. It was unbecoming to have such an outburst in public like that, and now with the knowledge that people could be spreading the No-More-Steel-Gym 'Rumor' would possibly cause more problems with him than he wanted. Both his hands went to cover his face while his head laid in her lap and the words "I'm so sorry...that was a big fuck up." came out of him. Shaking her head, Nessa paid it little mind and had forgiven him at this point; continuing to just stroke his head for comfort.

"It's okay Haru. Despite everything...you're still you." Was the only thing that came to her mind while slowly taking off his glasses delicately, and continuing to pet him. That evening brought with it some new burdens that had surfaced from below the crust of Haru's psyche. Her point was solid, however, and that was all he had to focus on for the time being. "You know how you used that line from that one anime and I teased you for it? Well, here's one right back for you, Haru."

The dark beauty looked down at him as she used her fingers to tilt his head that was on her lap back up to him. As his brown eyes met her vivid blue ones, she continued to speak quietly. "If you can't believe in yourself, then believe in the me that believes in you." Such a nerdy phrase being spoken back to him in a situation that reflected the need for it felt reassuring. He spent the rest of the Air Taxi ride with his head on her lap facing her directly. As her hand parted his hair, keeping eye contact all the while, the man smiled warmly. "Thank you. I will."

They pause for a bit to just let the air settle down before Haru spoke up again.

"So does that make you genderbent K*mina, now?". Nessa clicked her tongue in irritation and tapped him on the forehead. "Honestly! Must you mess with this moment with a comment like that?"

"I mean I don't mind being genderbend Y*ko in this case..." He insisted on continuing, if nothing else cuz of Nessa's flustered face was making him grin.

Her left eye twitched. "Haru oh my gods..."

"We even have the color scheme down. You're blue, I'm red...OW!" Both of his hands went to his cheek as she pinched one of them and rubbed it. Laughing it off afterwards, Nessa ended up pouting as her brief irritation only came from a place that could find it endearing at the same time. "You do that intentionally to piss me off don't you?"

"Sometimes. You're cute when you're angry, Miss Raging Wave." Haru's face was full of smugness at this point while Nessa once again voiced her dissatisfaction. "That's it, you don't get seconds tonight!"

He gasped at her. "OH COME ON!"

Tomorrow was another day.

**\- - - - - The Next Day, 10:20 A.M. - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Postwicke, Sonia's Lab - - - - -**

Making her way to the lab, one brunette with her hair tied back knocked on the front door with a small box of homemade goods in her hand. She had been pondering having her Pokemon help her do some gardening and get peppers planted, but for the time being she considered 'The local scientists could use some pep in their step'. Knocking on the main door twice, she would be greeted by Hop. His eyes lit up and smiled back. "Miss Lana! Good morning!"

Under the bright yellow sunhat she wore, Haru's mom smiled back. "Hop, look at you! I know I see you often around here but you're looking good. Is Sonia around? I brought some Razzberry Cream Scones that were made this morning for everyone here." Perking up interest immediately, she hears another voice call out once the word 'scones' came into earshot. "Miss Lana, hey!" it was Leon, coming over. The two brothers were spending some time catching up as Leon decided to help him with reorganizing some shelves while also doing what he could to help clean up the place. Making her visit short, Lana bid them adieu but would run into Sonia along the way.

The professor was coming back from a small run of bringing back some Pokedex devices to hand out to up-and-coming trainers, but wanted to take some time before officially going back to her research. "I'll be back you two, I need to have a chinwag with Haru's mum here okay?". Both brothers replied back affirmatively before the brightly colored professor turned to the mother of Galar's previous Champion. "Do you have a minute...?"

Lana had no clue what could be going on that would cause her to halt her own daily tasks to speak to herself in private. Finding a small grassy hill where some Wooloo were eating peacefully, the two ladies sat on the apex of it while Sonia pulled her ponytail back. "Has Haru contacted you lately?"

Humming a bit in thought and crossing her legs while leaning back and sitting straight as both hands were behind her back, the mother replied. "No. Should I have heard something from him? He's an adult, and while I'd like to know a lot more than I let on, being his mother and all, I remember that he's done so much already. There's not much need for me to keep in constant contact with him, but ah, I do miss my baby boy." saying that last bit with motherly pride.

Sonia looked a little morose as her eyes narrowed and blurred her own vision as if to dissociate. "There's a rumor going around that he no longer has a Steel Gym anymore...and that he blew up in public yesterday."

"His Gym is what..? Wait...what...?" The brunette looked shocked, confused, and worried.

**\- - - 10 minutes later - - -**

"...and that's what happened. There's not much else to go on currently since it's mostly going off of anecdotal accounts when it comes to his outburst, but plenty of people caught exactly what he said and who he was saying it to. If the rumor about his Gym is to be believed then...then I don't know if there's anything I can do as a friend to support him." Sonia would say with a complex expression of irritation at the world and empathy for her little brother-like-friend that she found in Haru.

Sitting there and hearing how despite all the sacrifices he had made that something was going on to set him back, Lana exhaled. "It seems like whatever happened finally pushed him to the extreme limit. I don't want to comment on whether or not it's true, but Haru was never the type of boy to have outbursts like that at all. Even as a baby he was quiet, and I later joked with him as an adult that I was worried something was wrong with him. Be that as it may...he was fine. He turned out to be the son he is now despite everything."

A wind blew by as an Air Taxi and its Corviknight landed in the distance, transporting someone coming from the Isle of Armor who wore bright purple, green, and white colors on her jacket and had bright pink hair that was adorned by an equally loudly colored hairbow. The mood of such a town still going on as if nothing crazy had occurred within the past few years was something Lana reflected on in order to 're-center' herself on things. "But if something did happen, I am sure he'll get past it. For now, you have a responsibility to the up-and-coming trainers. I hope things are going well for you."

While the parent of the ex-Champ seemed somewhat dismissive of the point, she was ultimately right about it all in the end. Sonia nodded to herself and sighed with a quiet exhale. "Yes they are: trying to get around how to make sure when I have time for Leon that I don't accidentally talk his ears off with the new discoveries I've made. Then again, he doesn't ever try to stop me. He just listens quietly and shows interest in everything I'm finding out even if he doesn't understand it all."

Lana stretched her arms across from each other before getting back up and dusted the front of her overalls. "In any case, I'm going to head back to the house. I have some new Will-o-Wisp Chili Peppers I want to plant today. Take care, Sonia, thank you for being a concerned friend." Giving the young professor a big hug, Lana would take off back home with a wave.

Arriving back home, the Budew in the front yard greets her upon reentry and waddles behind. Going inside the small home to fetch her pepper seeds and some gardening tools, Lana takes a glance inside the living room. In one corner sat a small picture she had of Haru and Hiro, with a small urn near it. Something told her to not go outside just yet, as the middle-aged lady sighed. The intense empathy she constantly felt being around people was both a blessing and a curse. Despite telling Sonia otherwise, she was more worried about Haru than she let on, and had walked to the photo where the two best friends were captured on it. "Hiro, it's probably best that you don't have your peaceful rest fagged but if you're able to give him a sign, please...I think Haru needs your help."

She stood there for several minutes just looking at the picture and urn before sighing, wiping a vacant tear on the edge of her right eye and heading back outdoors with her tools. Peppers needed to be planted, and idle hands couldn't get it done.

**\- - - - - 1:00 P.M. - - - - -**

_*Knock, Knock, Knock*_

The Postwicke Lab door swings open and Sonia is greeted by a face she always had time for with open arms. "NESSA!" The two ladies held each other tightly happily as Sonia bounced a bit in place. "I'm so happy you dropped by!". While being embraced Nessa knew that her time was always valuable and flagged Sonia a bit once the excitement of her own visit wore off. "Hey bestie...do you have time? I need some advice. Possibly help."

"Absolutely! Hey Hop!" Sonia calls out. In a few seconds Hop pokes his head from the rear window that was opened towards the back. "Yeah?" he calls out. "Go on a lunch break with your brother, okay? I've had you two cooped up in here for a bit and Nessa just came. I can still do my part for the errand, okay?" The boy, paired with his buddy Dubloo shrugged and called out to his brother. "Ay Leon! Let's get some Alolan pizza, my treat. Sonia said we can break for now!"

Sonia pulls up a chair while her water based Pokemon friend sat on the opposite side and propped her elbows up. As if getting right to the point, she leaned forward to eye Nessa as her head tilted. "Go on and tell me everything."

Nessa went on to tell Sonia about the way things had been going lately. She discussed how her own talk with her father was something she had been thinking about not only just for her own personal 'self' but for her own profession. Asking Sonia what her perspective was on the prospect of having a family, Sonia had no real answer but decided to support Nessa on the decision she came to grips on. Nessa continued to spitball about how well she's been able to train her Gym Trainers as one of them could now act as a 'Vice Gym Leader' should she ever have to take leave for a short bit of time during an annual Gym Challenge. Sonia asks her about how Haru has been since he's transitioned into his new life: feigning ignorance for the time being about the 'rumors and speculations' she had come to know. It would be here that Nessa's mood slightly took a more concerned turn.

"While he has his nose in his books learning what he has been for his sanctuary, he has moments that leave me concerned. I'm no medic, but even I can see when his body is starting to just barely get by. As of late, even before the issue with his Gym occurred, he's developed insomnia. Sometimes in the early morning I'll spot him downstairs; face plugged into his computer screen doing nothing but sipping his favorite drink while he reads and takes notes."

Sonia leaned on one of her hands and sighed. "You're not worried that you're in too deep with him, yes? I just wanna make sure on that."

Nessa shakes her head. "Of course not, I just feel powerless knowing all I can do is just try to comfort him since he went so out of his way to make me feel like I matter. He knew long ago that I was only the #2 Gym Leader but after he defeated me in the Pokemon League, he extended a hand and made me feel like a person instead of just another obstacle he overcame. Of all the trainers I met on my journey as a Gym Leader, he was the only one to look back. Like...okay. I get it. At times it seems silly to thi-"

"No it's not. It's not silly at all." Sonia politely interrupted her friend with a pained smile as one finger traced a glass of wine she was sipping. "You don't have to explain your attraction to me Nessa, it just happened, right? I was there from the start for you, and if anyone knows you better than yourself, it's me, hmm?"

Letting out a sigh, such beautiful words had made the stressed heart within Nessa feel lightened up, if only just a little. "It just hurts you know? I hear him put himself down so intensely. I worry that his guilt has come back, or that it never left."

"Guilt? What guilt?" asked Sonia, but right after speaking such words, she understood. Her eyes had closed in thought. "Oh...right."

Balling up both hands into fists and one knocking the table, the Hulbury Goddess of Water grit her teeth. "I made the bed that I lay in due to my own hard work, heart, and soul. Not once did I compromise my vision despite the pressure from higher ups in the Pokemon League, but Haru is starting to feel like he may have to go down that route. I don't want that for him!"

She turned to Sonia directly. "Sonia, I think he needs closure. Any failure that he's been experiencing has been circling back to HIM internally and hits him thrice as hard. It's like he spent so much time trying to consistently stay on top and hold this image other people have of him, that due to all these issues he won't forgive himself on failure. For all the steps forward being made, it's like it's all just erased. In all the science you've been able to research is there any remedy or recipe or something I can do to help alleviate this? I'll have him go to therapy if I need to, but I wasn't sure on what to do. I have no answers or ideas, only questions."

Sonia had a brief flashback in her talk with Leon about how his being 'lost' was mostly a facade he put up in the public eye to cover for his own depression on having to always put up an image of 'The Undefeated Champion Leon'. To hear that Haru was experiencing another version of it wasn't what she wanted for him. Without waiting for Sonia to say anything Nessa got up out of her seat and leaned towards her friend like she was addressing Oleana back in the old days. "If this continues to go on, then I fear he may go down to a point of no return."

It shook her to say that due to the worry and examining the past events, but Nessa meant every single word that she spoke. Fear hit Nessa's eyes and tears budded at the corners of them. This was only a big 'what if' that hit her mindspace, but it was still a realistic one should things progress further in the wrong direction. Crossing both legs, Sonia started rummaging mentally over everything she had studied up to that point. "Remedies, remedies...hmm. That's a good choice of words you made, Nessa, because I don't think you're the type to ask me for a resolution from old wives' tales concerning Pokemon. Our world already has too much of that. Be that as it may, there is no outright cure for depression, and I don't think you want me to bring hypnosis into this, right?"

Replying immediately with her arms crossing over each other into a "X" formation, Nessa speaks with confidence. "Right. I'm not so ridiculous that I would request help in getting a Hypno or even have a Ghost Pokemon to help for this situation."

Getting up from the seat with the goal in mind to help ease Haru's mental fortitude, Sonia went to her yet-completely-reorganized stack of books that were sitting on one part of the floor before yanking out a book on Legendary and Mythical Pokemon. Going back to the table with Nessa looking at it with her, Sonia's eyes were speed reading; the search for a specific item on her mind. Both ladies were quiet. Nessa didn't want to disturb whatever it was that her friend was looking for, and Sonia using her physical and internal library to search for 'the right thing'. After a few moments of searching up and down for something, she hit her 'eureka' moment. Leaving the book on the table, Sonia half jogs up the stairs of the lab and starts digging in a corner of one of the shelves.

She comes back holding what looked like a weirdly distinct feather that was colored pale yellow and green; tied to a small string. Nessa looks to Sonia with a quizzical expression. "...and this is..?"

"The Lunar Wing. This is one of the feathers from the Legendary Pokemon, Cresselia. With this, it is said to fight off nightmares given from the Mythical Pokemon, Darkrai. If one sleeps with a Lunar Wing, they will have sweet dreams, though even this is only touching on the surface. What I like for you to do is give this to Haru. Have him sleep with this whether around his neck or otherwise near him. If he falls asleep with this then maybe, just maybe, after he wakes up he will have some form of awakening or peace. This is what the research and legends have led me to believe, so if anything can help, this can." Sonia's arm stretched out and handed the small feather to Nessa, who would put it around her own neck.

Looking at Sonia, she embraced her best friend tightly. "Thank you for listening to me. I know I kept you busy for awhile talking about my own problems and then the boyfriend and...and..." she just sighed and shook her head, but the woman she embraced shook her head. "Never apologize for making time for me, Nessa. I'm just glad you thought of me highly enough to help you, and I hope that everything will turn around. Let me know what happens okay?"

Stepping away from the lab, Nessa waved to Sonia one final time and then took a glance back at the books that she brought out. In her haste to find Legendary and Mythical Pokemon of note she had skimmed over a few that still only had tiny blurbs about them and little else. A small metallic-like Pokemon with what looked like a metal nut for a face, its evolution, and another one that had the appearance of a dark, simian-like form with the distinct coloration of black and bright green. _/It's like Nessa said, the world of Pokemon is a very distinct one that benefits everyone differently. Hopefully soon I can pin down what the mystery behind these are, or at the very least leave a breadcrumb of truths for those further down the line to find out./_

**\- - - - - Haru's Home, Living Room - - - - -**

At the time Nessa was heading on her way to meet up with her partner, Haru was starting to pack up his things slowly with the help of a friend. He had plenty that needed to be put into boxes and it required a bud with some arm strength to help him.

"Gordie..c...can you help me? I didn't realize until just now how heavy this stack of DVDs was going to be." Haru said weakly with his face growing pale and legs shaking. The box was labeled 'Bad Movies' and was filled to the brim, completely unorganized to any degree. Walking over to where he was, the stout man took it from him as Haru sighed with relief.

" _'Bad Movies'_? You keep a collection of this stuff?" he asked Haru, who took to a cushioned seat while Nora had been sniffing around, playing Hide-and-Seek with Leafa earlier and was investigating despite what her Master was doing. "Yeah. Nessa hates a lot of these, but it's a fun thing to do: pop in one of these and we both joke about how terrible it is together. Or not. She kind of got revenge on me by buying me the sequel of P*kken, the live action movie." rubbing the back of his head while Haru's Aegislash, Polnareff had floated in the room from the backyard. It was getting used to the way how his new home was and to see it slowly become bare was making it anxious.

With it coming over to Haru's side, the Gym Leader put a hand on the top of its shield. "We're going to be moving, don't you worry. It'll be a bigger, and better place!"

"So what about this 'revenge' you were referring to?" Gordie asks, sitting down with the box and putting it with the others before helping to make sure everything was nicely set in before taping it closed. Snickering a bit upon remembering, Haru leaned forward. "Oh, the movie Nessa got? Yeah. So it was 'revenge' in it that it was so bad I had to pause after the first 8 minutes to get my bearings, causing her to start laughing before saying 'Oh honey no, you started this, you have to finish it'. I suffered through the entire runtime while pressing my fingers to my forehead and the 'pause' button on standby."

Turning slack-jawed in awe of the way Haru describe it, Gordie slaps one knee and then pushes the 'Bad Movies' box to the side as it was fully closed. "Holy crap! I almost have to see this movie to even believe that it exists...! Ah...well at least you two never have a dull moment. But speaking of no dull moments...I heard about your Gym."

For a brief second, a vein in Haru's forehead throbbed. Internally he took a second to breathe slowly and looked at Gordie with a half hearted smile. "Yeah. Oleana is doing her best currently to fight it so I can bring tomorrow to a new line of Gym Challengers, but with this now and the whole fallout from what Team Rocket did, it may take a hot minute to fully resolve."

Pulling some of the manga that Haru had on his shelves down to place them in another box, Gordie paused hearing the last words of his statement and was reminded of his mother. "I suppose we both are dealing with that sort of thing huh? Situations requiring 'a hot minute'." he said. Catching his attention, Haru looked up as his Sword-and-Shield Pokemon had since then nestled next to him: the Aegislash taking time to study a lot of what was in the home just to stay occupied during the conversation. "You too? What's going on with you? I haven't checked in since you started a new line for fan meets, but you run into trouble too?"

After grabbing a small tower of graphic novels and placing them upright in the box, Gordie sat down with Haru so the two of them could put them in together and sighed. "Guess you could say that. It's about my Mom and I."

"...oh! That's...new." Being surprised by that, Haru blinked and did a double take just to make sure he heard correctly. "You and Melony are talking finally? How's that going?" After pondering the query for a moment, the Rock Gym Leader took a stand and went to the fridge to get him and his friend some drinks. After sitting back down and opening the can, he took one sip and sighed. "We're talking things through very slowly. I know you came into the Gym Challenge only recently but we of course weren't always this distant. A few heated conversations in the past got so bad that I said things I no longer am proud of, and we are trying to reach to each other on mutual grounds. The whole split that caused this rift is filled with things I'm not proud remembering. This process is going to be lengthy but I'm hoping it will become snow under the bridge."

"Water." Haru interjected.

"Huh?" Gordie sound confused.

"It's 'water under the bridge'." Haru explained, eyeing him intently. "Anyways, I know I shouldn't be the one to judge you, man, but I can't imagine being that with to my own mother. No matter what she's done to mess with me there's nothing that I can think up at all that would bring me to cause a rift." Haru said, thinking back on Lana for a moment. How she so casually met up with him and Nessa only to then try and 'Mama Bear' the scene and caused him to feel embarrassed when baby pictures were mentioned. That being one of many times that made him feel like taking off to the skies and how none of that was enough to do what Gordie did to Melony.

In the middle of leaning forward and then combing his pale blonde hair back, Gordie changed the way he sat on the carpet flooring. One deep breath later, he began to explain. "Mom is a very strict person and had a lot of things semi-planned out for me when it came to what was going to be my future way back in the past. The way she had this whole 'Mother Knows Best' personality clashed with the way I was seeing things and since neither of us were known to back down from our sides, and I am the oldest of my siblings, I suppose she wanted me to set an example for them. The whole thing was me wanting to keep my own individuality, acknowledging what her wishes were but deciding not to go with it did not sit well with her at all."

Haru took a sip of his drink and hissed after the alcoholic taste of Pecha Berries hit his throat. "Right. You have a lot of younger siblings. I recall seeing the pictures you've shown me."

"Yeah. Well, ever since the whole...Syra...thing...I suppose it was the trigger that was pulled to get Mom and I on speaking terms again. She doesn't want it to ever become so bad to a point that I would think she's an awful person. I know she isn't. The worst that occurred between us was that bad set of arguments that's done its fair share. You know." The man gestured to his Rock-Type Pokemon outfit he was wearing; the uniform being left at his home.

Leaning forward and putting the drink down, Haru nodded in agreement as he sees Mirukon walk by: seen carefully holding the egg Masako had laid recently. "Right, right. I didn't battle you myself but I recall learning up on the whole thing, especially after meeting you myself. Though the hint never came to me that 'this woman is as cold as ice on the inside AND past the Gym battle', I guess it just means we all put on a certain face when we're out anywhere, right?"

"Well, with that all said, we are at least talking. For now I don't feel nearly as...how does one say it, lurgy around her due to stress. For the time being it seems this rock has begun rolling down a small hill and is making its own mark on the world." Gordie took another sip of his drink and then set it down to look across from him. "What about, you, Haru?" Gordie asked.

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do when you go out there for the first time and meet the fanbase that has stuck by you up to this point as a Gym Leader? It'll be your debut eventually, and as someone with experience, I can tell you that first impressions are everything. Well, in your case I suppose they'd be first 'new' impressions." He was asked, as Gordie switched topic from himself to what Haru was going to be doing. It would be useless to pontificate the questions of 'what if there is no Steel Gym' for now, and instead he figured it would be better to ask Haru on his goals. Up to this point the thought never really occured to him on what he would 'do' per se, but now the glimpse of the future gave him hope.

Throwing one fist out and reeling it back to his side, Haru grinned widely. "I probably won't have much to say to the first Gym Challenger, but I do know one thing is for certain: I'll have to come up with a new pre-battle pose that's worthy to be printed on a League Card!"

Both boys end up laughing at the silly exclamation that came from Haru and then continued on with the work. While Gordie couldn't stay for more than a few hours to help Haru pack, it felt nice to have another sit-down with someone and then talk directly about Gym Leader business. As Gordie left, he called out to his Lunatone. "Hey Luna!". The crescent moon shaped Pokemon appeared and floated over to his side. "Care to help me with packing?". It wiggled up and down as if to nod affirmation to him, and the pair would help.

**\- - - Late that evening - - -**

Having gotten a good portion of his books and other media packed up, Haru had called it quits roughly as Nessa had arrived to his home. Though he smiled upon seeing her again, she could tell he was putting on a strong face. The thought about the Lunar Wing came back, and during the pasta dinner that he prepared for them she told him everything she did throughout the day while ending about the Lunar Wing. While he didn't really understand too well how it could help matters, it didn't sound like a bad idea. He was examining it well after the time they were eating while in his bedroom and she came to meet him wearing a night robe.

"Hey Haru?" she appeared, walking in and laying next to him. "I know things have been rough for you, and aside from packing you've been putting in a lot of work. But tonight let's put on the telly and watch a movie together." smiling softly in the hopes that such a suggestion could help.

It wasn't so much that he was unsure about the idea, but he knew how busy she could be. For a second, he looked at the Lunar Wing she handed him earlier and put it around his neck. "I packed almost everything up outside of the plug-in devices on the TV, so are you sure? Don't you have something to do tomorrow?"

Nora hopped up on the end of the bed like she usually would around this time of night, and hearing the words 'movie' gauged her interest. Smirking confidently, Nessa shakes her head. "Nothing at all tomorrow. Like I said during dinner, I'll be helping to get ready for the new house so you can I can tackle that. For now I want you to relax and...I don't know. Let's put on something dumb or see if one of your favorites is playing."

She had kept up her emotional strength the best she could to try and cheer him up, knowing that even if his pain is more nuanced than he let on, maybe the smaller things in life could pick him up out of his bad mood. Seeing her put so much on the line lately, even if part of it involved handing him a weird looking feather, Haru sighed. "Sure thing, Nessa. I guess 'fall asleep watching a movie with your loved one' is something I haven't done in awhile. I'll let you pick."

"No. You do it. I want you to be as relaxed as possible. Here." she had yanked him down finally onto the bed until he was at chest height to her, while one hand had grabbed onto the remote and started browsing through one of the multiple TV-enabled apps. His face blushed, relishing in the comfort of being embraced in bed in the dimly lit room and her freshly-showered body. "Okay...sure thing."

 _/Man I don't know if it's the stress of everything lately or that she smells good but Nessa already has me feeling sleepy.../_ Haru thought, while he found a comedy movie he had seen so many times and loved, 'The Yamask'. She looks down at him, cradling one of her hands around his head and started to stroke his hair again and spoke quietly. "We've been through a lot...but I'm still here you know."

The Lunar Wing seemed to be having an effect on his ability to stay conscious already, with his eyes feeling heavy. As she felt Haru nestle his head into her cleavage, Nessa was comforted in knowing he was confiding in her on this. _/I don't know I'm supposed to be able to tell if the Lunar Wing is working, but I hope it is./_ Roughly 20 minutes into the movie, Nessa peaked down at her chest to look at Haru and tilted her head. He was still watching the movie that was on TV. Another 15 minutes pass, and she noticed that he had slumped a bit further against her. Both eyes closed, and his glasses had slid almost all the way off. Reaching around delicately, the dark haired beauty took them off and let the rest of the movie play out. _/Please work.../_

Haru's mind went into a deep, deep sleep...

**\- - - ? - - -**

It was as if he was living a life that never existed, as if it was all a lie. Nothing around him made any sense. Was he flying, or swimming? Was he still a human, or had he begun the process of reincarnation? Was that the smell of tuna drifting by him, and why is the ground so hard when it was just mud?

_***CRASH*** _

The sound of what was heard to be a thousand cannons being fired off at once deafened Haru's ears as he fell into a pearlescent lake whose reflection showed many moons and a dimly lit sun that painted the skies with blues, purples, and decorated 'whites' as stars. The reflection had shown those same skies as magenta, pink, and red, but they were the same skies. As he felt his body go 'under', Haru re-emerged on the other side to what looked like a small island with a single fully grown Kanto Maple Tree that had two children huddled over a small playmat. He was about to dry himself before realizing he didn't have his Steel Gym uniform on, but some casual clothing he remembered wearing before applying for the Gym Challenge. His smugly thought to himself. _/Guess wherever I am, I just decided to wear my black Gengar shirt, huh../_

The two kids playing in this weird dream-like area caught his attention, so he walked over to where he was and was shocked to see what was playing out before him.

"C'mon, one more game!"

"Tch, okay. You're really asking for it though, and afterwards that first print Charizard is mine!"

"Hey I never said it was going to be for that card!"

"Now it is!"

"Laaa~me!"

"Okay! I've drawn Heatran!"

"You're cheating!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Haru took a few steps forward as if to talk to them, reaching out before he heard some more voices behind him on the other side of the tree. Two older voices belonging to two young men looking over what seemed to be League Cards. There was a small pile of them, plus a small notebook one of them was writing stuff in as he belted out laughing. "Dude! DUDE DUDE okay! Okay uhhhh...okay..! Straight up...Cynthia HAS to be the one I would do if I ever had the chance."

"Look it's fine to dream, and I'm not gonna bust your balls, but we both know that wouldn't happen and if it did, it's cuz she's a blonde with big tits right?"

"YEAH?! AND!? What's wrong with that?!" said the other, gesturing with his hands outwards in a 'what are you gonna do about it' motion and laughing.

The other man, combing his red hair and readjusting his glasses had clicked his tongue. "Well I guess I can't blame you, though the one from Kalos is sexy too. Classy lady? Actress? Diantha can't be beat. Okay actually you know what? Let's move away from Champions. Let's talk Gym Leaders. Whitney isn't too shabby. Gym Leader from Johto? Yeeea~aah."

"You say that...but I know what your true 'weakness' is, man."

"Oh okay! If you're so smart then prove it, who could beat her for me?" The bespectacled man said, leaning forward defiantly before his friend flashed a few of the Gym Leaders from another region they had begun looking through. While both of them were living in Galar, they only recently had taken notice of the whole world of Pokemon competition. The older one, who wore his brown hair back into a ponytail had flashed a few cards.

The redhead looked at them and admittedly had been looking at one of them a bit longer. "Nessa, huh? See! I fucking KNEW you would go for her, you're so predictable! hahaah!"

"Tch. Yeah? Well...look at her! Idk if it's the leg pose she has going but...oh fuck you and that face you have! GAH! Anyways how did you figure me for a man who enjoys dark women? "

"Hahahaha it's fine. Just remember to introduce me to her when you see her in person as a Gym Challenger, Haru."

The last name echoed repeatedly throughout the seemingly infinitely vast nothingness that was this odd location Haru found himself in, and he turned around. Suddenly neither group of individuals were there, and the area he was standing in himself had given way to a grassy cliffside. The tree from before had 'stepped back' several meters as if the tree was something that would move from place to place, while allowing Haru himself to view the beautiful landscape. Off into the distance, he saw the pristine waters of the same confusing reflective quality from before. Still, the colors didn't match what the skies before him actually were, but it didn't irritate him much as it just confused him.

How did he get there?

Nervous, Haru was finally able to speak. "O...oh..okay! Okay you got me! Arceus! Dialga! Palkia! Giratina you bitch? It's gotta be one of you right? Fucking...whoever brought me here...you can come out now! Cresselia? Someone? I'd like to go home now...these memories hit different, and I don't wanna be here anymore." His face faltered, looking at his feet. He was wearing the shoes he wore when he began the Gym Challenge journey..which was odd. Then again, his shirt being what it was before he began that journey was also confusing.

He heard someone step behind him.

**"Yo."**

Haru felt his heart leap into his throat, turning around to the voice.

He had battled a deity capable of turning the whole world into a purgatory state, tamed the wildest of Pokemon going 'crazy' around Galar, and faced off with mankind's strongest man-made Pokemon atop of a building in Kanto, but nothing prepared him for this. The person he faced stood a few inches taller than him with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and a full light beard wearing a bright orange shirt, blue jeans and boots. Haru's eyes watered immediately.

"I said ' _yo_ ' or did you not hear me?" The man teased again.

"Hiro...what the fuck. What the fuck is this?" Haru said, staring in disbelief. He walked over to where Hiro stood and poked his chest once. It was solid, and he looked up to him again. "Is this real?"

"Sorta. Kinda? It's hard to explain. But I'm glad you're here man...it's been awhile." Hiro said, giving a soft smile. He was embraced by Haru who held onto him tightly and began to cry.

"Hiro I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm so sorry we never went to the places I said we would, that I didn't get you out of that house, watched that movie that you wanted to watch with me only for me to say 'No' at the last second, and I'm so sorry that you...that you died alone with nobody next to you. That it happened overnight and not even you knew about it. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten over it, and that I'm even like this. You shouldn't have passed on at all, not when you had your whole life ahead-"

"Haru. Please don't start, man. It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I'm being taken care of here." Hiro began, trying to calm his buddy down and patting him on the back.

Haru's face looked downward, balling up both hands into fists and fake-hitting him. "Arceus-damn it, when you left I felt a piece of me get torn apart that I haven't been able to piece back...! You're my fucking brother! With you gone I've been a fucking mess, man. The most that I've been able to do is keep your ashes safe, and Mom...holy crap, Mom took it just as hard. She hasn't even touched your shirts to make it into a memory blanket because just like me, she doesn't wanna mess with things that used to be worn by you or owned by you and...fuck! Damn it Hiro, I spend days at a time feeling like nothing matters anymore, and if that weren't enough, I still feel like we had plenty of things left to experience as best buddies. You were my brother for life! Okay I lied, everything isn't that bad. I have good friends who take care of me, and Pokemon who love me. Life has been going somewhat okay but whenever I make a mistake, it just kind of reminds me of my failure to make sure you weren't in better health. Like I'm somehow failing you as a brother, or that I could fail again."

Hiro placed one hand flatly on top of Haru's mop of a head as parts of the hair stuck outwards. "Haru. One at a time, bro. Let's go sit, ay?" Being taken back by how this was actually Hiro talking to him, Haru goes to sit next to him the same way they would in his house.

"Ri-right. So...I'm...eheh. I became a Pokemon Champion like I said I would do. Ended up helping to save the Galar region with my friend Hop, you remember him, and I became 'the best' in the region like I said I would!" He felt a sense of pride come back as Hiro gestured a thumbs up, as the two buddies now overlooked the unforeseeable huge horizon before them both.

"Yeah? What else have you ended up doing while I've been gone?" He asked.

Haru wiped his nose a little and smiled with pride."Uhhh...I...ended up dating Nessa. The Hulbury Gym Leader."

He got slapped hard on the back, causing Haru to cough. "AYY! You bitch! Look at you, getting 'it'! hahaha!"

Pointing back to Hiro and leaning towards him with a huff. "Hey! She's a very classy lady you know, so make sure she doesn't hear that if you ever...oh right. Well, anyway. We've been together for almost a year now. I made some new friends like I said, and I've decided to become a Steel Gym Leader: Galar's first. But...some stuff is happening that makes me worried it won't come to pass. So I got worried. I expended so much of my time trying to make sure I was honoring your memory and that you'd be proud of me. It's all I have left."

"You're wrong. It's not all you have left. Haru. I've been watching what you've been doing, man. I may not be able to say anything or be able to leave a sign, but you're quite the pro now, bro. Honestly it leaves me jealous to a degree, but I know that you're doing all of this with the conviction you got and I gotta say you've far surpassed what I thought you would. You're taking names, and kicking ass. As your best friend, you gave me the best life I could have asked from someone like you,man. You've made me proud."

Haru bit his lip and the tears came back again. It felt good to be reassured like that from the person himself, even if it was his spirit. "Hiro, I'm trying to make sure that I make everyone happy but also myself happy. Parts of this journey have been so rough that I guess I've forgotten to do that. Yet, even so, I started this all to do the very thing I told people at the beginning: to honor the one person I felt was always 'better than me and #1' which was you dude."

Hiro gave an indifferent smirk but felt honored enough and leaned back. "I may not have thought so highly of myself, but I'm glad that if I left an impact on anyone it was you. Also, you got a little taller since I last saw ya. There an exercise for that?" He asked, pretending to do a 'rimshot' drum on his knees and leg; a common thing he would do with Haru when he told a bad joke.

Haru looks at him with a groan but then ended up laughing. He really missed being told bad jokes or puns only to be followed up with that gesture. "So...I miss you. I'm gonna keep missing you when I go back to my bedroom or wherever I'm at you know."

"Yeah, but man honestly please don't think you're going to fail me. You never did. Not even once." Hiro turned to him and patted Haru on the shoulder, making Haru look up at him. "Just make sure if you ever have a child to tell her about their uncle Hiro."

Haru's face turned red which made Hiro burst out into laughter. "HE-hey that's not funny asshole! I don't even know about having a kid yet, but I said if Nessa got pregnant-"

"What if she already IS?!" Hiro interjected, pointing to him just to tease him, causing himself to laugh as Haru got flustered even further. Haru looks to the skies. "Okay THAT'S GOOD I'M GOOD! Arceus you can take me back! You prick!" Standing up to kick dirt in Hiro's direction, both of them ended up laughing with Haru only pretending to get actually mad about it.

"Hey Hiro. I fucking miss you and love you man. I'm sorry, once again." Haru bit his lip and did his best to stay strong as Hiro stood up. Giving him one last hug and letting it sit for a bit, one thing Hiro never really did a lot when he was alive, caused Haru to just silently go with it. As the man turned, Haru waved. "I'll tell the others about you okay? Like I did before..! I'll tell Nessa!"

Hiro smiled and nodded. "She matches you, man. Be good to her." Before smugly gesturing a 'sex' gesture with both of his hands before Haru flipped him off, causing the older man to laugh. It was an earnest moment; something Hiro would have actually done and waved to Haru before turning to walk off into the nigh infinite space, as the grounds between the two began to stretch to infinitum.

Being slingshotted out of the weird, psychedelic plane of existence, Haru feels his center of gravity suddenly come back as he was falling backwards in a reverse flip before 'landing' on his back.

**\- - - - - Haru's Bedroom, 3:22 AM - - - - -**

Haru's eyes opened up and he turned to his digital clock that was next to his side of the bed. It seemed in his subconsciousness he fell asleep cuddling Nessa and the two hadn't moved in their sleep, and caught the numbers on the clock: gasping at the time. It wasn't so much a dream, as it was a confirmation. He actually got visited by his brother finally. One of his own hands goes to his face just to 'check' and noticed he was holding onto the Lunar Wing the entire night, and his face was dried with tears.

Haru slowly sat up, causing Nessa to mumble quietly in her sleep before waking up. "Haru~...is it already morning?" she said without opening her eyes. He turned back to her while on his side of the bed and spoke just as quietly, to not wake Nora. "Hiro visited me."

"..mmm...what?" She had to be sure she heard him right and sat up herself before moving to him. Noticing he held the Lunar Wing in hand, her eyes widened and had adjusted in the dark. "Wait.."

"Yeah. I don't know if Cresselia's Lunar Wing also involves granting wishes, but I remember one time talking to Hop and asking him if he thinks there's an afterlife. How I had figured maybe Hiro was being taken care of by Arceus. I can't even begin to describe the place I was just at, but it was unfathomably beautiful. I saw memories of my past play before my eyes like I was walking in those memories like a time traveler. Then, Hiro himself appeared." Haru turned to Nessa in the dark with one eye streaming a tear, but he wore a smile. "He knows about you. He knows about us. He's been watching this whole time...and he said he's proud of me."

Wanting to give Haru peace with the item he was holding turned out to be a much better result than she could have hoped for, as Nessa wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She never knew him personally, but to hear the words come from Haru relayed from Hiro hit home. Haru wasn't crying so much anymore of sorrow, but one that felt like another goal had finally been fulfilled.

He finally got closure from the other side. Hiro was happy for him, proud of his endeavors, and Haru could finally move forward. Of all the world's wonders and things to check off the bucket list...'Get approval by your big brother' was something Haru wasn't expecting.

But now that he had it, he could move on. Outside of his window, he hears the sounds of Lycanrocs howling. Hiro associated himself with wolf-like Pokemon, so perhaps it was the world's way of letting Haru know he was fine.

 _/Thank you Hiro, for everything./_ Were Nessa's last thoughts before her and Haru drifted off back into sleep, as Haru had another set of pleasant dreams that evening with the beautiful Water Gym Leader holding him close.

**\- - - - - CHAPTER 16 END - - - - -**


	17. Charm

**Chapter 17: Charm**

_Credits to 'Songbird' by Shannon & Keast for the version implied in this chapter_

"So...you nervous?" Marnie said, walking down a long hall with Hop by her side. The fellow ex-Gym Challenger-turned-professor-in-training had joined her on her outing today as the marble hallways of the building they were in were lined up to wait for an elevator to come down.

As Hop was readjusting his tie, Marnie turned to him while clicking her tongue. "Ugh. Let me do it."

Hop stifled a sigh as the goth girl made sure his tie was tightened as the elevator reached the bottom lobby floor they were at, and went in. Pressing the big "4" on it, they rode on it together. "So today is 'day 1' isn't it? Suppose if nobody else heard about all the baggage before, they will today won't they?"

Folding her arms over each other, the fellow Dark Gym Leader would sigh while eyeing the elevator 'floor level' count. They were nearly there already. "Mmh. Haru was the one who invited me to come here, but since it's all going to be public record I would want to see this turned around in the end. After all, it's not about me today, it's about her.."

As the doors opened up onto a wide floor filled with news reporters shuffling nearby, Haru was seen wearing a grey suit. He sees Marnie and Hop come out and goes over to hug both of them. "Thanks for coming you two, she's already nervous as it is but knowing you all came it's going to be a bit less for her to take."

"Is she already inside, waiting?" Hop asked, peering over Haru's shoulder at the double doors that were opening and closing with press members walking around. Nodding and gesturing with a 'thumbs up' behind his immediate location, Haru reaffirmed as such.

"Yes. This will be my first hearing that I'll be attending, but I figured for everything that's gone on I should be here for it."

Marnie looks at the analogue clock hanging on the wall. "Well then, we should head inside and find some seats. I'm certain that things will be starting soon. Does she know we're coming by the way?"

Turning back to the double doors and opening it, Haru spoke quietly to his comrades. "I only said I would be coming, but I was unsure if you two would be able to do so, and Nessa is currently on a new model shoot for a magazine. While I look forward to that, this is something else I must do. The REAL post-hero support begins today..."

Inside the room were several familiar faces. They had come to show support for Syra during her first day of the court case against her dad, Ritsu, as Amiri and Gabriel were sitting in the immediate row behind where the girl was placed. Despite arriving armed with one of the best lawyers Haru and Sam were able to cooperatively find, the famliar velvet haired girl found herself nervous. She spots Haru and then Marnie and Hop.

 _/I...I didn't think anyone else that I knew would be coming! I know Mom and Gabe are here but.../_ Syra did her best not to show tears in the one place where it would matter, but it really touched her heart to see at least several others come. Even Hop, who she had previously wronged in the past, showed up.

In short while later, Ritsu showed up in prison garb and handcuffs with his lawyer that was defaulted to him with Syra eyeing daggers in his direction. Though that would pale in comparison to the ice cold, murderous intent that came from Amiri who had to be held back by several people upon seeing his face. What could he say, however, that wouldn't end up making him look worse in the end?

For the moment, it mattered not.

In short order, everyone rose for the honorable judge that came and sat. As the gavel banged, Syra's first day of her case against Ritsu began. It would be a very long road ahead, but at this point she felt she was an expert in handling long-road challenges where everything was aimed against her. To a degree, it was almost poetic. Two parts of Team Rocket were, in a way, being tried. Giovanni back in Kanto, and now Ritsu in Galar.

Syra stood up when asked to do so, and took one long look at the man she initially at one point trusted to be her guardian. The transition of no longer seeing him as related by blood had already begun, and today she would see to tear away those connections he held onto her.

In the Kanto Courtroom where Team Rocket & Giovanni were being tried, there were currently a few there that was involved in the grander scheme. 3 officers who were known to be in charge of the 'Rocket Go' sect of the company giving their testimonies: answering any and all questions aimed in their direction. From the looks of things, Team Rocket would possibly be disbanded and put down for good if things kept up in the light they were.

As the first day of court for Syra ran on, many stories were shared. Many of those who attended who either were fans of her or were reporting otherwise got to see the uglier side of her backstories that she dared not have printed on her league card. It seemed as if this was going to be a case that would be as by-the-numbers as it could be, but still it dragged on. Hours and hours later, everyone was dismissed, awaiting to attack this with further questioning later.

**\- - - - - Outside the Courthouse, Wyndon - - - - -**

"Holy shit, I was so nervous. Even now I still am..." Syra began to say as she was bent over slightly; hands on a railing while looking over a scenic view of the city. Letting go, she turned back to those that had come to give support to her: Hop, Haru, and Marnie. Amiri and Gabriel were there was well right next to her on both sides, with Gabriel giving Haru a few inquisitive eyes from time to time.

Giving a sweeping motion with his left hand, Haru replied as his other hand readjusted his glasses. "The best thing that you did today, Syra, was you stuck by your convictions. I think that, through this hard time you're going through, that in of itself is a victory."

Sighing with a ping of regret of inaction and inability to have helped when the time was right, Amiri hung her head a little. "It surprises me that I was able to sit through all of that without just yelling at Ritsu the whole time, or that everyone there was able to hold me back. Usually it would not have mattered, but, I know this is important to have it be done through due process." While the mother of Syra said this, Gabe walked forward to Haru slowly. It catches him off guard to a degree when the younger brother of her extended a hand.

"What's...this?" Haru asks, pensive.

"I wanted to show that I forgive you and I don't harbor any hate or ill will towards you. From what I understand, a lot of what my older sister did was based around things that you and your Mom ended up having in connection to my own. But I also know that Syra did this cuz...y'know, I'm her little brother. She's...protective over me to a fault." He explained, as Syra froze hearing the last bit.

Blushing at the way her past self reacted, the girl exclaimed. "Hey you little shit! I did all with good intentions!" Her brother backfired and turned back to her. "Be that as it may!" His glance went back to Haru and brought the hand back up. "I still wanted you to hear all that from me, personally."

Looking down at the black haired sibling of the most fiery trainer he ever faced in his lifetime, Haru shook Gabriel's hand firmly twice and smiled. Letting go, he looked at Syra and her family as a whole. "Thank you, that means a lot to me. I apologize but for now I must make my leave." bringing out his phone and tapping into it to turn it into its bicycle mode.

Marnie, with her hands in the pockets of the formal suit she wore, looked at Hop and then Haru. "Don't know if I'll be able to come for every court date m'self, but I'm glad I was here to at least see it start. Haru: don't go stretching yourself too thin though, okay?" Next to her, Haru's friend Hop nodded in agreement.

Assembling the helmet onto his head and tying the straps around his chin, Haru halfly gestured an annoyed wave to them. "Right right. You beautiful folks have a good rest of the evening. I got a friend to meet for some business!" Without explaining himself any further, his right leg put the pedal of the bicycle down and would sprint off on it towards another part of Wyndon.

**\- - - - - Elsewhere in Wyndon - - - - -**

Goji stood by the familiar entrance bouncing a small hackey sack with his feet as he watched his master, Haru, perform a choreographed dance with another man. It seemed to be another lesson, but had also turned into smalltalk where Haru would update his teacher on the latest happenings.

"Hmm...I'm not quite certain where I follow your logic, Haru. Are you saying you're struggling to keep up because of the recent events?" Mathias would say, as he embraced Haru in another lesson as the two danced together. At this stage, Haru had moved on to more advanced maneuvers, being able to speed himself up and remember the choreography for what would end up being far more complex dance steps. Though the initial idea had been 'dance to impress Nessa for the 6 month anniversary' had already been long since fulfilled, he wanted to further his own ability to be light on his toes.

Twirling Mathias with one arm and letting go to have him and his teacher mirror each other's footwork, Haru sighed. "Ahh...is it confusing? Sorry. I've just never had these thoughts before so I am also struggling just to figure it out."

The pretty man was not upset, but it appeared as if he had to prod his student just a bit to get a more concrete answer. "Well, try to clear your mind as you do when approaching my lessons. See if you can just let your body take over and have your legs speak for you."

He would do his best to follow the tutor's words but had to stop. Haru sighed and folded his arms, as the black-and-magenta stripe haired man also slowed his movement before meeting Haru's side. "Take 5?"

"Yeah, I'll take 5."

The two would end up on the floor doing stretches together while Haru took a swig of a bottle of water and using a wet towel to moisturize his forehead. "I don't know. I've never felt this way about anyone and we have been having an amazing relationship for all this time. If anything, the only downside as of late was when I had my own issue recently but that's not really important. What keeps going through my head are other things, like how it's crazy to think about how we've both been able to maintain what we're doing. How Nessa and I keep each other in check. Recently I had this..." Haru fought his own wording. There was no stress, no anger, no hesitation, nothing short of love and adoration for the woman he was with yet this new sensation was clouding him slowly.

Taking a second to un-pretzel himself from his stretching, Mathias looked over at the increasingly puzzled youth near him, walked over, sat down next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me, Haru. When you think of Nessa, what immediately comes to your mi-"

"Eyes."

"Hmm?"

Haru looked to the floor with a small smile and pink in his cheeks. "Those damn eyes she has are the first thing that caught me when I first met her, and it's one of the things I love the most. That's of course, speaking physically. At first I thought that maybe I wouldn't be able to keep up with her 'speed' of tackling life, and I couldn't be more wrong on that front! As of late it feels like this love I have is starting to swallow me up and a part of me is super nervous at what it's leading to and I don't know what the feeling is; a form of want beyond simply wanting to be with her is bubbling up."

Haru folded his arms and hummed to himself. "Okay...'swallow me up' may be wrong, actually. Perhaps it's more like I have grown to accept these changes and have begun to work with it, yet I haven't compromised myself so much that I'm unrecognizable from before. Her too. At least...that's what she tells me. Shit! I would worry about all these other minor things before now but now not so much."

Grinning ear to ear like a smug Meowth having found some loose change, Mathias would pat Haru's shoulder as if he was given an answer to explain what was going on with him. "Okay Haru, that's enough for now. Right now I have a pretty good picture of what your intended message is, and I think the canvas has been painted rather vividly. What I believe you are experiencing is a sort of epiphany about the actual, true depth of what she means to you because your own feelings for her have advanced beyond what they were before. They aren't anymore simply just a brief infatuation from you realizing your compatibility, your thoughts towards her, or the ideals she holds to her chest, nor is it just you having settled 'in' and working around how you two aren't perfect. You've had your rises and downfalls together. Seen the 'ugly' side of each other."

Clicking his tongue in annoyance at himself for reacting this way, Haru narrowed his eyes. "It isn't? So why am I so stressed when I shouldn't be at all? It doesn't make any sense! I'm finally learning how to love myself so that I can have self-respect AND it's thanks to her helping me."

Satisfied with his own twist on the advice, Mathias smirked once again and laughed. "It seems to me she has simply 'guided your hips' to those correct answers, much like yours truly."

"Perhaps you're right. Honestly I think what's happened is that ever since a few weeks back there's this new growing sense of connection. As if it's not just 'love', but it's...fucking frustrating because I can't pin on what I'm trying to say! Like, it's not obsession or any-" Haru was silenced with another pair of shoulder pats as Mathias took him by the hand and helped him to his feet. Silently, the two would begin again the lesson they were doing earlier and as the music played to keep the pair in sync, his teacher began to explain.

"What you are experiencing is a possible phase of integrating yourself with her; now that you have found a way to resolve any dispute the two of you have had, as well as retaining your self importance and mental image, you're realizing just how deep the connection is going. You now see that what was just love on a surface level has grown far greater than that: the combination, nay, fusion of you two is bigger than the two of you combined."

He looked to Haru once the two embraced in a tango-esque sort of rehearsal seriously. "When you told me about Nessa in the past, you were nervous about doing anything to upset her mood, and always worried about trying to impress her. Now, you speak of her peacefully as if you have obtained a new level of 'zen'. She is, much like the moniker she entails, a 'Raging Wave', and it seems, Haru my darling, you've learned to start surfing along those waves yourself." He dips Haru, switches sides and then cycles back to the first step of the routine. "Let's think back to the past and use the 'music' with dancing to your 'love' of Nessa; this relationship you hold dear. Much like your ability to dance back then compared to now, you are 'feeling' the music in your feet, your toes, and in your soul how to move...even if you don't necessarily know the steps that lay ahead of you. Your instinct is telling you what to expect and are moving along whilst being guided towards it. You are no longer simply just learning new things, but you are doing so with a new air of a confident stride; bouncing your feet like a Scorbunny through the fields!"

The two finished the set, bowed, and Mathias folded his arms to look at his friend once again. "So tell me, student of mine, what is it you FEEL when your heart recalls Nessa nowadays?" pinning a finger on Haru's diaphragm.

The man of Steel-type Pokemon stood there making eye contact and confidently answered. "Nessa is...zen or maybe, the characterization of strength to me. There's not a moment that goes by that doesn't make me want to plan the next day and see where our combined values and goals take us. There's a level of understanding that I've been able to obtain being around her, and for even all my dumb faults she refuses to let me downplay myself. I feel strength being held by her, talking to her about my problems, and confiding in even my worst of times. I was so worried at first about doing things that would upset her balance in life since she is a dual-career woman in charge of her own destiny...yet the strength of her doing things like that kiss-cam incident at her stadium. Like...what a fucking woman."

Mathias seemed pleased with himself and smiled, letting out a content sigh. "With the exclusion of the crass nature at the end of the statement, that was a beautiful, and far different answer than the 'Haru' of months ago."

"Hehe, sorry. It's just, you know..." waving his hands together while his face showed his flustered he was, his friend put a hand on his shoulder again and smirked.

"Tell me something. Would you love her in 5 years? 10? 20? Would you still love her even if she had gray in her hair, and was wrinkled? What if she put on a few pounds or more? What if she lost a limb?" Mathias would answer, as Haru shouted in response immediately. "ABSOLUTELY!"

The whole dance hall echoed after he said that, as Haru cleared his throat. "Sorry. Yes. **Absolutely. If the situation was different and she was an older woman, weighed more, weighed less, or anything else it wouldn't matter. Nessa is Nessa! I am me!** "

"She may very well be your 'one', then. Have you considered that?" Coming from Mathias, the phrase alone had implications so powerful that it immediately got Haru to briefly picture Nessa wearing a bride outfit. As a result, he would start nosebleeding after a few seconds. Freaking out that he had gone too far, Mathias goes to search for another towel and brings it to his student. It's to little avail however, as the lesson would end shortly afterwards.

**\- - - - - The Wild Area, East Lake Axwell - - - - -**

As he was cooling off from the end of his lesson with Mathias, Haru took an Air Taxi heading towards Motostoke and had the cabbie halt in mid-air while peering over East Lake Axwell once they got there. For the moment he was looking for someone to appear that would be very helpful on a favor.

_/If there's someone that can help me right now for that whole 'find Syra a Shiny Pokemon, I can only think of one person I can rely on. Tch. Should have come to them far earlier in the year when I was lamenting the process that it would take to get the charms that would make the process easier, but right now I don't have the time to invest into it. She told me that I would find her around here so.../_

"Aha! Driver, drop me off right here!" He calls back to the man in goggles, who flashes a thumbs-up. Slowly landing, there was a girl with a rather classy getup with a shiny Sylveon trailing behind as its partner. Decked with a navy blue turtleneck sweater and a white leather jacket for her top, and a navy blue pleated skirt with fine fishnet tights, the girl looks up as one named Haru landed near her. The Sylveon, named Oberon, walked a litle closer and behind her while he waved. "Hey, Hestia! It's been a bit, but I see you're the dog's dinner as always."

Tilting her sunglasses up onto the top of her head and letting it rest there, she smirks. "Hey Haru! You don't look so bad yourself. So what brings you to me? It sounded like you required my services, though I can't imagine for what."

He placed his hands together as if to plead. "I need your assistance and absolutely insane luck and abilities to help me breed a Pokemon. It's intended to be a gift for a friend, and I currently have no way to figure it out myself that I can't push it into my current time."

Folding her arms as one eyebrow raised, Hestia looked up at him slightly. "What are you hoping to get? I can get you a perfect breed Scorbunny if you'd like, since I know that's what Goji evolved from, and you were hoping to get him a friend last I heard right?"

Beginning to gesture as if drawing on an invisible chalk board, Haru explained. "That was Mirukon, and it's fine since he is a dad now. A-anyways, 'perfect breed'? I'm sorry but what do you mean? I haven't quite gotten to that part yet of the many books I'm going through to study for the sanctuary I hope to run..."

"Ahhhhh~ I see. Well it takes some time but you can actually breed a Pokemon to have perfect stats. I know your Nora is a perfect Glaceon, Arceus knows how that happened, but it IS a complicated means to an end. It takes a long while, and this isn't accounting for Shinies, but since you asked..." She turns to her side, facing Haru from her profile. "IF you have time, that is."

If he got one step closer to understanding how to breed for this sort of Pokemon, then it may pave the way to understanding Pokemon better. For this, Haru figures _/This may help me, now that I think about it./_ "Ehh, I sorta do? All that's left of my errands today is to spend the evening studying at home when I meet up with Hop."

In a very definitive matter-of-fact way, Hestia started to prepare the immediate area as one would do when camping in Galar, but would actually bring out a sketchbook she keeps around. Oberon comes to her side with her drawing pencils in his mouth happily, with the girl giving him a headpat. Staying silent, Haru watches as he sees her quietly sketching up what appeared to be a simple graph. In a few minutes, Hestia holds up the sketchbook and points with her drawing hand. "Okay, so let's say you're willing to breed another 'Nora' but it's not going to be a Glaceon. You wanna make sure that Eevee is properly prepared! So! First, you take a Togetic that knows the move 'Wish'. Has to be a male. Pair him up with a female Pikachu. The resulting egg will then make a Pikachu that knows 'Wish'. It will be male, so pair this one with a female Eevee. Doing this will result in an Eevee that's a boy that knows Wish."

"You have to do it in this way...why?" Haru asked, now folding his own arms and sitting on the grass as if a student attending a lecture.

"It's to guarantee the Pokemon retains stats or moves from one of the parents. Now...you continue on with either a Ditto, because they are genderless, or a- HEY!" She snaps her fingers as Haru looked a little stressed hearing all of this as she was going through the list. "This is important stuff here, man!"

"I'm certain it is, but if this is all for a 'perfect' Pokemon, what's the case then with getting Shiny Pokemon? Are you going to tell me there's a crazy 'method' to that as well?" Snickering under his breath, to which Hestia answered plainly. "Yes."

Haru halfly choked on his own spit when her answer came so bereftly while she held up the sketchbook again, sketching a much smaller diagram. It was easy to understand but she still spoke it out loud. "Just breed your native Pokemon with a Ditto from another region entirely. Voila! You now have increased odds at breeding a Shiny; moreso if you own a Shiny Charm!"

Be that as it may, the conversation reminded him of when he went to see Sonia on being explained about Shiny Pokemon in the first place. "So you're saying doing that increases the odds then huh? That seems, simple enough. You joked earlier, but I actually do want a Scorbunny. It's not for Goji, nor for me to have on my own team, but for ex-Gym-Challenger Syra. You saw her in the battle I had at Wyndon, right?"

Oberon had since helped place her things back into the backpack while Hestia looked back up at him; halfway knelt to the ground. "Oh yes, I do. I was hoping to have a chance to meet her at some point myself and give her a makeover."

Upon hearing that, Haru had the distinct mental image of Syra sitting in a saloon chair as Hestia was behind her on a stool with an increasingly pissy expression. It was almost too vivid to be played as a video recording; sounds of Syra going 'If you put a bow in my hear, I swear...' and being unable to stop himself from laughing about the imagery.

"What is it?" Hestia asked, to which the man just handwaved it dismissively. "You said that, and I think I know her so well currently that I pictured JUST how she would react. So you know what? I think you should do exactly that for her."

She was unsure where Haru went with that train of logic, but nonetheless if he said it was a good idea, and by gosh she already was just on Syra's fashion style alone, she was going to go through with it. "If the shiny is for her I think I can wing it pretty easily. Why her, though? Did you lose a match against her when everybody wasn't looking?"

He rolled his eyes to put words onto the thought, but Haru leaned forward as both hands rested in his pockets. "More like a matter of a bet. Even though I didn't _lose_ the bet, per se, I still feel some sort of sense of...pride, I guess, that I just wanna do it. I don't know."

She stood up and made sure to now bring her sunglasses back down to her eyes, glancing back. "Hmm. Any way you slice it, I'll see that I can work on one then for you, though I'm also in the middle of helping some other folks currently too. Do you have a timetable that you'd prefer this to be delivered, Haru?"

"None, but I do have a request."

She looked him up and down, studying where his change of face expression was going to lead. "Aye, what is it?"

He thinks about Hiro and his fallen Pokemon for a moment before addressing Hestia with a smile. "If you can keep the non-shiny buns safe, I would not mind welcoming them into my sanctuary once the place officially opens. That is, if they don't find proper owners and homes. You know: give them a nice peaceful home to live in."

The classy dressed Pokemon breeder grinned back with a sense of pride welling within. "Count on it. I'll see you later then!"

"Ciao! Take care Oberon, Hestia!" The Steel Gym Leader looked up the steps leading to Motostoke and started to walk up them while looking at his phone. If he sprinted for a good bit of the way home, he'd make it roughly in the time it would take for Hop to be there and for the two to have a study session.

The thoughts of the past conversation with Sonia and the Galar Pokedex came back while he took the last step of the stairs and entered Motostoke. _/How anyone can have the patience and mentality to handle that breeding chart is utter barmy nonsense, but I gotta hand it to her. She's the perfect person to pull it off. Maybe in due time I can come to her to help me complete the regional Pokedex. Another time, perhaps. I already have a lot on my plate as it is./_

**\- - - - - Motostoke, Haru's Home - - - - -**

"What is the National Dex number of Zigzagoon?"

"Fuck, I hate these questions...uh..263."

"..and it's Galar Dex number?"

"31."

"Name the Pokemon that professors have yet to agree on is even an evolution of its previous form at all."

"PorygonZ"

"What Pokemon, when angered to its breaking point, can create a blizzard so severe it can freeze anyone close to it whether it's friend or foe?"

"Hmm...Vanilluxe."

"What's the egg group that Gardevoir is classified in?"

"Human-like and...amorphous."

"Then name two it can breed with."

"Lucario, cuz of my own having already done that, and Dusclops."

"If it breeds with a Dusclops what move can it learn from it?"

"...uh. Grudge."

"What type is Diglett known to be in Alola?"

"Ground and Steel"

Hop put his pen down after marking the question as 'correctly answered' and looked across the table at Haru with a stiff upper lip. "You knew that because it's part steel don't you?"

Throwing a hand aside while leaning back in the chair, Haru had a smug expression to the friend who was quizzing him. "I don't know, is it? Or is it cuz I've been looking through these dozens of books for the past few, what has it been, weeks? Months? I'm losing track of time honestly." Across from him, Hop had stood up and took a moment to stretch his legs by moving one that had fallen asleep. "Okay that's fair. Did you want to take a break? M'leg fell asleep."

Watching Mirukon walk by while holding the egg, as Masako had floated by and gone outside right by his side, Haru smiles. Ever since they all had that roundtable discussion he saw how the couple had been spending more time and, in between his own errands, were walking with the egg in tow. "Sure thing, pal. Did you want me to cook you up something? My head could use a break. I don't know how you can deal with that while hanging with Sonia for hours."

Laughing heartily to that, Hop shook his head as the two went to the fridge simultaneously to get some cans of a locally made beverage. "You should see how my brother deals with her. When Leon gets a moment to break away from the Battle Tower, his time is mostly spent listening to Sonia go on about new discoveries she's made."

The two compatriots sat down back at the table, the slightly-smarter Steel man smirking. "Care to share, or is it for professors only?". Hop shook his head again and looked outside to see his Dubwool enjoying the rays of the sun in Haru's backyard, letting out some 'me-e-e-e's contently. "Right now she's trying to coordinate with another professor, I think named 'Willow', in trying to learn what she can on the way other regions are learning that are different than us. There's also something about 'Valor', 'Instinct', and 'Mystic'."

Haru quietly just eyes a hanging hat he owned from the wall that had the picture of a Moltres on it and looked back at Hop. "Valor seems like the best sounding one if you ask me."

"You know about all that, too?" Hop asked, raising an eyebrow. Turning his head away and grinning to nobody but himself, Haru chuckled. "I guess you could say that, or maybe not, who knows?" "Why are you being facetious on something like this? Is it that big of a deal?" Hop asked, though his bookstudy buddy would turn back to him and reply swiftly, holding up a pointer finger. "All I'll say is that in the end, from what little I researched on those 3 things you said, I dig Valor the most. Plus, they like the same Legendary Bird from Kanto that I do, so we have that in common."

Nora had walked up to where Haru was sitting at the table and called to him from the floor. She seemed to want attention, and had hopped up onto his lap. Even though she wasn't a small Eevee anymore, she still had tendencies to want to be on Haru's lap. "N-nora, hey we're going to be studying, girl." The Glaceon didn't respect his space nor his request and had circled on his lap while in the chair and then laid down with her flat tail hanging off the edge. He sighed. "Okay, sure. Sit there for all I care. Not like I love you, little cute ice Pokemon of mine." patting her coat slowly while Hop looked at him.

Hop tried to be delicate in his next statement, but since they were on break there was another question bugging him that did not come from his study guide. "While we're on break, I would like to ask you since the rumor came about and I know you haven't confirmed it with anyone but Nessa and Oleana I assume. DID something happen to your Gym?"

Slowly dragging his hand delicately across Nora's fur, Haru looks to Hop with a morose expression. "Someone on the inside of the League's higher ups thinks I was colluding with Syra and Team Rocket throughout this past year. They're using the match I had with her as well as my insistence on having her with us during Operation Critical Hit as their anecdote to halt the construction of it. Oleana is fighting it currently, though it remains to be seen if she can do anything. So...I try to hide the pain of such things occurring."

Having no idea that Haru was holding back the frustrations of such events, as well as not knowing about Haru's social blow-up of anger, Hop looked to the floor. "I'm sorry for inquiring, bud." "No no, I'll have none of that, Hop. You asked a valid question, and I wanted to answer. It's fine. There's been a lot that's been happening in both of our lives and I haven't exactly helped key you in on a lot of what's been going on, so it was only fair to tell you instead of hide from it."

_/You know what, Haru? I think I've found a dream of my own! I want to be someone who can help out Pokemon that're in trouble, wherever they are...I think I want to become a Pokemon Professor!/_

"Something on your mind?" Hop would be asked, as Haru reached to the notes he had been taking this whole time to make sure his mind was still updated and consistently keeping track of what he was trying to retain.

Hop smiled, thinking back on the time when the two had a sort of celebratory match in the Slumbering Weald and upon losing to Haru once again, telling him of his epiphany. "Haru, even though I kept losing over and over again my Gym Challenge career to you, I never once gave up. So you shouldn't either."

He would laugh a little weakly, though Haru wouldn't deny the truth within Hop's wording. "Heh...right. Sorry if I'm a little distracted. It's not that I don't believe you. I'm just thinking about a conversation I had earlier with my dance tutor, Mathias." Looking down at his hands continued to grace the Glaceon in his lap that was most assuredly falling asleep in its master's embrace, he sighed. "Hop, do you believe we have a 'one' in our lives?"

Reflecting on the word-choice, Hop nodded while folding his arms together. "Romantically you mean, yes? Well, I hadn't ever given it thought, personally. While I would like to believe that everything we come across is for a reason despite the chaotic nature of life itself...I also believe there may be someone who just 'gets us' the best out of anyone else you know?"

"That's a roundabout answer of saying 'Yes'." Haru would say while grinning from ear to ear. The response was not a bad one, though it kept him at arm's length on the conversation. "Anyways, I was talking to him earlier about some new confusing level of thoughts. Good stuff though, talking about Nessa. After a bit of training and learning, rehearsing, Mathias ended up asking me if I ever considered Nessa may be 'the one' for me."

A side grin flashed on Hop's face. "Well to think we've hit this part of the conversation...it's interesting."

"Yeah, 'interesting'. It's so weird cuz you know I never thought of this stuff long-term. Not that I never saw myself wanting to be with her for a long time; I of course wish that for myself and her for me! I guess..." Hop saw a confusing set of looks come upon Haru's face when he said that and tried to pinpoint them. Standing up from his chair and walking over to Haru, the boy leaned in on the other one. "H-hey, what the heck are you doing?"

"Do you love her?"

"Pardon?"

**"DO you love her?"**

" _YES_ I do, idiot! It's-"

"BUT _WHAT_ "

" **I'm starting to get scared of if something will happen!** " Haru finally admitted, to which Hop just placed a hand on the table near his vision and sighed. It made sense. "You're scared of committment because of a 'what if'?"

"...more like, _I'm scared that I'm not going to be good enough for her in the long run_." Haru kept his face looking at the floor, and was hugged by Hop who was still standing. He had the full answer to what he was seeking before, and patted Haru's back. "I'm sorry, bud. I forgot with what you deal with before.."

Doing his best to dismiss the past while not pulling from Hop's hug, Haru just put on a strong facade. "Nah, it's...it's nothing, you know? That just sorta happened, we weren't even together that long." In his mind he still saw a certain face. A girl with thin brown hair and piercing eyes. Memories of back then still hit him deep, even though he had hid them deep in his psyche. A previous flame...

_/You know what, Haru? I'm tired of having to answer to a lot of people lately, and I really don't need this today./_

_/I love you, you know that, right?/_

_/..what do you want me to say? What could I say at this point that would actually fix this?/_

_/Hey Haru, it's half a year today! hahaha, crazy right?/_

_/It's as they said: I don't want you talking to me anymore./_

_/So are you just going to shut me out of your life so quickly? That's harsh, isn't it?/_

Haru looked back up at Hop and smiled. "Nessa is such a unique case you know? Literally everything that's happened has been a wildcard: I don't know what to expect. Yet all that I have so far I'm loving it. So I guess, I'm-"

Sitting back down and facing his friend with his legs crossed, Hop would take a small sip of his bottled coffee drink and eyed the red haired man at the other end of the table. "Your defensive wall is still up because by now you're expecting something bad to happen."

Admitting 'defeat' by agreeing to Hop's assessment, Haru sighed. "...yeah. But I want to be mentally assured that never happens. Nessa is the one I want to keep. I don't wanna lose this feeling, ever. You know?"

Smugly, Hop had leaned on his hand while an elbow propped it by the table. "You said it."

"Said what? We're just talking here." Confused, Haru had looked Hop from the side as if he were an Ultra Beast.

" ' _The One_ '. You said 'Nessa is 'the one' I want to keep'. _Is that not confirmation enough for you?_ " Hop explained once more.

The two sat in silence for a bit and for once in their whole time that he was there, Haru found himself tongue tied. He was without a single rebuttal, counter, or response to that at all. For the whole day he was dancing around the idea, and doing what he could to deduce all possibilities even if it meant looking at his own insecurities. Yet in the peer review that just occurred, Haru arrived at the same end result as before.

The words echoed in his head and Haru's face went deep crimson red, and the tension in his face no longer showed. _/Perhaps it is time I put this era of my past away. There seems nary a point in overthinking this at this point onward.../_

Snickering and completely pleased with himself, Hop picked up the stationary that he had brought with him and took out his pen once more. "There you go. THAT is the face of a man deeply in love with the Gym Leader from Hulbury! Now, let's continue, shall we? We're going to be going over the whole Kanto Pokedex review."

Immediately in irritation, Haru drags a hand down from the top of his face downwards. "Sweet Fanny Adams, Hop, right now? That's a lot to come up at once. What do you want me to do-"

"Rap it." Hop interrupted.

Haru's face immediately makes a sour expression. "Sorry?"

Jabbing at the air with his pen, Hop insists. " _I want you to RAP_ the entire Kanto Pokedex. All of them."

Groaning, Haru takes a moment and brings out his phone to search for a metronome that could be used at any one time. Upon starting it, Haru breathes deeply and began. "Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey, Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey..."

"Hey boys, I'm ho~me" would come the voice of Nessa who decided to drop on by, knowing that Haru was studying. What she didn't count on was seeing Hop writing down notes in his checklist and hearing Haru raving like a madman while standing up as Nora was now no longer asleep in his lap but walking around in circles on the floor.

"What the fu-" she would say to herself, catching the tail end of Haru's miniature rant.

" **CHARMELEON!** Wartotle. Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Aerodactyl, Omanyte, Slowpoke, Pidgeot, Arbok, that's all **-NESSA! Hey!** " Haru nearly chokes on himself at the end since his peripheral vision catches the dark beauty standing from the side with an increasingly confused and tense look. Meanwhile, as if nothing was happening out of the ordinary, Hop is seen marking once more on his sheet. "Yup. That's all of them. Good job Haru, you did it. You named all of the Kanto Pokedex by memory."

Haru's face once again went red again having seen Nessa staring at him from several meters away. The couple said nothing to each other until Nessa just pointed to him with her usually gloved hand and said "You're a fucking one in a million, Haru." laughing, with Haru guffawing in response. "Hello to you too, darling!"

"Hey Nessa! Haru's studying has been good today, and you caught him at the tail end." Hop replied before getting up and fetching his things. Walking over to where he stood frozen like a Stonjourner, Nessa poked Haru's forehead and grinned. "I don't know what exactly prompted you to rap like that, but frankly it doesn't matter cuz it was kind of cute!" she admitted, laughing.

The rest of the evening involved Haru being teased for doing what was called amongst them a 'PokeRap' by Nessa, though it would be just the thing he needed to relax after having stressed his brain for hours on end. Homemade dinner would be around the corner, and after thinking about earlier it was a relief to see her and be in her arms.

While gazing at her in the kitchen while the two were preparing food, a new kind of smile spread on Haru's lips. She leaned over and let him taste the sauce she was making and ended up looking deep in the bright blue eyes she had. _/'The One', huh.../_

**\- - - - - 1 week later - - - - -**

Moving Day finally came. After the much longwinded process of paperwork, preemptively buying new supplies for the house, being antsy, and otherwise not being able to wait to move in together, Nessa and Haru finally went through with it. The moving day involved Haru, Nessa, her Drednaw, his Lucario, Leon, his mom Lana, and his Glaceon all doing their part in assisting. Taking multiple trips back and forth from the large truck they rented, a large part of the early morning to mid afternoon was used in simply transporting all their belongings and putting them inside. As they were able to use almost all the furniture they had, and have room for more, they figured on doing those as late as possible since moving all boxes with fragile items or otherwise was a priority.

The biggest priority, however, was Haru taking a large plot of land that was dug up from his home: Hiro's tree. Making sure to keep it hydrated before moving, his first instinct was to find the spot him and Nessa agreed on and start planting it. Once outside, Haru looked at his waist, threw a Pokeball and out appeared an Excadrill. "Hey bud, do you mind helping me for a bit? Need you to assist me in making sure the new home for my buddy here is as comfortable as possible."

The Pokemon looked up at Haru saw that even as its mandibles were more claw-like than hand, he got the implication of it doing a 'fist bump' all the same. Masako had walked in, now carrying the egg herself that was hers and Mirukon's and sat down next to it while on the empty carpet to take a break. With Lana and Nessa communicating while inside on how to set up some spots, Haru made a call to have some food delivered to them since no way would anyone be willing to cook once this house was going to be in its infancy no matter how much progress they made.

Lana looked at Haru while he walked in, while talking to a Lilligant she had brought from a neighbor. "What is it, Haru?"

"We've been at this for a bit, and I know we're all probably thinking of food, considering it's midday. I was thinking about ordering out for us because no way are Nessa and I going to cook after being exhausted from doing all this. After all, we still have more to unpack and bring in...even though we've brought in a good portion of it."

Nessa had put down a box full of books slowly and wiped her forehead before looking in Haru's direction. She sighed, stretched her arms over the other and asked "What, you think I didn't want to cook?"

Blinking, almost taken back by what she said and how she said it, Haru then fired back. "...do you?"

The Raging Wave herself smiled once she was handed another box by Leon, set it down and then bellowed "Haha, no. I'm just taking the piss, darling. Sure, let's order out." Being happy to hear this, Haru looked to the Lilligant that his mother brought along. "I'll order some for you as well, since you came here today Lilligant."

"Her name is Kiara." Lana said happily, as the plant based Pokemon bobbed in place happily upon hearing it was going to be fed as well as everyone else. He surveyed the surrounding, empty room he was in trying to scan for either Mirukon or Masako since he brought both of them out of their balls and had secured the others on his waist or in a personal box. With his phone in hand, he walked around until he saw the two Pokemon sitting outside on the grass with the egg holding onto each other. It seemed already that the two had taken a liking for their new home.

"Hey you two." they both hear him pipe up, causing the Psychic Fairy and Fighting Steel Pokemon to turn their heads to him. "Gonna get us food, so I'm sure you two will wanna be alert when it arrives. I'll leave you two alone for now, 'kay?". They seemed pleased with the update, and went back to communicating with each other; happy to be in a new place with the egg that still had yet to hatch.

"Hello yes? I'd like to place an order for delivery. It's a big one, so I apologize. Okay cool..."

**\- - - 5 hours later... - - -**

_**Plop** _

Leon, Lana, and the adorable Lilligant named 'Kiara' had gone away, leaving Nessa, Haru, and their Pokemon to the new home by themselves. The fridge that was there would work 'for now', as both Nessa and Haru realized it didn't quite contain everything they figured it would. Small miscalculation as it were, he was finding they had plenty of space to put the other things away: all the spices, dry foods, kitchenware, etc. He had to stop at one point with Nessa reminding they would then have go soon to see on a pantry for just the Pokemon they both take care of; an idea he was on board with immediately.

As the hallways lay bare however, they had their essentials down for that first night. The bedroom, bathroom, and part of the living room was set up. Not wanting to worry on the first night about setting up the entertainment center, they had earlier settled on simply just having one of the speakers connected to their phones to play music just to help kill time. Their conversations with each other and the tunes had helped progress the moving in and make the progress all that more easy to accomplish. Already however, Haru was eyeing all the hallways and looking on how to decorate them with decorate prints of stuff he brought over, though him and Nessa had an impasse.

"Haru, please. For the last time, not putting your graphic and movie prints along the walls in THIS hallway." She said flatly to him.

He was still all for it, gesturing like he was a salesman. "Why not though? Make our place feel like a movie theater, except we can tell people outright 'Hey you may have a fun time, or you'll be D*A' and who's to say otherwise?"

She had stayed on her point by waving a finger and looking him in the eyes. "Because that sort of stuff is more fit for an entertainment center or 'man cave'. I'd prefer if we used these walls here to put the frames of other things, like our families, the memories we've shared..."

"Yeah but that's just so...samey. Everybody does that." He bellyached, though it was short-lived as she placed a definitive finger on his lips and came with a suggestion he wouldn't be against. "...and pictures of Hiro. Regardless of how little photos you have of him, I think it would be nice for everyone coming in our home to see how important he was to you and how he belongs here just like his tree does too. We DID bring that along, but it's a nice touch, you know?"

"Damn. You're good." He would end up saying with a small chuckle, as Nessa gave him a kiss on the lips before walking off towards the living room where they only currently had one shelf up for the moment and one couch. "Thank you. Now while you're considering which one to hang up first, I'm going to start sorting through the heavy stuff I brought in earlier after I relax for a bit. Also, wash up." She tapped one of his cheeks with a hand delicately. "You got a bit of dust and grime from all that lifting you were doing all day, ."

Her voice had lowered towards the end of the sentence while a finger curled near his chin, causing Haru's face to turn red. "Y-yes dear."

In the bathroom, Haru looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his face. It was such a weird sensation; moving to another home in a similar manner when he became Champion. Life had been seemingly moving very fast for him, and now on his second occurrence of doing just that, it was with a woman he so dearly loved. The man in the mirror stared back at Haru; both pairs of amber brown eyes looked back. Wiping his hands on the single hand towel that was hanging off the rack, his mind ran through the concept once again.

_/I've just moved in to a new home with a woman. Not just any woman, either. It was Nessa, the Gym Leader of Hulbury, who's my beloved girlfriend. Holy shit, what even is life for me anymore...? I'd say that I doubt I would be surprised anymore, but I know not to test fate saying something so callous./_

Walking back out from the bathroom, Haru intended to get back to doing what he had yet to arrange earlier, yet something caught his attention. Nessa had the music playing from the speaker that was set up and from within the speaker was some nice guitar music not dissimilar to the one he sang to her on their 6 month anniversary. The mood was familiar, and appropriate considering the deep meaning of the day. He thought nothing of it and simply figured she was going to let the tune play out.

_" For you, there'll be no more crying..."_

Haru's eyes went wide as dinner plates and he felt his heart leap into his chest immediately. He was facing the wall, ready to begin putting up a frame when the most gorgeous sound ever to grace his eardrums was registered to him which made him about-face to the source.

_" For you, the sun will be shining..."_

**It was Nessa.**

**She was singing.**

While putting up the books and as the music was playing, she had absentmindedly begun to sing lyrics to a tune that got Haru to stop entirely what he was doing. She sofly chuckled to herself, and stood up, turning to him slowly.

_" And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's alright."_

Haru felt like his heart was exploding with feelings insurmountable to be described by any lexicon he knew. She extended an arm to him, and in a completely unexpected turn of events, Haru was now on the receiving end of the very same situation he himself put Nessa on during their anniversary. He took her hand as the two slow danced together: Nessa's vocal chords sounding like a chorus of angelic beings. She had leaned forward, embracing him close until their foreheads touched.

_" And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score._

_And I love you, I love you, I love you like never before..."_

_" To you, I'd give the world._

_To you, I'll never be cold."_

_" Cuz I feel when that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's alright."_

Her eyes had opened up and stared deep back into Haru's eyes.

_" And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score._

_And I love you, I love you, I love you."_

_" Like never before.._

_for you..."_

The pair stood alone in the room, hand in hand, as Haru's face was flustered to a degree she had only seen when the two were physically intimate in bed or elsewhere. That she had kept such a talent unspoken about up until now only to reveal her hand in such a light made him feel like he just fell in love with her yet again. "You okay darling? Meowth got your tongue?" she teased, looking at him and kissing him lightly. As their lips pressed against each other, his hands clasped onto hers, and then parted lips after a short while. "I...I had no idea you could...sing. You had complimented my own ability to do that way back at that one party from long ago. Man, it feels like eons ago that it happened, but enough of that, holy shit, Nessa. You...your voice...it's..."

The Water Gym Leader leaned down briefly to put her ear to his chest where his heart was and was reaffirmed of his words by hearing the distinct increased rhythmic pounding in his chest. His heartrate had increased drastically, much to her delight. Straightening herself while still embracing him, her eyes narrow in the same way when she did modeling shoots; specifically the same expression in her rare League Card. "Hmm. I don't recall you ever asking me if I could sing."

"H-hey! Well how would I know to ask you?! Neither you nor your parents ever menti-mmmf!" The little outburst that Haru gave was shut up by Nessa cupping his cheeks with both hands and kissing him again. "Shush, you." She said in a low, soothing tone. He replied quickly, and weakly with a simple "O-okay." granting her a wide, satisfied smile. " _Good boy~_ " Nessa says once again in the same tone before giving another peck on his lips. Sharing the silent moment for a bit long before going back to arranging their new home, the couple just stood there relishing in the swelling romance that was thick in the air. Though no music was playing, and they were only kissing slowly, both had begun to slow dance to nothing. If anything, the sounds of the new scenery near their new abode served as the soundtrack to the mood and both were its audience.

 _/Maybe...she really is.../_ Haru's mind had wandered, if only briefly, in the middle of embracing his beloved. Nothing else mattered for now. Both had been going through so much together, but nights like these would be one of the most important and valuable memories Haru and Nessa would make. Even as the bedroom laid somewhat bare that night, the two simply cuddling together until they fell asleep gave them a rest unlike any that either had experienced in a long time.

Like the song said: 'it's alright, it's alright'.

**\- - - - - National Park, Johto - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Earlier that evening... - - - - -**

The Sports Ball fell to the ground below as Sam stood nearby, having thrown it to hopefully catch a Pokemon for the Bug Contest.

_Wiggle._

_Wiggle._

_Wiggle._

_'Click'._

The Sports Ball clicked shut and Sam sighed with relief. As the daily court hearings had been weighing on his mind, it meant staying vigilant. "Good! Hopefully this one will net me the win. Hmm?" Bringing out his PokeGear, it seemed that the mere capture of it meant a new addition to his PokeDex. All this time he had been exploring Johto and this would be one of the few he hadn't logged in for his personal records. Looking to his feathered friend who landed on his shoulders, he used a hand to pat it softly. "Good work, Pidgeot."

The National Park was one of the few spots in Johto that Sam enjoyed traveling to when he needed to have time to himself or to clear his mind. Watching several other trainers walk by who weren't competing for the contest, he gets flashes of memory from the days he started his own 'HeartGold' Challenge. Coming back here was almost like getting a home cooked meal served to you by a family member whom you hadn't seen in a long time. The taste alone transports one's mind to the days of yesteryear, making the longing for those times more painful and bittersweet.

He ended up not winning the contest, but in the end he wasn't taking it too seriously. His and his Pidgeot's attention were simultaneously brought together upon hearing a familiar voice call out. "Sam...!" Turning towards it, he was met with the visage of a familiar light blue haired woman wearing a cape. "Clair..! It's been so long." She walked towards him and embraced him fully. The last time they had met had been not long before he went on his trip to Galar to continue his investigation, and beforehand it was even longer. She was the cousin to Lance, the Dragon Master from Kanto, known for her own proficiency for the same type at her Gym.

Letting go from the hug and looking at him, her expression softened. "I had almost forgotten you were in the area, but it's nice to see you again. Been keeping up to date with everything that's happened lately and, well to say you have your plate full would not be a stretch of the truth." Sam's brow furrowed while giving a half smirk. "We've been digging at this for a good while now, and just running through all the charges has been a hellish procedure of the law. I have faith we'll finally be rid of him, though."

Deciding to exit the National Park together and hang out near the waters not far from Goldenrod City, the two decided to catch up. Sam would go on to tell her all the nitty gritty details that had yet to be brought up in the courtroom that he was able to share, and she updated him on how things were going in the region. She learned that the new Champ had been handling things well within their grasp, and sent their thanks to his way. "I know she was busy for the moment, but our Champ was all the same grateful to you and the others assembling together as one in the region next door. I can't imagine how intimidating it all was to battle so many Pokemon, to face down Giovanni on his headquarters in what many say will go down into the history books."

"After this is done, Clair, I'm going back to Galar." The fuzzy black haired ex-Champ stated, turning his face towards her. Claire lets out a small chuckle, somewhat getting the sense there was ultimately a good reason for it and as such, entertained asking him. "Let me guess, you're going back to make sure things there are fine even after things wrap up here? I know you from personal experience: you chase after the remnants of a case to make sure everything is definitively resolved. Whether it's helping to save some Slowpokes with cut tails, or chasing Team Rocket from here to Galar and back. Gold taught you well."

One deep breath later, the Johto ex-Champion shook his head. "No, that's not the reason why." He went silent and looked at some Magikarp and Seaking swimming in the waters below his feet, idly following them with his eyes. Claire turned a gloved hand to her lips and then turned to him. "It's a woman, isn't it?"

He wasn't eating or drinking anything but still ended up choking on spit, finding the way she made such a guess so casually throw him off his guard. The Dragon Pokemon specialist snickered at his reaction but waved a hand dismissively. "You don't have to say who, but it seems somewhat obvious." Looking over to Clair, Sam looked as if his feathers were ruffled and patted himself on the chest to clear his own self-inflicted congestion. "Clair, you know that when I became Champion, I had the wish to travel the other regions, right? So I did. I went to those places, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos. Sure, that's not everywhere but I've stopped at Galar. Long-distance isn't the way to keep a relationship going, and I've done enough to toy with a woman's heartstrings."

He ended up laying down on his back and staring up into the night Johto skies, watching a Noctowl leap from a tree to swoop down at some prey it had found. The clear skies did nothing but simply open up a blank canvas of which he saw a woman appear in space. _/Oleana../_

Clair decided to lay down on her back with him; cape crumpling all the while. "It wasn't just this whole thing with Giovanni that got you to think this, was it?"

"Well, somewhat yes, somewhat no. You know how leading up to this we got the ex-Gym Challenger Syra involved, right? Well, I think back to all the lost time she said she wants to make up for with her Mom. She completely turned a new leaf, and is putting her all into making things right. Her and I are battling an enemy in the court room, and while her story is quite a different, no, darker one than my own, Team Rocket was still a part of it all the same." Sam would go on to explain as his eyes stayed dead center on a star he focused on in the void of space above him.

Letting those words sink in, the girl next to him sighed and continued to look at the stars with him. "You know if you do this, whatever happens you'll have my and all of Johto's support right?" Her face turned towards him. "You're putting Team Rocket away for good. That is something this region, and Kanto needed for a very long time. In my opinion? I think you deserve a bit of a reprieve, and if it means following your heart to be with someone then there's no way I could not support that at all."

"You know.." Sam began to say, halting his thought. The very next thing he had on his heart to say would hurt to say, but it was coming. Being patient, but all the more supportive, Clair asked. "What is it?"

"I'm...I'm going to miss this place." Sam said for the first time since being there in a way that carried a ping of sadness. Everything must eventually move on, and he had long since reached that point. But that was okay.

**\- - - - - Amiri's Home - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Galar, Circhester - - - - -**

It was weird coming home to a nice place for once where Syra didn't feel like she had eyes constantly poking in her direction. The whole act of being home with a loving parent and a sibling...it was so wholesome. She wasn't used to this quite yet, but she was adjusting. Amiri had been catching up with Syra over the years they were apart that weren't in any of the letters written to her, and with Gabriel by her side it was a lot easier for her to be 'grounded'.

The easy part of transitioning there was simply the move; bringing her things over from the old home to here. If not for these traits alone, it helped her mental fortitude that her Intelleon and Tyranitar had accustomed to the place as well. It was not only a slightly bigger home, but there was just a better 'air' about the place.

Syra found out that in the timetable away, Amiri had gone on to be a successful businesswoman who was working in one of the branches of the Pokemon League. While not in the same vein as those directly at Wyndon, she was able to at least say one thing as encouragement. 'If you become the Pokemon Champion of Galar, allow me to be your manager!'. That's what her mother said, and it gave her a confidence boost in her own future. Not only would she be able to be the best there ever would be, but she wouldn't have to be alone in doing so.

But for now, 'alone' is what Syra wished to be. It was getting late in the evening, and she had walked back into her bedroom, faceplanting the bedsheets after tossing her Championship Tournament hat to the side. Things had been stressful and she needed some form of...release. Her thoughts led her back to a weird mishmash of things. First flashed the imagery of Bea. Seeing her talk and being able to fight alongside her was something that made Syra blush. She turns over onto her back to relax: the bedsheets had nearly suffocated her breathing from the way she divebombed onto them.

"Damn..." she whispered to herself with no inner monologue to carry it. Staring up at the ceiling, her thoughts go elsewhere again. This time the mental image of Haru came up. How it was strange how in the time she began hating him then turned to what she was now equating as a 'stupid reactionary' move. Amiri had teased her on having a crush, and pissed off as she was in denying it, her memory of what she did to him was still vivid. The way his lips felt, how the height difference of the two of them would have made it so pitifully easy for her to overpower him if she wanted to do so. Those face expressions he made while retaining his dignity. It was so pathetically cute the way he struggled.

The whole thing pissed her off so damn much.

Yet the flashing of this caused her face to get flustered. Her nether-regions were starting to react. Deep down an instinctual need had to be met, and her thoughts started to run wild. The brain started to construct a 'what if' scenario of an alternate universe where the situation was similar but certain things were changed. Perhaps he wasn't with anyone...perhaps she wasn't such a bitch to him. She easily had begun to picture pushing him down onto the bed on the ship they used to transport back to Galar after locking the door and gyrating her hips dryly onto him. It didn't matter what he said, since she used her mouth to shut him up.

" **FUCK!** " Syra said out loud, getting increasingly pissed off at herself for even thinking these thoughts. Nothing was going to work if she merely let this stew in her brain, so the velvet haired girl went to her door, locked it from her side, then turned the lights off to imply she simply went to sleep. In the comfort of darkness, the imagination within her brain went completely haywire and as such was able to visualize everything far easier. Both Bea and Haru came to her mind, and it seemed in one way or another, Syra was going to try and decide what to do...even if one was 'off limits'.

The big busted trainer found herself tired, fatigued from the intensity of her little 'self care' and the revelatory thoughts that came from it. It felt good to clear her thoughts up and finalize what she truly had been hiding deep down. Tapping away on her phone, Syra would make a note within an alarm:

**[- 10:15AM: Reminder to call Bea ]**

She set it down on the drawer near her bed, sat up and would collapse once again while on her back on the mattress. _/Well, either way I'm glad I got that out of my system. Now that 'the horny' has subsided I'm thinking more clearly. I wouldn't do Haru dirty like that, nor would I do that to Nessa...but fuck if it didn't at least feel good to imagine stuff for a bit. Bea, however...I hope that I didn't scare her when we last met, and I know I'm going through this case. My attention has been on that for a good bit, but maybe a bit of relaxation in between the court dates wouldn't be so bad. I told Haru I wouldn't bother doing much outside of getting to know my mom and re-acclimating to a decent life. For what it's worth, I'm happy./_

Her head looks to the side where only slim peeks of the nightlife were visible from the curtains. _/There's still a lot more left I should aim to do. But now I'm thinking much clearer. I hope it's not too much to ask a Gym Leader to hang out. Haru would know about that right? He went through the same process, so perhaps I should ask him for help. Af...ter...some...sleep...p../_

As both her magenta colored eyes shut, the girl now nicknamed 'Miss Blue' by her fans passed out under the covers and dreamed of cute dates to have with one punchy girl that was named 'Bea'.

**\- - - - - Elsewhere in Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Haru and Nessa's Home - - - - -**

**\- - - - - The next day, 8:00 AM - - - - -**

Morning came once again with the loud screeching from some Cramorants nearby from outside, with Nessa slowly opening her eyes and rubbing them. Haru was passed out as her alarm started going off. "Haru, honey...it's morning." She shook him gently before laying her head on his bare shoulder. "mmgnn..." one of his eyes opens, looks around and back to Nessa before he chuckles. "You know...almost forgot I moved in to a new home for a second."

It was a day off so Nessa was not needed at the Water Gym to help with the maintenance or keep her Gym Trainers up to par, and figured another day or two completing the move-in process on her and Haru's home would suffice. While he had been spending more than plenty of time studying, taking a few days on the house was both of their priorities. Before she could respond to his quirky comment, his phone rang, which was on the side where she was at; reaching over to grab it she spots a name. "Haru, it's the Chairman."

"You answer it." he says passively while sitting up with a messy bed of red hair. "Why should I?" Nessa initially challenged him, but was met with a small peck on the lips from her love. He eyed her and gestured with a finger. "Cuz I'm going to make breakfast for both of us, how's that?". She huffed at him with her cheeks puffing up before answering. "Miss Chairman?"

The lady on the other end seemed taken back, but not by much. "Nessa? Good morning. I take it I didn't wake you?" Oleana would say, as Nessa idly started stretching with one arm before laying back down on the bed. For a split second she didn't see Haru leave and noticed that he was being goofy by exiting the bed in reverse like some Slakoth; noticing his bare ass and trying to swat at it herself. "No, I actually just woke up. I take it you needed to speak to Haru? He's..." she had to think of something. "...making breakfast in the kitchen currently but I can re _-LAY_ ~! the message."

As Nessa's voice pitched upwards she was met by a sudden, alien sensation that took her by surprise. Silently she looked in between her legs underneath the bedsheets and saw what seemed to be the top of Haru's head having spread her open. _/o-Okay I...that bastard didn't...warn me..!/_ "That's fair. I wanted to inform him that his issue with the Steel Gym has been resolved. To make a long story short, the person who was solely responsible for the problem has since stepped down."

Nessa bites her lip to stifle any oncoming sounds of pleasure to keep the conversation going, looking down under the bedsheets with an eye wincing. "That's so lovely..Miss Chairman...!"

"Quite. Though it pains me to say all this, they were a problem on other factors that I had found through investigating. They've been shown the door as of this morning, and I'll be making the calls so that Haru's Gym gets completed on time. Then again, I should-"

Oleana was interrupted by Nessa letting out a small yelp of pleasure, though from the phone's end it sounded like she did it in pain. "Ah! Sorry just...realized I was really stiff, popped a bone and it kinda hurt." the dark beauty lied, now aggressively holding Haru's face down with her fingers entangling in his hair; having to press the 'mute' tab on the call for a second to speak to him. "You didn't warn me, damn it!"

"Ah, makes sense with your regiment. Anyways, please inform Haru. I got some stuff to take care of for now. Be seeing you around, Nessa. Have a good one." The woman said, as Nessa responded in kind. "Yes, have a good day!". The second Nessa hung up she let out a loud moan as her toes curled up and shivered while implanting both hands down on Haru's head. As a minute passed by he got back up from under the covers and just smugly grinned, wiping his lips. "So. You were saying?"

Nessa was too exhausted, panting from how intense her 'surprise' she just received was, and shook her head. As her cheeks were flushed, she had to wipe the sweat from her brow and dismissed her original thought. "Oh nevermind, darling. But thank you for...that. Let's both get some morning grub though, yes? Besides, now I get to tell you good news that the Chairman passed on to me."

Popping a thumb out of his mouth, he looked back with a quizzical expression. "Is that so...?"

**\- - - - - Kitchen - - - - -**

"You hear that, Mirukon?! The Gym is back!" exclaimed the now fully energized upcoming Steel Gym Leader. Throwing a fist outwards while Nessa had her hair up in a bun, she spotted the Lucario nodding in understanding. "He seems tired, hon. Maybe he's not as awake as we both are?" she suggested.

At the level of understanding Haru was at now, he could start to pinpoint what was going on with Mirukon just by looking at him. Putting a hand under the snout and looking closer, he combed a hand through the smooth top of its head and eyed Mirukon from the side. "You having insomnia, bud? What's keeping you awake? Surely it's not the egg. It hasn't hatched yet." As the Lucario nodded in affirmation, Haru only got the idea that it wasn't the egg but that the first part of his question was correct. "Well, perhaps it's just the anxiety of a new location. You were like that with the other place, too. Hmm."

After cracking a few eggs and starting to cook them, Haru had his PokeDex on hand and looked over the stats of his Lucario to see if he had perhaps missed anything. All the stats read normal. No condition out of the ordinary. Turning his head back to the Pokemon as Haru began to stir in some ingredients for an omelet, he spoke up over the sounds of his active kitchen. "Mirukon, just take the day off bud. Go relax with Masako and the others. Don't worry about Nessa and I unpacking the other stuff we have or helping me shop."

The bipedal fighting and steel Pokemon seemed to regret feeling this way, showcasing with a fist pump it would be fine but then looked woozy. Nessa helped him sit to relax. "Yeah yeah that's what we thought buddy. Look, it's fine. Her and I have to get some paints, frames for pictures, and set up our home network. May even be able to find some nice carpets. You, on the other hand." Haru pointed a spatula in Mirukon's direction. "Rest up. Be an egg daddy."

While leaving Mirukon's side, Nessa got up with the intention to get herself a refill on her orange juice and just side-eyed him from the comment. "Egg daddy? Why not just 'dad' or 'father', Haru?"

Putting some extra peppers his mom gave him on top of the omelet, Haru points his spatula in Nessa's direction while looking at her. "Well...it's not hatched yet. He's not a dad yet. Not fully. See like..."

Mirukon looked at him with a face that showed genuine confusion along with Nessa, who had tilted her head. "...uhh..." she sounded confused, but was also just trying to get his point. As such, his face flushed red and he began to finish his breakfast omelet before plating their food, huffing a bit. "L-look it sounded better in my head! Don't question it!"

As she laughed at his sudden backdown from the comment and sat down with him. On the sole couch that was in the adjacent room, the Lucario had laid down and already went well on its way to getting extra hours in of sleep. A curious Nora had finally joined up with the two, noticing the sleeping Mirukon and joined up along his side. While the Gym Leader couple would go on to discuss their plans for the day, someone else had already made up their mind.

**\- - - - - Stow-On-Side - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Outdoor Shops - - - - -**

"Thanks, Bea! Glad you came by, come again!"

"Thanks for always making sure you bake these fresh for me. I appreciate it. Have a good one!" said the dojo leader of the Fighting Gym in Stow-on-Side, Bea. Known for her intense levels of focus, little show of emotion, physical skills in martial arts, and not much else, she liked to keep it downplayed of her love of sweets. Looking both ways, it appeared the coast was clear of large crowds. Stepping back outside, hugging the bag she bought for herself, and having a fellow Machoke guard her, Bea took another bite. _/Fresh baked donuts are the best. So glad it's a cheat day for me!/_

The Machoke made sure to shadow her from others so that it would be a bit harder for fans, paparazzi and others to bug her; being experienced in having to look out for her. "Hey, I'm sorry I called you out for this, but I'm thankful all the same." She said putting a hand on its back swollen with blue muscle. The bipedal Pokemon turned to her and flashed a big grin and thumbs up.

"Choke!" it says. The connection she shared with all her fighting Pokemon was as deep as any human she knew, possibly like her own family, so direct translation wasn't needed. He knew that she knew he had the same goal in mind. "I was thinking today that we see how some of the others are doing. Being holed up in the dojo, my bones are a little sore. We could use-hmm?" Her thoughts had become distracted at the distinct sound of her phone going off. Reaching into her waist pocket, she took out the phone with a number going off. Unsure of who this was, she answered with a slight hesitance to her voice.

"Hello...? Bea speaking."

"Bea...! Oh gods I wasn't sure you'd a-actually answer." came a voice on the other side, with Bea's eyes widening. She recognized that voice immediately and stopped in her tracks.

"Syra?"

Syra was heard whimpering a bit away from the receiver and came back to the phone. "Y-yes. It's been awhile. I wanted to talk to you well after the Pokemon League Tournament was over but stuff happened. For a bit I wasn't sure if you'd even answer, after hearing about everything I did. Knowing that I was lying to you and other people's faces must make you think different of me.."

Syra was currently outside of her mom's house watching the skies while her Pokemon relaxed in the sun; the belly of a Tyranitar seen expanding and retracting as it slept. Wearing a punk vest, her usual champion hat, black leggings and boots, Syra was leaning back in a lawn chair rolling a Great Ball in her hand nervously. Bea spoke up in response to what Syra said. "Actually, at first all that was going through my mind was that I wanted to know more from your side of the story. Hearing as much as I did through the reports ended up making things sound muddled. What I know personally was the Syra that ended up defeating me in a Gym battle, and that I was able to fend off those assaulters awhile back."

Bea would turn and find a few steps to sit on before continuing, laying the bag of sweet goodies in between her feet. "I don't think you're a bad person, Syra. If anything, I'd like to get to know you better."

Syra's face turned red and her hat's cap slipped down to cover her eyes. "Are you serious? But why? You have such a strict reputation to uphold. Aren't you worried that hanging out with someone like me would..."

"Would what?" Bea said, challenging the notion outright.

"...would be a problem for you? Like, I get it, honestly. The way I worded things last time must have made it awkward, and now that you know all that you do about me I would understand if you needed to keep your distance." Syra's usual confidant stride in her voice wasn't there, recalling the last thing she said when they had previously seen each other.

_/"I.. .i..i...wanted..to know if you..you'd like to go out with me some time when this is over."_

_Bea blinked a little. "Huh?" as if not sure she heard Syra correctly. The black haired girl shook her head and started running. "Nevermind! I uh...we need to get to the stadium!"./_

The thought had caught up to Bea on where Syra was going with this.

 _/Is this the first time she has tried talking to others like this? She sounds spooked. I wonder if it could be that she is struggling to socialize. I shouldn't make this any harder on her./_ Bea had briefly thought to herself as Syra recalled her past. Sighing, but tilting her head up to look to the side with her phone up to her ear, Bea responded confidently. "You're not a problem to me. Whatever the past contained is in the past. Tell you what: you wanna go out with me right? It's a cheat day, buuuu~ut if you like I can show you around my dojo."

Syra felt her awkwardness come up. Truly, just trying to talk like a normal human being to anyone outside of family, Haru and Nessa was rough but she felt she was improving. "Y-eah? Okay. Uhm. I'll be there as soon as possible. Is that fine?"

"Just make sure you bring some gloves. I don't want to hurt you too badly on our first hangout." Bea said in her usual neutral-faced manner, to which the reply came "Won't need 'em. But thanks for the warning! See you there!" as Syra exclaimed, and hung up.

_click_

_click_

Syra stood up, put the phone in her breast-pocket of the vest and slapped both her cheeks to knock out the anxiety building up. It worked for only a small minute before a smile spread across her face. "Right! I may only have a small sliver of time to myself, but I'm glad I got that out of the way. Now..."

Her face faltered, realizing how nervous she may become being alone with Bea. _/Fuck, is this what Haru felt like once he realized he had a crush on Nessa? No matter. I'm just going to hang out with her. Girl day. Girls do that often, right? This isn't out of the ordinary.../_

At that same time, Bea had stood up from the stairs and handed the bag of donuts to the Machoke next to her. Grabbing one and munching on it in one hand, she tapped on the step with her feet before jogging upwards to the Gym. As the Pokemon followed, Bea had a small smirk spread on her face. It would be fun to have someone who could possibly tank hits like herself to come by.

**\- - - 1 hour later - - -**

Dropping off her own personal bag of donuts in the office, Bea then walked back outside waiting for Syra to show up. It was starting to turn to the middle of the afternoon according to the clock on her phone. "I know she didn't get lost..." the silver haired girl said, looking at the Machoke that was standing next to her; both her and the Pokemon having their arms crossed. Staring with little blinking between them, a figure finally appeared off in the distance at the bottom of the stairs. Running up at full speed, Syra was seen leaping several steps in bountiful jumps before stopping not far from where Bea stood. A single bead of sweat forms on Bea's forehead. _/Did she...run all the way here?/_

The long, velvet hair girl was hugging her knees while bent over, panting in deep breaths. She held up one hand as if to say 'Give me a moment' while trying to catch her breath. Syra took off her hat, standing up and fanned herself for a moment. "i...ran...all...the way...here..." she was gasping in between words. "Do you need some water...?" Bea asked, a little nervous from the extent that Syra was going just to meet up. The girl shook her head back in retaliation and before long finally caught her breath. "The Corviknight Air Taxi was already in use when I stepped outside, so I ran here from Circhester."

A wave of shock hit the fighter girl's face and Bea stepped forward. "Syra! Honestly, why would you do such a thing?! What is wrong with you?"

Syra almost gave a smug, self-deprecating look upon hearing that and eyed her from the side. " _Where do you want me to begin?_ " This didn't make Bea laugh, but only frown upon hearing it. Not knowing that Syra would throw herself under the bus at a simple comment, she bowed briefly. "I apologize. The wording on that was really poor on my end." Shaking her head and finally catching the breath she had expended in order to get to the Gym, Syra placed her own hands together. "Regardless of that: I know we are about to hang out of course but I have a request! I-I'd like to have a go one-on-one with you!"

Both the Machoke standing to her side and Bea look at each other, with the bead of sweat returning twice fold. "Did you really only come here just to do that? Is that all you wanted?" Looking Syra over, the neutral faced Gym Leader put a hand on her hip. "You don't have your Pokemon with you, what were you going to attempt this one-on-one with then?"

Now meeting Bea's gaze with her own eyes, the ex-Gym-Challenger held up a fist in place and grinned. "Fisticuffs. One-on-one. That's what I mean." she said confidently. Thinking about it, Bea had no idea how to respond. It wasn't too commonplace to have other fighters come up to try and challenge her at one of the things she took pride in, but with her, it would certainly prove difficult. Turning away as if to walk inside and then holding up a hand to wave, Syra sees the rock-ab fighter turn back with her eyes meeting once again and say "Try to keep up."

Eyes beaming back with renewed vigor, the woman named Syra felt her heart leap out of her chest and smiled wide. "Got it! Don't hold back either!"

**\- - - - - Inside the Gym - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Bea's Personal Dojo - - - - -**

Considering this was one of the Gyms that shared two Gym Leaders it would have its interior split up amongst who had managed. As one part of the inside would have Allister's staff primarily function while the other was for Bea, both would have free reign in general if they had challengers for the day. As such, while Allister has his own personal area, Bea requested to have a dojo made for herself.

Looking not too different from a traditional house of martial arts that would fit right in at Johto, Bea stood there with her arms still guarded up. Syra had tossed the vest aside upon them coming inside, and had her own fists up to her face. It felt like it was a perfectly balanced clash between the two for a bit: Syra having been obviously a faster hitter, but with the expert level of technique that Bea retained she was never truly able to get much of a hit in.

"Your arms are starting to bruise." Bea said coldly, still focused.

Lifting up a forearm to wipe her forehead, Syra rolls her neck to try and rid herself of the tension. "Tch. These are nothing."

"Your form is open!" Bea once again shouted, before seemingly teleporting mere inches away from Syra. The sweets-loving fighter flashed in front of her stomach with a right fist being aimed to her gut. Avoiding the strike narrowly with a sidestep, Syra barely grazes the fist. It was a feint; an elbow piercing the side of Syra's stance causes her to get knocked back. It hits, causing Syra a microsecond of reaction time to wince in pain as Bea struck once again. Bea twisted her body as her foot swept the floor and tripped Syra's balance. She hit the ground with a loud thud, and Bea went in for the 'kill strike' with a down balled fist as if to leave the match on a checkmate. It was fast, but not fast enough as Syra rolled away and got back up on her feet while Bea's fist stopped a mere inch from the floor.

The face that was reflected back to Syra was a level of focus the likes which reflected similarly from the Pokemon battles. Cold. Calculating. Focused. Neutral. Strong.

Syra would close the distance, throwing fists one after another to try and get Bea distracted. Tossing what she could using mid and low strikes seemed to keep her attention, but even the occasional overhead fist was easily dodged by the expert. Every single strike was parried as the Femme Fatale of Fisticuffs would then use the kinetic movement of an uppercut to throw Syra to the side. Tossing the raven haired girl with a front flip, Bea stood with her fists by her side.

Readjusting the bow in her hair, Bea looked down at the girl who was writhing on the floor from the attack. "Still too slow. AGAIN."

Syra groaned as she got up slowly. "You're really fucking fast..." As the two moved to face each other again, Syra dusted herself off before assuming her stance. Exhaling and putting up her fists to her face once again, Syra now tried to come up with something else different. /Any attack and counter attack I throw her direction she's able to throw me completely off. Even as fast as I am throwing things to her, she's ricocheting my energy back to me. The way she's able to keep her motion going with the control of her center of gravity is insane...maybe I can try and lead her on something./ Leaping at Bea with a drop kick and missing, Bea throws another fist while Syra landed. Both of their fists met. Both girls throw a standing roundhouse kick, and the second the impact meets, Bea goes on the rebound by tripping the other foot.

Her foundation for the ground broken, Syra could not see the approach coming and falls on her back. She is immediately met with Bea holding a fist in front of her face. Both girls panting, and Syra laying there, the Gym Leader spoke. "You're pretty good at countering, but you can't think far enough...which may be your issue. No thinking!"

She had reached her peak, and let her head lay on the floor. "Ok...okay you got me. I yield."

Bea's hand opens up as Syra holds it while she is pulled up easily. For a small girl it appeared Bea had so much muscle she wasn't normally flexing. It made sense in the grand scheme of things that not many would notice the 'finer details' of Bea's figure. She was viewed upon many thousands upon thousands of fans in a large stadium, and only seen in close by her League Card and rarely outside as she kept to herself. This small girl who was known as an expert in Fighting Pokemon had refined lean muscles and abs almost begging to be shown off.

"Can I ask you something, Bea?" Syra asked, removing her hat and moving her wrists around as if to combat the muscle tension built up from the fight.

Unwavering from her usual neutral state, Bea responded. "Yes? Go ahead."

The loser of the match seemed confused. "You're such a talented fighter. I'd say moreso than a Gym Leader. NO offense of course!"

"None taken." Bea had winced upon hearing those words.

"Having gone toe to toe with you right now however, you're very talented. Extremely talented. You worked through blood, sweat, tears, and possibly torn ligaments and muscle to get that body and level of focus that you have, so why stick to just being a Pokemon Gym Leader?" Syra would ask in the most honest way she could. This would be the first time that Bea was asked such a question from anyone who had personal experience with 'the real her' behind the veil of the Pokemon League. It felt nice to chew the scenery, so Bea would gesture with a handwave to follow her.

Walking down from the private training room to one that would be considered Bea's break room, Syra was met with several vending machines that contained candies, one that made ready-to-eat lunches, drinks, and multiple scrolls that Bea had collected over the years. Instead of having a traditional seating area, however, there were tatami mats with small cushions for people to relax. Bea finds one to sit at while Syra follows, putting her hat on her lap. "It's not so much that I chose not to become a Gym Leader, but I enjoy it. A lot of my time is spent on making sure that I focus all I can in order to become the best possible. There's no pointing in facing a weak opponent, so even as I am at the 4th stage for the Sword challenge, I make sure I attack as intensely as I can. Still, there's no other place for me than here."

"Right, but...why not forego that to become a Gym Challenger? I can feel that burning spirit within you Bea. You have a fire within you, just like me!" Syra raised a fist trying to come off positive, but Bea just kept the same neutral glance as her eyes looked to the floor.

"The opportunity never came." Bea said the statement so matter-of-factly that it was a little worrying. For a second, she saw Syra dig into the back of her head by the way her eyes rolled to the side. A level of understanding washed around the girl's face when she recalled Bea's League Card.

Raising a finger, Syra looked at Bea. "Of what little I know your upbringing has been suggested that you had a possible strict childhood. They even wrote the wording 'special attention by her parents'."

She was met with silence by Bea, who only looked away.

It was strange, and no doubt a much different circumstance, but it appeared Syra had found something in common the two girls shared. "I see. At the very least you weren't, you know. I guess it only makes sense how we two ended up the way we are, right?"

It was a weak attempt at finding a silver lining, but it did not go unfounded. Bea relaxed and looked back at Syra with a bit more of a calm demeanor. "People began spreading rumors about you as soon as the news broke out. They haven't stopped since your court case began but I'll be the one to tell you that those like Haru, Nessa, myself, and the other Gym Leaders, have been doing our best to shut down any such slander."

"Why? You don't owe me anything." Syra shrugged and just laughed weakly, looking back. "If anything I owe you a lot. You went and saved me that day. If it weren't for you, things would have been a lot worse. I don't even know if I would have had a chance to have any sort of comeback."

The tiniest creak of her neutral face turning into something else, Bea's left eyebrow had raised inquisitively. "You know, I don't know what it is about you, but there's something about you that makes me feel so relaxed to be speaking about all this."

Bea got up from her spot, walked over and sat next to Syra. Syra's face immediately turned red and found herself unable to speak as properly as before. "R-really? Look, all that I know is...I have trouble being able to properly go about vocalizing myself to others. Haru is actually the first person I've really had a conversation with at great lengths outside of my family, and even with him I had hated him at the start. You of course know why." Turning to her side, Syra looked back at the stonefaced fighter girl and sighed. "If anything, I'm the one who kind of feels relaxed around you. By quite a large gap, too. What I'm unable to say with my words, I expressed physically you know? Like...the cool way we just coordinated together during that one fight."

"Hmmm~" Bea put a thumb to her chin, recalling the memory. "You were able to hone in on my instincts and what was necessary at the time to make sure our attacks wouldn't collide with each other. I don't have that sort of ethereal connection with others outside of my training partners." Pulling some of her silver hair aside, Bea looked up at Syra again. "Machop, Machoke, and Machamp are the ones I train with often, and we share a connection. Anyone else I've had around that tries to take me on tends to go down in a few hits!"

Her quote was challenged by Syra immediately. "Only a few hits, huh?"

Both hands of Bea's went to her side as if remembering her disappointing past bouts with other challengers. "Okay, okay. Sometimes it's ONE hit."

"Hmm. Bea the One-Punch-Girl from Stow-On-Side, huh? Surprised that's not a nickname of yours that has spread around to your fanbase. But you know, I think you're a bit of an anomaly in other aspects." Beginning to relax a little more around such a strong person, Syra looked back with a smile. "For one thing, you're probably one of the prettiest fighters I've personally seen, and prior to looking at the Galar Gym Challenge I took note of others around in other regions. I personally say nobody compares!"

Throwing a thumbs up to her own chest, Syra nodded a few times like she were declaring it as law. "What does my physical attraction have to do with it?"

 _/Oh shit..!/_ Syra thought to herself, her face went red once again. "No-no it's...I'm just saying you're kinda like a great combination of beauty AND strength! For guy's it's so easy to work out and be seen as a smart-..er..maybe that's not right."

Bea sank her head a little and narrowed her eyes. It appeared Syra was losing her. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

It was time to stop playing around. "Either way it doesn't matter. You're very beautiful to my eyes. The way you speak with your actions and not necessarily through words; utilizing the heart of battle itself is sexy! Not that it isn't if it's by anyone else, but you're one of the best out there! You're unmatched!" Syra blurted out all together without feeling any regret.

"Uhm...t...thank you." Bea's strong outside had been slightly chipped away by the way Syra spoke so bluntly about her that it caused a tiny streak of pink to appear on her cheeks. Even as she still held a neutral expression, it was something new to behold. "I...everything I said before about how you're so easy to talk to, and how I feel, it's because I think very highly of you over everyone else. I don't know. Maybe it's just me feeling confused cuz of what I've been through, maybe it was when we were last together or some other thing but..."

Syra had been stumbling over her words and looked towards Bea once again, as the two started to stare at each other. "Syra are...you okay?"

For a second, Syra hid her face with her cap, confusing Bea only further before she put the hat back on her head once again. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this."

"Take your time. Here, I have a method I told Haru about on reaching his own inner peace. It's basic meditation. Perhaps you need this as well." Bea had turned to face Syra completely, now assuming the same zen-like sitting posture as before with Haru when he was readying for the Pokemon League Championship Tournament.

Not trying to interrupt things anymore, Syra just quietly nodded and took on the Gym Leader's advice and tried to assume the same position. Her knees hurt from the physicality of the match earlier, but she could assume the same posture all the same. Both began to close their eyes and breathe in sync.

Speaking in monotone to set the new mood, Bea did her best to guide her makeshift 'student'. "Clear your consciousness. Let everything go, and become one with the Earth beneath you."

"Let everyth-" Syra would begin to speak before Bea hushed her. She was serious. The two girls sat there in silence, and another hour passed by as if it were nothing. Uncertainty was the keyword Syra would use to describe whether she was able to truly reach a 'zen' at this one time, but she was far calmer as a result of what Bea had suggested.

A thought crept into her mind. While the two were still sitting there together in their silent ascension into a much more peaceful state, Syra opened her eyes and looked across at the girl who was most likely already a master of reaching her own mental peak. The feelings she had inside just looking at her and being around Bea were swelling, and even though it may not have been right for the moment something nagged at her.

Bea's eyes slowly opened. "Syra, have you-?" Her eyes widened as she saw Syra's face was only a single inch away from her own and the two girls' lips pressed against each other. Due to her being caught off guard, Bea could only sit there frozen as she felt another girl's lips pressed against hers. As uncertain as this sensation made her, no fight-or-flight shot within her veins. She simply sat there while the other named Syra had seemingly now let it be known in a physical sense what her feelings were in truth. Bea instead had relaxed and opened her mouth slightly more as Syra pressed her lips against her. One hand started to caress one of Bea's cheeks as only the sounds of both letting out a small whimper was heard.

Syra broke off, staring back at Bea, who finally had a full face of blush pink/red across her face and a new line of saliva between the two of them. Syra gently pushed away from Bea and stood up. "GAH! Fuck! I'm sorry!"

"...eh?" Was all Bea could say in her own confusion, doing a double-take and blinking.

Syra's face was flush with the same flustered expression Bea held, but had shame and some tears budding on one of her eyes. "No, like...gah! I did that too soon! I screwed it up! But you were so peaceful and cute looking and and...and...and...I've said and done too much!" Syra ran to where she put her jacket and ran off. "I'm so sorry Bea!"

All Bea could do was sit there watching the back of the raven haired girl run off, seemingly in fear of any negative blowback. Her heart was beating faster as new thoughts had begun to swarm her mind. Things such as 'What just happened' were the most common, but the second most common was whether or not she was actually 'like that'. The two of them were both female, but for some reason doing such a thing left Bea completely breathless. No ill will towards the fleeing 'Miss Blue' was felt, but new feelings were coming forth.

 _/I don't understand. That was so nice, and so soft. Gentle./_ Bea had began to feel a new heat from her forehead that was hotter than any of the sweat she had from the fight.

**\- - - - - - Hammerlocke, near the Pokemon Center - - - - -**

_/Damn it, damn it damn it! DAMN IT Syra, you just HAD to go and make a move like that and ruin everything! You ruined everything!/_ The girl ran through the streets of Hammerlocke, avoiding all eye contact with anyone that may have recognized her; fan or paparazzi. She got towards the city's entrance where the familiar dragon head stairway led to The Wild Area and collapsed on the top of the stairs with her face in her hands.

As her hair covered her face while staring at the ground, both hands went to her face to suppress the tears from anxiety and self rejection. _/I fucking blew it. I could have worked my way to maybe going out with a cute girl, and one of the biggest hardasses of Galar, and I blew it by kissing her like that! What was I thinking?! GAH! I wasn't thinking, thats what!/_

A voice came that wasn't Bea from behind her. "Syra?"

"YIAH!" Syra yelped and looked behind her. It was Haru, with Nessa by his side both carrying some large bags from what appeared to be errands they were doing. She didn't have time to look away when they met glances, as Haru spotted the tears immediately.

"Hey, are you okay...?" He took a step forward.

Syra balled up a fist, fighting an urge to tell him to piss off before sighing and just hugging her knees and looking at the stairs again.

"Noo~o..." she replied weakly.

Nessa took a step forward on the other side. Putting down one of the bags herself and squatting so she was closer to eye level with the girl, she asked "Would you like to vent in peace? You could use somewhere to get it out of your system..."

**\- - - - - Haru and Nessa's Home - - - - -**

Tilting back a large can of 'Red's Wicked Razzbery', Syra let out a long satisfied 'ah~', finished with a giggle at the end. Haru is sitting at the dinner table at his home while Syra sat on the end of the table. They ended up sharing some of the drinks they brought back from their day of errands. Having cooked some home-made meals for themselves and their 'plus one', Syra was in a giggly mood. Haru looked over to her side where she had already downed one can entirely of what they brought back home and sighed.

"You know if you wanted some advice on how to talk to women or whatever you could have asked me, honestly. I didn't exactly have the most finesse' way of going about things but it worked on Nessa you know." He said, looking over to Nessa across from the table who smirked back.

The Raging Wave smiled and pursed her lips together. "At least you didn't pass out immediately from your first kiss like Haru did here."

"Hey!" Haru's face turned red with blush, with Syra joining Nessa in laughing. "hahahahahahah ohhhh Haru that's so ffffzzucking funny. You passed out?"

"What happened was that him and I had a private battle at my Gym and instead of accepting any prize money from the fight I just kissed him. He passed out for only one minute of course, but it was cute. The rest is history of course, but that was an adorable first impression of how he would react towards me." Grinning from ear to ear and satisfied with having another lady friend to, at the very least, talk about such a subject made Nessa a little more relaxed to have Syra around.

Scratching the back of his head, Haru tried to turn the conversation around back in favor. "To be fair, I was surprised, and we all know how much by now how much I crushed on her. Not that anything has changed."

Nessa simply blew a kiss in Haru's direction and smirked. "Nnnn~ope."

Syra's constant smile could not waver even if anyone had tried to do so, and tilted back another sip. The taste of alcoholic razzberry by the company on the can was seemingly just the right thing she felt she needed to relax. "You put up such a good frr- _urp_ -front that I had no idea you were that weak to her! I didn't figure you would be the only Steel Type weak to a Water Type! hahahahahaha."

"You know I try. Still, Nessa's at least weak to good vocals."

"Oh, you sing, Haru?" Syra asked, looking at him with one of her eyes half open. He nodded, but looked to Nessa, who was looking back at him with a cute smile. "But, it's only with her. No other audience is currently allowed."

"Awwwwwwwww stingy! Well that's still one more thing than I got...~!" Syra looked down at the can and sighed. "All I know how to do is be a good Pokemon trainer, maybe be a good sister, and fight with my hands and feet. I don't really have anything else going for me."

"That's not true!" Haru began to say before Syra started swatting at him lazily with an empty hand. She eyed him with the can still being held in her hand and pointed. "Oh yeah? Name something else about me then NOT relating to the things I pointed out."

Before Haru spoke up anything, Nessa was the one to chime in. "Your ability to seek out most of the Pokemon here by yourself was, stolen or not, a task in of itself. Most trainers have to rely on word-of-mouth, coordination with teams, or promotional events held here in Galar in order to help fill their Pokedex. But you? You have an innate ability to feel Pokemon out. Whether you consider that a part of you as a trainer or not is up to you, but that level of foresight is rarely seen."

Grumbling to herself, Syra's guard was down and took the full brunt of the compliment Nessa gave before taking another sip of her can; finishing it. "Thank you."

Smiling widely, Haru gave a thumbs up. "I think your loyalty to your Pokemon also rippled across your growing fanbase more than you think, as well. Stuff like that means to everyone else."

Stretching out both arms and then planting her cheek to lay on one of her arms, Syra looked at both of her hosts sideways. "...still. I did all that and now Bea will be afraid of me. I did something rude, crass. That's all I'm capable of doing when I express myself to others. I should have just waited it out, but I let my emotions get the better of me."

Try as they might to dress it up in any other way, Syra was at the very minimum, correct. Feeling sorry for the way how Syra's self rejection had played out, and how her fear had such a stronghold on her, Nessa patted her on the shoulder. "I can't promise you that what Bea will do after this will be something you'd like, but I can say that she doesn't think poorly of you okay? So tomorrow no matter what happens, do your best to wear a proud smile, okay?"

Syra sniffed, tearing up again. "Nessaaaaaa you're so niceeee..."

The rest of the evening was spent hearing Syra vent her frustrations in her drunken stupor before calling her a personal cab home and informing Amiri that Syra was arriving in an inebriated state. Frustrated as the woman was to hear her daughter was arriving home in a less than prime condition, she understood all the same what led to it.

Elsewhere, Bea was undoing her combat wrappings that she wore underneath her Fighting Gym uniform and dressing down into casual clothing with the intent to go home for the evening. After getting into her sandals and heading outside, she called for an Air Taxi.

Standing outside and watching as the large steel-bird type land, she waved down a cabbie and got inside. Closing the door and looking out at the horizon while rising upwards into the sky, Bea was alone in her thoughts.

_/I don't know why she ran away...was I really putting on such a scary face? That is something others say when I'm at my matches../_

She sees the nightlights of the other cities in Galar from far away, and looks down at her phone. The only person who called her earlier was Syra, and while she doesn't get many calls as it was, it was nice. Perhaps the confusion and sudden nature of the situation put her into such an expression that it alone made Syra reject anything before she could speak. There may have been more deep down than what even she knew of the girl. Bea was not filled with shame from the kiss, but she felt bad at the flashback of watching Syra run away.

_/I should contact her, and tell her that I'm okay. I don't know what exactly had occurred, but whatever it was, I didn't NOT like it. Thinking back to it kind of../_

She had mentally pictured back to the few times they hung out together, that day included, and smiled for the first time in awhile due to another person.

_/It was really nice../_

Bea dialed onto her phone when the Air Taxi reached the apex of its height during travel and got a voicemail message from Syra's phone. It was unavoidable, but decided upon leaving a message being the right choice. Her thoughts weren't so clouded that she couldn't figure out what to say, and let her words speak for her for once.

"Hey Syra, it's me, Bea..."

**\- - - - - END CHAPTER 17 - - - - -**


	18. Rusted Shield

**Chapter 18: Rusted Shield**

**\- - - - - Wyndon, Pokemon League HQ - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Early morning, 7:20 AM - - - - -**

"It rolls right off the tongue pretty well..."

"Yes, though honestly the idea wasn't just ours."

"Leon suggested it recently, but with all the recent cleanup we've been doing.."

"Right, it only makes sense it's taken awhile."

Oleana crossed her legs and put a finger to her lips in thought. " 'Galarian Star Tournament' hmm? Though I think we should stave it off for a short while, if only for one reason, ladies and gents." the Chairman said, getting up from the chair and standing up. Clapping her hands once together, the others in the room now paid attention to her next words more attentively. "Let's take for consideration the big favor we asked out of all the other regions that were able to help out for Team Rocket's eventual extermination. The court case is still ongoing, yes, but it was a giant effort that was only successful thanks to their support."

"Ma'am, what are you thinking instead?" asked one gentleman to her side with a raised hand. The blonde who was at one point nothing more than an expert who kept her nose staring at the blue glow of a computer screen until the late hours of the morning turned to him with a small grin. "It's rather easy. Let's take the same idea of what was proposed, and henceforth expand on it. We shall make it a union of other regions; an olympic-like exhibition if you will. Let us invite those same people back and allow them all to showcase their skills to the public eye."

Oleana turned outwards to the morning sunrise that peered in through the glass windows of the offices the group were conversing in and gestured with a slight wave to the outside. "Consider the possibility of us easing the tensions from us having to ask them to risk those Champions and trainers of yesteryear for that operation. Let them come to our stadium here in Wyndon, and say 'This is what passion from Alola looks like', or any other location, if you will."

"I think you got something there, Miss Chairman. We could even partner up with charities to make sure that-"

"Do you think that the cafes from Hoenn would be a nice fit-"

"I know a guy who was in the running to become the Champion in Hoenn, though we've yet to hear where they went to; perhaps we can-"

The whole room started to explode in discussion of possible events, business partners, sponsors, and promotions that could lead up to this idea that Oleana struck. She looked back on the whole room with a softness to her face that had begun to show more commonly than it used to a few years back. It was nice to have things stay on the up-and-up. Her phone had vibrated within her breast pocket. Taking it out and glancing at the screen, Oleana looked to the councilmen. "Excuse me for just a moment, everyone. I'll be back in 10."

Exiting the room, Oleana brought out her phone again and sighed contently. It was a message from Sam.

**[Sam: Case may be wrapping up soon. I'm exhausted, but I'm hopeful things will be coming to a positive end for us soon. Having hard time sleeping but figured I would just say I hope things are going well there, Oleana.]**

Her thumbs began to work their way on the screen, writing back to him earnestly.

**[Oleana: When you do wrap this up, please let me know. I'll do what I can to help the media stay off your back for questions.]**

**[Sam: Why, are rumors starting to fly around about us? I'm sorry!]**

She rolled her eyes for a second but laughed. His demeanor was almost too formal and assuming at times, but it never took away from his charm.

**[Oleana: No you dope. But with you and the others having taken down Rocket finally you will be swarmed. Trust me, as someone who dealt with the fallout from Rose..]**

**[Sam: Right, I'm sorry I forgot dear.]**

Oleana took a glance back to where she exited and held the phone to her chest, sighing for a moment before replying. Pulling a strand of her hair behind an ear, the small-talk kept going on until she returned to the office to continue discussion. Clasping her hands once again, she spoke with a slight boom to her voice.

"Okay everyone, how many of you are familiar with Mega Evolution?"

**\- - - - - Wyndon, downtown - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Noon - - - - -**

As Oleana spent late hours of the day toiling about those plans, one such gentleman found himself lumbering around while idly munching on a Pecha Berry. Wearing an oddly designed purple and white sweater, black jeans, black-and-purple boots with a 'X' shaped belt, he had his partner Pokemon, a Leafeon, following by his side. Having short black hair, and a tuft of hair on the front of his head that stuck upwards; one side being yellow, his eyes glanced down to the loyal Eeveelution by his side. "Y'know, Shinrin...may have to start importing from our hometown. Don't think the Pecha Berries here are nearly as good."

Kneeling down to Shinrin, he held out his hand with the fruit in hand. "I don't know, what do you think?" The grass based Eeveelution sniffed the berry, and was ready to take a bite to taste test it before her head looked behind him. Following her gaze, he noticed that his Ninetails had been lagging behind, trying to see if it could sneak off with something from a food stand.

" **FEN! HEY!** " he calls out, to which the multi-tailed fire fox zipped her head back in his direction like she wasn't just caught redhanded with her mouth gaping wide open; holding a pot of some herbs in her mouth. "Girl. Put it down. I wasn't-hey. HEY. Just... let it go. We aren't going to be bringing that with us, okay? I need to get relaxers for my arms, you know this."

The Pokemon kept her glare unblinking at him, setting it down slowly before sitting up straight with all nine of her tails swishing side to side. Walking over, he apologizes to the stand owner and picks it back up, handing it to them. "I'm sorry sir."

"Haha, think nothing of it! Seems your Ninetails is a bit of a rebel huh? I didn't even see her, and had you not caught her she would have made off with it..." the salesman replied back with a weak laugh. The trainer wasn't that impressed and was giving the stink eye to the Pokemon named 'Fen', to which she just looked away as if it wasn't her fault she got caught.

"Right, well anyways, thank you for being patient. C'mon Fen." gesturing with a handwave as Shinrin had almost scoffed audibly with a small bark at Fen. "Hey before you go..! You wouldn't happen to be a Pokemon trainer would you?"

He was uncertain how to answer that question, somewhat dodging an answer outright, while hiding part of his face's fresh scuff marks near his cheeks. It seemed he didn't want to keep his glance at the seller for too long directly, and appeared antsy to a degree despite his calm demeanor and reply. "Y-uh...these two are more like family rather than battle compatriots. Do I have that air about me or something?"

The gentleman had scratched his beard for a second, recalling a memory while browsing sports channels at home. "Jus' somethin' about the way you handled them reminded me of someone I recalled from overseas. I like watching international battles, and this person, hoo boy! They were a pretty good up-and-coming Champion in their own right, I think from Hoenn. Not sure..but it was a good one!"

Shinrin had looked back up to her master as he had gone stoic; one hand clenching into a fist. Hoping to make it relax before he said anything out of character, she nuzzled his hand. Looking down to her, he shook his head and just waved to the gentleman. "Nah..I'm no one special. But thanks for thinking I reminded you of someone."

As he walked away, one hand went to the back of his neck to scratch an area where it appeared to be bruised and sighed. _/Not like that person exists anymore, anyways./_

After they had walked off for a bit to the big courtyard at the epicenter of Wyndon, the man sat down with his two friend Pokemon as the Ninetails had behaved long enough to be within its view. For now. "Haru told me to hang around in hopes that the change of scenery would help things, but I guess old habits die hard, and that'd go for myself, hmm?"

Both of his friends whined a bit hearing that, with Shinrin putting its forefront paws on his knee. "Right, sorry. You two don't like it when I'm this nihilistic. I'll try to stop."

He got out his phone and looked through the list of contacts. Not many were there. A few passersby that he exchanged information when it came to locally coordinated Max Raids, and then there was Haru's. It had been a good long while since he received the help since it took awhile to acclimate to Galar's ways of training. Glancing off to the distance, he watched as a familiar girl wearing a blue vest, white Champion cap, short shorts and black-and-pink leggings with boots walked by in the distance. She had just looked up from her phone and waved down a few people who were near her; possibly fans.

_/Wonder if that girl was a challenger../_

**\- - - - - Somewhere in Spikemuth... - - - - -**

Alongside the dark alleys where many Gym Challengers would face the Dark Gym Leader, a small group of seedy looking people had hid themselves away to have a meeting of the minds.

"Have you guys found out anything at all?"

"An address. Now we just need to hope that we can meet up with this small hero of ours and learn him a thing or two about colluding with those that cross paths with us!"

"We may have gotten our Pokemon back, but it still don't sit right that some get to move along without consequences."

"I don't get what was so special about her that he had to bring her along for such an important coupe in Kanto. If it weren't for him snooping around so aggressively, Luke wouldn't be in jail!"

"You sure that isn't on him? Idiot left a trail that he got tailed by someone who doesn't even live here."

"Hey, you shut your mouth! This is about makin' things equal. When the time is right, we'll pay him a 'visit', and for anyone that comes along the way will just simply be collateral damage."

"Are you guys done talking?"

"He's right. Let's move out before anyone gets suspicious. Just remember what we said, and things will go fine."

A few policemen had been patrolling near the same alley the unseen men had hid in, swore he 'felt someone watching', only to come across nothing when pointing a flashlight down the narrow walkway. _/Must have been just a stray Pokemon.../_ he figures.

**\- - - - - Hospital - - - - -**

It had been a very long journey, and as much as it pained her to say goodbye to the friends she gained while being there, both Pokemon and human alike, Donna was finally dismissed. It turned out that the condition she had the whole time that Haru got a few whiffs of when the two had met, as one of his fans, was acute leukemia. It took what felt like an infinite number of frustrated evenings, innumerable hours of sleep, and many waves of depression while keeping on a strong face, but her mother was relieved when the day finally came to take her home.

While on the Corviknight ride to her home, the little red-wig girl poked her face out. "Mama do you think eventually I'll be able to become a Pokemon trainer like Haru said? Back at the library, when I was studying, he said so!"

Smiling at the girl's renewed enthusiasm as her conditions had significantly improved, her mom laughed. Pulling the girl onto her lap, the mom said "I think that if you want to become one, and if you do good until you're 12, I'll let you, how's that?". "YAY! I think I'll go with a Sobble for my starter! Maybe I'll get a chance to fight him one day, and he'll recognize me! But, but but but Mama! We also gotta go to his first match when he becomes a Gym Leader!"

"Dear he's already a Gym Leader, you know. Remember?"

The girl blinked at her mother, processing that reply. "Uhhhhhhhhhh yes! I remember! I mean when his Gym is done! It'll be so cool!"

 _/I know my daughter is so excited to finally have a piece of her life back with her conditions having subsided, but I wonder if he remembered us? A man like him probably meets an unnumerable count of fans every day. Sure, he recognized us that one time, but it's been so long since then. I don't want him to break her heart, nor I, to tell her that he's a very busy man who has his life to think of...but.../_ Martha shook her head in thought while on the way back home. Donna's father would be asleep for the moment, as he had taken on a new position at working the Galar Trade Center; night shift would be brutal. But once he would eventually wake up he'd be relieved to see Donna back.

As the Corviknight-carried Air Taxi landed, the mother notices the mailbox had a small package near it, as well as the flag being down. "Mama we got a box! It's a big box!" Donna exclaimed, power walking to it and picking it up. It was almost as big as she was, yet light enough to carry. "Donna please, let me carry that. Who is it from anyway? I didn't order anyth-...huh?"

**[FROM: Haru**

**Galar Steel Gym]**

Donna's eyes widened while she read the label. "Mama it's a package from Haru! It's from Haru! Let's get inside and open it!"

Rushing in with an excitable child on one side of her as she grabbed the letters, and a bill, her mother opened the door. As a Munchlax waltzed around to greet them, Donna zoomed past it. "Mama hurry hurry!" Without waiting long, the already exasperated parent went and got some scissors to cut the box open delicately while her daughter watched. Inside what they both found made one fangirl very happy. Inside was an adult size Steel Gym uniform, and one for Donna specifically: having a sewn patch on the side in the form of a signature from him. A Steel Gym cap, and a letter containing 2 tickets.

The mother read out loud. " _'Dear Donna. I hope you do not hold it against me for taking so long to iron things out, but I will have you know that I did not forget my promise to you. While I did not know when my Gym, my 'secret project' that I told you about, would be ready, I never forgot that I wanted you to be one of the first people to see me when it opened. On the day that I premiere with my first battle, just simply present these tickets to the ticket booth, and you will be given V.I.P. seating. We can even socialize in between matches. I hope this package finds you and your mother, Martha, well, and that I get to see you again soon. Just make sure to keep track of any announcement made by myself or the Chairman Oleana, and I will see you at my battlefield. Oh, and make sure you bundle up too! It may be cold there since it will be not far from Circhester. Sincerely, Haru, the Steel Gym Leader.'_ Donna! Would you look at tha-"

**"YAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy IMA BE A STEEL POKEMON TRAINER!"**

Martha immediately went to shush the little girl who was hopping in place. "Donna, your father is sleeping!"

"oh! Right! Okay!" The girl inhaled and then whispered cutely. "yaaaaaaay~"

The father was woken up of course by the loud noises of a very excitable 6 year old girl, but once he found out the reason for it, he too couldn't help being happy for a bit. For the moment, that would be one household that gained a bit of extra sunshine in it. "I bet Haru is working very hard as we speak to make this happen!"

**\- - - - - Haru & Nessa's Home - - - - -**

**\- - - - - That same moment - - - - -**

Haru's face was leaned on the table lazily. "I'm doing really shitty and hating every minute of this..." complaining loudly, as Hop tossed a pen at him.

"OW! That hurt, damn it!" he comments, rubbing his forehead while his ice-based friend Nora twitched in his direction when she saw the flying writing tool land nearby. "Pay attention, we're almost through with this section, okay? Try to recall what the answer is, okay..?"

Haru sighs, and rubs his forehead. "It's an electric type mythical Pokemon...Zeraora. From what is gathered, it has no internal storage organ for electricity, so it channels magnetic fields through the electric currents emitted via its paw pads. Possible locations can be either Alola, or uhm...Fula City."

Hop looked at him with a neutral expression, as Haru sighed. "What, you want me to elaborate further, Hop?" with the purple haired friend of his nodding in agreement. Haru sighs and grumbles, trying to recall his recent studying. "OK uh...uh...strictly speaking of combat, dodging Zeraora is kind of a null point because one can still get electrocuted by its flying sparks. This is of course if you don't get torn limb by limb since it can approach its enemies at the speed of lightning." The Steel Gym Leader stretched his arms in a 'jazz hands' gesture. "Is that good enough?"

"Pokedex number." Hop ordered, looking at his notepad and then to Haru again. The redhead blinked, slightly annoyed.

"807."

" _ALOLAN_ Pokedex number."

Haru felt a single vein in his forehead pulsate. "403."

Hop smirks and makes one last checkmark filled up while he stands up, stretching both arms. "Got it! Okay, let's take a break." Viewing where his friend had gotten up from the table, all Haru could do was rub one eye with some fatigue from all the book-reading. "You said that over an hour ago, so I assume you're just giving me mercy out of pity at this point."

"Hey, my friend, if you want to be properly educated enough to run and care for Pokemon in a sanctuary that you want to run/own, you gotta know as much as possible to be certified for the job. That way you can take the necessary tests, pass them-"

Gesturing dismissively with a wave while getting up, Haru looked away and knew what he wanted for snack. "Yeah, Hop I know, I was just being a bell end to mess with you."

The two friends went to his kitchen, with Haru pulling out a Razzberry Juice bottle, seeing Nora follow him with her flat tail wagging. Not even needing to understand the language of a Pokemon directly, he knew that she was hoping for something too. Pouring a glass for himself, and then getting a cup for Nora, Haru looks up at Hop. "You know speaking of, I had been struggling with what to come up with in terms of naming the place."

Taking his study glasses off, Hop looked to Haru, grinning. "Hmm? Oh yes, the sanctuary. Have you gotten any possible ideas you may stick to in the end?"

Helping Nora drink what he would pour for her, a hand kept grazing the back of Nora's ice blue fur. "One has been sticking to my mind for a bit. How do you feel on me calling it the 'LanaHiro Sanctuary'? It would be in honor of my mom, veteran caretaker of Pokemon as she has been all these years, and Hiro."

"Didja tell him that?" Nodding towards the tree that was now growing in the back of Haru's yard, Hop inquired with a smile. The humor was welcomed, with Haru shaking his had. "Nah, not yet. I'll tell him once I have it on a certificate. I think I'll surprise him. Oh! About Hiro..."

_/"Do you know if there's an afterlife?"_

_"Pardon?"/_

Getting up from Nora's eye level, Haru looked to his friend and took a sip of the drink he poured for himself. Tilting it back and exhaling on the aftertaste, his eyes closed studiously. "I think I have to confirm with you that the afterlife is a real thing."

Hop did a spittake, coughing a bit over himself and immediately going to wipe up his own shirt. "You WHAT mate?"

Being nonplussed on Hop's reaction to such an extremely random comment, Haru shook his head and straightened his own glasses. "You heard me. Now, don't read into it: I didn't have a near-death-experience or anything. But I did get a confirmation that Hiro is okay."

Hop seemed confused, but his entire attention was now on Haru's words alone. "...well...how'd you do it?"

Both of his shoulders raised and fell in a shrug, as Haru gave a side eye glance to Hop. "I don't know. I just know that one late evening I found myself at the very place where he resides now, and I got to finally apologize; say everything I had bottled up in me since his passing. There are moments where I feel awful, but being able to get one last bit off my chest was a much bigger deal than I thought it would be for my mental health. Maybe it was Arceus hearing my wish, maybe something else; I slept with a Lunar Wing from Cresselia so maybe that helped? I don't know."

Neither of them could get another word in edgewise as the door was heard being knocked on. Hop looked at Haru. "Did you order out while I wasn't looking, man?"

"Don't look at me, I'm not expecting any packages or food." Haru replied back, setting his drink down and going to the door. Looking through the peephole, he spots a familiar face and opens the door. Marnie was standing there with a small bag and looking fidgety. Pulling the door open, Haru smiled. "Hey Marnie! To what do I owe this visit?"

"Oy, Marnie's come to visit?" Hop called, to which garnered her reacting with a raised look of apprehension.

"Ah-ah! Uhm...yes, I wanted to drop by and give a housewarming gift since you moved into your new home with Nessa. Here!" handing Haru a small bag of baked goods inside. She looks at Hop with her usual standoff-ish, cold expression and then looked to the side. "I uh...made some extra Hop. You can have some too if you want."

Taking a bite out of one of the baked wafers Marnie brought, Haru pointed a palm towards inside the home. "C'mon in then, Marnie. I apologize for the lack of a full decor, but we're working on it. Nessa isn't here either, she went to do some errands with her mom, Tilia, and then something about the fishing she's been doing too...so it's a busy day for her."

"N-no, I'm fine. I just wanted to drop on by. I'm busy. Hop, remember what you said the other day okay?" the pint size girl said, pointing to him. It takes Hop a few seconds to register what she recalled, and then put a fist in a flattened hand. "Right! Got it. I'll let you know. Be safe out there oka-huh?"

Without even thinking Marnie had walked forward and pulled onto his collar, patting on his shirt and lightly swatting away some dust. She was huffing. "You're always getting messy and unkept. Honestly, without me around you'd just end up looking like the typical professor in movies! You've got to take better care of yourself, and if you're going to eventually represent us you should do better okay?"

"Right. My bad." He replied as Marnie walked off. Haru bids her farewell and then shuts the door slowly. Eyeing his bubbly academic study buddy, Haru's eyes narrowed intensely, causing Hop to sweat a little. "Uh...what?"

Haru pursed his lips together. "What in the Slumbering Weald was that?"

"What was what?" Hop kept his glance at Haru as his friend walked forward, as Nora matched her master's expression as best as she could for a Glaceon. " _You and Marnie_. What is this _'promise'_ she alluded to and why is she so familiar with you like that?".

Putting up his arms and not wanting to deter too far from what purpose he was there for, Hop looked back at the table. "I promised to help her come up with possible team match-ups later today. Sure, it'll forego some research I'm doing with Sonia and someone named 'Willow', but it's for a friend you know? What other reason would I need?"

Just as before, Haru and his Pokemon kept the same intense, unsure face expressions as Hop gave his supposed reasoning. "Hop, you're telling me a girl asked you to come over for a study session at her place? Someone who you've known for a good long while?"

"Yeah...?"

 _/Okay, maybe he and Leon are more alike than I initially thought.../_ Sighing after finishing his own drink, Haru walked to the table and sat back down with the bag of goodies near his chair. "Let's just go back to the books, man. I'd like to finish up that section we were on earlier."

"Right." Hop joined him, and saw that Nora had gotten up on the table looking at him in the same manner that Haru was just seconds ago. "What?"

Snapping his fingers in front of the table, Hop's attention is brought back. "She doesn't believe you either, but that's besides the point, my brother. Hit me with another trivia for memory sake okay? C'mon.I need to be able to start reciting this at any given moment for any situation..."

The study session went long, arduous, and was successful. Feeling his own mind swell up with new knowledge that may prove one day to be useful for caretaking in a sanctuary, Haru waves farewell to Hop. His phone vibrates, and upon bringing it out his eyes widen. It was from a friend he hadn't heard from in awhile and was quite pleased to see a message from.

Instead of texting back, Haru walked to the living room where Nora followed and Leafa the Tsareena appeared; ready to help Haru paint and having brought out some of the newly acquired tools Nessa and him purchased. The 'speaker' function was enabled, and the ringtone was heard twice beeping.

_*click*_

"Hello..?"

"Hey Sevan. It's been a bit."

It was the same gentleman that was seen earlier with the mischievous Ninetails and Leafeon outdoors. It appeared that he was being called in the middle of washing his face back at his abode and turned off the faucet after hearing the voice of Haru on the other end. "Oh, hey. It HAS been a bit. I wasn't sure if I would hear back from you Haru."

Glancing over to a photo Haru had up of himself with his first Max Raid he ever did, there were a few other trainers right alongside him. Next to him in the photo was the man on the phone, a trainer named Sevan who had short black hair with one part feathered outward and upward like an arrowhead; part black and golden blonde. "I just got a chance to read your message from earlier. Was studying about a lot of Pokemon today and I'm pre~tty sure that my partner is going to get a little chummy with someone who came over earlier. But hey, that doesn't matter currently! How have you been?"

Sevan looks down to his companion Pokemon, Shinrin, before walking past the personal 'gym' room, back to the living room. There, he saw his Pidgeot, Chōrui, sat perched on top of the couch. In one corner sat the usually mischievous Ninetails, Fen, who was napping. "You know I can't follow what you mean saying that out of the blue, but how's the studying going?"

Responding in kind, as well as forgetting he hasn't kept Sevan up to date on several things, Haru puts a palm to his forehead. "Don't worry too much on it. Just know one day I'm going to be a Gym Leader and a caretaker kinda like my mom. As far as studies go, it's been okay. I have some free time that's come up, and I may need some help to paint my home interior."

He looks at Leafa, who fidgets upon hearing this. Sevan hears him away from the phone receiver "No no, not that you aren't enough, I just haven't seen him in a bit you know?"

Sevan snickered a bit and gave a smug expression even though Haru wouldn't be able to visually see it, though the tone came through all the same. "I assume it's because im taller than both you and Nessa. Whelp, as long as its no ladders I'm in. I'll bring Shinrin too, just hope Fen does not burn my house down."

That last line caught Haru's attention with a slight sweatdrop.

"Uhh...?"

"Don't worry about it. I try not to...too much."

"Right. Well you're not wrong on the height part, but you'd do right to remember I have Mirukon. Then again I guess he's busy being an Egg Daddy. Is your left ear okay? Ever since finding out you were there when the incident at Wyndon happened I've been feeling bad asking but...y'know. I gotta know." He goes and pats Leafa on the head while Nora comes back with some gloves.

Holding his freehand up and snapping his fingers, Sevan attempts to test what Haru was saying. In a second, he responds albeit in a slight morose, yet lighthearted tone that wanted to just forget it happened. "When I snap my fingers as loud as I can, I can hear something, but that's about it. Wait, did you say 'Egg Daddy'...?"

Haru was heard snickering a bit before eyeing Masako. The Gardevoir had been outside monitoring the egg while Mirukon was by her side. She had been trying to get Mirukon to better acclimate to the new location, and was seen being by his side a lot more often nowadays than before. "Yeah. Turns out my Lucario and Gardevoir became parents and I bumped into their Egg one early morning before I was going to head out. Sorry: they will become parents."

Sevan pulled his phone away, blinked at it, looked at Shinrin who blinked back at him silently before he held the phone back up to his good ear. "Strange pairing but who am I to judge? Also did they just leave the egg laying around in your house?"

Replying flatly, Haru confirms. "Yes. They were really bad at hiding it."

That was all Sevan needed to hear as he got up and looked at the Ninetails. "Let me clean up a bit and ill head over if you need me as soon as possible."

"I'd appreciate it, thanks Sevan. See you soon. I'll send you my new home address to give to the Air Taxi Cabbie. Adieu." Haru gave a farewell and put an idle hand on the back of his neck. There were so many things he had to monitor in the upcoming few months, possibly years, and despite the new routine of long hours of studying it appeared things had lightened up for him. The world was a little less ice cold when it came to one Steel Gym Leader.

**\- - - - - Circhester, Hotel Ionia - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Near The Courtyard Entrance - - - - -**

_/I should just head off, honestly. I figured she would be here by now./_

Gordie looked around while wearing a more casual than usual jacket, with his glasses tilted downward as if to get a different view of the area around him. He had set up to meet his mom there to have a sit-down and start talking things out, though to say he would be getting 'cold feet' would be both ironic and a bit meta. Briefly eyeing his watch and waving to some fans who walk by, Gordie tapped his foot briefly.

"Gordie...! Hey.." came the low tone of the one he hadn't spoken to in person so cordially outside of the business endeavors they both had to endure. It was a weird sensation to be physically in her presence on mutual terms for them both. Inside his mind, Gordie wanted to walk away within seconds, but he stayed locked in place looking right back at her. The tension was felt the instant the two of them locked eyes.

Silence befell Gordie, and Melony didn't press him to speak until he felt he was capable of doing so without it resulting in another fight. Using a hand to try and calm the other's twitch that he would sometimes get due to anxiety, he took a few deep breaths. "Okay...h-hi, Mom."

"Hello, Gordie."

Another awkward bit of silence between them. She looks to him and stays her distance by a few meters. "I know this is hard, but I'm thankful you didn't walk off."

"I'm fighting the urge to do it right now. I wanna leave so badly but...we've been at this for so long that..." Gordie shook both hands a little as if getting pre-stage jitters for a play. "...that I just want to start resolving this so we don't have to act so distant. So, let's start by walking."

"Walking?" She asked, with a slight, worried tilt of the head. She saw him nodding in kind, and respond in saying "If I can go on a walk with you and talk without making a sprint for it, we'll have made progress together." He finally turned to look her in the eyes without averting his gaze and took another deep breath. "There's some things I've been holding back as it is, and perhaps I can get them off my chest here."

It felt like it took all of their combined strength just to get here, and now with the Rock and Ice Gym Leaders having met up together on equal terms, only Arceus knew where this would lead up. "I'm...sorry. For starting the argument back then. There were a lot of things that I generally said to you that I'm no longer proud of, and I don't want to stand by them anymore. You were right to bring up the whole situation about what occured with Syra and that it reminded you of our own rift."

The mother with a known ice cold training regiment over the Gym nodded, speaking as openly as she could for the first time to him in a long time. "When I look back at the things I was saying that pushed you to the edge, all I can think about is how much I want to take that time back. Gordie, I don't mind anymore that you want to be a Rock Gym Leader type, or that you have your own goals in mind. Whether you did this out of spite, or with a true goal in mind, I'm still proud of where you've gone."

Sinking his head with a cloud of guilt hanging over him, Gordie frowned. "Back then when it happened, I did it in a way of 'This'll show her that I can manage this', and that 'I don't have to be an Ice Trainer' as if that was a proper enough reason. You were just doing what you thought was right. In the end, I should have reflected on that sooner."

"No, Gordie, you're wrong." She spoke, which caused him to stop in his tracks as she had stopped walking altogether now. "I went too far. There is such a thing as overstepping one's boundaries, and as a parent, that was something I am very guilty over doing. You know how your siblings look up to you, and in my own haste, the two of us lashed out due to ideology differences."

Hearing her apologize directly for her actions of the past that led him down to the way he reacted long ago was a shock he didn't count on hearing. "Wait...really?"

Melony nodded as her big ice-colored hair was pushed aside from her own cheek due to the cold winds of Circhester blowing by them. "I pushed you too far and too hard. It may not be the path I set out for you to take, but for better or worse, you did become quite a gentleman. You're a fantastic young adult that your father and I are very proud of, you know."

The guilt from earlier had begun to leave, but with how much Melony was telling him all this, Gordie felt the need to confess something back. He took to leaning against a nearby sign that had an advertising graphic on it and let one arm rest near his side. "There's a part of me that had worried for a long while that I wasn't living up to your expectations. Even though I am the rank of Gym Leader that I am for the Sword Challenge, there's so many things I felt that maybe it was disappointing for you to consider about me."

The mood now went to confusion in the wake of such words. Melony shook her head and took a step forward to Gordie. "Pardon me, but you've lost me. How could you think I would be disappointed in you or your accomplishments? Just because we had that fight, that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Well...look at me. I should be thinking about getting a girlfriend about this point, shouldn't I? But here I am, just continuing to be a figure for the people of Circhester like I got no time for anything serious. People at one point see that sort of lifestyle in someone and think one has committal issues right? Or that they just 'can't get anyone'. It's the same for women, too, but I'm just...I wanna focus on me." Gordie began to confess this while taking off his iconic glasses and letting it rest on his forehead. "At my point in life, I should have, you know, given you a grandchild. But I haven't...isn't that sad?" It felt shameful to admit, but it was a very real fear of his own. He was the first of the bloodline in the family of children she mothered, and yet without a relationship currently in sight, Gordie had insecurities like this too.

Melony took a step forward with the intention to hug him, but Gordie froze up. Both his hands went up defensively. She kept her distance, but then took another step. "Please don't apologize. Even knowing this, you have never once disappointed me."

It sounded like blasphemy to his ears: he disrespected his own mother to the point he willingly chose to ignore her at every chance he could and pretend she didn't exist. How could she say to him so casually he had not once disappointed her? "Not even once...? But how...? That doesn't make sense!"

Strange as it may have been to hear such an alien concept such as forgiveness, Gordie's rock hard of a defense around Melony started to get broken up. While having said all this in frustration, it was genuine confusion. How could she love him and forgive him for what he'd done for so long? A single tear came down his cheek as he spoke up again. "I don't understand.."

"You don't have to, Gordie. I'm your mom. It's kind of what we do as parents you know? And as much as we both had our problems...I'm willing to admit I was wrong. I'm sorry, Gordie. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" She asked, still keeping her distance.

Gordie quickly put his glasses back down, shielding the oncoming budding tear on the end of both of his eyes, and looked away. "I don't understand, Mom, I fucked up."

She persisted in her own understanding. "I know, we both did."

Gordie started to relent, and Melony heard his voice weaken. "I don't understand...I can't understand.."

Instinct took over without asking as Melony embraced Gordie for the first time in what felt like centuries. At the time that Gordie felt his mom hug him, and his guard went down completely, a conversation from his past came back when he spoke to Piers during the post-Championship Tournament dinner.

/ **\- - - The Post Championship Tournament Dinner - - -**

Piers looked at Gordie after hearing his thoughts on the recent matter, as Melony was out of earshot and hearing him on his thoughts. "Look, I'm not saying it's easy. Arceus knows that I've been tested more than I'd like to be tested, and Marnie is my little sister so I can't relate on the parent angle for this, Gord'. But she's the only family I got, so I do whatever I can to suck up the pains and make sure I can be there for her...even though it's quite clear she doesn't need me. Still, I'll be there for her if she ever needed me."

Looking at his dinner plate, Gordie had funneled a bit of curry in his mouth and pondered those words. "You're saying that my Mom would still need me? But it should be the other way around, shouldn't it?"

Shrugging impassively, the musician-turned-Gym-Leader smirked. "Family is family Gordie. You can have all the fan numbers you want, and that's something we both can relate to, but it is nothing in the company of your friends and family. They're what matters most. You don't even have to resolve this whole thing overnight; a simple chinwag isn't enough to do all that you know?"

A small smile crept on Gordie's side of his mouth, and patted Piers' shoulder. "Yeah, I think I got it. Thanks Piers."

Even though Piers kept a nearly permanent fatigued expression, Gordie could tell his friend gained some extra life in his eyes just by hearing that alone. "Just do your best to not be cheeky with her next time, and bob's your uncle, okay?"/

As the words of the past came back to him, the son of Melony who walked around with a hardened heart due to their conflict began to finally soften up. While the two hugged for a bit and would still have a long way to go, the town of Circhester felt a little less cold with their rivalry coming to an end.

**\- - - - - Northern Hulbury. . . - - - - -**

Quick to let Haru know that he would be on his way, the man from Hoenn, Sevan, made his trek to Haru's new home. Since he hadn't been to Haru's old home it took a little bit for him to get used to the environment and to ask help on how to get to 'these directions Haru texted me' without giving away to any passersby.

"Last thing Haru needs are random fans showing up to his place, so I don't think anyone will catch where I was going, right Shinrin?" He thought out loud, looking down as the Leafeon by his side looked back up at him. It said nothing but he could sense what she said back to her master; the noncommunicative relationship between Pokemon trainer and its master 'translating' everything back. "Good, I think so too."

**\- - - Haru & Nessa's home - - -**

Nora is there wagging her flat tail nearby as Shinrin was hanging out right by her side. The new place being completely alien to the grass Eeveelution was one thing but at least her buddy was there too. At the same time that Shinrin was keeping her company, Nora was helping Haru move tools between spaces within the home to set one such room up for a new color.

Looking around as he made sure the tape and poles were set up in the room, and saw as Nora ran back out of the room to then come back with a bottle of tea in her mouth, Haru smiled. "Thanks, girl." He said, scratching the underside of her chin and poking his head around the corner from within the room. "Sevan you didn't fall in the toilet did you?"

The sound of a door was heard shutting after the faucet ran for about a minute, as Sevan walked in while having a towel in hand. "You try taking your Eyes off Fen for a few minutes in town and see how long it takes you to make sure she didn't grab anything and hide it. Had to carry her out of town, and there were no Air Taxis available so Shin and I had to go on foot here. Is there some kind of event going on? "

As Haru heard him come in, and handed a mask for him to wear the comment about no Air Taxi he looked down. Sevan raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Was it something I said?"

"I was caught up in the 'no Air Taxi' bit. I guess they were all in the middle of transporting others or something...because it's not often they're not in use. They're usually really fast around here. In any case, I'll make sure you get home safe." Haru tilted his glasses up before putting on some safety goggles and kept his look of confusion. "Still...that you had to walk here. Hmm...well I don't think there's an event; the communication between us within the League is pretty concise so if there is such a thing, Olea-, er, Miss Chairman would have informed me."

The intense scent of the room with the paint supplies caused Nora to not stay long, with Sevan nodding to Shinrin. "Go on and play with Nora, girl. We're gonna be here for awhile okay?" his eyes looked to his friend as he put on his own goggles. "Maybe there's something being set up that doesn't involve the Gym Leaders?"

Haru shook his head but then gave an impassive shrug, looking back. "Not likely, but I'm sure I'll be told about it anyways, because it's not like my Gym's completion is that far off. Give or take a few years and it'll be done. I'll have to think of something fantastic to christen the event!"

Kneeling down and taking a glance at the color of the paint bucket, Sevan gave a small snicker before his head turned back upwards to Haru. "What's so amusing?" the Steel Leader asked, as Sevan pointed with a finger to the label. "I'm personally a Little bias to frost, but you really picked this color huh? "

"Huh? What's wrong with aqua blue? It's a pretty color. It'll bring in the life here much more than this..." Gesturing with a sweeping motion with the paintroller in hand, Haru looked at the walls, and then Sevan again. "...beige. Feels so ugly and retro. Like I'm living in one of those old homes in Ecruteak City visiting grandparents, or moved into the Tin Tower!"

Looking back up at Haru, Sevan figured his comment's true purpose eluded him and gave a snarky reply. "Nothing is wrong with blue, but to think you picked one that was a color that's in Nessa's hair, hmm."

Suddenly a flush of red spread across Haru's cheeks. Even unconsciously his brain had somehow picked out this specific hue of blue. "...huh." He looks at it for a second, then shrugs impassively "A-N-Y ways. I thought this was a good color for the office. It's a soothing color to me. But enough on me! With you having come around it's refreshing to see an old face. For a bit you sorta...you know. It felt like you dropped off the planet or something. I was beginning to wonder if I'd hear back."

Quietly beginning to help Haru in painting without wasting time on just puns or callouts, Sevan thought about his answer before replying. "Yeah...about that...it seems my phone has issues connecting from Hoenn. While I'm here I may have to update to the Rotom Phone you guys use...but I've just been kind of distracted." standing back up removing his sweater and putting on gloves; doing his best to hide his knuckles.

"So you ARE doing things here and aren't inviting me! You sly Nikkit, you're finding shinies in raids, aren't you?" Pointing with a free gloved hand, Haru gave a smug expression. However Sevan couldn't look Haru in the eyes and just went back to assisting with painting. "Sure, let's go with that, then."

He had joked but the idea that the blue he chose was the same blue Nessa had in her hair was pretty on point. For now, it didn't matter, so Haru kept on topic without poking with another joke "Okay that's fair. I was just curious. I had figured that there was NO WAY you had lost interest in raiding that fast, right? You know I could help you fill out your Pokedex; even if I'm the ex-Champ who was known for not bothering to fill his own up."

A vein in Sevan's forehead was seen slightly throbbing, having to step back from the wall. He faked the reaction to the words 'Ex-Champ' by pretending he lost his balance and rolled his shoulders. "Okay, so...there's a few Pokemon here that have my interest, but whats stopping me is the time I spend in Hoenn. I haven't asked around what the specific restrictions of Pokemon being brought here is so..."

Haru rubs the back of his neck and put down the roller for a moment to get his drink. Of what little he knew about the restrictions, it was a topic that was brought up commonly and had only intensified after the capture of Team Rocket. "The Chairman is working on that by talking to the 'right people'. As of yet, we've recently been given the okay to allow for more, although the conversation has begun to stretch even those regulations. My friend Sam, for example, wouldn't have been able to track down and pin the culprit of the man who took my buddies away from me if it weren't for his Feraligatr...so there's that."

It appeared the discussion got Sevan to lower his tone a bit more, as if speaking with an internal wall. "I know it will take time, but for now I don't want to subject anymore Pokemon to me being gone for a few weeks or months now and then. They deserve a better master, and it wouldn't be fair to the- " looks down to his Leafeon interrupting him rubbing her ear on his leg and his tone comes back to normal " Shin, did you sense something? I see...go find Nora again okay? I'm sure you two need to talk and play. Also go see if you can't find that 'Egg Daddy' Haru mentioned earlier."

Not exactly irritated or amused, Haru looked over where Sevan was opposite of his position in the room. "His name is Mirukon. Currently he and Masako are outside trying to not be as anxious due to the move. But back to what you said? I completely get what you mean. Still, you could let me know if anything is up, man. I apologize for being so busy, but with the word officially out there you know why."

Sevan went over to his bag for a moment to get a Pecha Berry out to snack on. "I thought the title was funny, so I went with it."

The two would continue painting with some periods of silence in between before Haru brought up another topic to try and brighten the mood. "It's a bit of ways off, but you're invited to come by the Gym when it's finished."

His friend didn't look back while replying. "You know I'll be there, and who knows? I may be the first trainer you have to fend off. Fen has been practicing something but won't show me. Thanks to that, I've been using the hose and filling buckets with water." Haru didn't see his expression but got the idea he was speaking with a pained expression. "If i didn't have Shin around, I don't think anything could grow in that scorched Earth." Rolling the paint on the wall with pressure causing the Pole he's using to bend as if it were a dicing knife.

Haru turned around and leaned against a part of the wall that didn't have fresh paint on it to look back at Sevan. "So, with that being said are you enjoying the locale? I know some really good places to eat, and if you're up for sightseeing I know a few people.."

Now rolling the paint back up with the same curve on the pole, he eyed Haru with a stink eye expression not necessarily for him, but for something Galar-exclusive. "Well, you know my opinion on the Pecha Berries grown here, and I haven't found a decent fish sandwich. Galarian 'chips' as you call them are pretty good, but I can't call them a meal though "

Haru brings out his phone and pressed the 'speech to text' function while having a notepad app up. " 'Have Sevan try fish from Hulbury'. I'll have to ask Nessa for assistance with that one there." Giving a wide smile in anticipation. "Anything else I should be taking into account?"

Readjusting the goggles on his face, Sevan pauses for a moment "I don't think so, but I'm not going to say no if you want to take me somewhere. I'm not as bad as you've said Leon is but I do get lost all the same."

They both let out a few laughs together, with Haru going back to work. "I know our place is big, but I guess it really would mess with the uninitiated. Is it because we travel a lot more by air here than by boat? Either way don't worry. Maybe you'll-"

Haru's phone goes off and once he pulls it out of his pocket, his expression turns to one of pleasantly surprised.

**[Syra: Hey just letting you know, after my colossal fuck up I've managed to hit up with Bea. I'll be doing that in a bit.]**

"Huh...well that's good to hear..." He muttered to himself before replying

**[Haru: Just remember to keep chill, Syra. Pretty sure you'll be fine either way.]**

Unable to control his being nosey after his ear twitches hearing Haru's phone go off, Sevan looked over "What's good to hear?"

The phone would be put away almost immediately after sending the text, and Haru looked over. "Ah...not sure if you keep up with current events but I'm friends with a Gym Challenger; Syra. She just texted me she was gonna hang out with one of the other Gym Leaders for a bit."

**\- - - - - The Wild Area, Lake of Outrage - - - - -**

As the Fighting Gym Leader looked to the ex-Gym-Challenger that sat next to her, she knew that today was going to bring with it some tensions. The words echoed back to Syra like it was the most powerful stabbing based Pokemon attack. Balling up her hands into fists as both her and Bea were sitting on the cliffside overlooking the entrance to Hammerlocke, Syra hung her head. "Of course...I saw this coming a mile away." She said quietly while biting her lip.

Bea looked over to the girl with long velvet hair and frowned. Doing her best to stay as comforting as she could be in such a complex situation, Bea absentmindedly messed with one of her wrappings on a wrist. "Syra, it's not that I don't like you or that this was something wrong you did one way or another. But I would like us to have something going on first before any such decision were to be made. I apologize if this isn't the answer you were seeking, but you must know that I also don't want to lie to you either."

Tears began to bud at the corners of Syra's eyes but she held on a strong face. "I'm sorry, too. Until Haru came along I haven't been that good at learning how to socialize with other people or know how to be 'normal'. My brother is the only real person I've ever really been sociable with and..." she sniffed and shook her head before continuing. "I'm trying my best to figure out things about myself, and I just...I just acted. I don't want to be impulsive like that anymore, and now that it involved another person I risked making something worse again. It doesn't mean much but, I really do think you're absolutely beautiful in every way possible. When we were alone together, my body reacted." She put both hands into her eyes and rubbed them. "It was wrong of me to force myself onto you in such a spot."

Bea had to think about how to approach the rest of this conversation as delicately as possible considering what she had just brought to Syra's attention. Thinking on it overnight helped clear her head, and felt now would be appropriate to say as much. "I want you to know that despite getting kissed I didn't dislike it either. Even if I can't reflect back my feelings to you, that doesn't mean I don't want you to be honest with me."

"Y...you don't? But doesn't that make it weird and difficult for you?" Syra asked, looking back as Bea shook her head and smiled as she raised her face to the taller girl of the two.

"I've been reading up on everything that's been going on with you ever since that day at the Pokemon League Tournament. You may have put this together yourself but I'm not someone that easily lets others see my true feelings, so I can understand your perspective." Bea looked to the side as she slowly had an annoyed look. "For some reason people seem to make it a gamble if they can see me smile like it's some consolation prize."

"They think you're cute, like I do." Syra said bluntly, trying to pep herself back up despite the topic. Seeming to not truly get what she does that's 'cute', Bea continued. "You say that, but you're more womanly than I am. Still, when I think of us two and our own experiences together, I see you for what you are. I want you to know that even though I can't say I know what it's like, that I know how much courage it's taking to stand up for yourself and start over. To know that so many people look at you at one way while you want to still stay true to yourself: it's a struggle." Bea got up from having her legs dangle over the side of the cliff until she was on her knees and gave Syra a hug to the side.

The two girls were embraced with Syra's face over her shoulder as her hat fell off from a slight gust of wind. "Syra, look. You probably don't have any female friends that you can rely on or talk to about things that another girl could understand right? We've traded blows, had some snacks, and gotten to know each other as well as we have so far. After doing all that, do you have so little faith in me that I would just up and say 'Hey go away because I'm not like that'? No. I'm not saying I can't feel for you _later_ , but now I can tell...you need someone to confide in just a bit differently than others, right? As the Bea you know now, I can at least do this much." She had relaxed her legs and changed position so that she would meet face to face with Syra while carrying a wide smile.

What Bea had said to Syra was true. Perhaps she was reacting in a rebound-like manner after coming off the emotional turmoil she endured. There may have been something that had clouded her own judgment and left her to think that it would be 'that easy'.

 _/Haru was right...it wasn't going to be as bad as I had worried it would be./_ Syra thought to herself. The last few recent months had still been weighing heavy on her mind, and with the exception of Haru there wasn't really anyone she could talk to comfortably. There was no way she could completely have a true understanding of some things with her Mom, so perhaps opening a closer friendship with Bea would be the best thing.

"I'm sorry I was so selfish..." Syra's eyes began to water again. Feeling embarrassed, she hid her face with her top to dry her eyes again. In response, Bea just gave an arm around Syra and then chose to sit next to her side. "No, just take your time, Syra. There's no rush to anything okay? You may have a hard exterior who can handle my punches and kicks well, but I love this soft side of you."

The big situation that Syra was worried would be a colossal issue was already blowing over. Even as it wasn't the way how she saw it would go with Bea, Syra was comforted in knowing she hadn't scared the Fighting Gym Leader away by doing something so sudden. It showed her the true feelings behind Syra and for now, it helped the two begin to open up to each other. The one named Bea finally got a proper sparring partner, and Syra gained another close friend.

Bea looked at Syra while handing the hat back that had fallen off. "Hey, did you eat yet by the way? It's a cheat day for me so..." Syra's vibrant magenta eyes looked back with a bit of surprise but laughed a little weakly. "I did...but Mom didn't make enough breakfast to satisfy me for too long." Taking her hat back and putting it on straight, she got up with the silver haired Femme Fatale of Fisticuffs and gestured with her thumb back to the Hammerlocke entrance. "I trust you have a good place in mind nearby?"

"Nope! It's back in Stow-On-Side. Though you wanna work for it?" Bea hopped to her feet and started stretching her legs while rotating her shoulders forward. Pointing towards the entrance herself alongside Syra, Bea grinned. "On foot. You know where the outdoor food stalls are at in my hometown? Let's meet there."

"Last one there is a Bold Natured Growlithe!" Syra shouts, sprinting down the hill while readying her phone for the aqua-bicycle mode. She hears Bea shout "I'm a Fighting Gym Leader, what does that even mean?!". The girls laugh a bit, with Syra just looking behind her and flashing a confident smirk. "If you win I'll tell you then!"

As Syra and Bea's outing had been in the perfect Galarian weather, Syra's own mind no longer had any clouds. She was able to now move on once again.

**\- - - - - Turffield - - - - -**

It hit the middle of the day, but things weren't going smoothly everywhere. Haru had mentioned earlier to Sevan that she was simply doing some errands; it being that she was bringing some locally gutted fish from Hulbury. Of the several places to be trading between locations within Galar, Turffield had only recently begun increasing its supply of more locally owned foods. It appeared through a few commercials from she starred in that the interest of Hulbury foods began to see a boom from other areas. Whether people were making the trek to Hulbury was one thing, but places like Circhester, Wyndon, and Turffield were now asking for an increase of goods.

_/Orders have been on the rise thankfully, and I know my dad couldn't be happier...but from Turffield? Wonder if Milo had anything to do with it, or maybe people actually cared. This is the first time his town bothered to show a slim bit of interest. Is he mocking me? I have to find out. There's no way those orders I saw were genuine../_

A familiar Raging Wave had been making her way to Turffield, sporting her casual black colored newsboy cap and off-shoulder sweater. Despite her calm, fashionable look, everywhere she walked left a loud, intense aura. Nessa had a pensive glare that didn't leave her face. She pondered the whole ordeal while tilting her sunglasses downward at a near passersby on the bridge connecting from a Pokemon Nursery to Turffield. "Excuse me, may I ask if you've seen Milo?"

The gentleman wearing a shirt with a Zapdos logo on it points behind himself and the tall stone pillars in the ground that were seen in the distance. "Ah, Nessa! The Water Gym Leader. I believe I saw him in the fields behind his gym with the Wooloo. You can't miss 'im."

She brought her sunglasses up to her eyes again and huffed silently. "Thank you." _/Time to get some answers./_

**\- - - Turffield: Behind the Gym - - -**

A bunch of Wooloo were heard calling out to each other while in the middle of eating while one had been rolled back into place while Milo got them back together. "Look, I know you've been feeling antsy and want to roam a bit more freely but you've been naughty. I can't have that unless you-"

"Milo." came the loud volume, but concentrated call of Nessa from the side. She had her arms folded in place, staring him down while on a slightly raised hill near where he was farming. Looking in her direction and nodding his straw hat towards her once, Milo then going back as if nothing happened. "To what do I owe the pleasure today, Nessa? Have you come for a rematch? It'll have to wait, I'm afraid."

Her eyes narrow as she walked a little closer by a few meters. "I want to ask you what Turffield is doing sending in a big order to Hulbury for fish? You know, the same fish that I myself caught."

Wiping the sweat off his brow with his burly sized forearm, Milo paid no attention to the venom undercutting her tone as he started to get some feed together for the Wooloo. "Oh? Was it not to your liking? I would have ordered more personally, but funding as of late had to be stretched for some local activities we'll be doing here. I'm helping another farmer here help set up a hayride for the kids: figure that may attract some people to try out the Gym Challenge on the next go-round."

The answer didn't seem to be a good response, or at least wasn't what Nessa was fishing to hear back. "You may be saying that of course, but I know what's on your mind."

Milo was heard sighing and taking off his hat to run a gloved hand through his pastel colored hair. "If you're here for the tournament then let's wait then, okay?"

She felt a sweatdrop slide down her left side of her face. "I'm always up for a fi-wait a damn minute, **WHAT TOURNAMENT?** "

He turned to her and finally looked her in the face while keeping a poker expression. "A few minutes ago, Miss Chairman has sent us all a message to start getting ready for an exhibition tournament that will involve several of the regions coming together in our own olympics-style competition. The starting match is being decided, as we are in the pre-planning stages of course, but I've signed up personally. That means you'll want to fight me, right?"

The words were unable to be formed in her mouth but to a degree, he was correct. But to know that a new tournament had started to form, and that he was competing in it? How could she turn down such an idea? "W-wait. Are you saying you actually bought Hulbury Goods in genuine faith, and then say this!" she threw a slightly shaky pointed finger at him. " **YOU WERE** waiting for this opportunity just to get back at me! I knew it! Just you wait, you're going to be the one who-"

Nessa was suddenly hit by a huge wave of flashbacks while in the middle of saying this and had frozen on the spot. For some reason she began to think back at her own past and all the naysayers.

_/"So she's very competitive and the rumors on her league card say her Gym is hectic behind the scenes. Do you think that's true?"_

_"Whatever. She's hot and that's all the matters. Bet she didn't even reach that spot of #2 legitimately."_

_"Hey that's rude to imply! Then again she's a model so doesn't that thing commonly happen?"_

_"Pft. She's a model and a Gym Leader and has the audacity to talk to us citizens about struggles? What, just because she's a little darker than us? Please."_

_"And it's over! Nessa suffers yet ANOTHER LOSS!"_

_"Exactly how high you'll reach...is up to you. Don't you agree?"_

_"Nessa! Hello, Kaitlin from Monthly Motostoke Report. With what's been going on, aren't you worried your relationship has made you weak?"_

_"Should you still be a gym leader in this condition, and if so is this going to hinder your ability to make sure others are safe?"_

_"...and I will win today's match!"/_

"Look, Nessa I get it. It's okay." Milo waved his hand a bit with a weak laugh as Nessa seemed to have gotten slightly caught up in trying to speak audibly. She shook her head as if to bring herself mentally back to the present while huffing quietly to calm herself down.

He smiled and then looked back while putting his hat back on. "I hope our match will be just as good as the last one! I've got no doubt about it!"

Her calmness was shortlived. The very phrase he just spoke pushed her 'berserk button' and she grit her teeth. Freezing in place and both hands going to her sides into fists. "What did you just say...?"

He didn't seem to hear her clearly. "Huh?"

" **YOU!** You're ALWAYS like this! Ever since we met, from the Gym Challenge to Gym Leaders you're ALWAYS like this! You say things like 'good match' and 'I hope it's fun like last time' without saying what that means to other people! Do you thrive off of doing this over the years to me?!"

Her tone had heightened where she was audibly shook. He was taken back and put his hands up in a guard. "Hey wait-"

"NO! You're going to stand there and listen to what I have to say! YOU, Milo, even you! You may not say it but be honest that you look down at me! You think it's easy being me? Sure I may stand out in popularity, but that doesn't mean jack shit when the only other thing people have remembered about me for in the past is...is that I. KEEP. LOSING. to you!"

Tears began to bud at the corners of her eyelids while a few people in earshot began to turn their heads at the loud volume coming from where Milo was standing.

"Grass beats Water, Ice beats Grass, Poison beats Grass! I know several that could take you down and yet still I don't! I lose and lose and lose **AND LOSE!** All it does is keep people talking like I'm some fucking **ITEM** or **accessory to your legacy**! Meanwhile you're just known as a farmer boy who takes things easy and 'for fun', and even with your casual attitude you still have beaten me! It's not fair! You may not care all that much about fighting trainers for victory because you just want a good time, but I want to actually improve myself! I want to get to be the top spot of all the Gym Leaders! I can't take that laying down when all people remember me for is just being opening fodder for you in the tournaments of the past! I'm not just a pretty face Arceus damn it!"

She stamped her foot and looked flustered as he tried to speak up. "H-hey Nessa where is this coming from..?"

Her other hand shot straight back up and pointed at him. " **SHUT UP! Just shut up!** I've had it up to here with that arrogant shit of a smile you carry around me and I'm going to give you SOMETHING to shove in it..." But in her haste to call him out Nessa realized there was a small crowd in the distance that was watching all of this and began talking amongst themselves. Her face grew pale while the watery eyes of hers finally started leaking tears, and she ran off in the direction of Hulbury to find the closest Air Taxi Cab and hop in hurriedly.

Nessa said nothing the entire ride back, and when she had bolted in the other direction Milo took the violent audible lashing he received in stride. Telling the others to not pay mind to it, he just went back to work. _/Wonder what happened to her? She's never snapped like that before.../_

**\- - - - - Haru & Nessa's home - - - - -**

"Flygon Base speed."

Haru pressed his fingers to his forehead while leaning on the table in the main living room while looking at the laptop. On it was a video call with Hop, who was reviewing information with him.

"100"

Hop is heard writing in a notepad that is not seen in the webcam video. "This Pokemon is known to showboat if it is praised, sometimes to its detriment."

Haru looked to the side, smirking as he saw Goji coughing from accidentally putting too much pepper in a sandwich he was making for himself. At the same time this caused his Tsareena, Leafa to laugh. "Cinderace. I should know from experience, hehehe."

"Good, man, good." In the background of the video Sonia was seen getting off a ladder from snatching something from the book case while Leon appeared to the side. At that point, the front door of Haru's house was opened. Nessa was home. He listens for the shoes to be placed on the floor and then hears some keys being tossed absentmindedly to the kitchen counter. Smiling, Haru turns slightly back to her and greets. "Hey Nessa, how's my love doing?"

She didn't say anything but just turned to him with a side glance and looked very much not in the mood to talk with company in earshot. Haru got the gesture and looked back to Hop apprehensively. "Hey uh...bud? I'm going to have to call you back. Maybe tomorrow. I'll be sure to let you know where I'm at okay?"

Hop didn't catch what Haru was looking at due to the view of his side of the call and leaned closer to it. "Hey, is everything okay?" he asked in a lower tone. Haru's brown eyes looked back with a side glance. "I'm not sure."

He ended the call without paying much mind to it and got up from the couch. Nessa was in the kitchen getting a plate out and already had begun to put some items down. Whether or not she was about to start angry cooking was yet to be figured out as Haru kept his distance respectfully. "Hey hon...are you okay?"

_***Clank*** _

Nessa set down a fork that she took from one of the drawers and looked down at the floor. Putting both hands on the edge of it and leaning away from it, she took one long breath and let it out before she suddenly yanked her hat off and threw it as hard as she could down at the floor. "I hate them."

Haru did a double take and blinked when he heard her say this, as she repeated it again but louder. "I hate them. All of them!"

"Babe...?" Haru's sense of worry immediately skyrocketed, and kept his distance.

"They're all making fun of me! Milo! The Media! _**The whole fucking region!**_ It's not fair! I'm so tired of it! There was a part of me that hoped it was going to stop once I was out of the Challenge and became a Gym Leader, but it's only grown ever since then!" Her face still looked at the ground without looking at Haru directly, but the way her voice was shaky got him to worry even further. Both her hands attempted to clench onto the counter as if gripping to climb a rock wall. "Why'd you have to be lucky? What makes us different?"

"...huh?" For a moment, Haru felt a little confused.

She turned to him while tears started to bud at the corner of her eyes again. "We both started the Gym Challenge at the same spot in the same manner! You were just a boy who lived in a small town who went on to defeat everyone, save our region despite the odds...and I became a Gym Leader. A model. I did all this while also being a fisherwoman for the town I love so much! I may not have become Champion, but I've tried my best! Yet my rival, the one person who takes everything with a grain of salt, can just casually defeat me over and over again!"

Nessa looked to her Dynamax wristband and yanked it off, tossing it to the floor in frustration, with Haru hurrying to pick it up. "Babe did you have a fight with Milo? If he said something, then I have NO problems talking to him."

She was quick to reply, but didn't mean what came out of her mouth. " _What?_ You don't think I can do it myself?"

Haru's eyes narrowed with worry and a growing sense something was about to happen. "What? No that's not it at all! But you're my girlfriend, and in your time of need I'm supposed to be here to support you: in the good AND bad times right?"

" **What makes us different?** I don't understand..." she began to tear up as some streams started to go down her cheeks. "We both did the same Gym Challenge but people more often look on you fondly for your accomplishments. For me, I'm more just a pretty Gym Leader who's a model. All people care about is what my next photoshoot spread is going to be like. Masturbating to pictures of me daily like I'm some sick idol that asks only to be supported by having merchandise of me bought or that I should be pleasing the fans' wishes!" Her eyes had reddened and had been starting to shout this while walking to Haru. "I worked my ass off just like you did, and all I've ended up with is feeling like I am is just the second weakest link of Galar! I couldn't do anything but just worry about you when it came to Eternatus, not the twins, and I wouldn't have lasted against anyone in that Team Rocket battle!"

She walked past him and ended up grabbing her hair and grabbing a fistful of it with both hands similarly to when she lost a Pokemon Gym Leader battle. Haru heard the intense amount of pain in her voice as she began to cry. "What's wrong with me? Rose mocked me back then like the needle dick bastard that he was, but I'm starting to think he was right! I'm no _'chosen one'_ like you, I'm not a top tier trainer, gods, not even a 'top 3' of anything! I'm just some piece of meat in this cycle where even my standing has no meaning because I'll just be compared to...c...compared..." Nessa began to have trouble just speaking due to breaking down and sobbing.

Her head turned to him with part of her face covered by a hand. "I'm more than just a Gym Leader and a model...right? I'm not a failure, right? Haru please tell me that I'm #1 even if I'm only the Gym Leader of Hulbury..."

Haru had never seen her act so hurt, confused, morose, or outraged. Something must have happened to have her finally let this out all at once. It wasn't that he didn't want to say anything, but he didn't know what to say. Holding both her Dynamax band and hat that she threw, all Haru did was look to her with his pained expression. "Babe. You are more than just the skin you have, the hair you style, the eyes yo-"

Her fingers were quick to point at him. **"THERE you go with my looks right out the gate!"**

"!" Haru froze as Nessa pointed at him. But she scared herself and withdrew the hand as she clutched on it with the other. He waited for a moment to start up again. "I was going to say, none of that matters nearly as much as the person it's all attached to because that's the part that turned me on the most. Everything else was just an addition. You know this."

The Raging Wave paced around in a back-and-forth motion before her face faltered finally. "You know what though? I don't need them. I don't need ANY of them! You wanna know why? Because I taught myself everything I knew. I had **over 13 DOUBLE PAGE SPREADS** in _Galarian Women Magazine_ issues in the past 2 years alone, I was ranked in **the TOP 3** of Female Pokemon Trainers even beating out Hilda from Unova, and losing only to Cynthia! I learned how to fish and thanks to my father we both banded together to help Hulbury become the blossoming city it is! There's nothing I can't do if I put my mind to it..."

Her brief period of calmness stopped abruptly while the flashbacks of everything hit her again and she knelt down to the carpet floor putting her face in her hands. " _So why..?_ Tell me Haru, why do I feel so inferior to everybody? Aren't you ashamed to be with someone so weak?" her face looked back up to him after asking this. "You don't see me as a trophy right? I'm not just a trophy to add to your collection right?"

"Nessa what the fuck? **No!** You know more than anyone else that I'm deeply in love with you and I could never be happier! You have these insecurities much like how I once did before, and you've been my foundation for how much better of a person I've become!" Haru felt a little concerned on where this was going as Nessa stood up and huffed after taking a deep breath. "But you'd be happier, no doubt, if I was better as a trainer right? Otherwise I'm just a stupid girl who likes Water Pokemon."

It finally happened where even his own limit was starting to be passed. He bit his lip and spoke in such a tone that it broke her out of her fiery mood. "Nessa...I'm sorry."

She took a step back as the dried tears on her face were a stand-in for her own shock. Not even she could understand why she was saying the things she was saying, and that very sentence alone was enough to freeze even the resilient Haru in place. _/I've gone too far./_

Bringing her hands up to her face to hide her own tears so he couldn't see her face, Nessa walked by Haru as he could only look absentmindedly where she once stood. "...I'm...going to take a bath."

He wasn't able to process everything that was being said to him during that, nor was he sure what exactly prompted it. But the things she said hurt not just his own core, but it made him worry about the better part of Nessa's mental health. For the first time in a long while he felt powerless to do anything to 'fix' a situation, and while the distant sound of the bathtub being turned on was heard, all Haru did was walk to the couch and sit on the end to stare at the wall.

Goji and Leafa look at each other silently. They had both retreated to one of the hallways to listen in while gesturing to their fellow Pokemon, Nora, Luna, Mirukon, Masako, and Yuri to 'not get near Master.' Everybody there understood that the atmosphere was so thick and personal that it then fell to them to resolve the issue. Nora whined a bit while her flat ice tail fell in between her hind legs, sitting. Yuri had been holding back from going crazy at the insane loud noise that was way too intense for her own liking, and had begun to calm down all the same.

The whole house was rife with stress.

**\- - 1 hour later - -**

Thanks to that outburst of emotions from her, Haru ended up brewing himself some tea. Sitting on one end of the couch he absentmindedly had the cup near the other end in his 'Not sure what to do' moment of zero thoughts. As the steam slowly rose from the cup, the house never felt quieter.

He decided the next best thing for now to do was to just keep his mind occupied and if she were to come around, he'd let her. After all, there was nothing he could think up to say or do. There was nothing entertaining or even moderately enticing that was going on currently in the world of Galar that caught Haru's attention while he quietly looked through his social media apps. Debates about the law allowing more Pokemon, 'funny' home videos of Pokemon being silly, current movie listing standings, and compilation videos of past tournaments. Haru came across a supercut of the match he had with Syra and had to silently admit that the editing made it look 'really good for the telly'. Those in the comments section swarmed once they saw that Haru himself had commented on it with all sorts of reactions and emotes as he decided to share it with Syra.

**[Haru: Know you're probably busy hanging with Bea, but figured you'd enjoy this.]**

At that moment, Syra was at home watching her brother play a game that she bought for him where the objective was to spray paint areas of a city in its own 'tags' to outdo the other gangs. Looking down at her phone she replied.

**[Syra: What's this? Oh shit, people made a compilation of us?]**

**[Haru: Seems that way. Anyways, how did things go with you earlier? You're replying so I assume you're either home or Bea is meditating and you're trying to slip one by.]**

Syra ended up chuckling to herself quietly before replying.

**[Syra: Nah. I'm home with my brother and mom. He's playing a game and showing it off to me. Has really cool music. Wby?]**

**[Haru: Pardon?]**

**[Syra: Sweet Fanny Adams you're not sure you're an old man? That means 'what bout you'.]**

**[Haru: Hey, we're only a year or two apart! Also, I was studying earlier but stuff has suddenly got a lot more tense. I'll let you know if it gets better soon. I'm just trying to relax at the moment.]**

**[Syra: You get into a fight with Nessa?]**

**[Haru: :\\]**

Syra audibly gasped to herself and got up. "Hey Gabe, I'll be right back. I'll get you another soda." she passively waved to him before hanging out in the hallway heading to the kitchen. _/This can't be good.../_

**[Syra: :O! Dude, are you going to be okay?]**

**[Haru: It's up in the air currently, but I think things just need a moment to pass.]**

**[Syra: If you need anything you can talk to me. I basically gushed my life story to you at this point.]**

Haru lifted his head up as he heard Nessa's foosteps coming downstairs. She had been out of the bath for a bit and was heading back to him. Hurriedly, Haru replied.

**[Haru: Gotta go.]**

He closed the text messaging within his phone and stayed silent while he saw that Nessa had appeared. She was wearing a loose graphic shirt that Haru bought, and some shorts. Saying nothing while Haru had his phone out, Nessa sat right next to him and leaned towards so her head had nestled on his shoulder while looking at the floor. His cheeks go a little pink as he was unsure what was the proper reaction until she spoke.

"I'm sorry..." she spoke quietly as her voice was full of shame. Slowly, his left hand went to her arm and held onto it. Nessa looked up at him. "I'm so sorry for everything I said at you Haru. I didn't mean any of it at all..."

He breathed a sigh of relief as the other hand went over his lap to reach for one of hers and clasp onto it. Kissing the top of her head, Haru pulled her a little closer to cuddle as he noticed her feet had disappeared under the blanket covers that hung on the end of the couch. Reaching over her to pull it so they both were simply a snuggly 'burrito' of two people holding onto each other, Nessa buried her head onto his chest. "I already didn't hold any of it against you, love. It's okay now."

Her voice was a little muffled while she didn't move from nestled onto his chest. "I...I don't know what came over me. It just...burst all out at once. That doesn't excuse what I said, but that's what happened."

"You had a lot built up that kept on growing and growing, and it just came out. But I can't be mad at you sweetheart. I was hurt, but now I'm okay." The hand that was wrapped around Nessa's arm that embraced her rubbed her back slowly. The two were speaking so low that the atmosphere had considerably lessened in intensity.

He felt a bit of wetness come onto his chest. Though she was tearing up once again it wasn't like before, but her voice was a little weak all the same. "Haru you're too good for me, damn it. I love you so much. I'm such a mess..."

The other hand that was holding onto her own let go to trace her chin with a finger and tilted it up slowly so their eyes met."Ah-ah. None of this 'too good' stuff. At the end of the day, I'm just a dork ex-Champ with a funny nickname by you. But even if you were a mess...I'm just as guilty, you know? We're both evolving like Pokemon do."

Nessa sniffled once, having calmed down considerably and smiled. "Yeah~. Dork is right. But you're my catch so it's fine." The two stayed there for a bit in silence before Nessa began to trace circles on the logo that was on Haru's shirt. "So~, in other news we may have a way to finally debut our Double-Battle Team Name."

"Oh, is that so?" Raising his eyebrow, he took note of such a specific callback.

Nodding slowly before Nessa changed position so she rested her head on his lap; looking up at him. "Miss Oleana is going to officially announce a new tournament soon, but there's going to be a much larger focus on it being exhibition matches. So I was thinking you and I team up together and you show the world what Galar's new and upcoming Steel Gym Leader has as far as his abilities. We blow everyone away with us being the pair, and you get to entice more people to challenge you when your Gym is finished."

Haru looked to the photo he had hung up of Hiro on the wall. He felt as if the eyes of his long lost friend were looking back with the same confidence that he always had and chuckled. "Hear that Hiro? Ruby and Sapphire are gonna make their own debut right here in Galar."

A hand came up from below and poked him in the chin. "Haru?"

His face looked down at her. "Hmm?"

Pushing out her bottom lip in a cutesy pout, Nessa eyed him. "Can we stay here for a bit before going to bed? The bath tired me out, and you're comfy."

Smirking right back at her, Haru placed a hand on her cheek. "Sure, dear..."

Things may not have been progressing as smoothly as those in Galar had wanted, but even with a Rusted Shield these trainers found a way to make the best of things. Some, like Sevan, seemed to have no clear direction, while others like two Leaders in Circhester were having a familial rift close for the first time in ages. Syra may not have received the conclusion she wished, but none of it mattered for the time being. Even in the most heated of moments where two lovers felt their past would occasionally come to haunt them, the one with a heart for his Raging Wave continued to show her why he loved her. In return, she was reminded of why she loved him back just as, if not more.

**\- - - - - END OF CHAPTER 18 - - - - -**


	19. Team Balance

**Chapter 19: Team Balance**

**\- - - - - The next morning, 7:00 AM, Northern Hulbury - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Haru & Nessa's Home - - - - -**

Haru walks outside to check on the garden he had begun to work on with his mother's help while also looking for morning mail. Seeds for Pecha, Chople, Chesto, and Iapapa berries were buried and expecting to start growing soon. He yawns, as the coffee he had was slowly starting to set in but had yet to give its 'super effectiveness'. Nora walks by his side while the Glaceon points to the mailbox, shouting at a Cramorant that was sitting on. As it flies away, Haru takes notice that the mailbox has already been stuffed with contents. Several envelopes of spam, a letter from a neighbor, financial information about his upcoming Gym, financial information of the staff he has for the Gym, and one letter simply labeled 'To the new Steel Gym Leader'.

"Huh...wonder who this could be from." Haru said to himself quietly, before tucking all the envelopes into his breastpocket and walking back inside. As Nessa was still asleep, he made sure not to make much noise after returning inside. The first order of business was to find who had addressed the letter so obtusely as to call his new title on the envelope itself, and upon reading it, his eyes grew from a small squint to a slow widening of both eyes.

He read out loud to the Glaceon sitting next to him on the couch. "To Haru!

I must apologize as I know this letter may come as a surprise to you, but I would like to congratulate you on opening up a new Steel Gym in the Galar Region. At some point I would like to invite you to come see me in the Crown Tundra in Galar on some future expedition work. I've considered calling them 'Adven-tours', but that may be a work-in-progress."

Haru's eyes narrowed and looked at Nora flatly, who looked back at him just as much right back. She sat closer to him while the ice blue fur rubbed up on his side while he continued.

"I have been gon' away from the mainland for so long that I was surprised when word came back to me a new Gym was opening up. Frankly, I'm a bit amiss for words, but between you an' I, I still would like to see how you stack up. Stories are one thing, and I'll give you my blessing for now, but when we meet, I'd like to show you how Gym Leaders like I did things! Then again, if the stories I've heard about you are true, then you may not need much mentoring from me. Still, some of us here in the Tundra may be onto something, so I'd appreciate if you wrote back whenever possible, or even came by! Stay safe and warm up there! Sincerely, Peony."

Haru leaned back on the couch and looked at the letter before setting it down on the table in front of him. He took off his glasses and pressed a few fingers to his forehead and looked at the Glaceon who had its chin resting on his right leg. "Peony, huh. A man who was an ex-Steel Gym Leader. How come I never heard of this guy, and why haven't I even seen any remnants of a Gym that he would have been in charge? Could he have possibly shared it with someone else like Allister and Bea do? Hmmm..." Nora simply blinked at him and wagged her flat ice tail while Haru then began petting her.

 _/If that's the case, I wonder if my wish to get a Steel Gym was approved so easily because of what he may or may not have done? Eh, it may not matter. Best not to ponder too much on it./_ After thumbing through the rest of the mail, Haru went to the nearby kitchen and turned on the TV to a low volume so he could hear the news while he got some breakfast ready for everyone. On the telly some news caught his ears relating to Syra.

The reporter was reading back the updated information on her court case, and would sandwich its news with a hopeful wish for her victory. Updates on upcoming shifts of exhibition matches amongst the Gyms, and a bit on local news such as incoming data of what Pokemon were spawning at which dens.

It appeared the scents of cooked meats and veggies had woken up one Raging Wave, as Haru didn't catch the sounds of her coming downstairs. Looking down, he saw two dark arms come from behind and hug him. Feeling the taller woman lay her head on his shoulders silently while he was cutting vegetables, he snickered. "Morning, gorgeous."

"Mmm." He couldn't tell initially but caught on that she still was rocking her bed-hair due to the way she nonverbally responded without an actual word. Haru would move from one counter to the one next to it, as Nessa followed like one would in a 3-legged-race; her arms still wrapped around him from behind.

Letting out a soft laugh, Haru tilted his head to the side in a gesture that he was looking in her direction. "Someone's still sleepy. You haven't let go."

Nessa finally opened her eyes and looked at him half lidded. "Nnmmmmm. I'm allowed to be sleepy and cuddly in the morning."

"Well then, low tide as your waves may be this morning, would you like some boiled eggs with your chopped salad? Thought about adding a few m'self." Looking over to the pot with newly boiling water and some eggs inside it. She sleepily answers with a nod. "What are you going to be doing today, love?" Nessa asked, still not having let go.

The first answer that would have come was 'Study some more with Hop' but he remembered they hadn't set a time for him to come by quite yet for the day. All the reviewing and reading of information for a certification to head his own sanctuary had begun to reverse on a trait he once had; his indifference for the Pokedex of the Galar region. It was something of a hot button topic that tabloids ran with, and it was a question he had thrown in his direction in interviews both public Q&A and during sit-downs. Nessa noticed he hadn't answered and was worried, and sleepily rested her head on the opposite shoulder of him. "Haru?"

Haru set down the knife he was using to cut the vegetables he had and turned so she was facing him while still hugging. "Babe you know how awhile back I was sort of indifferent on our region's Pokedex? Well...I've begun thinking...that with my invested passion for Pokemon caretaking and my Steel Gym that maybe I should mark that off my 'bucket list'."

Pulling aside an aqua blue streak of her own hair looking down at him, Nessa had a small smile spread. "Oh? I think that's a wonderful idea. It may take awhile for you, but I know you can pull it off."

He blinked. It appeared that the immediate positive response she gave him was unexpected. "W...wait. Just like that? You're okay with it?"

She leaned down and gave him a morning kiss; letting their lips settle for a small while and then put both hands up from his waist to his shoulders. "I think after last night's talk I feel like I was able to clear some stuff that was built up in my mind. It's not like all of it is gone, but I don't think it's healthy to hold you back from doing something like this. You're going to be trading and collecting Pokemon, right? What if you find some that can gain a new home for your to-be sanctuary? You could come across a new best friend for your own family you're building up."

His face went red, and Nessa's cheeks turned red too when she realized her own wording could be misconstrued. "Ah! Y-y'know...the Pokemon we have here, and Masako and Mirukon's upcoming child!" Haru ended up stammering in response right back. "Y-yeah I know. No it's fine..!"

Her heartbeat was racing. The way how they both reacted to that made her happy. Before either could react further on the matter, both of their attention was brought back to the telly as the image of Sam was shown. Nessa let out a loud gasp while Haru held up a hand in disbelief to his forehead. The words were as plain as day:

**[TEAM ROCKET CASE VERDICT: GIOVANNI AND ROCKET CO. FOUND GUILTY]**

Haru clapped a few times while Nessa went over to the couch to get a better look and bent over it slightly while hopping a little. They were both extremely happy to see such news. Looking to the side, Haru just muttered to himself with a sly grin. "Ho-Oh of a different color, that son of a bitch did it...!"

**\- - - - - Amiri's Home, Circhester - - - - -**

**\- - - - - That Same Moment, Living Room - - - - -**

Gabe had just taken a bite of his jam and toast while the headline came on the telly in the front room. "Mom! Mom come look!"

The tall green haired mother came around the corner after seemingly drying her hair from a morning shower and pinched his shoulder, causing him to briefly reel. "Your sister is asleep, Gabe, don't yell."

The velvet haired boy shrugged it off as his mother did that and pointed with his left hand. "Ow! Look what's on the news!" Some mumbling was heard behind him; Syra had just reached the living room floor looking half asleep with a messy head of hair. "Don't worry, I haven't been having trouble sleeping or anything just ignore me. Morning Mom." She said while walking by her mom and brother in a way as if she were a Froslass. "Oh, morning sis."

Amiri turned to Syra and gave her a morning kiss on the cheek, who only grunted in response. "Insomnia? We have some Moomoo Milk in the fridge: that can help you sleep if you need to catch some extra hours. We won't wake you, right Gabe?"

As if the response came late, or if she were waking up if only for a moment, Syra's eyes widened when she looked at where Gabriel was staring. "Whoa..is that live? Did Sam ACTUALLY do it?!" She stepped closer to the television and got on her knees as if she were a little kid trying to get a closer picture of the screen. "Hey! Down in front, sis!"

"Shhhhhh!" Syra hushed her brother turning to him before looking back at the screen; Amiri sighing as it seemed the two were already acting up at the early parts of the morning.

**\- - - - - Wyndon, Pokemon League HQ - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Oleana's Office - - - - -**

The tall woman stared with her arms crossed looking at the multiple monitors that had the broadcast live on the screens as the morning mail had been dropped off, and her meeting with a client who was speaking on Pokemon Sponsorships from Unova had just walked out the door. As the papers for the all-star, olympic-esque tournament were signed, Oleana had began to wonder if Sam was ever coming home or if either of them had overlooked something. True to his word however, he was able to get a big victory for the safety of trainers and Pokemon everywhere.

Sam was currently on the screens speaking. "I do not have much to say, but I will say that as my fellow Kanto and Johto friends, and even those in Galar watch me, we are all happy that justice is finally being served. This was a very rough, and a very long test of endurance, but I'm happy to be standing here today in light of these good news. No more do people have to worry about casinos being used as fronts for trafficking, nor do we have to be scared that other local businesses be shut down in scare tactics of those wearing the black-and-red 'R' uniforms. No more do Pokemon Trainers have to worry about their own goods being stolen because of a coup. Wildlife can now flourish more easily without the involvement of such despicable pirates running amuck. Giovanni's age is over."

A news reporter had butt in at the last second while he was attempting to leave. "Sir? What about Mewtwo? Have you learned anything since this incident?"

He held up a hand as Gold, Clair, and Looker had helped him leave the podium. Looker walked up to the microphones and distracted them for the time being in saying "Relating to the case of Giovanni, today's ruling ensures that as our fellow ex-Champion's role is done, the rest of our department will handle the proceedings."

Oleana watched as Sam walked off from the camera with help of his friends and began to tear up. They had began to bud on the edges of her eyes but then fell freely as at that same time she got a message on her phone. Pulling it out and gasping out loud, Oleana's usual stoic face started to quiver into a smile.

**[Sam: I'm coming home, Oleana.]**

She was a strong woman who always was capable of holding herself high and with a presence that showed no weakness. Yet in the second she saw that text message on her phone, she began to sob. "Dummy...texting me this in the middle of my work day..."

**[Oleana: You'd better come home quick. You owe me for these tears I'm shedding.]**

**[Sam: I'm sorry! D:]**

**[Oleana: Good! But come and hold me when you're here and I'll think about forgiving you.]**

_/It's finally over. Ugh..I shouldn't be like this here. Oleana you really are sometimes a hopeless woman../_

On the broadcast that was covering the incident, she looked back and saw that people were trying to still get commentary from all involved parties. While Giovanni was already escorted out, they had attempted to milk this for all they could, and only had a passing shot of Sam finding a broadcast camera and waving to it. She knew that he was mostly doing this for the sake of trying to calm those watching, but felt it was aimed at her. In a way of him saying 'I'm done playing around and have fulfilled my duty. I'm coming home, love.'. Sam may have been born in Johto and traveled to several regions, but only a woman from Galar would be the one who ended up claiming him.

**\- - - - - Stow-In-Side - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Fighting/Ghost Gym - - - - -**

The sounds of punches were heard rapidly echoing from the interior of the Stow-In-Side Gym as the minimal janitorial and security staff patrolled the hallways. They came from the personal workout gym that was made for Bea's quarters. She wore her usual Gym Leader gear and had been awake for some time. Syra and her were going to hang out and do a 'Girls Day Out' shindig, but to pass the time Bea felt it necessary to keep her physique at her peak.

Hitting the punching bag over and over again in an increasing tempo, Bea pondered over on what to do for the next round of the Gym Challenge.

Meanwhile, outside of the same Gym location, Sevan was followed by his usual troupe. The Ninetails nicknamed 'Fen' was behaving for the time being, but he had been trying to get his mind cleared and had been thinking back on what Haru and him were discussing the other day. It appeared the words about the recent events, and the offhand mention of the Galar Gym Challenge had begun to brew some new ideas.

"Shin...do you think that someone like me would be worthy of going through that? By the time I even start, Haru still wouldn't be a Gym Leader yet cuz his building isn't done. However it may be for the best as it would be what they would want me to do." He asked, looking down at his ankles.

The Leafeon looked sad, and for the time being even Fen wasn't causing trouble within a few miles radius, sensing its master was in another slump. Eyeing around him, he noticed the Pidgeot wasn't within his periphery. "Where did Chorui go..?" he asks out loud, knowing the most his buddies couldn't speak the same language as him. He hears the sound of his bird companion call out to him as it had landed on a tree, having found a few berries that fell down and figuring its master could use them. A Greedent is seen seemingly yelling at the Pidgeot, who just screeches loudly back, causing it to run off scared. As Sevan walked over, Chorui climbed onto his shoulder from the ground and held out the berries with its claw-like feet to him. It lowers its head to to drop some from its protruding beak. "Hey, thanks Cho. I could try these in a new stew tonight...even if they aren't Pecha Berries from home..."

With the intention to turn back to the steps near the Gym, something catches his eye. He notices that a large section of windows on the lower floors within Stow-In-Side's Gym had their lights on; the periphery of his vision catching a figure bobbing back and forth. His curiosity getting the better of himself, him and the other partner Pokemon turn to face the same direction.

Inside, Bea had begun punching the bag faster and faster; a zen-like focus hitting her before Syra showed up at the entrance of the small gym. Flagging her down with a white towel in hand, the girl calls to Bea. "Hey bud, you all set? I know you've probably burnt a bunch of calories by now but I got some stuff from home my Mom and I made." Bea takes a second to wipe her forehead with a towel that Syra had been holding before walking back to the punching bag and began rapidly hitting it.

"So...did you get in touch with Haru by the way about what you're going to do on the next Gym Challenge?" holding her hands up defensively as if the bag itself were a new opponent. Smirking and walking over to Bea's side to watch her go at it in closer distance. "I told him that I'd most likely join up for the next one but it remains to be seen after this case with my dad carries out. Still, it'd be awesome if I could do it when his Gym is finished. I'd like to have a chance to take him down at his homeplace there."

Bea started exhaling slowly, as if to focus all her energy into one shot. Her right arm jettisons through the meter of distance between herself and the punching bag in what appeared to be lighting-like speeds. Syra's eyes go wide with shock and awe as the punching bag's chains from the ceiling snap, and the equipment goes flying across the room. Fillings from within the punching bag pour out onto the floor, and a new hole was seen being torn asunder. It was no longer usable. Bea kept her usual stoic expression and relaxed; finishing her workout before smiling up at Syra. "Okay. I think I'm good now."

The velvet haired girl laughed a little heartily and began to walk out of the gym room with Bea. "Hot damn, Bea. Have you done that often or something? I didn't know you were packing guns in those arms!" "What do you mean...?" Syra laughed it off as they exited the room, turning off the lights.

Meanwhile, outside, Sevan had been watching something he couldn't believe had actually transpired. His face was as red as Groudon's scales, and had locked in place. The other Pokemon were looking right alongside him, but Chorui had begun to notice its master was distracted. Sevan's pupils had dilated, and after a small poke of its beak, the man seemed to shake off whatever his temporary frozen state had been. _/I don't know who that girl was, or what her name is at all...but holy shit. Sweet Arceus I have to know who she is...and if Haru knows her./_

He looked down to Shinrin, Fen, and Chorui. Attempting to go back to walk down the stairs in front of the Fighting/Ghost Gym, he seemed to be taking more time in every single step. It was as if he was hit with his own 'Confused' state. /Was what I witnessed even real? I...is there a strength like that obtainable for someone like me...?/ From the distance he couldn't get a closer view of the girl, but for now the imagery of a short fit girl destroying a punching bag was going to run through his mind more than the Galarian Zapdos.

Sevan put a hand to his forehead and slicked back the parted blonde streak in his short, mostly black hair while reaching the outside stalls of the town. "I need to talk to Haru when I break out of this funk. It's not good for my brain to think on this now."

**\- - - - - Wyndon, Pokemon League HQ - - - - -**

Staff activity had appeared to be as normal as can be while Nessa walked down the halls. For the most part this was something of the norm, though her eyes scanned through some passersby that caught her attention. A few staffers run by the Gym Leader carrying some stacks of papers; one holding several rolls of promotional poster drafts. Another was talking to someone seemingly attempting to get in contact with 'Red', though whether or not it was succeeding was one thing she'll find out in due time. Passing this, Nessa reached the quarters leading to where Chairman Oleana would reside. Outside the door that led to Oleana's room, the clerk spots the dark haired beauty. "Ma'am, can I help you?" It took her a second to realize it was Nessa, who was wearing a blue long-sleeve cutaway shoulder sweater with a high waisted leather skirt; a diagnol zipper in the front. "Oh, Nessa! At first I didn't recognize you, my apologies."

"I'm here to speak with the Chairman. I'll be quick." Nessa replies, wearing her Leader uniform. Having dealt with her in person once before long ago when she marched up to the same office to speak to Rose, the clerk knew better than to tell her otherwise if they knew Oleana was there. "Y-yes. Go right on in, although let me at least aler-"

"Pardon me." she says without saying much else, walking to the automated doors. They open, and Oleana is there looking through some papers. Looking up, Oleana smirked. She had an inkling of a feeling she knew what the reason for the visit would be. In spite of this, she had to ask. "May I help you?"

Nessa goes right up to the desk the Chairman was sitting at and slammed a right hand on it definitively. The entrance had an air of deja vu to it, with both ladies locking eyes. "The tournament that you're planning: I'd like to cordially make a request."

Putting a pen down after clicking its tip and folding both hands together, the Chairman leaned back in her chair. Eyeing Nessa when she was in such a mood was usually due to a few reasons. One possibility would be related to her Gym Leader responsibilities while the other would be for personal. It wasn't often that Gym Leaders had to take 'breaks' or 'ask time off' as the Gym Challenge was annual, and like sports in their 'off' seasons, their alotted time towards being at the Gym would be far more lax. Sighing, but nonetheless interested, Oleana spoke. "Go on, Nessa, I'm all ears. Do you have an issue concerning the email that I sent out?"

"Not at all, ma'am. Matter of fact, I welcome the whole event with open arms. It may have taken me until late last night to come across it formally, but I'm on board." She folded her arms together and stood up straight; having pushed from the desk. "It's come to my understanding Milo has already made a request, and is taking part of it...is that correct?"

"Yes it is. Are you saying you'd like a rematch during this event of all such things? Word's come 'round but I hope we can avoid what went on in Turffield the other day." Oleana stated, going from her usual stoic expression to a slight more 'boss' mode. They weren't on unfriendly terms, but Oleana knew when to use her position properly. The tone gave the impression she didn't want Nessa to be on her usually competitive, sore-loser self. However if the opportunity came for a unique idea there may be little choice but to go with it.

"Yes, my apologies. I assure you that the only high tide coming from me will be on the battlefield. But more to the point: facing him and taking him down is only part of the equation. The invitation for this extends to the other regions, correct? If so, then I'd like to face Milo at the opening match: have Galar represent itself with an exhibition of what trainers can expect should anyone move here. If they already do live here, make it be a reason for those to look forward to challenging us Leaders. Ergo.." Nessa flashed all her fingers except her thumb. "It should showcase Milo, Kabu, and myself in a battle. Haru has his Gym still being constructed right now, but would it not suit the region well to debut the skillset of a new Gym Leader?"

Nodding slowly, Oleana tapped the pen she held previously on her lips. "You bring up a good detail; the construction is tracking to finish on time, but it still means he won't officially be around for a bit. While making this tournament happen isn't the same as building a Gym from the ground up, perhaps we can align both of these things together. I'll have to see how long it'll take for all the regions to be on board. Hmm."

Oleana looked around from left to right with her gaze narrowing as if to analyze some space floating in front of her. "Having Haru in an exhibition battle would greatly improve our relations. He may even be able to get some more sponsors for his Gym right from the performance shown. Did you have something more concrete in mind?" she inquired, looking over to the 'all business' Nessa standing opposite of her desk.

Flashing a thumbs up and a confident shift in her stature, Nessa smiled. "Have Haru team up with me, and make it a double battle. Milo and Kabu versus Haru and myself. You get the initial Gym Leaders together that more than 90% of all Challengers face, and then the upcoming new Gym so they have something to look forward to."

Nessa sees that Oleana grabs the mug of hot coffee on her desk and took a small sip before taking a second to enjoy the aftertaste, while their eyes met again. "Continue..."

"For one thing, you'd not only be advertising him as the next Gym Leader, but that he was previously the Champion responsible for saving our region. Him and Hop teamed up and did what they could to prevent The Darkest Day from happening. I'd say to include Piers into this, but we both know he's passed the mantle onto Marnie, and is touring." Nessa's blue eyes looked to the side as they narrowed. "This is all hypothetical."

Swiveling in the chair and looking up into the ceiling, the tall woman that was Oleana stood up and put one hand in one of her coat pockets. "Hmm. Hypothetical, you say? Perhaps it's not such a strange or even a 'Farfetch'd' idea." She had walked a few paces near her bookcase to ponder on the idea as Nessa stood in silence. A loud snapping of fingers is heard from Oleana as she turned to the Raging Wave with a smirk as her coat twirled. "Assemble your team, Nessa. You'll have your double battle."

The expert of fish Pokemon from Hulbury had bowed slightly, lowering her aggressive stance and smiled. "Thank you Chairman. Excuse me." Turning to exit, the double doors open automatically. Before she made it through the doors however, Oleana stopped her.

"Nessa."

"Hmm?"

It was almost unexpected, but strangely poetic and an inverse of a previous encounter the two had in the same office long ago. "Will you win that match, then?" Offering a hint of a smile. Nessa felt a fire in her belly as she clenched one fist and laughed. "You'll see!"

**\- - - - - Stow-On-Side, Outdoor Markets - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 3:05 PM - - - - -**

"Ma'am, if you don't have your card or another method of payment on hand I'm going to have to call the police..." said the voice of a cashier who appeared to have seen too many bad days to care for deescalating situations. In front of her was one Syra, who was frantically searching her bag in a slight panicked tone. Circulating in between her belt of Pokemon and her items she held, for some reason she was unable to figure out just what in Mimikyu's Real Face happened to her wallet. She knew it was on her person, and was attempting to pay for her meal.

"Hold on damn it! I have your money, shit! Just give me a second..!" Syra said, her face flustered and patting herself down. It seemed nary to work as the cashier started to reach for a phone dial and both were interrupted as a hand came from the side slapping down some cash. The gentleman whose hand it belonged to was Sevan, who looked at the cashier. "Keep the change."

Syra blinked, seeing the man already start to walk off. Silently, the cashier took the money and gave Syra her receipt and change. "Hey! Your change!" holding it up. He didn't turn around or even acknowledge that he heard her at all, and her increased volume and situation in the front entrance of the diner caused some fans to slow her exit. They simply wanted autographs while she wanted answers: answers on who just randomly paid for her meal.

Outside, Sevan was walking as he was earlier. He left Chorui at home to watch over Fen to the best of its ability while Shinrin stayed by his side. Chuckling in amusement and scratching his chin, his inner monologue escaped him. "She was kinda cute, right?" looking down at the Leafeon, who turned her head away. Sevan scoffs. "Oh come on, that's not fair. I'm decent looking, right?" he asked, while making a flex with his left bicep as if to deter the Pokemon's thoughts on him. It didn't work much, as she made a cooing sound. "Ouch, that's harsh, Shin, even for you."

The intention he had was to just continue walking off as aimlessly as he had been doing for the past undetermined amount of time. In his head he stopped counting the days he got lost walking around Galar long ago and was almost on auto-pilot. "Shin, do you think I'd even be able to get a date? At all?" The line of questioning didn't seem all too pleasing to the Grass based Eeveelution, as she walked to his pantleg and nibbled on it. "Hey hey! Keep this up and you're not getting dinner. You're acting like Fen; minus the thievery. What, do you want a boyfriend or something? Should I get Haru or someone else to ge-"

"AYE!" the sound of someone yelling in his direction came from where the diner was at, and as he turned towards it he sees the velvet haired girl raising a fist and power walking to meet him. "Hey! What the shit was that for? I found my wallet you know, and you can have the change!" she said, meeting up to him and holding a hand out. Putting both hands into his own pockets, Sevan shrugged and gave her an expression of indifference while Shinrin hid slightly behind one of his ankles. "It's overkill for the police to be called on you for 'forgetting' your wallet, and since nobody else looked like they were willing to help you out, it's not that big of a deal, really." He eyed the money and relaxed his shoulders. "You don't owe me anything. I paid for your meal and I'd do it again."

The expression granted to Syra's face hearing those words was of genuine confusion and slight irritation. "...but. Your money. Surely you have a need for it. Look, this is way too much! See?" she said, flashing over a thousand or so $ in hand. He held up a 'keep it' hand gesture with his left palm and it retreated back to his pants.

"Keep it. I'm getting paid tonight anyway so it's fine." Sevan nodded towards her and turned, walking off. He intended to make his exit once again but she met him on the other side. She seemed apprehensive, and with the exception of Haru, hadn't met anyone who was as stubborn. "What is it? Do you do this for every stranger that you come across and needs help?"

He eyed the sky for a moment, and Syra felt a blood vessel pop in her forehead. "WHAT?! Don't think I need he-" The one 'Miss Blue' was interrupted by his nonchalant response, stating "No. I don't do it normally...but I just sorta felt like it."

Syra looks down at the cash. It wasn't even that much, but it felt wrong to just keep the change. They were both at a stalemate, and it seemed nothing she said was going to work on him. Sighing, she put the money in her wallet, as Sevan spotted the Gym Badge Medallion. "Hey, sorry for butting in, but what is that?". She gave him a wry smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Oh NOW you're sorry for doing that? Tch, it's fine. This?" Taking it out she flashed it with a twist of her hand and beamed a little with pride. "It's the Sword Challenge Medallion showing I defeated all 8 Gym Leaders. In the end I wound up not defeating Haru, who was our Champion, but after some stuff went down I decided I'd try again the next time we have one. It won't mean the same since Leon will be Champion but I'm hoping to have a rematch at some point."

"AH, right...he did mention that..." Shinrin had poked her head out finally from hiding away slightly from Syra's presence while Sevan tapped on one knee. Her head whizzed in his direction. "Wait, you KNOW Haru?"

"Yeah. I met him doing a Snorlax Max Raid. He let me have it since he was mostly helping others during the time, but that's about it. I suppose that medallion thing is pretty cool; a lot different than what I'm used to but it's neat. Anyway, since you got that far I imagine you're pretty busy." He said, trying on yet another attempt to make an exit. She put a hand on her hip after putting the medallion away. "You just paid for my early dinner, bud. I'm basically free."

For a moment he tried to hide it but checked her out. "Well then...that's interesting."

"Is it?" She said back, wondering if he was going to throw down and got one hand lurking behind her back; ready to grab a PokeBall. "I take it you want to have a battle then?"

"I would, but I'm not sure it'd be fair. You're a pretty ace trainer, right? I'd most likely get demolished." Sevan let out a laugh as Syra put a pat on his shoulder with a confident smirk. _/...pretty?/_ She initially thought to herself, briefly rebounding from being told that outright. The comment left her as quickly as it came.

"It sounds like you need someone to help you get a good team, then. You have a type preference?" She asked, tilting her head at him. Running a hand through the black-and-blonde streak in the middle of his head, the only response that came to mind wasn't related to the question but whether or not Galar was ready to accept more Pokemon internationally. He was already breaking the rules by having Chorui be there with him, but it seemed the law was too lax on enforcing it. In truth, the majority was working on the fallout from the Team Rocket operation.

"Not particularly. Care to help me out then? Sorry if I bog you down, any. I suppose since I can't take the money back I'll fare with this then.." Sevan shook his head and looked to the ground sheepishly. Syra took a few steps away, gesturing to the horizon where The Wild Area was seen off in the distance and then gestured with a hand turning her face back to him. "C'mon then, _I'll_ take care of you."

Sevan blinked twice when she said that to him. A small spread of pink went to his cheeks, with Shinrin looking up at her master's face and studying the expression. _/Oh no../_ "Yeah, sure thing. It's whatever. Just one thing."

"Hmm? What is it NOW? Max Dens change daily, you know. You wanna hit something rare or what?" Syra appeared slightly annoyed this newcomer was tackling on another request on top of insisting she keep the change. He held up a finger. "If this goes on for awhile and you get hungry, I'm paying."

"Oh wha-hey!" Syra faked out a punch to his shoulder, expecting him to reel like Haru does when she's done the same thing but he barely flinches. "Stop doing that!"

Rubbing the back of his neck and sighing, Sevan stopped her thought with his own. "It has now occurred to me I never got your name throughout all this. Sevan."

She huffed with her nostrils and sighed, smiling at him softly. "Syra. Can't promise I'll be able to give you all the tips but then again, I wanna make sure if I ever fought you I'd make it a challenge. You're an interesting one already, and I don't really do this for anyone. But that works doesn't it? Mr 'I don't normally pay for random strangers food but this girl, I will', right?"

They started heading down the steps while Syra tipped her hat downward to shield from the bright sun and looked to him. "So, I haven't seen you around. You thinking about doing the Gym Challenge?".

Sevan thought back to his past, and hid a pained expression. "Hmm? Ehh..maybe. Jury's still out on that."

As Shinrin followed in her master she noticed that the mood in him enhanced for a bit while getting to know this new person he just happened to meet. Throughout his own usual daily occurrences of wandering for the sake of wandering, someone finally got him to focus on a thing that made him smile. Perhaps it was the gesture, her, or something else that started to bring him down to Earth.

**\- - - - - Postwicke, Lana's Home - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 3:00 PM - - - - -**

The Gardevoir walked in carrying the egg around happily as its loving Lucario joined up; Haru following the two inside. "Hey Mom, sorry I took awhile to come by. Had some things to take care of before arriving, such as making sure the tote bag you had sewn for me would fit this egg." He gestured, pointing to the egg. Inside he took off his shoes while Mirukon made sure Masako sat comfortably on the couch. Inside a Bidew and now a Lilligant had appeared. "Oh Kiara! I hadn't expected to see you visiting!" Haru said, giving a hug to the grass based Pokemon as it hopped in place happily. His mother walked over and smiled, ready to explain. "I told the trainer that I had such a fun time with her helping around the house and your own home that I wished to hire her again. But it turns out Kiara here was also expressing it to her trainer in much the same way. She simply asked that I give her updates on how she's doing, and here we are!"

Lana leaned forward and hugged Kiara, who let out some happy shakes. "Awww...that's good mom! You having more company while I'm away is a good thing.." Haru began to say, before his eyes caught a familiar item. Walking over in the living room he passes by some photos and clasped his hands together in a prayer-like formation, bowing his head. In front of him was a small urn and a picture of Hiro. The ashes of his body were inside, kept safe and represented by the memorabilia of some things he left behind. A pair of 3D glasses that one would wear at movie theaters, and some coins. "Hey Hiro..." He began to say before whispering at the urn. "Thanks for visiting me, brother.."

After giving a glass of mineral water for the Pokemon Haru brought over and some ice water for him, she sat down. "Hiro appreciates your visit, I'm sure. So what brought you here by the way? You never told me."

Sitting opposite of his mother, Haru gestured to the egg Masako was proudly setting on her lap and holding. "Well...I realized that throughout my youth I never got any official training from you on how to raise a Pokemon baby. You tended to bring some of those from the clinic home if you felt they needed more personal tender loving care, but I kind of realized I never once actually asked for official knowledge on some of it. I myself had come across first form Pokemon in the wild, of course; Masako herself was a Ralts when we met. Despite that, I don't know exactly how to help take care of one from birth and I'd really like your personal help in establishing a plan. Mirukon is here to also learn, too." He took a swig of some water, appreciating the Mago Berry inside his drink that was sliced to add flavor. "You're also the only parent I know I could talk to about this, so there's that. Hop's parents are out currently, and Hiro's..."

The room got a little quiet while he brought it up. Sighing, Haru shook his head. "Sorry, Mom, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"No, Haru it's okay. I know what you mean..." She patted one of his knees while he tilted a drink back once again.

Almost seeing too perfect of an opportunity, Lana spoke. "Are you certain you don't need help learning to raise your own child, too?" Nigh instantly upon hearing this Haru spittakes his water and begins to cough. His cheeks are flushed red and is wiping his chin. **"MOM!"**

"What?"

"C'mon, you know that's...that's not what I'm here for!"

"But you DID think about it didn't you?" she pointed to him, a little proud of herself with the commentary, though with the motherly instincts at bay she had gotten up from her seat to fetch him a towel. Grumbling and looking at the carpet floor, Haru noticed Kiara had been laughing with the other Pokemon who were in earshot and visual range of the gag.

"Either way, it's way too early for us to be thinking about such things!" He huffed.

Lana appeared to his other side handing him a towel while he was still sitting. " _Are_ you using protection?"

"Mom, please-"

**"ARE YOU?"**

"Arceus have mercy; YES!" Haru's face had turned almost as red as his own hair, and Lana finally decided to back off. Walking to the other side of him and sitting next to him on the couch she leaned over and pinched his arm.

He withdrew his arm closer to himself, looking at her. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I'm just looking out for you okay? I had to make sure this wasn't some sort of ploy to get around talking about having children. I had you young, remember? If anyone knows what explosive, youthful love is like, it's me." She leaned back in the couch but looked over to Mirukon and Masako. Despite the difference of species, love still found a way as pure as could be. "Right, you've told me before. Sorry, still a little fagged from that commentary. This won't be as complicated as the stuff I've been studying up with Hop on the daily, will it?"

"Hmm...well the parents here are a male Lucario and a female Gardevoir. It means it will be a Ralts. I hope you know that much at least. Granted I myself didn't work too much with baby Ralts at the vet, but...I think I have some books on them. Once I fetch them we can chitchat on more about this okay?"

As Haru saw Lana walk up to go look at the shelving he thought back to a conversation he had with Hiro. Looking over to his left he saw a memory play out. Many memories occured there, and even though he had reached his own peace by being visited in his dream, one thought remained. /I still wish he had at least been able to accomplish what he set out to do. Maybe he already is in that other place he's at right now./

The rest of the visit was a no-nonsense educational lesson with Lana taking the Pokemon parents and Haru as the witness to the whole lesson. He hadn't been tracking how many steps they already took with the egg, but felt that perhaps soon the egg would hatch. At worst, it only meant that the new home he now lived in would become even livelier than it was before.

**\- - - - - Haru & Nessa's Home - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Evening, 5:30pm - - - - -**

The time with his mother took up a bit of the afternoon. Looking to his phone, Haru notices that Nessa hadn't sent anything for a bit after the two of them departed on their errands for the day. For one micro second he figures she was most likely had to tend to either a call for a new modeling shoot, a commercial, or was stopped by fans. The least likely option would also have been that Sonia called her and asked for a 'lunch with her bestie'. None of these scenarios were true however. Masako and Mirukon followed him back into the home but with a few other Pokemon greeting them all when they arrived back.

Upon arriving home, Haru sees that the door swung open to Nessa's Drednaw and Toxipex eyeing the group. They seemingly gestured him to 'follow them'. "You go rest up you two, I'm going to go see what's up." he said, looking to the Lucario and Gardevoir with the egg in her arms. He was unsure if it was the light from the outdoors going in, or the change of heat but Haru felt himself get a little dizzy walking in. He shrugged it off for the moment; slight discomfort wasn't so important that he had to focus on it for now. The two led him to the office room where he was greeted by the room now being plastered with hung up pieces of combat data and Pokemon statistics galore. Nessa herself is standing by the desk with a very focused expression on herself. The walls had a board with photos of what he could only guess were match ups. She had several lines of tape 'connecting' fully known abilites of some Pokemon with one other photo of a Gigantimaxed Appletun, Cherrim, Milotic, Seismitoad, Centiskorch, and Chandelure. The table itself had a few binders that Haru was able to parse most likely came from Sonia's laboratory, while there were also printouts filled with base statistics and weakness charts.

"Uh...hello hon. You seem busy." He spoke, having stopped until he was a meter away to her left and behind her. Without looking at him, Nessa held up a left hand and pointed at him. "Duraludon."

"...babe?"

"Base stats for a Duraludon. GO." The Raging Wave snapped her fingers and then curled them as if she was needing to be fed information. Almost in a panic, like he was caught in a pop quiz that Hop would throw in his way, Haru stammered. A hand goes to his hair as he combs it back, thinking. "Uh..uhmm...HP is 70, Attack is 95, Defense is 115, Special Attack is 120, Special defense is 50, and Speed is 85! All together the base stats...uh...that's...shit..I know this."

She encouraged him, now turning to him from the side as her high ponytail was readjusted to not fall over her face. "C'mon darling you got this."

Both of his fists came together as if one were to brace on a rollercoaster car before pointing at her with both hands when the number hit him. "Hang on...535!"

Nessa had bent over the desk a bit, whipping out a pen from one of the cups on it and wrote those numbers down on a personal notepad she had at the ready. "GOT IT! Okay...that's what I had thought but wasn't sure. Hmm. Okay." Feeling a little lost and bewildered at the sudden pop quiz, Haru had to ask albeit with a little sweat coming down his face. "Hon what are you doing exactly?"

Looking down at the large printouts of statistics she leaned over the table again and had pointed to one of the charts as if to mentally note something she decided on earlier. "I need to beat Milo once and for all. Today I went to Wyndon to talk to Oleana about what I found out the last time I spoke to him. You know how after I calmed down I went into details of this 'tournament' that's being set up?"

"Yeah, it's going to be something that involves all the regions. Well...those that decide to show up, anyway. Big event, lots of people. Wyndon will be sold out for sure! Why do you ask?" Walking up to the other side of the table. On the opposite end of the table he sees Nora walking in past the two water Pokemon from earlier, cooing curiously.

Straightening herself before putting a hand on her back, Nessa looked to him. "Well, don't be mad, but I sorta put you in with a match."

The man before her seemed a little shocked. Taking the time to look around curiously as if he heard her correctly before his eyes met hers again. Bringing up arms to fold over each other and pursing his lips, the mind within him seemed to be at work as much as her own.

Nessa blinked at him, afraid she said something wrong. "What?"

Shrugging, Haru replied. "I don't know. Not sure what I thought you were going to say. What type of match?"

"Double Battle. It's wi-HEY!" Like it were a gag she saw Haru take a step back with his eyes suddenly twice as wide open as before. She persisted. "Haru are you okay?"

He shook his head, then nodded. "Yeah just..I had to remember we talked about having one as our debut together. I'm fine. The sudden knowledge about this happening now took me by surprise." _/Maybe the day out with Mom tired me out more than I thought../_

Nessa looked him up and down with a bit of worry her statement hit too hard. "Babe I can help you get used to double battles okay? We can train together in the Water Gym and anywhere else necessary."

"Man, as if studying for my own stuff is enough..." He sighed and laughed weakly, with Nessa looking a little glum. Her head sunk a little and let a hand rest on the desk. "I know, I'm sorry. I just...I really want to beat Milo and I think I'm onto something finally. It was wrong to speak on your behalf.."

The mood would shift back as Haru walked up to her and held both hands together before leaning forward into a kiss. Looking up at her while he parted his lips from hers, he gave the best smile he could for such a situation. "It's okay, love. The fact you have your mind set to do this is inspiring, and knowing you've invited me to help you makes me happy. I'll follow your lead on this, though; you know double battles are not my forte."

"Tch..." she stifled a chuckle while her cheeks went a little red and looked at him with relief. She pulled some of her hair back behind an ear. "You have that much confidence in me huh? Even in a 'number 2' Gym Leader like me?"

Without even thinking about it Haru replied, teethy smile applied to it, "I don't care if you're ranked number 2 to Galar, you're number 1 to me."

"I would make a comment on how cheesy that is..." Nessa sighed. "...but hearing that actually makes me feel better." Haru seemed proud of that alone, and beamed. She turned with him back to the desk as he joined her in their 'lab time'. "Okay, so hear me out, there's several ways we can go about this but we can't take down Milo and Kabu where I'm using the exact same team as before. As both of us will be using only 3 of our full roster, that means the match is over if we lose 3 of yours and 3 of my own. I do think we got a way to mitigate as much damage as possible."

Pursing his lips again, Haru threw out a metaphorical comment. "Shouldn't be too hard, right? Considering all options, I'd have to remind myself what items I have on hand and what the natures of each one in my possible side of the team would be. Duraludon would be a glass cannon, sure, but I would think I could help support you against Milo due to his Grass type. I would have to get 2 others that could pair well not just with him but whatever you had planned...and I'm on a much better path to procuring that knowledge than before."

"Yes but again, you'll have Kabu to deal with at the same time which makes you the sitting duck for him unless we can pull something off; something that can either resist or sway his Fire team. This'll take some time, and a lot of thinking. We may not even be able to get this working or feeling 'right' until the final hour..." Her eyebrows furrowed together while glancing at the statistics sheet of Chandelure. "One can hope that it won't come to that, however."

Glancing back over the room that had an enormous amount of data plastered over it with Pokemon metadata on it, Haru remembered something. "I just recalled something I wanted to ask upon coming in here: how did you get all these printouts?"

Nessa laughed a bit and looked around. In the haste she was in to make sure all her thoughts could be "Oh, these? Yeah...these didn't come from my own Gym. None of my trainers had the exact kind of printouts I was looking for so I decided on another solution: my bestie Sonia's lab. Did that earlier when you went to go see your Mom. Buu~ut she wasn't there, and instead Hop led me to some of the extra strategic battle data you see before you."

Her expression went from neutral to smug, and Haru met her expression with an equally smug look himself. "Must be having a date with Leon, then." he surmised. Nessa flashed a confirming thumbs-up with a cheeky smirk. "Yes, actually. But! Onto bigger things, let's see if we can start thinking of a group of Pokemon for us. I have a few in mind..."

Stepping back and wiping his forehead, Haru gestured with a thumbs-up towards the door. "Delay that for a second. I'm going to go get us something to help us focus from the kitchen. You just stay here and I'll be back with refreshments." Kissing her once again, Haru walked out onto the hallway heading back.

**\- - - 7 minutes later - - -**

Nessa was quietly looking over the multitude of papers around everywhere when she heard the footsteps of her Drednaw come by the door and poke its head in. "Oh hey there Drednaw. Curious to get a closer look too?" She asks it, not expecting it to come by her leg and start nudging her by the ankles in a seemingly wanting manner. It makes a low grunt; briefly misinterpreted as it needing some attention. Before she could ask what he wanted, the turtle-like Water/Rock Pokemon walked back to the door then looked at her, turning back and hopping. She was able to finally interpret that Drednaw's face showed worry.

Something was wrong. It finally hit her that Haru had been gone on for too long.

Following her trusty Drednaw down the hallway she was then led to a scene that made her gasp loudly. The scene horrified and made her worry with tears budding up as she saw Haru slumped on the floor of the kitchen. On the kitchen floor he was leaned against one of the counters with his head hung forward and one arm that showed an attempt to stand by up was made, but failed. He was breathing quietly but looking like he had nearly passed out. Barely awake, he only mumbled, "Nessa...hey...t...tired..." Several of the Pokemon they both took care of were unsure of what to do, so they kept their distance but looked just as worried as she became.

"Haru!" Taking action immediately she had her Drednaw help him off the floor while she called emergency services. Phone in hand, she asked the others to help bring him upstairs to the bedroom. "Mirukon. Please get me some ice, and Masako, try to keep him level while Drednaw helps carry him."

**\- - - - - 1 hour later. . . - - - - -**

Haru was now laying in bed, shivering as if he were cold despite several blankets on him. To the bedside, a Blissey and Nurse Joy were looking over him carefully and diagnosing his condition for Nessa and the others. Near the entrance of the bedroom the rest of the Pokemon were looking inside while Nessa kept her distance at the window. A good deal of looking over his symptoms, having an ice pack on his head, thermometer in his mouth and the Blissey assisting the nurse with checking his body all over, and the pink haired lady had all she needed to know. Walking over to Nessa she gestured her to follow her to the hallway. Haru had gotten a really bad fever from over exertion, but stress was not ruled out either. He had a temperature of 39'C, increased sweating, and until he woke up to say otherwise nothing else could be ruled out. The Nurse Joy recommended the usual: making sure he has plenty of rest and water on standby.

When she left, Nessa got on the other side of him on the bed as he lazily looked over to her, no glasses in sight. "So now there's 2 of you..? heheh...". She didn't enjoy the joke and had to wipe a tear that she shed from the worry of earlier. "You know I'm glad it's just a fever. Just rest up please? Let me know if you need anything. I'll be there immediately. You could have been hurt badly if it were anywhere else in the house!"

It almost seemed like he didn't hear her and was in another apologetic stint. His mind wandered to something he said months ago. "I'm sorry I made you worry again. Said I didn't want to stress you out cuz..." He hesitated due to a wave of fatigue hitting him, prompting Nessa to worry briefly if he just passed out or worse. "...cuz you..."

"Haru, you need to sleep, okay? I love you, but please just get some rest." She laid a hand on his forehead while he had a lazy eye and an even lazier smile. A hand lazily goes to the one holding onto his forehead. "cuz...you're the best thing that's...ever...happened to me...in my life..." Despite his illness he kept his brown eyes locked onto her blue eyes up until they shut and fell asleep.

Wasting no time as he passed out, while Leafa showed up with a new ice pack to place on his forehead, Nessa got her phone and hit the tab for contacts to write to Hop.

**[Nessa: Hey Hop, FYI, Haru is out of commission for a bit so no more studying for awhile okay? He has a fever. If you want to come by and say hi that's fine but bring any books and you'll be washed away immediately, got it?]**

At that point in the evening, Hop had already started walking home and felt a cold chill suddenly wash over him. "I hope he's okay.."

**[Hop: Okay sorry to hear that Nessa! D: Hope he gets better soon. Keep me posted.]**

Nessa's eyes narrowed before replying back.

**[Nessa: Will do. Remember, no books! Haru needs to rest, and it won't do anyone good if he tries to outdo himself with more strenuous activity soon!]**

She put her phone away and stayed by Haru's side for the rest of the evening before going downstairs to the couch to sleep. Despite asking the Pokemon to alert her if Haru shows any signs of getting worse, or needing help, not even that was enough to help her fall asleep in her usual timespan. Laying there and staring into the ceiling she could only think up of several things at once: all of them conflicting with each other. _/Tomorrow is a new day, Nessa. Tomorrow is a new day.../_

**\- - - - - The Next Day, Hammerlocke - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Noon - - - - -**

"Dressing up Pokemon like that seems really weird though, doesn't it?" Syra commented while near the train station overlooking the view while munching on some Tauros Meat Sticks with various fruit. Next to her, the Intelleon that trailed her was also eating something similar though more aimed towards its diet. Sevan chuckled at Syra's dismissal and eyed her from the side. "Is it really so weird?" Shinrin was laying on the bench in between them, not having full trust of Syra being around her master and because the warmth of the bench had caught her attention.

"Well...I don't know. I've been reading up on what the other regions do and that one really caught onto me. See, with people I can see doing things like that since it's not so far fetched to imagine guys or girls or those in between doing stuff that's similar. We have models: Cynthia, Nessa, Diantha." She chewed on the end of the stick before leaning forward and thinking back to the big operation when her, Leon, Haru and Sam teamed up with the others. A blush goes across her cheeks while sighing.

Sevan winced, accidentally biting on the inside of his lip due to an injury he sustained outside of their meetup. "You suddenly sound so glum. What, is talking about Hoenn making you glum? The only one allowed to feel that way between us is me." _/Damn, didn't think my cheek was that swollen that eating would be such a pain today. Shit../_

She looked over to Shinrin, who looked back and then raised its head as if doing so in an unapproving manner. Syra's eyes trail back to the view the two of them were looking at and leaned forward with her arms on her knees. "I thought back about the incident that I took part in when I met those women I just talked about."

"What about them?" Sevan inquired, finally able to down a piece of his own snack while getting a small bag containing a snack for Shinrin. As one foot dangled across her leg, Syra sighed. "Much as I hate to admit it, I honestly feel like I still have a lot to learn about growing up. There's a lot of shit that I've been through already being a Gym Challenger who got to the place I did, and even to this moment I'm not sure I deserved to partake in something very important I was involved in awhile back."

Looking to the ground, Sevan seemed to recall some memories that brought with them some pained expression, though he held a reaction back a little. "Bad incident?"

"No. Yes." Her face winced in confusion at herself. "I don't know, it's confusing to say either way. So basically everything turned out fine in the end but it was because of a fuck-up I made. I often reflect back to those ladies and how I'm nowhere anywhere close to reaching the same status as them. Haru was right: there's a lot more to Pokemon than just simply being a stronger trainer with better statistics. You have to take care of them and love them dearly as if they were your best friend or a family member, or both."

"Whoa whoa what do you mean 'status'? You're a pretty good trainer from what I've gathered.." Sevan began to compliment, while Syra just gave him a side glance of neutral expression. He withdrew it halfly. "Well, from what little I know of you anyways."

She smiled in reaction to his response and chuckled. "It's more that the other things surrounding them that has stuck with me. Cynthia is a model, and so is Nessa. They're both two different people of entirely different surroundings but I can't help but wonder what it would be like, you know? Lots of people look at you differently when you're putting yourself out there."

The black-and-blonde-streak man next to her was stuck on a bite on his snack while watching her pull part of her hair back as she continued. "You're basically showing yourself off to the whole world. Nothing is hidden to anyone's eyes. As it stands now I would probably buckle showing off my body in such ways, but maybe one day building up enough courage to do that wouldn't be so bad. What do you think?"

"Huh? Think what?" It appeared she interrupted whatever his brain was processing.

"Do you think, hypothetically, I could be a model?" She raised her head up a little; confident in the current state she was in at the moment. The blue jacket, white undershirt, short shorts, pink leggings, black boots and white cap may not be 'model' material yet she did bare a striking appearance that was beginning to be hard to look away.

Before Sevan was able to answer her, the Intelleon standing next to her looked at her and squatted until it was eye level with her sitting on the bench. Syra smirks and gestures a handwave to the Intelleon. "No no, it doesn't mean that I would just abandon you or anything, Josef. Don't pay much mind to your master okay? She's just thinking on new options okay? A hypothetical situation of the future, you know?" Rubbing the top of its slender head while the water based starter seemed really happy as a result.

"Is that a serious question by the way?" He would ask while Syra was headpatting her partner Pokemon. She nods.

"I mean...what's stopping you?" Sevan would ask.

Syra, still giving a headpat to her Intelleon, looks over to Sevan. "There's an important step in my life that has to finish off first before I really focus on doing anything extraneous and fun. Becoming a model would maybe be fun. Maybe it wouldn't be. For one thing, I'm waiting for Haru's Gym to finish before I reenlist into the Gym Challenge and start over so I can have a proper rematch with him. The other..." Her mind flashes to her old man wearing the prison garb and shook her head with a sigh. "It's nothing."

As an eyebrow raised and eye narrowed, Sevan gave a side eye back to her. "People don't normally sigh and shake their head over nothing."

"Well I'm not 'people'. I'm Syra, and one day I'm going to become Champion over this whole region. Just you wait." She got up after tossing the remainder of the Tauros Meat Stick into the trash and looked to Sevan after picking up her bag. "I have to head out, but thanks for lunch again. You STILL didn't have to pay for me so it's making this really hard on me to figure out how to pay you back."

He held up a hand and looked off to the side, though Shinrin got up on her hindlegs and leaned on him as if to object to his random act of kindness. It was as if she was telling her master to be more frugal with the new girl. "It's fine. Just don't lose touch when you're doing your...'nothing' that you said you have to finish."

"Yeah? Wouldn't worry about losing touch, but you should get that injury checked out." She comments, nodding to Josef before her and the Pokemon start walking off. The reaction on his part was delayed but Sevan blinked after realizing that she read his body language in having an injury without saying anything or pointing it out. "Hey wait!"

As she walked off Syra just waves back to him by taking her cap off and grinning. "Try not to get messed up so badly that we can't meet anymore okay? I'm still trying to figure out a way to pay you back."

 _/How did she know I was../_ Shaking his own head, Sevan sighed with a blush coming back to his cheeks. "She's something, huh, Shin." The Leafeon looked at him with a pout, but then gave no indication on its thoughts afterwards. Crawling up onto his lap while he was still on the bench, it curled up onto a circle as if to try absorbing more of the Galarian sunlight. "Oh NOW that the other girl is gone you're being clingy more openly huh?" Joking, he started to pat the Grassy Eeveelution slowly.

He brought up his phone when Syra had disappeared off into the horizon and looked for Haru's contact information. The last message that they shared together was still on 'Read', so he decided to put it away. If the response didn't come back yet then he must have been busy.

The Intelleon nudges Syra from the side while they walked to a station where a Corviknight would be landing. His master looks up at him. "What?"

It seemed to be catching onto her 'shtick' and only made its usually half lidded eyes more narrow: judging her silently. Syra scoffs at him, lifting her head up. "Oh pish posh, Josef. Don't read too far into it! He's a nice guy and it's beneath me to just stop talking to him suddenly after hanging out with him for one afternoon." Josef leaned in closer, as some sweat bead formed on her forehead. "H-hey. Okay, it was evening. I didn't get home until evening and Mom was wondering what happened." It leaned further still while Syra felt a vein throb in her forehead. "LOOK! Don't read so much into it okay?! Besides, I'm too damaged of a person to just willy nilly go for anyone!"

Her water starter blinked at her, not meaning to have her say something so callous but in her own haste it appeared Syra admitted something to herself out loud she didn't want to confront. Looking at the ground, she kicked an idle rock with her right foot and sighed. "Look...I just got done getting used to this whole thing happening with Bea, okay? I can't just start reacting so curt to people and especially don't need to be flirting with someone like that so soon. It's not right, and whoever that person is deserves someone who..."

The two of them were interrupted as a Corviknight and its Cabbie landed with the Cab Car making a loud 'thunk' on the ground. "Oh! Hey there Challenger! Syra, right?"

Pushing the thought out of her mind as soon as it came to her, Syra waved to him and walked over. Opening the door for herself and her Intelleon the two get in. "Heheh...Hey there. Would you mind taking us to Circhester, please?"

As the Steel Bird Pokemon flapped its wings for lift off, Syra looked out the window while her best friend Josef, the Sobble who became the dependable Intelleon on her journey, looked back at it. His face showed a pained mood. He had gotten the intention of what she was going to say earlier before being cut off by the landing of the Air Taxi, and put a hand on top of her head. For some reason without speaking it, Syra felt as if Josef understood what she was going to say and began to tear up. / _...I'm too damaged to even be bothered with such trite connections like that./_ She thought to herself, while a few tears started streaming down her face. The Water Pokemon pulled her in for a hug and she just held on quietly while the two were in the air taking their trip.

**\- - - - - Wyndon, Battle Tower - - - - -**

**\- - - - - That Same Moment... - - - - -**

Overlooking the same view as he had before it was hard to see whether or not things were going to get better for himself. Challenging Rose's Plan, possibly endangering Galar through his decisions, and leaving behind a legacy of 'The Undefeatable Champion' whose own gimmick was his seemingly easy ability to get lost. Leon looked upon the horizon of Galar at the society below and let out a small exhale. /Haru and Hop were the ones right there with me throughout all that, and yet I sometimes wonder if what Rose said was true.../

_/"The future is more important than just one day! We must act as quickly as we possibly can! We must take action in order to avert tragedy! So that all can look forward to a better future!"/_

_/"I'm sorry it's come to this. But it's you who forced my hand, Leon. You refused to listen!"/_

Leon's thoughts weren't alone as Sonia had appeared, having arrived as he called for her. No longer needing to be coy about their feelings, the young professor and Champion embrace each other with a kiss. Afterwards, Sonia felt him hug her a little more tightly. "Leon..?"

Letting go of her embrace while turning back to the horizon view, Leon seemed more tense than he let up. "Sonia, now that I'm Champion again, I've been thinking back to everything. I was a fool."

"Sorry, what? Where is this coming from?" She walked to his side. Most of the time he was known to be a very positive beacon of hope even when he wasn't Champion after the defeat by Haru, but this felt like something was amiss.

"Haru is out there right now finding his calling; it is as I knew he would. My little brother, Hop, joined you of his own volition to pursue the knowledge of helping this world to understand Pokemon. Every day he's surprising me with new facts just like how you do, though I tend to get lost much more easily when you inform me of such things in conversation." Rubbing the back of his head, Leon let out a weak laugh. Sonia puffed her cheeks, being a little flustered.

"If it's so confusing then why don't you tell me to ease off a little then?! If we're talking and you're lost you can just tell me to explain it more simply!" She huffed, but Leon found that reaction more satisfying.

He ended up laughing and going to hold one of her hands. "I like hearing you speak passionately about what you're doing and learning every day, love. That's all."

That calmed Sonia down near instantly, though her earlier question stood. They shared a silence together while Leon sighed and further elaborated. "Everybody is figuring out their calling. Haru, Hop, You, Marnie, Piers, heck, I heard even Gordie and Melony are fixing their differences so Circhester has less to worry about. Isn't that nuts?"

His girlfriend squeezed his hands and frowned. "Leon.."

He didn't wait any longer to explain and his smile turned to a frown. "...all this time and I still don't know what I want to do. That's kind of pathetic isn't it? Is all I'm good for just being some sort of icon? A mascot who is there to help others get a vague idea of what awaits them?"

"Leon...hey..." Sonia began to say before Leon turned his frown towards her. "Tell me I'm wrong then, please. I...I know I'm only Champion per due responsibility and I told Haru I would since he wanted to retire a year after becoming it. It's only fair I stay here until I'm defeated again. But after that? What if I don't know what to do when it's over? What if I'm just stuck here competing in the Battle Tower? Isn't it boring to be with someone who only thinks of competing against strong opponents? I don't have any big aspirations like you do, and I certainly don't have the brains to pull off the things others around here or even other regions have done. But...it just feels maybe I've wasted my potential.."

"Hey. He~y. Don't think like that. Look, everybody here is figuring themselves out in different ways and especially at different times. I don't love you less just because for you, you feel lost." She let go of his hands and clasped both together, walking away a few paces from him before turning back. "Let's think of this in another way, shall we? Look at what Haru is choosing to do: become a Gym Leader. Now, what is the ultimate goal of a Gym Leader?"

Leon took a second to ponder on the wording that would actually be correct for that inquiry. "To pose a challenge to all Gym Challengers, and to help them grow as Pokemon Trainers. It's in their nature to defend the type of Pokemon they choose or are assigned to, and generally are obstacles for trainers to overcome."

The redhead walked over back to him and grabbed both of his hands before holding them together upwards. She looked him in the face with a confidant smile. "So then why aren't you looking at your being Champion in the same light?"

 _/Critical Hit..!/_ Leon thinks to himself, looking away sheepishly. "Okay, you got me. I can't think of a good response to that at all. Those are all good points.."

Sonia nodded and pondered for a bit on what exactly could have been bothering him. "Is it because you're simply not going at the same 'speed' you used to? Because I don't think that makes you a lesser man, you know. It just means that you're focusing a lot more on the greater impact you'll have one everyone."

Looking back, Leon's harsh expression slowly disappeared; his self doubt and deprecation making way to accept some of the praise Sonia was giving him.

Stepping forward, Sonia gave Leon a kiss and held it before letting her hand rest on his cheek. "Just because you haven't figured it out now doesn't mean you won't figure it out later, or that you're a lesser person. Haru and Hop are some examples of those sparked by the inspirations of their journeys to lead them to where they're at: you know where they want to be. Nobody else is in the unique position as you and ever will be. You are you, and you shouldn't feel beholden to what others are going through okay?"

Looking back at her and no longer caring about the horizon, it appeared Leon's perspective had shifted back to thinking about the bigger picture. Whether or not his self doubt was erased was one thing to figure out for another time, but the words Sonia spoke to him felt endearing and very insightful even without her own personal experience to speak from. "I may not understand a lot of the things you speak of considering your position and the way you elaborate on them, but saying all that..." Leon's eyes narrow while a smile crept on his face. His own gaze locking to Sonia's before shaking his head from side to side. "...I don't know what it is about you but it just makes me comfortable. Like even the simplest of things are suddenly a lot more easy for me to understand."

The young professor seemed to beam with pride, pushing her chest outward and nodding as if she had completed a hard mission. "Be that as it may, my dear, it's true. All of it. Just because your 'speed' may not be as fast as Haru or Hop's doesn't make you a lesser person, okay? Please don't ever think that. I know one day you'll have an epiphany that will shake the foundations of Galar to its very core just like you did when you were nicknamed 'The Legendary, Unbeatable Champion Leon' before Haru came along. That sort of stuff just doesn't 'go away' you know."

"Are you sure you're not-" Leon began to contest, but was stopped by Sonia holding her pointer and middle finger to his lips. "Hey. Shhh. You've never let me down once."

A small pink line crept across his cheeks looking at her. "Not even once? Considering even what happened with the ex-Chairman: Rose? Not then? Even when I wasn't able to be the one person responsible for-"

His line of questioning was interrupted again with a cheeky smile and the seemingly neverending positivity Sonia exuded. She smiled and kissed the bottom of his chin. "Not even once."

The two shared a small laugh before Leon, while holding Sonia's hands, turned back to the horizon before him. He had been studying things in such a level of detail be it for battle or his own goals he set forth. In this moment, however, it appeared Sonia had managed to clear up his mind speaking only the simplest of ways as she normally had done. Even with the events that had occurred even since Haru became Champion, such as herself becoming a new Pokemon Professor in Galar, Sonia never lost her edge in being able to 'dial in' Leon to a degree. Standing near him, her head lays on the side of his chest and sighs contently.

Leon felt as if the world was always against him in some light or another, but with Sonia by his side the ability to chastize his own actions and give a self deprecating 'jab' at his abilities (or lack thereof) had lightened up to almost nill from the past. He was unsure if it was due to the new career she had come upon her own volition or something else, but the words she spoke, and the emotions within them had reassured one key fact to Leon. Looking back down at her, his heart felt full. _/Sonia's right. I may not be able to figure things out right now, tomorrow, or even the next week or month. But no matter what I'm doing, it may not feel as scary as it normally would./_

Clasping her hand over his own and then bringing her back into another embrace, the two stood in silence where they were at as the long spiky haired ex-turned-current Champion stroked her back affectionately. "Sorry for bringing it up Sonia. I should know by now to not mind the current conditions and just look forward to tomorrow."

Her own expression had gone from one that was critical of his current mood to one showing understanding to his predicament. Smiling, Sonia laid her head on his chest and hummed. "It's okay. But...let's just stay like this for a little while okay? We've both had a lot going on lately..."

Sonia had said 'a little while' to him right then and there, but it appeared that the couple stood there in silence just simply being around each other and cuddling for no other reason just to be comfortable around each other. Leon's personal issues wouldn't exactly be 'defeated' by any means, but with the way Sonia had told him what she did, it put things into a new light. As the sounds of Wyndon, and ergo, Galar, had continued to fill in the white noise between the couple merely being silent with each other, both of their minds cleared up. Being known as someone who would 'get lost easily', Leon was a man who put up a facade more times than not just to excuse the 'gimmick' so that he could be more readily left alone to his own devices. Sonia, the journalist-turned-professor, was the only one who truly understood him and knew what his words and actions actually meant upon every instance.

Sticking out her tongue and covering her bases in terms of the previous conversation, the redhead looked up to her beloved and smirked. "...I didn't mention her but one can only hope that Syra reaches the same fire that the others did too. But if she didn't, that's okay as well. All of us are in this at the same time. We all know she's going through a rough time currently, but like I to you, she has a support group that hasn't forgotten her."

Embracing the love from the professor who had been expressing such kindness, Leon stroked Sonia's back and sighed. Content. "You're right...and I'm thankful for you being with me all this time my darling."

**\- - - - - Amiri's Home, Circhester - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 9:10 PM - - - - -**

The pizza delivery had been made, meaning that Gabriel, Amiri, and Syra had put aside a lot of the current events big or small to just enjoy a nice dinner as a family. Big, or hot button topics such as politics or careers were forbidden but the table didn't seem to object when Syra took a bite of her pizza and looked to her mom and brother with a sigh. "I think once this is all over with the court case I want to start all over."

Gabriel had just taken a bite of his, swallowed it and upon hearing his sister say such a line began to choke, if only briefly, on the news. Amiri patted his back to help him un-choke himself and looked to Syra with a narrowed expression. "What do you mean, dear? Do you want to start over with the Gym Challenge, perhaps?"

In the middle of her exclamation, Syra swatted a hand away from Gabriel trying to take another slice from the pizza and getting it onto her own plate. Mouth full for a moment, she tilted her head back and looked at Amiri before replying. "Well, basically yeah. It's not so much that I don't think I could come out as a Champion this time around, but it wouldn't mean much if I didn't start from the beginning. Haru owes me a Scorbunn-"

"Yes yes I know dear. I was there when you demanded him to give you one even though you said he didn't. Are you sure you're not still feeling for him?" She chuckled to herself, tilting her water back while Syra's face turned as red as a Voltorb. " **MOM~!** Sweet Arceus I'm not crushing on him!"

Lightly punching her side of the table, Syra huffed and took a moment before continuing. "Anyways. The idea is that if we succeed-"

"WHEN we succeed..." Amiri corrected her. Knowing what her daughter had gone through, though the guilt not having vanished completely by then, she was more than willing to do whatever possible to protect her now that she was back in Syra's life.

Taking a bite of her pizza slice before continuing, almost in her usual pouty demeanor, Syra looked to them and replied. "Right, when we succeed, and when the Gym Challenge comes back around I'm going to start with a clean slate. Josef will continue alongside me, but I want to go through them all again. Maybe on my second runaround in the Gym Challenge there will be something new for me to discover or learn. Personally I'm unsure, but it's best that I look on things positively rather than not at all. Haru is going to be starting his life anew with a new Gym, and once things clear up for all of us, it'd only be fair if I did the same thing."

"Why not just go right to Wyndon Stadium and challenge Haru directly?" Gabriel asked, still having no idea how the whole program works while cutting up his slice with a fork and knife. His big sister eyed him almost with an irritation that grew from the comment.

She swallowed her bite before continuing. "Because then it wouldn't prove anything! I would just be coming in for a rematch, and then it would mean I'd be beating everyone else to the punch! If I don't go through the Pokemon League Tournament and beat them all again AND Haru, then it'll be meaningless! I have to prove my worth!"

It had been a good while since Amiri had been consistently surrounded by positivity. Seeing her daughter fired up after being a little emotional filled her soul with a renewed sense of purpose and vigor. "Back in the day when I challenged Haru's mother and neither of us ended up as Champion, I had a similar sense of fire: a sense of purpose."

Syra seemed to be taken aback by the comment. Turning to her mother while taking another bite of pizza she only listened in while Amiri sighed and continued. "In the end neither of us really found our ground and lost, but it didn't change us as people. Surely, back then it was a challenging time as both of you are painfully aware with Ritsu, but it didn't hinder us in any way. We both grew from it." Amiri took off her glasses and looked to the side, realizing what she had just said and frowned. "...perhaps it's been too long since I held onto this guilt and should contact Lana again. Such circumstances should not be the reason for friends to depart, and it's high time I acted my age." She looked to Syra and sighed, lowering her head. "I hope that when you're done you can reach the same kind of peace with Haru."

Her own face going from regular to stark red, Syra shouts in her normally chaotic manner. "Mom! I'm not even crushing on him anymore, it's someone else okay? You can lay off just a litle bi-!" Her right hand cupped over her mouth to shut herself up while her little brother, Gabriel got a Meowth-esque smile on his face. Sneering. He leaned forward and tried to reach across the table to poke at her. "WHAT was that sis? You get a crush on someone new?"

"Shut up! It's none of your stupid business anyway!" Syra said, swatting his hand away while the siblings seemed to start bickering amongst each other. Amiri stared at the scene unfolding before her and couldn't help but laugh. Pulling out her phone from underneath the table she simply sent a message in hopes it would deliver to the same number.

**[Amiri: Lana it has been too long, and I am very sorry I dropped off the face of the planet. I only hope you can forgive me, but can we talk soon? Maybe meet up at the Seafood place in Hulbury? It'll be my treat.]**

Watching her two children have a bickering match, it was a flavor of chaos that she had honestly missed. Most parents missed certain things when their children weren't around: the sounds of video games being played, toys being tossed, conversations being had at the drop of a hat. For Amiri, it was these things and more, such as the simple hectic activity of two siblings having a 'fight' amongst each other for the most inane reasons. Her phone vibrated. A reply.

**[Lana: I have missed you so much, and I am so sorry for what I did too. Even though it wasn't my fault I feel like I was still responsible. I can't quite pin down a day, but Haru has told me a lot on what has been happening. Thanks to that, I've been able to keep up with things on your end to a degree. Let us talk at this place okay? How about tomorrow in the noon?]**

Pulling back some of the green hair on her side, Amiri smiled. Even as the court case proceedings had been weighing down on her psyche, not to mention the actual content of the lawsuit itself, she felt a wave of relief. _/The world hasn't completely gone to madness it seems.../_

**\- - - - - Wyndon, In Front of the Pokemon League Building - - - - -**

"Thank you so very much Miss Chairman. We've managed to make amazing strides today..!" One man said, shaking Oleana's hand while she stood outside the tall skyscraper. The weather had grown a bit more windy, and with the current events as well as the upcoming new plans for the Multi-Regional Tournament to be held, Oleana faced most of the day making phonecalls and discussing possible plans. Sponsors were phoned, corporation heads were clued into the project, and for once the current events of Team Rocket were held down to a minimum. Legality of Pokemon trading notwithstanding, Oleana had made progress for the day on multiple fronts.

She bowed slightly while shaking hands cordially and kept her usual stoic expression. "Much obliged. Goodnight."

The nightlife had begun to blossom forth on the streets. Poke Fanatics with partner Pokemon such as were performing in the streets, bars had begun to open up, private fight clubs were quietly letting in their contestants or contestant Pokemon to attend; Wyndon had lit up just as much as it did in the daytime. While walking past her own memories of the day had flashed back. The 'National Dex' issue seemed to be coming along fine and was in its final stages of resolving. Trade with other Regions had begun to have an up-tick of activity thanks to the lack of Team Rocket controlling the transport alongside other villainous teams. A new discussion on the legality of relations with Pokemon had also started to hit the private conference rooms as many areas were pontificating on what to do on incidents 'involving' Gardevoir and other human-like Pokemon.

_/I hadn't expected that today was going to start on trying to make sure relations with Sinnoh were as tightknit as the day before and ended on the intricacies of inter-species relations. Hmm.../_

Oleana kept pondering this while checking her button-up jacket was still closed all the way up to the top. The seasons had seen a change; nights were longer and as such, colder much earlier too. Long hours at the Pokemon League Headquarters felt much longer due to the change of the year's seasons, though she kept in the back of her head the thought of Sam eventually coming back home.

**She didn't have to wait long.**

A large gust of wind was felt near her vicinity while a Corviknight had landed with its Air Taxi Cab clinged onto by its talons. The Cab Car made a loud _'thunk'_ , and in front of Oleana she saw a man step out. The figure turned to her and made a single wave, causing her to feel her heart jump into her chest.

"Oleana..!"

The young man wore a cap, a large bag slung over his shoulder, a jacket that bore silver and gold patterns on the front while the back had a Lugia symbol on it and glasses.

It was Sam. Sam finally came home.

He smiled, and Oleana looked at him as tears began to bud. Up to this point the two of them had made it a habit to downplay or otherwise hide the fact that she was romantically involved with someone just to make sure that tabloid journalists would not get their greasy mits on a 'hot topic' story to write with little more than hyperbole. But as her heart had swollen with love seeing Sam come back home, knowing that he had finally made his decision, her bag dropped and she ran to him.

The woman embraced him and spun him around while the ex-Champion of Johto embraced his arms around her. The emotional high that made her tear up seemed to reflect back on him, as his own eyes welled up. The couple were finally reunited. "I'm home Oleana...just as I promised."

"Hush, please...I've had a long, 13 hour day..." Oleana says weakly, fighting back the urge to cry right in front of him openly. She could not help but feel comforted knowing he kept his promise to come back to her. As the Cabbie looked over he started to say something but his Corviknight let out a loud caw as if to shush its pilot. He snickered and rubbed the back of his head.

Sam kept his arms around Oleana and buried his head onto her chest while he was partially covered by the coat she wore. They stood in silence while it took Oleana a bit to realize this was reality rather than fiction. A moment passes by and she lifts his head up to hers and kisses him deeply: no longer caring if anyone with a spare camera or phone had seen. Nothing else surrounding her had mattered. In what was a long, very arduous process of Sam learning what his placement was in the world and figuring out what to do, he had let go of his past.

What was once a man born in Johto who had seen several other regions for the sake of his own curiosity, he finally ended his 'bucket list' of tasks before making a permanent, new home in Galar. Jet lagged be damned, feeling the lips of the woman he loved kiss him deeply gave him a new sense of reenergization that made him forget all his troubles. No longer would he have to worry about one day being taken down by Rocket or be distracted by the judgments of those he grew up alongside in his hometown. Oleana, the one true passion left in his life, was the one center of his universe.

The two parted as she wiped one of her eyes with a thumb before sniffling and saying to him. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up suddenly like this..."

"I told you I'd be back, didn't I? Did you not expect that I would be back so soon...?" His hands resting around her hips. The Cabbie at this point relied on an audible signal before making sure he would be needed again.

Shaking her head, the blonde woman laughed weakly. "I...I'm not sure. Today's been a first for a lot of things. I'll tell you all about them in a bit but, perhaps you'd like a ride first?"

Looking over to the Air Taxi and the Corviknight that occupied it, Sam let out a laugh while readjusting his hat, as it had been almost pushed off from the force of Oleana's sudden kissing to him in public. "Sure. Take me home, then..." his face turned back up to her. "...my new home, Oleana."

Galar kept moving on throughout its nightlife as if the event never happened. Nobody paid any mind to the random act of romance that occurred within the middle of the streets of Wyndon, but on the way home during the ride to her place, the windows of the taxi got a bit foggier due to the passion Oleana was able to pour back to him. She normally would not lose herself to such things even if it meant a moment of pure bliss, but now with Sam being home she was no longer about to let him go anywhere without knowing how intense her feelings were for him.

The beginning of this connection will be told another day of course, but for now, Galar's night skies could not begin to contain the brightness that shone within Sam's heart whenever he looked upon the woman known as 'Miss Chairman'.

**\- - - - - END OF CHAPTER 19 - - - - -**


	20. Recovery

**Chapter 20: Recovery**

_ Author's Note: This is the full intended release of this chapter containing an intense lovemaking scene. Any such scenes like the one later on here will be shown as is, but do serve the purpose of furthering the relationships shown. Thank you for your understanding.  _ **  
**

**\- - - - - Wyndon, Oleana's Home - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Early morning - - - - -**

The buzzing of a morning alarm clock rang a disgustingly annoying noise that woke up one Oleana, the Chairman of the Pokemon League in Galar. By reflex alone an arm shoots out from underneath the blankets and punches the alarm clock straight from the dresser to the floor. It makes a loud clash of cheap plastic nearly exploding on impact, and a few seconds later Oleana groans. Her head slowly rises from the pillow as both eyes open. Sitting up, the blanket falls to her stomach as she wore no top: in the buff first thing in the morning. A few things had run through her mind in consideration. The first was that as she sat upright in irritation of the morning hours, she remembered all of the things that had been conveniently 'forgotten' on her 'to-do list' when she returned home the previous night. The second was that her one love, one quietly sleeping Sam, was next to her. Was he dreaming of his home, Johto? Would he ever miss it now that he had committed in their relationship?

Looking down at his unconscious profile, one hand lightly raked through his thick hair. _/I have done nothing but put in as much time as I have every single day ever since Rose was taken in by the authorities. For his crimes against Galar and its common folk, I took up the mantle of responsibility. Sam and I have had many a conversation about our own lost time being apart despite our responsibilities.../_ Her eyes look up to one of her windows to see that no sun had begun to come up yet even as the curtains had shut out the outdoor scenery. Removing herself from her bed quietly and going to put on a robe, Oleana walked to the window and peeked outside. It was still dark, but Galar was already awake and active as if nothing had changed in the past day. If she got ready now, by the time she would arrive at the League Headquarters the sun would begin to peek across the horizon.

"Oleana...mmg...you going to work?" Mumbled Sam from the bed, who had stirred subconsciously in his sleep only to wake up on his own. The clash of scheduling on her workload and his own retirement from all things in the League would ultimately take some time to get familiarized. Oleana turned her head to the still sleepy Sam and walked until she was near his bedside and sat on it so he could make out her figure in the still of the darkness. "Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

Sitting up, Sam grinned a bit sheepishly upwards at her as she leaned towards him and kissed him lightly. "How could I not after yesterday evening? Plus, I'm finally home where I belong."

It felt good to hear those words come out of him. She pulled aside some hair and chuckled. Oleana was, sometimes to a fault, a very stoic and serious person. "To answer your initial question, dear..." she inhaled deeply. "I don't think I want to go in today."

Despite the fact the bedroom was dark and her own vision had begun to adjust to it, only illuminated by the slight glow of the outdoors of Galar's morning society, she could tell her comment made Sam do a double take. "You don't..?"

Oleana shook her head slowly then reached for where his hand was at underneath the blanket while now able to make out the figure of his topless torso. "You finally came back to me. I don't wanna leave your side at all for the entire day."

His hand reaching out from beneath the blankets to hold onto hers, Sam did his best to look at her in the darkness of the room. "But you're the Chairman! I'm sure you have something important to do that will require your expert direction and management! I'm just...it's imperative you're there in case something happens right?"

She was sure that his concern was coming from a place of earnestness but it was a little adorable how much emphasis he put on the wording he used. Leaning forward, Oleana placed a finger on his nose and tapped it. "For the first time in my life I have something that is far more valuable than my salary; a thing more worth than all the world's findings in the Pokemon and natural world." The same finger then found the diaphragm of his chest and poked it. "You. I can take some PTO for you and get away from everything for a bit. My staff is more than qualified to run things without me for a bit. I don't tell you many things that go on because of non-disclosure agreements, but trust me. When Rose left, yours truly whipped the whole place into shape."

"Oleana..." Sam appeared to be momentarily displaced at the way she worded her feelings and intentions to him. As she disrobed herself, once again in nothing more than her birthday suit and getting back into bed, she pulled him onto her in an embrace as his face went into her cleavage. "So then...what do you want to do today? Anything special?"

One hand began to stroke the top of his head as she laid her head further on the pillow. "Nothing. I don't want to do anything special today. I just want time with you."

Sam took in a deep breath before nuzzling the bosom squished against his face and closed his eyes once more. It could have been the embrace itself, her smell, the sound of her heartbeat, or that it was still very early for him to wake up. He begun to feel his eyes grow heavy once more and smiled. For the first time in his life he felt truly content, and before passing out within his lover's embrace, he said to her, "That's fine. I think I've done enough adventuring for one lifetime. I've seen enough places to say that I'm satisfied, my dear Oleana."

"..and I'm happy, too."

The staff would end up not hearing from her with the exception of a late message that came to her second-in-command that she would 'be taking some much needed time off'.

**\- - - - - The Wild Area - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Stony Wilderness - - - - -**

Syra took a few steps back and looked through her Pokedex entries as a single bead of sweat formed on her forehead. She stood back a few steps and looked to Sevan, who had joined her for the day. "Holy shit what _IS_ that?!"

Not even blinking twice, Sevan pursed his lips together and answered. "If I didn't know better I'd say that's a Wailord. Huh. I thought this wasn't native to Galar? What's it doing spawning in one of your raid dens?" he eyed her as Syra was still checking her Pokdex. She had ran through it a few times before putting it aside and looking at him.

Flashing the Pokedex function of her Rotom Phone, he saw that there wasn't even a space for it to exist. "It ISN'T! If it's here, then that must mean something's gone on recently where we've let some come overseas, or maybe...hmm." Folding her arms together, her brain began to deduce possible options.

"What're you thinking it is? For all the time I've been here and only now a Wailord shows up? If it's legal then we should think on catching it, but if it isn't..." Sevan trailed off remembering that he was technically breaching normal conduct for Pokemon trainers by having slipped by and brought his Pidgeot to Galar.

Taking off her hat and combing her hair back before rolling up her sleeves, Syra looked to him. "A possibility is that our own sister locations of the Isle of Armor or the Crown Tundra have opened up again, and with them, some new Pokemon. That's just a guess, however, because I haven't looked into it outside of pre-ordering my travel ticket to go to them and ending up with some free uniforms that are two sizes too small." Looking rather annoyed upon recalling that factoid.

"You have to purchase tickets for those places?" He asked, sorting through what little he had brought with him to consider using against a Wailord, and nodding to the Pidgeot who was seen pecking at a wandering Zigzagoon. "Cho! C'mere, I'm going to need you."

The girl put on her hat and began to look through her belt for a good counter for the Water Pokemon. "It's a one-time purchase to get to both locations. Anyways, do you wanna set up a beacon to see if we can get some more trainers to help us?" As the two trainers sat near the den, Syra crossed her legs and idly started to think on the implications of new Pokemon arriving. _/If we suddenly got some more Pokemon crossing our shores due to our neighbors then why haven't we heard anything about it happening yet? Did Oleana forget to announce it or something?/_

Elsewhere, Oleana would subconsciously turn in her sleep as if knowing she was being spoken about.

Two more trainers joined up, and the small group took on the Wailord.

**\- - - A short time later - - -**

A hard upper swipe knocks one of the trainers' caps off causing it to fly off. "HEY! ASSHOLE! We agreed that HE would be the one who takes the Pokemon! That's how we do things, so don't get greedy!"

"OW! Ok okay! Just because you were the top runner-up in the League Championship doesn't mean you gotta strong-arm us." Said one of the guys who picks up his hat and looks at her.

She nods to Sevan. "Go ahead, man it's yours." Syra would be remiss to reassure them however, knowing that it was also a new addition for them and decided to make up for something she did in the past. It was as if seeing her own shadow project further from her feet to an uglier side that once took over her entire being.

**//"Hey what the hell are you doing?!"**

**"This isn't a part of what we do here!"**

**"It's supposed to be an equal shot for all of us, and we have to come to an agreement! We DID come to an agreement!"**

**"Oh shut up. None of you could ever train this Alcremie to the full potential like me. None of you deserve it. Only I do. I did the most damage. I beat this thing. She belongs to ME now."//**

Sighing and shaking her head on the memory flashback, Syra looked to the other trainers while Sevan catches the Wailord. "Listen, I know I was rash just now, but I wanna make sure everyone has an opportunity okay? Tell you what: give me your contact information and I'll phone you two if I come across another one. We can reconvene and strategize for another one when another one comes by, okay? I may even let you all in if it's a shiny."

The looks of dismay washed away from the two trainers' faces as they felt relieved and reassured. Quietly exchanging numbers, and giving the two some copies of her own League Card, she walked up to Sevan as he picked up the Dive Ball that shrunk from its Dynamax'ed state to a normal one. "So, whatcha going to nickname it?"

"Nickname it, huh?" He stood up and watched as his Pokedex didn't update to include Wailord. _/What in the...? It's still not in the Pokedex here?/_ Flashing it to her face, his eyebrows furrowed, seeming more troubled than when they encountered the den. "You ever see this happen?"

Her lips coiled in confusion. "Hmm...I guess whatever that Wailord belongs to in terms of OUR Regional Dex will update once we sync up on the Isle of Armor or Crown Tundra. It's possible that it'll belong to one of the two. Shit, that's lame...also...you didn't answer my question!" She lightly swatted at him, to which he parried every single faux hit. Before going to respond to her, Sevan calls out to the one trainer earlier who wasn't that far off as the group had dispersed. "Hey! Catch!" Tossing the Dive Ball to them, with the Wailord inside.

They catch it, and without much of a word Sevan gave the thumbs up. _/Since we don't know if Wailord here is legal or not, I'm not taking chances on getting heat. That's the one thing I need less around here./_

Having given the Pokemon away to the trainer and looking to Syra he saw her confusion in him giving it away. "Oh, sorry. You were asking me about how I nickname Pokemon..."

She had begun leaning forward with the body language showing she really didn't understand his way of thinking by pinching a part of her forehead in irritation. "What the heck was THAT for? After I just stuck up for you, and you go and give it to the one that was begging for it?! Do you think so little of me?!" Cheeks starting to turn pink as she huffed.

"Course not. Look, don't get attached to things; learn to let go." He rolled his shoulders forward before putting a hand in one of his pants pockets. "As far as nicknames go, I don't normally have them come to me immediately. Nicknames come to me more easily to those that mean the most to me. Like you, Cho." He looked at the Pidgeot who caw'd at him proudly. "Good work with the Wailord there."

She decided to address the 'Phanphy in the room' while looking past him at the Pidgeot. "Okay, well now that I've cooled down a little bit there's something else on my mind. Neither of us really knew about the Wailord, I get that, but you do know that you having Chorui here is illegal, right? How the heck did you manage that? You got some sort of permit or 'free pass' I'm not aware of existing? The only other person I know who has some sort of bend to the rules is Sam."

The two began to walk again while passing by two trainers trading amongst each other and the skies clearing from the overcast. "Who's 'Sam'?" he asked while monitoring Chorui's movements and curiosity at its surroundings. "Sam was an ex-Johto Champion who came here while on the trail of that big event you saw on the telly about Team Rocket. He met Haru the day he came here not too long ago and thanks to..hmm..what was his name? Looker!" She snapped her fingers before running to catch up to Sevan's side. "So he worked with a man named Looker to trace Team Rocket's movements...though part of that was due to me."

Sevan had widened his eyes in both shock and half confusion on the casual nature she divulged that information. The statement was enough to get him to stop in his tracks. "You were a part of WHAT now? Fuck off, seriously? They may not be from Hoe-...er...my home...but I'm familiar with them all the same. They're complete deadbeats, and you're anything but a deadbeat!"

Shrugging her shoulders and hopping onto a small boulder she balanced herself to attempt and get a better look of other dens. "It's become public knowledge by now, so anyone can look back on the whole situation and trace it to what I had to do with it." Putting her feet together once balanced on the boulder's top, Syra saw that Sevan was giving her a little more tense of a look. Her face once again flushed a bit red as the shame of her past actions came back to her. "Look, I'm not proud of it, okay? But at the time I did what I felt was right!"

The last words hit him a bit differently while looking up at where she stood. _/Doing what you felt was right, huh...? Heh.../_

**//"I can sense your trying to recruit me to something here. I don't care about your business or your plans..."/**

**//"Brendan, I'm sorry, but I have to go! We can do this another time!"//**

**//"Arceus damn it! I shouldn't have left! I should have never done this whole thing in the first fucking place!"//**

**//"Coming again for another night? Don't you think you'll lose in the first round looking like that?"//**

**//"Hey guys, look, do you want to stay, or come with me? It's your choice."//**

Sounds of snapping fingers were heard. "Hello? Hey!"

Sevan shook his head as he appeared to zone out. His gaze being met by Syra who was inches away from him and poking his forehead, he took a few steps back. "WHA-HEY what the heck? Why are you so close?" _/Damn did I just flash back right now? Shit.../_

Syra readjusted her cap and got a smug look on her face whilst eyeing him from the side. "I was trying to ask you on how you seem to know stuff about Hoenn Region Pokemon. Are you a researcher AND a Pokemon trainer? You sorta zoned out on me and I had to make sure you weren't just so frozen stiff by my performance earlier." She twirled a bit in place before jutting out her chest, grinning as her hands went to her hips. "I AM a runner-up Champion you know, so I couldn't blame you if you did!" laughing a little at her own silliness.

Her friend appeared none the wiser on what to say. "...uh."

His response was met with her getting flustered and red cheeks. "Look, I don't NORMALLY act this way but around you it feels natural to be this open."

He paid no direct attention to her comment and answered her earlier question for fear of making it more awkward to step away from it. "I'm just...very knowledgeable about Hoenn is all. Call it a specialty of mine."

"Just like how I myself am knowledgeable to Galar, you are to Hoenn. Pairs up nicely! So then, not-trainer-or-researcher Sevan, tell me about a few of the special Pokemon from Hoenn then. But first, let's keep heading up that hill..." pointing past him to the dragon-shaped entrance to Hammerlocke not far from them. "You can tell me more once we get up there."

The two of them made it there as Syra took to the dropoff that overlooked a large part of the region via cliffside. Syra took off her cap, holding it in hand and slipped her bag off as she sat down while Sevan looked on quietly. He had been pondering on his answer until Syra had pat the ground next to her while looking up at him. "C'mon, sit. We've been at the catching game today for a bit so let's rest up."

Joining her side, Sevan had to take a breath so that he could collect his bearings. That breath would then be taken away briefly when he saw Syra lifting her arms above her head as she shed the jacket. "Shit, it's a lot hotter here than the previous area we were at, so you'll forgive me if I get a bit more comfortable."

Changing up her usual appearance underneath the iconic look she sported, Syra instead had a white crop top with the graphics of the 3 starting Pokemon of the Galar region. The lettering of their names scribbled in a graffiti-like text spread across the bottom. She let out a contented sigh. "Aaaa~hh so much better. Now I don't feel like I'm going to shrivel up like a Persim Berry." Contented with the better airflow around her skin and bare abs, of which Sevan had to look away from when her stomach was shown off.

_/Holy fuck holy fuck holy ffff...okay...okay..relax. Talk about Pokemon. Don't...stare at the bare abs that are pretty lean and defined and..and...are just OUT. THERE. How did I not figure she was packing? HOW does she keep them covered up? WHY would she?/_

He had to take a deep breath through the nose while looking away, trying his best to compose the now flustered and reddened face he wore. "Hey Sevan, you okay man?" Syra had looked over to him, noticing he went quiet. As his body had shifted to look away but pretended he was merely coughing.

"Y-yeah I just needed a moment. We were uh, about to talk about Hoenn?" Working himself up to face her. The second he did he was met with a much closer Syra who was propped on her knees on the ground and glanced at her abs. The sweating came back, yet he persisted.

Internally, Syra got the grin like a Meowth and felt more than satisfied seeing him freak out a bit. / _Oh I see what's going on. He saw something and got super flustered. In that case, I ought to milk out more responses like this and see where it leads. Never knew he was the type to lose it over just some skin. Who knows how he would have reacted if we were swimming or something./_ "Hey bud." She snapped her fingers in front of her, seemingly snapping him out of his spell.

The man shook his head and combed once through his hair as the blonde streak part of his front stood outwards. "Right right. I think Hoenn Pokemon are really fascinating and as such, I keep them very close to my heart. Granted I'm not just talking about the ones exclusive there, but I do have a few favorites. Plusle, Torkoal, Absol, and especially the Mudkip evolution line are high up on my personal tier list. The whole area may be surrounded by a lot of many small bodies of water, the complete opposite of Galar, but it's got a nice 'small town home' feeling to it. Some travelers would like to say that fond memories are moreso made from Johto or even Unova, but Hoenn's probably the most special in my opinion."

She pointed at him. "Ha! I knew there was something about you I liked. We're fellow water starter trainers: we gravitate towards each other. HA! My mind doesn't recall much at the moment of Hoenn but I DO KNOW that Swampert is its final form. It being Water/Ground is pretty cool." Syra laughed, then heard her PokeBall that contained Intelleon shake, as if he heard her and got envious. "You're still my #1, Josef." picking it up and kissing the red top of it. Her affection to the loyal starter Pokemon made Sevan's heart ache while he looked away from her for a moment. She looked up at him and caught him looking away, letting out a laugh.

"Sevan **if you see something you like** it's fine. I don't mind. I know I keep the girls patted down while I can, and the skin may not be as 'model perfect' as other women sure but...I do take pride in it all the same."

"What? Why would I see something I like? Er, I mean why wouldn't I? I have no clue what you're..." His defense was poor and was shot in the kneecaps when her smug profile didn't waver a bit as he rubbed his neck.

Inhaling deep and then exhaling with a sigh, she placed a hand on top of her chest. "So here's a little bit about me: I grew up with a, shall I say, 'rough background'. It forced me to become a physically fit person who knew how to throw a punch, break my own falls, and defend myself from creeps. Not everybody could brag that they could beat up a whole crew of gangsters. But I can! Hehe." Her eyes close and squinted. The past came back for her to be able to discuss this but held back the pain it all brought. "It's uh...I'm..I'm not a great person, Sevan. It's no big deal to me that you may get distracted looking at me, but I wouldn't get too attached okay? It's not really worth the salt to bother. I've had things happen to me that don't make me look as nice as I'd like to be with this face and body."

This was an awkward change of topic for the two and Sevan was battling to think of a way to bring it back to the former subject. "If it means any coming from me I think you look great. Whether you have marks or scars or whatever. Nobody is perfect."

The ray of sunshine that seemed to emanate from her when she heard those words radiated back. "Thank you. So...what else can you say about Hoenn, then? Tell me more."

The blonde streaked young man thumbed his nose whilst exhaling. "Barring everything I said prior, the legends they share in Hoenn are neat as well. Your region may have nearly met its end here, but thanks to some events awhile ago, the whole planet nearly saw an apocalypse if not for one legendary putting a stop to it all. You had the physical embodiment of water and land duking it out at one point, and then it just sorta stopped." He had Syra's complete attention with how he described the region and some of its history. "My only regret is that I myself wasn't there to see it, but I at least know about it all and it just kind of speaks to the character of Hoenn."

"The character, huh?" Syra's eyes squinted while Sevan gestured holding his hands out forward as if to hold an invisible plaque.

His own expression made it appear he was recalling knowledge that came from experience rather than someone who looked up the information online or in a library. "Well, it pains me to admit that I haven't studied a lot here of what Galar considers its legendaries, nor do I have a solid idea of its own 'character', but yeah. It's hard to explain. You have your Zamazenta, Zacian, and Eternatus while Hoenn has Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza.."

"Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza? Huh. I like the sound of that third one. What type is it?" Her head turned towards him as Sevan pulled out his Pokedex. The name was simple but had a 'punch' to it that grabbed her ears.

"Dragon/Flying. Here." Holding up his Pokedex and showing the image, Syra turned into a character completely opposite of her usual self and started to gush. Both of her hands balling up into fists, eyes widening with interest and an even wider smile, Sevan saw her start making a squeal. "Are you okay?"

" **SHIT THAT IS A FUCKING COOL POKEMON!** I WANT IT! I NEED TO CATCH IT MYSELF!" She stood up while having grabbed his Pokedex as if to swipe it, and was using it to view the image of it closer. "Forget Zacian, Zamazenta, or Eternatus. Haru can have his dumb shield dog and Galar-ending Pokemon, and Hop can have his sword dog, but this?!" Syra had gained some fire in her eyes and was starting to chuckle. Her competitive spirit lit aflame by seeing something like this and was already starting to picture Haru's jealousy of her capture of it. "Oh man he would be so fucking jealous if I caught such a cool legendary Pokemon. Look at its cool green color, scales, and the fact it looks so threatening! It says 'Hey! The trainer that caught me is one of the, if not, the actual best there is because I'm Rayquaza!" she laughed loudly, boasting to nobody.

Sevan wasn't having any of it. That she swiped it out of his hand so quickly got him to stand up and start grabbing for it. The device contained not only the Pokedex but memories of his home and wasn't keen on her taking it. "Hey, I didn't say you could take it!" He'd lean forward to grab it while she leaned away and stretched her arm backwards.

"You didn't NOT say I could take it to get a closer look." wiggling her eyebrows at him before ducking past him as if attempting to trip him up. It fails. Sevan's natural instinct kicks in as he stands opposite of her and is on the defense as both arms slowly raise up. "Syra, please. Give it back." raising his voice a little out of irritation. He lunged again while she tossed the Pokedex into the other hand and was seemingly keeping it just a tad out of reach via 'keep away'.

She seemed to thrive on this reaction of his. If there was one thing that never escaped her turnabout into a better person, it was the pleasure she gained from messing with others via her usually dominant personality. "OOooooooo...getting feisty?" holding the Pokedex behind her with one arm in front and turning to the side in a similar stance to his own.

"I'm warning you. I need that back, so hand it over already: I'm not playing!" He said with a bit of a growl.

She leaned down to grab the hat she took off earlier and put it back on her head before biting her bottom lip. Her eyes narrowed while her face grew a bit more combative and gestured with the one hand in front towards her. "C'mon, c'mon. Get serious."

His fists start flying but with no intention to harm her but to try and knock the Pokedex out of his hand for him to grab. It's easy to spot in her mind as his swings are deliberate, low to mid height, yet is lacking an error in his execution. Her own focus stays tightened: having sharpened a little after sparring with Bea a few times up to this moment. She sidesteps away as the two move from the spot they were sitting at seconds ago; a hand coming up slapping a strike away from herself. Another comes to her waist and she parries the hit. Syra hops in place, switching her feet's stances before Sevan lunges again but has his fist meet Syra's one at the same time to block. He can see her tossing the Pokedex idly behind her back as if to goad him. "I like how fast you are." She says confidently.

He knows she does this to possibly distract him, so he doesn't take the bait to look away, instead standing his ground while he hops in place to avoid a sudden leg sweep. Upon landing after his evasion, he sees the bottom of her boot come upwards him from the ground causing him to reel back and dodge. Syra rises back to her feet and switches the hand that's carrying his Dex before tossing it up high. Baiting a left hook before swinging a right strait, in her direction, Syra backs away in a fraction of a second while the Pokedex falls in between them. Both of their hands clasp around it at the same time. "Could be faster." Sevan remarks, centering his gravity.

She throws the entirety of her weight into her shoulder towards his torso as if to attempt to throw him off balance. When that doesn't work she throws another fist. Sevan catches it early and blocks. A rising knee comes up to him from underneath. He catches it, but the one to lose balance is her. She doesn't let go which causes her to take him down onto the grass when he held the interrupted knee attack in place. "Wait...hold on..!"

**_Thud._ **

The both of them fall down to the grass as Syra's cap flies off, and the Pokedex is grasped by its original owner. He had won this little game that she started, and looked down as the girl's crop top rolled up due to their playful sparring session. A slight view of her toned midrift and dirt on her clothes while her chest heaved, her face was a little pink while quietly looking up at him. He seemed frozen in place looking down at her.

"You won. Hehe. You're not bad at all." Syra gives a thumbs up as he got off and put his Pokedex away while looking to the side. She sits up after him and starts dusting herself off. "Sorry to spring that on you like that: I hope I didn't catch you too offguard."

 _/No, man. Calm down, this isn't a big deal. Don't get attached. This isn't the time and place, nor are you deserving. She's not even that charming, this is stupid, you're being stupid. Relax. She's just a friend./_ His mind ran through, before looking down to her and having a smug look on his face. "Trust me, you never got me off guard once." It was a partial bluff, as the glance at her midrift got his heart to race a little.

Taking the comment in stride and rising up to her feet, she grinned proudly. "Someday I will then! Maybe not today but the next time we duke it out! Though it won't be for a Pokedex or whatever: just for fun cuz why not?"

Her Rotom Phone starts to buzz and she takes it out. Dusting himself, Sevan glances over to her with an inquisitive look. "Got somewhere to be?"

**[11:10. BRING HARU SOME FOOD]**

_/Right...I remember now./_ She looks up from her phone after putting it away. "I gotta go, man. Paying a friend a visit. That, and I have to get in contact with someone who was asking for an interview the other day." Folding her arms, she sighed and hung her head low.

Sevan catches the way her tone shifted about the interview and looked at her facing forward. "You don't sound all too happy about that, but each time I've ran into you with exception to how we met, you seem pretty popular. Is it really that troublesome?"

As both of her own hands clasped onto each other and flexed her fingers, Syra looked up at him slowly. "Can I tell you something before I leave?"

Unsure where she was leading with that, Sevan raised his head with a side glance. "Yeah I suppose. What is it?"

She reached behind herself and grabbed a hair tie wrap and started to put her hair into a high ponytail while looking at him. "It has come to my attention lately that being famous can have its downsides. In the past, I used to chastise Haru, Leon, Blue, Lance, Leon, and other region champions for supposedly not acting like what I thought one should act. The consideration of all the responsibilities they hold never once crossed my mind. While I can't say yet that I'm a Champion, I can understand why those who rise to the top can become jaded over time. On my first Gym Challenge, I, the one now nicknamed 'Miss Blue' was only a runner-up to the title. It sucked. But even then it's a little overwhelming having so much focus and importance thrust upon you that I often wonder how the others can be so strong."

The ponytail was done up and she walked past him to grab her backpack before slinging it over her shoulder and walking to him. "You love Hoenn much like how Haru cares for Galar so much that he stoked his life for even shitty people like myself. It didn't matter that I didn't know him, he did it anyway and would probably do it again without my asking. I can't understand what you know or how you know any of it, but I have a feeling about you that I can't shake. I think we're a lot more alike than you're letting on...but won't for one reason or another."

Between the two of them an invisible aura had seemingly been circulating between them. An aura that could only be felt between highly skilled Pokemon trainers had vibrated in silence while her striking magenta colored eyes looked at him. "But that's okay. Our type is usually never that far apart from each other, you know? Anyway, I'll catch you later."

He initially went to shrug it off, turning to the side while side-eyeing her but had a small smile finally show itself. It was so minute you couldn't see it from more than a couple meters away, but it was there all the same. Huffing a little after that speech, Sevan let out a sigh. "Sure thing, Syra. You won't get the jump on me next time, though. I'll consider that Rookie's Luck."

"Hey." She called to him, walking where he was standing. He turned to her and was immediately silence. A flash of a second later she had leaned forward as her cap briefly shielded the sunlight from his face. Lips touched, and his eyes widened. She took a step back and had a smug grin on her face before readjusting her cap so the Championship logo showed more easily. "Oops. Got the jump on you." Syra turned and waved before calling for an Air Taxi to hitch a ride for Hulbury.

Standing there watching her leave, Sevan looked down to Chorui who was holding some Pecha Berries in its mouth and had dropped it when it came upon the scene. "Hey, look, don't give me that look in that tone of voice." The bird Pokemon looked to the side as if to ignore what just occurred, but Sevan just rolled with it, leaning down to pick up the Pecha Berries and put them in his bag. "She's almost too good at reading me. Not sure if it's such a good idea to relax this much here...know what I mean?". His Pidgeot caw'd at him with a wing stretching outwards and waddled towards him before hopping onto his shoulders. Deep down his trainer could hear the cooing within its throat. "Anyways, let's head back home and pray that Fen hasn't set the house on fire."

**\- - - - - Turffield Gym - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Interior - - - - -**

Milo was helping his staff with the arena that all Gym Challengers had to battle through before getting to him. Carrying huge loads of hay and shooing Wooloo out of his walking sights, he had called to action a few staff members to assist with the cleanup. His mind flashed to the day he was visited by Nessa as echoes of their clash hit him.

**//"You're ALWAYS like this! Ever since we met, from the Gym Challenge to Gym Leaders you're ALWAYS like this!"//**

He stayed silent, looking back on his own actions in the past and wondered if he was truly at fault for his own personality quirks. If it was done in earnest, he'd find a way to make up. _/Then again, if she was that mad at me for so long then there's no way it wasn't just budding up for a good while. The way she looked at me when shouting was pretty honest./_

Watching a few Wooloo roll out of the way, it began to bother him a little more than it normally would when the two of them had their clashes be it within the Pokemon battles they've had countless of, that it never escalated to that degree. Milo's mind started to mend together a hypothesis. _/She's never been the one to let the results of a competition get her down for long, and in the professional limelight there's nobody else but her that could match her talents. We've known each other for such a long time that I can read her more than she can read herself./_ It only now occurred to him through his thoughts on how much he had paid attention to her. Sure, she was his self-appointed rival ever since they were Challengers but then again who else would he know so much about other than himself?

Keeping the herd of Wooloo out of the way so he could feed them as the indoor grass terrain was being mowed, he removed his strawhat from his peach colored head of hair. Hearing the sheep-like Pokemon quietly eating while being huddled together, he sat with them on a block of hay nearby. _/Now that I think of it, it's been bothering me how a lot of her quirks have only seemingly worsened over time. Makes me wonder if.../_

The image of Haru appeared in his mind, and his eyebrows furrowed. Shaking his head, he sighed. _/No, that's not like you. It's too mean, even for you Milo. A companionship like that is none of my business outside of what they've already let out in the light./_

Nessa comes back to his mind and he just huffs to himself. _/Then again, I worked my way up as a proper man: a son of a farmer who knows the etiquette needed to get where he is in life. He just sort of came in here one day and now he's one of us. Has the clash of the two personalities and livelihood allowed Nessa to feel as if she should lash out more often? What if it leads her to the self depreciating path she once held?/_

At the Gym and his own farm, the work was what was on his mind the most. It was common knowledge he was the cheerful, jovial Gym Leader who was mostly in it 'for a good time' which made him being the starting Gym Leader a relatively easy fight for many Gym Challengers. The conflict brewing within was not mutually enjoyed even as they were his own thoughts, however. _/Does this make me a bad friend if I didn't at least feel like there could be something more I should be doing? It's not toxic to consider maybe there are bigger issues abound, right?/_

These weren't the type of thoughts that would normally make into his headspace so it was disturbing to him that any kind of character betrayal to his friends would even come to him. It was already bad enough to be a Gym Leader and a farmer, so these were uncouth of him to mentally conclude. Being compounded to his position of the first Gym Leader in the entire challenge no matter which set you took on, Sword or Shield, meant being the friendly guy to wean trainers in. The personality and character displayed was one that everybody saw.

Milo sighed. _/No. I'm being selfish about this, how could I possibly even begin to think any of this when he's done so much for us? What does it even matter to me what they're like together, much less her? She's an adult, she can handle herself./_ Milo thought, getting up and exiting towards one of the many hallways within the stadium. There were other things that had to be focused on for now instead of entertaining 'what if' theories in his mind.

**\- - - - - Haru & Nessa's Home - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

"ACH-HOO!" Haru sneezed, rolling over to the other side while in bed as Nessa had come in after knocking.

"Hey hon. How are you feeling, sneeze aside?" She teased, walking up to his bedside and kneeling by to take the dampened cloth from his forehead and placing a large jug filled with ice cold water within it on the floor. At this stage of his fever he was able to speak more eloquently but still had the temperature symptoms.

"Bleh. Felt like someone was talking or thinking about me. Didn't even feel the itch to sneeze until just a minute ago. I hate it...cuz now my headache feels worse." Haru sat up slowly with Nessa going from a 0 to 10 on worry.

Her hands went up to his chest to keep him from falling to either side. She didn't want him to pass out from overexerting himself since that's what got him to his current condition in the first place. "Hey hey...slowly! You're still in the early stages of your sickness so take it easy." lightly chastising him.

Looking at her, Haru smiled weakly. "Thank you for helping to take care of me. Are you sure you don't need to be at Hulbury's Gym for today? You know you can just let me be. I'll just sleep for the majority of the day."

Nessa would fix to reply to him but as her mouth opened, there came a knocking from the front door making her head whirl towards the sound. Her Drednaw had walked by the door, joined by Nora and called out to her, appearing to have sensed someone was nearby just seconds before the knock happened. "Hold on, love." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before walking downstairs to the living room to peek through the peephole. The Drednaw and Nora wait patiently to see Nessa's response with baited breaths. On the other side she saw a familiar figure standing and holding a to-go bag that featured a colorful design on it. "Oh..!" Opening the door, Nessa's eyes widened to a pleasant surprise. "Syra! I wasn't expecting you."

The fellow rival to Haru held a paper bag in her left hand that had a drink and some food contained within. Smiling wide and waving with a freehand, she chuckles. "Good morning Nessa. Sorry to disturb your home but I wanted to surprise Haru with some food; the kind that he would get as an in-joke. Is he awake?" the tall girl leaned somewhat to the side as if to look inside. Nora looked at Syra inquisitively whilst hiding behind one of Nessa's legs and peeking at her from the side. The Drednaw had retreated to attempt hiding near the couch, though it had failed in doing that much due to its large frame.

"Hmmm. He's been awake for a short bit, sure, but the jury's still out on if he's hungry." Nessa considered the possibility it may not be wise to have this visit but ultimately chose to go with her own gut feeling. _/Syra has been making the efforts to turn herself around and her going out of her way for him like this means a lot./_

Syra lowered her brow worriedly and looked to the side, taking note of both Nessa and the Pokemon in how they acted. "Is...this a bad time? I can come back at another time and just leave it here.."

Her worry was dismissed as the Gym Leader had handwaved her comment while Nora hadn't stopped staring up at the newcomer to their home. "No you're fine. Come on in. It'll be a nice surprise for him. He's at least able to speak without appearing like he's having any fever hallucinations...I think."

Walking up the stairs to the bedroom, the two ladies go up the floor to see Haru in bed. Two knocks on the open door and sticking her head out with a wave, Syra smirks. "Hee~y Haru." Nora follows right after, hopping onto the end of the bed and making sure she never had Syra out of her vision.

He had to take a second glance when she walked in slowly whilst Nessa followed her in and sat on the other side of the bed to keep watch over his condition. To say this was a pleasant surprise would only be the tip of the iceberg, but even as he wasn't at full strength, Haru managed some energy to welcome her in. "Syra...holy Miltanks, hey. Sorry I'm not at the best of conditions right now." Looking up at her as the tall velvet haired girl pulled up a chair near him and had a decidedly mischievous smirk. Saying no words, she lightly set the bag she had been carrying on her person on the drawer near him. It had a familiar logo: 'KarpBurger'. As his eyes met it and registered what she had done, he looked over to Syra who seemed all too pleased and showcased a smug grin. Haru laughed weakly and made a low energy handwave. "My gods, Syra, you really went the full monty for a gag gift?"

His rival couldn't help herself and began chuckling rather openly as Nessa inquired. "What's the deal with the KarpBurger order?" narrowing her eyes inquisitively.

"The evening that Syra challenged me and initially beat me in a random exhibition match in Hammerlocke, I was going to give her some prize money because that's what you do when you lose. But she refused it no matter what I said." As Haru was explaining, Syra had opened the bag and got out some food she brought him: a sandwich with 'the works', chips, and a Sitrus/Lum Berry flavored soft drink. She took on the task of finishing Haru's reference of her own gift.

Haru was handed a small tray with the food neatly packed inside it and set his drink near him. Sighing, Syra looked to Nessa with some visible cringing on her own past. "I was being really bitchy to him after I had won. In the middle of a sentence I reeled back because my stomach was aching really loud. I lost all potential I made to look like 'the better trainer'. Once I tried to finish that thought, I collapsed again due to the growling in my stomach coming back tenfold. So I then caved and cried out...'Fine. I want a KarpBurger Meal!'."

As the two rivals laughed with each other on recalling the memory, Nessa put a palm to her face as Nora flattened her icy form. The two humans around her may have begun to trust Syra, but she wasn't quite there yet. "Hon you attract the most vivid of people around you, huh?"

Being flashed 'finger guns' in her direction, Haru looked to the lady he called his girlfriend and smirked weakly. "Don't think you aren't included in that equation you know." winking at Nessa.

Syra made a pout and felt a vein in her forehead throb while watching and then looked at Haru. "Hey look, I made sure to have this made fresh when I got there so if you're eating make sure to eat all of it."

She was still as high energy as ever, and Haru wasn't truly capable of handling it currently, try as he might. "Ok ok...I'll see what I can hold down first.." Nessa tapped on Haru's hand and leaned in. "Haru, hon, I'm going to check on the Pokemon and make a call, but I'll be back. Let me know if you need anything or are feeling worse okay?" To her dismay she had to briefly make an exit and let Syra know that she was not fully trusted yet but was given enough leeway to have her there. "Try not to stay for too long Syra, he still needs his rest."

Understanding her own place currently, the blue vested girl gave Nessa a thumbs up. "Sure thing: I got some things to handle myself."

As the Raging Wave made her way out of the bedroom, Haru began to slowly but quietly eat the meal Syra got for him. When he finished, his friend helped him lay down without overexerting himself. It seemed the food was enough to get some life back into him but he was still recovering slowly. "Now I can say this with you being able to reply back without your mouth being full: you look like shit, dude." Syra says with a bit of a frown. Haru simply raises his left hand and extends the middle finger upwards, causing her to laugh. "I'm pretty sure that's Nessa's job to you, right?"

Both eyes closed but Haru kept himself awake to talk to his rival-turned-good-friend. He groaned and turned his head to the side. "I'm uncertain if the details hit you but a Nurse Joy and a Blissey diagnosed to me that it was self-inflicted. Turns out this is a stress-induced fever. Never knew that could happen, but when it did it just plum sucked the life right out of me. Everything feels a lot slower than it actually is, and laying in here for hours sucks."

Hearing the comment about stress made her raise an eyebrow. "Do you always just keep it all in quietly? After everything I learned about you from when I was with Team Rocket, and of my own account, you've done nothing but take on enormous task after enormous task. You're a guy from a small place, like me, but after everything is said and done-" her own words were interrupted by Haru lazily raising his right hand as if to halt her.

"Right, right, I know. Trust me, I know. Nessa has told me before in the past I need to relax. Doing all of these things keeps me busy. She's been leading a dual life as a model and a Gym Leader, Leon is the Champion until you or someone else takes the title from him, and I'm not even the worst case out there. Before I even became a trainer I mostly studied what I could to be even considered for the Challenge, and helped my mom who is a Pokemon Veterinarian ever since I was a kid. When I got the epiphany on becoming a Gym Leader, I have almost not stopped pursuing that goal. Studying all the other regions informed me how crazy talented all of the others are, but here I am falling to pieces over what is currently an unfinished, work-in-progress Gym, and my own studying to become qualified for a Pokemon Sanctuary." As Syra watched him explain himself, she took note of the seeming tone of disappointment in himself and went on the offensive.

Pulling her chair up a bit closer, she sighed and folded her arms over each other. "Look, just because others can handle some things doesn't mean you can or can't do the same thing. You're not lesser of a person for it, Haru, you're just mortal like the rest of us. You can only handle what you're capable of: unfortunately I found out my limits a long time ago and became hard edged due to all that shit."

One of Haru's eyes opens up and he looked up at her. The gravity in the words she spoke of her finding her 'limits a long time ago' hit different. "Right, I'm still shocked and very sorry you went through that."

She fired back with a bit of a plea, sighing and taking her own hat off. Placing it on her lap, Syra furrowed her brow at him once again. "This isn't a competition, Haru. We both have gone through a lot of trials and tribulations, but you don't have to look down on yourself for falling ill. It's okay. The world, and Arceus, will still continue to work itself despite you taking a day or three off. You didn't get sick because you can't handle it, you got sick because you've been handling so much for so long and then one day something just told you 'No, stop'. So take this as an opportunity to get a 'Full Restore' in."

He laid there and laughed weakly, turning on his side to face away from Syra. "Nessa said something very similar. I promised her that I would walk away from the 'hero' role when I came back with you from Operation Critical Hit, and so far I've done a good job of keeping that promise. But now the issue at-hand is simply trying to not overdo a simpler life as I shift into other priorities. Not going to lie, trying to walk away from all the responsibility I once held, what with the whole world on my shoulders, is something I can't even properly put to words."

"Is there a word you COULD describe it to? The whole...'world savior' role you have: it's something I don't know what it's like." Syra had asked, wanting to know more from his perspective. He merely handwaved it once again and stayed laying as he did.

"Don't sell yourself short. You were in Operation Critical Hit. That's kind of a world saver." He replied.

The two of them were silent with each other as Haru knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for at all. "It's **frightening.** Horribly, horribly frightening. All of these people looked up to me to resolve their issues because I guess I got lucky enough to be in all the right places at the right times. Becoming a Champion was what I wanted to be, and I did it, but when other events started happening I usually just clammed up around Leon and the others for a good bit."

"Even the Gym Leaders?" Syra asked.

She saw him nod his head slowly. "Even the Gym Leaders. For some reason I...I just went mute. At a time I could barely muster more than one sentence at a few hours at a time...maybe. Call it the combination of what happened with Hiro and dealing with popularity or whatever: I honestly don't know to what dividends it stops. Call it the will of the cosmos that I were placed where I was at, but it scared me. I was just really good at not letting any of it affect me for awhile. So I just dealt with it in private until I was able to start letting Nessa see that side of me."

Haru was heard laughing weakly before a cough came out. "Well...that makes you another one that's seen a little bit of this side of me I suppose."

Haru went quiet for a short moment, and in that moment Syra looked around the bedroom. She saw several pictures hung up on the walls of dates Nessa and Haru had, and a couple showcasing Nessa's fishing catches-of-the-day. The atmosphere was different than her own home, but it was nice to see another side of him in his own abode. "Do you still plan on becoming Champion one day, Syra?" Haru asks, sounding a little drowzy.

She made a fist and lightly hit her own ample chest near her heart with a proud smile. "It's a promise. I WILL become Galar's next Champion, and once that happens, I'll work to make myself the next unbeatable, invincible Champion who won't be dethroned."

The high he got from eating a meal, albeit fast food, was waning. Yet still, Haru managed to reply with his own idea with a little more fervor. "To know you haven't lost your goals is empowering. You have yours, and I have mine...heh heh. How's this? I promise that no matter whether you challenge me or not as a Gym Leader in your second round in the Gym Challenge...that I'll be there to see you become the Champion. We will find a way to have our rematch. How's that?"

"Deal!" Syra got fired up from hearing those words and threw a fist pump. "You won't get me next time Haru! You can count on that!"

He heard but wasn't able to respond. The bed had suddenly become too comfortable to him that he had begun to sleepy soundly, causing Syra to make her exit.

Upon reaching the door to go outside, Syra calls to Nessa. "Hey Nessa, I'm out! Let me know if Haru starts getting better okay?" She turned the knob, intending to leave but was halted when Nessa made her way over and replied "Hey Syra, I know we're still not completely 'there' on good terms in comparison to say, you and Haru. But for what it's worth I'm happy that you're there as a friend for him."

It wasn't much of an improvement from last time, but with how taken back she was by the compliment, Syra felt a weight begin to lift off her mind. She gave a wide smile, said "You're welcome. I used to be the worst to him at one point, and now I'm continuing to forgo that past self for my own and everyone else's benefits." Stepping out of the grounds, she waved farewell and headed off to her own errands. Picking up her phone and dialing in on another friend.

"Hey Holly, you busy? Wanna go see the sites a bit today?"

**\- - - - - Wedgehurst, Sonia's Lab - - - - -**

During the time that Syra paid Haru a visit, a certain pair was busy in the backyard of the lab. Hop had been going over several new rumors that were coming from the Crown Tundra area, but since he couldn't be bothered to tell Haru, Marnie was the one on the receiving end of a growing cacophony of things beyond her usual understanding. She was an expert trainer in her own right and the more recently appointed Dark Gym Leader, but Hop was leaving her in the dust. Sitting at one of the tables outdoors, enjoying the shade from the umbrella, Marnie leaned on one elbow. "So you're telling me that this supposed finding you're referring to can link to alternate worlds?"

At this stage of assisting Sonia, Hop had been fitted with his own white lab coat and took a pen out, sat opposite of her at the table and pointed to several parts of the graphs he got. "There are alternate universes, or dimensions. At least, that's what the rumors say...we don't know yet. It's uh..." Hop scratched his head and recalled back to what Haru told him about Hiro: how he 'confirmed' about the afterlife. If such a thing existed, then would that also mean there are multiple afterlives, or only one? He appeared to be getting stressed out thinking about it. "Well, some Pokemon that have been rumored to be coming from the Crown Tundra that don't match with descriptions of what we've seen here in Galar, and the ones that do match mirror reports from Alola."

Sonia's Yamper looked up at Hop and stood up on its hind legs to lean against Marnie, wanting attention and pets. She obliged and looked to him when he wasn't talking. "...what is it?"

"Honestly moments like this are a lot to take in. I'm uncertain if I believe in it." He put his pen down and looked at Marnie. "Sonia is the professor here of this region, sure, but as someone who is under her wing I have to look at things like this as logically as possible. There's no reason for me to read all this and disagree with the possibility of these findings, and if I do, then that opens up a whole slew of other questions." Hop stood up and started pacing around, combing one hand through his purple hair. He turned to Marnie and Yamper, who had been watching him as if innocently listening to his every word. "What if the 'me' that stands right here isn't the real me? Could a 'real' me even exist? If there's multiple universes of Galar, then that means..."

Marnie got up from the table and walked over, pulled the hand from combing his hair and set it down to his side. She put both hands on both of his wrists and looked him in the eyes. "Don't you dare start thinking like that, I don't care what sort of science you've been studying: the only Hop that matters to me is the one I'm looking at right now!"

He blinked as she put both hands on his cheeks and squished them with the palms of her hands. "Look, I may not have a full grasping of what you go through when you research the things you do. You shouldn't focus on so many 'what if' situations like this to the point that it's tearing you apart." Marnie's face softened up as Hop's face blushed, and then huffed.

Nodding in understanding, yet not fully accepting her kind words, Hop delicately moved her hands away from his face to sit on the ground with a hand keeping his face propped up. "It's not that I can't handle it, but then I start wondering where do we go from there? Perhaps it's not nihilism to believe that what I do here doesn't matter, but just my own perception expanding. If there's another 'me' out there, then does that really make me special at all?" Having long since forgotten his jealousy he got when Haru ended up never losing against him in a battle, it returned twice strong. Hop began to figure that if he wasn't really special in the multiverse's understanding of all things, then was he special at all?

The sounds of Marnie's boots clicked when she walked over and sat next to him with her arms by her side. It was a heavy set of questions that sprang up in the morning that she wasn't ready to hear or respond to in kind. Being around Hop calmed her down and set her mind at peace in comparison to everything else they had been through as fellow ex-Gym Challengers, but seeing him put on a sour face of despair wasn't what she had hoped to see.

 _/I suppose there's no better opener for something than now./_ She thinks to herself, before one hand moved a little closer to the one of his own that was near his side. "I think you're pretty special just as you are; multiverse or not."

Hop didn't quite understand what she meant but felt a certain warmth take over when the punk dressed girl took one of his hands and held onto it. "Wait, really?"

 _/Oh shit! He isn't pulling his hand away! What do I do after this? Are we going out? Was that okay to say to him? Was that too forward? Does he like me like I like him? How does one progress from this point?/_ Marnie shouted at herself in her mind, almost wrinkling her nose and squinting; the answer to his question somehow escaping her. "Uhm..uh..yeah, special...cuz you know, not everybody can just turn their life around after facing what you did. But you did it! You're actually a lot more cool than you give yourself credit for, you know?"

The result of her complimentary combo got him to start blushing back. "You're saying I wasn't at one point..?"

"WHAT?! Oh no no! I uh.." _/Crap, turn this around. I was so good at managing myself around him for a good while but talking about him directly like this isn't helping me word things between us less awkwardly!/_ Her hands met each other and started to poke the others' fingers in an attempt to try and calm down.

Hop asked. "Marnie?"

"What? AH! He-what're you doing?" She leaned a little away as Hop stepped up and got on one knee, leaning towards her. She jumped a little, withdrawing her own hand as her cheeks grew to the shade of pink to match her Gym Leader uniform. "Huh!? What're you doing, Hop?" frozen stiff trying to get herself calmed down as her own heart was racing.

It didn't work and only got worse when Hop put his hand on her forehead, causing her to go into a momentary panic when he leaned closer. "I noticed for a little bit your cheeks seemed flushed. I know you live in Spikemuth but maybe the weather out here is too cold for you: getting used to the climate can be a bit of an issue for some people. You feeling okay?"

Marnie hands clenched as she was not able to look at him straight. This was the first time they even got slightly physical with each other outside of friendly hugs, and it was proving to be more difficult for her to deal with currently. Hop got up after withdrawing his hand, looking down at her. "I'm going to see what we have in the cabinet for medicine. If you catch something here, it'll look bad."

She briefly snapped out of her stupor and shot up onto her feet in a second, walking to him. "HEY! Don't have pity on me like that, I'll have you know I'm doing perfectly fine, thank you! You just caught me in mid-thought and it threw off my groove!" _/Almost lost my cool there!/_

Yamper barked towards the screendoor that Hop was in the middle of heading through and ran in between his legs causing him to lose his balance. In the second that Marnie registered he was stumbling it was too late and the two fell to the ground with a 'thud'. Yamper's barks are heard growing louder, and another voice was heard.

"Ohhhhhh hello Yamperrrrr whosagoodboy mama is hoo~oome!" the sound of Sonia talking to Yamper as she was ruffling his cheeks and wagging its behind like a propeller. "Where's Hop, boy? I don't see him anywhere!" The orange haired professor then followed the electric dog Pokemon to where she stared in confusion and shock. Everybody gasped at each other while Sonia had a mixture of multiple emotions come to her face and one throbbing vein in her forehead. Hop was seemingly mounted over the other girl as the two looked back as the goth-dressed girl had one leg slightly bent. Hop's own lab coat looked unkept as if to imply he was in the middle of something.

" **What the heck is this?** " she asked with a tone that wanted to know in as few words as possible as succintly as possible. Hop nervously scanned the terrain and pointed to the table where there were two plates with half eaten Nanab Bread, Tauros Sausage, and Eggs.

"Breakfast." he states plainly.

Rolling her eyes, Sonia closes the screendoor. Turning around and huffing as her head looks to the side, Sonia quipped "Get back to work, Hop." She quietly mumbled to herself. _/Are kids really going at it like that so quickly with each other nowadays? Making me and Leon look tame.../_

The door shut and Marnie looks up at Hop with her blush coming back: unable to look him in the eyes. "You can get up now, Hop." she said quietly as her cheeks were red.

"Oh right, apologies. Let's finish eating. There's some more stuff I have to finish today!" He got up and helped Marnie to her feet while dusting himself off. For the rest of her short visit, Marnie put on her normal stoic face expression but internally was unsure where this led her. Had he reciprocated anything back at all to her, or was she just not direct enough?

Upon leaving the lab and calling on an Air Taxi for transport, Marnie looked back as Hop waved farewell outside of the front door and sighed. Motioning to the pilot and stepping inside, Marnie stared at the floor for a good portion of her trip with only the sound of the air currents and her mind. _/A part of me wants to believe he has to be told directly while the other part is telling me not to worry so much on this for now. Surely Nessa has dealt with this sort of thing. Maybe I can ask her for help on how to approach this./_

Two fingers go up to press on her forehead while she groans. _/It's only now come to my attention that I recall the advice I gave Haru about crazed fans finding out about their idols possibly diving into romance, and here I have my own actual 'team'. Maybe it's to my benefit that both Hop and them not know about this for now./_

She took a glance out the window later in the trip when Spikemuth came into view and recalled her prior thought. "No, don't be stupid.." Chastising herself and pushing the idea further into the back of her mind. Marnie came home more frustrated than satisfied despite the good breakfast eats.

**\- - - - - ? - - - - -**

A small group of men met once again in an alleyway later that evening, but this time in Motostoke. One of the spotters outside of the alleyway stood watch wearing a mascot costume for a local shop not dissimilar to the PokeBall Guy seen at the Gyms within the Galar region. His job was to quietly signal whether or not trouble was 'coming in their direction'. Further down where the man stood there was the same group that had previously run into issues collecting information...until today.

One of them held up a small folder with multiple noir-esque photos taken. Two shown were of Lana at her home with Klara happily and quietly helping her, as well as a Munchlax and Budew. Another was a photo of Haru as he was exiting an Air Taxi on his way to his new home in Hulbury.

"So what's the plan?" One of them asked gruffly.

"The way I see it? This bastard somehow managed to get himself involved with all the wrong parties all at the same time. We know that our boy Luke was put in bars because he got help by the one man capable of finding him: Sam from Johto. Luke was paid to take out the ex-Champ's Pokemon, then bragged about it to the wrong person. Don't forget, too, that Syra squandered us all in the way she did. I don't know how he did it, but he worked with her for that big important operation and then got her pardoned."

The shortest guy amongst them spoke up. "Hey hey hey wait, do we ACTUALLY know he was the one who pardoned her at all? I mean, she led Team Rocket here, and Haru may be friends with her but that don't mean there's a correlation between-"

The inquiring mind asking about details was shut up when one of the guys had their Toxtricity corner them against a wall with the electric-like hair on its spine sparking. "You were saying...?" the Pokemon's owner sneered.

Taking a step away from the sneering Poison/Electric Pokemon, the other man continued. "Look, Haru's done a lot for us as the now ex-Galar Champion, man! We don't have to rough him up just because someone else got involved with both him and us at the same timeframe of this past year! What are we going to do, beg him for money? Let's go after Syra first, or better yet, ANYONE ELSE! Why does it have to be this?"

The Toxtricity zapped him with a low-damage attack, which merely left him in pain; not enough to cripple him nor his ability to speak. "You dumbass!" the other man spoke. "If we go after Syra first while she's dealing with the court we'll have the feds all over us like a Meowth and loose change! Look! We ain't gonna kill the guy. We're just going to rough him up a little for him not being as 'thorough' in trying to take care of those he pretends to care about as our region's "hero". After playing buddy buddy with someone who basically got a slap on the wrist it pisses me off to see her walking around."

Toxtricity's owner snapped his fingers at him, recalling the Pokemon to his side while he looked to the other guys. "It's best to go after him first since we all are aware how easily Syra took us down, so unless you guys have any other ideas let's go with what we have, then."

Flashing the picture of Lana once again, he looked to his comrades. "Remember we act in one week. That'll give me enough time to get you guys the Pokemon you worked for, and then head to the house here. Your instructions will come by text." The remaining gentlemen just looked at the one amongst them who was zapped by the Toxtricity and shook their heads. No other arguments were to be had, and the group dispersed quickly into the evening.

**\- - - - - That evening, at Haru and Nessa's Home - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Hulbury - - - - -**

Thanks to the earlier visit from Syra giving him some of his own energy back, and having taken a lot of rest Haru was feeling at the very least ''50% of my health is back'' as per his description to Nessa. Fixing himself to only watch some television shows on the one screen in their bedroom, he still rested to ride out the fever. At around the time dinner would start to take place his phone went off. He glances at it inquisitively since the sound coming from it indicated it was relating to the Gym Leaders group chat he was a part of, and slowly picked it up. "I have this set to only notify me when I'm being tagged, so this better be good."

It turned out the message initially came from Milo, who had only the guys tagged in the discussion but in a separate chat entirely. _/Huh, okay this is new. Wonder what gives?/_

**[[6:01PM. MiloMilo: Hey sorry to create a whole other chat for this but I wanted to ask you all about something I think would be fun. Things have been pretty stressful during the whole of this past Gym Challenge year so I think it would be nice if we got together and head to the Isle of Armor together.]]**

**[[6:02PM. SpikerPRC: Ah, cool. I'd be down for that! I haven't been there in a good bit, and it'd be a nice change of pace.**

**[[6:02PM. Hop2Hop: I'll have to check with Sonia depending on the day we do this...I'm unsure if she'll let me out of her sight considering what happened today.]]**

**[[6:02PM. SpikerPRC: Why, what happened today?]]**

**[[6:03PM. Hop2Hop: Eh, don't worry about it. It was just one of those big 'discovery' kind of days. Marnie was at least there to help me make sure I don't lose the plot.]]**

**[[6:03PM. SpikerPRC: :squint: You don't say?]]**

**[[6:03PM. HaruOfSteel: Wait Milo, do we ALL have tickets to do this though? I know I pre-ordered mine awhile back but I'm also recovering from a fever, man. Can't guarantee when I'd be up for this at all, personally.]]**

**[[6:05PM. RockTheGordie: Haru how are you feeling right about now anyways? You're talking online so...what would that put you at?]]**

**[[6:05PM. Allist3r: Right, I was told you had collapsed not long ago. Are you doing okay?]]**

**[[6:05PM. HaruOfSteel: The jury is still out on it but I barely move from the bed. Nessa has been a lot of help. This is probably Bede's fault somehow.]]**

**[[6:06PM. FinalBedeasyVII: WHAT?! HOW?! I haven't even been near you or done anything!]]**

**[[6:06PM. HaruOfSteel: :smugscorbunny: Just taking the piss, mate. Glad you're paying attention to me buddy.]]**

**[[6:06PM. Kabu10282020: Milo I'll have to check back with you on if I can join or not. As far as I know, the only 'big' thing I have coming is a conference call with some other Fire Gym Leaders.]]**

**[[6:07PM. SSDrag0nBoy: Oh thank Arceus I'm actually here in the beginning of one of these chats. Thought I would miss out just like last time. Milo I'm down for this so put me on the list.]]**

**[[6:08PM. Allist3r: I'm not sure if I could. Crowds aren't really my thing you know, with the exception being my own Gym. Give me some time to think about it.]]**

**[[6:09PM. HaruOfSteel: Hey Allister, if you come I'll hang with you as your bodyguard and make sure nobody messes with you. How's that?]]**

**[[6:09PM. Allist3r: :gasp: I'd appreciate that very much, Haru! Thank you! But since you are still sick you should focus on that first!]]**

**[[6:11PM. SSDrag0nBoy: Just realized that Leon was invited to this too. LeonZardo are you down for this? Stop lurking, dude, I can see you're online.]]**

**[[6:15PM. LeonZardo: Sorry. Been busy. Yeah I'm down.]]**

**[[6:17PM. HaruOfSteel: Question, Milo. Can I bring a +2?]]**

**[[6:17PM. MiloMilo: Uh it depends. Why +2?]]**

**[[6:20PM. HaruOfSteel: Well the first one would be Sam. He'll probably want to hop in on this and I owe him a lot as a new friend in my life. I don't know if he's home quite yet but I'm going to see if he can make it and I'll get back to you what I find out. The second would be another friend of mine who has been dropping in to help me at my new home while Nessa and I settle in. We're basically done, sure, but it wouldn't have been if not for him. His name is Sevan. Tells me he comes from Hoenn and I met him during Raiding here. You guys will like him. Has a thing for Pecha Berries.]]**

**[[6:31PM. MiloMilo: After some thinking on it, yeah go ahead. Anyone being given a go-ahead by the ex-Champion is good enough by us, right?]]**

**[[6:32PM. SpikerPRC: Long as it doesn't involve more world-saving. I take it since it's just us that you tagged, Milo, that this will be a 'Guys Day Out'?]]**

**[[6:34PM. Kabu10282020: It certainly appears that way. I'll check up on you gentlemen later, I have some errands to run now.]]**

**[[6:35PM. RockTheGordie: HaruOfSteel if you come with your buds I'll bring the drinks this time okay? Let me pay back the favor from the last time haha.]]**

**[[6:37PM. HaruOfSteel: Thanks Gordie. Milo I'll also check in later and let you know what Sam and Sevan say. I'm going to get some more sleep perhaps after I text both of them. Before I go, just as a heads up I'll say to give me a few days of rest to let this fever go the heck out of my system. I may be talkative online when asked to be, but my energy is low. Bearing that in mind, I'm going to go sleep. Night all.]]**

**[[6:37PM. Allist3r: Rest up well, Haru!]]**

**[[6:38PM. RockTheGordie: Take care dude.]]**

Putting the phone back down, the back of Haru's head hit the pillow and stared into the ceiling. The dulcet tones of the painter on the television talking to the viewer helped Haru relax into another trip to the dream world. _/I don't actually know yet if Sam is back home, but I'll ask him when I wake up. Sevan probably won't mind, right?/_

**\- - - 30 minutes later... - - -**

A familiar ringtone shocked Haru out of his sleep just as his brain was starting to shut off. Cursing that he hadn't silenced it, he looks at the screen whilst grumbling and feeling his head hurt. "Oh..speaking of..."

Tapping on the screen once and laying flat on the bed, Haru tried his best to greet. "Fhs...hello?". It was not a fantastic effort. "Uh, Haru? You okay?"

A free hand lazily goes over part of his cheeks and drags on it downward as Haru sighs. "Kinda sick at the moment, but it's good to hear from you Sam. I was starting to wonder when I would hear back after the big court finale."

As of that moment, Sam was in bed while Oleana laid next to him as a TV was on in their room. She had been watching one of their favorite movies with him and stayed quiet. "Eh...I've been in Galar for a bit, but currently am relaxing. Let's go with that, okay?"

Not wanting to press on the subject of whom Sam was dating, and having a small memory of who it was he just grumbled once again in response. "Right, I remember. Wasn't gonna ask. Anyways, yeah...you sorta woke me from me trying to take a nap but I'm glad you called. Was going to ask if you were available to come with me and the other guy Gym Leaders to the Isle of Armor for a 'day out'. Milo is the one heading the trip. You remember him, right?"

Sam suddenly felt a lot worse about calling during what he thought would have been a good time. "Yeah, I'm down for this...but I'm going to let you go. You said you were sick so I'll let you go dude."

Haru felt his consciousness slipping back into subconsciousness as he was speaking, which only drove the tone in his voice to sound more irritable. "Cool, thanks. I'll let you know when it is, since the group is mostly waiting on me to have this fever pass. Keep a lookout for your phone for an invitation to the group chat."

The two hung up and Haru put his phone on silent before staring into his ceiling for a short bit. After a short check up by Nessa and Nora coming back up to his room to lay down on the edge of his bedcovers, he settled in for a restful but short slumber. _/I know Nessa wants me to not push myself so I relapse and get worse, so I'll just take a short nap before checking up on Sevan./_

**\- - - 6 hours later - - -**

Haru awoke in the middle of the late night, having slept through his own alarm. Though he hadn't known it until his eyes opened back up, Nessa had come to his side to silence the alarm so he could sleep. If it was as heavy of a sleeping spell as she had assumed, then it was needed. Mumbling to himself while turning over, he looked outside and let out an audible grunt of annoyance when he spotted the clock on the drawer next to him and its displayed time. "Oh. That wasn't a short nap at all..."

It appeared some of his energy had started to come back. Whether it was from the constant napping and proper rest he was getting, or all of the aforementioned with the food Syra brought he couldn't figure out yet. He did however spot a text from Sevan that was asking how he was doing and replied to it quickly. Sitting upright very slowly so he wouldn't overdo his feverish condition, Haru focused on the small screen before him and tapped away.

**[Haru: Hey, sorry I didn't get to this earlier, was asleep. Haven't been feeling well for a bit, though I may be up late now since it's been several hours instead of the single hour I was planning to nap.]**

Mere seconds he put the phone down and thinking he wouldn't get a reply, his phone went off with a text. It was from Sevan, causing Haru's eyes to widen in both surprise and shock.

**[Sevan: Shit. You doing okay now?]**

And so the conversation begun, leading into Haru asking Sevan about the gettogether.

**[Haru: How are you still awake? I thought you would be napping by now since you're usually so sleepy around me on the times we hang.]**

**[Sevan: Yeah? How do you think I end up like that then?]**

**[Haru: By being a really active member of society, working out, boxing or whatever? I know you're a fisticuff fighter right?]**

**[Sevan: Yes, but also no. Maybe.]**

**[Haru: You've lost me.]**

**[Sevan: Insomnia. I've been awake for maybe a day or two extra since and getting only 3 hours of sleep. That's including going in and out of consciousness. What's up?]**

The look of intense worry came over Haru's face as he was without words but had to press on.

**[Haru: I'm going to ignore that worrying revelation for the moment to ask if you'd be up to hang with me and some others on a trip to the Isle of Armor. It'll be myself, the male Gym Leaders of Galar, and another friend of mine: the one I told you about when you came by.]**

A few moments had gone by before his blonde hair streaked friend with a penchant for Pecha Berries replied.

**[Sevan: Sure. Just tell me when and I'll do what I can to make sure I have a house by the time I'm back from this.]**

**[Haru: Are you sure you don't need help taming your Ninetails or something...?]**

**[Sevan: Trust me, there's only one way to do that and I don't believe you have the power to make it happen, Haru. Regardless, I'll live. Hopefully. Sign me up for your trip but get back to me on what I need when you're NOT sick.]**

Nodding and sending a simple reply of **[Okay.]** back, Haru had slowly walked to the accompanying bathroom that was near the bedroom and used it. Upon exiting, he laid back down and had one final thought before going to tell the others within the group chat about his friends joining up. _/Man I hope he doesn't drop unconscious in the middle of the trip. If I had known his insomnia was so aggresive I would have tried to do something, but then again he's probably already two steps ahead of me on trying./_

Milo and the others were then informed on Haru's 'Plus Two' accompanying him for the trip and as such laid in bed to play on his phone. Before he fell asleep in his fever-induced state, Haru caught wind of one final thing: a newsletter headline. 'Pokemon Tournament For The Ages' is what scrolled on the marquee. It seemed that whatever negotiations, sponsorships, or legalities that Oleana would have to do in order to set this new event in motion were coming along smoothly. _/Right. I'll have to change up my team entirely from my usual set if Nessa and I are to make a splash together and stand out in the crowds. If I can help her achieve her goal of winning big like I did, then perhaps her waves will be tamed on the stadium grounds./_

The last thing Haru told the group chat of the other fellow Gym Leaders plus Leon was 'Give me 2 days and I should be okay for this trip, everyone'. After he said this, the world of the subconsciousness swept Haru away like the oceans do to the shores of Hulbury every day.

**\- - - - - Amiri's Home, Circhester - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 5:04 AM - - - - -**

Shooting upright to a sitting position and swinging her right fist, Syra screamed. Her heart was racing in the same manner her previous panic attacks did whether awake or asleep. Feeling the cold sweat pouring from her brow and the looseness of her top after seemingly almost tear it off, she tried to figure on just what happened. She could have sworn that she was back in her old bedroom trying to fight Ritsu off from taking advantage of her body. The fists that flung outwards still knew how to defend herself and reacted from her wishes unconsciously. Looking down, she saw the sweat had made her own shirt dampened and slicked her hair back. _/Fuck, I thought that was real, but it was just a dream. It doesn't make sense how.../_ Syra slammed a fist on the bed mattress and teared up before putting both palms to her face. _/I'm supposed to be behind all this now..! C'mon...get better about this already! It happened! It won't happen anymore! Just...okay...stop crying...stop crying.../_

Wiping the sweat from her forehead and drying her tears, Syra huddled her knees up while sitting and looked around. The sun was starting to rise as its beams were beginning to pierce through the window in her bedroom. The nightmare may have woken her up but in truth she was struggling to fall asleep ever since coming to a new household where Ritsu wasn't around: a phantom sensation on always needing to be in defense of herself and hyper aware of her surroundings. Despite pushing herself past the need to actually be on guard from a looming threat like him, the mind was as powerful a trickster as it was a tool for healing.

There wasn't any more danger. There won't _be_ any more danger coming her way in the same way that he brought to her life.

One hour passed and her attempt to calm down and try for more sleep went unrewarded, and she huffed. Frustrated, Syra pulled herself from the mattress and walked to her closet. _/Perhaps I need to get some fresh air. I'll leave a note for Mom so that she doesn't begin worrying on where I went off. Maybe go check out what early morning Circhester is like./_

She walked out of the house wearing a jacket that she got from the stadium in Wyndon before rubbing her hands together and exhaling. It was usually cold in Circhester which caught tourists off guard on just how extreme it could be. For the morning it was only a mere 20'C: enough to walk around without feeling her own thumbs going numb. Clapping her hands together while her Intelleon came outside and walked right by her, she turns to him. "Morning Josef. Sorry to force you awake at this hour, but I was hoping for some company and to stay safe. You don't mind, right?" The Intelleon shrugged before yawning, to which Syra laughed and gave him a hug. "Thanks for making sure you keep me safe. Now! Let's go get lost shall we?"

They passed by the 'Bob's Your Uncle' restaurant and had to be reminded that it wouldn't be open until lunch time. At the hour she was outside, it was easy to walk out openly without having to be approached by fans of her Pokemon Gym Challenge career. The requirement of needing a mask or scarf was low. While she passed by the outskirts of Circhester and began to walk down Route 08, Syra decided she would play no mind to which direction to go. A few Pokemon archaeologists were up early continuing their studies as she balanced herself on the beams laid around as bridges from one side to the next. Hopping off one beam and landing with her Intelleon not far behind, she hit the dirt and scared a Perrserker off.

"You know where we haven't been to in awhile since the challenge, Josef? Spikemuth." She said to him. The water Pokemon looked at her wondering where she was going with this, and the girl snickered. "I know it's a small town, but I'm so used to Circhester, Motostoke and Hammerlocke that I've kind of forgotten what the town holds when I'm not trying to overwork myself for my career." The pair ended up jogging together and passing through the connected roads to the large entrance of Spikemuth. There the lights of the tiny town were welcoming despite the punk vibe that it naturally gave way.

"Ay Syra!" Calls out someone from nearby. Her face turns to the voice and upon the eyes being met, she sulked.

 _/Fuck../_ she thought to herself. It was a member of Marnie's overly attached and personal cheerleader squad, Team Yell. The girl with the magenta-and-black patterned goth attire that mimicked Marnie walked over to where the ex-Gym-Challenger was at and gave an unsolicited hug. Syra's hands immediately ball up into a fist; her first intention to swing also came unrequited as the fan hung on and let go quickly. "What's brought you out here so early?" she asked.

Syra kept herself at a full 3 meter distance after the hug she didn't ask for at all. Her lips flattened; annoyed. "Insomnia and a wish to get lost just for fun. What are YOU doing up so early? Is there some creepy thing you and the others have to attend to this early?"

"Oh right, you're talking about the usual facepaint and gear? There's no timetable for celebration! If you're passionate about something it never truly dies down, right?" the Team Yell Grunt replied. Syra wasn't buying the response and started to walk into the town as the girl followed her. "You guys ever hear about how studies show insane levels of obsession leads to stalking?"

It was like Syra was speaking noise. "Pardon?"

Both Josef and Syra facepalm. "Right. Nevermind. Anyways, I'd like some alone time with my Intelleon, please. I haven't had my coffee which is a decision I'm now regretting." The tall water sniper looked at his Master with crossed arms and was heard clicking its tongue at her. Syra huffed back at him. "Hey don't look at me like that: I was bored and in a hurry!"

Without saying a word, the Yell Grunt waved and headed off to do her innocuous but unknown morning errands. If it meant staying out of Syra's way and not initiating a Pokemon battle, the Grunt knew to stay out of the way. Even with the implication the town was a little more awake, Syra noticed that the citizens in Spikemuth had some early life in them. A few shops were opened and, as always, the Pokemon Center was open. A tourist with a travel bag hailing from Sinnoh had walked out and looked around to try and find a nearby hotel. Syra hung her head and placed a hand on her scalp. "Now that mention of coffee has me thinking about doubling back home and using the brewer for a nice cup. Damn."

She went to find a nearby bench and sat down. As Josef joined her side, Syra pulled out her map that she used when on her Gym Challenge and her notes to see if she marked down anything noting a convenience store that sold instant brewed coffee or coffee shops. "Maybe there was something I missed. Nessa told me not long ago about a truck that was going around selling coffee and other food or drink items. Is it new, or did I just miss something when doing all that walking?" She seemingly asked her Intelleon, who was distracted by a noise it was picking up.

"...Josef? Hello? I asked you a question." She poked his arm, and the jittery water Pokemon looked at her in a startled manner. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Hey, what's with you?" Her Intelleon stood up and looked in the same direction it was previously distracted and began to walk. The actions were confusing since the last time they were in Spikemuth nothing had thrown off either of them to this degree. Following him, she began to notice the muffled bass of crowds chanting, hooting, and hollering. It seemed to be coming not from a stadium, of which Spikemuth had none, but from somewhere hidden within the many alleyways of the town.

As the pair quietly followed their sense of hearing, Josef eventually took off sprinting after pointing in one direction. "Hey, wait up!" Syra calls out to him. Sprinting after him, they met around a corner where a staircase lead further into the ground and led to an unmarked door . It was guarded by a single sketchy looking, balding man and was paired with a shiny Hitmonchan. Josef retreated back behind the corner before the two of them were caught as she whispered. Leading him by the hand to then kneel behind a large pillar of shipping pallets, Syra whispered. "Josef where the heck did you lead us to? This place looks suspicious. It's bad enough I had a run-in with some gangsters here before, but this area gives me the shivers. We could be looking at another team hideout." She stood at a semi-sideways angle and looked back. The door had no markings or mail slot and the building it accompanied had nothing that stood out amongst the others. It simply blended in.

Josef looked at her and seemed a little anxious. Whispering again, she held up a pointer finger and shushed him as they saw someone walk by. The man and Hitmonchan got closer together and looked at him. "There is no Missing No." said the man guarding the door. "Mew is under a truck." replied the one who approached them. The guarding man and Pokemon step aside and open the door for him, and he stepped inside. Spying on them and their conversation, Syra retreated and reached for her waistline before looking up at her Pokemon. "I know the code to get inside, but I'm worried about you okay? If something happens to me, let the others know about it okay?". Before stepping out to the strange locale, Syra looked in her bag and brought out a hair-tie to put her hair up in a side ponytail.

The nonverbal communication between herself and her Intelleon was as thick as the bond with her brother. Josef put his full trust in her completely and was withdrawn into his PokeBall. After making sure that nobody else saw her, she made her way to the door. The guard and the Hitmonchan touched elbows and looked at Syra. She smirked confidently and waved. " 'Sup."

"There is no Missing No." said the guard man.

"Mew is under a truck." Syra replied, but the two did not budge. The man who saw her narrowed his eyes studiously for a moment and then opened the door. She wasted no time walking in and as soon as the door closed she exhaled. Looking down at her waistline, Syra gently tapped on the PokeBall containing Josef. _/Phew. Now to see what the heck this location is and why Josef was bothered by it./_

**\- - - - - Amiri's Home, Circhester - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 9:05 AM - - - - -**

The Air Taxi slowly landed with Syra looking out the viewing window, and spots her mother Amiri standing outside the house with her arms folded over each other. "Young lady you'd better have a good excuse to have not gotten back to my texts after leaving that random note about going on a walk!" She sighed. The girl waved to the pilot and Corviknight as both lifted back off, and turned to her mom, who walked forward and hugged her. "I was worried about you, darn it! I can't expect to understand what's going through your head if you don't talk to me, and vague notes won't help."

Sinking her head a little downwards sheepishly and leaning into the hug, Syra frowned. "I'm sorry Mom. I would have been home a little sooner but Josef and I ran into some...stuff. I'll tell you about it when we get inside."

This shocked the green haired woman. Even as her daughter went out and about, knowing she didn't so much as eat breakfast or even anything else on her way out was another red flag. "I...I understand if you don't want to divulge everything since I've only recently been able to come back into your life, what with the events you've told me about."

Reaching to the front door and opening it, Syra looked back to Amiri with a curious expression. "OH. No it's not about that, it's a little complicated. You'll excuse me if I'm a little hesitant to tell you because it's not about me this time, although I guess you aren't wrong in saying I still have some demons." Her mind went back to think on how she woke up from the nightmare of a relived encounter with her dad. The parent decided not to push it further unless Syra spoke of it, and walked in with an arm around her daughter.

"We all do, Syra. Guarantee even your crush Haru has some too." She spoke calmly, and with that alone Syra's mood shifted into irritation as her face went red and a vein pulsated on her forehead. " **MOM!** " She growled while Amiri howled with laughter. _/Even as Mom says that, I guess telling her about Sevan wouldn't really help my case any. Still, with what I found out today there's a lot more here about Galar and what Pokemon can do to people than I previously figured./_ She went to the kitchen to look for something simple for breakfast while her mother and her had a small conversation and began discussing on the next day of her court trial. While chomping on some cereal that had a Pikachu on its box, Syra started to ponder on something else when it came to her own future. _/When I become Champion, I'm going to use my powers for good and see what I can do to clean up the place. If I can become half the Champion that Leon, or even Cynthia were, then I'll have done more than enough./_

"Hey Mom? You said something awhile back when I first got to see you again about managing. If-..." Syra shook her head. "No, WHEN I become Champion, can you be my manager?" Before Amiri could respond, curious if she had already answered this question, they were both interrupted by Syra's younger brother, Gabriel, who had woken up minutes ago. "Sis, if you are serious about becoming a Champion, then I want to pursue my own old goals as well."

The ex-Gym Challenger was shocked hearing those words, but would be further shocked by the next one. Gabriel clenched one of his hands into a fist and looked at his mother. "Mom, with your permission, I want to not just do this Gym Challenge, but knowing that sis is doing her best to move past herself...I'd like to explore other regions. If I train enough here, can you allow me to become a Pokemon trainer?" He leaned forward with his head bowed slightly. Syra was happy to hear that her own brother got a fire lit under him again like he used to, but was unsure of how Amiri would react to such a declaration.

Amiri got up from the table quietly and walked over to her son, knelt down to his level and embraced him with open arms. Squeezing him gently in her arms, the woman smiled and had tears built up on the edges of her eyes. "Gabe...it would be my honor to help you achieve your dream; to pursue your passion. I'll support you no matter what it takes."

Their mom stood up and let go of her son while she went to get him breakfast made. Meanwhile, he joined his sister at the table while she looked at him across from it. "Hey Gabe. If you're serious, then you're going to need some pointers first, okay?" Syra said, taking another spoonfull of her cereal, though her brother would just smugly reply. "Pointers from a flunked Gym Challenger? How desperate do you see me, sis?" She threw her spoon at him across the table as it fell on the carpet past him. " _ **YOU LITTLE PRICK**_ DO YOU REALLY THINK SO LITTLE OF ME?!"

Amiri turned to them and shouted. " **NO FIGHTING** at the table you two!" It didn't do anything to stop the siblings from bickering as Gabe started with the jabs.

" ** _Bleh!_** You couldn't even make it as a Team Rocket Grunt so I don't wanna hear it!"

"You little shit I did that for YOUR SAKE! Plus, ALL of the Grunts are smalltime: I took them all on by myself just by stealing one of Dad, er, Ritsu's Pokemon!"

"THAT doesn't mean anything: a light wind could knock them all down! Them OR the redhead and blue haired idiot with the talking Meowth!"

"I only know one idiot and it's the one I'm looking at right now!"

"Shortstack!"

"Wench!"

"Jerkface!"

"Titty monster!"

"You know I was thinking about gifting you a Scorbunny but now I may as well just gift you a Ditto!"

Both of them stuck their tongues out at each other blowing raspberries.

The rest of the morning went relatively well with exception of the eventual separation Amiri had to do when Syra had pinned him to the floor with a sleep-inducing grapple. Asking both of them to just have the morning not start off with a fight wasn't too much, Amiri hoped, but at least it was better than starting any actual fights. Syra promised him that once he got a Pokemon and was strong enough that they would do a battle together.

It wasn't until later in the day that Syra got a surprise message while putting Gabriel into a headlock when Amiri wasn't around. With no parent to chastise her action, she figured she'd try to get in one 'last hit' on him but had stopped all of it when her phone went off. Almost out of character for herself, Syra nearly dropped the phone when reading the message. It came from Nessa, who had simply texted

**[Nessa: So I had something that's going to be coming up soon and wanna know if you're down to hang? It'll be a few days from now, but come excited and open minded.]**

Her eyes squinted at the words 'open minded' and was a little nervous. This would be the first time that she was invited to actually socialize with someone else, much less the girlfriend of someone she was a rival to for a good bit. There would be no way that this would be a trap. Nessa was not that kind of person to do that, but the way Syra's mind worked was poisononous. Holly was the only one she knew she could socialize with easily, and with her safely away from Giovanni, the two could also hang out together easily. But Nessa? Would it be okay?

She sat there on the couch in the living room and stared at the text for a minute before responding nervously.

**[Syra: You do know you sent this text to ME, right? You actually wanna hang out with me? Really?]**

The text came back soon after her own, and Syra felt herself stepping out of her comfort zone for the first time in a long while.

**[Nessa: I won't do anything that's going to put you in a bad light, and you'll be among others that won't judge you okay? We can talk about this later if that's okay. I have to check up on Haru and see how he's doing.]**

**[Syra: I uh...okay. Sure.]**

Anxiety started to fog Syra's mind, but she tried to keep it pressed down. Any negativity after today's events would have to reside for more important things and the 'bigger picture' at hand. _/Maybe it'll be okay../_

**\- - - - - 3 days later... - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Haru & Nessa's Home - - - - -**

**\- - - Early morning, 5 A.M.- - -**

The fever had long since overstayed its welcome, and Haru was all the more thankful for it considering he didn't like spending so much time doing nothing but waking up with bed sores. Planning for this 'boy day out' meant having to wake up early and grab a quick bite if he were to meet up with the others at the Isle of Armor station in time. The other Pokemon Haru had normally walking around the home were still asleep, so he had yet to find Goji and prep him to get in his PokeBall.

 _/Looks like Nessa is awake, from the sounds of it./_ He thinks to himself when stepping out of the shower and drying his hair while looking in the mirror; brushing his teeth. Stepping out of the shower with just the damp towel around his shoulders and looking for some proper shorts for a beach outing, another idea came to Haru. _/Goji may not be enough. I don't know that much about the Isle of Armor, but I also don't want to take another one of the guys from here with me. Maybe I can fetch my Gengar from the box; he could be of help./_ He found a pair of shorts and nodded, humming in self-affirmation. _/Two will do fine. I'll only be gone for the day./_

He headed downstairs quietly with the shorts on with the intention to make something light for himself that would be good enough to eat, but not heavy that it would slow his energy. Noticing the living room and kitchen lights were on, he assumed that his lovely lady was making something. A bottle of chocolate syrup had been idly placed on the counter and looked over next to it. The toaster didn't have any pre-made waffles toasting, so the visual was confusing. That is, until he stood upright from taking a protein shake out of the fridge and was greeted by two dark arms reaching behind him and a warm breath in his right ear. "Good morning, sugar." said Nessa in the lowest, most sexual tone she could conjure up at the break of dawn. The volume and manner of her voice alone caused Haru to freeze while he halfly looked behind himself to greet her back with a smile.

"Good morning Ne-" he was cut off by her turning his head and body more towards her as she full-mouth kissed him. For several days he couldn't do anything but lay in bed while his body recovered from illness, and now that he had been given a 'Full Restore' from rest alone it appeared she wanted some loving. The occasional check up on him as she could only take care of him made her feel lonely, so being able to so much as snuggle up to her 'Ruby' was fulfilling.

She pulls away and smirks down at him, using a finger to tilt his glasses down by just a slight bit and grinned. " **Catch you off guard? Looking for some breakfast?** "

His cheeks were red. Being kissed or embraced by her was something that was sorely missed thanks to the flu's interjection. "Y-yeah...I was fixing to make myself something before heading out. You seem already set for the day. Did you not sleep well or something?" He looked her up and down, noticing how she still had her shorts and long sleeve top on.

"No, nothing of the sort. I slept just fine, but...I was going to help you have some breakfast instead." Nessa had leaned forward a bit, almost cornering Haru against the counter as she put one hand on the cabinet behind his head. Whispering into his ear. "Though I need you to follow me for a second, darling."

There was no tangible understanding of where this early morning greeting was going, and the internal monologue inside Haru's mind was full of questions. The only thing he focused on was how the way she sashayed her hips guiding him away from the kitchen seemed to have an extra wiggle in every step. Taking him by the hand and leading him to the couch in the adjacent living room, Haru was set down on the couch. Nessa simply turned as if to walk away from him before sitting down, still facing away, so he could feel the curve of her rump against the crotch in his shorts and started to gyrate her hips at an agonizingly slow rhythm.

 _/O-okay it HAS been a hot minute..!/_ His mind went nearly blank: unable to comprehend the overstimulation this tiny action gave him. Letting out a near breathless gasp, Nessa leaned back while continuing to rub her ass against him and grinned. "Love, you're going to have to forgive me for acting up, but you have been recovering in bed and I've made sure to take care of you. We both know I've been doing all I can to make sure you're okay, but I'm going to be straight. You're not leaving until you get served a new custom 'breakfast'." She reached behind herself to clasp onto one of his hands as her rump grinded harder against him. A growing tent in his shorts thanks to her rubbing against him was becoming more prevalent.

One of his eyes squinted while feeling the model rub herself slowly against him as their eyes met. "You doing okay sweetie?" she asked, giggling and full of pride at his very submissive reactions. "Define 'okay'." He replied weakly, which only got her to let out a proud laugh.

Knowing exactly what tone of voice to illicit right back at him, Nessa couldn't help herself while both eyes went half lidded. The bright blue eyes of hers that bore a ring of yellow near the irises locked on like a predator having cornered her prey. "Tell me, Haru...do you like eating chocolate in the morning?"

The Ex-Champion exhaled as a response while clenching his hand around her own, biting his lip. Staring at her ass grind against him was screwing with his ability to speak properly. While his head laid to the side as she had him pinned on the couch, she hears him moan. "I...uh..don't do it often, but I'm not opposed to it. Why do you ask..?"

Hearing him speak in a weak tone at the behest of her grinding her ass against him was too pleasurable for her to let up now. She leaned forward so he could get another angle of her backside while continuing to grind against him. "Never considered having dessert for breakfast huh? Well then, why don't we change that?"

That was the line that broke him. Nessa lifted herself up and reached down in between them; freeing the shaft that was begging for some attention. Quietly pulling her shorts to the side, Haru sees Nessa line herself up with him and then lower back all the way while giving him the eyeful of her perfect heart-shaped rump. The sudden warmth and wetness of her insides while in reverse-cowgirl cause Haru to lean back onto the couch as his lower half is welcomed inside her netherregion. She exhales when the entire length slides inside and slowly starts moving her hips with him: quietly causing some slaps to be heard in the living room. " **FUCK** , I missed this so much~" Nessa exhales whilst smiling. 

Watching her backside rise and fall on him was a delight as the sensation of her inner walls squeezing his shaft felt otherworldly. Even if she had shorts on that were only pulled to the side, watching it grind on him while his member went inside and out sent him into another dimension of pleasure. "That's it, Haru...I know you have to go somewhere today..but you're not leaving until I've had my fill of you..." Nessa says weakly while her head lowers, feeling his hips thrust upwards at the same time she lowered herself down to him.

It was agonizing to try and speak properly, but Haru persisted while a hand sat idle on her hips. "B...but...babe...I need..to get ready and run to the trains...at Hulbury near your gym."

Her face had gotten a soft shade of pink as the sounds of skin slapping skin were getting to her. She could have sworn his length had gotten thicker in the past minute as she responded "I would rather you focus on this booty sending you to another plane of existence in pleasure..like THIS!" she confidently said before slamming down her hole as if to make a point. Her rear jiggles slightly in place on the force of herself doing that causing Haru to have one of his toes curl up. The entire length of his erection throbbed in pure, unadulterated bliss being inside her. One of his hands rested on her rump and slapped it, illiciting a small whimper from her while the other relaxed on the other side of her hips.

The couch had yet to be used yet since the start of their move so it appeared it was only a matter of time before the two had 'christened' it as their own by doing it there. Displaying her flexibility and eagerness to get Haru off, Nessa took a moment to readjust her position. Getting off of him, she then faced and straddled him to the couch after taking her shorts off and kicking them once they fell to one of her ankles. The dark beauty lines herself up with him again and spreads herself wide while tilting his head up to her with a finger on his chin and kissing him deeply. Their lips met and the silky, heavenly softness of them pushed Haru to thrust upwards as she had lowered herself onto his shaft. A hand reached and grabbed her rump while the other started to snake its way inside her top and grope her breasts. Neither one was really speaking. The couple was simply intensely enjoying the moment.

 _/It sometimes feels like I'm in a dream when we're together like this. Her insides are so wet and warm this morning. I'm unsure if it's because we hadn't done it here, but it feels even more erotic than usual./_ These thoughts traveled through Haru's mind while his face was halfly covered by the long locks of Nessa's black and aqua blue hair. The sounds of her pussy sliding up and down on his dick occupied his ears. His mind flashed back to their talk while in the shower on the morning after their anniversary. Whether it was fueled by adrenaline, an honest kink, or some other 'nth factor', the idea that Nessa teased taking him in her stadium brought his mind to another possible event. _/Call me crazed but it's erotic to think of what would happen if someone walked in on us right now./_

The idea of being caught making love caused his shaft to throb and add a bit more 'oomph' to his upwards thrusting he was giving her currently. "Haru, make love to me..." Nessa pants, speeding up her gyrations while riding him as her beautiful blue eyes locked with his brown ones. Her moans and wish granted her him lifting her shirt up and going down with his mouth to her breasts. One of his hands went to squeeze one of them while the other pulled her chest closer to his face as if to smother himself within her body and scent wholesale. She has to hold back a small yelp for fear of waking up the other Pokemon in the home as one hand goes to the back of his head and gripped onto a lock of his red hair. Her bucking against him while his bare shaft slammed up into her while his balls swelled up caused her to sweat more profusely: this was turning into a morning workout as well as the self-titled 'breakfast'.

Haru lets go of his mouth on her mounds, kissed her torso and up her neck while she continued to ride him. Both of his hands switch so one rested on her hips and the other directly squeezing her ass while her pussy lifted and descended on his shaft in heated passion. "I love you so much Nessa.." Haru moans, the 'plap'ping of his length repeatedly pounding upwards into her."You've...been working so hard. Too hard that you got sick, and I never got to thank you for what you did recently......" She pants, using a hand to wipe across her forehead before her face rested on his shoulder. At this point she was letting him fuck her at a rhythm he wanted to set and was letting out squeaks of pleasure every single time he thrusted upwards, feeling her own g-spot being 'pressed' repeatedly.

"...thank me...for...what?" Haru felt himself starting to drool from the way Nessa was riding him. The way she clung to him was nary a calculated move, but was as if to make sure he could only feel her insides and focus on nothing else but the pleasure.The dark woman let out a whine at the sensation of his dick hitting deep into her. "Being there for me. Being my lover. Making compromises even if you didn't have to with me in our few hard times. Supporting me. Everything. I don't know...do I need a reason to thank you?"

He kisses her neck when she leaned forward to rest her body more against him: her chest squished against his while the speed and strength of every up-thrust meant pre-seminal fluids were dripping between the orifaces and down on the couch cushion. "You don't owe me anything, my dear. Just...keep...being you..Nessa....."

Nessa's eyes open halfway while using a hand to sit straight while he kept pummeling her entrance over and over again. Knowing any second Haru could blow his load due to how hard and fast he was pounding her, she looked down and made eye contact. Her left hand cradles his face and her chin neared his own until they were an inch apart: close enough to feel each other's breaths. "Go ahead, Haru. Cum inside me. Give..this...dark chocolate...your...cream..."

The sound of her saying that to him was the final push that sent him over. "Nessa...ah...I'm so close..." His right hand squeezed her ass again and spanked it, while his left pulled downward on her hips.

She whimpers in response. "Haru...!" Their eyes never break contact.

The end of Haru's thrusts leads him to the peak. "N...essa....!" His hands hold her body down and he lets out a low gutteral series of grunts. "Haru...!!" Her own face wincing with him, Nessa feels her own peak get reached as one eye closes, nearly going cross-eyed afterwards. The balls slapping against her ass swell up and one final thrust is pushed into her netherregions. Several ropes of his essence fire off inside her while both lovers lay on the couch, shaking together and kissing. Internally, Haru nearly feels like he almost blacked out from the stimulation. As the post coitus stage starts to kick in, he sat there weakly kissing her back while the natural high takes over. Deep inside of her body, the amount of warm essence he fired into her start to slowly ooze out as evidenced by the line of it dribbling down his shaft. She giggled a little weakly, noticing some sticking to her inner thigh. 

Burying her head in the nape of his neck, Nessa let out small kisses alongside around his chin-line. The waves of pleasure rise and fall as they both rest on the couch and moan in each others' ears. The two ended up getting caught in their own heated, naked morning workout routine that involved making the couch's suspension get tested and rising temperatures between the two lovers. As Haru was brought back to reality, he feels her teeth nibble on an earlobe and whisper. "That's exactly what I wanted, darling. Thank you." in the sultriest voice she was able to muster on a post-heavy-sex romp.

Feeling as if he had expended all his energy before even being able to leave, the two didn't disconnect from each other as she stayed straddled to him on his bare lap. "Nessa that was amazing. YOU are amazing.." Haru manages to say clearly while leaning up to kiss her once again.

"Thank you, dear. I know you just showered, but I couldn't hold back any longer." She giggled and kissed him again with a much more cheerful tone. The honesty in her voice made him let out a weak laugh. Looking at her with a little sweat coming from his forehead, Haru rolled with their shared 'high'. "That's fine. It's not imperative I be on time so I don't think it'll be that big of a deal if I'm not there on the exact minute I'm expected to be...hehe.."

Combing a hand through her hair to prevent it from falling over her face, she smiled. "Just be safe out there okay? I'm also going to be having a day out myself, but I think we can both agree this was the best way to start it off. Don't you?" Nessa teased, once again resting her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. Still inside her, but starting to feel his lower half waver slightly, her boyfriend nods. "Yeah. But let met just stay like this for a little longer before I properly get ready to leave, okay?"

She flashed a wide smile and kissed his collar before patting on it lightly. "That's fine. You fucked me good so I don't feel like getting off just yet..."

The two had gone at it rather fiercely as if both tried to outdo each other, and although the it was still early, Haru would, for the first time in a long time, end up being 'late' to an appointment. He'd have to tell the others what happened but think of a way to curb the fact it was due to a morning 'alarm clock wakeup' that he couldn't escape. They stayed there for a short while to relax on the couch in silence before the two got up together, joked on how much they may have made a mess of the couch, and then unanimously decided it would be cleaned up before doing anything else. Haru had to take another shower, with Nessa joining him and the two ate a proper breakfast. He informed her that he would only be taking a few Pokemon with him and spoke of the only thing that was making him nervous for the day.

Haru took a sip of some hot chocolate that Nessa made for him and chewed on a marshmallow before making a point. "Sam is a very sociable guy who you have gotten to know pretty well, but my other friend, Sevan, I hope he'll be okay. In my time getting to know him I've taken note that he appears a little..."

An eyebrow raised from her, as she stirred her cup of tea. "Guarded?"

"'Guarded' is the perfect way to describe him." He sipped his drink before looking to the sun slowly rising from the nearby window. "I can't really figure out for what reason that may be. There's been a time or two I've caught him almost slipping up. When it happens, it's as if he's correcting his own speech to hide something. Maybe I'm overthinking it, but it's just a hunch." His eyes look back to Nessa from across the table and pursed his lips. "Like a part of him can't focus on something or is trying to 'course correct'. Hopefully today will be the day I see more shades of what has yet to come forth from him."

Reaching a hand across the table, Nessa clasped onto one of Haru's and smirked. "He won't be there alone at least. Hop, Milo, Sam, Allister, Raihan, Kabu, Leon, Gordie, Bede, and Piers will be there too right?"

"Oh, Sonia didn't tell you?" Haru began to ask, catching Nessa off her guard and causing her to side-eye him. "Tell me what?"

"Leon's staying in place of Hop to help Sonia with the lab for the day, so he won't be joining us after all."

The couple quietly stared at each other for a moment until the eventual smirk that was growing on Haru's lips as he took another sip of his drink clued Nessa in. "Oh. **OH.** Sneaky Sonia throwing Leon a curveball like that."

Haru appeared proud of himself and only gave a smug grin back to her. "Not like he has any idea that THAT is the reason why she invited him over though."

"Nnnnn~nope!" Nessa chimed.

The day had only just begun yet breakfast and dessert were served in one go.

**\- - - - - Hulbury Train Station - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 8 A.M. - - - - -**

As the morning started to roll in with a light fog and overcast skies, Haru was seen from inside the train station by his fellow men sprinting as if trying to be on time. He was not, however, and Milo was the first to joke at his arrival. Coming up to the entrance with his friend Sevan by his side, the ex-Champion waved.

"Morning, Haru. What kept you?" Milo registers mentally that the other guest Haru planned to bring was by his side. "Oh, I assume this is one of your guests you told me about?" Milo asked, looking back over to Sam, who had already arrived there beforehand. Holding up a hand as if to give him a moment to catch his breath, Sevan looked nonplussed about the situation but was going to be coming along anyway. It was a matter of luck whether he would pass out later, though with his Leafeon nearby maybe it wouldn't have been all bad. She looked up at him near his ankles and pawed at him before halfly hiding behind one of his legs to look at the group.

Haru wiped his forehead with his right hand and threw a little fib "I uh...got a little held up at home before I could pick up my buddy here and bring him with us to the station here."

Jumping in for the sake of conversation and a mutual interest in throwing light jabs at Haru, Sevan smugly replied. "Let me guess, cuz of your lady huh?" It got the other guys to laugh as Haru hung his head and just lightly kicked some dirt.

"You found me out. Sorry. I was previously stuck to my bed for a good while with a fever. Nessa's been doing her best to take care of me but it's a little hard when the only thing you should be doing is just sleeping and hydrating with water." He laughed weakly, being unable to fib his way out of a plastic bag and blushing a little pink. "Hey look, I DIDN'T MEAN to be a little late, but you know how things can be with a lady, right?" Haru tried albeit poorly to defend his position, since the other men just shook their heads going "Nah" near unanimously. All but Milo and Allister chimed in. Shinrin only blinked and tilted her head to the side while the other humans laughed at the one clad in red hair and glasses.

The tall, burly Grass Gym Leader couldn't help but think back to his own thoughts and skepticisms he held onto previously while folding his arms. _/Haru talks about that like it's just something he can openly admit to others. The two of them are incredibly private about their romantic lives but he just casually comments about bedding with her like that? Makes me wonder if the other things I had pondered on were just...no no. I'm being too presumptuous./_

Piers had to hold back from joining in but pointed to the blonde streaked newbie. "I already like him, Haru." Side-eyeing Sevan for the jab, Haru sighed but gave a smirk anyway; the joke being taken in stride. "Everyone, this is my friend Sevan, and this is his Leafeon, Shinrin. He's a real cool person I met while doing some Max Raids in the area. Has a love of Pecha Berries and the Hoenn region, too."

Sevan stayed his distance to the others but was at the very least playing it up that he was Haru's friend and did his best to socialize. Shinrin stayed her distance, keeping right to his side. "Hey guys. Nice to meet you all." One couldn't have helped but notice that in the crowd of the men there was a smaller one amongst them all poking their head around Gordie. Sam stepped forward and shook Sevan's hand, making Shinrin retreat until her head poked out in between Sevan's ankles and look upwards at the new human.

"I'm Sam from Johto, and I'm also an ex-Champion. Nice to meet you. Having been to Hoenn myself, I can say it's understandable why you like that place as you do!" Haru stepped aside as he let Sam shake hands with Sevan, who looked to the others as they gestured with hands and stepped forward. Milo stayed behind if only to look at Haru from the comment he made earlier in complete silence. One by one they introduced themselves, with Piers waving to him, Kabu and Hop also shaking hands and Gordie saluting him before eyeing Haru. "Ey Haru, I brought the stuff this time."

One of Haru's eyebrows raised. "The stuff? What do you mea-OH! GOTCHA~. Is this because I brought drinks last time?" He asked, snapping his fingers when the realization hit him.

The taller blonde tilted his usual glasses to the bridge edge of his nose and looked down to his fellow and flashing an iconic smirk. "Well yeah. Plus I owe you and Piers for the recent help with my mom. Things have been getting better."

Ignoring the brief introduction spurt at the moment, Sevan tapped on Haru's shoulder. "Hey, who's the kid?"

"That's Bede, he's the Fairy Gym Leader." Haru replied without so much as thinking.

"I can HEAR YOU, you know, and I'm not some little kid!" Bede replied, shouting to a volume that made Piers cover his ears. Being amused at the jab, but altogether not following Haru, Sevan shook his head. "Nah, not him. HIM." Pointing to the masked boy that was amongst them.

"Oh him? That's Allister. He shares the Gym with the Fighting Gym Leader as its Ghost Gym Leader in Stow-in-Side." Haru explained, and looked to the shy looking kid who stepped forward slowly. Shinrin finally stepped out a few paces and looked at the approaching boy. "Hey Allister, don't worry. Sevan's good people."

The kid prodigy who was a Gym Leader stepped forward. He hadn't been quite comfortable yet to remove his mask amongst friends this early, much less at a public train station. The latter may change however if the day got better. "I...uhm, what I mean is, h-hello."

Nudging an elbow into Sevan's side, Haru calmly explained. "Don't let him fool you with his mannerisms: he's a beast of a Gym Leader. Gave me trouble in my run when I was challenging him."

It was already eating away at his curiosity, so Sevan asked. "What was that with you and Bede?"

Chucking the bag he brought with him over his shoulder and giving a hearty laugh, Haru handwaved dismissively. "Oh, he was a rival I fought when I was doing the Galar Gym Challenge here. No big deal."

Sam stepped in between them, shrugging all the while looking to the new man he met. "Don't worry, Bede's always like this."

"I'm not worried." Sevan replied plainly.

"But that does remind me, where's Leon?" Piers inquired, stepping forward and looking to the group. Haru raised a finger, being one of the few that knew.

"Leon had to bail and fill in for Hop at Sonia's lab since he's here with us. She got a lot going on today and needed some help."

Piers made a half hearted shrug and looked to the side, though it did strike him odd how Leon wasn't able to tell them about it. "Eh, makes sense I guess. His loss."

A few claps were heard from within the group as Milo gestured to them all. "Allright guys I think that'll do for the introductions. Let's head out and make sure we're set so we can get to the Isle of Armor at a decent time. The place where we'll be exiting has a private bunker cab for us to ride in. Guarantee you guys will get a kick out of it." He turned to his fellow Gym Leaders and the 'plus two' that were with them.

Waving his hand for the group to follow him, Haru looked to Hop, Sevan, Sam and Allister and nodded to follow Milo. "No time like the present, men."

The group got on the Hulbury Train together and rode to a stop in Hammerlocke where they would exit, then follow Milo to a private landing strip not far away. There, the whole of them would come to a more square shaped, stout Air Taxi cab that gave room to have seats for 10 people instead of the usual pair-only seating. The interior was still shaped as the smaller Air Taxis were, but had interior L-shaped seating with both groups of the seats facing the other side. That there was enough room still for everyone to breathe and feel comfortable was the big surprise feature.

"Holy crap! I wasn't aware that Galar had Air Taxis like this!" Haru exclaimed, as Sam, Sevan and him were the first ones to happen upon the strip behind Milo. The farmer that was Milo looked to Haru and snickered whilst tilting his strawhat downward. "These aren't exactly used that much via commercially, but ours is reserved for just us today. Once we leave it won't be more than a few hours before we reach the Isle."

Sevan had hung towards the back of their small group but made sure once inside, he was more near Haru and the others than the Gym Leaders. The second he sat down, Shinrin made herself comfortable and circled on his lap before sitting: her leafy tail absentmindedly wagging. Scanning back and forth while the luggage was being put down, his mind was at unrest. _/I can't seem to shake this funny feeling I've been getting since seeing that tall guy with the strawhat. Not sure why just yet, but my gut feeling has never let me down. If anything, Shin will clue me in./_

As the horizon of Hammerlocke greeted them, Hop pulled out a notepad and began scribbling. Eyeing it immediately, Haru stares down his friend. "Hey hey...no quizzing me on things like the Pokedex, or natures or whatever. This is just a trip for us all to relax together okay?"

"I still don't know why I'm here, but since it was you that invited me I trust your judgment." Sevan said, speaking up after popping open a thermos from within his bag making the smell of freshly brewed coffee air out. The intense, familiar scent of coffee wafted through the corner of the Air Taxi, with Sam, Haru, Allister and Hop taking note. "Okay, I HAVE to know what you brought because that smells amazing." Haru asked.

Being mere inches before the thermos touched his lips a second time, Sevan looked at the group with a hesitant glance. "Is it that interesting to know?"

Hop looked confused and tried to make the air feel a little less awkward. "Ahhh...well I know it'll bug me if I personally don't find out. Doesn't smell like any coffee I've smelled Professor Sonia have at her lab."

Both of Sevan's eyes closed as if to pay respect for the background behind every single bean that was ground and turned into the beverage he held in his hands. "Mount Pyre, a semi sweet bean, coarse grind, medium boiled, double passed with some Vanilla and very little sugar."

None of the boys said anything, causing Sevan to shift in his seat as Sam whistled. "What? I make coffee. It's better for me than an energy drink, and this'll last me for a good bit of the day."

Almost getting a flashback to the few times he was chastised for drinking them himself, Haru only let out a weak laugh and settled onto his seat. "Y-yeah, energy drinks can be pretty bad for you longterm."

The manner of which Haru addressed that caught Sevan's attention, making him squint before taking another sip. "You know if I find out that you brought any I'm chucking that shit."

Internally Haru was screaming at himself. _/Fuck. Let's hope he doesn't get a hold of my bag, then./_ "No worries, man. Seriously. 'sides. Mixing alcohol that Gordie brought with caffeine? What kind of man do you take me for?"

Leaning forward, Haru smirked as if he were a Meowth from ear to ear. "Back to what you said earlier though: 'Not sure why I'm here'? Look, it was only proper I invite two of my besties along for the ride."

Sam removed his cap to comb through his hair before putting it back on his head and looked to Sevan. "Haru said you were from Hoenn, so what brought you here? I settled on Galar after traveling through other regions for a few years when I became Johto's Champion. Ehh...it seems a little naive to say I just wanted to travel everywhere I could but I had a bit of wanderlust."

Eyeing Haru while sipping his coffee and then to the newbie he had yet to feel comfortable enough to divulge personal info, Sevan danced around his answer. "Galar just seemed like an interesting place to head to: the type of region where you can start over if need be." Shinrin looked up at her master and the two shared a quiet glance for a moment.

"Uhm...S-Sevan, is it nice there?" Allister spoke up, though winced when the other boys looked at him. "I-I'm sorry! I'll wait my turn.."

It was hard to be critical towards the kid for trying to socialize. Sevan could see that he was doing his best in a difficulty situation where he felt uncomfortable but was pushing forward to try anyways. Smiling, Sevan lowered the coffee onto his lap. "Hoenn is a beautiful place with a lot of ocean water so there's several port cities to help folks get around. It's especially useful if you're a Pokemon trainer hoping for easy fast travel, though I guess it's no replacement for what you guys have here."

Hop looked to him and Sam, after putting away his notepad. "Is it true that there is a city that has perpetual ash coming from the skies as if it were snow? I haven't studied up on the region as much as others currently, but from a brief glance I wasn't able to confirm it myself."

"It's real but the truth is a little complicated than that." Sevan's eyes dart to Sam, who he felt was looking at him as if to be fed more information.

"Hey, I don't know any more about it than you do, man." Sam had said, raising his hands up defensively.

Bede had folded his arms around each other while he looked to Sevan with a neutral but studious expression. "Such a place sounds dreadful, but if people were able to live there I wonder what's stopping them from trying to change it for the better. Our own climate can be rough as it is, but we never have something as horrible as snowing ash."

A moment of silence occurred between the two before Sevan broke it. "...who are you again?"

That set off a throbbing blood vessel in his forehead. "You already forgot me?! It's Bede! Remember it when you face me at my Fairy Gym!"

Hop snickered and jumped in just for the comment Bede made. "That was the least intimidating thing you could have said, Bede."

Haru leaned into the cab seat and pointed to Hop with his left hand. "So do the people there just not have clean air? Here in Galar, we were dealing with an energy crisis. Hop and I took care of that, and the next one we're dealing with is our current National Dex issues."

Those last words struck a nerve to Sevan for some reason, as he eyed the floor. "I know..." Shinrin looked back at him and frowned.

A few awkward moments pass by without much talk as everyone 'checked in' on their phones. Haru messaged Nessa to let her know that he was now riding on an Air Taxi to the Isle of Armor and that he'll have pictures when he comes back. The silence was broken when Allister poked Haru's side and whispered something in his ear as Haru leaned towards the boy. "Oh? Seriously?" Haru whispered back, with Allister nodding. His head stayed stationary and used only his eyes to glance at Sevan without giving himself away. While he trusted Allister's intuition, the strange comment was a hard pill to swallow that would lead to more questions. "Are you sure? Two of them?"

The boy nodded his head twice, then quietly placed both his hands on his lap trying to ignore what he saw. Having been told this, Haru was trying to process just what sort of day he was in for if this is how things began. Hop looked over to his friend whispering with Allister with a curious expression, who just dismissed his purple haired scholar-in-training. "Never you mind."

Putting aside that dismissal was an easy task in speech, but it had already put Haru at an alert status. A single bead of sweat forms on his forehead while looking to his Pecha Berry obsessed friend. _/Sevan...what aren't you telling me man?/_

**\- - - - - Isle of Armor, Fields of Honor - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 11 A.M. - - - - -**

The Gym Leaders, Hop, Sam, Shinrin and Sevan got off their private ride and relished in the sights of the place that was a welcome change of pace to the mainland. They had little time to start commenting on how beautiful the isle itself was however, when Haru spotted something shocking. As the other Gym Leaders Floating alongside the shoreline was a Magneton and a Slowpoke with a yellow hued forehead. His jaw drops as Sevan walked by, carrying his bag over his shoulder. "Yo Haru, you doing okay?" His Leafeon seemed entranced by the vibrant sunlight the Isle itself was getting and stuck her chest out to bask in it.

"THAT! What is THAT doing here?! That's..." he turned to his group of Sam, Sevan, Allister, and Hop while pointing to the sluggish pink Pokemon. "That's a SLOWPOKE! I...I wasn't aware they were even in Galar! On top of that, it's got a birthmark that's different than one I've seen elsewhere in Kanto or anywhere else I've seen!"

Bede had turned his head semi sideways with an air of snark and cynicism. "THAT'S what's shocking to you? Not the Magneton that we all can see? Or the Wartotles further up the hill to our left? Or the Wailord out in the distance?"

"A WAILORD?!" Hop shouted, himself now discovering it once Bede pointed it out.

"Hey Haru? We're going to find a place to camp for the day so we can rendezvous later. There's supposed to also be a dojo here so we may hit up that for information." Kabu called out, while waving to the group. Him and the others were trying to make their way out while Milo looked onward.

It was a comment that made Haru instantly dismissive: something to be logged in the further recesses of his mind. "Yeah yeah, Kabu gotcha! We're going to figure out what the heck is going on with this Isle and possibly go exploring! Hop, anything you're finding out?"

Milo called out. "Don't forget we're doing some games together too okay?" Once again, Haru waved dismissively as if wanting to be left to his devices with his friends.

The purple haired scholar took a step back. "Why're you asking me, Haru?" He said while tying the jacket he brought around his waist.

"Ugh, so you don't know either?" Haru put a thumb to his chin and looked at Sam. "Hey Sam, bring out your Pokedex. This couldn't be something from any of the other regions could it? Actually, let's ALL bring ours out." Once the group agreed they would all receive another shock mere few seconds later. On the screens they would all be greeted by an extended Pokedex log that would increase the number. The only person who barely reacted was Sam, who huffed once with a smirk that grew on his face.

Raising an eyebrow, he was inquired by Haru, who pointed one finger in his direction. "You're acting suspicious, Sam. Why do you look so satisfied all of the sudden?"

He thought nothing of it and gestured with one hand in a 'matter of fact' fashion. "Just remembering that Oleana told me our laws have begun to allow for more Pokemon overseas, so seeing this update live is interesting. Since there's several found here already-"

" **YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING?!** " Sevan, Haru, and Hop yelled at the same time to Sam, who took a few steps back while progressively sweating. Shinrin even took a shot by seemingly barking at Sam, too with her green tail sticking upwards.

Sam had to readjust his glasses and press them up to the top of his nose. "Well it's not like I couldn't NOT say anything?! I...okay. Listen."

"I can't believe you! Keeping secrets like that away from me man! What kind of brother are you to me?!" Haru yelled in a half comedic yet irritated manner. Him, Sevan, and Hop started to look over just how many blank entries there were to be discovered there while Milo walked by the group and stared quietly.

Tilting his strawhat down while carrying several of the other guys' luggage with one of his arms, a hypothetical quandary hit him. _/Tch, just relax, farm boy. You've been able to mingle with him like this for a good while now. Go with the flow and relax: like always. Don't even say anything. Don't judge./_

The group didn't move from the spot they had their quarrel at, and had barely been on the isle for more than a few minutes but were already refocusing plans. "Okay well now that I KNOW for a fact we have new Pokemon here it's time I perhaps look into catching some. You guys wanna help? We can cover some new ground together and if I don't have something to combat a Pokemon either Sevan or Sam can help." He knelt down to zip his bag open and looked at Sevan. "...right?"

Sighing, Sevan gave a half smile before putting the thermos back into his bag and taking out a Pecha Berry with his right hand. "I guess? The only thing I really care about is if this place has Mudkips, or if Galar has allowed transportation of Mudkips and its family line here. Tell me, Sam, did Oleana tell you about that much at least?"

Answering once Sam checked his own waistline to see whom he brought with him, he looked at Sevan with a frown. "Unfortunately I don't think she did. We'll have to find out ourselves." Joining Haru on the ground, he started to look through his own supplies while Hop brought out his resources which were a few books Sonia told him he could borrow.

Haru froze the second he opened his bag and felt as if the gears in his head rewound to a minute or two earlier before he looked to Sam. "Wait a minute. Sam?" Both of his eyes narrowed to a squint. "What do you _mean_ Oleana TOLD you about the Pokemon here are being allowed cuz of the laws here have changed? Why would she tell YOU about that? Why would she tell YOU specifically anything at all about shit that not even I would know? Granted, I'm no longer Champion, but I figured she would have at least clued ME in on this."

Allister, Hop and Sevan followed Haru's glance back to Sam, though Allister was the last one to catch on. Sam looked over to all the guys who were staring at him whilst kneeling and sighed before readjusting his cap to open his bag. _/The jig is up, huh.../_ "Oh...well...that's because her and I are...a thing."

Haru just stares blankly and gasps, while Sevan stares for a bit before starting to laugh a little, followed by Hop placing both hands on his cheeks. Allister remained still, so it was hard to tell if he made any sort of facial reaction.

" .. ...gh...ah..." Haru's mind flashes back to the Pokemon Championship Tournament Finals when he ran into the two of them, and stood up "AS..s...so...s.s..s...SO WHEN I SAW YOU TWO IN THE HALLWAY...!"

**//"Uh...I was..-" Haru began to say before Oleana walked over to where he stood with an incredibly overwhelming aura of intimidation and muttered. "Not a word to anyone else, Champion. Not. A. Word."**

**As several beads of sweat formed on his forehead, Haru simply nodded in affirmation. "Yy-yes ma'am. Duly noted. //**

The entirety of Haru's red hair was combed back slowly like his whole world had turned upside down. To a degree this now made a lot of Sam's decisions make more sense in retrospect. "I can't believe it. All this time, too, it was right under my nose..."

Shinrin had walked over to where Haru was acting aghast and tried to calm him down, bringing her paws up to his knees. Trying to relax from his secret coming out to the group, Sam eyed the sand as if it were the most important thing. It was a necessary step to at least try and continue his explanation and lower his current anxiety. "Yeah so...way back in the day we met in Johto. Her and I have been dating for little over 3 years actually."

 _/It all makes sense. Why he wanted to come to Galar and would try to avoid talking about her too much to give himself away. If I or anyone else near him heard, it would have spelled trouble at the wrong point./_ "Right, well uhm...how did...okay." Haru shook his head and then thrust both hands forward in a 'stop' gesture. "WE CAN FOCUS on that a bit later but holy shit dude. Forget the target I have on my back dating a super model like Nessa. You're dating the most politically important person that we know in the entire Galar League."

They tried to go back to the original focus as Sam opened his case. "Yeah. I remember Rose had brought me out to Galar after meeting me in Johto a few times. Wanted me to join him for something but I turned him down."

"!" That last line hit Sevan as if he were brought back to a moment from his own past. The visage of a businessman dressed in a grey suit looking like the kindest man on the surface but having an odor of someone shady. It never sat right how Rose seemed to conduct himself, much less the few times he saw Rose around Oleana, so seeing that another person also had a hunch on the man was refreshing.

Allister raised a finger to try and interject. "W-Well either w-wway let's get back to the topic at hand: the new Pokemon that are here..."

Haru looked over to his cap wearing buddy and agreed with the Ghost Gym Leader. "Allister's right. What're you carrying, man?"

Peering for a moment down into his backpack, Sam noted audibly. "About 2 Great Balls, 7 Ultra Balls, 10 Dusk Balls, some potions, herbs, a boxed lunch from Oleana, my Johto Badges, my-" Sam replied with his hat shielding some of the daylight sun form his eyes.

Haru cut him off just so they would be able to start journeying soon. "Just the Pokemon trainer gear, Sam."

Zipping up his own bag and standing up to stretch, Sam shook his head. "Oh. Well there you go: the balls and aforementioned herbs and potions."

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Haru looks up from his bag that appeared less prepared. "Shit. I'm okay for capturing but not so much battle today. I'm only carrying maybe 20 Ultra Balls, 12 Dusk Balls, a pair of Heavy Balls, 31 Premiere Balls, 3 Hyper Potions, 3 Full Restores, and 1 Max Revive. Unless this Isle has a Pokemon Center or somewhere else they can rest up for combat, I'll have to play it carefully here."

"Hey I don't mind sharing some of my potions. I also have some snacks that can help with it, too." Sam offered.

The group of guys all looked at Haru quietly. Allister tilted his head. "W-why do you have so many uhm...Premiere Balls?"

Almost like his hand was caught in a cookie jar, Haru only grunted before replying. "Look, they give them away for free if you buy a lot from Pokemon Centers and shops. I feel bad if I just sell the balls back to them..."

There was a gleam in Sevan's eyes when Haru was disclosing what was in his bag as he walked over. "So that's _all_ the equipment you brought with you, hmm?"

It didn't bother him to talk about his own gear, so Haru saw no reason to deny it. "Well, not everything. I have Goji and a Gengar on my belt in case we come across something strong to take on an-HEY!" The Gym Leader was interrupted as Sevan leaned down into his bag and pulled out a long silver can that was still cold. He held it up as Hop, Allister, and Sam gasped.

There was no words said. Sevan reeled back his strong arm and threw the can as hard as he could. The can flew through the air more than 30 yards from where they stood on the beach as Haru just stared in defeat. None of them can hear it, but within his soul Haru hears the 'plop' as the can sinks into the ocean. "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM SEVAN?! IT WAS _ONLY_ ONE CAN!"

Today did not seem to be the day to be messed with, as the purple-and-white sweater wearing trainer walked up to Haru looking irritated. "One can is too many. You told me awhile back you were going to cut that shit out of your diet. Would you rather me find out and cut you off here and now, or **NESSA** find out that you lied and snuck that here?"

Dealing with Sevan or any of his other friends being irritated, mad, pissed off, or anything else did not frighten or move Haru in the slightest. Pissing off or making Nessa disappointed, however, would make him buckle in an instant. A cold sweat came over his face as Haru sank a little while standing and calmed down. "I...i...uh.."

Hop whistled as he, Sam, and Allister were all standing beside each other while Allister whispered. "I-I've never se-seen Haru that rattled before. H-have you guys?" Both Hop and Sam shook their heads.

"The fear of another man isn't something that Haru would feel, but Nessa? That's most likely another story. Heard she out-wrestled him for a sandwich once..." Sam noted.

Haru's face turned behind himself to look at Sam. "OH SCREW OFF! Why even bring that up here?!"

Sevan brought Haru's attention back to the matter by poking his chest lightly and placing a hand on one of his shoulders. "Look. You are NOT going to touch another shiny, silver can anymore. You just recovered from having a fever and we're NOT going to be playing with your health like that anymore so callously, got it? This is for YOUR benefit."

Shinrin only had a single confidant nod with her own hard stare to look at Haru: standing by her master. A few fake tears budded at Haru's eyes' corners while he bit his lip as if to play to Sevan's favor. "You couldn't at least have let me had a single sip before you did that?"

"Oh SPARE ME your Fake Tears." he turned from Haru, grunting in disapproval.

Huffing before thumbing his own nose, the whole situation would roll off Haru's metaphorical shoulders. "Shit. Not effective at all, huh. Well at least I have a bottle of water with me..."

**\- - - Forest of Focus - - -**

**\- - - 12:35 P.M. - - -**

The guys were all grouped up together combing through portions of the island together and exploring it slowly. Several new types of Pokemon that were previously not known to be native to Galar were roaming freely here, as Haru was now happily logging new entries into his Pokedex. Him and the friends all stood by as Haru tossed an Ultra Ball onto an Azurill's forehead. The ball wiggles once it hits the ground. Three shakes. It snaps, making Haru elicit into leaping up and pumping an arm with victory. "HECK YES! That's a new one for the dex boys!"

Walking over to pick the ball up, Haru looked at the dex with him and Hop viewing the tablet recording the information. "Hmm I see...'Although Azurill are normally docile, an angry one will swing around the big ball on its tail and try to smash its opponents'. Interesting. I'll take a look at you in depth later, little guy and see how viable you are: maybe Hestia can tell me all about you that I need to know."

"Hestia? Who's that?" Hop asked, as Haru put the ball into his backpack.

"Huh? Oh right, I suppose I haven't introduced you to her, huh. She's someone I met at one of the Battle Cafes here in Galar. She was a good sport to talk to after the match, and we exchanged numbers afterwards. She specializes in breeding Pokemon, and when I have some confusion on typing or battling I go to her for advice since she's pretty well versed on that as well." He looked over to the other guys with a half shrug. "Her and Nessa, anyway."

Sam gave a thumbs up to Haru on his new capture while turning to Sevan, who had stuck back a few meters. "Sevan you wanna try catching any of the new Pokemon around here?"

Nearby, Shinrin was bathing in a sunbeam that poked through the forest. Looking up from his grass-based friend, Sevan was quick to reply on the prompt of collecting new Pokemon. "Ehhh, I think I'll pass on it for now. There's nothing here that's catching my eye. You guys go ahead, I'm just doing what Shin is: enjoying the scenery. However I do kind of wish it was cooler out here."

Hop, Sam and Haru looked at him with confusion while Hop looked at his phone then held it up. "...but it's 25 degrees."

Sevan chuckled and looked to them confidently with an impassive shrug as both hands were in his pockets. "I reinstate my wish that it could be cooler here. For me."

Allister ducked and knelt down slightly dodging something that was flying above him, to which Sevan took a step towards as if to shield him. Looking at the same direction the boy tried to kneel away from, he spotted an Emolga. "'skay Allister, man. Looks like it's just one of those Emolga we saw earlier. You're safe here among us."

The boy peeked out from behind the much taller trainer, trying to locate where the small Pokemon had latched onto on the trees around them. "OH! So that's its name huh? Sam you want it?" Haru glanced to it with both of his eyes sparkling with excitement and reaching down to grab the ball that had Goji on it.

Looking over to where Sevan was standing near Allister and caught sight of the small Electric/Flying Pokemon. His face winced. "Meh. Emolgas aren't really something I'm looking for while I'm here, you go ahead, man. Are you going for the complete Pokedex after all?"

Examining his own belt for the Pokemon he could use in battle, Haru snapped it off of it and held it in his right hand. "Yep."

Hop looked at him with a side eyed glanced as if Haru were a changed person. "Huh, that's interesting: awhile back you didn't care much to even bother. What changed?"

Taking a few steps confidently towards it, Haru grinned in an almost villainous-like way. "A lot of things happened, but one thing that's certain is that I want to pursue the goal now, and I got Nessa's encouragement when I told her about it. Knowing she has my back is enough to bring the fire in my heart for such an undertaking! As for this Emolga? Well I'm thinking my Goji is at a slight disadvantage here since it's a Fire type." Haru raised a finger with his mirrored hand. "HOWEVER! I'd also like to think he's more than strong and quick enough to subdue it into capture." Tossing the ball into his hand and readying a throw with his right arm.

_**"HALT!"** _

A new voice came from the sides making Haru nearly drop the ball out of his hand and catching everyone off guard. The loud voice even caused Shin to spring up off the grass onto all four of her legs and follow the sound's source. The shout caused the Emolga to glide away, as Haru spots it leaving when turning to where it was at and sweats. Sevan put up a hand as if to shield his eyes when the newcomer stepped out from the bushes, who pointed at Haru. "You."

"Me?" Haru points to himself, confused.

"Good Gods, I'm freaking blind..." Sevan grumbled to himself, with Allister halfway hiding behind him. Standing before the group was an effeminate man with a bright magenta colored uniform brandishing colors of cyan, yellow, orange, purple and magenta swirls on the shirt and sleeves. His collar with a dark grey cravat, tall black top hat and long blonde hair, gloves and thin rimmed glasses, he stood pointing to Haru as several PokeBalls floated around his hat.

"Yes, you there. You're the traveler I'm supposed to guide, am I right? Exactly when we agreed to meet, too. Quite the commendable punctuality. Hm? I've got the strangest feeling we've met before... But I can't recall. Here I thought Amnesia was Slowpoke's move. My name is Avery. I'm a senior member of the dojo you are to join."

Everyone stood quiet as Haru looked to Hop, who just shrugged. "Beats me man, he's talking to you."

Haru coughed as if to clear his throat and looked back at Avery with a pensive stare. "I don't don't know who you THINK I am but this punctual visitor you were expecting isn't me. I came here from the Galar mainland with some friends of mine, and we're just catching some Pokemon together. ONE OF WHICH!" He threw a pointed finger to the brazingly dressed man. "You scared off, prick! Don't you know how skittish wild Pokemon can be?"

It seemed like some of the words Haru spoke went over Avery's head, who turned to the side with a thumb to his lips. "My goodness, this is a thick one. Like a poor, lost Wooloo... It's up to me- as an elegant adult- to make sure they get the message."

Haru's face got flustered, turning a little red. _/Does he seriously not know I was the Champion of this whole region?/_ "I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW! Also, how old do you think I am anyway?! Just cuz I'm short doesn't mean I'm a kid!"

Sevan chipped in. "I don't know Haru, you look young to me. You sure you're not a kid?" almost in a too smug of a manner, but only teasing his friend.

Flaring his nose then huffing, Haru looked back to Avery. "So first of all, I'm in my 20s, and SECONDLY, I'll take it as a compliment. Meanwhile, you, with the loudly dressed outfit: what business do you have telling someone you just met that they're slow, huh? Are you that willing to make enemies out here?"

Hop held up a hand with an attempt to mediate the situation while stepping in between the gentlemen. "Whoa whoa okay now. Let's just calm down you two okay? I'm sure we can reach a reasonable conclusion here."

Wrinkling his nose and looking at the several men and one kid amongst them, Avery gave that intense air of a superiority complex. "You're correct there is a way we can reach a conclusion. The only way two people could in these times: a Pokemon Battle."

The air grew quiet between the two with Haru and Avery only staring at each other. Haru had yet to let go of the ball that held Goji within it; it originally being the plan to subdue another Pokemon for capture. The day had only been a few hours into their Isle of Armor adventure and Haru may have created a new rival. "So, let me guess then, Avery was it? Psychic must be your type that you use then, hmm?"

"Right you are, my dear boy. Avery, the man who would come to have his own Psychic Gym in Galar: that's my goal for the future!" He bowed as if performing on a stage for an audience. This only made Haru chuckle. The undertone of which made Sam sweat a little, seeing a competitive spark come into Haru's eyes while he stepped forward.

"Sorry friend, but this isn't going to be a contest for me. I'll only give you one warning." Grinning from ear to ear. It was a face that made Allister shiver if only due to never having seen Haru look this way even in the matches the two faced together. "You get one, and only one chance at me to make an impression."

"Why would I care about making an impression on you, exactly? Just who ARE you?" Avery looked confused and all too unimpressed with the aura Haru gave off.

"Well, you want to have your own Gym right? Perhaps I could help with that eh? You seem capable, but I don't know if you're..." Haru walked up to Avery and tapped on his chest lightly with the back of his fist: knocking on it lightly like it were a door. "..Gym Leader material."

"You little upstart...!" The adult shouted.

Haru walked away and hissed in a mocking tone before turning to face him. "Oooh, that sting huh? Consider that the tone we'll go with then, Avery, but don't feel too bad when you're downed: I'll go easy on you."

Both trainers then threw Pokeballs letting their Pokemon out and the battle begun immediately in the forest.

**\- 2 minutes later -**

Goji had leaped into the air and fist bumped Haru. Avery withdrew his second PokeBall, defeated, and slumped forward as Haru just snickered. "Are you serious, man? Tell me that wasn't your best. C'mon. You HAD to be holding back just a little bit, right?"

All the while Haru was goading Avery, Allister looked up to Sevan, who looked back. "Is he like this when he fights the battles?". The little boy shook his head. "Nn-nn. Well, maybe a little with Syra..."

After being the one who challenged Haru in the first place, Avery knelt on the ground as if being dealt the most heinous act of shame via losing a Pokemon battle. He was muttering to himself as if having no inner monologue. "Improbable... No impossible! What kind of trick did this kid use? If a trainer of this talent arrives at the Dojo, then the people there very well may suffer Amnesia about my very existence! If only I could get rid of him... But I've been tasked with escorting her to the dojo..."

The Cinderace walked over and leaned down as if curious about the trainer whose Pokemon he fought while Haru folded both of his arms; unimpressed. "Hey buddy. I can still hear you."

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Avery stood up and balled a hand into a fist. "You have potential. Why, you made me use a whole three percent of my strength!"

"Uh huh. Cope with your loss with more dignity, please." Haru said flatly.

Sam leaned towards Hop as if whispering. The two were sitting on a log watching the battle unfold with Hop recording it with his phone, as Shinrin decided to join them too. "Who the heck actually says that stuff out loud? It's weird, right?" Sam asked while Hop shrugged.

Haru looked up as Avery walked forward, handing Haru a League Card. "...uh...thanks I guess?" flipping it over to the back to look at his information while Avery continued to exposit.

Biting his thumb, Avery looked over Haru as if judging his outfit. The green and silver stripes, red hair and glasses seemed to be either too plain or something that was setting off his judgmental personality. "Still... How should I put this...our dojo is a respected place, where even the famous Champion Leon trained. What I'm trying to say is, I don't think you're quite up to snuff..."

Everybody went quiet, with Sevan coughing to break up the silence. "What? What is it that has you all caught with the tongue by a Meowth? Is it something I said?"

At this point Haru's tolerance of Avery's act, whether it was genuine or a facade, and looked at him as flatly as possible. "I beat Leon."

Avery took a step back like he had been dealt the biggest shock of his life: dealt with damage and losing real health points. "I...IMPOSSIBLE! You are to say that you-"

"Yes. **I am**..or... **WAS**...Galar's Champion. I took the Champion title from Leon, and recently due to some circumstances I don't feel privy to explain: he's back to being Champion-in-title-only." Both of Haru's eyes squinted back to Avery, with Hop pointing at Haru with his thumb. "He's telling the truth. I was there, and I'm Leon's younger brother."

Again, Avery took a step back as if dealt more damage, then slumped forward. "Curses. Well I won't take this laying down. I await to have another match with you in the future." Before anyone could say anything, Avery walked off until the whole group saw him disappear out of sight.

It was then that Haru broke the silence."...okay who the FUCK was that guy?"

"My eyes hurt and I'm pretty sure I have a headache from that man's outfit alone..." Sevan grumbled while pinching his thumbs to his forehead as both eyes squinted shut. Hop looked to them and Sam, who tapped on Haru's shoulder.

"Hey, language, man." gesturing to Allister, who looked back. He panicked."O-oh...! Don't mind me. I-I'm not mad o...or anything!"

Haru rolled his eyes and withdrew Goji into his PokeBall before starting to walk, hoping to catch another Emolga. "Right, sorry. 'Who the _FRICK_ was that guy' is what I meant to say. The pompous jerk didn't even hand over much prize money, but then again: beggars can't be choosers."

**\- - - - - Soothing Wetlands - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 3:30 PM - - - - -**

"Hop is there anything else that you can bring up that we haven't found out yet about the island?" Haru asked sitting on a log and trading with Sam a few Pokemon that the two had caught. Sam had half of a piece of Tauros jerky in his mouth, handing one piece to Haru as they both log their new dex entries.

"If there's more to be found it will probably be at the labrator-" Hop was interrupted as Haru shot up from his log and pointed to a tall walking pink blob that had an egg seemingly embedded into its stomach. Having recognized it from his own at-home rapping of the Kanto Pokedex, Haru ignored where Hop was taking the conversation next and proceeded to attempt capture of the wild Chansey. Leaning against a nearby tree, Shinrin seemed to be having a conversation with Sevan, who had his arms folded over each other.

"Look, it was just a kiss, it's nothing I should get worked up over, okay? I just.." He started to speak to the Leafeon, only for her to seemingly pout up at him. "HEY. I gotta focus on what's making ME work out well as I'm here." She didn't seem to accept his answer and turned away from him. The peripheral of his vision caught that Allister was quietly near his side. The man looked over to the child, who looked back up through the mask.

"One can guess that this trip is a lot for you for one day, right?" He asked Allister, whom only nodded slowly.

"I...I don't go out much. Th...this is something M-Milo wanted to do but with everybody else going, I didn't...uhm.." The boy prodded the pointer fingers on both hands together nervously and looked at the grass. An attempt of an explanation for his perspective was leaving him, and Sevan tried to levy his anxiety.

Sevan lowered his tone to one trying to appear less guarded. "You didn't want to let them down, and have them think less of you, huh?"

Allister looked up to him and nodded nigh immediately. "H-Haru has such a fiery personality that it's...it's hard to match, but ever since meeting him I feel like maybe I..I can be better. I trust his judgment on things, and i-it was nice to be included." The boy stepped back a little nervously when Sevan moved from leaning against the tree to sitting on the grass with both legs crossed.

"Trust me, I understand that sense of not wanting to fail others more than anyone. There's expectations of you and you can not care what others think, but you also don't want to be seen as weak by other people too, right?" One hand goes to prop up his chin before looking back to Haru, Hop, and Sam. Haru was yelling now that the Chansey broke out of his ball before getting a chance to use another one as Sam was trying to calm him down. The trio insisted they'd find more soon, and the conversation catching Shin's attention: herself watching those events play out.

Allister was heard taking a deep breath before joining Sevan on the grass. The boy could barely keep his masked face composed looking at Sevan, much less the group directly, but he was trying hard to get past that for the day. "H-hey Sevan? Uhm...I u-uh..heard a good way to know people and make friends...is to ask them on things they like..so wh-what do you like?"

Reaching into his bag and pulling out a pair of Pecha Berries, Sevan handed one to Allister. The boy quietly looked at him and then hand, before nervously and slowly taking it. "Swampert is my favorite starter. Do you know that one?"

"The Water/Ground Ho-Hoenn starter! I...I like Mimikyu!" The boy excitedly answered. Hearing such elation caught Sevan off guard, who took a bite of said berry and grinned. He let Allister continue before responding. "I-it's like me, sorta. We...we both hide our true selves, but when we put our minds to it, we're v-very strong!"

"I hear Mimikyu has a crazy ability called Decoy: first hit doesn't do anything to damage it, meaning you, the Gym Leader, could get an upperhand if a trainer isn't prepared enough right?" This was something Sevan knew, but seeing the boy become gradually more talkative was a positive he wanted to encourage.

Laying the Pecha Berry onto his lap, Allister pumped one arm weakly towards himself in an effort to psyche himself up. "Y-yes! E..er..I remember i...it caused Haru some trouble too! Even though he ended up defeating me, I feel proud knowing I s-s..still got it, because he told me after the match what a great trainer I was!"

"It's okay if you don't want the Pecha Berry, Allister, I won't take offense to it." Sevan said lightly, trying to ease the tension between them further. The boy looked up at him, noticing he had yet to take a bite with those around him watching. If he attempted to eat, it may show a bit of his face to them, and Allister wasn't even comfortable enough to do that to the other Gym Leaders, much less the group he was in. "Just take your time okay? You're doing great out here."

It was uncertain whether a face could be 'felt' to be smiling, frowning, or anything else under a basic but effective mask such as Allister's. However hearing those words, the boy looked back and was heard sighing contently as if a large weight was beginning to lift off of him. "T-thank you for your understanding. I...I will try my best to be more s-sociable!"

"Hey you two, how're you holding up?" Haru said, coming over to where Sevan and Allister were while tossing a Timer Ball into his backpack: a newly caught Chansey inside it.

"Just talking with Allister here and getting to know him a little. We're vibing, aren't we, Allister?" Sevan looked to Allister with a cheeky grin.

The boy looked at both of them, gasping, but then pumped both of his arms. "Y-yes! 'Vibing'..a...as he says!"

"That's awesome, Allister. Hop informed me that he thinks some Zorua may be nearby. It's not a Ghost Pokemon, but maybe it could be something you can use for a future Gym battle? I could help you capture it. Also, after this we're going to break and maybe you can run me down some ideas for my Gengar."

A light seemed to turn on above Allister's head when Haru was speaking about Pokemon he was specialized, or very familiar in and nodded. Standing up and dusting himself off from the grass, he put the berry that Sevan handed him into the small bag that was brought with him and looked to Haru. "Y-yes! Let's go then..!"

Everyone decided to move along to the nearby Courageous Cavern and hope that they could spot something else new along. As Sevan saw the team head for yet another goal of Pokemon collecting his mind wandered back to the topic at hand with the Ghost Gym Leader and got lost in thought. _/Huh...I'm actually starting to have fun around here../_

**\- - - - - Challenge Beach - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 7 PM - - - - -**

The conclusion to the day's events would end with a hefty bag of newly caught Pokemon for Haru and Sam while their mutual friends now sat around one of two campfires that were burning bright. Having missed a few of the activities that the Gym Leaders were doing, the motley crue came back to witness Raihan bringing out 'the goods'. Him and Gordie brought supplies for s'mores, alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks, some tea bags for the cups and fire they had, water bottles, bread, hotdogs, and their camaraderie.

Haru had finished a hotdog while carrying one of the beverages that Gordie suggested he try out, wincing initially at the high percentage of alcoholic content but downing it well after the first sip. Sam smirked while chewing on a hotdog and readjusted his cap. "Dang Haru I had no idea you were the comedic or funny type when you drink." Allister had sat on the log near Hop with a bottle of flavored water while the two passed filled plates to the other. "Does...alcohol do stuff to you when you down it?"

"Uh huh, don't ever become like that, Allister. You'll become stupid like he's being right now." Sevan replied in a deadpan manner from across the campfire, as he was joining the group with a Pecha Berry in hand and newly acquired stick for s'mores creating. Shinrin joined his side and sat down on the ground as Sevan placed some food for her on a plate. The Leafeon then quietly and happily started munching away. Hearing his jab alone made Haru chuckle.

Pointing back with a lean to his side, Haru replied with a smirk and reddened cheeks. "Yeah yeah, Sev. It's whatever man. But he's right, Allister. IF you ever do when you're older, make sure it's only around friends and family."

Allister just blinked and seemed a little confused. "Ah...uhm...I get it. Kinda. Uhm..what about you, then?" He looked up to the tall blonde streaked trainer whom appeared to be friendly to him throughout the trip. Before retreating to his seat, Sevan merely gave the boy Gym Leader a pat on the head.

"I can choose to join Haru in drinking, but I won't. I like having as much control over myself as possible." flashing a simple thumbs up before going to sit down: taking a bite of the pink berry in hand. Shinrin looked up at her master and gave a nod of approval. She was happy he chose not to drink. Hop sighed but admitted that the whole day had gone by as quickly as it did due to the chemistry they all shared.

"You know, even though several of us are new to each other I'd call this a success right? We found some new Pokemon, met a new weird guy that may be a rival to Haru..." The statement sat only moderately well with Haru as a hand rose up and his palm flattened towards the ground. He gestured by shaking the palm from side to side.

"Eh, I guess so. Avery may become a problem for me when I decide to come back here and proceed to train at this dojo that he was talking about. You didn't find anything else about it did you, Hop?" Through the buzz, Haru was able to at least form this much of a proper question.

Bringing up the topic of the dojo brought Hop's attention back to the message he was sent earlier on his phone and sighed. "Well, I managed to get a little bit from Sonia as she replied to my messages earlier. This place holds a dojo ran by a Honey and Master Mustard: a former Galar Champion who also trained Leon." Straight to the point and concise, it left Hop feeling a little hollow.

Sam finished chewing his s'more down and looked to his fellow buzzed buddy. "Hmm, that's it? Guess that means your next journey will also have to involve some training here, man."

Looking into the fire, the imagery of his newly realized goals came forth to Haru's mind. To stay away from any major 'hero' business, become a Gym Leader, and study hard enough to lead a new Pokemon sanctuary in Galar. Taking time out of his daily life would already be a micro management in of itself once the careers would take off. _/Can I pull it off if I do this? I'd probably need to be paired with someone else just as focused on this then to have my back./_

He took another long swig of his drink, with Gordie noticing from his side that Haru's head was tilted back and shouting 'Chug! Chug! Chug!'. Haru let out a hiss, crushed the can in his hand. "IF I decide to do this, I don't suppose you'll want to join me then? Because the ticket for this location isn't just for here, it's for the southern region of Galar that nearly trails off the map: the Crown Tundra."

Scanning his group of friends, they were all quiet. Normally he would have said nothing, but the high of his drinks had caused him to laugh a little from how comical it appeared. "Right. You gentlemen have all your goals just like I have mine. In any case, I think I have someone in mind who could help me: make sure I do the training right if they can also do it. Consider it a mutually beneficial opportunity."

Hop sighed and lowered his chin to look at the fire. "Right. I'm still Sonia's understudy so I can't exactly go out and pretend I can just go on another journey like the ol' times Haru. Sorry, mate."

Sam shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "I...retired. Once I came here, I put aside the Pokemon League as a whole in terms of being serious about it. If I ever do come back, it won't be as a career, and it won't be in pursuit of your old title. Plus.."

Before he could finish Haru just waved a hand and stuck his tongue out. "Right right, Oleana. I get it." Everybody looked at Sevan who was halfway chewing on his snack. He stared back hard at everyone before swallowing the piece and spoke. Shin seemed to protest on Sevan's behalf first but he held out a hand, looking down to his four legged friend.

"It's okay Shin, I'll tell 'em." His eyes met up with the group. "I'm not doin' it. I'll help you do stuff like paint your house or give you a reason to stay on good terms with your lady friend, but don't expect me to tag along for this. I've still yet to figure out if I'll bother with the league, much less a Gym Challenge at that." His mind flashed back to earlier events and winced.

Grinning like a Meowth who found a pile of PokeDollars, Haru took another swig of a second can of the same drink. "You're just mad we didn't find any Sudowoodo here in the Isle of Armor."

Of all the things to see on the Isle, much less in the time that he knew Sevan, only this tiny mention and topic change would cause Sevan to suddenly break out with a throbbing vein in his forehead. Gritting his teeth, he shouted. "I AM **NOT** MAD we found no Sudowoodo I'm **FREAKING GLAD** we never did!"

Haru nearly fell off the log laughing while pointing as Sam and Hop looked over to Sevan in confusion. "Your freaking face hahahahaahh!"

Of all of them, Sam looked the most confused as his eyes squinted towards the Hoenn trainer parallel to himself. "Wait, why do you hate Sudowoodo? It's not a great Pokemon but it's not awful..."

Immediately readjusting his own stature so he could sit up straight and hear this oncoming rant, Haru pointed with a finger as the rest held onto the can. His voice was a little more slurred as the cheeks got redder. " _YEAH_ ~ Sevan: what IS your deal with hating Sudowoodo? I don't get it. Sure you don't want a drink by the way?"

Grumbling to himself that he was having a perfectly okay time until this moment, Sevan yanked out his Pokedex he carried with him from Hoenn and showed the entry for Sudowoodo. "Okay I get the joke, I really do. Some professor, maybe Hoenn's, maybe not, decided to call a rock tree 'Fake Wood'. But fuck! Finding that out when you're 10 and dont know what the word 'pseudo' means." He was the most animated as he ever was since the start of the trip, now flailing both hands around like a crazed scientist trying to piece together a conspiracy on a whiteboard. Hop and Allister couldn't stop from either visibly smiling or chuckling a little at his tone change.

"You see a tree, you think 'Grass type'. Not 'Rock'. Do you have any idea how fucking livid i was **learning it was a Rock type tree**? That the Professor that named it set it up for young kids to fail when they use a Fire type to fight it?"

The group went quiet. Sam bit his lip trying not to laugh where Milo and Piers were heard chuckling at the outburst since their conversations stopped when hearing Sevan's volume rise to the level it currently got to be. Tilting the can once again, Haru had a smug look on his mug. "...so it's personal, then?"

Sevan leaned forward as if he were twitching from pure, unbridled irritation and rage about such a Pokemon and looked at Haru. His eyes widened like dinner plates. " **'Personal' does not even BEGIN to describe it!** "

Chiming in from the other group, Milo looked over to Sevan and couldn't help but laugh. He himself also was partaking in the adult beverages, so his own mannerisms had dwindled to a more relaxed state. "You doing okay over there new guy?"

Without missing a beat, more venom came from Sevan's lips on the matter. "I'd punch it if I saw one, but that's also cruel to do. So I just seethe at it." He sighed and exhaled slowly before sitting back down. Closing his eyes and doing his best to obtain a state of zen, Sevan just muttered. "I'm okay. I'll be okay."

Clapping his hands once, Sam looked over to his side of the group as a whole. "Well then: do NOT mention 'that' Pokemon around him ever again then. Got it. Let's switch gears then. Hop, how've things been with you and Marnie?"

"Huh? What about Marnie and I?" He asked plainly. Hearing the way Hop addressed her so casually caused Haru to start choking on his drink, turning to the side and sputtering a little. Sam and Sevan looked at him, but Sevan had more curiosity. They heard Haru mutter to himself 'Are you actually serious' in mid-choke.

"She's the current Dark Gym Leader if I recall right." Sevan quipped. From the other side of the campfires, Piers was squinting his eyes in Hop's direction and turned to face Haru's group.

Wiping the spittle from his chin, Haru looked over across to his best friend. "Hop, you're joking, right?"

A bead of sweat came from Hop's forehead as he looked back at everyone. His hands go up in surrender. "I...I don't like confrontations! What's the big deal and why bri-bring her up now?"

"Hop, you told us earlier that you're wearing her jacket. That's what you have around your waist right now. Have you taken her anywhere nice at least?" Sevan asked, as Haru squinted. Sipping his can slowly, he was wondering the exact same. The silence was strong, loud yet quiet. Allister cleared his throat and got up: he may not have understood relations amongst older people but he could read the situation.

"P-pardon me everyone. I-I'm going to use the loo..."

The prodigy Ghost Gym Leader walked away as Haru took another slow sip, but was completely unprepared for what came out of Hop's mouth next. "Okay look mate, worry about your own dates okay? I saw you with Syra the other day."

Once again Haru projected spittle to the side in pure shock. The blush from his alcohol he was downing now mixed with the adrenaline of disbelief. "I'm fucking sorry WHAT did he just say?!"

 _/God I'm so tired right now, and this isn't helping me.../_ Sevan thought to himself with a groan. Leaning forward, he pressed his forefinger and thumb from his right hand to his forehead. "We are not dating Hop. I paid for a meal when she couldn't find her wallet and that's it. There's nothing more to it, just hanging out. Like a babe like her could bring herself to date a Garbodor fire like me."

The alcohol content currently within his own bloodstream meant that even as this news was a double whammy of shocking, he was not prepared to deal with this situation now. Haru scratches his chin and then gestures his confusion. _/What in Arceus' green Earth am I hearing tonight?/_ " Sorry...'babe'?"

"What? I don't wanna hear it from Mr 'I'm dating a super model'. Syra doesn't check ALL my boxes but she's got great abs, looks hot and...well yes she's attractive. So what?" Sevan fired back. The other group seemed to have become more invested in what this group was discussing, and this comment elicited Raihan to raise his own bottle and say "Hell yeah buddy" as if toasting to that comment.

Hop tried to poke a hole and distract further from the topic of him and Marnie. "How does someone lose their wallet? She doesn't strike me as the type to be so careless."

"I don't know Hop, but I had the ability to share some good karma so I did." Sevan replied, to which Haru waved both hands around to interrupt them both.

"Okay shut up though: you're hanging out with Syra?" he did not appear fully convinced.

Shin hopped up onto the log Sevan was sitting at and eyed him while her tail flattened parallel to the Earth. "For the last time, yes. We've done a few raids, had some snacks. Shin doesn't like her very much." Shin bit his side, with Sevan reeling himself a bit away.

The gentlemen all went quiet and Sam let out a laugh that broke the intense air of awkwardness. "Boy, and to think my revelation earlier was a shock huh? I no longer feel as bad anymore."

"Meh. You'll get yours, man." Haru grumbled and got up, putting down a third can before opening it.

Sevan looked over to his drunken friend and decided to go for the jugular on a recent event. "You were talking to me a short bit ago about some issues you had while with her, so have you two ironed things out?"

"Huh..?" There was some initial confusion, until the memory came to him. Quietly from across the other campfire, Milo decided to perk his ears up and listen further: ignoring what his other Gym Leaders were discussing.

**//"But you'd be happier, no doubt, if I was better as a trainer right? Otherwise I'm just a stupid girl who likes Water Pokemon."//**

Staring into the can, Haru recalled the pain and agony that finally broke Nessa. Sam, Sevan, and Hop went quiet as all the 'comedy' evaporated from Haru: the excitement gone. Having went morose and recollecting her self-imposed challenges in the dailies of her life, both eyes closed. Despite her accomplished dual careers, she had been hiding what truly bothered her daily. The classism she fought, the constant comparisons, the dumbing down of her image in sects within the league and outside of it, her familial upbringings. That fateful night, it came crashing down after the encounter with Milo. The consideration came that this wasn't just her run in with the Grass Gym Leader but also her life up to it: the man was simply just the hole that sank the ship.

Haru sighed softly and looked up to Sevan with no air of drunkenness or 'buzzed' behavior. "Right. Now I know what you meant. I recall now. In regards to that, Nessa is doing much better now. The uh..." He tried to not have Milo catch that he looked over towards their direction, and shrugged. "The things she's been dealing with over the past bit of her own life came to an apex one evening where the 'weight of the world' as it were pushed her down. I don't want to say that it was an argument that we had but..."

He took a sip of his drink, and Sam leaned forward. "...but?" Sevan eyed him studiously while Haru sat up straight and let out a small burp that had a tinge of Nanab berries.

"Nessa deals with a lot more than I could ever imagine. I remember when we went on our first date how I got a little peak into her mind and what she thinks. Life birthed us from completely different upbringings and even though I manage to pull through and work my way to the position I'm in, I'm no better at fully comprehending her struggle. When I did my best to console her, it didn't work out...initially. It took some time, but she came back a stronger person for it." As much of a sound mind as he could muster, Haru looked to his companions as his brown eyes scanned Sam and Sevan.

"I apologize for bringing the conversation down, my guys." It seemed that despite being a few cans in, his perception was crystal clear when discussing the love of his life. Sevan, Hop and Sam waved their arms, understanding him completely where he came from.

"Hey, it's okay. It's refreshing to hear she's doing okay and you two are on much better terms. It's my coffee, sure, but.." Sevan grabbed the thermos from earlier and raised it. "Cheers to that, man."

Haru, Sevan, Hop, and Sam toasted to the moment as Milo studied what he heard and took on another hard swig. His fellow Gym Leaders looked onto him as Piers winced. "Hey big guy, you doin' good? That's your fifth can."

The friendly Grass Gym Leader tilted his strawhat and took it off, setting it to the side as Kabu looked on from across the blazing fire. "It's fine, I've worked hard enough and put on more muscle lately so I can handle it. It's one evening, you know? Not like things will suddenly turn out of nowhere."

**\- - - - - Challenge Beach, near the Tower of Waters - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 8:52 PM - - - - -**

"Haru, you're a little buzzed, man. You should just be sitting..." Hop tried to say, as he was wary of Haru walking, albeit slowly, with him on the sand. Sam had joined them and seemed to be hoping for a red Gyrados to appear, if only for old times' sake.

Having none of it, Haru leaned towards Hop and put a hand on his shoulder. "NO it's fine. I've had a few drinks, but I'm not incapable of walking. If I were driving it'd be another thing but I'm not as many drinks in as Milo or the others are...but enough of that for the moment. Look...Hop. My brother. My fellow legendary dog owner."

"...what? Where are you going with this, Haru?" he blinked, unsure of the conversation that was about to happen.

Haru leaned towards Hop this time and pressed a pointer finger to Hop's nose as the two men stared at each other. "You and Marnie. **Seriously**. Ask her out. She's into you. Otherwise if I find out you haven't when we meet again, I'm taking your phone and forcing you to call her and ask her out."

"Oh...okay..?" There was a quiet air about them, and Hop appeared to suddenly be distracted by someone coming in their direction. "Hey, Sevan, what's up?"

Haru couldn't turn around before he felt the back of his collar get pulled upwards and his whole body was dragged in reverse. " **HEY I KNOW I'M SHORT YOU ASSHOLE PRICK BUT WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA YANKING ME AROU-** "

Cutting him off and showing there was no joking matter to be had, Sevan spoke. "Hush for a second Haru and listen. Some unwarranted things are being said and I'm not standing for it." Haru managed to look down to the Leafeon near him, who looked up with her own worried expression.

It wasn't like Haru could move out of the grasp so he simply let his body go limp and allowed the much stronger friend drag him back to the camps. "I mean...we all had a little tonight, you know? It couldn't be _that_ bad, right?"

Stopping in his tracks for a moment, Sevan looked back at the friend he was yanking along. "When it's questioning you and Nessa? Not letting it slide."

Hop and Sam see Haru get dragged off before looking at each other with a confused expression. "You think everything's okay?" asked Hop, having no idea what could be going on that would cause Haru's immediate attention like this.

Looking pensive and having not heard what the two were saying when Sevan dragged Haru off, his guess was as good as any. "I uh...I'm not sure. I've only met Sevan so I can't tell if something like this is considered normal."

**\- - - - - Challenge Beach, the camps - - - -**

**\- - - - - Moments before, 8:43 pm - - - - -**

The other group had long since dispersed to go explore the isle at their leisure once again before calling it a night and heading back to the Galar mainland. Allister had left since he was growing tired, waving goodbye to Sevan and happily saying he hopes to see him again soon. Haru, Hop and Sam went to go explore the area surrounding the towers they saw while Sevan went to take a leak. He would be on his way back to the camp to retrieve something out of his bag with Shin tailing near him when they both picked up some chatter that seemed agitated and loud.

Kabu leaned forward as he held a sparkling firework stick in his hand. The eyes of him and the other men were in disbelief, all of them looking at Milo who held a single, near empty seventh can in hand. "Sorry, did you wanna repeat that?" Piers asked.

"Well, tell me I'm wrong then. I'm open to any suggestion or evidence that I would be. Do you honestly want me to just be okay with what a fellow Gym Leader is becoming when you see the actions happen live? Are we all just simply okay with it?" His speech sounded slurred, but the conviction behind them were real. His usually friendly persona had withered away to someone more serious and vindictive.

Gordie looked like he was seconds away from throwing a fist in Milo's direction. "Are you actually speaking like this from the alcohol or is this genuine? I can't be bothered to believe you've actually been thinking like this after all this time. For Haru of all people!"

"And what of it? Since the pair-up, let's consider what's happened in that time. The imagery behind the Gym Leaders has become a little more or less like an extended act of...of some 'play'. As if we are merely its audience, except when I see the Nessa I see now, it's like she's become more and more unhinged."

Taking off his vest, Gordie was shirtless and eyed Milo from above the glasses that normally donned on his face. "What gawl do you have to say that?! She's one of our friends! Just because you've known her the longest doesn't make you some sort of authority figure: you're not her father or anything! What does this say about you as you're going on pretending to care but judging her quietly from the sidelines? Have you even once bothered to attempt to talk to her about any of this?"

"Like you think she'll listen? She still views me as a mountain to surpass. When it came to Haru's involvement with her, she's gotten a lot more outspoken, turning down many more interviews and creating an air that, well, I wonder if the naive nature around Haru's brash nature has influenced her. After hearing him talk as he did earlier, it makes me wonder what the heck he even did." Milo got cut off as Raihan leaned forward with both hands folding over each other.

"This isn't like you Milo, so I'll chalk it up to the juice. Just put it down now, and we can all forget this. I'm sure by tomorrow you'll think this was just 'not you' talking."

The buff man just shrugged off the comment from the fellow 'celebrity' Dragon trainer. "Hmf. You ask me honestly, I think if it were up to me she'd be paired up with someone that didn't have as much structural fractures."

**\- - - - - Challenge Beach, the camps - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 8:52 PM - - - - -**

Bringing Haru back to the area where the two camps were at, he had Haru hide behind a boulder. Letting go of his friend, Haru dusted himself and looked to Shin and then Sevan again. "Okay seriously wha-" he was shushed immediately.

"Listen. Look..Haru..you're not going to like what's being said but for now, you have to hear it with your own ears." Sevan whispered to him in a tone that was more serious than the entire outing had been. Both men and the Leafeon stayed quiet and then snuck further closer to the camp until voices were heard. It appeared to be a heated conversation.

Piers sighed loudly and tossed his s'mores stick into the fire as if he wanted nothing more to do with the outing. "Look, Milo, stop taking the piss. Don't you think you're going a little too far?" looking at his fellow Gym Leader, who sighed in response.

"All I'm saying is that nothing about it makes sense." Milo began to respond, but for the first time in the whole conversation, Bede rose up to defend Haru. It may have been a golden moment for all the others to see.

"Are you trying to intentionally be daft? Is this bringing you a chuckle, mate? Nothing about it has to make sense! That's how it works for everyone! Look at Sonia and Leon! Too pure of a couple. You want to talk about non-romantic things that don't make sense?" He grabbed his uniform and stretched it outward. "I'm the Fairy Gym Leader! I was bred for greatness by Ex-Chairman Rose himself, sworn to become the next Champion, yet thrown out of the Gym Challenge! By circumstance, Haru and I are going to basically be the same AFTER he became the Champion! THAT doesn't make sense, and I don't have to like it..." his finger pointed at Milo definitively. "... **but you don't hear me bringing up his past** about it."

Everyone in the group went quiet, with Gordie looking to Bede. "Well that was unusual for you, Bede. You sobering up?"

Shaking his head and sticking his chin up, Bede huffed. "Nah. I usually only reserve curt commentary for Haru. He knows it's only in jest, but if I'm saying it's too much isn't that enough to tell you to back off?"

The group blinked, with Raihan patting Bede on the back. "So you DO care for Haru after all, my man. That's good. You'll be a decent Gym Leader after all."

The prim and proper boy huffed once again. "I have some standards, you know.."

Milo was having none of this still and shook his head. "Okay but just think: with all the stuff she goes through she needs to sit back and see if the stage she's in is because of...circumstances."

Hearing this, Haru physically reels back a little and gasps quietly. _/Circumstances?! The heck does THAT even mean?/_

Appearing as if he had had enough audible foreplay, Piers ruffled one of his long black-and-white striped lockes of hair and retorted. "Look, it's not as if I act like I owe the man anything Milo, but you don't see me complaining that he 'ruined' the Dark Gym or the 'honor' of my career by fighting me with a team that was at a type disadvantage and winning. Methinks that you're just jealous it wasn't you she's with, and not him. This is fucked, and you know it."

Some loud knuckle popping was heard as Sevan stepped out onto the crowd. The entire group of Gym Leaders looked as he walked towards and was eyeing Milo like a predator had found prey. Bede started to sweat. For an unspoken reason he felt as if some new dread had begun to brew finally. "Please Milo, do elaborate so I can understand why you're talking about my friends that way."

"Hey uh, Milo perhaps we-" Kabu started to speak, being the senior, but was halted when Milo held up a hand to stop him and eyed Sevan with a frown.

He took his strawhat from the ground and put it back on slowly. "No no. The newcomer asked nicely, so I'll oblige." Eyeing the new trainer that had been staring him down, Milo rolled his shoulders. "If one were to say, consider her daily struggle, it don't make any sense to pair her up with something...less stable. Steel don't mix with water types, you know. Don't consider myself rightly a suspicious person, nor do I follow horoscopes, but I think they're complete opposites to the point of incompatible."

Sevan only stood there as more blood flowed to his fists as both clenched. "The fuck does Pokemon typing have anything to do with two people romantically involved with each other?"

"Let me finish and I'll get there, todger. Haru decided to talk to her once, maybe give some more attention and sweet talk than the average trainer. There's also...the height. The difference is almost kind of comical right? You know what they say about those who are short right? Awful spitfires: sure he keeps everything nice on the outside, but you don't figure he'd be one who's constantly going against her wishes be it his health or otherwise."

The words spoken before him were of the highest betrayal. Of all those he had met and gotten to know over the course of his career and post-Champion career, Haru never felt a sharper pain in his chest than hearing these words. How could the nicest person he was introduced on the Gym Challenge speak these words and think these thoughts? Why would they secretly feel this way, and for what purpose or goal did they set out to achieve? As these questions hit him within fractions of a second, did they too also leave. All that mattered was that Sevan was doing the right thing by letting him hear this himself, and that something had to be done. Stepping out from the boulder, Shinrin turned around as she saw Haru come out from the boulder. Tugging on Sevan's pantleg, he turned and saw Haru marching up to Milo in the group. Kneeling down to a nearby cooler that the group brought, he decided to grab a beer bottle and held it by the neck.

Kabu had spotted Haru, but Milo had decided to take another swig to finish his drink. "Hey look, Milo. that's enough. Haru's right-"

 ** _" '_** **Right' what?** _**For HER?!"**_

There was red in Haru's eyes as a loud shattering of broken glass and alcohol broke up the conversation. As the liquid splattered on the boulder behind Milo, everybody saw the man who was the topic of Milo's angst come forth.

"Oh, hey-"

Within a second Haru has run up to Milo, tackling him off the log and is throwing punches. Raihan, Bede, Gordie, Piers, and Sevan all try to intervene before Haru gets in a few hits. Loud punches are heard as Haru's knuckles start bruising, crashing across Milo's face. " _ **YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM NESSA DO YOU HEAR ME?!**_ "

Gordie manages to be the sole person who pushes Milo back once the others pulled Haru off, who is trying to leap off the ground as if like a pissed off Electrode about to use 'Explosion'. Sevan looks to Haru and holds him back. "Hey hey..Haru...let me do this okay?"

"No Sevan...this is about making it right. This piece of shit talks trash about me and Nessa behind BOTH of our backs?! I'm putting him down myself." Haru pointed at Milo and shouted. "No Pokemon battles: singles or doubles. Just you and I in a ring, asshole!"

Rubbing his chin, Milo smirks at Haru as the two stand face to face. "You want to try that again, kid?"

It was as if the glasses were mere goggles projecting the light of fueled rage behind them. "Trust me, I've never felt more crystal clear in anything than I am right now."

Sam and Hop are seen running due to hearing the noises and manage to catch Sevan holding Haru back as the other Gym Leaders are near Haru's side: only mirrored by Gordie holding Milo back. "Hey what the heck is happening?!" Sam asks, shouting as Milo and Haru are in a standoff. Spotting that Haru was an '11' on the scale out of '10' for adrenaline, Hop winced after seeing the fresh cuts and bruises.

Turning to Sam, Sevan explained. "Milo decided to say some shit, and it didn't go well." He then circled his face back to Milo. "Be glad it was Haru that decided to throw fists here Milo. If it was me, nobody here would be able to stop me."

Breaking free from the tugging that Bede, Piers, Kabu, Raihan, and Sevan are doing, Haru huffs while trying very hard to calm down. Milo dusts himself before wiping a smear of blood from his nose and shrugs. "My reflexes are dulled anyway. Wouldn't be fair to you all."

Haru had not broken away for one second in glaring at Milo. The second those words left Milo's lips and entered Haru's ears was the second they became enemies. Gordie walked over, letting go of Milo and patted Haru a bit, looking at him from head to toe. "Hey man, did he get you bad?"

"Nah. It's just sand from the beach is all.."

Sevan just death staring at Milo; fighting the urge to bring his hands up. "Milo. Fucking apologize before I come over there. 'Senses dulled' or not, if you don't we have a fucking problem. I don't give a Pokemon's shit behind your reasoning, you crossed a line."

Gordie whispers to Haru "So dude, you fucking vouched for him but who is this guy?"

Haru smiles at Gordie and chuckled. If anything was going to begin to calm him down it'd be knowing that someone else has his back like this and could prove it. "He's a good friend of mine." A second at looking at Sevan's backside and it reminded him of someone from his youth. He gets flashes of a taller man who he used to grow up and play games with who was no longer around. Shaking his head, Haru corrected himself and looked at Gordie again. "Well, actually, he's a brother of mine."

Milo just looks down at Haru, who's still mid-huffing at him and has a disappointed look on himself. "I'm sorry...that you couldn't take it."

"The Galarian Olympic Tournament." Haru says plainly, the fire starting to rise up from within his chest.

"Huh?" Him, and Gordie AND Raihan all say at around the same time. Tilting his head up, Milo put a quizzical expression. "Go on."

"Nessa and I have grouped up together to be in the exhibition match for the big tournament that Miss Chairman Oleana is arranging. When that day comes, we're taking you down." Eyes narrow at him "In front of thousands, and possibly untold millions of people, Nessa is going to lead us both to victory. Over you."

Whether it was due to the high of the buzz or a new brewing rivalry, Milo found it funny. "OH, and what, because of you?" he laughed.

Haru confidently puffed his chest forward and grinned. "Nope, because of her. Let's just say that I see a lot more in her than you've been able to, which tonight proved."

As the lack of apology was clear, Sevan started to shift into a more aggressive stance. Shinrin backs off as she can tell there wasn't any stopping what may have come soon. Milo and Haru stared at each other quietly, with all the other Gym Leaders hoping the two would leave it at that and just depart for the evening. The punches were thrown again, but this time with words as Milo threw the first insult.

"Shortstack."

Haru frowned and kept his glare. "Sheep boy."

"Pavement pizza eating todger."

"Daft Miltank"

"Shite Quarter Alolan Chav."

" **YOU PIECE OF SHIT!** " Haru lunged forward but is then knocked back. The group sees Haru's glasses fly off his face as one of Milo's fists collides across it. It was the only one he'd be able to get in, as Haru's nose started to bleed and is unable to speak well. He's dizzied, as Milo looked to Sevan.

" **HARU!** " Hop runs to his side while Sam tries to keep him level. Milo looks to Sevan who's been quietly sizing him up the whole time.

"Oh what, does the blonde streaked Houndoom from his companion squad want some too?"

Pulling tight on his gloves, Sevan grinned. "'Blonde streaked Houndoom huh? That's a new one. Should I show how such a Houndoom uses 'Bite' then?" an overwhelming aura of danger emanating from him.

"Milo wait-!" Hop shouted back.

The larger man took the first swing, but was to no avail. Sevan may have just been a blur to his vision but retaliated with a right haymaker. The speed of Sevan with Milo's weight meant the second the fist collided to his jaw would knock him down. He hits the ground with a hard thud and through his loud grumbling, tries to get another swing into the new assailant. A lazy, unprotected swing towards Sevan. It's dodged, but resulted in the larger man grappling onto Sevan, only for him to kick out of it. Kabu and Gordie blink, seeing the fight happen with someone who appears to know how they're handling themselves, yet a few punches land on Sevan. The air grows quiet between them briefly before Sevan comments with a snicker. "Even with your size, your strikes lack impact. How disappointing."

An even angrier Milo, high off of his drunken stupor, rushes in to try and catch him off guard: throwing sand. A temporary upperhand causing Sevan to shield himself, but it backfires onto Milo as he's incapable of capitalizing on it. He countered with a left jab into a right stepping hook: knocking him down. This time the beast from the Grass Gym appears to be down while Sevan mounts.

"Sevan...hey...wait...!" Haru is heard muttering. The combatant from Hoenn turns behind himself while Milo is in a very dazed state. "H...help me. I need to get home..."

The group looks stunned. Hearing Haru turns Sevan's head slightly Looking to his side then back to Milo pulling his gloves off and in a very aggressive tone with a brow bump "Catch you, Milo. Do this again in case you want me to beat those skeletons out of you."

Whether or not it could be considered a 'success', the day at the Isle of Armor brought with it many things. It was supposed to be a relaxing, yet adventurous romp through new unexplored lands for them, but had ended up with a little more than what anyone bargained for. On the Air Taxi ride back to the Galar mainland, Sam and Sevan told Hop they'd help get him back home and carry his things back in. Since none of them held any first aid kits, Sam had volunteered a handkerchief to help with the one wound Haru had on his nose. She was Sevan's Pokemon, but since the ride had begun, Shinrin tried to lend some comfort by snuggling against Haru on the seat. Scanning through the skies and along the horizon, Haru began to doubt whether or not it was worth even coming out at all. "What I gained with you two at my side, I lost someone else who I thought I could trust."

It may have been his first time seeing most of them in person, but Sevan tried to offer a different view. "Look, I may not know you Sam, but I could at least see that you're ready to throw down and help Haru at any second. You're one of the good ones. Haru, this should NOT have happened tonight, but for what it's worth...you got us."

"I agree with him. If not for Sevan stepping in, I would have decked Milo myself." Sam replied.

Sevan gave a smirk. "Trust me, with me around nobody else would have even moved before I got one in on him...but the feeling is mutual, Johto man."

Despite being reassured he was surrounded by brothers, Haru still felt bad. "Thank you. I'll try to look at this in a positive light. My only fear is how this will affect things from now on, and how it'll affect our approach to the oncoming match. For now, please don't tell anyone about what happened tonight. I or Nessa or someone will report this to Oleana when we can. In writing."

**\- - - - - Hulbury, Haru and Nessa's Home - - - - -**

**\- - - - - 11:03 PM - - - - -**

**[Sam: Nessa can you open the door?]**

That was the text that sent Nessa into a confused, worried state while she had finished helping gently lay down the egg that Masako and Mirukon had been caring for; a few beads of sweat forming.

**[Nessa: Uh okay why? What, did Haru bring a lot back that he needs help and you can't open the door?]**

The front door got a rapping of three knocks on it that sounded as if haste was necessary. Looking down to her Drednaw, and joined by Nora, the 3 of them went to the door as Nessa undid the locks and opened the door. "Hey guys what's th-tha..?!" Her voice stopped to inhale sharp with shock. She saw Sam and Sevan helping Haru stay standing on his feet with his nose plugged up, as Sevan had been carrying his own bag and Haru's. He looked to Nessa. "I apologize, but can you get the first aid kit?". Trying to keep her own composure, Nessa could only start asking in a semi-hyperventilated state.

"H-Haru what...what the fuck-..?!"

He lazily looked at her with a weak smile through the glasses that now had one broken lens within the frame. "He~y babe. I'm home." A simple wave is made from him.

They helped get Haru into the front room as his friends laid Haru down on the couch with his face sitting up straight. Hearing her mutter to herself in outer monologue, the boys looked at each other as they helped their friend get comfortable. There was no time for talk. _/He was out for a single day after getting better from his fever and THIS is the condition I find him return home in?/_ She thought, hurriedly having Nora run and help carry a first aid kit. Shinrin was happy to bump into Nora despite the visit, so the two Eeveelutions stayed by the other's side as Sevan went to sit on one of the chairs. Leaning against the wall, Sam crossed his arms and sighed. "There was a problem tonight, but we feel it's not proper for either of us to tell you. It'd be best if Haru explained everything...because this involves the League."

 _/The league..?!/_ The Raging Wave looked up to Sam with grit teeth. "W..what?!"

"All you need to know going into this Nessa, is that you're not going to be happy. Sam and I did what we could." Sevan grumbled, looking to his fists and clenching both. "Well, I say that but I could have gone further if I wanted to. Haru stopped me."

This did nothing to make her any calmer. As her eyes swelled up and she bit her lip, Nessa appeared frustrated. Perhaps it was a bad idea for her to let him go to the trip at all, despite having no context currently. Before she began to apply some aid to his face, Haru looked at her with swollen cheeks and said "You're not going to like where this goes."

"Right. You two? Thank you for getting Haru here safely, but I can handle the rest."

The gentlemen were seen out after many thanks from the dark beauty of the Hulbury waters, and she knelt down to him on the couch. "Haru, I let you go after we both find out you're back to being fully recovered and you're in a case where it's...". Her mind flashed back to many months before when her and Bea ran into Haru at Hammerlocke. They were seconds away from being too late to save Haru from being assaulted in public.

**_//"Not so tough huh? Why aren't you bringing out your Pokemon to save you from this, champ?"//_ **

Having been dealt the hands that he was to this stage in his life, Haru felt that telling her the reason behind his own assault would have been far more dire than the actual wounds he got inflicted on his person. Looking from the couch cushions and then to her, his eyes went half lidded with dejection. "Nessa...someone who you know very well doesn't want us together, and tonight, I had to defend your honor like I never did before."

As the gravity of the oncoming situation settled in, she got up to the other end of the couch, gently sitting where his feet where, raising them so they were propped on her lap and looked at him. "Tell me who did this to you, Haru. I'll make them pay."

"Milo."

If the combat of Pokemon battle weighs in favor of a type advantage, it's referred to as 'striking the weakness'. At times you can even turn the tide more in one's favor if you guarantee critical hits or status effects. What Nessa just endured hearing the name uttered to her struck all the chords of these simultaneously as her pupils shrank. Her right fist clenched tightly. "Go on."

She saw Haru speak like it damaged him on the actualization of said truth. "He thinks I'm not good for you. That my relationship to you, and every bit of my influence on you as a person, with your own mind as an adult female, is toxic. I heard things tonight spoken about me that he truly thought about me. They may have passed through the veil of cans of alcohol, but the conviction in those words reigned with truth, and malevolence. He called me unstable. Fractured." Haru's own left fist started to clench and shake a little while he sat there, but never removed his eyes from Nessa's locked glance to his own. "Awful spitfire. Shortstack. Not right for you...joked my height just because of our difference in stature; how it could be 'comical' how we even make love. 'Quarter..."

Haru scrunched his face as a tear finally went down his left cheek and exhaled through the grit teeth he bore. "...'Shite Quarter Alolan Chav'..."

"Haru, honey your hand.." Nessa had to try and lean over to clasp onto his left hand, noticing that it was starting to bleed. The animosity that stung deep from Milo's words and assault were having a negative, ill conceived effect.

"I told him to never come near you or talk to you ever again as I pinned him to the ground and got a few hits in. Granted, I threw the first punch, but we both calmed down, and then more words exchanged. Told him that we'll settle it in the ring at the upcoming tournament. One second before I knew it, I couldn't see and my glasses were gone. I was on the ground and...well...I now can see how good Sevan is of a fighter." Haru's chin was raised back up as Nessa gently pushed herself in between the couch and him to create space for the both of them to lay on their backs together. Planting herself next to his body and making sure not to disturb the wounds he got inflicted, she leaned forward and kissed him. Canoodling with him momentarily, the couple went silent.

Pulling herself away and staring him with her bright aquamarine eyes looking back, vigor filling herself up. "I am so sorry that happened to you. It pains me greatly to know this is the kind of person Milo is, but it will only strengthen our resolve to defeat him then at this tournament Oleana will be setting up for us. In the meantime...Haru. Thank you."

"Am I bad for you Nessa? Is it a mistake that I fell for you?" Self doubt came to Haru despite this, as she felt Haru's hand shaking. The tightness in his fist clenching was absent, but it was filled with fear.

"...hon?" she did her best to resist knowing where he was going, but put her other hand around him. "Let's not even talk about what you've ALREADY done for a moment and consider tonight on its own merits. Knowing you went so far to shed blood in your display of loyalty EVEN as I asked you not to be a 'hero'...how can I walk away from someone like this in my life?"

Cracks within Haru's doubts that were birthed by his past started to form as a word from the past came back again in a much more positive light. His mind reverted back to his talk with Mathias, his dance instructor/mentor.

**_// "-a form of want beyond simply wanting to be with her is bubbling up."//_ **

**_// "She may very well be your 'one', then. Have you considered that?"//_ **

Some life came into his cheeks, but hissed in pain when the smile went too wide. "Well...why wouldn't I? You're the love of my life." Nessa went quiet. Conflicts seemed to not be slowing down and it had become slowly evident that this is the type of life they'd lead together. Her, shutting down anyone trying to barge their way into her career and slander her namesake via yellow journalism or manufactured drama. Coming to a new wind and living through the colors of the sea in her own soul thanks to what they helped see in each other. Him, realizing his past does not define him and wanting to do whatever he could to uphold not only her legacy but build new ones for other people. If she had to take priority, so be it.

"I think...you just made my heart skip a beat..." Nessa buried her face into his chest, causing Haru to wince and let out a pained gasp. "Ohmigosh I'm sorry does that-?!"

He shook his head and paced his breathing. "Y-yeah just...be gentle with me." Haru laughed weakly, while Nessa cuddled up to his side.

Holding onto him as gently as she could without causing any pain to spike through his nerves, Nessa hummed. "This is something that concerns both of us now, but thank you for not keeping this from me. We'll talk more on this later okay?"

As the pair shared a moment, she could not help herself but do one thing to make him blush. "That's probably the only time you have asked me to be gentle with you."

Pinkness spreading across both cheeks, Haru huffed and whimpered as she started to laugh: satisfied with her own jab. Intentions to leave the couch sooner than later for the bedroom went all to nought as they only snuggled further. She took pride in herself that despite coming back damaged, his armor from the isle came back without a dent. "Oh come on now, that's not even fair: I can't do anything in my condition." They slept well on the couch as the rains outside of Hulbury pitterpatted on the windows, lulling the two to sleep.

**\- - - - - END CHAPTER 20 - - - - -**

**Chapter 20.5: Fan Mail**

**\- - - - - Amiri's Home, Circhester - - - - -**

**\- - - - - Outside the front door. . . - - - - -**

The doorbell rang, and Gabriel shouted from his room. "Sis! Get the door please!" Syra's brother was in his room studying to apply for Gym Challenges across the world, so his time was spent going over the basics in the hopes he may one day upend his older sister.

"Why? You're closer to the front door. You answer it." Not caring to take much approach of the morning without a swig of some coffee she brewed herself. Josef, her Intelleon, was there enjoying an iced coffee drink and leaning against the counter with her. There was no reply from her brother as the doorbell rang a second time. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she sat the mug down on the counter and called out to him while approaching the front door. "You're a real butt today you know that?"

"Uh huh." is her brother's only comeback.

Poking her head out while wearing one of her home-made 'Champion' outfits in an effort to boost her esteem and goal to take down Leon on the next run through of the Gym Challenge, Syra sees a mailman standing outside the front door.

"Syra, I take it?" the gentleman asked politely.

"Yes, that's me. What's this?" Syra asked, looking as she was looking at the mail carrier who stood in front of her home. Josef blinked as both he and his master were greeted with an unexpected arrival. The gentleman had come by and handed her a duo of large boxes that had labels on it in her name. It catches her off guard due to its weight but it wasn't anything she couldn't easily hold via her upper body strength. Tipping his cap forward, the postman explained.

"All registered Galar Pokemon Gym Challengers are free to open up a P.O. Box for any reason they wish, should they want a way to contact or receive gifts from fans, or vice versa. Yours, as it appears, had filled up to capacity, and was asked to deliver this on your mother's request. She was notified of it yesterday, so we delivered it posthaste." He explained, getting a stationary and then holding it forward for Syra to sign.

She felt a bead of sweat drip down her forehead while looking at the boxes. She met eyes with Josef before looking back at the postman. "Ah. So all of this...is from people who like me, followed my career, and wanted to have me read their thoughts and feelings huh."

The postman wrangled up his mailsack and began to return to his truck. "That, or love confessions, I'd wager! Hahah!" Hearing that caused Syra to twitch and grumble. As he left, she used her foot to open the front door back and head inside. Her brother was seen coming out from his room with a pair of headphones sat lightly around his neckline and looking up at her.

"Wow, is that all for you?" he asked.

She made her way slowly to the living room couch and laid them down slowly. "Turns out it is, yeah. These two boxes are supposed to be filled with letters from fans. At this point, I wasn't aware I'd have that many. Makes me wonder if Haru has to deal with this in any degree."

Her brother made an obnoxiously loud hum, fauxing interest. "Huh. You know something sis? There's something different about you today..." Using the back of her arm to get some of her long hair out of her eyes she turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Gabriel pointed with a smug grin to her top. "Maybe it has something to do with that tacky, replica shirt of the Champion logo as if you already beat Leon. Yeah that's it: are you trying to 'hype' yourself up for Round 2 or something?"

It didn't even take a full second for her blood pressure to rise, and Syra grit her teeth. "If you're gonna come out of your cave to mess with me then just go back to it, prick! I got people who actually care about me wanting me to read what they have to say you know!" He walked away laughing while Syra growled at him.

He put on his headphones, gestured some finger-guns in her direction and waved. "Yeah, yeah. I wouldn't wanna get in the way of you reading love letters and getting a boyfriend now right? Oooooooooo~ Hahahah."

She leaned hard onto the couch cushion and eyed the two large boxes before her. /I said all that, but Haru probably doesn't get as much mail if only for the fact Nessa is a model and Gym Leader. Who knows what kind of mail she gets in a single day from fans, much less from what the fan knows about her. Does he have to sort through it?/ For some reason, the fact she was gaining popularity and was commented to 'be a looker' made her visibly wince. _/Shit. I probably have a few creepy letters in here now that I think about it. Well, I suppose the only way to find out is to get some scissors and open it./_

As the first box was opened she was greeted by what appeared to be a large assortment of variety of sizeable envelopes. Every single one was addressed to her, and, on first glance, appeared to be a simple letter. "Well...Josef?" Her Intelleon looked at her. "Can you get me my coffee mug? Think I'll need a refill to get through all of these."

Syra read through each one carefully and slowly to make sure she could absorb the contents therein. It hit her within going through some of the letters that, should she prepare herself to become an actual Pokemon Champion in Galar one day, she'd also have to get used to replying to fan letters. Kindly requesting her Pokemon to get her some envelopes from her mother's office and her book of regular and rare League Cards of herself, she'd pick and choose which ones to send a 'special' gift in return.

Some were letters of adoration, admiring that despite the circumstances that led her to the tournament, she turned her image around. Others laser focused on just decorating their feelings towards her as a person: the atypical love confession. These were many, and the majority came from guys. Syra's eyes glazed over eventually.

" '...blah blah...you're so hot'. Okay, This one's too horny..." She tossed the envelope to the side.

Grabbing another one, she sniffed and winced before holding it at arm's length. "This one sprayed his cologne on the letter too thick, so he's not getting a reply...but I will read this one. Eventually."

She grabbed another and opened it in silence. A vein in her forehead throbs. Her face goes sour before tossing an envelope to the side with a grimace. "This one only had a dick picture included. Ugh. As if that even works on women, idiot."

Picking up and reading another letter, she pursed her lips together and sighed. "This one sounded desperate...guy gave me his whole life story and then some. I don't know...Josef it's hard to get my perspective, I know, but trust me on that one." She looked to her Intelleon who was sitting on the floor helping to arrange the letters of which she'd reply and ignore. "Hey, do Pokemon ever act out of line like this? Like, do you have Pokemon that know how to woo mates, are jerks, or have shades like this? Cuz I can't imagine having to deal with another species that's like this at all, y'know?"

He sat on the floor and looked puzzled as he put a slender finger across his chin and his beady eyes narrowed. Syra sighed. "Right, you probably haven't met that many to make such a judgment call, huh?"

She eyed the back of an envelope from the stack. She spots the name. "From: 'Isaac'...hmm, okay." Opening the letter, she noticed it was written on plain notebook paper; torn apart from a binder and in black ink. Eyeing up at Josef, Syra perked up. "Well, here's one. Let's see what he has to say." She cleared her throat.

" ' _Dear Syra, How are you doing? I hope that today finds you well. While we never met in person, I always do my best to watch every single one of your matches. The first time you did the Gym challenge I was unable to watch live, but upon visiting it in a recording, I wonder if it is too much to say that you captivated my heart._ ' "

Syra looked up to Josef and smirked, crossing one of her legs over the other. "This one's a smooth talker so far." She continued and held it up closer. " ' _Your match with Haru was very exciting, to the point that you have inspired me to take a second glance at how we as humans view Pokemon and human relations. It has never bothered me what people have said about...'_ " For some reason Syra found herself slowing down in the letter. She shook her head, and did a double-take before continuing. " _...never bothered me what people have said about you, because I have viewed you as angellic as a shiny legendary: something that people make urban myths about, but don't believe is true until...they see it._ ' Wow. Uhmn..."

She found herself getting her cheeks flushed as both turned pink red. She shook her head once again to 'shake off' the flustered feelings she was getting and continued. " ' _It won't be for awhile until I can become a Gym Challenger, but even before then I hope to one day meet you. I am studying hard to see how technology can enhance our lives with Pokemon, and thank you for giving me inspiration to look past my own faults. Please have a wonderful day.'_ "

Putting the letter down, Syra looked at the pile of 'to send something back' and took a deep breath. "Wow. Uhm...okay. That guy definitely knows how to write better than a lot of these other fans." Glancing up, she noticed that her Pokemon had his mouth agape at his Master. "Hey don't read much into it! I'm a woman! I can appreciate when a man puts his good foot forward." Crossing her arms and nodding, she smirked. "Mister 'Isaac' was it? If he's inspired by me to write such kind words, then it's up to my responsibility to pay that back in kind!"

Reaching to her League Cards, she grabbed one of both her normal and 'rare' League Cards and inserted it into the envelope. Writing a small, but short 'Thank you' note back, she used an adhesive to seal it shut before then leaving a kiss mark on it. "I think that'll do it." _/Nobody ever said anything as nice to me as that letter did. You'd think I was still a simple girl to let that get to me...but if I'm going to be a Champion one day I shouldn't allow myself to get attached so easily./_

She took a glance at the letters she had yet to open up. /Being a strong Champion doesn't just mean being good enough to beat Leon and Haru, it also means not having a heart that sways so easily when it's convenient./ Her eyes closed and she thought back to the other day before a smile crept up on her face. As if her monologue had no more internal voice, she finished it audibly before taking another envelope happily. "Then again, being able to have others melt before my voice, appearance, or actions, does sound like an attractive skillset to obtain! It could work in my favor!"

Going through the rest of the letters would take up the rest of the day into the evening and upon finishing, she thought back to the idea of becoming Champion. Her image would be far more pronounced than it was at that moment. Could she be ready one day to tackle this on a much larger scale? Staring outside into the backyard of her home, she watched as a Corviknight and its Air Taxi cab flew by, heading towards Hulbury where Haru lived. It was probably him coming back from his trip to the Isle of Armor. "I should ask Haru for tips on how to deal with fan mail...he probably has a much better idea how to handle this. Who knows how many girls flirt with him in letters. Tch. Can already see Nessa tossing them out like 'Nah!' and him doing the same to letters she gets."

Her eyes narrow onto a star that seemed to fall through the skies of Circhester and followed it past the trees. _/Isaac, huh. I'll have to remember that name./_

**\- - - - - End Chapter 20.5 - - - - -**


End file.
